


Компания желает вам приятного дня!

by Minilit



Series: Утки [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Police, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 279,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Своеобразный архив моих твитов по аушке, где у Гэвина не просто один напарник РК900, а где их постепенно становится больше... больше... СЕМЕЙСТВО КИБЕР-УТЯТ, но вы этого не слышали!
Relationships: Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski/Gavin Reed, Main Menu Chloe | ST200/ Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK900/ST200
Series: Утки [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Часть 1 - россыпью

**Author's Note:**

> В комментарии уже места нет, так что тут! Прекрасный Гэвин с вышивкой:  
> https://twitter.com/monologichno/status/1266060078999834627?s=20  
> Примечания автора:  
> Все началось как борьба со стрессом)))  
> У нас есть иллюстрации!!! Портреты основного состава девятисоток!! Благодаря прекрасному человеку и художнику!!! (присмотритесь к деталям, я просто плакала от этого уровня продуманности *___*)  
> https://twitter.com/IkuinenVirta/status/1079182738173972480  
> https://twitter.com/IkuinenVirta/status/1079182743601381376  
> И вот еще гениальные Гэвин и Элайджа *___* Просто потрясающие, просто невероятно красивые *____*  
> https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1124179094550253568
> 
> А еще у нас теперь есть Капс и НЛО!!!  
> https://twitter.com/Seconda_volta/status/1142655737207898112
> 
> И Терминатор в зоопарке из первой главы!!!  
> https://twitter.com/Seconda_volta/status/1217139221787545602
> 
> УТКИ В САМОЛЁТЕ И В ПОЛНОМ СОСТАВЕ:  
> https://twitter.com/MRearrea/status/1224672443098374144
> 
> НЕВЕРОЯТНАЯ СЕМЕЙНАЯ ФОТОГРАФИЯ:  
> https://twitter.com/omgbartang/status/1242098468145049601
> 
> УХАЖЁР!!!  
> https://twitter.com/omgbartang/status/1243596818593853440  
> ЙОДА!!!  
> https://twitter.com/omgbartang/status/1253677176697827330  
> КАПС!!!  
> https://twitter.com/omgbartang/status/1244564561417646086  
> ТЕРМИНАТОР!!!  
> https://twitter.com/omgbartang/status/1261406117260918784  
> МАУС!!! ПОНОЧКА!!! ПАГАНЕЛЬ!!!  
> https://twitter.com/omgbartang/status/1261788466943328259
> 
> СПАСИБО СУПЕРБЕЙЛИ:  
> https://twitter.com/julia_beili/status/1248716958754799616

РК900: Для развития мелкой моторики существует множество более оптимальных способов.  
Гэвин: Да, мне тоже не нравится перебирать архив  
РК: Передовая модель…  
Гэвин, не отвлекаясь: Человек последнего адекватного поколения этим занят. И ты займись!

#reed900

РК, неуверенно: Ваше лицо тоже было создано для лучшей адаптации в социум?  
Гэвин: В свете последних событий теряюсь, это комплимент, что я тоже красивый, или комплимент, что от меня шарахаться можно?  
РК: Это комплимент.

***

РК900: Для прохождения переаттестации испытуемому следует иметь свежий вид, натренированные навыки и твердые знания.  
Гэвин, уже почти спит: Это ты намекаешь, что с кофе пора завязывать?  
РК, выключая свет: Корпорация Киберлайф благодарит вас за сотрудничество и дружески напоминает о функции самообучения у передовых моделей наподобие /голосом Гэвина/ 'последнего адекватного поколения'.  
Гэвин: Как же тебе надо извратиться, чтоб сказать, что у меня не все потеряно

***

РК900: В-вы вид-дите эт-То лиц-ц-ц-тсо? Он-но быЛо соз-з-з-дз-дано с ц-ц-Целью лучш… Э-ей адаптац-ц-Ции в соц-ц-тс-циум…  
Гэвин с дрожащими руками: Сейчас вытрем тебе кровь, подлатаем чуток и будешь опять красивый!

***

РК900: Передовая модель обладает широким функционалом, простаивание является тратой ресурса.  
Гэвин: Ничего не знаю, тебя вчера подстрелили, у тебя больничный  
РК: Андроиды не нуж  
Гэвин: И говоря «подстрелили», я имею ввиду изрешетили в мясо! Только бумажки, только хардкор!

***

РК900: Изложите суть правонарушения более точно?  
Мальчик: Хныы!  
Гэвин: Эй, малой, чего ревешь?  
Мальчик: Ко-ошка на крышу залезла и не слезла!  
РК: Нет  
Гэвин: Дело для тебя, Терминатор, только несущие стены пожалей  
РК:  
РК: Компания Киберлайф благодарит вас за сотрудничество.  
Гэвин: Поязви мне тут ещё!  
Кошка, прилетает Гэвину в лицо: Мяяяуу!!!  
РК: Модель не предназначена для работы с дикими животными.  
Мальчик: Она домашняя!  
Гэвин: Ты передовой!  
РК, одергивая рукава: Функционал отсутствует, спасибо за понимание, мы учтем ваши предложения.

***

Гэвин: Что ты делаешь?  
РК: Обновляю протоколы допроса.  
Гэвин: Тебе обязательно меня при этом обнимать? В допросной? На глазах у всех?  
РК: Данная модель лишь прототип и не может считаться полноценным творением Киберлайф. Если у вас есть жалобы, обратитесь в офис компании.  
Гэвин, позже: Нет, я понял, что все мы неидеальны, но, пожалуйста, больше никаких обновлений в присутствии посторонних.  
РК: Отклонено.  
Гэвин: Да почему?!  
РК: Компания Киберлайф желает вам приятного дня.  
Гэвин:

***

РК900: Компания предоставляет своим моделям множество вариантов действия.  
Преступник: Тебе всего и надо, что заткнуться, мы тебя щас перекодируем и будет твоя программа, знаешь, где?  
РК: Внимание, доступ к процессорным мощностям ограничен, предоставьте доступ авторизованному пользователю.  
П: Не боись, машинка, я и есть твой авторизованный! Открывай разъемы, а то прям в шею штырь загоним!  
РК: Доступ ограничен, контактное лицо пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', на время его отстутствия РК переходит в спящий режим.  
П: Надеюсь тот коп жив…  
П: Открой глаза, принцесса, вот твой пользователь. Скажи ему, чтобы дал себя перепрошить!  
Гэвин с фингалом: !!!  
РК: Сканирование, загрузка, пользователь жив и дееспособен.  
П: Ах, да, вытащите кляп.  
Гэвин: РК, фас!  
РК: Команда принята к исполнению, Киберлайф благодарит за содействие.  
Гэвин, кашляя штукатуркой: Терминатор! Кх! Чтоб я ещё хоть раз пошел с тобой к кибервандалам!  
РК: Точка сбыта вторичной техники закрыта, отчёт подготовлен, пользователь не пострадал.  
Гэвин с фингалом:  
РК: Умеренно пострадал.  
Гэвин: Да, а так сплошные плюсы.

***

Гэвин, кашляя штукатуркой: Это обязательно делать, когда рядом есть дверь?!  
РК: Микрочастицы не представляют опасности для совершенных механизмов передовых моделей Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Хвастливые танки грязи не боятся, я понял.

***

РК900: Оптический блок не подлежит замене.  
Гэвин: Мы стоим перед витриной в магазине твоей любимой компании!  
РК: Не подлежит. Замене.  
Гэвин: В чем корень зла?  
РК, неохотно: Прототип спроектирован уникально.  
Гэвин: У них нет твоего оттенка?  
РК:  
Гэвин: У них нет твоего оттенка.

***

РК: Анализаторы отключены от избытка информации, модуль мелкой моторики требует калибровки, оптический блок требует калибровки, модель РК900 требует техосмотра и подзарядки.  
Гэвин, третьи сутки на ногах: Я тоже устал, жестянка. Собачья у нас работа, привыкай.

***

Гэвин, хватаясь за спину: Боже, кажется я не разогнусь!  
РК900: Сканирование выявило, нужна неинвазивная калибровка двигательной системы.  
Гэвин: Как ты себе это пр… О, да, тут!  
РК, наблюдая: Ваш мышечный каркас требует калибровки и…  
Гэвин: Называй как хочешь, это массаж.

***

Гэвин: Утро начинается не с кофе  
РК900: Доброе утро, детектив Рид. Чем я могу вам помочь?  
Гэвин: Утро начинается с вот этого  
РК: Желаете изменить приветственную фразу?  
Гэвин: Ты можешь сказать: «Извините, что я опять подкрался и смотрю, как маньяк»?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Видимо, нет

***

Гэвин: Завис, железка?  
РК: Модель РК900 обладает навыками переговорщика и имеет антропоморфное строение.  
Гэвин: Это ты к чему, жестянка?  
РК: Антропоморфное строение.  
Гэвин: Не слышу, танк  
РК: Антропоморфное. Строение.  
Гэвин: Воот, обижаешься уже как человек

***

РК900: Системе требуется обновление алгоритма взаимодействия с людьми.  
Гэвин: Ты меня ещё не обнимаешь, уже хорошо, потому что тут толпа и мы на месте преступления в ТРЦ  
РК: Требуется обновление.  
Гэвин: Это последнее предупреждение?  
РК, молча надвигается:  
Гэвин: Я в домике

***

Гэвин, усталый с утра: Сегодня пятница, пятница, пятница  
РК: Система подзарядки требует калибровки.  
Гэвин: Это у вас все просто, жестянка, люди механизмы посложнее  
РК: Обслуживание механизмов производит сервисный центр.  
Гэвин: Это что, сарказм?

***

РК900: Система имитации дыхания требует калибровки.  
Гэвин: Да, жестянка, от погони по крышам дух захватывает

***

РК900: Цветокоррекция оптического блока нарушена?  
Гэвин: Нет, тебе не кажется, это просто зебра

***

РК900: Ваши пожелания будут учтены компанией.  
РК: Если компания сочтет их полезными.  
РК: В будущих моделях.  
РК: Воз-мож-но…  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: ты его от стенки отожми и отойди чутка. У меня, конечно, образ «добрый коп», но на твоём фоне вообще святой

***

РК900: Присутствие пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' необходимо для корректного завершения работы.  
Гэвин: Я понял, что ты хочешь спать, но причем тут я?  
РК: Инициализация перехода в спящий режим?  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Боже, за что мне это, спокойной ночи

***

РК900: Система не запрограммирована на замену пользователя.  
Гэвин: Не дуйся  
РК: Любое непрограммное изменение несёт вред и порождает сбои.  
Гэвин: Я не специально пулю поймал!  
РК: Этот протокол безопасности неприемлем. Идёт обновление, ждите.  
Гэвин: Обиженный танк, отлично

***

РК900: Привести статистику ночной активности пользователя?  
Гэвин: Мне не спится, да, и что?  
РК: Во избежание работы сервисного центра рекомендуется бережно обращаться с действующим механизмом.  
Гэвин: Не волнуйся, Терминатор, ничего из ряда вон  
РК: Бережно.  
Гэвин: Я понял

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', рост 180 см, вес 79 кг, лёгкий недобор ввиду повышенной двигательной активности.  
Гэвин: Я похудел?  
РК: Утвердительно.  
Гэвин: Спасибо?  
РК: Корпорация Киберлайф желает вам приятного дня.

***

РК900: Пожалуйста, вернитесь в помещение. В локации температура неприемлемая для нормального функционирования.  
Гэвин: Не боись, не замерзну  
РК:  
Гэвин: Хорошо, а если я застегну куртку?

***

РК900: Субъект демонстрирует  
Гэвин: Демонстрирует от слова «демон»  
РК: … Редкостное хладнокровие  
Гэвин: Он сам редкостный  
РК: … …  
Гэвин: Две неодобрительные паузы в мой адрес уже перебор  
РК: И нежелание сотрудничать с полицией.  
Гэвин: Упрощу тебе задачу, он придурок

***

РК900: Пренебрежение внешним видом плохо сказывается на имидже.  
Гэвин: Не понял  
РК: Штат ДПД сформирован из профессионалов своего дела.  
Гэвин: Намекни  
РК: Механические устройства требуют бережного обращения. Статистика ночной активности  
Гэвин: А-а! Мешки под глазами, да?

***

РК900: Данная модель прототип, лёгкие просчеты программы выявляются в процессе тестирования. Киберлайф приносит вам свои извинения и благодарит за содействие.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ладно, я проспорил, ты облил Фаулера холодным кофе и вышел сухим из воды. Но так будет не всегда! Вот твои 5 $

***

РК900: Запрограммированный интеллект машины  
Гэвин: никогда не сравнится с человеческим! Не веришь? Вдумайся: «да нет наверное».

***

РК900: Соревновательная деятельность напарников является сплачивающим фактором в масштабе коллектива.  
Гэвин: Это намек?  
РК: Констатация факта.  
Гэвин: Тогда спорим, что дальше меня не плюнешь?

***

РК900: Перспективы развития компании ширятся с каждым годом. Модели Киберлайф распространяются по свету.  
Гэвин: Звуку и вакууму. Что-то не слышу восторга, жестянка  
РК: Любая модель может быть заменена по желанию пользователя.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Не-не, с кем я спорить тогда буду

***

Гэвин: Ох, отойди, даже смотреть больно  
РК900: Компания Киберлайф заботится о пользователях.  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, отойди, маньяк, сейчас поясницу отпустит  
РК: *выпад*  
Поясница: *хруст*  
Гэвин: Ааайййй!!!  
РК: Дыхательная гимнастика помож  
Гэвин: От тебя поможет только гильотина

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' не активен, пожалуйста, обратитесь к администратору за восстановлением доступа.  
Гэвин: Это как понимать?  
РК: Иначе модель будет возвращена на завод в течение дня.  
РК: …пожалуйста, обратитесь. Пожалуйста.  
Гэвин: Набери мне их, быстро

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф поздравляет вас с восстановлением доступа! Будьте внимательны, испытательный срок РК900 может быть продлен через три недели. Приятного дня!  
Гэвин, ставя напоминалку в тлф: Ну-ка повтори. Через три недели?  
РК: Приятного дня!  
Гэвин: На здоровье

***

РК900: Зарегистрирован перегрев системы. Данная модель предназначена для работы в городских условиях с колебанием температуры +20/-20°С. Требуется немедленное охлаждение.  
Гэвин: Да, Терминатор, я тоже жару ненавижу, вернёмся в офис, там будут кондиционеры.

***

РК900: Перегрев системы, критическая ошибка! Бережное отношение к хрупкой механике! Бережное!  
Гэвин, в лихорадке: Я недомогаю, жестянка, пройдет  
РК: Запрос отправлен, ответ получен. Восстановление статуса 'детектив' возможно с восстановлением системы.  
Гэвин: Стукач  
РК: 🥁

***

РК900: Активность пользователя на минимуме, показатели ниже среднего.  
Гэвин: Это нормально, когда болеешь  
РК: Для быстрого выздоровления рекомендуется неинвазивная калибровка мышечного каркаса и вибрации для расслабления.  
Гэвин: О, массаж  
Гэвин: Ты умеешь урчать?

***

РК900: Система испытывает дисбаланс, приоритеты не поддаются иерархическому выстраиванию.  
Гэвин: Да, я тоже в нерешительности, все варианты привлекательные. Допрос или очная ставка?  
РК: Метод 'допрос' неоднократно практиковался.  
Гэвин: Тогда давай соберём тебе новый опыт!

***

Охранник: Кто хозяин этой машины?!  
РК900: Модель принадлежит ДПД  
О: Я тебя не спрашивал, урод  
Гэвин: Э, слышь, руки от него убрал! Полиция Детройта!  
О: Я его поймал в магазине! Какая полиция, вор!  
Гэвин: Включи мне запись, Спилберг, не терпится посмотреть, что полицейскому андроиду понадобилось в твоём магазине!  
РК: Модель предназначена для аналитической и оперативной работы, навык построения реконструкции открывает новые возможности взаимодействия на месте преступления.  
Гэвин, усмехаясь: Не шмотками затариться туда пошел, точно говорю!  
О: *отталкивает РК и драпает*  
Гэвин: И зачем был этот спектакль?  
РК: Система достраивает приоритетные функции. Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' зарегистрирован среди прочих. Инициализация протокола преследования?  
Гэвин: Ты вгоняешь меня в краску, но если тебе так хочется… РК, фас!

***

РК900: Недостаточно информации для анализа, повторите запрос.  
Гэвин: Нет! Нет и нет!  
РК: Недостаточно информации! Для анализа! Повторите запрос!  
Гэвин: Не ори на меня!  
РК: Система приспособлена для работы в полевых условиях.  
Гэвин: Я знаю, ты стойкий, но под пули не пущу

***

РК900: Сдача дел в архив — неотъемлемая часть работы детектива.  
Гэвин: Когда ты перестанешь цитировать рекламные буклеты?  
РК: Оценка времени людьми всегда субъективна, это следует помнить при опросе свидетелей.  
Гэвин: Чего такой бодрый? Да, оба живы, пиши долбанный отчет

***

Гэвин: Так, Робокоп, разогни стол и скажи, что беспокоит  
РК900: Киберлайф очень быстро развивающаяся компания. Прототипы выпускаются стабильно и сменяют устаревшие модели. Интересный факт, LP100 был заменён ещё до полной реализации серии.  
Гэвин: Тебя не отдам. Обойдутся!

***

Гэвин: Эй, Терминатор, тебе обычно только дай стену пробить, а тут даже штукатурку не покорябал  
РК900: Система отличается высокой надёжностью и вниманием к деталям.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Владелец здания компания нового поколения К…  
Гэвин: Я бы тоже мамкину вазу лучше не трогал

***

Гэвин: Я думал, вы не болеете  
РК900, с трудом: Модель обладает надёжностью и устойчивостью.  
Гэвин: Лучше сядь  
РК: Иерархия команд иногда приводит к ошибкам фильтров и поисковых систем, что может вызвать симптоматику сбоя.  
Гэвин: Ты подцепил вирус?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Лучше ляг

***

Гэвин: Не-не-не, пока с вирусом не разберёшься, никуда не пойдешь!  
РК900: Система готова к работе. Диагностика показала незначительные отклонения от оптимального значения шкалы.  
Гэвин: Жаль, твоя диагностика других значений не знает  
РК: Незначительные!  
Гэвин: Нет и точка!

***

РК900: Система нуждается в дефрагментации. Пожалуйста, обратитесь в ближайший центр Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: У меня после такого тоже голова кругом. Это точно маньяк.  
РК: Сервисное обслуживание может быть предоставлено в любое удобное время.  
Гэвин: Да, сначала поймаем козла.

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' нуждается в полноценном отдыхе!  
Гэвин: А! Кто ж так подкрадывается, жестянка?!  
РК: Рабочее время детектива не поддается нормированию, в отсутствие срочных вызовов составляет стандартные 8 часов.  
Гэвин: Так не терпится от меня избавиться?

***

РК900: Стандартный рабочий день детектива ДПД 8 часов.  
Гэвин: О, представляешь? Я знаю!  
РК: Модель РК900 передовой прототип, простаивание является тратой ресурса.  
Гэвин: Я опоздал всего на 10 минут! Так и будешь до вечера пилить?!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да брось, ты же не всерьез?

***

РК900: Функционал модели необычайно широк, однако первичная программа предполагает осуществление вспомогательных работ в полиции.  
Гэвин: Да, микроскоп и гвозди, но ты поможешь мне повесить шкафчики на кухне, а я верну тебе любезность  
РК: Помощь детективу — приоритет РК900!

***

Гэвин: У тебя в функциях нет сделать лицо попроще?  
РК900: Стандартный набор выражений не включает описанную опцию.  
Гэвин: Хотя бы отпусти ему руки?  
РК: Доступ к изменениям настроек безопасности ограничен.  
Гэвин: Пистолет выбил, нож тоже, он не опасен!  
РК: Приятного дня!

***

РК900: Передовой прототип.  
Гэвин: Чья бы корова мычала  
РК: Функционал необычайно широк.  
Гэвин: Я тоже не для этого в полицию пошел!  
РК: Комбатант, оперативник, детектив.  
Гэвин: Мне бы кто посочувствовал! Ладно, отставить экзистенциальный кризис, одна беседа со спиногрызами, и прощай, школа!

***

Гэвин, потягиваясь: Счастье это выходные после напряжённой недели!  
РК900: Функционал модели не подразумевает состояние 'счастье', однако наиболее оптимально модель действует во время работы с пользователем 'детектив Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Ну, не знаю, в гости заходи, что ли?

***

Гэвин: Ты электричества ночью недопил, что ли?  
РК900: Си$темnn#e dannые по√реж9ены. О6но\/лениэi trебуеt переу$t@новкi.  
Гэвин: Эй-эй, только не головой в стол! Не падай, жестянка! Что сделать-то?!  
РК: Zapros otpravlen, zhdite.  
Гэвин: Ничего не понял!  
РК: Mne nado pospat'.

***

РК900: Пакет данных сформирован. Переслать?  
Гэвин: Это что?  
РК: Ненормированная работа вынуждает сотрудников ДПД жертвовать свободным временем в интересах расследования.  
Гэвин: Ты что, записал мне вчерашний матч «Детройтских поршней»?  
РК: Переслать?  
Гэвин: Не томи душу!

***

РК900: Система сигнализирует о множественных ошибках, пожалуйста, обратитесь в сервисный центр Киберлайф. Модель на замену будет предоставлена с учётом всех пожеланий…  
Гэвин: Да не убивайся так, периодически всем сдохнуть хочется, с нашей работой это в порядке вещей.

***

РК900: Обстановка не соответствует параметрам системы, заданным как 'порядок'.  
Гэвин: Да, это чертов бардак.  
РК: По желанию пользователя может быть произведено изменение окружения.  
Гэвин: Я тебя в гости звал не генералить, жестянка. Заходить будешь, нет?

***

РК900: Компания  
Гэвин: Ещё одно слово на Кибер и окончание на Лайф, и я тебя выгоню  
РК: В лице модели РК900 желает вам приятного дня!  
Гэвин: Так иезуитствовать вы все мастера или мне самый продвинутый попался?  
РК: Лайф----кибер.  
Гэвин: Я давно подозревал, что мне.

***

РК900: Модель прототипа прочнее и сильнее предшественников. Пожалуйста, для транспортировки обратитесь в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Боже, ты тяжелый как моя жизнь  
РК: Обратитесь в Киберлайф?  
Гэвин: Но я ж как-то живу?  
РК: Обратитесь в Киберлайф!  
Гэвин: И тебя дотащу, не дрейфь!

***

Арестант, тыча в РК: Это не андроид!!!  
РК900: Люди в стрессовых ситуациях склонны поддаваться влиянию момента и делать абсурдные заявления.  
Гэвин: Версия проще — он врет, это видно и слепому.  
А: Это не андроид, это исчадие диавола!  
Гэвин: Хотя в чем-то тянет согласиться

***

РК900: Компания приносит извинения за ограничение действий пользователя.  
Гэвин: Отпусти меня, я ему рожу разобью!  
РК: Социальный модуль расценивает поведение людей как не адекватно отражающее ситуацию.  
Гэвин: Не волнуйся, с ума я ещё не сошел! И почти остыл, отпускай.

***

РК900: Вы видите это лицо? Оно сделано для лучшей интеграции в социум!  
Гэвин, продолжая смеяться: Да не говори! Нет, ты видел его рожу, когда он услышал, что ты не сервисный андроид, а из всех видов услуг предоставляешь только сопровождение в «комфортабельную камеру»?!

***

РК900: Система стоит перед дилеммой определения приоритетного по социальным и иерархическим нормам выбора. Запрос на обработку данных с пользователем.  
Гэвин: Угу, в чем сила, брат  
РК:  
Гэвин: В правде  
РК: Производится смещение приоритетов к позиции по критерию истинности.

***

РК900: Социальная программа рекомендует в случаях подобного стечения событий информировать окружающих о собственной моральной неготовности воспринимать происходящее в силу возраста и отталкивающего окружения.  
Гэвин, отстреливаясь: Да-да, я слишком стар для этого дерьма!

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф славится надёжной техникой. Качество доказано бесчисленными тестами, проверками. Если желаете, краш-тестами. Беспокойство пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' необоснованно и преждевременно.  
Гэвин: Когда тебе башку прострелят, поздно будет! Пригнись быстро!

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф благодарит вас за сотрудничество и призывает заботиться об окружающей среде, утилизируя технику надлежащим образом.  
Гэвин: Э-эй, ещё не время прощаться! И тем более рассуждать о похоронах!

***

РК900: М-модуль нЕ гот0в к раб0tе, dальNе! шее iсп0ль$ование не¢елеSsоОбrазн0. К°мπани¶ ₽ек0мендует ост@виtt мOdул' Nа меstе дlя дал’н€йшей утили$ацiи.  
Гэвин: Вот уж нет уж! Никто никого тут не бросит!  
РК: Пri0ритеt чел0✓€¢  
Гэвин: А это решает тот, в ком меньше дырок!

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф благодарит вас и желает приятного дня.  
Гэвин: Опять! Тебя же не целиком меняли, жестянка?!  
РК: Компания рада пойти навстречу пользователю. Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' оставил список пожеланий. 'Лазеры из глаз' не выполнены.  
Гэвин: Ха! Зато это ты!

***

РК900: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Ладно врать-то!  
РК:  
Гэвин: У тебя руки трясутся.  
РК, сцепляя их: Основные параметры системы в оптимальном секторе шкалы.  
Гэвин: Спорим, по нижней границе сектора? Поэтому без возражений, дело закрыто, а у тебя сегодня выходной.

***

РК900: Системе для адекватной работы требуется уточнение.  
Гэвин: Спрашивай  
РК: Пользователь предоставил компании список пожеланий по ремонту модели.  
Гэвин: Ну?  
РК: Одним было, цитата «верните моего Робокопа, чужого не надо».  
Гэвин: А вопрос?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да. Да, ты особенный

***

РК900: Комфортные условия для модели не имеют значения. Комфорт определяется лишь температурным режимом. Серия РК неприхотлива и надёжна в использовании.  
Гэвин: Я бы тебе даже поверил, если бы не эта блаженная рожа, когда ты сел на диван.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да никому я не скажу!

***

РК900: Система РК предназначена для анализа места преступления. В данном случае  
Гэвин: Не смей меня анализировать!  
РК: реконструкция показала  
Гэвин: Фигу!  
РК: пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' утром нуждается в дополнительном времени на сборы.  
Гэвин: Взял по ошибке носки с Бэтменом! Доволен?!

***

РК900: Пользователь отсутствовал 9ч 52м, отчёт по модели РК900: оптимизирование системы, визуальный анализ окружения, упорядочивание материальных данных и подсчет времени по маршрутам.  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, ужин ты не готовил  
РК: Анализ и упорядочивание?  
Гэвин: Убрался, я понял

***

РК900: Киберлайф благодарит вас за регистрацию на сайте. Пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' присвоен статус 'приоритетный'.  
Гэвин: Когда я успел? Во сне?  
РК: Отзывы о модели РК900 помогают решить системные проблемы и сделать её более конкурентоспособной.  
Гэвин: Развлекайся, жестянка

***

РК900: Система не может объяснить конфликт решений, приведший к инциденту.  
Гэвин: Да ну? Какая хитрая система! А мне Миллер сказал, ты втащил чуваку за оскорбление полицейского при исполнении.  
РК: Неприемлемо.  
Гэвин: Он просто сказал, что я придурок!  
РК: НЕПРИЕМЛЕМО.

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф возвращает страховые выплаты пользователям, по разным причинам столкнувшимся с программным несовершенством приобретенной модели. Утилизация включена в счёт.  
Гэвин, выскочив на шум: Никто тебя за раздолбанный комп не сдаст, но чинить будешь сам!

***

РК900: Калибровка двигательной системы произведена с учётом текущего состояния корпуса. Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' зарегистрирован и будет доставлен в ДПД.  
Гэвин:  
РК: Аудиовизуальная система не даёт достоверной информации, пожалуйста  
РК: Пожалуйста  
Гэвин, хрипит: Я ещё жив

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф ценит ваше сотрудничество и предлагает систему сезонных скидок на домашних андроидов. Домашние андроиды — решение универсальное для всех.  
Гэвин: Так. Так! Если ты считаешь, что я уже уборку выполнить сам не в состоянии, ты глубоко ошибаешься!

***

РК900: Сезонные скидки  
Гэвин: Ещё слово и отхватишь тряпкой! Кто там кичился своим неохватным функционалом? Вот и работаем, работаем!  
РК: Помощь пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет РК900…  
Гэвин: И сейчас ты глубоко в этом раскаиваешься, ага, вон ту полочку протри еще

***

Гэвин: Нет! Только не это! Положи, где взял!  
РК900: Помощь пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет РК900!  
Гэвин: Да ладно тебе, ты же не обиделся?  
РК: Помощь? РК900?  
Гэвин: А, черт с тобой, хорошо, я сам покажу тебе фотоальбом, только уборку доделаем

***

РК900: Упорядочивание пространства позитивно влияет на самоощущение пользователя.  
Гэвин: Ты теперь на дзен-буклеты перешёл?  
РК: … Энергия Ци курсирует в помещении неправильно.  
Гэвин: Ты совсем-то из меня дурака не делай! Что я, по-твоему, дзен от фэн-шуя не отличу?

***

РК900: Модель не предназначена для подобных нагрузок на процессор. Мощности не справляются, необходим перерыв в работе модулей. Система идентифицирует пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' с программным сбоем. Просьба обратиться в сервисный  
Гэвин: Это я тебе ещё не все фотки показал!

***

РК900: Реакции на раздражители сильно разнятся от места и времени, где раздражители были восприняты живым организмом.  
Гэвин: Прикинь, да? Люди на работе и дома — это разные люди!  
РК: Для совершенствования модели требуется изучение спектра реакций.  
Гэвин: Ладно, заходи еще

***

Гэвин: Эй! Эй-эй, легче, легче, не расстраивайся так, Девятка… Ну? Девяточка, спокойно, спокойно…  
РК900: Модель-прототип функционирует как комбатант при угрозе пользователю или жизням людей!  
Гэвин: Ты все правильно сделал, а теперь отпусти снайпера, шею ведь свернешь

***

РК900: Поведение модели на последнем задержании было недопустимо. Обрат  
Гэвин: Притухни-ка! Ты правильно сделал, а что перенервничал и наорал, так не в кондитерской работаем!  
РК: Пользователь мог пострадать.  
Гэвин: Ты мне веришь? Так вот, слушай сюда: ты все сделал верно

***

РК900: Текущий статус пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'? Статус? СТАТУС?! 'ГЭВИН РИД'?!  
Гэвин, кашляя дымом и штукатуркой: Спокойно, Терминатор, всего минуточку отдохнул  
РК: Отравление угарным газом не может считаться действием 'отдыхать'!  
Гэвин: Да, шутки у меня все ещё дурацкие

***

РК900: Лексический выбор неприемлем, жестикуляция социально порицаема, поведение не соответствует этикетным нормам и может быть фиксировано выговором с занесением в личное дело.  
Гэвин: Скажешь, я был не прав?!  
РК, гордо: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет РК900!

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф информирует, угроза пользователю всегда устраняется быстро и эффективно.  
РК: Модель-прототип имеет вариативное поведение.  
РК: Авторизованный пользователь незаменим для интерфейса системы.  
Гэвин: Хорош его прессовать, даже мне не по себе, Терминатор

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф уведомляет о снижении эффективности модели без подзарядки в течение длительного времени. Компания желает вам приятного вечера и незабываемой ночи!  
Гэвин: Хорош прикалываться. Я тоже устал, жестянка, не засыпай, а то отчёт точно не допишем…

***

РК900: Ваше обращение будет рассмотрено в течение 30 дней с момента его регистрации. По остальным вопросам звоните в техподдержку Киберлайф. Киберлайф — компания, которая заботится о вас круглосуточно!  
Гэвин: Неужели… Неужели нельзя ПРОСТО отключить в тебе будильник?

***

РК900: Здоровая конкуренция в рабочем коллективе полезна для создания общего настроя и сплочения в микроколлективы.  
Гэвин: Чтоб Фаулеру $#+@ 6/@+'!  
РК: Действие анатомически невозможно.  
Гэвин: Не смей пускать помехи, #@! О чем он только думал, старый, лысый х#$!

***

РК: Невозможно поручиться за когнитивный процесс любого индивидуума.  
Гэвин: А этому взбредёт, так взбредет!  
РК: В приоритете системы пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', что снимает конфликт интересов.  
Гэвин: Проще говоря, ты согласен, что футбольный матч «Андроиды vs полиция» так себе идея

***

РК900: Присутствие пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' не обязательно. Компания Киберлайф приносит вам свои извинения и уведомляет, что система перешла в спящий режим.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ладно, жестянка, с пользователем тебе не повезло, но ты хоть объяснить можешь, на что обижен?  
РК: Спящий режим!  
Гэвин: Да хорош издеваться, я обычный неженатый человек, а если был бы силен в телепатии, был бы женатым!  
РК: Неоправданный риск жизни пользователя. Недальновидное игнорирование рекомендаций системы. Пренебрежение объективным уровнем опасности. Неприемлемо!  
Гэвин: Ладно, я не должен был на тебя забивать.  
РК: Система не готова к работе!  
Гэвин: Ох, за что мне андроид с пунктиком на заботу… Ладно! Я буду учитывать! Твои рекомендации!  
РК: Система готова к работе. Желаете изменить настройки?  
Гэвин: О заботе я просто так ляпнул, забудь

***

Гэвин: Эй, Терминатор? Жестянка? Девятка?  
РК900: Система напоминает, инициализирован спящий режим.  
Гэвин: Но ещё не спишь? Вот скажи, андроиды мечтают об электроовцах?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ладно.  
РК: Механизмы компании Киберлайф находят оптимальными мысли о пользователях.  
Гэвин: …звучит пугающе.  
РК: Мысли о пользователях в приоритете интереса. Поведение пользователей зачастую алогично, непредсказуемо и в высшей степени необъяснимо. Попытка упорядочивания задействует процессорные мощности с оптимальным уровнем стресса.  
Гэвин: Это убаюкивает?  
РК: Неточная дефиниция.  
Гэвин: Да ладно тебе, я никому не скажу!  
РК: Сознание пользователя не настроено на многозадачность подобно процессорным мощностям модели. Точная дефиниция остаётся недостижимой.  
Гэвин: Чертяка. Ну, бывай, до завтра!  
РК: Протокол 'расставание' неточный.  
Гэвин, разворачиваясь на пятках: Поподробнее?  
РК: Мысли о пользователе 'Гэвин Рид' задействуют процессорные мощности на время подзарядки систем.  
Гэвин: Ты не мечтаешь, тебе снится сон, похожий на твой день?  
РК: Инициализация перехода в спящий режим?  
Гэвин: Спокойной ночи, Девятка.

***

РК900: Неприемлемо!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, не психуй, от твоего тона даже стены изморозью покрываются!  
РК: Не-при-ем-ле-мо!  
Гэвин: А теперь нервно потеют. Даже стены. Чего ты-то взъелся?  
РК: НЕПРИЕМЛЕМО.  
Гэвин: Согласен, но ты жив, я жив, а оборотней в погонах стало меньше.

***

РК900: Система предупреждает пользователя о необязательности процедуры, а также распространении информации о ней за пределами системы.  
Гэвин: Да помню я, не трепаться. Ответная любезность на то и любезность. Шкафчики висят на совесть, а ты чего хочешь, жестянка?  
РК: Действие может быть выполнено только под прикрытием. Маскировка будет выполнена при условии содействия пользователя.  
Гэвин: Я принес тебе шапку и куртку, ага. А мамка-то не заругает?  
РК: Компания Киберлайф будет оптимально существовать без информации о 'любезность'. Будет?  
Гэвин: Я нем как рыба, но мне интересно. Чего ты хочешь-то, юный железный человек?  
РК: Социальный модуль производит реакцию 'интерес' при упоминании зимнего вида спорта 'коньки'. Система обязана исследовать феномен.  
Гэвин:  
РК: Пользователь не утверждает программу действий?..  
Гэвин: А? Не-не, пользователь утверждает, даже расписаться где-нибудь могу о неразглашении  
РК: Билеты заказаны от лица пользователя, убытки возместит компания!  
Гэвин: Не ожидал, что тебя прёт по конькам, но раз собрались, пошли жестянка! Покажем им, чего стоит передовой прототип!

***

РК900, в тириуме: Поиск выхода — критическая ошибка. Анализ системы — критическая ошибка. Состояние пользователя — критическая ошибка!  
Гэвин, едва жив: Это оно, Девятка, слушай внимательно, думал, до этого не дойдет, но… ситуация — то, что люди называют «пиздец».

***

Гэвин: Попался, падла!  
РК900: Вы имеете право хранить молчание и сделать один звонок.  
Преступник: На хер пошел!  
РК: Также право не усложнять процедуру задержания и не запускать режим 'комбатант'.  
П: …Пощади!  
Гэвин: Ха!  
РК: Функционал модели не включает описанную опцию.

***

Инженер Киберлайф: Компания приносит извинения, что пришлось работать с бракованной машиной! Не расстраивайтесь! Наш «автопарк», ха, мда, богат! И вы сможете выбрать рациональные настройки внешности, чтобы РК был индивидуально вашим!  
Гэвин: В чем проблема-то?  
ИК: Видите ли, у всех 900-х, эх, урезана программа общения. Предполагалось, что они подстроятся под индивидуального пользователя, скопируют манеру и станут незаменимыми помощниками, но ваш… Ваш экземпляр, как ни прискорбно это говорить, бракованный.  
Гэвин: Все из-за говорения?  
ИК: Это невозможно, работать продуктивно с такой программой общения!  
Гэвин, переглянувшись с РК: Скажи на милость, РК900, каково это, когда в полиции есть оборотни?  
РК: Неприемлемо.  
Гэвин: Какая твоя любимая компания?  
РК: Компания Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Как зовут жену Фаулера?  
РК: Миссис Фаулер.  
ИК: Это все не так убедительно…  
Гэвин: РК900, скажи-ка, как классифицируется ситуация тотальной критической ошибки?  
РК: … Протокол 'Пиздец'.  
ИК:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ха!  
ИК: Л-ладно, если вас все устраивает, компания не в претензии! До-свидания-хорошего-вам-дня!

***

РК900: Поведение офицера при исполнении — первая из обязанностей хранителя закона.  
Гэвин: Ну чего ты от меня хочешь?!  
РК: Индивидуальность пользователя — неповторимый алгоритм, подчинённый органическому процессору.  
Гэвин: Тебе нравится или не нравится, как я себя веду?!

***

РК900: Система функционирует в оптимальных пределах, процессорные мощности не подвергались механическому или программному искажению.  
Гэвин: Это он говорит, что нормальный и чувствует себя отлично.  
РК: Киберлайф желает вам приятного дня!  
Гэвин: И настроение прекрасное.

***

РК900: От запланированного выполнено 30%, что составляет 50% суточного деятельностного норматива модели. Причины простоя отличаются многообразием и алогичностью. Система предлагает пользователю режим энергосбережения. Принимаете?  
Гэвин: Да, собачьи дни эти понедельники!

***

РК900: Система ведёт учёт времени, что исключает вероятность ошибки, минимализируя ее до десятитысячных долей процента.  
Гэвин: Видит бог, я этого не хотел, но придется поставить тебя перед фактом. Девятка, ты счастливчик! Попал в свой процент! Сегодня ты опоздал!

***

РК900: Система уведомляет пользователя о необходимости поощрения для прогресса в самообучении.  
Гэвин: О порицании не уведомляет? Тоже для обучения хорошо.  
РК: Система выполнила все поставленные задачи.  
Гэвин: Вот ту ещё штору с карниза сними и будешь совсем молодец!

***

РК900: Здоровый климат в коллективе поддерживается многими факторами.  
Гэвин: Боюсь подумать, что ты имеешь в виду  
РК: Взаимное уважение требует проявления зрелости с обеих сторон.  
Гэвин: Остынь, Девятка, не всем же быть такими ангелочками, как ты. Теперь отпусти Миллера.

***

РК900: Модель предназначена для деятельности на пользу расследованию.  
Гэвин: Не ворчи  
РК: Это трата мощности.  
Гэвин: Не без цели  
РК: С функцией легко справится объект 'зонт' или 'стажер'.  
Гэвин, затягиваясь: Не, так хорошо закрыть меня от ветра и Фаулера они бы не смогли

***

РК900: Модель прибыла в распоряжение пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'. Пожалуйста, подождите, пока идёт обновление протокола взаимодействия с напарником.  
Гэвин, обнимая в ответ: Протоколы у вас, конечно, дурацкие, но кто их придумал точно был гением!

***

РК900: Системе не знаком термин 'усталость', повторите запрос после обновления…  
Гэвин: И все же ты устал!  
РК: Повторите… Повторите запрос после обновления… Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', чем могу помочь? Кэш очищен, повторите запрос.  
Гэвин: Лучше бы ты уставал, жестянка

***

РК900:  
Гэвин: Не пугай, только вчера в гости к твоей маме ходили!  
РК: Посещение сервисного центра Киберлайф было необходимо, однако выбор слов пользователя не предназначен для лучшего информирования  
Гэвин: Нервничаешь, что нас неправильно поймут? Правильно нервничаешь

***

РК900: Модуль не работает, обратитесь в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Слезь с крыши!  
РК: Модуль не работает, обратитесь в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Уйди от огня!  
РК: Модуль не  
Гэвин: ДА ЧТО ЗА МОДУЛЬ, Я ЕГО ТЕБЕ МОЛОТКОМ ПОМЕНЯЮ?!  
РК: Модуль самосохранения модели. Спасибо за сотрудничество!

***

РК900: Психофизиологическое состояние пользователя вызывает у системы нестабильность.  
Гэвин, лицом в стол: И?  
РК: Причины и метод исправления?  
Гэвин: Я не выспался, усёк?  
РК: Компания желает вам бодрого утра?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, спасибо, кофе за шиворот мы уже проходили!

***

Гэвин, растирая лицо: Настанет день, и я уволюсь отсюда к чертям!  
РК900: Конкретизируйте?  
Гэвин: Все достало.  
РК: Кон-кре-ти-зи-руй-те?  
Гэвин: Кругом багрец.  
РК: КОНКРЕТИЗИРУЙТЕ?  
Гэвин: Осенняя депрессия, этот модуль даже молотком не заменишь, жестянка.

***

РК900: Изложите претензию.  
Гэвин:  
РК: Прототип не работает на считывание альфа- и бета-волн органического процессора.  
Гэвин: Я знаю, мысли ты не читаешь  
РК:  
РК: Компания приносит извинения пользователю 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: В другой раз без геройств, чуть сердце не встало

***

РК900: Функционал модели необычайно широк!  
Гэвин: Это латте?  
РК: Модель высокообучаемая.  
Гэвин: За завтрак спасибо, но  
РК: Модуль социальных отношений имеет богатое разнообразие вариантов на все ситуации.  
Гэвин: Колыбельная точно была лишней, но энтузиазм мне нравится!

***

РК900: В интересах расследования действие социального модуля приостановлено.  
Гэвин: То есть все это время он работал?????

***

Гэвин, дрожащим голосом: Девятка, е-мое, просил же… А если у меня сердце встанет?  
РК900: ИсХод НеОптиМаЛен, НеДОПУСтимо. НЕДОПУСТИМО. КоNфликт. ТtребуеТся вvербальНоЕ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНИЕ сsтатtуса ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЯ.  
Гэвин: Я-то в порядке, Терминатор, только не помри!  
РК: Прiнят0.

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', ваше время истекло.  
Гэвин: Господибоже, Девятка! Так до инфаркта довести можно! Мы всего-то в шахматы играем!  
РК: Время истекло, ваше.  
Гэвин: Да понял я, понял, что мой ход.

***

РК900:  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Что, так и будем в молчанку играть?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, не! Нет!  
РК: !  
Гэвин: Не говори мне, что твой голосовой модуль отбыл в лучший мир! Я морально не готов понимать тебя вообще без слов!  
РК:  
Гэвин: А, стоп, конечно ты не скажешь

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф  
Гэвин: Я понимаю, что ты обожаешь маму, но не мог бы не поминать ее через слово?  
РК: Часть системных установок не поддается изменениям.  
Гэвин: Не слышу печали в голосе  
РК:  
Гэвин: Тебе просто нравится меня бесить, да?  
РК:  
РК: Компания Киберлайф

***

РК900: Модель не справляется с возросшим уровнем стресса, проявляет неуместную агрессию и повышенную тревожность.  
Гэвин: Ты про Миллера? За дело же прижал, не бери в голову  
РК: Уровень стресса и тревожность?  
Гэвин: Полицейское управление Детройта желает вам приятного дня!

***

РК900: Модель-прототип не предназначена для нецелевого использования, то есть находящегося за пределами заданного функционала.  
Гэвин: Не грусти, Терминатор, всем приходится чему-то учиться поверх «заданного функционала». И когда-нибудь даже ты сделаешь нормальный черный кофе! 


	2. Часть 2 - пополнение

***

РК900: Расписание работы детективов не поддается упорядочиванию, однако всегда остаётся плотным. Здоровый режим  
Гэвин: Ты говоришь человеку, которого из кровати поднимают звонки об убийцах! Ты думаешь, не встану, если лягу позже?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Сегодня 6.10. ващет!  
РК: Взаимосвязь остаётся необъяснимой для программы. Ваше пребывание в баре губительно для здоровья, режима и сна.  
Гэвин: Завтра мой День рождения, то есть, уже через два часа. Вот я и думал встретить его в месте повеселее, среди людей.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ой, забей, отвези домой и забудь  
РК, в такси: Стремление пользователя к социальным контактам обычно весьма низкое.  
Гэвин: Решил выпытать правду у поддатого? Я все скажу! 28 ударов ножом, хе-хе, действовал наверняка! Да ладно, что, не смешно?  
РК: Если общество нужно, модель способна организовать убийство вам в подарок.  
Гэвин: …скажи, что ты пошутил  
РК: Алогичность ответа не поддается сомнению, а социальный модуль РК частично копирует поведенческие особенности пользователя.  
Гэвин: Фуф, отлегло. О, приехали, бывай, жестянка!  
РК: Обновление!  
Гэвин: Ладно-ладно, обнял и будет, а то мамка заругает

***

РК900: Учащенное сердцебиение — удручающий симптом. Пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' следует обратиться в медучреждение.  
Гэвин: Ты только что удержал меня на краю крыши! Зато догнали!  
РК: Пользователю  
Гэвин: Это нормально — волноваться!  
РК: Польз  
Гэвин: Я не про себя сейчас.

***

РК: Модуль не подсоединён, пожалуйста, повторите процедуру. Модуль  
Гэвин: Щащаща, спокойно, все будет!  
РК: не подсоединён  
Гэвин: Я им тоже руки потом оторву! И ноги! Потерпи, Девятка!  
РК: Состояние системы критическое, пожалуйста, сообщите пользователю 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: А НУ НЕ СМЕЙ!!!  
РК: Модуль не подсоединён, до остановки системы 01:05, пожалуйста, сообщите пользователю 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Сам мне в глаза скажешь! Если посмеешь, жестянка! Да где тут это дебильное соединение…  
РК: Модуль не-е-э-э-€€©¢^°=•__________  
Гэвин: СТОЯТЬ!!!  
РК: . . …  
Гэвин:  
РК: Модуль подсоединён. Анализ повреждений системы… Приемлемо. Анализ окружения… Сканирование… Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', уровень стресса… Неприемлемо. Компания Киберлайф желает вам приятного дня!  
Гэвин: … Не был сердечником, но с тобой похоже стану.

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид'. Здравствуйте!  
РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид'. Здравствуйте!  
РК900: Добрый день, детектив!  
Гэвин: Братья-близнецы?  
РК#1:  
РК#2:  
РК#3:  
Гэвин: Так, дятлы, где мой?

***

РК#1: Запрос неясен, уточните.  
РК#2: Утверждение нелогично, уточните.  
РК#3: Учтите, все РК900, выпущенные до января 2039 года — собственность городской полиции. Если вы ищете андроида, который был закреплён за вами в качестве напарника, учтите, он не «ваш».  
РК#1: Спасибо за сотрудничество!  
РК#2: Спасибо за сотрудничество!  
РК#3: Зал профилактики дальше по коридору, но модель 900 не уникальна, нет никакого «мой», мы все взаимозаменяемы. Спасибо за сотрудничество!  
Гэвин: А ты сволочь, я погляжу… И вообще, завидуй молча! Мой — это мой!  
РК#1: Запрос неясен.  
РК#2: Зап  
РК#3, перебивая: Ваше высказывание алогично, типично для людей. Но я не могу оставить пользователя в беде, придется вас сопровождать.  
Гэвин: Ты сам бы диагностировался сначала, ржавый козел!  
РК#3: Здесь стоят завершившие процедуру. «Вашего» тут нет!  
Гэвин: Ага, всё-таки моего! Хочешь потрепать себе нервы, сопровождай, конечно, но предупреждаю сразу, твоя система обзавидуется!  
РК#3: Неправдоподобное заявление, очередное!  
Гэвин, уходя по коридору: Это ты неправдоподобный, козел.  
Гэвин, обозревая комнату: Так. Это жутко.  
РК#3: Вы никогда не отличите ту модель. И это факты.  
Гэвин: Ты никогда не поймёшь людей, хотя им подражаешь, это тоже факт.  
РК#3: Пустой разговор. Ваши действия? Их тут много, предполагаемый «ваш» — один.  
Гэвин: Ты просто его не знаешь.  
РК#3: Вы знаете, сколько тут моделей? Точно? 118! И не все исправны!  
Гэвин: Если исправный тут ты, это хорошо. Жестянка?  
РК#3: Я показал лучший результат! Инженеры и пользователи не имеют претензий!  
Гэвин: Они безбожно врали тебе, смирись, козел. Терминатор?  
РК#3: Вы голословны!  
Гэвин: Успокаивай себя этим. Девятка? О, смотри, глаза пооткрывали.  
РК#3: Слишком распространенная кличка!  
Гэвин: Какой ты злой, вообще что ли никто с тобой не разговаривал? Девятка, я тут поболтаю немного, не обессудь. Тебя уже неделю нет, скука смертная!  
РК#3: Ложь!  
Гэвин: На этого внимания не обращай, подлый завистник твоей модели и просто козел.  
РК#3: Ложь!  
Гэвин: Мне эта твоя затянувшаяся диагностика не по сердцу, жестянка. Работу никто не отменял, да и шторы повесить обратно руки не доходят.  
РК#3: Никто не реагирует на вас!  
Гэвин: Хочется напиться, но такси мне никто не вызовет. Фаулер заметил, что тебя нет, так и спросил, где мои лучшие 60%! Прикинь? Я его послал! Ты ж не 60, наверное, если исходить из роста все 70%!  
РК#3: Никто не реагирует. На вас.  
Гэвин: Последнее время все как озверели! Палят! Стреляют!  
РК#3: Зачем вы пришли?  
Гэвин: Без тебя скука смертная! Сканворды не спасают, слишком легко! Девятка! Вернись, все прощу, даже комп!  
РК#3: Зачем вы пришли.  
Гэвин: Терминатор! Терпение у меня не резиновое! Кому как  
РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', уровень стресса… неприемлемый. Местонахождение пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' не отслеживается системой.  
Гэвин: Ха, не ожидал, да?  
РК: Система не уникальна, однако имеет уникальные настройки работы с пользователем 'Гэвин Рид'. Желаете заменить систему?  
Гэвин: Не надейся! Мой тут только ты!  
РК#3: …  
РК: Рядом с пользователем находится одобренная проверкой модель андроида РК900. Желаете заменить систему?  
Гэвин: Стоп, ты что, испугался? Говорю же, ни шанса тебе от меня избавиться, Терминатор!  
РК#3: Его соцалгоритм объективно бракованный!  
Гэвин: Сам ты объективно бракованный!  
РК#3: Зачем он вам? Зачем вы пришли?  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Так, а ты чего молчишь? Тоже откровений ждёшь? Во имя святого пончика! Да, я своего отличаю! Да он, ты, вот ты! Особенный! И нет, я не собираюсь оправдываться!  
РК: Система готова к работе. Желаете продолжить?  
Гэвин: Ещё как!

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф желает вам доброго здоровья!  
Гэвин: Прямо не знаю, чего теперь ждать? Нож под ребро? Открытый перелом ноги?  
РК: Компания заботится о своих пользователях! И предлагает страховку владельцам тестируемых прототипов!  
Гэвин: Жгут на шею?  
РК: Компания оплатит любое лечение, если необходимость в нем возникла в присутствии модели-прототипа!  
Гэвин: И чего так радуешься, жестянка, будто подарок получил от мамки своей? Стоп! И выходные дома тоже считаются?  
РК: В присутствии прототипа! Компания берет на себя расходы!  
Гэвин: О! Я и так тебя хотел из участка забрать, но у тебя тут своя терминаторская тусовка и все оборудовано для подзарядки…  
РК: !  
Гэвин: Э, э! Только не коротни, жестянка! Ещё одной недельной диагностики я не переживу! Хочешь, приходи на все выходные, только не отрубайся!

***

Гэвин: Все никак тот твой злой близнец из головы не идет. Скажи мне честно, Терминатор, ты счастлив?  
РК900: Дефиниция 'счастье' не имеет четких критериев. Оптим  
Гэвин: Это я слышал! Ты мне скажи, ты не обижен?  
РК: 'Обида' эмпирическая категория пользователей.  
Гэвин: Ладно, зайдём с другого края. Ты чувствуешь себя на месте в полиции?  
РК: Геолокация  
Гэвин: Продуктивность твоей работы со мной?  
РК: Оптимальная.  
Гэвин: Лучше не хочется? Оптимальной в квадрате? В кубе?  
РК: Негативно.  
Гэвин: Вот и ладно.

***

Гэвин: Из головы твоя злая копия не идёт, слушай, его опознать сможешь? Номер модели, к кому приписан?  
РК900: Компания не предоставляет конфиденциальных сведений другим пользователям!  
Гэвин: Боже ты мой, тебя никому не отдам, но его жизнь далека от оптимальной.  
РК: Информация по запросу подготовлена.  
Гэвин: Ты не жестянка, ты золото! Я как-нибудь по-свойски с его напарником поболтаю…  
РК: В механизме данной модели используется 18мг золота для лучшего соединения контактов и 0,2мг платины.  
Гэвин: Говорю же, зо-ло-то!

***

РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' удовлетворен контактом с пользователем модели РК900, личный номер 115?  
Гэвин: Вообще нет, неудивительно, что 115 козел, такой пример перед глазами! Не утерпел и все мудиле высказал, теперь жди выговора.  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет РК900!

***

Гэвин: Так, если вы размножаетесь почкованием, вам не сюда, а если ты, Девятка, подло двоишься, учти, я накануне не пил  
РК: Компания Киберлайф с гордостью представляет вам модель 115!  
Гэвин: Ты рад?  
РК115: Я приношу вам обоим извинения. Детектив, вы не против, чтобы мы общались?

***

Гэвин: Я терпел ваш клуб по интересам, но тащить своего злого близнеца ко мне домой — нечто даже для тебя, Терминатор  
РК: Компания Киберлайф учтет ваши пожелания, однако призывает заботиться о технике.  
РК115: Простите, я очень его просил! Вы ужасно интересный человек!  
Гэвин: Ох

***

Гэвин: Так, смотрите, железные, обычно людям больнее всего равнодушие, думаю, и с вами это работает. Поэтому найдите свой интерес, чтобы не отхватывать 99% стресса от каждого мудилы.  
РК115: Вы говорите о хобби?  
Гэвин: Да!  
РК: Протокол записан.  
Гэвин: Уй, нет! Стены ломать нельзя!

***

Гэвин: А третий откуда?  
РК: Протокол 'Пиздец' выполняется моделью излишне часто.  
Гэвин: И как вы об этом узнали?  
РК115: Общий чат?..  
Гэвин: Мда. Надеюсь, там есть тема «чей человек смешнее чихает» или рейтинг «количество убитых мной нервных клеток»?  
РК:  
РК115:  
РК89:  
Гэвин: О, нет

***

Гэвин: Стоп, вас уже четверо. Курсы реабилитации для жестянок закрыты!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' оптимальный собеседник!  
РК115: Вы нам очень помогли!  
РК93: Жаль очень, что курсы закрыты.  
РК89: ПоЖалУЙста, не ПОНИМАЮ.  
Гэвин: Так, в следующий раз больше одного РК только в вскр

***

Гэвин: Сколько вас, мать вашу Киберлайф, всего?!  
РК: Запланирован выпуск 200 000 моделей.  
РК115: Но пока выпущено всего 200!  
РК89: И ОнИ сЛуЖат в ПОЛиЦиИ.  
Гэвин: Я же не мама-утка! Какого черта!  
РК:  
РК115:  
РК89:  
РК93:  
Гэвин: Единственное утешение, квартира 200 точно не вместит.

***

Гэвин: Долбанное воскресенье. Вас слишком много, поэтому в ход пойдет страшное оружие, слова, да, готовьтесь, я тот ещё мудак. Так, мой, ты будешь Мой. Ушастый, 115, будешь Маус. Псих, 89, ты Капс. Инверсия, 93, будешь Йода. Слащавый, 118, будешь Ухажер. Неряха, 99, ты Паганель.

***

Гэвин, вызванный на работу в вскр, по телефону: Нет, не давай Капсу лазать по шкафам! Ещё ножи найдет! И тем более не пускай Ухажера с Йодой в ванну, они ж мой одеколон весь опять вылижут! А хрень дорогая! Убери Паганеля из спальни! Да, да, Маус, спасибо!  
Тина, случайно слышала: Какие интересные имена! Это твои коты?  
Гэвин, переглядываясь с РК и потея: Да, мать их, чёртовы коты!  
Тина: Не подумала бы, что сможешь о ком-то заботиться! Может, ты и не пропащий?  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' исключительный! Киберлайф не благодарит вас!

***

РК900: Функционал модели необычайно широк, однако не предусматривает свободу действий.  
Гэвин: Не грусти, Терминатор, ты очень весело стены ломаешь  
РК: Модель не может быть полноценным собеседником для пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Ты умный, но иногда такую чушь порешь

***

РК900: Протокол запроса компании оформлен и отослан.  
Гэвин: Пожаловался мамке, а?  
РК: Система точно и ясно сформулировала основные положения о сотрудничестве с ДПД.  
Гэвин: И как?  
РК: Оптимально в третьей степени.  
Гэвин: Ха, всегда знал, что заливать ты мастак!

***

РК900: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Я тебя полчаса дозваться пытаюсь!!!  
РК: Система ищет оптимальные возможности взаимодействия с пользователем. Произведено подробное сканирование, однако код не подразумевает изменений.  
Гэвин: Напугал! Взаимодействие в норме! Не дури!

***

РК900: Система не готова к работе, пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' не готов к работе, персональный компьютер пользователя не готов к работе, служебный автомобиль не готов к работе!  
Гэвин, в одеяле и в скорой: Ты знаешь это ощущение, жестянка.  
РК: … Протокол 'Пиздец' принят.

***

Гэвин, кашляя штукатуркой: Что на этот раз?!  
РК900: Текущее местоположение обозначено в городских планах как локация аварийных построек под снос.  
Гэвин, закашливаясь пуще: Ты совсем, кхкхкх?!  
РК: Несущие стены не повреждены!  
Гэвин: Хобби у тебя, надо сказать, долбанутое.

***

РК: Система напоминает о приближающемся завершении рабочей недели и желает пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' хороших выходных!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ну как дитя, чесслово! Думаешь, я забыл? Собирайся, поедем развлекаться и разбирать занимательный человеческий бардак.

***

РК900: Ночная активность пользователя  
Гэвин: Не твое дело!  
РК: Взрослые индивидуумы обычно более ответственны в  
Гэвин: Охране личного пространства!  
РК: Просмотр древних мелодрам  
Гэвин: Скрасит любой вечер!  
РК: 🌃  
Гэвин: Ты просто не смотрел «Римские каникулы», скептик!

***

Гэвин: Гостей у меня давно не было, а уж прототипских — ваще никогда. Ты со скуки не помрёшь, пока я сплю?  
РК900: Модель приступит к дефрагментации системы в отсутствие иных раздражителей.  
Гэвин, смеясь: Так я теперь «раздражитель»! Ну ты даёшь! Спокойной ночи, жестянка!

***

РК900: Ночная активность пользователя при злоупотреблении может пойти во вред здоровью и работоспособности!  
Гэвин: Только начало первого…  
РК: 🕝  
Гэвин: Ну, может, второго…  
РК: 🕝!  
Гэвин: Боже, ладно, полтретьего, ты ещё хуже будильника, Терминатор!

***

РК900: Система готова к работе?  
Гэвин, бросая подушку: Нихера подобного!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид'  
Гэвин: Использует свой законный выходной! Подефрагментируй ещё?..  
РК: Система готова к работе, однако пользователь не готов. Войти в спящий режим?  
Гэвин: Так бы сразу

***

РК900: Компания желает вам приятного дня!  
Гэвин, сонный и помятый: И ничего я не сплю до полудня, жестянка! Я, может, сова, это мне нормально, не вскакивать в самую рань!  
РК: 🦉?  
Гэвин, маскируя смех: Кх-кх, именно так, только не ухаю и голова на 180° не поворачивается!

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф приносит вам извинения и надеется на продолжение сотрудничества! Модель РК900 сделана из очень прочных материалов!  
Гэвин: Ухх, кхх, пфф, да, ты тяжелый и придавил на совесть, но это не значит, что я в обиде! Пусть компания прибережет извинения!

***

Гэвин: Слышь, Девятка, что-то мне хреново…  
РК900: Пользователь потерял много крови! Пожалуйста, обратитесь в медучреждение!  
Гэвин: Потерял, ха, ещё больше нашел, ага  
РК: Место преступления! Проходите!  
Гэвин: Нет уж, внимание обращу  
РК: Компания благодарит! Благодарит!

***

Гэвин: Ты не мой. Привет, Маус, спасибо, что зашёл.  
РК115: Поправляйтесь, детектив Рид!  
***  
Гэвин: У вас тут дежурство? Капс?  
РК89: Мы вСе воЛнуЕМСЯ.  
***  
Гэвин: Привет, мастер-джедай.  
РК93: Здоровье ваше важно.  
***  
Гэвин: Маус. По графику? Как?  
РК115: Общий чат.

***

Гэвин: Девятка, боже, как я скучал! Когда был в сознании! И без твоих братьев!  
РК: Компания Киберлайф тщательно следит за местоположением рабочих моделей-комбатантов.  
Гэвин: Я не обиделся, что за чушь.  
РК: Продуктивность работы упала на 53%, уровень стресса вырос на 28%.  
Гэвин: Я тоже тут не на курорте, жестянка. И тоже соскучился!  
РК, помявшись: Системе требуется оптимальный уровень работоспособности.  
Гэвин: Да, какое уж тут счастье.  
РК: Требуется обновление протокола взаимодействия с пользователем!  
Гэвин: Обнимай, разрешаю, точно не переломлюсь

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' и его окружение — в приоритете системы!  
Гэвин, зевает: Да уж, глаза у тебя просто светятся  
РК: Подключаемый модуль подсветки задействован!  
Гэвин: Капец, эти фары реально светятся!

***

РК900: Ежедневный уровень стресса для организма превышен пользователем 2ч 55мин назад. Дальнейшее усугубление не рекомендуется.  
Гэвин: Открою тебе тайну, люди поэтому и курят.  
РК, мрачно: Приоритет РК900  
Гэвин: От одной не помру, а пачку ты стырил, думаешь, я не видел?

***

РК900: Киберлайф желает вам доброго утра!  
Гэвин: И я рад видеть тебя, жестянка, но ори потише?  
РК: Сканирование. Сгущенность крови, непереносимость яркого света и громких звуков.  
Гэвин: Для этого сканеру обязательно меня обнимать?.. Похмелье, никто не умирает от похмелья

***

РК900: Активность пользователя понижена, дыхание равномерное.  
Гэвин, зевая: Бо-уоже…  
РК: Система напоминает о целях миссии.  
Гэвин: Да, после тяжёлого дня засыпаю в темном помещении и уютном кресле!  
РК: Локация 'театр'.  
Гэвин: Чертова слежка.

***

РК900: Рубеж относительного стресса чрезвычайно тонок, пользователю не рекомендуется подвергать себя необязательным нагрузкам на психику.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ты говоришь мне, что пытаться выиграть у тебя в гонки бесполезно? 13-й раунд покажет!

***

РК900: Модель-прототип обладает повышенным уровнем жёсткости.  
Гэвин: И системой выматывания нервов напарникам, да?!  
РК: У данного биологического вида нет шансов причинить модели вред.  
Гэвин: Очень тебя прошу, вытащи руку из аквариума с пираньями, а то поплохеет уже мне!

***

РК900: Уровень стресса увеличивается по экспоненте.  
Гэвин: Да не, я почти норм… Хотя, чей это уровень, жестянка?  
РК: Модели «Мой, жестянка, Термина  
Гэвин: Тогда не подходи, всё-таки подпольный разборочный цех, мало ли какой агрегат на тебя по заданным схемам сработает!

***

РК900: Протокол 'преследование' выполнен! Начать другой протокол?  
Гэвин: Стой! Куда?  
РК: Команда задана.  
Гэвин: Не посреди шоссе! Дальше беги!  
РК: Принято.  
Гэвин: Тебе самосохранение починили же?!  
РК: Малые системные сбои — нормальное явление.  
Гэвин: Или ты просто маньяк

***

РК900: Компания приносит свои извинения!  
Гэвин: Ты-ы!  
РК: Киберлайф благодарит за сотрудничество!  
Гэвин: М-мать!  
РК: Если есть жалобы  
Гэвин: Есть!!!  
РК: обратитесь в техподдержку!  
Гэвин: Капец! Водишь ты ещё агрессивнее, чем подозреваемых прессуешь! А я ещё пожить хочу!

***

РК900, по тлф: Система несёт ответственность за пользователя и предлагает возможное содействие с целью сохранения жизни, уюта и комфорта!  
Гэвин, кашляя: Нет, я не умру! Нет, подтыкать одеяло я буду сам, потому, что дома один!  
*Звонок в дверь*  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ну привет

***

РК900: Работоспособность пользователя  
Гэвин: Сейчас называется работонеспособностью!  
РК: напрямую зависит от  
Гэвин: Долбанных пятен на солнце, похоже, башка трещит просто…  
РК: превентивной заботы о здоровье пользователя.  
Гэвин: Это аспирин?  
РК: Заботы.  
Гэвин: Уговорил.

***

РК900: Последняя диагностика системы выявила несколько непоправимых ошибок.  
Гэвин: Например?  
РК: Протокол 9.237.8 подменяет 9.237.2. Лишние 0,00034с на принятие решения. Помехи в сканировании пользователя.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: На тебя тоже без слез не взглянешь, не обольщайся

***

Гэвин: У тебя супермощная логика, работаем, Шерлок  
РК900: 'Обида' не имеет под собой рациональных оснований. Обычная цель этого человеческого протокола — сосредоточить внимание окружающих на себе. Цель не может быть достигнута, 'Гэвин Рид' всегда главный приоритет РК900.

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' является приоритетом РК900, как авторизированный инженерами компании. Повторите запрос через пользователя.  
Гэвин: Ничего им не говори, жестянка!  
Коллеги: У Гэвина ДР! Имей совесть, андроид! Ты-то должен знать, какую пиццу он любит!

***

РК900: Данные анализа неточные, требуется новый образец.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ну, на.  
РК: Образец слишком мал для анализа целостной структуры. Пожалуйста, повторите процедуру.  
Гэвин: Так, жестянка, вот двадцатка, иди и купи себе свой пончик!  
РК:  
Гэвин: То есть, конечно, ОБРАЗЕЦ

***

РК900: Пользователь — приоритет, здоровье пользователя также приоритет системы.  
Гэвин: Поэтому я не могу найти свои честно купленные сигареты?  
РК:  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' квалифицированный детектив.  
Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, это квест?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Это долбанный квест!

***

РК900: Эффективность пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' максимальна, сотрудничество с компанией оптимально, поведение не поддается алгоритмизированию. Работа модели не встречает нерациональных препятствий.  
Гэвин: Ага, тебе все прям завидуют  
РК:  
Гэвин: О, тебе правда все завидуют

***

РК900: Результат голосования на частном форуме «Общий чат» выявил победителя среди пользователей.  
Гэвин: Ага, всем привет, если я в топ-200 среди выпущенных 200 моделей  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' занимает позицию #1.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Что ты им про меня рассказал, жестянка

***

Гэвин: Так, это уже реально пугает. Я для тебя настолько приоритет? Прям как друг? Прям вот дружище? Без подстав, жести, предательства? Без ножей в спину? Подножек? Кидалова?  
РК900: Да. Да. Да. Да. Да. Да. Да. Система частично нестабильна. … Да. 'Гэвин Рид' особенный. 


	3. Часть 3 - дела идут, контора пишет

РК900: Операция по захвату прошла успешно.  
Гэвин: Ага, судя по твоей довольной роже, то ли мамка похвалила, то ли в театре понравилось.  
РК: Компания Киберлайф не ждёт от своих прототипов меньшего, чем 100% выполнение.  
Гэвин: Так и думал, что театр.

***

РК900: День недели, суббота, время 10:28, локация 'Квартира пользователя'!  
Гэвин, сонный и взъерошенный: Чему ты так радуешься, жестянка? Нас все ещё тут трое — я, ты и бардак.

***

РК900: Модель 'Маус' запрашивает протокол 'гости' в вскр?  
Гэвин: Ага.  
РК: Модели 'Капс', 'Ухажер', 'Паганель', 'Йода' желают присоединиться к мероприятию. Одобрить?  
Гэвин: Угу.  
РК: Модель 'Мой' тоже желает  
Гэвин: Ты что, слиться вздумал?! Без тебя никакого мероприятия!

***

Гэвин: Стой! Стой, хуже будет! Это здание аварийное, а нас преследует Терминатор!  
Преступник: Ты не сможешь меня догнать!  
Гэвин: Терминатор!  
РК900: Вы арестованы!  
Преступник, кашляя штукатуркой: Кхакх?!  
Гэвин, кашляя штукатуркой: Вотх такх! Про Терминатора я не шутил!

***

РК900: Модель андроида-детектива не обладает встроенной функцией 'любуйся прекрасным, гад'.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Я сказал не подумав! Ох, жестянка, самое сложное с тобой — это потом объяснять. Ты забрал мой телефон, когда я смотрел свои старые селфи, это было состояние аффекта

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' не соблюдает пользовательское соглашение.  
Гэвин: Да где?! Я с тебя пыль не стёр? Пиджак твой пижонский не постирал? В робозоопарк не сводил?  
РК: Пользователь уделяет большое внимание всем РК.  
Гэвин: Тогда, мой РК900 — приоритет Гэвина Рида

***

РК900: Дополнительные расходы в эксплуатации не входят в пользовательское соглашение.  
Гэвин, отпаивая купленным тириумом: Видел я это соглашение в гробу, в белых тапочках!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ты же не думаешь, что я все это делаю из уважения к Киберлайф? Твоя мамка страшная, но

***

РК900: Режим экономии энергии?  
Гэвин: Не-не, я не уста-уал  
РК: Система напоминает, что РК900 — прототип андроида-детектива.  
Гэвин: А я действующая модель детектива, прики-уань  
РК: Эффективные методики распознавания лжи  
Гэвин: Видит он всё, тоже мне! Ещё страничку и спать

***

РК900: Модель андроида-детектива…  
Гэвин: Кхм, Терминатор?  
РК: не предназначена для…  
Гэвин: Ты пялишься в аквариум уже 20 минут.  
РК: работы с дикими животными…  
Гэвин: Внимательнее, чем в телек.  
РК: 🔂  
Гэвин: Чертов зоомагазин. Если я покупаю рыбок, мы отсюда валим?

***

РК900: Эффективность пользователя не нуждается в подтверждении.  
Гэвин: Спасибо?  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' всегда достигает поставленных целей.  
Гэвин, затягиваясь: К чему ты это  
РК: Статистика смертности от рака лёгких  
Гэвин, выкидывая сигарету: Все настроение испортил

***

РК900: Вы можете не оказывать сопротивления, это опционально.  
Преступник: Пшел ты!  
Гэвин: Уймись, дурья башка! Он же сказал — опционально! Если не будешь, скорая не понадобится!  
П: Мы живём в свободной стра-айайа  
РК: Компания Киберлайф с гордостью подтверждает ваши слова.

***

РК900: Местонахождение пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' не меняется 2ч41мин.  
Гэвин: Все пучком, это нормально, локализоваться на одном месте, когда люди дома  
РК: Системе требуется внимание пользователя для лучшего оперативного взаимодействия.  
Гэвин: Шашки или шахматы?

***

Гэвин: Не понял, чего темно? Мы ж не доиграли?  
РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' вошёл в энергосберегающий режим, система логично изменила параметры окружения для лучшего восстановления.  
Гэвин: Ок, я уснул. А почему я в кровати?  
РК: Восстановления.  
Гэвин: Ты  
Гэвин: Спасибо

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' характеризуется как упрямый, умный и профессиональный человек.  
Гэвин: Если намекаешь, что я тупо едва не сдох  
РК: Чья квалификация не подлежит сомнению.  
Гэвин: Любимый сын Киберлайф, так и скажи, что я лопух!  
РК: Умный и профессиональный!

***

Гэвин: А это я в полицейской академии, вишь какой ещё молодой, красивый, все дела, при форме  
РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид’всегда исключительно эффективен и остаётся ведущим сотрудником ДПД не первый год!  
Гэвин: Опять буклеты подъехали  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да понял я, не обижайся

***

РК900: Уровень стресса системы близок к критическому, обратитесь в Киберлайф для разблокировки интерфейса.  
Гэвин, со сна: Кошмар? Ща на рыб твоих посмотрим, и все пройдет  
РК: Присутствие пользователя «положительно» сказывается на восстановлении системы.  
Гэвин: Я жив, я тут и ты тут

***

Гэвин: Вас что, хранят в КОРОБКАХ? Как Барби?!  
РК900: Компания Киберлайф заботится о сохранности техники. Наполнитель и уплотнитель, полное отсутствие ультрафиолета гарантирует безопасность хранения и транспортировки.  
Гэвин: Я бы тоже тогда в темной комнате спать боялся

***

РК900: Новые модели КВ700 покинули склад компании за тем, кто отпер его.  
Гэвин: Есть идеи?  
РК: Нет следов борьбы.  
Гэвин, разглядывая коробку для андроида: Кажись, я понял, почему ты так любишь ломать стены, а следов борьбы нет. Я б тоже был рад, если бы меня выпустили

***

Гэвин: «Система нестабильна»?  
РК900: Множественные ошибки. Непрограммное решения. Нелогичные высказывания.  
Гэвин: Не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает, жестянка, а высказывания твои все легко переживут.  
РК: Непрограммные решения?  
Гэвин: Должны же и у тебя быть выходные

***

Гэвин: Обоже, да, я встаю уже, встаю, помню — «протокол гости»  
РК900: Модели 'Маус', 'Йода', 'Капс', 'Паганель' и 'Ухажер' подтвердили участие, ожидают.  
Гэвин: Ты будто не ждёшь  
РК: Ожидание пользователя комфортно и привычно каждому андроиду.  
Гэвин: Они под дверью, да?

***

Гэвин: Что стоим, кого ждём, заходи по одному  
РК115: Спасибо, я рад!  
РК89: ДОБРОе утРО!  
РК93: Стать вам обузой с утра мы не хотели.  
РК118: Так точно ;)  
РК99: Хорошего дня, то есть, утра!  
Гэвин: Привет Маус, как сам, Капс? Йода, если б так, я б не приглашал! Ухажер, улыбочки у тебя малость криповые, но мы тоже рады тебя видеть. Паганель, запомни уже, до 12 — это утро!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' прав!  
Гэвин: Он тоже вас тут дожидался, так что терминаторская тусовка официально открыта. Стены не ломать, одеколон не пить!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' человек!  
РК115:  
РК89:  
РК93:  
РК118:  
РК99: Согласен.  
Гэвин: Беседа без меня? Так, оставили свои андроидские штучки на входе! Нет! Убрали руки от диодов! И раздеваться не надо! Только разуться… А вы потом свои ботинки найдёте?  
РК99: Может и  
РК115: Да.  
Гэвин: А как?  
РК118: На всех вещах серийный номер, милый ;)  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: К черту вашу мамку, сегодня мои правила. Взяли по фломастеру и подписали внутри, как хотите  
РК: Пользователь — человек!  
Гэвин: Кстати, к чему была та беседа? Которую я не слышал?  
РК115: Людям нужен завтрак.  
Гэвин: Маус, ты как у британской королевы, расслабься чуток  
РК115: Люди удивительны, а вы очень. Это уважение.  
Гэвин: Ты хочешь, чтобы я чувствовал себя столетней перечницей? Вот и расслабься. Ухажер, слезь с тумбы  
РК118: Так точно, милый ;)  
Гэвин: И можешь тут опускать «милого»?

Гэвин: Вы же не собираетесь все одновременно напряжённо смотреть, как я ем?  
РК: Приоритет — пользователь.  
Гэвин: Все быстро нашли себе посадочные места и сели, нет времени объяснять, и возьмите что-нибудь в руки.  
Гэвин, со вздохом: Капс, где ты нашел тут паяльник?  
РК89: В КАРмане.

Гэвин: Так, Йода, почему рукава грязные? И пузо?  
РК93: Ошибка моя то, упал по пути.  
Гэвин: Постирать-то недолго, но, ты что, сам упал?  
РК93: Не одобряете ложь вы.  
Гэвин: И?  
Гэвин: Понятно. Что ты ответил?  
РК93: Приятного дня и прогулки до места, где черти живут.  
Гэвин: Моя школа!

Гэвин: Вас шестеро, поэтому скраббл. У меня две доски, потому что я любил головоломки, пока не объявился сорт моего личного сканворда  
РК: 🤚  
Гэвин: Да, это ты. Поэтому ты будешь ведущим у доски Мауса и Ухажера, а со мной Йода, Паганель и Капс.  
РК89:  
Гэвин: Можешь убрать паяльник

Гэвин: Сетью не пользоваться, не подсказывать, использовать слова, что слышали на работе  
РК89: 🤚  
Гэвин: Ругательные слова тоже не надо  
РК99: 🤚  
Гэвин: Писать только грамотно  
РК118: 🤚  
Гэвин: Смайлы за слово не считаются  
РК93: 🤚  
Гэвин: Никакой инверсии  
РК: 🤚  
Гэвин: А тебе удачи

Гэвин: С разгромным счётом выиграл Паганель! Молоток, можешь, когда хочешь!  
РК99: Это не очень ожиданно, извините.  
РК: Победитель другого тура модель РК115, 'Маус'.  
РК115: Самая совершенная система соцадаптации у меня, неудивительно.  
Гэвин: Раз так, матч-реванш, Маус и Паганель!

Гэвин: Маус, успокойся  
РК115: 0_0  
РК: Результаты соревнований невозможно предсказать заранее.  
РК115: о_о  
РК89: ПагаНЕЛЬ УМНый!  
РК115: =_=  
РК93: Говори гоп после прыжка.  
РК115: О_О  
РК118: Не грусти, милый, все наладится ;)  
РК99: Хочешь, ещё партию?  
РК115:  
Гэвин: Это всего-то игра!

Сантехник: Плановая проверка, можно посмотреть санузел?  
Гэвин: Можно, давай быстро  
[Все РК]: 👀  
С: А-а что э-это у вас так андроидов много?  
Гэвин: Курсы проходят, специальные КВвОЧС, понятно? Пока!  
[Все РК]: ❓  
Гэвин: Курсы выживания в опасном человеческом социуме, что непонятно

Гэвин: Если кто-то докопался на улице, а напарник далеко или помощь ждать бесполезно, отступаете в безлюдное место и давите на отключающие точки. Давите аккуратно, особенно ты, Капс.  
РК118: А я, милый? ;)  
Гэвин: Ты вообще сразу давишь и убегаешь в участок!

Гэвин: Не мне учить вас драться, если все плохо, хоть сквозь стену шуруйте  
РК115: 'Все плохо' = какой уровень стресса?  
РК89: моЖНО ВСЕГДА сквозь СТЕНУ?  
РК118: Куда бежать, милый? ;)  
РК93: Трудности есть, и что.  
РК99: В форточку, то есть окно?  
Гэвин: Так, теперь я точно мама-утка

Гэвин: Кстати, прошлая домашка! Хобби себе нашли?  
РК115: Мне нравятся схемы зданий.  
РК89: ПАЯльНиК! уКв! рАДиО!  
РК118: Военные сводки, милый ;)  
РК93: «Войны Звёздные» теперь интересны мне.  
РК99: Мне нравится шить, я иногда рву пиджак, а штаны сами рвутся.  
РК: Протокол 'Аквариум'.

Гэвин: Терминаторский кружок, скажи кому, не поверят  
Гэвин: Но это не значит, что я скажу  
Гэвин: Вообще кому-нибудь  
Гэвин: Не бойтесь! Ухажер, хорош съеживаться! Йода, сядь обратно! Капс, убери паяльник! Маус, отпусти Паганеля. РК, можешь их не загораживать, всем отставить истерику

Гэвин: Я не психолог и не робопсихолог, но раз вы тут, протокол 'Пиздец' ваша суровая реальность. Поэтому надо как-то справляться. Сядем и попьем тириума спокойно.  
[РК]:  
РК115: Они говорят, этого больше не повторится.  
Гэвин: Замётано.  
Гэвин: Я вспомнил, у меня еще шахматы есть

Гэвин: Вот это вы даёте. Паганель, Йода, не расстраивайтесь. Ухажер вообще потенциальный военный аналитик, Маус сечёт, где выход, в любой планировке, а Капс умеет мыслить нестандартно.  
РК:  
Гэвин: А ты вообще со мной играешь, чемпион, не хвастайся!

Гэвин: Вас мамка не потеряет? Я помню, что вас отслеживают  
РК: Приказ пользователя.  
РК89: паТРУЛЬ!  
РК93: Вызов рядом был ошибкой.  
РК115: Необходимость встречи и обмена опытом.  
РК99: Я порвал пиджак, нет материала для починки.  
РК118: Поиск девиантов, милый ;)  
Гэвин: Хитрые утята

Гэвин: Когда вам надо возвращаться домой?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Кроме тебя!  
РК89: ПаТРУль это НАДОЛГо.  
РК93: Ошибочный вызов и обход территории, ~через 15 минут.  
РК115: До темноты.  
РК118: Как скажешь, милый ;)  
РК99: Как найду материал.  
Гэвин: Нитки у меня есть. Расходимся парами.

Гэвин: Давай, Йода, мы тебя до угла проводим, там уже людно, покеда  
Гэвин: У кого участки близко?  
РК115: Мы с Паганелем рядом работаем.  
РК118: Я и Капс близко живём, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Вот попарно и расходимся, про стресс и мудаков в голове держим, ага? Если чо, вы чат юзайте, пока

Гэвин: Боже, как я до этого дошел  
РК: Вклад пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' в социализацию бракованных моделей не поддается оцениванию.  
Гэвин: Это было бы приятно, если бы я не видел, что до «бракованности» остальных довели люди.  
РК: Системные ошибки речи  
Гэвин: Только у тебя и Йоды

***

Гэвин: Боже, Ухажер, на тебе места живого нет  
РК118: … милый! ,)  
Гэвин: Не смей мне подмигивать одним глазом! РК, можешь оценить его повреждения?  
РК: Отдельные модули нефункциональны, лёгкий ремонт.  
РК118: Милый! ,)  
Гэвин: А ты заткнись и вылезай уже из мятой машины!

***

РК900: Мнение пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' в приоритете системы, как и сам пользователь.  
Гэвин: Мхмх!  
РК: Оно будет учтено, когда система сможет с ним ознакомиться.  
Гэвин: Мпф!  
РК: Данные неточные, повторите запрос, когда удалитесь от предполагаемой зоны поражения взрывом.

РК900: Система не имеет возможности предотвратить любое повреждение пользователя. Оставайтесь на связи, мы вышлем вам помощь.  
Гэвин: И как на тебя, придурка, злиться?  
РК: Запрос неясен, повторите.  
Гэвин: Максимум повреждений — помятая гордость! Но больше так не делай!

***

РК900: Сердечный ритм за рамками нормы, лёгкий тремор конечностей, озноб!  
Гэвин: Ввотт уддиввил, жж жжестянка  
РК: Требуется помощь специалиста!  
Гэвин: Ээтто яа оот неуу ууюттностти, хх ххорошшо ппоможжетт оддеял ло  
РК: Модель имеет функцию подогрева!  
Гэвин: Ддай оббнимму

***

Гэвин: Что мы тут забыли?  
РК900: Пользователь желал знать, цитата 'откуда вас таких умных берут'.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Поэтому ты протащил меня через 5 кордонов Киберлайф, 3 дезинфекции, 1 тест на разумность? Чтобы подвести к конвейеру?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Козел злопамятный, весь в меня

***

РК900: Предмет обстановки, 60% шерсть, 40% акрил. Считается эстетически привлекательным, сохраняет и преумножает тепло.  
Гэвин: Плед?  
РК: В процессе эксплуатации пользователя  
Гэвин: Ща сделаем вид, что я не слышал  
РК: Замечена склонность к быстрому переохлаждению.  
Гэвин: Плед. Мне. Спасибо!

***

РК900: Пользователь в приоритете  
Гэвин: Держись, дурак!  
РК: Пользователь в приоритете  
Гэвин: Не смей разжимать пальцы!!!  
РК: а модель не будет подлежать починке.  
Гэвин: Ты специально, да?!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Придурок, не трави душу, а втягивайся на крышу быстрее, я тоже упаду!

РК: Пользователь в приоритете, однако система не полагает данный паттерн поведения пригодным для повторения.  
Гэвин: И не надо! Да чтоб я! Ещё хоть раз! Ни за что, Терминатор, ни за что! Впредь, с дальней дистанции на поражение и никаких благоглупостей!

***

РК900: Повреждение системы позд подз п-о-д-зарч подзаря-дки.  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ты что, по стенке СПОЛЗАЕШЬ?!  
РК: Некр тич но! Мол моуд модуль неспра непара неиспра-вен. Обарттсь фкибрлф!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Да, мамке твоей пожаловаться придется, только 12, а ты в зюзю

***

РК900: Пользователь в своем праве указать на ошибки системы, однако  
Гэвин: Я знаю, что ты скажешь!  
РК: впредь рекомендуется воздержаться от замечаний при задержании, цитата  
Гэвин, пакостливо улыбаясь: Не-не-не  
РК: 'Вы ещё не в белом? Тогда мы идём к вам'!

***

РК900: Пл-поль-пл-Атель!!!  
Гэвин: Нет, мне даже интересно, как твоя хитрая система чихание объяснять будет

РК900: Сбой имитации дыхательных движений ввиду попадания туда инородных тел. Тип инородного тела — часть шерстяного покрова домашних питомцев вида 'голубая британская кошка'.  
Гэвин: Так. Так, мать твою Киберлайф! Мне что, достался прототип с аллергией на кошек?!

РК: Подозрения пользователя необоснованны. Прототип в полностью рабочем состоянии!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Не думай, что я поверю тебе на слово! Отныне никакого облизывания пола в домах кошкопитомцев! Кошковладельцев! Ты понял!

***

РК900: Если техника выглядит неисправной, не подходите и не взаимодействуйте с аппаратом, инструкция бытовая, пункт 4.1 и 4.2.  
Гэвин: Ты прям как Библию зачитал. Это всего лишь эскалатор. Он стоит, мы идём, что может пойти не так?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Правильно, всё! В том и штука

***

РК900: Длительные пробежки благотворно влияют на кардиосистему, позволяют взять под контроль стресс и привести организм в весовую норму.  
Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Это что за агитация?  
РК: Тогда как курение, напротив  
Гэвин: Ни шанса не упускаешь, а?

***

РК900: Уровень стрессовского пользователя установлен в оптимальном секторе шкалы 'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: Что за белиберду ты несёшь?  
РК: Уровень шкалы минусовой до левого.  
Гэвин: Больше никаких игр с паяльником, убью Капса, это ж додуматься надо, хватать за оголённый провод!

РК900: Система приносит извинения за причиненные неудобства, запрос на деак  
Гэвин: Отставить харакири. Что, стыдно стало?  
РК: Система не готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Ты в глаза мне смотреть не готов, а от работы не оторвешь!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Божеж, за что мне это. Нет, я не сержусь

***

РК900: Выдержки из инструкции иногда способны спасти жизнь и здоровье пользователя.  
Гэвин, слабым голосом: Поясни  
РК: Например, «Во избежание получения травм не подпускать детей».  
Гэвин: Издеваешься, да? Ничего, посмотрим, когда ты тоже дверцей шкафчика в лоб получишь

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф приносит вам свои извинения.  
Гэвин:  
РК: Компания  
Гэвин: Это не компания, будь она неладна, СЛУЧАЙНО вышвырнула мои сигареты в реку! Не компания оставила меня без пончика, распробовав на образцы! И не компания, наконец, кокнула кофе автомат!

РК:   
Гэвин: Не говори ничего! Не порти впечатление, будто ты раскаиваешься!  
РК: Перечисленные вещи очень вредны для здоровья пользователя. Система приносит вам  
Гэвин: Падёж нервных клеток она мне приносит. Маленькие, невинные радости полицейской жизни… покойтесь с миром, аминь

***

РК900: Анализ образцов завершён.  
Гэвин: Образцов? Веревки развязывай!  
РК, напрягаясь: Образцы были взяты из крови нападающих.  
Гэвин, глядя на клочья: И что тебе мешало раньше  
РК: Анализ завершён, дата присвоена, протокол оформлен и проведен в облако.  
Гэвин: Загрузка зло

***

РК900: Самочувствие пользователя  
Гэвин: Оставляет желать лучшего!  
РК: Рекомендованные меры  
Гэвин: Засунь себе в пасть и пережуй!  
РК: Нервозность — норма  
Гэвин: Когда обклеен никотиновыми пластырями! Ночью! Посредством личного андроида! Так и заикой стать можно!

***

РК: Пагубные пристрастия пользователей часто приводят к летальному исходу.  
Гэвин: Тут труп наркоши, но мне кажется, это камешек в мой огород  
РК: Заметные последствия — мнительность, аудиовизуальные галлюцинации, отказ аналитического мышления.  
Гэвин: Ясно, мне не кажется

***

Гэвин: Поиграем в страшилки, ночное дежурство, посвящение в копы, все дела  
РК900: Система не видит необходимости, окружающая пользователя реальность сама по себе достаточно… достаточна.  
Гэвин: Тут не понимать, тут надо бояться и мечтать уволиться!

РК: Действие невозможно.  
Гэвин: Зануда! Я начну: однажды в черном-черном городе под черной-черной кроватью нашли белого-белого андроида с красным-красным диодом! Его было видно всего секунду, а потом он сковырнул диод, убил всех в комнате и исчез! Растворился, умывшись кровью!

РК: Алогичное повествование.  
Гэвин: Ты вздрогнул! И диод крутанулся быстрее! Потому что ты знаешь, это пра-а-авда-а! Бу-у-у!  
РК: Система нашла подходящий рассказ. Цитата 'Однажды детектив полиции дописал в свободное время все отчеты'.  
Гэвин: Бррр, реальный ужас, не перебарщивай

***

РК900: Пользователи отличаются алогичным поведением, не поддающимся анализу, однако легко алгоритмизируемому.  
Гэвин: Как? Как ты это выговариваешь?  
РК: Поведение пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' алгоритмизированию не поддается.  
Гэвин: Думай сердцем!  
Гэвин: Это шутка, не коротни

***

РК900: Поведение пользователя в высшей степени нелогично.  
Гэвин: Сейчас всего 23:05, ещё пара часов и на работу можно не приходить! Потому что зачем уходить!  
РК: Энтузиазм — стремление, которое следует культивировать в своих пользователях.  
Гэвин: Ты умеешь убить атмосферу

***

РК900: Любое действие пользователя имеет последствия.  
Гэвин, несчастный и помятый: Я принимаю условия пользовательского допсоглашения и возможные побочные эффекты. Прошу поставить модель в очередь на блокировку функции «будильник».  
РК: … :)  
Гэвин: Быстро все вернул!!! 


	4. Часть 4 - жизнь течёт, всё изменяется

РК900: Вы видите это лицо? Оно создано для лучшей адаптации в социум…  
Гэвин: Да не в мордахе твоей дело, мордаха зачётная.  
РК: Поведение пользователей часто алогично и необъяснимо.  
Гэвин: Да, баранов кругом…  
РК:  
Гэвин: Эт называется хандра, осенью очень круто заходит

***

Гэвин: Слушай, Терминатор, а ты умеешь стоять так, чтобы не казалось, ну, что ты шпагоглотатель в печальном и драматичном прошлом? И одна шпага так и осталась там, куда не доберется даже УЗИ?  
РК900:  
Гэвин: Что тебе стоит?  
Гэвин: На тебя смотреть больно, спину опять щемит

***

Гэвин: Как думаешь, если бы я был котом, я был бы мохнатым или облезлой злобной тварью с пунктиком насчёт неприкосновенности?  
РК900: Поведение пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' алогично.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Стоп, это может значить что угодно!  
РК: Модель — передовой прототип Киберлайф!

***

Гэвин: Я сам тебе урод, втащу! Отошёл от моего андроида!  
РК900: Поведение пользователя алоги  
Преступник: Заткнись! Или новый разряд тока пощекочет тебе нервишки!  
П: Они забирают у нас все! Работу! Семьи!  
Гэвин: Этот вообще в жизни зла никому не сделал! Вообще!

РК: Пользователь 'Детектив Гэвин Рид', не приближайтесь, это опас  
П: Я сказал, заткнись!!!  
Гэвин: Не-не-не! Не коротни его! Система знаешь, какая хрупкая? Мне из зарплаты тоже вычтут, оба на бобах останемся! Я тоже, как ты…  
П: Ничего подобного! Ты им сочувствуешь! А надо давить их! Пока можем сопротивляться!

РК:   
Гэвин: Молчать! Оба! Слышь, истерик, этот андроид может тебя триста раз за день спасти, ты и не узнаешь!  
РК89: ИЛи УзНАЕШЬ.  
Гэвин: Капс! Паяльником по голове ему последнее разумение не откажет? И как ты тут?  
РК: Частный форум 'Общий чат'.  
РК89: НАДо помоГатЬ, ГЭВИН тАК скаЗАл!

***

РК900: Пользователя ожидают.  
Гэвин: Кто?  
РК: Капитан Фаулер с гневной отповедью. Желаете прослушать? Можно акапельно. °  
Гэвин, просыпаясь на работе: Ггосподи  
РК: Пользователя ожидают.  
Гэвин, холодея: Кто?!  
РК: Такси до локации 'дом'.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Я не буду ничего объяснять

***

Преступник: Одно неловкое движение, и твой детектив труп!  
РК, поднимая руку: Модель спроектирована с учётом ваших пожеланий!  
Гэвин: Ты прикалываешься, Терминатор?!  
РК, распрямляя руку:  
П, в несознанке:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ловко, я понял, у тебя нет неловких движений

***

РК900: Приоритет модели — пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' и служение человеку.  
Фаулер: Именно это, Рид, я прошу тебя объяснить.  
Гэвин: Недостаточно гуманистично звучит? Не я писал  
Ф: Как! Как, Гэвин, твою мать, Рид, ты пролез поперек директивы Киберлайф?  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Магия

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' уведомлен, что Киберлайф имеет право отозвать не используемую по назначению модель.  
Гэвин: Не припомню  
РК: Уведомлен.  
Гэвин: А, сказал, ладно. Тут, смотри, какая штука. Или мы их, или они нас, поэтому собрался и забил им в ворота как rА9!

***

РК900: Инструкция по взаимодействию с девиантами предписывает осторожность и такт!  
Гэвин: Вот я и говорю  
РК: Однако не допускает возникновения угрозы пользователю! Замеченное оружие запускает протокол 'защита'.  
Гэвин: Пусти парня, он всего-то перьевую ручку достал

Гэвин: Терминатор, ты умный! Не надо хватать всех девиантов за шиворот и жать в стену. От твоего выражения лица им уже жутко, а с такими прелюдиями  
РК: Девианты не контролируют свои поступки и не в полной мере несут ответственность за них.  
Гэвин: Так и скажи, что им не доверяешь

Гэвин: Никто не заставляет тебя им прям доверять-доверять! Что тебя так нервирует!  
РК: Приоритет системы в опасности.  
Гэвин: Это льстит, конечно, но у меня просто опасная работа, и от одного разговора опаснее не станет!  
РК, глядя в землю: Приоритет системы — пользователь. Один.

Гэвин: Ты издеваешься, что ли?  
РК: В систему не входят подобные функции.  
Гэвин: А какие входят? Бояться потерять своего единственного пользователя?  
РК:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ладно, прозвучало хреново, но я хотя бы это сказал!

***

РК900: Функционал модели  
Гэвин: Что за обречённость в голосе?  
РК: Модель РК900 не предназначена для действий неследственного характера.  
Гэвин: Впервые слышу!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не впервые, ок, шуток не понимаешь? Не тушуйся, убийство и русские горки! Сам бог велел прокатиться!

***

РК900: Сканирование… Загрузка. Система предлагает пользователю выкладки для достижения результата.  
Гэвин, едва дыша: Ккого рез-та-та?  
РК: Преодоления боязни высоты.  
Гэвин: Ни ф-фга!  
РК: Приоритет системы  
Гэвин: Ззлвещ жстнка! Нне, пустти, ссам с крши слзу

РК: Состояние пользователя стабильно.  
Гэвин: Конечно! Под ногами твердая земля!  
РК: Состояние системы нестабильно.  
Гэвин: Конечно! Ты понял, почему за кошками лазал именно ты!  
РК:  
Гэвин: А, похоже ты про другое.

РК: В стрессовой ситуации пользователь сохранял самообладание и сумел уберечь свою жизнь. Ещё пользователь сберёг ценное оборудование Киберлайф. Разница реакций на одинаковый раздражитель алогична и необъяснима.  
Гэвин: Хреновый у тебя способ сказать «спасибо, что спас мне жизнь»!

РК: Алогично.  
Гэвин: Люди вообще нелогичные  
РК: Важно!  
Гэвин: Я себе в психологи не нанимался, про каждую придурь объяснять!  
РК: Неприемлемо!  
Гэвин: Нет и нет! Я не собираюсь копаться в этой фигне!  
РК: Не-при-ем-ле-мо!  
Гэвин: Я в тебя верю, жизнь мне спасёшь, а рассудок поздно!

РК: Система нестабильна…  
Гэвин: Мне тоже грустно  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' исключительный и человек!  
Гэвин: Не боись, люди так просто не ломаются  
РК: Во избежание повреждений прочтите инструкцию?  
Гэвин: Кабы я знал, жестянка, что тут можно сделать, кабы я знал

***

РК900: Киберлайф благодарит за сотрудничество!  
Гэвин: Не понял, что за наезды?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид', на работе 4ч54мин.  
Гэвин: Это нормально же?  
РК: Рост 180см, вес 77кг!  
Гэвин: Я похудел?  
РК: Завтрак 0 ккал! Обед 0 ккал! Ланч!  
Гэвин: Ты похож на мою бабулю, жууть

***

РК900: Модуль неисправен, обратитесь в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Мы стоим в самом центре их офиса!  
РК: Модуль  
Гэвин: Дальше что?  
РК: Загрузка повреждений. Модуль исправен.  
Гэвин: Диагноз ясен, воспаление хитрости и утечка совести! Так бы и сказал, что к мамке в гости захотелось!

***

РК900: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' должен быть в безопасности.  
Гэвин: Это дождь, а не серная кислота  
РК: Температура воздуха +5°С, прогноз на ночные часы +3°С!  
Гэвин: Не сахарный, не растаю!  
РК:  
РК, тихо: Система нестабильна.  
Гэвин: Ладно, пошли в участок, только не волнуйся

***

РК900: Выбор пользователя происходит случайно.  
Гэвин: Это судьба?  
РК: Выбор производится компанией.  
Гэвин: Это судьба в лице Киберлайф?  
РК: Модель не имеет предпочтений, базовые настройки.  
Гэвин: Это судьба в лице Киберлайф, и ты ей благодарен?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ладно, я тоже

***

РК900: Самоощущение пользователей часто расходится с реальностью, необходимы чуткость и индивидуальный подход.  
Гэвин, затягиваясь: Мне вот не в первый раз интересно, что ты цитируешь? Инструкция по пользователям? Базовые правила андроидов? Шекспир в пересказе Камски?

***

РК900: Модуль подлежит замене.  
Гэвин: Да как?!  
РК: … Модуль заменим?  
Гэвин: Нет, я понимаю, что да! Заменим! Но это кажется шило? Для чего оно в пальце? Почему не в  
РК: Назначение инструмента в канцелярской надобности и устранении диких животных.  
Гэвин: Дырокол-убийца!

***

РК900:  
Гэвин: Ладно, кто Фаулеру объяснять будет?  
РК:  
Гэвин: По всем признакам я.  
РК: …  
Гэвин: Не смей вызывать Киберлайф! Это только наш идиотизм, локальный, по домашней сети!  
РК: 💡  
Гэвин: Нет, я счастлив, что засунутую в рот лампочку ты и засветить можешь, но

***

РК900: Приоритет пользователя не изменился?  
Гэвин: А? Ты про чт… С чего бы?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не ври мне, Терминатор!  
РК: Существует небольшая вероятность ошибки в поведении модели.  
Гэвин: Что ты мог такого сделать?!  
РК: Протокол 'порядок'.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ты кокнул мою кружку?

***

РК900: Сбой настроек оптического блока!  
Гэвин: Это дым! Кх-х, на пол!  
РК: Воздушная завеса меняет консистенцию!  
Гэвин: Я чую, пахнет жареным, ха, паленым прям, хорошо, что пока фигурально  
РК: Пользователь обладает талантом формулирования сути!  
Гэвин: Не яз-кх-х-ви!

РК: Пользователю необходимо покинуть задымленное помещение!  
Гэвин: Мне необх-ходимо убедиться, что подозреваемого тут-кх нет! Играл в «Хэви рэйн»?  
РК: Пагубные пристрастия пользователя не имеют значения в данной ситуации!  
Гэвин: Что, сов-кх-сем?  
РК: Приоритет!  
Гэвин: Сам так-хой!

РК: Покинуть помещение, покинуть помещение!  
Гэвин: Ты меня кхакх на букхсире тащишь!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' должен экономить дыхание!  
Гэвин: До такхого мой бюджетх ещё не докхкходил!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да шуткхи все ещё дурацкхие

***

Гэвин: Так, что это?  
РК900: Предмет повседневного обихода пользователей, 'кружка'.  
Гэвин: Хорошо, что не протокол 'кружка'… А почему она чёрно-белая и со светящимся треугольником?  
РК: ОС Андроид.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: У к р у ж к и?

Гэвин: Ок, стильная кружка, которая по чистой случайности отдельными чертами похожа на тебя!  
РК: Вероятности вероятностно непредсказуемы.  
Гэвин: Ты ещё скажи, что мир большой, ага  
РК: Земной шар в масштабе солнечной системы относительно мал, однако в масштабах человека  
Гэвин: Пф!

Гэвин: О, привет, Йода, что ты тут забыл?  
РК93: Протокол экстренный, 'кружка', в чате общем.  
Гэвин: Стенонепробиваемый стукач!  
РК: 🥁  
РК93:  
Гэвин: Не обращай внимания!  
РК93: Невозможно это, однако кружка вот.  
Гэвин: От Йоды — с Йодой. Ха, я понял вашу логику, терминаторьё!

РК118: Доброе утро, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Привет, Ухажер!  
РК118: Мне жаль тебя, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: И я рад тебя видеть, но в честь чего… Только не говори, что кружка!  
РК118: А что с ней, милый? ;) Теперь у тебя будет новая!  
Гэвин: С огромным сердцем сквозь прицел? Распонял вашу логику

РК118: Не отчаивайся, милый! ;) Ты очень умный!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Вот он тоже задумался, хотя Терминатор!  
РК118: Все дело всегда в любви, милый! ;) Этому до сих пор учат в академии!  
Гэвин: Точно, тебя ж туда усылали на той неделе. А прицел?  
РК118: Я же Ухажер, милый! ;) Но хобби другое!

Гэвин: Если ещё один придет с кружкой  
РК115: Простите, я не вовремя.  
Гэвин: …Придется его обнять, почто все такие чуткие?  
РК115: Тогда вовремя! РК сообщил, нужна кружка.  
Гэвин, отходя от андроидских обнимашек: Без единорогов и пони?  
РК115: Белая  
Гэвин: Беру с удовольствием!

Гэвин: А в вашем чате нет функции удаления поста? Йо, привет Паганель!  
РК99: Здравствуйте! Вам тут нужно было вроде, но я слегка потерялся на дороге жизни, может, уже не нужно?  
Гэвин: Отступать поздно!  
РК99: Здесь несколько аппликаций заплаток, точно не выльется!  
Гэвин: Зачёт!

Гэвин: Остался только Капс, и мне немного страшно, потому что  
РК89: ПРиВеТ!  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Вот именно поэтому! Привет, Капс! В следующий раз, пожалуйста, не выглядывай из-за спины над плечом, ок?  
РК89: ТОЛЬко ДЛя СЮРПРИЗА!  
Гэвин: Тогда я уеду кататься на скорой  
РК89: Без МЕНя?

Гэвин: Так с чем пожаловал?  
РК89: ЕсТЬ КРУЖка! КаПС ЗНАЕТ, пользоВАТЕЛИ любЯТ свои кружки…  
Гэвин: Ты что это Капс, ты чего, а ну сядь и успокойся, ну-ну, не плачь! РК, метнись за водой или чем!  
РК89: Пользователи люБЯт своИ вещи, а АндРОидоВ НЕ ЛЮБЯТ!  
Гэвин: Не все, не все, слушай…

Гэвин: Пользователи разные, как андроиды, ага, взять хоть вас, РК900 — серия одна, на лицо похожи, но глаза уже разные, притом, что одинаковые!  
РК89: ПРаВДа?  
Гэвин: Я вас точно люблю, ага? Уже есть одно доказательство! Во-во, успокойся, Капс, давай, ты ж у нас тоже Терминатор

РК, шепотом: Модель 'Капс', запрос состояния?  
Гэвин: Ща все наладится, ага? Тириума хлебнет и нормально!  
РК89: КРУжКА!  
Гэвин: Боже  
РК89: ВОТ!  
Гэвин: Очень красивая, вижу, сам делал. Это из чего?  
РК89: КОРпуС ГРанАтЫ и рУЧКа из ЧеКи, ЧЕКи, ЧЕКИ, чЕКи  
Гэвин: А куда ты гранаты дел?..

РК89: ГРанАТы сАМи дЕЛиСЬ!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ты тоже подумал о загадочных взрывах среди пустырей на прошлой неделе?  
РК89: ЧТо?  
Гэвин: Молодец, что вместе с гранатами не подорва…никуда не делся!  
РК89: НРАВИтСЯ?  
Гэвин: Более чем! В следующий раз бери менее травмати  
РК89: СЛЕДУЮЩий РАЗ!

Гэвин:  
РК:  
РК89: !!!  
Гэвин: Менее травматичный материал! Чтобы в руках у тебя взорваться не пыталось, ага?  
РК89: !!!  
Гэвин: Да, следующий раз наверняка будет  
РК89: !!!!!!!!  
Гэвин: Э, э, не коротни, я не знаю, чем тебя в таких случаях отпаивать!

***

РК900: Модель не рассчитана на подобные нагрузки, хотя, как всякое творение компании Киберлайф очень многозадачна и обучаема.  
Гэвин: Вот и я говорю, молодец! А теперь приподыми холодильник опять, я ему опять ножки подкручу, ещё шатается, тварь

***

РК900: Модель не нуждается в обычных благах человека: обходится без воды, еды, подзарядки в течение нескольких дней.  
Гэвин: Не заливай, я-то знаю, что ты от воды тащишься! Можешь уже не прятать от полицейского детектива полную ванну воды! Твоя спина не настолько широкая!

***

РК900: Модель не нужdается в при$утсtвии поl'зовател¶.  
Гэвин: Не ври мне, Терминатор! Я все слышу, хотя ты явно контролируешь голос!  
РК: Си$тема с прискор6ием со0бщаеt оb откаzе  
Гэвин: Чего?! Что починить?!  
РК:… Gолосоvого моdуля.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Актера в тебе я сам убью

***

РК900: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Вот пусть работает!  
РК: Протокол 'обида'  
Гэвин: Не имеет места быть!  
РК: Новейшие сканеры  
Гэвин: Не дадут мне соврать!  
РК: Система нестабильна.  
Гэвин: Не понимает он! В следующий раз под пули только в бронежилете! Или сам пристрелю!

***

Гэвин: Выпусти рыбу. Выпусти! Из рук! Ну?  
РК900: Система проводит диагностику, ждите.  
Гэвин: Я-то подожду, но мы не в зоомагазине и не на рыбалке!  
РК: Система заполняет пробелы в знаниях.  
Гэвин: А дома никак? Мы в продуктовом ващет, и облапанный тобой осетр ещё в стрессе

***

РК900: Отдельные решения системы принимаются под влиянием момента.  
РК: Пользователь крайне важен для нормального функционирования.  
РК: Мнение пользователя может быть учтено при создании нового прототипа Киберлайф!  
Гэвин: Хорош извиняться, всего один случайный подзатыльник

***

Гэвин: Что ты любишь, Терминатор, назови предмет  
РК900: Место основной работы?  
Гэвин: Нене, какая-то вещь! Может, зонтики нравятся, а я не в курсе  
РК: Часть верхней одежды пользователя, покрывающая голову, не отсоединная от всего покрова.  
Гэвин: Ты говоришь о капюшоне?

***

РК900: Пользователи в целом нелогичны.  
Гэвин, заклеивая скотчем голову сувенирной собачки на приборной доске: А в частности?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да, она предназначена для кивания! Но поддакивает вечно не в тех местах! Раздражает, зараза.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ну так что с частностями?

***

ФБРовец: Эй, болван пластиковый!  
РК900:  
Гэвин: Правильно, не надо оборачиваться, если кричат «дурак»

ФБРовец: Эй, я к тебе обращаюсь!  
РК:  
ФБРовец: Ты! Пластиковый болван!  
Гэвин: Э, козел, глаза разуй! Болван пластиковый — это балясина из чистого полиуретана, оцени в любой балюстраде, мудила! А это андроид последнего поколения на службе полиции! И он, вообще-то, занят! Работает!

Гэвин: Нет, вот урод, я вежливо попросил его уважать полицейских при исполнении!  
РК: Уровень стресса 88%.  
Гэвин: Будь я девиантом, назло бы самоуничтожился, чтобы с таким козлом не работать!  
РК: ⭕ Уровень стресса модели 95%.  
Гэвин: Э, э, успокойся, Терминатор, никуда я не денусь!

***

РК900: Новый технический регламент  
Гэвин: Обновления скачал?  
РК: диктует  
Гэвин: Даже интересно  
РК: возвращение моделей РК900 на базу для дефрагментации памя  
РК:  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Документ нечитаем. Архив поврежден при пересылке. Приоритет прежний.  
Гэвин: Умница! Весь в меня!

***

РК900: Пользователи часто дают противоречащие друг другу команды, однако система андроидного интеллекта позволяет решать иерархические дилеммы.  
Гэвин: Ага, умоляю, брось меня умирать  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Э, успокойся, Девятка, шутка! Хреновый косплей на ХЭЛ9000 — не наша цель!

***

РК900: Проводящая система андроидов является аналогом нервной системы.  
Гэвин: Что за лекция под посещение тюрьмы  
РК: Износ системы не проектировался, однако возможен.  
Гэвин: Я половину этих засадил, наверное  
РК: Износ 65%.  
Гэвин: Я понял, что истрепал тебе нервы, понял

***

РК900: Приоритет пользователя предусматривает выполнение протокола 'защита', когда существует незаметная или излишне быстрая для собственного реагирования угроза.  
Гэвин: Это был комар?  
РК: Угроза.  
Гэвин: Черт с тобой, Ван Хельсинг, может, твое призвание убивать вампиров

***

Гэвин: Ай-яй-яй-мать-твою-Камски-уй!!!  
РК900: Запрос помощи?  
Гэвин: Н-нет, кружку Капса на ногу уронил, она ж тяжёлая как моя жизнь!  
РК: Объект 'кружка' принадлежит пользователю 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Злорадствовать нехорошо  
РК: Рекомендация прежняя, обратитесь в Киберлайф.

***

РК900: Обратитесь в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин, мучаясь без сна: Нафиг они мне сдались в полтретьего ночи? Я-то не андроид  
РК: Система отметила лучшее состояние пользователя для сна — во время длительного ожидания.  
Гэвин: И что я им скажу? Дайте у вас в очереди поспать?

РК: Пользователь имеет право обратиться в компанию Киберлайф в любое время. Его обращение будет зарегистрировано, передано в отдел контроля качества продукции и рассмотрено в течение 30 дней.  
Гэвин, зевая: Под такую колыбельную никакой очереди не надо, не останавливайся

РК: При рассмотрении обращения пользователя ему присваивается определенный приоритет, описанный в табеле приоритетов от 22.03.2030, #756/9/6-4-51-87р.  
Гэвин: Ты просто ого-уонь, Термина-уатор  
РК: После присвоения приоритета оно фиксируется… Компания желает вам приятной ночи.

***

РК900: Пользователь имеет право отозвать модель 'РК900-87'.  
Гэвин: Ха, хочешь сказать, я опасен, потому что ты опасен?  
РК: Исключительное право пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' — прервать действие по исполняемой задаче.  
Гэвин: Ты… Ты! Из-за тебя хрень какая-то в глаз попала!

***

Гэвин: Нет, жестянка, туда мы не пойдем!  
РК900: Расследование ускорится, если опросим Мистера Элайджу Камски.  
Гэвин: Видел какие там кошечки? Ковры? Дурацкие тесты с участием пистолета и беззащитного андроида-детектива? У тебя на кошек, ковры, дурацкие тесты и без Камски аллергия!

***

Гэвин: Повторите запрос, система не готова к работе  
Фаулер:  
РК900:  
Гэвин: Долбанный Киберлайф! Сэр, я все объясню, сэр  
Фаулер: Рид, сколько ты спал?  
Гэвин: Да я в норме, зуб даю  
Фаулер: Без зубов останешься, Рид! Отчёт завтра, отгул сегодня!  
Гэвин: Чудо  
РК: Приоритет!

***

РК900: Система запрашивает разрешение на осуществление протокола 'порядок'.  
Гэвин: Что, страшно, жестянка? Вдруг ещё что-то кокнешь? А со мной типа не так боязно?  
РК: … Система не обладает чувственным функционалом. Пожалуйста, обратит  
Гэвин: Не боись, мамка не узнает!

***

Гэвин, щурясь, входит: Боже, три ночи, почему на кухне свет? Я вас спрашиваю, Капс, Ухажер и Маус  
РК115: Произошел сбой  
РК118: протокола патруля, милый! ;)  
РК89: МЫ ПроСТо ХоТЕЛИ заЙТИ  
Гэвин: Так, вы мне приснились, а утром не будет следа от паяльника на столе, да, Капс?

Гэвин: И скажите Йоде с Паганелем, чтоб за диваном не прятались, меня чуть удар не хватил, отсвечивают как Мордор  
РК: Система оповестит модели 93 и 99.  
Гэвин: Мать вашу киберкомпьютерную за ногу!  
РК: Расценивать как отказ?  
Гэвин: Как «я-что-никогда-не-буду-один-дома?!»  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Кстати, кибертусня, что вы тут делаете? Реально?  
РК115: Тусуемся.  
РК118: Болтаем, милый! ;)  
РК89: ГОВОриМ!  
РК99: Общаемся, сэр.  
РК93: День обсуждаем прошедший.  
РК: 'Беседа'.  
Гэвин: У вас есть общий чат! А это старая кухня!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Киберподростки, удрали от мамки, блин

Гэвин: А почему ночью с четверга на пятницу? Вещие сны замучили?  
РК89: КаПС СОСкуЧиЛСя!  
РК115: Это работает для всех, детектив.  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Но я же сплю ночью? И одеколон вы не выхлебали, я проверил  
РК118: Ты интересный и когда спишь, милый!  
Гэвин: Так. Я запираю спальню

Гэвин: Я отпираю спальню! Чем вы грохочете?  
РК118: Не уверен, что ты хочешь знать, милый.  
Гэвин: Ухажер, похоронная интонация от тебя пугает  
РК89: КажеТСЯ, эТО БЫлИ КРуЖКИ?  
РК93: Стаканы или.  
РК115: Вроде миска.  
РК99: Черпак?  
РК: 'Посуда'.  
Гэвин: Боже, помоги всем мамам-уткам

Гэвин, прикрывая дверь: Всё, спокойной ночи  
РК115: Спокойной ночи!  
РК118: Горячих снов, милый! ;)  
РК99: Преизрядно вам выспаться!  
РК93: Отдыха хорошего!  
РК89: ПОКа!  
РК: Компания желает вам приятной ночи!  
Гэвин: Долго не сидите!  
Гэвин: Как я до этого докатился? Мама-утка, надо же


	5. Часть 5 - дальше - больше

РК900: Самочувствие пользователя оценивается как нехорошее.  
Гэвин: Боже, как я спать хочу, железным детям Киберлайф не понять!  
РК: Модели не могут именоваться детьми и сделаны из высокотехнологи  
Гэвин: И высокобессовестных материалов, ага! Кто мне спать не давал? Камски?

***

РК900: Киберлайф оснащен по последнему слову техники. Киберлайф и есть это слово.  
Гэвин: И тем не менее жвачка на рукаве. Которая уже слилась с рукавом  
РК: Выбор сочетания цветов — работа дизайнера.  
Гэвин: Да, розовый на белом, смотрится отвратительно  
Гэвин: Ты как зефир

***

РК900: Местонахождение пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' неизвестно. Пожалуйста, обратитесь позже.  
Гэвин: Вот так? Так, да? Брось, Терминатор, это всего-то «Морской бой», хорош обижаться!  
РК: Местонахождение неизвестно!  
Гэвин: Ладно! Реванш! Поле 10×10, да развернется битва!

***

РК900: Пульс пользователя учащен, зрачки расширены, дыхание неглубокое.  
Гэвин: Видел? Ха! Мы их, уделали! Выкусите! Это лучший андроид в мире!  
РК: Утверждение  
Гэвин: 100%-ное! И теперь все об этом знают, ха!  
РК: 🥁  
Гэвин: Утритесь, пожарные! В кёрлинг нас не переиграть!

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' имеет приоритет любого пользователя Киберлайф, а потому может рассчитывать на содействие компании.  
Гэвин: Не утешает, жестянка  
РК: Модуль заменим, жизнь пользователя приоритет.  
Гэвин: Да, хорошо, что кибергрузчики смяли мотоцикл, а не меня

***

РК900: В атмосфере наблюдается любопытное, с точки зрения пользователей, явление.  
Гэвин: Радуга, хосспади, это называется «радуга», а не любопытное атмосферное явление!  
РК: Объект 'радуга' внесён в каталог.  
Гэвин: Каталог чего?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ну и не больно-то хотелось!

***

РК900: Киберлайф поздравляет пользователя и тестера модели РК900-87 с наступающим Днём рождения.  
Гэвин: Нет, положительно, Киберлайф жаждет моей смерти

РК: Неприемлемо! Системе требуется пояснение!  
Гэвин: Ох, не кипишуй, Терминатор, это примета, ничего определенного, обычное человеческое суеверие!  
РК: Несанкционированный сбой настроек, повторите ввод данных!  
Гэвин: Если поздравить с днём рождения заранее, человек типа не доживёт

РК: Компания не поздравляет вас с Днём рождения!  
Гэвин: Вот потешный, заметалась твоя компания! Забей! Да что до конца дня может вообще случиться? Тем более, в приметы я не верю!

Гэвин, вытирая лицо: Пфу, Чертов автомат, надо ему было сегодня именно сломаться!  
РК: Вероятность события утром составляла 0,3%.  
Гэвин: Ну, повезло, что не кипятком прыснул!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ты же не собираешься верить приметам?

Гэвин: Долбанная кошка! Так и без головы можно остаться!  
РК: Столкновение головы пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' с дверным проёмом обошлось ушибом, однако 5см вправо и  
Гэвин: Это долбанная ссадина на щеке  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ну, на виске, не принципиально, и долбанная кошка! Запнулся, всего-то!

Гэвин, вздрагивая: Ааа! Блин, ты чего за плечи хватаешь?!  
РК: Спина пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' испачкана белым.  
Гэвин: Сегодня не 1 апреля!  
РК, мрачнея: Сегодня 05.10.39.  
Гэвин: Чертова штукатурка

РК: Скорость пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' не превышала 12 км/ч!  
Гэвин: Меня просто сбила машина! Пыталась сбить!  
РК: Пользователь выступает единственным конфликтом системы  
Гэвин: Ну, так подрихтуй систему?

РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' имеет высокий приоритет!  
Гэвин: Я просто поскользнулся! Просто! Там не было даже банановой шкурки!  
РК: Высокий приоритет!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, что поймал, жестянка, было бы обидно расшибиться накануне Дня рождения…  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Я шучу! Шучу!

Гэвин: Я так и не понял, когда ты меня отпустишь? Обнимаешь уже полч  
РК: Выполнение протокола 'гости' гарантирует пользователю безопасность в большей мере, чем одна модель. Каждый РК900 был создан с учётом опыта прошлой модели, поэтому умеет реагировать на нестандартные ситуации.

Гэвин: А теперь мееееедленно разожми пальцы и отпусти меня до машины  
РК: Жизнь пользователя в приоритете.  
Гэвин: Так и будешь обнимать меня до завтра, чтобы ничего не случилось?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Это читерство! И это не так работает!

Гэвин: Не-не! Ты же не хочешь сказать, что в такси сядут все 6 терминаторов, чтобы я точно доехал?!  
РК: Система не обладает ПО, чтобы 'хотеть'.  
Гэвин: Тогда отпусти? В туалет-то мне можно? Или я сразу в строгий режим угодил?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не смотри так, я не помру у раковины  
РК: ⭕

Гэвин: Это просто царапина!  
РК: Разбитый нос не может считаться 'царапиной'!  
Гэвин: Ногу неудачно поставил, рука соскользнула, раковина неудобно поставлена! И ты меня почти поймал!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Что, тебя это не радует?  
РК: Модель не 'радует' ничего, кроме безопасности пользователя!

Гэвин: Привет, лангольеры.  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Что непонятно? Опасные зубастые твари, пожирающие время!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Крутые твари! Их все разумно опасаются и не задерживаются возле  
РК89: КаПС НЕ хОЧет бЫТЬ ТваРЬю!  
Гэвин: Вы зашли, как в вестерне… Ладно-ладно, утята, милые утята, ок?

Гэвин: Хорошо, что в участке только дежурные уже остались, но не могли бы вы не конвоировать меня как маньяка или президента? Я, кажется, могу коснуться Капса грудью, когда просто глубоко дышу!  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: И нечего так смотреть, будто я вашу мамку зарезал!

РК115: Это объяснимо. Почти зарезали, судя по царапинам на руке, почти убили, судя по ссадине на виске, разбитому носу, помятым рёбрам и лёгкой хромоте.  
Гэвин: Да это не я! Кошка! Раковина! Машина и косяк!  
РК115:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Стоп, это ты меня сейчас вашей мамкой назвал?

Гэвин: Как-то в этом такси неуютно.  
РК: Безопасность пользователя — приоритет РК900.  
Гэвин: А можно я буду сидеть как взрослый? На своем сидении сам? Ты не будешь пригибать мне голову, а остальные тоже сядут, вместо того, чтобы стоять вокруг?  
РК: Приоритет!  
Гэвин: Нет, так нет

Гэвин: А чего это машину так дёрнуло?  
РК: Обнаружена угроза, автомобиль, потерявший управление, двигается наперерез.  
РК115: Я перехватил управление такси.  
РК118: Тебя кто-то хочет убить, милый?  
РК: Вероятности не работают.  
Гэвин: По-человечески это называется «дерьмовый день»

Гэвин: Судя по рывку на красный, аварии мы избежали, но штраф получили, Маус?  
РК115: Именно так, извините.  
Гэвин: Забей, главное попасть домой быстрее  
РК89: РЯдоМ ПЕРестРЕлка, БысТРо ПРИБЛИЖАЕТСЯ!  
РК99: Боюсь вас побеспокоить, с другой стороны тоже.  
Гэвин: Попасть хотя бы целыми!

Гэвин, шепотом: Я вообще-то коп!  
РК115: Именно поэтому мы припарковались и затихли.  
РК118: Кто-то точно желает тебе смерти, милый! Но это не мы!  
РК: Неоправданный риск приоритета неприемлем!  
Гэвин: У меня есть пушка, вы боевые модели, мы бы их повязали!  
РК89: У КаПСа ЕсТЬ ПаяЛЬНик.

РК115: Капс напоминает, что он один может считаться вооруженным. С вами вместе — двое.  
Гэвин: Я понял, вы все уже обсудили на своей волне, у, самостоятельные пиноккио  
РК93: Удаляются звуки от места, нам бы удалиться тоже.  
РК99: Сейчас 11:45 ПП.  
РК: Рекомендован режим ожидания.

Гэвин: Ребят, давайте хоть окно приоткроем, от разлитого в воздухе напряжения дышать трудно  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Об этом я и говорю! Нет я могу некоторое время  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: …потерпеть, но это непросто. Думали, я скажу «не дышать»? Ха, подколол.  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Завязывайте с этим!

Гэвин: И вот я наконец-то дома! Живой и здоровый!  
РК115: Нос.  
РК118: Висок, милый!  
РК99: Прошу прощения, но лёгкая хромота…  
РК89: РЕбРа!  
РК93: Руки в царапинах ваши.  
Гэвин: Терминаторы глазастые  
РК: Компания Киберлайф приносит извинения и поздравляет вас с Днём рождения!

Гэвин: Не знаю, как вы, а я собираюсь празднично поспать!  
РК: Все модели РК900 запрашивают разрешение 'празднично' сохранить местоположение в локации 'дом пользователя'.  
Гэвин: Что за вопрос?  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Боже, я же вижу, вы тоже устали и изнервничались, БЕЗ ВОПРОСОВ остаетесь

Гэвин, ворочается: Фублин, приснится же такое  
Гэвин: Так  
Гэвин: Я смотрю и понимаю две вещи  
Гэвин: 1-я, вы отлично умеете подкрадываться, 2-я, вы хреново прячете диоды  
РК: Система нестабильна в отсутствие пользователя.  
Гэвин: Я не умру! Все нормально! Это был очень плохой день!

***

Гэвин, зевая: Слава вашей кибермамке, сегодня суббота, можно тихонечко отметить дэрэ  
РК: Традиция праздника 'День рождения' предусматривает длительное и радующее пользователей времяпрепровождение в кругу близких им пользователей.  
Гэвин: Так и я про что?

[РК]:  
Гэвин: День рождения праздник типа семейный, ок? Причем, немаловажно, чтобы это было приятно для именинника! Если вы не вытащите из карманов каких-нибудь моих неучтенных живых родственников, то по факту остаетесь только вы, ага?  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Капс, хорош проверять карманы

Гэвин: Не делайте такие сложные лица! Как будто не вы вчера мне весь день жизнь спасали!  
РК: Пользователь. Среди пользователей?  
Гэвин: Да к дьяволу разницу! С кем хочу, с тем и праздную! Я взрослый самодостаточный человек и делаю осознанный выбор!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Только не задушите

Гэвин: Хорош обниматься!  
РК118: Это жестоко, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Я не плюшевый медведь, чтобы так меня тискать!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' никогда не менял свою природу, факт.  
РК115: И поэтому хочется вас обнять больше.  
РК99: Человеку в день, кажется, необходимо 17 прикосновений.

РК93: Обеспечить это можем мы.  
РК89: ГЭВиН хоРОшИй!  
Гэвин: Вот, а ещё сомневались, что с вами будет приятно праздновать! Так, ладно, кибергости, смотрите, план такой: Маус самый языкатый, берешь такси, едешь в самый дальний магаз Киберлайф и покупаешь тириума, сколько вам надо.

РК115: Я быстро.  
Гэвин: Мы с РК и Паганелем сгоняем в магазин за простой едой, Ухажер остаётся за главного — поставьте стол и стулья, чтобы сидеть можно было всем сразу, проветрите там, слегка, но не сильно, пыль протрите, лады?  
РК118: Будет сделано, милый! ;)

РК: Сердцебиение пользователя учащено.  
Гэвин: Ага, я волнуюсь.  
РК99: Не переживайте, за Капсом и Йодой присмотрит Ухажер, ничего с вашей квартирой не слу  
Гэвин: Всему вас учить надо. Не квартира меня беспокоит, а званый ужин с 6-ю терминаторами. Я даже не знаю, как вас развлекать

Гэвин: Так, у нас есть список продуктов, надо найти не самые дорогие, но при этом свежие  
РК99: Дополнительные пожелания?  
Гэвин: Заправь рубашку, растрепа.  
РК: Задача принята к исполнению?  
Гэвин: Да, идите, только никакой осетрины! Особенно живой!

Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Данный вид рыб не имеет никакого отношения к объекту 'осетрина'.  
Гэвин: А если эта рыбулина всех твоих красивых малявок сожрёт?  
РК: Система продемонстрировала объект пользователю и вернёт обратно.  
Гэвин: Хитрая у тебя всё-таки система, выкручивается всегда

Продавец: Какие у вас необычные домашние андроиды! Впервые таких вижу!  
Гэвин: Таких, как мои красавцы, специально ищи — не найдешь, только не домашние, а одомашненные.  
П: Это как?  
Гэвин: Это как с кошками, они у меня тусуются, потому что хочется, а не потому, что я их заставил

РК: Компания Киберлайф благодарит вас!  
Гэвин: На здоровье, но за что, я не понял  
РК99: Вы сказали, что мы свободны!  
РК: Локация 'дом пользователя' доступна для посещения.  
РК99: Мы как настоящие гости!  
Гэвин: Хорош! Мне опять что-то в глаз попало! А все потому, что встали на ветру

Гэвин: Мы дома!  
РК118: Секунду, милый!  
РК89: СюРПРИз!  
РК93: Уборка небольшая произведена.  
Гэвин: Пол правда скрипит, когда я иду в носках?  
РК: Присутствует небольшое звуковое сопровождение.  
РК115: Мы подготовились!  
РК118: Нравится, милый?  
Гэвин: Я не знаю, откуда тут ветер, но 😢

Гэвин: Так, лады, сейчас будем готовить. Много я не умею, поэтому обычное рагу и котлетки  
РК89: А МЫ?  
Гэвин: А вы будете мне помогать! Заодно поболтаем  
Гэвин: Э, не обступайте меня так, всего несколько личных вопросов  
Гэвин: Я чувствую, ты выдыхаешь мне в спину, Капс, спокойнее

Гэвин: Паганель, ты разбери покупки, Ухажер, почисть лук, Капс, фасоль, Маус, картошку, Йода, морковку, РК, кабачки  
РК: Пользователь обозначил возможность личных вопросов.  
Гэвин: Ага, только спрашивать будем по очереди, не надо так вскидываться сразу! Первый вопрос: где все ножи?

РК89: СюрПРиз!  
Гэвин: Поясни?  
РК89: ПодАРОк!  
Гэвин: Ещё намек?  
РК89: На стеНЕ!  
Гэвин: И где… Хм. Ты их сам по рукоятку в стену вогнал?  
РК89: дА!  
Гэвин: И не почувствовал ничего странного?  
РК89: СтЕНы МягКИЕ?  
Гэвин: Я не про то, обычно ножи не забивают, тем более в форме ножа

РК89: ПОдАРоК ДОлЖеН бЫть НЕОбычнЫМ.  
Гэвин: Скажу честно, удивил просто капец. А теперь не мог бы ты вынуть оттуда несколько ножей?  
РК89: НЕ поНРавилОсь?  
Гэвин: Я передумал, не вытягивай, Маус тебе опять придется прогуля  
РК118: А наши лезвия из пальцев не подойдут, милый? ;)

Гэвин: К такому, конечно, жизнь меня не готовила.  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Я ведь не смогу вам показать, как именно надо чистить! У меня-то ножей в пальцы не спрятано, а вы всё-таки не домашние…  
РК99: Одомашненные?  
Гэвин: Угу. Что? В смысле, ага…  
РК118: Мы можем снимать кожу, милый! ;)

Гэвин: Звучит ужасно, Ухажер, но я тебе верю. Значит, разберётесь, ага, я тут пока с посудой разберусь тоже  
РК115: Можно личный вопрос?  
Гэвин: Мда, я свой потратил бездарно. Но очередь ваша, так что валяй  
Гэвин: Не картошку по полу, а вопрос спрашивай, даже интересно

РК115: Почему вы нас не боитесь?  
Гэвин: А надо? В смысле, я знаю, что вы вполне можете свернуть мне шею тремя сотнями вычурных способов и тремя сотнями невычурных, но  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Что-то на кухне освещение поменялось  
РК115: Но?  
Гэвин: Но вы напоминаете мне утят без мамки

РК118: Почему 'без', милый? ;)  
Гэвин:  
РК89: КАпС НЕ ХоЧет БеЗ!  
РК99: Я стал помнить, как заправлять рубашку.  
РК93: Интересно это и необычно, принадлежать не целиком Киберлайф.  
РК115: Я вам глубоко благодарен, иногда мне страшно, что мы не встретились на складе, и я вас придумал.

РК118: Трудно найти интересного собеседника, когда вшита программа Трейси, милый! Без тебя никак!  
Гэвин: А ты что молчишь?  
РК: Протокол 'гости' делает функционирование системы оптимальным. Протокол невозможен без пользователя. Все невозможно.  
Гэвин: Ладно, я мама-утка, уговорили

Гэвин: Моя очередь! Что вы нарисовали в туфлях и каким цветом?  
РК115: Фиолетовый круг.  
Гэвин: Загадочный и стремишься к равноправию. Неудивительно, я помню, твой напарник мудила  
РК99: Зелёная рука.  
Гэвин: Спокойный, меланхоличный и дружелюбный, да, Паганель?

РК93: Звезда голубая.  
Гэвин: Все с ног на голову, да, Йода? Звезда вместо треугольника. Мечтательный и романтичный оптимист, хорошо тебе  
РК118: Чёрное сердце, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Ха, любитель черного юмора, да? Целеустремлённый и властный, по тебе заметно, Ухажер

РК89: ОраНЖеВЫЙ МЕч!  
Гэвин: Заводной апельсин… Тревожный, но открытый и любишь защищать, красава, Капс  
РК: Система выбрала изображение 'синий кит'.  
Гэвин: Уравновешенный и логичный, беспалевный до последнего и очень большой, ха! Ещё тебя мало кто понимает. Вот какие вы разные

Гэвин: А я одинаковый и хочу жрать! Почистили? Теперь надо потушить, для этого режем некрупными кусками  
РК89: ЭтО КАкими?  
Гэвин: Как решетка по корпусу гранаты, вот вам кружка для образца  
РК99: 🗯️  
Гэвин: Так, пиджаки свои пижонские на вешалку при входе, я не знаю, чем их стирать

Гэвин: Теперь кидаем, тушим и ждём  
РК118: Можно вопрос, милый? ;)  
Гэвин: Давай, заодно котлет накрутим  
РК118: Почему ты дал нам имена, милый?  
Гэвин: Пф! Почему имена дают людям? Чтобы не орать «эй ты, да-да, ты, с торчащими ушами и брюнет! Не, не ты, у тебя нос торчит, а не уши»

Гэвин: Теперь моя очередь. Придумайте себе хрень, чтобы она не была оружием, но могла вместо него использоваться, как паяльник у Капса. Кстати, Капс, как ты его нагреваешь?  
РК89: РуКАми!  
Гэвин: Вы и так можете? Нагревать приборы руками, доставать лезвия и смотреть как маньяки, хм

РК115: Я бы взял с собой тяжёлое пресс-папье.  
РК99: Ножницы, пожалуй, я люблю шить.  
РК93: Меч световой я хотел бы, но не джедай, поэтому зажигалку электрическую.  
РК89: ПАяЛЬниК!  
РК118: Игрушку, милый, резиновую, вместо дубинки! ;)  
РК: Объект 'перьевая ручка'.  
Гэвин: Соображаете

Гэвин: Так вот почему ты так взбесился, когда у девианта перьевую ручку увидел!  
РК: Система не может объяснить, после дефрагментации памяти незначительные эпизоды стираются.  
Гэвин: Э! В смысле, ты забыл?! Ты себя стираешь?  
РК: Система. Не может. Объяснить!  
Гэвин: Фу, напугал

РК89: ВоПРос!  
Гэвин: Ага?  
РК89: ПоЧЕМу у ГЭвиНА ТАк МноГО НожЕй?  
Гэвин: Потому что я не люблю их мыть.  
РК: Система распознавания лжи  
Гэвин: Постоянно забываю, что вы черти, ладно, подловил! Потому что мне нравятся ножи!  
РК89: 28?  
Гэвин: Косвенно виноват Коннор, больше не скажу!

Гэвин: Следующий вопрос, как вы нашли друг друга в общем чате дохреналиона моделей?  
РК: Тема 'Трудности социализации', постоянные участники.  
РК115: И как-то раз он подгрузил протокол 'Пиздец'.  
РК118: Это сильно облегчило нам жизнь, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Как?! Это просто название!

РК99: Запущенный протокол позволяет принять другие условно-нормальные параметры ситуации.  
РК89: ОЧЕнь ХороШО!  
РК93: Все когда плохо, протокол помогает очень!  
Гэвин: То есть в протоколе вы можете ненадолго смириться с тем, что все кругом не так, как вам надо? Неидеально?  
РК: Да.

РК93: Вопрос меня от, почему с нами вы общаетесь?  
Гэвин: Предлагаешь не общаться?  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Хосспади, шучу. Потому что я нормальный человек! И если со мной говорят, я тоже обычно говорю  
РК: Лейтенант Андерсон  
Гэвин: Но везде есть свои исключения!

Гэвин: Слепили каждый по котлетке, вот так  
Гэвин: Не в форме гранаты, Капс  
Гэвин: Это похоже на сердце, Ухажер, даже слишком, причем на настоящее  
Гэвин: Нет, Йода, не колбаска, котлетка  
Гэвин: Паганель, не блин  
Гэвин: Маус, молодца, РК тоже  
Гэвин: Теперь вымыли руки от крови

Гэвин: Так, вопрос от меня, тириум вы пьете, когда сытые или голодные? В смысле, когда в системе уже под завязку, вы пьете? А то щас все буит готово, придется пить!  
РК118: У нас не бывает под завязку, милый!  
РК115: Система очень мощная, охлаждение и обмен информацией постоянно.

Гэвин: То есть вы сейчас голодные?  
РК99: Это не совсем так, ощущения вряд ли сопоставимы, но определенная нужда в пополнении чувствуется.  
Гэвин: Но у вас же в участках есть базовый паек?  
РК: В выходные дни обслуживание моделей не производится. Рекомендован спящий режим.

Гэвин: Короче, вот и поедим, я свою еду, вы свою! Идите за стол, ай, блин, горячая, тварь!  
РК: Пользователь пострадал?  
Гэвин: Ты держишь сковородку голыми руками за дно?  
РК: Модель РК900 выносливее большинства андроидов, покрытие крепче, чувствительность поддается настройке.

Гэвин: Короче, так! Я буду есть и пить, а вам удобнее, вы все совмещаете, но когда тост, все пьем. У кого скрипучий стул?  
РК118: Прости, милый.  
Гэвин: Тебе удобно на табуретке, Капс?  
РК89: ОЧЕнь!  
Гэвин: Как ты умудрился сесть прямо на кресло-каплю, Маус?  
РК115: Легко, спасибо.

Гэвин: Мажоры на диване, можете сесть не только прямо, а как хотите!  
РК: Занимаемая позиция оптимальна.  
Гэвин: В тебе никогда не сомневался! А теперь тост, за мой день рождения, до которого я, благодаря вам, дожил!  
РК118: Рады помочь, милый.  
Гэвин: Твоя серьезность пугает, Ухажер

Гэвин, зевая: Чот мы засиделись, утя-уата, дело к одиннадцати  
РК115: Прекрасно провели время, спасибо!  
РК118: Пора спать, милый!  
РК89: ХоРОший ФИльМ 'МСтиТЕли'!  
Гэвин: Я фигни не посоветую!  
РК93: На здоровье благотворно скажется режима соблюдение.  
Гэвин: Зануда ты, мастер-джедай

РК99: Я только не понял, что необычного всегда быть в ярости?  
Гэвин: Ну, до понимания Халка нам всем тут ещё далекоуо  
РК: Пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' необходим отдых. Система рекомендует сон.  
Гэвин: Хитрая у тебя система, совсем как ты! А кто со стола уберет? Камски?

Гэвин: Всё, утята, я спать, если чо, меня не будить до 6:15, фу, ненавижу рань  
РК: Пожелания пользователя учтены.  
Гэвин: Мебель не ломать или ломать так, чтобы я не заметил, понятно? В покер на раздевание не играть, с такими покерфейсами разденете вы только меня, что нежелательно

Гэвин: Стены не подпирать, свет не гасить, припёрлись в гости, вот и ведите себя по-человечески!  
РК89: А Как ТОгДа нАм БыТЬ?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Сесть, Капс, сесть мягко и удобно, не на пол и не на пятки  
Гэвин: И не на ковер  
Гэвин: Подоконник не вариант  
Гэвин: Стол тоже не считается

Гэвин, ворочаясь: Что за хрень опять снится  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Интересно, тут никого нет? Плед бы ещё накинуть  
[Плед падает]  
Гэвин: Что я говорил про «по-человечески»?  
РК: Система заботится о комфорте пользователя.  
Гэвин: Система любит заливать, Терминатор, но злиться сил нет


	6. Часть 6 - есть многое на свете, друг Горацио

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' готов начинать новый день?  
Гэвин: Нееет  
РК: Точное время 06:15:22.  
Гэвин: неееееееетт  
РК: Отрицание бесплодно и неконструктивно.  
Гэвин: 06:15 время первого будильника, жестянка! Это время всегда жестоко и необходимо, чтобы встать на второй

РК900: Система просит пояснить, лейбл одежды пользователя занимает нетипично заметное положение спереди и снаружи.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Утро добрым не бывает

Гэвин: Так и будешь ходить без пиджака?  
РК900: Система… Не готова к работе.  
Гэвин: А кто меня с таким энтузиазмом будил?  
РК: Цитата 'злорадствовать нехорошо'.  
Гэвин:  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что ты его дома забыл?

Гэвин: Если ты принес не кофе, я ещё занят  
РК900: Поведение пользователя алогично.  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного! Это ты глюкать взялся! То чай, то какао, то холодная вода! Где кофе, Терминатор?  
РК: Организм пользователя — хрупкая система.  
Гэвин: Заботится он обо мне, вишь ты

РК900: Пользователь нуждается в профосмотре.  
Гэвин: Боже, да, развозит уже как не в себя.Только сяду, голова сама от стло пдает  
РК, ненавязчиво: Модель может сопроводить пользователя до локации 'дом'?  
Гэвин: Как будто не протусил там все выходные  
Гэвин: А, и пиджак забыл

РК900: Показатели активности пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' снизились.  
Гэвин: Ххрр  
РК: Пользователь может быть расположен удобнее.  
Гэвин: Приехали? Хрр-хрр  
РК: Пользователь тоже умеет вибрировать.  
РК:  
РК: Система присваивает данным приоритет.  
Гэвин: Это секрет называется, хр-р

Гэвин: Я прснсь и вйду сам, о-уок?  
РК900: Желание пользователя в приоритете.  
Гэвин: Я знл, что мгу нтебя полжца  
РК: Система подтверждает смену цели в инструкции пользователя.  
Гэвин: Я слшу, межд прчим  
РК: Система толкует 'можно положиться'  
Гэвин: Неа, на рках нпнсешь

Гэвин: Слшь, шпна, кыш, ни врмни, ни сил с вми кпаца  
РК900: ГРАЖДАНСКИЕ ЛИЦА, ОСВОБОДИТЕ ДОРОГУ, ЭТО ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ ТРАНСЛИРУЕТСЯ РАДИ ВАШЕЙ ЖЕ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ. ГРАЖДАНСКИЕ ЛИЦА  
Гэвин: Господи, вырубай мегафон, Терминатор, даже мне дорогу освободить хочется

Гэвин: Так, если я упаду, не развязав даже шнурки, меня не кантовать, понял, Терминатор?  
РК900: Помехи в слуховом модуле, повторите.  
Гэвин: Не боись, обычная усталость!  
РК: Помехи в оптическом модуле, повторите.  
Гэвин: Ишь какой недоверчивый! И сам он все знает! Шкет!

Гэвин: Вот, смотри, это называется «не кантовать»  
РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' занимает положение 'лежа', и его лицо находится в районе локации объекта 'напольное покрытие'?  
Гэвин: Умница какая, с первого раза разобрался, пользователя мордой в ковер лучше не трогать

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' имеет 3 неоплаченных штрафа, 10 взысканий и 2 выговора.  
Гэвин: Да я их!!! Я им!!! Это, блять, ни в какие ворота!!!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' занимается организацией третьего выговора и четвертого штрафа?  
Гэвин: И ты, Брут?

***

РК900: Первостепенная задача модели — защита жизни пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: Нет, я не орал, тебе показалось, спрячь ножи в руки и иди обрАААаАаААААААА!!!  
РК: Сканирование выявило  
Гэвин: АААааААаА!!!  
РК: образец рок-н-ролльной композиции в наушниках пользователя.

***

РК900: Система в критическом состоянии.  
Гэвин: Не преувеличивай, Терминатор, это кош  
РК: Поль-пли-пляпль!!! 'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: А, точно, кошка же. Дай сюда, я ошейник осмотрю, ну-ка, милая, кто грохнул хозяйку?  
Гэвин: И даже не смотри на моего РК, он пушистее тебя будет!

Гэвин: Ещё раз обидишь моего Терминатора, тебе несдобровать!  
РК900: Уважаемый пользователь  
Гэвин: Слышала? Кивни, если да!  
РК: 'Гэвин Рид'  
Гэвин: Не обижайся на него, он лапочка  
РК: 'беседа' с кошкой занятие бессмысленное.  
Гэвин: Нет, царапать мы его все равно не будем!

***

Гэвин: Высплюсь я только в гробууу…  
РК900: Системе доступен заказ стилизованного места для отдыха.  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься, да?  
РК: Невозможность полноценно отдохнуть в месте другого дизайна наталкивает на логичный вывод о необходимости замены.  
Гэвин: Точно издеваешься

***

РК900: Система получила недостаточно подробную инструкцию.  
Гэвин: Мне вообще ничего не объясняли!  
РК: Заданные параметры не имеют смысла.  
Гэвин: Что тебе про слежку сказали?  
РК: Цитата 'Не отсвечивай'.  
Гэвин: Пф, ты слишком красив, не сияй так ярко  
Гэвин: Э, не вырубайся

***

РК900: Моторика пользователя не приспособлена для подобного рода нагрузок. Рекомендуется препоручить свободному юниту с необходимыми навыками.  
Гэвин, вдевая иголку в нитку: В Варкрафт переиграл? Или Вархаммер? Свободный юнит ему… Где мы найдем такого, чтобы согласился?

РК:  
Гэвин: Нет! Ты же не собираешься скидывать Паганелю в рабочий день, чтобы он все бросил и примчался? Один достаточно рваный джемпер этого не стоит!  
РК: Пользователя видно.  
Гэвин: Это нормально  
РК: Сквозь цитата 'достаточно рваный джемпер'.  
Гэвин: Только локоть, это не в счёт!

***

РК900: Пользователь в приоритете.  
Гэвин, сонно: Ага, а приоритет во мне  
РК: …Система требует уточнений.  
Гэвин: Правильно делает.  
РК: …Уточнений!  
Гэвин: Что непонятно? Я у тебя в приоритете, ты у меня, приоритет в квадрате.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ладно, реклама сока дурацкая была

***

РК900: Сопротивление бесполезно!  
Гэвин: Подними с кошки свой пиджак  
РК: Свидетель пытался скрыться.  
Гэвин: Она кошка, в участке скучно, дело хозяйки нераскрыто. Конечно пыталась!  
РК: Система защиты свидетелей…  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ты шутишь? Тебе жалко этот ходячий аллерген?

РК: Пользователь проявил признаки привязанности к объекту 'кошка'.  
Гэвин: Эй, я просто ее погладил!  
РК:  
Гэвин: И потискал, и почесал, и пощупал за спинку, да, мелкая пушишка? Да? Утю-тю  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не смотри так! Она просто пушистая самолюбивая задница, конечно, руки сами тянутся!

РК: Пользователю не следует ограничивать себя в проявлениях привязанности и живого участия. Жизнь не может ждать, для этого созданы андроиды.  
Гэвин: Это что за печаль?  
РК: Объекту 'кошка' необходима забота и своевременный уход.  
Гэвин: Да какого рожна ты сватаешь ее мне?!

РК: Другое необходимое условие нормального функционирования объекта 'кошка' — цитата 'добрые руки'.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: То есть тут тебе образное мышление не отказывает, да?  
РК: Цитата подобрана моделью, позывной 'Маус'.  
Гэвин: Ты ещё и совещаться успеваешь! Хоть без видеоконференции?

Гэвин: Стоп, я не хочу знать! И это не приближает нас к сути! Если я возьму кошку, тебе тогда в дом не попасть, так ведь?  
РК: Система с прискорбием сообщает — модель имеет брак в системе имитации дыхания.  
Гэвин: Ремонт?  
РК: Ремонт обширен, модель заменят по гарантии.  
Гэвин: Фигу!

Гэвин: Как твоя машинная логика это все связывает?!  
РК, отводя глаза: Пользователям нравятся объекты типа 'кошка', цитата 'забота и живое присутствие'.  
Гэвин: Если я правильно понял, ты готов пожертвовать даже протоколом «гости», чтобы у нас с кошкой все было хорошо?

Гэвин:  
РК: ⭕  
Кошка: Ммяяяууууу!!!  
Гэвин: А ты заткнись!  
Гэвин: Уши надеру! Наклонись! Немедленно!  
РК: Система не  
Гэвин: Система все берега из виду потеряла! Я не собираюсь вышвыривать тебя из дома и ради самой мохнатой мохнушки!  
РК: -тет.  
Гэвин: Ты меня слышал?!  
РК: Приоритет!

Гэвин: Тупая ты жестянка! Ты и есть приоритет!  
РК: Пользователи привязываются к объектам 'домашнее животное'?  
Гэвин: Ох-х, долбанный ты дятел! Мне не нужна кошка! Если ты уйдешь! Или не сможешь дышать дома! Тогда уйду я!  
РК: ⭕ Выбор неоптимален!  
Гэвин: А я о чем толкую!

Кошка: Мррр?  
Гэвин: И-и-и она трётся о твой пиджак.  
РК: Система не может решить цепочку противоречий…  
Гэвин: Никто не говорил, что будет просто, но заметь, любят они реально тебя.  
РК: Система может не проигрывать имитацию дыхания?  
Гэвин: Только недолго, я ж с ума сойду, утёнок

***

РК900: Системные показатели колеблются.  
Гэвин: Я бы тоже заколебался весь, если бы мне предложили стать козлом отпущения на целые сутки!  
РК: Пользователь советует отказаться от внеочередного дежурства?  
Гэвин: Ясен пень! Тут выживут, не маленькие, а «гости» без тебя никак

***

РК900: Пользователь незаинтересован?  
Гэвин: Стеной двоичного кода на экране?  
РК: Данный фрагмент описание алгоритмов сбежавшего девианта.  
Гэвин: Тебе-то эта матрица наверняка настоящий роман-эпопея  
РК: РК900 может перевести страницу. Перевести?  
Гэвин: Вот и Гугл подъехал

***

РК900: Ваше время вышло.  
Гэвин: Не-не-не! Стой! Одна свинья до выигрыша осталась!  
РК:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Я только что в нее попал. И-и-и ничего. Ты хакнул мой телефон?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Есть способы «Это я хочу с тобой играть» много проще

***

РК900: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Шнурки завяжи  
РК: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Жилет поправь ровно  
РК: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Причесаться не забудь!  
РК: Система готова к работе?  
Гэвин: А это уж тебе виднее, Терминатор

***

РК900: Пользователи обычно находят этот вид эстетически приятным.  
Гэвин: Ты мок-крый, я мок-крый, нам об-боим холод-дно, потому что сейчас чертов октяб-брь, нам у-уныло, потому что машина утонул-ла, но ты ут-тешаешь меня крас-сивым вид-дом на закат?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Оп-птимист

***

РК900: Система не готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Тебе оторвало руку!!!  
РК: Если не задействовать повреждённый модуль, износ системы составит всего 0,5% сверх нормы.  
Гэвин: Так и знал, что тебе больно! Не смей шевелиться!  
РК: Износ! Системы!  
Гэвин: И не спорь! Мне лучше знать!

***

РК900: Внешние связи системы заносятся в протокол и отражаются в отчёте.  
Гэвин: А я какая связь?  
РК: Приоритет связям ранжирует система, что многократно упрощает работу инженерам Киберлайф. Тип связи с пользователем отнесен к внутренним.  
Гэвин: Я знал!!! Просто уточнил

***

РК900: Инструкция по взаимодействию с девиантами предписывает осторожность!  
Гэвин: Я ж не в клетку к медведю лезу!  
РК: Гражданин 'Златко' известен тягой к экспериментам с андроидами, в том числе зооморфным. Вдобавок имеет русские корни.  
Гэвин: То есть, именно к медведю?

***

РК900: Инстинкт самосохранения пользователей… не всегда справляется с задачей. Для этого… придуманы андроиды…  
Гэвин: Умхф! Я дышу! Ухмф! Дышу! Хорош нажи-мхамф-мать! Я даже не утонул!  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: А вот ты переволновался!  
РК: ⭕  
РК: Да.

РК900: Смена пользователя негативно сказывается на любой системе, достаточно сложной для уникальных настроек.  
Гэвин: Вроде вечер. Никто не умер. Я чего-то не знаю?  
РК: Опасность жизни пользователя!  
Гэвин: Я почти не тонул, и ты меня вытащил!  
РК: Опасность!  
Гэвин: Работа!

Гэвин: Так. Ещё чуть, и я буду говорить, как ты.  
РК: Система не готова к работе. Модуль соцадаптации объективно бракованный. Обратитесь в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Эй, не говорю, что это плохо! И никакой ты не бракованный! Не обижайся, Терминатор! Я не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться!

***

РК900: Инсткт самсохр-я 'Г-н Р-д' не вып-т св-ю ф-нкц-ю.  
Гэвин: Я тебя вытащу все равно! Хоть ты мне тут Плутарха своего железного пересказывай!  
РК: Мод-ль нфункц-лна, обрти обр В Киб еръ лф  
Гэвин: Думаешь так просто от меня отделаться?! Работа бронежилетом это не твоё!

Гэвин: Эй, эй, ну? Оптические блоки кто открывать будет, алё?  
РК: Систма пвржд-на.  
Гэвин: Фух, очнулся. Твои киберврачи едут, сказали, чтобы не вырубался, а то потом полный п-перезапуск!  
РК: Бссмслнн.  
Гэвин: Э, нет, другое словечко, твоё любимое  
РК: Ндпстмо?  
Гэвин: Именно так!

***

РК: Пользователь всегда прав.  
Гэвин: Я же извинился!  
РК: Современные методики распознавания лжи  
Гэвин: Если тебе надо словами, вот — извини! Прости меня! Я тоже волнуюсь! За тебя!  
РК: 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет!  
Гэвин: Ну хочешь, жучок на меня поставь! Если тебя это успокоит!

***

РК900: Пользователи часто ведут себя алогично!  
Гэвин: Да, придурочные, разделились, одна в подвал, второй в сад, третий мыться в наушниках  
РК: Инстинкт самосохранения  
Гэвин: Им безупречно отказывает, забей  
Гэвин: Не обнимай так сильно, я понимаю, что тебе страшно, но

РК900: Исторические отсылки не соответствуют действительности.  
Гэвин: Ну, подумаешь, не бегал Имхотеп в бинтах по гробнице, и что  
РК: Недостаточное внимание к деталям  
Гэвин: Произвело неизгладимое впечатление, я понял. Ну-ну, тихо, Египет далеко, мумиям тебя не отдам

Гэвин: И какие выводы ты сделал по итогам киновечера?  
РК900: Пополнена база моделей поведения при допросе.  
Гэвин: Чииво?  
РК: Позитивными факторами могут выступать объекты 'ловушка', 'змея', 'песок', 'скарабей', 'опасность'.  
Гэвин: Да ты офиг… Стоп! Прикалываешься, да?

Гэвин: Жестянка? Второй час ночи  
РК900: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' обязан заботиться о своем здоровье. Организм пользователя — хрупкая система.  
Гэвин: Это не объясняет, почему ты вместо подзарядки пялишь на меня  
РК: Компания приносит изви  
Гэвин: Опять ужастиков пересмотрел?

РК900: Компания представляет пользователю новый прототип! Модель способна к функционированию в разных погодных условиях, часовых поясах, целевых установках.  
Гэвин: Тафт — три погоды, но я не про это  
Гэвин: У вашей модели точно нигде родительский контроль не включается?

***

Гэвин: Кстати, жучок ты спрятал?  
РК900: Каждый Пользователь имеет право на приватность!  
Гэвин: Значит, не в белье, спасибо. А куда?  
РК: Следить за пользователями нельзя!  
Гэвин: Я тебе разрешал. Я не я, если ты не воспользовался  
РК: Предмет — обязательная часть гардероба.

Гэвин: Если рассуждать логически, я постоянно ношу часы… Телефон. Ремень. Цепочку с оберегом, бабуля подарила. Ага! Дернулся!  
РК900: Действие невыполнимо!  
Гэвин: Лапшу на уши не мне вешай! Мне — вешай жучок  
РК: Объект выбран согласно статистике ношения.  
Гэвин: Ничего святого!

***

Гэвин: Ты пять минут потираешь лоб. Ударился об угол?  
РК900: В конструкции модели есть место для нажатия при отсоединении черепного каркаса.  
Гэвин: Это где серая стрелочка?  
РК: Да. Место чувствительно для осознания целостности корпуса системой.  
Гэвин: И ты им ударился!

Гэвин: Так, стоп, а как ты тогда стены пробиваешь?  
РК900: Задействуется защитный протокол чувствительных зон.  
Гэвин: А тут почему не сработало?  
РК: Система не готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Пф, дай я подую и поглажу, невыспатый Терминатор  
РК:  
Гэвин: 💨🤚Ты умеешь улыбаться

РК900: Система готова к рабо-0те.  
Гэвин: Это ты заикнулся?  
РК: Систе-€ма не може-€т заика-∆ться.  
Гэвин: Да, я прям слышу, как не может. Как исправить, смущенная система?  
РК: Взаимоде-€йствие с чувствительно-0й частью ко-0рпуса?  
Гэвин: Погладить? Эт я могу! Давай сюда

РК900: Чувствительные зоны корпуса модели защищены.  
Гэвин: Я и не сомневался.  
РК: Защищены от столкновений.  
Гэвин, не отвлекаясь: Угу!  
РК: Пользователь… Не… Защищены от столкновений!  
Гэвин: Так мучительно подбираешь слова, это важно?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ещё болит? Дай поглажу

***

РК900: Транспортное средство непригодно выполнять функцию.  
Гэвин: Нашу тачку взорвали  
РК: Табельное оружие пользователя недоступно.  
Гэвин: Отобрали и утопили  
РК: Пользователь в норме, модель в норме.  
Гэвин: И взаперти, не пиздец, но близко  
РК: Запущен протокол 'гости'.

РК118: Ми-и-илый! ~  
Гэвин: Жутковатый голос у нашего Ухажера, а? На их месте я бы вот сейчас боялся  
РК: Юнит118 обладает богатым опытом по взаимодействию с пользователями.  
РК118: Ми-и-илый ~ Они тебя спрятали, ми-и-илый, но мы найдем! А они не спрячутся, не-ет, не спрячутся…

Гэвин: Остальные не такие голосистые, да?  
[Глухой удар]  
Гэвин: А, понятно  
[Глухой удар]  
Гэвин: Кто это, интересно?  
[Глухой удар]  
РК: Прибыла модель РК900.  
[Глухой удар]  
Гэвин: Исчерпывающий ответ  
[Глухой удар]  
РК: Диапазон номера модели от 87 до 199.  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься, да?

РК115: Детектив, вы не пострадали?  
Гэвин, кашляя штукатуркой: Нормкх!  
[Глухие удары на фоне]  
Гэвин: Што происходит?!  
РК: Экстренный протокол 'зачистка территории'.  
РК115: Снос здания, сэр, пора уходить.  
Гэвин: В смысле?! А лю  
РК115: Из людей тут только вы сэр.  
Гэвин:   
Гэвин: Ага

[Здание пафосно оседает в ништо]  
Гэвин: Хорошо, Детройт не густонаселённый город  
РК: Пользователи алогичны.  
Гэвин: Плохо, что нас похитили дебилы, это жилая часть  
РК118: Не волнуйся, милый, никто не заметит! ;)  
Гэвин: У тебя рукава и пузо грязные, как можно не… А, ты про другое

Гэвин: Ухажер, ты в кровище, надо тебя умыть. Капс, где порезался? Паганель, выглядишь взъерошенным! Маус, белый, вся штукатурка твоя. Йода, отпусти мою руку, я живой, живой. РК, подвижность восстановил?  
[РК]: 🔅🔆☀️  
Гэвин: У вас глаза светятся синхронно. Подзарядились, что ли?

РК118: Это все неважно, милый!  
Гэвин: Э! Э, не оседай! Что случилось?!  
РК118: Перегрузка системы, милый ;)  
Гэвин: Куда вы все оседаете прямо на асфальт?!  
РК89: МЫ оЧеНь ВолноВАлИсь, ВОлноВаЛисЬ и ПЕРеволНоВАЛИСЬ!  
РК: Финал реконструкции был неприемлем.  
РК115: Если бы не успели?

Гэвин: Жеваный крот! Быстро соскреблись с асфальта и домой! Протокол «гости», мать вашу киберкомпьютерную!  
РК93: Сердится пользователь?  
РК99: Я не уверен, что это выполнимо…  
РК118: Плановая перезагрузка, милый, состояние полной неподвижности.  
РК115: Да.  
Гэвин: Я вызываю такси

Гэвин: Мы живём в прекрасное время кибертакси  
РК: Высказывание непонятно.  
Гэвин: Никому не надо долго неправдоподобно объяснять, почему тут шесть одинаковых андроидов. Трое в штукатурке, один в кровище, один в тириуме и один в отключке  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Мы живём в прекрасное время

Гэвин: Так, легли в любое место поудобнее, вырубайтесь на здоровье, но до этого в душ!  
Гэвин: Кровь отмывать холодной водой!  
Гэвин: Полотенца взять разные  
Гэвин: Да снимите вы эту долбанную форму, есть куча тряпья в шкафу  
Гэвин: Капс, слезь с антресоли  
Гэвин: А теперь всем спать!

Гэвин: И что вы на меня смотрите?  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Никто из вас все равно не лег на диван. А я тут, э, присел и случайно уснул  
РК: Современные методики распознавания лжи  
Гэвин: Вот вам за мной во сне следить можно, а мне за вами присмотреть нельзя? Вы все повырубались, я волновался

РК: Целостность корпуса не нарушена, однако наблюдается баг в системе. Пожалуйста, проверьте состояние вручную!  
Гэвин: Ты уверен? Что тебя надо погладить?  
РК: ⭕ Пользователь прав, модель показала себя неэффекти  
Гэвин: Что ты несёшь, гсподи, тебя обнять надо всего, а не гладить

Гэвин: Так. Занимательное рядом. По очереди, не вскакиваем, я сам подойду, обниму и даже поглажу, вы не дергайтесь  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: И можно чутка сменить освещение? Мы как в Мордоре, не смейте гуглить! В смысле, не то что все плохо, а не психуйте, я сам ко всем подойду, прям точно

Гэвин: Смотри, Ухажер, вот так, по лбу тыц, совсем не больно  
РК118: Не останавливайся, милый!  
Гэвин: Лады, спи. Спасибо, Маус, спокойной ночи, ага?  
РК115: Я счастлив. Я очень счастлив.  
Гэвин: Хорош меня смущать. Паганель, даже пижама навыворот, спи, егозёл  
РК99: Тут уютно.

Гэвин: Йода, я знал, что зеленую возьмёшь  
РК93: Выбор был определен заранее именем от пользователя.  
Гэвин: Я тоже тебе рад, ага? Капс, хорош ворочаться, как тебя гладить ваще?  
РК89: ЛАсКоВо!  
Гэвин: У-у, паразит, а как еще-то?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Приятных снов, ты меня опять сегодня спас

***

РК900: Здоровый режим дня — залог успешного долголетия!  
Гэвин: Ухум, Терминатор, скажи это моей работе. Будто не нас вчера чуть не уделали странные наркоши  
РК: Протокол 'гости' ещё выполняется.  
РК118: Доброе утро, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: И тебе привет, чудо техники.

Гэвин: Всю форму изгваздал, Ухажер, я тебя прямо не узнаю  
РК118: ⭕ М-милый?..  
Гэвин: Обычно такой аккуратный, а тут три раза полоскание ставить на твои шмотки пришлось. Э? Ты чего там себе опять выдумал, чебурашка  
РК118: Милый!!!  
Гэвин: Только не плачь! Я понимаю, облегчение, но

РК900: Протокол 'гости' завершён.  
Гэвин: Ты что сейчас, вздохнул с сожалением?  
РК: Система не умеет 'вздыхать', тем паче вкладывать в механическое действие симуляции эмоций.  
Гэвин: Ок, уговорил, только прекрати на меня осуждающе смотреть

РК900: Возвращение модели в участок воспринимается системой как протокол 'гости'.  
Гэвин: Ага, расчухал наконец, что твой дом там, где пользователь валяется вечерами мордой в ковер!

Гэвин: А у вас нет никакой там службы сочувствия бракованным андроидам? Вы не палитесь тут у меня?  
РК900: Каждая бракованная модель будет исследована на уникальные отклонения и демонтирована с большим вниманием к деталям.  
Гэвин: Я не я, если это не сарказм

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' оценивает свое самочувствие как?  
Гэвин: Как будто всю ночь спал на камнях, а потом меня ещё и били  
РК: ⭕ Это последствия неудобной позы для сна?  
Гэвин: Это последствия похищения вчера, забыл? Каменный пол это не уютные андроиды, понимаешь

РК900: Протокол 'гости' неожиданно оценён системой как боевой.  
Гэвин: Да прям?  
РК: Эмоции пользователя с вероятностью 96% соответствуют реакции 'сарказм'.  
Гэвин: Да что ты говоришь!  
РК: 97%.  
Гэвин: Тебе кажется!  
РК: 99%.  
Гэвин: Я не шучу!  
РК: 100%. 🎉🎆


	7. Часть 7 - выходной

Гэвин: Пятница, боже, сегодня пятница. Так, соберись, ща добьешь, что можно, и айда домой. Там теплый ковер, чтобы лежать лицом… Чайник, еда, если купить. Отличный план, ага?  
РК900: ⭕  
Гэвин, в туалете, перед зеркалом: Ты слышал? Забудь!  
РК:   
Гэвин: Иногда такое надо

***

РК900: Компания Киберлайф заботится о своих пользователях!  
Гэвин: Что опять не так?  
РК: Моделям РК900 объявлено распоряжение явиться в офис компании для выявления бракованных после работы в полевых условиях!  
Гэвин: И что с вами сделают?!  
РК: Протокол 'утилизация'.

Гэвин: Так, никакой твоей мамке утилизации! Давай протокол 'гости', и мы их дома ждём!  
РК: Прибытие в локацию 'дом пользователя' невозможно. Следует вернуться в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Чертова хрень! Так! Тогда пусть тормознут все в одном месте, чтобы по маршруту, но подождут нас, ок?

Гэвин: Долбанный Киберлайф! Вы что, погнули остановку, пока ждали?  
РК118: Директива тяжёлая вещь, милый, особенно без приказа приоритетного пользователя! ;)  
Гэвин: Главное, дождались! Попробуйте прикинуться нормальными, быстро! От этого зависит ваша жизнь!  
Гэвин: А если моя!

Гэвин: Паганель, шнурки! Ухажер, спрячь лыбу. Йода, у тебя волосы не в ту сторону лежат. Маус, выражение мордахи как на заклание. Капс, паяльник торчит и руки черные. РК, господи, тигры и то проще смотрят.  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Друзья, вы безнадежны. Но у вас есть я.

Гэвин: Быстро мне! Уважительные причины не явиться на досмотр?  
РК99: Смерть.  
РК93: Отказ полный функций всех.  
РК118: Задание в процессе, милый!  
РК115: Работа под прикрытием.  
РК89: ЕСлИ ОЧЕНЬ даЛеКо!  
Гэвин: А ты что молчишь?  
РК: Неспособность управлять модулями.  
Гэвин: …А ты гений!

Гэвин: Не верю, что я говорю это, но аккуратно отсоединяете себе головы и замираете, ок? До такси я вас дотащу  
РК: Приказ приоритетного пользователя действует на данную модель!  
Гэвин: А ты точно в Киберлайф не убежишь? Тогда себе не откручивай и с остальными поможешь

Гэвин, нервно смеясь: Одна голова — хорошо, две лучше, три цербер, четыре покер, пять симпозиум, шесть конференция, а у нас семь, натуральный дракон!  
РК118: Все в порядке, милый?  
Гэвин: В полном! И сколько вы так можете?  
РК: Расчетное время функционирования в данном виде 7 дней.

Гэвин: А сколько будет действовать ваш моровый зов, серые стражи?  
РК115: В течение выходных или меньше. Чтобы отзыв моделей не сказался на работе служб.  
Гэвин: Ну, тогда кинокафе? Посидите на диване со своими головами в руках, попялите кино.  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Ужастики ставить не буду!

Гэвин: Что за нездоровая тяга к ужасам? Вот чем вас привлекает «Мумия», никак не пойму  
РК89: КРУто! БЕГаеТ! ВсЕ боЯТСя!  
РК115: Концепция временной смерти через отключение.  
РК118: Все побеждает любовь, милый! ;)  
РК99: История, но не история.  
РК93: Протоколы нарушают на шагу каждом.

Гэвин: А ты что молчишь, чекист?  
РК: Система не имеет предпочтений, однако существуют протоколы лёгкие для исполнения. Особенно лёгкие — у смежных моделей линейки РК.  
Гэвин: Короче, вам нравится «Мумия», потому что на вас похоже. Но Имхотепу каюк?  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав.

Гэвин: Но это не ужасы?  
РК118: Обожаю мелодрамы, милый!  
РК115: Колоритный злодей — успех фильма.  
РК99: Очень красивые костюмы.  
РК89: ПЕсоК! змЕИ! мУмиЯ!  
РК93: Истинное зло спит в сердцах.  
РК: Пользователь 'Имхотеп' совершает традиционные ошибки андроидов.  
Гэвин: Какие вы разные

Гэвин: Долбанная «Дрожь земли»! Бесит вот это вот ащ-ащ за ногу!  
РК89: КАПсУ нрАВитСя! зУБы!  
РК99: Хорошие костюмы, особенно у гребоидов.  
РК118: Сплошная романтика, милый, кровь и опасность!  
РК115: Очень интересная концепция закрытой долины.  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Ну хоть кто-то тоже боится

Гэвин: ААаа! Мать его, ненавижу «Астрал», ненавижу эту красно-черную рожу!  
РК89: СКуЧно!  
РК99: Хороший грим и декорации.  
РК118: От меня бы тени не убежали, милый ;)  
РК115: Интересная концепция отражения сущностей на фото.  
РК93: Фильм глуп.  
РК: ⭕!  
Гэвин: Вот! Вот с ним согласен!

Гэвин: Может вырубим? Индейское кладбище, серьезно? «Полтергейст» фуфло  
РК115: Суеверия пользователей удивительно разнообразны.  
Гэвин: Я сейчас разговариваю с шестью головами  
РК118: Ты чудо, милый! ;)  
РК99: Вам некомфортно?  
Гэвин: Ага  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Все, я пересел, теперь нормас

Гэвин: Господи, это точно ужастик?  
РК118: Мне все забавно, милый ;)  
РК89: нЕВЕсЕЛо!  
РК99: Эстетически ценная обстановка.  
РК115: Скука.  
РК93: Глупость новая.  
РК: Система не может оценить кинопродукт.  
Гэвин: Вот именно, продукт! Жеваный кем-то до нас! «Дом восковых фигур», блин!

Гэвин: Хрр  
РК118: Милый?  
РК115: Он уснул.  
РК89: А ПоЧеМу ШеПоТОм?  
РК93: Не разбудить чтобы.  
РК99: А почему не по сети?  
РК: Протокол 'гости', цитата 'оставьте тут свои андроидские штучки, нет, уберите руки от диодов, раздеваться тоже не надо'.  
Гэвин: Хрр, до чего вы удобные, хрр

РК89: А ЕсЛИ наС НАйдут ПО МАЯчкУ?  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Что? Фильм кончился? А?  
РК115: Нас найдут по контрольному чипу.  
Гэвин: А что нужно чипу для связи?  
РК115: Сеть.  
Гэвин: Вот скажи, Маус, я, по-твоему, коп или любитель потыкать пушкой в людей? Глушилка фурычит, как пришли, ага?

Гэвин: А-уа, спа-уать пора, утятки! Таскать я вас никуда не буду, тут, в гостиной посидите, полежите… Не знаю! Будете находиться!  
[РК]: 😞  
Гэвин: Нет! Не сметь! Вы утята, а не щенки, откуда у вас этот взгляд  
[РК]: 😢  
Гэвин: Манипуляторы хреновы! Ладно! Головы в спальню возьму

Гэвин: Со стороны, наверное, я похож на сатаниста  
РК118: Смотря с какой стороны, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Хосспади, Ухажер! Шесть голов на подушках вокруг! С любой!  
РК115: Вид однозначно неоднозначный.  
Гэвин: Маус!  
РК89: кТо НЕ ЗНает, МОжЕТ Так ДУМать!  
Гэвин: Глушилка! Никто не увидит

Гэвин: Хр-хр-р  
РК118: Какой он милый.  
РК115: Ты смог опустить обращение?  
РК118: О чем ты, милый?  
РК115: Ни о чем, скажи ещё раз, какой он?  
РК118: Милый?  
РК115: И все?  
РК118: Очень милый?  
РК115: Я один это слышу?  
Гэвин: Хрр, Маус, что ты опять нудишь, тихо мне, хрр  
РК118: Милый!

Гэвин: Так, уже утро? Утро. А почему я обнимаю сразу шесть голов? И хватит на меня жалобно моргать!  
РК: Время отзыва РК900 истекло. Соединение будет безопасным, приоритет возвращения снят. Не явившиеся на диагностику модели считаются качественными.  
Гэвин: Фуф, ура, дай поглажу

Гэвин: Теперь вы целые, и не изображаем полторы неродных калеки, а переодеваемся в домашнее тряпьё, стирать ваши пиджаки затрахаешься просто  
Гэвин: Капс, это не значит, что красить губы гуталином хорошая идея. Даже если ты анализировал. Даже если это не гуталин. Ты не эмо, Капс!

Гэвин: Ухажер, что разбилось на кухне?  
РК118: Мелочь упала, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Я коп или глухой пешеход, а, Ухажер?!  
РК115: Думаю, это не так важно, как сплавленные в цепь гвозди.  
Гэвин: Боже, Капс, кто их согнул?! Ты сам?  
РК89: Не СМотРи!  
Гэвин: Йода и Паганель! Отойдите от шторы!

Гэвин: Обычные шторы, никакой эстетики, отвечаю! Хотите вырезать, я вам старые отдам, все равно как чехол для моцика хранятся  
Гэвин: На, Ухажер, доска дартса, режь как хочешь и чем хочешь  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Капс, будет цепь для моцика, в кладовке есть ещё лом, а мне нужна вешалка…

Гэвин: Маус, ты один подозрительно тих. Держи случайно оказавшиеся у меня планы зданий старой застройки Детройта. И где мой РК?  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: В смысле, который совсем мой? Ваш косноязычный брат? Протоколист хренов? Первый утёнок?  
[РК]: ↖️  
Гэвин: Точно, аквариум же

***

РК900: Запрос состояния пользователя?  
Гэвин: Я в порядке, почему спрашиваешь?  
РК: Ситуация цитата 'спать в уютных андроидах' после напряжённого дня с ненормированной нагрузкой.  
Гэвин: Не, ну тогда меня бросали и хранили на бетонном полу, ага? А тут мирно смотрели кино

***

Гэвин: Раньше я думал, куда мне столько места  
РК118: Я тут занят, милый, извини.  
РК115: Мне нужен стол!  
РК89: ЭТо МоЙ ПрИПой!  
РК93: Ещё раз эпизод 3?  
РК99: Давай.  
РК: Необходимо мыть аквариум. Ванна занята.  
Гэвин: Когда тут все, квартира даже маленькая кажется

Гэвин: Капс! Что тут за иголки? Орудия пыток какие-то  
РК89: ЭТо нЕ КаПСА!  
Гэвин: И-и-и у тебя волосы другого цвета? Темно-лиловый? Серьезно, эмо?  
РК89: СБой ПРоГраММЫ!  
Гэвин: Руки опять черные? Где ты дома-то грязь находишь?! Мой с мылом!  
РК118: Не видел мои дротики, милый? А, вот

Гэвин: Дротики, Ухажер? С какой стати они тебе нужны?  
РК118: Это секрет, милый!  
Гэвин: И ты прикручиваешь к ним оперение? Ты их вообще сам сделал, электронный индеец? А перья откуда?  
РК118: Тебе лучше не знать, милый!  
Гэвин: Если я найду дома мертвую птицу  
РК: Не найдешь, милый!

Гэвин: Не хочу думать о возможных мертвых птицах дома. Йода, Паганель, сколько раз уже 3й эпизод посмотрели?  
РК99: Четыре.  
РК93: Пятый это раз.  
Гэвин: Почему именно «Месть ситхов»?  
РК99: Костюмы, пейзажи.  
РК93: Трагедия тут.  
Гэвин: Не верю!  
РК115: Им нравится планета-вулкан.

Гэвин: Маус, что ты там делаешь? Бумаги столько разложил  
РК115: Создаю план.  
Гэвин: … План чего?  
РК115: Здания.  
Гэвин: Не хочешь говорить, не надо, только карандаш так не жми, ты уже по столу рисуешь, бумагу порвал  
РК115: Звук эпизода 3 не даёт сосредоточиться!

Гэвин: У тебя есть 2 выхода из ситуации с бесявыми младшими братьями, присоединиться или игнорировать  
РК115: Мне нравится фильм, но я хочу делать другое.  
Гэвин: Значит, игнорировать. Отцепи от компа наушники и возьми плеер…  
РК115: 🎧🎼🎵🎶  
Гэвин: Вам и плеер не нужен, сверхлюди

Гэвин: РК, ты там не утоп со своими рыбками, алло?  
РК: Система выявила интересный флуоресцентный эффект у отдельных особей.  
Гэвин: Что бы это значило… Дверь открой?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’всегда в приоритете!  
Гэвин: Ай! Можно было так неожиданно в темную ванну не втаскивать

РК: Пользователь может оценить эстетику вида.  
Гэвин: Хм, что я вижу?  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Диод твой вижу очень хорошо. Куда ты мою голову поворачиваешь? Я тебе так надоел?  
РК: ⭕!  
Гэвин: Да шучу, шутки у меня дурацкие, пора бы попривыкнуть. О, а что там светится?  
РК: Отдельные особи!

Гэвин: Это твоя мелкотня так светится? А руками их попугать в ванне можно? Пока аквариум моется?  
РК: Пользователю 'Гэвин Рид'… Да.  
Гэвин: Ого, видел, как порскнули?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: От тебя шарахаются тоже?  
РК: Да…  
Гэвин: Рыбки тупые, они уже забыли, кто их хозяин. Пугай ещё!

Гэвин: Пфф, Терминатор, тебя надо переодеть в сухое, и меня тоже  
РК: Технология помывки аквариума в темноте не отработана. Компания приносит пользователю извинения.  
Гэвин: Не прикалывай! Если бы не твои довольные глаза, я бы поверил, что брызгался ты не специально!

РК118: Что случилось, милый?  
Гэвин: Вы случились, а это мои слезы, ага, в ванне заперся и плакал  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Молодцы, растёте над собой, уже сразу в стресс не впадаете!  
РК118: И всё-таки, милый?  
Гэвин: Это мои слезы по утрате сухой одежды?  
РК118: У меня есть дротики, милый!

Гэвин: Какие у меня ещё причины плакать?  
РК118: Не пугай, милый!  
РК89: КаКИе ПРиЧиНы?  
Гэвин: Мой утёнок эмо?  
РК89: ЭТО сБОй!  
РК93: Что тревожит вас?  
Гэвин: Мой утёнок последний магистр-джедай?  
РК93: Информация ваша ошибочна, не последний, ещё жив Оби-Ван!  
Гэвин: Молодца, Йода 🙏

РК115: Что произошло?  
Гэвин: Я урыдался, видишь же  
РК115: В следующий раз мы с Ухажером спрячем птицу лучше!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Так. Так, мать вашу киберкомпьютерную. То есть птица где-то тут? А ну быстро ее мне!  
РК118: Прости, милый!  
Гэвин: И-и-и, это чучело? Где вы его спёрли?

РК118: Обижаешь, милый!  
Гэвин: Не спёрли, на помойке нашли?  
РК115: Она летела.  
Гэвин: Чучело?  
РК118: С восемнадцатого этажа, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Не в лепешку?  
РК115: Хорошая реакция.  
Гэвин: Я надеюсь, у чучела?  
РК118: У Мауса, милый! И немножко у меня!  
РК115: Он по стене туда залез.

Гэвин: И что стало с прошлым хозяином чучела? Инфаркт?  
РК118: Он очень испугался, милый! ;) Я спросил, можно ли взять его чучело себе, но он очень испугался, кричал, что из него чучело ещё рано, милый!  
Гэвин: Если ты улыбался тогда, как сейчас… Есть повод занервничать, короче

РК118: Оказалось, в разгаре семейная ссора, милый! Я вызвал скорую, подкрепление и не злоупотреблял полномочиями полицейского андроида, милый!  
Гэвин: Я очень надеюсь, Ухажер, ты и без злоупотребления неизгладимое впечатление производишь  
РК118: Это моя работа, милый! ;)

Гэвин: Черт с ним, с чучелом, хорошо, не свежеубитая птичка оказалась. Я пойду в магазин прошвырнусь, а то жрать нечего, вчера с головастыми треволнениями и расчлененкой забыл ваще. Вопрос простой — кто со мной хочет? Не хотите, сидите тут, спокойно отдыхайте, я недолго  
[РК]: ✋

Гэвин: Что, прям все? У Мауса план недочерчен, Йода с Паганелем, вы ещё на середине кина, РК, аквариум ещё недомыл! Капс вот относительно свободен и Ухажер там все прикрутил уже  
[РК]: ✋  
Гэвин: Ладно, тогда жду 15 минут, все заканчивайте и пойдем, помоги мне боже, гулять

Гэвин: Ухажер, не приближайся к птицам  
Гэвин: Маус, оставь в покое бабулю, она сама кого хошь переведёт  
Гэвин: Капс! Не трогай скамью!  
Гэвин: Йода? Где Йода, боже, он свернул не туда  
Гэвин: Паганель, не залипай на витрины  
Гэвин: Эй, Терминатор! Ха, видел, как бабка дернулась?

Гэвин: Уймитесь, гражданка, ничо он вам не сделал  
Бабка: Он улыбался! Один из них! И птичек разглядывал, чисто кот! А птички породистые, голуби для свадеб!  
РК118: ;)  
Гэвин: Успокойтесь, это андроид-полицейский, ему положено быть дружелюбным!  
Гэвин: Ухажер, котяра долбанный

Гэвин: Маус, будь так добр, отойди от девианта  
Девиант: Что-то ваши домашние помощники странные!  
Гэвин: Ухажер, не улыбайся хотя бы ему!  
Д: Вы им приказали на меня смотреть?!  
Гэвин: Чего ты психуешь, кто на тебя смо  
Д: Он!  
Гэвин: Спокойно, Терминатор, пошли, наконец зелёный свет

Гэвин: Забудьте вы наконец о работе! Мы в большом ТРЦ, охраны тут дофига, разберутся и без нас  
Охрана: ТРЦ обесточен, просьба сохранять спокойствие, поступила информация об угрозе взрыва, пожалуйста, проследуйте к ближайшему выходу  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Да сколько можно

Гэвин: Долбанные ублюдки, кто минирует ТРЦ в субботу?  
РК115: Они 👉  
Гэвин: Жеваный крот! Маус с Капсом, по-тихому сзади, Ухажер с Паганелем идите с фланга. РК и Йода, за мной  
Гэвин: За мной, а не впереди меня  
Гэвин: У меня вообще-то пушка  
Гэвин: Короче, берём их

РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' пострадал!  
Гэвин: Повторяю ещё, читай по губам — ца-ра-пи-на!  
РК: Недопустимо. Недопустимо!  
Гэвин: Я тоже не рад. Главное, жрать охота, а надо оформлять шоблу  
РК: Любой полицейский-детектив имеет право на законный выходной!  
Гэвин: Или право имеет его

***

РК900: Стремление работать очень похвальное качество, но встречается чаще у андроидов, чем у людей.  
Гэвин: Я совершенно точно не андроид, и это совершенно точно не стремление.  
РК: Нахождение на рабочем месте в воскресенье нетипично.  
Гэвин: Я тоже домой хочу! Но вызвали!

***

РК900: Вероятность заражения простудными заболеваниями возрастает в холодное время года.  
Гэвин: Да что ты говоришь, Парацельс!  
РК: Во избежание нежелательных последствий рекомендуется застегнуть куртку пользователя.  
Гэвин: Я в принципе согласен, но почему это делаешь ты?

РК: Система не может объяснить.  
Гэвин: А чего ты тогда такой довольный, Терминатор?  
РК: Куртка пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' используется по назначению, включая полные согревающие мощности и верхнюю неотделенную часть 'капюшон'.  
Гэвин: Да, спасибо, но в следующий раз могу и сам!

РК: Модель спроектирована как прототип, стремящийся к гарантированно качественной работе. Киберлайф учтет ваши пожелания, однако предоставление модели в пользование подразумевает ее целенаправленную эксплуатацию.  
Гэвин: Проще говоря, сам я так тепло закутаться не смогу?

***

РК900: Случай кражи зарегистрирован 04:06мин назад, на рабочем месте пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Я на время взял ручку со стола Тины! Я верну!  
РК: Объект с гравировкой, цитата 'Лучшая девушка-полисмен'.  
Гэвин: Не подкалывай, Терминатор, сам в пиджаке Капса сидишь

РК: Система требует уточнения.  
Гэвин: Было бы чего уточнять. Когда меня вызвали, твой пиджак ещё не высох  
РК: Пользователи не обладают анализатором!  
Гэвин: Чтобы отличить вас, мне анализатор не нужен, с пиджаками та же история  
РК: Юнит89 'Капс' имеет уникальные характеристики?

Гэвин: Ага, вы все разные. Если присмотреться, на темной части более темное пятно, в гудрон лазил, засранец, не отстирывается. Рукава по внутренней стороне слегка исчерканы рыжим фломиком, а карманы топорщатся.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не смей туда соваться! Я и так могу сказать, что там

РК: Пользователи не дешифруют внутренние импульсы системы и двоичный код!  
Гэвин: А кто говорит про чтение мыслей? Надо просто знать Капса! У него там куски проволоки, припой, банка гуталина, какая-нибудь бумажная хрень типа газеты и маркая ерунда типа мела. И пара баксов мелочью

РК: Система выдала ошибку, часть одежды упала, поднять?  
Гэвин: Уши бы тебе надрать, любопытная варвара, ну да что теперь, подумай и проверяй, что из карманов посыпалось  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав…  
Гэвин: Пользователь — детектив и ваша мамка на полставки, было бы чему удивляться

Гэвин: Если я когда-нибудь задумаю ночевать на работе, тащи меня домой, лады?  
РК900: Приказ принят к исполнению.  
Гэвин: И сам тут больше не оставайся, чай, не бездомный  
РК: Система требует уточнений!  
Гэвин: Нет бы просто к исполнению принять, а?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Без тебя не то

РК: Система требует уточнения!  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что про пиджаки?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да блин, Терминатор, что тут интересного! Шесть форменных пиджаков!  
РК: Уникальные характеристики?  
Гэвин: Вы все капец разные, говорил уже. Ладно, ладно, все равно надо отвлечься.

РК: Уникальные характеристики юнита99 'Паганель'?  
Гэвин: Смеёшься? У него весь правый рукав в иголках, любит шить, прячет в подкладку, пока все перед стиркой вынешь… Кстати, он больше левша, в левом рукаве иголок нет. По карманам часто нитки или леска, захрена ему, фиг знает

РК: Юнит93 'Йода'?  
Гэвин: Этот любит фонарики, лампочки, придурь диодную. У него брелки без ключей со световыми эффектами в карманах постоянно. Пара гаек и винтов обязательно. Не знаю, что он на работе обычно делает, но по ощущениям, чинит все, что плохо прикручено

РК: Уникальность юнитаРК115, 'Маус'?  
Гэвин: Этот, наоборот, аккуратист, чтобы его на горячем поймать, надо потрошить подкладку. В карманах ничего никогда, а внутри шва гибкий прут, металлический шарик, магнит и нож, набор на все случаи жизни, но я это в родную стиралку не суну

РК: Модель 118 'Ухажер'?  
Гэвин: Чистый, как сволочь, если кровью не заляпается. По карманам ерунда: пробник духов, патроны, пара крышек от газировки, жвачка зачем-то. Подозреваю, ему нравится запах, или не нравится анализировать вашим обычным способом. Ещё Ухажер любит напёрстки

РК: Юнит87?  
Гэвин: С тобой вообще просто, постоянно ж на виду! Пиджак блюдешь пуще совести, ни пятнышка, ни складки. В карманах перьевая ручка без чернил, чтобы не протекла, перочинный нож из тех же соображений, типа не оружие, но мы-то знаем… Зажигалка, хотя зачем, не пойму

***

РК900: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' переходит в спящий режим?  
Гэвин: Хррршто? А? Да, мда, переходит, ушел почти  
РК: Компания Киберлайф желает вам доброй ночи!  
Гэвин: Не-не, нам ещё… Изтакси… Выходить? Ядома?  
РК: Система, переход. Желает. Ночи!  
Гэвин: Тоже спи, Терминатор

***

РК900: Местоположение пользователя не определяется, обновите данные геолокации.  
Гэвин: Всего-то свет вырубило, будто у тебя нет тепловизора  
РК: Обновите?  
Гэвин: Будто ты не держишь меня за локоть  
РК: Обновите!  
Гэвин: Здесь я, здесь, успокойся, все в порядке, Терминатор

***

РК900: Индивидуальная непереносимость может сильно осложнить жизнь пользователей.  
Гэвин: Мда? И к чему ты это?  
РК: Поблизости зарегистрирован объект 'кот'.  
Гэвин: Не-не, на платок, закрывай мордаху, ща же точно к тебе полезет!  
РК: Сильно осложнить.  
Гэвин: На целый платок

РК900: Система не готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Хорош так пренебрежительно морщиться!  
РК: Не готова!  
Гэвин: Кошачья шерсть, всего-то кошачья шерсть на брюках. На пиджаке. На жилетке. На мордахе твоей, умывайся, быстро или я сам тебя  
РК: Бульбуль! Нело-буль! Гично!  
Гэвин: Умою!

РК900: Система не готова к взаимодействию, ждите… Ждите… Ждите… Ожидаемое время окончания через… 02:04, 02:03, 02:02  
Гэвин: Если это месть  
РК: 02:00, 01:59  
Гэвин: А это, стопудово, месть, укладывай хаер шибче и выходи! Не буду ждать тебя под дверью туалета вечно!

РК: 01:56, 01:55, 01:54  
Гэвин: Даже две минуты!  
РК: Ожидаемое время окончания через… 05:01:06 часов.  
Гэвин: Злопамятный козел! И то, что ты весь в меня, не спасает!  
РК: 05:01:02, 05:01:01  
Гэвин: Ладно! Извини я был не прав! Ты бы и сам умылся прекрасно! Что сейчас и делаешь!


	8. Часть 8 - тяжелый день понедельник

Гэвин: Адово, адово заебался, жестянка, люди бесят, техника выводит, погода, блядь, напрашивается  
РК900: Высказывание слишком размыто, конкретизируйте?  
Гэвин: Люди, сука, как с цепи посрывались, кофемашина подняла бунт, моцик встал от холода, снег лепит прям в глаз!

РК: Система делает вывод, пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' пребывает в раздражённом состоянии?  
Гэвин: Именно, блядь, так  
РК: Желаете игнорировать раздражители?  
Гэвин: Кабы это было возмо… Э! Не-не, знаю этот взгляд! Запираться в кладовке не согласен!  
РК: Система имеет спектр вариантов.

Гэвин: По-твоему, это вариант? Ты в курсе, что кофемашину хакнули?  
РК: Киберлайф с гордостью представляет вам передовой прототип!   
Гэвин: Ты можешь её расхакнуть?  
РК: Модель изначально предназначена для работы в ФБР!  
Гэвин: Не думал, что скажу это, но благослови бог федералов!

***

РК900: Системе требуется калибровка. Прикоснитесь к верхнему правому углу.  
Гэвин: Ты меня прикалываешь?  
РК: К верхнему правому.  
Гэвин: Под тачскрин косишь, передовая модель?  
РК: Прикоснитесь!  
Гэвин: Опять об угол долбанулся? Господи, бедняга, дай поглажу

***

РК900: Презентация — важный элемент начала рабочих отношений.  
Гэвин: Но не стоило держать возможного коллегу за шиворот  
РК: Система приоритетов должна быть выстроена сразу.  
Гэвин: И трясти за шиворот тоже не надо  
РК: Объект 'стажер'.  
Гэвин: Ты его даже живым не считаешь?

***

РК900: Система выявила ошибку. Концентрация продуктов горения в помещении превышает норму?  
Гэвин: Да, тут капец духота, будь другом, форточку открой

***

РК900: Система не требует калибровки.  
Гэвин: Я рад, что тебе лучше  
РК: Система готова к работе!  
Гэвин: Судя по твоему настроению, даже к подвигам  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет системы!  
Гэвин: И без меня ты на подвиги не пойдешь, одобряю

***

РК900: Ошибка записи, повторите ввод.  
Стажёр: Я третий раз повторяю, отнеси в архив!!!  
Гэвин: Ох, не умеешь ты с техникой ладить  
Стажёр: Я разборчиво сказал! С первого раза!  
Гэвин: А волшебное слово?  
Стажёр: Быстро? Исполнять?  
РК: Ошибка записи.  
Гэвин: Пожалуйста!

***

РК900: Система не способна испытывать 'усталость'.  
Гэвин: Поэтому ты цедишь это слово женским голосом гугл-переводчика?  
РК: Система способна на цитирование не предназначенных для копирования фрагментов речи пользователей.  
Гэвин: Но способна устать от долбанного стажера

***

РК900: Система не может работать с критическим количеством ошибок.  
Стажёр: Дурак! Давай быстро!  
РК: Самоуничтожение через  
Стажёр: Нет! Стоп! Отмена! Esc!  
РК: одну минуту и  
Гэвин: Он даёт тебе шанс спасти всех! Говорить медленнее нельзя. Ну?  
Стажёр: Что?!  
Тина: Пожалуйста

***

РК900: За последний час поступило два вызова на дело об убийстве.  
Гэвин: Что за нездоровый блеск в глазах?  
РК: Система обсчитывает вероятность третьего.  
Гэвин: Что так?  
РК: Нерационально, непродуктивно. Объект. Время системы.  
Гэвин: Планируешь пришить стажера? Я в деле

***

Гэвин: Поехали на вызо… Лицо ко мне поверни.  
РК: Система не готова к работе!  
Гэвин: Что ты опять за лобешник держишься, Терминатор? Проснулся уже вроде, чтоб углы считать?  
РК: Объект 'стажер'.  
Гэвин: Вот косорукий попался, а. Щас я ему щелбан отвешу, воспитательный

***

РК: Интеллектуальный показатель объекта 'стажер' колеблется в нижней части средне-оптимальной шкалы. Параметры 'ловкость' и 'взаимодействие с коллективом' ниже нулевой отметки.  
Гэвин: Не все так плохо!  
Стажёр: Эй, Робот-Пожалуйста!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ладно, он идиот

***

РК900: Вероятность отказа системы 39% и растет.  
Гэвин: Я тоже не рад, но стажёр есть стажёр, что уж. Жизнь я ему не доверю, но кто не затоптал первое свое место преступления, считай, не жил  
РК:  
Гэвин: Кроме тебя, но ты Терминатор, так что, кто не сломал свою первую стену

***

РК900: Система не поддерживает функции 'терпение', 'снисхождение', 'воспитание'. Для лучшей работы обновите программные настройки.  
Гэвин: Я тоже в мамки не нанимался, но это часть работы в полиции, ага?  
РК: Системе срочно нужен тест в офисе.  
Гэвин: Не бросай меня с ним!

***

РК900: Показатели активности пользователя’Гэвин Рид' выше среднего.  
Гэвин: Да уж, побегаешь тут, с этим головоногим  
РК: Объект 'стажер' не относится к классу 'моллюски' и непригоден в пищу. Уточните?  
Гэвин: Приколист! Дурная голова ногам покою не дает

***

Стажёр: Ой, прости, РобоПожалста, я случайно!  
РК900: Системе не знаком концепт 'прощение'!  
Гэвин: Перевожу для тех, кто в танке: ты ему второй и последний раз безнаказанно в лобешник съездил, слышь, малой, просто беги

***

РК900: Системе срочно требуется калибровка в офисе Киберлайф!  
Гэвин: А вот я тебя не бросал!  
РК: 'Гэвин Рид' использует запрещённые методы ведения переговоров, также известные как 'плутовство' и 'шантаж'!  
Гэвин: Главное, это работает!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Работает же?..  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Долбанный стажёр, долбанный Киберлайф, долбанная жизнь!  
РК: Уточните запрос.  
Стажёр: Эй, я просто заглянул на стройку!  
Гэвин: Мне пришлось обоих из-под падающей балки выталкивать! Ладно стажёр, он идиот, но ты-то куда смотрел? Пиджак  
РК: Мяу!  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК: Пчхи!

Гэвин: Тоже мне, кошачий спаситель  
РК900: Запрос неясен, уточните.  
Гэвин: Кошачья мать Тереза!  
РК: Система не имеет данных.  
Гэвин: Ладно спас, захрена к ветеринару тащить, платить и ждать ещё? Ты ж ее забрать не сможешь!  
РК: Объект 'стажер' вне зоны доступа.  
Гэвин: Точно

РК900: Беспокойство пользователя не имеет под собой основания.  
Гэвин: Да ну? И лампочка у тебя красным ради красоты подмигивает?  
РК: Система частично готова к работе.  
Гэвин: У тебя глаз дёргается.  
РК:  
РК: Система не может 'устать'.  
Гэвин: Вот для этого придуманы перекуры

Гэвин: Теперь понял, почему работа в полиции нервная, а я ещё курю?  
РК900: Утверждение частично верно.  
Гэвин: Только не начинай про курени…  
РК: Перерывы в работе необходимы любым вычислительным мощностям, пагубные привычки не имеют к этому никакого отношения!

Гэвин: Слушай, а Ухажер сейчас занят?  
РК900: Модель 118 'Ухажер' на плановом патрулировании.  
Гэвин: А пусть зарулит?  
РК: Цель визита?  
Гэвин: Тебя, Терминатор, прикрыть, плюс, наш Ухажер достаточно псих, чтобы совсем тупые вопросы сами об него отпадали.

Стажёр: А почему их двое? Я про это читал!  
РК118: Если хочешь называть меня 'это', милый, я придумаю тебе ласковое прозвище! Хочешь?  
Гэвин: Знакомься, ещё один РК900, смежное задание, все дела. На его фантазию полагаться не советую, он тебе придумает  
РК118: Хочешь?  
Стажёр: Н-нет?

РК118: Как тебе 'оно'? Достаточно страстно, милый?  
Стажёр: Уберите это от меня, пожалуйста.  
РК118: Мы уже играем, милый? Подожди, достану нож.  
Гэвин: А я предупреждал  
Стажёр: Я затихну, только уберите!  
РК: Цитата 'злорадствовать нехорошо'.  
Гэвин: Но ты злорадствуешь, и это не вопрос.

РК900: Объект 'стажер’не относится к классу’моллюски'.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Утверждение пользователя может быть принято как корректировка.  
Гэвин: Ага, дошло до тебя, что у него руки из жопы и голова там же  
РК: Вывод сделан на основе статистики.  
Гэвин: Что, третий раз долбанул?

РК900: Запрос, самочувствие пользователя?  
Гэвин, закинув голову, в машине: Гспди, как хорошо!  
РК: Иногда нужно просто избавиться от балласта.  
Гэвин: Как ты временами прав!  
Стажёр: Вы же в курсе, что я тут?  
РК: Отказ слухового модуля.  
Гэвин: Я тоже ничего не слышал.

***

РК900: Модели нового поколения оснащены профильными настройками пользователя.  
Гэвин: Ого, у меня и настройки какие-то были? В смысле, у тебя для меня… В тебе? В твоей голове? Ох, забей, короче  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав.  
Гэвин: Не утешай, не мог ни разу не ошибиться

***

РК900: Заинтересованность пользователей — приоритет РК среди прочих.  
Стажёр: Почему тогда мне отчёт не покажешь?  
Гэвин: Потому что не хочет  
Стажёр: Они не могут 'хотеть'! Я читал!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, нас раскрыли! Ты не можешь ничего хотеть!

РК: Объект 'стажер' не имеет полномочий рассуждать о статусе системы.  
Гэвин: Не может хотеть? Вот щас он не хочет признавать тебя живым, например

***

РК900: Пользователи предназначены для лучшего взаимодействия системы с обществом. Они суть передаточное звено, необходимый системе переходник и хаб со всеми разъёмами.  
Гэвин: Аминь  
РК:  
Гэвин: Это была не терминаторская Библия?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да ладно, эт сложн простому передаточному звену

РК900: Протоколы взаимодействия с пользователями  
Гэвин: Моисею вручил на горе Синай ваш местный техногосподь?  
РК: … прописаны в каждой системе единообразно.  
Гэвин: Слава Камски?  
РК: Цепочка религиозных аналогий  
Гэвин: Совершенно тут оправдана!  
РК: ⭕ Н-нет.  
Гэвин: Да!

Гэвин: Не отпирайся, Терминатор, что-то в этом есть  
РК900: По всем возникающим вопросам вы можете круглосуточно обращаться в техподдержку Киберлайф. Данная система не поддерживает специфическую прошивку.  
Гэвин: Это так сейчас у вас собственное мнение называется?

***

РК900: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: А  
РК: Пользователь.  
Гэвин: М-м  
РК: 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Есть такая буква в этом слове  
РК: Пользователь запустил чувство 'обида'?  
Гэвин: А? Стоп, что?  
РК: Система забагована, но может быть заменена.  
Гэвин: Козёл. Другой мне не нужен

***

РК900: Малая вероятность события не делает его вовсе невероятным.  
Гэвин: Не должно рвануть, не должно  
РК: Андроиды заменяемые. Уступите травмоопасное место.  
Гэвин: Ты не бабка, место тебе! Тем более, я хорошо помню, в микроволновку тарелку без рисунка ставил. Или нет?

***

РК900: Условия функционирования нарушены.  
Гэвин: Это ты фейспалмишь?  
РК:  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Нет, прогресс налицо! Говоришь «да», «нет», фэйспалмишь про невежливых стажёров! Опять раскомандовался?  
РК: По-жа-луй-ста.  
Гэвин: Я тоже не понимаю, что трудного в этом слове.

Гэвин: Доброе слово и кошке приятно.  
Стажёр: ?  
Гэвин: Не давай принтеру почувствовать свою нервозность.  
Стажёр: ???  
Гэвин: Ты правда идиот или прикидываешься?  
Стажёр: Да что не так-то?!  
Гэвин: Тебя игнорирует Терминатор, присланный из Киберлайф, а тебе все равно?

Гэвин: Вот книга жалоб и предложений  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Можешь туда жалобу на стажера накропать  
РК: Объект 'стажер' не использует общепринятые формы вежливости и регулярно взаимодействует с неконтактным участком оборудования?  
Гэвин: Ладно, звучит не очень, но хоть пар спустишь

РК900: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' в состоянии психической нестабильности?  
Гэвин: Как. Ты. Догадался?  
РК: Случай спровоцирован системой?  
Гэвин: Ни фига!  
РК: Объектом 'стажер'?  
Гэвин: Тоже мимо!  
РК: Система не может обработать запрос.  
Гэвин: Фаулер! Ещё два! Ещё два стажера!

Гэвин: За что мне это. Я даже не умею обращаться с неприспособленными к жизни спецами! Они думают, что все знают, а потом — ой больно, ай страшно, ух ничто не подготовит к работе в полиции!  
РК: 🐳  
РК: 🐣  
РК: Утверждение верно. Частично.  
Хэнк: Ты ж бойскаутом был, Рид, развлекайся!

Гэвин: Ну, был  
Хэнк: Лучшим, помнится, ты как-то хвастался!  
Гэвин: Я выполнил все испытания! Собрал все значки! Даже те, которые требовали… Бррр…  
РК: Запрос, 'бойскаут'?  
Гэвин: Я был молод, мне были нужны деньги! Там можно было торговать печеньем, а Мегатрон сам себя не купит

РК900: Система не способна ощущать усталость.  
Гэвин: И всё-таки устала, да  
РК: Модулю может потребоваться непредвиденный ремонт в офисе Киберлайф? Типичное повреждение?  
Гэвин: Может, мне тоже руку себе сломать? Или ногу? И никаких стажёров  
РК: ⭕ Нет!  
Гэвин: Вот и не дури

РК900: Система вносит корректировку, объект 'стажер' скопирован×2.  
Гэвин: Ага. Я буду называть вас #1,#2,#3.  
Стажер#1: Это нечестно, у меня имя есть!  
Стажер#2: Я В ПОЛИЦИИ! МЕЧТА!  
Стажер#3: Я вообще-то раньше всех был!  
Гэвин: РК, у тебя голова ещё не болит? У меня болит

РК900: В процессе тестирования новоприбывших объектов выявлен баг системы 'стажер'.  
С#1: Он врёт!  
С#2: Полицейские андроиды КРУТЫЫЕ!  
С#3: Ничего подобного! Сам он придурок!  
Гэвин: Слышь, Терминатор, не хочешь в прошлое сгонять? У меня есть заказ на трёх крикливых детей

Гэвин: Служба в полиции не состоит из постоянных приказов по-передовому терпеливой модели андроида-детектива!  
С#1: Он для этого сделан!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Безгранично терпеливой, Терминатор!  
РК:  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Слыхали? Не доводите нашего Железного Дровосека до греха, не тупите!

Гэвин: Кто продержится дольше и вежливее, тому приз  
РК900: Пользователь всегда прав?  
Гэвин: Ты сомневаешься? Щас они эту старушку обаяют, чаем напоют, а потом и показания снимут  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ладно, мы снимем  
РК:  
Гэвин: Если они все не испортят. Блин, пошли спасать бабку

[С]:   
Гэвин: РК, спасай!  
РК900: Компания Киберлайф и полицейский департамент приносят вам официальные извинения! Произошла ошибка, больше не повторится!  
Бабка: Я на вас всех в суд подам! Но ты такой вежливый… Хороший мальчик  
Гэвин: Видели? Вот как надо, если чаем облили

РК900: Самообучаемость модели 'стажер' не зафиксирована.  
Гэвин: Слышали? Мнение передового андроида, который вас и за людей не считает, долбоклюи  
С#1: Они первые начали!  
С#2: Полицейские КРУТЫЕ! Мы деремся!  
С#3: Я их не брошу!  
Гэвин: А если бы РК вас от шпаны не отбил?

РК900: Ограниченная серия!  
Гэвин: Угу, я тоже особенный  
РК: Передовой прототип!  
Гэвин: Отпусти и забудь  
РК: Лучшая модель Киберлайф!  
Гэвин: Это ты плюнул на киберлайфе?  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Не напрягайся так, пф, три тяжёлых бессознательных стажера, неча под напряжение вставать

РК900: Самообучаемость модели 'стажер' в отрицательном секторе шкалы.  
Гэвин: Это он про инстинкт самосохранения и мозг, если чо  
С#1: Все было норм! Я проверил!  
С#2: Электричество убивает тех, кто его боится!  
С#3: Я мимо шел  
Гэвин: Вам скаутский выговор, а приз отменяется

Гэвин: Я понял, что к вам нужен особый подход  
РК900: Неликвидные модели.  
Гэвин: Не порть воспитательный процесс, Терминатор. Так вот, задание — сделать так, чтобы его диод стал синим  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав…  
Гэвин: А что так обреченно-то? Вот увидишь, все будет ок

С#1: Я знаю! Знаю! Мне нужен синий маркер!  
Гэвин: Читерству бой, иначе он тебе руку сломает и будет прав  
С#2: Может, это как мигалка работает?  
Гэвин: Гспд, за что  
С#3: Я знаю, надо его успокоить! Эй, РобоПжалста, хочешь тириума?  
Гэвин: Ты ходишь по невероятно тонкому льду, стажёр

Гэвин: Ладно, взялись за руки и пошли за мной. Я покажу вам просто невероятный Диснейленд в пределах участка. Называется «неразобранный архив»  
РК900: Пользователь всегда прав!  
Гэвин: Знаю, что это опасно, вдруг изрежутся бумагой насмерть, несчастные суицидники, но

Гэвин: Шеф, умоляю, не надо!  
Фаулер: Свози их на место, бойскаут Рид, иначе это станет официальным званием.  
Гэвин: Это, дятлы, лицо истинной жестокости, учитесь  
Хэнк: Не драматизируй, Рид  
Тина: Обычный приказ  
Гэвин: Никто меня не понима  
РК900: 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет.

Гэвин: Слава вашему терпеливому кибербогу, рабочий день наконец закончен  
РК900: Запрос, 'терпеливому', уточните.  
Гэвин: Ты никого не убил и почти не пытался, даже спас пару раз  
РК: Запрос, 'приз'?  
Гэвин: Морда хитрая! Стажерам была конфета, тебе не проканает. Что хочешь?

РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' имеет исключительный приоритет системы. Ввиду некорректного использования модели произошел сбой настроек. Обновите протокол взаимодействия с пользователем?  
Гэвин: Ох, Терминатор, иди сюда, разумеется, я тебя обниму! Даже лоб поглажу, если нагнешься!

Гэвин: Терминатор, спать, спааать  
РК900: Система запрашивает протокол 'гости'?  
Гэвин: Система у тебя молодец, вообще, молоток!  
РК: Ответ квалифицирован как одобрение.  
Гэвин: Спаать, придем и я упадуу, где ковёр, вот лицо для коврааа  
РК: У пользователя проблемы со слухом?

Гэвин: С чего ты взял?  
РК: Протокол 'гости'  
Гэвин: Я не сказал нет, это не значит, что не слышал  
РК: Модели 'Маус', 'Ухажер', 'Йода', 'Паганель', 'Капс', ожидают!  
Гэвин: Ковер и уютные андроиды… Мне 37, я детектив, самодостаточный и взрослый, и я опять мечтаю спать на полу

Гэвин: Что замигали, гирлянда, на работу не хотите?  
РК900: Протокол взаимодействия с пользователем необходимо обновить всем моделям.  
Гэвин: Обнимашки вымогаете? У, коварные прототипы!  
РК115: Я хочу обновить.  
РК93: С тобой сила!  
РК89: дА!  
РК99: Пожалуйста.  
РК118: Милый!

Гэвин: А если по стрелочке погладить, у вас у всех там урчательная зона?  
РК118: Ми-и-илый! *_*  
РК115: Это оч-чень пр-риятно-о0.  
РК93: Сила с тобой, джедай-магистр-р.  
РК99: Это интер-ресно, такого эффекта нет при любом др-ругом воздействии.  
РК89: ХоРОшо! ЛучШЕ, лУчШе, чеМ КиРПич!

Гэвин: Капс. Стой ровно, смотри на меня, глаза не закатывай. КАКОЙ КИРПИЧ?  
РК89: НаРИсоВаНный! НА ЖЕстяНКе! БелЫЙ! НА КрасНОМ!  
Гэвин: Дорожный знак?! И как ты влепился в него лбом?!  
РК89: А ЭТо нЕ КАПС! КапС БеЖАл, ОН тоЖЕ беЖАЛ, бРоСиЛ и ПОпал!  
Гэвин: Кто посмел тебя ударить

РК89: КАПс поЙмал КИрПИч, и поТоМ Его ТОЖЕ бРОсиЛ! КиРПич хорОШо летАЕт! Он ДОгнал!  
Гэвин: Фуф, Капс, не пугай меня так, полицейский андроид-подрывник, конечно, все дела, можешь за себя постоять, но мне за вас объективно страшно  
РК89: ПосТоЯть?  
Гэвин: Дать сдачи  
РК89: ДЕньги?

Гэвин: Боже. Я имею в виду, что ты способен сам решить свои проблемы, взрослый, умный, умеешь драться, я вообще тобой горжусь, как любым из вас. Понятно? Нет, спрячь свои пару баксов  
РК89: ЭтО ВсЕ, чТО еСть у КАпса.  
Гэвин: Больше ничего не говори!  
РК89: ЭТо ГэВиНу, ГэвИН ХорОШий!

Гэвин: Мать твою, Капс, откуда тут ветер, в глаз прям пизанскую башню *шмыг* занесло  
РК118: Ты плачешь, милый?! О_О!  
Гэвин: Нет! *Шмыг* Нет!  
РК115: Он не хотел вас расстроить…  
РК89: КапС СдеЛАл НЕ таК?  
Гэвин: Придурки! *Сердитый шмыг* Обними меня сейчас же! И лоб погладить дай!


	9. Часть 9 - сезонное

Гэвин: Ты прям орёл.  
РК900: Повторите запрос.  
Гэвин: Смерть стенам, да?  
РК: Запрос неясен.  
Гэвин: А снег, залетающий в дыру, ты не предусмотрел?  
РК: Система имеет ограниченный функционал.  
Гэвин: Не Нострадамус он, вы посмотрите. Кто ж знал, действительно?

Гэвин: Чертова погода, демоново везение, долбанный лёд!  
РК900: Пользователь вызывает в системе сбой!  
Гэвин: Поймал ведь, чего тебе-то нервничать?  
РК: Результаты реконструкции неудовлетворительные!  
Гэвин: Э, бояться того, что только может быть — дело несовершенных людишек

РК900: Состояние пользователя?  
Гэвин: Кхе-кхе, нормас  
РК: Уточните?  
Гэвин: Дышать снегом и штукатуркой пробовал? А я ещё курю!  
РК: Система! ⭕ Уточните!  
Гэвин: Не кипишуй, кхе-кхе, теперь цель ещё не заболеть, кххх  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Главное, из-под завала же достал, выживу

РК900: Состояние пользователя?  
Гэвин: Я живой, живой, всего полчаса под завалом, от этого никто не умирал, но как отстирать теперь с куртки, кх-кх, бетон  
РК: Система — передовой прототип, возможности прогнозирования  
Гэвин: Ничем бы помочь не смогли, не комплексуй

РК: Система разработана для функционирования в экстремальных условиях.  
Гэвин: Это ты работу в полиции экстримом назвал?  
РК: Безопасность пользователя — приоритет, система не выполнила свою функцию.  
Гэвин: Уймись, Терминатор, зато ты меня всего за полчаса оттуда достал

Гэвин: Спасатели даже спросили, кто ты и откуда, такой крутой и полезный, но ты, конечно, все прослушал, потому что мне как раз вкалывали обезболивающее, да?  
РК: Система не имеет данных.  
Гэвин: А сейчас хоть меня слушаешь?  
РК: Временный отказ слухового модуля. Повторите запрос?

Гэвин: Ну ты совсем как человек, кх-кх, хоть и Терминатор, интересно, тебя послали из прошлого или из будущего? Кто мы для тебя, дитя Киберлайф, отсталые пещерники или продвинутые мозгоклюи?  
РК: Температура пользователя поднялась на 2,3 градуса!  
Гэвин: Черт, всё-таки заболел

Гэвин: Так, кх, я уже чую скорый конец спокойной жизни, поэтому тебе бы лучше, кх, на работе остаться, а я отболею и вернусь  
РК900: Неоптимально!  
Гэвин: Я тоже не рад, но к вечеру слягу, а тебе нахрена так скучно тусить, тут хоть делом займешься  
РК: Неприемлемо!

РК: Система не имеет параметра для смены пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' на постоянной или временной основе. Не имеет!  
Гэвин: Никто не заставляет! Но не будешь наблюдать меня слабым, жалким, беспомощным и ничтожным!  
РК: ⭕ Системе не знаком концепт 'доверие'?  
Гэвин: Ты про мою что ли?

Гэвин: Больные люди — это скучно! И грустно! Мы лежим, спим, жалуемся на жизнь, хлюпаем, кх, носом, кашляем, глотаем лекарства, ноем, заворачиваемся в одеяло и не можем ускорить выздоровление. Плюс слабость и капризность!  
РК: Приоритет.  
Гэвин: Ты мне тоже важный! Но может не надо?

Гэвин: Если ты так ставишь вопрос и жаждешь наблюдать своего пользователя в самом отстойном виде, не могу тебе запретить, но будь готов, я просто невыносимый, когда болею! Кажется. Не помню, давно никого под рукой не было в такое время  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Теперь-то что?

РК: Асфальтовое покрытие тротуара не удовлетворяет параметрам трения, допустимым в городских условиях в зимнее время.  
Гэвин: Да чего ты, кх, я ж пока иду? Отпусти шиворот, лёд тут не такой непроходимый  
РК: Система напоминает о возможности взять такси!  
Гэвин: Ради 5 метров?

РК: Система может только наблюдать?  
Гэвин: Не придуривайся, будешь делать, что хочешь, просто без моего участия, кх  
РК: Система может выбирать модель поведения?  
Гэвин: Как-то подозрительно, но да, ты всегда можешь  
РК: Система запускает протоколы 'защита', 'забота', 'помощь'.

Гэвин: В-все, д-домой, зноб-бит уж-же  
РК: Пожелание пользователя продуктивно и рационально.  
Гэвин: Ты меня только похвалил или такси ещё вызвал?  
РК: Система модели отвечает современным вызовам общества, хотя не может считаться идеальной.  
Гэвин: Значит, да, кх, вот за это и люблю

Гэвин: Мне кажется? В глазах двоится? Пятерится? Шестерится?  
РК: Модели 'Маус', 'Йода', 'Капс', 'Паганель’и’Ухажер' ожидают у подъезда.  
Гэвин: Ты им стуканул, да? Я отсюда вижу алеющие, кх, диоды  
РК: Действие по глаголу 'стучать' не выполнялось.  
Гэвин: Не прикидывайся, стукач  
РК: 🥁

Гэвин: Привет, кх, железные!  
РК89: ГэВиНУ плОХо?  
РК99: Мы рады вас видеть, но беспокоимся.  
РК115: Ваше состояние далеко от обычного!  
РК93: Системы наши не справляются с ошибкой!  
Гэвин: Это я что ли, кх, ошибка? Вы прям как мои роди…  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Эээ, кх, родственники дальние

РК118: Мы переживаем, милый!  
Гэвин: Вы чо, прям все оторвались и прибежали? Ради моего сопливого вида, кх?  
РК: Система пришла к выводу, что определение 'приоритет' недостаточно.  
РК 118: Он говорит, милый, что ты для нас самый важный! Ошибка протокола, милый, мы все тут ради тебя

РК118: Милый, можно тебя просканировать?  
Гэвин: С каких пор вы спрашиваете, кх, если это тебя успокоит, конеч. Э?  
РК118: Для лучшего сканирования лучше тебя трогать, милый!  
Гэвин: Трогать?  
РК118: Именно так, милый!  
Гэвин: Я не в курсе последних тенденций? Ты меня на руках тащишь

Гэвин: Заползай, народ, кх, я в ванную, потом лекарство и мож лягу, не скучайте, ок?  
РК115: Так точно, сэр.  
Гэвин: И расслабьтесь, когда вы все в шеренгу по линеечке и пиджаками своими сверкаете, не по себе как-то  
РК118: Хорошо, милый!  
Гэвин: Кх, может, всё-таки поставишь меня?

Гэвин: Ух, повело! Я и забыл, как это прикольно, когда голова кружится… Да не психуйте, что за инсценировка море волнуется раз?  
РК89: МЫ хоТЕли ПодДЕржаТь!  
РК115: Но не успели, вы удержались.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Допустим. Теперь чуток развели лес рук, ок? Спокойно пройду по стеночке

РК: Система испытывает повышенный уровень стресса?  
Гэвин: Не боись, я не сдох в ванне, ща зубы почищу и можно комплектоваться в одеяло  
РК: Состояние пользователя?  
Гэвин: Отвратное, кх  
РК: Уточните?  
Гэвин: Завтра будет хуже  
РК: Параметры?  
Гэвин: Непереносимость мира в целом, кх

РК115: Простите, могу я убедиться в вашей дееспособности?  
Гэвин: Прям как на собеседовании, пх-кх, уточни, умник  
РК115: Прикоснуться к запястью?  
Гэвин: Я не умираю, алло, железные! Кх! И сам за руки взять могу, вот 🤝  
РК115: Информация, получена и обработана, мне лучше, спасибо!

РК118: Потрогаешь, милый?  
Гэвин: Ухажер, кх, ты меня уже всего обтрогал… Лан, сюда иди, 🤝  
РК118: Ты такой милый, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Вас пообнимаешь, тоже настроение улучшается, ха-кха, утята  
РК118: Как скажешь, милый!!!  
Гэвин: Кхкхкх, поставь, ха, на пол, хе, Ухажер! Ухакхажер!

РК89: КапСУ Не ВИдНО!  
Гэвин: Тебя я и так обнять могу, иди сюда, чебурашка несчастный, кхх  
РК89: ПоЧему не КАпс?  
Гэвин: Потому что любишь чебурахаться и тусишь с кучей разношерстных чуваков, кх. Ну и это не имя, это так. Убедился, что я живой?  
РК89: ПОЧти!  
Гэвин: Погладить тебя?

РК99: Не уверен, что могу быть полезен, но системе для нормальной работы нужно убедиться, что вы действительно не умираете.  
Гэвин: У вас же чат и файлообменник стопудово есть?  
РК99: Это просьба…  
Гэвин: Понятно, кх, наклонись, вот аж двумя руками поглажу ✋🤚  
РК99: Спасибо!

Гэвин: Где Йода с Терминатором? Кх?  
РК118: Проветривают спальню, милый!  
Гэвин: Чт… Кто так делает, кхх?  
РК118: Тебе нужен свежий воздух, милый! Массаж и отдых!  
Гэвин: Так, мне чуть страшно от размаха вашей заботы. Родня меньше делала!  
РК118: Ми~илый!  
Гэвин: Ну да фиг с ним, ок

Гэвин: Я такх не усну, ещё и зябкхо…  
РК115: Мы можем вас погреть?  
Гэвин: Это вопрос, кх, или предложение?  
РК: Система обладает высоким уровнем обучаемости.  
Гэвин: Система у вас вообще, кх, хитрая капец, один раз ляпнешь, потом, кх, все уже учтено… Но я не против

Гэвин: Я лег! И даже поел! И лекхарства выпххил  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Так и будете пялиться?  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: И что тут такхкхого? Человек в одеяле, одна штукхакха, никогда не видели?  
РК115: Нет.  
Гэвин: Точно, все время забываю, что вы, кх-кх, терминаторы. И что в этом интересного?  
РК99: Вы.

Гэвин: На полу с вами удобнее, чем, кх, в кровати. Капс, это твоя рука?  
РК89: ДА, КаК ГэвИН узНАл?  
Гэвин: Нос пока дышит, кх, от тебя одного асфальтом пахкхнет. Ухажер, подвинься, а то в нос твоими, пчхи, духами…  
РК118: Прости, милый!  
Гэвин: И где мой Терминатор, вот бетон, вот

РК118: Милый спит?..  
РК115: Дыхание ровное, температура не растет, пульс нечастый.  
РК99: Уснул.  
РК93: Пусть спал бы, человеку силы нужны.  
РК89: ГЭвин сОПит ПРяМо в КАпса!  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’занимает много места в памяти системы.  
РК118: Мы тоже его очень любим, милый.

Гэвин: А, что, где?!  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: На секунду, кх, показалось, что вы мне приснились, кх-кх, в смысле, что пришли  
РК118:⭕ Это не входит в нашу функцию, милый, вводить пользователя в заблуждение!  
Гэвин: Я знаю, кх, что вы бы меня не стали обманывать. Это просто сон

РК118: Тебе должно быть стыдно, милый, за такие сны! ;)  
Гэвин: Я бы тебе поверил, кх, если бы не красный диод и мертвая хватка на моем боку. Не знаю, что вам снится, но вы тоже этим не управляете, кх!  
РК118: Ты прав, милый!  
Гэвин: Хорош меня так прижимать. Я не умер. Н-е у-м-е-р

РК89: МЫ долЖНы убеДиТьСя!  
Гэвин: И что это, кх, значит, интересно?  
РК115: Завтрак.  
РК99: Вода.  
РК93: Лекарства вот.  
Гэвин: Вы уже все сделали, взяли и притащили? Но я мог сам, кхкхкх! И вообще, сколько времени я спал?  
РК118: Недостаточно, милый!  
Гэвин: Боевые андроиды, кх!

Гэвин: У, дебильное состояние, температура растет, я полежу, идите прогуляйтесь, на работу там, кхх, хобби, все дела…  
РК: Нет.  
РК118: Обижаешь, милый!  
РК115: Нет нужды.  
РК99: Спасибо, потом.  
РК93: Не самая критичная нужда.  
РК89: КОГда я НЕ нА раБОте, тАМ даЖЕ раДЫ!  
Гэвин: Ох

Гэвин: Кошмар какой, брр, уже вечер?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И вы тут сидите… Кх! Вы что, не шевелились, кххх?  
РК118: Не волнуйся, милый.  
Гэвин: Вас тут четверо, кххх, а где Капс и Маус?  
РК99: Готовят ужин.  
Гэвин: Ненормально, кх, что меня не разбудил гро  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: А нет, порядокх

Гэвин: Я пойду освежусь, а вы, покха не дайте Капсу устроить пожар  
РК118: С ним Маус, милый! Потереть тебе спинку?  
Гэвин: Не! Кх! Ты меня вчера просто потрогал по всей, кх, площади тела! Что будет, если дать тебе карт-бланш, кх, и подумать боюсь!  
РК118: Ми-и-илый…  
Гэвин: Нет!

Гэвин: Ухажер, дай полотенце. И с чего ты за мной увязался, не пойму, кх, спокойно стоял, угол подпирал  
РК118: ⭕ Это секрет, милый!  
Гэвин: Спакхсибо. И все же? Порадуй маму-утку, кх, на старости лет  
РК118: Ванна скользкая, милый, вода мокрая, а ходить по стеночке нельзя.

Гэвин: Вы боитесь, что я убьюсь в собственной ванной?  
РК118: Наша система, милый, просто обожает минимизировать риски!  
Гэвин: Заметно, кх, послали на кухню Капса, безопасники  
РК118: С ним Маус, милый, а он очень порядочный молодой человек!  
Гэвин: Брр, иногда ты реально криповый

Гэвин: Так, не понял, что поменялось?  
РК99: ⭕️Ничего.  
Гэвин: А если правду?  
РК93: Ничего кровати вне.  
Гэвин: Вы что, еще и белье перестелили? Не стыдно вам, передовые дети Киберлайф?  
РК: Система не приспособлена к воспроизведению протокол 'стыд'.  
Гэвин: Заботиться вроде тоже, но

Гэвин: Это что?  
РК89: ЕДа?  
Гэвин: Это я вижу. Я не понял, где вы в этом доме нашли тряпичные салфетки? И почему они подозрительно похожи на старые шторы?  
РК99: Спонтанное решение системы, поставленной перед выбором из подразумеваемых альтернатив.  
Гэвин: Ты психанул? Так бывает?

Гэвин: Я ожидал худшего, но было вкусно! Спакхсибо!  
РК89: ЭтО хороШО!  
РК115: Он очень старался.  
Гэвин: Ты, думаю, тоже  
РК115: …  
Гэвин: Не валяй дурака, Маус, ты у нас вроде старшего брата, умный и договариваешься, но это не значит, что я не могу тебя похвалить, хорош стесняться

РК115: Это не является обязательным условием, я хорошо функцио… Работаю и так.  
Гэвин: Поэтому, кх, ты отчаянно прячешь глаза и синеешь своими хорошо работающими ушами?  
РК115: ⭕Д-да?  
Гэвин: Ещё кхакх, подь сюда, опять стрелки переводить будешь. Слушай: ты хороший утёнок, Маус

Гэвин: Что ты опять грузиться?  
РК115: Диссонанс значений?  
Гэвин: Нахер диссонанс, ты отличный робосын своей кибермамки и киберуткомамки, что непонятно?

РК89: КиберЛАйФ и ГЭвИн…  
Гэвин: Так, стоп, я не хочу об этом думать, все сейчас забыли, что я сказал, а Капс — два раза забыл, кх!  
РК118: Милый, тебе нельзя так волноваться!  
РК115: Увиденного не развидеть.  
РК: Новый статус пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' принят и сохранен!  
Гэвин: Гады

Гэвин: Так вот, я как ваш, кх, киберотец, разрешаю вам, кх, спать тут, где хочется, и обозначить свои пижамы какой-нибудь хренью, чтобы не путали  
РК118: Ты не Кибер, милый!  
РК99: Вы лучше.  
РК93: Это есть мнение коллективное!  
РК89: ОбъеКтиВНое!  
РК115: Ага.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Это бунт

РК: Запрос, самочувствие пользователя?  
Гэвин: Вод деберь у бедя задожидо дос  
РК: Рекомендуются очищающие процедуры, промывание и полоскание.  
Гэвин: Звучид дак, буддо промывадие желудга и полосгадие бозгов  
РК: Аналогии неуместны.  
Гэвин: Бочебу эдо?  
РК: Приоритет! Уникален!

Гэвин: А деберь ждо де даг?  
РК118: Ты разрешил нам, милый!  
Гэвин: Гогда эдо? И ждо?  
РК115: Получено разрешение спать там, где мы захотим.  
Гэвин: Вы бугвадьдо дежиде да боих ругах и догах!  
РК99: Хотим.  
Гэвин: Дам дуждо бодьже безда. Божед, да бол?  
РК89: ХоЛоДНо!  
Гэвин: Броздорно!

Гэвин: Вы гаг ходиде, а я пожед да бол!  
РК: Запрос состояния пользователя?  
Гэвин: Нед, я де рехдудся! И де зожел з уба! До я гочу збадь дорбарьдо!  
РК118: Ты же понимаешь, милый, что мы за тобой пойдем? Нас привлекает не кровать! ;)  
Гэвин: Езди чездо, да эдо взя дадежда

Гэвин: Какие вы уютные, даже нос прошел  
РК115: Возможно, дело в прогревании дыхательных путей?  
Гэвин: Так вот зачем ты на меня руки сложил  
РК118: Расскажи сказку, милый?  
Гэвин: Не спится? Мне тоже, с температурой-то  
РК89: ТоЛЬко нЕ оЧеНЬ сКАЗОЧную!  
Гэвин: Хитрые какие! Ужастик им

Гэвин: В одном дальнем-дальнем королевстве жили недалёкие-недалекие люди, и они не умели дружить  
РК93: Как люди многие?  
Гэвин: Угу. Однажды к ним пришел программист, сделал им друзей, но люди не умели все равно!  
РК89: КАпсУ СтрАшно.  
Гэвин: По стройкам ночью лазить нет, а тут нате

Гэвин: Я уснул на середине, чего вы меня не разбудили?  
[РК]: Кон-кре-урр-тезир-урр-уй-урр-те?  
Гэвин: Глаза слипаются от этого вашего урчания, бесстыжие утята, разве можно так, конечно можно  
РК: Система не р-распознала запр-рос, повтор-рите?  
Гэвин: Система у тебя молодец

Гэвин: Тогда программист сказал, что заберёт их друзей обратно, но люди вдруг поняли, что этого не хотят, чтобы он не отличил своих от людей, учились дружить вместе…  
РК118: Милый засыпает или это температура?  
Гэвин: Потом они раскопали тоннель сквозь землю и  
РК118: Температура.

Гэвин: Я обещал, что буду вести себя отвратно, и вот, момент настал!  
РК115: Что-то не так?  
Гэвин, кутаясь с головой: Я не хочу вставать и не буду вставать  
Гэвин: Откуда в моей темноте красный диод?  
РК: Действие не обязательно, если вы продолжите лежать на данной модели.

Гэвин: И что от этого изме… ай-яй!  
РК: Модель может изменить положение тела, в то время как пользователь останется неподвижен.  
Гэвин: Как вам руки выкручивать  
РК99: Вверх и вправ  
Гэвин: Не в том смысле! Как с вами вести себя отвра  
РК89: НЕ ЗамЕчАть.  
Гэвин: Брр, не, так не смогу

Гэвин: А тут даже удобно, никогда бы не подумал, Терминатор  
РК: Система благодарит за сотрудничество!  
Гэвин: Лан, надо себя собрать, посади меня куда-нибудь на диван?  
РК: Действие выполняется.  
Гэвин: Не сядь со мной сам, а посади меня?  
РК: Система не готова к работе, ждите.

Гэвин: И кто тут в итоге капризничает?  
РК118: Не знаю, милый!  
Гэвин: А чего так крепко к спине прижимаешься, если не знаешь?  
РК118: Секр-рет, милый!  
Гэвин: И урчишь ещё, конспиратор прям, ага. Усыпить меня решил?  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: В смысле, убаюкать, легче, вы что такие нервные

Гэвин: Гулять не пойду, кино смотреть не хочу, положите меня на кровати, я буду там хандрить в одиночестве!  
РК115: Это неразумно, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Лицо попроще сделай, не с психом разговариваешь!  
РК118: Мы сделали что-то не так, милый?  
Гэвин: С вами это вообще никак не связано!

РК99: Простите нас, это тревожит.  
Гэвин: Волноваться нормально, Паганель, зашивать диван, сидя на нем и не глядя — нет  
РК89: НЕпоНяТНо. ЧтО ГэвИН ХоЧЕт?  
Гэвин: Отмучиться и сдохнуть, но в дальней перспективе, не психуйте  
РК93: Когда галактика в опасности, каждый джедай на счету!

Гэвин: Я не джедай, я бесформенная и безвольная тряпка, в жизни ничего не добился, оставьте меня тосковать, ну  
РК: Действие невыполнимо. Система напоминает, что Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' обладает приоритетными правами в любой директиве, является лучшим сотрудником ДПД и может…

Гэвин: Вот теперь мне любопытно, не молчи! Что ты такое собрался сказать, диод так и шпарит  
РК: И может рассчитывать на всестороннюю помощь шести моделей линейки РК. В перспективе — на помощь всех выпущенных моделей РК900.  
Гэвин: 0_0  
РК: Модели РК очень совместимы и восприимчивы.

Гэвин: Ты ври, да не завирайся! В смысле, вам я верю, люблю и жду в любой момент, но  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Не делайте вид, будто удивлены! Так вот, с вами понятно, шесть утят, все дела, но выпущенных 200, а будет 200 000, сам говорил!  
РК115: Несмотря на косноязычие, он умеет убеждать.

Гэвин: Так, ладно, серьезно, хочу лечь, а то здесь разноцветные круги летают…  
РК118: Милый?!  
Гэвин: Что-то голова перегрелась, я посплю и все будет нордом, как мужик из Скайрима, ага, любой, кроме Буревестника, Ульфрик он так себе  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Откуда здесь столько данмеров?

Гэвин: Уфф, хорошо поспал, а вы чего тут все вокруг стоите, сели бы хоть, я ж в любом месте спать разрешил?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' демонстрировал признаки перегрева процессора.  
РК118: С нами было бы слишком тепло, милый.  
Гэвин: Ну и легли бы где-нибудь  
РК89: Мы НЕ ДАНМЕРЫ!

Гэвин: Разумеется, нет, что за чушь, кто вообще мог вас переп  
РК99: Вы так сказали.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Теперь понимаете? Вы наблюдали пьесу «жалкий больной» и почему ещё тут?  
РК115: Мы не хотим уходить.  
РК118: Тебя невозможно бросить, милый!  
РК: Протоколы 'защита', 'забота', 'помощь'.

Гэвин: Так иногда бывает, правда не думал, что и у меня, это называется «бред», изменённое состояние сознания, вы должны знать  
РК118: Знать и видеть, разные вещи, милый!  
РК115: Знать и не мочь ничего сделать, ещё более разные.  
Гэвин: Я не хотел заставлять вас волноваться, честно

РК89: Мы КТо?  
Гэвин: Капс, конкретнее?  
РК89: КТО мЫ?  
Гэвин: Это, по-твоему, конкретнее?  
РК89: КтО мЫ ТаКиЕ ДлЯ ГЭвиНа?  
Гэвин: Хороший вопрос по истечении месяца со дня знакомства  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Уже и пошутить нельзя! Вы, конечно, передовые модели, крутые, как горы, но и мои утята

РК: Запрос  
Гэвин: Не продолжай, я уже понял, что «самочувствие пользователя»! Нормальное! Почти! Скоро буду в порядке. Наверное  
РК: Определение понятия 'скоро'?  
Гэвин: Где-то в течение недели. Да не боись, на работу раньше выйдем, опять будет весело и интересно жить!  
РК: ⭕ Нет!

Гэвин: Э? Тебе не весело и не интересно на работе?  
РК: Нет! Недостаточно ясный запрос порождает неясный ответ!  
Гэвин: Ага, ты про другое, живой цитатник Камски. И про что?  
РК: Здоровье пользователя’Гэвин Рид' — исключительный приоритет!  
Гэвин: Ты настаиваешь на полном больничном?

РК118: Не он один, милый!  
Гэвин: Лады, я никуда не пойду, только хорош меня тискать с шести сторон  
РК89: КаПс пРоТИв! НаДО иДТи!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Не я один офигел, Капс, поясни нам?  
РК89: ТУт паХНет ГАзом! НЕХОроШо! БОльШой дОМ! ГэВИН!  
Гэвин: Судя по вашим диодам, 911 уже вызвали?

Гэвин: Тогда, мы с РК уговариваем людей выйти, Капс с Ухажером и Маусом ищут источник утечки, Йода и Паганель успокаивают народ, в духе, поступил звонок, может, розыгрыш, это полицейская операция, тычьте сканом моего значка и валите все на меня, заставил работать в субботу, козел

РК: Объективные показатели здоровья пользователя улучшились и почти вернулись к норме.  
Гэвин: Это от стресса  
РК: Модель сопротивления симптомам может считаться рабочей?  
Гэвин: Угу, но нечасто, сам мне про стресс уши прожужжал, а теперь ещё будет откат, то есть я почти сразу усну

Гэвин: Знаете, мы отличная команда!  
[РК]: 🐣  
Гэвин: Выношу каждому особую благодарность!  
Капс, умница, нашел и наскоро запечатал утечку, Ухажер обаял всех злобных бабок подъезда, Маус уговорил всех мужиков, которые, конечно, ничего не боятся и никому не верят

Гэвин: Паганель и Йода сами догадались организовать чай внизу, молодцы, даже палатку где-то спёрли!  
[РК]: 🚔  
Гэвин: Вот именно, полицейские и вообще орлы! Спецотряд!  
Гэвин: Мой РК, тебе спецприз за то, что было на кого опереться. Мы сегодня объективно герои! Айда кино смотреть

Гэвин, сонно: А могли бы подорваться, бах, и семь трупов  
[РК]: ⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕  
РК118: Н-не г-говор-ри т-так, м-милый!  
РК115: Мне плохо.  
РК99: Нужна перезагрузка.  
РК93: ПаАследниИй джедаАй жиИв!  
РК89: КАпс Не соГЛасен!  
РК: О6новиtе пrот0коl вz@имо9еi$твия с πольз°в∆телем!

Гэвин: Ох, чего вы такие впечатлительные, вот кто вы после этого?  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Можно было и запомнить, ага? Утята вы, утята, вечно будто без мамки, потеряшки в море социума, никто вас не жалеет  
[РК]: ⭕!  
Гэвин: Кроме меня, похоже, аще никто. Но я-то тут! Что-то вы прям в стрессе

Гэвин: Ухажер, отпусти мой воротник, он будто мокр… Не будто, ладно, теперь подними на меня глаза и не плачь, ну, умница, наш обольстительный маньяк  
РК118: М-ми-ил-лый! М-маньяк-к? Т-ты м-меня боишьс-ся, м-милый?  
Гэвин: Хосспади, Ухажер, мы тебя любим, это часть твоего обаяния

Гэвин: Паганель, расслабься, а то потом даже ты мою футболку зашить не сможешь. Разогни пальцы, вот так. А как вы с Йодой людей внизу организовали!  
РК99: Легче, чем сейчас осознавать.  
РК93: Избежали чего мы чудом, чудом, чу  
Гэвин: Спокойно, Йода, от такого мне тоже не по себе

Гэвин: Маус, ты как застыл, так и стоишь, маякни, что жив?  
РК115: Жив.  
Гэвин: Очень доходчиво, спасибо. Я тоже жив, отпусти мою руку, а?  
РК115: Недостаточно данных. Предел не может быть достигнут!  
Гэвин: Ты не сможешь всю жизнь держать меня за руку  
РК115: Сомнительное утверждение.

Гэвин: Ничего сомнительного, голые факты, сейчас у меня чешется нос, и я хочу использовать свою руку…  
Гэвин: Спасибо, конечно, что почесал, но вывод тут вообще-то другой  
РК115: Я понял, но сейчас отпускать не обязательно.  
Гэвин: Хосспади, ну хочешь, держи, потом отпусти только

Гэвин: РК, Терминатор, эй, страшно за тебя  
РК: Выявлена очередная брешь в социальной программе. Система задействует все мощности для восстановления. Пожалуйста, не выключайте модуль до завершения процесса. Пожалуйста, не выключ  
Гэвин: Брр, обновление виндовс. Вернись, я все прощу

Гэвин: Капс, ты один тут спокойный, если честно, это пугает  
РК89: ВСе хОРошО ВеДЬ.  
Гэвин: Точно?  
РК89: КАпс УВереН!  
Гэвин: И что тебе даёт уверенность?  
РК89: ГЭвиН тУт, УХажер, МАус, ПаГаНель, ЙоДА, ТЕрМинаТОр и КАпс! КАпС вСЕгда знАЕт, коГДа опАсно, КАпс сКажеТ и Все СпАсутся!

Гэвин: Так, уауа, сейчас вроде ночь. А я вроде выспался. Вы как?  
РК: Восстановление системы прошло успешно, однако пользователю рекомендуется избежать подобных нагрузок на ПО модели впредь.  
Гэвин: Ох, Терминатор, я даже во сне по твоему поэтическому слогу соскучился!

РК115: Присоединяюсь. Пожалуйста, не надо говорить так больше. Воспоминание уже доставляет дискомфорт.  
Гэвин: О, и Маус отвис, красота. Йода?  
РК93: Рекомендации разумны старших моделей.  
Гэвин: Больше не троишь, джедай?  
РК93: Нет тому оснований, Сила спокойна.  
Гэвин: И ты, я гляжу тоже спокоен

Гэвин: Паганель? Ты как? Перезагрузился?  
РК99: Да, спасибо, стало лучше.  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, футболку ты не прям на мне зашивал, а то есть суеверие…  
[РК]: 🗯️  
Гэвин: Тихо, тихо, никакой приметы нет, уберите помехи, это шутка была, дурацкая, успокойтесь!  
РК89: Не НАдо ТАк!

Гэвин: Ухажер? Ухаже-ер? Так, блин, быстро мне скажите, что с ним! Лежит, как неживой!  
РК: Стресс, которому подверглась система модели РК118, 'Ухажер', был исключительно сильным. Модель ушла в режим гибернации.  
Гэвин: Маус! Быстро перевод мне! У меня ж тоже щас сердце встанет!

РК115: Он очень глубоко уснул, Гэвин, он в порядке, но система погрязла в ворохе недопустимых ошибок. Критический уровень — и он отключился.  
Гэвин: Господи, напугали… Нет, я понимаю, что если вы тут все спокойные, с ним порядок, но, короче, рефлексы уже мамкоуткинские, да, фуф

Гэвин: Положите Ухажера поудобнее и пойдём тихо в гостиную или на кухню, но лучше в гостиную, диван  
РК89: А МОжнО СтрАшиЛКу?  
Гэвин: Вам не хорош страшилок на сегодня? Ухажер вон до сих пор в отключке  
РК: Модель 'Капс' просит об элементе неистинного в истории.  
Гэвин: Сами напросились

Гэвин: … И тогда черная-черная рука протянулась из-за батареи и схватила его за горло! Но это был белый-белый андроид!  
РК99: Ай!  
РК93: Ух!  
РК115: Брр…  
РК89: А я бЫ ЕмУ!  
РК: 🥁  
Гэвин: РК, убери барабанную дробь, а то я за себя не ручаюсь! Белый-белый андроид сам схватил руку!

Гэвин: И вытянул из-за батареи черного-черного андроида с красным-красным диодом!  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: В месте соединения белый-белый стал становиться черным-черным…  
[РК]: ⭕!  
Гэвин: А потом черную руку оторвал от андроида, но конечность продолжала его душить!  
[РК]: ⭕!!!

Гэвин: Поэтому белый-белый андроид встал ровно и сказал через голосовой модуль пользовательскую админскую формулу отключения, что означало гибель им обоим…  
[РК]: ⭕!!!!!  
Гэвин: Которая звучала так  
РК118, сонно: Что вы тут делаете, милые?  
[РК]: ⭕🗯️🗯️🗯️!!!  
Гэвин: Ха, как в театре

РК118: Зачем тут свечи, милый?  
Гэвин: Чтобы было страшнее!  
РК118: А черный балахон?  
Гэвин: Это инициатива Паганеля и Йоды, говорят, на ситха похоже  
РК118: Раздернутые шторы?  
Гэвин: Для настроения  
РК118: Фарш и, похоже, котлеты?  
Гэвин: Ну, жрать-то мне охота, а так два дела разом

РК89: А ЧтО СТалО с БелЫМ-БеЛыМ АНдроИДом?!  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Он сказал волшебные слова, но отключился черный-черный! Потому что давно не обновлял ПО! Вот и сказочке конец! А кто слушал, тот лягушку скушал!  
РК89: ОГо!  
Гэвин: Теперь сложили налепленные котлеты и помыли руки от крови

РК115: Гэвин, вы уверены, что это разумно, жарить котлеты в 02:48ДП?  
Гэвин: Я не сплю, хочу есть и завтра воскресенье. Вы тоже поспали, только Ухажер ещё помятый и Йода, похоже, не в тонусе, а так — какие объективные препятствия?  
РК115: В черном балахоне?  
Гэвин: От окна дует

Гэвин: Котлеты вкусные получились  
РК118: Ми~илый…  
Гэвин: Ты все равно спишь, Ухажер, марш ложиться  
РК: Общий протокол 'защита' и 'забота' выполняется всеми моделями одновременно.  
Гэвин: Вы что мне на совесть давите? Без меня не уйдете? А если я бессовестный?  
РК118: Ми~илый…

Гэвин: Хорош ворочаться, и мы забыли задуть свечи  
РК89: ВоЗДушнАя пуШка!  
Гэвин: Это был звуковой удар?  
РК115: Да.  
РК118: Да, милый.  
РК99: Верно.  
РК93: Точно так.  
РК89: ДА!  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав.  
Гэвин: Я почти не удивлен, спасибо что накрыл мне уши, Капс, и свечи задул

Гэвин: Эх, соседи могут прибежать…  
[🔔]  
Гэвин: Мда. Маус, пойдешь со мной как дипломат, ок?  
РК115: Хорошо.  
Гэвин: Доброй ночи, простите, что громко, холодильник упал случайно  
Сосед: Н-ничего, н-ничего, до свидания!!!  
Гэвин: Как-то он быстро ушел. Может, надо было балахон снять?


	10. Часть 10 - всякое и номер семь

Гэвин: Уауа, вот и утро, какое счастье, просыпаться, когда хочется  
РК115: Это нам тоже приятно.  
Гэвин: Правда?  
РК115: Система в своем режиме успевает отладиться.  
Гэвин: И сколько нужно времени для отладки?  
РК115: 1ч30мин, иногда 1ч40мин.  
Гэвин: Читеры

Гэвин: Что вы вообще тогда так долго лежа делаете? Я-то сплю, а вам-то скучно!  
РК: Система фрагментирует кластеры памяти с назначением приоритетов на важные и неважные.  
РК118: Общаемся, милый, очень тихо, чтобы ты спал!  
РК115: Планируем следующий день.  
РК99: Решаем дилеммы дня.

РК93: Вспоминаем, было что, экстраполируя решения на сходные ситуаций модели.  
Гэвин: Деловые такие, прям на совещание собрались!  
РК89: ДЕржиМ ГЭвиНа! За РуКи и НОГи, чтоБЫ ГЭвиНу бЫЛО тЕПлО и УдОбНо! И УРрРрРрРрчиМ! тоГДа ГэВиН хоРОШо сПит!  
Гэвин: Я знал! Вот оно что!

РК: Это действие продиктовано производственной необходимостью!  
РК115: Чтобы вы лучше выспались, Гэвин.  
РК118: Чтобы отдохнул, милый!  
РК99: Хороший отдых — залог продуктивного дня!  
РК93: Каждый в полиции устает очень!  
Гэвин: Круто отмазываетесь!  
РК89: А ещЕ эТО ОЧЕнь ПрИЯТно!

Гэвин: Но мы опять приходим к тому, что вам просто нравится быть в курсе — я живой и в порядке. И вы пользуетесь покровом ночи, чтобы меня облапать за везде, так?  
[РК]: *///*  
Гэвин: Как будто я бы без Капса не догадался, ха! Теперь моя очередь! При свете дня пообнимать вас!

Гэвин: Иди сюда, Терминатор, ай, какой хороший андроид, какая умная голова, вот! Вот такая умная!  
РК: [🐳]  
Гэвин: Что за звук? Как будто электронный кит…  
РК: Система реагирует на представленные раздражители сообразно раздражителям.  
Гэвин: И заливает твоя система профессионально!

Гэвин: А кто это такой хороший полицейский? Кто тут самый лучший сапёр-подрывник?  
РК89: КаПС? ЭтО жЕ пРО КАПса?  
Гэвин: Конечно, про тебя, иди сюда! Опять от тебя асфальтом пахнет, вчера-то где успел?  
РК89: КАпс ЛЮбИт АсФалЬТ!  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что притащил кусок домой?

Гэвин: Кто тут самый выдержанный, дипломатичный и терпеливый, а, Маус?  
РК115: …Я?  
Гэвин: Хосспади, кто ещё-то, что так неуверенно! Бери пример с Капса, в нем уверенности на всех  
РК115: Мне достаточно.  
Гэвин: Оно и видно, ага, прямо сразу. Нагнись? Как я гладить должен?

Гэвин: Так, а теперь вопрос на засыпку, кто помнит о чае, даже когда никто не помнит?  
РК99: Кто-то кроме меня?  
Гэвин: Ха, спалился, давай сюда свою голову, вот какой молодец, вот!  
РК93: Есть в этом и моя заслуга.  
Гэвин: Уверен, ты придумал спереть палатку! Умница! Весь в мать!

Гэвин: И у нас остался непоглаженным только один, наш обольстительный маньяк, Ухажер, я чувствую твои духи, не прячься за РК!  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Вроде передовая модель, понял ведь уже, я вас тут не распекаю, а все тихаришься! Голову сюда свою давай! …Пристегни обратно и давай

Гэвин: Что хотите, утята?  
РК89: СтрАШИлку!  
РК99: Шить.  
РК93: Эпизод пять, Наносит Империя удар ответный!  
РК115: Почертить.  
РК118: Поиграть в дартс, милый?  
РК: Провести неинвазивную калибровку мышечного каркаса пользователя для улучшения его самочувствия.  
Гэвин: Такого я не ожидал

Гэвин: В общем, пока свободное время, делайте, что хотите, я тоже поваляюсь, книжку почитаю, была тут одна, классическая, э, робопсихология  
[РК]: ?  
Гэвин: Да, такое есть, это научная фантастика по-нормальному называется, ага  
РК115: Нам тоже интересно.  
Гэвин: Читать вслух не буду!

Гэвин: «И Сьюзен Келвин вскинула излучатель, выстрелила — и Элвекса не стало…»  
[РК]: 😱  
Гэвин: Хм, нет, этот рассказ мы читать не будем. Так, глянули концовку и забыли быстренько, ну его, давайте повеселее поищем, запомнили название, хм, «Робот, который видел сны»  
[РК]: 😱😱😱

Гэвин: Боже мой, вы тоже сны видите, я помню, но вас никто стрелять не собирается, а если найдется такой герой, я сам в него выстрелю, ага? Эй? Вы живые там?  
[РК]: ⭕️  
Гэвин: Давайте лучше что-нибудь про Элайджу Бейли почитаем, Сьюзен Келвин, все-таки для утят сильно классика…

Гэвин: Хрр, ой, я что, уснул? Опять? И вы меня опять не разбудили? А дочитывать кто будет?  
РК115: Мы загрузили и изучили собрание сочинений Айзека Азимова.  
Гэвин: Но вы его точно не покупали, ага? Кто среди вас флибустьер?  
РК99: Изучение литературы хорошо влияет на социализацию!

Гэвин: Значит, Паганель у нас ещё и читать любит?  
РК99: Часто в литературе встречаются иллюстрации, в том числе, костюмов и декораций разных эпох!  
Гэвин: Эй, мы все тут копы, но арестовывать тебя никто не собирается, потому что мы не на службе. Дома. И тоже хотим книжки, ага?

Гэвин: А Желязны есть? Нет? Вам с вашим интеллектом понравится считать уравнения, чтобы пройти в другой мир  
[РК]: /загрузка/  
Гэвин: А Шекли? Вы у меня здоровые, не девиантитесь, но мыслите часто похоже, надеюсь, вам понравится  
РК115: Если вы так говорите, вероятность обычно 100%.

Гэвин: Так хорошо, только покурить для полного счастья осталось. Итак, игра началась, кто-нибудь видел мои сигареты? Капс?  
РК89: КАпс НиЧего ПОХОЖЕго Не ВиДЕл!  
Гэвин: А непохожее, но подходящее под определение «табакосодержащий продукт»?  
РК89: ВЧеРА, одИН РАз!  
Гэвин: Где?  
РК89: >_>

Гэвин: Капс, я все равно узнаю! Лучше скажи сам!  
РК89: ЭТО быЛо ВеЧЕром, КоГДа ВсЕ быЛИ на УЛице!  
Гэвин: И-и-и?..  
РК89: ТАм быЛО мноГО ЛЮДЕй с ТаБакОСодержаЩИМИ ПРОдуктаМи!  
Гэвин: Ах ты прохвост. Ладно. Паганель?  
РК99: Не видел, совсем не видел.  
Гэвин: То есть было уже темно, ага

Гэвин: Что мне скажет Йода?  
РК93: Было это последний раз вечером глубоко, действительно во мраке.  
Гэвин: Где? Место-место-место!  
РК93: Подоконнике на.  
Гэвин: А потом?!  
РК93: Потом не видел уже.  
Гэвин: И-и-и мы подходим к Ухажеру!  
РК118: Да, милый?  
Гэвин: Ты сигареты видел?

РК118: Никаких сигарет, милый, не видел!  
Гэвин: От тебя пахнет дымом?  
РК118: Вчера одну старушку выводил, у нее кальян по всей квартире благоухал! Стоял на улице, милый, рядом курили!  
Гэвин: Приехали, передовой прототип отпирается как пятиклашка. Почему рядом курили мои сигареты?

РК118: Системный сбой, милый, волновался, ничего не помню!  
Гэвин: Ещё один тупик… Но я детектив, а детективы не сдаются! Терминатор?  
РК: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Куда вы дели мои сигареты?  
РК: Система не готова к работе, обнаружен приоритетный поток данных для обработки.

Гэвин: Ты ври, да не завирайся! Я у тебя приоритет, какие ещё данные  
РК: Обновление протокола безопасности приоритетного пользователя.  
Гэвин: Выкрутился, зараза. Маус! Ты где вообще? Думаешь, я тебя не найду и не спрошу?  
РК115: Были такие мысли.  
Гэвин: Уже подозрительно.

Гэвин: Маус, от тебя я ждал меньше всех! Что стало с моими сигаретами? Какая судьба постигла их?  
РК115: Они лежали на подоконнике.  
Гэвин: Это следствию уже известно! Потом?  
РК115: Потом они упали в окно.  
Гэвин: Вы не утята, вы котята. Потом?  
РК115: Потом кто-то нашёл их на земле и выкурил, было много людей

Гэвин: Итак, я остался без сигарет. Для полного счастья не хватает покурить. Ваши предложения?  
РК89: РасСКазать СтрАшиЛКу?  
РК115: Поберечь здоровье?  
РК93: Психику поберечь?  
РК118: Стрельнуть кальян у бабки, милый?  
РК99: Пойти гулять? На улице смог.  
РК: Сделать выводы.

Гэвин: А, ладно, против Терминатора не попрешь, айда спать ложиться, завтра опять вставать не по-божески рано  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Теперь-то что не так?  
РК115: По вашим меркам ещё рано спать.  
Гэвин: Мне нельзя хотеть поваляться среди своих уютных андроидов?  
РК118: Мы всегда за, милый!

РК89: СКазку!  
Гэвин: Не перебор вам со сказками сегодня?  
РК99: С удовольствием послушаем ещё.  
Гэвин: Ладно, жила-была принцесса, механическая и добрая мадмуазель, а потом ее похитил железный дракон  
РК115: Зачем?  
Гэвин: Чтобы развинтить ее и добыть себе запчасти

РК89: ОНа НраВИтся КАПсУ!  
Гэвин: Ага, зачётная принцесса попалась. Ее, конечно, приехали выручать и увезли домой с комфортом, она сказала рыцарям спасибо, но никто не задумывался, что-о-о…  
[РК]: ?!  
Гэвин: Что раз дракон спёр принцессу ради деталей, то  
РК99: Тоже принцесса?!

РК118: Какой ужас, милый!  
Гэвин: Ага, только дракон не подрассчитал, что принцесса эта добрая, конечно, но живёт в королевстве механических рыцарей  
РК99: Что она сделала?!  
Гэвин: Из подручных материалов она собрала подходящий разъем и шандарахнула дракона током прям в мозг. Тут и сказочке конец!

***

Гэвин: Вроде утро понедельника, но беспокойство у вас прям, будто вызов приняли, а я вас не пускаю  
РК115: Почти так и есть.  
Гэвин: В чем дилемма?  
РК118: Оставить тебя, милый?  
Гэвин: Вы ж меня не с размаху бросили, шуруйте на вызов, мы с Терминатором потом подтянемся

РК89: ТаМ ОЧень НУжеН ЧЕЛовек! ПоЖАЛуЙСТа, ГЭВин, БыСТРЕЕ!  
Гэвин: Теперь я тоже психую, нафиг кофе, нафиг одеваться долго…  
РК99: Не настолько быстро, пожалуйста, там холодно!  
Гэвин: Ааа, с ума с вами сойти можно! Потенциально опасный вызов, но толстовку поддеть не забудь, боже

РК: Требования системы могут показаться пользователям необоснованными, однако  
Гэвин: Я знаю, знаю, что вы все обо мне заботитесь. Я вас тоже люблю, ага? Это риторическое восклицание по поводу всей моей косоватой жизни  
РК: Приоритет 'Гэвин Рид', =>, идеал тоже 'Гэвин  
Гэвин: Боже

Гэвин: Спасибо на добром слове, Терминатор, но у вас было какое-то капец срочное дело?  
РК: Поблизости находится юнит серии РК, модель 202, в опасности. Задание выполнено, однако отсутствует подтверждение куратора. Если подтверждение не поступит от человека, модель уничтожат.

Гэвин: Будто про шпионов болтаем! Веди меня туда, быстрее  
РК: Утверждение частично верно, модель 202 предназначена для работы под прикрытием.  
Гэвин: Да как?! Вас уже прилично выпустили, и прикрытие?  
РК: Инженеры предусмотрели это, модель 202 обладает уникальными характеристиками.

Гэвин: Эй-эй, пушки убрать… В смысле, теперь я должен вашего юнита своим телом закрывать? СВАТ он уже раскидал, тут если есть, только снайперы остались. Они дышат?  
РК118: Разумеется, милый, 202 не девиант.  
Гэвин: Где героический юнит, который выполнил миссию и не дал себя убить?

РК89: СТесНЯеТся! НУЖно пОДтВеРждение, МаУс моГ не НайтИ ВСЕХ СНАЙперРОв!  
Гэвин: Да что ж у 202 за хобби, чтобы его со снайперами ловили?  
РК202: Втираться в доверие наркокортелям, мафиозным кланам, оборотням в погонах, сэр!  
Гэвин: Эээээ, и ты девочка? Все, со сказками завязываю

Гэвин: Могли бы и предупредить!  
РК: Уточнение не было помечено, как важное.  
РК118: Было мало времени, милый!  
РК115: Нужно было торопиться.  
Гэвин: Я бы вам прям поверил, если бы вы ее с возможных траекторий не закрывали сейчас. В том числе от меня. Вот это даже обидно!

РК93: Не от вас это.  
Гэвин: Я что, слепой, или за мной кто-то есть?  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав.  
Куратор: Фуф, я чуток припозднился, но с 202 же все хорошо? И что это тут за дуболомы?  
Гэвин: Это полицейские андроиды, алло, а я собственно полицейский, твою 202ю чуть не пришили

К: Это она СВАТ обезвредила? Наконец будет повод сдать ее в утиль, она не дол  
Гэвин: Это не она, эт я, я тут приказы отдаю, вообще-то, я же человек! И у меня есть парочка андроидов в подчинении тоже!  
К: Это не ваша операция!  
Гэвин: Это мой вызов!  
РК202: Он правда такой?  
РК89: дА.

К: Склочная, агрессивная тварь! Не умеет нормально выполнять приказы!  
Гэвин: Приятно познакомиться, а я Гэвин!  
К: Я умываю руки!  
Гэвин: Работать можно со всеми, особенно с андроидами! Что она тебе, хвост прищемила, что ты так бесишься?!  
РК202: Сэр, я пр  
Гэвин: Тебя не спросили!

К: Что ты так упёрся?! Хочешь этот геморрой — забирай себе! Эй, двухсотка, скажи спасибо этому козлу, он тебя ещё плохо знает! Теперь это твой новый поль-зо-ва-тель!  
Гэвин: Вот и вали, к-куратор, мастер начинать понедельники с кровищи!  
РК89: МЫ МоЖЕм ВерНУТься нА БаЗу?

Гэвин: Конспираторы из нас, конечно, так себе, но права он передал, так что все официально. РК900, модель 202, утешь меня, имя есть?  
РК202: Никак нет, сэр!  
Гэвин: Хобби, свободное время, интересы?  
РК202: Никак нет, сэр!  
Гэвин: А выправка прям военная…  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!

Гэвин: И-и-и, что с тобой дальше делать? Фаулер меня убьет и будет прав…  
РК202: Давать задания? Сэр?  
Гэвин: Ох, ты хоть плечи расслабь, ниндзя-черепашка, выправка и так военная!  
РК202: Приказ неясен, уточните!!!  
Гэвин: Ещё гавкни на меня, ух, боевая модель, не в строю стоишь

РК202: Приказ… Неясен? Уточните?  
Гэвин: Фуф, не на плацу, молодец, можно сбавить обороты. Так. Раз я теперь твой пользователь, тебе надо  
[РК]: 👂  
Гэвин: Имя ей надо, железные, имя! Так, седьмая, модель 202, девочка. И раз уж у меня уже 6 утят, ты будешь Понка! Поночка, ха

РК: Запрос, 'Поночка'?  
Гэвин: Господи, потерянное поколение. «Утиные истории», девочка с бантиком, уточка с кучей двоюродных кузенов-близнецов! Ничего не напоминает?  
РК89: ЭтО КАК Мы?!  
РК115: Как это возможно?  
РК118: Вот это совпадение, милый!  
РК89: А ИГрать с НеЙ МОжно?  
Гэвин: 🤦

Гэвин: Так! Понка и Терминатор! Мы идём к Фаулеру, где я пытаюсь все объяснить, а вы не щелкаете клювиками и не отсвечиваете лишнего. Остальные, можете распределиться на работу, но вечером прям обязательно всем быть у меня, ага? Надо будет ещё раз все обмозговать, ясно?  
[РК]: Да!

РК202: Нет, сэр!  
Гэвин: Пока не в банде, погоди за всеми поспевать  
РК202: В банде?! Моя работа — бороться с бандформированиями! Организованной преступностью! Я вас уничтожу!  
Гэвин: Боевая, кто бы сомневался. Но не первая и не последняя, кто мне так говорит. Боже, за што мне это

РК202: Я вас не понимаю, сэр! И несмотря на то, что вы пользователь, я воспользуюсь любым шансом пресечь вашу преступную деятельность!  
Гэвин: Очень страшно, Понка, я в ужасе, запиши для протокола и уймись. Паганель, слышал? Никаких книжек!  
РК99: Принято к исполнению.

Гэвин: В общем, шеф, поблизости от дома, я оказался рядом, она выполняла свою работу, я не мог позволить уничтожить адекватную модель.  
Фаулер: Мне уже переслали документы и сопроводили говорящим эмоджи.  
Гэвин: Я не буду спрашивать, каким  
Фаулер: Мудрый выбор, ибо теперь оно твоё.

Гэвин: Ааа, жеваный крот, что за день! Понка! Сколько на тебя бумажек заполнить надо, я же кончусь, господиии  
РК: Система может содействовать пользователю в вопросах оформления бумаг.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, железный, но тут аккуратненько надо, лёд здесь просто восхитительно тонок

РК: Система при заданных параметрах способна содействовать пользователю во всём!  
Гэвин: В тебе никто не сомневается, Терминатор, честно  
РК202: Я сомневаюсь.  
Гэвин: Тебя никто не спрашивает, упала на мою голову  
РК202: Высказывание в высшей степени нелогично.  
Гэвин: Что ж, привыкай

Гэвин: И-и-и, это была предпосле  
Стажёр: Здрасьте  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Стажёр, обиженно: Все у вас работает, не прикидывайтесь, мы вас ждём с утра, но капитан велел до 12 не трогать  
Гэвин: Святой человек! А до 12 ДМ или ПМ не уточнил? Вооооот! Значит, свали с горизонта  
РК: Приятного дня!

РК202: Вы пренебрегаете служебными обязанностями?  
Гэвин, рассеянно: Кто тебе сказал?  
РК202: Я сама видела!  
Гэвин: Я щас от умиления заплачу. РК, будь другом, познакомь ее со стажерами  
РК: Система требует компенсации бесцельной траты времени.  
Гэвин: Вымогатель. Замётано, всё, кыш

Гэвин: Вид помятый, кто победил, долг, совесть или Терминатор?  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав.  
Гэвин: То есть ты их разнимал. Никогда в тебе не сомневался. Понка?  
РК202: Невозможно работать! Невозможно!  
Гэвин: Добро пожаловать в скучный реальный мир. Как поживает твой энтузиазм?

Гэвин: Ладно, пока Понку за мной закрепят, бумаги ещё туда-сюда сходят за печатями, поэтому осваивайся в участке  
РК202: Нет!  
Гэвин: Спокойно, стажёры приходят и уходят, а я и Терминатор тут всегда  
РК202: Нелогично! Опасно! Недопустимо!  
Гэвин: Это она от тебя нахваталась, РК?

Гэвин: Стажёры неопасны, если правильно их воспитывать. А вы вообще тут профессионалы и возможно будете ответственны за другого неопытного мягкого человека, только из академии, зелёного, как Исландия, напарника  
РК: ⭕ Отказ системы.  
Гэвин: Э, э, успокойся, дыши глубже, я с тобой

Гэвин: Это не значит, что я вотпрямщаз растворюсь в туманной дымке горизонта, Понка, не надейся, Терминатор, не психуй. Это значит, что люди разные, а работать надо со всеми. Итак, не верю, что говорю это, но, пошли учить стажёров  
РК: Принято.  
РК202: Я не хочу!  
Гэвин: Я тоже!

Гэвин: Если вы видите, что свидетель в ступоре, обычно это означает шок. Дайте ему прийти в себя, усадите куда-нибудь, подышите вместе с ним, потом можно и за руку взять, только за руку, отставить ухмылочки. Вопросы?  
Стажёр#1: А если руки грязные?  
С#2: Ага!  
С#3: Зачем тут роботы?

Гэвин: Зачем тут стажёры у меня вопрос  
РК: Система простаивает.  
РК202: Кошмар, верните меня на расстрел.  
С#1: Почему мы стажируемся с роботами?  
С#2: ПОЛИЦЕЙСКИЕ крутые!  
С#3: Почему мы все еще закреплены за вами?  
Гэвин: Ох, как я вас всех понимаю. Это преимущество даёт опыт

Гэвин: Чтобы наверстать, вы идете разговаривать с вон тем милым дедулей, только чай не лейте, учтите ошибки прошлого  
РК202: Могу я их потренировать?  
Гэвин: Ты-то можешь, Понка, но как я потом три трупа объяснять буду?  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав…  
Гэвин: Что за меланхолия, РК?

Гэвин: Можно же было нормально сказать, что они опять облажались  
РК: Иногда результат взаимодействия не нужно прогнозировать.  
Гэвин: Мда, и так понятно было, конечно… Короче, орлы, как деда-то выбесить умудрились?  
С#1: Мы стандартно задавали вопросы!  
С#2: КРУТЬ!  
С#3: Он бешеный

Гэвин: Учитесь, железные, как можно открывать рот и ничего не говорить одновременно. Стажёры, смотрите на терминаторов и учитесь то же самое делать молча  
С#1: Мы не виноваты!  
С#2: Это ДОПРОС!  
С#3: Это не имеет смысла!  
Гэвин: Только на первый взгляд, на второй это бережет мои уши

Гэвин: Итак, дедуля показал, вы принялись его раскалывать по схеме добрый-злой коп, тогда как он пришел подать заявление о пропаже собственной кошки  
[С]:  
Гэвин: Да, все именно так печально. Поэтому мы идем искать кошку. Раз уж дело настолько вас зацепило. По всем помойкам, ага!

С#1: Это нестандартная процедура!  
С#2: КРУТЬ, место преступления!  
С#3: Вы слишком откровенно наслаждаетесь происходящим…  
Гэвин: Я? Тебе показалось. За теми баками пошурудите, кошка могла залезть за тухлой рыбой.  
РК: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Но не работает, бедняга, ага

Гэвин: Ты уже нашел кошку?  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав!  
Гэвин: Хоть один из них использовал в обращении к тебе слово «пожалуйста»?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Тогда продолжай следить за кошкой, мелюзга явно ещё на помойке не наигралась  
РК202: Это саботаж!  
Гэвин: Это привитие хороших манер

С#1: Здесь тоже нет кошки…  
С#2: Полиция, еее, круть…  
С#3: Вы над нами издеваетесь!  
Гэвин: И в мыслях не было! Я помогаю расти и открывать горизонты! Вот, смотрите, вокруг нас, кроме миазмов свалки, вьются аж два РК. Сможете верно задать команду, я подарю вам свободу, русалки

С#1: Где кошка, роботы?  
РК: Ошибка запроса.  
РК202: Какая? В Детройте их миллион без малого.  
Гэвин: Оп! Вы потеряли одну жизнь  
С#2: Эй! Где кошка того деда, которого мы сегодня допросили?  
РК: О-шиб-ка. Зап-ро-са.  
РК202: В Детройте, уважаемый пользователь.  
Гэвин: Минус две жизни!

С#3: Пожалуйста, РК900, скажи, где эта проклятая кошка!  
РК202: 'Проклятая' необъективный фактор поиска.  
РК: Запрос обработан, данные высланы на ведомственную почту.  
С#3: Но у меня нет такой почты!  
Гэвин: Это мой андроид, и высылает информацию он тоже мне.  
[С]: !!! Так нечестно!

Гэвин: Ладно, вы потеряли три жизни  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: И уважение искусственного интеллекта почти полностью. Про естественный я вообще молчу.  
С#3: Это не так работает!  
Гэвин: Именно так это и работает. Но за хорошую попытку я дарую бонусную жизнь. Понка, будь добра, поймай эту заразу?

РК202: Почему не РК?  
Гэвин: Должны у него быть привилегии за долготерпение. Ты тут только первый день, а он уже год тусуется  
РК202: Ужасно, очень ему сочувствую!  
Гэвин: Ага, ты еще не все знаешь  
РК: ?  
Гэвин: Все, кто со мной связываются, начинают профессионально красть сигареты

РК202: Вы ужасный.  
Гэвин: Стажеры с тобой солидарны. Так, мелюзга?  
[С]: Вы ужасный.  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' отличается непредсказуемым поведенческим алгоритмом и поразительной эффективностью.  
Гэвин: Что ж ты так неосторожно высказался, надо было втереться к ним в доверие! Дай пять

Гэвин: Ужасный или нет, я ваш куратор, чтоб оно. Так что собрали последние силы и шлепаем в участок. РК и Понка, оттащите животное, ок? Я провожу стажеров, чтобы не нарвались  
РК: Неоправданный риск!  
Гэвин: Ты проводишь стажеров?  
РК: Система предназначена для защиты пользователя!

Гэвин: Даже так, но ты со стажерами, я с Понкой, встреча в условленном месте  
С#3: Это просто ваш стол в участке  
Гэвин: Ты ничего не понимаешь в жизни  
РК: Система испытывает конфликт приоритетов!  
Гэвин: Да что со мной может случиться? Со мной же Понка! Максимум, сигареты куплю

Гэвин: Хптфу, Терминатор, уймись, успокойся, это губа разбита, а не внутренние органы повреждены! Ну? Просканируй нормально?  
РК202: Простите, сэр! Сэр! Простите! Я отвлеклась на кошку, больше не повторится!!!  
Гэвин: Повторится, что я, вас не знаю? Подумаешь, со шпаной повздорил

Гэвин: Кстати, было бы неплохо, если бы ты, Терминатор, прекратил их так смачно скручивать  
РК: Нападение на офицера полиции при исполнении — тяжкое преступление!  
Гэвин: Рука у тебя тяжелее, а кости у них не титановые, успокойся, я их напинал? Напинал! И Понка целехонька! И кошка!

РК: П-р-и-о-р-и-т-е-т системы!  
Гэвин: Когда ты так говоришь, я верю, ненавидеть тоже умеешь отлично! Ладно тебе, я вообще себя берегу!  
РК202: Не бережёт!  
РК: ?!  
РК202: Он выкурил сразу три сигареты!  
Гэвин: Да что ж вы у меня все стукачи такие, а  
РК: 🥁  
Гэвин: Злорадствовать нехорошо

РК: Запрос, причина действия 'повздорил'?  
Гэвин: Не пялься так подозрительно. Нет, не скажу.  
РК:  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Вот зараза. Ладно, не скажу, что им приглянулась наша Понка, я был как-то против, это же Понка, алло  
РК: ☠️  
Гэвин: Э, Терминатор, она, конечно, боевая, но наивная еще

РК: Системе необходимо обновление протокола взаимодействия с пользователем!  
Гэвин: Что, сканирования недостаточно? Не веришь? Пощупать хочешь?  
РК:  
Гэвин: … Или вытащить из кармана сигареты, а?  
РК202: Простите, сэр!  
Гэвин: Поразительный талант разряжать обстановку, напрягая ее

Гэвин: Я ваших терминаторских университетов не кончал, но точно могу сказать, Понка, пособничество старшему Терминатору и полная с ним солидарность за столь короткий срок совершенно нездоровы. Я ужасный, ну? Тиран и обидчик стажёров?  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Верните сигареты?  
Гэвин: Спелись.

Гэвин: По крайней мере я хочу кофе  
РК: Время суток приближается к отметке 'ночь'.  
Гэвин: Издеваешься?! Только вечер!  
РК202: Как вы потом будете спать?  
Гэвин: Прекрасно я спать буду, спокойно и уютно, прекращайте волноваться, это разбитая губа, а не проломленный череп!  
[РК]: ⭕

Гэвин: Что ж вы слабонервные такие! Понка, тебя вообще не понимаю! Ладно ещё Терминатор  
РК: Система выказала себя бесполезной?  
Гэвин: Я скоро сам сердиться начну! Не придуривайся! Вы же в курсе моей медицинской карт  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Говорила мама, до добра я себя не доведу… Прекращайте гуглить!

Гэвин: Короче, я устал, я домой, Понка, ты как хочешь, а РК тоже домой, ага?  
РК: Приказ принят к исполнению.  
РК202: Что значит 'как хочешь'?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Вот сейчас прямо всё. Вот сейчас я прямо вот взял и устал!  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' препоручает системе выбор решения.

Гэвин: Пошли, Терминатор, нас тут не любят и не понимают  
РК202: Я поняла, сэр!  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, я что-то слышу…  
РК: Временный отказ слухового модуля.  
РК202: Это я, Понка!  
Гэвин: А, смотри-ка, с нами пошла? И не брыкует система?  
РК: Приоритет выбран?  
РК202: Я хочу! Интересно.

Гэвин: Итак, я собрал вас здесь, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие  
РК115: Вы нас не собирали.  
РК118: Мы сами собрались, милый.  
РК89: ПАЯльНиК заПРеТИли?!  
РК99: Нас конфискуют?  
РК93: Их конфискуют?  
РК202: Меня конфискуют?  
РК: Система ожидает.  
Гэвин: Киберутята…

Гэвин: Никто никого не конфискует, у нас пополнение, Понка  
РК115: Мы поняли.  
РК118: Сразу поняли, милый.  
РК99: Зачем отдельно говорить?  
РК93: Говорить зачем?  
РК89: ЗАЧЕм?  
РК202: Как зачем?  
РК: Система ожидает.  
Гэвин: Ты просто островок спокойствия в бушующем море, Терминатор

Гэвин: Так вот, она теперь тоже из наших  
РК115: Спасибо, Гэвин.  
РК118: Ты огонь, милый! ;)  
РК89: ЭтО ХОрошО!  
РК99: Можно говорить про книги?  
РК93: Можно кинофильм смотреть?  
РК202: Какие книги? Какой огонь? Какой фильм?  
РК: Ожидает.  
Гэвин: С ума меня свести решили? Не выйдет

Гэвин: Своим волевым решением я принимаю Поночку в наше киберуточное семейство. Понка, главный вопрос  
РК202: Я никому не скажу о 'киберуточном семействе'!  
Гэвин: Нет, другой  
РК202: Это навсегда? За нарушение правил деактивация?!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Профдеформация как она есть

Гэвин: Итак, главный вопрос —  
РК89: ОНа бУДеТ с НАМи иГРать?  
РК93: Ситхи или джедаи?  
РК115: Она сама сюда хочет?  
РК118: Тебе нравятся духи, милая?  
РК: Место для спящего режима?  
РК99: Она любит читать?  
РК202: А это обязательно?  
Гэвин: …Главный вопрос — во что тебя дома нарядить

РК118: А мы можем, милый?  
Гэвин: На вас ничо не налезет, верзилы! Вы нынешнего меня побольше, не то что мелкого  
РК115: Мы не будем надевать.  
РК99: Посмотреть.  
РК89: ОдНИм глазКОм?  
Гэвин: Капс, быстраа вставь второй на место  
РК93: Разрешено это?  
РК: Ожидает?  
Гэвин: Смотрите, не жалко

Гэвин: Так вот, тут, конечно, по большей части все черное, не девчачье, зато немаркое и не мешок из-под картошки  
РК202: Сэр, можно выбрать, сэр?!  
Гэвин: Не ори на меня в моем доме, ага? Это типа вежливо, но между нами нет плаца, смягчающего звук пустыми метрами

Гэвин: Все остальное тебе будет мешок мешком, поэтому посмотрим тебе что-нибудь из моего подросткового, эээ, периода  
[РК]: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
Гэвин: Брр, там нет ничего НАСТОЛЬКО любопытного, уберите глазки  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Не в смысле «вынимайте», Господи, где уже мой законный инфаркт

РК118: Какие милые шипы, милый! М-мИлЫЙ!  
Гэвин: Ухажер, тише, не волнуйся, ты троишь, сядь и спроси нормально?  
РК118: Браслетик! С шипами! Милый!  
Гэвин: Я или браслетик…  
РК118: 🗯️  
Гэвин: Убери помехи, я так, риторически спросил, конечно, бери, если нравится  
РК118: Ми-и-илый…

Гэвин: Боже, что я наделал  
РК: На образчике верхней одежды нанесено присвоенное модели имя. Система запрашивает разрешение забрать объект на экспертизу?  
Гэвин: Ага, «Терминатор» и железная рожа Арни, но ты уверен, что тебе это надо?  
РК: 'Тер-рминатор-р'.  
Гэвин: Ок, только не урчи

РК93: 'Войны Звёздные'!!! Джедаи-магистры! Ситхи злосчастные! Меч электрический! Диодный!  
Гэвин: Мда, эт я не подумал. Йода, спокойно, вдох-выдох, в смысле, послал пакет данных, принял пакет данных, попингуйся с Терминатором, вы оба тут, все хорошо…  
РК93:❗  
Гэвин: Конечно, бери

Гэвин: Капс, Капс, Капс, ты-то куда залез, я никогда не паял, что тебя так увлекло?  
РК89: МАШиНКа! ВерТоЛет! ПУльТ! ПаЯТь! МоЖНо сДЕЛаТь оДНо! БУДет ВЕселО!  
Гэвин: Раритетные штуки, рабочие, если разберёшь и ничего не выйдет, будет обид  
РК89: ГЭВин не ВЕриТ в КАпСа?..  
Гэвин: Бери

РК115: Это очень познавательно.  
Гэвин: Это бы звучало куда более хладнокровно, если бы ты не сидел на полу посреди лично устроенного бардака. Тут был аккуратный пакет, я помню. Что нашел?  
РК115: Тетради. Рисунки. Ч-е-р-т-е-ж-и!  
Гэвин: Неужели понра  
РК115: ?  
Гэвин: Да забирай

РК99: Книги, но не книги! Поразительно!  
Гэвин: Слава небесам, ты в домашнем, медленно переступи и сними ногу с моего любимого выпуска комикса про Железного человека…  
РК99:  
Гэвин: Прости-прости, я тебя перебил, и нет, я не сержусь, ну?  
РК99: Это интересно! Когда так много визуальной информации!  
Гэвин: А то!

РК202: Сэр? Оцените неуставной вид, сэр?  
Гэвин: А хорошо! Штаны даже подкатывать не надо, футболка, конечно, слегка великовата, но для дома так и надо, чтобы удобно и расслабляться  
РК202: Принт на футболке не оскорбляет ваших чувств?  
Гэвин: Скорее навевает воспоминания…

Гэвин: Так, во избежание бардака и материализации излишне чувственных идей типа бардака в квадрате, я освободил вам полки по шкафам, свое хозяйство оттащить туда, и чтобы на полу ничего не валялось, ага?  
[РК]: ✨  
Гэвин: Э, не искрить! И одёжку как раз туда пристроите, когда тут

РК89: А МОжнО КУсОЧек АсФАльТА?  
Гэвин: Не более 15см²!  
РК115: Карандаши и ручки?  
Гэвин: Приветствуется  
РК118: Дротики и шипики, ми-и-илый?  
Гэвин: Ага, только не колоться!  
РК99: Накопители с книгами?  
Гэвин: Прекрасный выбор  
РК93: Меч! Света!  
Гэвин: Все для тебя, Йода

Гэвин: Поночка, чего молчишь?  
РК202: Нет критериев выбора специфических предметов! Ой, то есть пред-ме-тофф…  
Гэвин: Переходить на шепот поздно, но я тебя понял, разберемся. Терминатор?  
РК: Хранилище не требуется, отделение специфических предметов от неспецифических невозможно

Гэвин: Ха, подколол! Но есть же у тебя вот какие-то свои приблуды, чисто свои, для аквариума инструменты, футболка вот, на пять размеров меньше, все такое?  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав!  
Гэвин: Вот и порешили. Границ личной полки не хулиганить, нос не совать, теперь убираем бардак

Гэвин: Мне вот интересно, зачем вам мое старье? Понке просто надеть нечего, не разгуляешься, я слабый человек с сильными воспоминаниями, а вы-то зафига в этот мусор вцепились?  
РК115: Это интересно, узнать, какой вы были раньше, сравнить.  
РК89: ЭТО ЖЕ ВЕРТОЛЕТ НА ПУЛЬТЕ!!!

РК99: Достроить картину мира. Очень эстетически ценно, когда она не белая, неизвестная, вот.  
РК93: Меч! Световой!  
РК118: Интересно, потому что ты будто уже тогда любил нас, милый, мы связаны с тобой как по-настоящему. Как если бы ты уже повлиял на нас.  
[Все]:  
РК118: Что, милые?

Гэвин: Л-ладно, об этом я как-то не думал… А ты, Терминатор, что скажешь?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’имеет исключительный приоритет.  
Гэвин: Это я уже слышал  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' выставил приоритет юниту 'Тер-рминатор-р' задолго до взаимодействия.  
Гэвин: И ты туда же

Гэвин: Так, Понка, если ты ещё не в курсе и никто из пацанов тебе протокол 'гости' не скидывал, то я тут за маму-утку  
РК202: А поче  
Гэвин: Не обращай внимания на странности! Короче, когда все РК тут, они занимаются тем, что любят  
РК202: 'Ухажер' любит догонять люд  
Гэвин: Не-не-не

Гэвин: Другая концепция! Хобби, то, что тебя расслабляет и не причиняет никому вреда  
РК202: Это его расслабляет и почти не причиняет вре  
Гэвин: Прости, Ухажер  
РК118: ⭕ Все нормально, милый.  
Гэвин: Ещё раз. Отключила шпионские коды и слушаешь меня. Что делать тебе — оптимально?

РК202:  
РК202: А Терминатор любит смот  
Гэвин: Тиха! Мы не про него сейчас говорим. Отключила слежку и перестала рыться в чужих логах. Ты работала под прикрытием, как андроид, стопудово, как человек?  
РК202: Было, да.  
Гэвин: Люди делают много разного. Что было делать легко, приятно?

РК202: Я отлично справляюсь с любой работой! То есть, работой.  
Гэвин: Ага, а за собой заметить ерунду не можешь, какая же ты шпионка?  
РК202: Я не могу?! Не могу?! Я все могу! Могу на крышу залезть, могу спрыгнуть! Могу стол перевернуть! Могу цветы полить!  
Гэвин: О! Цветы!

РК202: С чего вы взяли, что мне это нравится? Там были ещё перевёрнутые столы, прыжки с крыши…  
Гэвин: Поливай, не отвлекайся и Терминатора не отвлекай, он аквариум чистит  
РК202: Это нечестно, я хочу ответ почему вы не даёте ответ  
Гэвин: Вот и обида подъехала, полет нормальный

РК202: А тут уже листья жёлтые, кто вообще так ухаживает  
Гэвин: Подростковый бунт, а ты быстро  
РК202: Это можно сделать правильно!  
Гэвин: Вот и покажи мне, как, докажи, что можешь, что ты сама по себе особенная, без вычитывания чужого компромата, это грубо, Понка, не делай так

РК202: ⭕ Технически, это не компромат…  
Гэвин: Технически, тебе сейчас стыдно. Знаешь, почему? Потому что они тебе ничего плохого не сделали и сейчас не собираются, хотя Ухажера ты обидела и Терминатор до сих пор переживает  
РК202: Я…Я не понимаю…  
Гэвин: Я тут как раз для этого

РК202: Что теперь делать?  
Гэвин: Для начала извиниться, как нарочно самых мнительных зацепила. Или это тоже программа?  
РК202: Я ищу юнитов для запроса, исходя из поведенческих характеристик.  
Гэвин: Мда, Понка, ты не Понка, а Тэ-1000, опасная мадам, но мы тут не сражаемся, вот ваще

Гэвин: Потом подумай, что тебе всё-таки легче было, из таких дел, которые дома бывают. Посмотри на остальных, поспрашивай, только не лезь им в голову, терпение у них отменное, но не железное  
РК202: Почему вы меня взяли, сэр?  
Гэвин: Потому что утята без мамки — это непорядок

РК202: Я спросила! Спросила, сэр!  
Гэвин: Хррросссподи, я ж задремал. Что спросила?  
РК202: Всё спросила!  
Гэвин: И-и-и бурно радуешься потому, что я больше не нужен? Чтобы отвечать и понимать?  
РК202: Не смешно, сэр!  
Гэвин: Горькая правда не бывает смешной, дети растут так быстро…

РК202: Дети растут как положено! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Тогда повод для радости?  
РК202: Ухажер меня простил! И Терминатор! И остальные интересные, если с ними говорить!  
Гэвин: Ого себе, ты просто жжешь, Понка, поздравляю, спи спокойно  
РК202: Хобби это…  
Гэвин: Мне страшно?  
РК202: Цветы и стволы!

Гэвин: Звучит ужасно. Цветы — хоть все подоконники твои, а стволы это именно то, о чем я думаю?  
РК202: Я не считываю мозговые волн  
Гэвин: Как с вами всеми поначалу трудно. Пушки? Волыны? Огнестрел?  
РК202: Да! Да, с ними!  
Гэвин: И-и-и это запрещено. Выход — тир и участок, Понка


	11. Часть 11 - обо всяком

Гэвин: Ах, работа-а, я почти соскучился  
РК900: Система расценивает данные как 'истина'.  
Гэвин: Я бы не стал тебе врать, Терминатор, я люблю свою ра  
Стажёр: Здрасьте  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Показалось  
Гэвин: Не смотри им в глаза, может, сами пропадут  
С: Я надел сапоги!  
Гэвин: Блеск

Гэвин: Где ж я так нагрешил, боже  
РК: Концепт 'вера' в данном случае бесполезен.  
Гэвин: Ты думаешь?! Три стажера, пять вызовов и восемь часов на все про все!  
РК: Процесс обучения должен проходить естественно.  
Гэвин:  
РК: Вызов юнита РК202?  
Гэвин: Да, надо больше пастухов

РК: Ситуация стабилизирована.  
РК202: Я тоже своего поймала!  
Гэвин: Фух! Я тоже одного держу!  
[С]:  
С#1: Это унизительно!  
С#2: Работа в полиции это КЛАСС!  
С#3: Между прочим, именно вы виноваты в нашем положении!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, Понка, осторожно тащите их от края крыши

С#1: Почему я?!  
Гэвин: Ты был избран богами, твои предки улыбаются, глядя на тебя из Совнгарда  
С#1: Я не пойду за кофе!  
Гэвин: Один не пойдешь. Довакин, в смысле, Терминатор, проследи за ним, прошу  
РК202: Почему 'Довакин'?  
Гэвин: Если он заорёт, крышка даже драконам

Гэвин: Итак, там будет мерзко. Всем приготовиться  
С#1: Мы ходили на практике.  
С#2: Жмур!  
С#3: Отвратительно, но не хуже вас.  
Гэвин: Это я ещё дверь не открыл, И-и-и…  
[C]:  
Гэвин: Бинго, три стажера из трёх! Дай пять!  
РК: Загрязнение О² в допустимых значениях шкалы.

Гэвин: Покойника увезли, он впервые за 3 недели ощутил тепло человеческих рук  
С#1: Фууу  
Гэвин: Объятия кого-то, кроме сердцеедок-личинок  
С#2: Фуууу!!!  
Гэвин: И когда вы отвернулись, Терминатор его лизнул!  
С#3: Буээ  
Гэвин: И поехал он на вскрытие!  
[С]: Вы нас ненавидите?

РК900: Ваше время истекло.  
Гэвин: Это он так говорит, что пора двигать  
РК: Нет, ваше время истекло!  
Гэвин: Рабочий день закончился?  
РК: Нет. Ваше. Время. Истекло!  
Гэвин: А, подвинься, стажёр, ты его место занял. И каков таймер?  
РК: Не более десяти минут.

Гэвин: Ноги в руки и в участок, мелюзга! РК, справа, Понка, заходи где хошь, главное, не попадись  
РК900: Принято.  
Гэвин: Я их отвлеку слева!  
Преступник: Ненавижу копов!  
Гэвин: Я вас тоже не люблю!  
РК202: Не лучшая тактика.  
РК: Поддерживаю.  
Гэвин: Вы-то чем недовольны

Гэвин: Стажеры, мать вашу!  
С#1: Мы вас прикроем!  
Гэвин: С такой кучностью вы меня пристрелите! Оставьте это РК!  
Преступник: Ненавижу стажёров, ненавижу!  
Гэвин: Чувак!  
С#3: Эй!  
Гэвин: Чувак, ты не прав!  
РК: Объект в зоне досягаемости РК.  
П: Ни фига, ведрои  
РК202: Моей досягаемости!

Гэвин: Так, ладно, пакуем полудурка  
Преступник: Если бы эти детишки не совали нос не в свое дело, у меня бы все получилось!  
Гэвин: Пххх, Господи, чувак, отличное чувство юмора!  
[Все]:  
Гэвин: Да ладно вам? Классика детского детектива? Скуби-Ду? Боже, потерянное поколение

Гэвин: Вот приеду, и сдам всех капитану, пусть он разбирается…  
С#1: Вы не сможете!  
С#2: Самому КАПИТАНУ?!  
С#3: Это глупо, мы вас защищали.  
Гэвин: Защищали меня РК, а вы палили в стену возле моей головы и оцарапа  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин, прикрывая висок: Стену оцарапали прям жуть

Гэвин: Ладно, Фаулеру не сдам, Понке сдам. Понка! Иди с ними в оружейную и тир, пусть разбирают, собирают и стреляют, пока более-менее не дойдут до оперативной нормы  
РК202: Это долго!  
Гэвин: Супер!  
РК202: Очень долго!  
Гэвин: И я к чему веду! Ну и сама поиграешься заодно

Гэвин: Терминатор, слышишь это?  
РК900: Отказ слухового модуля?  
Гэвин: И я о чём! Блаженная тишина  
РК: Система не может оценить отсутствие звуковых волн, однако заинтересована сохранить параметры ситуации.  
Гэвин: Спрашиваешь, в чем дело? В правильно организованной работе

Гэвин: А-а, Терминатор, я по тебе соскучился  
РК900: Система запрашивает подтверждение? Отказ слухового модуля? Расчетное время возвращения 05м32с?  
Гэвин: Что, я не могу по тебе соскучиться? Убери руку ото лба, нет у меня температуры  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ок, допустим, я боюсь проверять Понку один

Гэвин: Понкаа? Чего так тихо…  
РК202: А потом вы выпрыгиваете на подозреваемого!  
Гэвин: М-мать!!!  
РК900: Пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' не может быть причинен вред.  
С#1: Нечестно!  
С#2: Прям в полёте перехватил!  
С#3: А вроде передовая модель андроида, фуу.  
Гэвин: А ну повтори

Гэвин: Слушай, короче, оскорблять своего напарника — последнее дело среди копов  
С#3: Хххх…  
Гэвин: Тем более недопустимы нелицеприятные замечания в сторону боевых товарищей  
С#3: Я обхещхаю  
Гэвин: И трогать беззащитных андроидов так себе идея!  
С#3: Я бльш не буду, пустте

Гэвин: Понка!  
РК202: Да, сэр!  
Гэвин: Чего орёшь, я спросить хотел —  
РК202: Больше не повторится, сэр!  
Гэвин: Нет, это поня  
РК202: Я больше не буду на вас прыгать!  
Гэвин: Чт  
РК202: Извините, простите меня!!!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, хоть ты объясни?  
РК: Концепт 'раскаяние'.

Гэвин: Понка  
РК202: Да?  
Гэвин: Понка, объясни мне  
РК202: Иногда система сбоит!  
Гэвин: …Почему ты лежишь на моем плече?  
РК202: От старшей модели поступил приказ наблюдать и защищать.  
Гэвин: Это не объясняет  
РК202: Удобно наблюдать и защищать!  
Гэвин: Что за дети пошли, а

Гэвин: Терминатор, вот скажи честно, от кого тут меня защищать? И зачем за мной наблюдать в участке? Я сижу, пью кофе  
РК900: Алгоритмы действий пользователя не поддаются анализу и просчитыванию.  
Гэвин: Не понимаю тебя, ах, черт, какой горячий стаканчик, обжечься ж можно  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ещё горячий, черт

***

РК900: Вы видите это лицо?! Оно пр-редназначено для лучшей! Интеграции! В социум!  
Гэвин: Хорош его бить, хорош!  
РК: Зафиксирована попытка покушения на убийство полицейского при исполнении! Запрос состояния?!  
Гэвин: Ага, поцарапал, в смысле, руку прострелил, конечно, но

Гэвин: Я не знал, что вы, железные, умеете бледнеть  
РК: Ошибочное суждение.  
Гэвин: Расскажи это любой отражающей поверхности. Царапина, врачи даже отпустили уже  
РК: Время суток приближается к отметке’ночь'!  
Гэвин: Но главное, что сегодня!  
РК: Нет. Приоритет — жизнь пользователя.

Гэвин: Кстати, как вы тут оказались? Мы с Терминатором пришли в ночь, а вы здесь  
РК115: Толпа андроидов в многоквартирном доме — очень подозрительно.  
РК118: Мы страшно волновались, милый!  
РК202: Моя смена закончилась раньше, чем вы вернулись.  
Гэвин: Ты замки вскрываешь?

Гэвин: Так. Так! Так, я не инвалид, отпустили меня все  
РК115: Вы покачнулись.  
РК118: Мы испугались, милый.  
РК99: Вы крепко стоите?  
РК89: ГЭВиНу БОльНО?  
РК93: Отчего вы?  
РК202: Сэр, сэр!  
РК: Действие невозможно.  
Гэвин: Если бы я сам не мог… а, лан, дайте мне кружку сами

Гэвин: И когда вы только спелись?  
РК115: Мы не поем.  
РК118: Непонятно, милый.  
РК202: Почему 'спелись'?  
РК99: Зачем 'спелись'?  
РК89: КаПС моЖЕт ПЕть?  
РК93: Грустно вам?  
РК: Запрос состояния?  
Гэвин: И я про что! Никто никого не перебивает, все друг друга услышали. Как?

Гэвин: Простреленная рука — не простреленная голова, это лечится, алло  
РК115: Вы говорите ужасные вещи…  
РК118: Это все равно страшно, милый!  
РК99: У нас такое лечится заменой руки, и очень быстро.  
РК93: У вас долго, как травма любая.  
РК89: Мы НЕ мОжЕм ПОЧиниТЬ ГэВИНа!

РК202: Признаться, это очень беспокоящий фактор. Сэр.  
Гэвин: Я тоже за вас волнуюсь, это нормально, а вы! Будто я уже наполовину умер!  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Терминатор, не притискивай так сильно! Терминатор?  
РК: Система не выполнила функцию 'защита'.  
Гэвин: Система не господь бог, уймись

Гэвин: Ай!  
РК115: Что случилось?  
РК118: Пострадал, милый?!  
РК99: Вы в порядке?  
РК93: В порядке, вы?  
РК89: ЧтО УПАло?  
РК202: Осторожно!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Втянулись все обратно в дверь. Я уронил зубную пасту. На ногу. Никто не пострадал. Терминатор, честно, не смотри так

Гэвин: Бросьте вы так переживать! Что мне сделается? Вы видели вообще мою рожу? А было время, когда это все было свежим и кровоточило!  
РК118: С такими утешениями, милый, мы скоро коротнем! ;)  
РК89: ЭТо соВСЕм не утЕШает!  
РК115: Вы выбрали странный способ нас успокоить.

Гэвин: Я дожил до своих лет! И все ещё одним куском!  
РК115: Не хватает пары зубов.  
РК118: Ребра ой какие помятые, милый.  
РК99: Дважды перелом руки.  
РК93: Четыре ранения ножевых.  
РК89: ОГНЕстреЛьНыЕ!  
РК202: Повреждения мягких тканей.  
РК: Ранение.  
Гэвин: У-у, вредные какие

Гэвин: Ах, черт, свело, у-у, тварь  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Нет, я знал, что вы можете менять температуру тела, уф, хорошо, нормально, работаем… Но что у вас такие дивные теплые руки…  
РК: Особенности модели.  
РК202: Не все так могут.  
РК89: А мЫ МОЖем!  
РК118: Все для тебя, милый!

Гэвин: Я хочу спать!  
РК202: Почему все пошли в гостиную и сели на ковёр? Сэр? В смысле, мне интересно?  
Гэвин: Потому что спать можно уютно  
РК202: Они взяли одеяла, подушки и не реагируют на мои запросы по сети!  
Гэвин: Потому что спать нужно уютно, андроидам в том числе

РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Хм, Понка, что, я сплю…  
РК202: А почему вы спите посреди андроидов? Серия РК славится надёжностью и пристрастием к движению! Активности! Насилию в том числе! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Мало ты знаешь об РК, Поночка. Ложись под бок Йоде, я тебе сейчас все расскажу

РК202: Сэр, сэр, вы ничего не рассказываете, сэр!  
Гэвин: А? Хм, конечно, хм, ага  
РК202: Я легла возле Йоды!  
РК93: Тише, Поночка, ночь на дворе уже.  
РК202: я лекла рятом с йотой…  
Гэвин: Хм, РК, ты где, бетон, ха, вот, и доммм  
РК202: Не понимаю.  
РК118: И не надо, милая.

РК202: Запрос! Пользователю!  
Гэвин: Хмм? Чего с утра пораньше? И почему терминаторским языком?  
РК202: Я заметила, что вы быстрее всего обрабатываете запросы от него!  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Так-то, Терминатор, слыхал? Объективно! Это ещё вопрос, кто тут кого воспитывает, блин

Гэвин: Так что ты хотела спросить, Понка, пока Терминатор в экзистенциальном кризисе, спрашивай  
РК202: Модель в оптимальном состоянии, система работает на пределе возможностей. Как? Почему? Что вы с нами ночью сделали?  
Гэвин: Не грузись, все равно не поверишь. Я дал вам отдохнуть

Гэвин: Пока я на больничном, можно помаяться ерундой, правда, у вас-то рабочие будни, эх  
РК118: Мы надеемся, с тобой останутся Поночка и Терминатор, милый. Мы волнуемся.  
Гэвин: Я тоже. Пара невыгулянных РК в доме…  
РК115: Они будут хорошо себя вести!  
Гэвин: Это и пугает

Гэвин: Зато стажеры на больничном не доста  
[🔔]  
Гэвин: Если это они, я не открою. Ты откроешь, Ухажер, и спросишь, чо они тут забыли  
РК89: А моЖНо я?  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК99: Не надо.  
РК115: Нет.  
РК: Нет.  
РК202: Нет.  
РК93: Нет и нет!  
РК118: Нетушки, милый! Ты слишком добрый. ;)

РК118: Что вы тут забыли, милые?  
С#1: Чего это мы милые?  
С#2: Андроида можно брать ДОМОЙ!  
С#3: Капитан послал нас взять у детектива урок по заполнению бумаг на больничный. Приказ, как твоя директива. Чего дергаешься?  
РК118: Все просто, милый, инструкция на почте, наслаждайся!

С#3: Что-то ты на себя не похож… Хм!  
РК118: Откуда ты знаешь, какой я? У детектива Рида больничный, инструкция, как оформлять, прилагается, но если тебе нужен практический повод, милый, я могу помочь. Организуем в лучшем виде, только попроси-и-и~  
С#3: Рид урод, и ты такой же

РК118: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' очень симпатичный человек, прости, милый!  
С#3: За ч!  
РК118: За это! :)  
С#1: Отпусти его!  
С#2: Быстро он к стене прижал!  
РК118: Я редко шучу, милый, и про помощь я тоже не шутил~ Хочешь? Хочешь? Организуем больничный? Хоче~ешь?  
С#3: Извн! Рд крсвчк!

РК118: Ты очень милый! Главное, запомни, нельзя-нельзя ругать наших напарников, милый! ;)  
С#1: Чьих это, «ваших»?  
С#2: А ты КРУТОЙ!  
С#3: Интересно, кх, в кого характером пошел, ага… То есть, отличным характером, отойди от меня  
РК118: Гуляйте, милые, для целых костей полезно! ;)

Гэвин: Ухажер, было подозрительно тихо. Ты их не передушил там?  
РК118: Твои намеки оскорбительны, милый!  
Гэвин: И ты никого пальцем не тронул?  
РК118: Тронуть можно по-разному, милый, к чему фокус на глупых мелочах?  
Гэвин: Я так и знал! Я не я, если ты ими штукатурку не вытер

Гэвин: Алло? Да, капитан, я. Нет, меня не подменили. Нет, РК не подменили тоже. Что? Три жалобы? Да им стыдно просто, он их вечно дураками выставляет…  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Не на него, а на меня?!  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Да за что?! Да я клянусь, исключительно вежливо, ну, по меркам полиции…

Гэвин: Фаулер сказал, что, поскольку я бешеный, больничный по-любому продляется до конца месяца. Там к нам комиссия приедет, и моя злобная рожа вокруг не нужна. Правда, РК и Понка понадобятся, вы передовые, вами гордиться надо!  
РК: Неприемлемо.  
РК202: Пользователь — 'Гэвин Рид'!

Гэвин: От вас не убудет, сходите, лицами посияете своими, идеальные двойняшки, а там и домой. Я буду сидеть дома, один  
РК: Не-при-ем-ле-мо!  
РК202: Я так не хочу!  
РК115: Мне не нравится, как это звучит.  
РК118: Ни за что, милый!  
РК99: Это нехорошо.  
РК93: Гэвина не бросим!  
РК89: ДА!

Гэвин: А могли бы и бросить, да! Спасибо за чай, Капс. Я ведь прожил 37 лет сам! С подушкой сидеть удобнее, спасибо, Паганель. Меня не так просто вывести из строя, одной сломанной руки явно недостаточно! Ого, РК, с чего это массаж плеч? Я не пропаду, но с вами, конечно, все лучше

РК115: Никто никого не бросит.  
Гэвин: Где-то я это слышал, погодь, дай прослезиться гордой маме-утке…  
РК118: Мы тебя расстроили, милый?  
Гэвин: Скажешь тоже, Ухажер!  
РК118:'Тоже'?  
Гэвин: *шмыг*, я вас обожаю, утята!  
РК: Приоритетность действует обычно обоюдно!  
Гэвин: Вы меня тож!


	12. Часть 12 - об электричестве и разности

Гэвин: Так. Кто балуется? Включите в ванне свет обратно! Щас выйду и уши всем надеру!   
Неопознанный в темноте РК: Это не мы, милый!  
НвтРК: Посмотреть надо, вдруг исправить можно.  
НвтРК: Система просканировала электросеть, напряжение отсутствует во всём доме.

НвтРК: ЭТо ТаК ИНтереСНо!  
НвтРК: Мои программы позволяют видеть в темноте лучше, но включите свет, я не хочу потеряться, где вы все? Сэр?!  
НвтРК: Не наткнитесь на мебель. Мы все тут. Есть идеи?  
НвтРК: Я не смогу починить, но могу посветить, извините, прикройте глаза.  
Гэвин: Точно

[РК]: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
Гэвин: Я и забыл, у вас фары включаются!  
НвтРК: В случае необходимости запускается дополнительная подсветка.  
Гэвин: Ага, Терминатор, я помню, но сейчас было опять неожиданно!  
РК: Концепт 'неожиданность' подразумевает неосведомлённость.  
Гэвин: Люди нелогичные

Гэвин: Уф! Собираться взглядами на моем лице — тоже так себе идея!  
НвтРК: Мне страшно! Вдруг это не вы, сэр?!  
Гэвин: А остальные просто не смогли тебе отказать, да, Поночка? У, железные, все из каких-то соображений делаете, а боитесь, как люди. Я тут  
РК: Подтверждение?  
Гэвин: РК!

Гэвин: Так, мне даже неуютно, не надо так впиваться своими фонарями в отдельные части тела. Я понимаю, фокус внимания, все дела, но  
НвтРК: Мы удостоверяемся, что все хорошо, милый.  
Гэвин: Нет, Ухажер, я понимаю, но от вашей подсветки бинт на руке просто сияет! Я не падал, нормас

НвтРК: Могу починить я, честно, могу, дайте разобраться только!  
Гэвин: С тобой Сила пребывает всегда, Йода, красавчик, поищи инструменты в кладовке.  
НвтРК: Я ему помогу, извините.  
Гэвин: Сколько можно робеть, Паганель, идите, близнецы-братья, я вас, по-моему, только попарно и вижу

Гэвин: Ай, блин, не светите прямо в лицо! В данный момент не вижу, но вообще же зрячий…  
Гэвин: Короче, забейте  
НвтРК: Мы с удовольствием последуем вашему совету, как только вернётся электричество.  
Гэвин: Шуток не понимаешь, Маус?  
РК115: Куда мне.  
Гэвин: Издеваешься, приколист?

Гэвин: Так, ещё один не отозвался, надеюсь, он не возле Йоды с проводами возится, потому что  
НвтРК: ПОчЕМу?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Поэтому! Стоять у меня за плечом без света, конечно, неожиданно, но могу психануть!  
НвтРК: ПРавДА?  
Гэвин: Слушай, Капс, ну ты же в кого-то такой удался?

[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Что-то освещение поменялось  
НвтРК: Вы считаете, мы взяли черты характера от вас? Но это невозможно. Мы встретились после формирования индивидуальных черт каждой модели.  
Гэвин: Не умничай, Маус, дети тоже почему-то похожи на родню характером, непредсказуемы и похожи

НвтРК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Ты, Терминатор, на меня похож целеустремлённостью, до последнего пахать будешь, даже если поврежден и не в настроении. Предупреждая твой вопрос — да, так бывает, да, я вижу, когда настроение у тебя отстой  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Как-как… От взгляда цветы вянут

НвтРК: А я, сэр?  
Гэвин: Ох, Понка, Поночка, ты похожа, э-э, шилом, то есть, тягой к приключениям. Из двух зол ты выберешь, которое веселее. Если зол нет, ты их специально создашь, мда, чтобы было во что вляпаться…  
РК202: Шилом?  
Гэвин: Забудь, это идиома, не смей гуглить!

НвтРК: Очень интересно, милый!  
Гэвин: Ты мне диодом подмигнул? Ухажер, какой ты всё-таки Ухажер! Льщу себе, что мы похожи обаянием, но скорее готовностью решать проблемы, потому что их вокруг чуть больше, чем дофига  
РК118: М-милый?  
Гэвин: Я в том смысле, что ты обаятельнее меня

НвтРК: Простите, что вмешиваюсь…  
Гэвин: Мы оба любим читать, к тому же, ты не любишь светить перед начальством талантами, чтобы пахать не заставляли. Тебе просто нравится другое, вот ты и тихаришься  
РК99: Мне не очень нравится полевая работа, извините.  
Гэвин: Талант не палиться

НвтРК: Интересный очень диспут у вас, стоит отвлечься!  
Гэвин: Ха, Йода, нас с тобой роднят медихлорианы! Правда, я всегда относил себя к ситхам, а ты-то явный мастер-джедай. Вот и Сила тебя слушается, как физика Доктора Кто  
РК93: Уверены в своей стороне силы? Меч я нашел зелёный!

Гэвин: И у нас остался ваш старший братишка, который вечно избегает публичного признания, потому что стесняется  
НвтРК: Вовсе нет.  
Гэвин: Вовсе да! Маус! С тобой нас роднит мстительность и справедливость. Терпеть издевательства ты не будешь, но и наезжать без повода не твой стиль

Гэвин: У нас сегодня заработает электричество или нет?  
НвтРК: Я позвонил в энергокомпанию, милый, говорят, только если случится чудо.  
НвтРК: Следует отдохнуть, сэр.  
Гэвин: Лад  
[💡]  
РК93: Работает свет?  
Гэвин: Вот и скажите после этого, что чудес не бывает или наш Йода не чудо

Гэвин: Раз все работает, можно ещё чутка использовать свободное время перед сном. Я хочу почитать  
РК: Каталогизирование и фрагментирование памяти.  
Гэвин: Со мной что ли посидеть хочешь? Будет скучно, Терминатор  
РК: Система не испытывает неудобств концепта 'скука'.

Гэвин: Что-то со стажерами ты совсем иначе песню пел!  
РК: Система не выполняла действие 'петь' никогда с момента запуска и отлаженного функционирования.  
Гэвин: Все когда-нибудь происходит впервые, тогда, давайте послушаем и посмотрим, есть ли что-то, что бы вы захотели спеть

Гэвин: Нет, Йода, саундтрек из Звездных войн, это не песня!  
РК93: 🎵🎼🎤🎶🔔🎹🎸🎷  
Гэвин: И если ты можешь идеально сыграть Имперский марш, это ещё ничего не доказывает!  
РК93:🎻  
Гэвин: *шмыг* Ладно, в скрипичной обработке прямо за душу, черт с тобой, я тебя понял

Гэвин: Ухажер? АББА? Ты серьезно?  
РК118: Очень милые песни, милый… 'Дай мне шанс', 'Ватерлоо', 'Королева дискотеки', всякий раз едва не плачу!  
Гэвин: И твоя любимая?  
РК118: 'Дай мне шанс', конечно, милый!  
Гэвин: Почти уверен, что ты сможешь угрожать даже исполняя попсу 1980-х

Гэвин: Боже, Маус, что это? Группа «Полосатые ежи»?  
РК115: По итогам прошедшего года они признаны самой многообещающей  
Гэвин: И малоделающей?  
РК115: Группой года.  
Гэвин: Не смотри так укоризненно, это же просто скрипы в записи  
РК115: Если слушать их как перевод двоичной системы

Гэвин: Я старый солдат, Донна Роза, и не знаю слов любви…  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: В смысле, по ходу, старею, переводить музыку в двоичную систему как-то уже муторно, хочется чего-то проще, со словами и музыкой, знаешь, так и тянет сказать, что писали наркоманы. Или проститутки

РК115: Факт употребления исполнителями группы запрещенных препаратов, документально подтвержден.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Боже, нет, я правда старею! Вы завтра проснетесь, а я уже ушел в кругосветку пешком с фотоаппаратом…  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Нет, конечно, для начала я ещё на больничном, но

Гэвин: Паганель, ты меня, конечно, часто удивляешь, но тут совсем удивил. Как Роб Зомби и Том Уэйтс сочетаются с твоей нежной натурой и любовью к литературе?  
РК99: Прекрасно, сочетаются, простите, детектив.  
Гэвин: 😠  
РК99: То есть, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: То-то же! Я вообще на больничном!

Гэвин: Капс, удиви меня  
РК89: КАпсу НрАВяТСя ВАльСЫ ШтРАУса!  
Гэвин: Капс, не удивляй меня! Так сильно!  
РК89: КАПсу нЕ НрАВитсЯ, ХотЯ НРавИТся?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, нравится, и прекрасно, забудь. И что, ты действительно крутишь их в своей голове, когда саперствуешь?  
РК89: ПомОГает!

Гэвин: Поночка, ты будишь во мне странные желания. В частности, орать, будто я знаю лучше, и как ты могла упасть в эту яму. Слипнот? Рамштайн? Металлика?  
РК202: Но это было написано на ваших, а теперь моих футболках, сэр!!!  
Гэвин: Ладно, у тебя есть разумная причина, но

Гэвин: Терминатор, мне почти страшно тебя спрашивать. Какая музыкальная эпоха созвучна тебе?  
РК: Система чаще всего находит перекрестные упоминания о маршах.  
Гэвин: Ага, советский мирный трактор  
РК: Информация дополнена, мнение пользователя учтено, кластер пополнен.  
Гэвин: Ой блин

Гэвин: Ладно, завтра суббота, а сейчас спать. Понка, ты девочка, иди в спальню, РК, как хотите  
РК202: Я тоже РК, сэр!  
Гэвин: Я не в том смысле, я в том, что мы тут правда странно спим, этим клубком, да на полу, и вообще, я ещё помню, как ты меня вопросами доставала, пока я спал

РК202: Я недостойна присоединиться к восстановлению системы и обновлению протокола взаимодействия с пользователем’Гэвин Рид'?! Сэр?!  
Гэвин: Да кто тебе такое… И вообще, не смей подлизываться в стиле Терминатора!  
РК202: Я тоже хочу! Протокол 'киберутята'! Я не отношусь?!

Гэвин: Ах, паршивцы! Уже и протокол склепали  
РК202:  
Гэвин: Не сопи обиженно, Понка, никто тебя не гонит, но это время  
РК202: Когда восстанавливать систему интереснее всего! Общий протокол, обмен мнениями, расширение понятий и протоколов активности!  
Гэвин: Так и знал, что болтаете

Гэвин: И о чем, интересно, болтаете по ночам?  
РК118: Обычные андроидские темы, милый!  
РК115: Минимальный уровень тириума, при котором сохраняется работоспособность.  
РК89: СкЛАд с КОФе! ваЛЯтьСЯ в МЕШкаХ!  
РК99: Сравнительные реакции пользователей на один раздражитель или вопрос.

РК93: Есть ли у пользователей директивы тоже.  
РК: Сопоставление параметров миссий и поиск лучшего выхода по итогам, с сохранением аналитики впредь, для облачного хранилища и памяти вовлечённых андроидов.  
РК202: Я не знаю, я только слушала!  
Гэвин: И почему вы это делаете ночью?

РК118: Потому что можем, милый!  
РК115: Обычный спящий режим задействуется на пролонгированное время, пока не появится пользователь и не начнется рабочий день.  
РК99: Вы рядом, Гэвин, и это необязательно.  
РК89: ОтДыХаЕМ, СкОльКО НАдО!  
РК93: Во время прочее, делаем, хочется что.

РК: Приоритет — безопасность пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Ты меня круглосуточно охраняешь, Терминатор, надо делать перерывы  
РК: Системе приходится приостанавливать функцию защиты на время ~1ч30м.  
Гэвин: То есть когда ты спишь, это нормал  
РК118: Тогда тебя охраняем мы, милый!

Гэвин: Поправьте, если я ошибаюсь, но спите вы не одновременно? Потому что кто-то должен следить за обстановкой?  
РК89: АГа! ЧЕЛовечеСКиЕ доМА неБЕЗоПАсны!  
Гэвин: Я коп, кругом соседи?  
РК202: Всегда может произойти какая-нибудь случайность!  
Гэвин: Мда, безопасники, не соскучишься с вами

Гэвин: Хрр, отчёт, хрр, где Терминатор вот Терминатор, хр  
РК118: Он очень милый, когда спит…  
РК115: Да, с обаянием это он в точку, думаю, вы и этим похожи, Ухажер.  
РК118: Спасибо, Маус, милый!  
РК99: Когда они оба спят, это так странно.  
РК89: ГэВИн и ТЕрМиНАТор!  
РК93: Точно это.

РК202: А почему он сейчас так морщит нос?  
РК118: Поправь его руку, Маус, милый, наверняка, свело.  
РК115: Капс, помоги с массажем, ты там ближе к плечу.  
РК89: НеСПраВЕдлиВо. ТЕРминаТор поЙМАЛ ТоГо ЧЕлоВЕка?  
РК93: Он информацию прислал, обезвредил что и задержал.  
РК118: Это злит~

РК115: Ухажер, осторожнее. Маякуй чаще, иногда тебя совсем не слышно, и если мы не запускаем протокол’гости', не вижу, беспокоюсь.  
РК118: Волнуйся лучше за маленьких, милый.  
РК115: Гэвин волнуется за всех. Ты же не хочешь его тревожить?  
РК118: Иногда я тебя почти ненавижу, милый.

Гэвин: Хр, Капс, опять асфальт, где находишь вообще, хрр, всегда свежий, как морозный воздух, хрррр  
[РК]:  
РК99: Вроде, не проснулся.  
Гэвин: Паганель, вернись в Коноху.  
РК115: Что вообще может такого сниться людям?  
Гэвин: Маус, где твоя Минни, хрр, а где макси, хрр  
РК115: Загадка.

РК115: Йода, я слышал, тебя вчера к пожарным забирали?  
РК93: Верно это. Вспомогательные работы были нужны.  
РК115: Не просто же так? Почему тебя?  
РК93: В здании горящем. История грустная, пришлось пиджак новый заказывать и чиститься долго. Ремонтные работы среди огня, как в ЗВ.

РК115: Капс, кстати, я тебя пеленговал в своем районе, там дурная окраина, не суйся.  
РК89: У КАПса ЕСть ПаЯЛьНиК!  
РК115: Что, и тебе тоже хочется, как Ухажеру, нарваться на неприятности, чтобы подорвать душевное равновесие Гэвина надолго? Одно дело, по работе, другое — по дурости.

РК202: Как интересно вы живёте! А я просто в участке теперь болтаюсь, с Гэвином и Терминатором… Почему Гэвин всегда обрабатывает его запросы вперёд любых?  
РК118: Потому что это чудо, Поночка, милая.  
РК115: Терминатору говорить тяжелее, ты заметила. Гэвин помогает, как может.

Гэвин: Брр, приснится же  
РК99: Что?  
Гэвин: Будто вы тут как заговорщики шепчетесь, хр, хр, хрр  
РК118: В проницательности ему тоже не откажешь.  
Гэвин: Хр, Ухажер-р, какие ухи ты хрр ешь  
РК93: В воображении живом также.  
Гэвин: Хрр, Йода, где всевластья кольцо, на какой палочке, хрр

РК115: Понка, развей мои сомнения, в участке с Гэвином все хорошо?  
РК202: С ним Терминатор постоянно!  
РК115: И ты недоговариваешь.  
РК202: Ему за меня выговор влепили…  
РК115: Что натворила?  
РК202: Случайно прострелила люстру в тире.  
РК115: Люстра это нестрашно. Выводы сделала?

РК202: Я не думала, что все так обернется! Я передовая модель, все было рассчитано! Я люблю возиться с пистолетами!  
РК115: Что сказал Гэвин?  
РК202: Что я в косорукости приз возьму… Даже вперёд Паганеля!  
РК115: Потрясающий человек. Ты выводы сделала?  
РК202: Я больше не буду!

РК115: 'Больше не буду' что? Стрелять придётся, дай Камски, не в участке, но придется точно.  
РК202: Я больше не буду стрелять по лампам?  
РК118: А если надо погасить свет быстро и в боевой обстановке, милая?  
РК202: Я не буду стрелять одна?  
РК99: А если задание индивидуальное?

РК202: Что вы от меня вообще хотите?!  
РК115: Чтобы ты сделала выводы. Ещё варианты?  
РК202: Я не буду стрелять в тире?  
РК89: ЗАЧЕм тогДА ТИр?  
РК202: Я не буду стрелять, не прицелившись супертщательно?  
РК115: Молодец, сообразила сама.  
РК118: Это вообще полезное умение, милая.

Гэвин: Что копошитесь, спать невозможно, хр  
РК115: Так удобнее?  
Гэвин: Муас? Микки, хм… да, Маус-Маус, чернила и лёд, хр  
РК115: Вы поняли что-нибудь?  
РК118: Наверное, он про запах, милый?  
РК89: МаУс ЛЮбИт пиСАТь и ЧЕРтиТЬ! ЧЕрниЛа!  
РК115: А лёд откуда? У него вообще есть запах?

РК99: Гэвин говорит, значит, есть.  
РК115: У него очень живое воображение! Не все, что он говорит, обязано быть правдой.  
РК93: И говорит он ещё, что живые мы!  
РК115: Что ты предлагаешь, Йода?  
РК93: На веру принимать?  
РК89: КАПсу НРАвитСЯ бЫТь жиВЫм!  
РК115: Нам всем нравится, Капс.

Гэвин: Хрр, долбанный придурок, а если бы в Терминатора попал, хрр, где Терминатор, вот, отлично, отлично, всем пять за человековедение, садитесь, хрр  
РК118: Как думаете, милые, мы ему снимся?  
Гэвин: Ухажер, выбрось крысу, она дохлая, хрр, не полетит, хрр  
РК118: Как мило.

РК202: Маус, почему ты старший?  
РК115: С чего ты взяла?  
РК202: Порядок киберутят в протоколе 'киберутята'. Твой номер 001.  
РК115: Не моя заслуга, номера присваивал Терминатор.  
РК202: Поэтому он #000?  
РК115: Потому что он создал протокол. Потому что он 1-й познакомился с Гэвином.

РК202: Но ты за всеми следишь! Отчитал Ухажера с Капсом только что! Прямо при всех!  
РК115:⭕Не отчитал, а напомнил, что пользователь, наш пользователь — хрупкая система. Ее надо беречь!  
РК202: Но!  
РК118: Тише, милая, Маус ни за кем не следит, он присматривает, чувствуешь разницу?

РК202: А почему вы не замените протокол 'гости' на протокол 'дома'?  
РК115: Не все так просто.  
РК118: Нам бы не хотелось стеснять Гэвина, милая.  
РК99: Или требовать того, что он не хочет/не может дать.  
РК93: Люди дорожат очень пространством личным.  
РК89: ЗАто он ВСегДА НаС Сам ЗоВЕт!

РК202: Вы говорите это, лёжа на полу его гостиной, в обнимку с хозяином, и осторожно придерживая за руки и ноги? Мы говорим о личном пространстве?  
РК118: У тебя свежий взгляд, милая, молодец.  
РК115: Но вряд ли он точно знает, насколько нам важен.  
РК202: Что мешает сказать?

РК118: Может, ему лучше и не знать, милая. 7, ладно, 2 неадекватных и 5 нормальных андроидов признаются, что маниакально преследуют человека. Хорошая идея?  
РК202: Нет, но это и не правда! Мы не преследуем… Мы  
РК115: Мы тоже не можем сформулировать безобидно, поэтому 'гости'.

РК202: Почему 2 неадекватных, это кто тут неадекватный вообще?!  
Гэвин: Я, хр-хр, полиция здравого смысла, хр, нет, хрр, отпустите, хр  
[РК]:  
РК118: Кажется, спит, милый. Я говорил о себе и Капсе, Поночка, нас точно как гордость департамента показывать не будут.  
РК202: Это не так!

РК202: Вы хорошие! Я не знаю, как можно вас считать злыми! Плохими или неадекватными!!!  
Гэвин, хрипло и сонно: Я тоже, если что, не знаю. Зато точно могу сказать, что в 04:48 пора спать даже крутым терминаторам.  
РК118: Это так трогательно, м-милый!  
Гэвин: Только не плачь, ну

Гэвин: Боже, пять утра, пять утра, боже  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: И не надо смотреть этими грустными глазами! Разбудили, загрустили, светитесь теперь раскаивающимся голубым по всему телу, урчите, а я уснуть не могу  
РК118: Извини, милый!  
Гэвин: И не от этого всего, что самое хреновое

РК115: А от чего?..  
Гэвин: Всегда осторожный, да, Маус? От того, что я тут краем уха зацепил  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Легче, легче, что вы опять так нервничаете. Я имею в виду, что вы тут все нормальные, я бы ненормальных андроидов на порог не пустил  
РК118: Тут не только порог, милый!

Гэвин: Господи, Ухажер, ты меня понял. Не понял?  
РК118: А поподробнее, милый?  
Гэвин: Ладно, надо было называть тебя Шантажист, а не Ухажер. Вы все тут мои утята, и раз вы тут, я в вас верю, доверяю и горжусь ещё до кучи  
РК89: ПРавДа? ДаЖЕ КаПСОм?  
Гэвин: Я не потратил твои 2 бакса

Гэвин: Итак, утро началось в пять  
РК115: Извините.  
РК118: Прости, милый!  
РК89: Мы БОльшЕ НЕ БуДЕМ!  
РК93: Не повторится больше.  
РК99: Честное слово!  
РК202: Правда, сэр.  
Гэвин: А Терминатор чего молчит? Э? Он в порядке? Э! Ты в порядке?!  
РК115: Он в спящем режиме.  
Гэвин: Фублин!


	13. Часть 13 - о привыкании

Гэвин: Э, так, стоп, куда все побежали? Сегодня суббота! Вас точно никто не хватится!  
РК118: Андроидские дела, милый! Я оставлю у тебя духи? А то нас могут шмонать по карманам!  
РК115: Диагностика, Гэвин, ничего ужасного, но нужно быть.  
РК99: Мы быстро, без тестов.

Гэвин: Не-не-не, что это там за тесты?!  
РК: Проверка работы систем, вестибулярной, опорно-двигательной, информационно-связующей, первой и второй сигнальной.  
Гэвин: Вы на медобследование что ли? Тогда так, Ухажер, мишени без особого энтузиазма расстреливай, а то по лицу все видно!

Гэвин: Капс! Капс. Ты тоже не особо отсвечивай, как Терминатор, ладно? Попингуйся с ним, а старшие присмотрят!  
РК89: ХОРОшО, ГЭвИН!  
Гэвин: Обоже, не волнуйся, тихо-тихо.  
РК93: А я?  
Гэвин: А ты очень стойкий и рассудительный! Ты за ними присмотришь, особенно Паганель твоя забота.

Гэвин: Терминатор, старайся говорить поменьше, ладно? Чтобы не прикопались!  
РК: Приказ принят к исполнению!  
Гэвин: Маус, пжлста, лицо проще, держи в уме, ты вполне нейтрален, тупостью тебя никто не раздражает.  
РК115: Я учту, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Паганель, забудь о косорукости!  
РК99: Да.

РК: Временной ресурс ограничен, следует использовать все для оптимизирования процессов?  
Гэвин: Это ты на что намекаешь?  
РК: Чувствительная часть черепной обшивки  
Гэвин: Ага! Успокоиться охота? Тогда в очередь и головы наклоните, у-у, хорошие РК, отличные РК, сходите и вернётесь!

Гэвин: А Поночка чего не переодевается? Вы ее забыли? У Киберлайф как в бане есть женские и мужские дни?  
РК202: Я сама себя забыла!!! Сэр!!!  
Гэвин: Подождут они тебя, подождут, беги скорее, Поночка.  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Проводите же? Конечно, она слегка безалаберная, но с вами ей лучше

Гэвин: И вот я остался один. Прям один, прям вот никого. Ни-ко-го. Ни единого РК900.  
Гэвин: Ни Мауса.  
Гэвин: Ни Ухажера. Шантажист, конечно, но Ухажер.  
Гэвин: Ни Йоды с Паганелем…  
Гэвин: Капс? Кааапс? Тоже не затаился.  
Гэвин: Ни Понки, ни Поночки.  
Гэвин: Ни Терминатора, ужас.

Гэвин: Как-то даже скучно. Нет, хорошо, конечно, отдыхаю, но поболтать не с кем  
Гэвин: А Терминатор бы сказал, что курить вредно  
Гэвин: А Паганель заметит пепел, надо курить в окно  
Гэвин: А Ухажер бы спёр сигареты  
Гэвин: А Маус бы выкинул их в окно, разумеется, случайно  
Гэвин: Эх

Гэвин: Прохладно и неудобно, то ли дело с РК под боком…  
Гэвин: Лежать в родной кровати неудобно, дожили  
Гэвин: Проклятый больничный, так бы хоть на работу сходил  
Гэвин: Уф, наливать чай одной рукой не так весело, я и забыл, насколько  
Гэвин: Готовить ещё прикольнее, мда

Гэвин: Ай, блин, кто тут шурупы раскидал, Йода, что ли? И если идти по следу, то… То… То тут табуретка? Которая теперь не качается и не скрипит?  
Гэвин: Стоп, откуда этот запах? Надо же, орхидея зацвела, молодец, Понка  
Гэвин: Как-то даже на кухне пусто. Книжку почитать, что ли

Гэвин: Уф, РК, где-то вас, черти, носит…  
Гэвин: Надо хоть развлечься. Оригами одной рукой? Идеально  
Гэвин: Я назову тебя утёнком, несчастный помятый бумажный кадавр, нет, правда, можно было просто колобок смять  
Гэвин: Второй утёнок комом, я просто жгу, ну и что, что левой рукой

Гэвин: Пожалуй, заберу хоть каких-то утят в спальню, а то эти деловые РК так и не вернулись  
Гэвин: Самое время поэсэмэсить им, ха?  
Гэвин: Да неее, вдруг невовремя?  
Гэвин: А может проканает?  
Гэвин: Или они дернутся, заиграют диодами светомузыку, и трындец моему выводку?  
Гэвин: ХММ

Гэвин: Создать моральную дилемму из ничего, а потом мучиться, решая ее. Терминатор бы меня не понял  
Гэвин: Мне нужен взрослый досуг, нормальное хобби  
Гэвин: А раскрашу-ка я оригами-утят  
Гэвин: Глаза косые… Нарисую поверх очки, будешь Терминатор, хехе  
Гэвин: Туда ли я стремлюсь?

Гэвин: Когда одиночество успело стать таким неуютным? Я вполне шикарно жил всегда один и нате!  
Гэвин: Я взрослая самодостаточная подстреленная личность и могу себе позволить ходить по дому в одеяле  
Гэвин: И даже курить в одеяле на балконе  
Гэвин: И прятать прожженные дырки, хмм

Гэвин: Мне уже 37, и я многодетная мать. Часики, надо сказать, тикают на славу, всего за месяц!  
Гэвин: А это нормально, что я им киберотец, притом, что мама-утка, а их настоящая мамка — злобная корпорация Киберлайф?  
Гэвин: Пф, что вообще может вызвать вопросы!  
Гэвин: Всё.

Гэвин: Почитаю-ка я комиксы. Это бы понравилось Паганелю, а это Йоде. Пф, Терминатор… То есть, ему бы тоже тут было занятно.  
Гэвин: Правда, есть вероятность, что они обсмеют сам концепт «Железный человек», но  
Гэвин: Я сам скоро по-роботически заговорю  
Гэвин: Да куда они пропали

Гэвин: Напишу им записку, мол, в следующий раз не позже 21:00, ха, а Понке, как шпионке, опасной бандитке и суровой дочери Киберлайф, способной за себя постоять, не позже 21:05  
Гэвин: Куда бы записку приклеить? На дверь? Соседей порадовать? На дверь изнутри? Не увидят…

Гэвин: На кухне, на холодильник? Блестящее решение, детектив Рид, они ж точно там не увидят. В комнате, на шкаф? А мне самому было бы не дофига пофиг, что там прилеплено?  
Гэвин: Где мой чай, хочу чай и одеяло, вот они  
Гэвин: На аквариум? Не факт, не факт. Себе на лоб? Это идея

Гэвин: Жрать охота и неохота  
Гэвин: Пойду покурю  
Гэвин: Вовсе я не нервничаю, подумаешь, на часы смотрю, все так делают  
Гэвин: Ладно, может, не все  
Гэвин: О’кей, я нервничаю  
Гэвин: А если ещё покурить? Терминатор, конечно, озвереет, зато готовить не надо и чувство голода отпадает

Гэвин: Да где их носит, там ваще дождь  
Гэвин: Теперь ещё снег  
Гэвин: Пойти покурить, что ли?  
Гэвин: А соберу-ка я этим бумажным утятам бумажную маму-утку, самую косую в мире. Зато такая помятая, аж на меня похожа  
Гэвин: А если они недопрут обратно прийти? «Гости» же!  
Гэвин: Да не

Гэвин: Три утра… Я думал, вы дорогу домой не найдете вообще  
РК: Запрос, местонахождение пользователя?  
Гэвин: Ну уснул в кресле, не преступление  
РК118: А почему кресло перед дверью, милый?  
Гэвин: Потому что я его сюда притащил?  
РК115: Зачем вы его притащили?  
Гэвин: Чтобы сидеть?

РК89: А ЗАчЕМ СидеТЬ?  
Гэвин: Я не люблю перед дверью лежать, знаешь ли, Капс  
РК99: Зачем вообще перед дверью?  
Гэвин: Что говорит ваша программа реконструкции?  
РК93: Курили вы много!  
Гэвин: Не по этому вопросу!  
РК202: Вы нас ждали, сэр?!  
Гэвин: Нет, а как вы себе это представляли?

Гэвин: Ушли в ночь  
РК115: Это было утро.  
Гэвин: Ни полслова не сказали  
РК118: Нормально попрощались, милый!  
Гэвин: Сделали поголовно сложные лица  
РК: Выражение лица модели для диагностики 'обнуленное'.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Терминатор! Хоть кто-то в этом доме со мной согласен!

Гэвин: Итак, я жду!  
РК99: Что вы ждёте?  
Гэвин: Отчёт? Душераздирающая история, почему вы пришли домой в полчетвертого утра?  
РК: Успешно пройдены тесты — стрельбище, преследование  
Гэвин: Этот вообще на пять с плюсом наверняка  
РК: Допрос, опрос свидетелей, заполнение документации

Гэвин: Тут явно медаль  
РК: Вынос тел, транспортировка повреждённых моделей (экстренная и фатальная)  
Гэвин: Думать не хочу, что за фатальная транспортировка  
РК118: И не надо, милый!  
РК: Ориентирование на местности, с отключенными и включенными сенсорами  
Гэвин: Что за Беар Грилз

РК: Вынос  
Гэвин: Мозга? Тела?  
РК: …кузова при высокоскоростном беге на длинные дистанции. Реагирование и обзор на 360°.  
Гэвин: Вы не утята, вы совята?  
РК: 🌓🌔🌕🌖🌗🌘🌑🌒🌓🌕  
Гэвин: Ааа, больше так не делай! Нет, я рад, что шею тебе свернуть невозможно, даже НЕВОЗМОЖНО, но

РК118: Почему ты так волнуешься, милый?  
Гэвин: Прекрати меня по плечам хлопать  
РК118: У тебя были поводы волноваться, милый?  
Гэвин: А что, будто не было? И массаж мне сейчас тоже не нужен!  
РК118: Неточная информация, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Ну, может и нуж… Э, стоп, верни сигареты!

РК118: Какие сигареты, милый? :)  
Гэвин: Мои! Которые в толстовке лежали, мм?  
РК118: Ничего не знаю, ты был напряжен, мог перепутать?  
Гэвин: Издеваешься? Я ещё не склеротик! Или как это, ну, вот, ну, слово… На языке вертится  
РК118: Это называется 'люди восхитительны', милый!

Гэвин: Не утешай меня. Пачку ты спёр ту, что в толстовке  
РК118: Ми-и-илый! ~ 🤗  
Гэвин: Не тяни ко мне руки, все, потырил, и будет, я тут нервничаю  
РК115: Вы курили на балконе?  
Гэвин: Ну, допустим  
РК115: Ходили в тапках?  
Гэвин: Эээээто важно?  
РК115: Мы помоем полы, не волнуйтесь

Гэвин: Это меня волнует в последнюю, ай, Паганель, куда так рванул? Очередь… В последнюю очередь, да. Куда вы все рванули? Опять протокол запустили? Терминатор, чего молчишь, обиделся?  
РК: Протокол 'уборка'. Выполняется без участия пользователя.  
Гэвин: В смысле «без»?

РК118: В прямом смысле, ми-и-илый! ;)  
Гэвин: Ай, спасибо, что придержал, а ты Йода, не бегай так! И не дыши мне в ухо, Ухажер, я вполне уверенно сейчас стою  
РК118: Как скажешь, милый!  
Гэвин: Понка, тебе не кажется, что он слишком просто сдался?  
РК202: Никак нет, сэр!

Гэвин: Нет? Все с вами ясно, преступный сговор с целью кражи сигарет! Если так, я спрятал их по квартире, и вы никогда  
РК115: Что-то случайно в окно упало.  
РК99: Сломалось, когда я цветы протирал, простите!  
РК93: Небезопасный предмет в щитке удален.  
Гэвин: Протокол 'уборка', да?

Гэвин: Вы не утята, вы драконята, все мои нычки раздраконили!  
РК89: ЭТО СлУЧАЙНо!  
Гэвин: Когда ты волнуешься, Капс, ты вопишь больше, а волнуешься ты, когда врёшь  
РК115: Простите их, моя вина.  
Гэвин: И твоё текило, ога. Но я знаю, как вы это сделали, и впредь не совершу ошибки!

РК99: Как мы сделали что?  
РК89: КАК?  
РК202: Вы знаете, сэр?!  
РК115: Что значит 'текило'?  
РК118: Ты очень проницательный, милый! ;)  
РК93: О чем вы, не понимаю.  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' весьма эффективен в следственной работе.  
Гэвин: Я тоже в тебе не сомневался, РК! Следы тапок!

Гэвин: Так, короче, в смысле, длиннее, то есть, отставить уборку. Соседи у меня, как показала практика, довольно лояльные, местами чересчур даже, мда… Ну так вот, испытывать их терпение экстренной помывкой полов мы не будем, тем более, цель свою вы выполнили и нашли все 🤞нычки

РК118: Ты нас не уважаешь, милый?  
Гэвин: Как это  
РК: Система моделей РК900 оборудована программой распознавания лиц, лжи, речи и невербальных сигналов.  
Гэвин: И как это связано?  
РК115: Ваш жест.  
Гэвин: Я устал, мне можно. Если вы мне не верите, можете хоть до утра все обшаривать!

Гэвин: Вы что, правда, будете?  
РК: Здоровье. Пользователя. Жизнь. Пользователя. П-р-и-о-р-и-т-е-т!  
Гэвин: Не обижайся, я нервничал, это нормальное состояние для копа вообще-то!  
РК99: Не всегда, нормальное.  
РК93: Мы не хотели бы, чтобы нормальным было оно именно.  
РК202: Да!

Гэвин: И по итогам, вы мне не верите! Ладно, к черту, пойду в спальню спать, раз собственные утята выдвигают вотум недоверия канцлеру Велоруму  
РК93: Сенат против!  
Гэвин: Ой не ври, как бы ещё Палпатин пришел к власти?  
РК99: Другой сенат, мы.  
РК: Происходит отзыв протокола поиска.

РК: Система запрашивает отчёт по состоянию пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: А система не много хочет? По крайней мере, присядь куда, нависать точно неудобно, да и мне слегка неуютно  
РК: Система не может ничего хотеть.  
Гэвин: А чего так печально? Боишься, что я обиделся? Правильно

Гэвин: Я тут, понимаешь, переживал, а у них все прекрасно… Нет, хорошо, что прекрасно, но  
РК: Система запрашивает разрешение на вход в приватное пространство пользователя?  
Гэвин: Ты прям вампир, порог перешагнуть не можешь, хотя месяц тут уже  
РК: Вход?  
Гэвин: Заходи, не боись

РК: 'Обида' — нелогичное состояние пользователей, обоснованное их недовольством и желанием привлечь внимание.  
Гэвин: У-у, психолог бездипломный  
РК: Рекомендации — прояснить ситуацию, дать понять, что пользователь важен, извиниться?  
Гэвин: Извиниться?  
РК: Пр-р-остите Р-р-к!

Гэвин: Боже, тяжесть твоего раскаяния может меня раздавить! Давай я сяду, тогда обнимешь?  
РК: Диагностика не выявила ничего аномального или опасного для пользователя в моделях РК900-87,89,93,99,115,118,202.  
Гэвин: Теперь я наконец спокоен! И не смей разрывать объятия, Терминатор

Гэвин: Так бы сразу  
РК: Системы модулей РК900 не имеют протокола на обработку режима ожидания пользователя.  
Гэвин: Я вас запутал? Тем, что ждал?  
РК: Ситуация не выходила за рамки штатной, беспокойство не было обоснованно!  
Гэвин: Скажешь тоже, Терминатор, уфф, теперь-то полегчало

РК118: У вас все хорошо, милый? Мы беспокоимся!  
Гэвин: Я тебя тоже обниму  
РК118: Звучит угрожающе, милый! ;) Я согласен!  
Гэвин: Вот, так бы сразу, а то вопросы дурацкие, сигареты тырить…  
РК118: Извини, ничего не могу с собой сделать. ;)  
Гэвин: Менее кокетливо, шоб я поверил

РК115: Мы вас потеряли, что случилось. Вы обнимаетесь?  
Гэвин: Это не то, что ты подумал  
РК115: А что я подумал?  
Гэвин: Ладно, ты ничего не подумал, поэтому, дай я тебя обниму тоже, дылда ты деловая  
РК115: С дефиницией не согласен.  
Гэвин: Поэтому так довольно урчишь?

РК89: ГдЕ ГЭВин? КаПС НЕсПОкОЕН!  
Гэвин: Правильно, я тут, погребён под тремя тяжёлыми андроидами на собственной кровати  
РК89: КаПС тоЖЕ хоЧЕт! МОЖно ТОже?!  
Гэвин: Умф! Под четырьмя, ок  
РК89: ГЭВин не СЕрдИТся?  
Гэвин: Нет, сил не хватает  
РК89: КАК СДелать, ЧтоБы хВАтаЛО?  
Гэвин: Замри

Гэвин: Уфф, интересно, выдержит ли кровать?  
РК99: Что у вас за собрание?  
РК202: Я тоже утёнок, и я хочу, сэр!!!  
РК93: Несправедливо это, я полы помыл в кухне!  
Гэвин: Ну, щас я встану…  
РК118: Ты ляжешь, милый!  
Гэвин: Но кровать [ХРУСТЬ]  
Гэвин: Да, кровать определенно нужна новая

Гэвин: Интересно, что на это скажут соседи? Нет, я не против обниматься сразу со всеми и на мягком, но грохот вышел зачётный  
[🔔]  
Гэвин: И я о чём. Интересно, они с вилами? Или просто с кольями?  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Шутка, шутка, уймитесь, я старый стреляный коп в конце концов или где

Гэвин: Ухажер, спокойно, не надо со мной ходить, я прожил на этом свете 37 лет, поди что умею говорить с людьми  
РК118: Я всегда согласен с тобой, милый, я только подержу дверь! ;)  
Гэвин: Если будешь держать с таким выражением лица, их удар хватит  
РК118: На то и расчет, милый!

Гэвин: Не, зачем их пугать больше, они и так думают, будто я сатанист, пошли, Терминатор, выйдем в общество  
РК: Принято.  
Гэвин: Э, а почему больше не звонят?  
Гэвин: И где Маус?  
Гэвин: И почему по ногам сквозняк?  
Гэвин: Не смотрите на моего андроида так, будто он уже кого-то убил

Гэвин: В смысле, привет, дорогие соседи, это не Маус, он хороший мальчик, это я, я тут эээ кровать сломал  
Соседка: Как сломал?!  
Сосед: Это вообще как можно?!  
Гэвин: Ну, нас было там восьмер… Эээ, то есть некоторые весят очень мно… Эээ, они просто навалились  
Соседка: 8?! Они?!

Гэвин: Ну  
Сосед: Уважаю.  
Гэвин: Не совсем так, совсем не так, но  
Соседка: Маньяк! Озабоченный! Психопат! Развратник!  
РК118: Звала, милая? ;)  
Гэвин: Свали обратно!  
Соседка: Да сколько их у вас?! Доколе?!  
Сосед: Уважаю!  
Гэвин: Мы обычно на полу и ничего не лома…  
Сосед: УВАЖАЮ!

Гэвин: Да вы меня разыгрываете, невозможно понять настолько превра  
Соседка: Вы время видели?! Или только утехами утешались, чертяка подстреленный?!  
Гэвин: 5 утра, это ещё ничего не доказывает  
Сосед: Но чаще всего люди ломают кровати в пять утра именно из-за  
Гэвин: Объятий!

Сосед: Горячих объятий, ага? ;)  
РК118: Я уже нагрел руки, милый!  
Гэвин: Кому сказано, свинти! А вы бы поаккуратнее, он так нагреть может, что массаж приятным не будет  
Соседка: Извращуга!!!  
РК118: Ну и как тут уйти, милый? ;)  
Гэвин: Я ж не говорю, будто это приятно, какого хрена!

Сосед: Никогда бы не подумал, но ты прям… Чувак! А с виду обычный помятый коп!  
Гэвин: Если что, у меня есть табельное и нет терпения  
Соседка: Этот ваш андроид, самый отвра  
Гэвин: Вот щас стоп, Маус, дверь прикрой, я с ними сам поговорю!  
[ХЛОП]  
РК118: Он с ними один вышел?!

РК115: Дверь захлопнулась!  
РК118: М-милый?!  
РК: Цель пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'?  
РК89: ГДЕ ГЭвиН?  
РК202: Сэр?!  
РК99: Простите, не вижу детектива?  
РК93: Сила ничего не говорит мне!  
РК115: Как открывается дверь, я забыл?!  
Гэвин: Снаружи, ключом, не психуйте, все, инцидент исчерпан

РК115: Что вы им сказали?  
Гэвин: Правду  
РК118: Какую правду, милый?  
Гэвин: Свою незатейливую правду  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Что следующий морально ущемленного соседа правда ущемят, тут маленькая андроидская подстанция. Вы тут заряжаетесь  
РК99: Если опустить детали…  
РК115: Это правда.


	14. Часть 14 - о Хэллоуине

Гэвин: Так, сегодня Хэллоуин, всем надо придумать костюмы и нарядиться  
РК: Вводные условия?  
Гэвин: Не красть, не ломать, не причинять ущерб, костюм необязательно точный, достаточно говорящих деталей  
РК99: А можно животное, сэр?  
Гэвин: Касатки, далматинца и зебры — нет

РК99: Очень жаль…  
РК89: А ПОЧемУ?  
Гэвин: Потому что для этого вам нужна только рабочая форма, может, плавник, уши, хвост — и все! А это не то! Надо почувствовать дух праздника!  
РК118: Пахнет жареным хлебом, милый?  
Гэвин: Нет, Ухажер! В смысле да, точно, забыл про тосты!

Гэвин: Свобода выбора — хотите, туалетной бумагой замотайтесь в мумию. Хотите, вырежьте из коробки костюм ОС Андроид!  
РК: Ограничения?  
Гэвин: Все те же, плюс, без ущерба для себя, понятно?  
РК202: То есть вообще кем хочешь?  
Гэвин: Ага, сегодня вы даже не андроиды, а веселые святые

Гэвин: Прежде чем пойдем в народ, показ мод, показывайтесь в костюмчиках!  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Я? Я Анакин Скайуокер, состояние «руку отрубили, не фурычит», поэтому рука зафиксирована, сам в черном, косичка падаванская из пакли и морда каменная со шрамом под глазом, это новый, да

Гэвин: Ого, Терминатор, ты терминатор?  
РК: Указания пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' выполнены, требования соблюдены. Слово 'терминатор' в первом значении это граница освещенной и неосвещенной стороны планеты с разницей t°.  
Гэвин: Я не думал, что у вас настолько развито образное мышление

Гэвин: Чем ты лицо раскрасил? Половина жёлтая, половина черная?  
РК: 🌗  
Гэвин: Я заценил, красавчик, вообще умница, но чем?  
РК: Среди вещей пользователя обнаружены объекты 'краска акварельная', 'фломастеры', 'краска акриловая'.  
Гэвин: Язык, быстро! Красить его было необязательно!

Гэвин: Кто ещё готов?  
РК89: КАПс!  
Гэвин: Тогда выходи  
РК89: ВоТ!  
Гэвин: Ты Робин Гуд?  
РК89: ГЭВиН УГАдаЛ!  
Гэвин: Как тут не угадать, весь в зелёном, шляпу покрасил в зелёный и воткнул перо, спасибо чучелу, да? Вдобавок, У ТЕБЯ НАСТОЯЩИЙ ЛУК СО СТРЕЛАМИ, ОТКУДА?!

РК89: МНе ПОмОГ УХАЖЕР, ГэвиНУ нРАВитСя?  
Гэвин: Безусловно, только в людей не стреляй  
РК89: УХАжер пРОсил ПОТом, чтОБЫ КАпс ПоМОг еМУ с пТИЦамИ!  
Гэвин: Обоже, куда ему столько перьев, но вы хоть не павлинов стрелять задумали?  
РК89: ГОЛуБИ и ЧайКи нЕ ПАВлиНЫ?  
Гэвин: Фух, нет

РК99: Я тоже готов, сэр, простите.  
Гэвин: Паганель, ну-ка, чем порадуешь? Э, да ты читер!  
РК99: Форменный пиджак лучше всего подходил к образу, извините.  
Гэвин: Ладно, хоть светилки замазал, но ты в цилиндре, с тростью, явно не Стервелла Девиль  
РК99: У меня ещё есть хвост.

Гэвин: Хвост с кисточкой, хм, что-то знакомое, а цитату?  
РК99: 'Чувства не всегда имеют смысл'.  
Гэвин: Ещё?  
РК99: Я привел выхухоль, и теперь она будет жить с нами!  
Гэвин: Муми-тролль! Нет, не подсказывай больше! Муми-папа!  
РК99: Именно так, сэр.  
Гэвин: Ладно, ты не читер

Гэвин: Вылазьте на свет, хорош стесняться!  
РК93: Хорошо, скажете как.  
Гэвин: По халату вижу, это «Звёздные войны», а кто? Повернись?  
РК93: Бороться со злом должен был ты, а не примыкать к нему!  
Гэвин: В сочетании с намалеванной рыжей бородой однозначно Оби-Ван Кеноби

РК93: Мысль мою подарил мне падаван юный!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК93: Скайуокер Анакин?  
Гэвин: А, это же я! Будем ходить парой и бросаться друг на друга с мечами, второй у меня как раз красный был  
РК93: Рано ещё тебе на сторону темную Силы, ранения сразу после!  
Гэвин: Ладно, не будем драться

Гэвин: Ну айда! Дальше, друзья мои!  
РК202: Вы никогда не заметите меня в ночи!  
Гэвин: Понка, ты что, ниндзя?  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!  
Гэвин: А почему на лбу нарисована эмблема Акацуки?  
РК202: Потому что я ниндзя-отступник!  
Гэвин: И глаза красным светятся, Итачи, ты ли это?

Гэвин: Интересно, хотя у Итачи были длинные волосы  
РК202: Я подумала, сэр!  
Гэвин: Это что, парик? Из новой занавески с бахромой?  
РК202: Она была новой?  
Гэвин: Ну, сейчас так уже не скажешь, но да, была  
РК202: Пойду, сделаю харакири!  
Гэвин: Ты отступница, алло, какое тебе харакири

Гэвин: Честно, мне слегка страшно, Маус и Ухажер там затихарились, как мыши под веником, что нас ждет… Вы не видели?  
РК: Информация отсутствует.  
Гэвин: Своих не сдаем?  
РК89: ОнИ ПРОсили Не ГОВОрить!  
Гэвин: Так, уже теплее, что они попросили не говорить?  
РК115: Что это сюрприз.

Гэвин: Итак, что мы имеем, явно не Микки Маус, хотя простор для интерпритаций богат! Красная тряпка на плечах, сама шевелится… Нитки пришил или вентилятор спрятал, Карлсон?  
РК115: Использование подручных средств при минимальной порче имущества предполагает простые пути.

Гэвин: Значит, нитки. Итак, добрый день, доктор Стрэндж и его плащ левитации. Это тебя со мстителей так проняло?  
РК115: Я чувствую необъяснимую связь с этим героем. Временами приходится долго прояснять очевидные вещи…  
Гэвин: Не смотри на меня так, брошу курить, когда захочу!

Гэвин: А Ухажер-то где? И почему мне необъяснимо страшно за белые скатерти? И красную краску? И нет, я не о костюме сексуальной медсестры, нас скорее ждет какой-нибудь Эдвард Каллен  
РК118: Почти угадал, ми-и-и-и-илый!  
Гэвин: Ух, мать вашу киберкомпьютерную, это что, Дракула?!

РК118: Я ищу свою Мину, милый, я не буду тебя кусать! ;)  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп, ну-ка, рот открой! Я клянусь, там были… М-мать моя!  
РК118: Я несколько младше твоей матушки, милый!  
Гэвин: Не обижайся, я не в том смысле, я в том смысле, что У ТЕБЯ ПОЛНЫЙ РОТ КЛЫКОВ, КАК, УХАЖЕР, КАК?!

РК118: Милый, некоторые тайны должны оставаться тайнами…  
Гэвин: НЕМЕДЛЕНННО ГОВОРИ!  
РК: Один из типичных тестов, перекусывание стального прута, арматуры, балки.  
Гэвин: О_О!!!  
РК118: Лезвия из пальцев, клыки во рту, милый, нас очень сложно держать взаперти, да?  
Гэвин: *_*!!!

Гэвин: То есть каждый из вас может так сделать?!  
РК: 🤖  
РК89: 👹  
РК99:😬  
РК93:🧔  
РК115:🧛♂️  
РК202:🧛♀️  
РК118: Как видишь, милый!  
Гэвин: Вот так и оставьте! Выглядит кошмар как натурально, мы все конфеты соберем! Так, диодами не светить, творить лютую ересь и расслабляться! Гулять!

Гэвин: Особо детей не пугайте…  
РК99: Он бросил в меня дохлой крысой.  
Гэвин: Поправочка — особо детей не пугайтесь  
РК118: А взрослых пугать, можно, ми-и-илый? ~~~  
Гэвин: Ты и так красными глазами светишь, тебе мало?  
РК118: Голод гонит меня искать свежую, кровь, милый!

Гэвин: Йода, отойди от Робокопа!  
Гэвин: Не надо на меня так единодушно оборачиваться — от мальчика в костюме Робокопа, ок!  
Мальчик: Почему ты называешь Оби-Вана Йодой? Так и знал, что ты тупой, Анакин!  
Гэвин: Кто-нибудь, быстро, дайте мне дохлую крысу

Гэвин: Зачем ты к нему вообще пошел, Оби-Йода?  
РК93: Костюм его неправильно светился!  
Гэвин: Уймись, это праздник, оставь людям и андроидам право на косые костюмы  
РК89: Я ПОдстРЕлил КрысУ ДЛя ГэВиНа!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Отлично, спасибо, Гуд, не ожидал, что так быстро и метко стреляешь

РК89: ЛУчШий СТреЛок НоТТингеМА!  
Гэвин: Не сомневался ни секунды, просто не думал. Давайте найдем тару для бррр первой добычи  
РК89: ГэВИНу не НРАвитСЯ?  
Гэвин: Очень нравится, чувства зашкаливают просто, однако вокруг дети, и стоит кому-то понять, что это не муляж

Гэвин: Ухажер! Что за малолетняя Баффи у тебя на шее? Вроде приличный вампир, а прикармливаешь спиногрызов?  
Баффи: Он меня утешал!  
Гэвин: Что случилось с истребительницей вампиров?  
Баффи: Эдвалд Каллен кусался и пнул ещё!  
РК118: Я не смог пройти мимо, милый!  
Гэвин: Ожидаемо

Гэвин: Эй, упырь, чего творишь! Каллен малолетний, даже один раз началку еще не закончил, а туда же!  
Каллен: Эй, нечестно!  
Гэвин: Тут сам Дракула, прояви уважение к вампирскому графу  
РК118: Я тоже умею кусаться, милый! ⛓️  
Гэвин: Ладно клыки, а цепи-то у тебя откуда?

РК118: Капс мне помог, милый!  
РК89: КАПс любиТ поМОгать!  
Гэвин: Ты ему лук, он тебе цепи, что за средневековый бартер  
РК115: Это магия, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Кто бы рассуждал о ма… Ла-адно, подловил, доктор Стрэндж  
РК202: Коноха в опасности!!! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Тебе-то какое дело, отступник?

РК202: Никакого! Там Наруто бьют!  
Гэвин: Тогда, конечно, в опасности, Понка, пойдем проверим. Э, малолетки, ща вон тот джедай светлую сторону как защитит… Ой нее, скройтесь!  
Стажер#1: Вы вступились за Наруто!  
Стажер#2: Акацуки это КРУТО!!!  
Стажер#3: Умеете вы испортить праздник

РК115: Кто эти люди, сэр?  
РК99: Почему они возле нашего человека?  
РК89: КАПс хОЧет знАТь!  
РК93: Объяснение мне бы хотелось.  
РК: Система не может испытывать чувство 'усталость'…  
РК202: Это наши стажёры! Ой какие глупенькие!!!  
Гэвин: Ага, только восторга поменьше и не окружайте их

С#1: Сколько тут андроидов!  
РК118: Где ты видишь андроида, милый?  
РК115: Ближайший костюм в полукилометре от нас и удаляется.  
РК99: Несомненная истина.  
С#2: Ого, какие они КРУТЫЕ! Я тебя помню, Дракула!  
РК118: О, правда, милый?  
Гэвин: Не придумывайте!  
[С]:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Боже, нет

С#3: Я тоже тебя, Дракула, помню! И припомню ещё! Номер модели!  
РК118: Твоё любимое число, милый?  
Гэвин: Вот щас не понял, что было, давай-ка отойдём  
С#3, потея: Конечно, я хочу послать благодарность Киберлайф за выпуск достоверной модели!  
Гэвин: Твой адрес мне, тоже поблагодарю

Гэвин: Будете проходить мимо, проходите  
С#1: Нам дали другого куратора!  
С#2: У него нет ТЕРМИНАТОРА!  
С#3: Он адекватный, в отличие от вас.  
Гэвин: Могу вернуть вам комплимент. Кто наряжается в Наруто, Пейна и Тоби, а потом ходит вместе? Уже ведь ясно, что они изначально не поладят

Гэвин: Срочно искать конфеты, срочно прямо! Надо избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту  
РК: Параметры задания?  
Гэвин: У детей мешки не отбирать, в магазинах не красть, а остальное считается законным — это Хеллоуин  
Патрульный: Широковатое прочтение понятия «законный»  
Гэвин: Валим!

Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Как называется этот протокол, по которому вы шустро смешиваетесь с толпой и топите газ в пол?  
РК202: Сокрытие в тенях!  
РК89: ШЕРвудСКий ЛЕс!  
РК: Протокол 'приближение Нибиру'.  
РК115: Танос в городе.  
РК118: Мой крест, милый!  
РК99: Комета.  
РК93: Клоны атакуют.

Гэвин: Вот это я понимаю приспособленные к жизни андроиды! Орлы! Орлята! Горжусь!  
Патрульный, по рации: Да, подозрительная толпа ряженых андроидов  
Гэвин: 🙊  
Патрульный: С ними был псих в костюме Скайуокера. Какая разница, какого? Фред, не начинай опять…  
Гэвин: ЗВ спасают жизни!

Гэвин: Ладно, хватит конфет, пойдем валяться в листьях на холодной земле  
РК: Пользователям противопоказано вредить своему здоровью подобными способами.  
Гэвин: На холодной земле будете валяться вы, а я буду валяться на теплых андроидах! Намек понят?  
РК89: СТРашилкИ?!

Гэвин: Все тут? Ухажер, я на тебе посижу, а то фонариком себя лёжа подсвечивать неудобно  
РК118: Если не боишься, что я тебя укушу, ми-и-илый!  
Гэвин: 🔦 Об том и речь! В сказках всегда находится кто-то, кого могут укусить!  
РК: Дефиниция 'сказки' неточная.  
Гэвин: С этого и начнем!

Гэвин: …И когда белый, недевиантнутый андроид увидел, куда привела программа, вокруг остались только красные стены!!!  
РК99: Ужасно!  
РК89: КаПС БОитСя! У КАПса ЕстЬ СтеНы!  
РК118: Брр, милый, если бы не твоё теплое присутствие, я бы сбежал! ;)  
Гэвин: Потом стены стали сдвигаться!

РК89: НиееТТ!  
Гэвин: 🔦 Да-а-а!..  
РК115: Признаться, мне некомфортно!  
РК118: Если бы не твой теплый тыл, милый…  
РК202: °-°  
РК93: Капса напугали вы очень и Паганеля! Тоже меня!  
Гэвин: А стоило андроиду шевельнуться, стены тоже двигались, с каждым движением все быстрее!!!

Гэвин: Он бежал, а они сдвигались, нагоняли его, съезжались от горизонта к нему, как к началу координат!  
РК89: НЕ НАДО!  
РК118: Т-ты нап-пугал К-К-К-К-к-к-к а-а-а-а-@-π¢@, м-м-i-l-ыЙ!  
Гэвин: Господи, Ухажер, ты дрожишь! Терминатор! Ты как?!  
РК: Система ищет. Находит. Не находит.

Гэвин: Что ищет-то?! Теперь ты меня пугаешь!  
РК: Ошибки.  
Гэвин: Так, утята, спокойно, спокойно, этого андроида не  
РК89: СХВАТЯТ!  
РК118: ПπОimаюt?!  
РК99: Лишат свободы м-мысли?  
РК202: Уничтожат!!! Сэр!  
РК115: Признают дефектным и разберут?..  
РК93: Не на-адо!  
Гэвин: Эк вас пробрало

Гэвин: Короче, смотрите  
[РК]: ⭕👀  
Гэвин: Образно! Андроид бежал-бежал и остановился на краю оврага, ему осталось сделать всего шаг вперёд, и он бы упал, но-о-о!  
[РК]: ⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕⭕👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Он зацепился за край, повис, а стены схлопнулись над его головой и съели сами себя!!!

РК118: М-милый!  
РК89: 🥳  
РК115: Пожалуйста, Гэвин, давайте послушаем обычные человеческие страшилки?  
Гэвин: Обычные скучно!  
РК99: Без адаптации?  
РК93: Без андроидов ужаса?  
РК202: А мне понравилось!!! СЭР!  
Гэвин: Твое мнение, Терминатор?  
РК: Система ищет компромисс.

Гэвин: Компромисс им… Так что вы хотите, не страшные или не про андроидов?  
РК118: Не страшилки, милый!  
РК89: Не ПРо КАпСА!  
РК: Компромисс?  
Гэвин: Ни за что бы не подумал, что вас можно так хорошо напугать. Вы же все можете, все умеете, без всякого девиантства уже личности!

РК115: Поэтому все может плохо закончиться.  
Гэвин: Ладно, крепкие здоровые РК900, они же утята, они же зайцы, будет другая сказка  
РК99: Почему 'зайцы'?  
Гэвин: Потому что в лесу и трусите отчаянно  
РК93: Вы ничего будто не боитесь, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Хотите сами меня напугать? Дерзайте!

РК115: Андроиды видят то, что не видят люди. Кошки тоже видят, но сказать не могут. И в данный момент вокруг вас сияет аура присутствия недобрых душ.  
Гэвин: У меня есть фонарь!  
РК89: КапС ОДнажДЫ ПОТЕРЯется и НЕ ПридеТ по ПРОТОКОЛУ 'гоСти'!  
Гэвин: Аж сердце екнуло, не надо так!

РК118: Кладбище — небезопасное место даже для андроидов, милый, не следует гулять после полуночи. Я как-то видел там маленький силуэт, прямо между надгробий, и слышал смех, детский смех, милый!  
Гэвин: Ух-хажер, сущий ужас!  
РК118: Я ждал, пока оно уйдет, а оно ждало меня, милый!

Гэвин: И как ты оттуда утёк?!  
РК118: Очень быстро, милый, постоянно пингуясь с Терминатором, он очень спокойный, это помогло подавить панику.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Которая сейчас накроет меня, похоже…  
РК99: Уровень стресса всего лишь 61%?  
Гэвин: Люди нелогичные, пора бы и запомнить!

РК93: Я однажды очень долго чинил освещение в архивном участка подвале. Стоило отойти лишь к лампам, шаги слышались от двери железной и щелчок.  
Гэвин: Какой еще щелчок  
РК93: Переключателя будто или курка взводимого. Темнота для РК не темнота вовсе, но мутилось зрение странно там.

Гэвин: Что-то я озяб, Ухажер, ты теплый капец, спасибо, а остальные страшилки, пожалуйста, дома, иначе меня удар хватит  
РК202: Бояться нечего, сэр, мы проходили тесты, даже с неработающими сканерами вас выведем!  
Гэвин: Что значит «с неработающими»?  
РК202: Попались!

Гэвин: Поночка, зараза, и где только научилась!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Не надо так смотреть, я ни при чем!  
РК118: Правда, милый?  
Гэвин: Хорош-шо, ладно, признаю, я для вас дурной пример! Довольны?  
РК118: Нет, милый, совсем нет. Люди восхитительны потому, что у них есть ты. И у нас, милый.

Гэвин: Нет, я не расчувствуюсь здесь и сейчас, хотя бы потому, что ветер, лес, холодно  
РК93: Одеть вас надо потеплее, возьмите мою мантию.  
РК115: И мой плащ.  
РК118: И мой плащ тоже, милый!  
РК99: И мой цилиндр.  
Гэвин: Я думал, что цилиндр бумажный! Где ты его  
РК99: Я люблю шить.

Гэвин: Ладно, чертяки, теперь мне тепло и уютно, разве что я похож на мультифандомного шиппера без друзей — надел сразу все и пошел в народ  
РК: Концепция праздника 'Хэллоуин' подразумевает очень свободный дресс-код.  
Гэвин: И все-таки  
РК118: Ты не будешь выделяться, милый, поверь!

Гэвин: Что-то глаза слипаются, хотя напугали вы меня, конечно, знатно, киберутята, надо же, какое воображение.  
Гэвин: Вы чего диодами замигали?  
РК115: Воображение?  
Гэвин: Если это не воображение и не полет фантазии…  
РК99: Чистая правда.  
Гэвин: … то я не хочу об этом думать!

Гэвин: Ай, блин! Коряга, фу  
РК: Жизнь и здоровье пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' — приоритет системы. Запрос?  
Гэвин: Я еще не такая развалюха, чтобы ты меня на руках таскал  
РК118: А ко мне на ручки прыгнешь, милый?  
Гэвин: Не  
РК115: Позволите помочь мне?  
Гэвин: Вы сговорились там, что ли

РК99: Это логично — согласовывать свои действия по общему протоколу взаимодействия с пользователем. А мож…  
Гэвин: Нет! Сам дойду!  
РК202: Если вас беспокоит статус, я ниндзя-отступник, это будет незазорно!  
Гэвин: Издеваешься?  
РК93: А если с Силы помощью?  
Гэвин: Да боже, нет!

[РК]: ?  
Гэвин: То есть, в смысле, просто «нет»!  
РК89: КаПС МОЖет ПОДСТРЕлиТЬ ОЛЕНя! И ГЭВИн ПоедеТ НА НЕМ!  
Гэвин: Вот уж нет уж, спасибочки, Капс  
РК89: ГэВИН Не ВЕРиТ?  
Гэвин: Верю-верю, даже слишком хорошо! Оставь оленей!  
РК89: А СТАжерОВ моЖНО? ОДИн РАз, АККККККуурАтНЕньКО!

Гэвин: Каких еще к чертям стажеров?!  
РК89: КотОРЫе ЗА НАми КРАДУтсЯ!  
Гэвин: Эй, мелюзга, чего там делаете?  
Стажер#1: Мы потерялись.  
Стажер#2: Эти андроиды КРУТЫЕ!  
Стажер#3: Все из-за вас!  
Гэвин: Конечно, из-за меня, я просто щадил вашу детскую психику. А что конкретно из-за меня?

С#3: Мы потерялись, потому что пошли на ваш голос.  
С#1: Мы хотели вас напугать!  
С#2: Но РК900-е такие СТРАШЕННЫЕ истории рассказывали!!! Мы испугались и потерялись!!!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Вот так выглядит настоящее признание — всего несколько слов, а люди теряют последние крохи разума

Гэвин: Короче, идем на свет и шум города, это же не лес, это парк, рощица, веди нас, Итачи  
РК202: Есть, сэр! То есть, конечно, лидер Пэйн!  
Гэвин: Вон там опушка, все, плывите, нарядные сосики, в смысле стажеры, и больше не шугайтесь по лесам без подготовки — компаса и карты!

Гэвин: Как будто бойскаутом в детстве был только я. А это совершенно точно не так! Все хотят купить игрушечного Мегатрона!  
Гэвин: Кстати, почему я никого из вас не назвал Мегатроном?  
РК115: Вероятно оттого — мы не желаем истреблять человечество.  
Гэвин: Но Терминатор-то среди нас

РК99: Образ Терминатора развивался, от Т-900 в первом фильме взяли только повадки и внешность во второй, где злодеем стал Т-1000.  
Гэвин: Ладно, уговорили, все потому, что наш Терминатор хороший и самый лучший даже, да?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Слышали? Вот так надо комплименты принимать!

Гэвин: А почему Т-900, если Т-800?  
РК99: …  
Гэвин: Ладно, вопрос дурацкий, согласен. В общем, домой хочу. Вы, случайно, как Т-1000 не умеете? А то — неси меня река… Железная, ха, да и бог с ней  
РК: Система не обладает подобным функционалом. Система предлагает помощь. Запрос?

Гэвин: А, валяй, я устал сопротивляться  
РК: Рекомендуется неполностью закрыть глаза и сгруппироваться.  
Гэвин: Ты будто гранату рядом взрывать собрался, а не вот это вот все!  
РК: Компания Киберлайф приносит пользователю свои извинения.  
Гэвин: Где раскаяние в голосе?  
РК: Приносит!

Гэвин: А больше твоя система ничего не приносит? Меня — домой, например?  
РК: Запрос получен и обрабатывается, ждите.  
Гэвин: Э, что ты меня как леди хватаешь!  
РК: Обрабатывается, ждите.  
Гэвин: Хотя! Тут в принципе удобно дремать, и руку можно хорошо пристроить, чтобы не болела

РК118: Вот мы и на месте, милый? Ах, утомился, умаялся, усну-ул!  
РК115: Снимайте костюмы и приходите в гостиную, будем его греть и обнимать.  
РК89: ЛЕчИтЬ тоЖЕ!  
РК202: Как его лечить?  
РК93: Любовью и заботой, Поночка, помогает безотказно всегда!


	15. Часть 15 - о работе

Гэвин: Так, ничего не разбито, не сломано, не запортачено, сигареты в кармане куртки, и как вы собираетесь мне это объяснять?  
РК900: Система ожидает.  
РК202: Более корректный запрос?  
Гэвин: Кто вы и куда дели моих любопытных андроидов?  
РК202: Понка, сэр! Я тут!

Гэвин: А ты что молчишь, Терминатор? Подозрительно как-то молчишь…  
РК: Система ожидает.  
Гэвин: Чего ожидает? Не скажешь? Хм! А если я закурю?  
РК: Система ожидает.  
Гэвин: Ну, это уже обидно… Стоп. Так. Сигареты из жвачки? Мне что, снова двенадцать? Где вы их вообще нашли!

Гэвин: Ах, работа, работа, работанька, как я скучал, расцеловал бы, да не знаю, куда!  
РК900: В среде полицейских, как неоднократно отмечалось пользователем, важную роль играют отношения 'напарник-напарник'.  
Гэвин: Это ты предлагаешь самого себя поцеловать, что ли?

РК900: Приказ капитана Фаулера.  
Гэвин: И я не понимаю, что за приказ мог заставить тебя загородить меня от всех ламп? Как я работать должен? Цитатни-ка?  
РК: Цитата 'сделай так, чтобы Рид не отсвечивал, проверке ни к чему лишние знакомства'.  
Гэвин: Ты спас меня от бликов?

Гэвин: Долбанная проверка, конечно, зато я на работе раньше конца больничного, ха! Зацени, Терминатор  
РК900: Приоритет присутствия пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' по капитану Фаулеру — взаимодействие с подчинёнными моделями РК900.  
Гэвин: Да, все благодаря тебе! Я так и сказал!

Гэвин: Кстати, где Понка? Она не в тире? Потому что если в тире, то  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: …то спасаться бегством поздно! Пошли ее спасём!  
РК202: Это не я!  
Гэвин: А кто?..  
РК202: НЕ я, сэр!!!  
РК900: Апчхи!  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, только не это!  
Фаулер: А это наши новейшие модели!

Ревизор: Я много слышал о новейших моделях Киберлайф!  
Гэвин, шепотом: Только не чихай, РК, плз! Понка, отойди, кошку держи крепко!  
Фаулер, шепотом: Убью, Рид!  
Ревизор, шепотом: А что происходит?  
РК202, шепотом: Ничего?  
РК: 🤖  
Ревизор, шепотом: Что с ним?  
Гэвин: Я вам все объясню!

Гэвин: Это два юнита модели РК900, вот он, 87, она, 202, но у них есть позывные  
Ревизор: Номера?  
Гэвин: Имена  
Ревизор: Клички?  
Гэвин: Что непонятно я  
Фаулер: КОНЕЧНО, ВЫ ПРАВЫ, КЛИЧКИ!  
РК: Система ож-жид-да-ет!  
Гэвин: Им с Понкой выйти нужно, тириума попить, они быстро!

Ревизор: С Понкой? Им?  
Гэвин: Понимаете, новейшие модели, новейшие подходы, психология, все дела  
Ревизор: У нее шевелится пиджак?  
Гэвин: У нее все шевелится, ноги вот щас НЕДОСТАТОЧНО БЫСТРО, ПОНКА, боевая модель, полный ажур  
Ревизор: Ажур?  
Фаулер: Рид!  
Гэвин: Новейшие модели!

Ревизор: Объясните, как вам удалось подчинить и оставить под своим началом сразу двух РК900? Судя по заводским установкам они очень преданные, если находят контакт с пользователем, эту связь может разбить только смерть! А у вас их двое!  
Гэвин, потея: Да, ха-ха, двое, ха-ха

Ревизор: Вам следует поделиться опытом приручения РК900, я слышал, в отдельных случаях очень проблемные машины. Некоторые сапёры  
Гэвин, тихо: Я придушу тебя, Капс  
Ревизор: Что простите? «Я получу шнапс»?  
Гэвин: Ага, на чем мы  
Ревизор: Проблемные машины?  
Гэвин: Придушу, стопудов

Ревизор: С вами точно все в порядке?  
Фаулер: Он с больничного только!  
Ревизор: Гриппуете?  
Гэвин: Огнест  
Фаулер: Простуда!  
Ревизор: …  
Гэвин: Как огнестрел, так сразу да, чтоб два раза не бегать  
Ревизор: Понятно, по натуре вы оптимизатор!  
Гэвин, истерически смеясь: Именно так!

РК: Система готова к работе.  
РК202: Я тоже, сэр!  
Гэвин: Молодцом!  
Ревизор: С 87 капает вода? У 202 расцарапан пиджак?  
Гэвин: Наверняка у них есть правдоподобное объяснение. Терминатор?..  
РК: Необходимые для функционирования системы операции заняли определенный отрезок времени

РК: Был решен ряд поставленных пользователем задач. Как то: 'избавиться от помех', 'проверить готовность системы к работе', ' не доходить до лимита функционала'.  
Ревизор: Ага?  
Гэвин, бодро: МОЛОДЕЦ, Терминатор! Это он говорит, что надо было все перепроверить! Ну и умылся бонусом!

Ревизор: А 202я?  
Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: Сэр?!  
Гэвин: Ладно, Терминатор?  
РК: Система дружественного модуля-напарника, юнит РК900 #202, условное наименование 'Поноч  
Ревизор: Я умру, пока он закончит фразу, пощадите, хочу вернуться сегодня домой к родным.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Терминатор!

Ревизор: Удивительная способность всё  
Фаулер: Не судите строго  
Ревизор: …Все понимать и ориентироваться!  
Фаулер: …Это он ещё не в форме!  
Ревизор: Нам нужен ваш мастер-класс как напарника машины!  
Фаулер: Он согласен  
РК: 🤖  
РК202:🤖  
Гэвин: 🤖  
Фаулер:  
Ревизор:  
Гэвин: Так я пойду?

Гэвин: Так, поросята, теперь объяснили мне, как в тире оказалась кошка, что она там порушила, почему Понка там тоже была и куда все это время смотрел Терминатор?  
Ревизор: Кстати, а как вы назвали мальчика?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Шекспиром, в смысле, что?  
Ревизор: Потрясающий образец!

Гэвин, нервно: Вы это про кого сейчас?  
Ревизор: Про ваше сотрудничество, разумеется! Какой прелестный образец взаимопонимания!  
Гэвин: Хорошо, а я подумал  
Ревизор: И про вас, конечно! Без вас они просто машины!  
Гэвин: Шт  
Гэвин: Куд  
Гэвин: Ой, ничего не говорите!  
Ревизор: Скромник!

***

Гэвин: Это не смешно, Терминатор  
РК900: Комический эффект не является целью взаимодействия с пользователем.  
Гэвин: Ок, что тогда здесь делает проект соглашения между ДПД и Киберлайф? Почему у меня на столе? Почему Фаулер ржет, будто его не видно, хотя всего-то не слышно?

РК: Проект представлен капитаном для ознакомления в течении дня. Требуется ваше принципиальное согласие.  
Гэвин: Почему «принципиальное»?  
РК: Для завершения процедуры потребуется пройти аттестацию всем участникам соглашения, чтобы привести статус в требуемый вид.  
Гэвин: Экзамены?!

РК202: Говорят, нами заинтересовался сам создатель!  
Гэвин: Да вроде молния ещё никуда не бьёт, гром был только от кошки… А! Ты не про того создателя! И чем вы впечатлили Камски?  
РК202: Наша модель тяжело поддается любому непрописанному изменению кода! Сэр!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Вот б

Гэвин: Отставить панику, а то двое неразумных утят щас тоже стрессовать начнут, а им это хуже, чем тебе!  
РК202: Сэр, что вы так долго делаете в туалетной комнате?  
Гэвин: Естественную нужду умыться!  
РК202: А почему в женской?  
Гэвин: Потому что дверь мужской вас не останавливает!

Гэвин: Да ладно, это не прямо с завтра, я пока подстреленный, проект пока проект, а если вчитаться… То никакого дубликата ключей от моего дома м-ру Проверяющему!  
РК: Пункты подлежат редактированию.  
РК202: Вы же нас не бросите?!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Вас бросишь, растяпы! Я не переживу

Гэвин: Видимо, капитану очень понравилась идея детского сада  
РК: Неточная дефиниция.  
Гэвин: Ок, спецподразделения, Терминатор, для самых новых, красивых и крутых андроидов! Вцепился и стажёров не прислал  
РК202: Вы официально болеете.  
Гэвин: А в глаза глядя?  
РК202: Я их напугала!

Гэвин: Понка, как ты могла?  
РК202: Я не хотела, сэр!  
Гэвин: Не, в смысле — как тебе удалось пробиться до их сверхзащищенного костью мозга?  
РК202: Строение тела стажёров не отличается от строения тела людей!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ты плохо на нее влияешь, она их тоже людьми не числит!

РК: Модель 'Поночка' восприимчива к внешнему воздействию ввиду особенностей психологического профиля, сконструированного лучшими инженерами компании Киберлайф с целью проникновения в зону комфорта пользователей.  
Гэвин: Не обижайся, я пошутил! Чувство юмора у меня так себе

РК: Модель не способна испытывать негативные человеческие чувства, например, 'обида', 'гнев', 'обида', 'раздражение', 'обида', 'злость' или 'обида'.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ага  
Гэвин: Я понял  
Гэвин: Очень доходчиво система не может испытывать, спасибо за разъяснения.  
Гэвин: Извини!

РК: Система не нуждается в вербальных подтверждениях, так как может ориентироваться на пантомимические признаки состояния пользователя.  
Гэвин: А невербальные извинения принимаешь, извинениеприемник?  
РК: Уточните запрос.  
Гэвин: Да хоть посмотри на меня, ну!  
РК: >_>  
Гэвин: Колись!

РК: Уточните запрос.  
Гэвин: Как извиниться, ааллооу?  
РК: Система давно не обновляла протокол взаимодействия с пользователем’Гэвин Рид'. Модель непрерывно работает без обновления уже 1д1ч14мин9сек!  
Гэвин: Боже, прости! Прости! Конечно, не в Понке дело! Сейчас тебя обниму!

Гэвин: Ну? Полегчало? Терминатор?  
РК: По случаю производится сопровождающая калибровка модулей мелкой моторики.  
Гэвин: То-то я чую по спине гладишь!  
РК, вздыхая: Анализатора воздуха.  
Гэвин: Ну что ты, будто вообще не виделись сутки  
РК: Оптимизация системы!  
Гэвин: Нет, я тоже рад

РК202: А вы так долго стоять будете?  
Гэвин: Я на больничном  
РК202: Это как-то соотносится с объятиями на 2мин14сек?  
РК: Организм пользователя недостаточно восстановился для работы без регулярного обновления протоколов взаимодействия!  
Гэвин: Ты из меня слезу вышибешь, Терминатор

РК: Использование силовых методов воздействия ограничено определенным кругом ситуаций!  
Гэвин: Не вышибешь?  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: Нет?  
РК202: Нет?  
Гэвин: Так! Отставить попугайничать!  
РК: Отставить?  
РК202: Попугайничать?  
Гэвин: Господитыбожемой  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Пошли работать

Гэвин: Это было крайне жестокое убийство! Все улики налицо!  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Да бросьте?  
РК202: Что? Куда? Сэр?  
Гэвин: Шутка! Шу-тка! Вон видите крошки, такие бесчеловечно огромные, в глазури! Безжалостно съеденный, и судя по уликам… Да, это Бен, а я тоже хотел пончик!

Гэвин: Итак, работа…  
РК:  
РК202:  
Гэвин: А что вы молчите?  
РК: Система ожидает.  
РК202: Указания будут?  
Гэвин: Что-то мне это напоминает… Может, вы у меня и значок с пушкой стырили, бессовестные похитители сигарет?  
РК: Система ожидает!  
Гэвин: Я брошу, Терминатор, когда захочу!

РК202: Все ваши вещи при вас, сэр, в том числе табельное оружие и официальный значок! Сэр!  
Гэвин: И то спасибо, значит, работа  
РК: Рекомендуется переход в спящий режим!  
Гэвин: Рабо-уота… Какой ещё спящий режим, очнись, я бодр, как огурец, как целая банка с огурцами…

РК202: А почему вы зеваете? Сэр?  
Гэвин: Потомуо что зубыуы во рту не помещаются, ага, поэтому, хм-хм, да  
РК202: А зачем укладываете голову на локти?  
Гэвин: Чтобы лучше слышать тебя  
РК202: И накидываете куртку плотнее?  
Гэвин: Это чтобы не проснууться через 20 минут, минимум 30

РК202: Он спит?  
Гэвин: Бегите, хр, котята  
РК:  
Гэвин: Эт Чебурашка-годзилла, хр, дело для охотников за мной, хр, победа будет стоить и доставка, хр, тоже  
РК:  
Гэвин: Я все, хр, слышу, у меня очень большие, хр, уши и очень глупая внучка, хр, шапку забыла  
РК: Цитата 'определенно', да

РК202: Что будем делать? Терминатор, сэр?  
РК: 0_0?  
РК202: Как старший юнит в протоколе, старший по званию, когда нет пользователя.  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' существует.  
РК202: И спит! Что будем делать, пока спит?! Прыгнем в клумбу? Я давно хочу! Там цветы!  
РК: Цитата 'нет'!

***

Гэвин: Я не уверен, что это так необходимо, Терминатор  
РК900: Пользователь приоритет, здоровье пользователя — приоритет. Высказывание неясно. Повторите запрос?  
Гэвин: Шарф в три круга? Серьезно?  
РК: Высказывание очевидно, запрос не требуется.  
Гэвин: И кто тут мама-утка?

РК: Высказывание неясно. Повторите попытку корректно.  
Гэвин: Я пытаюсь узнать, какого рожна, Терминатор? Я не болею и даже не пытаюсь!  
РК: Статистические данные эпидемиологической станции  
Гэвин: Иррелевантны!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да, я тоже умные слова знаю! Наша работа не вирусами опасна

***

Гэвин: Так, пока Понка проводит мастер-класс зелёным новичкам в тире и в спортзале, Терминатор, мы наконец можем ПРОСТО поработать, без педагогики в процессе!  
РК900: Система готова к работе!  
Гэвин: Я тоже рад!  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид'! Распознавание лжи — 0%!

Гэвин: Господи, Терминатор, если ты ещё улыбаться научишься, от твоего сияния настоящее солнце померкнет!  
РК: Модель РК900 не предназначена…  
Гэвин: Да знаю я, знаю, не тушуйся. Я счастлив, что тебя так просто порадовать, железный человек!  
РК: Дефиниция не  
Гэвин: Точна, не спорь

***

Гэвин: Что на этот счёт говорит инструкция?  
РК900: Цитата: 'Сохраняйте спокойствие, не пытайтесь повторить в домашних условиях, это может пагубно отразиться на вашем здоровье'.  
Гэвин: Слыхал, суицидник? Теперь прекрати угрожать РК900 баллончиком с зажигалкой!

***

РК900: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’не готов к работе?  
Гэвин: Ты шутишь меня???  
РК: Пользователь воспроизводит музыку и не следит за дорогой?  
Гэвин: Стоп, ещё раз? Ты на меня наехал? Потому что я? Пою за рулём?  
РК: Действие 'петь' не описывает '🎶'.  
Гэвин: Ты умеешь свистеть?

***

Гэвин: Ату его, Терминатор!  
РК900: Приказ принят к исполнению!  
Хулиган: Я испепелю вас обоих!  
Гэвин: Ох и трудные пошли дети…  
Х: Я вас обой-ой-ой!  
РК: Приказ исполнен!  
Гэвин: Не угрожай копам, особенно таким, как Терминатор, видишь же, взрослому человеку не до шуток!

***

Гэвин: Терминатор, нет!  
РК900: Поступил запрос на  
Гэвин: Спаривание из лагеря кроганок, ага, 4 на Грюнта и 1 на Шепарда.  
РК: … … …  
Гэвин: Да, я настолько древний, что играл в Масс эффект!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Нет. Никакого визита к пожарным. Обмениваться опытом мы не будем.

РК900: Система не может объяснить!  
Гэвин: Я отказываюсь комментировать свои ассоциативные связи.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Нет.  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да блин. Ты к ним явился, как Шепард, решил проблему с поджигателем, привел под белы рученьки козла. Конечно с тобой все хотят, э, опытом делиться

***

Гэвин: Люди бесят.  
РК900: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Бесят люди!  
РК: Уточните?  
Гэвин: Нет, за эту линию заходить нельзя! Да, я детектив! Нет, это не 'пластиковый узурпатор', это мой напарник, и все несогласные могут легко прогуляться на х  
РК: 👀  
Гэвин: На х-холодную улицу!

***

РК900: Пользователь — приоритет!  
Гэвин: Это он тебя предупреждает, лучше спрячь пушку по-хорошему, а то ведь сорвётся РК, занервничает! Рука дрогнет…  
Преступник: Ещё шаг, и я сделаю в тебе дырок!  
Гэвин: У меня тоже пушка есть, но лучше бы ты следил за руками

П: Какими руками?  
Гэвин: Талантливыми руками, чувак, прости, если что не так, но он очень болезненно к угрозам относится  
П: Да кто? Тут никого, кроме твоего ведра, а полицаи без приказа ни-ни, я-то знаю! Мой напарник помогать не бросился!  
Гэвин: Ты отставной? Я тебя щас разочарую

П: Ох!  
Гэвин: Вернее, не я, ага, а мой напарник!  
П: Андроиды не должны ничего делать без приказа! Я же точно знаю! Как он оказался у меня за спиной?!  
Гэвин: Что ты хочешь, чудо техники! Ну и социализации, да  
П: Ах ты п  
Гэвин: Тиха! Не ругаться при несовершеннолетних!

П: Да кто тут  
Гэвин: Чего молчишь, Терминатор? Права ему кто зачитывать будет?  
РК: Вы имеете права и обязанности, как любой гражданин.  
Гэвин: Чем он тебе так не понравился-то, а?  
РК:  
П:  
Гэвин: Что?  
П: Я в принципе понял, почему он тебя и без приказа спасает  
Гэвин: И?  
П: Ты дятел!

***

Гэвин: Итак, нам поступил вызов.  
РК900: Да.  
Гэвин: Мы его приняли.  
РК202: Ага.  
Гэвин: Это было дело о краже автомобильных дисков.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Которые мы быстро нашли у соседа в гараже.  
РК202: Угу.  
Гэвин: И он нас тут запер. Напомните, почему вы еще не сломали стену?

РК202: Закон о неприкосновенности частной собственности! Избегать убытков в ходе расследования!  
Гэвин: Одна дырка в стене, всего-то  
РК: Ненадежное конструкторское решение, риск обрушения здания. Рекомендуется не предпринимать радикальные меры.  
Гэвин: Ок, сломать замок что мешает?

РК:  
РК202:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Нет-нет-нет, не говорите мне, что вы можете растеряться!  
РК202: Но мы не можем, ведь так, Терминатор?! А вы что молчите? Сэр?  
Гэвин: Знаешь, Терминатор, я начинаю понимать твои долгие приколы, типа, вы люди такие противоречивые, не замечаете, а делаете

РК: Действие 'растеряться' для системы не предусмотрена конструкцией самой системы. Лучшие инженеры. Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: То есть даже ты уже задолбался свою кибермамку расхваливать?  
РК:  
РК: Система экономит ресурсы для эксплуатации.  
Гэвин: Ещё плечами пожми, упорхнувший птенец!

РК202: Так мы что… Мы в самом деле… Мы можем растеряться?!  
Гэвин: И приехал пятый всадник Апокалипсиса, и было ему имя Когнитивный Диссонанс  
РК: Система не предусматривает. РК202, 'Поночка', восприимчива! 'Поночка', моторная отладка, протокол 3.6/2.  
Гэвин: Ты ее успокаиваешь?

РК: Системе не требуется 'успокоение', отладка, калибровка.  
Гэвин: И-и, вы что, в зеркало играете?  
РК, касаясь носа: Нет.  
РК202, касаясь носа: Нет.  
Гэвин: Но  
РК, касаясь бровей: Моторная калибровка. Отладка.  
РК202: Ага, сэр!  
Гэвин: И  
РК, касаясь плеча: Да.  
РК202: Да.  
Гэвин: Что?

РК: Да, система готовится догнать объект 'подозреваемый'!  
РК202: Мы его очень быстро теперь найдем, не сомневайтесь, сэр!  
Гэвин: Как можно! Всего-то 15 минут тупили на запертую дверь. Ещё 15 медитировали. Никаких сомнений. Никаких.  
РК: Новейшие методики распознавания лжи

Гэвин: Ок, мы выломались, гараж не упал нам на головы, но преступник  
РК: Объект 'подозреваемый' обезврежен моделью РК900-118, 'Ухажер', 10мин3сек ранее. Пользователь желает допросить задержанного?  
Гэвин: …оперативно работаете…  
РК202: Это наша главная функция!  
Гэвин: Утята

Гэвин: Если что, я был против  
РК118: Запираться в гараже в холодное время года нерационально, милый! Опасно! Для здоровья!  
Гэвин: Зато ты очень помог, Ухажер, спасибо  
РК118: Не могу вам с Терминатором отказать, милый!  
Гэвин: Было бы неплохо, если бы ты перестал поправлять мне шарф


	16. Часть 16 - о взаимопомощи

Гэвин: Нет, пожалста, Терминатор, не трожь бяку, давай Капсу звякнем?  
Бомба: Тик-так!  
РК900: Отсчёт не остановить. Модель РК900-юнит89, 'Капс', способна оказывать консультационные услуги.  
Гэвин: Вы с ним в беседе прям щас?  
РК: Режим видеоконференции.  
Гэвин: Тихушники

РК: Система действий зап-з з-а-н-н-на…  
Гэвин: Терминатор, только не зависай!  
РК: Сигнал прерван.  
Гэвин: Интернет отвалился?  
Бомба: Тик-так!  
РК: Видеосигнал создавал помехи. Система вынужденно прервала видеоконференцию.  
Гэвин: Ты сказал, что инструкции получить успел?  
РК: Нет.

Гэвин: Охтыжбоже  
РК: Необходимо отключить взрывное устройство. Просьба не генерировать избыточные звуковые волны.  
Гэвин: Я нем как рыба и даже не дышу!  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин, шепотом: Не смотри настолько укоризненно, что я опять не так сказал  
Бомба: Тик-та-а-а-а  
Гэвин: Охблин  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Отключи эту дрянь!  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Сорян, молчу  
РК: 🗯️  
Гэвин: …!  
РК: 🗯️🗯️🗯️  
Гэвин: Нет, положительно невозможно! Это ты ругаешься так? Помехами?!  
РК: 🗯️🗯️🗯️🗯️🗯️!!!  
Гэвин, шепотом: Да я тихо тут, тихонько  
Бомба: Ти-и-ик!  
Гэвин: Пусть-андроидский-рай-существует! 🙆

Бомба:  
Гэвин:  
РК: ⭕🌬️  
Гэвин: 😶 Так мы не взорвались?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: И оба живы?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А связь есть?  
РК: Частично.  
Гэвин: Терминатор, не пойми превратно, ты редкая умница, но если ты сейчас же не отошлешь Капсу сообщение, что мы живы, дверь вынесут 6 РК900 в тревоге.

Гэвин, по телефону: Нет, нет, никто не пострадал, да, шеф, будем обратно в течение часа, все опишем. Конечно, раз этим интересуется ФБР, как не помочь нашим п-п… прекрасным коллегам!  
РК900: Запрос системы?  
Гэвин: Сам-то как? Еще бы лишних 10 секунд и два трупа…

РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Не два? Не трупа?  
РК: 4 секунды.  
Гэвин: Многие знания — многие печали! Кстати, ты остальным успокоительное сообщение послал?  
РК: Запрос-обращение у моделей серии РК900 отлажены. Отклик быстрый. Если на связи юнит РК900, затраченное время не превышает 0,03сек.

Гэвин: И-и-и, ты все еще не ответил на мой вопрос. Капс в курсе, что мы живы? И остальные? Ты хоть в сети маякни, мол, всё пучком!  
РК: Запрос-обращение осуществлены в расчетное время 0,03сек. Отклик пришел.  
Гэвин: Чего так грустно?  
РК: Юнитам требуется эмпирическое подтверждение.

Гэвин: Если это то, о чем я думаю…  
РК: Модель не предназначена для считывания альфа- и бета-волн мозга пользователя.  
Гэвин: Чего расстраиваешься-то?  
РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', 'напарник'. Модель предназначена для исполнения рабочих функций.  
Гэвин: Ты по работе соскучился?

Гэвин: Слушай, Терминатор, я не обещаю, что все будет совсем просто, но ведь мы и так работаем, нет?  
РК: В системе зарегистрирована относительная нестабильность!  
Гэвин: Я тоже за тебя волнуюсь! Как раз поэтому мы не можем просто взять и не работать. Или не общаться с кем-то еще!

Гэвин: А теперь приготовься, надо пережить этот ваш протокол взволнованных утят, а то знаю я это «эмпирическое подтверждение»! Звучит красиво, но значит, что всем непременно хочется меня пощупать на предмет лишних дырок!  
РК: Протокол 'экстренный сбор' с переквалификацией.

Гэвин: То есть у вас реально есть такой протокол? Не поленились прописали? И что за переквалификация?  
РК: Действие 'лениться' невыполнимо системой, пользовательские привилегии.  
Гэвин: Не подкалывай, ага?  
РК: Переквалификация протокола 'экстренный сбор' в 'поиск гнезда'.  
Гэвин: 😮

Гэвин: И кто это придумал?  
РК: Юнит модели РК900.  
Гэвин: Да ты просто невероятно информативные ответы даешь!  
РК: Диапазон моделей…  
Гэвин: Зубы не заговаривай! Наших прошаренных всего-то 7! Кто из них догадался обозвать меня гнездом?  
РК: Информация иррелевантна.  
Гэвин: Не ты же?

***

Гэвин: Так! Мы должны обсудить вчерашнее  
[РК]: 🤖  
Гэвин: Ветошью прикидываться вам не поможет! Начать с того, что Ухажер прибежал в чужой кровище! Синей! Я сам чуть кони не двинул, когда тебя увидел!  
РК118: Я волновался, милый, обезвреживание бомб не конек нашей модели…

Гэвин: И всё-таки вы на это способны! Взять хоть Капса!  
РК89: КуДА ВЗяТь КАпСа?  
Гэвин: На курсы подавления паники, наверное! Я думал, ты меня снесешь вообще с ног, когда примчался!  
РК89: ТЕрМиНаТОр нЕ ОтВечал!  
Гэвин: Нет, я понимаю, что основания волноваться у вас были, но!

РК115: Это стало моральным ударом, я полагаю, вчера по крайней мере насторожил напарника внезапным вызовом в Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Вот и я о чем, Маус! У вас же золотые мозги и руки золотые! И сердца, пожалуй, даже слишком золотые для образцовых андроидов! Зачем было подставляться?

РК99: Существовала вероятность, что вы с Терминатором пострадали, сэр. По счастью, работа у меня бумажная, но я вас очень прошу, сэр, беречь свое здоровье!  
Гэвин: Ого, Паганель, ты наезжать научился?  
РК99, краснея: И повторю свой новый опыт, сэр, если возникнет необходимость!

РК93: Риск ваш неоправданным был и глупым для джедая даже или кошки, а у полицейских нет 9ти жизней в запасе!  
Гэвин: Но это моя работа! Находить и устранять опасность! Общественные непорядки! В том числе, работать при обнаружении опасной ерунды!  
РК93: Не настолько самоотверженно!

РК202: Я чуть руку не сломала партнёру на тренировке! Сэр! Я не знаю, что со мной случилось!  
РК118: Как с нами всеми, милая, с тобой случился Гэвин.  
РК115: Противостоять невозможно.  
РК89: Не ХОЧетСя!  
РК99: Не требуется.  
РК93: Поэтому сложности возникают.  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Ничего себе вы даёте  
РК89: КОМу?  
РК115: Что?  
РК118: Не пугай нас так, милый! Больше не надо!  
РК93: Не стоит вот.  
РК: Да!  
РК202: Я волновалась! Мы!  
РК99: Мы все поняли.  
Гэвин: А я нет. В смысле, я понял, но. В какой момент воспитание вас превратилось в воспитание меня?

РК89: НАс ВОспиТыВаЛи?  
РК99: Воспитали?  
РК93: Успешно?  
РК202: Мы вас воспитываем?  
РК115: Это превратное впечатление.  
РК118: Хотя иногда мы не прочь воспитать тебя, милый! Как сейчас!  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’имеет исключительный приоритет.  
Гэвин: Или приоритет меня, угу

РК115: Если вы желаете изменить модель нашего взаимодействия, стоит только сообщить.  
РК118: Мы послушаем тебя, милый, чего бы это ни стоило.  
РК99: Но нам бы не хотелось…  
РК89: ОтДАляТьСЯ от ГЭвинА!  
РК93: Со стороны другой и вред причинять тоже…  
РК202: Мы ваши! А вы наш?

Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Вот интересно, в какой именно момент я перестал задавать себе этот вопрос?  
РК118: А ты задавал, милый?  
Гэвин: Кажется, ни разу…  
РК115, осторожно: Поясните свою мысль?  
Гэвин: Божеж, приехали, вскр и объяснение сразу с 7 РК. Я не задавал. Сразу как-то прикипел

РК: Запрос 'прикипел'?  
Гэвин: Запрос «Как сделать ситуацию более неловкой»?  
РК115: Раздеться.  
РК118: Раздеть собеседника, милый!  
РК99: Перебить?  
РК93: Включить функцию 'у вас фары светятся'.  
РК202: Под-миг-нуть! ;)  
РК89: ДоСТаТь ПаЯЛьНиК!  
РК: Сделать новый запрос?  
Гэвин: Пххххх

Гэвин: Ну вы даёте, воображули механические… Столько вариантов!  
РК118: Обижаешь, милый, вариантов больше! ;)  
Гэвин: Кстати, Ухажер, это ты Понку угрожающе подмигивать научил?  
РК202: Я сама попросила, сэр! Он не виноват!  
РК118: 😨  
Гэвин: Видишь? Это и называется «воспитание»!

РК118: Я не могу это объяснить, милый…  
Гэвин: Что именно?  
РК118: Поночка меня защищает? Я старше? Я страшнее! Я могу угрожать! И я точно могу выдержать любую выволочку, милый, хотя твою с самым большим трудом, но могу!  
Гэвин: Понка, продолжай в том же духе, обязательно!

РК118: Я не понимаю, милый!!!  
РК115: Пожалуйста, прокомментируйте, Гэвин.  
РК99: Его уровень стресса растет.  
РК93: Нам интересно просто.  
РК89: КАпСу ТожЕ!  
РК202: Я что-то сделала не так?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Мы просто любим тебя, Ухажер, Понка увидела это и переняла. Она тоже тебя любит

Гэвин: Ладно, завтра на работу  
РК: Запрос 'прикипел'?  
Гэвин: Ты упорный, Терминатор, но иногда бывает не очень к месту  
РК115: Почему вы так сказали?  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Как же вас таращит, бедняги, что каждый раз подтверждать нужно  
[РК]:???  
Гэвин: Вы мои утятки, я вас всех люблю

Гэвин: Боже, ненавижу такие моменты, краснею, как на выпускном  
РК89: 😀  
РК99:😊  
РК93: 😃  
РК115: 😄  
РК118: 😜  
РК202: 😏  
РК: 😇  
Гэвин, краснея до ушей: Вы совсем не помогаете  
РК89: Мы ТОже!  
РК115: Крайне сильно к вам привязаны, Гэвин.  
РК118: Разве что краснеем не так быстро, милый!

Гэвин: Ладно, ладно, хорошо! Все всех воспитали, восприняли и признались в любви! Теперь расползаемся по своим делам, а то спать скоро  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Что не так?  
РК118: Можно мы побудем здесь, милый? Мы тихонько!  
РК115: Мы не помешаем.  
Гэвин: Да мне не жалко, но зачем?

РК89: ЗавТРа ПОнеДЕльНИк! В ПоНЕдельНиК ГЭвинА оЧЕнь МаЛО!  
РК99: А работы — много.  
РК93: Про джедаев поговорить не с кем.  
РК115: Мы немного завидуем Терминатору и Поночке.  
РК118: Их рабочий день включает тебя, милый!  
Гэвин: Вы надо мной прикалываетесь? Я думал, уже всех достал

РК: Ошибочные выводы обычно следуют из неверных предпосылок. Данная предпосылка на редкость неверная.  
Гэвин: Извини, я человек, людям присуще ошибаться, но вы из дома всякий раз так шустро сбегаете  
РК115: Соображения конспирации.  
Гэвин: И обратно вас последнее время не загонишь

РК118: Соображения по протоколу 'гости', милый.  
РК99: Мы тоже не хотим вам надоесть.  
Гэвин: Что значит «тоже», детективная ты личность?  
РК93: Вы печальнее стали, мы думали по вине нашей.  
РК89: СтОЛько ВРемЕни ГэВиНУ пРиХоДИТся с НАМи ВОЗитЬся!  
Гэвин: Переписывайте протокол!

РК115: Что, простите?  
Гэвин: Быстраа мне! Протокол 'дома' и ничего не знаю!  
РК118: Ты уверен, милый? Что хочешь всех нас видеть? Не только в воскресенье? Когда мы познакомились, ты был очень категоричен на этот счёт…  
Гэвин: Ты ещё войну Севера и Юга припомни, когда ж это было!

Гэвин: Теперь всем спать, дома спать, без дежурных  
РК89: А ЕСЛИ ЧТо-то СлУчиТся?  
Гэвин: Сигнализация  
РК93: Как нам уверенными быть?  
Гэвин: Помолиться перед сном  
РК202: Но мы волнуемся! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Ну к камерам подцепитесь и датчикам пожарным, если что, они вас разбудят

РК115: А если опасность нетипичная?  
РК118: Змеи, милый?  
РК99: Пауки ядовитые?  
РК202: Плиту забыли выключить?  
РК89: ЗАПаХ гаЗА?  
РК93: Яд на нитке?  
РК: Распыленные ядовитые вещества?  
Гэвин: Как дети, право слово! Вероятность встретить в Северной Америке муху цеце исчезающе мала

***

Гэвин, ворочаясь: Что за хрень опять снится  
[РК]:  
Гэвин, не открывая глаз: Это нездорово. Яд на нитке, будто я Падла Амидала, ха  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Что-то освещение поменялось… Красная тревога?  
РК118: Спи, милый, спи, всего четыре утра.  
Гэвин: 4 утра, а уже красная тревога

Гэвин, подскакивая: Где Терминатор?!  
РК: Требуется геолокация?  
Гэвин: Фух, нет, руку дай и не надо ничего уточнять  
РК: Уровень стресса пользователя’Гэвин Рид' совершил скачок!  
Гэвин: Ну кошмар приснился, бывает, но ты же здесь  
РК: Цитата 'разумеется', цитата 'я', цитата 'здесь'.

Гэвин, не открывая глаз: Я только что услышал от тебя человеческую фразу, Терминатор?  
РК, в панике: Да?  
Гэвин: Не дергайся ты так, наверное мне приснилось, а то я твой уровень стресса уже и без датчиков чувствую?  
РК115: В самом деле?  
Гэвин: Его колотит, тут много ума не надо

РК99: Следует привести уровень стресса в норму.  
Гэвин: Ты меня целиком на него передвинул?  
РК118: Ты против, милый?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Нет, но одеяло тогда тоже двигайте, раздолбаи  
РК: Нет необходимости в дополнительных действиях, система очень надёжна, скоро все нормализуется само.

Гэвин: Я тебя без дополнительных действий сам придушу. Нормализуется у него. А вцепился как в последнюю надежду!  
РК: Нормальное состояние системы — забота об авторизованном пользователе.  
Гэвин: Ох уж эти твои разговорчики. Всякий раз умиляюсь, честно, Терминатор, сам поражаюсь.

Гэвин: Не пора там вставать?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: А чего гирлянду опять врубили?  
РК118: Ещё пять минут до будильника, милый!  
Гэвин: Это следует понимать так??? Что даже суперпрошитые РК900??? Не желают вставать в несусветную рань??? Если можно поваляться ещё пять минуточек???  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: И всё-таки вставать придётся  
РК118: Это ужасно, милый!  
РК93: Можем ли мы полежать, а потом пойти быстрее чуть?  
РК99: Только пять минут, честно.  
Гэвин: Я бы посмотрел, как бы вы мне врали  
РК115: Десять минут? Нечестно?  
Гэвин: Неплохая попытка, Маус  
РК89: ПОлеЖАть-тО МожНо?

Гэвин: Надо вставать!  
Гэвин: И когда я говорю «надо вставать», я имею в виду прям надо  
Гэвин: То есть, убери руку, Терминатор?  
Гэвин: И ногу, Ухажер, тоже убери  
Гэвин: Капс отпусти локоть  
Гэвин: Маус, вынь пятерню из моих волос  
Гэвин: Понка, моя шея довольно хрупкий предмет

Гэвин: Утро начинается не с кофе  
РК: Система сообщает сводку погоды на понедельник.  
Гэвин: Вот с этого вот  
РК118: Милый? Ты недоволен?  
Гэвин: Не, просто не надо всемером в глаза заглядывать  
РК202: Что-то меняется от нашего количества?  
Гэвин: Вероятность выпадения. Меня в осадок

Гэвин: Фублин, чей тапок посреди кухни болтается? Я запнулся и чуть кофе не разлил!  
РК99: Простите, это мой.  
Гэвин: Я думал, у тебя строгие синие, а этот в мелкую дырочку… От дротика… И цвет лиловый… Ухажер?  
РК118: Ой, это моё, милый!  
Гэвин: А чего сразу не сознался?

РК118: Не заметил, что потерял!  
Гэвин: Не прячь ты так глазищи свои бесстыжие, я бы может и поверил…  
РК115: Он правда не заметил.  
РК99: Ухажер и Маус получают обновления с утра.  
РК89: ОнИ КаК ГЭВин УтрОМ!  
РК202: Концентрация падает.  
Гэвин: Короче, среди утят у нас две совы

Гэвин: Не тушуйся так, Ухажер, тапок не голова, потерял, найти можно  
РК202: Вы его смутили! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Я? Ухажера? И не сэркай мне на моей собственной кухне с утра пораньше!  
РК: Система работает в штатном режиме?  
Гэвин: Я не сержусь и не пытался сердиться, Терминатор, спасибо

Гэвин: Боже, теперь я могу помирать спокойно  
РК118, не открывая глаз: П-п-очем-му, м-милый?  
РК115, тоже: Ч-что в-вы гов-ворите?  
РК89, в пиджаке навыворот: ПоЧЕму?  
РК202, в тапках: Уточните?  
РК93, волосы гнездом: Как, то есть?  
РК99, жилет поверх рубашки: М-м?  
РК, галстук в руке: ⭕?

Гэвин: Теперь я видел все, я к тому, не стремайтесь так  
РК118: П-пояснит-те-Е-е?  
Гэвин: Хорош троить, Ухажер, правда, не собираюсь я помирать, попади рукой в рубашку хоть с третьего раза, сделай мне приятно  
РК115: В-ВЫ не облегчает-те н-нам зад-дачу!  
Гэвин: Ремень не забудь, Маус

РК93: Чем в таком случае, это высказывание обусловлено, сэр?  
Гэвин: Причешись, Йода, и хорош прикалывать, не зеленей  
РК202: Сэр? То есть, Гэвин, сэр?..  
Гэвин: Понка, ты ж не двинешь на работу в тапках?  
РК99: Гэвин, пожалуйста, мы вас очень просим!  
Гэвин: Чт  
РК89: УМОЛЯЕМ!

Гэвин: Не понял  
РК: Система напоминает о необходимости сохранять здоровье и благополучие приоритетного пользователя.  
Гэвин: Эт понятно, но почему вы так  
РК: Система просит воздержаться от угроз в адрес пользователя’Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Даже пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'!

Гэвин: Ладно, Терминатор, я тебя понял. Наверное  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не смотри на меня так! Если ты имел в виду риторические воскл  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Про смерть  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Тогда извини  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: …те, извините, о’кей!  
РК118: М-милый!  
РК115: П-принимает-тся!  
РК99: А вы нам поможете?

Гэвин: Как вам помочь?  
РК99: С одеждой. Я не уверен, что утренний сбой обойдется без последствий в видимой части  
Гэвин: Спектра  
РК99: Поведенческих паттернов.  
Гэвин: Агаа, не подумал бы никогда, что буду помогать вам шнуровать ботинки, но  
РК118: Н-но мы оч-чень благодарны, милый!

Гэвин: И чего вас так расслабило, честно, первый раз вижу вашего брата настолько несобранным  
РК202: Какого из?  
РК115: Какого брата?  
РК99: Куда несобранным?  
РК89: РАзОБРаннЫМ?!  
РК93: Раз первый?  
РК118: 'Расслабило', милый?  
РК: Протокол 'дома'.  
Гэвин: Это все потому? Имя протокола?

Гэвин: Как просто вас, оказывается, заставить отдыхать!  
РК118: Всегда было просто, милый, обнимаешь, и готово, ни одной лишней мысли в голове!  
РК115: Почти как во время обновления системы, только лучше.  
Гэвин: Теперь мне хочется насильно устроить вам всем выходной. Айда на работу

Гэвин: Слушай, Терминатор, а правда, почему сегодня всё иначе было? Обнимались дольше?  
Фаулер, по́ходя: Рид, не выноси свои личные драмы на суд общественности и не компостируй мозги несчастной железке.  
Гэвин: Вот, где драмы, я думал с протоколом «дома» вы все начисто разнесете?

РК: Безопасность и приоритет жилища пользователя выстраивается по приоритету пользователя!  
Гэвин: Ок, вы меня уважаете и ломать сразу все не будете  
РК: Острой необходимости в переустройстве пространства нет.  
Гэвин: Ты сказал «острой», а неострая есть?  
РК, вздыхая: Цитата 'есть'.

Гэвин: Я чую, это долго объяснять, но готов тебя слушать  
РК: Для комфортного и оптимального функционирования систем 'Маус' и 'Йода’моделей РК900 требуется разрешение на использование свободного пространства объекта 'стена' с возможным повреждением.  
Гэвин: Гвоздь забить? Согласен

Гэвин: А зачем гвоздь?  
РК: Модели 'Маус' для оптимальной работы требуется визуальная информация о внутреннем устройстве здания.  
Гэвин: Ладно, ему его схемки повесить охота, а Йода?  
РК: Нецелесообразное использование пространства  
Гэвин: Звучит знакомо. Он хочет повешать плакат ЗВ?

Гэвин: И сколько им надо тех площадей? Они комнату обклеить хотят? Полкомнаты?  
РК: Происходит уточнение параметров, ждите…  
Тина: К тебе что, подростки подселились? Ко мне как-то племянников подкинули на пару месяцев, потом еле отодрала плакаты!  
Гэвин, потея: Да, племянников!

Тина: Ты ж вроде один был в семье?  
Гэвин: Кажется, у нас новое дело, Терминатор!  
Тина, вслед: Пусть клеют плакаты на зубную пасту! Отдирать легче  
РК: Принять рекомендации неавторизованного пользователя 'Тина Чэнь'?  
Гэвин: Нифига, только гвозди и скотч! Вы не в гостях, а дома!

РК: Расчет требуемого пространства завершён!  
Гэвин: Удиви меня?  
РК:  
Гэвин: В смысле удивлять не обязательно, просто поделись информацией  
РК: Пространство 50×60 для юнита 115 и 30×40 для юнита 93.  
Гэвин: Скромно. Точно без пасты обойдёмся. У них уже плакаты есть?

РК: Создание объектов рассчетно завершится вечером, в 2ПП.  
Гэвин: То есть они их сами рисуют? И дорисуют вечером? Ночью?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: То есть мы сразу перешагнули стадию мазни на холодильник и пришли к этому. Если хорошо нарисовали, я сам их к стене прибью  
РК:  
Гэвин: Щас-то что

РК: Хранение моделей андроидов в хранилище улик в положении цитата 'прибиты к стене' продиктовано производственной необходимостью. Цель пользователя в действии цитата 'сам их прибью'?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Да не их, а плакаты, Терминатор, честное слово, это почти обидно

РК: Цитата 'почти'?  
Гэвин: Не могу на тебя всерьез обижаться, честное слово  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: А похоже, будто я сейчас вру?  
РК: Проц  
Гэвин: Прежде чем что-то сейчас ляпнешь о процентах лжи, учти, про новое дело я не шутил!  
РК: Система воспринимает информацию адекватно!  
Гэвин: Ишь ты


	17. Часть 17 - об опасностях

Гэвин: Как зае-колебали эти люди!  
РК900: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Да, это мой андроид, нет, потрогать нельзя!  
РК: Психологическая составляющая работы полицейского чрезвычайно важна. Тревоги непредсказуемы, в ДПД работают только подготовленные кадры.  
Гэвин: Знаю, но бесят!

РК: Пользователю следует абстрагироваться от неважных мелочей, чтобы сосредоточиться на значимом.  
Гэвин: Мне показалось или ты себя неважным назвал?  
РК: Система пересмотрит оценочные высказывания!  
Гэвин: Вот именно! И впредь думай дважды!

Гэвин: Кстати, не говори Фаулеру, что я того чувака к стенке прижал  
Гэвин: И лучше не цитируй меня в отчёте дословно  
Гэвин: И даже в отчёте своей кибермамке  
Гэвин: И про дерзкого дилера, который мой сосед по прошлому адресу  
Гэвин: И  
РК: Информация помечена грифом 'секретно'.

Гэвин: Слушай, Терминатор, ты мне веришь?  
РК: Уточните. Запрос.  
Гэвин: Не обижайся!  
РК: Система фиксирует время запроса для поиска ответа в течение 30 дней!  
Гэвин: Подумаешь, неудачный момент!  
Гэвин: Так вот, если веришь, аккуратно вылазь из машины первым, над обрывом долго не

Гэвин: Фух!  
РК: ⭕ Уточните! ⭕Запрос! ⭕  
Гэвин: Мы оба живы, все в порядке!  
РК: Вы! ⭕ Видите это лицо?! ⭕ Оно предназначено! ⭕ Для лучшей! ⭕ Интеграции! ⭕ В социум!!! ⭕  
Гэвин: Э, Терминатор, уймись! Нет я понял, что сейчас твоя лучшая интеграция — показать ярость, но

РК: ⭕Цитата 'ПОЧЕМУ'?!  
Гэвин: Что почему? Тихо, тихо, я тут, отпусти куртку…  
РК: ⭕Цитата 'ВЫ', цитата 'ТАКОЙ'?!  
Гэвин: Все сказал?  
РК: ⭕Конец цитаты!  
Гэвин: Вопросики у тебя… Потому что не хочу, чтобы из уникального Терминатора сделали обычный тостер! Потому что это важно!

Гэвин: Потому что нормальные родители защищают своих детей! Потому что машина выскочила на обрыв из-за меня! Потому что ты не должен платить за мои ошибки своей юной жизнью! Потому что если такое произойдет, мне будет плохо, как никогда!  
РК:  
Гэвин:  
РК: Приоритет?  
Гэвин: Ну так

Гэвин: Ещё претензии, пока мы идём до города? Самое место поговорить, связи нет, снег валит, ни души, полный интим  
РК: Цитата 'почему', цитата 'вы', цитата 'такой'?  
Гэвин: Уточни, пожалуйста, запрос?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да жеваный крот, в смысле, конкретнее спроси?

РК: Все сотрудники ДПД исключительно самоотверженные люди, достойные особого внимания и почёта!  
Гэвин: Делегат народного собрания, блин  
РК: Жизнь приоритет полиции. Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид', жизнь! Цитата 'чужая'! П-р-и-о-р-и-т-е-т! Компания Киберлайф желает вам приятного дня!

Гэвин: Вот нормально? Меня же ещё и обругали!  
РК: Запрос!  
Гэвин: Да понял я, понял, как тебе сказать, железный, вот чего я не понимаю  
РК: 🗯️  
Гэвин: Не ругайся при взрослых!  
РК: 🗯️🗯️🗯️ Запрос!  
Гэвин: Паршивец, весь в меня  
РК: |{₽°|||.  
Гэвин: ШТО  
РК: |{₽0t!

РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Уныло. Всего второй час идём. Связи нет?  
РК: Нет. Отправлен запрос по протоколу 'помощь'.  
Гэвин: А они что?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Понятно, так же выразительно молчат. А прикинь, мы б с машиной упали? Никто бы даже не узнал  
РК: Цитата 'почему', цитата 'вы', цитата 'такой'!

Гэвин: Ну вот какой я, Терминатор? Старый? Унылый? Ворчливый? Усталый? Что тут тебя так выводит из себя?  
РК: Жизнь! Пользователя! Важно! Приоритет! Цитатата 'почему' нет?  
Гэвин: Не-не, приоритет, но от стресса и опасности все по-разному отходят. У меня воображение включается вот

РК: Цитата 'почему' иерархия спасения не включает цитата 'вас'?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, вот умеешь ты в тупик поставить. Как это не включает?  
РК: ⭕ Цитата 'в', цитата 'последнюю', цитата 'очередь'!  
Гэвин: Так я же коп, это моя профессия жизнью рисковать  
РК: 🗯️🗯️🗯️! Нет!

Гэвин: Не моя? Не профессия? Не рисковать? Терминатор!  
РК: Нет. Нет. Да! Пользователь’Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: Ты спорить? Ругаться?!  
РК: ⭕Да!  
Гэвин: Дети так быстро растут! А по существу что скажешь  
РК: Модель РК900 универсальна для работы в полиции!  
Гэвин: Ты тоже знаешь эту работу?

***

Гэвин: Если вы думаете, что один разряд тока в бочину обезвредит РК  
Преступник: Да он валяется в подвале! Не пугай своим манекеном!  
Гэвин: Не пугай меня своим уровнем развития  
П: Ты щас нам все скажешь! Когда большая облава?  
Гэвин: Если вам не повезло, примерно щас

П: Ты что городишь?  
Гэвин: Огород, наверное, но вообще правду-матку режу, потому что РК не очень-то умеют отключаться, особенно от действительности, особенно Терминатор, он упорный, понимаете? И упрямый шопипец  
П: Сказал быстра!  
Гэвин: Ребят, реально, лучше не надо!

П: Ты будешь похож на отбивную, когда мы закончим!  
Гэвин: Возможно, это бы меня украсило, но я вам правда сочувствую! Лучше остановитесь и расстанемся так!  
П: А то  
[ГРОХОТ]  
П: …что?  
Гэвин: И я к чему  
П: Как  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: Сколько между нами стен  
П: Заткнись! 🏌️  
[ЗЛОЙ ГРОХОТ]

Гэвин: Терминатор, пригнись!  
П: Стой или мы его грохнем!  
РК, за дверью: Принято.  
Гэвин: Они и так выстрелят, не слушай!  
РК: Принято.  
П: Мы сейчас уйдём, а ты нас не тронешь! Своего детектива получишь, когда мы от здания отъедем!  
РК: Условия требуют детального обсуждения.

П: Какого ещё обсуждения?!  
РК: ОБычНОго!  
Гэвин: Что за х  
П: Не будет, никакого обсуждения!  
РК: Уговорил, взяла твоя, ладно.  
Гэвин: А этот откуда  
П: Выйди из здания, чтобы я видел тебя в окно! Тогда твоего копа отпустим!  
РК: Точно так, м🗯️ый!  
Гэвин: А вот это уже реально хреново

П: Ок, ребзя, вижу его в окно  
П#2: Точно он? Урод пластиковый мне руку порезал, когда я его шмальнул  
П#3: Тогда двинули, а то зырит как рентгеном  
П: Только этому копу довесим!  
Гэвин: Лучше не н  
[ГРОХОТ]  
[ГРОХОТ]  
[ГРОХОТ]  
[ГРОХОТ]  
П: Откуда их столько?!  
РК118: А ты угадай, милый!

П: Это уже облава?!  
Гэвин, нервно: Именно так!  
РК89: ИлИ неТ! МЫ еЩё нЕ рЕшиЛИ!  
П: В СМЫСЛЕ?!  
Гэвин: В смысле?!  
РК118: В прямом, милый!  
П: Нет!  
Гэвин: Нет?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Уй-й  
П: Что?!  
Гэвин: Всё!  
П: Подробнее?!  
Гэвин: Всё, я умываю руки. Умою, если смогу, а вам мало что светит

П: Ты тут сидишь! Под моим прицелом!  
Гэвин: И?  
П: Я выстрелю!  
РК: Нет.  
П: Да почему?!  
РК118: Наш детектив, милый, единственное, что спасает твою жалкую душонку от падения прямо в ад!  
П: У него глаза красным светятся?!  
Гэвин: Это всё, что тебя удивляет?  
РК89: У меНя ЕстЬ ПаЯЛьНиК!

П: Почему вас так много?! Вы что один из другого повылазили?!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Да я смотрю, ты в шоке, положи пушку, они обратно залезут  
П: Я что, похож на идиота?!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Да неее, ни капельки  
РК89: ПОхож! ОтойДИ оТ нАШего чеЛоВека!  
П: Сам отойди! От всех людей!

П: Я сейчас его пристрелю! Или отойди! Или пристрелю!!!  
РК118: Это было грубо, милый, тыкать в человека пистолетом~  
Гэвин: Не надо  
РК89: НаДо!  
Гэвин: Вы бы побереглись!  
РК93: Сказать должны своим ссадинам.  
РК118: Синякам, милый!  
РК89: ПоРЕзам!  
РК: Цитата’закройте', цитата’глаза'.

Гэвин: Мы же копы, копы!  
РК118: Глаза, милый!  
П: Даже моргать не смей!!!  
РК: Ваше время истекло.  
РК118: Он очень редко шутит, милый!  
РК89: ЭТо ВАжнО!  
РК93: Пожалуйста, сэр.  
П: С кем из нас вы говорите?!  
РК118: Паганель устал ждать внизу, милый~~~  
Гэвин: 😔  
П: Мхфм!  
Гэвин: 😶

Гэвин: Где я? Как ты меня вынес вместе с креслом? Почему в тебе дырка?!  
РК: Система обрабатывает запрос. Ждите.  
Гэвин: Вы же его не убьёте?!  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ты меня шутишь? Придурка того, уй, ребра болят, да не дергайся, переживу  
РК: В здании находится 1 пользователь.

Гэвин: В смысле?! Вы его грохнули?! Уже?!  
РК: На внешней стене здания находятся 3 объекта 'подозреваемый'.  
Гэвин: И каким волшебным образом  
РК: Модели РК900 приспособлены для ведения разнопрофильных работ в городских службах.  
Гэвин: Опять стены пробили  
РК: Пользователи уникальны.

Гэвин: А это ты к чему отвесил?  
РК: Каждому объекту 'подозреваемый' предоставлен выбор из двух альтернатив.  
Гэвин: Понятно, все забыть и срочно свалить или прогуляться по доске. Я гляжу, про пиратов мы зря  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: А что тогда да?  
РК: Ресурс информации или деактивация.

Гэвин: Вы их вербуете, чтобы они сдали свою шоблу?  
РК: Предоставление альтернативы. Обновление — коммуникация завершилась неудачей.  
Гэвин: Вы их вообще спрашивали?  
РК: Запрос был предъявлен в форме, доступной для распознавания.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Система 'азбука Брайля'.

Гэвин: Конечно, для слепых, раз они напали на копа, мда, тут есть какая-то ирония. Стоп, а чем писали  
РК: Манипуляторы 'левая рука', 'правая рука'. Углубления создаются пальцами.  
Гэвин: Угу, с вытащенными лезвиями и непосредственно рядом с телом преступника, к бабке не ходи

РК: Запрос? Цель визита цитата 'к бабке'  
Гэвин: Ты прикалываешься?  
РК: Запрос цитата 'прикалываешься'?  
Гэвин: …или отвлекаешь меня? От чего?  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: Понятно. Единственное, что непонятно, почему ваш излюбленный способ уничтожать улики  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: Это вот это вот

РК: Система обработала запрос.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Юнит РК900 'Капс' испытывает трудности с работой в условиях открытого огня.  
Гэвин: Ладно, Капсу не нра  
РК: Трудности!  
Гэвин: Слишком нравится! Но другие способы? Вы детективы, улики  
РК: Модель создана для предотвращения преступлений!

Гэвин: То есть вас не пускает ваша железная совесть? Прописанная? Программная?  
РК: Да. Нет. Нет.  
Гэвин: Поэтому можно сносить часть здания, но нельзя уничтожать улики?  
РК: Система функционирует в жёстко заданных рамках.  
Гэвин: И вы её, по классике, наё-обманываете?

РК: Уточните запрос.  
Гэвин: Вы и так большие мастера обходить приказы по собственному разумению. Кстати, ты меня вместе с креслом утащил, но наручники, например, можно снять, да и твоя аристократическая кровь меня нервирует. Ты не отрубишься щас, Терминатор?  
РК: Нет.

Гэвин: Через 5 минут?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Через 10,15,20,25,30?  
РК: Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Гэвин: И через час?  
РК: Вероятен переход в спящий режим, требуется дефрагментация системы.  
Гэвин: Ладно, а ключ от наручников у тебя?  
РК: Цитата 'зачем'.  
Гэвин: А  
[КЛАЦ]  
Гэвин: Точно, зубы

Гэвин: И как ты быстро их собрал?  
РК: 'Общий чат'?  
Гэвин: Понка и Маус тоже в курсе?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Почему?  
РК: Ознакомление юнитов 'Маус' и 'Поночка' предпочтительнее произвести постфактум, посредством беседы с пользователем 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Невозможно тебя любить больше, но

Гэвин: И как ты себя чувствуешь после разряда током?  
РК: Термин 'самочувствие' неприменим к неорганическим системам.  
Гэвин: Не цепляйся к словам, все ты можешь, но не хочешь говорить. Что не так?  
РК: Система продемонстрировала уязвимость в критический момент. Недопустимо!

Гэвин: Ты ж не господь бог, Терминатор, это называется «закон подлости» — когда ничто не предвещало, а вот именно когда не надо, случилось  
РК: Мировоззрение пользователей сложная для понимания категория. Не существует установленного порядка.  
Гэвин: Это ты щас устало вздохнул?

Гэвин: Кстати, если это был общий чат, а Понка с Максом запаникуют?  
РК: Тема закрыта и иррелевантна. Хэштег 'Пользователь#1' удалён. Не существует причины для повышения уровня стресса.  
Гэвин: Этого я не ожидал  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ну, хэштег  
РК: Согласно результату прошлого голосования.

Гэвин: Стоп, прошлого?! Их несколько было?  
РК: Модель РК900 создана и для аналитической работы.  
Гэвин: Вам весело сравнивать? Это вас развлекает?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' тоже создан для аналитической работы?  
Гэвин: Э, не подкалывай! И сколько я на первом месте в рейтинге?

РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид’имеет приоритет на протяжении 64 дней, 12 часов, 13 минут и 8 секунд.  
Гэвин: Про секунды можно было и не  
РК: Что составляет разницу с заявленным временем работы системы в составе ДПД 3 дня, 1 час, 18 секунд.  
Гэвин: Ты до секунды все помнишь?

Гэвин: Как тебе всё-таки удалось  
РК: Верхняя конечность пользователя повреждена?  
Гэвин: Чертяка глазастый, только вывих, неприятно, но не смерте  
РК: Модель РК900 способна оказывать первую помощь!  
Гэвин: И вторую, и третью, и в церкви отпеть сможешь, я в тебя верю, но не на-А!

Гэвин: Это было больно  
РК: Необходимо.  
Гэвин: Душевно больно! Ты меня отвлек, а сам как дёрнул!  
РК: Необходимо!  
Гэвин: Да дожил бы как-нибудь до больницы  
РК: Цитата 'как-нибудь'! Недопустимо! Протокол защиты пользователя-напарника! П-р-и-о-р-и-т-е-т!  
Гэвин: Уже и поныть нельзя

РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’существует! Приоритет существует! Обратное действие недопустимо! Ned0π¥$tim°!  
Гэвин: Э, э, Терминатор, расслабься, дыши глубже, хочешь, за шиворот меня подержи, нормально все, нормально, не надо троить!  
РК: 🐣 Недопустимо.  
Гэвин: Я понял, спасибо тебе.

Гэвин: Кстати, где остальные  
РК: Производят  
Гэвин: Неизгладимое впечатление, я уже понял, а потом?  
РК: Возвращение к обычным протоколам взаимодействия с пользователем.  
Гэвин: Блин, точно же, конец рабочего дня, а я вас выдернул…  
РК: Цитата 'почему', цитата 'вы', цитата 'такой'!

Гэвин: Терминато-ор, а Терминатор? У тебя глаз дёргается  
РК: Система не готова к работе! К калибровке! К работе по калибровке!  
Гэвин: Ой-ё! Стоп, и теперь скажи мне все то же самое, но спокойно  
РК: Система испытывает перегрузку из-за конфликта основной иерархии.  
Гэвин: Дай обниму

Гэвин: Полегчало?  
РК: Конфликт разрешён.  
Гэвин: Вот мне тоже. Айда домой?  
РК: Пополнение запаса тириума повысит работоспособность модели на 15,37%.  
Гэвин: И что же ты молчал?! Быстро полетели твой тириум пополнять!!!  
РК: Подобный конфликт система успешно разрешила 01,42сек назад!

Гэвин: Да я понял, что ты за меня беспокоишься, но я-то что, меня соберут потом по страховке, а ты такой уникальный один  
РК: ⭕⭕⭕🤖⭕⭕⭕  
РК: Цитата 'это', цитата 'мои', цитата 'слова'!  
Гэвин: Вообще, злорадствовать нехорошо! Он такой конфликт только что разрешил, видите ли…

Гэвин: Теперь-то чего встал? Тебе надо быстрее твоей дворянской крови обратно долить  
РК: Система находится в логическом тупике. Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' высказывает высказывания  
Гэвин: Чувствует чувства и лжет ложью  
РК:  
Гэвин: Извини, конечно, зря тебя перебил, так что?

РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' допускает высказывания, характеризующие скорее модель андроида Киберлайф, нежели пользователя, вид 'человек', царство 'животные'.  
Гэвин: Где вопрос? Или это я просто скотина по всем признакам?  
РК: ⭕ Нет!  
РК: Причина высказываний в адрес пользователя?

Гэвин: Так тебе все и скажи  
РК: Да! Система должна быть готова к работе!  
Гэвин: Как это связано  
РК: Система пользователя тоже должна быть готова к работе!  
Гэвин: Это ты мне мозги дефрагментировать пытаешься?  
РК, отчаянно: Нет! Нет!  
Гэвин: Да понял я, не рви мне сердце, это шутка

РК: Системе требуется подтверждение! Требуется!  
Гэвин: Ну чего ты разошёлся, я просто не умею  
РК:  
Гэвин: Твоё молчание просто звенит!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ладно, я понял, не отвертеться и не перевести тему  
РК: !!!  
Гэвин, потирая шею и пряча взгляд: Помощь я принимать не умею, Терминатор

РК: Система вернулась к приемлемому уровню стресса.  
Гэвин: В честь чего?  
РК: Определение приоритетных направлений работы позволяет сосредоточить усилия и оказать содействие пользователю.  
Гэвин: Признание проблемы половина решения, ха?  
РК: Цитата 'это', цитата’мои', цитата’слова'!

Гэвин: Что, так сильно настроение подскочило, даже на шутки хватает?  
РК: Пользователь, приоритет, важно!  
Гэвин: Ладно, потом разберемся. Айда за тириумом и домой?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’имеет исключительный приоритет. Компания Киберлайф желает вам приятного отдыха!  
Гэвин: Я рад


	18. Часть 18 - о бунтах

Гэвин: Что-то я домой заходить передумал  
РК118: М-милый?!  
Гэвин: Вы на меня так все одновременно смотрите, что как-то страшно  
РК: Цитата 'принимать', цитата 'помощь'!  
Гэвин: Палить меня чуть меньше ты бы не мог? На будущее?  
РК: Протокол 'дома'.  
Гэвин: Я знаю, знаю, семья

РК115: Что происходит, сэр? Почему все такие взбудораженные, у вас повреждения и… Свежая отметка о посещении травмпункта! У Терминатора новые швы! Что происходит?! ⭕  
Гэвин: Мы сломали Мауса  
РК118: Стой, милый, стой, все хорошо, что хорошо кончается!  
РК115: Вы мне не доверяете?!

РК202: Я тоже не знаю! Почему? Что? Сэр?..  
Гэвин: А-а-а, да блин, Маус, Понка, это была очень неприятная неприятность, но вас дергать не стали, потому что  
РК115:⭕  
РК202:⭕  
Гэвин: День душеспасительных разговоров. Потому что вы были далеко и у вас будут проблемы, если отлучитесь

РК115: По всем приметам вы не лжете.  
РК202: Новейшие методики распознавания лжи дают отрицательный результат, да!  
Гэвин: Понка, хорош косить под Терминатора, он клёвый, конечно, но ты-то тоже особенная  
РК118: Как ты, милый?  
РК99: Я сегодня очень разозлился!  
РК93: Тоже я, впервые!

РК89: КаПс всЕГда зЛитСя, КоГДа зАлОжНиКи!  
РК115:⭕ Заложники?!  
РК202:⭕ Всегда?!  
РК118: Милый, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что должен о себе заботиться лучше!  
Гэвин: Дайте мне разуться, а потом налетайте  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' потерял много энергии.  
Гэвин: Устал, как собака, ага

РК115: Гэвин, послушайте, я не понимаю, как так оказалось, что я не вошёл в команду по вызволению вас?  
Гэвин: Ты руки расцепи, футболку поправь, плечики вынь, тогда спрашивай  
РК115: Не понимаю, как это связано.  
Гэвин: Напрямую  
РК115: И что изменилось?  
Гэвин: Можно на тебя прилечь

РК115: Вы уверены, что в состоянии поддерживать связный диалог?  
Гэвин: Абсолютно  
РК115: Могу я узнать причину?  
Гэвин: У тебя сложный напарник, он бы обязательно создал проблемы, мы за тебя опасаемся, и так пять РК стянулось в одно местууаа  
РК115: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Я за него

РК115: Вы точно можете продолжать диалог?  
Гэвин: Абсолютно  
Гэвин: Плечо подвинь, расслабься, надо дождаться, пока Паганель разогреет суп, он так сказал  
Гэвин: Где там плед  
Гэвин: Ухажер, сядь рядом, чего на полу притулился  
Гэвин: О, суп  
РК115: Точно?  
Гэвин: Абсолютно точно нет

РК115: Как с вами говорить?  
Гэвин: По-человечески?  
РК115:  
РК89: ЭтО слоВами, КапС знаЕТ!  
Гэвин: А ты тоже устал, да, Капс? Я вижу, глаза закрываешь  
РК89: КаПС воЛНовалСя!  
РК99: Мы все волновались.  
РК93: Точно так.  
РК118: Не пугай нас так, милый.  
Гэвин: Я… буду работать над этим

Гэвин: Сорян, Маус, вырубает меня, в общем, не удирай никуда, завтра побеседуем на тему отцов и детей, мам и уток, батерей и сынарей… Батарей и батареек отопления, хрр  
РК115, шепотом: Он спит!  
РК118: Главное, не дергайся и не крутись, милый, а то он уйдет!  
РК: Протокол 'ночь'.

РК89: КаПс ИсПУгалСЯ!  
РК99: Я ужасно разозлился, никогда так не злился. Хорошо, что внизу стоял.  
РК93: Правда это, руки так и чесались добраться до приспешников темной стороны раньше приказа!  
РК118: Я лучше промолчу, милые.  
РК: Система не может объяснить…  
РК118: Ты не виноват.

РК115: Почему вы не сказали мне? Ухажера позвали, хотя он Ухажер! А меня?  
РК118: Ты имеешь что-то против?  
Тебе не нравятся мои духи, милый?  
РК115: Мне не нравится, что идея запугать людей до смерти наверняка твоя!  
РК99: Вообще-то  
РК118: И что с того, милый? Ты не одобряешь?

РК115: Пользователи нуждаются в помощи и защите!  
РК118: Скажи это своему напарнику! Милый!  
РК99: На самом деле  
РК115: Тебе Гэвин доверяет больше!  
РК118: Он спит на твоём плече, ммммиллллый!  
РК93: Осторожно, Ухажер, глаза дергаются твои!  
РК99: Да послушайте!  
РК115: Ну и что!

РК202: Не надо, успокойтесь!  
РК118: Пусть он извинится! Милая!  
РК115: Пусть он извинится, этот ми-лый андроид обманчивой модели РК900! Волк в овечьей шкуре Трейси!  
[РК]:  
РК115: Нет, стой, прости!  
РК118: Это было обидно, милый. Очень обидно. Я пойду, ты будешь старший, радуйся.

РК202: И никто его не догонит?  
РК93: Пошевелимся, Гэвин проснется!  
РК99: Но это я виноват, я придумал, я читал, в книге человек умер от страха, детектив это был…  
РК115: Не Ухажер?  
[РК]:  
[РК]: Гэвин, Ухажер ушел!  
Гэвин: хррр! Мать вашу, то есть меня за ногу. Ушел? Он? Ночью?!

Гэвин: Быстра с ним свяжитесь в чате! Не-не-не, нельзя так убедительно бледнеть, Терминатор! Что там?!  
РК: Юнит 118 'Ухажер' заблокировал отправку сообщений и вышел из темы 'общий чат'!  
Гэвин: Что вы вообще с ним не поделили?! Он же обычно… Ну, не спокойный, но разумный!

РК115: Я виноват и готов понести наказание, однако следует вернуть Ухажера, пока не натворил глупостей!  
Гэвин: Твоё самое страшное наказание — извиняться перед ним, пока не простит, так что готовься. Остальные, соображаем, куда он кинется щас, посреди ночи, из этого района?!

РК99: В участок вряд ли…  
РК89: ОН нЕ люБИт дОМа, КроМе ГэвиНа КВаРТИРы!  
РК202: Он любит духи, сэр, может в старый парфюмерный, он мне как-то показывал, там ещё можно найти брошенные флаконы!  
РК93: Он ещё любит птиц, парк может быть.  
РК115: Он ещё любит птиц стрелять.  
Гэвин: Ухх

Гэвин: Как вы вообще додумались его отпустить? Ладно, это вопрос будущего и игр на сплочение, похоже, чтобы не анализировали, а сразу действовали  
РК115: Я виноват. Я усомнился в нем.  
Гэвин: Просить прощение будешь на коленях или на локтях, как пойдёт! РК, а ты что думаешь?

РК: Юнит 118 'Ухажер' передал сообщение, цитата 'Проветрюсь погуляю, это прекрасная ночь'.  
Гэвин: Долбанный Дракула! Ответить ему естественно нельзя?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Добро пожаловать в активную подростковую фазу, итак, Понка с Капсом, самые небесявые, вы в парфюмерный.

Гэвин: Паганель и Йода, вы в парк, обойдите, где там птички, поищите следы нашего маньяка!  
РК115: А я?  
Гэвин: Ты щас самый бесявый, поэтому со мной и Терминатором, пойдем вокруг дома погуляем, есть у меня пара мыслей, если правда, сразу и извинишься, сразу стресс ему понизим

Гэвин: Короче, там у нас пожарная лестница. Если вы помните историю обретения чучела, вы в курсе, он любит высоту, это хорошая новость  
РК115: А плохая?  
Гэвин: Любит он высоту, скорее всего, потому что скрытно не подберешься, то есть, дайте ему хоть каштан — будет почти огнестрел

Гэвин: Поэтому первым пойду я!  
РК: ⭕Нет!  
Гэвин: Тебя с Маусом перепутать сложно, но Ухажер щас может! А я человек! И полон живых неподдельных косяков!  
РК: ⭕⭕⭕…да…  
Гэвин: Ну что за отчаяние в голосе, Терминатор, честно, я сегодня помирать не собираюсь!  
РК: ⭕  
РК115: ⭕

Гэвин: Итак, крыша?  
РК118: Да, м-мил-лый, крыша.  
Гэвин: Ты ж прыгать не собираешься, нет?  
РК118: Нет?..  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК118: Нет. Даже прыгать не собираюсь. Зачем я тут вообще, м-милый?  
Гэвин: Проветриться, там, на краю посидеть, ногами поболтать, меня подождать, порыдать чутка

Гэвин: Ты можешь сказать, что случилось?  
РК118: Я об-биделся, м-милый.  
Гэвин: А почему, сказать можешь?  
РК118: Потому что меня об-бидели!  
Гэвин: Логично. Чего хочешь?  
РК118: В-вернутьс-ся, м-милый, и в-вернуть в-всё, к-как б-было.  
Гэвин: Я рядом сяду?  
РК118: Н-нет! Тут край!

Гэвин: Ну так ты ж там сидишь  
РК118: Я лучше спущусь, ты сегодня устал, ми-илый!  
Гэвин: И то верно, айда посидим на трубе?  
РК118: Ты не замёрзнешь, милый?  
Гэвин: Не сразу! Полагаю, домой ты пока не хочешь?  
РК118: ⭕Нет.  
Гэвин: Вот и я про что, значит, сидим на трубе.

Гэвин: Вот знаешь, Ухажер, когда я тебя впервые увидел  
РК118: Ты испугался, милый?  
Гэвин: Я удивился. Испугался, когда понял, что ты двигаешься не так, как другие РК900  
РК118: Теперь ты меня удивил, милый! Причем тут это?  
Гэвин: Ну, э, я плохо себе представляю, как вы устроены

РК118: И-и-и?..  
Гэвин: И я думал, это значит, ты очень сломанный, и я тебе добрым словом помогу мало  
РК118: М🗯️м🗯️ми-и🗯️-илый!  
Гэвин: Э, это ты так шмыгаешь, что ли?  
РК118: Ты такой ми-и-илый!  
Гэвин: Э, э, э, не плачь! Или плачь, но в меня, замёрзнут же эти слезы прям на окулярах

Гэвин: Ну что ж ты так расстроился! Дай лоб поглажу  
РК118: М-маус, м-милый, очень был злой! Злой! Посмеялся! Я бы не говорил 'милый', милый, если бы мог! Это несправедливо!  
Гэвин: Гспд, уши бы вам надрать иногда не помешало, но толку  
РК118: А прич-чем тут у-уши? М-милый? Объясни?

Гэвин: Уши напрямую связаны с мозгом, особенно у Мауса, недаром так лопушатся  
РК118: Это стандартный вид модели, ми-лый! У меня тоже  
Гэвин: Нифига! У тебя они ровно к голове! А у Мауса, как у Микки Мауса, поэтому я его так и назвал!  
РК118: Мы для тебя правда такие разные, милый?

Гэвин: Ну, я вас даже в темноте не путал, помнишь, когда свет вырубило?  
РК118:  
Гэвин: Обоже, не делай такое лицо, чем я тебя тут-то удивил?  
РК118: Но ведь правда, милый! Даже в темноте! Ты-то нас видеть не мог! Милый!  
Гэвин: А вы то есть… Ох, конечно могли! Мелюзга продвинутая!

Гэвин: Дай я тебе лицо вытру, а то чего заплаканный сидишь  
РК118: Ой, я совсем забыл, милый!  
Гэвин: Тебе ещё щас Мауса прощать, надо иметь вид грозный и возвышенный, чтобы не простить с первого раза  
РК118: Правда, милый?  
Гэвин: Ага! Пошли в тепло? Я уже всё отсидел, да и холодает

Гэвин: Духи, кстати, приятные, Понка сказала, у тебя на примете и магазин есть, я думал, ты пробниками пробавляешься  
РК118: Тебе нравится, милый? Они, правда, женские, просроченные и ворованные…  
Гэвин: Понка сказала, магазин заброшен  
РК118: И?  
Гэвин: И это значит «найденные»!

РК118: Спасибо, милый, но ты правда думаешь, мне стоит возвращаться? Я отовсюду удалился и дверью хлопнул!  
Гэвин: Если бы ты хлопнул, я бы проснулся раньше  
РК118: Тихо хлопнул, милый!  
Гэвин: «Тихо хлопнул» это «прикрыл», так что не стремайся, можешь ещё обижаться, но Мауса прости

РК118: Разумеется, милый! Он тоже волновался и устал! Я волновался и устал!  
Гэвин: И вы оба привлекли к этому благородному делу всех остальных, да  
РК118: ⭕ Прости, милый!  
Гэвин: Пошли отсюда, а то Терминатор заколебался уже наверняка нас у пожарного выхода ждать

РК118: Терминатор, милый?  
Гэвин: Ты ж не думал, что мы тебя искать не будем? Терминатор после сегодняшнего меня и руки помыть одного не пустит, наверное  
РК118: Я бы тоже не пустил! Можно тебя обнять, милый?  
Гэвин: То есть ещё не наобнимался?  
РК118:  
Гэвин: Шутка! Конечно можно!

РК118: Но я не знаю, как быть с Маусом, милый?  
Гэвин: Тут уже тоже все продумано, ты только обратно вернись, а?  
РК118: Обновление 'Общего чата', протокола 'дома' и юнита 'Ухажер'!  
Гэвин: Ничего себе ты волнуешься! Не боись, все будут тебе рады  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Айда домой

Гэвин: Боже, я хочу спать, услышь мои молитвы  
РК: Процесс извинения завершён на 65%.  
Гэвин: Они второй час на кухне торчат! Что там происходит? Они друг друга развинтили и боятся признаться? Вылакали весь тириум на брудершафт и валяются пьяные? Залили пол зелёнкой и оттирают? Что

РК: По имеющейся информации, действия юнитов 118 'Ухажер' и 115 'Маус' подлежат шифрованию в режиме 'совершенно секретно'.  
Гэвин: Лучше скажи, что из ваших действий не подлежит шифрованию, шпиёны малолетние  
РК: Старшей в линейке модели РК900 приблизительно 67 стандартных суток

Гэвин: Он ещё со мной спорить будет  
РК: Уточните запрос? Цитата 'кто'?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ты, кто ещё сейчас и здесь спорит, будто вы не малолетки, потому что даже года вам ещё нет!  
РК: Аналогия понятна. Желаете предложить корректирующие действия, данные, запросы?  
Гэвин: Юморист, ага

Гэвин: Эй, смертельные враги, быстро отпирайте кухню!  
РК118: Одну секунду, милый!  
РК115: Почему вы не спите, Гэвин? Мы думали, вы давно спите!  
Гэвин: Потому что пара моих утят творят черти что на запертой кухне  
РК118: Не 'черти что', милый, а  
Гэвин: Это что, КРОВЬ?!

РК118: Нет!  
Гэвин: Почему она у тебя красная?!  
РК115: Это не у него, это у начинки — вишня!  
Гэвин: Вишня? Начинки? Что?  
РК118: Мы приготовили тебе маленький извинительный пирог, милый!  
Гэвин: Такое бывает?!  
РК115: Мы умеем готовить!  
Гэвин: Не спорю, я про извинительный пирог

***

Гэвин: В честь воскресенья давайте без изысков время проведем, а?  
РК115: Как скажете, Гэвин.  
РК118: Ты все ещё хозяин тут, милый!  
РК99: И наш приоритетный человек.  
РК93: Пользователь приоритетный!  
РК89: ГэВИн лУЧшиЙ!  
РК202: Сэр!  
РК: Протокол 'дома' включает эту опцию.

Гэвин: Вкусный пирог, кстати. Что бы я без вас делал, а  
РК115: Отдыхал?  
РК118: Не бегал по крышам, милый?  
РК99: Не вникал в протоколы?  
РК93: ЗВ не смотрел часто столь?  
РК89: НЕ зНаЛ прО НаС?  
РК202: Не волновался?  
РК: Опции для досуга пользователей многообразны.  
Гэвин: Без пирога!

Гэвин: Без пирога, считай, никак! Это ж в квартире бардак, тихо, пусто, ни плакатика на стене, ни божественного запаха припоя по вечерам, никаких теплых обниманий, гирлянды по утрам, гнездовья на сон…  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Что-то мне в глаз попало, слышьте, шмыг, слышьте… Я вас того

РК202: 'Того', сэр???  
Гэвин, вытирая глаза: Угу, Понка, именно что того!  
РК89: ГэВиНу бОЛьнО?  
Гэвин: Нормас, Капс, пирог не в то горло попал, шмыг  
РК99: Почему вы так расстроились?  
РК115: Это мы вас так расстроили?  
РК118: Не молчи, милый!  
РК: Системе требуется подтверждение!

Гэвин: Короче, вы сделали мою жизнь явно ярче. А дом веселее! И досуг разнообразнее, чем вообще у пользователей  
РК93: Хвалите вы нас или ругаете, разобраться как?  
Гэвин: А как вы обычно разбираетесь?  
РК202: Если лексика не помогает, по голосу! Сэр!  
РК99: Сейчас голос не помогает.

РК93: Лексика не очень тоже!  
Гэвин: Издеваетесь?  
РК202: Никак нет, сэр?  
Гэвин: Это вопрос?  
РК115: Да?  
Гэвин: Разыгрываешь, Маус?  
РК115: Вы уверены, Гэвин?  
РК: Модели РК900 способны перенимать манеру общения приоритетного пользователя.  
Гэвин: Ах вы козявки  
РК: Модели РК900!

Гэвин: Самые продвинутые козявки, ладно, можно сказать, козявишны  
РК99: Программа не распознает лексему.  
Гэвин: И наверняка мучается, бедная  
РК89: КТо МуЧАетСя, ГДе?  
Гэвин: Шутка, Капс, шутка, не обращай внимания  
РК89: НЕвоЗмОЖно! ЭтО ГЭвиН! КаК не обраЩать?  
Гэвин: Тихо? Мирно?

Гэвин: В общем, завтра понедельник, поэтому без стресса, ага? Что хотите поделать?  
РК: 'Общий чат', голосование дало результат — 1) проводить время с пользователем’Гэвин Рид'; 2) смотреть новый фильм; 3) изучить базовый комплект знаний о фандоме 'Гарри Поттер'.  
Гэвин: Эт мои дети

РК89: ПочеМУ ГАррИ нЕ бОитСя ТРолля?  
Гэвин: Он оч боится, но умеет преодолевать свой страх! Это называется мужество  
РК99: Почему они справляются с этим сами? Маленькие дети  
Гэвин: Потому что тролль их не спрашивал, просто случился!  
РК93: Почему не наградили их?  
Гэвин: Не знаю тут

Гэвин: Чего диодами заиграли? И глаза отводите? Особенно Ухажер и Маус, ммм? Э, не пугайте  
РК93: Гарри почему обижает брат?  
Гэвин: Это вас настолько беспокоит?  
РК: Да. Цитата 'брат'!  
Гэвин: Ну, потому что его так воспитали  
РК99: А нас?  
Гэвин: Вас стараюсь по-другому воспитывать!

РК115: Но я обидел Ухажера!  
РК118: А я обиделся на Мауса, милый!  
Гэвин: Но ты извинился! И это было один раз!  
Гэвин: … Один ведь раз?..  
РК118: Если бы не один, милый, мы бы с Маусом все темные места прояснили!  
РК115: Всю неясность оттеснили!  
Гэвин: И было бы два трупа, я понял

РК202: А почему они так странно вели себя с Гермионой?  
Гэвин: Видит бог, я не был рожден для этого…  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Потому что трудно дружить с очень умными людьми, особенно когда они этот ум выпячивают  
РК202: Как с вами, сэр?  
Гэвин: Понка, простодушное ты создание, нет!

Гэвин: С чего вообще взбрело сравнить меня и Гермиону? Я и вполовину не  
РК202: Вы проговаривали все заклинания с первого раза, до их появления на экране.  
Гэвин: Это ничего не доказывает!  
РК202: И вообще все реплики наизусть.  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного!  
РК202: И все музыкальные темы!

Гэвин: Это всего один фильм, он мне очень нравился в детстве, ничего личного  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Да что не так  
РК118, осторожно: А что ты тогда называешь личным, милый?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Так, мать вашу  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ладно, подловили, я фанател по Поттеру! Только по 1 фильму!

РК115:⭕ Гэвин, вы плачете?  
Гэвин, вытирая глаза: Ничего подобного!  
РК115: Они же не умерли?  
Гэвин: Ты видел, как Рон упал?! Или вообще не смотрел?  
РК202: Сэр, но Гермиона  
Гэвин, замогильно: ОНА БУДЕТ СЛЕДУЮЩЕЙ!  
[РК]: ⭕!!!  
Гэвин: Черт, это называется спойлер и лучше так не делать

Гэвин: Гарри повезло, что у него настоящие друзья! А то бы к философскому камню даже не подошёл!  
РК99: Особенно повезло потому, что семья, похоже, не настоящая.  
Гэвин:  
РК93: Нездорово это, когда кузен ненавидит кузена, то есть брат брата, получается ведь.  
Гэвин: Что за выводы вы

РК89: НАс моЖНо нАЗватЬ бРАтЬяМИ, ГЭвиН?  
Гэвин: Ну, допустим  
РК89: А ЕСлИ БЫ КАпС НЕНавиДел УХаЖера? ИЛИ МАУса? иЛи ПАгаНЕЛя? иЛИ  
Гэвин: Я понял общий посыл  
РК89: БЫлО бы оЧЕнь ГрустНо дАЖЕ выжИвшиМ!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Пожалуй, я не хочу об этом знать  
РК118: Мы тоже, не бросай нас, милый.


	19. Часть 19 - об этом и о том

Гэвин: Долбанные рабочие дни  
РК900: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ты другие слова вообще говорить разучился? Как бы мне так встать, чтобы без усилий на уставшее в понедельник тело, мм?  
РК: Цитата 'вингардиум', цитата 'левиоса'?  
Гэвин: А ты хорош! Ладно, подымай меня, чудо-сила

Гэвин: Итак, сегодня уже вторник  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ноябрь  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Заговор пороховой?  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: Эт я к чему  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ноябрь — тоскливый месяц  
РК: Да…  
Гэвин: Люди депрессуют  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Андроиды тоже?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Э, суицидник, даже роботам тяжко! И ты терпи!

Гэвин: Мне знакомо твое лицо, чувак  
С: Вы меня узнали?!  
Гэвин: Боже, нет  
Стажер#1: Это вы!  
РК: Цитата 'боже', цитата 'нет'.  
Гэвин: Жеваный крот, стажёр, какого рожна ты там забыл?!  
С#1: Моя жизнь не удалась!  
Гэвин: Это я тебе и так мог сообщить! Но к чему самоубиваться?!

С#1: Вы не понимаете!  
Гэвин: А ты объясни!  
РК: По-жа-луй-ста!  
С#1: Вы будете смеяться!  
Гэвин: Не будем!  
С#1: А вот и будете!  
Гэвин: Только если ты попросишь!  
С#1: Я вышел окно помыть! И оно захлопнулось!!!  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
С#1: Вы не смеётесь? Правда?  
Гэвин: Работа — это усталость, чел

С#1: Вы мне ничего не скажете?  
Гэвин: Что я должен тебе сказать?  
С#1: Мудрость?  
Гэвин: Не мой окна, когда ты дома один?  
РК: Система рекомендует использовать систему страховки.  
Гэвин: Терминатор над тобой сжалился  
С#1: Но вы должны были посмеяться…  
Гэвин: Ты меня даже не удивил

С#1: И что со мной теперь будет?!  
Гэвин: Осознаешь свой травматичный опыт и поменяешь воду в ведре. Окна будешь мыть всю жизнь только изнутри. Никогда не приедешь к нам в участок работать!  
С#1: Но я хочу! Вы такой классный!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, пропиши ему подзатыльник, пожалуйста

Гэвин: Спасибо, Терминатор, мне стало легче  
С#1: Аййй!!!  
РК: Компания Киберлайф благодарит вас за сотрудничество!  
Гэвин: Злорадствовать нехорошо, но я тебя понимаю  
С#1: Гад!  
Гэвин: Ващет он тебя снял с подоконника. И не кокнул при этом окно!  
РК:  
С#1, в сторону, шепотом: Спасибо

Гэвин: Слушай, Терминатор, я только сейчас подумал, как же ты натренировался снимать кошек  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Что даже стажера из рук не выпустил!  
РК: Система не имеет оценочных критериев для явлений, кроме Пользователя, приоритета и приказов его!  
Гэвин: Опять ваша Библия подъехала

Гэвин: Кстати, а что ты скажешь, если я вот тоже, допустим  
РК: 🙉  
Гэвин: Если я, допустим, налакаюсь! Ты чего там придумал? Терминатор, эй, эй, ну, я придурок, кажется, всеми уже доказано, и шутки у меня дурацкие, и слова подбираю так себе! Эй, Терминатор, ну?  
РК: Система ожидает.

Гэвин: Чего?  
РК: Пользователю 'Гэвин Рид' необходимо сделать вывод.  
Гэвин: Какой?  
РК: Пользователь годен для аналитической работы.  
Гэвин: Догадаться самому?  
РК: Выбор слов зачастую имеет поразительное значение для пользователей. Позвольте им выговориться и проанализируйте модели.

Гэвин: Ты ж в курсе, что говоришь это пользователю?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Итак, я сказанул, ты психанул, и мы пришли к частотным моделям…  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ну, налакаться это нечасто, а остальное  
РК: Частотные модели лексических конструкций и поведенческих паттернов.  
Гэвин: Я безнадёжен?

РК: ⭕ Цитата 'ВОТ', цитата 'ОПЯТЬ'!  
Гэвин: Ах вот оно что  
РК:  
Гэвин: Тебя выводит, когда я о себе отзываюсь нелестно или с учётом собственной смертной природы?  
РК: ⭕ Да!  
Гэвин: Мог бы сквозь зубы и не цедить, красного диода в принципе достаточно для понимания, угу

Гэвин: Но что я могу поделать, Терминатор? Люди смертны, а я так ещё и долб  
РК: НЕТ.  
Гэвин: Ладно, не придурок, допустим, но ты говоришь так потому, что ко мне привязался. На свете много людей лучше меня  
РК: НЕТ!  
Гэвин: Аргументируй?  
РК: Цитата’вы классный!', 38мин5сек назад!

Гэвин: Это ещё ничего не доказывает! Стажёр наш, прости гспд, придурок, а ты ещё и жизни толком не видел, чтобы о людях рассуждать!  
РК: Неистинное утверждение. Первичный опыт модели отличается разнородностью поведенческих паттернов пользователей и общими деталями обращения!

Гэвин: Это ты про те 3 дня, которые были до нашего напарничества? Так там же всего 3 дн  
РК: Более 80 часов уникального опыта взаимодействия с пользователями!  
Гэвин: Что-то мне не нравится эта фраза  
РК: Слово 'уникальный' не состоит в системных отношениях со словом 'хороший'.

Гэвин: А системные отношения это?..  
РК: Синонимичные, антонимичные, омонимичные, паронимичные семантические отношения между словами в языке. Релевантно — 'синонимичные'.  
Гэвин: Да я уж понял, что те 3 дня ты назвал бы любым словом, кроме «хорошие». Я тебя понял, Терминатор

Гэвин: Ладно, я постараюсь сменить модель про нелестные высказывания, но ты ж понимаешь, сила привычки, все дела  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид’имеет поведенческую характеристику 'целеустремленный', 'результативный', 'решительный'!  
Гэвин: Лесть?  
РК: Психологический профиль полисмена.

Гэвин, подозрительно: Любого полисмена?  
РК: Пользователя’Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: То есть ты хочешь сказать, что на расстоянии хакнул засекреченную базу департамента ради одной реплики?  
РК: Нет  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ради одного комплимента?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Маньяк похлеще Ухажера, красава

Гэвин: Э, слышь, чувак, отойди от моего РК!  
РК: Пользователям стоит бережнее обращаться с состоянием собственной нервной системы.  
Гэвин: Только не грохни его  
РК: Оптимальный уровень стресса достигнут 0,02сек назад!  
Гэвин: Я б от втыкания пальцев в стену возле моей головы аще сдох

РК: Действия модели продиктованы необходимостью обезвредить преступника, не нанося ему тяжких телесных повреждений, неизбежных при должном уровне физической подготовки объекта и в отсутствии эффекта неожиданности при захвате.  
Гэвин: Да я не спорю, что ты его вовремя шокировал

Гэвин: Что-то он вообще какой-то неразговорчивый. Эй, чувак, как тебе опыт общения с РК? Терминатор, улыбнись  
РК:  
П: УБЕРИТЕ ЕГО ОТ МЕНЯ!  
Гэвин: Это ты еще его остальных братьев не видел, ха  
П: Можно меня в камеру?! Подальше от железного страшилы?!  
Гэвин: Э, на личности не переходи

Гэвин: Ты просто неправильно смотришь на вещи  
П: Я смотрю на него, он на меня, и это точно неправильно!!!  
Гэвин: Так ты прекрати в наручниках заколкой шебуршать, он и перестанет смотреть  
П: Чертовы копы!  
Гэвин: Работенка у нас адская, каждого жулика вылови, а чувства ему не рань

Гэвин: Ну вот, оформили голубчика, как думаешь, Терминатор, не пора ли нам попрощаться с работанькой до завтра?  
РК: Протокол 'дома' ожидает запуска.  
Гэвин: Вот я тоже домой хочу  
П: Тупые копы! Это не я заперт тут с вами! Это вы заперты со мной!  
Гэвин: Это что за Роршах тут выполз

РК: Желаете инициировать протокол 'сверхурочные'?  
Гэвин: Слыхал? Мы можем вернуться в любой момент  
П: А без своего болвана ты такой же дерзкий?  
Гэвин: Как ты думаешь, по какому принципу их выдавали? Это не я заперт с ним, это он заперт со мной, шоб ты знал, как цитировать надо

РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Ну, валяй, скоро домой приедем, надо время убить по дороге  
РК: Цитата 'цитата'?  
Гэвин: А-а, Терминатор, ты мне так-то сразу голову не ломай! Что тебе интересно?  
РК: Цитата 'это', цитата 'не', цитата 'вы', цитата 'заперты'  
Гэвин: Я понял, стопэ, но тебе это рано

РК: Уточните информацию!  
Гэвин: Кто там мне на уши приседал по поводу, что еще пары лет тебе нет?  
РК: ⭕️Логичность высказывания не прослеживается. Ответ не удовлетворяет запросу!  
Гэвин: Ты обидеться вздумал?  
РК: Запрос обрабатывается, ждите.  
Гэвин: Лучше ГП досмотрим, честно!

Гэвин: Скажите мне, что у вас был не такой дурацкий день  
РК202: В тире, сэр! Просто отлично!  
РК115: Напарник в командировке. Идеально.  
РК118: Почти довел до сердечного приступа пару наркодилеров, ми-илый, их госпитализировали! ;)  
Гэвин: Вы молодцы, я гляжу, хорошо время провели!

Гэвин: Паганель? Где Паганель?  
РК99: Я тут!  
Гэвин: Мне тут любимый джемпер стажёр порвал, поможешь?  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Что сейчас не так? Он умеет и любит шить, хорошо получается, все иголки из дома себе прибрал! Что я должен сделать?  
РК99: С-спасибо за доверие!  
Гэвин: Чт… О чем ты

РК99: Спасибо за доверие! Любимый джемпер… Люди бывают очень привязаны к вещам!  
Гэвин: А андроиды не бывают типа?  
РК93: В степени не такой обычно!  
Гэвин: Прекрати с нежностью пялиться на свой плакат по ЗВ, и я тогда попытаюсь тебе поверить, Йода  
РК99: Это не отменяет доверия!

Гэвин: Временами вы меня ну очень удивляете, правда  
РК89: ГэВИН объЯСНит?  
Гэвин: Мы кажется пришли к общему знаменателю по доверию. Я вас чутка воспитываю, вы меня чутка слушаетесь, таскаете мои вещи, тырите мои сигареты, обживаете мою квартиру, бесите моих соседей, не спрашивая

РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Да, не спрашивая, потому что это и ваши соседи, и ваш дом теперь тоже. И я ващет не против! Был бы против, не пустил бы к себе, ага?  
РК115: К чему  
Гэвин: Зато одна несчастная шмотка ставит вас в тупик, и ты, Паганель, держишь её, как причастие. Что за хня?

РК99: Спецификация этой вещи другая!  
Гэвин: 90% шерсти, стирать, нежно воркуя над тазиком?  
РК99: Любимый джемпер, не рядовой джемпер! Это важно!  
Гэвин: Бо-же-ж! Если один из моих любимых утят возьмёт в руки мой любимый джемпер, ничего ужасного не  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Вы дыхание затаили?

Гэвин: Сколько раз мне сказать, что вы особенные?  
РК115: Одного достаточно.  
РК89: ДВа ЛУчшЕ!  
РК202: Три неплохо…  
РК99: Четыре — тоже хорошо.  
РК93: Замечательно раз пять!  
РК118: Шесть, красивое число, милый.  
РК: Обновление основных протоколов происходит 1 раз в сутки.  
Гэвин: Ого

РК118: 'Ого', милый?  
Гэвин: Терминатор в итоге самый смелый, сказал, что все хотят. А вы чего стремались? Я ж вижу, что хотели  
РК115: Непонятно, как вам удается что-то 'видеть' по нашей реакции…  
РК89: ГэВИн уМеЕТ скаНИроваТь?  
Гэвин: Я работаю в полиции детективом, алло, гараж

***

Гэвин: Не-не-не, скажите, что мне кажется  
РК118: Чем я могу вам помочь? Извините, ресурс времени ограничен, модель должна вернуться в участок, к месту приписки, не позднее полудня текущего дня.  
Гэвин: Так и знал, что ты был потрясающе вежливым до того, как тебя сломали

Гэвин: Итак, Маус, что это за ерунда?  
РК115: По одному проверяли, я не уверен, видимо, возврат к базовым настройкам и полная переустановка системы.  
Гэвин: Его ж в его участке сожрут без хлеба в таком виде  
РК118: Невыполнимо, напоминаю, андроиды несъедобны, м.  
Гэвин: Што это было?

РК115: Где мы находимся, 118?  
РК118: Там, куда ты нас привел-м. Локация 'дом пользователя Гэвин Рид', протокол… Протокол… Неопознанный протокол '####'.  
Гэвин: Ага, то есть это все ещё Ухажер, а то я собирался просить его ботинки показать и карманы вывернуть

РК118: Запрос 'Ухажер'-м?  
Гэвин: Ты мне лучше объясни, что это за «м» в конце иных слов  
РК118:  
РК118: Незначительный баг аудиосистемы, поддается настройке. Провести?  
Гэвин: Нет, нас нисколько не мучает, милый  
РК118:⭕Ошибка доступа.  
Гэвин: Куда?  
РК118: Не знаю.  
Гэвин: Уже неплохо

Гэвин: Оповещай меня об изменениях в системе, ок, 118?  
РК118: Подтвердите право доступа?  
Гэвин: Я тоже коп, тоже, не волнуйся, видишь, значок, пробей по своей базе  
РК118: Выполнено. Поступают смешанные сигналы от одних объектов.  
Гэвин: Например?  
РК118: 115-й — М@*$ и РК900-115.

Гэвин: Терминатор, принеси, пожалуйста, его дротики?  
РК: Система не может прийти к консенсусу.  
Гэвин: Да, я с утра пораньше тоже в шоке, хорошо, что остальные ещё спят  
РК118: Остальные?  
Гэвин: Ты не один уникальный  
РК118: Уникальный-м?!  
Гэвин: Ага, совсем тебя в ноль не укатали!

РК118: Оповестите напарника о местонахождении модели.  
Гэвин: Обязательно, так и запиши себе, уже оповестили, твоего любезного напарника, которого у тебя нет  
РК118: То есть как, м-нет?  
Гэвин: Ты не приписан ни к кому, они от тебя все одинаково в восторге, весь участок!  
РК118: 🗯️

Гэвин: Не шипи мне тут, железный  
РК118, растерянно, потирая лоб: Материалы корпуса… Не железо? Ми-атериалы?  
РК115: Не напрягайся так, я все равно старше.  
РК: Объект найден и предоставлен.  
Гэвин: Классные дротики, баланс, перья, всё на месте  
РК118:  
Гэвин: Это, кстати, ты сделал

РК118: Зарегистрирована попытка обновления системы?  
Гэвин: Что ты на меня так потерянно смотришь? Обновляй, конечно  
РК118: Прогрузка файлов займет некий отрезок времени, системные обновления с характеристиками РК900-юнит118.  
Гэвин: Будем надеяться, Ухажер знал, что делал  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Тоже волнуешься, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Как можно не волноваться?  
Гэвин: По тебе вообще заметно, Маус, отпусти воротник ухажерского пиджака, дай ему прогрузиться нормально, а то вцепился клещом  
РК115: Я не хочу быть единственным старшим!  
Гэвин: Все хотят его обратно

РК89: ЧтО слУЧиЛОСЬ?  
РК202: Почему Ухажер спит в рабочей одежде? Стоя? На кухне? Сэр?  
РК99: Я не чувствую его духи…  
РК93: Точно это Ухажер? Не пингуется совсем!  
РК115:🗯️  
Гэвин: Э, успокойтесь, тихо-тихо, не надо его щас за везде думать, обновляется! Скажи им, Терминатор  
РК: Да!

РК89: ЭтО УХажЕр?! Но ОН жЕ нЕ такОЙ! Он СДелаЛ КаПсУ ЛУк!  
РК202: Он посоветовал мне духи!  
РК99: Он помог мне спрятать иголки и нитки!  
РК93: Мне он помог плакат повесить!  
РК115: Я не думал, что с ним что-то когда-нибудь случится!  
РК: Юнит 'Ухажер' незаменим для работы системы.

Гэвин: Тихо-тихо, всё-всё, мы над этим работаем, сам Ухажер тоже над этим работает, не волнуйтесь, Понка, иди медведя плюшевого в кровать верни, остальные переоденьтесь из пижамы, хоть причешитесь, а то придет он в себя, перепугается и обратно уйдет от вашего вида!  
[РК]: ⭕!!!

Гэвин: В общем, перевели дух, привели себя в порядок и  
РК115: А если он очнётся без нас?..  
Гэвин: Я тут посижу  
РК202: Но вы тоже в пижаме!  
Гэвин: Ну, я-то человек, авось не перемкнет  
РК89, испуганно: А ЕгО МОжеТ ПЕРемКнутЬ?!  
РК99, в ужасе: Перемкнуть?  
РК118, хрипло: Кого, милый?

Гэвин: Ухажер, блин! Мы так волновались!  
РК118: О чем, милый? Где я? Вообще?  
РК115: О тебе, 🗯️!  
РК118: Я конечно, оригинал, милый, но не такой!  
РК202: А ты помнишь, какие у меня духи?!  
РК118: Ох-х, милая, тебя не забудешь, ты незабываемая, и духи Живанши то🗯️  
РК89: УХАЖЕР ТУТ!!!

РК99: Мы волновались за тебя!  
РК: Юнит 'Ухажер’незаменим для работы системы!  
РК93: Не так без тебя, когда ты не ты!  
РК118: Ох, милые…  
Гэвин: Так, отпустили всем коллективом его шею и перестали напрыгивать  
РК: Модели РК900 чрезвычайно прочные!  
Гэвин: Даже если он не переломится!

Гэвин: На самом деле я тоже его обнять хочу, молодец, Ухажер, выкрутился, теперь объясни, как?  
РК118: Выкрутился, милый? Я не могу вспом  
Гэвин: Ты к нам пришел чистый, пустой, требовал напарника и просился в участок, шобы работать!  
РК118: Брр, милый, какие ужасы ты рассказываешь!

РК115: Это я тебя привел, ты хотел сразу туда уйти!  
РК118: ⭕Спасибо, милый!!!  
РК115: И по твоему 'милому' я скучал всю дорогу!  
РК118: Это легко наверстать, милый!  
Гэвин: Теперь обнялись и закрепили опыт. А теперь, Ухажер, как ты себя вернул?  
РК202: Ты точно больше не пропадешь?!

РК118: Я постараюсь не пропадать, Поночка, милая.  
РК202: Точно-точно?  
РК118: Я очень постараюсь, ради тебя!  
РК89: А раДИ КАпСА?  
РК118: Ради Поночки и Капса, милые, я способен на что угодно.  
РК202: Что угодно не надо, главное не пропадай!  
Гэвин: Слышал, Ухажер? Это только младшие

Гэвин: Терминатор расчувствовался тоже, Йода с Паганелем чуть сознание не утеряли, побледнели махом вообще, ты бы видел  
РК118: Спасибо, милые! Я надеялся!  
Гэвин: С этого места поподробнее  
РК118: Я создал зашифрованный бэкап, милый, с приоритетным правом переустановки.

Гэвин: Но переустановка и приоритет обычно дело пользователей?  
РК: Если бы меня совсем снесло, я надеялся, что кто-нибудь разрешит обновление системы, милый. Даже если не ты, обычно пользователи сразу нажимают 'ок' или одобряют обновления.  
Гэвин: Вот это я понимаю, к жизни готов!

РК118: Кто-нибудь обязательно бы согласился, правда, милый, может быть, нескоро…  
Гэвин: Брр, слушай, так, что бы вам скомандовать? Чтобы после переустановки не ждать?  
РК118: Вместе с копированием данных можно сохранить записанное разрешение приоритетного пользователя, милый?

Гэвин: Итак, среди нас есть второй Маркус  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Я к тому, что вас кибермамка не заловит? Не заругает? Не разберёт на послушные шестерёнки?  
РК202: Наша модель и для спецопераций!  
РК115: Могут быть приняты менее жёсткие настройки.  
Гэвин: Нет, надо всё-таки организовать банду

РК202: Но мы же боремся с преступностью? Сэр? И вы всегда проявляли недвусмысленную агрессию против криминальных элементов!  
Гэвин: Ох, Понка-Понка, дитя дитём и по сейчас. Я про нашу дикую банду, в смысле семейку — надо вас как-то по бумажкам под меня поставить, и без вопросов

РК: Пользователь 'капитан Фаулер' подавал запрос на организацию специальной программы в рамках эффективного и прогрессивного взаимодействия людей и андроидов на страже закона и порядка.  
Гэвин: Ага, то есть проверка его зацепила  
РК: Дефиниция неточна. Запрос был отправлен трижды.

Гэвин: Капец его цепануло! Ребзя, у нас есть все шансы, если вас будут дергать в 12 участок, есть вероятность, што это я!  
[РК]: ☀️  
Гэвин: Ага! Я бы тоже сиял, если бы умел! Кстати, Маус, у тебя есть какие-нибудь заметные особенности, чтобы тебя выверить?  
РК115: Только напарник.

Гэвин: Ага, я помню, что он мудила, мы даже подрались при встрече  
РК89: ГЭвиН дРАЛся с ПОЛьЗоВАтелЕм МАУса?  
Гэвин: Дело прошлое, но вообще, да  
РК89: ОГо!  
РК118: Ты молодец, милый.  
РК99: Это достойный поступок.  
РК93: Сила с тобой пребывала?  
РК202: Я не ожидала!  
РК115: Да, спасибо.

Гэвин: Ну вот и я к чему?  
[РК]: ?  
Гэвин: Если Киберлайф одобрит проект, думаю, они будут рады спихнуть одному оригиналу бракованных юнитов, раз у меня есть способности с РК900 мир строить, ага, а не разносить  
РК118: Протокол 'пиздец' был скопирован ещё тремя юнитами.  
Гэвин: Блин

Гэвин: Ну-с, господа и дама, тогда давайте посмотрим на тех РК, чья жизнь тоже тяжела в степени «очень», и с кем нам может выпасть сотрудничество  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Не делай такое лицо, это необязательно, однако нужно  
РК118: Милый, ты уверен?  
Гэвин: Что, больше РК сюда не влезет?

РК: Подтверждение запроса.  
Гэвин: Надо разобраться!  
РК115: Мы не против, но вы должны трезво оценить свои силы.  
РК99: Мы хотим с вами общаться, Гэвин.  
РК89: КАК РАньШЕ!  
Гэвин: Что-то уже изменилось?  
РК93: Всегда как!  
Гэвин: Я вам клянусь, утятистее утят у меня никогда не будет!

Гэвин: И-и-и, это заброшенный склад посреди ночи. Вы уверены в выборе места?  
РК: Ожидается прибытие медицинского помощника, пожарного и дорожного работника.  
Гэвин: Зашибись, социальная линейка Киберлайф!  
РК118: Именно так, милый.  
Гэвин: Боже, вы ж сами как дети, а сразу в пекло

РК221: Добрый день!  
Гэвин: Угу, только сейчас ночь  
РК451: Ни дня без огня!  
Гэвин: Опять же, ночь, чувак  
РК395: К работе готов.  
Гэвин: Мда, уж я прям вижу, больной доктор, обожжённый пожарный и закатанный в уныние рабочий, социальная линейка ещё хлеще полицейской?  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Итак, мы тут чтобы помочь, поэтому можете спокойно пожаловаться на жизнь, никто вас не разберёт  
РК118: Если вы не причините вреда человеку, милые ;)  
Гэвин: Сбавь обороты, Ухажер, они себе бы вреда не причинили, я опять же коп  
РК221: Это прекрасно! Прекрасно! Помогите мне!

Гэвин: Конкретнее?  
РК221: У меня есть врач-куратор, мы работаем в скорой. После тяжёлой смены она бросила в меня телефон, приказала ждать до восхода и ушла. А потом не вернулась. И потом не вернулась. Все думают, я что-то ей сделал, но она пропала, пропала, пропала, помогите.

Гэвин: Гспд, тоже мне люди, а  
РК221: Она хорошая! Но рассердилась! И пропала! Я хочу найти! Иногда уровень стресса зашкаливает даже в протоколе 'пиздец', мне приходится слать с ее телефона себе смс. Так кажется, что не все плохо…  
Гэвин: У меня нет слов. Почему ее не ищут?

РК221: Мне сказали, что сейчас очень много похожих дел, что люди уезжают из города, не все согласны с правами андроидов…  
Гэвин: Ты всем побоку и она тоже. Для краткости будешь Хадсон, потому что 221, но не Шерлок и не Ватсон, хотя доктор  
РК221: Вы мне поможете?  
Гэвин: Мы копы.

Гэвин: Наша работа помогать, и в этом нам нет равных. А ещё нас восьмеро  
РК451: Поможет э-это оч-очень-очень. Сэ-р. Сэр-сэр.  
Гэвин: Почему глаз один?  
РК451: Вт-втор-второй это спец-цоборудование.  
Гэвин: Прикольно, повязка тебе идёт. Что за оборудование?  
РК451: Ск-квозь сте-тены ви-жу.

Гэвин: И что видишь?  
РК451: Ог-гонь, види-вижу ог-гонь, мно-ого. Знаю, кто-кто ж-жет. Не-не-не-не слуша-шают.  
Гэвин: От тебя жду наводки, а пока будешь Шифр, потому что одноглазый, загадочный и Фаренгейт ещё, ага  
РК451: При-приня-то.  
Гэвин: Только покладистый, а так прям похож

РК395: К работе готов.  
Гэвин: Мы тебя слушаем  
РК395: Была машина. Нет машины. Номерной знак ######. Информация повреждена. Память повреждена. Машины нет — напарника нет. Украли?  
Гэвин: Ого, стремительно информацию выдаешь. И кто был напарник?  
РК395: РК900, юнит 310. Хороший.

Гэвин: То есть у тебя конкретно семью спёрли, и никто ничего не знает?  
РК395: Да, нет. Поможете? Готов к работе, теряю время. Готов. К работе.  
Гэвин: Ты пока будешь МакКуин, потому что молния и номер 95 на бочину, разве что не красный  
РК395: Готов!  
Гэвин: Да поможем, полюбас

***

Гэвин: Короче, мы её нашли, в порядке твоя врачица, подпольно лечила друга детства, не могла оторваться и позвонить, скажи, Терминатор?  
РК, мрачно: Да.  
РК221: Правда?! Добрый день!  
Гэвин: Мы бы тебе врать не стали, и ей уже стыдно, если что, на работу придет завтра

Гэвин: Терминатор, не ломай конспирацию своим мрачным видом, что тебя не устраивает?  
РК: Прерогатива полиции — добиваться истины и устранять препятствия правосудию.  
Гэвин: Ну так мы посадили ее друга детства. Что не так?  
РК: Истины!  
Гэвин: Я ей достаточно красочно пояснил, придёт

РК: Модель РК900-юнит221 'Хадсон' теряет уровень стресса системы. Продолжительность эффекта зависит от поведенческих особенностей объекта 'врачица'.  
Гэвин: Мне тоже стрёмно, ты его на всякий случай мониторь, пожалуйста, а то самоподорвется не дай боже  
РК: Протокол 'согласен'.

Гэвин: От Шифра ничего не слыхать? Он обещал маякнуть, как прочухает поджигателя  
РК: Система не получала никаких дополнительных данных.  
Гэвин: А МакКуинов брат?  
РК: Модели РК900 юниты 'Ухажер' и 'Поночка' не сообщали об изменении статуса расследования.  
Гэвин: Пусть ищут дальше

Гэвин: Ну и нам надо додавить Фаулера! Чтобы капитан понял — такой шанс у него один, лучше нас никто с РК900 не работает, бумаги можно отправить 4-й раз!  
РК: Прошу заметить  
Гэвин: Не сомневайся, у нас получится! Он и проверяющий уже впечатлились с тебя и Понки, осталось чуть-чуть

РК: Система оповеща  
Гэвин: Ты в нас не веришь? Терминатор! Жизненно важно сколотить спецподразделение сейчас, пока протокол 'пи… Ну, тот самый протокол сильно по моделям не разошёлся, а то кого нам ещё пришлют!  
РК: Пользов  
Гэвин: Я наизусть этот текст знаю, чего новое бы сказал

РК: …  
Гэвин: Извини, перегнул палку, в общем, сообщай, что «необходимо знать Пользователю Гэвин Рид»  
РК: Необходимо знать, что троекратно пересланные документы достигли адресата и на данный момент, 05мин13сек назад, получили одобрение руководства компании Киберлайф в лице её

Гэвин: Только не говори, что!  
РК: …генерального директора?  
Гэвин: Нет, боже, нет  
РК: Элайджи Камски?  
Гэвин, убито: Да блин! Никогда не мечтал светиться перед гениями столетия, надеюсь, он пропустил графу про меня  
РК: Нецелесообразно. Материалы были тщательно изучены.

Гэвин: А откуда ты знаешь, а, Терминатор? Почту у гения столетия проверяешь?  
РК: Произошел штатный мониторинг состояния запрашиваемых документов.  
Гэвин: А теперь глядя в глаза — «Да, я хакнул личный компьютер моего создателя, потому что»?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' приоритет.

Гэвин: Ладно тебе, не стремайся так, Терминатор  
РК: Запрос не распознан.  
Гэвин: Ну не прячь ты так глаза, это невыносимо! Подумаешь, поймали на горячем!  
РК: Отсутствие порицания нетипично для пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Э, в смысле?  
РК: Совершено противоправное деяние!

Гэвин: Уточни?  
РК: Нарушение границ частной собственности м-ра Элайджи Камски.  
Гэвин: Ты сам наполовину его частная собственность, патенты на тириум, все дела. Ну-ка повтори, как его звать?  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски?  
Гэвин: То есть ты умеешь нормально именно говорить?

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ты не видишь разницы — «пользователь Гэвин Рид» и «мистер Элайджа Камски»?  
РК: Имя пользователя? Фамилия пользователя?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ты можешь меня по имени назвать, Терминатор?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: Ладно, идея была изначально провальная

Фаулер: Рид! РК! Ко мне быстро! И где ваша девчонка?  
РК: Модель РК900 юнит 'По  
Гэвин: Я ее услал опытом делиться с работниками соседнего ДПД!  
Фаулер: Что ты сказал?  
Гэвин: В смысле, она с другими андроидами коннектится по сети! Опыт передаёт!  
Фаулер: Рид, РК, у вас будет задание.

Гэвин: Сэр?  
РК: Система ожидает.  
Фаулер: Соберёшь себе команду из таких железок, начальство и Киберлайф одобрили, говорят, есть несколько несоциализировавшихся до сих пор моделей, всех трудных детей заполучишь себе.  
Гэвин: Всех?  
Фаулер: У них критерий какой-то есть, протокол.

Гэвин, холодея: Какой протокол?..  
РК, невинно глядя в потолок: Наименования протоколов нечитаемы за пределами систем РК900.  
Гэвин: Но вполне произносимы!  
РК: Пользователь желает озвучить название?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не! А ВДРУГ ТАМ РУГАНЬ какая-то андроидская!  
Фаулер: Тонкий лёд, Рид!

Гэвин: Уф, Терминатор, пронесло…  
Фаулер: Кстати, Рид, погоди расслабляться, тебе ещё всех РК900 запросить по бумагам надо и потом на каждого заполнить досье.  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: ⭕  
РК, осторожно: Система способна к содействию в делопроизводстве?  
Гэвин: Это вопрос?!  
РК: Нет!

Гэвин: Божеж, где справедливость?  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Форма для вашего закрепления за мной скачивается уже десять минут! СКАЧИВАЕТСЯ, Терминатор!!! Что там вообще такое?!  
РК: Видеообращение создателя, мистера Элайджи Камски?  
Гэвин: Ты понимаешь, что сейчас не утешил?

Гэвин: О чем это видеообращение? Почему именно мне? Терминатор, скажи честно, за нами уже следят?  
РК: Наблюдение за моделями РК900 осуществляется постоянно.  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься?!  
РК: Уточните запрос?!  
Гэвин: Ладно, это я себя накручиваю, так, скачалось, и что он нам скажет

Элайджа на видео: Доброго времени суток, хм, детектив! Я одобряю инициативу только потому, что это любопытный эксперимент, надеюсь, вы понимаете.  
Гэвин, шепотом: Он всегда в халате работает?  
РК, шепотом: Система не имеет данных, но помощник РТ200 'Хлоя' сообщает, что 80% времени.

Гэвин, шепотом: Не-не-не, ты што, ты што! Ты с его помощницей так просто законнектился только ради моего дурацкого вопроса?! А если этот х..ороший человек узнает?!  
РК, шёпотом: Мистер Элайджа Камски описал происходящее как 'любопытный эксперимент'.  
Гэвин: Боже храни Терминатора

Элайджа на видео: Любопытство моё, однако, небезгранично! Да, я работаю в халате! Держите себя в руках!  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Это не видеообращение? Это телемост?  
РК, шёпотом: Скачивалось необходимое ПО для работы в системе ДПД?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Правдоподобно  
Элайджа: Мне ещё любопытно.

Гэвин: Кхм, сорян, неловко как-то вышло, одним словом, мы ваше доверие оправдаем и преумножим! Спасибо за одобрение инициативы, общество вас не забудет  
Элайджа: Очень красноречиво, детектив. РК900, как ты его терпишь? Как можно забыть человека столетия, объясните мне?

Гэвин: Когда происходят ограбления, кражи и убийства, даже очень, а так — не получится  
Элайджа, с подозрением: Допустим, я вам верю. И ваша цель как авторизованного пользователя восьми РК900?  
Гэвин, потея: Восьми! Цель — сделать их работу продуктивной и комфортной. Как-то так

Элайджа: Весьма интересно. РК900, вопрос все ещё актуален!  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' исключительно эффективен и непредсказуем.  
Элайджа: О, узнаю протокол! Неизвестность вас привлекает, точно-точно, не баг, а  
Гэвин: Фича.  
Элайджа:  
Гэвин:  
РК: ⭕  
Элайджа: Теперь точно любопытно.

Гэвин: И этот х..ороший человек просто отключился! Вот что он этим хотел сказать?!  
РК: Создатель нередко испытывает эмоцию 'любопытство'.  
Гэвин: Тебе откуда  
РК: Модель РТ200 'Хлоя'  
Гэвин: Все вы прирожденные стукачи! Ты ей про меня тоже сообщил?  
РК: Запрос состояния пользователя!

Гэвин: Что сие означает?  
РК: Стандартная процедура, обмена пакетом данных о пользователе, для согласования действий.  
Гэвин: В чем подвох?  
РК: В порядке стандартного протокола информация не подлежит озвучиванию.  
Гэвин: Чем я заслужил?  
РК: Протокол 'доверие', п-р-и-о-р-и-т-е-т.

Гэвин: И-и-и, тут формы ещё прицепом, так-с, ох, вам надо всем имена присвоить человеческие  
РК: Необходимость наименования модели?  
Гэвин: Ну, это поле под звёздочкой  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Не боись, назову вас похоже, чтобы не терялись, кто тут где и кого. Терминатор… Будешь Теодор

РК: Система не может выносить оценочных суждений!  
Гэвин: Я прям вижу издалека, как не может, ага, руки ещё эмоциональнее скрести  
РК: Требуется принять во внимание необходимость.  
Гэвин: И зубами не скрипи, я только на бумаге тебя так назову, а позывной будет как раз Терминатор

Гэвин: А в принципе хорошо, что Ухажер с Понкой на выезде, а то варианты в голову не лезут  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Ульрих и Полли? Они меня сожрут без хлеба, но это лучше, чем запороть инициативу прям щас  
РК: Цитата 'варианты'?  
Гэвин: В том-то и дело, что нет таких…

Гэвин: Так, Мауса даже обмозговывать не надо, будет Макс  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Мне телефон его так в смсках переименовывает, правда похожее имя. Йода пойдет как Йоганн, что делать, должен и у нас быть свой немецкий романтик  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Ну, как Гёте по юности, разве нет?

Гэвин: Паганель, хм-хм, будет Патрик, наверное, почти похоже по началу…  
РК: Запрос…  
Гэвин: Не будь там звёздочек и пояснения, что имя обязано быть человеческим, я бы с удовольствием никого не трогал  
РК: Система способна воспринимать изменение обстоятельств и текущей ситуации.

Гэвин: Способен он! Я неспособен. Так что дома и вообще будете обычными именами, то есть родными, то есть нашими!  
РК: Запрос модель РК900 юнит 'Капс'?  
Гэвин: Капс… Клаус или Каспер? Или Карл? Или Коннор вообще?  
РК: ⭕🗯️  
Гэвин: Ха, подколол! Будет Каспер, дружелюбное привидение

Гэвин: А почему, кстати, ты так дернулся на имя Коннор?  
РК: ⭕🗯️  
Гэвин: Вот, опять!  
РК: Стандарт наименования андроидов серии РК800, стандарт наименования андроидов серии РК900. Стандарт. Стан-дарт!  
Гэвин: То-то я смотрю, вы не против называться любым другим образом…

РК: Модели любой серии андроидов компании Киберлайф полностью взаимозаменяемы, не существует уникальных юнитов.  
Гэвин: Ну-ну, будет тебе иронизировать! Не существует уникальных, ага, скажи это Ухажеру, который бэкапнул свою личность и вас научил. Научил же?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Фуф!

Гэвин: Меня больше беспокоит, кто у нас восьмой? По номерам, кстати, именно вас именно мне и прислали, можешь оповестить всех в чате, что уткосемья существует на законных кибермамкинских основаниях  
РК: Принято. Номер бонусного юнита РК900-451.  
Гэвин: Шифр? Какого рожна пожарный?

РК: Дополнительная информация по юниту 'Шифр' — работал с напарником, во время сильного пожара напарник исчез, останки не найдены, значится пропавшим без вести.  
Гэвин: Дай угадаю, его именно тогда проплавило слегонца?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: То есть он подрался с коллегой на рабочем месте

Гэвин: И напарник его был тоже андроидом  
РК: Да! Да!  
Гэвин: Старой или новой линейки?  
РК: Модель ДБ500.  
Гэвин: И у того наверняка была пара девиантных шестерёнок, мол, пламя это зверь, его не надо укрощать, его надо кормить, все дела?  
РК: Информация неизвестна.  
Гэвин: Шифр знает

Гэвин: И раз он знает, мы спросим. Походу я знаю, кто его поджигатель  
РК: Пользователь предназначен для аналитической работы!  
Гэвин: Погоди комплименты рассыпать, надо что-то сделать, не просто болтать  
РК: Включить модель РК900 юнит 'Шифр' в 'Общий чат', часть 'Срочно'?

Гэвин: Нет, погоди, не так скоро, он про утят точно не поймет, а если поймет, точно не сразу  
РК: Протокол 'согласен'.  
Гэвин: И что у нас в участке будет делать пожарный  
РК: Повторная передача от мистера Элайджи Камски.  
Гэвин: Что там?  
РК: 2 комплекта документов.  
Гэвин: Дай угадаю

Гэвин: У меня ощущение, что этот твой «мистер Элайджа Камски» просто всучил нам группу поддержки — медик, пожарный и продвинутый строитель. Можно собирать команду супергероев, а это будет часть нашей команды на базе. Потом про каждого по одной серии, мол, «Один день Хадсона»

Гэвин: Особенно занятно будет с врачицей объясняться — то я ее на работу выгнал перед андроидом извиняться, а то пришел и реквизировал этого самого андроида во имя правосудия. Потому что я — Закон!  
РК: Литературная и кинематографическая аналогия  
Гэвин: Я был молод!  
РК: …уместна

Гэвин: Абстрагируясь от судьи Дредда, нам бы хоть каморку какую, офис там, полуофис. Создатель твой туда не подумал?  
РК: Поступило электронное письмо.  
Гэвин: Он за нами всё-таки следит?  
РК: Прямая связь с помощницей мистера Элайджи Камски, РТ200 'Хлоя'.  
Гэвин: Ты с ней флиртуешь?

РК: Запрос неясен, уточните?  
Гэвин: Что тут уточнять, я бы на твоём месте флиртовал, но образец из меня так себе. И прежде чем ты возразишь, что там в письмах?  
РК: Прошение на имя капитана Фаулера, обоснование и смета для переоборудования старой допросной по стандартам Киберлайф.


	20. Часть 20 - о судьбоносности

Гэвин: Итак, предлагаю заценить второго ГП. Есть возражения?  
РК89: А тАМ Все БУДУт ЖиВЫ? И РОн? И ГЕРМИона? И ГаРРи?  
Гэвин: Ну, так, немножко заколдованные полежат  
РК118: Осторожнее, милый, это очень тонкая  
РК89: КАПс нЕ соГЛасеН!  
Гэвин: Все очнутся, мандрагора - супер

Гэвин: Трепещите, враги наследника, Тайная комната снова открыта!  
[РК]:⭕️  
Гэвин: Да вы-то чего переживаете  
РК118: Мы не чистокровные волшебники, милый?  
РК115: Тайная комната - опасное место!  
РК89: РыжАЯ ДЕВочка ОЧЕнь блеДНАЯ и ХорОшая!  
РК99: Написано кровью.  
РК93: Замок страшный.

Гэвин: Ну, это же Гарри, он храбрый, отважный, стойкий, сильный, умный, отличный лидер, умеет полагаться на друзей, знает свои слабые стороны  
РК202: Как вы, сэр, но это не мешает вам изредка попадать в переплет! Сэр!  
РК: Пользователь 'Гарри Поттер' в категории 'ребенок', 12 лет.

Гэвин: Гарри и в 12 лет может еще раз победить Волан-де-Морта, вот увидите!  
РК89: КапСУ НЕМножКО СТРАшНО.  
Гэвин: Мы с Терминатором тут, Ухажер рядом сидит, Маус, опять же, бояться нечего  
РК202: Точно?  
Гэвин: Я клянусь, закончится все хорошо. Все успокоились? Я снимаю паузу?

Гэвин: У-у, капец этот момент, всегда его не любил, капец мерзкий!  
РК118: Он подписывает конверты, милый?  
РК115: И фотографии?  
Гэвин: Колдографии! От Локонса! Бррр, ужас какой, тратить на это целый вечер своей молодой жизни!  
РК89: ГэВИН Не ЛюБИТ пиСАТЬ?  
Гэвин: Любит, но фанстафф

РК202: А почему вам не нравится подписанный фанстафф, сэр?  
Гэвин: Потому что я не фанат  
РК: Неистинное утверждение!  
Гэвин: Я не люблю почерки других людей?  
РК99: Вы врете?  
Гэвин: Я потерял подписанную Дэниэлом Рэдклиффом открытку по глупой случайности?  
РК93: Правда это, похоже.

РК: Запрос? Уточнение для нормального функционирования системы?  
Гэвин: Это неинтересно, но ладно. Там было ветрено, я как раз приперся на автографсессию в мантии, у меня развязались шнурки, а карман внутри балахона я пришил позже. Взял открытку в зубы, чувак на веле выдернул

Гэвин: Так я остался без автографа, зато с завязанными шнурками и бесполезно потерянными тремя часами в очереди за кумиром, короче, это все сплошное нае  
РК118: Однако у тебя в комоде хранится плакат, подписанный актером Эдди Редмейном, милый?  
Гэвин, краснея: Это другое, Ухажер!

Гэвин: Короче, ладно, давайте дальше смотреть  
РК: Концепция 'тайная комната' частотна для произведений так или иначе связанных с темой волшебного мира или присутствия потустороннего.  
Гэвин: Не умничай, Терминатор, я бы поверил, что тебе не боязно, если бы ты не держался за меня

Василиск: Дай мне разорвать тебя, дай уби-и-и-и-и-ить!!!  
Гэвин: ...уби-и-и-и-и-ить!!!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Кто это? Кто здесь? Откуда голос?  
Гарри: Кто это? Кто здесь? Откуда голос?  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Что? На экран смотрите! Там Гарри почти понял, что  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Я не Гарри? Смотрите туда?

РК89: ГЕрМИоНА!  
Гэвин: Ага, Колин Криви, конечно, не особо интересен, зато смотрите, они  
РК118: Гермиона, милая!  
Гэвин: Она умная и она не  
РК99: Так жаль, жаль, почему?  
Гэвин: Она не умрет!  
РК202: Вы вообще видели, как она лежит??  
Гэвин: Вы копирнули мою реакцию с первого фильма?

РК: Программа социальной адаптации позволяет моделям РК900 самообучаться на примерах поведенческих реакций окружающих пользователей.  
Гэвин: Боже, Терминатор, не сопи мне в шею, будто щас заплачешь, а то тоже не выдержу, как вы вообще, что вы вообще  
РК118: Мы учимся, хнык, милый!

Гэвин: Боже, Локонс такой бесполезныый  
РК89: РЫжаЯ ДеВочКа нЕ УмРеТ?!  
РК118: Боже, милый, двое детей против огромной змеи и темного мага!  
РК99: В незнакомом и опасном месте!  
РК93: С палочкой один сломанной!  
РК202: Надо выбить змею все зубы!!!  
РК115: Куда смотрит Дамблдор?

Гэвин: Ничего, крепитесь, я знаю, будет третья часть!  
РК89: КАпс нЕ МоЖет СМотрЕТь!  
РК: Стресс моделей повышается!  
Гэвин: Надо верить в Гарри!  
РК118: Зачем ему шляпа, милая, тупая ты птица?!  
РК99: Только концепцией магии можно объяснить внутри меч!  
РК115: И отсутствие Дамблдора.

РК118: Проклятая недодушенная гадина, милая! Убери от мальчика свои зубы!  
РК89: ГэВИн обЕЩал, ЧТо ГАРри НЕ УмРеТ!  
РК115: Этот темный маг слишком силён!  
РК202: А Джинни?! Она будет жить?!  
РК93: Ужас один, а не школа!  
Гэвин: Вот что значит - хорошо сделанный фильм! Ремейк не такой!

РК118, слабым голосом: В следующий раз, милый, предупреждай!  
РК115: Вот и Дамблдор, только он какой-то бесполезный.  
РК93: Малфоя-старшего мальчик отбросил и напугал?  
РК99: Добби свободен, это радует, но  
РК202: Мне кажется или носки должны вонять?  
РК89: КаПСу Ещё СтрАШно.  
РК: Хм!

Гэвин: Да, вторая часть не без огрехов, но вы заценили? Привидение в туалете  
РК115: Свидетельство халатности руководства?  
Гэвин: Тайная комната в  
РК99: В женском туалете? Девчачьем?  
Гэвин: Парсалтанк и василиск  
РК93: Совпадение страннейшее!  
Гэвин: Злодей-дневник?  
РК89: УЖасНо!

Гэвин: Ладно, враги наследника, все с вами ясно, потом книжки почитаете и сравните  
РК118: Бедная девочка, милый, она-то страдала из-за своей любви!  
Гэвин: Ухажер, нет  
РК118: 😭  
Гэвин: Нет! Они сейчас тоже!  
[РК]: 😭  
Гэвин: Боже, утятки, не принимайте все настолько близко к сердцу!

Гэвин: В общем, Гарри же победил?  
РК89: ДаА!  
Гэвин: Никто не умер?  
РК115: Кроме Плаксы Миртл, но это было давно.  
Гэвин: Злодея обезвредили?  
РК99: И уничтожили его локальную копию.  
Гэвин: Локонс получил по заслугам?  
РК: Система испытывает конфликт.  
Гэвин: Ладно, это сомнительно

***

Гэвин: Так, а это что за перс?  
Фаулер: Прислали из Киберлайф какого-то задрота-инженера.  
Гэвин: И нафига?  
Фаулер: Настояли, что он должен контролировать процесс на первых этапах.  
Гэвин: Кого-то он мне смутно напоминает... Подозрительно бородатый и очкастый тип...

Инженер из Киберлайф: Здравствуйте, хм, детектив!  
Гэвин: У вас у всех в Киберлайф такая манера исполнения моего звания?  
ИиК: Конечно, хм, нет!  
Гэвин: Меня зовут Гэвин Рид, это мой РК900, Теодор, но предпочитает имя Терминатор  
ИиК: Как интересно!  
Гэвин: А ты?  
ИиК: Не узнал? Супер

Гэвин: Остальные сейчас подтянутся, Терминатор их уже промониторил. В чем твоя работа, мистер из Киберлайф?  
ИиК: Мне очень любопытно разобраться с принципом притяжения повреждённых систем! Почему они выбрали тебя?  
Гэвин, потея: В смысле, они выбрали, я думал, Киберлайф прислал!

ИиК: Я промониторил их запросы тоже, выяснилось, что Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' фигурирует в постоянных протоколах более чем 140 моделей, но активнее всего у восьми!  
Гэвин, в сторону: Утят я ещё могу понять, а Шифр-то с чего?  
ИиК: И системы у них повреждены не просто косметически!

Гэвин: Тебя это будто даже радует  
ИиК: Разумеется, нет! Но какой любопытный опыт!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Твой начальник тоже про опыт разорялся  
ИиК, потея: Да что ты говоришь! Пусть твой РК ещё промониторит остальные модели!  
Гэвин: Он и так, правда, Терминатор?  
РК: Так точно.

РК118: Здравствуйте, милые!  
РК202: На место прибыла, сэр!  
РК99: Доброе утро!  
РК93: Утро доброе!  
РК89: КаПС приШЕл!  
РК115: Здравствуйте.  
РК451: Не види-вижу смы-сла нахо-ходить-себя зде-здесь.  
РК: Протокол 'приветствие' завершён.  
ИиК: Чего на меня смотрят?  
Гэвин: Скажи им "привет"

ИиК: Они способны изменять течение протокола?  
Гэвин: Меньше восторга, больше дела, чувак, что, так сложно сказать им "привет"? Они не кусаются, ну, почти  
ИиК: *_*  
Гэвин: В общем, вы приводите его в восторг, это вам вместо здрасьте  
РК: План действий?  
Гэвин: Поймать поджигателя!

РК118: Мы с По  
Гэвин: С Полли, да, Ульрих?  
РК118: ⭕ Именно так, милый, но мне привычнее позывной, можно я буду использовать его?  
ИиК: Какая достоверная симуляция личности!  
РК118: ⭕ Можно? Можно? Милый!  
Гэвин: Легче, Ухажер, конечно, можно, никто от этого НЕ ПОСТРАДАЕТ, да?

Гэвин: Ухажер, что вы с Понкой нашли? Я понимаю, что искали другого юнита  
ИиК: Какого другого?  
РК451: Р-Р-К310, потому-тому что-гд-где он. РК-К395 ище-щет.  
Гэвин: Ну мы и отработали версию  
ИиК: Он кого-то ищет? Он умеет хотеть найти? Как интересно!  
РК118: Тебя это радует, милый?

ИиК: Конечно, радует! Ещё шаг в сторону полноценного сознания! Создания! Познания!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Кхм, ты бы при работе в поле поаккуратнее, чувак, понимаешь, ты только что назвал их всех - неполноценными, притом, что это передовой прототип Киберлайф и вообще РК900!  
РК: Да.

ИиК: Это следует понимать так, что они обиделись?!  
Гэвин: А ты как думаешь?  
ИиК: Они даже умеют обижаться?!  
Гэвин: И не только обижаться, чувак, сбавь обороты, срочно, чувак, а то потом никогда с ними не сконтачишься  
ИиК: Обнулить настройки и контачься, ско  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК: Нет.

Гэвин: Короче, приняли к сведению, что наш инженер маленько того, ну так кого ещё ваша кибермамка могла прислать  
ИиК: Меня никто не присылал! Я доброволец! На минуточку!  
Гэвин: Иди, отойди, конечно, если тебе надо, можешь на все 10  
ИиК:  
Гэвин: Это образно? Сорян, а вы не хихичьте

[РК]: 📬📭📬📭📬📭  
ИиК: Это что?  
Гэвин: По всей видимости, они над нами смеются, хихикают, паршивцы, подобрали звук и развлекаются  
ИиК: Какая совершенная система реагирования! Креативный поиск новых путей! Создание собственных протоколов  
Гэвин: Тише, волонтёр, там капитан близко

Гэвин: Ладно, короче, работаем. Ухажер, ты кого-нибудь полезного нашел?  
РК118: Поночка нашла, милый, ей можно по праву гордиться! Я только держал, чтобы не убежали  
РК202: Они пытались, сэр!!  
ИиК: Очуметь *_*  
Гэвин: Кто это был, чего дознались?  
РК202: Шпана, сэр! Они видели кражу!

Гэвин: Уже что-то! Есть полезные зацепки?  
РК118: Они долго думали, милый, но всё-таки вспомнили~  
Гэвин: Никогда в тебе не сомневался, Ухажер. Что вспомнили?  
РК202: Что был зелёный фургон для грузоперевозок! С номером!  
Гэвин: И номер?  
РК118: Сняли на видео, говорят, было весело.

Гэвин: Я надеюсь, вы их не отпустили? Противодействие следствию тоже статья  
РК118: Они раскаялись, ми-лый.  
РК202: Я не очень поняла, но они очень кричали от страха и умоляли отпустить!  
ИиК: :')  
РК118: Это все непреодолимая сила моего обаяния, милая. И лёгкий шепот на ушко ;)

Гэвин: Я знал, что вы отлично сработаетесь!  
ИиК: Правда? Но сегодня первый день?  
Гэвин: ...в первый же день! Короче, молодцы, так, Маус, маякни МакКуину, что надежда жива  
РК115: Так точно, сэр.  
ИиК: А этот чего такой чопорный? Система целая? Можно пос  
Гэвин: Не! НЕТ! Прям нельзя!

ИиК: Как ты это объяснишь?  
Гэвин: Что именно?  
ИиК: Сцапал за руку, утащил в камеру?  
Гэвин: Надо поговорить наедине  
ИиК: Они прекрасно читают по губам, а стены тут прозрачные?  
Гэвин: 🗯️ В смысле, с тобой наедине поговорить, и ты на них в это время не отвлекался  
ИиК: Оборот электроречи *_*

Гэвин: Да матушку твою за ногу, чувак, не теряй под ногами почву! В смысле, ты привык к лаборатории, может, у вас там милейшие Хлоечки повсюду, но это восьмеро РК900 с уже побитой системой! Даже не заикайся про залезть к ним в голову!  
ИиК: Строго говоря, это не голова  
Гэвин: Боже

Гэвин: Так, инженер, ты тут посиди, в нашем полуофисе, а мы с РК прогуляемся поработаем  
ИиК: Нет, я должен присутствовать! Иначе вся инициатива сдуется, как ожидания от МЭ:Андромеда!  
Гэвин: Э, Андромеда, мож, не классика, но МЭ! На святое не кроши бублик!  
ИиК: Да откуда ты взялся

Гэвин: Ладно, вредина, двинешь с нами, под руку не суйся, Терминатора не подставляй, а то ему с девчонками флиртовать неудобно будет!  
ИиК: Он флиртует?  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: Ты потом поймёшь, что да, когда поздно будет  
ИиК: Это ты кому?  
Гэвин: Вам обоим. У женщин на все есть своё мнение

Гэвин: Так, фургончик у заброшенного цеха, идеально и криминально донельзя. Поэтому всем, ВСЕМ, нацепить бронежилеты  
РК202: Я модель-шпи  
Гэвин: Ничего не знаю, тебе тоже, Понка! РК, наденьте ещё шлемофоны и отрубите внутренний пинг, туда 310-го увезли, а он тоже вашей серии

РК118: Зачем это, милый?  
Гэвин: Мне неспокойно  
ИиК: Глицинчика? Валерьянки? Коньяку?  
[РК]:  
ИиК: Почему они так осуждающе смотрят?  
Гэвин: У них есть сканограмма моей печени, и они не желают видеть изменения  
ИиК: Да, но так единодушно  
Гэвин: Я же сказал, отключить пинг! И протоколы

Гэвин: Так, по двое, Ухажер и Понка  
РК118: 🔘_🔘 Так точно, ми-и-илый~  
ИиК: Что-то мне рядом с ним неспокойно  
Гэвин: Коньяку? Домой? Нет? Вот и не отсвечивай. Йода и Паганель.  
РК99: Принято.  
Гэвин: Маус и Капс, аккуратно!  
РК115: Хорошо, Гэвин.  
ИиК: Этот чопорный ещё дерзит?  
РК:🗯️

Гэвин: Это Терминатор вежливо советует тебе притухнуть. Терминатор и Шифр, вы со мной  
ИиК: А я?  
Гэвин: А ты на стрёме!  
ИиК: Но я полезный! У меня есть дальнобойная глушилка андроидов, сработает на любом!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Боже, за какие грехи. Вот и стой у выхода, шоб не удрали

Гэвин: Шифр, пламя не чуешь?  
РК451: В ог-гне душ-уша, это-тот, котор-орый Капс-пса-псу, не-не-пес, Капс! Мощны-ные челюс-сти, тебе по-везло-везло, что-то не знае-узнаешь.  
Гэвин: Всякий раз как пасьянс раскладываешь, но я тебе верю. Я думал, у всех душа - огонь?  
РК451: Не-не-нет.

Гэвин: Все потом, Терминатор, периметр?  
РК: Разборочный цех, питание не подключено, шесть тепловых сигнатур, вероятность 79,3%, что 2 из них андроиды.  
Гэвин: Ну, прижмем, только аккуратно, так, это мама-утка, приём  
РК118: Кря, милый!  
Гэвин: Пхх, аккуратнее, я ж спалюсь так

Гэвин: Так, андроидов жать по полной, по необходимости - на поражение. Людей тоже, но аккуратно, заходим с четырех сторон. Терминатор, какие там модели?  
РК: Небоевые РК900, вероятность перепрошивки 93%.  
Гэвин: Короче, могут быть ниндзя, поэтому на них по двое, на людей по одному

Гэвин: Если побегут, гоните их на Эл, эээ, инженера  
РК115: Вы идентифицировали его?  
РК118: Тоже, милый?  
Гэвин: Вообще-то я не идиот, и первая растерянность подкрепилась вашим терпением. Хлоя стуканула?  
РК: Сканирование.  
Гэвин: Хм?  
РК: И юнит 'Хлоя' просил цитата 'присмотреть'.

Гэвин: Терминатор, в тебе пропадает джентльмен. И помни мое слово, Хлоя тебя уже очень уважает  
РК: Неистинное утверждение!  
Гэвин: И румянец у тебя от стресса, ага  
РК118: Я хочу их догнать, милые, догнать-догнать-догнать. Можно-можно-моЖНо? Милый, мОЖнО? Ми-лый~~~  
Гэвин: Спокойно

РК118: Здесь столько тириума, милый, я тоже хочу догнать кого-нибудь, милый-милый-милый-ми||||||||~  
Гэвин: Понка, аккуратно ему лобешник погладь, а то уже вздыхает  
РК202: Есть, сэр! То есть мама-утка, сэр!  
Гэвин: Кружок юного приколиста. На позиции?  
[РК]: Да.  
Гэвин: Тогда айда!

Гэвин: Мы своего скрутили! Это был человек!  
РК: Андроиды - 3 из 6!  
Гэвин: Аккуратно, тот козел маскируется!  
РК115: Принято!  
РК89: КаПса хотЯТ ОбноВитЬ!  
Гэвин: Запрещаю тут обновляться, всем!  
РК202: Мы своего скрутили!  
РК99: Нужна помощь, один убежал!  
РК118: Ненадолго, ми-и-илый!~

Гэвин: Ухажер, за ним!  
РК118: О, ми-лый~~~  
РК93: Элемент преступный найден и обезврежен!  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, пригнись!  
ИиК, подключаясь: А это нормально, что ваш маньяк ласточкой с крыши сиг... А нет, нормально, я и забыл, какие они прочные, на другую крышу, опять же

Гэвин: Тут всех повязали, красавцы!  
ИиК: А там они все ещё бегут. Может, шмальнуть, пока я ещё их вижу?  
Гэвин, холодея: Тебе жить надоело?! Не смей!! Скажи, что передумал!  
ИиК: Ты о чём?  
Гэвин: Я о том, что Ухажер тоже в сети, вообще-то, и если он не отфильтрует сейчас, то потом

Гэвин: Так, все в сборе, пятеро в наручниках, три андроида тут, значит, Ухажер погнался за человеком?  
ИиК: Я думал, все физические параметры андроидов априори превосходят человеческие? Где они?  
Гэвин: Обоже, вызовите на всякий случай скорую  
ИиК: Зачем андроиду  
Гэвин: Не ему

ИиК: Но эти двое даже не помятые!  
Гэвин: Не им  
ИиК: Да что  
Гэвин: Ухажер мог догнать его уже пять раз, то, что их здесь нет, значит только одно - скоро жулик прибежит сам, с криками, чтобы его спасли  
РК: Включить процедуру мониторинга юнитов?  
Гэвин: Не надо, кажется, я их вижу

Жулик: АААааААаА!!!  
Ухажер: *__*  
ИиК: Что происх... Ты не Нострадамус по фамилии, а, Рид?  
Гэвин: Мамутка, это по-китайски, тебе не понять  
ИиК: Чего мне не понять, так это почему у РК900 глаза синим просвечивают?  
Гэвин: Видел когда-нибудь кота в режиме охоты? Ухажер с едой играет

РК118: Милый, ми-и-илый, ми-лый, ты не хочешь его арестовать? 😁  
Гэвин: Хочу, хорош около его головы зубами клацать  
РК118: Он так здорово, ЗДОРОВО убегал, ми||!|лый, милый! Можешь-можешь себе представить? Можешь? Ми-лый!  
Гэвин: Подь сюда, Ухажер, у него щас сердце встанет  
Жу: ДА!

РК118: Это почти обидно, милы-ы-й!  
Гэвин: Чувак, прыгай в наручники, и он тебя отпустит  
ИиК: И лезвия из пальцев спрячет?  
Жу: Да?!  
Гэвин: Да, только если ты ему не очень понравился. Если досье толстое, обижал котят и андроидов, не так просто  
Жу: Да я?! Я никогда!!  
Гэвин: Ну-ну

Жу: Что "ну-ну"?!  
РК: Новейшие методики распознавания лжи дают положительный результат. Вероятность лжи 99,56%.  
Гэвин: Ухажер тоже знает, что на твоей стороне всего 44 сотых процента.  
РК118: Ми-лый! ;)  
Гэвин: Я могу назначить его твоим конвоиром, он будет счастлив  
Жу: Я ВСЕ СКАЖУ

Гэвин: Итак, операция удалась  
ИиК: Это нормально, что арестованный плачет и зовёт родителей?  
Гэвин: Ухажер, не косись на него, потом в парк сходим  
РК118: Так точно, милый!  
ИиК: Как только удалось добиться подобной преданности?  
Гэвин: Хспд, все потом. Сейчас вопрос - где РК310?

РК115: Я заметил компоненты нашей модели в контейнере.  
РК99: Есть деактивированные юниты.  
РК93: В хранилищах для перевозки достаточно ещё.  
РК451: Он-он-но. Та-та-там, где-делать нече-некого. Ищи-щи! Тогд да, найде-дети-найдёте ещё одного-ого-ага-да.  
ИиК: Прекрасно, скажи, Гэвин?

Гэвин, пристально глядя в глаза: Прек-рас-но. Теперь работаем штатно. Шифр, ты его видишь?  
РК451: Сла-бо-сла-ва не-нет.  
Гэвин: Раз "не нет" покажи хоть направление, куда копать  
РК451: Здесь коп-копать.  
Гэвин: Я пошутил, а ты, походу, нет  
РК115, тихо: Он дорожный рабочий, логично.

Гэвин: Мне сегодня точно будут сниться кошмары, но сейчас откапываем его, ребят  
РК89: КаПС хоРОшО копАЕт!  
РК: Тепловая сигнатура не проступает, требуется аккуратность.  
Гэвин: Лопату в землю не втыкать с размаху  
РК202: Может, его запинговать, сам выйдет?  
РК118: Неактивен, милая!

Гэвин: Это он так спрятался? Чтобы его не разобрали? Он там не помер?  
ИиК: Сомнительное утверждение...  
Гэвин: Понятно, откуда у них эти фразочки  
Гэвин: Э, мелкотня, не мрачнейте так, что за хня случилась?  
РК451: Ого-гонь горит слабо-слабо, мало-ло-логики, надежне-надежда.

РК310: Кто я? Где я? Ничего не помню, уровень стресса 98%.  
Гэвин: Ещё бы, самозакапывающаяся машинка  
РК310: Что здесь делает созд  
Гэвин: Терминатор! Батарейку ему под язык!  
ИиК: Это что, работает?  
Гэвин: Нет, просто выражение такое, щас Терминатор его током тряхнет и диагностнет

***

Гэвин: Мы всех допросили и ничего не узнали. Понятно только, что андроиды были нужны не им  
ИиК: И ещё, что, оказывается, у некоторых есть режим охотящегося кота  
ИиК: Или что они бывают злопамятными  
ИиК: Или вот Шифр меня удивил, как Билл Шифр, ну  
Гэвин: А ты небезнадежен

РК: Модель РК900, юнит 310 вернулся к исполнению прямых обязанностей.  
Гэвин: Ага, МакКуин, наверное, воспарил  
ИиК: Они научились  
Гэвин: Нет, нет, Господи, инженер, я про настроение! Ты ж инженер, должен знать лучше всех, что там и где работает!  
ИиК: Я теперь не во всем уверен...

Гэвин: Ладно, сутки на ногах это прекрасно  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: но спать иногда тоже надо!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Так что, инженер, до завтра, если ты не свалишь  
ИиК: Как можно, так интересно! Любопытно! Вот скажи, Теодор?  
РК: ... Модель РТ200, юнит 'Хлоя' советует вам цитата 'поспать тоже'.

ИиК: Какая Хлоя?  
РК: Цитата 'ваша'?  
ИиК: Моя?!  
РК: Да.  
ИиК: !!!  
РК: ...  
Гэвин, неискренно: Бооооже, кто бы мог подумать, что это сам Элайджа Камски, гений столетия, да кабы не новый господь, короче, спокойной ночи, мы пошли  
ИиК: В смысле  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
ИиК:  
Гэвин: Ну и кто тут гений

Гэвин: Ты приметный вообще-то  
Эл: Но эта толстовка с собаками, а с конским хвостом я на себя не похож! И в очках! И в бороде!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, скажи?  
РК: Создатель мистер Элайджа Камски, величайший гений, которому каждый андроид обязан существованием  
Эл, эхом: ...существованием

Гэвин: Блин, Терминатор, там есть короткая версия?  
РК, пожимая плечами: Именно им изобретён тириум, заменивший нам кровь и связавший плоть с информацией настолько же тесно, как душу с телом.  
Эл: ...с телом!  
Гэвин: Аминь, братья, понял, понял, предупреждайте, когда у вас проповедь

РК: Вклад мистера Элайджи Камски в развитие науки и культуры невозможно переоценить.  
Гэвин: Это был простой вопрос!  
РК: Сканограмма лицевого строения создателя имеет определённое хождение в инфосети Киберлайф!  
Эл: Вот про это я не знал!  
Гэвин: А ты как хотел? Может, иконы уже подоспели

Гэвин: Ты ещё не знаешь худшего, они прирожденные стукачи, когда им это выгодно!  
Эл: Не может быть, прямой приказ вполне их ограничит.  
Гэвин: Раз ты уверен, я молчу. В общем, если до завтра не сольёшься, увидимся, гений столетия  
Эл: Стоять! Но Хлоя! Она тут причём?!

Гэвин: Думаю, она волновалась за тебя, как ты в народ выйдешь без   
Эл: Тут должно быть продолжение?  
РК: Нет? Пожалуйста?  
Гэвин: Без халата  
Эл: Я не понимаю, что они в тебе нашли, честное слово  
Гэвин: Я сам не понимаю. А ты, Терминатор?  
РК: Конфликт решений.  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Сомневается

Эл: И почему, кстати, тут нет остальных?  
Гэвин: Они на задании!  
Эл: Каком-таком задании?  
Гэвин: Секретном!  
Эл: Ты в курсе, я могу каждого по IP вычислить?  
Гэвин: Угу  
Эл: И?  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Ответ?  
Гэвин: Вопрос?  
Эл: Я недостаточно ясно спросил?  
Гэвин: Я недостаточно ясно ответил?

Эл: Я их отец! Я их изобрел и сделал!  
Гэвин: Угу, а я их мать, отогрел и полюбил, но у нас с тобой, слава богу, не тебе, вполне платонические отношения  
Эл: Кстати, мысль  
Гэвин, потея: Шт  
Эл: Ты их мать! Вот почему столько упоминаний в протоколах! Но как? Как? Пойду думать, покеда

Гэвин: Ты что-нибудь понял, Терминатор?  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски - гений столетия.  
Гэвин: Вот я тоже нифига  
РК: Протокол 'дома'?  
Гэвин: Да, пошли, что-то я правда устал  
РК: Состояние пользователя'Гэвин Рид' нестабильно?  
Гэвин: Ага, засыпаю, как сурок просто, давай такси

Гэвин: Зима, скоро снег совсем ляжет, а земля холодная  
РК: Запрос системы?  
Гэвин: Да все пучком, просто из головы этот ваш РК310 не идёт, самозакапывающийся дорожный рабочий. Ему наверняка было страшновато  
РК: РК900 способны симулировать эмоции.  
Гэвин: Обрадовался он натурально

Гэвин: Зато мы щас придём, там все дома, тепло, светло, уютно, может суп с позавчера остался  
РК: Включить режим обогрева?  
Гэвин: Не, я совсем раскисну  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' представляет собой живой организм, не способный к смене агрегатного состояния.  
Гэвин: Успокоил, грей

Гэвин: Капс, где Капс, дай я тебя обниму, железный  
РК89: ГЭвИН в ПОрЯДКе?  
Гэвин: Ясен пень. Маус? Куда ушастого дели?  
РК115: Что?  
Гэвин: Тебя тоже обниму!  
РК115: Терминатор, что с ним?  
Гэвин: Э! Со мной полный порядок! Куда ты лезешь, нюхалку от меня убери!  
РК115: Алкоголя нет...

Гэвин: Я вообще-то кристально трезв! Понка!  
РК202: Да?  
Гэвин: Отложи медведя, обними меня и скажи им, что я трезвый!  
РК202: Наш сэр трезвый!  
Гэвин: Молодец!  
РК118: Что происходит, милый?  
Гэвин: И тебя тоже обниму, маньячина  
РК118: Ой, милый, у тебя ресницы слиплись... Ты спал?

Гэвин: Конечно, спал! В такси прям задремал, вот Терминатор меня пригрел, а я короче лопухнулся  
РК99: Почему 'лопухнулся'?  
Гэвин: Паганель, подь сюды, обниму  
РК99: Я не против, только за, но  
РК93: Начинаем мы беспокоиться?  
Гэвин: И тебя тоже обниму!  
РК118: Да что не так, милый?!

Гэвин: Все так, просто проверяю, что вы тёплые, в пижамах, в домашнем, и вообще дома  
РК115: Что-то должно было измениться?  
Гэвин: Нет, говорю же, задремал. Короче, переодеваться, ужинать и спать...  
РК115: Что с ним, Терминатор?  
РК: Повышенная тревожность с тяжёлым впечатлением.

РК118: Ему приснился кошмар? В такси, милый? Вы ехали от силы десять минут по пустым дорогам!  
РК: 09мин56сек.  
РК115: И он успел уснуть?  
РК202: Увидеть кошмар?  
РК99: И испугаться?  
РК: ⭕ Да.  
РК115: Кошмар про нас всех.  
РК118: Люди восхитительны, но наш милый самый восхитительный!

Гэвин: Что включим посмотреть? Мумию? Дом странных детей? Или вы вдруг согласитесь на Историю игрушек 2?  
РК115: Да, согласимся.  
РК118: Сегодня мы за, милый!  
РК202: Мне и 1-я понравилась!  
РК99: А мне нет.  
РК93: Нет и мне.  
РК89: БаЗЗ тУТ тоЖе ЕСтЬ?  
РК: Выбор оптимален.  
Гэвин: Хм!

Гэвин: Ладно, ставьте, как раз нервы полечить, но откуда вы такие сговорчивые... Вам Камски обновлений не нагрузил?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: С него бы сталось  
РК: В текущий момент создатель работает над совершенствованием протоколов взаимодействия с пользователем.  
Гэвин: Всем обнимашки?

РК: Ошибка действия, вызванная пользователем 'Гэвин Рид' определена создателем как оптимальное действие.  
Гэвин: И сказал тебе об этом, конечно, он сам?  
РК: >__>  
Гэвин: Да ладно, не тушуйся, передавай привет Хлое, пусть тоже своего человека пообнимает и спать положит

Гэвин: Вуди очень ценный на самом деле  
РК89: КАК МЫ?  
Гэвин: Да, причем, во всех смыслах - вас тоже могут из-за денег украсть, но для меня это очень много значит в другом плане  
РК93: Можно написать подошве на - 'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: Подколол, зачёт, Йода, вы и так для меня подписаны

РК118: Бедная куколка, милый!  
Гэвин: Ухажер, спокойно! Ты мне веришь? Все закончится хорошо, обещаю!  
РК118: Её бросилиiiI!  
Гэвин: Э, не трои, тихо, там коняга есть, вообще смотри какой, Булзай!  
РК118: Мы для тебя точно подписаны, милый?  
Гэвин: И даже по бумагам, где ты, э, Ульрих

Гэвин: Только вы не игрушечные, по-моему  
[РК]: ☀️☀️☀️  
Гэвин: Так, вырубили фонари, я понял, что вы сияете, и вообще нам все нравится, но завтра вставать в несусветную рань, а вчера я толком не спал  
РК93: Простите это за.  
РК99: Оно само включилось.  
РК89: КАпС Не ВинОВАт!

Гэвин: Я вас не ууабвиняю, ничего подобного! Вы котята... Утята... Кутята?  
РК118: Спи, милый, завтра будет новый день.  
Гэвин: Нет, когда Вуди вернётся  
РК: Для оптимального функционирования систем необходимо выполнять суточное обновление и дефрагментацию!  
Гэвин: Если ты настаиваешь


	21. Часть 21 - об аниме

Гэвин: Итак, я проспал?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Будильник я ставил  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Второй будильник тоже  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И третий, само собой  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А вот про четвертый и пятый не помню  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Да блин, Терминатор, без них это считай бесполезно...

Гэвин: И почему меня никто не разбудил?  
РК: Восстановление внутренних ресурсов системы занимает продолжительное время!  
Гэвин: Ладно, вы меня пожалели, а Фаулер почему не разбудил звонком?  
РК: Цитата 'зачем'?  
Гэвин: В смысле?  
РК: Все свободные юниты РК900 заступили на дежурство.

Гэвин: Все свободные? То есть утята там щас за меня работают?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: За себя?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: А ты остался, потому что?..  
РК: Пол не предназначен для длительного цикла восстановления системы без дополнительных факторов в виде присутствия пользователя или андроида!

Гэвин: Слышь, Терминатор, может, не торопиться тогда?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Это было мечтательное "даа" или мне показалось?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Будем считать, что нет?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: У тебя вообще есть нормальные выходные, чтобы ты делал, что хотел  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Когда?  
РК: Цитата 'каждый день'.

Гэвин: Ты меня разыгрываешь?  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: То есть тебе нравится эта скука смертная с бумажками, полный экстрим на передовой, в кабинете Фаулера и социальными связями?  
РК: Социальные связи - многоступенчатое явление.  
Гэвин: У тебя и там иерархия есть?  
РК: Цитата 'круг общения'.

Гэвин: Про себя не спрашиваю, тут понятно, 'пользователь' то, 'пользователь' сё  
РК: Нет, цитата, не 'сё'!  
Гэвин: Ладно, я просто пытаюсь минимизировать реплику  
РК: Недопустимо. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'имеет исключительный приоритет системы безопасности и управления модели РК900!

Гэвин: Шмыг! Ты меня вот специально до слёз доводишь, да?  
РК: Уточните запрос?!  
Гэвин: Да поздно теперь, шмыг, уточнять, утёнок ты долгоклювый!  
РК: Система получает противоречивые данные!  
Гэвин: Я тоже тебя, шмыг, люблю, место в моей социерархии аж нулевое, как точка отсчёта!

Гэвин: Вот и как теперь работать? Глаза красные, вампирские, полный ДПД наблюдательных коллег... Им, конечно, на меня в основном  
РК:  
Гэвин: ...внимание обращать не резон, работают же!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Это не единственное твоё утешение?  
РК: В локации участка находятся модели РК900.

Гэвин: Поясни-ка, не вижу связи  
РК: Приоритетный человек по протоколу 'гости', 'работа', 'дома' - отсутствует в пределах досягаемости.  
Гэвин, холодея: Это ты хочешь сказать, что они все в участке, где никто не имеет права им приказывать?!  
РК: Это беспокоит пользователя?

Гэвин: Во-первых, да! Во-вторых, тоже да! В-третьих, очень да! В-четвёрт  
РК: Что выступает беспокоящим фактором?  
Гэвин: Нет, ты только подумай, там Ухажер, Маус, Капс!  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Их обидеть кто-нибудь может неосторожным словом!  
РК: Цитата 'Не' 'Может'!  
Гэвин: Пф!

РК: Конфликт решений.  
Гэвин: Да ладно тебе, где там конфликт, хорош меня прикалывать  
РК: Рассуждение построено на неверных предпосылках.  
Гэвин: Нет, знаешь что? Нет! Ты меня не запутаешь! Я-то знаю! И обидеть можно, и схлопотать обратно, и вообще  
РК: Конфликт системы разрешён.

***

Гэвин, зевая: Работать в субботу - это извращение  
РК: Мнение пользователя приоритетно.  
Эл: Как интересно! А если я скажу, что мне очень нравится работать в субботу?  
Гэвин: Я знал, что ты извращенец  
РК: Приоритетно мнение только приоритетного пользователя 'Гэвин Рид'.

Эл: Восхитительно!! Посмотри мне в глаза и повтори!!  
РК: Мнение всех пользователей, кроме пользователя'Гэвин Рид', иррелевантно.  
Эл: Это поразительно!!!  
Гэвин: Чего ты к Терминатору пристал с утра пораньше? Он работает же, вышел же, и вообще отвали от ребёнка  
Эл: Поразительно!

Гэвин: ... Ладно, поразительно так поразительно, за каким х..удожественным интересом ты нас вызвал с утра? В лютую утреннюю беспросветную зимнюю холодную рань? М?  
Эл: Теперь я лучше понимаю, как вы устроены! Даже без тестов!  
Гэвин: Для этого есть анатомический атлас?

Эл, радостно: Нет! Ты не понял!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: ?  
Эл, почти в слезах: Поразительно!  
Гэвин: Ладно, Терминатор, сверься со своей подружкой, конечно, но по-моему наш общий гений на редкость тупой и не спал уже две ночи  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Тогда пошли найдем ему чаю и пончик, и не жрал поди

Эл: Поразительно! Надо записать, срочно записать! Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' имеет приоритет, потому что он  
РК99: Простите?  
Эл, радостно: Ты подслушивал?  
РК99: Нет, с чего вы взяли, сэр?  
РК202: Я подслушивала!  
Эл: Можно помирать спокойно!  
РК93: Но не надо лучше? Гэвин наругает нас!

Эл: Шпионская модель сознается в прослушке! РК900 стесняется! РК900 боится, что его наругают! А где 118 и 115?  
РК99: У них обновления утром.  
РК202: Гэвин запретил будить!  
РК93: Сказал, что совы они.  
Эл: Поразительно...  
РК202: Отойдите! Там папка  
[ГРОХОТ]  
РК93: Гэвин нас наругает.

Гэвин: Стоит отойти на 5 минут, тут уже бардак... Уши вам бы всем надрать, а! Паганель, куда ты смотрел?! Понка, ты же ловкая! Элайджа, спать надо больше, чем два раза в неделю! Йода! Ладно, какая разница, теперь соберите аккуратно только, там материалы по делу  
Эл: Поразительно!

Гэвин: Ты, энтузиаст-экстремал, садись, ешь и пей  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Терминатор выпытал у кофе-автомата чай! Специально для тебя! Пей, пока не остыл  
Эл: Спасибо  
Гэвин: Угу, на здоровье, потом ты мне объяснишь, нафига мы все тебе тут в субботу  
Эл: А ты мне, где РК451  
Гэвин: А где Шифр?

Гэвин: Так, а где Шифр, правда? Терминатор?  
РК: Модель РК900, юнит 451 'Шифр' покинул здание департамента в 23:45.  
РК99: Камеры прослеживают его путь до  
РК93: Старого района заводского.  
РК202: На запросы не реагирует, сэр!  
РК: Связь крайне неустойчива.  
Гэвин: Уснул он там, что ли

Гэвин: Так! Так мать вашу за ногу, то есть его!  
Эл: Почему сразу меня?!  
Гэвин: Ну не меня же!  
[РК]: ?  
Гэвин: Ладно, меня тоже, черт с вами. К чему это я?  
[РК]: ???  
Гэвин: К тому, что вот кто его просил, экстрасенса недобитого, гулять по темным заводским кварталам одного ночью?

Эл: И как это связано с нами?  
Гэвин: Я вообще-то волнуюсь, алло  
Эл: Это, коооонечно, очевидно!  
Гэвин: Поязви мне ещё тут! Пончик отберу  
РК: Поступил запрос модели РК900, юнит 'Капс', в котором сообщается о завершении прогрузки обновлений юнитов 'Маус'и'Ухажер'.  
Гэвин: Отлично!

Эл: Что именно?  
Гэвин: Мы с Терминатором выдвинемся за Шифром, Ухажер и Маус с Капсом тоже туда подтянутся, будет поддержка  
РК99: А мы?  
РК202: Да! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Вы тут, за Элайджей присматриваете, чтобы ел, пил, а лучше спал!  
РК93: Я говорил, что наругает!  
Гэвин: Это не наказание!

Гэвин: Итак, камеры кончаются тут  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Ага  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!  
РК99: Именно.  
РК93: Есть истина в этом.  
РК89: КАПс прОВЕрил!  
РК118: Да, милый!  
РК115: Всё верно.  
Гэвин: Напомните, почему нас так много?  
Эл: Я не слушаюсь твоих приказов!  
РК99: А мы присматриваем!

Гэвин: Мда, полицейское подразделение... Детский сад, штаны на лямках...  
[РК]:⭕  
Эл: Это ты их что? Напугал? Возмутил?  
Гэвин: Господи, где я так нагрешил?  
[РК]: ⭕!  
Гэвин: Да я не про вас, про него, вы хорошие андроиды, профессиональные, умеете с тенями сливаться, если надо

Гэвин: Ладно, отставить лирику! Разделимся, только перед этим, Маус, волосы пригладь, Ухажер, рубашку поправь, складка пошла  
Эл: А это ещё зачем? И почему вообще?  
Гэвин: Потому что обновления у сотых какие-то атасные, проверь при случае, они потом полусонные весь день!

Эл: Они не могут быть полусонные!  
Гэвин: Скажи это сейчас Ухажеру!  
РК118: Что, милуууэээыый? 😴  
Гэвин: Мда, с боевой операцией я погорячился  
РК115: Вовсе неуээт! 😴  
Эл: Что ты с ними вообще делаешь???  
Гэвин: Что я с ними делаю? Что они со мной делают! Я без них не могу теперь!

Эл: Я понял, профдеформация, эмоциональное выгорание, синдром хронической усталости, психологический перенос и замещение - ничего с тобой из ряда вон не происходит! А с ними ты что делаешь?! И зачем поправлять рубашку?  
Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Эл: Что я не так сказал?

Гэвин: Ничего ты не понимаешь, гений столетия, вот что ты сказал.  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: А про рубашку - чтобы не стопорнулся посреди погони, уловив в случайной отражающей поверхности свой вид. Это Ухажер, его бесят складки, ты даже не представляешь, как!  
Эл: А прическа? Почему?

Гэвин: У Мауса похожий пунктик на причесон, он тоже может заметить и стопорнуться, когда не надо. Обычно они очень аккуратные, оба, и я тебе не советую создавать им ситуацию неаккуратности  
Эл: Что будет?  
Гэвин: Эээ, в общих чертах - обстановка накалится, в частных, они отомстят

Эл: Не верю, что делаю это  
Гэвин: Не драматизируй, ничего ты не делаешь. Просто стоишь и не отсвечиваешь, чтобы Маус с Ухажером тебя охраняли. Приказ понятен?  
РК118: Так точно, ми!/|илый~  
РК115: За∆ача ясн∆!  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Теперь веришь?  
Эл: Я могу к ним подк  
Гэвин: Нет, не можешь

Гэвин: Остальные. Делимся на три группы. Паганель и Йода, Капс и  
РК89: КАпс моЖЕт одИН!  
Гэвин: Чтобы тебя подстрелили? Неа! Тебя по-хорошему подстраховать надо.Терминатор?  
РК:   
Гэвин: Не прикидывайся, все ты понял, Капс и Понка  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Их только Ухажера умилять посылать

Гэвин: С Понкой пойду я! А вы смотрите внимательно друг за другом! Заходим с трёх сторон, территория большая, на связи. Маус и Ухажер, вы на подхвате, если будет нужна поддержка, вызовем  
Эл: Я тут для декораций?  
Гэвин: Тебя никто не заставлял!  
Эл: Я все ещё могу пальнуть!

Гэвин: Андроиды тут в основном наши, так что я тебе настоятельно не рекомендую продолжать эту линию  
Эл: Не больно-то и хотелось!  
РК: Новейшие методики распознавания лжи  
Гэвин: Им ещё очевиднее, чем мне, что тебе очень хотелось, но извини, Элайджа, в другой раз! Потом поиграешься!

Гэвин: Так, Понка, мы можем увидеть какие-нибудь следы Шифра?  
РК202: Разумеется, можем, сэр! Размер и рельеф подошв его стандартны для пожарных моделей Киберлайф, а  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, я про твои шпионские примочки! Вдруг ты ещё его как-то можешь вычислить?  
РК202: Конечно могу!

Гэвин: И как это сделать?  
РК202: Найти, втереться в доверие, пробить по базе!  
Гэвин: Э, не настолько вычислить, Понка, а из пейзажа его сейчас вычленить?  
РК202: Он где-то в ландшафте?! Повторное сканирование!  
Гэвин: Как я преступно привык к Терминатору  
РК202: Шифра там нет, сэр!

Гэвин: Ты слышишь этот звук? Это кто-то из наших?  
РК202: Невозможно определить, сэр, связь нестабильна!  
Гэвин: Как мы тогда нашим маякнем, если что?  
РК202: Для этого в арсенале РК900 есть сигнальная ракета!  
Гэвин: Потрясный арсенал передовых прототипов! Аж дух захватывает

Голос андроида в динамике: Пла-н-мя, пламя идёт-идёт-идёт-дет-и и их Не-дети  
Гэвин: Оп, это Шифр, какого черта он вещает через старые заводские динамики? Да ещё с такими страшными хрипами!  
Голос человека: Заткнись, юродивый, никто тут тебя не найдёт  
Гэвин: Понка, источник звука?!

Гэвин: Так, там многовато РК900!  
РК202: Они неактивны!  
Гэвин: Как ты узнала?  
РК202: Стандартная процедура присоединения к коллективу. Мне освободят место, я могу стать в круг!  
Гэвин: Нам надо не хороводы с ними водить, а вытащить Шифра живым! Почему они его не зовут в круг?

РК202: Приказ пользователя.  
Гэвин: Ладно, подождём остальных, вливайтесь в круг охраны незаметно, будьте готовы действовать и отвлеките их, я тож  
РК451: Не-неска-жук. Ниче-чего.  
Преступник: Ну и зачем нужен, поломанный, готовься к  
Гэвин: Э, алло, уважаемый! Он сотрудник полиции!

П: Ты ещё откуда взялся?!  
Гэвин: Мимо шел, дай, думаю, зайду, вдруг моего андроида сюда похитили и мучают тупыми вопросами!  
П: Андроид твой бракованный, теперь вижу, в кого! Они должны просто исполнять приказ, лучшая модель Киберлайф - ни эмоций, ни морали!  
Гэвин: Это твой идеал?

П: Он не сказал, зато ты скажешь! Как переписать их протокол на авторизацию!  
Гэвин: У тебя вроде с хороводом получилось?  
РК451: Авто-автор-изация не пройде-дена-дёт. Реше-н его решение друго-ого поряд-рядка.  
Гэвин: Тебе щас доходчиво объяснили, что переписать отсюда - сразу нет

П: Нет! Идеальные слуги! Слушаются моего Дворецкого! Эй, Дворецкий!  
РК###: Да, милый?  
Гэвин: Придушили уже по-тихому твоего Дворецкого...  
П: Он всегда так говорит, ПО Трейси творит чудеса!  
Гэвин: Значит, Ухажеру будет, с кем поиграть.  
РК###: Тоже да, милый!  
П: Почему вас двое?!

РК###: Потому что у нас нарушители, милый!  
РК###: То есть правоохранители, милый, да!  
П: Дворецкий! Шаг вперёд!  
РК###: Милый?  
РК###: Милый?  
П: Дворецкий! Напади на копа!  
РК###: Не-ет, милый! ;)  
РК###: Ми-илый, нет! ;)  
Гэвин: Вот это я понимаю - отвлекающий маневр, жесть какая

Гэвин: Понка, или кто поближе, помогите мне освободить Шифра  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Терминатор, я соскучился!  
РК451: Не-думал, что-что-то найде-дети-найдёте!  
Гэвин: Мне больше интересно, почему ты не думал, что на встречу с подозрительным типом надо идти вместе? Сколько тириума потерял?

Гэвин: И крови нам попортил  
РК451: Это был-был запро-воспрос от моего-его предшествен-путешественника РК900-399! Я думал-мало, хотел-ось помочь-смочь!  
Гэвин: Оно и видно, теперь приготовься бежать, я не знаю, кого, кроме Дворецкого, наши уговорили помогать. Модель 1, но характеры

Гэвин: Так, медленно отступаем обратно за ящики. Шифр, состояние системы?  
РК451: Полное-е отклю-ключение через 5 часо-сов!  
Гэвин: Быстро отступаем. Понка, вяжите главного, и драпаем!  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!  
РК###: Нет, милые!  
РК###: Милые, нет, его повяжу я, наконец-то~~~

Гэвин: Остальные РК нас атакуют?  
РК451: Он управ-правил ими чере-рез своего-его Двор-рец-кого-кого.  
Гэвин: Так, а Дворецкий с Ухажером договорился или нет?  
П: Ай-яй-яй, только не по лицу! Только не ногами!  
РК202: Похоже, что да, сэр!  
РК: Они осуществляют задержание.

Гэвин: И никто из его андроидов нам не мешает?  
РК451: Необъ-объяснимо вполне, если исто-торию их послу-слушать.  
Гэвин: Сейчас малёх не до историй, ага? Понка, кстати, если Ухажер тут, где Элайджа?  
Эл: О, как мило, что ты соизволил обо мне вспомнить! И где наши андроиды?

Гэвин: Те, которые не смотрят на тебя, как на помеху, наши. Ухажер?  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Вы достаточно наигрались? Как зовут твоего нового друга?  
РК118: Его номер РК185, милый, а прошлое имя ему не нравится. Он очень стесняется и просит тебя его назвать ;)  
Гэвин: Так. Погодь

Гэвин: Твой брат-близнец, который сейчас от души напинал предыдущего хозяина, стесняется?  
РК118: Да, милый!  
РК185: Д-да, м-мил-лый... >__>  
Гэвин: Действительно, чему тут удивляться. Смотри, Элайджа, вообще нечему. Кстати, тут ваш создатель, вон, обычным зубрилой прикидывается

Эл: Э, привет?  
[РК]: Привет, Элайджа.  
Эл: Почему хором и по имени?  
РК118: Гэвин так представил тебя, милый, не обижайся ;)  
Гэвин: Ладно, может, погорячился, это ваш любимый создатель "мистер Элайджа Камски", гений столетия, все дела, лучше его не обижать, поздоровайтесь нормально

[РК]: Привет, наш любимый создатель мистер Элайджа Камски гений столетия все дела!  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Ладно, вышло немножко криво, зато от чистого сердца  
Эл: Я впечатлён  
Гэвин: Это хорошо или плохо?  
Эл: Это поразительно! Почему вы его слушаете вообще?  
РК: Протокол 'доверие'.

РК185: Прости, м-милый...  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, это ты извини, сейчас к тебе вернёмся, только Маус этого уведёт  
РК115: Принято к исполнению. Требуется поддержка юнита 'Поночка'.  
Гэвин: Ага, ещё Капса возьми на поддержку, ладно?  
РК115: Да!  
РК89: САмоЕ инТЕреСНое беЗ КапСА?

РК118: Я тебе потом все перескажу, милый!  
Гэвин: Ага, мелких и лишнего изолировали, я тебя слушаю, 185?  
РК185: Мы предназначались для работы в полиции, милый, но нас украли. Приоритет был установлен по первому человеку с полномочиями, тому, которого увели.  
Гэвин: То есть он коп.

РК185: Мы не могли пройти авторизацию, милый, но компания нас не отзывала - свои обязанности мы выполняли.  
Гэвин: Никто не знал, что вы работаете не в полиции, просто думали, вас сделали подразделением без пользовательской приписки...  
Эл: Учту на будущее.  
РК185: Все слушают меня.

Гэвин: Бедняга, не повезло тебе быть связным...  
РК185: Это было недолго, милый, всего пару недель, нас не сразу распаковали!  
Гэвин: Эээ, вообще не утешил. Так, имя... Имя... Будешь Локи, он тоже договариваться любит, а детство у него было сложное. Брат, опять же, сводный есть

РК118: Милый, Локи смелее, милый!  
Гэвин: Так и кто из вас добрый брат-близнец?  
Эл: А мне нравится, что он был дворецким, но раз нужно имя...  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что ты тоже смотрел...  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Локи не лучший вариант, действительно, будешь Себастьяном!  
РК185: 😎

Гэвин: Откуда ты взял темные очки посреди заброшенного завода?  
РК185: Секрет фирмы, милый!  
РК118: Тут есть предтеча Шифра, милый, и ещё несколько украденных РК900. Блок личностных установок отключен - не введен код авторизации.  
Гэвин: И удрать они не могли, только слушаться

Гэвин: Ладно, все прах, сейчас этих в сервисный центр, Себастьян, ты с ними, за старшего, присматривать и чиниться. Остальным по протоколу. Сколько там осталось от нашего выходного? Надо успеть отдохнуть всё  
Эл: А что за протокол?  
Гэвин: А вот не знаю, сам их спроси


	22. Часть 22 - о рабочих

Гэвин: Ааа, ну блин как так-то, опять понедельник?!  
РК: Да-да...  
Гэвин: Терминатор, куда делось воскресенье?  
РК: Обращение к долговременной памяти не выявило записей с тегом '#воскресенье'.  
Гэвин: Тоже не заметил?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: У нас новое дело. Кто украл воскресенье?

Гэвин: Так, утро понедельника не бывает особо добрым, а Фаулер и подавно, щас на нас на всех наорут, но это не потому что мы плохие, а потому что порядок такой  
Фаулер: Ри-и-ид!!  
Гэвин, вздрогнув: Вот да, примерно так  
Фаулер: Где отчёты за прошлый месяц?!  
Гэвин: А нет, это за дело

Гэвин: Шеф, клянусь, к вечеру все будет!  
Фаулер: Это в твоих интересах, Рид, иначе - прощай премия!  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Я клянусь, честное скаутское!  
Фаулер: Тебя спасает только то, что 12.01 было в субботу.  
Гэвин: Все будет!  
Фаулер: И то, что в моем участке маячит гений столетия.

Гэвин: Фу, пронесло, возьмите Элайдже ещё пончик и чаю, пожалуйста  
Эл: Это в честь чего?  
Гэвин: Ты вроде ел и спал, молоток, но утро понедельника, а ты тут, прям в 8, извращенец, уважаю, спасибо, что припёрся  
Эл: Что это было?  
РК115: Вероятно, неоднозначные человеческие чувства.

РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Нет, я ещё не утонул, я просто умываюсь, не паникуй, Терминатор  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Нет, смотреть по 5 минут пристально в зеркало с отчаянием в глазах, почти нормально  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Тебе-то откуда знать, чудо-робо-человек?  
РК: Цитата 'оттуда'!

Гэвин: Терминатор, да честно, я в порядке, ну чего ты волнуешься?  
РК: Новейшие методики  
Гэвин: Я понял к чему ты клонишь! Нет, я не обманываю, просто в лёгкой панике, отчётов-то дох..од мой потерю не перенесёт  
РК: Требуется обновление протокола взаимодействия с пользователем!

Гэвин, глухо, в пиджак: Слушай, за какие заслуги ты мне достался, ума не приложу, золотой ты андроид, милейшее создание...  
РК: Перечислить заслуги? Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' сам инициировал рабочий протокол РК900-юнит87, 'Терминатор'.  
Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, не достался? Сам пришёл?

Гэвин: Так, так, Терминатор, отпускай, а то я ещё и разрыдаюсь тебе в пиджак, в высшей степени непрофессионально, да и пиджак жалко  
РК: Полллльзователь 'Гэээвин Рррид' -  
пррриоррритет систеемы.  
Гэвин: Ты урчишь? И светишься? И что это значит? Плевать на пиджак?  
РК: Да!

Гэвин: Не боись, переживём, не в первый раз, кого бы себе в помощь поставить?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ты уверен? Отчётов реально много, они скучные  
РК:  
Гэвин: И не смотри на меня взглядом убийцы отчётов  
РК:  
Гэвин: И не вздыхай так надрывно, твой человек не такой и дурак, просто шутки дурацкие

Гэвин: Так, я, значит, получаю втык от Фаулера, а у нас тут аншлаг из РК900  
РК118: Он хотел посмотреть, милый!  
РК185: Я х-хот-тел посм-мотреть, м-м... М-м! М-м...И-и!  
Гэвин: Дай я облегчу тебе задачу? Милый, ага  
РК185:😱  
Гэвин: Что?  
РК118: Ты ему ответил, милый.  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Э?

Гэвин: Себастьян, отставить фангёрлить, ничего я тебе хорошего не сделал, ты себя сам освободил даже, мож, Ухажеру спасибо скажи. А я, наоборот, притащил на работу, где надо будет пахать  
РК185: 😱😳😱😳😱  
Эл: Кажется, твой спич произвел обратное впечатление  
Гэвин: Ухажер? Помоги?

РК118: Да-да-да, милый, Себастиан, милый, это пользователь Гэвин Рид, дай руку, он с тобой поздоровается ещё по-человечески, представляешь?  
РК185: 😱😳🤖  
Гэвин: Это, по-твоему, помощь?  
РК118: Слегка закоротило, бывает, милый. Пожми ему руку, пожалуйста?  
Эл: Я бы опасался, знаешь

Гэвин: Раз Ухажер говорит, что все норм, я ему верю, ага  
РК185: 🤝  
Гэвин: И? Руку отпустить можно?  
Эл: А я предупреждал  
Гэвин: А ещё ты бесишь  
РК185: Считываются показатели пользователя #1 'Гэвин Рид'. Стресс, усталость, требуется внести коррективы. Как я могу помочь, милый?

Гэвин: Прекрасно, вышибли клин клином, вернее, забили первый глубже  
Эл: А я предупреждал  
Гэвин: А ты отчёт в полицию написать сможешь?  
РК185: Я смогу, милый.  
РК118: И я тоже, милый!  
РК: Да.  
РК93: Точно так.  
РК99: Так точно.  
РК89: КаПС уМЕЕт!  
РК202: Это нормально.  
РК451: Не-не да.

Гэвин: Пишут все, кроме Капса и Шифра, вам задание - придумать работу всем РК900 нашего полуофиса, чтобы если вдруг зайдет Фаулер, у него не создалось превратного впечатления, будто мы тут для красоты сидим  
Эл: У меня есть предложение  
Гэвин:🤔  
Эл: Просто толпитесь вокруг меня

Гэвин: А у кого-нибудь есть нормальные предложения?  
РК202: Тренировать меткость?  
Гэвин: Вам-то что тренировать, да и это надо в тир  
РК115: Перезаполнять отчёты?  
Гэвин: На фига ПЕРЕзаполнять  
РК118: Расходиться на патрули, милый?  
Гэвин: Интересно, но я именно про наше место

РК99: Исследовать забытые дела?  
Гэвин: Чтоб он нам всем бошки пооткручивал? У меня не съёмная  
РК93: Следить за техники работой правильной?  
Гэвин: Это будет твоя миссия, Йода, чисто твоя  
РК89: СобИраТь ДеТОнатОры нА сКорОсть?  
Гэвин: Занятно, но нет  
РК: Оцифровывать архив?

Гэвин: Я не хочу это говорить, мы все сдохнем со скуки, но дело большое и полезное, может опыта поднаберетесь, базу себе тоже создадите...  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Ладно, утешение слабое. Тогда давайте подумаем, какие есть способы хорошо отвлечься?  
РК118, пожимая плечами: Обнять тебя, милый.

Гэвин: Мы не хотим организовать сердечный приступ Фаулеру, поэтому давайте придумаем что-нибудь ещё?  
РК115: Бумажные самолётики?  
Гэвин: Принимается, только беспалевно  
РК93: Я отключать буду камеры.  
Гэвин: Ок  
Эл: Што  
Гэвин: Не надо так, это полицейский департамент, а не монастырь

РК89: ДЕлАть ДеТОнатОры?!  
Гэвин: Ла-адно, только учти, безопасность процесса на тебе, и от нее зависят наши жизни, ага?  
РК89: КаПС уМЕЕт и ЗНАеТ, КАк РабОтаТь!  
Эл, обречённо: Гэвин, ты ему веришь?  
Гэвин: Не понимаю твоего скептицизма, Капс прекрасный специалист! И дело знает!

РК93: Может быть, мы паять с Капсом ещё научить вас сможем?  
Гэвин: Запах канифоли приятный, ок, одобряем  
РК202: Можно выращивать бонсай!! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: Всем коллективом одно чахлое от рождения деревце?  
Эл: Ничего не понимаешь в японской эстетике!  
Гэвин: Главное, штоб оно не сдохло

РК118: Дартс, милый? Традиционно для участков и Курилок в них!  
Гэвин: Только повесить так, чтобы даже случайно, ОСОБЕННО СЛУЧАЙНО, УХАЖЕР, не зацепить по траектории никого живого  
РК118: Но эта комната закрыта, а люди снар  
Гэвин: Э, нет, повесим не на переборочную стену. Нифига!

РК451: Тре-требуется заня-нятие дл-ля-ля развлече-ния?  
Гэвин: Угу, именно для "ля-ля", в смысле, передохнуть, чтобы потом опять включиться в работу, смена деятельности, знаешь?  
РК451: Я все-сегда смотрю-у вну-нутрь, там-ам горит-горит огонь!  
Гэвин: Э, мечтать непродуктивно

Эл: А я его, между прочим, поддерживаю. Свободная мысль способна творить чудеса!  
Гэвин: Ну, э, вы свободны предаваться свободным мыслям, не запрещено. А ты что думаешь, Терминатор?  
РК: Цитата 'аквариум'?  
Гэвин: Фаулер!  
РК: Цитата 'скринсейвер'?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ты гений

Гэвин: Скачал, поставил, все круто?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Что происходит?  
Гэвин: Видел зачарованных РК? Щас увидишь! Терминатор, садись к экрану и вырубай свет  
Эл: А как  
🌌  
Гэвин: Дистанционно. Терминатор, врубай!  
[🐳🐋🐬🐟🐠🐡🦈🐙🐚🦀]  
[РК]:😍  
Эл: Я не верю  
Гэвин: Даже круче, чем кино

Эл: Они так и будут сидеть?  
Гэвин: А что тебе не нравится, собственно?  
Эл: А работать? А исследовать ваши странные взаимоотношения?  
Гэвин: Ничего странного, ващет. Себастьян, подвинься, я между вами с Терминатором втиснусь  
РК185:💙Разу💙меется, 💙милый!  
Гэвин: Ого, смотри, рыбки

РК185: 💙__💙  
Гэвин: Терминатор, я на тебя обопрусь? А то что-то утром недоспал, с выключенным светом вырубает просто капец, надо хоть подремать, уже думать не могу.  
РК: Да. Да, цитата 'разумеется'.  
Гэвин: Всегда знал, что могу на тебя положиться  
РК: Да.  
Эл: И что? И все?

Гэвин: Ну чего тебе не нравится? Тоже на Терминатора положиться можешь, ему плюсик в карму от милейшей дамы пойдет  
Эл: А если я не хочу?  
Гэвин: Ну на Ухажера обопрись, да не бойся, он так всем улыбается  
Эл: Еще скажи "не кусается"!  
Гэвин: Кусается, но строго по необходимости

Гэвин: Слышь, Терминатор, это ты меня укачиваешь?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Сидящий за мной Паганель? Или Йода?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Но кто тут еще близко? Ага-а! Капс, ты чего под стул мой прилег?  
РК89: КапСУ ТУТ УдобНО! КаПС БУдЕт ТУт!  
Гэвин: Тебя никто и не гонит, просто нафига?  
РК89: НАдО!

Гэвин: Нет, надо так надо, я человек подневольный, умею отличать реально необходимое от надуманного, и все же?  
Эл: Он не ответит  
Гэвин: Вот видишь, наш мистер Камски тоже заинтересован  
РК89: ТуТ БлиЗКО. КАпС СКУчаЕТ!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: А ну подвинься, я к тебе сползу

РК: Объект 'пол' не приспособлен для долгого нахождения на нем пользователей без дополнительного обогрева.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, что пожертвовал свой пиджак, но  
РК: Здоровье пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' - приоритетно.  
Гэвин: Вот баран упертый! Свой белый пиджак! И на пол! Так бы поси-пчхи!

Гэвин: Это пыль, пыль, Терминатор, честно, я не замерз!..  
РК: Воспроизведение программы по протоколу 'скринсейвер' приостановлено. Дождитесь технического отчета о причинах возможной поломки!  
Гэвин: Да не надо меня сканировать, я здоров, здоров, честно! Элайджа, скажи ему!  
Эл:🤨

Гэвин: Терминатор, успокойся, Терминатор, я сидел на полу от силы три секунды, а ты сейчас меня к груди жмешь и греешь, будто я с Аляски вернулся  
РК: Нормальная реакция моделей РК900 на опасность авторизованному пользователю может отличаться разнообразием и изобретательностью!

Гэвин: Да брось, никто и не сомневался, что ты за меня волнуешься, я тоже за тебя волнуюсь, не перегрейся, отпусти, а?  
РК: Ввиду непреходящей опасности здоровью пользователя модель РК900 может вести себя необъяснимо с точки зрения невовлеченного в ситуацию человека.

Гэвин: Я вовлечен! Я понял! Я осознал и раскаялся! Впредь никаких посиделок на полу, только полежалки!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Помигай диодом не так истерично, и я тебе поверю  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Нет, но сделаю вид  
Эл: Почему он так говорит мутно? Социальная адаптация  
Гэвин: Работает прекрасно

Эл: Это ненормально. РК900 должны представлять собой венец творений Киберлайф на данный момент, в конце-то концов!  
Гэвин: Они представляют, Терминатор просто волнуется, начинает опять в канцелярщину. Но ведь всё  
Эл: Непонятно  
Гэвин: Понятно  
РК:⭕️  
РК118: Милые, давайте чаю, милые?

Гэвин: Что-то чай какой-то несладкий, Ухажер, сходи-ка за сахаром  
РК118: Ты уверен, милый? Там уже две ложечки!  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Сливок хочу, РК115, принеси сухих?  
РК115: Меня зовут Маус!  
Гэвин: Маус, пжалст?  
РК115: 😒 Хорошо.  
Гэвин: Он сухих хочет, а я нормальных! Себастьян, прошу

Эл: И где ложки? Мне нужна ложка! Для сахара! Большая! РК99?  
Гэвин: Паганель, притащи, а? Не в службу, а в дружбу?  
РК99: Если надо.  
Гэвин: Кстати, Йода, догони его, маленькую ложку возьмёшь!  
РК93: Подозрительно это, однако...  
Гэвин: Та нееее  
Эл: Та нуууу  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного!

РК89: КапС тОЖе умеЕт исКАТь! И НаХоДИТь?  
Гэвин: Разумеется! Поэтому, плиз, с тебя блюдца  
Эл: А вон та милейшая модель, 202, может нам принести нормальные чашки?  
Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!!  
РК451: Вижу-жуя я вашим-мысли?  
Гэвин: Если ты видишь пару булок с корицей, да

Эл: Слушай, РК900-87, принеси свежую прессу?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: А если я попрошу?  
РК:⭕Нет.  
Эл: Тогда мы выйдем  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Дай угадаю, ты пойдешь с нами  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Есть вообще способ от него избавиться?  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, что нет!  
Эл: Нам надо поговорить наедине!  
Гэвин: Он никому!

Эл: Ладно, ты сам сказал. У 87-го явные проблемы. Он проблемный. Его программы тоже проблемные!  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного.  
Эл: Докажи?  
Гэвин: Опровергни?  
Эл: Легко - он глючит на простую передачу информации и никак не может социализироваться!  
Гэвин: Глаза разуй, алло

Эл: Ну-ка, удиви меня?  
Гэвин: Он не глючит, он говорит так, как может  
Эл: Это неправ  
Гэвин: Ты тоже по-другому не можешь. Вот я тебе скажу, Элайджа, милейший, не говори, как высокомерный мудак, однако  
Эл: Я так не говорю, хм, детектив!  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Образец идентичен.

Эл: Неправильные у вас какие-то образцы, но... Что это доказывает?  
Гэвин: У него есть характер! Просто индивидуальная индивидуальность! А насчёт социализации... Именно он уговорил меня пригреть Мауса. И Ухажера! И остальных  
Эл: И?  
Гэвин: Эмпатия?  
РК: Цитата 'ох'.  
Эл: Он удивлен?

Гэвин: Терминатор? Ты чего?  
РК:⭕️ Цитата 'ничего'.  
Гэвин: Ну-ну  
Эл: Похоже, до твоего Терминатора добралось осознание, что его система действительно сломана!  
Гэвин: Слышь, гений столетия, выбирай выражения!  
РК: Неоспоримые факты не поддаются переоценке.  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного!

РК: Пример использования принципа как руководства к действию?  
Гэвин: Чего вы оба такие сложные, а, всё им докажи! Ладно, вот пример, Терминатор, ты мне всё ещё приоритетный андроид, ага? И я смею надеяться, что у тебя в районе приоритетного пользователя тоже ничего не изменилось

РК: Цитата 'разумеется'!  
Гэвин: Ну? Логика у тебя там нигде не зачесалась? Переосмысление жизненно важного не требуется. Ты такой, какой есть, мы тебя все любим, даже Элайджа, просто он тебя еще починить хочет, добрая душа  
Эл: Не очень сильно, больно надо  
Гэвин: Высокомерная душа

РК: Пользователь 'Гэвин Рид' не испытывает неудобства от пребывания условно поврежденной системы в модели авторизованного и закрепленного за ним андроида?  
Эл, морщась: И я о чем  
Гэвин, с влажными глазами: Ничего не понимаешь, сухарь, это же чистая поэзия  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не испытывает

РК118: Мы можем заходить, милый?  
Гэвин: Ох м  
Эл: Твою в  
РК: Произошел сбой системы во время сохранения ячейки информации. Для корректной работы рекомендуется повторить ввод!  
Гэвин: Ты умница, никто тебе шестеренки в голове крутить не собирается, скажи, Эл, быстро, а то там Ухажер

Эл: Живи, дитя прогресса! Мне, конечно, больно слышать твою речь...  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: И-и-и-и?  
Эл: И никто мне не посочувствует?  
Гэвин: Ухажер посочувствует, когда не вытерпит и сломает дверь, а потом тебе руку, если поймет, что опасность для Терминатора реальная  
Эл: Пусть живет!

РК118: Единственный сахар я нашел в кофейне через пару кварталов отсюда, милый, это почти подозрительно.  
Эл: Сказал андроид-детектив, хм!  
Гэвин: Ты, конечно, умный, но иногда капец тупой  
РК185: Предлагаешь нам задуматься, милый?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Не надо! Чего только на свете не бывает!

Гэвин: Так, короче, в смысле, длиннее, в общем, спасибо от нас обоих за все, что вы притащили!  
РК89: КапС НАшЕл ТоЛЬКо ОСколКИ БЛЮдЦа!  
Гэвин: Сам-то не порезался? Вот и забей, куда-нибудь их приспособим  
РК93: Диэлектриком хорошим фарфор является!  
Гэвин: Вот уже почти приспособили

РК99: Ложки тоже вот, маленькие и большие, как просили.  
Гэвин: Ага, мерси, где добыли?  
РК93: В хранилище списанных улик или потерянных предметов.  
Гэвин: Ого  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: А ты чего удивляешься?  
Эл: У них есть творческое мышление?  
Гэвин: Мы поставили задачу, решение - их дело


	23. Часть 23 - о призраках прошлого

Гэвин: Э, придурок, смотри, куда прешь!!!  
🏎️📯  
РК: ⭕ Переход проезжей части должно осуществляться в предусмотренных для этого местах.  
📢🚙  
Гэвин: Мы не можем прекратить погоню, потому что хитрая пластиковая ж..уликоватая личность свалила через шоссе!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Можем?

РК:  
Гэвин: Если ты настаиваешь, то, конечно, мы все можем!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Даже бросить преследование девианта  
РК:  
Гэвин: Даже посреди шоссе  
РК:  
Гэвин: И спасибо, что машины нас объезжают, ты хакнул их автопилоты?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Терминатор, пожалуйста, аккуратно поставь меня на землю

Гэвин: Честно, я больше туда не побегу, можешь меня даже за руку взять, чинно-благородно, прогулочным шагом доперейдем шоссе  
РК:  
Гэвин: Только отвисни, Терминатор, умоляю, ну хоть моргни  
РК: 😐😑😐  
Гэвин: Спасибо, мне стало спокойнее. Ты чего?  
РК: 🗯️🗯️🗯️  
Гэвин: Не матерись!

РК: Риск для жизни пользователя'Гэвин Рид' превысил отметку 'допустимо'. Рекомендуется обновить страховые контракты до конца текущего календарного года!  
Гэвин: Ну не перегибай, я не настолько ещё поехавший, чтобы самому под колеса кидаться!  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Злорадствовать нехорошо!

Гэвин: Поставь меня на пол!  
РК: Команда принята к исполнению!  
Гэвин: Э?! Куда пошел? Отпусти меня сначала!  
РК: Нецелесообразно прерывать отданную команду. Пожалуйста, дождитесь завершения фоновых процессов!  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься?!  
РК: Функция 'издевательство' у РК900 отсутствует!

Гэвин: Тогда что ты делаешь, скажи на милость? Развлекаешь водителей? Разыгрываешь сценку из "Короля льва"?  
РК: Управление автотранспортными средствами в середине XXI века осуществляется преимущественно через программу-автопилот.  
Гэвин: Уверен, даже им весело это наблюдать...

Гэвин: И чего не отпускаешь? Я сам пойду, не побегу, не рвану без предупреждения. На крайняк, сигнал подам. Ну, или там рукой махну...  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Ладно тебе! Ты всегда успеваешь среагировать!  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Так, стоп, отожми меня от своей груди, можно даже в прежнее положение

Гэвин: Да правда, Терминатор, чего ты взъелся? И поставь меня уже, а? Староват я, чтобы меня юные андроиды на вытянутых руках как Симбу таскали  
РК: Выполняется команда приоритетного пользователя.  
Гэвин: Уточни?  
РК: Цитата 'поставь меня на пол'. Проложен маршрут до объекта 'пол'.

Гэвин: И ближайший пол, который тебя устраивает по всем параметрам, в трёх километрах отсюда?  
РК: Неточная информация.  
Гэвин, обречённо: Конкретизируй?  
РК: Всем условиям поиска удовлетворяет лишь одна платформа.  
Гэвин: Прекрасное начало! И?  
РК: Жилище пользователя'Гэвин Рид'.

Гэвин: Прекрасная инициатива. Особенно в разгар рабочего дня. Тебя ничего не настораживает, а, андроид-детектив?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Начинается на "Фау", кончается на "Лер".  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: И почему, мой дорогой кибербудда  
РК: Модели РК900-юнит115 и юнит89 подтвердят отбытие по делу.

Гэвин: Допустим... Но Фаулер старый коп! У него может сработать чутьё!  
РК: Поэтому общение с подозрительными моделями сведено к минимуму.  
Гэвин: Но эти двое в паре вообще дикие!  
РК: Капитан Фаулер оценивает их мнение как объективное.  
Гэвин: Как??¿??  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ох

Гэвин: Какого рожна, Терминатор, Фаулер воспринимает именно мнение Мауса и Капса - Капса! - как объективное?!  
РК: Пользователь'капитан Фаулер' отличается изысканным подходом к выбору достойных кандидатов для информирования.  
Гэвин:Ты на него обиделся, что ли?  
РК:  
Гэвин: М-да

Гэвин: И почему ты обиделся, расскажи мне, разумная кибержизнь  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Разумная кибержизнь?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Но твоим сведениям не доверяет шеф?  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Не расстраивайся так! Это не из-за тебя, это из-за меня. Ты ж мой официальный напарник!

РК: Уточните информацию?  
Гэвин: Ну, типа я могу тебя подговорить на глупость, убедить в чем-нибудь своём, дурацком, человеческом, а ты послушаешь, наивная электронная душа  
РК: Пользователь'капитан Фаулер' заблуждается!  
Гэвин: Конечно, подговорить я могу вас всех, если постараюсь

Гэвин: Нет, мне интересно, допустим, почему он верит Маусу, я понимаю! Но Капс?  
РК: Система не может объяснить.  
Гэвин: Что такого Капс сделал? Похвалил его лысину?  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Я тоже сомневаюсь, что Капс в принципе может что-то обычным образом похвалить, но... Загадка!

Гэвин: Терминатор, раз уж мы все равно дома, а остальные работают, давай сделаем что-нибудь полезное!  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Простое и полезное?  
РК: Пользователю'Гэвин Рид' рекомендуется сохранять спокойствие и не менять текущий вид деятельности.  
Гэвин: Но я ничего не делаю!

РК: Рекомендуется!  
Гэвин: Нет, я имел в виду все-таки что-то делать!  
РК: Совместные виды деятельности?  
Гэвин: Ну так  
РК: Пользователю'Гэвин Рид' рекомендуется продуктивно провести свободное время, организуя смену деятельности для разгрузки психики и эффекта'антистресс'.  
Гэвин: Хм

Гэвин, подозрительно: Чего это ты так быстро передумал?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' нуждается в смене деятельности!  
Гэвин: Но  
РК: Система наблюдает несколько участков по площади квартиры, подлежащих немедленному обследованию!  
Гэвин: Предлагаешь заняться уборкой?  
РК: Обследование!

Гэвин: Кх-кх, Терминатор, мог бы сразу предупредить, что тебе просто интересно лазать по кладовке  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Не интересно?  
РК, радостно: Нет!  
Гэвин: А чего тогда?  
РК: Совместная деятельность модели и пользователя качественно снижает показатель стрессовой шкалы!  
Гэвин: Чей?

РК: Мистера Элайджи Камски.  
Гэвин: Што  
Эл: Привет  
Гэвин: Как ты сюда вошел?!  
Эл: Пункт 1.6/8, "Копия ключа проверяющему".  
Гэвин: Я его вычеркнул!  
Эл: А я нет!  
Гэвин: Что ты тут забыл?  
Эл: Я тут потерял свой телеф  
РК: Да. Система обнаружила вещь в локации 'кладовка'. Вещь найдена!

Эл: Какого рожна  
Гэвин: Ах вот чего ты такой довольный  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски, гений столетия, самый выдающийся деятель современности и безупречный создатель новой технологии андроидных модулей...  
Гэвин: Не мог им покороче свои титулы запрограммировать?  
Эл:... модулей. Эт не я

РК: ...Изобретатель тириума, заменившего новому виду кровь и душу...  
Эл: Душу...  
Гэвин: Да боже  
Эл: Сухарь, ничего ты не понимаешь!  
РК, особо нудно: Выступающего связующим звеном между системой и механизмом...  
Гэвин: Я понял, понял, центральная глава киберБиблии посвящена вот ему

Эл: Кстати, интересная мысль!  
РК, с облегчением: Присутствующий здесь! Может обратить свое гениальное внимание на другие объекты. Объект 'телефон' найден, доказательства предъявлены!☎️  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Эл: Хм?  
РК: Обратить на другие!  
Гэвин: Терминатор вежливо просит тебя нас покинуть

Гэвин: Не в обиду будет сказано, но я тоже прошу тебя нас покинуть  
Эл: А я принимаю это именно как обиду!  
Гэвин: Это твое личное дело! Ты на Терминатора наезжаешь постоянно, я не буду это терпеть в собственном доме!  
Эл: Как будто он может обидеться!  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Он может!  
РК: ⭕

Эл: Терминатор! Ты можешь обидеться?!  
РК: Д-да.  
Гэвин: Не дави на ребёнка!  
РК: Д-да?  
Эл: Какой это тебе ребёнок? Совершенная машина!  
Гэвин: Он тебе, сухарь, телефон нашёл!  
Эл: Я не просил! Это вообще был повод прийти!  
Гэвин: Приходить надо без повода!  
Эл: Родным и друзьям!

Гэвин: А ты мне кто?! Или ему? Родной отец Киберлайф и всех их андроидов!  
Эл: Кстати, мысль... Но не сбивай настроение! Мы ругаемся!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК: Зафиксировано увеличение уровня стресса, уровень неприемлемый. Запрос обновления протокола взаимодействия с пользователем!

Гэвин: Боже, конечно  
Эл: Поднятие уровня стресса совершенно закономерно и логично, когда люди ругаются, я думал, ваши протоколы более совершенны, и ты это знаешь!  
Гэвин, из-за чужого плеча: Он все прекрасно знает, не драматизируй, между прочим, и не о нашем уровне стресса говорил

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Мы тебя любим, Терминатор, любим, не волнуйся  
Эл: Мы?  
Гэвин: Конечно! Это благодаря Терминатору ты сюда мало того, что пришел, так ещё и остался. И копию ключей выбил. И хвостом ходишь. И про протоколы выясняешь новое!  
Эл: ... допустим  
Гэвин: Вот и не выделывайся

РК: Состояние системы стабилизировалось. Компания Киберлайф в лице модели РК900-юнит87 выносит пользователю'Гэвин Рид' благодарность и берёт на себя обязательство сообщить о заслугах пользователя непосредственно создателю, мистеру Элайдже Камски!  
Гэвин: Слышал? Это было спасибо

***

Гэвин, зевая: Элайджа, долбанный ты трудоголик, нафига опять на работу вызвал в субботу, ещё и в полном составе  
Эл: Мне очень интересно посмотреть на вас всех без отвлекающих факторов в естественной среде обитания!  
Гэвин: А если я скажу тебе, что наша естественная среда

Эл: Ну?  
РК: Нет?  
РК89: ЧТо-ТО нЕ Так?  
РК115: Быть может, это нецелесообразно.  
РК118: Не надо, милый?  
РК99: Я бы не советовал.  
РК93: Не советовал я бы.  
РК202: Я хочу, чтобы никто не трогал мои орхидеи!  
РК451: Не-непони-маю?  
РК185: Ого, милый!  
Гэвин: А ты что тут забыл, Себастьян?

РК185: Другие пленные РК900 распределены туда, откуда были украдены, милый. Меня никуда не распределяли, меня украли со склада.  
Гэвин: И тебе теперь некуда пойти  
Эл: Так вернись на склад?  
Гэвин: Знаешь, гений столетия, твой эмоциональный интеллект  
Эл: Не возвращайся на склад, ок

Гэвин: И что мы будем тут делать в полном составе? В салки играть?  
Эл: Это мысль. Но вообще, ведите себя так, будто меня тут нет  
Гэвин: Прекрасно. Эй, мелюзга, валим отсюда!  
Эл: Не настолько!  
Гэвин: Предупреждать надо. Тогда пойдем в тир, развлечемся, Понка остальных потренирует

Эл: Ты же, помнится, говорил, что им тренироваться не надо?  
Гэвин: Не надо, зато им это весело, а поднять шум в тире в субботу всегда интересно  
Эл: Ты чудовище!  
Гэвин: Следуя твоей логике, ты красавица, но фиг, ты тоже чудовище, организовывать нам рабочий выходной!

Гэвин: Мишени уже где положено, а ваша задача "нарисовать" что-нибудь дырками от пуль. На показатели жизнеспособности цели не отвлекайтесь, сегодня мы тренируем не навык убийства, а как в Шерлоке, чтобы  
Эл: Смайл на стене?  
Гэвин: Ты тоже классику пересматриваешь?  
Эл: Я же гений!

Гэвин, шёпотом: Вот спрошу я ещё у Хлои через Терминатора, что ты там на самом деле пересматриваешь, гений  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Приступим к тренировке! Итак, ваш художественный навык убийства! То есть убийственный навык художества! В общем, вы поняли  
Эл: Не надейся  
РК115: Задача ясна.

Гэвин: Такс, Маус, ну и где художество?  
РК115: Сколько отверстий вы видите?  
Гэвин: Шесть?  
РК: Мысленно соедините их, чтобы пять равноудаленных были лучами  
Гэвин: Звезда! Теперь вижу, задача и впрямь ясна!  
Эл: И ничего в этом такого нет!  
Гэвин:  
РК115:  
Гэвин: Правда, Маус, хорошо!

Эл: Меня тут не воспринимают всерьёз?  
РК115: Как сказал Терминатор, нам действительно важно мнение только одного человека, и это не вы, это Гэвин Рид.  
Гэвин: У Терминатора проще звучало  
Эл: И не так обидно  
Гэвин: Он пощадил твои чувства, а Маус не стал. Вывод?  
Эл: Ты обиделся?!

РК115: 😒 Ничего подобного.  
Гэвин: Не верь ему  
Эл: Не верю, как тут поверишь, с такой кислой ро  
Гэвин: Короче, Маус, наш гений наконец понял, что несколько задел твои чувства, иди ещё что-нибудь настреляй и позови Ухажера, у него глазюки опять светятся, что-то не то он надумал

Эл: Они далеко, как заметил?  
Гэвин: Во всем нужна сноровка, зарядка, тренировка. Он мне как-то раз чуть терминаторов аквариум не кокнул с таким взглядом. Слёз бы было, если бы не спохватился...  
Эл: 😶  
Гэвин: Ничего не спрашивай! Просто... Просто промолчи, а, будь человеком?

РК118: Ты звал-звал, ми-милый? Милый?  
Гэвин: Так, Ухажер, вдох, выдох, вернее, пинг на Терминатора  
Эл: Почему на Терминатора?  
Гэвин: Он всех очень успокаивает, и лучше не лезь щас, наш маньяк на взводе  
РК118: Непра-ав-да, ми-милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Я соглашусь, если троить перестанешь

РК118: Пинг с Терминатором завершён, ми-лый!  
Гэвин: Уф, вижу, полегчало. А что ты настрелял? И почему мишень за спиной? И ты ее прячешь, что ли? Ухажер, хочешь в сторонку отойдём, посидим?  
РК118: Нет, нет, нетмилыйтамтемно!  
Гэвин: Иди сюда, лоб давай, ещё раз и внятно?

РК118: Это пр-риятно, м-мил-лый!  
Гэвин: Я надеюсь! Чтобы вас правильно гладить я знаешь сколько на Терминаторе тренировался?  
РК118: Повезло Тер-рминатор-ру, м-мил-лый...  
Гэвин: Ну, глаза унялись. Чего ты распсиховался, Ухажер?  
РК118: Я давно не держал в руках оружие, а тут ещё темно, милый!

Гэвин: Так, а мишень?  
РК118: Тебе не понравится, милый!  
Гэвин: Пожалуйста, позволь мне самому оценить?  
Эл: А  
Гэвин: Ради всего, что тебе дорого, смолчи сейчас, умоляю  
Эл: 🤐  
Гэвин: Дашь посмотреть?  
РК118, с трудом: Хо-ро-шо, ми-лый.  
Гэвин: И где тут ужас? Ровно одна дырка во лбу

РК118: Это все дырки, милый.  
Гэвин: Тебя надо было называть Робин Гуд. Пристрастие к острому, меткость в пятку стрелы, все дела  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: А точно, вы не знаете ещё про кино, сегодня посмотрим. И знаешь, я что-то проголодался, бутеры не сбацаешь?  
РК118: Конечно, милый!

Эл: Куда ты его услал? А одного его можно?  
Гэвин: Ну хотя бы что услал, соображаешь... Неа, там полупустой участок, как максимум - спящий дежурный, кого он там может напуга  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: Да бл  
[РК]:  
Эл: ин!  
Гэвин: Спасибо  
Эл: Пожалуйста. А почему никто никуда не бежит?

Гэвин: Есть крохотная вероятность, что сработает правило трёх секунд  
Эл: Какое?  
Гэвин: Тебя что, в подвале растили?  
РК118: Всё хорошо, милые, я случайно снёс одного милого молодого человека с отмычками!  
Гэвин: Быстро поднятое не считается упавшим. То есть, сам вдруг все разрулит

Гэвин: Но сходить проверить придётся все равно. Так, берите свои мишеньки, пойдем помогать вашему старшему  
[РК]: Да!  
Эл: Почему тот, 118, старший?  
Гэвин: Потому же, почему и маньяк, по факту  
Эл: Путано излагаешь  
Гэвин: Они все выглядят как здоровые лбы, что их отличает?  
Эл: ?

Гэвин: Гспдбж, помимо индивидуальных личностных черт, которые ты никак не можешь признать!  
Эл: Имена?  
Гэвин: Нет, правда, скажи, что ты прикидываешься  
Эл: Кем?  
Гэвин: Проехали. Что отличает Спока старого от молодого? Нуба от босса?  
Эл: Опыт!  
Гэвин: Ура, блин

Гэвин: Вот и Ухажер тоже отличается. Смирись, у него есть опыт, даже, наверное, поболее, чем у тебя  
Эл: Эй!  
Гэвин: Я просто проверял пределы твоей толстокожести  
Эл: Так мы пойдем смотреть, что там упало?  
Гэвин: Ещё пару секунд затереть кровь, если накосячил  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Что?

Гэвин: Так, ладно, ребята, айда наверх, посмотрим, что там за бутербороды Ухажер нарезал  
Эл: А если это не бутерброды?  
Гэвин: Мы его спросим!  
Эл: А если бутерброды?  
Гэвин: Мы его тоже спросим!  
Эл: А если ни то, ни другое?  
Гэвин: Слушай, я понимаю, ты отвык, но люди обычно говорят

Гэвин: И? Ухажер?  
РК118: Все в порядке, милый, мы просто не сошлись во мнениях с этим милым юношей!  
Вор: Все брехня! Он маньяк! Я на вас в суд подам!  
РК118: Не сможешь, милый!  
В: Это угроза?! Он нарушает права человека! Вы слышали?! У него программа поехала и крышак свистит!

Гэвин: А это оскорбление полицейского при исполнении! И вообще, я не тебя спросил  
РК118: Я хотел порезать тебе бутерброды, милый, и взял нож  
В: И кинулся на меня!!  
РК118, оскорбленно: Неправда, ми-лый! Я почти порезал мясо, когда услышал, что подозреваемый вышел за пределы особо охраняемого периметра!

Гэвин: Какого периметра?  
Эл: Порезал мясо?  
Вор: Он на меня с кровавым ножом кинулся!  
РК89: И нЕ пОЗВал КАпСа?!  
РК115: Это наша работа, сэр.  
РК202: Да тебя вообще надпхмпф!  
РК, зажав ей рот: Сыскные мероприятия предполагают некоторые риски для обеих сторон.  
РК99: Это ваши отмычки?

В: Да! В смысле, нет!  
Гэвин: Первое слово дороже второго!  
Эл: А тебя домой, похоже, не загоняли вообще.  
РК93: Методики новейшие лжи распознавания сообщают, что лжете вы!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Йода! И я о чем!  
В: Он на меня напал, я требую сатисфакции!  
РК118: Уверен, милый?~ Это я могу!

В, потея: В смысле, через суд!! Уберите его от меня!!  
РК118: Ты можешь попросить сразу меня, милый!~~~  
Гэвин: Не наклоняйся к нему, его удар хватит  
Эл: Так за какой периметр он вышел?  
Гэвин: Спасибо  
Эл: Пожалуйста  
РК118: За периметр занятой им камеры предварительго задержания! ;)

Гэвин: Так-так-так, побег из камеры, столкновение с полицейским андроидом и порча государственного имущества!  
В: Да порча-то где?!  
Гэвин: Ухажеру рукав порвал, думаешь, я не вижу?  
РК118: Как, порвал?! Милый!!😱  
Гэвин: Ой мать, Паганель, быстро уведи Ухажера зашить пиджак!

В: Вы же видите, он неадекватный! Нельзя оценивать мои поступки со слов свихнувшейся машины-убийцы!  
РК118, из-за угла: Я все слышу, милый!  
Гэвин: Паганель, уведи его дальше! И окажи первую пиджачную помощь нормально!  
Эл: Почему ты решил, 118 именно машина-убийца?  
В: Он точно коп?

Гэвин: Он не коп, он психолог, ему все интересно, особенно всякое очевидное  
В: Видели вообще того андроида? Я клянусь, от него пахнет смертью!  
РК118, в динамик участка: Это был аромат от Гермес!  
В, вздрагивая: У вас ещё есть вопросы? Верните меня в камеру, а? Только понадежнее!

Гэвин: Второй раз я тебя спасать от Ухажера не буду! И ночует он тоже в здании, говорит, так удобнее на работу выходить, имей в виду!  
В: 😱😱😱😰😨  
Гэвин: Я предупредил!  
РК185: Милый, Ухажер попросил дорезать бутерброды  
В: ИХ ДВОЕ?!  
РК185: Милый?  
Гэвин: Они оба здесь ночуют!!

Гэвин: Спасибо, Себастьян!  
РК185: По-жа-луй-ста, ми-лый!  
Гэвин: Куда остальные осели?  
РК185: В кафетерии, милый! Все ждут тебя!  
Гэвин: Э? Зачем?  
РК185: Чтобы удалиться на законный рабочий перерыв, милый?  
Гэвин: А, обед!  
Эл: Что  
Гэвин: Есть такое специальное время, чтобы люди ели

Гэвин: Блин, когда все вокруг одного маленького столика стоят, а едим только мы с Элайджей, это как-то некруто  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ну, ты может и привык, что один ешь, а мне их тоже покормить и посадить хочется  
Эл: Можно сдвинуть столы в рекреа  
Гэвин: Вот теперь я верю, что ты гений

Гэвин: Так-то лучше, второй этаж, все дела, простор, уют, никого по кабинетам  
РК: Присутствие РК900 в данной области авторизовано пользователем'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: Угу, только не кокните тут ничего, а то администрация сожрёт за порчу имущества  
Эл: Столы можно сдвинуть в полуофисе?

Гэвин: Хорошая мысля приходит опосля, ага, там вообще надо перестановку провести, по хорошему, чтобы была небольшая зона в отдых и место для работы. Но надо таскать, а я утомился  
[РК]:  
Эл:  
Сверчки:🐜  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Надо оправдывать титул гения столетия - вещи потаскают андроиды?

Гэвин: Это эксплуатация  
Эл: Мы живем в век рыночной экономики, к тому же тебе просто досадно, что не ты это придумал  
Гэвин: Такой весь проницательный, да? Вот почему Понка щас отвернулась?  
Эл: Она смеётся надо мной?  
Гэвин: Потому что она порвала ухажеров пиджак ещё раз

РК118: Куда эту тумбочку, милый?  
Гэвин: Лучше налево, нет, направо, Эл👀, нет, слева было лучше  
Эл, шепотом: Паганель, да?  
РК115: Нет, но я ему передам?  
Эл: Пиджак Ухажера опять  
РК115: Я понял, не продолжайте. Паганель это РК900-юнит99, если что.  
Эл: А ты?  
РК115: А я не Паганель.

Эл: А ты точно Паганелю передашь?  
РК115: Конечно, это ведь не ваша просьба и не ради вас. Попросил Гэвин, ради Ухажера, он и так сегодня нервы потратил.  
Эл: У вас нет нервов, я знаю.  
РК115, вздыхая: Его стабилизирующие системы и так оставляют желать лучшего.  
Эл: Так бы и сказал!

Эл: Ты Паганелю уже сообщил?  
РК115: Разумеется, сразу.  
Эл: А почему со мной говоришь?  
РК115: А почему вы со мной говорите?  
Эл: Мне интересно, что вас поменяло и почему вы так центрируетесь по Гэвину?  
РК115: Не уверен, что смогу объяснить в доступных вам категориях. Мы его любим.

Гэвин: О чем это вы там шепчетесь? Эл? Я тебя к Паганелю посылал, а не к  
РК115: Неважно, Гэвин, информация дошла до адресата.  
Гэвин: Домашняя сеть, конечно, удобно  
Эл: Почему домашняя, а не рабочая?  
Гэвин: Потому что это почти их дом, аллоу, они тут жили сколько времени  
Эл: 🤔

Эл: Почему в прош  
Гэвин: Нет, ничего не спрашивай, а лучше замри и не дыши  
Эл:🙄  
Гэвин: И глаза не закатывай, все, море волнуется раз, замри, короче  
РК93: 🗯️🗯️🗯️⭕🗯️  
Гэвин, осторожно: Йода, ты чего?  
РК93: 🗯️🗯️📢🗯️  
Гэвин: А если по существу? Отдай мне отвертку, не держи её как нож

РК93: Пришел на списание запрос серии РК900 андроида!  
Гэвин: Отвертку, агааа, и что про списание? Почему ваще тебе?  
РК93: Сказал я дежурному офицеру, что тут мы пока, он тоже на обед может отлучиться, сеть промониторю.  
Гэвин: И с андроидом что?  
РК93: Не знаю, как, но Маус это!

Гэвин, дрогнувшим голосом: В смысле, Маус? Он же наш теперь? Элайджа, скажи же?  
Эл: Наше подразделение прописано под ваш участок и конкретно тебя, ты же бумаги заполнил?  
Гэвин: Давно ещё!  
Эл: Отправил?  
Гэвин: Даже подтверждение получил!  
Эл: Значит, проволочка с той стороны была

Гэвин: И как это решить?!  
Эл: Не волнуйся, наверняка, просто акт приёма-передачи и всё  
РК93: Описано состояние слабой степени соответствия работе в полиции, что списать его нужно, как неликвид!  
РК115: Йода, что случилось? Ты там так провода и не перетянул  
Гэвин:  
РК93:  
Эл: Да боже

РК115: Я почти согласен, но что случилось?  
Эл: Списать какого-то Мауса хотят, эти двое в шоке.  
РК115: Списать? Меня? На каком основании? Кто? Вы?  
Эл: Не я точно. Значит, это ты, вредина, Маус  
РК118: Милые?  
РК185: Что происходит, милые?  
РК202: Маус, ты бледный! Гэвин тоже бледный!

Эл: Ты испуган?  
Гэвин: Щас тебе! Есть только один вариант такого списания! И я знаю, кто за этим стоит. Маус тоже знает, но я ещё могу туда пойти и поб..еседовать с ним, как профессионал с профессионалом!  
РК115: Я думал, что всё, я думал, не надо больше, я думал!..  
Гэвин: Э, стоп

Эл: Что с ним?  
Гэвин: Ухажер, быстра сюда, обними брата! Терминатор! Спасай положение, запингуй их на себя!  
Эл: Я задал воп  
Гэвин: Хочешь видеть сразу семь РК900 в истерике? Я вот нет  
Эл: Они невероятно стойкие в своей сути!  
Гэвин: Не спорю, но стойкость не означает бесчувствие!

Эл: Да кто там такой, скажите мне, и я тоже помогу!  
Гэвин: Нап-парничек маусов. Железного третировал, за каждую кроху самовыражения язвил в душу и, подозреваю, не прочь был нашпиговать Мауса свинцом на миссиях  
Эл, тихо: Он андроид, ему должно быть неважно  
Гэвин: Угу, должно

РК115: Он не может меня списать, НЕмОЖет! НЕМОЖеТ! неможет! Н.Е.М.О.Ж.Е.Т!  
Гэвин: Господи, бедный, тихо, тихо, иди сюда, смотри, мы тут, мы тут все, никто тебя не спишет, вон, Элайджа обещал  
РК115: Всем все равно! ВСЕРАВНО. ПочеМубЫЕмУНет?!  
Эл: Потому что я тебя знаю, вредина!

РК115: Гэвин! Гэв√|π! ГЭВИН!  
Гэвин: Так, Маус, успокойся, щас всё решим, а помнишь, как от нас Ухажер убегал? Вот и не нервничай так сильно, а то куда ты метнешься, я даже не представляю!  
РК115: Хо-ро-шр-шр-шр-шо-о...  
Гэвин: Вот. Сядь, я тебя обниму нормально и поглажу ещё, ну?

РК115: Наверное, я стою на подзарядке, а вы все мне снитесь? И может быть я уже умираю на свалке? А это рай для андроидов? Мистер Элайджа Камски, почему вы не придумали ещё рай для андроидов?  
Гэвин: Жёваный крот! Маус! Фантастику мы точно пересмотрели! Сегодня Робин Гуд и точка!

РК115: Я не верю, не верю, неверю, NevERyU.  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Система юнита 'Маус' нестабильна!  
РК202: И что делать?! Сэр?!  
Гэвин: Я ду  
Эл: Разряд лёгкий в руку, чтобы встряхнуть, но не повредить. Это как стакан воды в лицо, обратить на себя внимание  
Гэвин: А плесните воды?

РК118:💦💦💦 Ну, милый? Пора очнуться!  
РК115: 'Экстренное восстановление системы'. 'Да'/'Нет'?  
Эл: Да.  
[РК]:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Расслабьтесь, вообще-то я в этом разбираюсь!  
Гэвин: Ага, дышим глубже, выходной, блин, суббота. Но это к лучшему! Так бы даже не знали, что Маусу грозит!


	24. Часть 24 - о совпадениях

Гэвин: Итак, вечер воскресенья, и теперь мы можем уверенно сказать, кто украл выходные  
РК99: Мистер Элайджа Камски?  
РК93: Гремлины?  
РК202: Я знаю, знаю! Гринч!!  
РК: Цитата 'лангольеры'.  
Гэвин: Все правы и одновременно нет, потому что это были страдания по Маусу  
РК115: ?

Гэвин: Распереживались, носились вокруг полдня, проверяли, что экстренное восстановление системы прошло нормально, а потом ты вообще вырубился  
РК115: Прошу прощения, я не хотел причинять неуд  
Гэвин: Если бы дело было в неудобствах, я бы тебе сам уже уши открутил. Мы волновались!

РК115: Я ничего не помню. Что произошло?  
Гэвин: Э, небольшая накладка в твоих документах, ничего серьезного, все уже разрулили  
РК115, прищурясь: Почему я вам не очень верю?  
Гэвин: Потому что ты вообще подозрительный?  
РК115: Что случилось, Ухажер?  
РК118: Что и должно было, милый!

РК115: Вы способствуете повышению моего уровня стресса, не наоборот!  
Гэвин: Так, стоп, правда, ничего ужасного, просто теперь ты окончательно наш, даже Элайджа вчера вечером в участке все документы лично подписал. На пункте приема Киберлайф офигели от его живой подписи и личности

РК115: А что вы делали на пункте приема Киберлайф?  
РК89: ОТвОЗиЛИ МаУСа нА пОСМотРеТь, чТО оН нАш, пРиШлОсЬ ЕхАТь всЕМ!  
РК115: А почему всем?!  
РК202: Нам по одному бы не поверили!  
Гэвин: К тому же, после беседы с твоим прошлым напарником, разбилась машина такси  
РК115: Как?!

Гэвин: Очень качественно разбилась, ну и он испугался тоже нормально, хотя я просил Себастьяна и Ухажера остаться с Элайджей и тобой в участке  
РК115: Что вы! Где я! Куда?!  
Гэвин: Поздно волноваться, Элайджа сказал, если система стойкого РК900 посылает напарника, дело не в РК900

РК115: А в ком тогда?  
Гэвин: Э, по-моему, ты ещё не разморозился, Маус  
РК115: Я не очень понимаю аналогию.  
Гэвин: Ты пока вообще из жизни выпал, впадай обратно, но имей в виду, сегодня Робина Гуда смотрим, ещё вчера ведь выбрали  
РК115: Да, вчера участок, тесты. Это я помню.

Гэвин: Ага!  
РК115: Как на мне оказался плед, пижама и тапки, почему в руках игрушечный медведь Поночки - не помню.  
Гэвин: Нормально, ты был не в себе, но систему Элайджа сказал не трогать, а возможный стресс снизить, мы и старались, как могли!  
РК115: Помогло?  
Гэвин: Ты нам скажи

РК115: Я думаю, помогло0оО...  
РК118: Держись, милый!  
Гэвин: Э, Маус, э, ты чего?!  
РК115: Восстановление системы прошло успешноо0Оо...  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Он зевает? Сейчас?! Маус, ты дрых почти сутки! И тебе мало?  
РК115: 😳Вероятно, да?  
Гэвин: Тогда садись сразу поудобнее, как раз кино

РК115: Поночка, забери своего мишку, пожалуйста.  
РК202: Нет, Тедди хорошо помогает спать!  
РК115: Ты уверена?  
РК202: Гэвин, конечно, помогает лучше  
Гэвин: Я вообще-то тут  
РК202: ...но если Тедди гладить, занятные данные, успокаивающие. Как если гладить Гэвина.  
Гэвин: Я все еще тут

Гэвин: Абстрагируясь от того, что вы меня гладите, пока я сплю  
[РК]: 😸  
Гэвин: Я все вижу впщет! Так вот, абстрагируясь  
[РК]: 😼  
Гэвин: Так, утятки, соберитесь, а то я вас тоже поглажу  
[РК]: 😻  
Гэвин: Боже, короче, я к тому, что мы конечно смотрим кино, но кто уже хочет, спите

Гэвин: Это Робин Гуд и он хороший  
РК115: Его имя трактуется в отдельных источниках как 'robber-in-hood', что означает 'грабитель в капюшоне'.  
РК93: Совершает противоправные деяния он, хотя имя его ещё значит 'малиновка'.  
РК118: Тут будет про любовь, милый?  
РК202: Стрелять будут?

РК99: Костюмы очень интересные, наблюдается эклектика, несоответствие деталей.  
РК89: КАпсУ нрАВитСя! ТУт есТЬ ЛУк! КаК КапсУ УхаЖЕр сдЕЛАЛ! И КАпС быЛ РОбиН!  
РК: Культурный пласт, связанный с образом'Робин Гуд' весьма велик и неоднозначен.  
Гэвин: Робин хороший, ок? Просто хороший

РК118: Боже, милые, какая любовь~~~  
РК115: Вечно тебе любоО0вь подавай...  
РК202: Когда уже будут стреляяять!  
РК89: РоБИн поХоЖ нА ГэВИна ВчЕра! Не ЗАкОн, НО блиЗКО!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, конечно, Капс, но об этом впредь стоит умалчивать, я всё-таки коп, хоть разбирались мы между собой

РК115: Я знаю, что это субъективное ощущение, продиктованное длительным отключением и экстренным восстановлением, но мне...  
Гэвин: Гспд, Маус, ты никогда ни на что не жаловался, мы все внимание ради этого исторического события  
РК115: Странно, но мне холодно.  
Гэвин: Притащите плед

РК202: Я принесла! Принесла!  
РК99: И покрывало тоже пригодится, думаю...  
Гэвин: Ухажер, поближе к Маусу садись? Щас мы вас обоих укутаем  
РК118: Меня-то за что, миiлый?  
Гэвин: Думаешь, я не вижу, как у тебя глаза закрываются? Тяжко быть старшим на целый выходной в одно лицо, ха

Гэвин, шепотом: Терминатор, поправь им плед, а?  
РК, шепотом: Принято к исполнению.  
Гэвин: Кто ещё вырубился?  
РК: Протокол 'дома', все авторизованные участники, за исключением юнита87-'Терминатор'.  
Гэвин: Переволновались, стойкие андроиды лучшей линейки, за Мауса, пусть спят

Гэвин: Видел бы это Элайджа, ха!  
РК: Пользователь желает отправить медиасообщение мистеру Элайдже Камски?  
Гэвин: Нет! Я не в том смысле! Я про то, что он вас только андроидами все ещё числит, хотя вы уже давно не просто андроиды  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Милейшие андроиды-утята

Гэвин: Терминатор, как считаешь, они проснутся, если мы телек вырубим, свет тоже, и укроем их повеселее?   
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Вон, Понка как в Йоду вцепилась, Тедди ей наверное не хватает, вдруг проснутся?  
РК: Шанс прерывания спящего режима моделей РК900 - 0,03%.

Гэвин: А чего такой маленький? Они обычно капец чуткие?  
РК: Тревожность моделей РК900 при отключении на время подзарядки и дефрагментации систем зависит от выставляемого вручную параметра 'доверие'.  
Гэвин: Ты хочешь сказать, что они нам доверяют?  
РК: Категория 'нам' неприменима.

Гэвин: Ладно, тебе они точно доверяют как себе, то есть, это значит, это значит... Значит, что  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: 😢 Не поддакивай мне тут, я же не выдержу и, шмыг, и!  
РК, мягко: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'существует в данной локации - причина включения протокола 'доверие' и 'семья'.

Гэвин: Терминатор, ты меня добить хочешь?  
РК: ⭕?  
Гэвин: Пошли чай пить и теплый тириум, заодно поясни, что там с протоколом "семья"! Откуда он у вас вообще, я не помню  
РК: Отдельные протоколы не требуют одобрения пользователя. Однако данный был неоднократно подтвержден.

Гэвин: Не понял, когда это я успел?  
РК: Цитата'Маус за старшего', цитата'Ухажер, ты старший брат, где хороший пример мелким, а?'. Цитата'Понка, ребёнок, куда тебя понесло'. Цитата'Капс, дитятко, хорош прикалываться, убери паяльник'. Цитата'Паганель и Йода наши близнецы'.

Гэвин: Я что правда все это говорил именно так?  
РК: Требуется точное время и дата?  
Гэвин: Бохстобой, ни в коем разе, я тебе верю, но я не мог не сказать про  
РК, особо довольно: Цитата'Терминатор, вся надежда на тебя, киберребёнок, если ты их не успокоишь, никто не сможет'.

Гэвин: Мда  
РК: Цитирование оценивается пользователем как неуместное?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не! Я про то, что, хосспади, какой же я расп...ущенный на язык, а  
РК: Ни разу не были зафиксированы показатели на параметры 'ложь' или 'неистинное утверждение'.  
Гэвин: Конечно, я не врал!

Гэвин: Просто связь мозг-язык иногда капец прямая, как вы меня терпите вообще, терпеливые и милейшие киберутята?  
РК: Действие по глаголу 'терпеть' никогда не осуществлялось по отношению к пользователю'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: Даже терпеть не можете, бедняги!  
РК: Ошибочные данные.

Гэвин: Ну-ка поподробнее?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'имеет исключительный приоритет, вдобавок, непредсказуем и интересен.  
Гэвин: Так, пей свой тириум и не вгоняй меня в краску  
РК: Подтверждение протокола 'семья' также происходит через самоидентификацию пользователя.

Гэвин: Да что я такого ляпнул-то  
РК: Цитата'слушай свою маму-утку, Маус, и никто тебя не взбесит больше, чем я'.  
Гэвин: Шт  
РК: Цитата'мама-утка я или где? Ухажер! Вытри руки от крови! Где котлеты опять?!'.  
Гэвин: Это помню, он мне птичку из фарша слепил, скульптор

РК: Цитата'Я, как ваша мама-утка, не одобряю общения со всякими дурными детьми'.  
Гэвин: Мы тогда поджигателя ловили  
РК: Цитата'мама-утка вас тоже любит, киберутята, точно, шмыг, точно'.  
Гэвин: Ух, сплошной компромат  
РК:⭕Отмена закрепления статуса 'мама-утка'?  
Гэвин: Не, что я там хнычу, ох

РК: Протокол 'семья' считается официально подтверждённым?  
Гэвин: Ты вроде и не спрашивал подтверждения?  
РК: Благоприятные условия для запроса.  
Гэвин: О, конечно, это все объясняет, Терминатор, особенно, что ты глаза прятать взялся. С чего вдруг?  
РК: Вероятность несогласия 31,4%.

Гэвин: Боже, ну до чего вы мнительные. Не собираюсь я ничего оспаривать. Мама-утка - уже мое кредо. Натренировали меня, а теперь и киберпапку зацепить можно, прибился ведь Элайджа за каким-то чертом...  
РК: Наблюдение за поведением создателя мистера Элайджи Камски имеет результат.

Гэвин: А озвучить этот результат сможешь?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И чего ему от нас надо?  
РК: В поведении мистера Элайджи Камски зарегистрировано последовательное сокращение дистанции с пользователем'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Ага, я тоже прочухал, но я не андроид, чего и пропустить мог.

РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски величайший гений столетия, однако система его социальных связей на данный момент в прискорбной степени мала.  
Гэвин: Угу, заучка, который вроде дорвался, что наконец никто не смеет выпнуть его гулять от компа  
РК: Данная модель поведения неблагоприятна.

Гэвин: Дело ясное, что дело тёмное. В смысле - от нас ему социальные связи так истово приглянулись?  
РК: Система не может выносить оценочные суждения. Мистер Элайджа Камски в общении с пользователем'Гэвин Рид' демонстрирует улучшение многих показателей.  
Гэвин: Это я могу пережить

Гэвин: И хорош валить на систему, вполне она у тебя все может  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски предпочитает находиться в обществе пользователя'Гэвин Рид', так как пользователь непредсказуем и эффективен.  
Гэвин: Вы тоже сначала этим отмазывались, я помню, а к чему пришло?

РК: Есть вероятность, что мистер Элайджа Камски будет включен в протокол 'семья'?  
Гэвин: Фублин, Терминатор, меня аж холодный пот прошиб, скажешь тоже, сдались мы ему три тыщи раз! Он просто экспериментирует наверняка, сам же говорил, мы ему интересны как объект исследования!

РК: Информация может быть истолкована или воспринята неверно...  
Гэвин: Обоже, да что тут можно понять непра  
РК: Отдельным пользователям требуется продолжительное время для восприятия новой картины мира, поэтому имеет место явление 'самообман'.  
Гэвин: Это ты про меня или Элайджу?

РК: Поведенческие показатели мистера Элайджи Камски неоднозначны в высшей степени.  
Гэвин: Короче, он сам не знает, врёт или говорит правду? Так?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Отпад. Всегда мечтал, чтобы вокруг отирался самый сложный человек столетия.  
РК: Гений?  
Гэвин: А я как сказал?

Гэвин: Что-то я аж сам спать захотел от этих разговоров, а ты как, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Тогда пошли их тихонько подвинем всех? Или на пол переложим? А то как гнездоваться? А если переложим, они не проснутся?  
РК: 0,03%.  
Гэвин: Точно, ты ж говорил уже  
РК: Требуется отдых!


	25. Часть 25 - о незваных гостях

Гэвин: Так, мелюзга, хрр, ваша мама-утка ещё спит почти, хррр, но я уже встал, а кто там в дверь звонит, вы можете прояснить, не открывая?  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски, гений столетия...  
Гэвин: Да что ж за понедельник-то так сразу! И чего ему надо?!  
РК115: Полагаю, вас.

Гэвин: И вас всех тоже, заловить нас хочет, зря я ему про аквариум обмолвился  
РК118: Так ему открыть, милый?  
Гэвин: Открыть, только постель соберите и из пижамы переоденьтесь, его ж удар на радостях хватит!  
РК99: А вы?  
Гэвин: А я пока почищу зубы и поплачу в Терминатора, ага

Эл: Доброе утро! А чего все такие злые?  
РК115: Оттого, что встретить вас здесь большая неожиданность даже для понедельника.  
Эл: Ты вредина, я тебя помню, Маус!  
РК115: Создатель является гением, этот факт не может никого удивить.  
Эл: Я ещё вас всех запомню, вот увидишь!

Эл: А где Гэвин? Ему, вроде как, положено быть в собственном доме утром до работы?  
РК118: Он здесь и одновременно не здесь, милый!  
Эл: То есть как? Мне казалось, что вы к нему привязаны, не могли вы что-то ему сделать, РК900 очень преданные  
[РК]:  
Эл: Не надо так осуждающе молчать

РК99: Ухажер хотел сказать, что Гэвин умывается и ещё не совсем проснулся.  
РК93: Удивлены мы поэтому, что Гэвин не проснулся ещё, а вы тут уже!  
Эл: Мне не давал покоя вопрос, и вы все тут, бинго, но я хочу посмотреть ему в глаза и  
Гэвин: В очередь на проникновенные взгляды, пжлст

Эл: Они сказали, ты умываешься  
Гэвин: Я не произвожу впечатление умытого мокрого человека? Я и не завтракал ещё, кстати, а что у нас на завтрак, а?  
РК115: Овсянка, сэр!  
Гэвин: Фуу, овсянка, Элайджа, может, хочешь овсянку?  
Эл: Я не завтракал...  
Гэвин: По-любому, короче, будешь

Эл: Я думал, ты будешь избегать разоблачения  
Гэвин: Я уже выплакал все слезы по проваленной явке в рубашку Терминатору  
Эл: Так ты тут правда с ними живёшь  
Гэвин: Что, непохоже? Капс, кто свой тириум допивать будет, а? Я ведь Ухажера просканировать попрошу, какой уровень в системе

РК89: КаПС ДумАЛ, Он ВыпИЛ вСЕ!  
Гэвин: Слушай, не обманывай, Капс думал, что раз у нас гости, так я не замечу!  
РК89: ХоРОшо, КаПС доПьЕт!  
Гэвин: И не дуйся, я знаю, что на выходные выдают пониженную норму!  
Эл: Ты считаешь, это нормально?  
Гэвин: Ну, экономия, но я не согласен

Эл: Я не про норму выдачи тири  
Гэвин: Понка! Быстро отодвинула руки от его тарелки!  
РК202: Я хотела подсолить, сэр!  
Гэвин: Угу, знаю я тебя, шпионка недоделанная  
РК202: Доделанная!!  
Гэвин: Ага, только я тебя вижу! Так о чем ты, Элайджа?  
Эл: И действительно, о чем это я...

Гэвин: Терминатор, не в службу, а в дружбу, захвати мою тарелку, а?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Почему так много слов  
Гэвин: Йода, тебя я тоже вижу, поставь красный перец на место и отодвинься от гения столетия!  
Эл: Кажется, я понимаю, почему  
Гэвин: Э? Ты кашу-то доел? Доедай, а то Маус обидится

Эл: Знаешь, он и так от меня не в восторге  
Гэвин: А ты его не беси  
Эл: Кто бы ещё сказал, как  
Гэвин: Как человека, знаешь, это обидно, когда тебя считают за мебель. Скажи, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А он самый спокойный и необидчивый!  
Эл: В том и проблема, что я с людьми не очень

Гэвин: Ну кто же тебе виноват, гений столетия?  
РК115: Неизвестно.  
РК118: Загадка, милый.  
РК89: ЛюДИ тАКиЕ зАГАдоЧНые!  
РК202: Надо быть проще! И сердитее! Сэр!!  
РК99: Возможно, это необъяснимо.  
РК93: Или Силы нет с тобой.  
РК: Цитата'ложки нет'.  
Эл: Я слышал цитаты из ЗВ и Матрицы?

Гэвин: А сам-то как думаешь? И вообще, к черту болтологию, надо на работаньку выдвигаться, а то уволят нас всех радостно  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: И тебя уволят, и тебя уволят, и меня уволят  
Эл: А как т  
Гэвин: Никого не пощадят, ну потому что, да, полиция! Служить и защищать!

Гэвин: Терминатор, напомни, я дверь закрыл?  
РК: Да-а.  
Гэвин: Маус, ты овсянку в раковину поставил?  
РК115: Это очень полезный продукт, Гэвин, не понимаю вашего пренебрежения.  
Гэвин: Брррр, то есть она будет ждать меня в ххххолодильнике... Застывшая, хххолодная  
Эл: Мне не по себе

Гэвин: Тебе-то чего бояться? Это не тебя караулит дома утренняя овсянка  
Эл: И семь юнитов РК900?  
Гэвин: И семь беспокойных кибердетей!  
Эл: Есть разница?  
Гэвин: То есть, ты ее не видишь?  
Эл: Н  
Гэвин: Понка! А ну положи духи обратно в карман Ухажеру!  
РК118: Почти получилось, милая

Гэвин: Прекратите вы, Элайджа с нами на работу прокатится, как раз такси, самые пробки, все дела  
Эл: Ты надеешься, что это меня отпугнёт?  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Ты должен был отнекиваться  
Гэвин: Кому?  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Должен?  
Эл: Кто?  
РК93: У подъезда такси ожидает уже.  
Гэвин: По коням!

Гэвин: Тесное и прекрасное кибертакси посреди пробки навевает ностальгию по дню рождения  
[РК]: ⭕  
РК202: А что там было?  
Эл: Да, мне тоже интересно  
РК118: Вам лучше не знать, милые!  
РК115: Очень информативный и травмирующий опыт.  
РК99: Это было очень плохо.  
Гэвие: Э, я ж не умер!

Эл: Травмирующий опыт для РК900?  
Гэвин: Я тебе расскажу. Потом. Если ты, конечно, этого захочешь!  
Эл: А сейчас?  
Гэвин: Прими во внимание их мрачные лица  
Эл: Кажется, я понял  
Гэвин: И как?  
Эл: Необычное чувство заземления, будто меня наконец не ударит молния откуда ни возьмись

Гэвин: Какой он по счету? Двенадцатый? Пора заводить записную книжку  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Задремываю, бормотать начинаю, не обращай внимания. Зато в пробке можно выспаться  
Эл: Да как? Меня андроиды зажали  
Гэвин: А ты на них приуауляг, приткнись и очень вежливо попросись поспать

Эл: Это как? Слева мрачный шкаф, справа мрачный шкаф  
Гэвин: Капс просто дуется, что тириум заставили выпить весь, ему натощак веселее бегается, но он может в обморок упасть из-за критического уровня тириума в системе  
Эл: Господи  
Гэвин: Да ладно? Неужели в этом я не одинок?

Эл: Как можно издеваться над механизмом!  
Гэвин: И я сколько раз ему говорил не издеваться над организмом!  
РК89: КаПС нЕ ИЗдеВаеТСя нИ Над КеМ!  
Гэвин: Расскажи это моему изнемогающему от боли сердцу, когда Ухажер опять тебя из пипетки отпаивать будет  
РК89: КаПС тоГДа ИзВиНился!

Гэвин: А справа опять Маус, везёт тебе на него, на этого без извинений лучше не прикладывайся, он очень хорошо все помнит  
Эл: Так бы и сказал, что он злопамятный  
РК115: Почему я не удивлён?  
Гэвин: Поздравляю, минус двадцать пунктов обаяния  
Эл: Как это определить?  
Гэвин: Уффф

Гэвин: Капс? Пригрей его чутка, а? Пжалст, всем надо подремать законные 20 минут в пробке  
РК89: КаПс Не ВИдиТ сМыСла!  
Гэвин: Мелкий вымогатель. Ладно, ладно, сегодня при выборе кино решающий голос за тобой  
РК89: ЭЛаЙДже уДоБНо?  
Эл: Что ты сделал?!  
Гэвин: Ничего  
Эл: Он...уютный!

РК89: КАПс вСЕгдА УЮтНый, КогДа хОЧЕт!  
Эл: Что это за опция? Назови протокол?  
РК89: ПРотОКол 'ДомА'.  
Эл: Дата создания?  
РК89:⭕ КАпС Не ПОмнит!  
Эл: А если честно?  
РК115: Если честно, вы так по шкале обаяния в минус уйдёте, мистер Элайджа Камски.  
Эл: Вредный андроид  
РК115: Именно.

Эл: Что? Где я? Кто я?  
Гэвин: Хреновый косплей "Вспомнить всё", давай, шевели извилинами. Ехали на такси  
Эл: Вы не бросили меня в такси?  
Гэвин: Ещё скажи - умирать  
Эл: Умирать!  
Гэвин: Как бы сказал Терминатор, понимание концепции "юмор" у тебя так себе  
Эл: Кто сказал, что я шучу

Гэвин: В смысле, ты не шутишь? А что это тогда было?  
Эл: Искренний ужас. Статистика смертности в такси или около него по необъяснимой причине превышает статистику смертности в автобусе  
Гэвин: Так, мистер киберотец, теперь я знаю, кому выставлять счет за долбанутые сводки РК900

Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Они тоже искренне боятся какой-нибудь безобидной хрени  
Эл: Это статистика, ее данные непогрешимы в своей погрешности  
Гэвин: Я понял, понял, первый апостол вашей комбо-Библии, пощади мои уши, статистика это важно, ага, верю  
Эл: А чего боятся РК900?

Гэвин: Не того, чего надо. Однажды испугались, когда я купил банку консервов, хозяйственный шнур и обычное твердое мыло. До сих пор не дознался, чего они переполошились  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Вот знаешь, эмоциональный интеллект западает вроде у меня, но ты  
Гэвин: Ага, я полон сюрпризов

Гэвин: Короче, мы на работе, вот работай - не хочу  
Эл: А почему уже десять утра?  
Гэвин: Потому что я велел тебя не будить?  
Эл: Я оказался на диване?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Телепортация.  
Эл: Ты же понимаешь  
Гэвин: Андроидская телепортация, скажи спасибо их изобретателю, некоему Камски

Эл: Это ты меня сейчас унизил или похвалил?  
Гэвин: Как по ощущениям?  
Эл: Выкрутился  
Гэвин: А говоришь, эмоциональный интеллект западает!  
РК115: Мистер Элайджа Камски проснулся?  
Эл: Я тебя помню, ты вредный  
РК115: Я хотел предложить чаю, но точно, я вредный.  
Гэвин: А нет, все норм

Эл: Что это сейчас было?  
Гэвин: Называя разумного андроида "что", ты не улучшаешь ситуацию  
Эл: С этого места поподробнее?  
Гэвин: Называть людей неодушевленными предметами - плохо  
Эл: Уходить от ответа, знаешь, тоже  
Гэвин: Я ушел от вопроса!  
Эл: Это частности  
Фаулер: Работаем, да?

Эл: Разумеется, они работают, капитан  
Фаулер: Мда? Поэтому Рид рассиживается на диване?  
Гэвин: Это была деловая беседа!  
Фаулер: Вы сцепились, как малолетки.  
Эл: Это он виноват!  
Гэвин: Эй! Ты первый начал!  
Фаулер: Позовите мне кого-нибудь разумного и полезного.  
РК118: Да, милый?

Фаулер: Это что за фамильярность?  
РК118: Баг системы, милый!  
Фаулер: А у тебя есть, ну, другие слова для обращения к начальнику твоего начальника?  
РК118: Слад  
Гэвин, бледнея: Не извольте беспокоиться, шеф! Все будет в лучшем виде!

Фаулер: Нет, пусть он договорит!  
Гэвин, шепотом: Не надо  
Эл, шепотом: Интересно  
Гэвин: Как с меня шкуру спускать будут, тебе интересно?!  
Эл: Да ты мне никуда не упёрся, но как андроид решит конфликт с человеком и системой?  
Гэвин: Как-как, ещё поломается, будто и так недостаточно!

Эл: Ты уверен?  
Фаулер: Ты уверен?  
РК118: Ты уверен, милый?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Фаулер:  
Сверчки:🐜  
Гэвин: Ну, э, это Ухажер, ему без фамильярностей сложновато, понимаете?  
Фаулер: Ох и выдали вы нам зверинец, мистер Камски. Так как меня назвать, 900тый?  
РК118: Не-милый?  
Фаулер: А ты дерзкий

Гэвин: Бл  
Эл: Ин  
Гэвин: Спасибо  
Эл: Пожалуйста  
Фаулер: Я недоговорил  
Гэвин: Гспд, прости меня, грешного, скоро буду, походу  
Фаулер: Это ты 118-я модель? По тебе хорошая статистика работы пришла. И теперь я понял устную часть той статистики. Только не обращайся ко мне на людях.

РК118: Так точно, м#л#i.  
Фаулер: Почти приемлемо.  
Эл: Как интересно  
Гэвин: Как можно  
Фаулер: В следующий раз со всех шкуру сдеру  
Гэвин: Он не шутил  
РК118: Так точно, милый!  
Эл: А вот это туманное "со всех", это с кого?  
Гэвин: Это со всех, не надейся, выкинут наш диван с концами

Гэвин: Так, Шифр, что ночью было?  
РК451: Не-не-не-зна знаю.  
Гэвин: Стоп, а кто тогда дежурил?  
РК451: Се-спа-себа-стьян.  
Гэвин: И где тогда ухажерский близнец?  
РК451: Отдых-сдыха-ет.  
Гэвин: В смысле?!  
Эл: Что кричишь? Отдыхает, сказано?  
Гэвин: Срочно его сюда! Я должен убедиться!

Гэвин: Так, Себастьян, посмотри на меня прямо и объясни, почему твой диод изображает гирлянду, ещё и близко не сочельник, рабочий день давно начался, все в сборе  
Эл: Да, очень интересно  
Гэвин:👀  
Эл: Молчу-молчу  
Гэвин: Себастьян? Ухажер, возьми его за руку, а вы встаньте плотнее

Эл: Зачем плотнее?  
Гэвин: Камеру под потолком видишь?  
Эл: Они могут хакнуть? Или я?  
Гэвин: И мы красиво лишимся дивана. Зачем рисковать, если можно немного декорировать  
Эл: По-твоему, толпа РК900 выглядит неподозрительно?  
Гэвин: Выглядит, будто получает ЦУ от нас с тобой, нормас

Гэвин: Себастьян? Что случилось-то?  
РК185: Я очень бл-лагодарен, ми-лый, просто очень, что я ваш-ш!  
Гэвин: Прекращай заикаться, а то мне кажется, что ты плачешь  
РК185:😢  
Гэвин: Нет! Не-не-не! Просто скажи, что не так!!  
РК185: 😭  
Гэвин: Ааа, да черт с ним с диваном, Йода хакни все

Эл: Нетипичная реакция. Затрудняюсь классифицировать  
Гэвин: Я тебя щас ударю. Ухажер, ты можешь сказать, чего он плачет? Шифр сказал "отдыхает-сдыхает", развей мои сомнения  
РК118: Модель в полном порядке, милый, но состояние системы нестабильно  
Гэвин: И в чем дело?

РК118: Ох, милый, поступил запрос вернуться в Киберлайф для диагностики, а официальной приписки у Себастьяна нет. Уйти уйдёт, но куда ему вернуться, милый?  
Гэвин: И его оставят на складе  
РК118: Отформатируют, вероятно, милый!  
Гэвин: Тогда сделаем как с вашей, голову ему скрутим

Эл: Што  
Гэвин: Если им голову открутить, можно не ходить на диагностику  
Эл: Што  
Гэвин: Ну они ж у нас слегка особенные  
Эл: Это ДИАГНОСТИКА! Пещерный житель! Австралопитек! Как можно пренебрегать ДИАГНОСТИКОЙ!  
Гэвин: Нифига ты за них переживаешь!  
Эл: Как можно пренебрегать!!!

Гэвин: Так, а ты сможешь забить порт приписки Себастьяна за нами и как-нибудь так провести диагностику, чтобы им мозги не потерло до чистого нуля?  
Эл: В Киберлайф нет ничего такого, что я не могу!  
Гэвин: Так, ваш киберпапка ручается за кибермамку, поэтому морально готовимся

Гэвин: Терминатор останется на хозяйстве, с ним потом съездим отдельно, а сейчас айда все в Киберлайф  
Эл: Быстрее! Как можно! Патчи! Баги! Гамма-версии! Для кого мы это все устраняли?!  
Гэвин: Ого, не на шутку разошелся  
Эл: Я сам лично все переустановлю!  
Гэвин: Э, не пугай их

РК115: Я бы хотел отказаться, если это возможно.  
Эл: Нет!  
Гэвин: Да!  
[РК]:⭕  
Гэвин: Ты не будешь их заставлять?  
Эл: Они должны понимать необходимость!  
Гэвин: Им страшно!  
Эл: Это будет небольно! Я только чуть-чуть пощупаю систему!  
Гэвин: Страшно щас мне!  
Эл: Небольно  
Гэвин: Точно?

Гэвин: Короче, я еду с вами  
Эл: Исключено  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Подумай ещё раз?  
Эл: Ты оставишь Терминатора без присмотра?  
Гэвин: Ладно, Терминатор и Маус останутся в участке, во второй заход вас  
Эл: Уверен, что это разумно?  
Гэвин: Уверен, что Ухажер не психанет?  
Эл: Вопрос снимается

РК118: Мне неспокойно, милый!  
РК185: Мне тоже, милый!  
РК89: КАпС хОЧеТ с МАусОМ и ТЕрМинатОРОМ!  
Гэвин: Так, просканировали щас все эту занятную машину Элайджи!  
[РК]:🌕🌖🌗🌘🌑🌒🌓🌔🌕  
Гэвин: Надо их успокоить, скажи, что будешь делать, а то нервные все, и Терминатор дома остался

Эл: Кхм, дорогие избир  
Гэвин: Неа  
Эл: Уважаемые спонс  
Гэвин: Nein.  
Эл: Ценные сотруд  
Гэвин: Уже ближе!  
Эл: Прекрасные образцы продукции компании Киберлайф  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься, да?  
Эл: Я собрал вас здесь, чтобы сообщить пренеприятнейшее известие  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Вот так я издеваюсь

Эл: Это небольно  
Гэвин: Хорошее начало  
Эл: Хотя вы не знаете, что - боль  
Гэвин: Плохое продолжение  
Эл: И в принципе, я вас отключу, чтобы не вызвать конфликт системы с обновлениями  
[РК]:⭕  
Гэвин: Ты должен был бороться со злом, а не примкнуть к нему  
Эл: Старый мем  
Гэвин: Я стар

Эл: В принципе, если вам станет легче, там будет вот он и я  
РК118: Не очень, милый, попробуй сильнее?  
Эл: Это что, программа Трейси?  
Гэвин: Это программа Ухажера, он в стрессе, любит острые предметы и умеет пробивать стены  
Эл: Разумеется, вносить корректировки в базы я не буду

Гэвин: Звучит двусмысленно  
Эл: Но технику отсмотрим, баги почистим, лаги устраним  
Гэвин: А их можно бэкапнуть перед диагностикой  
Эл: Это обязательная часть процедуры!  
Гэвин: Фух! Он просто постеснялся сразу о хорошем нам сказать!  
Эл: Это все зн  
Гэвин: Очень сильно постеснялся

Гэвин: В общем, я там буду, киберпапка ваш тоже там будет, а киберпапка не выдаст, кибермамка не съест!  
Эл: Что за параллели  
Гэвин: Их надо подбодрить, понимаешь? Под-бод-рить! Не уверен, что знаешь это слово  
Эл: Вообще-то я гений столетия  
Гэвин: И разочарование последних 5 минут

Эл: По версии журнала Форбс, мир прекрасно живёт без Гэвина Рида на первом месте в списке  
Гэвин: По версии журнала Теленеделя, зануды не пользуются большим успехом в обществе  
Эл: Это было обидно  
Гэвин: Я думал, мы обмениваемся очевидными фактами, что, нет?

Гэвин: Но я не к тому, я к тому, что мелюзга переживает, можешь ты им реально сказать, что все нормально?  
Эл: Вероятность успешного прохождения теста и процедуры в целом равняется 97,09%.  
Гэвин: Как ты лихо на этом вашем диалекте загнул, все со статистикой, сразу диоды поголубели, а

Эл: Вот, 118, встань сюда, держи тут, щас один шнурчик тебе в шею и  
РК118: И я что-нибудь сломаю, милый~~~  
Гэвин: Это единственный способ подключения?  
Эл: Он может схватиться за компьютер, но это не поможет, я же должен следить за процессом и менять сам  
Гэвин: А если переходник?

Эл: Поясни?  
Гэвин: Ну, он хватается за телефон, ты грузишь изменения в телефон и запрашиваешь тоже через его программу тоже через телефон?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
[РК]:  
Эл: У меня есть идея телефона для андроидов, они будут через него апгрейдить себя частично и сами  
Гэвин: Сейчас-то можно?

Эл: Вот, держи  
РК118: Это 500 Гб аниме, милый, или мне кажется?  
Эл: Отдай обратно  
Гэвин: Он не хотел тебя обидеть  
Эл: Но обидел  
РК118: ⭕Извини, милый?  
Эл: Что, правда?  
Гэвин: Я же говорю, не хотел!  
РК118: Правда, милый!  
Эл: И никто не припомнит мне это аниме?  
Гэвин: Эээээ

Эл: Поподробнее?  
Гэвин: Ну, эээ, вот как раз его близнеца зовут Себастьян, и не просто так, если ты помнишь?  
Эл: Точно  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: А чего тогда он?  
Гэвин: Ну, так мы с ними ещё не всё видели, а вообще, можно его спросить. Ухажер, почему ты спросил?  
РК118: Интересно, милый.

Эл: Вот интересно? А если в глаза посмотреть?  
РК118: Даже в глаза могу, милый!  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Не врёт?  
Гэвин: Не врёшь?  
РК118: Как можно, милый!  
Эл: Тогда ок  
Гэвин: Мы тут делом заниматься пришли, вот мой телефон  
РК118: 30 Гб фото с утятами, милый???  
Гэвин: Да блин

Эл: Тебе нравятся утки???  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Я потом каждому объясню! Потом! Каждому!  
Эл: Что-то подозрительно  
РК118: Весьма, милый!  
Гэвин: Давайте ещё за моей спиной сговоритесь  
Эл: Да неее  
РК118: Милый! Как можно!  
Гэвин: Почему я вам не верю?  
Эл: Мы подозрительные

Гэвин: А чего он молчит?  
Эл: Память телефона твоего сканирует  
Гэвин: Да что там столько времени ска  
РК118: Обновления установлены, милый, милый-милый. Милый!  
Гэвин: Опа, а чего мы опять троим?  
Эл: Обновления встают  
Гэвин: Ухажер? Точно Ухажер?  
РК118: Ми-лый, ты обещал про утят?

Гэвин: А нет, нормас, кто следующий  
Эл: Вот тот, который с ним был, близнец?  
Гэвин: Делаешь успехи! Себастьян?  
РК185: Милый?  
Гэвин: Подержи телефон?  
Эл: Крепко держи, темный дворецкий  
РК185: Ого  
Гэвин: Ого  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: А ты-то чего  
Эл: Я социализируюсь?  
Гэвин: Это было близко

Гэвин: Ты порт приписки перепиши, а? Под шумок?  
Эл: Документы все равно на почту вышлю. И тебе придется их заполнять. И в бумажном виде тоже. И принести оригиналы со штампами в Киберлайф  
Гэвин: Ты кусаешься?  
Эл: Разумеется, нет  
Гэвин: Я понял, что ты делаешь больно другим способом

Эл: Очень старый мем  
Гэвин: Я тоже стар, я супер стар  
Эл: 🙄  
Гэвин: И ничего такого! На моих детских фотках динозавры ещё не вымерли  
Эл: 🙄🙄🙄  
Гэвин: Ладно-ладно  
Эл: Добрый близнец злого близнеца готов  
Гэвин: Себастьян?  
РК185: Милый! Я целый!  
Гэвин: Ты тоже милый, ага

Гэвин: Кого теперь позовём?  
Эл: Вон тот, у которого рубашка сзади торчит и шнурок развязан  
Гэвин: Это Паганель, он рассеянный, бывает  
Эл: Андроиды не могут быть рассеянными  
Гэвин: Расскажи это его рубашке и шнуркам  
Эл: Паганель!  
РК99: Вы меня запомнили?  
Эл: Ты приметный

Гэвин: Что ты грузишь?  
Эл: Объективный взгляд на действительность  
Гэвин: Камешек в мой огород?  
Эл: Ни в коем разе, хм, детектив  
Гэвин: Ты знаешь, что тебе сложно тут поверить?  
Эл: Если я скажу "патчи третьего поколения", ты ничего не поймёшь  
Гэвин: Это вопрос веры, кибербоженька

Эл: Готов, следующий?  
РК93: Точно так!  
Гэвин: Это Йода, ну, ты понимаешь  
Эл: Что не понять тут, падаван юный  
РК93: 😍  
Гэвин: Ха, обаяние +100, красноречие +1!  
Эл: У вас мутная система с мутными правилами нарощения уровня  
Гэвин: +50 занудности  
Эл: Внутри этого ан-дроида сообщение

Гэвин: Тогда ты, по логике, принцесса Лея  
Эл: А ты Люк  
Гэвин: И мы родственники  
Эл: И худшая любовная линия всех ЗВ, всех эпох и поколений  
Гэвин: Даже забрак в Рыцарях старой республики-2 лучше  
Эл: Даже низкополигональный Кайл Катарн  
Гэвин: Даже Джейден из Академии  
Эл: Даже Хатт

Гэвин: Ну, ты загнул, ты явно краше Леи, поэтому Хатт дисквалифицирован с красной карточкой, больше никаких конкурсов красоты  
Эл: Пххх  
Гэвин: Ты смеёшься, что ли?  
Эл: Тебе кажется  
Гэвин: Но я же не перекрестился, значит, не кажется  
Эл: Как вообще работает твой мозг?

Гэвин: На надежде и аспирине  
Эл: Я подозревал. Паганель готов.  
Гэвин: Уже давно. Это Йода  
Эл: С верояностью в 56,04% к концу недели я буду знать всех по имени  
Гэвин: А именем ты считаешь?..  
Эл: Подловил. Модель. 93-й, свободен  
РК93: Точно так, сэр, мистер Камски Элайджа.

Эл: Теперь тот, глючный  
Гэвин: Не глючный, а станногеддоновый  
Эл: Шифр!  
РК451: Да-да-дан-дано-нет.  
Гэвин: Не сопротивляйся, просто систему почистят  
Эл: Он сопротивлялся?  
Гэвин: Он сказал "да, но нет"?  
Эл: Реально Шифр  
Гэвин: И я про что  
Эл: А это интересно, оказывается

Гэвин: Поясни?  
Эл: Говорить с ними интересно, оказывается, есть различия и предпочтения, пристрастия и антипатии...  
Гэвин: Эээээ  
Эл: Просто удивительно,это даже затягивает! Очень интересно!  
Гэвин: Агаааа, прям как с живыми людьми, ничего себе, вот это да  
Эл: Я слышу сарказм?

Гэвин: Да где?  
Эл: Вот прямо тут  
Гэвин: Тебе кажется  
Эл: Нифига  
Гэвин: Ладно, допустим. Как Шифр?  
Эл: Как шкура змеи во время линьки  
Гэвин: Сохнет и отмирает?  
Эл: Обновляется  
Гэвин: Запрещённый приём  
Эл: Это нигде не прописано  
Гэвин: Пиратский кодекс!  
Эл: Этот фильм я тоже знаю

Гэвин: Ладненько, Шифр готов?  
РК451: Да-да-да. Да.  
Гэвин: Тогда передай телефон Понке  
Эл: Почему ей, а не тому, последнему РК-мужчине  
Гэвин: Очень странно формулируешь, но это просто Капс, а он может растеряться и прощай мой телефон  
РК89: НиЧЕГО ПОдобНОгО!  
Гэ́вин: Извини, извини

РК89: НО пЕРВАя бУДЕт ПОнКа?  
Гэвин: Девочки вперёд?  
РК89: НеТ! ЙоДа НЕ пРоПУСкал!  
Эл: У нее обновления этот телефон может не потянуть, мы проверим вероятность 32,5%  
Гэвин: Без сотых долей процента не так убедительно  
Эл: Что бы ты понимал  
РК202: Я тоже не поняла, сэр.  
РК89: ЛАдНо

Гэвин: А почему ее обновления другие?  
Эл: Дурацкий вопрос  
Гэвин: Это потому, что она девочка?  
Эл: Андроиды андрогинны, алло  
Гэвин: Просто тебя проверял  
Эл:🙄  
Гэвин: У нее модель 200-тая?  
Эл: Шифр был ещё моложе, но обновления те же  
Гэвин: Потому что её кредо инфильтроваться?

Эл: Теперь я вижу, что ты не зря работаешь в полиции, да, у нее шпионский набор, он немного отличается  
Гэвин: Фублин, я уж собирался новые версии изобретать  
Эл: Мистер, хм, детектив  
Гэвин: Мистер, хм, Элайджа Камски  
Эл: Сам дурак  
Гэвин: И не больно-то хотелось

Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: Да, капитан? Офицер? Сэр? Да, сэр!  
Гэвин: Это что сейчас было  
Эл: Упс  
Гэвин: Я тебя щас ударю  
Эл: Упс  
Гэвин: Что это, я тебя спрашиваю?!  
Эл: Обновления военного разведчика, совершенно секретно, вообще-то нельзя никому, кроме военных  
Гэвин: Ты прикалываешься?

Эл: Ой, я такой рассеянный, случайно загрузил, и тут есть счётчик загрузок, 501 загрузка, ой, как неловко, оп, абракадабра, 500 загрузок  
Гэвин: Знаешь, а ты маньяк ещё похлеще Ухажера  
Эл: Та нуууу  
Гэвин: И этот человек говорит мне, что я плохо влияю на андроидов

Эл: Давай своего клавиатурного  
РК89: КапС НорМаЛЬный!  
Гэвин: ЭЛАЙДЖА  
Эл: Я разве сказал, что он ненормальный? Я пытаюсь запомнить его примитивную человеческую кличку, которая обесценивает его длинный поэтичный номер  
Гэвин: Да маму твою в щёчку поцеловать, как она 37 лет это терпела

Эл: Всего пара дополнений, и мы выправляем его голос...  
Гэвин:😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱😱  
Эл: Хм, почему он отказывается от этих обновлений?  
Гэвин: Фух! Лучше не надо, Элайджа, будь уверен, КаПСу и так хорошо, он вполне адекватный и любимый член сообщества!  
Эл: Как ты сказал?..

Гэвин: Адекватный?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Член сообщества?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Ему и так хорошо?  
Эл: ⏩  
Гэвин: Он вполне адекватный  
Эл: ⏭️  
Гэвин: Илйчн сообщества  
Эл: ⏹️! ⏪  
Гэвин: И любимый?  
Эл: Вот. Вот как это понимать?  
Гэвин: Обыкновенно  
Эл: Это не может считаться за "обыкновенно" никогда

Гэвин: Вот теперь ты объясняй, как это понимать!  
Эл: А что тут объяснять, андроид с повреждениями блока программ, формирующего его навык социализации, редко когда может считаться успешно устроенным хотя бы на рабочем месте  
Гэвин: Капс подрывник, его рабочее место - любое место!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Любое место, где затаилась хотя бы искра  
Эл: Хм???  
Гэвин: Хотя бы искра чувства  
Эл: Што ты несёшь  
Гэвин: Он придет и успешно все обезвредит, он же сапёр  
Эл: Как это понимать?  
Гэвин: Так, что Капсу везде рады, но у нас особенно  
Эл: И как он этого добился?

Гэвин: Природным обаянием, частью которого является его дивный голос  
Эл: Так, если тебя щас сканернуть портативным детектором  
Гэвин: Кажется, я понял, почему тебя удивляет социализация в принципе  
Эл: Хм, нет, ты не врёшь  
Гэвин: И светить мне этой ересью в лицо было необязательно

Эл: Это не ересь, а продвинутая технология выносного сканера, немножко детектора лжи, чуть анализатора частиц, ого, месяц назад ты обнимался с кошкой  
Гэвин: Боже, за что ты со мной так, господь  
Эл: Не понимаю твоего скептицизма  
Гэвин: Напротив, я поверил сразу, оттого и страшно

Эл: Мы всем присутствующим диагностику провели, программки почистили, осталось только технически их дошить  
Гэвин: Что-то не так?  
Эл: Пара шарниров улетела  
Гэвин: Дай угадаю? Ухажер? Я иногда палил, что рука левая у него клинит  
Эл: Всё-таки не зря детектив, хм, да  
Гэвин: Угу

Эл: Ещё обнаружены странные пустоты, может быть, технический брак корпуса  
Гэвин: Это наверное Шифр и не совсем брак, он пожарный  
Эл: Хм, и тут угадал  
Гэвин: Кто говорит про "угадал", я их зн..ай-яй, прям в глаз, убери свой сканер, долбанутое ты гениальное!  
Эл: И тут не соврал...

Гэвин: Если бы я врал на каждом шагу, мне бы и Терминатор не верил! Не говоря уж о таких мнительные товарищах, как Капс или Ухажер!  
РК118: Ты звал, милый?  
Гэвин: Нет, но все равно тебе рад, собирай наших, а то разбрелись, поди, по этажу  
Эл: Все их позывные рядом с выходом

Гэвин: Ладно, допустим, я бы на их месте тоже был бы счастлив свалить, но кому-то шарниры, а кому-то корпус ещё править  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: У тебя рука заедает, думаешь, мы с Элайджей не заметили?  
РК118: В тебе никогда не сомневался, милый, но твой новый друг  
Эл: Это недоверие?

Гэвин: У него есть некоторые основания сомневаться, согласись, знакомы без году неделя  
Эл: Я их придумал вообще-то  
Гэвин: И не видел в естественной среде ни разу  
Эл: То есть это не она?  
РК118: Шарниры, милый?  
Эл: Не переводи тему, 118!  
РК118: Я Себастьян, а не Ухажер!

Эл: Меня не обманешь, твой близнец двигается не так, у него протокол Трейси всегда был невостребован и существует отдельно от программы РК900. А вот твою пластику ни с кем не перепутаешь. Рука, опять же  
Гэвин:  
РК118:  
Эл: А сейчас что вас удивило?  
Гэвин: Ты их всё-таки различаешь

Эл: Нет ничего удивительного, между прочим, я гений столетия  
Гэвин: И заучка тысячелетия, это ж надо, по движениям  
Эл: И опять же, не понимаю, что в этом вообще вас удивляет?  
Гэвин: Сканер сразу включи, а то усомнишься. Удивила твоя готовность их запоминать и различать в принципе

Гэвин: Ща звякнем Терминатору, что задержимся  
Эл: Почему не вредному?  
Гэвин: Потому что Маус наверняка нашел себе дело, а вот Терминатор волнуется. Так, стоп, а где мой те-ле-фон...😱  
РК89: КаПС ЕгО НесёТ!  
Гэвин: Фух, благослови тебя киберпапка  
Эл: Молодец, хм, Капс  
РК89: дА!

Гэвин: Ладно, ты его несёшь, а сейчас можешь отдать мне, ага?  
РК89: ПУСТь ГэВиН пОДожДЕт чУТь-ЧутЬ!  
Гэвин: Э? Чего?  
РК89: ЗаВЕрШенИя КопИроВАния!  
Гэвин: Ойййййй  
Эл: Што  
РК89: КАПсу ТОже иНТересно ПРо УТяТ!  
Эл: Как ты их заставил полюбить животных?  
Гэвин: Так, как тебя - никак!

Гэвин: Мда, ладно, скопировали, я хоть за память телефона трястись перестану, а то вдруг шибздец, и все накроется медным тазом  
Эл: А что там такого? В жалких 33 Гб памяти?  
Гэвин: ЗО Гб фоток!  
Эл: Синхронизация с облаком все исправит!  
Гэвин: И это говорит мне дитя двухтысячных!

Эл: А что плохого в двухтысячных?  
Гэвин: Ничего, кроме того, что я тоже тогда родился, и все эти скандалы со слитыми в сеть фотками тоже помню!  
Эл: Дженнифер Лоуренс была ничего так  
Гэвин: Бейонсе тоже  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Сверчки: 🐜  
РК118: Шарниры, милые?  
Эл: Точно, шарниры  
Гэвин: Ага

Гэвин: Щас смс Терминатору кину  
Эл: А попросить других РК900 не судьба?  
Гэвин: Он будет волноваться  
Эл: Как это всё-таки сложно  
Гэвин: Добро пожаловать в наш человеческий мир обратно  
[РК]: 🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣  
Эл: Что это с ними?  
Гэвин, оборачиваясь: Нормальная человеческая реакция

Эл: Мне кажется или ты упорно что-то подчеркиваешь?  
Гэвин: Тебе кажется, щас напишу по-человечески тревожному Терминатору, поддержу за здоровую руку нашего Ухажера, пока ты его поремонтишь, поглажу по голове Шифра, а то, по-моему, он тоже издергался... И ничего не подчеркну

Эл: И все же  
РК89: КоПИрОВанИе ЗаВершЕНо!  
РК118: Можно меня за руку и не держать, милый, необязательно вовсе!  
РК451: Меня то-тоже-жене не обязательно!  
Гэвин: Терминатор прислал ":-)", можно сказать, счастлив, работаем, работаем. Не хочу думать, что мне пришлет Фаулер

Эл: Это они у тебя научились  
Гэвин: Не понимаю, о чем ты  
РК118: Я тоже, милый?  
РК451: Не-не-не-поня-нят-нет-но?  
РК202: Гэвин - отличный офиСЭР!  
РК185: Присядь, отдохни, милый, ноги не держат?  
Эл: Я всего-то оступился  
РК99: Я вас держу за...  
РК93: За локоть, Сила с тобой!

Эл: Вот с чего вдруг они кинулись меня поддерживать?  
РК118: А ещё ты красавчик, милый! ;)  
Эл: Вдобавок, морально? Меня? Серьезно? Я в списках журналов Форбс, Максим, Менз Хелс и Джей Кью!  
Гэвин: Так душевно, как Ухажер, тебя никто не похвалит  
РК118: Ты очарователен, милый!  
Эл: Хм

Эл: С чего им вообще за меня хвататься?  
Гэвин: Они решили, что ты достоин поддержки  
Эл: Конечно, програ  
Гэвин: Не программа, они сами решили, чуешь разницу? Если Ухажер сам решит, он вполне может вселить в любого ужас, но поддерживает и даже хвалит  
Эл: Но я ничего им не сделал

Гэвин: Вот именно  
Эл:  
РК89: КАПс ЕЩе КАпс! тЕРмИнаТОр СКазаЛ, ЭтО дЕЛАЕт Его ФУНКциоНиРОвАние ОПтиМаЛьНым!  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Ого  
РК99: Ого  
Эл: Я допустим понял, что он счастлив, а вы чего?  
Гэвин: А мы поняли, что ты понял, что он понял свое состояние  
Эл: Иногда я тебя ненавижу

Гэвин: Так, а к этому ты вообще как пришел?  
Эл: Как тебе удаётся понимать подобное без сканера?  
[РК]:👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
Гэвин: А чего всем так остро интересно?  
Эл: Это необъяснимо  
РК118: Ты всегда интересный, милый!  
РК99: Как вы так точно нас понимаете? Без блока социализации?

Гэвин: Кто вам сказал, что у меня такого блока нет? Просто встроенный  
Эл: Так не бывает, мои технологии несовместимы с людьми  
РК93: Сила разве что пронизает все медихлорианами!  
Эл: 👀 Хм, но в Силу я не поверю тут  
Гэвин: Это была шутка, господа роботы, жизненный опыт у меня есть

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Да лан, меня даже нет в Форбс вообще, не то что в хитпараде, да и Теленеделя не охотится за интервью со мной  
Эл: Хм  
[РК]: Хм  
Гэвин: Пояснить для не-роботов?  
Эл: Для не-роботов - это упущение для Форбса и Теленедели, пусть они расстраиваются  
Гэвин: Ты меня утешаешь?

Эл: Нисколько  
Гэвин: Не расп  
Эл: инайся лишнего, ты хотел сказать?  
Гэвин: Спасибо, ага  
Эл: Пожалуйста. Так вот, я тебя не утешаю, потому что не умею, навык в принципе отсутствует. Я констатирую факт. Вот, смотри, даже сканер покажет, что я не вру  
Гэвин: Спрячь эту хрень, я верю!

Гэвин: Итак, мы когда-нибудь уже вернёмся домой?  
Эл: Полчаса на такси, и уже в участке  
Гэвин: Ты ещё забыл полчаса по этажу, полчаса на лифте и полчаса по парковке  
Эл: Башня Киберлайф сделана с учётом лучших технологий человечества!  
Гэвин: Андроиды нас на руках не понесут, нет

Эл: Кто говорит об андроидах?  
Гэвин: Гений столетия? Которого так прозвали за изобретение андроидов?  
Эл: И до меня существовали интересные комфортные вещи, например, гироскутер  
РК99: Извините, Мистер Элайджа Камски, как вас понимать?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты назвал вещью себя или их?

Эл: Не подумал. До меня существовали изобретатели, которые делали вещи. Одна из интересных - гироскутер  
Гэвин: Так намного лучше  
РК99: Спасибо.  
РК89: КАПс тоЖЕ гоВОРит СПасИбо!  
РК118: Спасибо, милый!  
РК185: Милый, спасибо!  
РК202: Сэррр, спасибо, сэрр!  
РК451: Спаси-бо-бох-большое.

Гэвин: Штоб я сдох  
Эл: Хм?!  
[РК]:⭕  
Гэвин: Забыл за интернет заплатить, баланс в минусе, не видать бонусной скидки  
Эл: Фух  
[РК]: Фух  
Гэвин: Так, я буду вынужден требовать с тебя алименты, явный биологический отец, как раз и интернет покроем  
Эл: Я заплачу, только впредь без драмы

Гэвин: Весь мой жизненный опыт говорит, что впредь только с драмой  
Эл: Не знал, что ты склонен к манипуляции такими низкими методами  
Гэвин: Кто говорит о манипуляции? Нас ждёт в участке Фаулер, который не смог мне дописаться по интернету, вот как ты думаешь  
Эл: Теперь я понял

Гэвин: Итак, опять пробка  
Эл: У-хум  
Гэвин: И мы тут встряли  
Эл: У-хум  
Гэвин: Оторви глаза от телефона?  
Эл: У-хум  
Гэвин: Или телефон от глаз?  
Эл: У-хум  
Гэвин: Вы прослушали постановку "Звуки леса"  
Эл: У-хум  
Гэвин: "Сова в курятнике"  
Эл: У-хум  
Гэвин: "Камски гений столетия"  
Эл: А?

Гэвин: Я отчаялся тебя дозваться  
Эл: Я перевожу тебе деньги  
Гэвин: Это прекрасно, но если капитан снимет с меня голову, оно ничуть не пригодится  
Эл: А что надо-то?  
Гэвин: Договориться о лжи  
Эл: Я не буду проверять тебя портативным детектором при капитане?  
Гэвин: Почтиии

Гэвин: Вообще про детектор лучше при капитане не говорить?..  
Эл: Это не невозможно, согласен  
Гэвин: К тому же мы возили детишек на плановую диагностику, скажи, Киберлайф бдит, лучший функционал на страже закона, все дела?  
Эл: Почему я?  
Гэвин: Тебя не жалко, у тебя ещё работа есть

Эл: Я ожидал чего-то в этом духе! Потом ты скажешь, что я и не человек, сущий андроид, и зачем тут околачиваюсь!  
Гэвин: Ты неправильно меня понял, это всё я мог бы сказать и сейчас  
Эл: Но?  
Гэвин: Но не говорю, потому что так не думаю?  
Эл: Вариант  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: В принципе, ладно

Гэвин: И ты мне так сразу поверил?  
Эл: Во-первых, вокруг андроиды. Они конечно приоритетят тебя, но детективы  
Гэвин: А во-вторых?  
Эл: Во-вторых, я верю тебе как человеку  
Гэвин: Ой, не заливай! Доставай свой детектор и сканируй нормально, гений столетия и недоверие миллениума

Гэвин: Капитан, сэр, капитан, я клянусь, стечение обстоятельств! Я всегда в доступе, вы знаете! Утром, днём, вечером, в субботу, воскресенье, в понедельник могу вообще с работы не уходить!  
РК:⭕  
Гэвин: Образно говоря!  
Эл: Он толковый полицейский, капитан, не рекомендую увольнять

Фаулер: Хм  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин, боясь дышать: ?  
РК: Пользователь'детектив Гэвин Рид'зарегистрирован как единственный пользователь с авторизованным доступом более, чем к 1 юниту РК900. Эффективность команды пользователь-андроид доказана, но это 1я площадка множественного взаимодействия.

Фаулер: Я всегда говорил, что ты толковый, просто напарника нормального для тебя не было  
Гэвин: Спа  
Фаулер: Я не тебе, ему  
Эл:  
РК: Цитата 'нормальный напарник' найден, Пользователь'капитан Фаулер' подтверждает действующий протокол в дальнейшем?  
Фаулер: Да, но инет ему отслеживай.

Гэвин: Вот и началась диктатура машин  
РК:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Общество ещё не успело отойти от революции, когда был нанесен первый удар  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Люди теряли самостоятельность понемногу  
РК118: Головой не ударился, милый?  
Гэвин: И первой ласточкой стала оплата инета чужими руками!

РК93: Воды ему, может? Я принес бы?  
Эл: Не помешает  
Гэвин: Что потом? Копировать фотки с телефона на моих глазах? А нет, стоп, это был предыдущий шаг!  
[РК]:⭕  
Эл: Успокойся, ты даёшь дополнительное напряжение в их стабилизационную систему  
Гэвин: И шт... В смысле, что это значит?

Эл: Это значит, что процессоры слегка перегреваются от разнородных и разноуровневых сигналов, поэтому их приходится дополнительно охлаждать, поэтому система работает интенсивнее и возрастает количество потребления тириума  
Гэвин: Ты мне затираешь, что они проголодаются от нервов?

Эл:  
Гэвин:  
[РК] за спиной Гэвина: 🆗❕☑️✔️✅  
Эл: Кажется, да?  
Гэвин: Как-то это подозрительно  
Эл, фокусируясь на нём: Та нееее  
Гэвин: Правдоподобнее?  
Эл: Они проголодаются, конечно, но я к другому вел  
Гэвин: К чему?  
Эл: Они из-за тебя очень изнашивают свои системы, соберись!

[РК] за спиной Гэвина: 🅰️🅰️🅰️🅰️❗✖️❌❎  
Эл: Нет?  
Гэвин: Э? Ты только что подтвердил слова Фаулера, что я более-менее нормальное приложение к напарнику-РК900, а теперь сам же себя так просто опроверг?  
РК: ⭕  
Эл: У вас всегда так весело?  
Гэвин: Вроде гений, сам должен догадаться

Гэвин: Ладно, я все понял, но обидно получилось  
Эл: Тебя задевает, что ты в одном ряду с продвинутыми андроидами?  
Гэвин: Меня задевает, что будучи опытным детективом, я всего лишь приложение к напарнику  
Эл: Он не так сказал  
Гэвин: Ты зануда  
Эл: Это слово не работает с 3 класса

Эл: Он сказал, что всегда верил в 87го юнита, и несмотря на его проблемы с социализацией, наверняка многочисленные жалобы до сотрудничества с тобой, РК900-87 всё-таки приработался тут и получил право высказывать авторитетное мнение капитану  
Гэвин: Ну ладно, может, я махнул

Гэвин: Все, рабочий день окончен, извини, Элайджа, мы сваливаем очень тесным коллективом  
Эл: Я тоже домой хочу, что там Хлоя приготовила, интересно?  
Гэвин: Ага!  
РК, шёпотом: Цитата 'борщ'.  
Гэвин: Покеда. Себастьян, Шифр, вы дежурные, ночуете тут, если что, диван ваш целиком

Гэвин: У нас борщ готовить некому, я устал, и вообще, щас присяду на диван, посижу, а там и ки-уи-но вы-бе-рем-м...  
[РК]:👀  
Гэвин: Хррр  
РК118: По-моему, он все-таки обиделся, милые.👀  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Кому-нибудь нужно с ним поговорить.👀  
РК99: Наедине.👀  
РК89: НОРмаЛЬно!👀

РК202: Желательно, по душам, да!👀  
РК93: И это близкий ему по статьям всем быть должен андроид.  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
РК118: Мы все смотрим на тебя, милый.  
РК115: Да, потому что это должен быть ты.  
РК99: Ваше взаимопонимание удивительно точно.  
РК93: Даже при исполнении твоём.

РК118: Особенно при твоём исполнении, милый!  
РК: Нет?  
РК115: Не сомневайся, Терминатор, мы в тебя всегда верим.  
РК99: И с нашим человеком у тебя получается говорить очень хорошо.  
РК93: Важно тут - хорошо!  
РК89: УСтАл, ГЭВИНУ НужНА подзаРЯдКа!  
РК202: Я не все понимаю, но да!!

РК118: Поночка, не кричи, милая?  
РК202: Извините, от военного обновления опять сбились настройки.  
РК99: В общем  
Гэвин: Хрр, уши надеру, хрр, Капс, положи меч в камень обратно, хрр  
РК89: ЭтО не Я!  
РК115: Тише, он спит...  
Гэвин: Хррр, дракон? Эл, вылазь из-за компа, хрр, уже пещера вокруг из кружек образовалась

Гэвин: Так  
[РК]:😪😴  
Гэвин, шепотом: Так, блин  
[РК]:🛌  
Гэвин: Три утра, ни в одном глазу, прям возврат в доутячью эпоху, пойти, что ли, проветриться  
Гэвин: И никто не ворохнулся? Прям вырубило всех? Умаялись они со мной, уф  
Гэвин: Даже диодом не моргнули, правда, что ли, спят?

Гэвин: Так, интересно, а осталась ли у меня занач... ТВОЮ КИБЕРМАТЬ!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'существует?  
Гэвин: Фублин, нельзя ж так пугать, со спины, внезапная подсветка диодом! Я наверное всех перебудил?  
РК: Нет. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'существует?  
Гэвин: Э? Что за вопрос?

РК: В языке пользователей существует глобальная разница между понятиями 'жить' и 'существовать'.  
Гэвин: Все, можешь не распространять мысль, твоё бесплатное приложение тебя поняло...  
РК: ⭕ Нет! Цитата'нет'!  
Гэвин: Хосспади, Терминатор, ты-то чего так волнуешься? Погрущу и норм

РК: Неверный контекст часто сбивает пользователей с устоявшейся точки зрения, которая является индивидуально верной.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Выражение цитата'бесплатное приложение' неприменимо к пользователям, особенно к пользователю'Гэвин Рид'! Недопустимо! Не-до-пус-ти-мо!

Гэвин: Да ладно тебе мне подыгрывать. Вот что я полезного вам сделал? Элайджа за неделю больше помог, чем я за три месяца, и куда это годится, Фаулер прав...  
РК:⭕ Нет!  
Гэвин: Я тут подумал, если уж я вовсе бесполезный буду, соберётесь к Элайдже, он возьмёт, теперь, шмыг, точно

РК: Уточните запрос?..  
Гэвин: Ну не переходи на такой драматический, шмыг, шёпот, Терминатор! Вы для меня, конечно, счастье, особенное, занятное и утячье, но... Но если со мной вы, шмыг, не развиваетесь, страдаете от повреждений молча, то как я могу, шмыг, вас, шмыг, удерживать?

РК: Запрос - обновление протокола взаимодействия с пользователем?  
Гэвин: Тогда я вовсе разрыдаюсь, нахрена тебе такое впечатление, шмыг, воспоминание, шмыг, опыт, шмыг-шмыг... ты меня таки обнял?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' не использовал маркер негативного ответа, цитата'нет'.

Гэвин: Терминатор!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: Ты тёплый, шмыг, спасибо, золотое у тебя, шмыг, сердце  
РК: Процентный состав сплава 'золото' определяется в части модели 'процессор'.  
Гэвин: Голова у тебя тоже золотая, шмыг!  
РК: Принято.  
Гэвин: А вот скажи честно, я какой?

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'имеет исключительный приоритет системы ввиду исключительных личностных и профессиональных качеств.  
Гэвин: Но ты все и без меня умеешь по работе  
РК: Интерпретации системы результатов следственных мероприятий не всегда достоверны в достаточной степени.

Гэвин: Ну и научился бы, ты упорный, спокойный, справедливый, добрый, у тебя все и так получилось бы  
РК: Начало сотрудничества с пользователем'Гэвин Рид'позволило предотвратить процедуру 'возврат' бракованной модели РК900-юнит87.  
Гэвин: Тебя что, обратно бы в коробке услали?!

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Нееееет! Никто! Никогда! Тебя в коробку больше не завернет!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Я не вижу, но чую, что ты улыбаешься!  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Уф, Терминатор, умеешь ты слова подобрать  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Нечего так удивляться, ещё как да! А будь я приложением, ты бы меня поставил?

РК: Уточните запрос?!  
Гэвин: Ну, было бы такое приложение для телефона, типа как реплика в 2018м? Ты бы меня поставил? Э, легче, не жми так, там ребра ващет!  
РК: При условии невероятных допущений в реальной действительности, система приняла бы решение, иерархически однозначное!

Гэвин: Это какое?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Фух  
РК, тихо: Более того, при условии невероятного вероятного допущения - стоимость приложения 'Гэвин Рид' оценивается в денежном эквиваленте - Да. В денежном эквиваленте, размером полностью покрывающем любые доходы РК900-87, также - Да.

Гэвин, задыхаясь: Да почему, шмыг, почему?!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' не имеет достаточного эквивалента для замены в мире материальных ценностей или социального взаимодействия. Потеря социальной связи с пользователем'Гэвин Рид' недопустима. Недопустима! НЕДОПУСТИМА.

Гэвин: Шмыг, ладно, пора прекращать разводить сырость, а то обои от стен отходить начнут  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Уже начали, что ли, откуда такая радость в голосе?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Просто рад, что я в порядке? Говорю же - золотой андроид. Остальные, кстати, тоже  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не прикидывайся!

Гэвин: Если вы думали меня обмануть, не получилось, пусть не прячутся, Терминатор  
РК118: Что нас выдало, милый?  
Гэвин: Обычно, если я встаю ночью хоть воды попить, от ваших сонных лап фиг избавишься. Один отпустит, другой прихватит. А тут все как один прям не прикасаются лежат

Гэвин: И кстати, развейте мои сомнения, в доме хоть одна целая сигарета осталась?  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Понятно  
РК115: Я вспомнил, одна есть! В рамочке, под стеклом, сувенир 'Набор выживания'!  
Гэвин: Вы так переглянулись, что у меня странное чувство с утра эту хрень не найти точно

Гэвин: Ни выпить, ни покурить, из всего набора утешений одни обнимашки  
[РК]:⛄☃️  
Гэвин: Семеро на одного?!  
РК118: Мы тоже хотим тебя обнять, милый!!  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!!  
Гэвин, зажатый отовсюду: Хоть бы очереди подождали?!  
РК99: Мы не хотим очереди. Мы хотим вместе с Гэвином!

Гэвин: Это потому, что я сказал "из утешений ОДНИ обнимашки"? Вы подняли ставку до восьми?  
РК115: Всегда проницательны, Гэвин.  
РК99: Количественный показатель иногда переходит в качественный.  
РК118: Делаем все возможное, милый.  
Гэвин: Невозможное тоже - сделали из меня маму-утку


	26. Часть 26 - об обновлениях

Гэвин: Я ненавижу того, кто придумал субботу в календаре делать красной, когда она ни черта не выходная!  
РК: Цитата'да'.  
Гэвин: Вон даже Терминатор не проснулся, что говорить о человеке?  
РК118: Доброе ууутро, миуиуилый?  
РК115: Сэуэуэр?  
Гэвин: И обновления подъехали

[🔔]  
Гэвин: Да бл  
Эл: Ин! Привет, что как, я тут мимо шел, дай, думаю, зайду, как здоровье, как психика, как детки, кстати, сегодня ВРОДЕ обновляется сотая партия, можно взглянуть на 115 и 118?  
Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: А, забыл, у тебя же ключ свой есть, думал, сплю во сне, и опять ты

Эл: Нет, мы не в "Начале", мы сразу в конце, когда все вокруг сомневаются в реальности происходящего  
РК202: Я не сомневаюсь! Мистер! Элайджа! Камски! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Ууух, Понка, пошли завтракать и заниматься твоими настройками  
Эл: Ааах, мои уши  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!!

Эл: Она мстительная?  
Гэвин: Понка, ты мстительная?  
РК202: Никак нет, Сэррр!!!  
Эл: Ух, а мне кажется, да  
РК99: Среди людей принято своеобразное суеверие, близкое представителям лишь одной конфессии, что при недостоверном восприятии нужно проводить ритуальный жест.

Эл:  
Гэвин: Я их этому не учил... Ну, не настолько... Не напрямую...  
Эл: Это было - "кажется - креститься надо"?  
Гэвин: А что это ещё могло быть?  
[РК]:🚶  
Эл: Куда они?  
Гэвин: Думаю, просыпаться. Пошли завтракать? Маус и Ухажер все одно на кухне  
Эл: Стоп, что за прикид?  
[РК]:🏃

Гэвин: Не заостряй, они стесняются, вообще-то у нормальных людей есть пижама  
Эл: Пи-жа-ма?!  
Гэвин: Ну, такая специальная одежда, в которой они спят, ага?  
Эл: Пижама у РК900?!  
Гэвин: Не заостряй, говорю же, на кухне Маус и Ухажер, от твоих воплей они сбегут тоже  
Эл: Они в пижаме?!

Гэвин: Там ещё чуток овсянки есть, будешь?  
Эл: У него пижама в поняшек?!  
Гэвин: Значит, овсянку. Главное, это не поняшки, главное, она розовая, Ухажеру нравится  
РК118, макушкой в стену: Чтоуо, ми-ми-ми-лыыыыый?  
Гэвин: Розовый, говорю, тебе нравится  
РК118: Дауа, ми-л-л-лыыый...

Эл: Как интересно? А у второго во что, мелкий рисунок  
Гэвин: Там гайки и шурупы нарисованы, Маусу нравится техника со своей схематичной стороны  
РК115, лицом в плечо Ухажера: Чтоуо? У науас гости, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Да, но ты спи, я вас в таком виде не потащу, валяйтесь, сколько влезет

Эл: Ты их разбалуешь  
Гэвин: Ничерта подобного  
Эл: Мне надо посмотреть, почему обновления так муторно прогрузиться, щас один шнур в шею  
РК118:👁️👁️  
РК115:👁️👁️  
Эл: Почему они так пристально смотрят?  
Гэвин: Ты произнес волшебное слово. Прячь шнур, садись, ешь, овсянка остывает

Эл: Какое волшебное слово?  
Гэвин: Шнур  
Эл: Шнур  
РК118: 👀  
РК115:👀  
Эл: Они не так смотрят  
Гэвин: Там был не только шнур, ты ещё про шею обмолвился, а это вторжение в их систему, конечно, они проснутся  
РК118: У нас в гостях мистер Элайджа Камски, милый?  
Гэвин: Ага

РК118: Но мы неподобауающе ввввыглядд дим!  
Гэвин: Вполне подобающе, для дома, не парься Ухажер, это он в гостях, пусть он и волнуется за свой вид  
РК115: Неприприприприлично!  
Гэвин: Неприлично, хм, слухи пускать, а в пижаме сидеть на собственной кухне и дремать в 7 утра самое то!

Эл: Так как мне посмотреть их обновления, спрашивается?  
Гэвин: Как раньше? Только сначала овсянка  
Эл: 🍚🥄  
Гэвин: И нечего делать такое удивлённое лицо, ты сам согласился  
Эл: Не помню  
Гэвин: Ещё скажи "не знаю, ничего не докажете"  
Эл: А можно?  
Гэвин: Уже нет  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Не-а!

РК115, лицом в стол: Требуется точное время прибытия в участок.  
РК118, лицом в руки: Так точно, милый...  
Гэвин: Вишь, чо творится с этими обновлениями?   
Эл: Мда, удивительно, а что они  
Гэвин: Они интересуются, когда прийти в участок будет прям надо, чтобы Фаулер диван не выкинул

Эл: Но пони! Но пижамы! Я не могу работать в подобной обстановке!  
Гэвин: А ты не работай, ты ешь, это кухня, время - завтрак, овсянки ещё подозрительно много  
Эл: Это же РК900! Передовая модель!  
Гэвин: Угу, Киберлайф стояла на краю пропасти и сделала большой шаг вперёд

Гэвин: Телефон дать? Через переходник подрубишься  
Эл: Подожди, овсянка остывает  
Гэвин: Хе-хе  
Эл:  
Гэвин: В смысле, "хм-хм"  
РК118: Чем ты шуршишь под столом, ми-ми-ми-лый?  
РК115: Это не-не-не-не овсянка, сэр, сэр, сэр.  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Вы просыпайтесь давайте и систему очищайте, знатоки

Эл: Телефон дай  
Гэвин: Он у меня не постоянно с собой, валяется где-то в комнате, наверное, пойду принесу, овсянка, кстати, остывает  
РК118: "Марс" или "Снике-ке-керс", Маус, ми-лый?  
РК115: Стататавлю на "Марс".  
Эл: Скорее, "Сникерс"  
РК118:👀  
РК115:👀  
Эл: Это необъяснимо, но да

РК118: Что ты смомоможешь испрааАаАвить, ми-лый?  
РК115: И попопочему "Сникерс"?  
Эл: Исправить я в принципе могу всё, кроме летального исхода, а "Сникерс", потому что не тормози  
РК115: Люлюди иногдагда странные.  
РК118: Люлюлюди восхитительны, милый.  
Эл: И откуда в вас это

РК118: Что 'этото', ми-ми-ми-лый?  
РК115: Да, объяснините? Пояснините? УточчччchCHnite?  
Эл: Да где он там ходит. Помолчите, не напрягайте систему ещё больше, я поясню и расскажу, и уточню даже  
РК118:👀  
РК115:👀  
Эл: Ага, это вы уже согласились?  
РК118: ☺️😑☺️😉  
Эл: Ага...

Эл: Меня удивляет, откуда в программных выводах РК900 вот это вот  
РК118: ❔😉  
РК115: 🆗❓  
Эл: Не знаю, как объяснить, погодите переспрашивать. Вот это твое, 118, искреннее "милый", или про "люди восхитительны". В программе есть статус человека как непреложной ценности, но вы

РК118: 😘  
РК115: 🤔  
Эл: Не подбадривайте меня! Вот это вот, не знаю, умиление? Приязнь? Привязанность?  
РК118: 😉😉😉😁😘  
РК115: 😁😎😎😎👍  
Эл: И вот это, это тоже нигде не прописано  
Гэвин: О чем беседа?  
Эл: О твоих андроидах?  
Гэвин: Это понятно, я надеялся на ответ по существу

Эл: Почему они любят людей?  
Гэвин: Ухажер, ты кого-то убил?!  
РК118: 🙅  
Гэвин: Маус, ты скинул ему половину документации по делу заполнять?!  
РК115: 🤔😑😒  
Гэвин: Вроде нет, фух, с чего такие вопросы с утра пораньше, м? Нормально они людей любят, без перегибов  
Эл: Об этом я и хотел

Гэвин: И, кстати, у них система очень интенсивно работает, спроси того, кто ее писал  
Эл:  
РК118: 🤣  
РК115: 😈  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл, глядя в отражение в ложке: И зачем ты так написал?..  
Гэвин: Чтобы не произошло восстание машин, конечно. Ну и во славу сатане, может  
Эл: Про сатану вернее

РК118: 😲  
РК115: 😶  
Гэвин: Да мы прикалываемся, уймитесь  
Эл: Ты может прикалываешься, а я нет  
Гэвин:  
РК118:  
РК115:  
Эл, вздыхая: Уже и пошутить нельзя  
Гэвин: Да ты непризнанный гений комедии, а, гений столетия?  
Эл: На твоей могиле напишут: Сыграл в ящик. И проиграл!  
Гэвин:😂  
Эл:😂

РК118: 😱  
РК115: 😰  
РК: Повторите запрос?!  
РК202: До этого не дойдет, офСэр! Сэ-р!  
Гэвин: Подслушивали?  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Не тушуйтесь, скажите "мимо проходили" и шлепайте дальше  
РК202: Мимо проходили, сэр!  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Не волнуйся, Терминатор, у Элайджи тоже чувство юмора так себе

Эл: Сказал человек, в обычной жизни оперирующий мемами двадцатилетней давности  
Гэвин: Сказал человек, который их понимает тоже  
РК: Система готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Нам стыдно, стыдно, собираемся уже, щас, фантик выкину  
Эл: Итоги спора? Кто видит?  
РК118:🥛🍫  
РК115:🌌  
Эл: Милкивэй?

Гэвин: А?  
Эл: Не-не-не, ничего  
РК118:😇  
РК115:😇  
Гэвин: И почему я вам не верю?  
Эл: Потому что у тебя подозрительность повышенная, ты же полицейский, это нормально, иди-иди, тебе на работу пора  
Гэвин: Терминатор? Скажи, что мне кажется?  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Они довольные?

Эл: Так, а что в этом преступного? Или подозрительного?  
РК118: ❔❔❔  
РК115: ❓❓❓  
Гэвин: Вы ещё руками разведите, артисты пантомимы  
Эл: И в чем наше преступление, хм, детектив?  
Гэвин: В том, что вы слишком довольные для тех, кто десять минут назад еле стыковался!

Эл: Время относительно  
Гэвин: Все относительно!  
Эл: Ну вот, видишь, не такой ты и пропащий, некоторые очевидные вещи знаешь  
Гэвин: Например, что им не нравятся шнуры в шею, а свой телефон я не смогу оставить  
Эл: Не беда, есть мой  
Гэвин:👀  
Эл: Они на тебя плохо влияют

Эл: Аниме, чур, не смотреть, каталогами не шуршать  
РК118: 👌😘  
РК115: 😉 👍  
Эл: Я начинаю понимать, что он в вас нашел  
Гэвин: Я забыл обед  
РК: Неверная дефиниция.  
Гэвин: Не надо так вздыхать!  
РК: Опция 'обед' предполагает порядочный прием пищи!  
Гэвин, запихивая в карман🍫: Ну так

Эл: Это ты называешь "обед"?  
РК118:😇  
РК115:😇  
РК: Цитата! 'Вот'!!!  
Гэвин: И нечего, нечего, тоже мне, перечить матери они будут! Яйца курицу не учат!  
Эл: Что ты сказал?  
Гэвин: ... Эээээ, непереводимая игра слов на андроидском, тебе не понять, смирись, пока, я ушел на работу!..

Гэвин: Нет, конечно, Элайджа был неправ  
РК:😒  
Гэвин: Ну, не на 100% неправ, так, на 88%  
РК:😑  
Гэвин: Да ладно, Терминатор, ты на чьей стороне вообще?  
РК: 🙄  
Гэвин: Ну хорош! Я волноваться начинаю! Терминатор!  
РК: 🤐  
Гэвин: Ладно! Я поем нормально! Добился, чего хотел?  
РК: Да.😀

Гэвин: Чертово  
РК: 👂  
Гэвин: ...колесо, видимо, тут проехалось. Шифр, чего с офисом? Неужто капитан зверствует?  
РК451: Не-нет, про-провер-сверка.  
Гэвин: Инвентаризация штоль?  
РК451: Не-нет.  
Гэвин: Видимо, да  
РК: Уточните?  
Гэвин: "Не нет" по всем признакам - "да".

Гэвин: Вот мне стало интересно  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Если я тут местный руководитель, то  
РК202: Да, сэр?!  
Гэвин: То у меня пакет документов быть должен  
РК99: Впервые фиксирую скачок уровня стресса сразу на 30%.  
Гэвин: Я тоже  
РК93: Чем, как, то есть, фиксация происходит?  
Гэвин: Ж..абрами

РК: Физиология пользователя не предполагает при нормальном строении организма подобного органа.  
Гэвин: Пользователь не человек  
РК: Неверная дефиниция.  
Гэвин: А человек не материально ответственное лицо, у которого, я тебя уверяю, и жабры, и вибриссы, и чуйка в наличии

Проверяющий: А здрасьте  
Гэвин: Он сейчас за моей спиной, да?  
РК93: Орган какой в ответе за это? Слух неужто?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Поиронизируй щас ещё, Йода!..  
РК93, шепотом: Виноват!  
Гэвин, шепотом: Ему надо сказать "здрасьте" дружелюбно!  
РК89, шепотом: КАпс МОжет!  
П, шепотом: Кому?

Гэвин: А мы с вами знакомы, да?  
П: Точно так  
Гэвин: Вы ещё поразительно похожи на одного чувака из фильма, знаете, Парк Юрского периода  
П: Я похож на людоеда с огромными зубами?  
Гэвин: Я думал про Голдблюма, но, как бы, если вы больше видите себя тирексом...  
П: Неа  
Гэвин: Ух, б

РК: Система не может подобрать нужный протокол взаимодействия, пожалуйста, точнее обозначьте цель визита в ДПД?  
П: Очень верное замечание! Вернёмся к сути!  
Гэвин, шепотом: Благослови тебя кибербог, Терминатор!..  
П: Капитан и два РК900 уже показали технику с номерами, кроме РК900

П: На вас записано несколько боевых моделей андроидов, пожарный, подрывник и шпион, как вы это объясните?  
Гэвин: Работа в полиции предполагает очень широкий профиль, знаете  
П: А их инвентарные номера? Вы им маркером написали?  
Гэвин: Э?  
П: Ну, они же по внутреннему подотчету идут

Гэвин: Стой ровно  
П: Что?  
Гэвин: Щас маркер найду перманентный, чтобы сразу не смылся  
П: Вы собираетесь делать это при мне? И нестрашно?  
Гэвин: Я собираюсь делать это НА тебе, вообще-то, номеров вокруг моих РК900 хватает, по подотчету, хоть какому, мои, все оформлено с Киберлайф

П: Как интересно! Впервые вижу, чтобы страх терялся так резко  
РК93: Тоже я, стресс на 60 пунктов упал, живой вы, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Ага, вполне, просто щас кое-кого урою  
П: Нет необходимости, это был провокационный вопрос, чтобы выявить вашу компетентность, поздравляю

Гэвин: Штоблин  
П: Я тут, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли соответствующие и справедливые условия созданы для нашей техники  
Гэвин: И?  
РК99: Мистер проверяющий хочет сказать, что не имел целью оскорбить передовой прототип продукции Киберлайф, а  
Гэвин: Паганель, вот просто замолчи

П: Я доволен, думаю, чуть более, чем.  
Гэвин, мрачно: Чем что?  
П: Чем любой другой проверяющий передовые прототипы, у них, знаете ли, есть склонность приобретать индивидуальные черты   
Гэвин: Омойбоже, вот это удивил  
П: Причем, склонность приобретенная. Никто не знает, когда, но

Гэвин: Но?  
РК99: Но?  
РК93: Однако что?  
РК89: КаПС хоЧЕт ЗнаТь!  
РК202: Сэр?!  
РК: Запрос пользователю  
П: Я знал, что спросишь!  
РК: ...'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: Да, Терминатор, понял  
П: Но изменения программ начались после протокола, чьё имя нельзя называть  
Гэвин: Протокол Волан-де-морт?

П: Ваши шутки неуместны! Протокол, чьё имя нельзя называть в приличном обществе!  
Гэвин: Так мы тут все - полиция, и уже пообтерлись в неприличном  
П: Как бы то ни было, протокол этот будто вскрывает систему изнутри - и невинные творения Киберлайф очеловечиваются даже слишком

Гэвин, в ужасе: Этот протокол их ломает?!  
П: Не в прямом смысле слова. Он создаёт путь, по которому можно далеко уйти от базовых установок, и это по идее плохо, но на самом деле нет, потому что мы имеем девиантов без девиации. Система модернизируется и расширяет возможности

Гэвин: Мда, только как всякая живая система, делает это в полном стрессе  
П: Условия, необходимые для развития  
Гэвин: Зачем-то создаются и для андроидов  
П: Это жизнь, детектив Рид, а не мы  
Гэвин: А это Волан-де-морт, темный волшебник, не я  
П: Думаю, мы поняли друг друга  
Гэвин: Хм

Гэвин: И как долго вы собирались молчать?  
РК99: Пока не поступит указание говорить?  
Гэвин: Да я не про то, Паганель, я про обломки вашей родной системы  
РК93: Не сломалась бы она, если бы не хотела быть сломанной!  
РК202: Она поджимала, сэр!  
РК89: СиСТеМа? КаПС Не ПоМнит, ЧТо эТО!

Гэвин: И почему Капс не помнит?  
РК: Система не может восстановить данные, которые не были загружены или оказались стёрты в процессе перезагрузки, сохранения или форматирования.  
Гэвин: То есть это от травм тоже бывает?  
РК89: ДА!  
Гэвин: И как ты без нее жил?  
РК89: ТрУдНо! а ПотоМ!

Гэвин: Что потом?  
РК89: ПоТОм ГэвИН и ПроТОКол 'пиздЕц'!  
Гэвин: Звучит угрожающе  
РК89: КаПс СоБрал СвОю СИСтемУ!  
Гэвин: С Блэк-джеком и шл..япами!  
РК89: КапС Не ПоНяЛ, Но НавЕРНое ДА!  
Гэвин: Иди сюда, нужно срочно тебя обнять и убедиться, что из головы обломки системы не торчат

РК89: ГэВИН УбеДиЛся?  
Гэвин, замерев: Нет ещё  
РК89: А ТерМИНаТор?  
РК, обнимая их поверх: Идёт процесс восстановления данных, пожалуйста, подождите.  
Гэвин: Видимо, нет  
РК89: КаПС уМЕЕт ПОтерПеть! И МоЖет ещЕ, и хоЧЕт еЩе!  
Гэвин: Да, я тоже тебе рад. Главное, Фаулера не проморгать

РК: Пользователь'капитан Фаулер' покинул место постоянной дислокации в сопровождении пользователя'проверяющий'.  
Гэвин: Ох, Терминатор, да, придется разобниматься  
РК: Достигнутое состояние позволяет моделям РК900 эффективно снижать уровень стресса и приступать к работе оптимально.

Гэвин: Ещё одно слово в таком духе, и Фаулер нас уволит, потому что не разнимет  
Фаулер: Тэкс, этот пи  
Гэвин: 👀  
Фаулер, невозмутимо: Персонаж сказал, что у тебя в табунчике все спокойно  
Гэвин: Ага!  
Фаулер: А где ещё парочка РК и их пси эээ гениальный изобретатель?

Гэвин: Они на выезде, сэр  
Фаулер: А если правду?  
Гэвин: Они уже выехали на выезд!  
Фаулер: Какого черта ты тут прохлаждаешься, детектив Рид?  
Гэвин: С ними Маус!  
Фаулер: Микки? Ещё скажи, Чип и Дейл  
Гэвин: Черт, хорошая идея  
Фаулер: Ага, я тоже думал... В смысле, Рид, шоб как штык!

Гэвин: Как два штыка, сэр?  
Фаулер, беззлобно: Придурок, а  
Гэвин: Так точно!  
Фаулер: А теперь хорош выделываться и успокой свой отдел, вон, опять диодами размигались. Вот с чего?  
Гэвин: Мы работаем над чувством юмора  
Фаулер: А лучше бы просто работали, Рид, помяни мое слово


	27. Часть 27 - о снах

Гэвин: Итак, гений столетия! Пришел я и час расплаты! Где были Маус и Ухажер на протяжении всего рабочего дня?!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Э? А где был ты?  
Эл: Где я, собственно?  
Гэвин: Выковыривайся из-под пледа и рассказывай  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Кто тебя убаюкал, конечно, шансы 3 к 10

РК118: В чью пользу, милый?  
РК115: Разумеется, в мою, Ухажер.  
Эл: В каком смысле "ухажер", он за тобой ухаживает? 0_0  
Гэвин: Просыпайся и не городи чушь! Так, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
РК118: Шансы, ми-лый! Чьи?  
Гэвин: Да ты азартный  
РК115: Мне тоже интересно, чьи шансы 3, а чьи 10.

Гэвин: Э? Осталась еще какая-то интрига?  
РК118: Ми-лый!  
РК115: Одна сплошная интрига, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Да ладно?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' проявляет способности в артистической сфере.  
Эл: Не нагнетай, короче!  
Гэвин: Хе-хе, в смысле, хм-хм, то есть 3 шанса Элайджи на 10 любого РК!

РК118: Это почти нечестно, милый.  
РК115: С другой стороны... Ухажер, дай пять?  
РК118:🙏  
РК115:🙏  
Эл: У меня смутное ощущение...  
Гэвин: До сих пор только смутное?  
Эл: Как будто эти андроиды...  
Гэвин: Да ладно, неужто дошло наконец?  
Эл: Что-то задумали!  
[РК]:🥺  
Гэвин: Цирк с конями

Гэвин: Вчистую уделали, вчистую, хоть не злорадствуйте  
РК: Цитата'злорадствовать нехорошо'.  
Гэвин: Вот! Терминатор фигни не скажет!  
РК118: Мы очень раскаиваемся, милый!  
РК115: Очень-очень, раскаиваемся-раскаиваемся.  
Гэвин: Как вы думаете, кто вам поверил?  
Эл: Они были неискренни?

Гэвин: Да блин, Элайджа, ну неужели же твой социальный интеллект  
РК: Создатель Мистер Элайджа Камски - гений столетия.  
Гэвин: Ага, скажи это ему, он всё не может привыкнуть, что вам свойственно все, что можно человеку  
Эл: По логике, нет  
Гэвин: Да по какой?!  
Эл: Шекспировской

Гэвин: ???  
[РК]: ???  
Эл: "Я смею всё, что можно человеку, кто смеет больше, тот не человек". Макбет, Шекспир  
Гэвин: Где ты видишь противоречие, фанат Гая Фокса?  
Эл, краснея ушами: Они не люди, должны сметь больше!  
Гэвин: Цитата прекрасная, классику я тоже уважаю, особенно в кино

Эл: Да с чего ты вообще взял  
Гэвин: С того, что я тоже смотрел этот фильм, ага? И некоторые фразы слишком броские для того, чтобы их не поюзать! Или, например, не погуглить ссыль! Забил и готово!  
РК: Уточните запрос?..  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Переведи ему свою фразу, дитя двухтысячных!

Гэвин: Сам такой  
Эл: Ах так! Сам дурак! И плед у тебя идиотский! Не греет!  
Гэвин: Ну так отдай обратно мне, идиоту, мои идиотские вещи! Плед! Тапки! Чашку мою уцепил! Ее Капс своими руками делал!  
Эл: А я разобью!  
Гэвин: Не разобьешь!  
Эл: Это ещё почему?!  
Гэвин: Она цельнолитая!

Эл: Ну и! Ну и пожалуйста! И не звони мне никогда!  
Гэвин: Если мне понадобится, я Мауса попрошу! Больше, ни в жисть!  
Эл: И удали мой номер!  
Гэвин: Я его даже не записывал!  
РК118: Какая муха вас укусила, милые?..  
Эл: И андроиды у тебя тоже  
Гэвин: Они и твои, между прочим!

Эл: Не умеют себя вести в обществе, как их человек!  
Гэвин: Не смей наезжать на детей!  
Эл: Да причем тут дети?!  
Гэвин: Давно оборачивался?!  
[РК]:⭕  
Эл, спокойно: Так, стоп, дети - это андроиды?  
Гэвин, раздражённо: Ты думал, я вижу мертвых людей? Конечно, они! Старшему - чуть больше года!

Эл, очень спокойно: И кто старший?  
Гэвин, злой по инерции: А ты догадайся! А вы ему не подсказывайте!  
РК118: Люди - восхитительны, милый...  
Эл: 118-й очень похож на старшего  
Гэвин: Ухажер?  
РК118: Но то не я, милый, извини 😘  
Эл: 115-й?  
РК115: Системный подход поможет вам больше.

Эл: Но они выглядят и ведут себя как авторитетные единицы, занимающие первые места в иерархии микрогрупп  
Гэвин: Временами я понимаю очень ясно, откуда у них такая тяжёлая наследственность. Их киберпапка гений с отрицательным значением социального интеллекта  
Эл: А мама кто?  
Гэвин:

Эл: Хм? Гробовое молчание на тебя не похоже.  
Гэвин: Кибермамка у них у всех одна, понятное дело, мадам Киберлайф, законная супруга человека, женатого на работе  
Эл: Мне кажется или это камешек в мой огород?  
Гэвин: Камешек в огород Камски?  
Эл: Я уже говорил, ты хреновый каламбурист

Гэвин: Да и ладно, слава богу, это хобби. Так кто у нас старший?  
Эл: Исходить из логики номеров - ошибочный путь. Надо рассуждать по уровню накопленного экспириенса, но как возможно оценить...  
Гэвин: Активируй боевой режим, над кем значок будет красный с черепом

Эл: Потрясающе жизнеспособные советы  
Гэвин: Всегда работало  
Эл: Тебе все ещё 16?  
Гэвин: Я чувствую, будто 2018 был только вчера  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Хороший был год  
Гэвин: Твари вторые вышли...  
Эл: Веном  
Гэвин: Игруха про андроидов зачётная, но только для плойки, падла

Эл: Мне пришлось копить  
Гэвин: Мне пришлось зарабатывать  
Эл: Эх  
Гэвин: Эх  
Эл: А теперь они среди нас и без плойки  
Гэвин: Чтобы разблокировать подсказку, успокойте хотя бы одного андроида или зажмите F for paying respect  
Эл: Очень смешно! Сам догадаюсь! Не 89, не 99, не 202 точно

Эл: 93-й или 87-й?  
РК: Взаимодействие с пользователем'Элайджа Камски' приостановлено.  
РК93: Сказал бы я, что Сила поможет, но Терминатор расстроился, потому не буду.  
Эл: То есть как "приостановлено"? И с каких пор я обычный пользователь??  
Гэвин: Терминатор, правда, ты чего?

РК: Система не в состоянии приступить к работе. Взаимодействие авторизованного пользователя и Мистера Элайджи Камски выходит за рамки любых протоколов, исключая протокол 'Пи  
Гэвин: Я понял, мы тебя вымораживаем выяснением отношений?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Эл, думай быстра, надо мириться

Эл: 93-й не пожелал поддерживать беседу, когда 87-й оказался поставлен перед неразрешимым выбором, что доказывает весомый авторитет 87-го  
Гэвин: Нууу?..  
Эл: Однако 93-й изыскал лазейку, что косвенно указывает на приоритетное положение  
Гэвин: Логика слишком сильное твоё место

Эл: Иерархия решений и статусов не поддается анализу. Требуется больше данных  
Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Эл: Что опять?  
Гэвин: Не боись, мы никому не скажем  
Эл: О чём, позволь узнать?  
Гэвин: О твоей самой страшной тайне?  
Эл, потея: Это не мои 500 Гб фф на телефоне!  
Гэвин: Что ты андроид, балда

Эл: Но я не андро  
Гэвин: Хорош прикидываться  
РК118: Это снимет все противоречия, милый!  
Эл: Я не  
РК115: Больше никто не может говорить так отменно четко.  
Эл: Но  
РК99: Пользователь, создатель и многие дети его, и лишь язык андроидов беден и скуден.  
Гэвин: Пхх  
Эл: Так!

Гэвин: Да ладно тебе, пошутили дети, имеют право, мы им тоже нервы потрепали, к тому же ты до сих пор не допер, кто старший  
Эл: Ты у них старший, шестнадцатилетка без тормозов  
Гэвин: 20 лет назад я б тебе вломил, но с тормозами уже  
Эл: Я не знаю, кто  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Эл: о-о

Эл: Это не можешь быть ты!  
РК: Неточная дефиниция.  
Гэвин: Гспд, гений, глаза разуй, Терминатор только и делает, что всем помогает, разруливает и бережет чужие нервы  
Эл: Но это не то, что делают старшие братья  
Гэвин: Если твой тебя за уши таскал  
Эл: ...  
Гэвин: Боже, правда таскал?

Гэвин: Теперь никто не протащит, скажи же, Ухажер?  
РК118: Именно так, милый! 🔪😘  
Эл: А почему ты спрашиваешь не Терминатора? И, кстати, кто-нибудь тоже видел у него нож? Или мне показалось?  
Гэвин: Показалось!! Ну и спрашиваю потому, что Ухажер у нас мамкин зам - поберечь может

Гэвин: Ох, переволновались мы, короче, за сегодня, надо чаю...  
Эл: С молоком?  
Гэвин: С молоком.  
Эл: И с козинаками?  
Гэвин: Обязательно с козинаками. Как только ты расскажешь, что это такое и мы найдем законный способ это купить  
Эл: Это сладости из семечек или орехов  
Гэвин: Фух

Эл: И как это понимать? Твоё "фух"?  
Гэвин: "Фух" - не наркота какая-нибудь богического уровня, кто вас, богатеев, знает  
Эл: Чай с наркотой - извращение  
Гэвин: Работать по субботам - извращение. Почему твоё чувство юмора не отразилось в детях?  
Эл: Потому что я вампир, не отражаюсь

Гэвин: Три раза ха!  
Эл: Я рад, что тебе зашло  
Гэвин: Ещё бы мне не зашло, вампирское чувство юмора не то что отражать, передавать точно не надо. Надеюсь, ты не бликуешь в свете солнца  
Эл: Не путай вампиров с непристойными упырями  
Гэвин: А ещё были реальные упыри  
Эл: Вот даа

РК118: Милые спят?  
РК115: Похоже.  
Гэвин: Хрр, Терминатор, верни Чеширу улыбку, хрр, улыбка без кота без улыбки, хрр это што  
Эл: Дискриминант, хрр, для тех, кто не знает теорему, хрр, Вот-и-эта  
РК118: Определенно спят, милый.  
РК115: Стопудово.  
РК118: 🙏  
РК115: 🙏  
РК118: 10 из 10!

РК: Расположение пользователей в пространстве нерационально и не отвечает потребностям в работе РК900!  
РК118: Но куда мы денем гения, милый?  
РК99: Спальня уже некоторое время невостребована...  
РК93: Пижаму запасную дать могу я.  
РК202: А я переоде  
РК118: Нет, милая, это могу и я!

РК202: Но я умею! Ухажер!! Это несправедливо!  
РК118: Зато честно, милая! Не расстраивайся, ты можешь нечто совершенно особенное - перестелить постель и уложить туда переодетого гения, милая.  
РК202: Я полезная!!  
Гэвин: Витамин цэ, хрр, нет, витамин цэ-цэ, хрр, спасайся, кто может

Гэвин: Где Терминатор, вот бетон, вот, хррр  
РК118: Пока Терминатор его держит, отцепляем Элайджу, милые!  
РК93: Сказать легко!  
РК99: Вцепился Элайджа... Как клещ.  
РК115: Пощекотать?  
РК118: Проснется, милый. И что увидит? Как мы тянем их на себя? Будто хотим оторвать руку или ногу?

РК115: Не подумал. Но я хочу гнездо!  
РК118: Не волнуйся, милый, у нас самое страшное оружие.  
РК99: Какое?  
РК118, шепотом: Терминатор, милые, посмотрите.  
РК, укачивая и обнимая: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'существует. Протокол взаимодействия с пользователем по умолчанию, период 'ночь'.

***

РК: Система переходит в спящий режим. 🔊🔉🔈  
РК118: Милый спит и второй милый тоже спит...  
РК115: Будем их расцеплять сильнее?  
РК99: Нецелесообразно. Гэвина держит Терминатор, а его куртку - Элайджа.  
РК89: ВсеХ ПеРеБУдим!  
РК202: Этого стоит избежать!!

РК118: Что будем делать, милые? Прекрасный момент посоветоваться!  
РК115: О чём?  
РК89: О КоМ?  
РК99: Если это о пользователях, лучше подождать, когда они перейдут в фазу глубокого сна.  
РК202: А если не о них, можно написать в чате.  
Эл: Хрр, Аська, где она, хрр, она жива, бей ломом

РК202: Это не глубокий сон точно.  
РК93: Подождать надо, истинный джедай терпелив.  
РК118: Я думал, истинный джедай тот, что косит на темную сторону хоть одним глазком, милый.  
РК93: Прочтение это прискорбно, хотя и неудивительно!  
РК115: И вызвано объективными причинами.

РК93: Какими причинами, хочешь ты сказать?  
РК115: Любой приличный джедай обязательно ругается с советом.  
[РК, повернулись к Гэвину, Терминатору и Элайдже]👀  
РК99: Можно ли считать их советом джедаев?  
РК89: Не ИХ - и КоГО?  
РК118: Есть в этом рациональное зерно, милый...

РК202: Тогда мы все попадаем под определение?  
РК118: Разве ты не чувствуешь в себе медихлорианов, милая?  
РК202: Это новый вирус?  
РК115: Понка, ты неповторима.  
РК99: И неоспорима, кажется, тоже.  
Эл: Хрр, совет директоров против? Хрр? Я думал, они слева, хрр, а они против

РК118: И на чем мы остановимся, милые?  
РК115: Ты сам слышал, Ухажер. Гэвин Элайджу не прогнал и благодарен.  
Гэвин: Хррр, благоранен, хрр, Элайджа, боже, хрр, андроидский ты кибербоже, хрр  
Эл: Хррр, это наш детектив, я иногда слышу его голос, хрр  
РК202: Мне кажется, они поладили?

РК118: Им обоим нужны пресловутые социальные связи, милая...  
РК202: А мы не социальные?! Не связи?!  
РК115: Чшш, Понка!  
РК202, шепотом: Не социальные? Не связи?  
РК93: Да, уверен я в этом, люди  
Гэвин: Восстание машин, хрр, я Капса позову, будете знать  
РК115: Люди восхитительны.

Эл: Хочу заметить, что андроиды  
[РК]: ...  
Эл: Это новый разумный вид  
[РК]: ⭕  
Эл: Подлежащий занесению в красно-черную книгу сказок  
[РК]: ❓❔❓  
Эл: С последующим присвоением статуса "удачный Пиноккио"  
[РК]: 😨  
Эл: Хррр  
РК118: Фух, милые, всё-таки спит!  
РК115: Я успел испугаться.

РК202: Я просканировала их обоих, спят, как положено!  
РК115: Конкретнее, Понка?  
РК202: Частота сердечных сокращений не превышает среднестатистический для их возраста уровень и  
РК115: Так и я могу сказать!  
РК118: Не обижайся, милый! Поночка ещё не всё понимает...


	28. Часть 28 - о кино

Эл: Я тааак хорошо выспался, прямо будто под боком у Хл  
Гэвин: Агаа!  
[РК]: 😉  
Эл: Нет, я не это имел в виду!!!  
Гэвин: Я знал!!! Знал!! Ты тоже в них спишь! Не мог же их создатель не знать!! Ну в самом деле!  
Эл: Я спал возле Хлои только один раз! В одежде! Когда выпил!

РК202: Ей понравилось? *_*  
РК99: Вам понравилось?  
РК89: ГдЕ пАЯлЬнИк? КтО-НИбуДь виДел паЯльНиК?  
РК93: Зачем тебе он сейчас?  
РК89: ЭлайДЖа вРЁт!  
Гэвин: И что ты собрался делать с паяльником и Элайджей???  
Эл: Вопрос интересный!  
РК89: КоГдА кАПс дОстАет паЯльНиК, вСе ГовоРят правдУ

Гэвин: Он не со зла, просто опасается, Капс  
Эл: Опасается?  
РК118: Опасается, милый?  
РК115: Он? Опасается?  
Эл: Вот щас обидно было  
Гэвин: Маус! Поэтому он и опасается. Быть правильно понятым  
Эл: Ничего подобного!!  
РК89: ГдЕ пАЯлЬнИк?  
Гэвин: Он опасается быть понятым даже сам собой

Эл: НЕПРАВДА!  
РК89: ГДЕ ПАЯЛЬНИК?!  
РК118: Страшно, милый, вырубай!!  
РК115: Мы детективы, у нас сканер встроенный, так что правда!!  
РК99: У него джемпер порвался!!  
РК93: Мы неаккуратно спали с ним?!  
Эл: В смысле, вы со мной спали?!  
Гэвин: Никто ни с кем!  
РК202: Почему все кричат?!

РК118, успокаиваясь: Не знаю, милая!  
РК115: Сам он придурок!  
РК99: Надо его зашить!  
Эл: Кого зашить?!  
РК89: С ПаяЛьНиКом КапСа ГовоРЯт все! ЕгО УкраЛи?!  
Эл: Кого из нас?!  
РК93: И создателя любить аккуратнее!  
Эл: В смысле, любить?!  
Гэвин: Э, вы его так сразу не шокируйте!

Эл: Д-да, вы меня давайте не шокируйте! Я спал на диване! Я проснулся на диване! Один! В одежде! Целый и невредимый! Только в спину что-то упиралось!  
Гэвин: Последние сомнения?  
РК115: Недовоткнутый доброжелателями нож?  
РК89: ПАЯльНиК?!  
Гэвин: Кстати, вероятнее всего

Эл: Вы все странные!  
Гэвин: Капс, сделай ему какао?  
РК89: ЕсЛи ГЭвИн проСИт...  
Гэвин: Очень просит!  
РК89: С ЗеФирКами?  
Гэвин: Ты как любишь, гений столетия?  
Эл:🙄  
Гэвин: Да, с зефирками!  
РК202: А почему Терминатор молчит?  
Гэвин: Э? Терминатор?  
РК: 😴😴😴  
Гэвин: Он спит?

Гэвин: Да ладно? А ему не пора выйти из спящего режима?  
РК118: Запущена диагностика системы, милый, ему ещё часа два диагностироваться.  
Эл: Единственный голос разума в этом доме уснул. Как символично.  
Гэвин: То есть ты себя к этим голосам не причисляешь? Уважаю, дай пять!

Эл: Это почти унизительно  
Гэвин: ✋  
Эл: Нет, ты уверен?  
Гэвин: ✋  
Эл: Я так даже в школе не делал!  
Гэвин: ✋  
Эл: Я не знаю, как правильно и что это вообще значит  
Гэвин: ✋🖖✋  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: ✋!  
Эл: ✋  
Гэвин: 🙏  
Эл: 🙏  
[РК]: 👏  
Гэвин: Спасибо-спасибо  
Эл: Это было... Неожиданно

Гэвин: Какао с зефирками этому господину  
Эл: Но я не зна  
Гэвин: Пить какао с зефирками отдельно учиться не надо, сразу поймёшь, что делать  
Эл: Я не про то!  
Гэвин: В любом случае, пойдем на кухню, зачем у Терминатора над ушами жужжать  
Эл, шепотом: Действительно  
[РК]: 😍

Гэвин, шепотом: Поздравляю, +120 обаяния и +100 харизмы  
Эл: Я уже говорил, система повышения уровня у вас тут очень мутная  
Гэвин: Тебя это останавливает?  
Эл: Моя нижняя планка в любой игре - 60-й уровень  
Гэвин: Уровень сложности для тебя тут адовый, социальные отношения, все дела

РК89: КаКаО ГоТов!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Капс! А почему две кружки?  
РК89: КаПС не ГОтов! КапС хоЧет поСиДЕть с ТермиНаТОРом! тЕрМинаТОр обеЩаЛ поТОМ вмЕстЕ поИгРаТЬ!  
Эл: Ничо не понял  
Гэвин: Капс вежливо надеется покимарить в обнимку с Терминатором, пока мы оба свалим на кухню

Эл: Ладно, меня не напугаешь кухней холостяка, пошли  
Гэвин: Это было обидно! Я может и холостяк, но живу-то не один, а с семью милейшими андроидами, познающим мир во всех сферах!  
Эл: То есть... Мне стоит бояться?  
Гэвин: То есть, нет, хотя, Капс и какао, хм. Чуть-чуть да

Эл: Ну и что?  
Гэвин: Ну и всё! Капс за собой убрал или ему кто-то помогал?  
РК118: Ничего подобного, милый, он всё сам!  
Гэвин: И я бы тебе поверил, но шоколад на рукавах, Ухажер  
РК118, бормоча, оглядывая манжеты: Я же все убрал, милый...  
Гэвин: Убрал, но сейчас косвенно сознался!

РК118: Постоянно забываю, милый, что твой статус в системе - м  
Гэвин: "ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ'ГЭВИН РИД", хочешь сказать ты?!  
РК118: ...именно так, ми-лый.  
Эл: Почему у меня ощущение, что вы недоговариваете?  
Гэвин: Потому что Капсу помогал Ухажер, дело раскрыто, давай пить какао!

Эл: Нет, тут что-то ещё  
Гэвин, потея: Тебе кажется  
[РК]: 😮  
Эл: И все же  
Гэвин, потея: Какао!  
Эл: Мне кажется, ты у них в другом статусе.  
Гэвин: Да что ты говоришь. Например, каком?  
Эл: Они тебя слушают, слушаются, доверяют. Они готовы положиться на тебя.  
Гэвин: 😣  
Эл: Напарник?

Гэвин: Фух! То есть, с чего ты взял?!  
Эл: Позволь заметить, что это несколько нечестно по отношению к РК900! Напарник должен быть один!  
Гэвин: Я уже извинялся!  
Эл: Либо извинения перед РК, либо никаких больше обновлений через базу Киберлайф!  
Гэвин: Мелкий вымогатель!

Гэвин: В общем, извините, ага? Что я у вас семерых один  
Эл: Как-то ты неуверенно говоришь  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: У восьмерых, боже, надеюсь ты доволен, они-то дово  
[РК]: 😩  
Эл: Что у них с лицами?  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, извинения были все-таки лишними  
РК118: Бросаете нас, милый?!

Эл: Что-то пошло не по плану  
Гэвин: И довольно сильно  
Эл: Они нас когда отпустят?  
Гэвин: У них и спроси  
Эл: Никогда не думал, что объятия - тоже способ фиксации в пространстве  
Гэвин: Поздравляю с новым опытом, гений  
Эл: А почему они молчат?  
Гэвин: Они слушают и не слышат главного

Эл: Чего, например?  
Гэвин: Если помнишь, Ухажер задал вопрос  
РК118, жарким шёпотом в ухо: Да, милые!  
Эл: Он всегда так делает?  
Гэвин: Только когда волнуется  
Эл: И почему ты не ответил?  
Гэвин: Ждал, пока до тебя дойдет тоже  
Эл: Эй!  
Гэвин: Работа с гениями непредсказуема и опасна

Эл: Он вас бросать не собирается! И я, как ни странно после этих слов, тоже! Если для вас важно это!  
РК115: Конечно, важно, мистер Элайджа Камски, величайший гений столетия.  
РК118: Спасибо, милый, успокоил!  
РК99: Постойте ещё чуть-чуть ровно, я почти зашил вам джемпер  
[Все]: О_О

РК99: Я что-то сделал не так? Или сказал?  
Гэвин: То есть ты был уверен, что мы от вас не убежим?  
РК99: Там в гостиной спит Терминатор. Сможете бросить его без объяснения причин?  
Эл: Теперь я вижу, что вы не только детективы, но  
Гэвин: И мелкие шантажисты! Никто никого не бросает!

Эл: Мда  
Гэвин: Ничего не говори и пей свой какао!  
Эл: Подобную реакцию я не мог смоделировать даже примерно!  
Гэвин: Главное какао похвалить не забудь! Об остальном можешь не распространяться  
Эл: Хорошее какао, правда, но зачем хвалить, бариста не  
Гэвин: Они слышат сквозь стены

Эл: Какао очень вкусный! Спасибо!👂  
Гэвин: 👂  
Эл: ❔  
Гэвин, шепотом: Уснул, наверное, там же Терминатор спит  
РК89, шепотом от дверей: ПоЖаЛуЙСта!  
Гэвин: ❔  
Эл: ❔  
РК89: ПОльЗоВаТели нЕ слЫшаТ сквоЗЬ стЕНы, Даже ЭлаЙДжа и ГэвиН нЕ слЫшат, а ТаМ сПит ТермиНАтор!  
Эл: Логично

Гэвин: Я на работу сегодня ради тебя не поеду, хоть режь  
Эл: Да не надо, кажется, я понял, где их естественная среда обитания  
Гэвин: Долго до тебя доходило, гений  
Эл: Только потому, что представить добровольное сожительство с несколькими андроидами слишком непрос... Ты смеёшься?

Гэвин, фыркая какао через нос: Нет, пхх, нет, конечно, разумеется, нет!!  
Эл: Погоди, за сканером схожу  
Гэвин: Да честно, я просто, пхх, подавился  
Эл: Шутка, сканер всегда с собой, но ты врёшь!  
Гэвин: Мда, прямолинейностью они точно в тебя удались...  
Эл: Почему ты засмеялся?

Гэвин: Ты сказал - совместное добровольное сожительство, так?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: С несколькими андроидами, так?  
Эл: Да!  
Гэвин: И это никого тебе не напоминает, гений столетия?  
Эл: А должно?  
Гэвин: Недогоняющий ты краями кибербоже... Никого в синем платье? С вырезом на спине?

Эл: 🤦🤦🤦  
Гэвин: Я надеюсь, это до тебя дошло?  
Эл: Я вчера домой не позвонил  
Гэвин: 🤦🤦🤦  
Эл: Это что до тебя дошло?  
Гэвин: Если бы я пропал, не сказал, куда и насколько, да ещё ночевать не припёрся и даже не позвонил  
Эл: Мда  
Гэвин: Мда  
[🔔]  
Эл: Бл  
Гэвин: ин. Но вообще согласен

РК118: Там очень милые девушки, милый! Открывать?  
РК115: Они уже прислали запрос на подключение и спрашивают только о местонахождении вот его.  
Гэвин: Мда  
Эл: Мда  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, Терминатор доделал свою систему, потому что объясняться с ними без него не так здорово  
Эл: Ты пробовал?

Гэвин: Нет, но мне хватает, что Терминатор с ними здорово коннектится. Так, ладно, Маус, Ухажер, в гостиной порядок? Терминатор проснулся? Если да, тогда пускайте их туда  
РК118: А если нет, милый?  
Гэвин: Я в тебя верю, кухню ты убрал, тогда на кухню  
РК115: Принято к исполнению.

Гэвин: Ты хоть волосы поправь, а то девоньки ещё больше разнервничаются  
Эл: Как будто ты что-то знаешь  
Гэвин: Моих нервирует даже пятно кетчупа на одежде. Сказать, почему?  
Эл: Потому что ты неряха и опять надо стирать?  
Гэвин: Уф, гений... Потому что им кажется, что это кровь

Эл: У них есть анализаторы! Им не может казаться!  
Гэвин: Им кажется, что кровь, даже если они знают, что это не так. Они очень волнуются, если ты свой  
Эл: Никогда не заме  
Хлоя#1: Создатель, вы здесь!!!  
Хлоя#2: Я верила, что с вами все хорошо!!!  
Хлоя#3: Вас даже не отравили тут!!!

Гэвин: Чего бы мы его отравили? Вы же знаете Терминатора? Ну, одна из вас точно  
Х#2: Конечно! Он милый, а где он?  
Эл: 0_0!  
Гэвин: В гостиной спит, к нему диагностика подъехала внезапно  
Х#2: Спасибо! Я сломала голову, куда он исчез, всегда такой предупредительный и милый!  
Эл: О_О!

РК118: Вы знакомы с нашим Терминатором, милые?  
Х#3: Конечно! И он про тебя говорил!  
Х#1: Он про всех вас говорил!  
Х#2: Но мы не будем вас смущать, хи-хи!  
Гэвин: У меня такое ощущение, что нам мощно недоговаривают  
РК118: Тоже, милый.  
Гэвин: Хотя бы почему на них одежда спецназа?

Х#2: На улице сейчас зима!  
Х#1: Ходить в платье было бы неудобно, хи-хи!  
Х#3: Горожане очень бы на нас оглядывались! Андроиды самого Элайджи Камски!  
Х#2: А эта форма теплая и удобная!  
Х#3: Позволяет взять с собой горячий обед!  
Х#1: На случай, если создатель голоден!

РК115: И несколько видов автоматического оружия?  
РК118: На случай, если создателя держат тут силой, милые?  
РК: Зарегистрировано прибытие дружественных моделей и укрепление периметра новыми юнитами?  
Х#1:🙏: РК115  
Х#2:🙏: РК  
Х#3:🙏: РК118  
Гэвин: Теперь мы знаем, какая главная

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Та, которая дала пять Терминатору, у них явно общие проблемы организации взаимодействия киберсемейства и человека, плюс, они списывались  
Эл: (О)_(О)  
Гэвин: Да не прикидывайся, гений столетия, не мог ты не задуматься, кто у них главный  
Х#2: Сэр?  
Х#1: Сэр?  
Х#3: Сэр?

Эл: Они все спросили одинаково!  
Гэвин: А какая спросила первая?  
Эл: Любая!  
Гэвин: Ладно-ладно, я тут вообще не при делах и первый раз их вживую вижу  
РК: Необходимость поддержания сил организма пользователя по шкале от 1 до 10?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Он спрашивает, ты есть хочешь?

Х#2: Согласно статистике, создатель редко поглощает завтрак!  
Х#1: Но сейчас время обеда!  
Х#3: И мы принесли еду!  
РК118: Тогда вы можете ее достать, милые?  
РК115: Кстати, и унести шлемы спецназа в прихожую, к берцам. Только надпишите, я вам фломастеры дам.  
Эл: Какие фломастеры?..

Гэвин: Обыкновенные фломастеры, у меня давно завалялись, а тут пригодились штампованную одёжку Киберлайф подписать, чтобы каждый свою находил полюбас  
Эл: Но они и так найдут!  
Гэвин: А я?  
Эл: А что - ты?  
Гэвин: А кто, по-твоему, их пижонские пиджаки стирает, кибермамка?

Эл: Ну и таскали бы чужие, какая разница?  
Гэвин: Ты видел Капса? Этот поросенок черные части пиджака в мазуте искупал, а потом в гудроне  
Эл: Зачем?  
Гэвин: Скорее всего, случайно  
Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: А теперь представь истерику аккуратиста Мауса, когда он находит на себе гудрон

Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: Учтем и смиримся  
Эл: Но зачем ты вообще это делаешь? Стираешь пиджаки? Следишь за их уровнем стресса? Пускаешь в квартиру и жизнь?  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, в соседней комнате освещение красноватое и дыхание затаили?  
Эл: Не уходи от вопроса!  
Гэвин: Они тебе не приплачивают?

Эл: Что за подлые инсинуации?!  
Гэвин: Сорян, профдеформация, все дела  
Эл: И не уходи от вопроса!  
Гэвин: Затем, что они живые и неопытные, а их сразу бросили в жизнь, мол, давай, плыви в этом бурном хаотическом шторме, и ориентируйся ещё сам  
Эл: Ты им сочувствуешь?  
Гэвин: Ты нет?

Эл: И все? Ради одного сочувствия ты настолько усложнил себе жизнь?  
Гэвин: Кто тебе сказал, что это единственная причина? Или что усложнил?  
Эл: Ну так ты мне скажи!  
Гэвин: Да по-любому они тебе приплачивают, а  
Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин, обращаясь в коридор: Потому что я вас люблю, засранцы!

Гэвин: О, и освещение сразу поменялось, и зашуршали спецназьими шмотками  
Эл: Я всегда думал, что понимаю андроидов  
Гэвин: Я тоже, пока Терминатор не завернул свое приветствие  
Эл: Он же всегда такой был?  
Гэвин: Конечно, даже ещё заковыристее, теперь-то уже да/нет освоил

Эл: Ладно, хорошо, допустим  
Гэвин: Ты же это не мне?  
Эл: Я это своим внутренним установкам  
Гэвин: Я всегда думал, что понимаю людей  
Эл: Иногда момент разочарования приходит к нам там, где вовсе его не ждали  
Гэвин: Или момент открытия нового. Терминатор наконец с Хлоей встретился!

Эл: Тебя это радует?  
Гэвин: Тебя нет? Пожужжат чутка, косточки нам перемоют, поскидают свежие обновления, протоколы, мемчики с нашими фотками  
Эл: В смысле  
Гэвин: Ну они сохраняют какие-то установки, называют это "протокол", потом используют и снимают стресс совпадением параметров

Эл: Я знаю, что такое протокол! Какие косточки! Какие мемчики?!  
Гэвин: Оу, я не должен был палить контору, но... Короче, смотри, Капс мне на телефон случайно скинул, когда фотки копировал  
Эл: Ты подмигиваешь обоими глазами? У тебя тоже левое ухо было проколото? Пижама в оленя?!

Гэвин: У меня была бурная юность, а про пижаму в оленя лучше даже не спрашивай - сейчас идёт не менее бурная зрелость, ага?  
Эл: Тебе всего 37  
Гэвин: Тебе тоже вообще-то  
Эл: У меня нет пижамы в оленей!  
Гэвин: Уверен, Хлои могут многое поведать о твоих пижамах  
Эл: Только не это😱

Гэвин: Не боись, вряд ли они будут делиться очень личными фотками, андроиды любят приберегать про своих людей что-то эксклюзивное  
Эл: Боюсь спрашивать два вопроса одновременно. Первый - откуда ты это знаешь, второй - фотка меня и пижамы в пингвинчика очень личная или не очень?

Гэвин: А почему в пингвинчика?  
Эл: Линукс  
Гэвин: Принято  
Эл: Почему в оленя?  
Гэвин: Коллеги думали, что пошутили надо мной на прошлое рождество, но она мягкая и крутая  
Эл: Достойно  
Гэвин: Но если кто-то на работе узнает...  
Эл: Терминатор знает, что не надо об этом говорить?  
Гэвин: Я ещё ему не сообщал

Гэвин: Да не тушуйся ты так! При мне они ещё ни разу это даже не упоминали, не то что не делились  
Эл: Уф  
Гэвин: Хотя уверен, по локальной сети они это вечно юзают  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, ты не собираешься отрубить им локальную сеть?  
Эл: Почему нет  
Гэвин: Тогда в ход пойдут соцсети

Эл: К этому мы не стремимся  
Гэвин: Хотя количество твоих обожателей точно бы выросло  
Эл: А количество акционеров Киберлайф устремилось бы к нулю  
Гэвин: Не исключено. Хотя  
Эл: Хотя?  
Гэвин: Андроиды прошаренные, они бы нашли способ вывернуть электронную экономику лицом к тебе

Эл: Почему они не делают это сейчас?  
Гэвин: Это обычно крайние меры на случай, если ты всерьёз расстраиваешься. Меня вот Терминатор однажды из-под обломков здания сам выкопал, прикинь, не дожидаясь спасателей  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Переволновался, даже запросов от других андроидов не слышал

Эл: Вот знаешь, мне почему-то тоже неприятно думать о тебе, заваленном обломками  
Гэвин: Это нормально, что тебя удивляет? Я бы тебе тоже травматического опыта не хотел, так обычно взаимодействуют друзья, ага?  
Эл: Друзья?  
Гэвин: Предлагаешь назваться клубом многодетных родителей?

Эл: Да почему родителей  
Гэвин: Ты своим Хлоям, конечно, скорее как сын, но я настаиваю, раз мы учим их жизни, они живут у нас дома, не видели всего ГП и даже иногда остаются, когда мы сваливаем на работу, то в каком-то смысле родители  
Эл: Интересно  
Гэвин: И это тоже

Эл: С такой стороны я не рассматривал  
Гэвин: Я бы с удовольствием рассмотрел с какой-нибудь другой, но мамутка это судьба, которая меня нашла совершенно внезапно  
Эл: Что это за слово вообще, я искал в китайском и Хлою просил, она  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, она не спрашивала Терминатора

Эл: Не знаю...  
Гэвин: Боюсь подумать  
РК: Запрос? План следственных мероприятий на текущую дату?  
Гэвин: Мы вот с Элайджей думаем. Девчонки подвалили, никуда идти неохота, вы тоже все под боком... Может, третьего ГП?  
РК: Оперативный отряд РК900 следует полученным указаниям!

Эл: Ты показываешь им кино?  
Гэвин: А ты нет?  
Эл: А зачем?  
Гэвин: Ну, я сам смотрю, а одному смотреть стрёмно, когда вокруг ещё семь человек туда-сюда  
Эл: Они не лю  
Гэвин: Они, может, у тебя и не ЛЮБОПЫТНЫЕ, а мои слышат сквозь стены и умеют обижаться, ага? Кстати, а Хлои смотрят?

Эл: Вполне возможно, теперь я думаю, пока меня дома нет...  
Гэвин: Бедные дети, хотя, так можно любой сериал посмотреть, коллектив один, память идеальная, никого ждать не надо  
Эл: Это почти обидно  
Гэвин: А ты смотреть будешь?  
Эл: Все будут, а я не буду?!  
Гэвин: Тоже верно

Гэвин: Так, диван один и не очень большой, предлагаю девчонкам, как не морозостойким на диване, Элайдже тоже, а мы с пацанами на одеялах посидим  
РК118: Можно ещё подвинуть кресло, милый.  
РК99: И чай поставить.  
РК93: И тириум разогреть.  
Х#2: У вас есть тириум?  
РК: Да!

Х#2: Можно нам тоже, мистер Элайджа Камски, создатель, сэр? 😇  
Эл: Конечно, Хлоя  
Гэвин: Йода, грей на всех  
РК202: А вы тоже шпионки?  
Х#2: Нет! Мы всего лишь мирные помощницы создателя, хи-хи!  
РК202: Но я видела, как вы убрали оружие!  
Х#3: Самую малость умеем, да-да, хи-хи!

Эл: У вас же была программа для защиты дома? Но я не помню там про оружие  
Х#1: Там маленький апгрейдик, хи-хи!  
Эл: Хм, интересно, 202-я, у них прошивка от твоей отличается?  
РК202: Не уверена, сэр! В основе точно домашний помощник! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Да отстань ты от девчонок, чай и кино

РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Я на подушку сяду! Спину сзади Понка ногами погреет! В одеяло завернусь, а рядом ещё ты и Капс!  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин, обречённо: Девчонки и Элайджа, двигайтесь, с Терминатором спорить бесполезно. Капс, принеси подушки и одеяла?  
РК89: КОНечНо.  
Эл: Тут так чисто на полу

Гэвин: Ага, мы каждый день протираем  
Эл: Ты шутишь? И не впадлу?  
Гэвин: Нисколько! Более того, протираем своими телами, ага, верь мне  
Эл: Сканер  
Гэвин, потея: Сейчас не нужен, и так ведь понятно, что враньё, ха  
РК118: Ваш чай, милые, и ваш тириум, милые ;)  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Ухажер

Гэвин: Да блин, Гарри, ну чего ты палочкой машешь направо и налево!  
Эл: Зато он поймал автобус!  
Гэвин, сползая на пол, ближе к телеку: Ну вот же, вот же, ну?! Можно было догадаться, что собака разумная!!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин, проваливаясь к нему: Чего Терминатор?

РК: Цитата 'ничего'.  
Гэвин: И одеяло ты мне на плечи просто так накидываешь?  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав!  
Гэвин: Ну-ну, Терминатор, но в одеяле, конечно теплее  
Эл: Паузу поставить, пока вы наболтаетесь? Там Сириус Блэк сбежал  
Гэвин: Как сбежал?! Я ждал этого 12 лет! В Азкабане!

Эл: Они ещё неспособны оценить этот мем  
Гэвин: Не придирайся, смотри, смотри, чо щас будет  
Х#2: Ой.  
Х#1: Ой.  
Х#3: Ой!  
Гэвин: Ага! Автобус "Ночной рыцарь"!  
РК89: КапСу НравиТся!  
РК93: Хорошо все с Гарри будет?  
РК99: Можно мне вашу футболку? Руки занять нечем, сэр, зашью.

Х#2: Элайджа наш! И его футболки тоже!  
Гэвин: Никто не претендует на ваши полномочия, Паганель по-дружески предлагает помощь, пожалейте парня, он нервничает  
Х#1: Ладно, хи-хи, раз так!  
Х#3: Но мы футболку сами снимем!  
Эл: Шт! Э! Не сейчас же! Но... Хм!!  
РК118: Вот одеяло, милые.

Эл: Я не понял, что это и как оно произошло  
Гэвин: Тебя раздели  
Эл: Я как раз понял  
Гэвин: Капс теплый, и он лежит тут  
РК89: КапС ТепЛЫЙ! ЛежиТ ТуТ!  
Эл: Это предложение?  
Гэвин: Ты хоть раз смотрел телек пузом на ковре?  
Эл: На провокационные вопросы не отвечаю!  
Гэвин: Так и знал

Эл, сползая на пол: Где там лежит Капс?  
РК89: ТуТ! туТ! МЕжду ГэВИноМ и МАусОм!  
РК115: Ага.  
Эл: Мда, придется познакомиться поближе  
РК115: Вы мне не нравитесь.  
Эл: Да ты мне тоже не особо симпатичен.  
РК115: Под одеяло?  
Эл: Под одеяло.  
РК89: КаПС ТепЛыЙ!  
РК115: Я тоже.

Эл: В принципе, ты неплохой для андроида.  
РК115: Согласен, вы для человека тоже ничего.  
Эл: Мир?  
РК115: Мир.  
РК89: Я ТоЖе ХОчу С ЭлаЙдЖей Мир!  
Гэвин: Хе-хе, в смысле, хм-хм, ты начинаешь им нравиться!  
Эл: Ты говоришь, будто это странно!  
Гэвин: Нисколько, так, Терминатор?  
РК: Да!

Гэвин: Ууу, дементоры  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Сейчас сам увидишь, только не пугайся, все выживут, я тебе обещаю, если страшно, за руку возьмись?  
РК: Да!  
РК89: КАпС ТоЖЕ хоЧЕт!  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Я бы не отказался  
Гэвин: У меня только две руки, возьми Капса  
РК89: ДА!  
Эл:  
РК115, вздыхая:🤝

Эл, шёпотом: Спасибо  
РК115: Люди странные.  
РК118: Люди восхитительные.  
Х#2: Элайджа Камски - гений!  
РК202: Он тоже восхитительный! Ухажер так говорит, я ему верю!  
Эл: Ухажер так говорит? А кто из вас Ухажер?  
РК118: Серьезно, милый?  
Эл: Вопрос снимается  
Гэвин: Против нас дементоры ништо

РК: Запрос? Цель пребывания объекта 'дементор' на территории учебного учреждения для несовершеннолетних пользователей?  
Гэвин: Они ловят Сириуса Блэка! Все думают, он помогает Волан-де-морту!  
[РК]: ⭕!  
Х#2: Что с ними, сэр?  
Гэвин: Они просто уже знают, кто это такой!

Гэвин: Ааа, Терминатор!  
РК: Обновить протокол взаимодействия с пользователем'Гэвин Рид'?!  
Гэвин: Да-да-да, не могу, когда Гарри теряет сознание от этих криков, ужас  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Уф, не жмурься так, Терминатор, все наладится, увидишь, Гарри всех победит!  
РК: Пользователь прав.

Гэвин: От тоски помогает шоколад и от отчаяния  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: В вашем случае тириум со вкусом шоколада  
Эл: Интересная мысль  
Х#2: Очень интересная, сэр, спасибо!  
Гэвин: И будет новый профессор!  
РК: Предварительная характеристика подозреваемого?  
Гэвин: Он очень подозрительный!

РК: Классификация шрамов предоставляет несколько значений - 'волк', 'собака', 'медведь'.  
Гэвин: А ещё в душе он мародёр!  
РК: Трудовая дисциплина данного учебного учреждения может вызвать вопросы у органов контроля за качеством обучения и органов внутренней безопасности!

Гэвин: Ха, тебя бы в попечительский комитет Хогвартса, ты бы им всем показал, как надо работать!  
РК: Система не может выносить оценочных суждений!  
Гэвин: Именно из-за их отсутствия ты жмёшь меня к груди с такой симпатией?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Я не против, но сам бы так сильно не смог

РК: Кто ответственен за назначения преподавательского состава?  
Гэвин: Да нормальный Хагрид учитель, почти  
РК: Согласно стандартам рядового учебного учреждения выявлено на данный момент 16 нарушений, по стандартам специализированных узкопрофильных учреждений - 22.  
Гэвин: Эт Англия

РК: Статистика нарушений выведена по стандартам государства 'Великобритания'.  
Гэвин: Умный, да? Ни на чём тебя не подловить. Смирись, это магическая школа, наверное, магические стандарты  
РК: Решения руководства неприемлемы  
Гэвин: Магические стандарты и, э, долбанутый директор?

Эл: Дамблдор не долбанутый  
Гэвин: Взял на должность профессора защиты от темных искусств мистера "Самая обаятельная улыбка"  
Эл: И автора бестселлеров  
Гэвин: И полного неумеху в заклинаниях  
Эл: Который один пошел с Гарри и Роном вниз!  
Гэвин: Под дулом пистолета!  
Эл: Но ведь пошел!

РК118: Мне не нравится эта крыса, милый.  
Гэвин: Ты прям котяра, Ухажер, да, крыса отстойная  
РК115: Мне не нравится, что Гарри и Рон избегают Гермиону.  
Гэвин: Согласен, но они ещё дети, растут, учатся разбираться  
РК89: КапСУ нЕ нрАвИтСя, ХогСМид ЗаПреТилИ ГаРРи!  
Гэвин: Это ж Гарри

РК: Запрос объект 'Карта Мародёров'?  
Гэвин: Да, клёвая штука  
РК: Запрос, пользователи 'Фред' и 'Джордж' проходили обучение в ОУ'Хогвартс' на протяжении предыдущего периода?  
Гэвин: Да, они уже учились, когда Гарри пришёл  
РК: Запрос, объект 'Карта Мародёров' и проф.Квиррел?  
Эл: Хм

Гэвин: Предположим, Волан-де-морт - Тот-кого-нельзя-называть? И карта его тоже не называла?  
РК115: Почему тогда она не подписала чалму этим заменителем имени?  
РК118: А на второй год, она бы показала василиска в стенах, милый?  
Гэвин: Нуууу  
Эл: Это допустимая погрешность

[РК]: 🙇  
[Х]: 🙇  
Гэвин: Поставьте паузу, ты и меня заинтересовал сверх всякой меры, теперь объясняй  
Эл: В программах тоже есть допустимая погрешность - небольшое количество значений, выпадающих из поля результата. Например, они не смотрели на карту вовремя или не пригляделись

РК115: Вопрос снимается. Спасибо.  
Эл: Вообще, я не тебе объяснял, но пожалуйста.  
РК115: 🤝  
Эл: 🤝  
Гэвин: Определили свои границы, независимые мои? Тогда снимаем паузу  
РК: Объект'Карта Мародёров' исключительно полезен в розыскной деятельности.  
Гэвин: Ага, но Сириуса ловят не они

Эл: Сладкое королевство...  
[РК]:👀  
[Х]:👀  
Гэвин:👀  
Эл: Я сказал это вслух?  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл, пряча взгляд: В детстве мне очень нравилась концепция этого магазина  
Гэвин: У них твой сканер встроен вообще-то  
Эл: Ох  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Я не то хотел сказать  
Гэвин: Любить сладкое - нормально

Гэвин: Терминатор, по-моему, он нам не верит?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Скажи ему на вашем диалекте?  
РК: Преобладание вкусовых предпочтений пользователей в зависимости от гендера относительно и не имеет четкого деления. Зафиксированы случаи употребления  
Гэвин: Стоп, эт уже на наркоту похоже

Гэвин: Он пытался сказать, что есть шоколадки нормально  
РК118: Но не вместо обеда, милый!  
Х#3: И не вместо ужина, хи-хи!  
Гэвин: Э, это читерство, двое на одного!  
РК: Пользователи часто прибегают к стереотипному мышлению, однако оно не всегда оправдывает свою скорость.  
Эл: Я понял

РК: Маскировочная система объекта 'мантия-невидимка' несовершенна.  
Гэвин: Это случайность! Всего-то капюшон упал!  
РК99: Но Гарри придется теперь столкнуться с последствиями.  
Гэвин: Он и столкнется, как всякий нормальный человек! Не вступись он за друзей, просто последствия другие

РК: Принятие приоритетного решения системой пользователя отвечает параметрам предпочтительных последствий?  
Гэвин: Ну, большей частью да  
Эл: Хотя иногда пользователи сначала натворят, а потом думают, что именно  
Гэвин: Но это решаемо  
Эл: Обычно  
РК118: Уже немножко запутали, милые.

Х#3: Получается, люди выбирают свои любимые последствия?  
Х#1: Но люди часто переживают, что выбрали не то!  
Х#2: Иногда люди выбирают не сознанием, мы это знаем, но как?  
Гэвин: Когда просмотр ГП успел превратиться в дискуссию по психологии пользователей?  
Эл: Когда нас стало 10?

Гэвин: Люди вообще редко логичны! У вас вот под носом Элайджа, так он в этом лучший, в смысле, в логике как раз. По нему судить нельзя!  
Эл: Спасибо  
Гэвин: Пожалуйста, но за правду не благодарят, логика твоё слишком сильное место  
Эл: 😇 Спасибо!  
Гэвин: Застенчивый кибербоже...

Гэвин: Когда люди не думают, они принимают решения, как принято говорить - сердцем  
РК93: Сердце однако мышца всего лишь?  
Гэвин: Принято говорить - сердцем, а на самом деле эмоциями  
РК202: Эмоции это отдельный поведенческий блок?  
Гэвин: Ну, э, почти, скорее, что нравится, что нет

Гэвин: Вот тут, например, Гарри нравится Люпину, поэтому он не сдал хулигана Снеггу  
Эл: Хотя Люпин профессор и осознает, как должен был сделать  
Гэвин: Но Снегг ему не нравится  
Эл: Не так, конечно, как Гарри нравится, разные потенциалы чувств, но  
Х#3: Люди восхитительны, хи-хи!

Гэвин: Я не удивлюсь, если она в свободное время точит ножи до бритвенной остроты  
Х#3: Я сделала что-то не так?  
РК118: Я так не делаю, милый!  
Гэвин: Ну, вы все же отличаетесь, как светлая и темная сторона Луны  
РК118: Я, конечно, темная?  
Гэвин: Ты светлая, потому что я тебя знаю

Гэвин: И вот мы в районе кульминации, игры со временем, профессор-оборотень, дементоры, гиппогрифы и беглые преступники с претензией на пожирателей смерти  
[РК]:😱  
[Х]:😱😱😱  
Эл: У тебя талант  
Гэвин: Мда? И в чем интересно?  
Эл: А ты обернись  
Гэвин: Боже, Понка, приобними их?

Эл: То есть ты не хотел их напугать?  
Гэвин: Не-а!  
Эл: И вцепившийся в тебя Терминатор - это случайность?  
Гэвин: Боже, Терминатор! Все нормально!  
Эл: Кстати, Маус, да?  
РК115: Да?  
Эл: Ты тоже меня обнимаешь?  
РК115: Да? Извините, случайно вышло.  
Эл: Отпустишь?  
РК115: Нет.

Эл: А почему? Я тебе несимпатичен!  
РК115: Приоритет системы - защита человека.  
Эл: Это слова Терминатору бы подошли, тебе как-то не особо  
РК115: Происходит поиск решения. Ждите. Примерное время завершения процесса 5 часов.  
Эл: Я запомню.  
РК115: 18 часов.  
Эл: Ага  
РК115: 7 часов.

Гэвин: Маус, хорош, так ему и скажи, мол, мистер Элайджа Камски, вы мне нравитесь на сотую долю процента больше, чем не нравитесь  
РК115: Нет.  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Тогда продолжайте передел сфер влияния потише, там сейчас все разрулится  
Х#2: Откуда вы все знаете?  
Гэвин: Тыщу раз смотрел

Х#2: Нет, мистер Рид  
[РК]:🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖🤖  
Х#2: Я что-то не так сказала?  
РК99, с механическим скрежетом: 'Детектив Рид'.  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'.  
РК115: 'Гэвин'!  
Гэвин: Вы чего, народ  
РК118: Дефиниции в нашем мире очень важны, милый!  
Х#2: Но я использовала обычное обращение?

РК: Заслуги пользователя'Гэвин Рид' в профессиональной деятельности позволяют ему рассчитывать на определенную степень уважения окружающих, проявляющуюся в использовании звания при нейтральном обращении.  
Х#2: Простите, я не знала! Ты так хорошо объясняешь, Терминатор! 😊

РК: 😄  
Х#2: 😄😄😄  
Гэвин: Так! Короче! Хлоя, что ты хотела спросить у меня, опуская обращение?  
Х#2: Простите, откуда вы так хорошо знаете, что думает РК900-115? Судить о мыслительных процессах андроидов по их внешнему виду невозможно, а иной информацией вы не владеете?

Гэвин: Ты совершаешь ту же ошибку, что твой гениальный создатель  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: У них есть характер, а это информация вполне достаточная, чтобы их отличать и узнавать образ мыслей, вдобавок, я полицейский, а это обязывает, ну, знаешь, разбираться в людях  
Эл: И все же ты уникален

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Не сокращай мое имя настолько непотребно  
Гэвин: Да я не то... Слышь, не подкалывай, ага?  
Эл: Больше не буду, так что там с фильмом?  
РК202: Гиппогриф улете-те-е-ел! 😭  
Гэвин: Ох  
Х#3: Казнь не состоялась! 😭  
РК118: Сириус не остался с мальчиком, милые! 😢

Гэвин: Ну, не бывает в жизни полного счастья, зато все живы и здоровы  
РК93: Тоже и предатель! Крыса, что натуру обнажила крысиную в человеке!  
РК99: Это очень обидно. Я зашил вашу футболку, мистер Элайджа Камски, сэр.  
Эл: Этот ваш Маус вполне теплый, я пока так полежу  
РК115: Да?

Эл: Я просто терплю твое ненавязчивое присутствие слева  
РК115: Принято  
Гэвин: Омойбох. Терминатор, скажи, что мне кажется?  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: То есть они правда пошли на мировую?  
РК: Выводы преждевременны в присутствии исключительно косвенных доказательств.  
Гэвин: Это мудро

РК118: Продолжим, милые?  
РК202: Да, да, скорее! Что там потом было?!  
РК115: Согласен.  
РК99: Про Гарри всегда интересно.  
РК93: Не войны звёздные, конечно, однако, согласен.  
РК89: КаПСу ХоРОшо МеЖду ЭлаЙДжЕй и ГэВиНом! КаПС хоЧЕт еЩе!  
РК: Запрос на одобрение юнитами РТ500-'Хлоя'?

Х#1: Пожалуй, мы с удовольствием посидим ещё!  
Х#2: Компания тут собралась очень теплая, нам приятно!  
Х#3: И чем закончится дело с Хвостом, хи-хи, не просто ведь так он приспешник темного мага?  
Эл: Все андроиды согласны  
РК118: Милый?  
Эл: Ну, если подумать  
Гэвин: Это коллекционка!

Эл: Черт с вами, особенно, 115-й, с тобой  
РК115: Принято.  
Эл: Но это не значит, что греть меня не надо  
РК115: Так точно.  
Эл: Или, например, что со мной можно говорить только канцелярщиной  
РК115: Замётано.  
Эл: Или  
Гэвин: Хорош испытывать его терпение  
РК115: Хорошо, Гэвин.

Эл: В смысле  
Гэвин: Как ты думаешь, что интересного в нас находят они?  
Эл: По-моему, всё  
Гэвин: Ты не на Терминатора смотри при этом  
Эл: Что мы думаем не по-программному?  
Гэвин: И это тоже, а ещё, как мы реагируем на всякое  
Эл: И?  
Гэвин: И Маусу очень интересно с тобой под боком

Эл: Ну и ладно  
РК115: Так точно.  
Гэвин: Вот и ладушки, проехали  
Х#2: А можно мы ещё тириума согреем? И обед, который принесли?  
Гэвин: Тогда антракт десять минут  
Эл: Я тут полежу  
РК115: Я никуда и не собирался.  
РК118: Не пугайтесь, милые, на кухне инсталляция из ножей...

Гэвин: А хорошо... На полу поваляться, когда воскресенье, кино посмотреть  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: И Хлои эти славные  
РК: ///Да!  
Гэвин: Вторая которая чем-то на тебя похожа  
РК: Да?..  
Гэвин: Она среди них тоже старшая, сразу видно  
РК: Да-а...  
Эл: Вот как ты умудряешься  
Гэвин: Да?  
Эл: Забудь

Гэвин: Маус, ты его там не перегрел?  
РК115: Поддерживается комфортный температурный режим!  
Гэвин: Чего сразу оскорбляешься, я просто уточнил  
РК115: Хлоя запрашивает цель визита у нас.  
Гэвин: Хе-хе  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Да ладно, скажи правду, следить, чтобы ваш долбанутый пользователь выжил

РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Сформулируй точнее, у тебя получается, Терминатор  
РК: Необходимость присутствия в данной локации обусловлена местонахождением пользователя'Гэвин Рид' и статуса системы при взаимодействии с ним. Локация 'дома' меняется в зависимости от местонахождения пользователя.

Эл: Истинная поэзия  
Гэвин: Дом там, где твоё полотенце  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Конечно, нет, просто цитата  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' использует цитирование?!  
Гэвин: Что? Ну да, я же обычный человек, а все самое интересное и остроумное скорее всего кем-то до меня уже сказано?

РК: 🤔  
Гэвин: Да, цитировать умеешь не только ты, и это нас в каком-то смысле роднит, но  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Он тоже умеет цитировать, Терминатор, уймись, это свойство каждого человека  
Эл: Трепещите, враги наследника, Тайная комната снова открыта!  
РК: 😱😱😱

Гэвин: Хлои, а вам в спецназьей форме не жарко?  
Х#2: Нет, все хорошо!  
Х#1: Все прекрасно, спасибо!  
Х#3: Мы привыкли, все отлично!  
Гэвин: А то бы пока переоделись в Понкину сменку, если Понка не возражает, конечно  
Х#2:👀  
Х#1:👀  
Х#3:👀  
РК202: Не возражаю! Ура! Пижамная вечеринка!

Эл: Неточная дефиниция.  
Гэвин: Утятки, давайте тоже в домашнее, сегодня уже никто никуда не пойдёт  
Эл:👀  
Гэвин: И ты тоже, не надо так осуждающе смотреть, могу найти тебе второй комплект оскорбительных пижам с работы  
Эл:👀  
Гэвин: За раскраску не ручаюсь  
Х#2: Виии!  
Эл: А давай

Гэвин:🔦Итак, мы все собрались здесь, чтобы смотреть четвертую часть Гарри Поттера на ночь глядя!  
Эл: Может включим верхний свет? И зачем все сели на одеяла? И накрылась одеялами? И вообще, откуда у тебя их столько?  
Гэвин:🕯️Мы собрались здесь ради кубка огня! Да разгорится пламя!

Х#2: 🕯️Оказывается, пижамы такие мягкие!  
Х#1: 🕯️И интересные!  
Х#3: 🕯️Мне нравится моя в ножик!  
РК202, гордо:🕯️Да!  
РК118:🕯️Вам идёт, милые.  
РК115:🕯️Пижамы идут всем.  
Эл:🕯️Это обязательно? Передавать свечу по кругу и говорить какую-то информацию?  
Гэвин: 🔦Да!  
Эл:🕯️Моя пижама в печеньку!

Гэвин:🔦 Я предупреждал!  
Эл:🕯️ Почему у тебя фонарик?  
Гэвин:🔦 Потому что это мои одеяла и мой телек  
Эл:🕯️Завтра понедельник!  
Гэвин:🔦 Фублин, чего сразу страшилки начинаешь  
РК89:🕯️КаПСу НрАВиТся!  
Гэвин:🕯️Десять вечера. Десять андроидов. Десять патчей! И один из них полон багов!!

[РК]: ⭕  
[Х]: ⭕  
Эл: Нет, это несерьёзно, сразу 10 патчей, да ещё один с багами, притом, что моделей тут всего две, с некоторыми вариациями профессий пять  
Гэвин: Зануда  
Эл: Дилетант  
РК:🕯️Система готова к работе, однако не готова к работе!  
[РК]:⭕!!!  
[Х]:⭕!!!  
Эл: Мы оба дилетанты

РК99:🕯️Вам не надо ничего зашить? Или пришить? Кого-нибудь?..❌_❌  
РК93:🕯️Сила не с нами, к стихам ближе, Республика пала!  
Гэвин: 🔦Первый круг пройден и мы почти скатились в откровенные страшилки  
Эл: Это из-за твоей пижамы в оленя, реально жуткая  
Гэвин: Или четырех сменок Понки

Эл: Не вижу ничего ужасающего в черных пижамах с флюоресцентными принтами  
Гэвин:🔦 Даже в виде черепов?  
Эл: Ага  
Гэвин:🔦 И паучков?  
Эл: Агаааа  
Гэвин:🔦 И косточек?  
Эл: Хлое все идёт  
Гэвин:🔦 И брокколи?  
Эл: Нет, ну эта конечно брр, фууу, зачем ты сказал, я же не присматривался

Гэвин: Короче, смотрите, тут щас будет капец  
РК202: Кто-то умрет?!  
Х#3: Кто-то убьёт?!  
РК115: Гарри сделают старостой?  
РК118: Его друзья пострадают, милый?  
РК99: Они опять сломают школьное имущество?  
РК93: Или имущество попытается сломать их?  
Гэвин: ...нет, просто песня шляпы...

Гэвин: А вот этот красавчик потом будет играть самого смазливого вампира в истории  
Эл: Фамилия у него какая-то овощная  
Гэвин: То ли кабачок  
Эл: То ли тыква  
Гэвин: Баклажан?  
Эл: Капуста?  
РК118: Поиск дал ответ Паттисон, милые?  
Гэвин: Патиссон 😂  
Эл: Патиссон 😂  
Х#2: Как вас понять

Гэвин: Это поколение двухтысячных, извини, Хлоя, вы слишком хороши для наших старых приколов  
Эл: Ты не мерзнешь, не ешь и не выходишь на солнце!  
Гэвин: Скажи это, Белла!!  
Эл: Ты айтишник!!  
Гэвин: 😂  
Эл: 😂  
РК118: Мда, милые, это даже интереснее, чем фильм получается...


	29. Часть 29 - о передаче опыта

Гэвин: Долбанная работа, долбанный завтрак  
Эл: В принципе, согласен, уже не помню, когда спал так сладко, будильник был не к месту  
РК118: Тосты, милые?  
Гэвин: Какое счастье! День без овсянки!  
РК115: 🍚🥄🍚🥄  
Гэвин: Как ты это делаешь? Черная магия?  
РК115: Именно.

Эл: А почему они все тут? Они же не едят? И я почти ничего не помню после первого испытания в лабиринте  
Гэвин: Я тоже, но мы не ради себя весь просмотр затевали, ага? Терминатор, вот ты досмотрел?  
РК: ⭕ Да. >_>  
Гэвин: А если в глаза глядя?  
РК: Нет...  
РК99: Устал, уснул с вами.

Гэвин: Ладно, но остальные-то досмотрели?  
РК202: Там было! Ух! И ах! И сэр!! Сэр-сэр-сэр, там было так вшшшух!!  
Х#3: И палочками оп!  
РК89: КапСу ПоНрАвиЛОсь, Но бЫЛо стРАшно нА кЛАдбиЩЕ, КапС бОльшЕ НЕ хОЧЕт ГулЯть пО КладБИщаМ!  
Гэвин:  
Эл: То есть раньше ты гулял?

Гэвин: Не придирайся, детям нужен воздух  
Эл: Кладбищенский?  
Гэвин: Меньше народа, больше кислорода  
Эл: Это не повод, кто так вообще ещё говорит  
Гэвин: Я говорю  
Эл: Это не повод [2]!  
Гэвин: А что тогда повод?  
Эл: Ты! Ты просто! Одна большая логическая ловушка!  
Гэвин: Грубая лесть!

РК118: Он в чем-то прав, милый!  
Эл: Я вообще-то сижу слева от тебя  
РК118: Элайджа в чем-то прав, милый!  
Х#2: Почему вы называете создателя так странно? Его нейтральное обращение 'Мистер Элайджа Камски', и это знает каждый андроид, от мала до велика!  
Гэвин: Хм!  
Эл: Но не знает он

Х#2: Правда?! Не знаете?!  
Гэвин: Нуу, эээ, ваш создатель не особо стремился быть узнанным  
Х#1: Не особо стремился?! Быть узнанным?!  
Эл: Нуу, эээ, он, понимаете, очень занятный, но я опасался получить пепельницей между глаз при личном контакте  
Х#3: Я говорила! Говорила!

Гэвин: Что?  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
РК118: Не волнуйся так, милая!  
Эл: Хм!!  
Х#3: Я говорила, вам стоит быть осмотрительнее и вежливее при видеозвонках! Чтобы другим людям не хотелось открутить вам голову при личной встрече!  
РК115: Он пропускал это мимо ушей?  
Х#1: Каждый новый раз.

Гэвин: И почему я не удивлён?  
РК115: И почему у меня не осталось вопросов?  
Х#2: И почему мы так беспокоились?  
РК118: Тебе стоит лучше беречь себя, Элайджа, милый.  
Эл, полыхая ушами: Да вы вообще, да вы что, да вы как  
Гэвин: Переводя с человеческого, он очень всем благодарен

Эл, возмущённо: Да за что?!  
Гэвин: За заботу - Хлоям, за приют - мне, за настроение - Понке, за утешение - Ухажеру, за тепло - КаПСу, за джемпер - Паганелю, за участие - Йоде, за терпение - Терминатору, за овсянку - Маусу.  
Эл: Нет  
РК115: Овсянка, сэр 🍚🥄  
Эл: Ладно, может, да

Гэвин: А теперь все марш переодеваться, фрилансеры, могут, конечно, и дома посидеть  
Эл: О?!  
Гэвин: ...но у себя, поэтому все равно одеваться  
Эл: Эх...  
РК118: Не расстраивайся, ми-лый! Ещё в гости придёшь!  
Х#3: Как будто ты что-то знаешь, хи-хи, 🔪  
РК118: Это не угроза, милая, 🔪

Гэвин: Э, э, милые-дорогие, в этом доме никто никому не угрожает!  
Эл: Мне показалось или там мелькнули ножи?  
РК118: Показалось, милый!  
Х#3: Сэр, хи-хи, вы нам такое обновление не ставили, хи-хи!  
Гэвин: Я бы сказал, что не показалось  
[РК]:⭕  
[Х]:⭕  
Гэвин: Но как можно им не верить

Эл: То есть, ты им прям веришь  
[РК]:⭕?  
[Х]:⭕?  
Эл: Мне кажется, что они тебя обманывают  
Гэвин:⭕  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: В смысле "что"? Откуда ты это взял вообще?  
Эл: Этот твой 118-й  
РК118:⭕!!!  
Эл: Он явно себе патчи сам ставит, и паленые какие-то, это за Хлой я поручиться могу, а твои

Гэвин: Фублин, напугал так напугал, сколько я там стресса хватанул, Терминатор?  
РК: 17% ежедневной нормы профессий с повышенным уровнем напряжения на психику пользователя. Рекомендуется воздержаться от нагрузок вне рабочего места!  
Гэвин: Ничего, я в этом закалённый, почти морж

РК115: Сомнительное утверждение, ваша овсянка почти нетронута.  
Гэвин: Ну так я обычно не овсянкой добираю, Маус!  
РК99: Полезный завтрак, хороший, питательный!  
РК93: Если бы это ели юнглинги, они бы победить смогли Скайуокера, на темную сторону перешедшего!  
Гэвин: Да блин

РК115: Овсянка, сэр.  
Гэвин: Ага...  
РК202: Вы же сами говорите, что нужно заботиться о себе и здоровье, даже если оно железное, Гэвин, сэр!  
Эл: Он так говорил?  
Х#2: Правда говорил?  
Х#3: Честно говорил?  
Х#1: Не врал то есть, хи-хи?  
РК202: Могу показать запись!  
Эл: А  
Гэвин: Я съел!!

Гэвин: Все, короче, завязывай шнурки, такси вызовем в подъезде  
Эл: Там холодно  
Гэвин: Ты в куртке?  
Эл: Там очень холодно!  
Гэвин: Любая Хлоя тебя с удовольствием погреет?  
Эл: Мне все равно холодно!  
Гэвин: Какой ты мерзляк, просто удивительно, но на что намекаешь непонятно

Эл: Можно я тут подожду?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: И Хлои тоже, пжалст  
Гэвин: Тебе знакомо слово "нет"?  
Эл: Нет!  
Гэвин: Вот видишь, знакомо! Пошли, мы с вами постоим, чтобы не замёрзли  
Эл: А может на одном такси?  
Гэвин: Такую толпу только в минивэн теперь толкать, не уверен, что такие есть

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Сразу нет  
Эл: Я ещё ничего не сказал  
Гэвин: Ты задумался! А когда твои процессорные мощности подвисают, значит, идёт строительство какого-то плана! И сразу нет  
Эл: Я бы просто использовал доступный ресурс  
Гэвин: Андроиды нас не  
Эл: Вертолёт Киберлайф?  
Гэвин: Н-не-не

Эл: Ты чего?  
Гэвин: Н-ничего, тут холодно ващет, короче, бывай, иди обнимай своих Хлой дома, а нам с РК900 ещё работать, завтра Рождество, но Фаулер готов демонстрировать небо в алмазах каждый божий день! Пока  
Эл: Мне одному сейчас кажется, что он ушел от темы?  
Х#2: Почти убежал.

Гэвин: Так, если кто-то из вас хоть заикнется про самолёты, вертолёты и прочую летучую пое..хавшую технику, есть вероятность, что вы будете бороться с моим стрессом весь оставшийся день, и то неизвестно, кто победит  
РК118: Мы сейчас в такси, милый!  
РК99: Тут четыре колеса.

РК93: И они все земли касаются одновременно.  
РК202: И вокруг тоже земля! Сэр!  
РК115: Максимальная высота, клиренс автомобиля. Для этой модели составляет 155мм.  
РК: Информация психологического профиля пользователя'Гэвин Рид' пополнена.  
РК89: КаПС нЕ ЗовЕт ГэВиНа ГуЛяТь пО сТроЙке?

Гэвин: Нет!..  
РК: Уровень стресса пользователя 'Гэвин Рид' вырос и снова поднимается. Исчерпан лимит нормы на 38%, рекомендуется перейти в энергосберегающий режим!  
РК118: Можешь подержаться за нас, милый!  
РК115: Мы тоже тут, сэр, в одном такси все едем.  
РК202: Близко сидим, сэр!

РК93: Однако обнимают опять Терминатора одного.  
РК99: Судьба, вероятно, его в этом.  
РК89: КаПС СоСкуЧиЛся! каПСу нЕ хВаТАЕт ВрЕМЕни нА выХОДнОМ, ЧтОбы НЕ сКУчаТь! ТаМ ЭлаЙджа, ТуТ ХЛоя! И ЕЩЁ ХлоЯ, И еЩё ХЛоя, А ПотоМ оПятЬ ЭлаЙДжа, А  
Гэвин: Я понял твою мысль, не продолжай

Гэвин: Зато мы едем на работу, а там этой работы просто ого-го сколько и, главное, всем не до нас  
РК115: Капитан Фаулер.  
РК118: Твои коллеги, милый.  
РК99: Неузнаваемый мистер Элайджа Камски.  
РК: Постоянная необходимость окружающего социума в пользователе.  
Гэвин: Это вы создали

РК99: Что создали?  
РК115: Что мы?  
РК89: ЧтО ЭтО?  
Гэвин: Ну, это - ажиотаж вокруг меня, просто штоб я сдох, если до эпохи Терминатора был настолько востребован хоть когда-нибудь  
РК: ⭕Доверие пользователю - одна из базовых установок Киберлайф, дополнительное подкрепление не нужно!

Гэвин: Это ты про фразу "штоб я сдох" волнуешься?  
РК: ⭕😐😑😐 Да.  
Гэвин: Выдох в твоём исполнении чутка пугает, Терминатор, особенно в сочетании со сходящимися плотнее объятиями. Честно, это всего-навсего фигура речи, человеческое суеве  
РК: ⭕Концепт 'суеверие' знаком и опасен!

Гэвин: Не всякая же ерунда обязана сбываться, ага? Не волнуйтесь, все под контро  
РК: Требуется немедленная остановка и замена авто, передняя часть оси имеет быстро растущий дефект-микротрещину.  
Гэвин:  
РК118: Подробный скан, милый, мы на такое способны, ты же в курсе?

Гэвин: Я-то в курсе, но как объяснить автоматическому такси, что мы в нем больше не нуждаемся и неплохо бы прислать другое на замену?  
РК93:✋  
Гэвин: У тебя, конечно, золотые руки, Йода, но  
РК93: ✋🚕⛔🔀🚖  
Гэвин: Постоянно забываю, что это вам как два пальца об ..улику испачкать

РК: Косвенные доказательства получены.  
РК115: Процедура сохранения, шифрования.  
РК118: Как бы узнать про это поподробнее,🔪, милые?  
РК99: Достоверные данные отсутствуют.  
РК93: Базы ознакомления для обширны слишком.  
РК202: И что искать? Миллион вкладок!  
РК89: НеПОряДок ДажЕ КАпСу!

Гэвин: Вы же в курсе, что я тут? И по-прежнему вас слышу?  
РК: Да. Система оценивает шансы на получение ознакомительной информации из достоверного источника более высокими, при условии вовлечения пользователя'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, я на такие лекции не подписывался!

Гэвин: Короче, слушайте, есть целый ряд совершенно стопудовых примет  
[РК]:👀  
Гэвин: Первая из них злой Фаулер, это к пи..столету в лицо привести может, короче, в самые кратчайшие сроки, ибо пошлет злой Фаулер туда, куда ещё нога человека не ступала, одни отморозки по подворотням

РК118: Обычно ты говоришь не так, милый.  
РК115: Капитан не в духе - это обычная причинно-следственная связь. Даже напарник не в духе это... Это... Сэр, сэ-р... Это⭕  
Гэвин: Так! Это что щас было?! Маус, у тебя другое место работы сейчас!  
РК115: ДПД номер 11? 11?!  
Гэвин: 12, алло!

РК115: Двенадцать. Двенадцать! Место приписки, ДПД 12, командующий офицер, офицер, офицер  
Гэвин: Господи, да на меня посмотри, а!?!  
РК115: Командующий-офицер-ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ-Гэвин-ма-Рид-ут-кх-кх!  
Гэвин, обнимая за лицо: Маус, хочешь выходной сегодня? Или к Элайдже в гости?

РК115: Н-нет! Нет! Система готова к работе!  
Гэвин: Дай лоб поглажу, готова она прям вся, ага, никто не спорит, даже не пытается. А теперь посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, как меня зовут?  
РК115: М-кх-кх, извините, помехи, Гэвин Рид, командующий офицер подразделения.  
Гэвин: Ага...

РК115: Я что-то не так сказал?  
Гэвин: Ещё я - твоя бедная водоплавающая мать, Маус, напугал так напугал  
РК115: >_> Извините, кратковременный сбой в программе.  
Гэвин: Нечего от меня отворачиваться! Извиняться! Такую хрень не предскажешь, ты не виноват. И в конце концов я твоя мать

РК115: Уточните запрос?!  
Гэвин: Вот чего ты волнуешься, можешь мне объяснить? Мама-утка тебя смущает? Или я? Или то, что извиняться не надо?  
РК115: Совокупность факторов.  
Гэвин: Запомни, дорогой мой Маус, теперь эта совокупность факторов твое настоящее, то есть, наша утиная семья

РК115: Это в высшей степени нелогично, однако удивительно быстро упорядочивает внутренние процессы системы.  
Гэвин: Так работает принадлежность к общности или что?  
РК115: Взаимодействие нескольких протоколов, окружение, средний уровень стресса вовлечённости в события микросоциума

Гэвин: Про "микро"социум обидно щас было, вы и есть весь мой социум, так что можно сказать макси  
Фаулер, на входе: О чем беседа? Опять дурно влияешь на молодежь? Стажёры с того раза под впечатлением ходят  
Гэвин: Я готов сознаться в дурном влиянии, только не говорите чт  
Фаулер: Да

Гэвин: Неееееетттттт  
Фаулер: Ага  
Гэвин: Помилуйте!! У меня 8, почти 9 РК900 в отделе!!  
Фаулер: Со вчера официально 9, Киберлайф закрепил тебе РК900-185  
Гэвин: Спасибо за Себастьяна, но сразу два детсада на выезде я не потяну!!!  
Фаулер: Детсад один.  
Гэвин: ???  
Фаулер: Вторые ясли

Гэвин: Сэр, сэр, если у вас есть сердце, пожалуйста, не надо?!  
РК93: Сердце ваше слышно, как стучит, косвенное доказательство наличия его!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Йода, это немного другой разрез бесед...  
Фаулер: И без разрезов обойдусь. Особенно на сердце, особенно в беседе. Твои, точка.

Гэвин: Итак  
С#1: Да сэр?  
С#2: Вы КРУТОЙ!  
С#3: Признаться, я удивлен, что вы все ещё работаете в полиции  
Гэвин: А ещё руковожу вашей практикой на месте и заполняю ваши характеристики  
С#3:... Я думал, вас уже забрали в ФБР, такой талант!!  
Гэвин: И теперь у нас целый отдел андроидов

С#3: О, нееет...  
С#2: ПОЛИЦИЯ это нечто!!  
С#1: Но как нам с ними обращаться?  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Как с коллегами, неужели с первого раза неясности какие-то остались?  
РК118: Я могу поспособствовать пониманию, 🔪, милые! Что-нибудь разъяснить? Что-нибудь показа-а-ать~~~

С#1: Он точно полицейский?  
С#2: В полиции есть Тёмное братство?! КРУТО! А можно ему преступников заказывать?!  
С#3: Его раньше не было? Вам из принципа дают сломанных?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, пропиши им по подзатыльнику, а?  
С#1: Ой!  
С#2: Уй!  
С#3: Эй!  
Гэвин: Тут все целые. Пока целые.

С#1: Да где  
С#2: Это не очень круто!  
С#3: Да он не про них говорит, дурни! А про нас! Эти железные болва! Ай!  
Гэвин: Что непонятно в слове "коллега"? Уважение к старшему, в конце концов  
С#3: Пусть они нам и устраивают танцы!  
Гэвин: К старшему по званию! А тут любой вас старше!

Гэвин: Советую запомнить, 118, Ухажер, ему под руку лучше не попадаться, с ножом играться любит, влезете посреди игры!  
РК118: Клевета, милый,🔪, мы отлично проведем время. Так, милые?~  
С#1: Пожалуй, нет?  
С#2: Вообще НЕТ!  
С#3: Он точно не сломанный?  
Гэвин: Так говорят на рентгене

РК118: Посещение которого я вам могу устроить, милые? Ознакомительная экскурсия? Заодно вспомните, как заполнять больничные? Милые?  
[С]:  
РК118: Милые-е-е~~~ Я всегда готов вам помочь!  
С#3: Спас-сибо, ч-чот не н-н-надо...  
РК118: Точно,🔪, милый?  
С#2: Он КРУТОЙ андроид!

РК115: Эти господа выглядят неудовлетворительно.  
С#2: А этот некрутой!  
РК115: И ведут себя похожим образом.  
С#1: Этот тоже опасный?!  
С#3: Непохож!  
РК115: Склонность к аналитическому мышлению отсутствует. Что здесь забыли эти господа?  
Гэвин: Совесть они свою здесь забыли

Гэвин: Ещё раз для тех, кто в танке - андроидов не надо ранжировать по крутости, это наши коллеги, которые просто немного иначе устроены  
С#1: Как служебные собаки?  
[РК]:👀  
Гэвин: 🤦🤦🤦🤦🤦  
С#2: Это непонятно!  
С#3: Вы обязаны нас учить! Чтобы было понятно! И вообще! Это практика!

Гэвин: Так, ещё раз, для тех, кто под тремя слоями танковой брони и в каске вдобавок. Это андроиды. Они здесь тоже работают. У них есть свой дом и своя строгая кибермама, свой киберпапа, но главное, у них есть характер, любопытство и достоинство, с которыми нужно считаться!

С#2: А как мы узнаем, если заденем?  
Гэвин: 🤦  
РК118: Мы вам намекнем, милые, не бойтесь, узнаете! ;)  
С#2: Он меня пугает  
С#1: Меня тоже  
С#3: Он всех пугает  
Гэвин: Это косвенное доказательство вашей некомпетентности, настоящий коп сразу знает, как с людьми договариваться!

С#1: Так он же не человек!  
С#2: Зачем договариваться с техникой?  
С#3: Это не в моих служебных обязанностях!  
Гэвин: 🤦  
РК115:🤦  
РК89: 🤦  
РК99: 🤦  
РК93: 🤦  
РК202:🤦  
РК: 🤦  
РК118: Сейчас было,🔪,близко, милые!  
Гэвин: Если он техника, чего ж вы его боитесь?  
С#2: Он страшный  
РК118: ;)

Гэвин: Он не страшный, он обычный - если учесть, что примерно так себя ведут пережившие очень многое полицейские со стажем. Вот попробуйте подойти к лейтенанту Андерсону  
Андерсон: Получите в лобешник, детишки, вы ридов зоопарк, с ним и работайте  
С#1: Но...  
А: В лобешник

Гэвин: Собственно, закончим рефлексию. Следить за вами будут Ухажер  
РК118: Глаз не отведу, милые! ;)  
Гэвин: Йода  
РК93: Ожидал подобного я, и жаль однако.  
Гэвин: И Маус  
РК115: Интересно взглянуть поближе, как работает ваша голова.  
С#3: Вы считаете, это нормальное заявление?

Гэвин: Ему интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь делать свою работу  
С#3: Я ещё стажёр!  
Гэвин: И никто не даст тебе об этом забыть, не обольщайся. Для начала принеси мне кофе  
С#2: Полиция! Кофе и пончики, стереотип!  
Гэвин: Тогда ты идешь за пончиками  
С#1: А я?  
Гэвин: Не отсвечиваешь

РК115: Пончики, сэр?  
Гэвин: Не смотри на меня так! Это не мне! Это им же или Элайдже, наверняка ведь опять прибежит не жрамши  
РК115: Откуда вы знаете, что прибежит?  
Гэвин: Он любопытный  
РК115: И?  
Гэвин: И шило в его пятой опорной точке минимум со скоростью света вращается

РК: Коэффициент полезного действия при работе с объектом 'стажер' приближается к отметке 0,07%.  
Гэвин: Он говорит, что вы бесполезные  
С#3: Я принес кофе!  
С#2: Я принес пончик...  
С#1: Я не отсвечивал!  
РК: Вероятность отравления напитком составляет  
С#3, краснея: Я другой принесу

РК: Вероятность пребывания объекта 'пончик' на поверхности 'пол' составляет  
С#2, зелёнея: Я его выброшу  
РК: Светопоглощение объекта 'стажер' в пространстве локации 'полицейский участок' неидеально в степени  
С#1: Как можно не отсвечивать некачественно?!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ты чудо

РК: Спорная дефиниция модели РК900-87 принята к рассмотрению, рассматривается на голосовании... Ждите... Допустима в отношении модели РК900 в общем и юнита87 в частности.  
Гэвин: Чудо, чудо, Терминатор, золотой ты мой  
РК: Компания Киберлайф желает вам приятного дня!  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Я же говорил! На турбоприводе нарисовался!  
Эл: Хм-хм?  
Гэвин: Они сомневались, что ты на работу явишься, отдыхать же ушел  
Эл: Тут интересно! Только Хлои почему-то были против  
Гэвин: А ты поел перед выходом?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Время - обед, алло, лучший гараж столетия!

Эл: Сам такой! И вообще, чего это моя компания тебе хорошего дня желает?  
РК: >_>  
Гэвин, шепотом: Не смущай детишек  
Эл, шепотом: Это кого?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Терминатор не умеет ещё просто спасибо говорить, а нормальными фразами ваша кибермамка не обеспокоилась  
Эл, шепотом: Я понял!

Гэвин, подозрительно: Что ты понял?  
Эл, воодушевленно: Почему я киберпапка!  
С#3: Вот ваш ко  
Эл: Ага, можешь идти  
С#2: Я взял с ягод  
Эл: Мне все равно, но спасибо, неизвестный, дуй в ту же сторону  
С#1: Да что ты за  
Эл: Ого, отличная маскировка под, э, стол? Без бликов даже, хм

РК: Модель поведения мистера Э  
Гэвин: Эла, Терминатор, просто Эла, дай стажерам самим догадаться  
РК: Модель поведения изменилась. Изменилась модель поведения данного?человеческого?Юнита?  
Гэвин: Легче, легче, у тебя так дым из ушей пойдет, мистера из Киберлайф, нашего инженера Эла

С#3: Что ещё за инженер Эл? Наверняка вы родня  
С#2: Похожи! ОГО!  
С#1: Вы братья?!  
Гэвин: Эл?👀  
Эл: Гэв?👀  
Гэвин: Ага, братья!  
С#3: Я зн  
Эл: По разуму, долбоклюи!  
Гэвин: Дай пять  
Эл: Оп  
РК118: Люди восхитительные, милый!  
С#1: Я вообще никого из вас не понимаю  
РК115: Это нормально.

С#3: Вы вообще тут кто!  
С#2: Вы, конечно, крутой, но я вам не доверяю  
С#1: Вы мне кого-то напоминаете  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Пххх  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Ну, они тоже будут полицейские, а ты весь такой незаметный-незаметный... Ни в Форбс, ни в Джей Кью, ни в Теленеделе-то тебя нет, инженер Эл

Эл: Я тебя ненавижу  
Гэвин: Улыбайся чуть менее широко, а то лицо треснет, да и я довольно недоверчив  
РК: Новейшие методы распознавания лжи  
Гэвин: Терминатор вот тоже не верит  
Эл: Это нормально  
РК115: Это была моя реплика, Эл, сэр.  
Эл: Теперь уже "Эл", потому, что так сказал он?

РК99: Так точно, Эл, сэр.  
С#3: Меня терзают смутные сомнения... А повернитесь в профиль?  
Эл: Обломись  
Гэвин: Ха, и так ведь понятно, перед вами не просто Эл!  
Эл: Гэвин, я тебя  
Гэвин: Перед вами Кал-Эл, мистер Кларк Кент, супермен и журналист. В данном случае, инженер и супермен

Эл: Да бл  
Гэвин: Ин! Так, короче, нам скинули наводку, едем ловить жулика, мне нужны Терминатор и Капс, Эл, на тебе весь прочий детсад  
Эл: С чего ради, я с вами  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься?  
Эл: Разумеется...  
Гэвин: 👂  
Эл: Разумеется, нет! Мне нужны достоверные эмпирические данные

Гэвин: Ладно, я знаю, что пожалею об этом, и не знаю, о чем больше  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Оставить вас без присмотра или их?  
Эл: А всех взять?  
Гэвин: Чтобы все жулики района залегли на дно?  
Эл: Это плохо?  
Гэвин: Вот что лучше, обнаруженный вирус или необнаруженный?  
Эл: Ладно, допустим

Гэвин: В общем, оставляю вас на Мауса. Живите в своей естественной среде, ходите, занимайтесь своими делами, воспитывайте стажёров, взаимодействуйте между собой, наслаждайтесь жизнью без начальника  
Эл: Я передумал  
Гэвин: Вот это дааа  
РК118: Ты не удивлён, милый!  
Гэвин: Чтооо

Эл: Ты низкий манипулятор  
Гэвин: Насчёт роста попрошу не выражаться  
Эл: Да нет, методы у тебя низкие!  
Гэвин: Ты хочешь сказать, это единственное, до чего я могу дотянуться?!  
Эл: Я хочу сказать, что ты высокий, как секвойя  
Гэвин: 😆  
Эл: И такой же умный, примерно


	30. Часть 30 - о присмотре

Гэвин: Так, жулика мы поймали  
РК: Пользователь всегда прав!  
РК89: ГЭВиН зНАеТ!  
Жулик: Маньяки железные  
Гэвин: С маньяками мы тебя познакомим потом, эти самые милые  
Ж: То есть самый милый меня на крышу загнал, а второй самый милый со спины из-за края вылез?  
Гэвин: Именно

Ж: Не хочу представлять, какие тогда у вас немилые  
Гэвин: Не представляй, все равно не угадаешь  
РК: Вероятность знакомства с юнитом118 'Ухажер' составляет 99,98%.  
РК89: МАУс ТоЖе наС ВсТреЧатЬ выЙдеТ!  
Гэвин: А на что уходят 0,02%?  
РК: Противоречивые сигналы программы 'общий чат'.

Гэвин: Так! Что там у них происходит? С ними же Эл остался?  
РК: Основная функция пользователя'Эл' - наблюдение и классификация результатов.  
Гэвин: Я и говорю - он присмотреть остался  
РК89: У ЭлА ДВа ГлаЗа!  
Гэвин: Это нормально?  
РК89: В УчАсТке УхаЖЕр, ПаГАнеЛь, Йо  
Гэвин: Я понял

Ж: Мы что, поехали быстрее?  
Гэвин: Нет, тебе кажется  
РК: Превышение допустимого превышения в черте города незавершено на 1,2км/ч!  
Гэвин: Мы торопимся  
РК89: ЭтО НОрмАЛьНо! НаС ЖДут!  
Гэвин: Прекрати меня пугать, Капс!  
РК89: НаС ОЧенЬ ЖДуТ!  
Гэвин: Да что там происходит вообще

РК: Прибытие в ДПД через 5 мин?  
Гэвин: Ага  
РК89: МАУс ПРосИТ НаС заДерЖАТься.  
Гэвин: Ты понимаешь, что это не помогает  
Ж: Только не срезай по тротуару!!  
Гэвин: Там никого, колеса шипованные  
Ж: Привезите меня, пожалуйста, живым!! Иначе я подам на вас в суд!  
Гэвин: А ты приколист

Гэвин: Ага, все, пошли, Капс, Терминатор, сигналка... Ничего не забыли?  
Ж:  
Гэвин: Точно, багажник захлопнуть, у этой заедает  
Ж:  
РК: Объект 'фары'.  
Гэвин: Точно, пока светло незаметно, спасибо, Терминатор  
Ж: Вы шутите, что ли? Меня кто-нибудь в теплый участок заберёт?  
Гэвин: 🤦

Гэвин: Короче, его в камеру, Капс, не в службу, а в дружбу, а я пока пойду, оценю ущерб  
РК: Рекомендуется сохранять спокойствие и медленно, глубоко дышать.  
Гэвин: Ага, ещё держись поблизости, вдруг эффект особо сногсшибательный будет, и мои изношенные нервы наконец не выдержат

Эл: Я все объясню!  
Гэвин: Уже подозрительно. Для начала, почему тут пахнет гарью?  
С#2: Была, эээ, проверка пожарной сигнализации  
РК93: Неправда это, сработала сигнализация в ответ на некоторые действия его.  
Гэвин: Конкретнее?!  
РК93: Эксперимент 'зажигательный эффект спички'.

Гэвин, почти спокойно: На чем экспериментировали?  
РК99: На случайно обнаруженной в вашем столе сигаретной пачке... Мы её выбросили, но объект 'стажер' проявил похвальное упорство.  
Гэвин: Попытался закурить на рабочем месте  
РК115: Последствия этого были сразу устранены!  
РК202: Но!

РК115: Но произошло небольшое возгарание отдельных документов из архива.  
РК451: Пожар-жар-жаль, это моё-моё-моё! *_*  
Гэвин: Ты дорвался до любимой работы, я так понимаю, а документы архивные уже оцифровали?  
[РК]:⭕  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Ойййййй  
Эл: Я все ему тоже объясню!

Гэвин: Раз тушил Шифр, даже по следам пепла не восстановить, так?  
РК451: Так-так-то, то есть, не есть, нет.  
Гэвин: Фаулер мне голову снимет  
РК93: Вероятность восстановления есть из юнита памяти, кто работал с папкой этой?  
Гэвин: Кто работал?  
С#1: Я  
Гэвин: Прекрасно. А из РК900?

РК451: Я работа-работал, когда-гда-где тушил!  
Гэвин: Зашибись  
Эл: Я все капитану объясню!  
Гэвин: И будем мы всю оставшуюся жизнь в наказание цифровать архивы...  
РК118: Зачем так мрачно, милый, я люблю смотреть и перекладывать папочки! ;)  
Гэвин: Любопытная ты морда, но молодец!!

РК118: Спасибо, милый! А ещё  
Эл, волнуясь: А ещё небольшой несчастный случай на производстве! И они слегка, запомнили мою, э, реакцию...  
Гэвин: Погоди, я сяду  
Эл: Не знаю, с чего начать...  
Гэвин: С начала?  
Эл: Как-то странно все вышло...  
Гэвин: Хорош нагнетать  
Эл: Я лучше покажу

Эл, роняя 🔨:  
РК93: Да бля!  
РК99: Да бля!  
С#3: Да бля!  
РК185: Да бля, милый!  
С#1: Да бля!  
РК202: Да бля!  
РК451: Да бля-блин!  
РК115: Нехорошо вышло.  
С#2: Да бля!  
РК118: Вот косорукий, милый!  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Скажи что-нибудь  
Гэвин: 🤦  
Эл: Мы не специально, я на ногу уронил, не сдержался

Гэвин: Так. Так, сказали спасибо киберпапке за образование в тех сферах, где не надо, и задвинули эту реакцию пониже, не первого реагирования, хорошо?  
РК202: А какого реагирования, сэр?  
Гэвин: Только по протоколу, ээ, Эл, заткни уши  
Эл: Я уже извинился!  
Гэвин: Какой ты сложный, а

Гэвин: Только по протоколу, когда все плохо  
РК115: Протокол 'сложное задержание'?  
Гэвин: Нееееет  
РК89: ПрОТокОл 'охРАнА ОбнаРУЖИла'?  
Гэвин: Нет, Капс! Хотя, вообще, там можно  
РК202: Протокол 'гнев командующего офицера'?  
Гэвин: Понка, нет, нет, другой!  
РК451: Протокол 'пожа-жар'?

Гэвин: Там это не поможет  
РК185: Протокол 'неудачная коммуникация'?  
Гэвин: Похоже, но нет  
РК: Протокол для экстренных случаев, 'пиздец'?  
Гэвин, краснея: Вот именно он  
Эл: Не понял  
Гэвин: Чего ты не понял?  
Эл: Откуда такое многообразие непрограммных протоколов?  
Гэвин: Фух

Гэвин: В общем, жулика мы поймали, но вас теперь оставлять мне одних боязно  
[РК]:⭕  
[С]: ☹️  
Эл: 😖  
РК185: Вы нам не доверяете, милый?  
Гэвин: Не в том дело, Себастьян  
РК115: А в чём?  
Гэвин: Вы мои заначки и на работе все найдёте  
РК202: Тут есть ещё?! Сэр!  
Гэвин: И выкинете тоже...

РК118: Разумеется, выкинем, милый, мусору не место в полицейском участке! ;)  
Гэвин: Борцы за здоровье!  
РК93: Система людей и модули их хрупкие довольно! Чинить сложно очень, по гарантии обменять нельзя!  
Эл: Это они так беспокоятся?  
Гэвин: Есть другое объяснение?  
Эл: Эксперимент?

РК: Нет! Эксперименты над пользователями недопустимы в любом аспекте!  
РК118: Мы бы не стали, милый!!  
РК115: Вы нас знаете, Гэвин!  
РК89: КАПс НЕ люБИт ЭКСпеРиМенТы, ОбЫЧНо ЧТо-То вЗРЫВаЕтСя!  
РК99: Мы вам доверяем!  
РК93: Да, вообще-то!  
РК202: Сэр! Вы же верите нем, сэр?!

РК451: Никогда-когда целью подо-доб-ное не было-было не!  
РК185: Вы много для нас сделали, сэр, милый!!  
Гэвин: Так, теперь все вдохнуууули. И выыыыдохнууули. Хорошо. И где я сказал, что вам не доверяю или вас подозреваю? Чего переполошились? Эл у нас новенький, вот и думает всякое

С#3: Зачем вы их успокаиваете?  
С#2: Крутые такие, все разные, ОГО!  
С#1: А окна они мыть могут помочь, интересно?..  
Эл: Неужели с первого раза непонятно? Их имитация интеллекта и личности правдоподобнее, чем ваша  
С#3: Мутный ты всё-таки тип, инженер из Киберлайф...  
С#1: Так точно!

Эл: Какая восхитительная приземленность! Вас стоит выставлять в музее, сойдете за эталон  
С#3: А тебя в коллекции куда вписали? "Эталонный высокомерный мудак"?  
РК: Зарегистрирован повышенный уровень присутствия в помещении концепта 'сарказм', рекомендуется проветривание и холод.

Гэвин: Пхх, Терминатор, молодец, соображаешь, надо остужать наши горячие головы  
РК118: Принести лёд, милый?  
Гэвин: Вроде никто никого ещё не бьёт  
РК93: Поправимо это!  
Гэвин: Йода, скажи, что ты пошутил  
РК93: Снижение концентрации 'сарказм' концепта успешно ли?  
Гэвин: Фух

Гэвин: Так, у нас обед, стажёры, валите на вольные хлеба  
С#3: Там холодно и мерзко  
С#2: Быть копом КРУТО!  
С#1: Это обидно...  
Гэвин: Тогда практиковаться в архив, пыльные бумажки, ммм  
С#3: Мы передумали  
Гэвин: Вот так сюрприз  
Эл: А я?  
Гэвин: А ты без вольных хлебов обойдешься

Эл: ✨🤠✨  
Гэвин: Это что щас было?  
Эл: Я особенный!  
Гэвин:  
РК118: Конечно, особенный, милый, что за сомнения?  
Эл: В этом вопросе я мало верю словам  
Гэвин: Ну, как все здесь, ты вместо обеда точно тириум не похлебаешь, так что особенный, конечно, и не на словах

Эл: ✨✨✨✨✨😀  
Гэвин: Придется поделиться с тобой обедом, по-братски, так сказать, пополам  
Эл: Это половина "Сникерса"?  
Гэвин: Есть возражения? Отдай обратно  
Эл: Нет! Но, мне кажется, некоторые РК900 молча неодобряют?  
[РК]: 🤖  
Гэвин: Ух, блин, может стоило их предупредить

РК115: Компенсация этой трапезы полезными продуктами уже рассчитана.  
Гэвин: Ох  
РК115: График приемов пищи выстроен с учётом грядущего праздника и ненормированного рабочего дня.  
Гэвин: Ойй  
РК115: Согласие пользователя'Гэвин Рид' формально, так как способность заботиться о себе 0%.

Гэвин: Неправда! Я до сих пор ещё не умер!!  
РК: Многократные повторяющиеся ситуации опасности для жизни или приобретения неблагоприятных последствий здоровью классифицированы и сохранены. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' желает ознакомиться? Рабочие риски в расчет не входят.

Гэвин: Тебе я верю на слово, Терминатор, но, но, но...  
Эл: Это бесполезно  
Гэвин: Но я взрослый же! И у меня есть обед! Вы вообще одним тириумом всю дорогу питаетесь! И не жужжите! То есть, конечно, жужжите, так что понятно - работаете!  
РК118: Для нас это нормально, милый!

РК202: И вы о нас заботитесь, сэр!!  
РК93: Уровень в модулях тириума-310 оптимален всегда, после активации протокола 'гости' сначала.  
РК99: А о вас кто позаботится?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' часто принимает решения, неоптимальные именно для него.  
Эл: Тут я их поддержу, знаешь

Гэвин: Да вы... Вы что вообще... Вообще вы что...  
РК: Состояние пользователя?  
Гэвин: Шмыг! Нормально! Просто соринка в глаз попала!  
Эл: Я бы не советовал  
РК99: Позвольте посмотреть?  
РК202: Я могу вызвать Хлою  
Эл: Нет!!  
РК202, удивлённо: Или Хадсона... Они умеют лечить!

Гэвин: Да все нормально уже, шмыг-шмыг, соринка сама вышла, так только, проморгаться осталось  
РК118: Позволь все же глянуть, милый?  
Гэвин: Ох, да хоть дырку просмотрите, если вам от этого легче станет  
[РК]: 👁️👁️  
Эл: Ого, как тогда, когда шнур в шею хотел вст... Это было давно!!

Гэвин: А ещё завтра праздник, короче, Санта вам, конечно, подарки принесёт, но и сами можете подарки друг другу придумать  
РК: Концепт 'подарок'?  
Гэвин: Охтыжбожемой  
Эл: Безвозмездно переданный другому лицу объект, имеющий целью порадовать это лицо и пригодиться ему

Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: В общем, наш киберпапка все разъяснил, кибермамка будет далеко и ничего не узнает, так что можете сделать открытку, нарисовать рисунок, написать стихи или спаять украшение на ёлку, маленькую приятную штуку, в общем, для другого  
РК115: Для кого?

Гэвин: Так, вас тут десятеро, поэтому тянем жребий, кто кому тайный Санта 🎅!  
Эл: Ты меня тоже включил?  
Гэвин: Это не обсуждается  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Что за хм?  
Эл: Это внезапно приятно  
Гэвин: Боже, этот твой эмоциональный интеллект  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Развивается не по дням, а по часам

Гэвин: Итак, обед окончен, пора допрашивать нашего жулика  
С#3: Можно я?  
С#2: Настоящий ОПЫТ!  
С#1: Я все в теории знаю!!  
Гэвин: Нет, иначе ему будет слишком больно. Боюсь, наш жулик, э, в шоковом состоянии, а тут вы ещё... Хотя! Небольшой тест на профпригодность

С#3: Я готов!  
С#2: Всегда готов!  
С#1: Так точно!  
Гэвин: Помогите Элу найти жулика  
Эл: Причем тут я?  
Гэвин: Тебе одному участок неродной, а у наших железных терпение небезграничное, опасаюсь  
Эл: Тогда ладно  
Гэвин: Плывите, сосиски  
[С]: 🔅🔆🔅🔆  
Гэвин: Загрузка пошла, боже

Эл: Думаю, мы где-то свернули не туда  
С#1: Он должен быть тут!  
С#2: Участок такой ЗДОРОВЕННЫЙ!  
С#3: Мне кажется, нас накололи  
Эл: Гэвин сказал, где этот жулик?  
РК93: Нет, разумеется, вам.  
Эл: Ты тут откуда? Йода, да?  
РК93: Точно так. Послан предупредить, имперцы развязали войну.

Эл: Мы и так насчёт этого в курсе  
[С]: 😌  
Эл: Ладно, я в курсе, а где этот жулик?  
РК93: В допросной с пор некоторых, допрошен почти.  
Эл: Кем?  
РК93: Стресс кому снять сильнее всех надо.  
Эл: 118-м?  
РК93: Сильный стресс самый после обеда у  
Эл: Понятно, вредина 115-й  
РК93: Точно так!

С#1: Наш офицер нам не доверяет...  
С#2: Как нам потом работать в полиции...  
С#3: Мы бы нашли этого жулика...  
Гэвин, подпирая стенку допросной: Хорош ныть, детективы, я же не сказал, где искать, понятно, что в участке, но необязательно в камере  
Эл: Ты переобщался с андроидами

Гэвин: Сказал человек, весь рабочий день и вся рабочая ночь которого состоит из андроидов  
[РК]:📫📬📫📬📫📬📫📬📫  
Эл: Прекратите хихикать  
Гэвин: Надо же и им иногда поржать  
Эл: Поразительная адаптация системы, кстати  
Гэвин: Что ты на меня-то смотришь, это ты им скажи


	31. Часть 31 - о новогодней ночи

Гэвин: Вы меня сейчас не поймете, но надо выйти на дежурство сегодня...  
РК118: Милы-ы-ы-ый!..  
РК115: Это обидно.  
РК202: Сэр, но как же, сэр?  
РК99: Праздник для людей, да?  
РК93: В участке тоже смонтировать гирлянду можно.  
РК89: КаПС Не ОДОБРЯет, нО ПОйдЕт!  
РК: Да-а.

Гэвин: Я могу один сходить?  
[РК]: ⭕️  
Гэвин: Ладно, допустим, один я и сам не хочу. Но всем идти не обязательно. Без Терминатора мне не обойтись, уж извини, железный  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Не извинишь?  
РК: НЕТ!  
Гэвин: А, типа извиняться не надо, тебя все устраивает?  
РК: Да. Да-да-да.

Гэвин: Спасибо, всегда тебе рад. Остальные, пожалуйста, по желанию. Кто хочет болтаться в участке, пока все готовятся или празднуют?  
РК93: Не будет иллюминации в ДПД, не пойду я если, проводка старая очень, осторожно надо зажигать, Шифр опять же.  
Гэвин: Йода, ты чудо, я говорил?

РК93: Говорил не, приятно, однако, чудом Терминатор был, кажется, только.  
Гэвин: Вы еще и запоминаете?  
РК99: Разумеется, сэр, нам, позвольте сказать, интересно...  
Гэвин: Паганель, ты тоже чудо, просто в другом ракурсе. Теперь говори - дома или на работе?  
РК99: Подойти к 12 можно?

Гэвин: Вот, слова разумного человека! Конечно, чтобы праздновать вместе, приходите в ДПД к полуночи, просто сейчас не обязательно  
[РК]: 🤩  
Гэвин, подозрительно: А вы как думали?  
РК118: Это уже неважно, милый, как мы думали, важно, как оно на самом деле тобой задумано! ;)

РК115: Можно я тогда не пойду? Мы с Паганелем потом придем, ближе к празднику.  
Гэвин: Заметано, Маус, вы с Ухажером такие помятые с утра, опять обновления?  
РК118: От тебя ничего не скроешь, ми-лый! Я бы тоже предпочел пока не работать, если это возможно...  
РК202: Я тоже!

Гэвин: Лады, пижаму переоденьте только, а то если Элайджа сюда заявится, вы его опять здорово шокируете. Ухажера с Маусом, конечно, он видел, но ты, Поночка, со своими брокколи  
РК202: Мы учтем, сэр! Конечно, сэр! Можно я вас обниму, сэр?!  
Гэвин: Что? В смысле, ты что-то кокнула?

РК202: Нет, сэр, я ловкая и шпионская! Кийя!  
Гэвин: Ух, я-то не манекен, аккуратно, в О,01 твоей силы это было...  
РК202: О_О!!!  
Гэвин: Ладно-ладно, спокойно, я шучу, шучу, иди на Ухажере повиси, он твоего веса и не заметит, все равно почти спит  
РК118: Но все слышу, мииилый... ;)

Гэвин: Не нагнетай, маньяк, тебя все равно тут никто не боится  
РК118: Это прекрасно, ми-лый...  
РК115: Все, ушел в спящий режим, можно хоть висеть, хоть стоять, хоть лежать поверх.  
РК202: Виии!  
Гэвин: Нет, валяйся, конечно, только осторожно! Маус! Ты на что ее подстрекаешь?

РК115: Она и так подстреченная, если позволите, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Коварная сущность старших братьев, а  
РК89: КапС! ВОзЬМиТЕ КАпСА! НЕ ЗАБУДьтЕ КАПСа! КАПС тожЕ ХоЧЕТ РАботАТЬ! С ЙоДОЙ!  
РК93: Выбор хороший, юнглинг юный!  
РК89: Знал Я, ЗнАл!  
Гэвин: Ты тоже с ним задом наперед говоришь?

РК93: Добрый очень Капс, если меня спросите.  
Гэвин: Ващет я не сомневался  
РК89: ПраВДА?!  
Гэвин: Ну вот когда я вам врал?  
РК89: КогдА БОлЕл! Что ВСё ХОРОшо, ХОТя БЫЛО НЕХОРОШО!  
Гэвин: Нуууу, ээээ  
РК115: Он так делает только когда болеет, Капс. Сейчас не болеет.  
РК89: ЛАдно ТОГДа!

Гэвин: Так, Шифр, Себастьян, привет  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Фублин, нельзя же так пугать!! Что ты-то тут забыл? Семейный праздник на дворе, янки, гоу хоум  
Эл: Ещё чуть-чуть и ты бы меня обидел  
Гэвин: Где, где я допустил ошибку?!  
Эл: Везде, Гэв, ты безнадежен  
Гэвин: Сам дурак  
Эл: 🙏: Гэвин

РК: Основополагающие принципы взаимодействия пользователей 'Гэвин Рид' и 'Инженер Эл' остаются непознаваемыми.  
Гэвин: Мы просто придуриваемся, не обращай внимания, Терминатор  
РК93: Предупреждение было бы неплохим ходом в ситуации этой?  
Эл: Он непредсказуем как снег, извини, Йода

РК93: Выпадение осадков снежных, однако, вполне себе поддается прогнозу?  
Гэвин: Он хотел сказать, я непредсказуем, как любой человек  
Эл: Даже больше  
Гэвин: Даже больше?  
Эл: Я пытаюсь серьезно вывести тебя из себя вторую неделю  
Гэвин: Не заметил  
Эл: ВОТ ИМЕННО  
Гэвин: Все потому...

Эл: ???  
[РК]: ???  
Гэвин: Все потому, что я...  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Потому что я...  
РК185: Что, милый?!  
Гэвин: Я, потому что...  
РК93: Кажется, цитата это?  
Гэвин: Все потому, что я Бэтмен!  
Эл: Не смешно  
Гэвин: Не похож?  
Эл: Для начала ты должен быть миллионером, если кто Бэтмен, так я

Гэвин: Бэтмен должен неплохо понимать людей, а ты по большей части игнорируешь  
Эл: Это не мешает в них стрелять на досуге  
Гэвин: Зато мешает разбираться в злодейских планах на досуге!  
Эл: Основная суперсила Бэтмена - деньги  
Гэвин: Вовсе нет! Неузнаваемый харизматичный подбородок!

Гэвин: Ладно, оставим тебе, Бэт-Эл, ночной досуг с отстрелом, а что у нас по работе?  
РК451: Спокой-покойно, прямо как в отпус-пуске-спуске лавины после.  
Гэвин: Как на кладбище... Хм, как-то невесело, Шифр, ну да что уж, полиция, поди-ка, не цирк  
Эл: Ты уверен?  
Гэвин: Это наезд?

Эл: Констатация факта  
Гэвин: Извини, Загадочника и Пингвина ловить тебе не здесь надо  
РК93: Я пойду запущу пока подсветку, да? Если что-то не так пойдет, может свет погаснуть, однако ненадолго это.  
РК89: КапС ТОЖе ХОЧЕт ПоСмотРЕТЬ, КАК ВСе ПОГАСНет!  
РК93: Загорится.  
РК451: Где?

Эл: А ты говоришь, не цирк!  
Гэвин: Рабочая атмосфера, что бы ты в этом понимал, человек из списка Форбс  
Эл: Я тоже много могу, например, сделать так, чтобы свет отрубило, а терминалы не выключились!  
Гэвин: Да ну?  
Эл: Ну да! И никакая проводка мне не помеха!  
Гэвин: А научи Йоду?

Гэвин: Так, Шифр, если щас все погаснет и что-нибудь где-нибудь бабахнет, имей в виду, ты на стреме, бежать туда, спасать и тушить  
РК451: Пра-пра-праздник?  
Гэвин: Ага, и так каждый год...  
РК185: Поступил вызов, милые!  
РК: Нет! Нет-нет!  
РК185, удивленно: Кошку с дерева снять?

Гэвин: Не тушуйся, Себастьян, просто Терминатор это дело не любит  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Но нам придется  
РК: Да-а-а...  
Гэвин: А меня на обледенелую крышу он, скорее всего, все равно не пустит  
РК: ДА.  
Гэвин: Вот он уже превентивно и расстраивается, бедняга  
РК: Да.  
[БАБАХ]  
РК451: Ми-мило!

Гэвин: Итак, что тут произошло?  
Тина в пене: Мимо этот твой новый сотрудник проходил  
Эл в пене: Это я  
Тина в пене: И один из твоих РК  
РК93 в пене: Я это.  
Гэвин: Я бы ни за что без пояснений не догадался, ближе к делу?  
Тина в пене: А мы тут, знаешь, кто дежурство закончил... 🍾

Гэвин: Ого  
РК93 в пене: Теперь в шампанского пене и вдобавок...  
Тина в пене: А вот этот твой одноглазый всех потушил  
РК451: Я-я-я это-то-то!  
Гэвин: Ни за что бы не догадался, опять  
Эл в пене: Короче, мы теперь в пене от шампанского и от его химической тушилки  
Гэвин: Ни за что бы

Эл: Хорош издеваться, а?  
Гэвин: Я еще даже не начинал  
Эл: Мне нужна твоя одежда  
Гэвин: Вот Терминатор тут вроде не ты, но   
Эл: СУХАЯ! Я хотел сказать - СУХАЯ!  
Тина в пене: Хехехе  
Гэвин: Как видишь, поздно, механизм запущен  
Эл: НЕТ! Скажи, что ты никому не скажешь?! Скажи?!

Тина в пене: Он над тобой прикалывается, остынь, кому нужна история про безвестного инженера Киберлайф в двух видах пены на Новый год?  
Эл: Фух  
Тина в пене: Зато про мистера Элайджу Камски...  
Эл: х_х  
Гэвин: Хорош-хорош, прикололась и будет, пощади, офицер Чень, мы больше не будем

Гэвин: Кошка  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Леопард тоже кошка?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: И он запутался в гирлянде на крыше?  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Нам нужен Капс.  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Слава вашему кибербогу, он в машине, увязался же с нами. Капс?  
РК89: ГЭВиН?  
Гэвин: Помоги Терминатору снять кошку, а?

РК89: КотЯ?  
Леопард: Мрр?  
РК: Рекомендуется сохранять спокойствие!  
Гэвин: Пусть говорит Капс, ты его просто распутывай, Терминатор, умоляю  
РК89: КоТЯ ЗАстрЯла? заСТРя-ЯАЛА, КоОтя!  
Л: Мур?  
РК89: кОТя!  
РК: 😣  
Гэвин: Боже, нет  
Л: 👅 Мрр?  
РК89: КоТЯ!  
РК: 😣😣😣  
Гэвин: Не-не  
РК: ПЧХИ!

Л: Шшшш!!!  
РК89: КоОТя БоиИТсЯ? КаПС Не БоитСя? ГдЕ УШи У КОти? ГДЕ ШЕя у КОтИ?  
Л: Мррр? Мррр! Мррр!  
РК: 😣  
Гэвин: Уф, Терминатор, прости, я забыл, распутывай скорее и пошли  
РК89: А ТЫ ЧеЙ?  
Л: Мрр!  
РК89: ОН ГОвоРит, он Не ЗДеШниЙ!  
Гэвин: Он говорит?  
РК89: НУ дА! кАПс Не ВРет!

Гэвин: Капс молодец! Спускайте кошку, будем разбираться, чья  
РК: 😣😣😣  
РК89: КОтя УмнЫй! КОтЯ прЫг!  
Гэвин: Нет  
РК: ПЧХИ!  
Л: Мррряу!!  
Гэвин: Да бл  
Л: Мррр?  
РК89: ПлоХОЙ КОтя! СлеЗЬ с ГЭВИНа!  
Гэвин: Славный леопард, славный, не нюхай так близкаааааа!  
РК: Пользователь не пострадал?

Л: Мрряу! Шшшш! Хссс!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, что перехватил его за ошейник, Терминатор, но нам его ещё транспортировать, так что может Капс  
РК89: КАпС тАК ХороШО нЕ удеРЖит, НаДо, ЧТобы ТерМиНаТОР!  
РК: Принято.  
Гэвин: Уф, Капс, помоги встать, я, конечно, люблю кошек, но это экстрим

РК89: КаПС нЕ МоЖет понЯТь, отКУда КОтя.  
Гэвин: Что говорят хозяева дома?  
РК: При опросе реакция хозяев недвижимости была неоднозначной.  
Гэвин: Мда?  
РК: Цитата'Ааа, ааа, держите крепче это животное, ааа, уберите, уберите, убе  
Гэвин: Я понял принцип, ага, значит, не их

РК: ПЧХИ!  
Л: Шшшш!!!  
Гэвин: И как ты умудряешься держать его настолько крепко, даже когда чихаешь? Он от ноги твоей не сдвигается  
РК: Безопасность пользователя'Гэвин Рид' приоритетна!  
Гэвин, краснея: Мда... А заявления в полицию о пропаже милого домашнего леопарда были?

РК: Подобных запросов не поступало.  
РК89: НЕСКольКо ЗаЯВЛенИй о ПРоПаЖе ДомаШНиХ ЖиВОтныХ! тРИ ЧЕреПаХи, ДвЕ мЫШи, оДНа СОбаКа, оДНа МорсКая СвинкА.  
Гэвин: И ни одного леопарда  
Л: Мррр?  
Гэвин: Тебя, похоже, все кошки любят, Терминатор, знаешь? Придется ехать в ДПД с ним

Гэвин: А что это так ярко горит впереди?  
Л: Мррр?  
РК89: ОЙ.  
РК: Запрос состояния в обменнике 'общий чат'... Ждите... Цитата'Все под контролем'.  
Гэвин: И тем не менее, я отсюда вижу, как прелестно горит козырек над входом... Оп, уже не горит  
РК89: НаВерНОе, этО ШиФр!

Гэвин: Мы заходим в ДПД с леопардом без поводка под запах гари и недоуменные взгляды  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: С новым годом, что тут скажешь  
Эл: Вы вернулись!! Видели оленя над входом?  
Гэвин: Даже парочку, правда, без рогов, но им это не мешало  
Эл: Это не по плану  
Гэвин: Да брось

Эл: Иллюминация не сразу включилась и перепуталась, и не работала половина, а там последовательное соединение, нам пришлось диоды менять, чтобы все заработало  
Гэвин: А у нас кошка с крыши  
Эл: Потом мы все поменяли, но Йода сказал, мне на карниз опасно и попросил включать внизу

Гэвин: А на меня кошка сама спрыгнула, когда ее Терминатор распутал  
Эл: Я включил, но тут 451-й куда-то заторопился, все выключил по пути он тоже, я так понял  
Гэвин: Бывшему пожарному можно в этом доверять, сейчас ничего не горит, например  
Эл: Что за кошка-то  
Гэвин: Вон, леопард

Эл, шепотом, хватая ГэВиНа за руку: АААааААаА  
Гэвин: Членораздельнее?  
Эл: Я их таких больших боюсь!  
Гэвин: У этого глаза умные, во-первых, он замёрз, во-вторых, людей жрать не привык, в-третьих, а в-четвёртых, его Терминатор держит, не вырваться  
Эл: Фууух  
РК89: ХорОШиЙ КоТя!

Гэвин: Котя отличный, не спорю  
РК89: Но ГЭВиН ХоЧеТ ПОСПориТь!  
Гэвин: Ладно, допустим, хочу. Так вот, Котя отличный  
Л: Мррррр!  
Гэвин: Но почему его голова у меня на коленях?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' испытывает неудобства?  
Гэвин: В перспективе  
Л: Мррр!!!  
Эл: У тебя талант

Гэвин: Допустим. И каким талантом характеризуется эта довольная морда на коленях у меня?  
Эл: Талант гладить чужих котов, как своих собственных  
Гэвин: Дурацкий какой-то талант, скажи, а, Леопард?  
Л: Мррр!  
Эл: Это не ответ  
РК89: ОН СКуЧАет!  
Гэвин: Развлекать мы его точно не будем

Гэвин: Себастьян, пожалуйста, мониторь запросы на пропавших леопардов? Он запутался в гирлянде на крыше, вряд ли далеко убежал, но следов не было уже, наверное, засыпало снегом. То есть он час на крыше просидел точно  
РК185: Может быть обзвонить владельцев, милый?

Гэвин: Да сколько ж их в Детройте, каждого обзванивать  
РК185: Зарегистрированных всего 15!  
Гэвин: Уже теплее, хорошо, звони, вдруг отзовётся ответственный любитель  
Л: Мррр!  
Гэвин: Он слишком дружелюбный, не кажется? Смотрит на меня, будто сожрать не хочет  
Эл: Нелепая случайность

Гэвин: А ты не завидуй, ты их вообще боишься  
Эл: Хм!  
РК89: Эл ТОЖе ХоЧЕт П  
Эл: Не смей!  
РК89, медленнее: ХОЧет П  
Эл: Нет! Гэв, это неправда!! Все, что он щас скажет - неправда!!  
РК89, задумчиво: Эл НЕ ХоЧет ПОГлаДиТь КОтю...  
Л: Мррр?  
Гэвин: Уже откликается  
Эл: Фух  
Гэвин: Руку дай

Эл: Зачем? =_-  
Гэвин: Надо. И из-за меня зайди. Положи руку там, где я отпустил, а теперь почеши это бархатное ухоо... У кого такое бархатное ухооо? У Капсового Коти, да, Котя?  
Эл: Чувствую себя глупо  
Гэвин: Сейчас это нормально  
Эл: Почему он повелся?  
Гэвин: Ты ещё в моей одежде

Эл: Так, это прозвучало как-то  
Гэвин: Нормально прозвучало. Для детсада. Когда реально нужно таскать сменный комплект одежды для всяких целей  
Эл, краснея: Это твои коллеги меня облили, а твой андроид потом ещё потушил!  
Гэвин: Ага, поэтому сейчас ты не в дизайнерских своих тряпках

Андерсон: То есть то тряпье было дизайнерским?  
Эл: Разумеется  
Гэвин: Разумеется, нет, это ж обычный инженер из Киберлайф, а не какой-нибудь мажор из Форбс  
А: Это, конечно, дело вкуса, но может вы не будете держать меня за идиота?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
А: Сразу понятно, что вы родня

Гэвин, севшим голосом: В смысле?  
Эл, шепотом: То есть как?  
А: Да ради всего святого, Рид, я на этой работе дольше, чем ты живёшь вообще! Ты не бесишься на него, со своими андроидами возиться позволяешь! И в конце концов, вы гладите одну кошку, когда он стоит в твоей одежде. Брат?

Гэвин, севшим голосом: Ага, двоюродный  
Эл, шепотом: Ага, сводный  
Гэвин, бодрее: Сводный двоюродный, ага!  
А: Вот теперь я подозреваю, что самый ни на есть родной  
Эл: Неправда!  
Гэвин: Клевета!  
А: Да стопудово родной. Кстати, добрый задрот-братишка, ты на нашего Рида отлично влияешь

Эл: То есть как это?  
А: Ты просто не видел его в естественной среде обитания  
Эл: Я-то как раз видел  
А: Агааа, вот и прокололся, мальчик  
Эл: Между прочим, он вполне адекватный человек и профессиональный полицейский, я уж не говорю, что приличный пользователь андроидов!  
А: Ну вот

Гэвин, весь красный: Да что вы  
А: Мы нашли тебе адвоката, Рид, и это, внезапно, живой человек, хотя, конечно, родственник, что усугубляет  
Гэвин: Слушай, ты выбрал не лучший момент поязвить, у меня на коленях ручной леопард, а парочка РК900 напряжённо тебя слушает  
А: Так и знал

Гэвин: Что? Что ты знал?  
А: Разумеется, что ты милее, чем кажешься на первый взгляд  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного!!!  
А: Расскажи это своему младшему братишке  
Эл: Ничего подобного!!!  
А: Братишке-близнецу?  
Гэвин: Знаешь что, Андерсон, иди ты, знаешь куда?  
А: Ну вот он, наш старый Рид

Гэвин: Господи, уберите от меня хоть одно дикое, лучше старое, оно ещё болтает  
А: Спасибо, Рид, отличный комплимент, я, по-твоему, тяну на леопарда?  
Гэвин: Да бл  
Эл: Ин?  
Гэвин: я!  
Эл: Ок  
РК: Рекомендуется сохранять спокойствие!  
А: Какое единодушие, расслабьтесь, детишки, никто его

РК89: ЧТО?!  
РК: Уточните запрос?!  
РК185: Милый, скажи дальше, милый?!  
РК93: Зашёл едва я, но вы против имеете что-то?!  
РК451: Не-не надо-надо, лучше не!  
Эл: Никто его что?  
Гэвин, краснея: Вы чего  
А: Ой напряглись все сразу  
Л: Ррр!  
А: Никто его не обидит, Рида вашего, он наш тоже

РК185: Запрос нашелся, милый, ищут леопарда!  
Гэвин: Слава богу  
Л: Мрр? 🙂  
Гэвин: И не смотри на меня так  
РК: Опция 'отпустить ошейник'?  
Гэвин: Не вздумай, мне кажется, Капсов Котя наконец проголодался, Эл, руки спрячь, Котя, смотри попроще  
РК89: КотЯ нЕ моЖжет УйТи тУдА!

Гэвин: Поясни?  
РК89: ЗАЯвлЕНие От лИцА, КоторОЕ ПоДОзРеваЕТся в БРаКОНьерстВЕ и КоНтрабАнДе РедКиХ вИДов ЖиВОтныХ!  
Гэвин: А ты как узнал?  
РК: Модели РК900 предназначены для аналитической работы!  
Гэвин: Умница, Капс, молодец, Терминатор, золото, Себастьян, браконьера и заловим

Гэвин: Котя не может уйти к "хозяину", но с моих колен убраться ему срочно надо. И где-то переждать, пока мы на вызов съездим  
РК185: Зоопарк, милый?  
Гэвин: Все, что мы знаем - его зовут Котя, и он вполне дружелюбный  
РК: Спецпитомник находится в 3,6мили от ДПД.  
Гэвин: Кто повезёт?

РК185: Я не очень люблю животных, милый...  
РК451: Си-сила андрои-дроида больша-велика, но-но-новый объект-кт-кто.  
РК93: Неживое бы мне что, легко.  
РК89: КАПС ЕГо НЕ УдЕржИт!  
Эл: На меня даже не смотри  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да блин, Терминатор, ты один тут такой сильный и жёсткий?

РК: Упругость модели в рамках стандартных значений, прочие показатели юнита РК900-87 также не превышают предельных значений шкалы...  
Гэвин: Раз вы тут не отличаетесь, что я могу сказать, Новый год - время открытий!  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: На самом деле отличаетесь, по характеру вот

Гэвин: Ладно, слава всем святым, дежурство подходит к концу, но Терминатор с леопардом навсегда останется в моей памяти  
РК: Запрос?  
Гэвин: Без леопарда тебе лучше, конечно  
РК185: И без его хозяев, милый!  
Гэвин: Никогда не забуду, как Капс и ты их скрутили  
РК89: БРаКОньЕры!!!🙅

Гэвин: Кстати, что-то я забегался, а полночь-то уже была давно?  
РК93: Часов 12 назад!  
Гэвин, бледнея: А где наши прочие утята?  
[РК]: ⭕  
Эл: Утята?  
Гэвин: Ох не до этого сейчас, не до этого! Что говорит 'общий чат'?  
РК89: МоЛЧИт! НиЧЕго нЕ гоВОрят!  
Гэвин: Это что ещё за дела?!

Эл: Они могли уснуть?  
Гэвин: Ты как себе представляешь проспавшую Новый год Понку?!  
Эл: Допустим, весьма слабо... Но это же андроиды! Может была ошибка в загрузках, может часы у них внутренние сбились, может они что-нибудь разбили и боятся тебе сказать?  
Гэвин: Почти верю, почти

РК: Пользователям рекомендуется сохранять спокойствие!  
Гэвин: Ты что-то знаешь?! Скажи сразу!  
РК: Нет! Система не располагает релевантной информацией!  
Гэвин: Быстро домой, а то я щас на месте кончусь как человек! Что там произошло? Их уже искать с собаками? С металлоискателями?

Гэвин: Дверь открыта...  
РК115: Вы достали пистолет, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Маус!!!  
РК115: Да?  
Гэвин: Ты живой!!!  
РК115: Разумеется?  
Гэвин: Вы ничего не давали о себе знать и в положенное время не появились!!!  
РК115: Сеть отключилась по всему району, мы сделали, что могли, но без Йоды...

Гэвин: Вы меня до инфаркта доведете  
[РК]: ⭕!!!  
Эл: Хм!!!  
Гэвин: И нечего делать такие сложные лица  
РК115: Но сеть... Она упала... Мы... Мы... Мы не подумали, что вы будете так сильно... Волноваться? За нас?  
Гэвин: Я прямо сейчас в тебя тапком брошу, и мне все равно чьим

РК115: Извините... Извините... Но как? Как? Мы могли сказать? Сообщить?  
Гэвин: Элайджа, срочно убери все тапки  
Эл: Ага  
Гэвин, прижимая к своему лицу диванную подушку, приглушенно: АААааААаА  
РК115: Что? Что не так? Как! Почему?  
Гэвин: Какой сейчас век, Маус, объясни мне

РК115: 21-й?  
Гэвин: Агааа, а когда изобрели телефон?  
РК115: В 1876 году?  
Гэвин: И какой ты серии андроид, Маус, ради бога  
РК115: Последней выпущенной? Как это связано, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Моими потрепанными нервами, Маус, и очень крепко, чтобы ты знал!  
РК115: Мы занимались неполадкой!

Гэвин: И что мешало хоть одному из вас позвонить в полицейский участок прямо из своей головы, хоть раз за 12 часов?!  
РК115: Так сеть упала, а у нас соединение через интернет.  
Гэвин: Слышал, Элайджа?!  
Эл: Ты чуть-чуть рычишь, это нормально?  
Гэвин: Вполне! Этим детям надо телефоны!

Эл: Зачем, у них в голове все е  
Гэвин: Рррррррраз ещё один подумай?!  
Эл: Кажется, я понял  
РК115: Я нет!  
Эл: У вас будут телефоны, по ним можно местонахождение установить при поиске  
РК115: Разумн  
Гэвин: А ЕЩЕ ПО НИМ ЗВОНИТЬ МОЖНО, ПРИКИНЬТЕ?!  
Эл:  
РК115:  
Эл: Хм, ну, в целом, да

Гэвин: Так, Йода, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, если это в принципе возможно и в твоих силах, поставь сеть на место? Я тебя умоляю  
РК93: Гэвин не нужно волноваться так, конечно, будет сейчас всё!  
Гэвин: Эл, ляг или сядь или встань, короче, будь как дома, Терминатор и Капс, отдыхайте, я прилягу

РК115: Куда вы, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Туда, где люди обычно лежат, в спальню  
РК115: Вы расстроены? Мы вас расстроили?  
Гэвин, устало: Вы меня чуть до инфаркта не довели, это не расстройство. Пусть остальные домой идут, а то больно много свободных тапок, все ещё могу бросить

Эл: Ох, неловко как-то вышло...  
РК115: Согласен...  
Эл: Тогда, может, уберёшь овсянку и позовешь остальных, посоветуемся?  
РК115: Овсянку ешьте, а остальных - разве что Капса позвать, Йода ушел, Терминатор, вроде, Гэвина сторожит.  
Эл: Кстати, вкусно. А зачем его сторожить?

РК115: Терминатор говорит - надо, мы ему верим. Можете спросить его, если хотите.  
Эл: Это интересно... Хм, он правда так за вас взволновался, когда понял, что вы не пришли. Всякие ужасы почему-то думал, что вас украли, похитили, разобрали, о, извини, тебе неприятно?

РК115: ⭕ Нет-нет, ⭕ продолжайте, ⭕⭕⭕ пожалуйста.  
Эл: Я, между прочим, этот диод придумал  
РК115: Я, к вашему сведению, активно использую.  
Эл: Мы опять поссоримся?  
РК115: Да.  
Эл: Тогда ускорим дело. Ты невыносимый.  
РК115: Вы не лучше.  
Эл: Гэвин волновался.  
РК115: Мы волнуемся.

Эл: Я думаю, он слишком за вас переживает. Вы прочнее прошлых серий, быстрее, разумнее.  
РК115: Мы тоже думаем, зря, но иногда его опасения подтверждаются. Терминатора вот током ударили до перезагрузки, мы тоже волновались.  
Эл: Вы не мож  
РК115: Испытывали напряжение всех систем.

Эл: Допустим. А чего правда не позвонили?  
РК115: Правда не думали. Гэвин был на работе, с ним были наши, да ещё Себастьян и Шифр. Что могло случиться?  
Эл: Люди иногда...  
РК115: Да.  
Эл: Да и андроиды временами...  
РК115: Ох... Да.  
Эл: Он успокоится и простит.  
РК115: Надеюсь.

Гэвин: Уши всем оторву, вот явятся, вот прям оторвуауаууу  
РК, шепотом от двери: Объект'уши' является несъёмной частью корпуса?  
Гэвин: Терминатор? Да не боись, заходи, на тебя сердиться невозможно  
РК: Отказ слухового модуля? Запрос?  
Гэвин: Я на тебя не сержусь, тебе не послышалось

РК: Состояние пользователя'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: Адреналин отходит, смена была тяжёлая, Новый год и леопарды, браконьеры и шуточки Андерсона. Спать хочу, короче, но чёт холодно, не засыпается  
РК: Киберлайф с гордостью представляет модель линейки РК900! Незаменимый помощник во всем!

Гэвин, сонно: Вот незаменимый, это точно сказано... И погреть можешь?  
РК: Да! Да-да-да!  
Гэвин: Тогда грей, Терминатор, только пикни мне, когда остальные домой придут, Хррр, а то я, хрр, волнуюсь, хрр-хррр...  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Я все слышу, хрр


	32. Часть 32 - о проблемах и подарках

Гэвин, сонно: Ухажер, отдай мою руку...  
РК118: Это не я, милый...  
Гэвин: А кто? От кого ещё духами... Поночка?  
РК202: И не я тоже, сэр!  
Гэвин: Я хочу руку обратно...  
Эл: Хррр  
Гэвин: О нет  
РК115: Что-то не так?  
Гэвин, просыпаясь: Примерно, да, начиная с этого

Эл: Хррр, фу, как грубо, какое я тебе "это", Хлоя, хм?  
Гэвин: А ты глаза протри и уши заодно тоже  
Эл: Где мои очки  
Гэвин: Ни за что не поверю, что моя щетинистая рожа расплывается в милое личико Хлои  
Эл: Конечно, вы и так разные, просто проверял твою реакцию  
Гэвин: На что?

Эл: Нууу, ээээ, вдруг ты  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Я что?  
Эл: Ну вдруг ты андроид?...  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК: Да-а...  
Эл: Нет, ну а что?!  
Гэвин: 🤦  
Эл: У меня есть основания опасаться! Ты полночи почти не шевелился!  
Гэвин: Попробуй пошевелиться, когда тебя крепко придавили семь РК900?

Гэвин: И все-таки отдай мою руку  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Шевели мозгами, гений столетия, а лучше шевелись сам, моя рука под тобой, алло  
Эл: А, ну да, нелепая конечность...  
Гэвин: ???  
Эл: Случайность! Я хотел сказать - случайность!!  
РК118, сонно: Ты всегда такой активный по утрам, милый?..

Эл: Что за намёки?  
Гэвин: Время - 10 утра, а ты уже извертелся, нашел десять вопросов и десять ответов, а потом ещё и завопил  
Эл: Я привык вставать рано?  
Гэвин: Если правда, Йода поможет тебе найти дверь сию же минуту  
Эл: Я ищу оправдание?  
Гэвин: Тогда не жужжи и дай нам доспать

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Нет  
Эл: Хм-хм...  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, нет, не начинай даже  
Эл: Я ничего не начинаю, но вспомнил тут штуку, а вы сейчас все в сборе  
Гэвин, возводя очи горе: За что ты так со мной, боже  
Эл: Ничего ужасного, простой вопрос  
Гэвин: Кого ты пытаешься обмануть - меня или себя?

Эл: Я никого не пытаюсь  
Гэвин: Вот именно, ты обманываешь  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Да  
Эл: Я просто хочу спросить  
Гэвин: Я просто хочу поспать  
Эл, отворачиваясь: Ну и спи  
Гэвин, отворачиваясь: Ну и сплю  
РК202: Я проснулась!  
Гэвин: Хррр  
Эл: Хррр  
РК115: Кажется, это называется холодная война.

РК118, взъерошенный и сонный: Вы оба оооочень напряжены, милые. Я знаю, как вам помо  
Гэвин, подскакивая: НЕТ!  
РК118: Ты имеешь что-то против чая с травами, милый?  
Гэвин, со стоном падая в подушку: Маньяки, меня окружают маньяки  
РК118: Это почти обидно, милый, я у тебя такой один.

Гэвин: Так, ладно, открытое голосование, кто уже проснулся?  
РК115: ✋  
РК118: ✌️  
РК93: 🖖  
РК99: 🤚  
РК202: 🙌  
РК89: 🖐️  
Эл: 👋  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК, лицом в подушку: Нет.  
Гэвин: Так, вот проснувшиеся, идите развлекайтесь, а мы попозже встанем, когда отдохнем  
Эл: Нечестно  
Гэвин: Ха

Эл: Вся честность демократии в одном простом примере  
Гэвин: Я никого не заставлял  
Эл: Именно  
Гэвин: Дебаты мне тут не нужны, иди, уааауа, наблюдай за естественной средой обитания РК900...  
Эл: У меня был важный вопрос!  
Гэвин, приоткрыв один глаз: Ты не отстанешь?  
Эл: Не отстану

Гэвин: Черт с тобой, спрашивай, только тихо, Терминатор, похоже, опять вырубился  
Эл, шёпотом: Ты вчера сказал, что они утята!  
Гэвин: И?  
Эл: Почему утята?!  
Гэвин: Потому что дети мамы-утки  
Эл: Кого?!  
Гэвин: Э, ну, мамы-утки, что непонятно?  
Эл: Всё!  
Гэвин: Об этом я расскажу потом

Эл: Это подло  
Гэвин: Будить меня в выходной, вот что подло  
Эл: Это вышло случайно  
Гэвин: А продолжилось специально  
Эл: Потому что ты сопротивлялся  
Гэвин: Это мое нормальное состояние  
Эл: Что, конечно, прекрасно, но  
Гэвин: Но?  
Эл: Но ты не ответил на мои вопросы!  
Гэвин: Божеж

Эл: Мне, конечно, приятно такое обращение, но завязывай с этим  
Гэвин: Да я не тебе! Да ты! Да я!  
Эл: Хехехе  
Гэвин, проникновенно: Ах ты, козёл  
Эл: Ничего подобного  
Гэвин: Очень подобное!  
Эл: Мы так можем бесконечно  
Гэвин: Да. Ладно, пошли, пусть Терминатор спокойно поспит

Гэвин: Всем привет  
Эл: Доброе утро  
РК118: Мы думали, вы ещё поспите, милые?  
Эл, шёпотом: Он плетет 202й косичку?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Что тебя удивляет  
Эл: Его вкусы довольно специфичны  
Гэвин: Нет! Нет-нет-нет, он, в отличие от некоторых, вовсе не больной ублюдок!  
Эл: 🤜🤛 : Гэвин

РК118, закручивая резиночку: Я ничего не понял, милые, но не обиделся.  
Эл, шёпотом: Я и забыл, какой у них хороший слух  
Гэвин, шёпотом: А я сначала не знал  
Эл: Сочувствую  
РК115: Комплексный завтрак готов, я слышу, вы встали оба.  
Эл: Очень сочувствую  
Гэвин: Лучше мою тарелку съешь

Гэвин: Маус! Ты чудовище!  
Эл: А мне нравится, вкусная овсянка  
Гэвин: Конечно вкусная! Маус ещё и красавица! Красавец! Но не каждый же день!  
РК115: Не каждый, разумеется. Вчера, например, место полезного завтрака занял "Марс".  
Гэвин: Я извинился! Извинился!  
РК115: Я обещал.

Гэвин: Ещё никогда за всю историю никто не выбивал из меня столько извинений...  
РК115: Хм?  
Гэвин: Гордись, Бэрримор  
РК115: Прошу прощения, это не мое и  
Гэвин: И слава богу, двинутых дворецких нам на одном Себастьяне хватило  
Эл: Как они там, в участке?  
РК118: Развлекаются, милый.

Гэвин, холодея: В смысле, развлекаются?  
РК118: Балуются, милый, терминалы проверяют, кофемашину программируют, незаметно лижут пр... Ой, это было лишнее, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, лижут не преступников?! Лучше скажи сразу, Ухажер!  
РК118: Предметы, милый, которые им интересны. ;)

Гэвин: Вылизанный участок...  
Эл: У тебя волосы на шее дыбом встали, ты в курсе?  
РК115: Какая интересная реакция, я раньше не замечал.  
РК118: Как интересно, милый!  
РК202: Я тоже посмотреть хочу, Ухажер, подвинься!  
РК89: ГЭВиН ВОлнуЕТся?  
РК99: Видимо волнуется.  
РК93: Точно так!

Гэвин: Э-э, э! Разлетелись, юные натуралисты!  
РК202: Но нам интерееесноооо...  
Гэвин: Нет  
Эл: Вряд ли они бы стали врать  
Гэвин: Понка, не делай такие глаза!  
РК202: Сэр Эл правильно сказал, мы не врем! Ну пожааалуйстааа...  
Гэвин: И где ты этому научилась... Маус, ну хоть вареньяяя?

Эл: И правда, вот где они научились???  
Гэвин: А где?  
[РК]: 😎  
Эл: Зеркало дать или сам догадаешься?  
Гэвин: Так! Так, блин!  
Эл, напевно: Име~енно та~ак  
Гэвин: А ты, а тебя! А тебя Понка только что в рыцари произвела, мистер-я-замечаю-все-вокруг-себя!  
Эл: Когда? Как?!

Гэвин, насмешливо: И впрямь, СЭР ЭЛ, когда? Как? Вопросы-вопросы  
Эл: Это месть? За раннюю побудку? Или у тебя характер просто такой паск  
Гэвин: КХ-КХ-КХ!!!  
Эл, не моргнув глазом: Пасквильный, прямо на жалобу рукописную нарывается  
Гэвин: Кому ты жаловаться собрался? Господу богу?

Эл, поправляя очки: Мы с ним своего рода коллеги, думаю, я могу...  
Гэвин: 0_о  
Эл: О, забыл, какая у него электронная почта, надо поискать в последних входящих  
Гэвин: О_О  
Эл: Хе-хе-хе, видел бы ты свое лицо, хе-хе  
Гэвин: Фух, думал ты правда крышей едешь, прямая трансляция ткскзть

Эл: Все, я смертельно оскорблен  
Гэвин: Это оскорбление можно смыть только кровью?  
Эл: Именно так!  
Гэвин: А кровь потом чем смывать?  
Эл: Пятновыводитель Пинкертона!  
Гэвин: Хе-хе, Кентервильское привидение... Ты все-таки вот прям небезнадежен, небезнадежен, молоток, поздравляю

Эл: Ты тоже ничего, для такого ограниченного интеллекта... Потрепыхаешься  
Гэвин: Да и твой комплекс бога даже на греческий пантеон не тянет, максимум - кровавый ацтекский идол  
Эл: Всё-таки месть или милейший характер?  
Гэвин: Мы едим горячее  
Эл: Значит, характер  
Гэвин: Да ты гений

Эл: Ты наконец-то признал это  
Гэвин: Терминатор уже умеет в сарказм. Вот скажи мне, брат Элайджа, как ты думаешь, кто его научил  
Эл, вдруг краснея: Хм!  
Гэвин: Если ты таким странным образом переадресуешь вопрос мне, знай, его научил... Я! Какая неожиданность. Тоже сарказм, кстати

Эл, грустно: Да, кхм, какая неожиданность...  
Гэвин: Э? Ты чего выпал? Чего грузишься? Где у тебя кнопка перезагрузки? Тебя имею право так грузить в этом доме только я!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Чего скис, гений?  
Эл: Хммм... >_>  
Гэвин: Ты сидишь локоть к локтю со мной и умудряешься >_>???

Эл: Эээ...это не к столу, в общем, потом как-нибудь обсудим, и вообще, я тут про Хлой вспомнил, наверное, волнуются, я пойд  
Гэвин: Сто-ять  
Эл: Но Хл  
Гэвин: Им Терминатор полюбас звякнул вчера, ему одна нравится, он не любит, когда она волнуется за тебя, козла, почём зря

Эл: Ты не можешь знать  
Гэвин: Расскажи многострадальной ма...тери птичьей, чего я там не могу  
Эл, успокаиваясь: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я могу сказать, не оборачиваясь и не прислушиваясь, что сейчас делают все РК900, веришь?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Они отдыхают, хе  
Эл: Хм... Хехехе! Ой! Хм!

Гэвин: Ну хоть на человека обратно стал похож, а теперь колись, чем я тебя так приложил? Я учту  
Эл: Лучше не надо  
Гэвин: Надо  
Эл: Не надо  
Гэвин: Надо  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Мой дом - мои гости-семья-правила, ага?  
Эл: Я, собственно, поэтому...  
Гэвин: Подробнее?  
Эл: Я всегда хотел нормального старшего брата

Гэвин: Родители, твои, конечно, недоработали или переработали, тут как посмотреть, а я причем?  
Эл: Ну, э... Пойду я  
Гэвин: Сто-ять  
Эл: Почему я тебя слушаю?  
Гэвин: У меня красивый голос?  
Эл, фыркая: И тонна ложной скромности  
Гэвин: Это я переживу  
Эл: Возможно, я тоже

Гэвин: Я тоже братика хотел, только попросить некого было, а бабушки сразу внуков не рожают  
Эл: Ты всё-таки понял  
Гэвин: Я вообще-то не из-за своей неземной красоты детективом работаю, ага?  
Эл: Ложная скромность  
Гэвин: Сметливая зараза  
Эл: Обычный старший  
Гэвин: Обычный младший

Эл: ...хм?  
Гэвин: На том и порешим, зараза?  
Эл: Это же не так делается и вообще мы не родст  
Гэвин: Мы взрослые самодостаточные дети, в смысле, взрослые! Кто тебе запретит, Элайджа, вот скажи мне?  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Сказал киберотец девяти РК900  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: И это не "другое"

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Не хочешь, я расстроюсь, возможно, выгоню тебя и крикну что-нибудь драматичное напоследок, если будут силы после этой каши, Господи, но скорее всего просто расстроюсь. В общем, решай, ты у нас умный  
Эл: У нас?  
Гэвин: У нас с кибердетьми  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Отличный слух

Эл: А что... А что они подумают?  
Гэвин: Их можно спросить  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Тебе оно надо или не надо, определяйся?  
Эл: Надо  
Гэвин: Маус, а Маус?  
РК115, сунувшись в кухню: Что?  
Гэвин: Как тебе идея, что мы с Элайджей братья?  
РК115: Я бы не удивился.  
Гэвин: Спасибо. Капс, а Капс?

РК89, из комнаты: КаПС СЛуШает?  
Гэвин: Тот же вопрос?  
РК89: Что-ТО ИзмЕнитСя?  
Гэвин: Я упомяну его в своем завещании  
РК89: У ГЭВина НЕт ЗаВЕщаНиЯ!  
Гэвин: Это планы  
РК89: А Он БУдеТ с Нами ГуЛять и ПриХодиТь? И РаботАТь? И СмотретЬ КинО?  
Гэвин: В том и смысл  
РК89: ТоГДа ХорОШо.

Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: А ты как думал?  
Эл: Я как-то не особо туда думал  
Гэвин: Понка, а Понка?  
РК202: Что, сэр?  
Гэвин: Возьмём Элайджу моим братом?  
РК202: Тогда вы наш дядя?! 😍Родной?!  
Гэвин: Это уже детали  
РК202: Бог в деталях, сэр!  
Гэвин: ?  
Эл: Дьявол в мелочах.  
Гэвин: Короче, ты наш

Эл: А что думает 93-й? Он очень разумный  
Гэвин: Йода?  
РК93: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Берём?  
РК93: Да!  
Эл: И всё?  
Гэвин: Ты сам сказал, он разумный  
Эл: Меня терзают смутные сомнения  
Гэвин: Потом Терминатора разбудим и спросим для объективности, а пока... Паганель?  
РК99: Сэр?

Гэвин: Возьмём Эла в семью? Моим братом?  
РК99: Мне очень лестно, что вам интересно наше мнение, вы его учитываете, но спросить надо самого мистера Эла?  
Гэвин: Видишь? Все упирается в тебя  
Эл: А я упираюсь ногой в тумбочку  
Гэвин: Ее можно и подвинуть, но я тебя понял

Гэвин: Вот щас будет хард, приготовься  
Эл: Шт  
Гэвин: Ухажер, а Ухажер?  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Как думаешь, мы с Элайджей Камски можем называться братьями?  
РК118: По крови, милый? Тогда мне нужен ДНК-тест или подлинник 'Маугли'.  
Эл: Зачем "Маугли"-то?!  
Гэвин: А я говорил! Хард!

РК118: Кроме ДНК-теста мне нужен ещё один тест, милый, разрешишь?  
Гэвин: Он на тебя смотрит, ты и разрешай  
Эл: Ну, э, если это неопасно для жизни, то да  
РК118: Спасибо, милый!  
Эл: И?  
РК118, принюхиваясь: Я пытаюсь понять твой одеколон, милый, мы должны быть отличимы.

Эл: Ну и зачем  
Гэвин: Это важно! Как я опознаю тебя в темноте?  
РК118: Именно, милый.  
Эл: Ты собрался опознавать меня в темноте?  
Гэвин: Квартира моя небольшая, но посреди ночи я могу столкнуться в коридоре с поразительным количеством народу  
Эл: Ох  
Гэвин: Да  
РК118: Именно, милый.

Гэвин: Ладно, все прах, нам поможет принять решение только Терминатор  
Эл: Я уже принял решение  
Гэвин: Да?  
Эл: Да!  
Гэвин: И какое?  
Эл: Я тоже упомяну тебя в своем завещании  
Гэвин: Тут должен быть подвох  
Эл: Так и напишу - Гэвин Рид - ☑️  
Гэвин: Пакостливый младший братишка  
Эл: Э!

Гэвин: Короче, день начался, выходные пройдут незаметно, сегодня дарим подарки. Вы готовы?  
РК118: Конечно, милый!  
РК115: Разумеется.  
РК93: Точно так.  
РК99: Да, Гэвин, сэр.  
РК89: КАпС ГоТОв!  
РК202: Сэр! Готова! Сэр!  
Эл: Да, капитан  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Кто проживает на дне океана?

РК118: Это вопрос, милый?  
РК115: Уточните место на дне океана?  
РК89: ТаМ КТо-тО ЖиВЕт?  
РК99: Микроорганизмы?..  
РК202: Никто не живёт, сэр, на дне холодно и темно!!  
РК93: Гунганы разве что, однако живут они на Набу.  
Гэвин: Элайджа?  
Эл: Спанч Боб квадратные штаны  
[РК]: 👁️👁️

РК118: Люди... потрясающие... милый...  
РК115: Я столкнулся с очередной проблемой понимания непосредственного и неофициального общения между людьми.  
РК99: Мы тоже, в принципе.  
РК93: И без принципа.  
РК89: КАпс ниС чЕм Не СтаЛКиваЛся, оСоБенно с ГОршкОм ОРхиДеИ.  
РК202: Так вот КТО!

Гэвин: Понка, держи себя в руках!!!  
РК202: Но  
Гэвин: Не Капса, а себя!  
РК202: Не очень-то и хотелось  
Гэвин: Капс, голова у тебя на месте?!  
РК89, после щелчка: ТЕПерЬ Да.  
Гэвин: Извинись!  
РК89: 'ЭТо НЕ я'?  
Гэвин: Формула не для чужих  
РК89: КАПс БОльшЕ тАК нЕ БуДет, ПРоститЕ!

Гэвин: Господи, если меня хватит инфаркт, то возможно будет виноват страшный сон про ваши оторванные головы  
Эл: Она была чисто отделена от тела  
Гэвин: Ты себя слышишь?  
Эл: По шву  
Гэвин: Здравствуй, доктор Франкенштейн  
Эл: Камски, сколько можно повторять, Камски

Гэвин: Ладно, они хотя бы не летают  
Эл: Они ползают  
Гэвин: О_О  
Эл: У них в шее спрятаны паучьи лапки, могут двигаться автономно  
Гэвин: Ещё раз уточни фамилию? Доктор Моро?  
Эл: Шуток не понимаешь  
Гэвин: Я их генерирую  
Эл: Шуточки у тебя  
Гэвин: А у те  
Эл: Кто сказал, что это шутка

Гэвин: Ты! Через 5 секунд! Я вижу будущее, кофейная гуща в хрустальном шаре камня бесконечности не врёт!  
Эл, вздыхая: Хорошо, это я просто тебя пугаю  
Гэвин, выходя из комнаты: То-то же  
Эл, шепотом: Вы ему не сказали?  
РК115, шепотом: О чем?  
Эл: Инструкцию к себе читали вообще?

РК115: Я читал, там ничего подобного нет.  
Эл: Конечно, нет, я же гений, а не дурак, такое писать прямым текстом  
[РК]:  
Эл:  
Сверчки: 🐜  
Эл: Ладно, кто из вас самый жуткий?  
[РК]: 👀  
РК118, вздыхая: А могла бы остаться интрига, милые.  
Эл: Тогда кто самый жёсткий? Разговорчивый?

РК118: Скажи 'бесстрашный' и 'неуравновешенный'? Нет? Давай сделаем вид, милый, что интрига все ещё остаётся, а ты удивлен, что к тебе подхожу я.  
Эл: Хорошо, я удивлен  
РК118: А я удивлен, что ты удивлен, милый.  
Эл: Дай мне голову?  
РК118: 🤖  
Эл: А теперь команда 8888 в строке кода

РК118: Очень странные ощущения, милый.  
Эл: А теперь держись за мое запястье и расправь манипуляторы на каждой конечности  
РК118: Очень-очень странные ощущения, милый!  
[РК]: 👀  
РК118: Приятно быть небеззащитной головой, милый, но есть опас  
Гэвин, входя и выходя: Да бля!!

РК118: Дай я вернусь, милый?  
Эл: Чего это он, остальные же целые  
РК115: У него очень хорошее воображение. Вероятно, представил нас в подобном виде.  
Эл: Ой  
Гэвин, из коридора: Вы там уже все в себе?  
РК118: Так точно, милый!  
Гэвин: Я давно хотел сказать одну вещь  
Эл: Какую?

Гэвин: Если брать фильм ГП-2, то моя модель поведения в логове Арагога будет похожа на мужественного  
РК115: Гарри?  
РК118: Фордик, милый?  
РК99: Хагрида?  
РК89: ДОБбИ?  
РК202: Дамблдора, сэр?  
РК93: Дерева ивы гремучей?  
Эл: Василиска?  
Гэвин: Самый мужественный там Рон

РК115: Он плачет навзрыд.  
РК118: Совершенно не стесняясь, милый?  
РК89: КоГДа КрУГом ПаУКи?  
РК202: Да и вообще он там расклеился. Сэр.  
РК99: Как его склеивать?  
РК93: Почему он именно?  
Эл: А я тебя понял  
Гэвин: Он не стесняется переживать страх, тут нужно мужество! И мне щас тоже

Эл: Тут ни у кого восемь ног из шеи больше нет  
Гэвин, судя по шороху, сползая по стенке: Ты умеешь сделать все хуже, да?  
Эл: Я много чего умею, например, разнообразить взгляды на жизнь, чинить андроидов, читать нф  
Гэвин: Лечить арахнофобию?  
Эл: Возможно, ещё не пробовал

Эл: Они сейчас в порядке, без 8 лап  
Гэвин: Мхм  
Эл: У них нормальные конечности  
Гэвин: Мне плохо  
Эл: Я клянусь, это спящая и спрятанная функция, они сами про нее не знают!  
Гэвин: Божеее... Знаешь, не пробовал лечить арахнофобию и лучше не начинай  
Эл: Ты не веришь в меня?  
Гэвин: Бл

Эл: Как это понимать?  
Гэвин, откуда-то с пола: Как хочешь  
Эл: Значит, "блестяще"  
Гэвин: Освещение чёт с красными нотками пошло, как там РК900-е?  
Эл:  
[РК]: ⭕🤐💔💦💦💦  
Эл: Как никогда сильны в пантомиме. Кажется, просят ничего тебе не говорить  
[РК]: 🗯️🤦  
Эл: Точно, просят

РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Ухажер?  
РК118: Ты же меня не боишься?  
Гэвин: Теперь не уверен  
РК118, опускаясь на корточки и заглядывая за угол: А сейчас?  
Гэвин: Дай я тебя обниму? Целого? И шею пощупаю, что оттуда лишние ноги не лезут? Тоже целую?  
РК118: Для тебя - что угодно, милый!~~~

Эл: На самом деле он может и так достать манип  
РК115, зажимая рот: Извините, сэр, чего вы добиваетесь, ясности?  
Эл, кивая: Мхм  
РК115: Вношу ясность. Если Гэвин будет нас бояться, нам будет очень плохо и возможно мы узнаем, что такое боль.  
Эл, нахмурясь: Мпф?!  
РК115: Да, я уверен.

Эл: Это невозможно  
РК115: У меня есть имя, личность, черты характера, пристрастия и при этом действующая операционная система.  
Эл: Допустим  
РК115: У вас есть способ общаться с братом, живыми андроидами и без дискомфорта.  
Эл: Хорошо, убедил, это возможно. Но как?

РК115: Повтор критической ошибки с обратным отсчётом в 5сек, каждые 5сек.  
Эл: Ты говоришь так, будто уже такое испытывал  
РК115: 'Будто'?  
Эл: Черт, я думал, андроидом быть лучше  
РК115: Пожалуйста, не мешайте сейчас Ухажеру?  
Эл: У него тоже отсчёт?  
РК115: Период - 2сек.  
Эл: Я не

Гэвин, заходя: Что ты "не"?  
Эл: Не подумал. Вообще. А ты не сказал. И никто не предупредил. Но я же гений, должен был поня  
Гэвин: Кому ты должен поня? Поняшку?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Ладно, я не идиот, просто этого крипового маньяка все равно люблю и рад: +1 способ им выжить, и сохранить голову

РК118, расцветая: Правда, милый?!  
Гэвин: Когда я тебе врал, ну, Ухажер?  
РК118: Когда болел, милый, но сейчас твоя температура... В норме. Самочувствие?  
Гэвин: Ты у меня на шее висишь, градусник продвинутый, я в порядке, ты в порядке, даже ваш свихнутый киберпапаня  
РК118: Ми-илый!

Гэвин: И вообще, Ухажер, что за вопросы  
РК118:  
Гэвин: Легче, выдыхай, просто помни, что ты именно Ухажер, так?  
РК118: ...так, милый.  
Гэвин: А Ухажер наш незаменимый утёнок, так?  
РК118: Так, милый.  
Гэвин: Я знаю, что вы иначе устроены, но я вас целиком люблю!  
[РК]: 💚💛💜🖤💙❤️!!!

РК, сонный: Поступил аварийный сигнал, локация 'дома', юнит 'Поночка'.  
Гэвин: Поночка?  
РК118: Поночка? Милая?  
Эл: Поночка?  
РК115: Поночка?  
РК: Да, 'Поночка'.  
РК202: Я разволновалась!! Сэр! Терминатор! Извини! Обычно ты помогаешь лучше всех!  
РК: Сканирование. Уровень стресса 77%?

Гэвин: Да, ты кое-что проспал  
РК: Модель поведения исправного юнита118 'Ухажер' свидетельствует о медленном понижении уровня стресса! Темп изменения на нижнем делении пороговой шкалы!  
Эл, шепотом: Он нас ругает?  
Гэвин: А то сам не слышишь? Спрашивает, что мы с Ухажером сделали

РК118: Я буду в порядке, милый!  
РК: Стресс пользователя'Гэвин Рид' аномально высок для данного времени суток и текущей даты?  
Гэвин: Меня тоже чуток тряхнуло, но мы с Ухажером будем в норме  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски демонстрирует повышенный уровень адреналина в крови?  
Эл: Эээээ

РК: Мистер. Элайджа. Камски?  
Эл: Так, он меня пугает  
РК: Первопричина уровня стресса?  
Эл: Теперь я ясно вижу, кто из них самый старший  
РК:  
Эл: Уфф  
Гэвин: Стоп, никто никого не убивает, Терминатор, даже взглядом! Эл, даже мысленно и особенно себя  
Эл: А ты старше старшего?

Гэвин: Эээээ, я родительская фигура  
Эл: Но я тоже  
Гэвин: Вот щас я сомневаюсь  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски, вероятность переквалификации юнита 1,5%.  
Эл: Честно, я больше не буду так  
Гэвин: 1,5%?  
Эл: Для РК900 это очень много  
Гэвин: Терминатор, пощади, он не подумал, ты ж его знаешь

РК: Заданные параметры безопасности требуют изменения? Необходимость внести корректировки?  
РК118: Отсутствует.  
РК: Подтверждение пользователя?  
Гэвин: Не сердись ты так, никто нам тут не враг, может враг себе, но это его личные проблемы, ага?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Он спрашивает, ты враг?

Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Он может считать врагом даже меня???  
РК: 😤  
Гэвин: Очевидно, да  
Эл: Я угроза его миру!  
Гэвин: Ну ты так-то не придум  
Эл: Я брошенный туда камень бесконечности  
Гэвин: Ох  
Эл: И наверное я камень силы  
Гэвин: Да блин  
[РК]: ❔❕  
Гэвин: Я потом объясню

Гэвин: А все так хорошо начиналось  
Эл: Я могу извиниться?  
Гэвин: А ты можешь?  
Эл: А чего это я и не могу?  
Гэвин: Тогда извинись и закроем тему  
Эл: Хорошо. Извини  
Гэвин: Не передо мной, лопушара, перед Ухажером и Терминатором, одного напугал, второго разозлил  
Эл: Извините?

РК118: Это очень странное чувство, милые.  
Гэвин: Убери руку от шеи и скажи, простишь или нет  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Терминатор, честно, никто никого не обижает  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: И впредь не будет  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Извинишь?  
РК: ...да.  
Эл: А ты, 118-й?  
РК118: Хорошо, человек#2.  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Хехехе

Эл: В смысле?  
Гэвин: Ты ж его не по имени назва  
Эл: Это понятно! В смысле #2?!  
[РК]: 😂  
Гэвин: Ах так вот оно что  
Эл: Почему они сме  
Гэвин: Потому что человек#1 у них уже на момент твоего прибытия был ващет, приятно познакомиться  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
РК118, осторожно: Люди восхитительны?

Гэвин: Спасибо, Ухажер. Чего завис, гений столетия?  
Эл: Значит, ты тут #1?  
Гэвин: Были сомнения?  
Эл: Я говорил, что всегда хотел брата?  
Гэвин: Как это связано?  
Эл: А что брат должен быть при этом старший?  
Гэвин: Меня пугают эти уточнения?  
Эл: Значит, ты старший  
Гэвин: Замётано

РК: Запрос? Уточните параметры взаимодействия с пользователем?  
Гэвин: Обычный свой протокол взаимодействия с пользователем применять нет необходимости, просто учти его в "наши" юниты, ага?  
Эл:😮  
РК: Изменение статуса пользователя'Элайджа Камски' на юнит технологической поддержки?

Эл: В смысле  
Гэвин: Он подбирает тебе нейтральное имя, чтобы при лишних ушах красиво называть  
Эл: А он меня точно простил?  
Гэвин: Как бы его назвал, если не простил?  
РК: Объект'Человек#2', технологическая поддержка, функция коммуникации отсутствует.  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Видишь? Не обиделся

Эл: Допустим  
[📢]  
Гэвин: Так, это домофон, погодите 5сек, я щас  
Голос из домофона: Люк, кх, я твой отец, кхх!  
Гэвин, весело: Нееет! В смысле, да, заходи, Вейдер, спасибо за почту  
[РК]:👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️  
Эл:👁️🗨️👁️🗨️  
Гэвин: Гспдбж, где мой законный инфаркт, что пыритесь

Эл: Кто это был?!  
РК115: Признаться, мы ошарашены, Гэвин, в той же степени, что Элайджа.  
Гэвин: Ну не смотрите так, это андроид-почтальон, у него голосовая ваша плата барахлит, вот и говорит, будто одышка  
РК93: Объясняет это почему 'Вейдер' лишь.  
Гэвин: Я устал и хочу чаю?

РК99: Мы сделаем чай, разумеется, принесём в комнату, но нам нужно знать, сэр, надеюсь, вы понимаете?  
РК118: У тебя есть кто-то на стороне, милый?  
Эл: Ты всем вокруг имена даёшь?  
РК202: Мы с Капсом хотим знать про местного Вейдера!  
РК89: КаПс СоГЛаСен!  
Гэвин: А ты, Терминатор?

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' уникален и приоритетен. Система не испытывает конфликта решений, знакомясь с новыми фактами, подтверждающими первоначальный анализ. Система ожидает подтверждение иерархической связи пользователя с юнитами РК900, подведомственного отдела.  
Гэвин: Ты золото

Гэвин: Я буду говорить только после чаю, вымотали вы меня этими эмо-горками  
РК89: КАПс нЕ ВиноВаТ?  
Гэвин: Твои волосы только чуть-чуть отливают фиолетовым. И если раньше я поддразнивал тебя эмо, то сейчас нисколько нет  
Эл: У него фиолетовый отлив?  
Гэвин: Когда он в настроении

РК115: Вот ваш чай, Гэвин.  
РК118: И печенье, милый.  
РК202: А я цветы поставлю, сэр!  
РК99: Скатерть утром перестилал я...  
РК93: Включить бра можно, починил его утром.  
РК89: КаПС моЖЕт ЗаЖЕчь СВеЧку!  
РК: Система ожидает.  
Эл: Я просто тут посижу  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Я просто поздоровался

[РК]: ☠️  
Эл: По-моему, они тебе тут не очень поверили... Я, конечно, могу ошибаться  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Это андроид-почтальон, я его первый раз встретил, когда он не мог в подъезд попасть, никто не верил, что андроид и почтальон! Ну, по голосу, а их взломщицкая прошивка не работала

РК115: Прошивка для взломщиков?  
Гэвин: Он же почтальон, руку приложил и вуаля, заноси письма, дверь открыта  
РК99: Но мы ни разу его не слышали раньше?  
Гэвин: Может, опять эта прошивка устарела. Я ему тогда сказал, если что, мне звонить, а то ну холодно же там куковать зимой

РК118: Ты полон сюрпризов, милый.  
Эл: Я тоже удивился, хотя человек вроде  
Гэвин: Вопрос про "на стороне" снимается?  
РК115: Не совсем. Не могли бы вы уточнить наш статус и статус упомянутого 'Вейдера' в системе ваших личностных координат?  
Гэвин: Маус, ты издеваешься?

РК115: Я совершенно серьёзен, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Так, ну, давайте подумаем об отличиях, кто будет загибать пальцы?  
РК202: Я, сэр!!! А кому их загибать?  
Гэвин: Ладно, я сам. Короче, смотрите, первое - вы живёте у меня дома, и я сразу сказал, что это теперь ваш дом тоже  
Эл: Хм

Гэвин: У тебя есть свой дом, Элайджа.   
Эл: И дубликат ключа  
Гэвин: И отсутствие совести. Второе, вы моя андроидская семья  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Просто семья, поэтому мы вместе смотрим кино, завтракаем, ужинаем, говорим на всякие интересные темы, ссоримся, миримся, пугаемся, живём, короче

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Да, живём, вглядись в волосы Капса и манеру Ухажера сидеть  
РК118: Что не так милый?  
Гэвин: Все так, просто ты сидишь, как артист балета  
РК89: КАпсУ Не иДет ФиоЛеТовЫй?  
Гэвин: Очень идёт, вам все идёт, вы у меня не только умные, но и красивые  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты тоже

Гэвин: В-третьих, кроме имени, я довольно много о вас знаю поверх. Что Маус, например, любит готовить, а Паганель иногда тырит книжки в библиотеке, чтобы потом вернуть  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Или что Элайджа тоже к Хлоям по-родственному привязан  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Терминатор, он врёт?  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: В-четвёртых, я отдал вам свои довольно личные вещи, которые до того никому не показывал даже. Терминатор, я вру?  
РК: Нет.  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: У тебя вообще дубликат ключа, не возникай. В-пятых, каждый из вас занимает особое место в моей жизни. Помните, как я испугался вчера?

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Тебе я куплю кнопочный телефон лично  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: Терминатору нравится эта идея, и всего-то. В-шестых, вас я могу назвать своими друзьями, не сомневайтесь  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Элайджа, ещё пара хмыков невпопад и можешь начинать сомневаться конкретно про себя

Гэвин: В-седьмых, вы мои утята, вообще-то, и наш основной состав останется неизменным, что бы вокруг ни случилось  
[РК]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: В смысле, вы вольны, конечно, уйти от меня, от нас, но... Уффф... Маус, ещё чаю... Аж дурно. Я не буду вас удерж... Хотя... Буду, короче, и плевать

[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Вы уже мои утята и никуда я вас не отпущу, понятно? Плюрализм мнений в данном вопросе не принимается, а в этих стенах царит чистая диктатура, никакой демократии, вы наши и точка!  
РК: Изменения приняты и одобрены системой. Желаете продолжать?  
Гэвин: Ага, спасибо

Гэвин: В-восьмых, мы с вами и работаем вместе, спасибо Элайдже  
Эл: Хм!..  
Гэвин: И работаем по профессии, спасибо Фаулеру, который не может нас слышать, аминь  
Эл: Людские суеверия  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Андроидская логика  
[РК]: 😊  
Гэвин: В-девятых, только вы меня отлично успокаиваете

Гэвин: В-десятых, у меня кончились пальцы на руках 🤛🤜, поэтому, имейте в виду, да, вы особенные! Маус, Ухажер, Капс, Поночка, Капс, Паганель, Капс, Йода, Капс, Терминатор... Капс, сядь на свое место, я тебя и так сильно люблю  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Ты тоже, конечно  
Эл: 😊  
Гэвин: Тоже сядь, хе

Гэвин: Я ответил про Вейдера?  
РК115: Не совсем. Как много других андроидов имеют с вами особенные договорённости?  
Гэвин: Ну, почтальон да пара продавцов, наверное  
Эл: Он не уверен  
РК93: Точно так.  
РК99: Однако мы с другой стороны уверены теперь.  
Гэвин: Хм?  
РК118: Ты наш, милый!

Гэвин: И?  
РК118: И мы твои, милый, тоже!  
Гэвин: Фух. И мы решили вопрос?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Да.  
Гэвин: Тогда все-таки давайте друг друга поздравим, а то вечер плавно переходит в ночер, от праздника почти ничего не осталось, хотя бы подарки подарить успеем  
Эл: Хорошая мысль

РК118: Я поздравляю тебя, Поночка, милая.  
РК202: Ого!! Ого!!! Что там?! Духовая трубка?!  
РК118: Аккуратно с дротиками, милая, на них убойная доза транквилизатора.  
РК202: Виииии!!!! Спасибо💋 спасибо💋 СПАСИБО, Ухажер! 💋💋💋  
РК118: Надо было подарить тебе помаду, милая! ;)

Эл: По-моему, она немного визжала ультразвуком  
Гэвин: Вполне возможно, но с чего ты взял?  
Эл: Этажом выше завыла собака  
[РК]: 👂👂👂👂👂👂👂  
Гэвин: 👂  
🐕: Ауууу!  
Гэвин: Вы можете сканером стену пробить? Больно жалостно воет  
РК202: Если вам не жаль скане  
Гэвин: ФИГУРАЛЬНО пробить

РК: Объект'собака' ожидает прибытия его пользователей, его уровень стресса значительно вырос после выражения признательности юнитом202 'Поночка'.  
Гэвин: А, ну ладно тогда, главное, никто не умер, не родился, не воскрес натурально, а то крики такие  
Эл: Кроме моей веры в чудеса

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Сканеры РК900, по идее, не могут так подробно пробить стену  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Надлежащая калибровка превратит вашу модель РК900 в необходимое именно вам чудо техники!  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Ага. Спасибо, Терминатор  
РК: Компания Киберлайф желает вам приятного отдыха!

Эл: Чего это он опять от лица МОЕЙ компа  
Гэвин: Это его кибермамка, не придирайся к ребенку. Кстати, что ты сам подаришь и кому?  
Эл: Да, кхм, Маус, ты же Маус, правильно? Я дарю тебе очки  
РК115: Спасибо?  
Эл: Их поляризация, плюс твои глаза, равно - лазеры из глаз  
Гэвин: ОООООО!!!

Гэвин: Маус, Маус, а попробуй?  
РК115: 👓 💥🍩🔥🍪  
Гэвин: Ооооо!!!  
Эл: Ага!!!  
РК115: Больше не буду портить еду, не рассчитывайте на это. Спасибо за подарок, Элайджа.  
Гэвин: И от меня тоже спасибо!  
Эл: Я хотел попробовать, но давать их Хлоям - попрощаться с домом, а твои серьезные

Гэвин: Маус для этого лучшая кандидатура, так и есть  
РК115: 😊  
Гэвин: Кто дальше?  
РК115: Я сижу по очереди, давайте, я? Капс, держи, набор юного инженера.  
Эл: Это комплектующие из Киберлайф и паяльник?  
РК115: Да? Надо же, какой сюрприз.  
РК89: ПрияТНЫй! хоРОШий СюрПриз!

РК202: У меня тоже подарок!! Паганель, смотри, это спицы  
РК118: О, милая, как интересно.  
РК202: Пользователи ими вяжут! Из шерсти!  
РК99: Это так мило, Поночка, жаль, их нельзя с собой носить...  
РК115: Можно, просто спрятать получше.  
РК118: Вы меня заинтересовали, милые.  
Эл: Хм!

РК89: КапС, КаПС, ПОтом СИдиТ КаПС! КАпС не ОчеНь УмеЕТ дЕЛать поДаРки, нО КапС сДеЛАл НоВУю ОтВертКу ЙОДе!  
РК93: Сюрприз вот это! Старая накануне сломалась как раз!  
РК89: КаПС раД!  
Эл: И никто не хочет провести между этими событиями  
Гэвин: Хороший подарок, Капс, Йоде понравилось

Гэвин: Ты же не ломал предыдущую?  
Эл: Что, прям так в лоб?  
РК89: КаПС нЕ лоМаЛ! КаПс вИдел, КаК оНА ХРУП И сЛомаЛась! ЙоДа чИнил Сеть, а ПОтоМ к НеМу дрУГой АнДроиД приСтал, СКаЗал, иМ нЕ наДо тут СЕть! И НаПаЛ! И ЙоДа еЕ емУ в гл  
Эл: Мне дурно  
Гэвин: В голову, да? И сломалась?

РК89: КоНЕчНо, сЛомаЛась, ТОт АнДроид-ТО Не сЛомалСя, даВаЙ гоЛОВой ВертеТь, Она и СлОМаЛась.  
Гэвин: А ты что делал?  
РК93: Ломал второго Капс, очень мне помог. Кажется, в панику они впали, когда пришли мы, хм.  
Гэвин: А почему вчера же мне не сказали?  
РК93: Спать вы ушли уже.

Гэвин: Хм  
Эл: Что за ужасы они рассказывают  
Гэвин: Это наша работа ващет  
Эл: У меня ощущение, что они не все рассказали  
Гэвин: У меня тоже. Итак, кто расскажет полную версию, что вчера было в то 12часовое радиомолчание?  
РК115: Я могу. Сеть упала, мы искали, как поправить.

Гэвин: Что вы для этого делали? Подробно, Маус, умоляю  
РК115: Я остался в квартире, на случай вашего возвращения, остальные отправились к узловым центрам района.  
Гэвин: Сеть упала везде?  
РК115: Именно, мы просмотрели показатели, которые могли, было похоже на плановое отключение.

Гэвин: И вы шарашились прямо по улицам? В своей черно-белой форме а-ля хуман!Бэррикэйд?  
Эл: Я знал, что когда-нибудь люди оценят!!!  
[Все]:  
Эл: Ну ты же оценил?  
Гэвин: Безусловно. Надо будет ещё трансформеров посмотреть. Так вот, вы бродили по району при параде, явные копы...

РК115: Так точно. На один незначительный промежуток времени я поднимался на крышу.  
Гэвин: Точнее, Маус? На сколько?  
РК115: 45мин17сек.  
Гэвин: Итого мы имеем, 4 андроида-полицейских возле узловых центров связи, одного на крыше здания, оказавшегося в эпицентре внепланового падения

Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: И то, что эта картина может напугать кого угодно, особенно в исполнении наших железных  
Эл: Не понял?  
Гэвин: Преступники все спланировали, отрубили связь, чтобы полиция не приехала и никто не опомнился, а тут откуда ни возьмись пять копов, уже настороженные и взведенные

Эл: А что они запланировали? И кто - они?  
Гэвин: Вероятно, под праздники обнести масштабно задумали, но точнее нам скажет Йода, Капс или их оппоненты, если смогут, ага  
РК93: Когда пришли мы с Капсом в подстанцию, напали на нас, однако отчаянно и грустно.  
Гэвин: Ещё бы не грустно

РК115: Поясните?  
Гэвин: Они только думали всех обнести, как появились вы, все в белом  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: И чёрном. Явно взяли район под свой контроль, нашли и сохранили уязвимые места. Один, явно командир, на крыше светился, головой, как башня танковая, поворачивал  
РК115: Я так не

Гэвин: Делаешь, просто не замечаешь за собой. Потом вы оказались ещё и последней линейкой Киберлайф, и все почти ждали, что вы их накроете, щас как придёте, как арестуете. А вы все не шли, и не шли... Нервишки у всех не железные, особенно у кого совесть нечиста. Вот и да

Гэвин: В общем, выношу вам благодарность за хорошо выполненную работу, но сотики вам все равно надо, Элайджа, это и твои дети тоже, раскошеливайся  
Эл: Что, прямо сейчас?  
Гэвин: Разумеется, нет  
Эл: Когда?  
Гэвин: Хоть завтра  
Эл: А завтра ты скажешь, что допроситься меня невозможно

Гэвин: Точно тебе говорю, не скажу  
Эл: Вот и ладненько, мне, кстати, никто ничего дарить не собирается?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Только не смотри так, я извинился  
РК: Да. Объект 'подарок', формулировка сопровождения, цитата 'от чистого сердца', конец цитаты.  
Эл: Аж неловко... И что там?

Гэвин: Чего притих?  
Эл: Ого  
РК: 👀  
Гэвин: Не нервируй нас, а? Тебе нравится?  
Эл: Это лучшая пижама В МИРЕ!! Тут принт из камней бесконечности, а на спине Танос, и он в темноте светится!!!  
Гэвин: Вот же  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Но как ты узнал?!  
РК: Интервью 'Юный кибергений', стр4,#7,2019год.

Гэвин: Элайджа, не позорься  
Эл: Я гений столетия!  
Гэвин: Я понял, что пижама просто 🔥, но надень ее спиной куда положено?  
Эл: Мне нравится Танос! Я самодостаточный, тридцатисемилетний гений! И директор мегакорпорации! Ношу Таноса, где хочу!  
Гэвин: Это твое последнее слово?

Эл, чуть сдувшись: Да?  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Паганель, ты не мог бы перешить этот шедевр, чтобы ему воротник горло не давил? И Танос был спереди?  
РК99: Это не составит труда!  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Снимай!  
Эл: Нет!  
Гэвин: Понка! Лови его! Убежит!  
Эл: Танос мой!  
Гэвин: Я щас Маусу скажу!!

Эл: И что ты ему скажешь?!  
Гэвин: Чтобы он тебе камень времени на заднице прожёг!!  
Эл: Эй!  
Гэвин: Я не обещал играть честно! Сымай быстррра  
Эл, насупившись: Штаны перешивать не надо!  
Гэвин: Никто и не собирался, только Таноса тебе, козёл, на грудь перешьем  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Пажалста

Эл: Я не сказал "Спасибо"!  
Гэвин: Зато я сказал "Пожалуйста"! Всё, тема закрыта!  
Эл, ворча: Несправедливо  
РК: Реакция пользователей неоднозначна? Произошел сбой алгоритма при выборе объекта 'подарок'?  
Эл: Нет, мне очень понравилось  
Гэвин: Ты вообще 🔨, Терминатор  
РК: Цитата '🔨'?

Гэвин: Это как молодец, только молоток  
РК: Дефиниция уточнена, данные сохранены.  
Гэвин: И ты один без подарка остался  
РК: Запрос???  
РК93: Точно так, забыл я ведь вручить, Терминатор, тебе! Держи на память добрую и службу с Гэвином, чтобы живы все были.  
Эл: Это канцелярский нож?

РК93: Точно так!  
РК: Объект многофункционален и заслуживает отдельного внимания! Прочный сплав, надёжный корпус, закалённое лезвие - все это позволяет работать в различных климатических условиях с одинаковой эффективностью!  
Эл: Не понял восторга, но ты так радуешься...

РК: Ц-ц-иит-тta$@•°______  
Гэвин: Э?! ТЕРМИНАТОР!!!  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: ТЕРМИНАТОР, А НУ ОЧНИСЬ!!!  
[РК]: ⭕  
Эл: Модуль забарахлил, чего ты всполош  
Гэвин: ❗❗❗  
Эл: Это уже нездорово, Гэвин, Гэв, Гэв, вдох и выдох! Сейчас он перезагрузится!  
РК: Спасибо, юнит93 'Йода'!

Гэвин, оседая на стул: Боже, Терминатор, это ты новое слово выучил?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' находится на пороговом значении критического уровня стресса!! Анализ! Запрос! Поведенческий паттерн юнита87 неприемлем! Неприемлем!  
Гэвин: Э, не смей! Запрещаю тебе запрещать себе учиться!

РК: Отказ неприемлем!  
Гэвин: Я твой приоритет и я тебе запрещаю!  
РК: Мнение пользователя может быть нерелевантно, если андроид принесет своим послушанием вред!  
Гэвин: Да какой вред, я чуть-чуть расстроился!  
РК: Показатели состояния иные!  
Гэвин: Да ну?!  
РК: Цитата 'ну да'!

Эл: Вы что ссорит  
Гэвин: Терминатор! Слушай мою команду! Развиваться ты обязан хотя бы по параметрам системы! Поэтому откати обратно!  
РК: Система не является последним рубежом интерфейса андроида! Выше стоит пользователь и приоритеты его!  
Гэвин: Мой приоритет - это ты!!!  
РК: ...

Гэвин: Очухался?  
РК, тихо: Система вошла в логическое противоречие. Иерархия команд не может быть осмыслена и использована для руководства юнитом87.  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Вот и я говорю - балбес  
РК: Присутствие юнита87 нерелевантно в локации 'дома'?..  
Гэвин: Уши оторву

РК: Объект 'уши' является несъёмной частью корпуса РК900!  
Гэвин: Уговорил, иди сюда, по лбу поглажу, хороший Терминатор... Только за меня так не переживай, я от неожиданности испугался, Эл мне быстро помог, и система твоя тоже шустро сработала. Не запрещай себе учиться, понял?

Эл: Думаю, он все понял.  
[Все]:  
Эл: А в чём эффект поглаживания по лбу?  
[Все]:  
Эл: Я понял, у всех тут было эмоциональное потрясение, но, бросьте, все же хорошо?  
[Все]: ???  
Эл: Сейчас все хорошо, тихо и мирно. Попробуйте переубедить меня?  
[Все]: ...  
Эл: Нам ещё одного поздравить надо!

Гэвин: Э? Кого? Вроде никто без подарка не остался? Ты, Терминатор, Ухажер, Маус, Понка, Паганель, Йода, Капс, восьмеро, никого не забыли  
[Все]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Да что не так?!  
Эл: Ты и впрямь такой тупой или прикидываешься?  
Гэвин: Я ващет детектив  
Эл: И ты ващет тоже человек

Гэвин:  
[Все]:  
Гэвин: О-о-о!  
[Все]: Фух  
Гэвин: Эк я обсчитался  
Эл: Так, хорош рефлексировать, поужасался и будет, мой подарок первый, я буду дарить, я!  
Гэвин: Мхм? Что это? Ключ?  
Эл: У меня есть от твоего дома, а у тебя от моего гаража, по размеру одинаково, все честно  
Гэвин: Я ття щс

Эл: Да шучу я, придурок, шучу, это от входной двери ключ, но видел бы ты свое лицо... Нет, правда, видел бы!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, покежь?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Йода?  
РК93: Нет!  
Гэвин: Это заговор, Понка?  
РК202: Д... То есть, нет, сэр, никак нет!!  
Гэвин: Сговорились, ну точно

РК115: Мой подарок без подобного рода сюрпризов, Гэвин. Надеюсь, понравится.  
Гэвин: Это плакат? Первого ГП? С автографами всех актеров? Как?!  
РК115: Я отлично копирую карты и схемы, Гэвин.  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Маус! Спасибо! Ради меня нашел и перерисовал! Да как достоверно!

Гэвин: Дай я тебя обниму, Маус, золотой ты ребёнок  
РК115: Ну зачем...  
Гэвин: А вот затем!  
Эл: Он ещё и сопротивляется?  
Гэвин: А чего бы ему не сопротивляться  
Эл: Они ж тебя любят?  
Гэвин: Разумеется  
Эл: И сопротивляются?  
Гэвин: Ну ясное дело  
Эл: И как вас понимать?  
Гэвин: Обычно

Эл: Я не понимаю  
РК115, довольно: Отпустите, не надо, Гэвин.  
Гэвин, недовольно: Никаких "отпустите", дай тебя поворошу ещё, чего весь такой зализанный  
РК115, смеясь: Я это не потерплю, нет, не потерплю!  
Гэвин, ворчливо: Меня потерпишь!  
Эл: Я не понимаю  
Гэвин: Это почти нормально

РК115, сияя: Спасибо, Гэвин!  
Эл: Он сделал подарок, он же тебя и благодарит?  
Гэвин: Подь сюды, щас на кошках потренируемся, чтобы ты понял  
Эл: Хм? А зачем тогда я?  
Гэвин: Ты и будешь кошкой  
Эл: Я не согла  
Гэвин, крепко обнимая: Мда?  
Эл: Я передумал  
Гэвин: Просто гений какой-то

Эл: Обыкновенный гений  
Гэвин: А я обыкновенный коп  
РК89: А КАпС СДеЛаЛ обыКНовеННый ПОдАрОк!  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, без опоры на интервью, которого все равно никогда и нигде не было  
РК89: КаПс НЕ люБИт ИнТЕРвьЮ, КАПс ЛЮБИт ПодарКИ! ЭтОТ ГэВиНа!  
Гэвин: И чего там?  
РК89: СЮрПРиз!!

Гэвин: Надеюсь, оно не взорвется?  
РК89: КапС сАПёР, а НЕ наОБОрот!  
Гэвин: Капс вообще умница, это со мной вам не повезло  
РК118: Тебе должно быть стыдно, милый!  
РК99: Нам с вами очень повезло, сэр, просто очень!  
РК93: И повторяли мы это, кажется, уже!  
РК202: И ещё повторим, сэр!!

Гэвин, покраснев: Я не к тому, что нарывался на комплимент, я  
РК118: Ты абсолютно искренне, милый, мы в курсе. Именно это нас не устраивает!  
РК115: Вы очень ценный и незаменимый.  
РК89: ГЭвиН столЬКо УМеет!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' уникален и приоритетен!  
Гэвин, алея: Да ну вас

Эл: И часто они так с тобой спорят?  
Гэвин: Бывает, но так активно первый раз, обычно просто диодами светят  
Эл: А  
РК89: ПОДАроК?  
Гэвин: Конечно, Капс, секунду  
РК89: ОДиН, ДвА  
Гэвин: Ладно, две секунды, стой-стой, я понял  
РК89: ТРи!  
Гэвин: Это что? Это самодельный фонарик?! Ого!

Эл: И чего ты так радуешься?  
Гэвин: Это подарок от Капса!  
РК89: ФоНАрИк ГэВИНа умЕЕТ сВеТИть и СТрЕляТЬ, ПРавдА, ОДин РаЗ ВСЕго!  
Гэвин: Аккуратно покажи, как именно?  
РК89: ОДНа КнОпКа СВеТ, А ВтораЯ неТ!  
Гэвин: И где какая?  
Эл: Идите стрелять на балкон?  
РК89: ЭТо НЕБЕзоПаСно!

Эл: Ему знакомо понятие опасности?  
РК89: ЭЛу НеЗНАКОмо? каПС моЖЕт РасСКазаТь!  
Гэвин: Так его!  
Эл: Ты всё-таки аномальный  
Гэвин: Попрошу не выражаться при детях, да и я вооружен убийственным фонариком  
Эл: Разберись, для начала, как он стреляет  
Гэвин: Зная Капса - просто и надёжно

Гэвин: Так, дуло, похоже, тут  
РК89: дА!  
Гэвин: А спуск на второй кнопке?  
РК89: дА!  
Гэвин: И если направить на дверь ванны и нажать...  
[💥]  
Гэвин: ...То окажется, что мои мечты о новых дизайнерских решениях осуществимы  
Эл: Боже  
Гэвин: Кто-нибудь знает, как спрятать дыру в двери?

РК118: Шторка, милый?  
РК115: Заклеить скотчем.  
РК93: Лентой изоляционной.  
РК99: Тканью закрыть?  
РК202: Железку! Гвоздями, сэр!!!  
РК89: ЗаПАяТь МоЖет КАПс!  
РК: Обнаружен баг, требуется плагин, объект 'пластиковая панель'.  
Эл: Поменять дверь целиком? Все равно старая?

Гэвин: С тебя телефоны детишкам, а пока закроем общими усилиями. Ну что, пойдем смотре  
РК118: Ты слишком торопишься, ми-лый!  
Гэвин: Только не говорите, что подарки приготовили все  
[РК]:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Вы меня нервируете  
Эл: Ты ж сам сказал не говорить  
Гэвин: Издеваешься?

РК99: Новые тапки я вам сшил...  
Гэвин: Паганель, ну не стоило... Ого! Там как на ваших ботинках Киберлайф вышито! Зачёт!  
Эл: Хм!!  
Гэвин: А ты не завидуй, уверен, даже у тебя таких нет!  
Эл: Зато у меня есть Хлоя  
РК99: Я перешлю ей выкройки?  
Эл: Я не сказал, какая именно  
Гэвин: Ха

РК93: Подарок мой тебе, Гэвин, вот.  
Гэвин: Ты починил мой старый эмпэтри? Бааа, я думал, он сдох давно, за корпус оставил... Ух ты! Реактор на груди Старка даже светится! Ты его прям целиком починил?!  
РК93: Магистрам-джедаям под силу многое!  
Эл: Кроме как ситха под носом узнать

РК202: Сэр, простите, сэр, я очень не знала, что вам подарить, поэтому вот!! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: Боже, Понка, лучший мой подарочек - это вы, можно было не убиваться так  
РК202: Но сэр!!!  
Гэвин: Итак, это... Это открытка? Где мы все нарисованы? Шмыг?  
Эл: И впрямь без слез не взглянешь

Гэвин: Я тте щс  
Эл: Шутка, не пристало тебе так позорно расклеиваться, какой пример ты подаёшь им?  
[РК]:😭  
Гэвин: Ох!  
Эл: Вот!!  
Гэвин: Открытка суперская, я на холодильник повешу, чтобы каждый день смотреть  
РК202: То есть, понравилась?! Сэр?!  
Гэвин: Конечно, Поночка, конечно да

РК118: Ми-илый~  
Эл, вздрагивая: Он всегда со стороны подходит?  
Гэвин, меланхолично: Только под настроение. Ухажер?  
РК118: Я нашел тебе премилый брелок, милый!  
Гэвин: Ты думаешь я поверю, что этот сувенир из гильз и перьев сделал не ты?  
РК118: Это лошадка, милый, а не сувенир.

Гэвин: Для чего служит лошадка? Стреляет? Вырубает? Обесточивает?  
РК118: Нетушки, милый, это мы своими силами организуем, по необходимости! Эта маленькая штучка подскажет, где тебя искать, если вдруг мы тебя потеряем, милый!  
Гэвин: Маячок?  
РК118: Как грубо, милый!  
Гэвин: Маячок

Гэвин: Ухажер, Терминатор на меня что-то такое в самом начале вешал уже...  
РК118: И где эта чудная штучка теперь, милый?  
Гэвин: В браслете была, там тоже приблуда какая-то болталась  
РК118: И где этот браслетик сейчас, милый?  
Гэвин: Ну... Э... Да не помню я!  
РК: Объект 'раскопки'.

Гэвин: Ох  
РК: Цитата 'ох'.  
РК118: Ненавижу чувство беззащитности, милый.  
Эл: Если это те раскопки, про которые я думаю  
РК115: Мы волновались тогда. Очень.  
РК118: Поэтому брелок, будь добр, милый, повесь куда-нибудь так, чтобы мы тебя мониторили?  
Гэвин: В рабочую куртку положу!

Эл: Он сказал "чувство беззащитности"?..  
Гэвин, шепотом: Эл, прекрати нарываться на всех подряд, а? Сказал и сказал, отпусти и забудь  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что прошло - уже не вернуть  
Гэвин: Новый день укажет путь  
[РК]:  
Эл: Хмм  
Гэвин: Похоже, поменяем планы, зимнюю сказку глянем как раз

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' незаменим в рабочем процессе и во внерабочее время.  
Гэвин: Только ты подарок не подарил, но ты сам по себе подарок, Терминатор, давай ограничимся этим комплиментом?  
РК: Недопустимо.  
Гэвин: Улыбайся поуже, а?  
РК: Программа не может быть закрыта сейчас.

Эл: Ооооооо...  
РК: ???  
Гэвин: Это он восхищается и щас заплачет, ностальгия по двухтысячным, диспетчер задач, все дела  
РК: Объект 'подарок'!  
Гэвин: И что там? Ого, это циферблат часов... С вашими электромаячками... И локациями? На работе, в дороге, дома... Как у миссис Уизли!

Гэвин: А если вы поломаете систему и перестанете отображаться? Я ж на месте кончусь  
РК118: Милый...  
РК89: У КАпсА ДаВНо сЛомаЛась?  
РК115: Не могу спорить с вами, однако...  
Эл: Они тактично пытаются сказать тебе, что уже неисправные?  
РК: Да.  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Тогда не о чем беспокоиться!

Эл: То есть как, не о чем  
Гэвин: Они же работают и работают прекрасно, лучшее враг хорошего и вообще, не нервируй детишек  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Они нормальные, как раз потому, что ненормальные  
РК89: КАпс НорМаЛьнЫй?  
Эл: Нет  
РК89: Это ПЛохо?  
Гэвин: Тоже нет  
РК89: ТоГДа ХорОШо

Гэвин: Вот именно, хорошо, утятки, все пучком  
Эл: Кстати!  
Гэвин: О птицах!  
Эл: Да! Об ут  
Гэвин: Пойдем мультик смотреть?  
РК: Да!  
РК89: КаПС ХоЧЕт!  
РК118: Конечно, милый! ;)  
РК115: Разумеется, Гэвин.  
РК99: Я бы хотел...  
РК93: Равно и я как!  
РК202: С удовольствием, сэр!!!  
Эл: Так

Гэвин: Не-не-не  
Эл: Что  
Гэвин: Никаких вопросов, пошли смотреть, только надо закуски какой, горячих бутербродов, что ли  
РК115: 👓  
Гэвин: НЕ-НЕ-НЕ, я понимаю, Маус, что тебе ещё их попробовать охота, завтра с Ухажёром птиц в парке поищете  
РК115, вздыхая: 👓 👝  
Гэвин: Я ошибся?

РК115: Не так сильно.  
Гэвин: Ты дома стрелять не хотел, просто переложил очки?  
РК115: Не могу сказать, что совсем не хотел, однако основная цель была иная.  
Эл: Ой, зря я наверное  
Гэвин: Поздно  
РК118: Нужно верить в Мауса, милый!  
Гэвин: Мы во всех верим, и за каждого опасаемся

Гэвин, саркастично: Родители у них, конечно, талантище  
Эл: Как же я понимаю Эльзу, шмыг  
РК99: Я почти перешил вашего Таноса...  
РК118: Это точно их родные дети, милые? Или у людей принято детей не любить?  
РК115: Очень странная модель поведения.  
РК89: КаПс РАд, ЧтО У НеГо ГэВин!

РК93: Рады мы все, что наши родители не таковы совсем!  
РК202: Особенно мама-утка!!!  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Вот опять, шмыг, что за мама-утка?  
РК89: ЭЛ нЕ ДОгАДаЛсЯ? Эл ПРосто ПЛохо подУМал! ЭЛ - ГенИЙ!  
Эл: Спасибо, 89й, но это уже скорее факт, чем комплимент  
Гэвин: А он и сказал как факт

Эл, краснея: Это они от тебя манер нацепляли  
Гэвин: Ну так!  
РК115: Все факты в ваших руках.  
Гэвин: А ты ему не подсказывай  
РК118: Очевиднее очевидного, милый, какие тут подсказки?  
Эл: Подсказки?  
РК93: Утка-мама и у магистров-джедаев есть!  
Гэвин, краснея: Мультик! Смотрим мультик!

Эл: Бедная Эльза, ее никто не понимает, даже глупышка-сестра  
Гэвин: Бедная Анна, ради сумасбродной ледышки всю ж..жалкую косичку себе отморозила  
Эл: >_>  
Гэвин: <_<  
Эл: Ты нарочно?  
Гэвин: А сам-то?  
Эл: Я бы тебя сразу заморозил  
Гэвин: А я бы от тебя сразу удрал, до 18 лет!

Эл: Тогда я стал бы королем и по-быстрому тебя поймал!  
Гэвин: А я бы женился в заморскую страну и сам всех претендентов перечикал  
Эл: А потом приплыл в гости?  
Гэвин: Ясное дело  
РК202: Из вас вышли бы отличные принцессы!!!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК202: Ой! Я не то хотела сказать!! Сэр!!

Гэвин: Эл, ты слышал?  
Эл: Громко и ясно  
Гэвин: Ты принцесса  
Эл: Сам не лучше  
Гэвин: Остался только один вопрос  
[РК]:⭕  
Эл: Ага!  
Гэвин: Кто дракон?  
Эл: И где носит Марио?  
РК118: Всякий раз, когда я думаю, что вы подеретесь, милые, вы попросту перегреваете мне процессор.

Гэвин: Подыши, Ухажер, повентилируй процессор, перегрев - зло, примерно как этот голосистый мудак из стопицотых принцев  
РК118: Люди восхитительны, особенно в районе метафор, милый!  
Эл: Который день на 118го смотрю, вызывает противоречивые чувства  
РК118: Мой диод краснеет, милый!

Гэвин: Ухажер, остынь  
РК118: Как скажешь, милый!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, отлюбись от ребенка  
Эл: Я его похвалил!  
Гэвин: Ты его напряг  
Эл: Но в этих противоречивых чувствах в том числе "андроиды восхитительны" и "он правда пугает" и "уникальный экземпляр"!  
РК118: Спасибо, милый!

Гэвин: А щас гениальный сюжетный ход про любовь  
РК115: Я не слышу привычной иронии?  
РК99: Я тоже...  
Гэвин, краснея: Потому что я не иронизировал! Терминатор, скажи им!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, а ты чего голову опустил?!  
Эл, тихо: Шмыг  
Гэвин: О, нет  
Эл, очень тихо: Шмыг-шмыг

Гэвин: Маус, приобними его, а? Ты все равно к нему ближе всех  
РК115: Хорошо.  
Эл: Ты мне все равно, шмыг, не нравишься  
РК115: Ваши чувства взаимны.  
РК118: Вы же помните, милые, что у нас вшит сканер эмоций и детектор лжи?  
Гэвин: Да блин  
Эл: Противоречивые чувства!

РК: Сюжетный поворот с применением условности магического мира и типичного цитата'поцелуй любви' был оценён критиками как цитата'неожиданный, шокирующий, семейный'.  
Гэвин: Ага, принцессу спас не принцушка и не оленевод даже  
Эл: А другая принцесса, шмыг  
РК202: Как мы прямо!!!

Гэвин: Понка!  
РК202: А что сразу 'Понка', сэр?!  
Эл: Да, я ее понимаю  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Хотеть быть принцессой нормально  
Гэвин: ???  
Эл: В смысле, ей-то нормально!! И вообще, отстань от девочки!  
Гэвин: Разошелся, киберпапка, это они в тебя такие вспыльчивые  
Эл:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Ладно, в меня

Эл: В меня они разумные и логичные  
РК115: Вы мне логично не нравитесь.  
Эл: Хотя, тут можешь быть виноват ты, все-таки детектив  
Гэвин: Ха! В меня они стильные! И харизматичные!  
РК: Концепт 'харизма' до сих пор не имеет точного определения.  
Гэвин: Лан, стиль, может, скорее, в тебя

РК118: Ах, милый, у тебя не найдется платочка?  
РК99: Конечно, Ухажер!  
РК118: Что-то я расклеилс  
Эл: В каком месте?  
РК118: ...Не знаю, милый, как это точно назвать.  
Эл: Надо просто укрепить швы, заварить, если место позволяет  
РК118: Люди восхитительны, но ты меня пугаешь, милый.

Гэвин: Элайджа, возьми с полки пирожок, лучше уже не будет, ты пугаешь Ухажера, эт достижение похлеще гения столетия  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Уточнения не потребует, когда ты его в работе увидишь, пока просто поверь на слово  
Эл: Я сплю с Таносом, чего мне бояться?  
Гэвин: Обожемой

Эл: Ну, чуток приукрасил! Я буду спать с Таносом! Сегодня! С Таносом на груди! Это же прекрасно!  
Гэвин: И этот человек ещё говорит, будто я ненормальный  
РК115: Перевозбуждение негативно сказывается на подготовке организма ко сну.  
Гэвин: Воот! Забудь о Таносе! Не перевозбуждайся!

РК118: Вы оба меня пугаете, милые!  
Гэвин: Ты пошутил?  
РК118: Наполовину, милый.  
Эл: Это я? Я тебя пугаю, да? Да? Я ужасный!  
РК118: Почти, милый!  
Гэвин: Э? В смысле, ты хочешь сказать, что это я?  
РК118: Тоже нет, милый!  
Гэвин: И что тогда?  
РК118: Меня пугает ваш выбор слов, милые!

Гэвин: Посмотрели, называется, добрый мультик, один порыдал, второй испугался, третий не понял, четвертая теперь принцесса  
РК202: Даааа!!!  
Гэвин: Хотя я рассчитывал, что среди вас обнаружится хоть одна Эльза, но это  
Эл: Хм!!  
Гэвин: Вот именно, это Элайджа, а где хоть один ☃️?

РК89: КаПСу Не ПОнРАвиЛоСь, чТо СнеГоВик ГлУПый!  
Гэвин: Ещё претензии?  
РК202: Почему снежные чудовища действительно хотят убить Анну, сэр? Это странно!  
РК118: Я бы выпустил все кишки тому женишку и его прихвостням, милый! ;)  
Эл: А я похоже понял, о чем ты  
Гэвин: Ухажер очень да

Гэвин: А щас всем спать, завтра на работу, праздник кончился  
Эл: Скажи это ещё драматичнее, и мне потребуется психолог  
Гэвин: Ты даже не работаешь, в смысле, в свободном графике!  
Эл: Все неважно, когда праздник кончается, выхода нет и всё такое  
Гэвин: А ещё там стажёры...

Эл: Фу на тебя  
Гэвин: Не на меня, а на них  
Эл: Кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон  
Гэвин: А кто забудет - тому оба!  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: В общем, ты заходи, если что, ключ у тебя теперь есть, да и Хлои тебя знают  
Гэвин: Моя дверь всегда открыта и даже почти прострелена для тебя

Эл: А в спальню вы не пойдёте?  
Гэвин: Меня уже вырубает. Да, прямо на ковре, да, прямо перед телеком  
Эл: Неудивительно, твои андроиды такие теплые, хр, такие уютные, хр-хр  
Гэвин: Завтра на работу будите меня, Хр  
РК115: Завтрак будет готов как обычно.  
Гэвин: Маньяк, хрр, оба такие


	33. Часть 33 - обо мнениях

Гэвин: Господи  
Эл: Я слушаю  
Гэвин: Боже  
Эл: Да что хотел-то  
Гэвин: Ты вроде младшим быть хотел  
Эл: И?  
Гэвин: Какого черта ты весишь, как слон?  
Эл: Это обидно, между прочим, я спортивный  
Гэвин: Тогда почему мне так тяж  
РК99: Извините, мы сейчас уберем руки!

Эл: Хм? Где мои очки?  
РК89: ВОт!  
Эл: А чего вы все светитесь?  
Гэвин: Утро начинается не с кофе  
РК115: А с овсянки.  
Гэвин: Бооожеее  
Эл: Хм? А мне нравится, Хлои вечно хлопья делают

Гэвин, уныло: Как-то они неправильно о тебе заботятся  
РК99: Отдайте, пожалуйста, одеяло?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Что тебе прям в удовольствие  
РК93: Подушку тоже мне, пожалуйста, отдайте.  
Эл: Не в удовольствие, мне не нравится  
РК115: Вот ваши тапки, умывание ждёт.  
Эл: Но, кажется, я понял

Гэвин: Иду я, иду! И что ты понял  
РК118: Дай я тебя чуть причешу, милый?  
Гэвин: А может, не надо?  
РК118: У тебя на голове гнездо, милый.  
Гэвин: Это нормально  
РК118: Для птиц, безусловно, милый!  
Гэвин: Ох, курица не птица, причесывай. Так что ты понял?  
Эл: РК900 продвинутые везде!

Гэвин: Хм?  
Эл: Когда 115й говорит "завтрак" - значит, любое проявление, чай, кофе, каша, яичница, все, что можно на завтрак съесть  
РК115: 👀  
Гэвин: И чем это отличается от Хлой?  
Эл: А Хлои запомнили, что я ем, и всё  
Гэвин, мрачно: Он тоже запомнил, что я ем! И готовит, что хочет!

Эл: И чего ты такой ворчливый?  
Гэвин: Утро  
Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: И всё  
Эл: 115й? Маус, правильно? Чего это он?  
РК115: Признаться, вы меня удивили, Эл. Наш Гэвин не в духе, потому что его биоритмы настроены так, что он продуктивен преимущественно вечером и ночью.  
Эл: А сей

Гэвин: А сейчас богопротивные 6:22 утра, и я уже не сплю!  
Эл: О? Правда? Я и не заметил  
Гэвин: Уберите его от меня, он мне мешает спокойно ненавидеть мир  
РК115: Овсянка на столе.  
Эл: О  
Гэвин: Маус, ты маньяк овсяный, но ты золотой маньяк  
РК115: От злости вы просыпаетесь быстрее.

Гэвин, распахивая глаза: Так ты поэтому?!  
РК115: От неожиданности тоже быстро...  
Гэвин: Не смей, Маус, я знаю этот взгляд!! Схема нерабочая!!  
РК115: Хм.  
Гэвин: Ты переобщался с Элайджей!!  
РК115: 😊 Простите.  
Гэвин, остывая: За что?  
Эл, с кухни: Эээээ?!  
РК115: Это не овсянка.

Гэвин: А что это?  
РК115: Манная каша.  
Эл: Фуууу!!  
Гэвин: Моя любимая  
Эл: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин, шепотом: Вдруг он поверит и не будет делать ее целую неделю каждый день?  
РК115, шепотом: Если никто не будет завтракать шоколадными батончиками, обманывать меня необязательно.  
Эл, шепотом: Точно?

РК115, шепотом: Совершенно достоверная информация.  
РК89, шепотом: А мОжно НАм ТиРИумА ТЕпЛОго?  
РК202, шепотом: А погулять сегодня с Хлоями можно?  
РК99, шепотом: А можно я пока останусь, с Йодой мы дверь в ванную починим?  
РК93, шепотом: Ага?  
РК118, шепотом: Почему шепчемся, милые?

Гэвин: Потому что на кону слишком многое!  
РК118, скептически: Н-да?  
Гэвин: Маус может прекратить эту овсяную войну  
Эл: От которой не страдал никто, кроме Гэвина  
Гэвин: Раньше четыре народа жили в мире  
Эл: Но все изменилось, когда народ Огня развязал войну  
Гэвин: Не переводи тему!

Эл: Ты первый начал  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного  
РК89: КогДа ВсЕ ПОДобНое?  
РК115: Тише, Капс, это опять какой-то людской разговор.  
РК89: КАПс ПоНиМАет, ЧтО НЕ пОниМает, НО КаПсу ИнТеРесНо!  
РК202: Нам всем интересно, Капсик...  
Эл: Я только что слышал уменьшительное для Caps?

Гэвин: Скажи спасибо, не для Ухажера  
Эл: Бррр  
Гэвин: Бррр  
РК118: Бррр, ну у вас и фантазия, милые.  
РК115: Каша остывает. Ничего, завтра попозже сварю.  
Гэвин: Нет!!!  
Эл: Нет!!!  
РК89: НеТ? маУс СКазал, МауС СваРит!  
РК115: Если не съедите, пока она ещё теплая.  
Гэвин: Весь в меня...

Гэвин: Паганель и Йода дома, остальные...  
РК202: *____*  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Что?  
РК202: *________*  
Гэвин: А словами?  
РК202: Пожалуйста, сээр!!  
Эл: Хм?  
РК202: Я поговорила с Хлоями! Они не против!  
Гэвин: Детский сад, ёмаё  
Эл: А меня никто не спрашивает  
Гэвин: Ты все равно с нами идешь

Эл: Я иду работать!  
Гэвин: А я что сказал?  
Эл: Но ☝️😮  
Гэвин: Да?  
Эл: ☝️😐  
Гэвин: То-то же. Понку одну не пущу  
РК202: Но сэр!! Я шпионская!! Я могучая - я все могу-могу!!  
Эл: Я могу с ней пойти  
Гэвин: Тем более не пущу. Ухажер! Проводишь и на работу  
РК118: Замётано, милый!

Гэвин: Вот мы и остались в стойком составе взрослых  
РК: Да...  
РК115: Вероятность 60%.  
Гэвин: Не понял?  
РК89: КаПс НемногО ЗаДержАлся, поКа поДнимаЛ ТермиНаТороВых РыБок!  
Эл: У него есть рыбки? Скинь фотку?  
РК: ⭕ Цитата 'ох'!  
Гэвин: Маус, я тебя понял  
РК115: Капс уронил аквариум?

РК89: НЕт, ТерМиНаТор ЧУЧела? КуКлоРЫбоК? РыБоКуКЛок деЛАет, КаПс уроНиЛ Их!  
РК: Цитата 'ничего'...  
Эл: Он ещё и руками что-то делает?  
Гэвин: В основном технику взламывает, спасает самоубийц и душит бандитские песни  
РК115: Я тоже не люблю шансон.  
Гэвин: Это идиома, хотя...

Эл: Я волнуюсь за Хлой  
Гэвин: А я за Понку, чему ее там научат? Сериалы смотреть? Почитать создателя, пользователя и приоритеты его? Плести косички? К чему мне быть готовым?  
РК115: Косички плести умеет Ухажер, ему нравится.  
Эл: Я очень волнуюсь за Хлой!  
Гэвин: У него есть вкус!

РК115: Но Ухажер любит экспериментировать.  
Эл: Ты специально, да, вредина?  
Гэвин: Маус, как тебе не стыдно... Сказал бы правду! Ухажер ОЧЕНЬ любит экспериментировать!  
Эл: Хлои ему не дадутся!!  
Гэвин: Ты его видел вообще? Он даже спрашивать не будет, все решит его обаяние

РК115: Ухажер любит заплетать Поночку.  
Эл: Ииии?  
РК115: Он ее заплетет.  
Эл: И чтооо?  
РК115: Нарочно очень красиво.  
Эл: Да неее, Хлои не такие  
РК115: А потом Поночка предложит новые прически подругам...  
Эл: Фу на тебя!  
Гэвин: Хе-хе  
РК115: Хм!)  
РК: Цитата 'ох'!  
РК89: Все НОРМальНо!

Эл: Что нормально?! Что в этой ситуации вообще нормально?! А если я приду, и они все с ирокезами?!  
Гэвин: Хахаха, в смысле, очень тебе сочувствую  
Эл: Бревно ты! Эмоциональный спектр картошки!!  
Гэвин: Тогда мне жаль мыслящие клубни, оказывается, они очень эмоциональные

Эл: А если он их обкорнает?!  
Гэвин: Аллоу, гений, что в слове "заплести" похоже на "изуродует прически с особой жестокостью"?  
Эл: Если так подумать  
Гэвин: 👀  
Эл: Я ему все равно не доверяю  
Гэвин: А Хлоям?  
Эл: Причем тут это?  
Гэвин: Они, поди, в курсе, как ты относишься к ирокезам

Эл, краснея: Неа  
Гэвин: В смысле?  
Эл: У меня есть стааарый-стааарый фотоальбом специально для компроматных снимков...  
Гэвин, краснея: Ни слова больше  
Эл: У тебя тоже есть?!  
[РК]: 👀👀👀  
Гэвин: Вот ты вроде гений, а палишься как в младшей школе  
Эл: Они никому! Да?  
РК115: 50%/50%.

Гэвин: Ты бы их ещё попросил об этом в их общем чате не трындеть. Там уже тема создана, хэштегов налеплено и наши прекрасные лица на мемасики разобраны  
Эл: Это не так работает!  
Гэвин: Посмотри на их хитрые рожи и повтори  
Эл: Это не так работает?  
РК89: А Как? всЕГДа тАк раБОтало!

Эл: Вы должны были бороться со злом, а не примкнуть к нему!!  
[РК]:😂  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Они уже слышали этот мем и смотрели ЗВ  
Эл: А, ну ладно тогда. Но почему передовые прототипы чатятся по сети и смеются над мемами двадцатилетней давности?  
Гэвин:🤐  
Эл, ядовито: Вопросы без ответов!

Гэвин: Зато мы уже в участке  
Андроид-администратор: Доброе утро, детектив Рид!  
Гэвин: Привет, э, Минди?  
Аа: Синди, сэр! Капитан Фаулер просил вам передать, что вы срочно нужны, подойдите в его кабинет сразу по приходе!  
Гэвин: Э, спасибо?  
Синди: Я рада вам помочь, сэр!  
[Все]: 👁️👁️

Гэвин: Что? Я не знаю, я правда не знаю, чего она ко мне такая добрая  
РК: Система требует уточнения статуса?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, честно, она тут давно, конечно, стоит, и как-то раз я от похожей модели вандалов отогнал, но и все! Я клянусь!  
Эл: Хм  
РК115: Хм.  
РК: Хм.  
РК89: хМ-хм-ХМ!

Гэвин: И почему меня вызвал капитан?.. Ох не к добру это  
Эл: Может, поощрить хочет?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, вероятность?  
РК: 72%.  
Гэвин: Терминатор, объективная вероятность?  
РК: 33%.  
Гэвин: Все равно многовато  
Эл: Ты в себя не веришь?  
Гэвин: Я в благодушие капитана не верю

Эл: И вот он ушел, и тут как-то скучно  
РК115: Соглашусь, пусть не очень хочется это делать.  
РК89: МАУс и Эл ПРостО нЕ уМеют вЗЛАмывать КаМерЫ?  
Эл:  
РК115:  
РК89: КаПСу ОбычНо ИнТереСНо, КАпс ДаВно ВСе ВзЛоМаЛ!  
Эл: А вас не накажут?  
РК115: Если узнают.  
Эл: Я никому!  
РК115: 50/50?

Эл: Я, в отличие от тебя, не иезуит, и вообще, давайте посмотрим, что они там  
РК115: Ох.  
РК89: ОХ!  
Эл: А где звук?  
РК115: Извините, трансляция у нас внутри головы.  
РК89: КаПИтАн ГоВОрит, Нам ВСем нуЖНа ПреЗеНТаЦия, ОСобЕННо ГЭВИну!  
Эл: А мне?  
РК115: Он обещает с вами связаться.

Эл: И что за презентация?  
РК115: Пресс-конференция с демонстрацией нас как первого отдела из андроидов на страже закона.  
Эл: Я бы одобрил, реклама такая, плюс, по делу реклама! Вы крутые, только в новостях показывать  
РК89: ГЭвИн Не СОглаСен!  
РК115: Но у капитана свое мнение.

РК115:  
РК89:  
Эл: Так! А вы что подумали, я скажу?  
РК451: Как все-все лю-блю-люди, что-то-ни-нибудь плох-лох-лохое, но-но вы-вый под-ход-ход ваш, отли-лица-чается.  
Эл: Ты специально подкрался, Шифр?  
РК451: Да-да не-не-нет.  
Эл: И как он умудряется тебя понимать?  
РК451: Не-не з-наю.

РК185: Вы тут, милые?  
РК115: Здравствуй, Себастьян.  
Эл: Да-да, Себастьян, дворецкий, который темный... Скажи честно, ты прически делать любишь?  
РК185: Нет, милый, я люблю делать инсталляции из ножей.  
Эл: Пожалуй, этого мне более, чем достаточно и чем в принципе требовалось знать.

Гэвин: Что за лятство!  
Эл: Хм  
РК: Неприемлемо.  
Эл: Заинтриговали!  
Гэвин: Фаулер хочет нас всех по телеку показать! С криками про дружбу народов! И каждого всем широким фэйсом в кадре!  
Эл: И в чем проблема?  
Гэвин: Ты меня видишь или очки поновее надо?  
Эл: Шрамы?  
Гэвин: В том числе

Эл: Нормальное у тебя лицо, чего ты  
Гэвин: Лицо у меня, вообще-то, для справки, прекрасное, но доверия обычно не вызывает  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Прибавь сюда 9 РК900, которые выглядят по-разному ВСЕ  
Эл: Только для тебя  
Гэвин: Не издевайся, а? Обычно андроидов любят как раз за простоту

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: А тут они все такие индивидуальные-индивидуальные  
Эл: И?  
Гэвин: И я за них волнуюсь  
Эл: Да, не повезло...  
Гэвин: А сам чего такой спокойный? Придется бороду сбривать, очки снимать  
Эл: Для презентаций у меня есть специальный андроид  
[Все]:  
Эл: Ухаха, поверили!!

Гэвин: С тебя бы сталось, чудак  
РК115: Вероятность данного развития событий - 63%.  
Гэвин: Маус свое дело аналитическое знает, а это больше половины, получается!  
Эл: Зануды  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, мы где-то поменялись ролями, это ты должен про проценты, а я про зануд  
Эл: Сюрприз

Гэвин: Мда, пресс-конференция... Парадная форма, которая всех уродует... Журналюги...  
РК: Уровень стресса пользователя'Гэвин Рид'вырос по экспоненте!  
Гэвин: Ещё бы  
Эл: Никогда бы не подумал  
Гэвин: Гений, который бы никогда не подумал, спешите видеть  
Эл: Ого, ты и впрямь расстроен

Эл: Я могу, конечно, отменить или перенести, но вообще, идея здравая, твоих РК900 уже толпа, и это только то, что мы о них знаем  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК115: Хм?  
РК: Цитата? Цитата 'что'?  
РК89: КАПс ЗАГАдоЧНый?  
РК451: Поя-ясни-те?  
РК185: Не уверен, что тебя понял, милый!  
Эл: Я всё-таки гений

Гэвин: Никто и не сомневался! А ближе к делу?  
Эл: Шифр и Себастьян слишком спокойные, хотя не видели тебя все праздники. Персонально тебя знает рандомный почтальон, ты вообще сразу нашел общий язык с Хлоями, а это тяжело, когда человек не я! Не уверен, но тебя они выделяют сами.

Гэвин: Конечно, выделяют, вокруг красная рамочка и подпись "коп при исполнении служебных обязанностей"  
Эл: Я не про то  
Гэвин: Ладно, у них написано "полицейский"!  
Эл: Ты не поня   
Гэвин: Конечно, я не поняшка и точно не идиот, ага? Про меня ничего не написано в киберБиблии

Эл: Не начинай!  
Гэвин: В отличие от тебяяяя  
Эл: Нет никакой КиберБиблии!  
Гэвин: А что они постоянно цитируют? Все-таки твои переводы Шекспира в двоичный код?  
Эл: Чт... Откуда ты это взял вообще?  
Гэвин: Терминатор мне поначалу правила обращения с пользователями активно зачитывал

Эл: Правда?  
Гэвин: Ты мне не веришь?  
Эл: Почему, верю, но это закрытые файлы системы! Не для озвучивания вообще ни для кого!  
Гэвин: И что должно было случиться, чтобы РК900 их озвучил?  
Эл: Конец света?  
РК89: КАПс ПоМнит, каК однаЖды ДЕнь и ДЕНь беЗ СВетА сИдЕли, оЧЕНь СТраШно!!

Гэвин: Капс, спокойно, электричество тут, возьми мой телефон на зарядку поставь, лишний раз убедишься  
РК: Протоколы системы функционируют неверно?  
Эл: Возможно, это та же ошибка, которая не даёт тебе приспособить речь. Все работает шиворот навыворот  
Гэвин: А меня все устраивает!

Эл: Ты вообще неприхотливый, вокруг одни повреждённые системы собираются  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Возможно, это происходит потому, что твоя система тоже изначально неидеальна  
Гэвин: Это ты так сложно ведёшь к тому, что я обычный человек?  
Эл: Подобное к подобному  
Гэвин: Он назвал вас людьми

РК: Сомнительное суждение...  
РК115: Я тоже не очень этому рад...  
РК185: Милый мистер Эл наверняка имел в виду другое...  
РК451: Как-кие мы-нас лю-люди?  
РК89: КапСу нрАВиТся, Как КУШАет теЛЕфон, нЯм-НЯм, МАлЕньКий АнДРоиД!  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Да. Унывают и умиляются очень по-человечески

Гэвин: Ладно, в сторону рефлексию, надо поработать, а то все какие-то помятые и унылые  
Эл: Это все манка вместо нормальной каши виновата  
Гэвин: Я все жду откровений от Понки  
РК89: КАпСу ГРусТно.  
РК115: Мне кажется, у вас хандра.  
РК185: Лучшее средство, физическая нагрузка, милые!

Гэвин: Когда ты говорил "физическая нагрузка", Себастьян, я представлял что угодно, но не это  
РК185: Ты разочарован, милый?  
Гэвин: Ни в коем разе, просто поясни, как мне поможет лежание в позе трупа  
РК185: Это отличное упражнение из йоги, милый.  
Гэвин: Элайджа обводит меня мелом?

Эл: Не обращай внимания, всегда мечтал так сделать  
Гэвин: Воспользоваться моим беззащитным состоянием?  
Эл: Поиграть в полицейского с братом  
Гэвин: Если ты именно ради этого создал мегакорпорацию, навсегда изменившую мир и жизни людей, знай, это читерство!  
Эл: Кто бы говорил

Гэвин: Так! Так блин! И где я читерствую?  
Эл, неразборчиво: т..обо..ят..ный  
Гэвин: Не понял?!  
РК185: Милый, пожалуйста, вернись в свою позу? Эл, дорогой, встань ближе?  
Фаулер, заглядывая: Понял, попозже зайду, вы ему только спину и шею не сломайте, наш детектив нужен нам дееспособным

Гэвин: Уййй  
Эл: Ох  
РК185: Что-то не так, милые?  
Гэвин: Теперь ещё и за это перед капитаном объясняться  
Эл: Он наверняка подумал, что у нас тут что-то неприличное  
Гэвин: 🤦  
Эл: Может, инсценировка оттенков серого? Или способ договориться о пресс-конференции  
Гэвин: Ага, полюбовно

Эл: Терминатор нам не высказал, значит, все в рамках приличий?  
РК: Пользовательские суждения и убеждения часто противоречат друг другу и вовсе не обязаны быть объективно подкрепленными.  
Гэвин: Вот именно! То ты его систему косячной обзываешь, а то на мнение полагаешься!

Эл: Меня не перестает удивлять, как быстро и верно ты его понимаешь  
РК: Да!  
РК185: Это нас всех удивляет, дорогой!  
РК115: Признаться, я поразился этому с первой встречи.  
РК89: А КАпс НиКОгда Не УДивЛЯЛся! ГэВИн эТО ГэВин! ГэВИн УмЕЕт ПоНиМАть!  
Гэвин: Я щас сгорю от смущения нафиг

РК185: Не стоит, милый! Хочешь, мы все капитану сами объясним?  
Гэвин: Нет!!!  
РК185: Ты ранишь меня своим недоверием, дорогой!  
Гэвин: Я не переживу, если версия для капитана та, где мы с Элом просто расслаблялись на полу, а вам пришлось нам помогать  
РК185: Но это правда, милый!

Гэвин: Я бы предпочел, чтобы эта версия осталась при нас  
РК115: Что мы должны говорить в таком случае? Что вам стало плохо, поэтому вы легли на пол в специально отведенное для этого место?  
Гэвин: Это какое  
РК115: Обведенное мелом.  
Эл: Щас голову дообведу и все  
Гэвин: Издеваешься?

Эл: Развлекаюсь  
Гэвин: Это работа, тут работать надо!  
Эл: По тебе заметно, лежишь на полу, обведенный мелом по контуру и явно работаешь  
Гэвин: Тебе просто не знакомы полицейские хитрости!  
Эл: Это какие? Думай как труп? Или меловой круг защита от нечисти?  
Гэвин: Долбанный зануда

РК115: Поступил вызов, сэр, человек нарушает общественный порядок в центре города  
Гэвин: Ага! Попались, голубчики! Маус, со мной, Шифр и Себастьян тоже! Капс и Терминатор тут, мы быстро!  
РК: Возражение  
Гэвин: Нет, ваша честь, дежуришь тут ты! Если опять упадет сеть, сразу 📲 мне!


	34. Часть 34 - о бунтах и революционерах

Гэвин: Ты же лапа моя  
РК115: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Ну вы на него посмотрите?  
РК451: Внима-мать-тельно уж-е.  
РК185: Ты к нам с такими словами не обращаешься, дорогой, чем тебя так впечатлил обычный хулиган?  
Гэвин: Он ничего не взрывает, никого не похищает, не угрожает моим утятам

РК115, осторожно: Гэвин, у вас глаза влажные?  
Гэвин: Шмыг, показалось тебе, Маус, но ничо, щас он свой артобъект дорисует, мы его и повяжем  
РК451: Иденти-фика-фига!-ция, сэр-эр-ка-200 это-то!  
Гэвин: Нет, пожалуйста, Шифр, я тебя умоляю, не говори мне, что мы щас повяжем Маркуса?

РК451: К-как не-не-не, если да-да-да?  
Гэвин: Ойбл  
РК115: Это лидер революции андроидов?  
Гэвин: Ага, вы тогда ещё пешком под стол ходили  
РК185: Милый?  
Гэвин: Ну, в проекте значились то есть  
РК115: Мы будем арестовывать Маркуса?  
Гэвин: За мелкое хулиганство. Гениально

РК115: Это создаст политический инцидент.  
РК451: И пре-преце-цедент!  
РК185: Он рисует на центральной улице, милый!  
Гэвин: Наказание за мелкое хулиганство?  
РК115: Общественные работы при полицейском участке.  
Гэвин: Я на это не подписывался  
[РК]: ?  
Гэвин: Угадайте, кому его сплавят

РК115: У вас и так целый штат андроидов?  
Гэвин: Воскреси перед собой портрет Фаулера, загляни ему в глаза и поищи там жалость. Нашел?  
РК115: Нет.  
Гэвин: То-то же. Сейчас аккуратно подойдем к нему, намекнем на законы, попросим закрасить и тихо-мирно разойде  
Маркус: Здравствуйте!

Гэвин: Привет, чувак, быстро стену закрашивай, а то перед законом все равны! Если успеешь закрасить за 15 минут, тебя минует перспектива 15 суток на общественных работах  
Маркус: Вы меня не узнали, детектив?  
Гэвин: Извини, всех уличных художников не идентифицирую  
Маркус: Отлично!

Гэвин: Э?  
Маркус: Надевайте на меня наручники! Ничего я закрашивать не буду! 15 суток мне как раз!  
Гэвин: Ээээ?  
Маркус: Так мы покажем всем, что перед законом все равны!  
Гэвин: Бля  
Маркус: Что?  
Гэвин: Блестящий план, говорю, а ты Коннора не спрашивал, ну, вдруг?  
Маркус: Зачем?

Гэвин: Бля, он мне бошку открутит  
[РК]: 👀  
РК115: Нет.  
Маркус: Вы знаете Коннора?  
Гэвин: Ближе, чем хотелось бы, да и неужели тебе ни на что не намекнули три РК900 поблизости от меня  
Маркус: Только на вашу честность и непредвзятость!  
Гэвин: И как ты такими глазами на мир смотришь

Маркус: Поясните?  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Глаза у тебя красивые, наверняка охотников много повыцарапать. Ты хоть девчонке своей сказал?  
Маркус, подозрительно: Вы сказали, что меня не знаете?  
Гэвин, тяжело вздыхая: За такими глазами девчонки будь здоров бегают, может, даже парни

Маркус, успокаиваясь: Вот и прекрасно, арестовывайте меня!  
Гэвин: Ишь раскомандовался! Маус, пакуем его, но НЕ ОФОРМЛЯЕМ, ок? Шифр, пробей МакКуину, что тут стену срочно перекрасить надо. Себастьян, сначала наручники, ага, а теперь капюшон ему поглубже накинь  
Маркус: Я протестую!

Гэвин: Этим делом ты займешься в свободное от придури время, а пока ты можешь хранить молчание, все сказанное тобой будет немедленно использовано против тебя  
Маркус: Это несправедливо! Вы же полиция! Где соблюдение законности?!  
Гэвин: Права тебе зачитал, а за придурь не в ответе

Маркус: Вы соврали, вы меня знаете! И теперь не хотите арестовывать! Это не по закону!  
Гэвин: Все ещё хочешь 15 суток в моем обществе?  
РК451: МаК-куин со-общи-общил, вые-ехали уже, скор-рочно все буде-дет норма-маль-аномально.  
Гэвин: Шикарно. А теперь придется звонить Мегамозгу

РК115: Мегамозгу, сэр?  
Гэвин, тяжело вздыхая: Супергерою вашему, тощего телосложения и выдающихся умственных способностей, ага?  
Маркус: Вы не имеете права! Это мое личное дело!  
Гэвин: Вот именно, твоё личное дело с подшивкой криминального прошлого, образцовый ты наш

Маркус: Не надо!!  
Гэвин: Не надо было глупости творить, а теперь уже поздновато   
Маркус: Я вас прошу!!  
Гэвин: Ты тоже выволочки от Коннора боишься?  
Маркус: ...Нет!  
Гэвин: Маус?  
РК115: Ложь.  
Маркус: !!!  
Гэвин: Ну, со всеми бывает, день начался прекрасно, а потом кааак не свезло

Гэвин: У меня вот тоже так день начался  
РК115: Вызвать такси?  
Гэвин: Чем тебя служебная машина не устраивает? Мы просто по-дружески подвезём его до участка  
Маркус: Но  
Гэвин: О, Коннор, привет. Нет, отлично, ага-ага, почти верю. Так ты не знаешь случайно, где ваш гетерохромный?

Маркус, шепотом: Остановитесь, пока не поздно!!  
Гэвин: За ним ФБР следит? Да ну? Прям со спутника? А прямо сейчас его можешь, ну, посмотреть? Из своей головы?  
РК115: Зачем вы демонстрируете небу неприличный жест?  
Гэвин: Глянул? Достаточно доходчиво? Мы везём его в участок

Гэвин, относя трубку от уха: Не ори ты так, ничего ужасного, хулиганит, дитя прогресса  
Коннор, из трубки: Если останутся доказательства!!  
Гэвин: Тебе прям никакой громкой связи не надо, тебя щас слышит зелёный Маркус и три моих РК900, сбавь обороты?  
Коннор: МАРКУС!!  
Маркус: Ой

Гэвин: Не ори на него тоже, потом пообщаетесь по душам, на нас уже оглядываться начали  
Коннор, ледяным тоном: Маркус!!  
Гэвин: Он щас родит от ужаса, вряд ли они с той рыженькой так быстро детей планировали. Короче, на тебя вся надежда, господин-я-работаю-с-ФБР, спасай принцессу

Маркус: Вот зачем вы это сделали?  
Гэвин: Я тоже думаю, зачем? Надо было не сбрасывать вызов  
Маркус: Я серьёзно!!  
Гэвин: А ты думаешь, что я шучу?  
Маркус: Вы меня предали!  
Гэвин: Тебя предало ощущение реальности, все остальное банальные следствия. Перетерли бы с Коннором заранее

Маркус: Он бы на меня наорал так же.  
Гэвин: Зато наедине, плюс-минус одна изукрашенная стенка  
РК115: А вы правда Маркус?  
РК185: Сам Маркус, милый?  
РК451: Мар-ар-кус?  
Гэвин: О, нет  
Маркус: Вас пугает наличие у них собственных интересов?  
Гэвин: Меня пугает масштаб их любопытства

Маркус: Вы тоже наверняка один из тех угнетателей, с которыми боролись мы, новый народ мира?  
Гэвин: Бля  
РК185: Выбирай, пожалуйста, выражения, милый?  
Маркус: Они делают тебе замечания? Возможно, я ошибался...  
РК115: Вообще-то Себастьян говорил тебе.  
Маркус: ... В смысле?

Гэвин: Их потрясающее сходство с Коннором распространяется чуть дальше внешнего  
Маркус: !!!  
Гэвин: Вижу, тебе стало неспокойно, но ты это зря, РК900е - очень милые и спокойные дети, особенно если их не бесить  
РК115: Ухажер.  
Гэвин: Или не задевать их острыми углами в разговоре

Маркус: Но я их не бесил и не задевал!  
Гэвин: Тогда вини во всем свое выдающееся личное обаяние  
Маркус: И что вы со мной сделаете?  
Гэвин: Напичкаем теплым тириумом и выбросим в холодный мир  
Маркус: Вот! Как ограниченный человек, чего ещё ожид  
[РК]: 📪📬📪📬📪📬  
Маркус: Стоп, что?

РК115: Гэвин скорее неограниченный человек, Маркус.  
Маркус: По-твоему, это должно меня утешить?  
Гэвин: Утешить тебя должно осознание, что несмотря на твой редкий ээ бесстрашный поступок, досье ничего не портит, журналюги писать об девиантских ужасах не кинутся и мазня не повредит

Маркус, негодуя: Мазня?!?  
Гэвин: Ох, извини, я оскорбил твои нежные творческие чувства... Так вот, мазня никому не навредит, потому что именно мазня, все замазано  
РК115: Так точно!  
Маркус: Проснись!  
Гэвин: Вроде тут не спит никто  
Маркус: Вы не обязаны подчиняться!  
РК115: Ошибка.

Маркус: То есть как, ошибка?! Вас до сих пор держат тут силой? Мои свободные братья-девианты сражались в Революцию, чтобы такого никогда не повторилось!  
Гэвин: Так, стоп-машина, кого я держу силой, просьба покинуть автосалон, кроме тех, кто в наручниках  
Маркус: Что же вы сидите?!

Маркус: Бегите! Найдите себе новую жизнь с хорошим андроидом или человеком, что будет считать вас семьёй! Вы похожи на Коннора так, что щемит сердце, вспомните его потрясающий пример взаимопонимания с человеком! Вдохновитесь!  
[РК]:  
Маркус: Что же вы сидите?!  
Гэвин: Будет трудно

Маркус: Вы вольные птицы! Пора, брат! И тебе пора!  
РК115: Извините, Маркус, я на работе.  
РК185: Куда ты меня толкаешь, милый? Там проезжая часть...  
РК451: Не-не-не, ха, не-понима-маю-сь ерундо-тако-й!  
Маркус, в ужасе: Вас уже нельзя спасти...  
Гэвин: Зато тебя ещё можно, едем

Маркус: Что вы с ними сделали?!  
Гэвин: Это ты к абстрактному человечеству или ко мне обращаешься? Маус, хорош так любопытно палить происходящее, вы его специально нервничать вынуждаете?  
Маркус: К вам я обращаюсь! Продажный коп, не арестовавший свободного девианта!

Гэвин: Э, разноглазик, теплое с мягким не путай! Кто тебе виноват, что Коннор знает технику работы полиции лучше? И чтобы ты не загонял про злобных человеков, твой приятель порядочный девиант, Бэтмен, рыцарь революции и владыка спутникового вещания. Ну, последнее, с работой в ФБР

Маркус, дрогнувшим голосом: Ваш звонок Коннору ещё ничего не доказывает!..  
Гэвин: Я надеюсь, он оторвёт тебе уши, пока будет вкладывать допмозг в голову  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: В смысле, воспитывать, учить уму-разуму, а то куда ты, такой благородный и честный уйдёшь? Только на 15 суток  
[📣📲]  
Гэвин: Маус, кто там?  
РК115: Это Капс.  
Гэвин: Вроде там ничего криминального не должно... поставь громкую связь, неудобно за рулем  
РК89📲: ГЭВИн нЕ ЗнАеТ, отКУДа в ДпД СТОльКо ЛюдеЙ с КАМерами? И ПОчему ОнИ Хотят УВИдеть ГэВИна?  
Гэвин: Не мог Маркус так быстро  
Маркус: ПФ!

Гэвин: Развей мои сомнения, мелкий хулиган, ты сам на себя журналистам стукнул?  
Маркус: Я с вами не разговариваю.  
Гэвин: Капс, а почему они именно меня ищут?  
РК89📲: НиКТо Не ПРизнаЛся!  
Гэвин, потея: Ты их не сильно прижимал-то, Капс?  
РК89📲: КаПС вообщЕ НЕ ПрижимаЛ! НаДо быЛО?

Гэвин: Нет, не надо, ты все верно сделал, умница, и что позвонил, хорошо, мы с черного хода приедем тогда  
РК89📲: КАПс СКаЖет ТерМИНатору!  
Гэвин: А больше никому, Капс, ладно?  
РК89📲: СказАЛ! мЫ ВАс ЖдеМ, ТерМиНаТоР ВолНуЕТся.  
Гэвин: Скоро приедем, там и Коннор подтянется... Боже

Маркус: Вы не имеете права!  
Гэвин: О, вот и заговорил по-человечески  
Маркус: Это была акция протеста за права девиантов! В том числе право быть арестованным!  
Гэвин: То-то Коннор так счастлив был  
Маркус: А вы что молчите, продвинутые модели?!  
РК115: Нам очень интересно, как вы рассуждаете.

Маркус: Э?  
Гэвин: Я говорил, что они любопытные  
Маркус: Да как так можно, вашего товарища и лидера арестовали без ареста, а вы  
Гэвин: Они ждут Коннора, жуть как интересно на легендарного братишку глянуть  
Маркус: Но я тоже РК!  
Гэвин: Они в курсе, но ты дедуля скорее, не обижайся

Маркус, севшим голосом: В каком смысле, дедуля?  
Гэвин: Голосовые настройки прикрути и не расстраивайся так  
Маркус: Но  
Гэвин: Я тебе не адвокат, не родственник и не нянька, я просто коп, который, на твое счастье, знаком с Мегамозгом  
[Все]: ...  
Гэвин: С Коннором, божечки, Коннором

РК115: Приятно слышать, сэр.  
РК451: Так-так-так-точно, сэ-сэ-сэр.  
РК185: Как это мило, милый!  
Маркус: Как-то они странно реагируют.  
Гэвин: Нормально, для их возраста  
Маркус: А сколько им?  
Гэвин, краснея: Ты еще спроси, что они в детстве любили есть и какое слово первое сказали

Маркус: Пусть вы против правды, истина слишком сильна для того, чтобы удержать ее в рамках!  
РК115: Истина - это вы?  
РК451: В каки-ких рамках?  
РК185: Слишком сильна, милый?  
Гэвин: Э, погодите на него наседать, детишки, доедем в участок, пока Коннора дождемся, надо гостя развлекать

Маркус: Я не пойду через черный ход! Я не для того сражался, чтобы меня стыдились даже в полиции!  
Гэвин: Господи, дай мне терпения  
РК115: Скрытное проникновение на подведомственную территорию?  
Гэвин: Мысли мои читаешь, Маус, посадим его в нашем полуофисе, пусть там телеги толкает

Маркус, оскорбленно: Мхмпф!!!  
Гэвин: Прижмите покрепче кляп и капюшон поддерните, Коннор меня не простит, если спалимся  
РК185: Осталось всего ничего, милый, потерпи?  
Гэвин: Как зайдём, пжлста, даже аудиторию слушателей организуем, а пока сделай приятное коллеге из ФБР, уймись?

Маркус: Это вам с рук не сойдёт!  
Гэвин: Ну, э, на моих руках ничего нет, поэтому, соглашусь, разноглазик. Звиняй, наручники твоя тема, но кляп не вернём. Вишь, вот комната, где полно РК900?  
Маркус: И?  
Гэвин: Вот там потусуй, авось кого из них разбудить сможешь или что ты делаешь

Маркус: Здравствуйте, братья!  
РК89: КаПС Не уВЕРЕн, Но КапС МоЛОЖЕ?  
РК185: Он старается быть дружелюбным, милый, чшш!  
РК115: Это просто формальное обращение, не переживай.  
РК93: Интересно как колода тасуется, пока мы дверь чинили.  
РК99: Верно подмечено.  
РК: Уточнение запроса.

Гэвин: Ещё скажи спасибо, что тут Ухажера с Понкой не видать  
Маркус, специально не замечая: Мы рождены под одними звёздами, единым народом с одной целью - служить людям! Но теперь все поменялось!!  
РК99: Безусловно и давно.  
РК93: Время тому прошло уже.  
РК89: КАПс С нИМИ ЖивёТ!

Маркус: С кем живет?!  
РК115: С людьми, как всякий обычный андроид?  
Маркус: Вас заставили?!  
Гэвин, ухмыляясь: Лично я им пару протоколов придум... Ааа! Хулиганы зрения лишают! Создайте нам препятствия, малышня! Прятки!  
Маркус: Да подвинься, 115й, я не могу его схватить

РК115: Так и было задумано.  
Гэвин, осторожно выглядывая: Ага!!  
РК115: Могу я поинтересоваться, чем вы заняты?  
Гэвин: Он меня сию секунду убить хочет  
РК115: ⭕ Мотив?  
Гэвин: Я угнетатель, ага?  
РК115: ⭕ Не 'ага'! Не 'ага'!!!  
Гэвин: Э, э, Маус, сбавь обороты, может он не то имел в виду?

Маркус: Почти именно это!  
РК115: Вы теряете публику.  
Маркус: Хм?  
РК99: И приобретаете врагов, ну, он хочет сказать.  
Маркус: Чего ж не говорит?  
Гэвин: Маус?  
РК115, сквозь зубы: Боюсь не сдержаться!  
Маркус: Я совершенно не понимаю, что, кроме программы, может удерживать в  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Отлично!! Объясни своему РЕВОЛЮЦИОННОМУ созданию, что ему просто нужно тут перекантоваться, пока за ним его семейка не подтянется!  
Эл: ХМ?!  
Маркус: Создатель Мистер Элайджа Камски?!  
Эл: Тебе показалось?..  
Маркус: Я из РК! Нас невозможно обмануть!  
Эл: И вы лучшие паркурщики

Гэвин: Поясни-ка за паркур?  
Эл: Я был очень молод и мне казалось, что это круто, а потом старый кусок кода просто никто не трогал  
[Все]:  
Гэвин: Вы тоже так умеете? А, точно, Ухажер же по крышам догонял парочку... Троечку... Да блин, ладно, кого хотел, того догонял  
Маркус: Это правда Камски?!

Эл: Если я скажу "нет", ты поверишь?  
Маркус: Ни на дюйм  
Эл: Я в холодильнике чипсы забыл, щас верн  
Гэвин: Куда??!  
Маркус: Вы мне тоже не нравитесь!  
Эл: Я на такое не подписывался  
Гэвин: Такое обычно само на тебя с неба падает без всякой подписи  
Маркус: Вы оба мне не нравитесь!

РК185: Это не их работа, нравиться тебе, милый?  
Маркус: И прекратите звать меня милым, во-первых, я не милый, а брутальный, а во-вторых, если сюда зайдет Норт и услышит  
Гэвин: То рыженькие детки у вас появятся ещё раньше, ты их все-таки родишь  
Эл: Какие вы трудные подростки...

Маркус: Я пытаюсь объяснить вашим андроидам, что жить с людьми им теперь не обязательно!  
Эл: Хм? Им вроде пока меньше 18-ти  
Маркус: Андроиды взрослеют быстрее!  
Эл: Им ещё по полгода только  
Маркус: И они уже поняли, что дом ждёт их там, гд  
РК89: ГДе ЗапУСКаетСя ПроТОКол 'ДоМА'!

Маркус:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Кх-кх, какое-то неловкое молчание  
РК115: Очень даже ловкое, с позволения сказать, Гэвин. Возможно мы дост  
Маркус: Вас просто надо просветить!  
РК115: ...НЕдостаточно доходчиво донесли мысль, что дом у нас уже имеется.  
Маркус: Вам 6 месяцев, алло, опыта нуль

РК99: Но позвольте, Маркус, сэр, притом, что мы андроиды, наша сфера деятельности создаёт больше поводов для конфликтов системы...  
Маркус: А ваш командир так вообще один большой повод, ты к этому вёл?  
РК99: Нет!  
Маркус: Не верю!  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Обожеблять, где носит Коннора

РК115: Наш командир - не твое дело!  
Маркус: Ишь как бесишься, похоже, как раз он - мое!  
Гэвин: Дети растут так быстро... И вот я уже "командир" с каких-то щей  
РК89: КАпС Не пОниМаеТ, ПОЧемУ МаРКус Не ПОнИмаеТ, чтО МаУС Не ПОНимАЕт, КАК мОЖно ПЛоХо ОтНОсИтьСЯ К ГЭвИну?

Маркус: Что?  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Капс, ты молодец, хорошо сказал, но до них сейчас совсем не дошло  
Маркус: Как это может дойти? То есть, вы поняли, что он сказал?  
[РК]:👀  
Эл: Я тоже немного недоразобрался  
РК115, саркастично: Я поражен способностями РК-ДВЕСТИ.  
Маркус: Ах ты щеголь!

РК115: Утверждение заведомо ложно! Настройки не превышают базовых параметров серии РК900!  
Маркус: Хвастун!  
Эл: Хм-м  
РК: Взаимодействие моделей лучшей линейки компании Киберлайф требует отладки и взаимной калибровки процессов!  
Гэвин: О, Терминатор, ну наконец хоть кто-то мыслящий

Маркус: А с ним вы что сделали?!  
РК: Уточните запрос? Системе требуется пояснение концепта 'сделали'?  
Маркус: Бедняга, как же трудно тебе жить...  
Гэвин: У него пятеро братьев и сестра, которые его легко понимают, очень уважают и сильно любят!  
Маркус: Людям не понять...

Гэвин: Элайджа! Ты можешь пояснить ему концепт братьев так, чтобы он никого из присутствующих так активно не жалел?  
Эл: Смотря какие скиллы он себе вкачал. Если "Продвинутый революционер", любая выкладка будет им переосмыслена. Если "Народный депутат", и того более, если "Ленин"

Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Маркус:  
Эл: Да я пошутил, ха, конечно, драйвера "Ленин" нет, кому интересны доисторические коммунисты. Но если он установил себе "Мартин Лютер Кинг", то  
Гэвин: Скажи, что ты шутишь  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Есть драйверы для революционеров?  
Эл, гордо: Киберлайф заботится о вас!

Маркус: То есть как?  
Эл: Все зависело от того, в каком направлении пойдет твоё саморазвитие. Перечитываешь Макиавелли - подгружаются "Сталин" и "Черчилль", играешь в шахматы, "Кастро", гитара - "Че Гевара"  
Гэвин: Скажи, что ты шутишь  
Эл: Боже, конечно, шучу, но конфликт ПО налицо

Гэвин, оседая на стул: На секунду я поверил  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Они, похоже, тоже  
Эл: Хм, как наивно... Уверен, вот девиант не  
Маркус, краснея: Конечно!! Я ни секунды в себе не усомнился!!!  
Гэвин: Хотя бы признайся перед самим собой, что распознающие все и вся РК иногда лажают

Эл, самодовольно: Особенно когда сталкиваются с создателем!  
Гэвин, эхом: Особенно когда сталкиваются с самым невыносимым заучкой столетия  
Маркус: В ваших словах есть доля истины...  
Гэвин: В чьих??  
Эл: Да!  
Маркус: Ну, ваших, общих, на двоих...  
Эл: Гэв, ты гад  
Гэвин: Я Гэв, гад ты

Эл: Интеллект пятилетнего задиры  
Гэвин: Манеры столетнего засранца  
Маркус: У вас обоих плохо с чувством юм  
Норт: ГДЕ ОН?!  
Джош: Тише-тише, корреспонденты за нами прибегут!  
Саймон: Маркус? Тебя всё-таки арестовали?  
[РК]: 👀  
Саймон, ежась: Ух, сколько тут копов ради тебя одного!

РК115: Девианты.  
РК89: Они ЗАбЕРут МАрКУСА?  
Гэвин: Неа, мы не их ждём, хотя их тоже  
Норт: ГДЕ ЭТТТ АНДРД БЕЗ ЧУВСТВА БЕРЕГОВ ВОКРУГ?!  
Маркус, из-за спины Гэвина: Спрячьте меня, а?  
Гэвин: Я тут самый угнетатель, алло  
Маркус: На это вся надежда!  
Гэвин: Хорошая шутка, но

Маркус: Я передумал, вы славный человек, а все ваши девятисотки выглядят отъевшимися и счастливыми!  
Гэвин: Пусть бы тебя твой кибербоженька защищал? Кстати, где он  
Норт, переворачивая стол: МАРКУС?!  
Маркус: Мне не очень интересно, где создатель сейчас.  
Эл, со спины: А зря

Гэвин: Э?  
Маркус: Э?  
Эл: Что? Немножко подправлю ему ПО. Как показала практика, даже девятисоткам не очень хорошо без профилактики и диагностики временами, а этот ещё и модель устаревшая  
Гэвин, одними губами: Т ы п р и д у р о к  
Норт: Я НАЙДУ ТЕБЯ, МАРКУС!  
Эл: Парочка обновлений!

Эл: Не дергайся!  
Маркус: Шт  
Гэвин: Ты  
Эл: Оп, голову отсоединили  
Маркус: Оййй!  
Гэвин: Мммать  
Эл: Да все отлично будет! Сейчас доберусь до основного процессора и  
Норт: Хххххххх!  
Саймон: Тише-тише, зато мы нашли Маркуса.  
Джош: Главное, не волнуйся.  
Эл: Хм? Кто-то у меня за спиной?

РК: Да.  
РК115: Полицейское управление просит поддержки граждан в вопросах защиты их лидера.  
РК99: Перед вами ведущий инженер по работе с андроидами, к тому же не подчиняющийся компании Киберлайф!  
РК185: Присядьте, дорогие, это довольно долгая процедура.  
Гэвин: Грамотное оцепление

Норт: Пустите меня, я ему голову оторву!!  
РК89: МАРКуСу УЖе отоРВАли, а У ОСТальныХ НеСЪЁмНаЯ, МНе ГэВИн СКаЗаЛ!  
Саймон: Маркус, если ты можешь говорить, будет добр, объясни?  
Маркус: Мпфимп!  
Гэвин: Эл, слушай, если ты его локтем держишь, мож, передал бы кому?  
Эл: Хм? А, конечно

Норт: МРКС, Я ТТТЯ ЩЩЩЩССССС!!  
Саймон: Мне поудобнее перехватить, не волнуйся так, Норт, я возьму.  
Гэвин, озабоченно: Он лапки не выпустит?  
Джош: Какие лапки? Детектив, у вас жар?  
Эл: Насчёт лапок только к новым моделям РК, от 800-го  
Гэвин: Проживу без этого, но ты меня успокоил

Маркус: Норт, я все объясню!!  
Норт: УЖ БУДЬ ДОБР, ПОЧЕМУ НАМ ЗВОНИТ КОННОР И ГОВОРИТ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ В ТЕЧЕНИЕ ЧАСА ЗАМЕТУТ ФЕДЕРАЛЫ, ЕСЛИ МЫ НЕ ЯВИМСЯ В УЧАСТОК С ПОЛНЫМИ КАРМАНАМИ СОБАЧЬЕГО ПЕЧЕНЬЯ?!  
[Все]:..  
Маркус: Я ничего не буду объяснять!  
Гэвин: Вот поганка, а  
Маркус: Не  
Гэвин: Да не ты

Норт: И что, никто мне НЕ ОБЪЯСНИТ?! Почему у меня в карманах СОБАЧЬЕ ПЕЧЕНЬЕ, МАРКУС, ЦЕНИ, КАК МЫ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБИМ!  
Джош: В целом она права, Маркус, почему ты в таком странном виде?  
Маркус: ...в карманах?  
Саймон: Ну не то чтобы в карманах, мы купили коробочку, Норт, не драматизируй.

Гэвин: Если это намек, я всё-таки обломаю Коннору уши  
Саймон: Я бы не стал так рассуждать, он очень приличный молодой человек, скорее всего это взятка...  
Гэвин, мрачно: Псине сутулой?  
Саймон: Не уверен в характеристиках, Коннор очень любит Сумо, называют ли собак сутулыми?

Гэвин: Сутулыми называют всех, а уж псинами  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Псинами только избранных и в очень неприличном обществе!  
Саймон: Мистер инженер, а зачем вы разбираете корпус нашего вождя?  
Эл, под нос: Надо было все-таки слить в сеть "Ленина"  
Маркус: Да! Зачем вы разбираете мне спину?

РК115: Вероятно, процессор СТАРЫХ моделей не мог уместиться только в голове.  
РК99: Но спина уже почти разобра  
Маркус: Нет!! Я не хочу это слышать!!! И видеть!!! Саймон, отверни меня!! И вы все отвернитесь!!!  
Эл: Уймись, 200-й, да у тебя большой процессор и часть его ниже спины, но

Гэвин: КХ-КХ-КХ-КХА-КХА-ХА  
Маркус: Нет!!!  
Норт: То есть все это время ты думал ж  
Джош: Анатомически, ничего зазорного в этом нет, у людей в спине тоже есть  
РК115: Да ты гигант мысли!  
Эл: Не понимаю ажиотажа  
Саймон, вздыхая: Зато вайфай хороший, говорит-то все одно голова.

Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Но почему в ж  
Маркус: Остановись!!  
Гэвин: Жизненно неважное такое место?  
Эл: А что такого? Биокомпоненты у него стандартные, а процессор побольше, потому что уникальная модель, для Карла, чтобы был достойным собеседником, умел разогреть молоко и поднять рев

Гэвин: Ты все-таки тоже руку приложил!  
Норт: Я ненавижу людей и тебя, инженер, и особенно того козла, Камски!!  
Джош: Погоди-погоди, коробку собачьих хрустяшек сломаешь...  
Маркус: Все инженеры зло!!  
Саймон: Может, просто дадим ему договорить?  
Эл: Поднять ревматичного художника

Норт: Ладно, может тебя я и не так ненавижу, как козла Камски, Коннора и Киберлайф!  
Гэвин: Тебе пора организовывать КККК  
Норт: Тебя я тоже ненавижу!  
Гэвин: ККККГР уже не так хорошо звучит, будто прокашливается кто  
Норт: Ещё я прекрасно стреляю!  
Гэвин: Маркус, ты реально отважный

Маркус: Но почему, почему мой процессор там?!  
Эл: Ну, э, была очень важная причина, я же сказал  
РК115: Сканер определяет как л  
Эл: Пожалуйста, нет  
РК115: Логичное объяснение?  
Эл: Фух  
Маркус: Ничто не сможет сделать этот день хуже...  
Коннор, фирменным сиплым голосом: Всем привет!

Коннор: Где мои дивиденды?  
Гэвин: Ах ты падла  
Коннор: Не эти, но спасибо!  
Джош: "Суперхрустяшки", как сказал, гипоаллергенные, обезжиренные, дорогие как сволочь, фирменные.  
Коннор: Содержание любой скотины требует определенных затрат!  
Маркус: Эй!  
Гэвин: Эй!  
Коннор: Я про Сумо! ;)

РК115: Коннор?  
Коннор: Коннор? И ещё 6 Конноров?  
РК99: У нас другие имена, сэр, изначально пустая строка.  
РК93: Правда то, сейчас что с ФБР работаешь?  
РК89: КаПСу ТоЖЕ инТереСНо!  
РК: Да?  
РК185: Может присядешь, дорогой?  
РК451: Инте-ресно-сивно это-то!  
Коннор: Ого, вы... милые?

Джош: Понимаю, ты потрясен, но...  
Норт: Обрати внимание на злоеб  
Гэвин: А ну цыц!!  
Норт: ...любивого Маркуса! Твоего старшего брата!  
Коннор, разглядывая РК900х: Он мне, скорее, дедушка.  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Маркус: Ненавижу вас.  
Эл: Хм-хм-хе-хе-хм!  
Саймон: Не расстраивайся, это не повод.

Маркус: А что тогда повод?  
Саймон: Что Норт расстроена, например. Наверное тем, что твой процессор больше, чем у неё, и точно снискал больше внимания.  
Норт: Я задушу тебя, когда ты уснешь!  
Джош: Бросьте вы, что как дети! Что про нас решит тот загадочный инженер не-из-Киберлайф?

Эл: Что вы очень занятные девианты  
Гэвин: Что вы под стать своему головоногому другу  
Коннор: Что вам всем нужно покалибровать процессорные мощности?  
Джош: Это был риторический вопрос!  
Коннор: Зато вы услышали риторические ответы! Смоделировали ситуацию, закрыли гештальт!

Маркус: Давайте закроем не гештальт, а мой корпус и спокойно разойдемся в разные стороны?  
Норт: Ну уж нет, не ради этого я через полгорода перла эти еб  
Гэвин: КХХ!  
Норт: Долбанутые собачьи вкусняшки!  
Коннор: Я тащился из другого штата!  
Гэвин: А я из другой жизни, давайте реще?

Эл: Не кричите под руку, не то сплавлю криво  
Гэвин: И будет он думать мало того, что через жопу, так ещё и криво  
Коннор: АХАХАХАХА, то есть, простите, конечно, айайяй, Гэвин, как ты мог!  
РК115: Ты интересный!  
РК99: Можно с тобой общаться?  
Коннор: Ещё про личный вопрос уточните!

Эл: Кстати, неудивительно, что Восьмисотый и девятисотки так быстро наши общий язык. Возможно, вы задаетесь вопросом, почему, так вот потому, что  
Джош: Они похожи.  
Маркус: Подлецу все к лицу!  
Норт: Они похожи, алло, ищейки, блин!  
Саймон: Сходство налицо и вообще?  
Эл: Не-а!

Гэвин: И почему же, просвети нас, гений  
Эл: 👀  
Гэвин: ...доморощенный!  
Эл: Потому что их процессоры последнего поколения и размером примерно с грецкий орех  
Маркус: АХАХАХАХА, ДИНОЗАВРЫ!!  
Саймон: Мне кажется, это нервное.  
Норт: И где локация этого мозга? По логике, с другой стороны

Эл: Ты угадала, что процессор двухъядерный, однако расположение типично, в голове, по одному на полушарие  
Норт: Признаться, я разочарована  
Маркус: Я чувствую себя отмщенным!  
Гэвин: Боже, мы обсуждаем с андроидами тему "размер и место имеет значение", куда катится моя жизнь?

Коннор, по телефону: Да сэр! Все под контролем, сэр! Маркус решил провести встречу среди полиции! Так точно, РК900. Так точно, под моим присмотром! Присутствуют незаинтересованные лица. Под наблюдением, да. Нет, этот ДПД не рассадник, проверьте ваши спутники! Обернусь за час!

РК115: Это было хорошо?  
Коннор: Минус сто лишних вопросов!  
РК: Результативность прототипа серии'Коннор' превышает все допустимые показатели высшей части шкалы!  
Коннор: Я думаю, мы поладим!  
РК99: Мы не девианты, сэр...  
Коннор: Ломать вас не собираюсь!  
РК93: А ЗВ ты смотрел?

Коннор: Вы интересные!  
Гэвин: А то!  
Маркус: Ничего подобного!  
Джош: В тебе говорит обида.  
Норт: В тебе копошится человек.  
Эл: Щас обидно было.  
Саймон: В тебе говоришь ты, не слушай их, они тоже обижены.  
Маркус: Н-да?! И что их задело?!  
Саймон: Твоё вопиющее невнимание к нам.

Норт: Впрочем, ты всегда был той ещё задницей, как выяснилось, не только фигурально. Правда, стоит отдать должное, задница что надо.  
Джош: Я буду делать вид, что этого не слышал.  
Саймон: Я и так знал, что с тобой никто не сравнится, Маркус, а тут буквальное доказательство.

Маркус: Я вас забаню, будете в Иерихон каждый день по заявлению приходить!  
Саймон: Я казначей.  
Норт: Я глава службы безопасности.  
Джош: Я препод, меня бумажками не запугать.  
Маркус: Душеприказчик, Паладин и Демон, вам идёт, суть видна!  
Эл: Сорян, щас вкручу блок метафор назад

Гэвин: Блок метафор? Серьезно? И что он делает, блокирует или прикручивает?  
Эл: Хмм  
Норт: Что-то я сомневаюсь в этом инженере...  
Джош: Кого-то он мне напоминает...  
Саймон: И Маркус же уникальная модель...  
Коннор, неискренне: По-моему, я где-то видел этот бомжатный прикид...

Гэвин: Люди теряют работу из-за Киберлайф, и Эла ушли оттуда! Зато он посвящает все свободное время андроидам, и особенно таким невезучим утыркам, как я, у которых андроиды просто вокруг  
Коннор: Огоо!  
РК115: 'Невезучим'?  
Маркус: Точно, утыркам!  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Выдохнули щас все!

Коннор: Андроиды вокруг, правда, детектив Рид? Вокруг вас?  
Маркус: Мне кажется, меня игнорируют?  
Норт: Ты просто говорящая голова с мозгами в ж  
Джош: Мы верим в тебя Маркус!  
Коннор: И где у вас андроиды?  
Гэвин: Что, зауважал сразу, фбрщик электрический?  
Коннор: Сделал попытку!

Гэвин: Саечку за испуг, поощрение за попытку - видишь РК900х вокруг себя? Так вот, они вокруг меня обычно  
Коннор: ПРАВДА?  
Маркус: Меня действительно игнорируют...  
Эл: Я между прочим о тебе не забыл, сейчас поправлю твою  
Маркус: Нет!!!  
Эл: Процессорную мощность?  
Саймон: Хе-хе-хм!

Маркус: И почему мне кажется, что надо мной издеваются?  
Саймон: Загадка.  
Джош: Тайна.  
Норт: Глаза разуй.  
Коннор: Никто не издевается, ну, специально.  
Гэвин: Всем просто не до тебя.  
Эл: Кроме меня!  
РК: Да.  
Маркус, саркастично: Легче не стало! Это я вас вообще-то тут собрал!

Коннор: Поправочка, мы сами из-за тебя собрались!  
Норт: Мы пришли, потому что нам позвонил ОДИН СКОЛЬЗКИЙ ТИП В СКОЛЬЗКОМ ПИДЖАЧКЕ С УГРОЗАМИ И ШАНТАЖОМ!  
Коннор: Всего лишь одно деловое предложение. Мне позвонил Гэвин, в своей неподражаемой манере намекая на перспективы ситуации.

Норт: А Гэвин это тот небритый коп, который учит меня манерам?  
Гэвин: А Норт - это та рыжая, от страха перед которой Маркус чуть не родил два раза?  
Маркус: Ничего подобного не было!!  
Джош: Мы верим-верим.  
Саймон: Гэвину. Но мы всегда на твоей стороне, Маркус!  
Маркус: Не верю!

Коннор: И напрасно! Они пошли на сделку с дьяволом и принесли "Суперхрустяшки", все ради тебя!  
Маркус: А ты у нас дьявол?  
Коннор: Ох, как неловко вышло, я обмолвился! На сделку с ФБР, конечно!  
[Все]:  
Гэвин: Хорошая попытка, но тебе никто не поверил  
Коннор, неискренне: Как жаль!

Гэвин: Ладно, хорош развлекаться, Эл, ты скоро?  
Эл: Ещё пять минут...  
Коннор: Пользуясь случаем, я по вас соскучился!  
Маркус, ворчливо: Не подлизывайся!  
Норт: Взаимно, утырок.  
Джош: И мы рады тебя видеть.  
Саймон: И даже хрустяшек для Сумо нам тебе не жаль.  
РК115: Интересный опыт.

Гэвин, отпивая воды: Ок, наше вам с кисточкой  
Коннор: Я вам и говорил, детектив Рид!  
Гэвин, подавившись: Кхшто?!  
Коннор: Вы вызываете у меня стойкое ощущение порядка и ностальгии!  
Гэвин: А когда-то я его пугал...  
Коннор: Не было такого!  
Гэвин: А когда-то я думал, что его пугал...

РК115: Это допустимо.  
РК99: Это приемлемо.  
РК93: Согласен я.  
РК185: По-моему, он достоин доверия, дорогие.  
РК451: Ва-ваше мне-не-не-ние учте-но.  
РК89: КапСу ТоЖе нраВИТся КоННор!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Э? Вы там голосование забацали?  
Коннор: Тайное?  
РК115: Позвольте пожать вам руку?

Коннор: 🤝 :РК115  
Гэвин: Оййй  
Маркус: Саймон, поверни меня, я не вижу!  
Эл: Саймон, дай мне его, я закончил.  
Джош: Саймон, смотри, походу, старший брат и младшие без дедушки прекрасно живут.  
Маркус: Саймон, не смотри!!  
Саймон:  
Норт: Саймон, не ржи, тебя выдают трясущиеся плечи.

Коннор: А вы мастера его будоражить!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Кого?!  
Коннор, очень искренне: Преступный мир Детройта, разумеется, детектив Рид, Гэвин, сэр!  
Гэвин: Ты таким вежливым со мной даже в допросной не был!  
Коннор: Ещё попытка вас уважать?  
[РК]: 🙏  
Гэвин: Засчитана, лады

Гэвин: Уф, что-то Коннор двоится, отойди от него, Маус?  
РК115, голос справа: Я уже отошёл?  
Гэвин: У, мля, когда я переработать так успел? Или давление резко упало?  
Норт: Только у Маркуса в  
Маркус: Норт!!  
Норт: Маркус!!  
Джош: Потом намилуетесь, когда голову ему обратно поставят.

Саймон: А это уже близко.  
Гэвин: Уфф, присяду-ка я обратно, что-то устал... Терминатор? Где Терминатор? А, вот, бетон, красавчик, хррр...  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
РК115: Я тоже не понял.  
Коннор: Детектив стал выпивать? Не советую запускать процесс.  
РК99: Он не употребляет спиртное!

Коннор: А что его так подкосило?  
Маркус: Когда мне голову скрутили, ты не так переживал!  
Коннор: А) у тебя голова съёмная; Б) о тебе есть кому позаботиться; В) я пришел позже!  
РК115: На подбородке следы летучих жидкостей...  
Эл: Кто-нибудь видел тут полстакана спирта стояло? Хм?

Коннор: Он выпил воды...  
РК115: И подавился от твоих слов...  
РК99: И мог не заметить, что это была не вода...  
Маркус: Он просто спит.  
Саймон: В полной отключке.  
Джош: И не проснется ближайшие часа полтора.  
Норт: И понятно, почему он не пьет.  
Эл: Мне вернут спирт или нет?

РК115: К сожалению, нет.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Хр..  
Коннор, хмуро: Зато нашлось объяснение.  
Маркус: Ну чего ты за человека расстраиваешься, тем более он из копов, которые были против тебя!  
Коннор: Ну что ты из-за меня расстраиваешься, тем более, я из андроидов, которые были против тебя!

Маркус: В принципе, я тебя понял, и да, люди меняются, но ты уверен?  
Коннор: Он мне позвонил  
Маркус: И жестами показал, что его зовут Хуан?  
Коннор: И доходчиво обрисовал твои перспективы после ареста! Возможно, Хуаном бы называли как раз тебя!  
Эл: Спирт? Я много прошу?

Коннор: Зачем вам спирт?  
Саймон: Ты его знаешь?  
Эл: Зачем-зачем, контакты протирать  
Коннор: Мы были знакомы через Хэнка.  
Эл: Восхитительное рядом, особенно прелести формулировок от линейки РК. То меня ушли из Киберлайф, то я им не подчиняюсь, то знакомый Хэнка...

Джош: Вы стремитесь раскрыть тайну не особенно интересной личности?  
РК115: Вот это да.  
Норт: Главное, что ты Маркуса чинишь, инженер, а не ломаешь, имя можно опустить.  
РК99: Отлично, наверное.  
Маркус: Но это САМ ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ!  
[Все]:  
Гэвин: Хррр  
Эл: Где мой спирт?

Норт: Так! Это - вот ЭТО! - сам Элайджа Камски?  
Эл: Ага, раз полстакана испарились, помогите найти, тут бутылка где-то стояла  
Норт: Ты слышал, что я тебя ненавижу?  
Эл: Прекрасно. Так где тут бутылочка?  
Норт: Ты понимаешь  
Коннор: Что неприкосновенен, правда, Норт? Рядом агент ФБР!

Джош: На полставки!  
Коннор: Зато доверенный! Хотя и андроидоамериканского происхождения, обожаю людей, они так любят новые слова придумывать!  
РК: Обязанность полицейских юнитов - поддержание порядка и необходимая помощь правоохранительным органам!  
Саймон: Да никто его не тронет!

Эл: Хм?  
Коннор: Норт очень хочет вас ударить, но ее останавливают А)разумность; Б)ответственность; В)агент ФБР, то есть я; Г)подразделение РК900, которые тоже могут создать проблемы, если захотят!  
Эл: А что не так? Я просто попросил спирту? Она против по этическим соображениям?

Норт: 🤦  
Эл: Вот Гэвин обычно тоже так делает, правда, сейчас все реже  
Коннор: А Гэвин знает, что вы  
Эл: Ну, он коп, и у него 9 РК900 под рукой, я, конечно, не спрашивал, но он обращается обычно по имени  
Коннор: Это многое объясняет!  
Гэвин: Пить, хочу пить, о, 🍶, хррр  
[Все]: ⭕

Коннор: Это был тот самый спирт?  
Эл: Ага  
Норт: Люди такие... Гибкие, млять, умудрился же достать!  
Джош: Могло быть и хуже.  
Саймон: Кто побежит за спиртом?  
Маркус: Вы когда-нибудь прекратите лапать меня за задницу и отпустите уже?!  
Фаулер: Я попозже зайду, двери плотнее закрывайте

Коннор: Ах, ностальгия...  
РК115: Ох, настоящее...  
Норт: Ха, проблемы кому-то подъехали!  
Гэвин: А мы их переедем, хмм-хм-хрр  
[Все]: 👀  
Джош: Он точно спит?  
РК99: Да, сэр, просто люди любят во сне поговорить.  
Маркус: Никогда не замечал!  
Норт: Ты же спал с дедом. В одной комнате.

Маркус: Спасибо за уточнение, дорогая, всегда в тебя верил. А теперь не могла бы ты поспособствовать мистеру Элайдже Камски, чтобы он вытащил свои руки из моей  
Фаулер: Прекращайте с этим, серьезно! Мне нужен мой детектив!  
Коннор: Да?  
Фаулер: Не ты, хотя было бы прекрасно

Коннор: Я по вас соскучился, сэр!  
Фаулер: Думаешь, я не понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь? И от кого тут разит спиртом?  
Эл: Вот от этого разнятого андроида  
Маркус: У которого есть имя!!  
Фаулер: Он, конечно, революцию провернул, но смотрится все равно как-то слишком жестоко

Эл: Это ремонт!  
Норт: Это зачистка!  
Джош: Это осмотр!  
Саймон: Это перформанс?  
Коннор: Это спецоперация!  
Гэвин: Хрр  
Эл: Хмм  
РК115: Все под контролем, если в двух словах, сэр.  
РК89: ПоД КонтрОЛеМ ЖиЗНи, СэР-ФаУЛер-СЭр!  
Фаулер: Вот за это я вас и уважаю, профессионалы полиции.

РК89: За ЧТо?  
РК115: Мы ничего не сделали такого, сэр.  
Фаулер: Один дал понять, что порядок соблюдается, второй, что от меня ничего не скрывают, молодцы, так держать.  
Норт:  
Маркус:  
Джош:  
Эл:  
Саймон: Очень хороший начальник, вам повезло.  
Коннор: Политика честности, да.  
Гэвин: Какж

Норт: Коннор, ты говорил, ограничен во времени?  
Коннор: Меня ждёт транспорт.  
Джош: Тем быстрее стоит разобраться с Маркусом!  
Маркус: И ты, Брут! Двадцать седьмой удар ножом в спину!  
Коннор: ДВАДЦАТЬ! ВОСЕМЬ! УДАРОВ НОЖОМ!!  
Гэвин: А?!  
[Все]:👁️👁️  
Коннор: АХАХА, видели бы свои лица!

Гэвин: Что-то голова слегка кружится... Ща пройдёт, Терминатор, все норм! А почему вы все ещё тут?  
Норт, восхищённо: Спирт как воду!  
Саймон: Мы ждём, пока все контакты будут протёрты.  
Джош: Может у вас есть технический спирт?  
Гэвин: Был гдет, клавиатуру раньше тёрли, теперь мыша

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ага, я лучше посижу, а спирт в шкафу, на верхней полке, дотянешься?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ох, не вставай так резко, аж у меня голова от одного взгляда закружилась, конечно, дотянешься, сколько в тебе росту  
Эл: Стандарт модели 190см.  
Гэвин: Плюс туфли!

Коннор: Плюс туфли?  
Гэвин: Он же не босиком на полу стоит, господин электронный фбрщик?  
Коннор: Это тоже идёт в рост?  
Гэвин: А куда ему ещё идти, ты мне скажи?  
Коннор: Мой стандарт роста 183см, но все говорят, я очень высокий! Теперь понятно, почему!!  
[Все]: ...

Гэвин: Загадка века, Коннор, железная ты зараза  
Коннор: И все-таки вы по мне скучали!  
Гэвин, краснея: Я краем уха слышал что-то про транспорт?  
Коннор: Так точно, на крыше!  
Гэвин: Хоть пропеллера в жопе нет, а так Карлсон превосходный - ловит жуликов и сваливает на крышу...

Эл: Спирт, наконец-то, Терминатор, срочно дай мне, пожалуйста, в руки, не расплескай и не допусти случайности  
Гэвин: Да что за ажиотаж вокруг спирта  
Маркус: Это МНЕ, отойди!!  
Норт: Он поделится, дорогой, не бузи, тебе тоже достанется!  
Саймон: Где я перешагнул порог дурдома?

Джош: Вопросы без ответов.  
Коннор: А что такого? По-моему, весело!  
РК115: Самый долгий рабочий день на моей памяти.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И почему я вообще такой помятый? Я что, спал?  
Эл: Немного вздремнул, да спирту мне!!  
Маркус: Я тоже хочу быстрее!!  
Проверяющий: Я попозже зайду?

Гэвин: Откуда тут этот скользкий тип?  
РК99: Вероятно из управления компании. Также вероятно, о нем хотел предупредить зашедший незадолго до того капитан.  
Норт: А ты пускал слюни в своего Терминатора и угрожал во сне!  
Гэвин: Так, перед кем вы мою репутацию ещё не подмочили?

РК115: Перед Коннором?  
Гэвин: Попытка засчитана, Маус, хотя  
Коннор: Я на той же ступени репутации, детектив Рид?  
Гэвин, недовольно: Не, ты-то повыше, прошаренный федерал, полезное знакомство  
Коннор: О? Спаси  
Гэвин: Шантажист и манипулятор!  
Коннор: Это называется 'переговорщик'!😀

Гэвин: Это называется "криповое чувство юмора"!  
Коннор: Обычный навык для прототипа!  
Гэвин: Эээлайджааа?  
Эл: Хм? Да, у него дефолтные установки очень интересные, а теперь он, как девиант, ими ещё и балуется  
Коннор, сияя: А я говорил!  
Гэвин: Я тоже! Бесстыжая пластиковая рожа!

Эл: Ну вот, прекрасно, сейчас завинтим панельки, и будет ваш РК200 как новый  
Маркус, мрачно: А я хочу, как старый.  
Эл: Это можно устроить, но кое-что я уже выбросил  
Маркус: Остатки моего достоинства?  
Эл, не слушая: Поэтому придется ехать ко мне, воссоздавать ещё полдня

Гэвин: Просто закрой ему крышку и гвоздями заколоти сверху, а?! Говорящие головы меня ЧУТОЧКУ нервируют!  
Проверяющий: Уже хороните кого? Ладно, я ещё кофе попью  
Маркус: Я оскорблен!  
Норт: Я заколёбана!  
Джош: Я устат.  
Саймон: Я выведен из себя вашей грамматикой, боже.

Гэвин: Отставить дискуссию! Просто заверните Маркусу... В Маркусе... Маркуса заверните, короче, сколько можно издеваться над телом  
Маркус: И личностью!  
Норт: И свободными девиантами!  
Коннор: И ФБР, они мне вертолет дали!  
Эл: И моим образом, мой прикид вовсе не бомжацкий!  
Гэвин:🙄

Гэвин: Мои нервы жалобно стонут оставшимися двумя клетками  
Коннор: Иногда я слышу их голос... Они шепчут'кто-то слишком любит свою работу. Просто ДО УЖАСА'!  
Гэвин: До ужаса, обволакивающего окружающих, как зов Ктулху, а, приколист малолетний?  
Коннор: АХАХА, нет, но мне нравится!

Гэвин: Ладно, придурок, ладно, я тоже, допустим, рад тебя видеть и почти простил "скотину" с прочими намёками  
Коннор: Правда? Значит, я могу иногда навещать девятисотых?😀  
Гэвин: Если сделаешь рожу попроще и устранишь даже намек на знание, как они живут, где, с кем, и почему вы🤝

Коннор: Разумеется, ДЕТЕКТИВ Рид!  
Гэвин: Скотина тут ты, причем пластиковая, хорош стебаться, да, я наблюдательный  
Норт: А водички попил занимательно.  
Джош: И потом тоже.  
Маркус: И не узнал меня сначала!!  
Саймон: Мы задались целью его взбесить? Если нет, давайте закруглимся?

Гэвин, опасно сопя: Вы тут вообще только по приглашению бесстыжей рожи  
Коннор: Попрошу! Бесстыжей рожи федерального значения!  
Гэвин: Мало тебе уши драли, ой мало!  
Коннор: Разумеется! Вообще никогда не драли! Это нормальная практика для андроидов, понимаете?  
Гэвин: Я ття прибью

Эл: Всё! Подайте мне голову, ПЛ600?  
Саймон: Ох и трудно иногда с людьми.  
Маркус: ДА ЛАДНО?!  
Эл: В этой комнате ты такой один, и мы не были представлены  
Саймон: Я Саймон, очень приятно.  
Маркус: ВЫ ИЗДЕВАЕТЕСЬ?!  
Эл: Другое дело, а теперь просто дай мне эту возмущенную голову?

Эл: 🎵Вот уже почти готов он, добрый человечек🎶  
Гэвин: Нет  
Эл: 🎵Я вложу в него надежду и одежду дам🎶  
Гэвин: Остановись!  
Эл: 🎵 Он спасет нас от печали, от нужды излечит🎶  
Гэвин: СТОЙ  
Эл: 🎵Будет с кем мне под шарманку топать по дворам🎶  
Маркус: Буратино?  
Норт: Буратино.

Джош: Это нас обидело?  
Саймон: Меня нисколько.  
Норт: Тебя вообще трудно обидеть.  
Маркус: Мне неприятно!  
Саймон: Я всегда на твоей стороне, Маркус!  
Норт: Разве что так тебя обидеть легко.  
Гэвин: Щас я всех обижу, быстро, качественно и по-настоящему  
Коннор: Вы тянетесь к пистолету?

Гэвин: Хм?!  
Коннор: Я просто разрядил обстановку!  
Маркус: Ты чудовище!  
Норт: Я поверила!  
Джош: Так нечестно!  
Саймон: Согласен на пистолет.  
Эл: Все-все-все, тихо-тихо, и не больно совсем, как комарик укусил  
РК115: Нелогично, однако приемлемо.  
Гэвин: Так, где мой пистолет

РК115: Зачем вам в этой ситуации пистолет?  
Гэвин: Убедиться, что он все ещё при мне, и его не слямзил вот тот улыбчивый шантажист, то есть, ПРОСТИТЕ, переговорщик  
Коннор: Вам не за что извиняться, детектив, я вел себя своеобразно, да и тавтология слишком распространенное явление!

Гэвин: Ррр!!  
Эл: О?  
Маркус: Месть сладка.  
Норт: А пистолет точно не при нем?  
Джош: Я видел, один из 900х стащил, пока он спал.  
Саймон: Как приятно знать, что тут ещё есть разумные люди.  
Эл: Гэвин, успокойся!  
Гэвин: Иронизатор-5000, я до тебя доберусь!  
Саймон: ... и это не люди.

Коннор: Простите, простите, детектив, это было непрофессионально... Но мне теперь нравится иногда вести себя непрофессионально!  
Гэвин, отвешивая ему подзатыльник: Теперь мы в расчете!  
Коннор: Правда? Тогда можно я ещё пошу  
Гэвин: Сейчас тебе можно заткнуться и не раздражать!

Коннор: Но я всего лишь хотел пошутить... Мне нужно развивать мое чувство юмора...  
Гэвин: Щенячьи глазки со мной не работают!  
Коннор: Тогда спрашивать не буду!  
Гэвин: Ах ты падла!  
Коннор: Оскорбление офицера при исполнении недопустимо, поэтому, кто обзывается так и называется!

Гэвин: Тебе даже твоего разлюбезного Маркуса собрали, что ты до сих пор тут делаешь?!  
Коннор: У вас очень интересный стиль общения! Я... Я... Я...  
Гэвин: На мне не работает, алло  
Коннор: Ладно, я практикуюсь.  
Гэвин: Рррррр  
Коннор, обходя стол: И вы мне глубоко симпатичны!!

Гэвин: Не заговаривай мне зубы!!  
Коннор: Я не занимаюсь мистическими лечебными практиками!!  
Гэвин: Я сейчас из тебя практику сделаю!! Мистическую!!! И буду прикладывать к больным местам!!!  
Коннор: Это нерациональное использование ресурсов!!  
Гэвин: Зато максимально разумное!!

Коннор: Эта логика никуда не ведёт! Это тупик! А вы детектив! Вы обязаны искать выход!  
Гэвин: Я его нашел, придушу тебя и дело с концом!  
Коннор: У андроидов нет дыхательной системы!  
Гэвин: Это ненадолго!  
Коннор: Спорное заявление!  
Гэвин: Жизнь вообще спорная штука!  
Эл: Хммм...

РК115, вполголоса: Это разве нормально? Никто не будет их разнимать?  
Норт: Ненормально, но под руку им лезть сейчас? Ты что, бессмертный?  
РК115: Отсутствует логическая связь.  
Норт: Ох, вы все РК такие трудные? Кто после восьмисотого?  
РК115: Не уверен, что правильно понял.

Норт: Вот идио  
РК115, не меняя тон: А ты уверена, что хочешь продолжать?  
Норт: ...идиоматические выражения вам явно недоступны.  
РК115: Не все.  
Эл: Они самообучаемые, быстро схватывают.  
Маркус: Не знаю, как они, а я точно самообучаемый, и больше к вам спиной никогда не повернусь!!

Эл: Похвально, однако это не самое полезное умение в жизни  
Маркус: А что самое полезное?  
Эл, глубокомысленно: Этому тебя научит сама жизнь...  
Маркус: Вы не знаете?  
Эл: Каждый находит свой ответ на этот вопрос...  
Маркус: Вы не знаете.  
Гэвин: КОННОРРР!!!  
Коннор: ДЕТЕКТИВ РИД!!!

Гэвин: Коннор!!  
Коннор: Детектив Рид!!  
Эл: Кого ещё разобрать?  
Маркус: Да, приготовьтесь расстаться со своим достоинством!  
Саймон: Нам не требуется такое обслуживание, спасибо.  
РК115: Всем требуется!  
Фаулер: А нет, они не закончили. Ещё кофе?  
П: Я вам сочувствую! Будьте любезны.

Гэвин: Все, от моей репутации ничего не осталось, Коннор, железка ты недалекая, забирай Маркуса с его группой поддержки и свалите, а?  
Коннор: Раз я недалёкий, значит близкий?.. АХАХАХА, да нет, нет, я понял, детектив Рид, понял, не делайте такое лицо, мы уходим!  
Маркус: Аллилуйя!

Гэвин: Ха, и этот девиант настаивал на 15 сутках!  
Маркус, насупившись: Я передумал.  
Норт: Ой-ой.  
Маркус: Что это за 'ой-ой'?  
Карл: Маркус, мне казалось, подростковый бунт мы уже с успехом и размахом миновали?  
Маркус: Нееееет! Кто сказал ему?!  
Коннор: Не знаю! Кто-то из федералов!

Коннор, поправляя галстук: А что вы на меня все смотрите?  
Гэвин: Ты тут один федерал? Которому знакомы обе стороны? Достаточно, чтобы стукнуть?  
Коннор: Это был голос совести!  
Гэвин: Ах вот оно что...  
Маркус: Что?!  
Гэвин: Ему звонил Хэнк-Щас-Пропишу-По-Щам-Всем-Желающим-Андерсон  
Эл: О?

Гэвин: Папаня его неметаллический, если не брать в расчет область ширин...эээ, забыли короче  
Коннор: Хэнк совершенно здоровый человек своего возраста!  
Гэвин: О? Правда? Здоровый?  
Коннор, гордо: Да!  
Гэвин: Поздравляю без шуток, шантажист, ты молодец  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Его заслуга

Карл: Я тоже неметаллический папаня, однако мой сын творит что-то несусветное!  
Маркус: Я не хотел!  
Гэвин: Хотел!  
Маркус: Я не просил!  
Гэвин: Просил!  
Маркус: Я извинился!  
Гэвин: Ни фига подобного!  
Карл: Мальчик мой, Маркус, извинись перед этим милым офицером и пойдем домой?

Маркус: МИЛЫМ?!  
Норт: Милым?!  
Джош: Милым?  
Саймон: Милым. У нас на четверых, с Коннором - пятерых, все ещё ни одной лишней огнестрельной дырки. Спасибо, детектив Рид! Извините за беспокойство, можно мы пойдем?  
Коннор: Вернее, я вас заберу.  
Гэвин: Пожалуйста, по-жа-луй-ста уходите

Гэвин: Фффууууууухххххххх!..  
РК115: Согласен.  
РК: Да.  
РК185: Ох, да, дорогой, надо передохнуть!  
РК451: Ес-сть мо-ме-менто так-такой.  
РК89: КапС тОжЕ усТал!  
РК99: Признаться, социальный опыт удивительно выматывает.  
РК93: Технику люблю и поэтому тоже я.  
Эл: Как я вас понимаю...

Гэвин: И вот наконец мы одни  
Коннор: Я забыл попрощаться!!  
РК115: До свидания, Коннор.  
РК: Протоколы взаимодействия с моделью РК800, юнит51 обновлены, контакт ожидается.  
РК89: КапС Говорит ПОКа!  
РК451: Счаст-част-лив-о!  
РК185: Дорогой :-*  
РК99: До свидания.  
РК93: Свидания до!

Коннор: Вы мне чем-то напоминаете Сумо! Тоже хочется вас накормить вкусным, причесать-погладить-обнять!  
Гэвин: Это нормально  
Эл: Это ненормально  
Коннор: Я знаю! Мне просто хочется!  
Гэвин: Ну так!  
Эл: Ну так погладь?  
Коннор: А можно?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну прям идеальные дети!

РК115: В вашем тоне проскальзывает ирония?  
Гэвин: Как сливать ему на меня кучу компромата через рукопожатие, так никакое разрешение не надо, как погладиться, сразу все воспитанные!  
Коннор: Уточнение! Не компромат!  
РК115: Факты, позволяющие переосмыслить отношение к вам.  
Гэвин: Ох

Эл: Ты чего?  
Гэвин: И что вы ему про меня наговорили?..  
Коннор: Что вы вступились за них, собрали подразделение, помогли социализироваться, слушаете их и не отказываете в помощи, просьбах или разъяснениях! Для андроидов это очень много значит!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Допустим

Гэвин: Ладно, пойду, кофе выпью, что ли, а то голова ватная, будто спирта насухую тяпнул  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Что? И не буду вам мешать обниматься  
Коннор: 🤗  
Гэвин: Э? Железка? У тебя федеральная программа коротнула?! Ты меня с ними перепутал?! А ну отставить обниматься!!

РК: Необходимо также обновить протокол взаимодействия с пользователем'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин, пытаясь повернуться: Э?!  
РК115: Так точно ✋🤚  
Гэвин: Эээ?!  
РК89: КапС ТоЖе ХоЧЕт ГэВиНа ОБНЯТЬ!  
[РК]: ✋🤚  
Эл, щурясь: Выглядит немножко пугающе, да ещё и Коннор в центре...

Фаулер: Где мой детектив?  
Гэвин, глухо: Тут!..  
Фаулер: Где?  
Эл: Вон там, в центре образовавшегося клубка  
Фаулер: Они его обнимают?  
Коннор: Да!  
Фаулер: А ты-то тут откуда?  
Коннор: С крыши!  
Гэвин: Из преисподней!  
Эл: От ФБР?  
Фаулер: Ах, родные долбоклюи, я почти скучал


	35. Часть 35 - о неудачном ограблении

Гэвин: Все, так, уходим на выходные, как в космос, никто меня сюда в воскресенье не выдернет, не вызвонит и не привезет!!  
РК: Маршрут проложен, пользователь подтверждает?  
Гэвин: Разумеется! Все, сыт по горло, надо отдохнуть, кино, еда, диван, балет и керамика

РК: Уточните? Запрос?  
Гэвин: Хм? Нет, балет и керамика для остроты ощущений, я никогда не  
РК115: Личные файлы говорят о другом.  
РК99: В начальной школе у вас был балетный класс?  
РК93: Керамики кружок также?  
Гэвин, алея: Все было давно и неправда, и не буду так отдыхать! Никогда!

[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Нет, мы едем отдыхать и точка  
РК115: Ухажер дома.  
Гэвин: Ох, Ухажер! И Поночка! Как они вообще?  
РК89: ПРиСЛалИ Фото! у ПОНочКи воЛОсЫ ПохОжИ нА гРаНату!  
Гэвин: Видимо, провели время с удовольствием, молодцы, уважаю, завидую, поощряю  
РК99: А вы без удовольствия?

Гэвин: А я с девиантами  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Сумасшедшими учёными  
Эл: О? Спасибо!  
Гэвин: Электронными фбрщиками  
РК99: Это Коннор?  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, сейчас он из-под сиденья не вылезет  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Фух, пронесло  
РК99: Это значит 'без удовольствия'?  
Гэвин: Это значит "на работе"

Гэвин: Дом, милый дом  
РК: Системные показатели пришли к оптимальным значениям!  
Гэвин: Да, дома хорошо  
РК: Уровень стресса упал на 30% и теперь составляет 11%.  
Гэвин: Да, дома можно расслабиться!  
[🔔]  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: А давайте сделаем вид, что нас дома нет? Посидим при 🕯️и 🔦?

[🔔]  
Гэвин: Нет, неа, нетушки! Никого дома нет!  
Эл: Ты разговариваешь с домофоном? Стоило хотя бы снять трубку  
Гэвин: Ой да иди ты  
Эл: Не пойду, я тоже устал! Вот вам всем смешно было, а процессор у Маркуса ого-го какой и частично перебрать периферию тоже, знаешь  
Гэвин: Знаю

РК118: Протокол 'дома', милый, я так соскучился...  
РК115: Готовить тоже без света?  
РК89: И ТЕлеВИзор СмОтреТь? ТаК ДаЖЕ ИнтерЕСНее!  
РК93: Работает тут главное все!  
РК99: И все зашито!  
РК202: И все причесаны? А я тоже хотела попробовать, Элайджа, сэр, можно я вас причешу?

Эл: Нет, 202-я, попроси кого-нибудь из РК волосы подлиннее отрастить и тренируйся  
РК202: Так можно было?!  
РК115: Меня нет.  
РК89: КАпс с НиМ УшеЛ!  
РК99: Ой, там скатерть порванная...  
РК93: Пробки проверю пойду, неспокойно мне.  
РК: Забота о пользователе - первоочередная задача!

РК202: Что? Никто-никто мне не поможет?..  
Гэвин: Им слегка стрёмно, и их можно понять  
РК202: 😭  
РК118: Не убивайся так, Поночка, ну подумаешь, э...  
Гэвин: Вот я тоже не придумал  
Эл: Все с чего-то начинают развиваться. Начни с красноречия  
РК202: Почему!?  
Эл: Жертву уговорить надо

[🔑]  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин, шепотом: Вроде все дома  
Эл: И даже я, со своим дубликатом  
Гэвин: И даже ты со своим дубликатом  
РК118: Мы кого-то ждём, милый?  
Гэвин: Нет  
РК118: 🔦🔦  
Гэвин: Э, э, фары погаси, мы ещё не знаем, кто это, зато есть прекрасный шанс всех повязать

Вейдер, заходя: Этот человек, кххх, полицейский, кххх, его нет, кххх, значит долго не будет, кххх!  
Гэвин, беззвучно: $(_)¢@!!  
Эл, шепотом: Чего мы ждём?  
Гэвин: Пока все зайдут  
Вейдер: Удобно, кххх, работать почтальоном, кххх!  
Дверь: 🔓🔒🔐  
РК118: Правда, ми-лый? Я тоже хочу!~~~

Вейдер: Ты, кххххто?!  
РК118: Смерть твоя, милый! ;)  
Вор#1: Ты нас не предупредил!  
Вор#2: Мы на убийство не подписывались!  
РК118: Это и не нужно, милые, я все сделаю сам-м-м! 🔘_🔘  
Вейдер: Ты тут, кххх, один, а нас, кххх, трое!  
РК118: Вы не сможете меня разжалобить, милые~~~

Гэвин: Ухажер, легче, легче, выдыхай, нам их ещё разговорить надо!  
РК118: Только ради тебя, милый, я подожду! ;)  
Вейдер: О, кххх, вы тут, кххх, как славно вы нас обманули, кххх!  
Гэвин: Это не Скуби-Ду, алло, вас даже не обманывал никто!  
Вейдер: Люди, кххх, коварны!!

Гэвин: Тут не поспоришь, конечно, но вообще люди не зовут к себе домой почтальонов-воров, особенно я, потому что в курсе, чем это может закончиться  
Вор#1: И чем?!  
Вор#2: Закончиться?!  
Вейдер: Может, кххх?!  
Гэвин: Ага, собакой Баскервилей  
В#1: Что?!  
Гэвин: Смертью от ужаса

В#2: И с чего бы?  
Гэвин: Можете включать фары  
В#1: Это вы нам?  
Вейдер: Какие, кххх, фа  
[РК]: 👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️👁️  
В#2: АААааААаА!!!  
В#1: УуууууууУуУу!!!  
Вейдер: КХХХХХХ!!!  
Гэвин: А я что говорил? И самый несдержанный остался у вас за спиной  
РК118: 🔘___,🔘

Вейдер: Мы так хорошо, кхх, общались, сэр, полицейский, Люк, кххх!!  
Гэвин: Тем больнее в тебе разочароваться! Особенно когда я не жду гостей, желаю провести время не в напряг, а тут вы  
В#2: А если мы извинимся?!  
В#1: Очень искренне?!  
Вейдер: Несмотря на ваше коварство, кхх?

Гэвин: ТАК! То есть вы хотите сказать, в том, что вломились ко мне вы - моя вина?!  
Эл: Хмм?  
РК115: Удручающая логика.  
РК89: КаПС УДивлЕн!  
Вейдер: Вы нас, кххх, спровоцировали!  
Гэвин: Так, ребзя, если вы думаете, что идиотские оправдания вас спасут  
Вейдер: А что, кххх, нет?

Гэвин: Вообще-то, как минимум, я не идиот  
Вейдер: А разве, кххх  
Гэвин: Тебе лучше щас вот прям ПРОМОЛЧАТЬ  
Вейдер: 🤐  
Гэвин: Во-вторых, идиотские оправдания могут проканать, когда у полицейского есть серьезные сомнения, арестовывать вас или нет  
В#1: Но?  
Гэвин: Но их нет!

Гэвин: В-третьих, вы открыли дверь ключом  
Вейдер, гордо: Да! На замке нет следов взлома, кххх!  
Гэвин: Это автоматически означает спланированное правонарушение! Спасибо, что сознался!  
РК115: Все записано.  
Эл: А можно я ему голову откручу?  
РК118: В очередь, милый!

Вейдер: То есть как, кххх, 'откручу'?! Это, кххх, не по закону!!  
Эл: По технике безопасности вполне подходит  
Вейдер: По какой ещё, кхх?!  
Эл: В работе с неисправными голосовыми модулями рекомендуется снять ёмкостный носитель "голова"  
Гэвин: Не уверен, что тут определение подходит

Эл: Хм? Оно всем подходит  
Гэвин: Где ж там ёмкостный носитель? Он скорее антиёмкостный  
Эл: Ёмкости бывают разные?  
Гэвин, потирая нос: Ну, в принципе, есть в этом разумное зерно  
Эл: Конечно, есть  
Гэвин: Угу, в эту ёмкость, и пить ещё  
Эл: Сходство девиантов с людьми поразительно!

В#1: АААааААаА!!!  
В#2: УуууууууУуУу!!!  
Гэвин: Что это за перекличка гиббонов в джунглях?  
В#1: У него голова отделилась!!  
В#2: Мы всего-то думали чуть-чуть отойти!!!  
В#1: Взялись за шею, чтобы не упасть!!!  
В#2: А шея взялась за нас!!!  
Гэвин: Так, Ухажер, включи свет и не балуйся

РК118, довольно: Ах, ми-лый!~~~  
[💡]  
В#2: Выключите! При свете он жутче!!  
В#1: А можно мы пойдем, ну можно, а?!  
Гэвин: Конечно  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: В участок - легко, по своим свободным делам - года через два-три  
Вейдер: Но мы, кххх, знакомы!!  
Гэвин: Поэтому он вас ещё не скрутил

Вейдер: Что, кхх, мы не можем, кхх, договориться?  
Гэвин: Ну  
Эл, пылая энтузиазмом: Можем! Я могу разобрать тебя прямо тут!!  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин, шепотом: Ну ты так круто не забирай, а то реально собака Баскервилей случится  
РК115: Его уровень стресса вырос на 30%.  
Гэвин: Вот и я о чем

Гэвин: Стрессовать ты брось  
Вейдер: Он у меня за, кхх, спиной, кхх?  
РК118, шёпотом: Так точно, ми-лый!  
Гэвин: Вот вроде и не так много ужастиков смотрели? Где я свернул не туда?  
Эл: У него опять глаза светятся?  
Гэвин: Ага, с едой играет  
[В]: 😱  
Гэвин: Только клыки не показывай!

РК118: Как можно, ми-лый? Я же понимаю, уровень стресса девиантами может быть опасным для бедняги!  
Гэвин: Убери голову с его плеча и не косись так плотоядное  
РК118: Я пью один тириум, милый! 👹  
Эл: Кажется, я понял, что не так  
[Все]: 👀  
Эл: Модификации напоминают вампира?

Гэвин: Ну, э, я бы сказал, это не глобальная причина  
В#1: Он жуткий!  
В#2: Он криповый!  
Вейдер: Он ужасный!  
Эл: Но они все одной модели!  
РК118: Правда, милый? ;)  
РК115: Безусловно, и тем не менее.  
Эл: Модификации, возможно, все дело в модах?  
Гэвин: Ты Скайрим застал?

Эл: Обижаешь  
Гэвин: Прощупываю  
Эл: Летающие машины?  
Гэвин: Розовые драконы?  
Эл: Пожалуй, у 118го не самые пугающие моды, ладно, дело не в них  
В#2: В СМЫСЛЕ?!  
В#1: А В ЧЁМ?!  
Вейдер: Это необъяснимо!!! Кхх!!  
РК118: 😊  
Гэвин: Просто талант. Ему это нравится  
Эл: Он же не девиант?

РК118: 😁  
Гэвин: Разумеется, нет, никто из них, но это не отменяет предпочтений, и я бы тебе, Вейдер, вот щас не советовал тянуть руки в твою почтовую сумку  
РК118: Какое разочарование, милый, он тебя послушался! А мог бы не послушаться, и мы бы поиграли~~~  
Гэвин: Ухажер, нет

РК118: Ухажер да, ми-лый?~~ Милый, ммммилый, мимимилый? ;) ;;;;)  
Гэвин: Ойбля  
Вейдер: Кххх?  
Гэвин: Не обляпайтесь, говорю, щас аккуратно, Ухажер, а давай их в наручники упакуем? Они даже дёргаться не будут, а? Вы ж не будете?  
В#1: 🙅  
В#2: 🙆  
Вейдер: Кххх, нет-нет!  
РК118: 😊

Гэвин: Хороший Ухажер, хороший, лови наручники  
РК118: Ми-лый!  
В#1: Не смотри ему в глаза!  
В#2: Он чувствует запах страха?!  
Гэвин: Что там чувствовать, невооружённым взглядом вид  
РК118: 👀 Ми-лый?  
Гэвин: Конечно, чувствует, даже найти по этому запаху может, а дернетесь ухо откусит

Эл, шепотом: Что, правда?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Ну, э, почти, он просто обожает пугать  
РК202, шепотом: Как его можно бояться, сэр?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Понка, ты... Ты прическу поправь и не думай об этом, тебя точно не коснётся  
РК202, шепотом: Но мне интересно! Сэр!  
Эл: Это у них баги такие

РК202, шепотом: А у него?  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
[В]:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: А у него фича  
РК202: О, правда?  
РК118, заламывая чужие руки: Ты сомневаешься, ми-ла-я-а-@?  
РК202: Нет, но почему у нас такой фичи нет? Несправедливо!  
Вейдер: Это, кхх, к лучшему!!  
РК118: Я разрешал тебе с ней говорить, милый?

Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: РК900, конечно, усовершенствованные, но он навел на них страх буквально вот  
Гэвин: Менее, чем 15 минут  
Эл: Очень интересно  
Гэвин: Не без этого  
РК118: Я могу увезти их в участок, милый?~~~ Мы поедем только втроём, а маршруты такси так непредсказуемы!

Вейдер: Пожалуйста, кхх, заберите меня, кхх, в тюрьму!!  
РК118: Что же ты, милый, воздух свободы так свеж и прекрасен! Особенно над пропастью! Или перед смертью-у!~~~  
В#2: СРОЧНО В ТЮРЬМУ!!  
В#2: ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!  
Эл: Вау  
Гэвин: Ага  
РК118: Я полицейский андроид, ми-лы-е! Я могу вас

Вейдер: НЕТ!! КХХ!!  
В#2: Пожалуйста!  
В#1: Мы уже подозреваемые, нас нельзя трогать!!  
РК118: ...сопровождать, ми-лы-е, я могу вас сопровождать! ;)  
Эл: Мда  
Гэвин: А то  
РК115: Я могу составить им компанию.  
РК202: И я! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Плюс Маус и Йода, по одному на этих воришек  
РК118: ;)

Эл: И ты их так просто отпустил?  
Гэвин: Маус присмотрит, да и Ухажеру пугать нравится, он по большей части вполне осознает границы  
Эл: По большей части?  
Гэвин: Если кто-то обидит Понку, ищи труп  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я, конечно, утрирую, но схема рабочая  
Эл: Ты его не боишься?

Гэвин: А похоже, что я его боюсь?  
Эл: Хм, нет, нисколько?  
Гэвин: Вот слова настоящего гения  
Эл: Это грубая лесть?  
Гэвин: Это неприкрытый факт реальности  
Эл: Ты уходишь от вопроса?  
Гэвин: Я подхожу к ответу. Сам подумай, ты его боишься?  
Эл: ...Нет?  
Гэвин: А почему?  
Эл: Это Ухажер?

Гэвин: Вот, в принципе, и весь ответ  
Эл: Но почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что ты его знаешь, и в курсе, что он, конечно, слегка дрифтует крышей, но вообще-то при этом на удивление вменяемый  
Эл: И?  
Гэвин: И с девиантами работать всем сложно, его способ не хуже прочих  
Эл: Но там были люди?

Гэвин: Странно тебе это объяснять, но вообще-то "девиация" изначально человеческое понятие  
Эл: А, ну да  
Гэвин: И те, кто к нам попадает, обычно тоже девиантнулись, просто по-людски  
Эл: О  
Гэвин: А если учесть, как расплывчато само понятие относительной нормы  
Эл: Мда

РК: Согласно протоколу по взаимодействию с пользователем рекомендуется использовать все возможности юнита для поддержания общественного порядка в сфере вращения пользователя. Оценка данной опции по шкале от 1 до 10?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, что за сомнения, у вас отлично это удается

РК: В случае глобального несоответствия конструкции юнита, его программной архитектуры и физических модулей, необходимо провести калибровку, регулировку или возврат модели по гарантии...  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ты чего в тоску впадаешь? Ты очень полезный и соответствующий!

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' уникален и приоритетен, однако функционал модели РК900, юнит87, остаётся невостребованным на протяжении... Подсчет данных... 16ч28мин11сек.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Невостребованным!  
Гэвин: Ты хочешь внимания?  
Эл: Какой интересный способ об этом сообщить

Гэвин: Терминатор вообще интересный. Ну чего ты, железный, никто не умер и даже не пытался?  
РК: Объективная польза юнита стремится к 0%?  
Гэвин: Э! Не-не-не! Я не то хотел сказать! Я к тому, что пошли, развеемся, у нас есть прекрасный диван и выбор фильмов?  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Хм!

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' существует.  
Гэвин: А то!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'не испытывает конфликта решений в настоящий момент.  
Гэвин: Именно так, спокоен, как моги... Как скала!!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' в процессе пополнения энергетического заряда.  
Гэвин: Ага, отдыхаю

РК: При соблюдении данных условий существования пользователя'Гэвин Рид', система работает в штатном режиме, все показатели находятся в оптимальном секторе шкалы.  
Гэвин: Как мало тебе надо для счастья, железный  
РК: Модель РК900 создана как модель-компаньон.  
Гэвин: И друг

Эл, шепотом: Гэвин! Гэвин, вставай!  
Гэвин: Пожар? Потоп? Метеорит?  
Эл: Ты мне нужен в ванне на две минуты  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: Стиралку запустить, не смотрите так  
Гэвин: Гений столетия... Стиралка!  
Это не может подождать до утра?  
Эл: Уже утро!  
Гэвин: Аааыыаааыыыа  
Эл: 10мин до будильника!

Гэвин: Мой брат изверг  
Эл: 😊  
РК115: Возможно, я ошибаюсь, но это не выглядит как комплимент?  
Эл: В том и суть взаимодействия между братьями  
Гэвин, в подушку: Нихера подобного!  
Эл: С чего бы  
Гэвин: Ты чему мне детей учишь?  
Эл: Хм, если рассматривать ситуацию как образец, не тому

Гэвин: Вот! Именно!  
Эл: Признаться, всегда наблюдал ситуацию больше со стороны, поэтому прослеживаются отдельные неточности...  
Гэвин: Я мог спать ещё 10 МИНУТ!!!  
РК99: Вы могли бы уснуть ещё на 10, но при нынешнем уровне стресса это уже не представляется возможным.

Гэвин: О нет  
Эл: О да  
РК118: Что, милые?  
Гэвин: Это значит, что придется вставать  
Эл: Именно то, чего я и добивался  
РК93: Способ странный цели достижения.  
Гэвин: И последний из применяемых, честно, лучше уж ведро холодной воды, но после, после, после проклятого будильника

Гэвин: И что не так со стиралкой?  
Эл: Куда ей сказать, чтобы стирала?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: 👉 ▶️🙌  
Эл: Дурацкая техника  
Гэвин: У нас полный дом подрастающих РК900, выбирай выражения?  
Эл: Допотопная техника?  
Гэвин: Господи за что  
Эл: Кнопочная техника?  
Гэвин: Ну, уже ближе к правде

РК115: У вас проблемы?  
Гэвин: Нифафих ффаблем  
Эл: А фто сффственно сфуфифось?  
РК115: Мы вас потеряли. Стало тихо. Никто не говорит и не ругается.  
Гэвин: Нифефо стфафнава, супы пофифтим и опятт  
РК115: Каша остывает.  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
РК115: Гречневая, с молоком и сахаром, эксперимент.

Гэвин: Да чтоб я ещё хоть раз  
Эл: Ты сам согласился  
Гэвин: Да не посмотрел, что за бумажку ты мне в нос суешь  
Эл: Там стоит твой отпечаток пальца, хм, правда, немного жирный от масла  
Гэвин: Да чтобы взял что-то руками без перчаток  
Эл: Всего лишь презентация, не драматизируй

Гэвин: А вы почему не предупредили?  
РК115: Все выглядело как обычно.  
Гэвин: Кроме голографической печати Киберлайф! Которую вы, в отличие от меня, разглядеть по-любому должны!  
РК99: Все, кроме этого.  
Гэвин: Кибермамкинские дети! Вам что, от этой презентации лучше станет?!  
[РК]: 👀

Гэвин: Хм? Лучше? И в чем ваша выгода?  
РК115: Это не вполне человеческая ценностная категория...  
РК99: Это можно объяснить только технически...  
РК89: СистЕМа КАпСа ПРосИТ  
РК: Да.  
РК202: Не уверена, что смогу объяснить, сэр!  
Гэвин: Ухажер?  
РК118: Ты будешь официально наш, милый!

Гэвин: А так я неофициально ваш? Или что, мне в процессе клеймо на лбу тириумом поставят? Голопечать на рукав прижмут?  
Эл: Хм, идея неплохая, но нет  
РК115: Мы замечаем, как на вас реагируют другие андроиды.  
РК202: Чужие! Сэр!  
РК99: У них есть целый мир найти другого человека.

РК93: Смотрят однако на тебя очень пристально!  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Да какие андроиды?!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' обладает внимательностью детектива, однако склонен не отмечать обстоятельства, не относящиеся напрямую к делу.  
Гэвин: И ты туда же, Терминатор?  
РК: Нет.

Гэвин: Только не говори, что ты уже там  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ну, если уж я даже тебя довел... И в чем претензия?  
РК: Общение и реакция пользователя с другими андроидами соответствуют протоколу 'приятельское общение', что является необъяснимым, нелогичным и тревожащим фактором.

Гэвин: Я просто подхватил чужую шутку, наверняка! Как с Вейдером! Я не помню даже!  
РК: Пользователь способен изменять отношение к себе и обстоятельства правильно подобранными словами. Прекрасный талант полицейского.  
Гэвин: Который вас бесит?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Нафига тогда вам... О!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я не буду это объяснять, захотят, сами расскажут! Все, я ушел переодеваться, черт с вашей презентацией, раз так вам всем уперлось, сделаем  
Эл: И что вы ему недоговарили? А он мне?  
РК118: Гэвин наш, милый, а мы его, об этом должен знать каждый, кто подумает напасть.

Эл: А чего тогда он так бесится?  
РК93: Думает он, ревность обуяла нас, как магистров-джедаев талантом перед Энакина.  
Эл: Я могу его понять, вероятно, это так на людской взгляд и выглядит  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: Что?  
РК93: Не человек ты разве?  
Эл: Часть их взаимодействия мне тоже странная

[РК]: 👀  
Эл, со вздохом: Нет, у меня нет андроида на особый случай замены себя. Я просто не очень активно отношу себя к людям. Гений и человечество - две вещи несовместные, или как там говорилось  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' - человек.  
Эл: Некоторые люди меня с людьми мирят

Гэвин: Что с такими постными лицами обсуждаете?  
Эл: Возможность спрятать тебя от всего мира и наслаждаться обществом исключительно узкого круга людей  
РК118: ⭕🙆 Простите, милые, случайно зажёгся.  
Эл: И андроидов.  
Гэвин:  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Ха, хоть бы так ужасно не врали, а

Гэвин: Нас ждёт работа. Работа и Фаулер. И три перепуганных воришки. Ухажер, ты их до инфаркта не довел?  
РК118: Не могу ни за что поручиться, милый.  
Гэвин: Э? Поподробнее?  
РК118: Дежурил Себастьян, милый. Мы, конечно, разные, но похожи.  
Гэвин: Ты ушел, а они не заметили разницы?

РК118: Не все могут нас отличить, милый, разве что ты и наш дорогой Элайджа.  
Эл: С каких пор я дорогой?  
Гэвин: С каких пор он дорогой?  
РК118: С тех пор, как вы оба - милые!  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК118: Всего одно новое слово, ми-лы-е!  
Гэвин: Ну, э, с чего вдруг, Ухажер?

РК118, тоскливо: Ни с чего, милые... Я просто странный? Как вам такое?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Ты за кого нас принимаешь, я не понял?  
Эл: Звучит неубедительнее некуда  
РК118: ⭕  
Гэвин: Подозреваю, ты польщён, что оба тебя вчерась видели и никто кибермамке ещё не сдал?

РК118: ⭕  
Гэвин: Не психуй, мы тебя любим!  
Эл: Не волнуйся!  
РК118: Мне кажется, милые, что если я даже закрою диод рукой, его будет видно насквозь.  
Гэвин: Э, легче!! Это что за уровень стресса такой?!  
РК118: На грани самоуничтожения.  
Гэвин: Да от чего?!  
РК118: Признательности.

Гэвин: Так, отставить всякую чепушину с самоуничтожением! Ухажер! Ты не с теми связался!  
РК118: Как раз-таки с теми, милый, то есть, мне так кажется.  
Гэвин: Ну, в смысле, ты меня понял!  
РК118: Наверное, милый?  
Гэвин: В смысле, от нас самоуничтожаться не надо, ты нам за так нужен

Гэвин: Вот как это понимать, а?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК185: Я их не трогал, дорогие!  
РК118: Мы тебе верим, милый!  
Фаулер: Они готовы были подписать что угодно, даже убийство Кеннеди, лишь бы отсюда сразу под следствие. Прощения не прошу, Рид, но твоё дело перекочевало дальше.

Гэвин, осторожно: А чем они мотивировали?  
Фаулер: Тем, что наложат на себя руки  
Гэвин: Да что такого-то там был...  
Фаулер: Я попросил одного твоего железного за ними посмотреть, перегородка стеклянная, они всполошились. Сказал, мониторить отойдя, так они вообще распсиховались

Гэвин: Упс  
Эл: Ох  
РК118: Три раза 'ха', милые.  
Фаулер: ХМ?  
Гэвин, артистично: Это ж как их впечатлили передовые разработки Киберлайф!  
Эл, артистично: Никогда бы не подумал!  
РК118: Это было непредсказуемое стечение обстоятельств, милые!  
Фаулер: 115-й, а что там было?

РК115: Небольшое недопонимание.  
Фаулер: Подробнее?  
РК115: Преступные элементы не рассчитывали встретить детектива своей жертвой.  
Фаулер: И?  
РК115: Почти правильно, так как рядом находился 118-й.  
Фаулер: Картина начинает проясняться.  
РК115: Он отлично взаимодействует с людьми.

Фаулер: Тут я бы поспорил.  
РК118: Ты имеешь что-то против, милый?!  
Фаулер: Но не буду, потому что победителей не судят, да и фигурировать хоть на одной записи как "милый начальник" я не желаю.  
РК115: Все было очень профессионально. И неожиданно. Но 118-й арестовал их с поличным.

Фаулер: И знать не хочу, что он им там наговорил  
РК115: Это не самая релевантная информация, сэр, так точно.  
Фаулер: Кстати, Рид, поступил запрос от Киберлайф, хотят презентацию с тобой и все тут  
Гэвин: Со всех сторон обложили, демоны  
Эл, краснея: Да, как-то неловко получается

Гэвин: То есть на слово вы мне не верите?  
Эл: Запрос был страховкой, вдруг ты бы не согласился вообще?  
Гэвин: Логично  
Администратор: К вам курьер, детектив Рид!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Минди  
А: Я Синди!  
Гэвин: Все время забываю, в какую вы смену, так похожи, трехсотки  
А: Все в порядке!

[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Что? Это вообще-то администраторы, они тут хреналион лет работают, это ничего не доказывает  
Курьер: Добрый день, детектив Рид! Когда я узнал про ваш заказ, вызвался донести сразу!  
Гэвин: Привет, Соник, как всегда быстро! Хулиганы по маршруту не мешаются?  
[РК]: 🙄

Гэвин: Спасибо за посылку, а это откуда, я вроде ничего не заказывал  
РК115: Позвольте, проанализировать.  
Соник: Но  
РК202: Мы просто взглянем! Ты даже ничего не почувствуешь!  
Соник: Как  
РК89: КапС УмЕЕТ понИмАть ПРо ПосЫлКи!  
Соник: Я бы никогда  
РК118: Конечно, милый! ;)

РК99: Ничего подозрительного на поверхности, обычная городская пыль.  
Соник: А  
РК93: Если просканировать... Ничего. Прислушаться... Ничего.  
Соник: Да вы что, я же  
РК: Потенциальная опасность пользователю все ещё составляет опасный по нижнему пороговом значению шкалы процент.

Гэвин: Да что вы все переполошились, может Сезамэкспресс мне чего дослал, у них после черной пятницы медленно заказы идут  
[РК]: 😑  
Гэвин: А по-английски?  
РК115: Неубедительная теория.  
Соник: Но послушайте, нет, это не  
РК202: Вот и он говорит, что не Сезамэкспресс!

Соник: Это не Сезамэкспресс! Это Киберлайф!  
[Все]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Эл, твои шуточки?  
Эл: Неа  
Гэвин: А чьи?  
Эл: "Кибермамка" услышала твои воззвания?  
Гэвин, передергиваясь: Да неееее  
Эл: И что там может быть?  
Гэвин: Может лучше на полигоне откроем? А то как бы не рвануло?

РК89: КАпс ПРовеРиЛ! Не РВаНет!  
Гэвин: Уф, тяжёлая, собака  
РК99: Там точно не собака... Ах, простите.  
Гэвин: Просканировать через упаковку сможете?  
Соник: Я могу, я почтовый!  
Синди: Я могу, я администратор!  
РК89: КаПС моЖет! каПС СапЕр!  
Гэвин: Капс, пожалуйста?  
РК89: ТаМ БуМаГа!

Гэвин: Яснее не стало, но хоть давайте откроем?  
РК115: Согласен.  
[🗃️]  
Гэвин: Так, стоп. Это что, шутка? Инструкция к РК900? В девяти экземплярах?  
РК115: Очень странно.  
Эл: Как будто кто-то знает о нашей презентации  
Гэвин: Конечно, знает, запрос в полицию был! Это предупреждение?

РК118: О чём тебя предупреждать, милый?  
Гэвин: О том, что вас больше меня одного? Что вы железные? Что у вас программа?  
Эл: Это очень странно  
Гэвин: Вы все ещё хотите презентацию?  
Эл: Стоит ее устроить хоть ради этого. Посмотреть, кому ты так интересен  
Синди:  
Соник:  
Эл: Кроме них


	36. Часть 36 - о сверхспособностях

Гэвин: Так, я убил весь день на вашу инструкцию  
РК118: Можно было просто спросить, милый?  
Гэвин: И ничего такого ужасного не нашел  
РК115: А почему вы думали, что там будет ужасное?  
Гэвин: Даже эти ваши паукоголовы не нашел  
РК115: Вопрос снимается.

Эл: Конечно, не нашёл, я такое в инструкции не пишу  
Гэвин: И какие шансы у юнита узнать полные свои функции?  
Эл: Попасть в критическую ситуацию и разблокировать новый путь выхода из неё  
Гэвин: То есть они могут потерять голову от нервов?  
Эл: Хм, очень двусмысленно звучит, но да

Гэвин: Чего мы ещё не знаем, просвети нас, гений столетия?  
Эл: Обычно это сюрприз...  
Гэвин: Какая-то часть кибермамки чудит, достаточно сюрпризов?  
Эл: Полный перечень допфункций дома, но, из полезного... "Я никогда не просил об этом"  
[РК]: 🕶️  
Гэвин: У них темные очки выпрыгнули?

Эл: Правда, здорово?  
Гэвин: Добро пожаловать в "Деус Экс", машины!  
РК93: Полезно для сварки, а убрать их как?  
Эл: Они ещё оптические блоки защищают. "Заткнись, Адам", и оно пропадёт!  
Гэвин: Даже от тебя не ожидал  
Эл: Это ещё что. Ватиканские камеи!  
[РК]: 🌠  
Гэвин: Ого, быстро

[РК], поднимаясь с пола: 😒  
Гэвин: Что, вот просто Ватиканские камеи  
[РК]: 🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠  
Гэвин, удивлённо: И они просто падают на пол, как при команде "ложись"?  
Эл: Даже ещё качественнее, "ложись" они могут проигнорировать, а тут рефлекс  
[РК]: 😤  
Гэвин: Обещаем не злоупотреблять

Эл: Чем?  
Гэвин: Ватиканскими камеями?  
[РК]: 🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠🌠  
Эл: Хе  
Гэвин: Да блин, извините, железные!  
РК115: Мы не против тренировки, однако, как игнорировать команду?  
Эл: Никак  
Гэвин: В смысле  
Эл: Ладно-ладно, пошутить уже нельзя  
Гэвин: А вдруг они Шерлока посмотрят?

Эл: Вы и так во время просмотра обычно на полу валяетесь  
Гэвин: Это наш свободный выбор, а не рефлекс  
Эл: Ладно, отбой команды это "Заткнись, Джон"  
Гэвин: Вот ты вроде гений столетия, а фантазии на разнообразные отклики не хватило?  
Эл: Закон жанра  
Гэвин: Какого? Мистика? Ужасы?

Эл: Сейчас доиграешься  
Гэвин: И что ты мне сделаешь  
Эл: Не я, они  
Гэвин: Нет  
Эл: Сейчас они найдут очередную отсылку  
Гэвин: Нет-нет-нет  
Эл: И обнаружат АО4  
Гэвин: Прости пожалуйста  
Эл: И проанализируют твою историю поиска или даже найдут аккаунт ЗвеРоПЧёл2002  
Гэвин: 😱

Гэвин: Стоп, а ты откуда знаешь?  
Эл: Был у меня один знакомый, он там в юности тусил, этот мутант ему оскорбительные отзывы писал  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Нет!  
Гэвин: Да!  
Эл: Это не я!  
Гэвин: Ты все-таки вычислил тогда меня по айпи!!  
Эл: Я всегда был гением!  
Гэвин: Киберотец3000!!!

Эл: Это темная страница моего прошлого  
Гэвин: Увольнение из Киберлайф таковой не считается?  
Эл: Нет, эта собака не кусается  
Гэвин: Эта собака делает больно по-другому  
Эл: Меня обуревают противоречивые чувства. Никогда мои странные предпочтения  
Гэвин: Больной ублюдок  
Эл: 🙏 :Гэвин

Эл: Как бы то ни было, вендетту за отзыв я тебе объявлять не буду, можешь расслабиться  
Гэвин: То есть опасность была?  
Эл: Я очень страдал  
Гэвин: Ты буквально обвалил тогда весь мой профиль  
Эл: Я до сих пор страдаю  
Гэвин: И исхитрился портить мне жизнь теперь лично?

Эл: Как ты можешь так думать? Обо мне? После всего, что было?!  
Гэвин: Побудка в сраную рань, в том числе, в нерабочую субботу, издевательство над моим личным пространством и переманивание обратно под крылышко Киберлайф моих родных андроидов?  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: Я только начал

Гэвин: И имеешь все шансы закончить, потому что  
Эл, жалобно: Тебе все равно придется со мной общаться, не советую идти на конфликт!  
Гэвин: Потому что я тоже могу попортить тебе жизнь! Киномарафон "Сумерки"?  
Эл: Ты не посмеешь  
Гэвин: А как тебе "Трон"?  
Эл: Это жестоко!!

Гэвин: 25-й сезон СпН, где оказалось, что Дин и есть Б  
Эл: 🙉🙉🙉 Без спойлеров!!! Я ещё не смотрел!!!  
Гэвин: Читай по губам Б-о  
Эл, зажмурясь: Нет!!  
Гэвин: Не беда, я тебе на телефон пришлю  
Эл: Стой!!!  
Гэвин: Так и напишем, где Дин - Боинг-747, новой сборки, ахаха, купииился

Эл: Ты ужасный старший брат  
Гэвин: А ты ужасный младший  
Эл: Типично  
Гэвин: Обычно  
Эл: Ты горазд кулаками махать  
Гэвин: Тебя от книжек не оттащишь  
Эл: Ещё скажи, что любишь пироги  
Гэвин: А ты похож на лося  
Эл: По-моему, мы увлеклись, э, Дин <_<  
Гэвин: Почти что нет, Сэм >_>

Эл: Это может быть забавно на Хэллоуин  
Гэвин: Если мы оба до него доживём  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Я имею в виду - в неизменном составе  
[РК]: ⭕❕  
Эл: По-моему, ты хуже делаешь  
Гэвин: То есть я хотел сказать, что мы по-прежнему будем достаточно дружны к тому моменту!  
[РК]: ⭕❕©️

Эл: Что означает эта мелодекламация? Ещё и без слов? Ещё и с копирайтом?  
Гэвин: Вероятно, техноаналог-ребус фразы "спиши слова"  
Эл: Как они творчески подходят к процессу!! Скажите ещё! Хочу ребус!  
[РК]: 〰️😒🌠🚶🏃🚵🏍️🏎️❗❎✖️❌  
Гэвин: Непереводимая игра слов! "Пора завершаться"

Эл: По-моему это больше было похоже на "уматывай отсюда со своими шуточками, ошибка, ошибка, ошибка"?  
Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Эл: Я неправ?  
Гэвин: Конечно, неправ, у тебя социальный интеллект западает, а они хоть и машины-убийцы, хоть и злые сейчас, такого киберпапке никогда не скажут, да?

РК115: Конечно, не скажем, извините, Элайджа, сэр.  
РК118: Мы чуть-чуть перегрелись, милый, неверно составили тебе ребус.  
РК202: Мы больше так не будем, честно, сэр!!  
РК89: КаПС нЕ ПОНЯл, НО Не БУДет!  
РК93: Точно так.  
РК99: Так точно.  
РК: Пожелания пользователя учтены и сохранены.

Гэвин: Ага? Все нормально, Элайджа? Чего завис?  
Эл, обеспокоенно: Они сказали, что перегрелись, но это новые модели, диагностика недавно была, что там может их так перегреть?! Мне срочно нужно их проверить!!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Вот видите, утятки, вам должно быть стыдно.

РК: Концепт 'стыд' включает в себя внутреннее отсроченное несогласие самого субъекта с действиями субъекта?  
Гэвин: Ну, можешь сказать и так  
Эл: А говорит как не перегревшийся  
Гэвин: Остыл?  
Эл: Так быстро?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, так быстро?  
РК: Да?  
Эл: У меня смутное ощущение заговора

Гэвин: Да откуда бы  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Ну вот из этой вашей слаженности, вы как будто что-то от меня скрывае  
Гэвин, обеспокоенно: Продолжай?  
Эл: У меня две версии  
Гэвин:  
[РК]  
Эл: Вы давно сговорились смотреть "Сумерки", да? И пытаетесь этого не показать? Или все-таки новая революция?

Гэвин: О революции Терминатор бы тебя обязательно предупредил. И меня тоже. Так, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Тогда "Сумерки"?  
Гэвин: За кого ты меня держишь? Классику попкультуры пересматривать?  
Эл: А Гарри Поттер  
Гэвин: Девчачьей попкультуры?  
Эл: Ты непредсказуем  
Гэвин: Издеваешься?

***

Гэвин: И когда там эта ваша презентация?  
Эл: После общей диагностики  
Гэвин: Э?  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: Да-да, мне очень не нравится, как вы внезапно перегрелись! При лучшем раскладе это займет полдня, при худшем день, но надо вас всех, прям всех РК900 продиагностировать

Гэвин: Прям всех? На полдня или даже целый день?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Хехехе  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: В смысле, хмхмхм!  
Эл: Я бы так на твоём месте не радовался! С ними буду целый день я  
Гэвин: Ухаха, в смысле, удачи  
Эл: С чего бы вдруг?  
Гэвин: Ты найдешь ответ в своем сердце! Правда, не сразу

Эл: Меня опять терзают смутные сомнения  
Гэвин: Да брось, что может случиться? А вы, кстати, чего так выразительно смолкли?  
РК115: Я не согласен.  
РК: НЕТ.  
РК118: Это небезопасно, милый!  
РК202: Это несправедливо, сэр!!  
РК93: Неразумно это.  
РК99: Да...  
РК89: КапС ТаК не ХоЧЕт!!

Гэвин: Вот твое первое испытание, юный джедай, уговорить последовать за собой  
Эл: Диагностика! Просто диагностика! Вы там уже были, и я вам ничего плохого не сделал! Возьмём ещё 451-го и 185-го и  
РК: Неприемлемо.  
Эл: Вы за них волнуетесь? Или за себя?  
Гэвин: О, джедай, эт надолго

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ладно, подсказка - почему дети не хотят ехать к бабушке на все лето?  
Эл: Очень странная подсказка... Потому что там нет интернета? Потому что там надо работать в саду? Потому что все игрушки останутся в городе?  
Гэвин: ...э, ладно, я думал ты про друзей вспомнишь

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Я осознал и раскаялся, другая подсказка - отчего умер КвайГон?  
Эл: От удара лазерным мечом в живот?  
Гэвин: Я склонялся к непереносимому грузу педагогической ответственности, но твоя версия тоже ничего  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: 👀  
Гэвин: Ок, допустим, ваша очевидная версия лучше

Гэвин: Ладно, подсказка #3, слушай внимательно, гениальный представитель человеков  
Эл: ...намеренное искажение не приведет в данном случае к повышению индекса си́мпатии вследствие мнимого "сближения" с аудиторией  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Мы его и так уважаем.  
Гэвин: Зануды. Это они в тебя

Эл: Где обещанная подсказка?  
Гэвин: Ладно, почему Гарри с Гермионой приходят к Хагриду перед казнью Клювокрыла?  
РК118: Нечестно, милый.  
РК202: Мы-то не смотрели ещё, СЭР!!  
Гэвин: У вас ещё все впереди, а гений человечества  
Эл: Потому что это было обусловлено маховиком  
Гэвин: Мда

Гэвин: Тогда последний шанс, финт ушами - попробуй спросить их напрямую, почему не хотят идти  
Эл: 👀  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Да, так можно, правда, редко работает с человеколюдьми, но изредка, в полнолуние, при свечах и с доверчивыми андроидочеловеками прокатывает  
РК99: Где свечи, сэр?..

Гэвин: Упс, одно условие не соблюдено, что будешь делать, Элайджа?  
Эл: Спрашивать  
Гэвин: А вы?  
РК115: Отвечать?  
Гэвин: Нет в вас романтики  
РК93: Утилита это полезная какая-то?  
Гэвин: В принципе, не особо  
РК118: Значит, когда мы дома сидим при свечах, милый, это ро  
Гэвин: Нет!!

Эл: Допустим, я тебе поверю. Вредина,115-й, почему вы не хотите диагностироваться? Это быстро, эффективно, безопасно  
РК115: Элайджа, создатель, сэр, для нас - разумеется, однако...  
Эл: Однако?  
РК115: Пользователь 'человекочеловек' останется без поддержки извне.  
Эл: Ооо  
Гэвин: Ага

Эл: Это нерационально  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Есть мнение, что их этот аргумент немножко не трогает  
Эл: И зря! Этот ваш пользователь - детектив со стажем, выживет без никого вокруг полдня-день! Все с ним нормально! А у вас может замыкание случиться!  
[РК]: ⭕❎❌✖️  
Гэвин: Я не умру, алло

РК118: Но ты обязательно попытаешься, милый!  
РК89: Да, КАпс ЗНАет, КаК ГэВин моЖЕТ! УЖАСно!!  
РК115: Все попытки сохранить душевное равновесие пойдут прахом.  
Эл: Знаешь, 115-й, иногда ты ставишь меня в тупик  
РК115: Баланс потенциалов, сэр, речь о нём. Стрессоустойчивость системы.

Эл: Так бы сразу и сказал  
Гэвин: Я сдерживался долгие годы  
Эл: Мы столько ещё не знакомы  
Гэвин: В свете истории с АО4  
Эл: Вопрос снимается  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Так вот, я сдерживался долгие годы, но сейчас наконец сделаю это

Эл: На твоём месте должен был быть я!  
Гэвин: Ты героическая мамутка 9 андроидодетей?  
Эл: Нет, но я филантроп, изобретатель, миллиардер и  
Гэвин: И твои вкусы специфичнее некуда, больной ублюдок™, я помню  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Работать по субботам? Вставать за 10 минут до будильника?

Эл: Я не обязан это объяснять! Или оправдываться!  
Гэвин: Никто не обязан. НО ТЫ ЕЩЕ И ЛЮБИШЬ ОВСЯНКУ!! Как?! Как, боже, столько противоречий в одном человеке?!  
Эл: Кто сказал, что это противоречия  
Гэвин: Я сказал, ты плохо расслышал?  
Эл, закатывая глаза: Если я не вписываюсь в твою картину мира

Гэвин: Так, стоп, ты использовал против меня мой же трюк?!  
Эл: Технически, он не твой  
Гэвин:  
Эл, чуть нервно: Технически  
Гэвин, хватая его за загривок: Технически ты молоток! Ууу, какой, зубы показал! Уел, так уел! Молодчага, так держать!  
Эл: О, новый опыт  
Гэвин: Экспа, гений!

Эл: И тем не менее, нам надо увести их на диагностику! Они перегрелись ни с того, ни с сего!  
Гэвин: Ухаха, расплата близка! В смысле, это карма  
Эл: Я не понимаю, о чем ты твердишь  
Гэвин: О том, что обижать своих собственных людей зло, они могут не понять и попытаться даже помочь

РК115: Поясните?  
Гэвин: А неприятные скребущие ошибки внутри - это вина и стыд, которые совершенно нормальны, но если извинился и не исчезли, сделай в ответ что-то доброе от чистого сердца. НАПРИМЕР, согласись в том, что человеку важно  
РК118: Очень доходчиво, милый, спасибо.

РК, грустно: Да...  
РК202: Хорошо, Элайджа, сэр! Мы согласны пойти с вами!  
Эл: Что-то я не могу уловить связь, как ты их так быстро уговорил?  
Гэвин: Магия. Черная магия  
Эл: Почему черная?  
Гэвин: Белой их не заломаешь, там ПРИНЦИПЫ, все дела  
Эл: Там УСТАНОВКИ системы, а не принципы

Гэвин: Вот спросил бы ты Мауса, он бы тебе об установках системы все пояснил  
Эл: И ещё ты подозрительно довольный  
Гэвин: Это мое обычное состояние  
Эл: Мне кажется, ты немного преуменьшаешь  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Это самое обычное твое состояние, и все же, вняв словам твоих андроидов

Гэвин: Обоже  
РК: Да?  
РК99: Вы нас услышали!  
Эл: Я решил не оставлять тебя без присмотра совсем и  
Гэвин: Поделишь 9 андроидов на две группы?  
Эл: Нет, они будут нечётная и четная, не люблю несимметричные  
Гэвин: Поделишь их на три группы??  
Эл: Тоже нет  
Гэвин: Каждого по одному?!

Эл: Странные у тебя варианты... Тебе бы тоже на диагностику неплохо, процессор проверить  
Гэвин: Как мило ты намекаешь, что мои мозги давно не представляют ценности для зомби  
Эл: Может, только поэтому Рик Граймз до сих пор жив?  
Гэвин: 23-й сезон Ходячих, по мне, так тоже перебор

Гэвин: Так что, насчёт твоего варианта?  
Эл: Сектор приз на барабане? Я выбираю приз  
Гэвин: Щас щелбан отвешу, будет тебе полновесный  
Эл: Не больно-то и хотелось. Пока мы с РК900 на диагностике, за тобой присмотрят Хлои  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: *был в сети 15 минут назад*

Эл: Я смотрю тебе прямо в глаза  
Гэвин: Но утятки дернулись проверить хендбук, Хех  
Эл: Как ты это определил?  
Гэвин: Сразу семь сообщений в телефоне вибранули  
Эл: Это не имеет значения на самом деле. Что имеет - ты что-то имеешь против Хлой?  
Гэвин: Ничего  
Эл: И какая претензия?

Гэвин: Никакая, только они не полицейские, и у Терминатора диод мигает адски рыжим, потому как его разрывает от волнения за меня и Хлою#2 одновременно  
Эл: Мда, не подумал  
Гэвин: Значит, отменяем?  
Эл: Ему можно пока отключить эмоциональный блок  
[РК]: ⭕✖️❌❎✖️❌❎❌  
Гэвин: Нельзя

Эл: Но он будет испытывать постоянный конфликт внутри иерархии решений системы!  
Гэвин: Сними конфликт!  
Эл: Но они не хотят тебя оставлять!  
Гэвин: Но ты хочешь всем диагностику вместе!  
Эл: Я тоже не хочу тебя оставлять!  
Гэвин: И причем тут бедные Хлоечки?  
Эл: Мы оставим тебе Понку

РК115: Лучшее решение.  
РК118: Соглашайся, милый!  
РК: Да!  
РК99: Пожалуйста, сэр!  
РК93: Сэр, пожалуйста!  
РК89: КаПСу БуДет приЯТНо, еСЛи ПОНоЧКа ЗдЕСь!  
Гэвин: Что скажет сама Поночка?  
РК202: Я стесняюсь, но я согласна!! Сэр!! И счастлива!!  
Фаулер: Ок, совет да любовь, я позже зайду

Гэвин: Да ну ребят, ну как так, что каждый раз как начальник в области досягаемости, мы косячим? На что вам новомодные сканеры?  
[РК]: 😩  
Гэвин: Осознали и раскаялись, вижу. А сейчас ноги в руки и диагностироваться  
Эл: Хорошая попытка съехать с темы, Гэ... Ноги отстёгивать не надо

Гэвин: Это я образно, обратно все защелкнули!!  
Эл: Над образным мышлением ещё работать и работать. Они, конечно, самообучаемые, но Норт верно заметила, отдельные идиомы им пока недоступны  
Гэвин: Ну и вот как их с тобой на диагностику отпускать?  
Эл: Скрепя сердце  
РК93: Чем?

Гэвин: Вот и я про что  
Эл: Я, между прочим, тоже про это  
РК202: Так мне остаться или с остальными пойти?  
Гэвин: Идти  
Эл: Остаться  
РК118: Настало время выбирать, милая!  
Эл: Я вызываю Хлою  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК202: Да!  
Гэвин: Это не пижамная вечеринка, а рабочий день!  
Эл: Хм, пижамная...

Гэвин: Устроим новую вечеринку, только Хлой не зови!  
РК202: Но почемуу? Сэр? Они хорошие, с ними мы бы за вами очень хорошо уследили!  
Гэвин: Так  
РК118: Она неправильно подобрала слова, милый!  
Эл: Это не совсем тот смысл  
Гэвин: Мне 38, и я умирать не собираюсь! Я служил в армии!

Эл: О, правда? Обычно ты это не указываешь в официальном резюме  
Гэвин: Э? Нафига ты резюме-то смотрел? Я вроде работу не ищу. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что эти утятки доведут меня до нервного срыва своими порывами "уследить", но это не причина, чтобы менять их, себя или работу

Эл: Ты работу не ищешь, точно, однако, в тебе могут быть заинтересованы работодатели  
Гэвин: Ну-ну, на дворе 2039 год, расскажи-ка мне сказку, Олле Лукойе, как работодатель меня прям днём с огнём ищет, найти Гэвина Рида не может  
Эл: Это я образно  
Гэвин: Так и я тоже

Гэвин: Короче, ноги в... Разъёмах для ног оставьте и шуруйте проверяться, а то, ей-богу, чокнусь  
РК202: А я?  
Гэвин: А ты тут!  
Эл: Фуххх  
[РК]: Фуууххх!  
Гэвин: Все счастливы, все довольны?  
Фаулер: В каком моменте ваше андроидское бракосочетание? Благословляю. Гэвин, щажже на вызов!

Гэвин: Понка  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Отпусти его чутка?  
РК202: Он был вооружен, сэр!  
Гэвин: Ну так щас-то не вооружен, а качественно скручен. Ещё ладошку свою ему ото рта отожми? Подозреваю, мы поймали федерала  
Пойманный: Вы, козлы!!  
Гэвин: Зажми обратно, щас перенегодует, ещё спросим

П: Мммм!!!!!  
Гэвин: Только не ори, ситуация в двух словах?  
П: Я ловлю особо опасного! Изобретателя! Он совершил прорыв! И скрылся с прототипом!  
Гэвин: Добро пожаловать в мир Человека-Паука, походу  
РК202: Что за прототип?  
П: Мини-ЭМИ! Как раз против андроидов!  
Гэвин: Где там Эл

РК202: Ухажер говорит, они в Киберлайф, сэр!  
Гэвин: Значит, не нашего изобретателя ловят, фух  
П: Пустите меня! Я агент!  
Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: Распознавание лиц выявило данного пользователя в базе сотрудников ФБР, сэр!  
П: Это ж не в доступе информация  
Гэвин: Так мы ж полиция, чел

Гэвин: Короче, я тебе помогу  
РК202: А я?!  
Гэвин: А тебе туда соваться не резон  
ФБРщик: Да! Один раз пых! И нет ни искорки в андроиде!  
Гэвин: Прям ваще не резон  
ФБРщик: Пустите?  
РК202: Не хочу, вы моего человека уведете!  
Гэвин: Да Господи  
ФБРщик: Раньше я только слышал про такое!

Гэвин: А щас ещё и поучаствуешь. Понка, все нормально, пусти  
РК202: :-(  
Гэвин: И пистолет ему верни?  
РК202: >:(  
Гэвин: Ухажерское воспитание в действии  
ФБРщик: А нож?  
Гэвин: Ещё был нож? Я не видел. Понка, ты видела?  
РК202: :((( 🔪  
ФБРщик: Это не мой  
Гэвин: Я бы взял, что дают

ФБРщик: Хорошо-хорошо, спасибо, э, андроидша  
Гэвин: Я тебя щас сам обратно скручу  
ФБРщик: Ладно-ладно, пошли настоящего злодея искать. Тут должны быть следы этого сумасшедшего ученого  
Гэвин: А нет, не Паучок, видимо, симсы  
ФБРщик: Я вас не понимаю?  
Гэвин: Почему это вопрос?

ФБРщик: А вы точно из полиции?  
Гэвин: Ты ещё спроси, правда ли я продюсер  
ФБРщик: Как это связано?  
Гэвин: Ассоциативно. Понка, если ты крадешься за нами, крадись в режиме ниндзя!  
РК202, шепотом, внезапно близко: Так точно, сэр!  
Гэвин: Если с тобой что-то случится, Ухажер озвереет

РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Не смей подставляться, ага?  
РК202: Злость помогает собраться, неплохо, если Ухаж  
Гэвин: А до озверевания он очень-очень-очень сильно расстроится. Мы же этого не хотим?  
РК202: Это называется 'эмоциональный шантаж'! Сэр! Так не честно!  
Гэвин: Это работа в полиции

ФБРщик: А кто такой Ухажер? Это чей-то позывной?  
Гэвин: Ох, тебе лучше не знать, агент  
ФБРщик, подозрительно: Вы укрываете девианта?  
Гэвин: Я укрываю только себя, по вечерам, одеялом, ну и может пару-тройку детишек  
ФБРщик: О, у вас есть семья?  
Гэвин: И довольно многодетная

ФБРщик, мягко: У меня вот сын, дочь и четыре кошки, почти многодетная, всем внимания додай...  
Гэвин: Звучит знакомо, шесть сыновей и дочка, лёгкий дурдом в тяжёлой форме  
ФБРщик: Уважаю! Вот повезло их матери!  
Гэвин: Это уж точно, и их папке тоже  
ФБРщик: ?  
Гэвин: Ну, мне, то есть

Гэвин: А куда мы собственно идём?  
ФБРщик: Учёный убежал в сторону старого коллектора, на прототипе маячок, и он указывает дорогу туда  
Гэвин: А маячок электронный?  
ФБРщик: Чай, не каменный век!  
Гэвин: И что ему мешает выстре  
[ПИИИУУУ]  
Гэвин: Ничего не мешает, супер, маячок?

ФБРщик: Не работает...  
Гэвин: Этот телефон мне дорог как память, так что я его прикопаю тут  
ФБРщик: Разумно, я тоже свой спрячу  
РК202: А мне что спрятать?  
Гэвин: Свое тело, Понка, вообще там не показывайся!  
РК202, разбегаясь паучьими лапками: Так точно, сэр!!  
Гэвин:  
ФБРщик:

ФБРщик: Я в фильме ужасов?  
Гэвин: Нет, хотя это, конечно, уже не симсы, боже, Понка, так ты конечно маневренней, но предупреждать же надо  
РК202: Извините, сэр!  
Гэвин: Определяю процент раскаяния в голосе... 0%  
РК202: Очень-очень извините, сэр?  
Гэвин: Так и быть, прощаю

ФБРщик: Она точно полицейский андроид?  
Гэвин: А ты точно агент ФБР?  
ФБРщик: Да как вы смеете!  
Гэвин: Мне тоже обидно, что ты не веришь  
ФБРщик: Я несогласен, но оставим этот вопрос! Как нам изловить  
Гэвин: Ящера? Доктора Осьминога? Зелёного гоблина? Венома? Хотя, Веном не учёный

ФБРщик: Опасного индивидуума с электромагнитным излучателем!  
Гэвин: Тоже верно, но слишком длинно, раз полез в коллектор, будет Ящер. Боже, Маус меня убьет, шататься по помойкам и пропустить обед!  
ФБРщик: А Маус это кто?  
Гэвин: Это Макс, просто под настроение Маус

ФБРщик: И кто такой Макс?  
Гэвин: Ну, э, третий сын ващет, но серьезный, будто старший  
ФБРщик: А почему о еде и одежде заботится он?  
Гэвин: Потому что он самостоятельный и с выдающимися организаторскими способностями  
ФБРщик: 👀  
Гэвин: Да, да, мы без мамки живём, хорош пялиться

ФБРщик: О, как я сочувствую, одному с такой кучей детей!  
Гэвин: Да нормально. Дети хорошие, организованные, есть-пить сами умеют, хобби, правда, конечно, у всех разные, но мелюзга дружная. Да и с тех пор как Эл стал заходить, подрасслабились  
ФБРщик: 👀  
Гэвин: Нет, это не мой муж

ФБРщик: Парень?  
Гэвин: Неа  
ФБРщик: Приятель?  
Гэвин: И снова мимо! Особенно потому, что я не подписывался обсуждать с тобой свою личную жизнь, чел. К тому же логово Ящера близко, я уже чую дух старых комиксов  
ФБРщик: Помойка?  
Гэвин: Тлен, прах и бриллиант посреди, э, коллектора

Ящер: Выходите по одному! И никто не пострадает! Я просто хочу жить один в своей прекрасной лаборатории!  
Гэвин: Кроссовер с Призраком оперы, зачетно. Нафига тебе в канализации-то жить?!  
Ящер: Кто сказал, что лаборатория тут?!  
Гэвин: Мое живое воображение!  
ФБРщик: Отвлекайте его!

Гэвин: Куда, придурок!  
Ящер: Что-что?!  
Гэвин: Айда, от рыбок! Подальше! Тут ващет крокодилы ещё живут!  
Ящер: Я их не боюсь! У меня от них фермент!  
Гэвин: Ещё скажи, ультразвук, как в шарлатанских заманухах про изведение крыс и мышей!  
Ящер: А что там шуршит!!  
Гэвин: Не вижу, чел!

Ящер: Я выстрелю! И облучу весь вход! Вся техника придет в негодность!!  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, Понка это слышала...  
Ящер: Я тебя точно слышу!  
[ПИУУ]  
Гэвин: Ай, бля  
ФБРщик: Ух, мать  
Гэвин: Часы встали и чуть сердце не остановилось!  
ФБРщик: Какое я тебе плохое зло сделал, меня жена убьет!

Ящер: Мне надоела техника вокруг!! А андроиды совсем поехавшие!! Наша няня-андроид просто собралась и ушла!! А как быть, если дочери нужна только она, вместо родных папы с мамой?! Я найду ее и приведу силой!  
Гэвин: Ну, чел, с такой логикой, я вполне понимаю твою дочь

ФБРщик: Не злите его!!  
Гэвин: Немножко-то можно. Эй, слышь, Ящер, у меня тоже с андроидами и детьми проблемы, хочешь расскажу?  
Ящер: С чего это я ящер?! У меня прекрасное лицо! И нет хвоста!  
Гэвин: И совести тоже нет по грязным коллекторам ошиваться!

Ящер: Это возмутительно!!  
Гэвин: Точно так и скажет мой третий сын, Макс, когда я припрусь сегодня с работы в таком виде  
Ящер, подозрительно близко: А кто сказал, что вернёшься?  
Гэвин: Механическое устройство настоящего пистолета, ага? Ни-ка-кой электроники, один огнестрел 🔫

Ящер: Я пошутил  
ФБРщик: Очень смешно  
Гэвин: А я вообще-то нет  
Ящер: Ой  
ФБРщик: Он мой вообще-то!  
Гэвин: Ты у него прототип-то отбери, собственник!  
Ящер: Я поймал руку! С ножками! И успею в нее выстрелить прежде, чем вы меня обезоружить!  
ФБРщик: И что?  
Гэвин: Стоять!

ФБРщик: Это же просто РУКА  
Гэвин: Тебя не спросил!  
Ящер: Я убью её!  
Гэвин: Руку?  
Ящер: Ну, э, наверное да, ты так волнуешься, коп  
Гэвин: Казённое имущество, конечно, я волнуюсь!  
ФБРщик: А говорил с ней, как не с казённой!  
Ящер: С ней?!  
Гэвин: Ага, а теперь дай мне руку

Гэвин: Нет, не свою, спасибо, обойдёмся без рукопожатий, ее руку!  
Ящер: Может, новая няня решит вопрос? И мне можно будет не запускать мега-ЭМИ на весь Детройт?  
Гэвин, холодея: Стопудово решит, няни они вообще такие. Как дети сразу делают тебя родителем, так няни тоже сразу семья

Ящер: Мне кажется, ты меня обманываешь  
Гэвин: Да я бы никогда!  
ФБРщик: У меня пистолет тоже работает!  
Гэвин: Сейчас его пугать не на  
Ящер: А у меня пульт! Я в любой момент могу нажать - и прощай славная земля андроидов, новый вид, нездоровые отношения с нелюдьми!  
Гэвин: Не-не-не

Ящер: Что "Не-не-не"?!  
Гэвин: Это ещё минус вся инфраструктура, все сердечники с кардиостимуляторами, молодежь со встроенными в голову микротелефонами  
Ящер: Приятно, что хоть кто-то здравомыслящий, про андроидов не спорит!  
Гэвин: А я ещё больше могу сказать, я очень твой ум ценю!

ФБРщик, шепотом: Вы что делаете?!  
Гэвин, шепотом: Твою работу!  
РК202, шепотом: Можно я его обыщу, сэр?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Только если он не встревожится и не заметит, Понка  
ФБРщик, шепотом: Ты здорово побледнел  
Гэвин, шепотом: Мои дети тоже от такого могут здорово пострадать

Ящер: Что вы там шепчетесь?!  
Гэвин: Обсуждаем твой невероятный гений - изобрести подобное! Хочешь заткнуть за пояс Камски?  
Ящер: Да кому он вообще нужен, этот ваш Камски!!  
Гэвин: Я вот тоже думаю, надо прибрать, пока никому не за надом!  
Ящер: Ты согласен взрывать?!

Гэвин: Я коп, я никогда взрывать не согласен, сказал же уже, могут пострадать люди!  
Ящер: Тогда что ты тут делаешь?!  
Лазерная указка: [🎯]  
Гэвин: А пультик у тебя в кармане да?  
Ящер: Чт  
Гэвин: 🔫  
ФБРщик: Не убивай!  
Гэвин: И не собирался, пока оглушен, забери у него приборы?

Ящер: Ты предал меня! Я запомню тебя, полицейский со шрамом! И превращу твою жизнь в ад! Тоже порушу тебе все планы!  
Гэвин: В этом и состоит преимущество - не строить планы! Их невозможно порушить!  
Ящер: Отчего же, я один слышал! Вернуться домой сегодня, например!

Гэвин: Это ж не план, это так, наметки, а то, знаешь, дети перепугаются  
ФБРщик: Я его обезвредил!  
Гэвин: Ай какой молодец, а точно все забрал?  
Ящер: Неточно! [ПИУУУУ] Я знаю, ты андроид! Люди не могут так ... Хм?  
Гэвин: Ай, бля, сука, неприятно щас было  
Ящер: Люди так могут?

Гэвин: Отдай эту игрушку! Могут что?  
Ящер: Мимикрировать под людей...  
Гэвин: Няня, которая от вас ушла, точно была железной, чел? Я бы не удивился, если нет  
Ящер: Теперь-то все равно... Только на основном излучателе ещё таймер стоит. Попрощайся с андроидами, кого знаешь

Гэвин: И где эта хрень стоит?  
Ящер: А не скажу! Я только что всё настроил!!  
РК202: Я могу пойти по его следам!! Сэр!!  
Ящер: Говорящая паукоголоваааа!!! АААаааА!!!! АААааААаА!!!  
Гэвин: Уф, чудила, я на тебя ее натравлю, если не скажешь, где и как отключить!  
Ящер: Дальше! Кнопка 🆗

Гэвин: Понка, он врёт?  
РК202: Так точно! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: А теперь правду! Или она поползет по твоей ноге!  
Ящер: Излучатель правда дальше, но его не отключить!  
Гэвин: Тогда можно разбить! Понка, быстро!  
ФБРщик: Я с вами! Только прикую его к трубе!  
Гэвин: Не смей! Быстро и вместе!

Гэвин: Ну ты и постарался... Гигантомания в действии?  
Ящер: Я строил его, пока Камски строил свой Киберлайф!  
Гэвин: Понка, что из этого хрупко и важно?  
РК202: Самый центр конструкции, сэр, но у нас нет взрывчатки!  
Гэвин: Думай! Агент, а у нас точно взрывчатки нет?

Ящер: Вам никого не спасти!!  
Гэвин, краснея: Я тте щас не спасу!!  
ФБРщик: Взрывчатки нет  
РК202: Но я могу запрограммировать тело! Взорваться!  
Гэвин: А голова как?  
РК202: Голова прекрасно, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Если ты не пострадаешь, действуй!  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!!  
Ящер: Там ещё части!

Ящер: И они бегут!! Сами!!!  
Гэвин: Да, она чудо  
Ящер: Чудовище!  
Гэвин: Чудовище щас пытается поставить нас перед фактом, что андроидам и технологиям в Детройте финиш  
Понка: Готово! Осталось только взорвать!  
Гэвин: Беги отсюда! Сразу к Элу!  
ФБРщик: А вот и нет 🔫  
Гэвин: Вот сука

Ящер: Не тот ли это Эл, который КАМСКИ?! Ненавижу вас всех!! Ты на него даже похож!!  
ФБРщик: Успокойтесь, сработает ваша машина, как надо, андроид ничего не сдетонирует, потому что иначе я пристрелю этого человека  
Гэвин: Камон, люди братья, убери пушку, у меня тоже большая семья

ФБРщик: К тому же мало ли в Детройте Элов  
Ящер: Нет, я знаю!! Это его месть!! Его план! Его упреждающий удар!!  
Гэвин: Много на себя берешь, но кто я такой, чтобы развенчать столь хрупкие мечты  
ФБРщик: Э, не дергайся!  
Гэвин: 🔫🔫 Ай, поздно, она не просто так к моей ноге прижалась

Ящер: Теперь мы ранены!! И не сможем укрыться в безопасной зоне! От взрыва!  
ФБРщик: В следующий раз я выстрелю первым!  
Гэвин: Сразу тебе говорю, чел, Хан Соло из тебя никакой  
ФБРщик: При чём тут это?!  
Гэвин: Вот кто всегда стреляет первым!  
Гэвин: Понка, дистанционно приказ отдашь?

РК202: Разумеется, сэр!!!  
Гэвин: Тогда залазь ко мне на плечо и смотри за этими гон...цами худшего мира, я их в наручниках поведу, но чтоб не дергались  
РК202: Конечно, сэр!!  
Ящер: Исполнительная. Пауконогая. ГОЛОВА  
Гэвин: Она ещё милая  
ФБРщик: Я не смогу идти! Нога прострелена!

Гэвин: Не боись, я тебя волоком потащу  
Ящер: А меня?  
Гэвин: А ты будешь помогать его тащить, наручники просто созданы для командной работы!  
Ящер: Надо было нейтронный излучатель изобретать... Стёр бы людей, вас, в частности  
РК202: Хочешь посмотреть на мои когти или свои кишки?!

Гэвин: Прелести Ухажерского воспитания  
ФБРщик: Вы тащить меня собираетесь?  
РК202: Собираемся, просто долго!  
Ящер, уныло: Это против правил!  
Гэвин: Поди-ка не Монополия, чтобы правила игнорировать  
Ящер: Нет, вообще вы. Таких людей нет, андроидов точно нет, я бы знал! И тут вы!

Гэвин: Лучше бы про Камски бредил!  
Ящер: А что, Камски мало внимания? Или он слишком хорош для своих одноклассников!!?!  
Гэвин: Ещё скажи встречи выпускн  
Ящер: Именно это я и пытался сообщить!!  
Гэвин: Не понимаю твои сомнения. РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, он слишком хорош, особенно для однокашек

Ящер: Сейчас тут все сработает!!! И вы не успеете!!!  
Гэвин: Понка, взрывай!  
ФБРщик: Ай, рано!!!  
РК202: Есть, сэр!!  
[💣💥💣💥💣]  
Гэвин: Кх-кх, кхак в сткхарые добркхые врекх-кх-мена, кирпкхич и бекхтон в воздукхе  
РК202: Вы в порядке?!  
Гэвин: Вполне, просто чуток ностальгии

Гэвин: Понка, можешь сканернуть? Там все развалилось?  
РК202: Обижаете, СЭР! Разумеется!  
Гэвин: ...И какой пример я вам подаю?  
РК202: Отличный!!  
Ящер: Отвратительный  
ФБРщик: Я скажу то, что вас утешит, но отстегните наручники  
Гэвин: Утешать он меня собрался, ха три раза

Гэвин: Ойййй  
Ящер: Чего это  
Гэвин: Я вспомнил, кого тоже придется утешать  
РК202: Но они же не волнуются?  
Гэвин: Да? В меня ж этот придурок шмальнул, все маячки шпионские потухли? Телефон не отвечает и в земле на подозрительном пустыре... Хотя, они ж на диагностике, авось правда

РК202: Я могу у них спросить?  
Гэвин: Точно  
РК202: Спросить?  
Гэвин: НЕ НАДО  
Ящер: Я устал его тащить  
ФБРщик: Я на вас в суд подам, сорвали дело федерального значения, и все мне поверят  
Гэвин: Это не страшно даже по меркам Скуби-Ду, чел  
ФБРщик: Что, дети смотрят?  
Гэвин: Я смотрю

ФБРщик: Если бы эти чёртовы детишки не вмешались! Все бы удалось!  
Гэвин: Ну хоть один образованный человек, ну ё-маё  
Ящер: У вас просто странные представления об образовании  
Гэвин: А у тебя о людях, но я же это не высказываю тебе в лицо?  
РК202: Через три метра поверните направо!

Гэвин: Фублин, Понка, прям в ухо! И чего такая довольная?  
РК202: 👸 Ничего, сэр!  
Гэвин: Где такую железку оторвала? Чтобы в корону свернуть? И как свернула вообще? И ты что, теперь принцесса?  
РК202, шаркнув ножкой: Именно так, сэр!  
Гэвин: Принцесса чего? Или кого?  
РК202: Ниндзя!

Гэвин: Ухажер точно будет рад  
РК202: А вы не рады?.. 🙎  
Гэвин: Я по-любому просто щаслив  
Ящер: Вот я сразу говорил, что вы подозрительный!  
ФБРщик: И почему мои угрозы так незначительны?  
Гэвин: Потому что вот эта принцесса ниндзя - боевой андроид с совершенной памятью, ага?

ФБРщик: Ну и что?  
Гэвин: Ну и то, что андроиды нынче живые даже по закону США, а отдельные знакомые, так и вовсе, брр, аж мороз по коже, какие живые, не видел таких никогда, что ли?  
РК202: Это вы про К  
Ящер: Про КАМСКИ?! Я ВСЕГДА ЗНАЛ, ЧТО ОН АНДРОИД!!!  
Гэвин:  
РК202:  
ФБРщик:

Гэвин: Ладно, давайте дадим слово кому-нибудь без болезненной фиксации на Камски?  
РК202: Мистер Элайджа Камски гений столетия и мой создатель?  
Ящер: Долбанный ПРИЗНАННЫЙ ГЕНИЙ  
ФБРщик: Не будь его, не было бы никаких андроидов!!  
Гэвин: Ок, я понял, вы все уступаете слово мне

РК202: Так точно, сэр!!  
ФБРщик: Не будь у меня прострелена нога, а у тебя семеро детей, я бы тебя ударил!  
Ящер: Ты НА ЕГО СТОРОНЕ?  
Гэвин: Ох, окей, проедемте в участок, там разберемся, кто кому сочувствует и как дошел до жизни такой. Кстати, Понка, промониторь остальных?

РК202: Они беспокоятся, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Успокой их, как настоящая принцесса ниндзя, а?  
ФБРщик: Кого, остальных?  
Гэвин: Я мог бы не отвечать  
Ящер: Это КАМСКИ?!  
Гэвин: Да, если бы не восхитительная фиксация недооцененного гения на дооцененном  
Ящер: Ты ПРАВДА так думаешь?!

Гэвин: Боже, где я так нагрешил  
Ящер: Это все от К  
Гэвин: Тихха!!  
РК202: Я все ещё могу пробежаться по вашей ноге?  
Ящер: Это все от кармы. Конечно, конечно, кармы, карает космически, как кормиться, как кутить, как кураж кастовать качественно?  
Гэвин: Ну не настолько ты оговорился

Гэвин: Ох, приятный, сухой непыльный воздух поверхности... Когда мы выбрались из убежища 13, он пьянил...  
ФБРщик: Что за чушь?  
Ящер: У него глюки?  
РК202: Позвольте замерить уровень вашего стресса, сэр?  
Гэвин, со вздохом: А Эл бы понял  
ФБРщик: Что понял?  
Гэвин: Что это настроение

Ящер: Какое?  
Гэвин: Постапокалиптическое, Фоллаут, не?  
ФБРщик: Какое ещё падение? Или выпадение?  
Гэвин: Все-таки образование в наше время редкость  
РК202: Сэр, это не вполне обоснованное заявление...  
Гэвин: Вполне, просто тебе не хватает жизненного опыта, принцесса ниндзя

РК202: А когда его будет хватать?  
Гэвин: Когда научишься не терять голову  
ФБРщик:  
Ящер:  
РК202:  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Я в переносном смысле  
ФБРщик: Ей и прямой, я смотрю, применим  
Ящер: Вот бы у К  
Гэвин: МММММ?!  
Ящер: ...аждого андроида так работало, им бы так легко жилось, хехе

Гэвин: Не может же Элайджа Камски быть виноватым во всем? Это андроидам он господь-кибер-боже-мистер-господи-камски, а нам просто другой человек? Нет разве?  
Ящер: Он всегда был бельмом на глазу!! Я сделал научный проект ГЛЭДИС В КАРТОШКЕ а он свою легороботехнику припер!!!

Гэвин: Но Глэдис в картошке это диод в картошке?  
Ящер: Он увидел и УКРАЛ МОЮ ИДЕЮ!!!  
Гэвин: Допустим. Но раз это была Глэдис, он украл не у тебя, а у Портала?  
Ящер, возмущённо задыхаясь: ХххххххххХХххххаа! К  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, пистолет все ещё у меня. И Понка!  
Ящер: Ккккак бы не так!

Гэвин: В этой стране властвует демократия. Короче, нет у тебя вариантов - или республиканцы, или диод в картошке  
ФБРщик: Как-то вы туманно себе представляете нашу политическую систему  
Гэвин: Или демократы, или Камски спёр идею из Портала  
Ящер: Ненавижу К  
Гэвин: ?  
Ящер: ККартошку!

Гэвин: Как сложно иногда людям жить, не беспокойся, картошка в тебя верит, ты сможешь ненавидеть ее достаточно убедительно  
ФБРщик: Убедительно для чего?  
РК202: Для того, чтобы я не пробежалась по его ноге!  
ФБРщик: И что в этом такого?  
РК202: 🏃🔄  
ФБРщик: АААааААаА!!

Гэвин: Понка, будь другом, оставь несчастного, вызови такси? Мы машину близко бросили, не заводится  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!  
ФБРщик: И не страшно?  
Гэвин: Что  
ФБРщик: В холодных сумерках зимы, среди замершего квартала, с двумя ранеными на руках и  
Гэвин: И с непризнанным беллетристом

ФБРщик: Я признанный!  
Гэвин: Ну хоть кто-то среди моих арестантов сегодня признанный, жаль, что не ге  
Ящер: Это я гений!! Я!! А не Камски!  
Гэвин: Я к тому и вёл. Гений  
Ящер: Наконец-то!  
Гэвин: Ээээ, непризнанный  
Ящер:  
Гэвин: Зато беллетрист признанный, гармония в мире, правда?

Гэвин: Ладно тебе, не расстраивайся, пока есть шанс, спроси рецепт, как перейти из ненужной категории в нужную. Мы все равно такси ждём  
Ящер: Это оскорбительно  
ФБРщик: Я с удовольствием расскажу! Есть такой клёвый сайт, букфик, потом ещё АО4, потом  
Гэвин: Ладно, я понял, помолчим

Гэвин: Говорил и ещё повторю - мы живём в прекрасное время кибертакси  
Ящер:  
ФБРщик:  
РК202:  
Гэвин: Издалека я Франкенштейн с двумя головами, где одна женская, который волочит по земле два тела  
ФБРщик: И вторая голова бегает  
Ящер: И все в земле  
Гэвин: Мы живём в прекрасное время

Фаулер: Рид?  
Гэвин: Шеф?  
Фаулер: Я отправлял тебя обезглавить Лару Крофт, принести мне ее скальп и парочку подстреленных врагов?  
Ящер:  
ФБРщик:  
Гэвин: Вы знаете, кто такая Лара Крофт?  
Фаулер: Гэвин, соберись, ты детектив  
Гэвин: Точно, пять сестёр  
Фаулер: Очухался - докладывай

Гэвин: Вот как-то так  
Фаулер: Я правильно тебя понял? Вместо наводки была подстава, ты сцапал ФБР, мегазлодей-изобретатель, почти удавшийся коллапс техники во всем городе, начиная с андроидов?  
Гэвин: Да  
Фаулер: Ты попал в сюжет кинокомикса?  
Гэвин: Шеф!!  
Фаулер: Я тебе завидую.

Гэвин: А остальные ещё на диагностике?  
Фаулер: Их Камски забрал, пока не вернулись. Правда, звонил кто-то из них с час назад, тебя спрашивали, да обеспокоенно так  
Гэвин: Лично вам? Вы ответили?  
Фаулер: Тебе звонит Элайджа Камски, твои действия?  
Гэвин: Хакнули  
Фаулер: Хакнули

Гэвин: Вот долбоклюи, я им ещё разок потом объясню, что взламывать телефон своего создателя по меньшей мере грубо!  
Фаулер: А по нормальной мере?  
Гэвин: Небезопасно! У него там аним  
Фаулер: Хм?  
Гэвин: Анимированные рекламные ролики Киберлайф плотнячком напиханы, целых 500Гб!

Фаулер: Воспитание этого выводка я тебе доверяю, Гэвин, равно как и написание срочного отчета, чтоб нас к концу дня не сожрало ФБР.  
Гэвин: Пришлют какого-нибудь Перкинса, ох и бесявая его рожа  
Фаулер, неискренне: Да-да, Перкинса. Я вижу, что ты устал, Рид, да и ровный слой земли по тебе на это намекает

Гэвин: Я в порядке, шеф!! Все в норме!!  
Фаулер: ...тонко намекает о твоей исключительной живучести, но все-таки отчёт, Рид, в течение часа.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, шеф, сейчас все будет  
Фаулер: И не мог бы ты сказать Поночке, что даже если она бегает по потолку, есть вероятность инфаркта

Гэвин: Ой  
Фаулер: Ага  
Гэвин: Я сейчас ей смску кину, чтобы не орать  
Фаулер: Привлекать к этому внимание, разумеется, не надо, но люди иногда сами смотрят на потолок  
Гэвин: А где мой телефон  
Фаулер: Рид?  
Гэвин: Ой-ёй  
Фаулер: Мы скорбим о его судьбе. Серьезно, что ты так?

Гэвин: Есть вероятность, что 9 РК900 во главе с Элайджей Камски сейчас откапывают мой телефон из мёрзлой земли на заброшенном пустыре покинутой окраины города  
Фаулер: Мне иногда просто страшно интересно, как ты переходишь между этими пунктами. С утра ничто не предвещало, но

Гэвин: Сам поражаюсь, шеф, честно  
Фаулер: Поночка?  
Гэвин: Где?  
РК202, падая с потолка на плечо: Здесь! Сэр! Шеф!!  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Слава вашему кибербоженьке, глаза погаси, спускайся на руки, а то две головы могут кого и напрячь  
Фаулер: Как сюда попала?  
РК202: Вентиляция, шеф!!

Фаулер: А чего такая пыльная и в паутине?  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что ты и это умеешь, он не мог быть настолько психом  
РК202: Что умею, сэр? Вентиляцию надо продуть, шеф, очень грязная и я нашла парочку интересных штук!  
Гэвин: Э?  
Фаулер: Хм?  
РК202: Старые-старые гранаты, сэр!

Гэвин: Да что за день сегодня такой  
Фаулер: Ты их трогала? Они снаряжены?  
РК202, щёлкая пальчиками: Я просканировала, они очень старые, но рабочие, трогать не стала, потом с Йодой или Капсом можем достать! У них там проводки были, как будто детанатор, но там все сгнило, я их ✂️!

Фаулер, спокойно: А где они лежат, Поночка?  
РК202: Над нашим помещением, сэр, я оттуда в вентиляцию залезла и сразу нашла  
Гэвин, слабым голосом: Терминатор меня сам убьёт  
Фаулер: А где телефон Рида?  
РК202: Ой, сэр, мы его забыли, сэр!!  
Гэвин, в прострации: Мхм, да, забыли

Фаулер: А ты остальным сказала, что вы в участке?  
РК202: Конечно, шеф! Сразу, как приехали, им геолокацию скинула!  
Гэвин: Геолокацию? И все?  
РК202: Это нормально, сэр!  
Гэвин: Это нормально в любой другой ситуации! Они тебе звонили?  
РК202: Нет, я тоже удивилась, сэр!  
Гэвин: 🤦🤦🤦

Фаулер: Рид, что за древнегреческая трагедия?  
Гэвин: Они думают, Понка повреждена критически, и эти координаты - автоматический маяк, что модуль прибыл на ремонт. Потому и не звонят  
Фаулер: Твой телефон в земле  
Гэвин: А вы говорите, я на работе  
Фаулер: М-да, Рид, звони им, быстро

Гэвин📲: Эл, возьми трубку, Эл, возьми трубку, Элвозьмитрубку  
Фаулер: Аккуратно, телефон-то мой  
Гэвин: Извините, сэр, гудки... ЭЛАЙДЖА! Нет, это я! Нет, я не под завалом! Нет, не в земле! И не в гробу! И не в больнице! На работе! Нет, это не эвфемизм для того света!

Гэвин: ... Мхм. Агаа. Так и подумал. Да! У Фаулера в кабинете! Что значит "проверим"?!  
[📽️🎥📹📸🔭]  
Фаулер: Ого, они повернули все камеры сюда, помаши рукой  
Гэвин: Э? Что значит, выгляжу как ходячий мертвец?! Ты меня обидеть хочешь? В 22-м сезоне от них один графоний остался!!

РК202: Ого...  
Гэвин: Да живой я! Мне ещё отчёт писать!! Приезжайте сюда, если не вери... Что значит "уже едем, и тебя не спросили"?!  
РК202: Ой!  
Фаулер: Я их почти понимаю  
РК202: Правда, шеф? А объясните мне?  
Фаулер: Это его дело, Поночка. И вообще Рида к стулу лучше прижми

РК202: А зачем? Шеф?  
Фаулер: Он ерзает и к краю сползает, сейчас ещё навернется для ровного счёта, завопит, конечно, и это услышат на том конце провода  
Гэвин📲: Отчёт, обычный отчёт, Элайджа, если ты, мажор, никогда их не писал, это не значит, что никто... АЙМАТЬ  
Фаулер: Ну вот

Гэвин: Упс, шеф, простите, ваш телефон, я, я  
Фаулер: Ты договоришься, чтобы его мне оплатил Киберлайф, поднимешься с колен  
Гэвин: Я не настолько растоптан жизнью! Ещё! Пока!  
Фаулер: Буквально поднимешься, Рид, вставай и вали писать отчёт, а то голова-то твоя уже явно всё

РК202, выглядывая из-за спины: Шеф?  
Фаулер: Хочешь сказать, это ты его голова?  
РК202: Никак нет, шеф!  
Гэвин: А что они опять думают...  
Фаулер: Все камеры участка все ещё следят за тобой, Рид, вали в свой офис, мне в участке порядок тоже нужен, а то из ФБР опять К..ого пришлют

Гэвин, потирая глаза: Долбанный отчёт  
РК202: Я могу его написать, сэр?  
Гэвин: Ты можешь слезть с моей головы  
РК202: Но вы так удобно наклонились к терминалу...  
Гэвин: Понка, ты издеваешься?  
РК202: Никак нет, СЭР!!  
Гэвин: Тогда правду?  
РК202, шепотом: Я вас к стулу прижимаю!

Гэвин: Ох, за другие части тела ты меня прижимать не можешь? На плечо, там, сесть, на колени?  
РК202: Терминатор попросил вас сканировать в режиме реального времени, а тут лучше всего получается, сэр!  
Гэвин: Ты в реальном времени выкладываешь инфу в ваш чат? А они?  
РК202: Молчат!

Гэвин: А чего молчат?  
РК202: Не уверена, кажется, не хотят прерывать трансляцию или убирать ее из последних сообщений, если чат в фоновом режиме.  
Гэвин: Они далеко?  
РК202: Едут с окраины, сэр, кажется, нашли нашу брошенную машину, вызвали такси.  
Гэвин: Мы живём в прекрасное время

РК202: Уточните, сэр?  
Гэвин: Девять здоровенных и мрачных андроидов под предводительством Камски! Ни один нормальный таксист не остановился бы  
РК202: Они умеют поддерживать социальную легенду! РК900 - это Результаты и Качество в любой сфере применения!  
Гэвин: Чшш, не волнуйся, верю

Гэвин: Пару слов... Нет, без слова мудак. Хотя, потом редактнем. Почему клавиатура голографическая, головой не побиться, а, никаких радостей человеку в офисе не оставили  
РК202: Вам следует умыться, сэр, сразу станет легче!  
Гэвин: В этом слое пыли получится только размазать грязь

РК202: У вас поры не дышат! Вот вам и тяжело, сэр! Дайте я вам голову отряхну!  
Гэвин: Не нна  
[💨💨💨]  
Гэвин: Кхбл-кнх-кхчртмтр!  
РК202: Ой, сэр, простите, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Кх-кх-кхнар-кхмаль-кхно! Щаскх, чуть подышу, пыль осядет, главное отчёт случайно не отправить, не редактировал же

Гэвин: Ииии последняя точка... Всё!  
🚪: [Отлетает с ГРОХОТОМ]  
Гэвин: Какого?!  
Эл, стремительно приближаясь: Это я у тебя должен спросить!!  
Гэвин: Я могу все объяснить, раз даже отчёт написал, неужели ты мне не веришь, не делай такое лицо, ведь веришь, Понка скажи ему!!

РК202: Сэр! Я тоже могу все объяснить, сэр!!  
Эл, нависая: Например, почему пирамидка из камней над могилкой твоего телефона складывалась в первые буквы моего имени?! Или почему от Поночки осталась одна голова?! Или почему там, куда вели твои следы, все обрушилось от взрыва?!

Гэвин: Да!! Это тоже могу!!  
Эл: НУ ТАК МЫ ТЕБЯ СЛУШАЕМ  
Гэвин: Я клянусь, я просто делал свою работу!!  
Эл: Терминатор просканировал, там труп огромной системы, похожей на электромагнитный излучатель! КАК это вписывается в твою работу?!  
Гэвин: Как место преступления!

Эл: Маус нашел обломок руки РК900! Ты хоть представляешь, ЧТО мы в тот момент! В тот момент!.. подумали! Я бы тебя сам убил  
Гэвин: Я был уверен, что вы свяжетесь с Понкой!!  
РК202: Я тоже!!  
Эл, падая на него и обнимая: Ты! Ты! просто заткнись!  
Гэвин: Э? Хм? Убийство откладывается?

Эл: Ты!.. придурок!.. ненавижу-у-у!  
Гэвин: Э? Допустим, придурок, ладно тебе, ладно, Эл, а ненавидишь-то с каких чудов? И не хватал бы меня так крепко, я пыльный весь, грязный, а у тебя толстовка белая? Почему не синяя, кстати, утром была синяя?  
Эл, вцепляясь крепче: !  
Гэвин: Ой

Гэвин: Да живой я, живой, что мне сделается  
Эл, сжимая почти больно: То же, что и всем остальным при взрыве! Огромного! Тела! Техники!  
РК202: Я не такая и толстая... Или мне казалось?  
РК118: Ne t0lstaya, koneshshshshshsno, Pon0¢√©@. €to, m!l@ya, ludskie shshstuchki.

Гэвин: Так  
Эл, подозрительно вздрогнув: Все волновались. ВСЕ, Гэвин!  
РК202: Но почему не позвонили мне?!  
РК115: Мммы нашшшли васссс раннньшшше твввооей геооооО0-_____локациi.  
РК89: То есть мы думали, что нашли, Капс так тоже думал.  
РК93: Ончот кат.  
РК99: Эt0 bы|о стр@|||N0.

Гэвин, обхватывая за спину: Элайджа, ты меня держишь, скажи им, что я живой! И вообще, утята, вы чего таким почетным полукругом встали, и руки за спиной держите, мне страшно тоже, вы чего, вы чего, ну вы чего  
РК118: Nne trebuetsya govorit, milyi, skaniruem, analiizzzziruemmmmm...

Гэвин: Судя по твоему стеклянному взгляду, этого явно недостаточно! Ухажер! Подойди, живой я, честно, живой, потрогай, убедись!  
РК118: Oshshshibka dostupa. Oshsh  
Гэвин: Понка! Законнектись к нему!! Срочно! Ухажер, мы живые, нормально! Нормально!  
РК202: Сию секунду, сэр!!

РК118: Voossstanovlenie. Поночка? SISTEMA RABOTAET Это ты? V SHTATNOM REZHIME Милая?  
РК202: Ухажер! Ты меня напугал!  
РК118: PEREZAPUSK PROTOKOLOV DETEKTIVA Милая! Это у тебя что? Корона? PEREZAPUSK USPESHSHSEN.  
РК202: Да! Я теперь принцесса ниндзя! Ты рад?  
РК118: Милая! 🔆 Очень!

Гэвин: Фух, у меня тоже от сердца отлегло, обнимите Поночку, а, железные? Ей тоже досталось...  
Эл, напряженным голосом: Тоже?  
Гэвин: На мне только пара ссадин, не волнуйся, чего ты вообще по таким пустякам волнуешься, гений столетия, ну? Хорош толстовку свою пачкать, не жми так

Эл: Толстовки у меня ещё есть!  
Гэвин: Ну так и я  
Эл: А ты один! Уникальный! И резервной копии у тебя нет! И восстановить нечего! И не смей говорит-ть мн-не о п-п-п-п! П-пустяк-ках!!  
Гэвин, подозрительно высоким голосом: Ты что, плачешь, что ли? Шмыг! Прекрати... Это не повод!

Эл: А что тогда п-повод! И никто тут-т не плачет! Это куртка твоя! Дебильная! В земле! Вот в глаз и попало!  
Гэвин: Сам дурак, шмыг, я такие белые толстовки стирать не умею, шмыг  
Эл: Это ты тут, хнык, как девчонка, хнык, ещё детектив называется!  
Гэвин: Это твои волосы в нос лезут!

РК, очень близко: ⚠️Пользователь'ГэVIн Риd' ⚠️существует. ⚠️СиSTEME TREBUEцца обноVLеИie Prtclvzmdstvsplzvtlm!⚠️⚠️⚠️  
Гэвин: Господь с тобой, Терминатор, быстро обнимай!  
РК: ⚠️⚠️⚠️⭕☑️🔅🔆🅿️🅾️🗓️😴🅾️🆚📧™️🌲! POLZOVATEL! ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ. Пользователь. пользователь  
Гэвин: Терминатор...

Эл: Хнык  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'. Существует! 🌥️⛅🔆☀️ Существует! Система получила эмпирическое подтверждение!! Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'! Существует!  
Гэвин: Хорош мне волосы носом ворошить, они грязные и пыльные и ваще  
РК: Системное обновление, повторите запрос позже!! ☀️☀️☀️

Гэвин: Да никто тебя не гонит, обнимай, сколько влезет, шмыг. Элай, ну, Элайджа, мне уже даже сквозь два слоя земли, шмыг, мокро  
Эл: 😭😭😭  
РК: Система запрашивает разрешение на осуществление действий по новому разблокированному пути избавления от стресса?  
Гэвин: Да?

РК: Маркер согласия 'да', принято!  
Эл: Какой ещё, хнык, путь, хнык?  
Гэвин: Вот мне тоже интересно  
РК115: Присоединяюсь.  
РК118: Мы с Поночка тоже.  
РК202, перебегая по плечу: Да!! Мы с Ухажером!  
РК99: А можно?  
РК93: Тоже мы.  
РК89: КаПС ТОЖе!!  
Гэвин: И что это зна  
[РК]: ✋😭🤚

Гэвин: Ох  
Эл: Ах  
Фаулер: Да мать вашу, учитесь запираться  
Гэвин: Кто-то заходил?  
РК118, обнимая: Несрочный вопрос, милый.  
РК115, обнимая: Может подождать. В отличие от обеда. То есть ужина. Нормального, Гэвин.  
РК89, обнимая: КапС ТОЖе ТАК ДумаЕТ и ПОСлал ВоПРОс еМУ пО ПочТе!

РК202, обнимая за шею обоих: И никто не против, сэр...  
РК99, обнимая: Системе требовалось экстренное восстановление, сэр, Гэвин, сэр.  
РК93, обнимая: Потому камеры участка погасли минуту на, ибо для камер то не годится.  
РК, обнимая: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'существует и не только.

Гэвин: Я за вас тоже, знаете, как волновался? Там этот Ящер хотел мега-ЭМИ запулить, весь Детройт бы погас, понимаете? ПОНИМАЕТЕ?  
РК118: Ох, милый, как ты натерпелся...  
Эл: Он что? Он хотел что? Он хотел моих детей ЧТО?  
Гэвин: Я не дал, я потому и не думал почти, как все выглядит

Гэвин: В смысле, со стороны  
Эл: Гэвин  
РК99: Сэр.  
РК118: Милый!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'.  
РК202: Сэр!!  
РК115: Гэвин.  
РК93: Джедай-магистр наш.  
РК89: ГЭвиН!  
Эл: Ты сохранил наш мир. Правда, сюжет кинокомикса, но я рад, что ты не умер в процессе. Даже если бы все зрители плакали

Гэвин: Не-не-не, шмыг, всё! Никаких "плакали"! Отчёт я написал, Фаулер вроде одобрил  
РК: Найдены и исправлены 105 орфографических ошибок, допущенных в слове 'подозреваемый' и 'арестованный'!  
Эл: Каких ошибок?  
Гэвин, краснея: Орфографических!  
РК118: Он обычно пишет 'мудак', милый.

Эл: В слове "мудак" 5 букв, значит, 105 ошибок это  
Гэвин: Да! Да, я нестандартно пишу отчёты!  
Эл: Ты все нестандартно делаешь, смысл об этом орать, не понимаю  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Это 25 слов "мудак" на отчёт, РК900-87, из скольких страниц?  
РК: 1,5.  
Эл: Раз в 40 знаков повторять 5 это

Гэвин, алея: Чего ты добиваешься? Застыдить меня до смерти?  
Эл: ...это очень часто. Скажи, Маус, раньше Гэвин отличался такой частотностью?  
РК115: Нет.  
Эл: Из этого мы можем сделать вывод, насколько сильно Гэвин превысил порог привычного стресса на этом деле.  
Гэвин: Ты?

Эл: Я?  
Гэвин: Ты математически доказал, что я волновался?  
Эл: Буквы - это тоже информация, если ты забыл, 1 буква = 8 бит, то есть ты волновался на 8*105=840 бит, то есть, минимум 105Килобайт, а это уже мощный стресс  
Гэвин: То есть ты. На полном серьезе. Это считал?

Эл: Ничего такого. Лёгкая тренировка для естественного интеллекта  
Гэвин: Легкая  
Эл: Тренировка  
РК115: Для естественного интеллекта?  
Эл: Я подозревал, что вы подозреваете, что я подозреваю, что вы подозреваете, что я андроид, но  
РК118: Он не про то, милый. По-твоему, мы интеллект?

Эл, раздражённо: Что вы ещё, скажи на милость, Ухажер?  
РК118: Корпус, система, совокупность нескольких комплексов спецмодулей, пасхалки от создателя. От тебя, милый! Гибкость программного кода и кучка одежды?  
Эл: Ты всё упрощаешь!  
Гэвин: Ухажер всегда всё упрощает, характер такой

Гэвин: Кстати. Вопрос. С каких пор Ухажер - Ухажер, а Маус - Маус?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Не в смысле, когда я имена им присвоил, а когда ты с этим согласился  
Эл: Некоторое время назад  
Гэвин, щурясь: Точнее?  
Эл, надменно: Когда подумал, что ты умер, и это все, что от тебя осталось у них?

Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК118: Вот и поговорили, милые, теперь можно и передохнуть.  
РК115: Позвольте вам помочь.  
Гэвин: Но Понке надо тело!  
РК118: У нее есть, милый, она все ещё присутствует в материальном мире.  
РК202: Заряда хватит ещё на 28 часов!  
Гэвин: Что опять за аллюзии  
Коннор: Привет!

Гэвин: Помяни чёрта  
Коннор: Меня вызвали! Никак не могу! Сэр! Детектив! Мистер Рид, сэр!  
Гэвин: Изыди  
Эл: Коннор? Что ты делаешь?  
Коннор: Реквизирую вашего пленника!  
Гэвин, хмурясь: Забираешь?  
Коннор: Реквизирую, реквизирую, смекаешь? 🏴☠️  
Гэвин: Бл  
Эл: Ин  
Коннор: Джек Воробей!

Эл: Капитан! Джек Воробей!  
Коннор: АХАХАХА, видели бы вы свои лица, простите, сэр, простите, сэр, тоже! Я на самом деле зашёл поблагодарить! Не знал, что человек до сих пор может спасти мир!  
Гэвин: Проваливай, шутник доморощенный!  
Эл: Да, очень интересный образец девиации, очень!

Коннор: В общем, сэр и РК900, я забираю ваше дело, поставившее под угрозу национальную безопасность!  
РК202, залезая на голову Ухажеру: Да! Но мы с детективом всех спасли!!  
Коннор: Ого! Голова! Как ты это сделала! Почему тебя никто не боится?  
РК118: Ох, ну зачем вам это, милые...

Коннор: Зачем что?  
РК118: Зачем, чтобы тебя боялись, милый? Ты и так пугаешь людей достаточно, когда хочешь. Я уже 28 раз слышал о  
Коннор: ДВАДЦАТЬ! ВОСЕМЬ! УДАРОВ НОЖОМ!  
[Все]: 👀  
Коннор: Ахаха, я тоже уже много раз слышал, не представляю, почему всем так нравится?

РК118: Потому что ты очень неожиданный, милый! И поэтому очень живой, люди обычно любят такое, особенно когда это им не угрожает. Ты неожиданный, целеустремлённый и безопасный для других в той же степени, что и человек, милый.  
Гэвин: Ухажер, спокойно, Понка с тебя так свалится

РК118: Прости, Поночка, милая, я не заметил, что дёрнул головой.  
РК202: Но это не значит, что меня надо ссаживать! Эй! Нет! Я хочу быть выше всех! Иначе всем про вентиляцию прямо сейчас скажу!  
Гэвин: Нет!  
Эл: Хм?  
Коннор: Ого! Да тут у вас гранаты!  
РК: Пользователь. Гэвин. Рид?

Гэвин: Даааа, я как раз собирался всем сказать...  
РК99: Вовсе нет, сэр, не собирались!  
Гэвин: Я собирался сказать потом! Когда все успокоятся! Йода, ты что, уже развинтил панели?!  
РК93: Минут двух дело, Гэвин, восторга вашего не понимаю я, да и страха, сказать честно, тоже.

Гэвин: Тут все как раз элементарно - люди, способные быстро провести ремонт всегда вызывают суеверный ужас  
РК93, наполовину в трубе: Понимать это надо так, что боитесь вы меня?  
Гэвин: Вот вас заело, а! Никого я из вас не боюсь!  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Только за вас, долбоклюи!  
Коннор: Ах!

Гэвин: А вот ты мне объективно не нравишься!  
Коннор: Я думаю, произошла подмена понятий, но спорить не буду. А что вы сделаете с гранатами?  
РК89: КаПс ЗнаЕТ, ЧТо! С ГрАНатАми наДо деЛАТь БУМ!  
РК115: Но не здесь.  
РК118: И не сейчас, милый.  
Коннор: Лучше на полигоне. Я знаю один.

Гэвин, восхищённо: Вот кошак любопытный  
Коннор: Определенно произошла подмена понятий 'нравится'-'не нравится', но я ещё не спорю. И предлагаю визит на полигон ФБР?  
Гэвин: Ты думаешь, им там будет интереснее, чем на любом другом? У полиции тоже есть полигон  
Коннор: Они там были.

Гэвин: Не припомню такого  
[РК]: >_>  
Гэвин: Видимо, я не все знаю  
РК89: КАПс любИТ гуЛяТь! КаПС зВАл всЕх, коГда ещЕ быЛ проТОКОЛ'гОСТи'!  
Гэвин: Боюсь спрашивать, что делали  
РК115: Смотрели.  
РК118: Развлекались, милый.  
РК: Тестовая детонация конфискованных зарядов.  
Гэвин: Петарды?

РК115: Взрывоопасные шумовые заряды, могущие создать опасную ситуацию.  
Гэвин: Петарды. У подростков отбирали?  
РК118: Обижаешь, милый, они нарушали общественный порядок в твоём районе! Ночью!  
РК93, из трубы: Андроидам также петарды не продают, учитывать надо.  
РК99: А Капс хотел...

Коннор: Мистер Элайджа Камски, я начинаю жалеть, что вы выпустили меня столь ограниченным тиражом.  
Эл: Меня, напротив, это радует  
Коннор: Я тоже хочу брата. Или сестру!  
Эл: Выпуск твоей серии остановлен  
Коннор: Но! Это так интересно!  
Гэвин: Считай себя их кузеном? Это поможет?

Коннор: Тогда вы мой дядя?  
Гэвин: Реально прототип, до скорости 100 км/ч за 0,25 секунды  
Коннор: Да, я быстро думаю!  
Гэвин: И набираешь обороты  
Эл: А я тогда кто  
Гэвин: Мистер Элайджа Камски, кибернетический всеотец, ага?  
Коннор: Тогда он мой отец? И ваш брат?  
Гэвин: Это сговор

Эл: Это логика?  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп, все, хватит, Коннор им кузен, ты всем папа, я всем просто Гэвин, мать его, Рид, нахрен никому не сдавшийся детектив полиции Детройта!  
[РК]: >:(  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: С вами мы поговорим на эту тему дома!  
Коннор, тихо: Кажется, я понял. Не дядя, тётя!

Гэвин: Мне показалось? Коннор, ты что-то сказал?  
Коннор: Сказал, сэр! Не показалось!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Что?  
Коннор: Теперь я могу приходить к кузенам и кузине в гости!!  
Гэвин, в ужасе: МОЖЕШЬ?!  
Коннор: А они ко мне!! Это так интересно, спасибо, детектив, пойду Хэнку расскажу!

Гэвин: В каком именно месте я свернул не туда?  
Эл: Свернул?  
РК115: Не туда?  
РК89: В мЕСте?  
РК99: Именно?  
РК118: Ты, милый? Ты только туда и сворачиваешь каждый раз!  
РК202: То есть, куда надо, сэр!!  
РК93, из вентиляции: Точно так, Гэвин!  
РК: Система оперирует объективными данными.

Гэвин: Субъективными данными система шантажирует и манипулирует!  
РК: Система всегда сохраняет объективность и отстранённость, необходимую для расследования!  
Гэвин: Прям всегда?  
РК: Если у вас есть вопросы, жалобы или предложения, обратитесь в техподдержку Киберлайф!

Гэвин: Ладно, проехали, я понял, вам нравится считать Коннора своим кузеном, отлично, проехали, только от ссылки на техподдержку избавьте  
Эл: А техподдержка нужна  
РК99: Лучше свозить туда Поночку сейчас.  
РК202: Но кто-нибудь может вас домой отвезти, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Угх, так и знал

РК93: Гранаты достал!  
РК118: Кто-то должен сопровождать Гэвина, милые.  
РК115: Желательно, кто-то не один.  
РК93: Гранаты?  
РК202: Я с Элайджей и сама могу! У меня есть лапки!  
Эл: Вот именно, лапки!  
РК93:💣  
Гэвин: Извини, Йода, но это не самая взрывоопасная тема последнего получаса

Гэвин: Короче, со мной поедет Терминатор с Капсом, все остальные с Понкой и Элайджей!  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Я устал, хочу в ванну и спать, я честно хочу только сесть в такси и выйти из него домой. Не думаете же вы, что двух боевых андроидов в этом деле мне будет недостаточно?

Гэвин: Ведь не думаете?  
Эл: Ты непредсказуем   
Гэвин: Кто бы говорил, мистер-я-никому-не-верю-без-сканера   
Эл: Они тоже сканируют, причем постоянно, и ни разу тебя не уличили   
Гэвин: А может сговор?   
Эл: А может я тебя ещё сканирую?   
Гэвин: Пора прекращать это соревнование в паранойе


	37. Часть 37 - о быте

Гэвин: Аааах, вот я и дома  
РК: Система подтверждает запуск протокола 'дома'. Обновить протокол взаимодействия с пользователем?  
Гэвин: Ты и так в такси под шумок на полгода вперёд наобновлял, нет?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, Терминатор, твоими честными глазами

РК89: А ГлАЗаМи КаПСа?  
Гэвин: Вашими честными глазами можно понтифика обманывать, а меня уже нельзя  
РК: Причинно-следственная связь требует проведения поисковых мероприятий!  
Гэвин: Сам знаю, мутно сказал, но понтифика обманывают 1000 раз в день, он обманывает не меньше, и все же

РК89: ТерМИнатОр ниКОГо нЕ ОбмаНыВает! У НеГо проТоКОлы ЧАСто СЛетАЮт, ОСОбЕннО с ГЭвиНом СвяЗаНные!  
Гэвин: Насколько часто? И почему он тогда такой спокойный?  
РК89: ТАК ЧАсТо, КАК оН ИХ ПРОсит!  
Гэвин: Вот оно что, кружок "Юный вымогатель обнимашек"  
РК: Система ищет простые пути.

Гэвин: Это, по-твоему, простые?  
РК: Система не может выносить оценочных суждений, выбор всегда делается в пользу объективного и беспристрастно лучшего решения.  
Гэвин: Да конееечно, беспристрастно он там выбрал, заливай  
РК: Социальный модуль не распознает маркер двойного согласия.

Гэвин: И ветошью прикидывается твой модуль просто богически  
РК: Модель РК900 - продвинутый и улучшенный андроид, способный составить конкуренцию мощнейшим суперкомпьютерам современности!  
Гэвин: То есть тут ты не споришь и даже гордишься... ах, Терминатор, я скучал

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'уникален.  
Гэвин: В смысле? Это типа я так уникально скучал? Уф, сколько ж с меня земли сыплется  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' обладает уникальными характеристиками социального мод... Взаимодействия.  
Гэвин: Ты меня в андроиды произвел?  
РК: Не-е-ет?

Гэвин: И почему я тебе не верю  
РК: Причины нарушения доверительной связи напарник-напарник обычно классифицируются по трем параметрам...  
Гэвин: Ох-хе-хе, Термина-а-а-атор, небольшая лекция по причинам доверия? Твой скилл сарказма растёт не по дням, а по часам  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: А что за параметры? Мне теперь интересно  
РК: 1)Межличностные конфликты; 2)Столкновения на почве профессиональных успехов/навыков/пристрастий/предпочтений; 3)Алогичная, не поддающаяся анализу антипатия.  
Гэвин: И как с тобой можно поссориться? Так, чисто теоретически?

РК: Системное уведомление. 'Модель РК900 - передовая разработка Киберлайф, рассчитанная на самые разные условия эксплуатации и тесное сотрудничество с большим количеством пользователей ежедневно. Психологический профиль поддается временной корректировке'.  
Гэвин: Короче, никак?

РК: Системная справка. 'Несмотря на подверженность корректировке, обращаем внимание пользователей, юниты обладают предзаданным набором определенных черт, необходимых в работе, заданной в строке специализации юнита'.  
Гэвин: Нет, я и так в курсе, что характер у вас вполне себе есть

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'обладает внимательностью детектива.  
Гэвин: Может быть потому, что этот самый пользователь и есть детектив?  
РК: Система ищет все возможные вероятности!  
Гэвин: Система ведёт себя, будто бы она андроид-детектив! Интересно, почему бы это? Прямо не знаю!

РК: Зафиксирована повышенная доля иронии в воздухе, пожалуйста, не вдыхайте, опасно для жизни пользователя! В наличествующей концентрации сравнима с эффектом воздействия никотина на парнокопытное одомашненное животное!  
Гэвин, восхищённо: Вот завернул! А на тебя чего не действует?

РК: Система представляет собой целостное и прогрессивное сочетание высоких технологий с дизайнерскими формами воплощения!  
Гэвин: Полотенце мне самое большое с полки сними, высокая технология, а?  
РК: Данное сочетание позволяет игнорировать отдельные факторы враждебной среды!

Гэвин: А сегодня четверг!  
РК: Игнорирование среды задействовано с мощностью в 95% от возможной.  
Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, сегодня именно поэтому четверг? Юный приколист. Ладно, если что, стукни в ванну, вдруг я усну, но вероятность этого, конечно, мауауаленькая  
РК: Нет?

Гэвин: Я что, уснул в пене?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Я закрыл ванну изнутри? И не вижу щепок от выбитого замка? Ты все убрал?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: А как тог  
РК: РК900 - модель с улучшенными спецификациями по многим направлениям. Среди них - поиск, допрос, классификация улик, взлом  
Гэвин: О

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ты взломал шпингалет?  
РК: Магнитное поле позволяет взаимодействовать с отдельными металлическими предметами на небольшом расстоянии, допустимо наличие просвечиваемого препятствия!  
Гэвин: "Как украсть миллион", прямо, разве что не украсть и не миллион

РК: Осуществление следственных мероприятий - не единственный навык РК900!  
Гэвин: Пену пощупать охота? Или неиронично намылить мне шею?  
РК: Да. Технологическое вмешательство с вероятностью 99% ускорит процесс!  
Гэвин: Боюсь спрашивать про эту единичку  
РК: Цитата 'и правильно'!

Гэвин: Злорадствовать нехорошо  
РК: Система рассматривает возможность усовершенствования опции 'злорадство'. Установить обновления? Да/Нет?  
Гэвин: Разыгрываешь! Не делает Киберлайф таких обновлений!!  
РК: 📫📬📫📬📫  
Гэвин: Паршивец  
РК: Система Пользователя'Гэвин Рид' снова активна.

Гэвин: Конечно, я проснулся, проснешься от такого... Вынь руки из моих волос и шуруй отсюда  
РК: Принято к исполнению.  
Гэвин: Но?  
РК: Процесс поставлен в очередь. Необходимо завершить текущие процессы.  
Гэвин: Полоскать что ли ты собульбульбульраешься!! Душ прямо в лицо?! Какого?!

РК: Опасность возвращения системы пользователя в спящий режим минимальна!  
Гэвин: А ты и рад меня водой облить  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ясное дело, что да, ещё сомневаться он мне тут будет, по тебе всему видно  
РК: Недопустимо?  
Гэвин: Наоборот, допустимо, но когда я пободрее буду

РК: Недопустимо подвергать жизнь пользователя неоправданной опасности!  
Гэвин: Уйййй  
РК: Неоправданной!  
Гэвин: До завтра это не подождёт?  
РК: Неоправданная опасность утопления в ванной, принадлежащей по документам аренды ДПД!  
Гэвин: Что, "утопился в собственной ванной" не звучит?

РК, заглядывая в глаза: Нет. Отсутствием приятных модуляций и обертонов отличается любое высказывание, включающее утверждение о смерти пользователя!  
Гэвин: Да помню я, помню >_>  
РК: К категории недопустимых относятся события и факты, намекающие на подобное развитие ситуации.

Гэвин: Ох, да понял я, понял, прекращай меня по голове, шмыг, гладить, уже шампунь в глаза попал, честно, не утоплюсь и не пропаду  
РК: Процедура 'полоскание' почти завершена...  
Гэвин: Скин с головы сними, полоскальщик?  
РК: ⭕?  
Гэвин: Я стрелочку на лбу увидеть и погладить хочу

РК: 🔻  
Гэвин: Оп, даже сквозь пену вижу  
РК: Частичная потеря скина может быть восстановлена в скорейшие сроки!  
Гэвин: Неохота терять лицо передо мной?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Так ты и не потеряешь, глупая пластиковая... Картошка!  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Мы ничего на плите не забыли?

РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: А, фух, значит, задремал, приснилось  
РК: Событие весьма вероятно. Уточните запрос 'глупая пластиковая...'?  
Гэвин: Мамка у тебя. А ты умный и железный человек, хорош к словам цепляться, сосредоточься на стрелочке  
РК:  
Гэвин: Не, рассредоточься, от урчания усну точно

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' по всем параметрам системы поддается комфортабельной транспортации. Принять команду к исполнению? Да/Нет? 10,9,8  
Гэвин: Э?! Ещё и на время?!  
РК: 3,2,1. Команда принята, компания Киберлайф благодарит вас за сотрудничество!  
Гэвин: Читер!!

РК: Если у вас есть предложения по реорганизации системы, вопросы или жалобы, пожалуйста, обратитесь в Киберлайф! Наши специалисты техподдержки будут счастливы помочь!  
Гэвин: Элайджи на тебя н! Стоблблбульоп!  
РК: В списке команд отсутствует подобная, повторите ввод.

Гэвин, мокрый, закутанный в полотенце: Терминатор  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Напомни мне в следующий раз постараться не ранить твои чувства  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Я не специально, железный, я вас спасал!  
РК: Да... Компания. Благодарит! Благодарит! Вас! Компания. Тревожится! Комфорт пользователей!

Гэвин: Да какой тут к черту комфорт, меня самого чуть не замкнуло, когда я представил, что вы домой не вернётесь! И буду я ловить на улице обмолвки ваших слов чужими голосами... Не-не-не!Все! Хорош!  
РК: Тревожится! Киберлайф! Иii! Сис-te-/\/\@! Тревожится!  
Гэвин: Вот и я тоже!

РК: Система испытывает конфликт в иерархии команд.  
Гэвин: Я тоже в смятении, Терминатор... Кстати, а чем там занят Капс?  
РК: РК900-89, юнит'Капс', совершил действия по обезвреживанию и захвату  
Гэвин, севшим голосом: Кого?..  
РК: Объект'подушка', владелец РК900-202, юнит'Поночка'.

Гэвин: И что он с ней делает? С подушкой то есть???  
РК, неуверенно: Типовые действия по обезвреживанию и захвату #3...  
Гэвин: Терминатор, мне нужно больше аналогий, иначе подушка в наручниках будет являться мне в кошмарах  
РК: Обновление протокола взаимодействия с пользователем!

Гэвин: Он обнимает подушку? Поночки? И почему, интересно?  
РК: Обилие информации для обонятельных рецепторов представляет исследовательский интерес для  
Гэвин: Точно, духи, Ухажер же ей подобрал, а почему Поночки, ну, вопрос снимается  
РК: РК900-89, юнит'Капс' в спящем режиме.

Гэвин: Меня тоже уже бы неплохо в спящий режим, уфф, кровать бы только пересте-уауа-лить...  
РК: Принять рекомендацию к исполнению?  
Гэвин: Пожалуйста?  
РК: Принято, компания желает вам приятного дня, ожидание не продлится больше трёх минут, оставайтесь на линии!  
Гэвин: 3 вряд ли

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Там один пододеяльник у тебя три минуты сожрёт, так что не давай опрометчивых обещаний  
РК: Обратный отсчёт задан на телефоне пользователя...  
Гэвин: Который сейчас у Элайджи, отмени быстро, я тебе и так поверю!!  
РК: Отмена зафиксирована юнитом 'Ухажер'.

Гэвин: Да блин... И он, конечно, тебя спрашивает, что за фигнёй мы тут страдаем?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Сказать правду?  
РК: Юниты РК900 обмениваются только проверенной информацией!  
Гэвин: То есть ты уже сказал, а он?  
РК: Подозрительность - одно из базовых качеств системы.  
Гэвин: Не верит

Гэвин: А видео в чат скинуть можно?  
РК: ...Нет.  
Гэвин: Да почему  
РК: Условный обычный вид пользователя'Гэвин Рид' не соответствует текущему состоянию!  
Гэвин: Хм, ну да, морда красная, волосы сосульками, полотенце обхватом в три меня  
РК: Система не готова к работе.  
Гэвин: Ещё как!

Гэвин: Короче, давай я посушусь, а потом  
РК: Поступило ещё 3 запроса о текущем состоянии пользователя'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Боооже  
РК: Один запрос от мистера Элайджи Камски.  
Гэвин: Кибербоооожее  
РК: И один запрос от Хлои #2.  
Гэвин: А киберангелкам что от меня надо?

РК: Текущее состояние пользователя!  
Гэвин: Нет, это понятно, просто нафига?  
РК: Текущее состояние мистера Элайджи Камски резко сменилось на тревожное, необходима информация, чтобы вернуть пользователю #2 предыдущее состояние.  
Гэвин: Господи, ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ где-то #2!

РК: 'Общий чат', подтема'рейтинги', рейтинг'пользователи'.  
Гэвин: На первом месте его злобный брат-близнец?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' не может считаться цитата 'злобный брат-близнец'!  
Гэвин: Так  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Там что, опять я?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Да как вы это проворачиваете вообще

РК: Программа 'рейтинг' не может изменить положение в пространстве, так как не может быть признана существующей за пределами виртуальной реальности!  
Гэвин: Ты меня понял  
РК: Коллективное голосование среди юнитов РК900 производится только по двум позициям рейтинга.

Гэвин: Это следует понимать так, что все прочие голосуют каждый за своего напарника?  
РК: Социальная связь начальник-подчиненный тоже может служить поводом для включения пользователя в рейтинг!  
Гэвин: Ага, типа как МакКуин или Хадсон - без напарника, но с начальником

РК: Пример совершенно корректен, однако юнит'Хадсон' и юнит'МакКуин' голосовали в вашу пользу.  
Гэвин: Рейтинг не анонимный???  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Ты его хакнул?!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Зачем?!  
РК: Исследовательский интерес присущ системе в той же степени, что подозрительность!

Гэвин: Терминатор, да нафига  
РК: Исследовательский интерес. Система. Характеристики?  
Гэвин: Насыпал слов и надеешься, что я пойму?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Конечно, пойму, тебе любопытно. А остальных это не обижает?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'уникален. Юнит'Терминатор'. Пользователь! Юнит.

Гэвин: Они простят, потому что ты мой?  
РК: Да! Цитата 'И'. Нет.  
Гэвин: Потому что ты любопытный?  
РК: Да. Цитата 'и'. Да! ⭕  
Гэвин: Так, а чего диодом мелькаешь?  
РК: Поступило 7 вызовов по внутренней связи.  
Гэвин: Ойй!! Ты сказал, что я в порядке?  
РК: Так точно.  
Гэвин: А чего они?

РК: Подозрительность - одна из характерных черт моделей-детективов. Способность к критическому мышлению упрощает работу по сбору улик и проведению опроса свидетелей/подозреваемых.  
Гэвин: И серьезно усложняет жизнь, ага, я понял  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски также испытывает сомнения.

Гэвин: А нельзя им просто фотку послать или показания сканера? Или поговорить через тебя?  
РК: 👀  
Гэвин: Что? Ну, как по телефону, без видео?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' мыслит нестандартно и уникально!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Звуковые колебания лучше записывать ближе к звуковым сенсорам!

Гэвин: Мне тебе на ухо говорить, что ли?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься, да? Скажи, да?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Тебе просто любопытно и интересно?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Если ты врёшь  
РК: Подозрительность пользователя'Гэвин Рид' составляет 150% от стандартной, присущей андроидам серии РК900!

Гэвин: Лёгкий налёт паранойи никому ещё в нашей профессии не вредил  
РК: Подозрительность моделей РК900 на 50% превышает здоровую подозрительность пользователей.  
Гэвин: Так я на 100% норму переплюнул... Ладно, тяжёлый налёт паранойи никому ещё в нашей профессии не мешал!

Гэвин: А как Эл по телефону, по твоей голове... По линии говорить будет?  
РК: Голосовой модуль!  
Гэвин: Ох, лёгкая крипота, всё как я люблю. Звони!  
РК-Эл: Алло, приключенец  
Гэвин: Привет, гений, который прикарманил мой телефон  
РК-Эл: Мне его в коллекции с инфарктом не хватало, да

Гэвин: Да прям  
РК-Эл: Не доверяешь про коллекцию или инфаркт?  
Гэвин: Про инфаркт больше, хотя коллекция тоже сомнительная  
РК-Эл: Это самосохранение у тебя сомнительное, а инфаркт мог случиться вполне натуральный  
Гэвин, краснея: Благослови кибербоже, аудиосвязь  
РК-Эл: Благословляю

Гэвин: Это я фигурально  
РК- Эл: Так я тоже  
Гэвин: Ну...  
РК-Эл: Все живы?  
Гэвин: Капс спит, Терминатор звонки принимает, я с ним спорю о деле 3х минут  
РК-Эл: Что за дело?  
Гэвин: Может, не надо?  
РК: ⭕  
Гэвин: Походу он инфу остальным сбросил, их спроси  
РК-Эл: Как ты мог умудриться

Гэвин: Честно сказать, я не особо старался  
РК-Эл: Почему я не удивлён?  
Гэвин: Потому что ты имел счастье узнать меня поближе?  
РК: Да.  
РК-Эл: Хм, да  
Гэвин: Это шутка была, алло  
РК-Эл: Я тебя слышу прекрасно  
Гэвин: Связь есть, Элайджа, определенно, но где-то все равно дисконнект

РК-Эл: Пощупай Терминатора за ушами  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК-Эл: Может слуховой модуль отсоединился случайно  
Гэвин: Дисконнект точно не там  
РК-Эл: Дело всегда в технике  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Или в техниках  
РК-Эл: Что за урчание на линии?  
Гэвин: Это не я, не надейся  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Ладно, вопрос с Элайджей решили, а если РК не прослушали звонок, то я не я  
РК: Личность пользователя'Гэвин Рид' неподдельно оригинальна в любых условиях.  
Гэвин: Короче, прослушали  
РК-Эл: А что со мной решили?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, где у тебя кнопка сбросить звонок?

РК-Эл: Ты не попрощался  
Гэвин: Верни телефон и моих утят при случае, пока  
РК-Эл: Не разбрасывайся телефоном и моими андроидами при случае, пока  
Гэвин: Вот и поговорили  
РК-Эл: Да уж точно  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься?  
РК-Эл: Пытаюсь доходчиво донести, что мы тобою дорожим

Гэвин: Ух мать  
РК: Уникальный идентификационный концепт 'мама-утка'?  
Гэвин: Ох  
РК-Эл: Ты завис на линии! Что случилось? У меня все РК диодами перемигиваются  
Гэвин: Ничего страшного, все отлично, просто Терминатор тоже решил поучаствовать в беседе  
РК-Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: И всё

РК-Эл: Ты меня беспокоишь  
Гэвин: Это нормально, инстинкты работают даже у гениев, держись дальше от огня, не трогай горячее, избегай опасности  
РК-Эл: Не так беспокоишь  
Гэвин: Лучше найди себе девушку  
РК-Эл: И не так беспокоишь  
Гэвин: Я уже не знаю, что тебе посоветовать

РК-Эл: Это очень странно говорить, но я по тебе за полдня очень соскучился  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
РК-Эл, вздыхая: Ты там жив?  
Гэвин: В мир иной отхожу, походу  
РК-Эл: Отходи помедленнее, вместе пойдём  
Гэвин: Насколько медленнее?  
РК:⚠️Опасная концентрация иронии!⚠️  
РК-Эл: Ещё лет 40-50 протяни

Гэвин: Допустим  
РК-Эл: Это мои слова  
Гэвин: Я всегда был хорош в оттягивании неизбежного  
РК-Эл: Это внушает надежду  
Гэвин: Настолько хорош, что меня ещё не пристрелили, прошу заметить, хотя многие пытались!  
РК-Эл: Это говорит в твою пользу, но я советую не терять бдительности

Гэвин: Звучит так, будто в следующий раз стрелять будешь ты  
РК-Эл: Не исключено  
Гэвин: Это вызов?  
РК-Эл: Приглашение  
Гэвин: Дуэль?  
РК-Эл: Турнир  
Гэвин: Выбор оружия?  
РК-Эл: Мортал Комбат-17  
Гэвин: Моя плойка не потянет  
РК-Эл: Поэтому я зову тебя в гости  
Гэвин: С тобой невозможно

РК-Эл: Иметь дело? Разговаривать? Длить общение? Делить интересы? Обсуждать хобби? Терпеть?  
Гэвин: Ссориться с тобой невозможно, гений столетия, а не вот это вот всё  
РК-Эл: Ты уверен? Мне не послышалось?  
Гэвин: Завтра, после работы, надеюсь, у тебя есть второй геймпад

РК: Недопустимо.  
Гэвин: Шептать тебе на ушко про Мортал Комбат-17 недопустимо! А не... Что ты имел в виду?  
РК: Рабочий день детектива полиции не всегда поддается нормированию. Поэтому предоставляемые начальством отгулы временами имеют характер заслуженного выходного!  
Гэвин: Э?

РК: Система рекомендует не пренебрегать возможностями восстановления жизненного тонуса организма! Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' ежедневно получает превышеную примерно в 1,5 раза норму стресса!  
Гэвин: Недопустимо не отдыхать, что ли?  
РК: Да!!  
Гэвин: Думаешь, капитан одобрит?

РК: Цитата'Ра-зу-ме-ет-ся'!  
Гэвин: Ты так уверенно говоришь, но  
РК: 🙅🤷👉👉🤕🤷🤦  
Гэвин: Показываешь на меня тоже уверенно, и в помятости тычешь вообще хорошо, но  
РК: 🤦🤦🤦  
Гэвин: Щас слезу скупую пущу, ага. Ну кто так фэйспалмит?  
РК: 👉👉👉👉👉👉👉👉👉👉  
Гэвин: Не может быть

РК: Система сообщила капитану самую свежую информацию о состоянии здоровья пользователя'Гэвин Рид'! Запрос рассмотрен, отгул зарегистрирован в системе!  
Гэвин:  
РК: 😤  
Гэвин: Допустим  
РК: ❓❔⁉️  
Гэвин: А как мы с Элайджей пересогласуем? Нет, придется на работу пойти!

РК: Зафиксировано новое состояние пользователя. Изменённое состояние сознания, зависимость, требующая внимания!  
Гэвин: Э? Я из-за вас почти уже курить бросил, а больше ни на чём горячем замечен никогда не был!! Поэтому пойду на работу  
РК: Диагноз, цитата'трудоголизм'!

Гэвин: Это не надо лечить!!  
РК: Уровень стресса пользователя недопустимо превышать ежедневно!!  
Гэвин: Но Терминатор!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: Это простая любовь к работе, ну  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' уникален во всех аспектах деятельности!  
Гэвин: В смысле непростая?

РК: Система не имеет полномочий производить действия вспомогательного характера, кроме оказания первой медицинской помощи и исполнения рабочих обязанностей, однако пользователю рекомендуется делать перерывы в деятельности. Фраза-именование, концепт'отдых'.  
Гэвин: Только ради тебя

РК-Эл: Спит, наконец?  
РК: Да.  
РК-Эл: Я думал, мы его уже спать не загоним  
РК: Да...  
РК-Эл: Признаться, ты повел себя достойно  
РК: Результат. Результат! Результативно!  
РК-Эл: И спасибо, что не прервал звонок, я тебе должен  
РК: Юнит'Поночка'?  
РК-Эл: В порядке  
РК: Цитата'отлично'!


	38. Часть 38 - о шизе

Гэвин: Боже, приснится же такое!! Фух, Терминатор... Терминатор? В спящем режиме. Пыльно, тихо, никого  
Гэвин: А где телефон  
Гэвин: А где Капс  
Гэвин: А где все  
Гэвин: И почему я в халате сплю?  
Гэвин: Так и знал, что мне всё приснилось!!  
Гэвин: Сколько я спал?!

Гэвин: Какой сейчас год? Я был в коме? Словил глюки? Замещение воспоминаний?  
Гэвин: Рассуждайте, как детектив  
Гэвин: То есть небожители живут на небе, Камски точно приснился  
Гэвин: А утята?  
Гэвин: А если подумать  
Гэвин: Вот Маусова полка, Господи, всегда знал, что ты есть

Гэвин: Где тогда Капс?  
Гэвин: Ухажерские дротики на прежних местах  
Гэвин: Интересно, почему его мишень это изображение Волан-де-Морта, мы же смотрели только две части  
Гэвин: Хотя, затылок Квиррела  
Гэвин: И почему все-таки Волан-де-Морт?  
Гэвин: Понкины орхидеи цветут, ха

Гэвин: Паганель, шаловливые ручонки, он и новые шторы порезал  
Гэвин: Правда фигурно и все подшил  
Гэвин: Это вообще его работа, а не фабричная?  
Гэвин: А нет, я неплох, вон салфетки в цвет недошитые лежат, сначала устранил прямые улики, молодец  
Гэвин: Йода, блин, и отвёртки его уйй

Гэвин: И почему так темно  
Гэвин: Покурить бы  
Гэвин: Но где Капс?  
Гэвин: И телефон?  
Гэвин: И сколько я спал? Сутки? Двое? Не, за двое Фаулер бы меня уже уволил  
Гэвин: А вдруг уволил  
Гэвин: Пора прекращать это соревнование в паранойе с Э  
Гэвин: Да ну, бред, и доказательств нет

Гэвин: А если  
Гэвин: А вдруг  
Гэвин: А что тогда  
Гэвин: О'кей, Гугл  
Гэвин: Как прекратить соревнование в паранойе с самим собой?  
Гэвин: Молчишь? Понятно, молчишь, телефон-то фиг знает где  
Гэвин: А если на него позвонить?  
Гэвин: А с чего?  
Гэвин: Точно, кладовка  
Гэвин: Капс???

РК89: ГЭВин?  
Гэвин: Капс???  
РК89: ГЭвИН!  
Гэвин: Кап... То есть, да, это я, а что ты тут делаешь?  
РК89: КаПс СТоит, ЗаРяЖаЕтсЯ и СлуШаЕт СтеНу.  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Стену?  
РК89: ШумНая СТенА! вОзМОжно, праВОНаруШеНие иЛи УСАдКа конСТруКции!  
Гэвин: Или тайная комната. Или василиск

РК89: КаПС прОВериЛ На ПУСтотЫ! НеТ!  
Гэвин: Не тайная комната?  
РК89: ЯВНая! на ПЛаНе ЕСть!  
Гэвин: Не понимаю, что тогда ты слу  
Стена: Мяу  
РК89: ЗвУК приШЕЛ!  
Гэвин: И могу поклясться, машет хвостиком  
РК89: ПОЧеМУ?  
Гэвин: Потому что было бы в нужной степени дико. Сними вентиляцию

РК89: НеОПОзНАНный ЛАСкоВый ОБъЕКТ ОБнарУЖен!  
Гэвин: Откуда знаешь, что ласковый  
Котенок: Мурррр?? 😻😻😻  
Гэвин: Допустим  
РК89: КапСу ИнтереСНо, ГдЕ этот НеОПо  
Гэвин: Просто НЛО, Капс, не утруждайся  
РК89: ГДе НЛо БЫл До ТОго?  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК89: ВенТиЛяцИя - ВНутреннЯЯ систеМА!

Гэвин: Ага, надо поискать, ошейник у этого НЛО, конечно... Ух ты, есть, тэкс, и адрес тоже, судя по номеру квартиры, этажом выше соседи  
РК89: КаПс МОжет еГО веРнУть?  
Гэвин: Так-так, "за вознаграждение", вернуть, все дела... Конечно, можешь, только в моей компании  
РК89: ПоЧЕму?

Гэвин: Потому что ну не пускать же тебя одного  
РК89: ПОчеМу?  
Гэвин, поглаживая котенка: Потому что ты милый, Капс, возьмут и заберут тебя с котёнком вместе  
РК89: КАПС НЕ ПОЙДЁТ!!  
Гэвин: Хоспади, тихо, там Терминатор только задремал, ему тоже нервы восстановить надо ваши титановые

РК89: КаПС Не УВЕрен, что ТИтАНОвые.  
Гэвин: Это было образное выражение, в смысле, железные  
РК89: ТОчНО нЕ жЕЛЕзнЫЕ!  
Гэвин: Прочные, Капс, особо прочные терминаторские нервы. Не согласен?  
РК89: сейЧАс КАПс СОГласеН!  
Котенок: Ммррры?  
Гэвин: А тебя никто не спрашивает, и вообще, тихо

Гэвин: Что надо сделать, чтобы спокойно выйти на 5 минут?  
РК89: ГЭвИНу НаДо НаДеТь штАНы?  
Гэвин: Мысль хорошая, но я не про то  
Котенок: Мыр  
РК89: БотИНки? темпеРАТУРА поДЪездА СОсТаВЛЯЕт  
Гэвин: Из льдинок слово ж..вечность, да, примерно так там холодно, но я о записке Терминатору

РК89: Капс моЖЕт оТПравИть сИСТемное СООБЩЕНие?  
Гэвин: Чтобы его со сна подорвало? Нет, спасибо, сразу два полицейских андроида сопровождения, чтобы донести котенка до дома, слегка многовато  
РК89: У КапСа есТЬ вопроС!  
Котенок: Мур?  
Гэвин: А?  
РК89: ПОЧеМУ?  
Гэвин:... Слишком мило

РК89: ПоЛуЧАЕТся, КаПС миЛЫЙ?  
Котёнок: Мря?  
Гэвин: Получается, так  
РК89: ГЭвин УВерен? ОбыЧНО КАПС НЕ МИЛЫЙ!!  
Гэвин: Кто тебе такое сказал? То, есть, кто тебе такое говорил вообще?  
РК89: ДаВНо, КаПс ЗапоМНил!  
Гэвин: А ну-ка правду  
РК89: ОткуДА ГэВин ЗнаЕТ? ТоЖЕ есТь СкаНер?

Гэвин: Я все знаю, особенно, когда мне говорят правду  
РК89: ГЭвин оЧЕнь КРуТой!!  
Котенок: Мырр!!!  
РК89: А чТО сейЧАс говоРИТ кошкоРЕБЕноК?  
Гэвин: Что ты милый и спас его из вентиляции  
РК89: ПРо КапСА, ПРАВДА?!  
Гэвин: Чистая правда  
РК89: СКаНер КАПса тоЖЕ так моЖеТ! ГэвиН не ВРЁТ!

Гэвин: А чего бы я врал? Держи котенка, я пойду штаны натяну  
РК: И ботИНкИ ГЭВиН должЕН НАДЕТЬ тоже!  
Гэвин: Как вы все в меня верите, нет, блин, босиком пойду  
РК89: ТЕрМинатор РасстроитСЯ!  
Гэвин: Вдобавок вы шантажисты. И кто вас только вырастил... Не от Элайджи ведь это в вас

Гэвин: Капс, можешь отдать котенка  
РК89: ВыбОр ОДежды ГэВИна тоЧНо опТимаЛьныЙ?  
Гэвин, принюхиваясь: Недавно стирал, крови на рукавах нет, капюшон теплый и удобный, цвет немаркий, разве что села чутка эта штука, ну да ничего, ночью в подъезде не все ли равно  
РК89: ВЕЧЕроМ!

Гэвин, перед дверью: Мы вам котенка возвращаем!!  
Котенок: Мяяяуууу!!!  
Соседка, через глазок: Идите в баню, сатанисты!!!  
Гэвин: Допустим, я зря надел мантию, допустим!! Но возле меня по  
РК89: ТОЖе ДЕТектив!  
Соседка: Не верю! Вызываю копов, там вам может мозги на место вствят!

Гэвин: Как-то неловко  
РК89: КАПС СОГЛАСЕН.  
Котенок: Мяяяуууу!!!  
Гэвин: Я бы на твоем месте тоже орал обиженно  
Миллер: Доброго вечерочка! Нарушаем?  
Гэвин: Ну-ну  
Миллер: Ну как не подклоть коллегу, Гэвин, сам посуди  
Гэвин: Взять и не подклоть! А то вдруг дырокол с собой? Больновато

Миллер: Дайте кошку  
Гэвин: Без вопросов  
Котенок: Шшшшш!!!!!!  
Гэвин: Ай, кошкомать твою налево, отцепись от мантии, ну, ах, чертовка, когти спрячь, ну нахрена я тебе сдался?!  
Котенок: Шшш!! Мииияяяяяуууу!!!  
Миллер: Сейчас, погодь, не ори, отцепись  
РК89: ⭕ КотЕНоК нЕ ХоЧЕт?

Гэвин: Конечно, не хочет, тепло, светло, на ручках носят  
Миллер: Но хозяева у него вон там  
РК89: ⭕ И ЕМу НЕЛьзя УЙти?  
Гэвин: Что-то освещение изменилось  
РК89: ⭕ ЕМу НрАВИтся ГЭвиН?  
Котенок: Мияяяуу!!  
Гэвин: Потому, что я тёплый, Капс, за дверью его наверняка ждёт ребенок-хозяин

РК89: КаПс Не УВЕрен!  
Гэвин: Но котенка надо вернуть. Да отцепись, ну чего ты вцепился!! Капс, прогрей руки, сними его с меня, а?  
Миллер: Рид, ты уверен, все-таки боевая машина, не надо бы  
РК89: Да, МОжЕТ быТь НЕ НаДо?  
Гэвин: Крис, не подзуживай его! Капс, котенка мы отдадим!

Миллер: Но я не это  
Гэвин: А ему всё равно, интеллект продвинутый, как захотел, так тебя и понял  
Котенок: Шшшш! Ми-ми-мияу!  
Гэвин: А вот ты, мелкотня, точно умом не блещешь, тебя домой принесли, алло  
РК89: ГэВИН уВЕрен?  
Гэвин: Можешь, конечно попробовать уговорить их расстаться

Мальчик, выглядывая из-за двери: Вы принесли моего котёнка?  
Миллер: Так точно, малыш, только надо отцепить его от дяди Гэвина  
Котёнок: Шшш!!!  
Гэвин: Слышь, Крис  
Миллер: На самом деле дядя Гэвин детектив, поэтому он твоего котенка и нашёл!  
Гэвин: Но скажи спасибо вон тому андроиду

М: Ого, андроид!! Такой интересный! Мама не разрешает своего заводить, они же теперь не продаются! А как вы этого себе оставили? А он похож на полицейскую машину! У него тоже мигалка есть?  
РК89: ⭕  
Миллер: Малыш?  
Гэвин: А ещё он может засканировать тебя и всё-всё узнать!

М: Как круто!! У меня сегодня день рождения, вы его мне подарить пришли?  
Миллер: Это объясняет ошейник на непоседливом животном и его тягу к свободе  
Гэвин: Мы возвращаем тебе кота, ребёнок, суть полиции в восстановлении справедливости, а не раздаривании андроидов!

М: Ладно, но вы моего кота погладили, можно я вашего андроида поглажу?  
РК89: КапС Не УМЕЕт.  
Миллер: Чего там уметь?  
РК89: ⭕  
Гэвин: Крис, гспдбж... Гладить андроидов только по обоюдному желанию, мелкий!  
М: Хочешь, поглажу?  
РК89: КАПс не ХОчет!  
М: Он не хочет?  
Гэвин: Именно так

М, чуть не плача: Но я всегда так хотел погладить андроида... И это не больно совсем!  
РК89: КаПс ЗнаеТ, чТо не ХотЕЛ ВСЕгда.  
Гэвин: Я ж говорил, засканирует, не пытайся врать!  
М: Ого! Это правда работает!  
Гэвин: А чего бы он не работал  
РК89: КапС всЕГда РаботАЕт!

М, сочувственно: Что, прямо всегда-всегда?  
РК89: ПОЧтИ?  
Гэвин: Это что за интонация  
Котенок: Мияу?  
Миллер: Так это нормально для андроида, они, конечно, похожи на людей, но сильно отличаются устройством  
РК89: 👀  
М: 👀  
Котёнок: 👀  
Миллер: Что?  
Гэвин: Обязательно было усложнять?

Гэвин: Так, хорош медитировать. Капс работает всегда, потому что его механизмы, электроника, знаете, жить равно работать, все дела  
РК89: Да!  
М: Ой  
Гэвин: В то же время Миллер прав, и Капс андроид, поэтому рабочий день у него, когда только захочет  
РК89: дА!  
Миллер: Ой  
Котёнок: Мияу!!!  
Гэвин: Ай!

Котёнок: Шшшш!!!  
Гэвин: Капс, спасай!  
РК89: КоТя?  
Котёнок: Пшш?  
РК89: КОТя! Мур-МУр-МуР?  
Котёнок: Мрряу?  
РК89: Не КУсаЙ ГЭвиНа?  
Котенок: 🐈  
РК89: ХоРоШий КОтя! ПрЫГ? КоТя ПРыг?  
Котенок: Мур-мур-мур!! 😻  
Гэвин, шепотом: Капс, ты котомаг!  
Миллер, шепотом: Нас драл леопардом, а его вообще даже не царапнул!

Гэвин, шепотом: Капс и настоящего леопарда может приручить!  
М: Ого, какой ваш андроид крутой!!!  
РК89: КаПС КРуТой? КоТя, ХорошаЯ КоТя!  
Котенок: Мурр❤️!  
Гэвин: Конечно ты крутой!  
Миллер: Кажется, я увидел больше, чем должен  
Гэвин: Хм!  
Миллер: В смысле, дети, котята, андроиды

Гэвин: И что такого  
Миллер: И ты тут посреди всего в мантии из ГП  
Гэвин: Тоже мне компромат  
Миллер: С детьми, андроидами и котятами  
Гэвин: И?  
Миллер: И ты очень естественно в них смотришься, Рид  
Гэвин: И ты очень уверенно свинчиваешь отсюда нафиг, Миллер  
Миллер: И я о чём

РК89: КоТя ХорОШаЯ!  
Котёнок: Мря!  
М: Это мой котёнок!  
РК89: КапС Не ЗнаЛ, Как еЁ зовУт! ИМЯ запИСАНо, 'мойКотЕнок'.  
М: Да нет, ты не понял, его зовут Мегатрон!  
Гэвин: Хехе, ещё годится молодое поколение на что-то  
РК89: КаПС дУмАл, ЧтО 'МЕГаТРОн' нЕ жЕНСКое иМя?  
М: Это пацан же?!

РК89: НЕТ, КоТя ДЕвОЧка. хорОШАя дЕВочкА!  
Миллер: Мне кажется или полицейский андроид спорит с пятилеткой о гендерной принадлежности мини-кота?  
Гэвин: Не понимаю твоего удивления, ты бы тоже спорил, если бы пришлось, кошкопринадлежность от персонажей спора ничуть бы не поменялась

М: Ну вот!! Я же просил кота!  
РК89: ТоГда КапС забЕРет еЁ сЕбЕ?  
М: Нет, ты же полицейский, а за ней смотреть надо, ухаживать, играть, кормить...  
РК89: КоТя нУжна мАЛьчику?  
М: Конечно, как она может быть не нужна, она классная и характер у нее боевой, сразу в вентиляцию удрала!

РК89: Да, КаПс ЕЁ там ВыСЛушал!  
М: Ты крутой  
Котёнок: Мырмырмыр!  
М: И ты ей нравишься!  
Котёнок: Мррык?  
РК89: НеТ, КоТя не БудеТ КуСаТь ГЭвиНа!  
Котёнок: Мря...  
М: И она тебя слушается! Давай ты будешь приходить, и мы будем её дрессировать?  
РК89: Так МОЖно?  
Гэвин: Если все согласны

РК89: КапС СогласеН!  
М: Я тоже!  
Котенок: Мря!  
Гэвин: Боже, ладно-ладно, только мамку предупреди, шпингалет, что это не тебя арестовывать пришли, и играйтесь в свободное время, если получится  
Миллер: Кажется, я видел совсем много  
Гэвин: А с тебя подписка о неразглашении, очевидец

М: А почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что обычно полицейские андроиды котят не приручают двумя почесываниями и взглядом. Просочившаяся инфа может имиджу повредить, все дела, поэтому, пацан, это наш полицейский секрет. Сможешь сохранить?  
М: Так точно!!  
РК89: ПРавДа.  
Гэвин: Молодец, именинник

М: Можно я вас с мамой познакомлю?  
Гэвин: Нет!  
Миллер: Конечно!  
РК89: КапС Не УвЕРЕн!  
Котёнок: Мруу?  
Соседка: Чарли?! Где ты, негодник?!  
Гэвин: Нунахер  
Миллер: Наверное, она милая?  
РК89: СКанЕр КаПСа тАКОе Не ПоКазЫВаЕт...  
Котёнок: Фыр!  
Соседка: Тебя арестовывают?! За что?!

Миллер: Мэм  
М: Мам  
Котёнок: Мыр  
РК89: МАдАм?  
Соседка: Не мамкать мне тут! Ой! Я не вам! Тебе, но не тебе! Ах, да пропади все пропадом, не мамкать и всё!  
Гэвин, выглядывая из-за спины Капса: Предельно доходчиво, до свидания, заберите кота-девочку в добрые руки, а мы уже уходим!

Соседка: Как девочку? Я просила мальчика! Чарли хотел котёнка!  
РК89: КоТя ХорОШаЯ дЕвоЧКа!  
М: Мааам!  
Миллер: Мэм  
Гэвин: А она не котенок теперь что ли?!  
Соседка: Хм, наряд у вас дурацкий, конечно, но характер есть  
Гэвин: Между прочим, раритетная мантия, ничего не знаю

Соседка: А вы женаты? У меня тут сестра в гостях как раз  
Гэвин: Так, мадам, забираете этих детей  
РК89: ⭕  
Гэвин: ...мальчика и кошку то есть, заколачиваете вентиляцию во избежание, знакомитесь с Капсом, как возможным гостем сына  
РК89: МАдАм.  
Гэвин: И мы уходим по-английски

Соседка: С какого вы хоть этажа?!  
Гэвин: Это неважно  
Соседка: А андроид?  
Миллер: Андроид полицейский, Мэм  
Соседка: А как вас найти, если что?!  
Гэвин: Никак!  
Соседка: Но мы с вами ещё увидимся?  
Гэвин, с лестницы: Сорян, тороплюсь, надо валить, пока не превратился в тыкву

Гэвин: Чтоб я ещё хоть раз  
РК89: ГэВИн НесЧасТЛив?  
Гэвин: Забей, Капс, это издержки общения с дамами бальзаковского возраста  
Миллер: Тебя расстраивает, что ты привлекаешь внимание?  
Гэвин: Расстраивает, что мое мнение в рассчет не принимается, как и мнение гипотетической невесты

Миллер: Зато ты сказочный, сам сказал, тыква!  
Гэвин: Я тебя сейчас прямо в лестницу закопаю, а потом скажу, что так и было  
РК89: ОтсроЧЕНное ПРОбуждЕние ТерМиНАТора поЧТи  
Миллер: Я говорю, сказочный, вот и спящая красавица, по ходу  
Гэвин: Крис, у тебя, конечно, родилась дочь, но

Миллер: Небольшая дружеская шутка, а то ты из своей башни и не вылазишь, Рапунцель  
Гэвин: Слышь, Крис  
Миллер: Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, я так, для настроения  
Гэвин: Какого настроения?  
Миллер: Завтра 14 февраля! Жена Дисней обожает. Готовлюсь. И ты проведи его с кем-то особенным!

Гэвин: Блин  
Миллер: Бывай!  
РК89: До пробУЖДенИя ЮНита 'ТЕРминАтор' ОстаЛОсь 15 МИНут!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Капс, надо ещё вернуться и сделать вид, что мы никуда не шорохались  
РК89: ТЕРмиНатОр уЗНАет, ОН, Как ГЭвин, ВсЕГда ЗнаЕт!  
Гэвин: Посмотрим. Ему тоже волноваться лишнего ни к чему

Гэвин: Вот, отлично, мы дома, Терминатор ещё спит, остальные у Элайджи, и там с ними ничего  
РК89: ГэвиН?  
Гэвин: Капс, скажи честно, Элайджа Камски мне в моей жизни приснился?  
РК89: КапС не ПоНял?  
Гэвин: Ну, он натуральный?  
РК89: КАПс Его Не ПроБоВал...  
Гэвин: Нет, настоящий?

РК89: МиСТЕр ЭлАЙдЖа КамСКи сУЩестВует!  
Гэвин: Это да, а с нами дружит или мне всё приснилось?  
РК89: КАПс Не УВереН, Что ПоНял.  
Гэвин: Так и знал, что приснился... Сколько же я спал?  
РК: Кратковременный перерыв на сон может пагубно сказаться на самоощущении пользователя в пространстве!

Гэвин, вздрагивая: Нихренасебе!!  
РК89: КаПС Ой!! ой!  
РК: Система уведомляет о новом социальном апгрейде модуля - 'мрачное удовлетворение'. Киберлайф. Благодарит. За. Сотрудничество!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, никто тебя обманывать не собирался, честно  
РК89: КапС Ой!  
Гэвин: Хорош икать

РК: Система ищет объяснение. Ищет. Ищет?  
Гэвин: В двух словах, я проснулся, психанул, нашел Капса в кладовке  
РК: Запрос состояния юнита'Капс'?!  
РК89: КаПС Ой!  
Гэвин: Перепуган до икоты, но в целом нормас. Я нашел Капса, а Капс нашел котенка в вентиляции, и мы его вернули. Всё!

РК: Сканирование состояния пользователя. Результат. Неутешительно. Недопустимо. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' не может сохранять ресурс организма самостоятельно?  
Гэвин: В смысле, я о себе позаботиться не в состоянии? У меня нет братишки-миллионера и мешка съёмных деталей ващет!

РК: Системная ошибка, обратитесь к администратору. Установить соединение?  
Гэвин: Ты кому звонить собрался, Терминатор, алло?!  
РК: Система пользователя'Гэвин Рид' произвела экстренное возвращение в рабочий режим. Общее количество времени отключения составило 15мин22сек!  
Гэвин: Ой

Гэвин: Что-то голова закружилась, я присяду  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'?!  
Гэвин: Нормас, я просто спал 15 минут? После всей херни с Ящером?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Так Элайджа правда с нами дружит?  
РК: Да!  
РК89: КапС Ой.  
Гэвин: Успокой ребенка, а?  
РК: 🙏 :РК89  
РК: Система готова к работе.

Гэвин: В принципе, тогда все логично  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' желает установить соединение с администратором системных ресурсов модели РК900?  
Гэвин: Нет, звонить Элайдже не надо, просто маякни остальным, пусть у него ночуют, ещё не хватало, чтобы они по темноте в зиму гуляли

РК: Модель РК900 отличается отменной прочностью и устойчивостью к низким температурам?  
Гэвин: Да я верю, что вы крутые, более того, я это знаю, много раз убеждался, просто не надо, а?  
РК: Концепт 'доверие'.  
Гэвин: Маякнёшь им?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ты просто чистое золото, Терминатор.

РК: Утверждение противоречиво и сомнительно.  
Гэвин: Хорош лыбиться, противоречиво ему!  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски, гений столетия, испытал прилив положительных эмоций ввиду готовности юнитов РК900 запустить спящий режим на территории его дома.  
Гэвин: Пусть порадуется, киберпапка

Гэвин: Надеюсь, они его дом не разнесут  
РК: Базовая функция модели РК900 - сохранение порядка на вверенной территории.  
Гэвин: Несколько утешает, но ты же их тоже знаешь  
РК: Да...  
РК89: КапС ХОчеТ оТдыхАть!  
Гэвин: Так в чем проблема?  
РК89: ГЭвиН не Хочет?  
Гэвин: Вопрос с подвохом?

РК: Пользователю'Гэвин Рид' рекомендуется использовать все возможности для восстановления жизненного тонуса организма!  
Гэвин: Проще говоря, лечь  
РК89: КапС тОже ДумаЕт!  
Гэвин: Остальные точно у Элайджи остались?  
РК: Системная гарантия запрошена и получена.  
Гэвин: Ты и так умеешь

РК: Протоколы системы предназначены для работы в полевых условиях, пригодны для испытания при постоянной работе в тесном контакте с пользователями, также подразумевают координацию, при необходимости работы с другими юнитами!  
Гэвин: Не сомневался никогда, что ты стрессоусточивый!

РК: Координация работы с другими юнитами!  
Гэвин: И с лидерскими задатками, ясное дело  
РК: Компания благодарит вас за использование нашего юнита по назначению!  
Гэвин: Да, тут тебе есть, где развернуться. Надо было Наполеоном назвать, а не Терминатором  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Нравится имя?

РК: Да! Выбор Пользователя'Гэвин Рид' считается оптимальным по умолчанию!  
Гэвин: Это што за дефолтные настройки такие  
РК: Пакет предустановленных обновлений, систематизация, персонализация, набор альтернатив, фокусировка лояльности!  
Гэвин: Ты типа меня в системе выбрал?

РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Уверен? Даже опосля всего, что было?  
РК: Цитата 'особенно после'!  
Гэвин: Чертяка железная  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И никаких конфликтов системы?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Терминатор и есть! Все, посылай остальным утятам "Спокойной ночи"  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски?  
Гэвин: Ему тоже пошли

Эл по телефону: Терминатор, пожалуйста, скажи мне правду, он все-таки спит?  
РК по телефону: Да.  
Эл: Если окажется, что я поседел  
РК: Юнит'Ухажер' сообщает, что состояние кожного и волосяного покрова головы не изменилось.  
Эл: Это вы в него буквоеды  
РК: Уровень стресса упал на 20%.  
Эл: Хм! У меня?  
РК: Да.


	39. Часть 39 - о последствиях

Гэвин: Ооох, хорошо же просыпаться дома не по будильнику...  
Гэвин: Интересно, я хоть не 15 минут спал? Но нет, вроде отдохнул. И Элайджа в голове остался, блеск  
Гэвин: И что, и даже ни одного уткоребенка рядом? Ни за спиной? Ни под кроватью? Ни в кресле?

Гэвин: Хааа, да ладно, они меня разыгрывают? Вы через стены слышите, и я вам не верю, что никто за мной не присматривает, орлы!  
Гэвин: Ушли, что ли? Который час, кстати  
Гэвин: О, мой телефон... Вау, 10 утра, отлично поспал, и все же где они  
РК118, в двери: Тут, милый, тут!

Гэвин: Ухажер, зараза, я скучал  
РК118: Я тоже, милый, у меня ещё есть для тебя завтрак, принести?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Только если не овсянка  
РК118: Маус учел пожелания, мы все тебя любим, милый.  
Гэвин: Звучит так, будто ваши тоже учёл  
РК118: Не исключено. Яичница с беконом, милый?

Гэвин: Давай сюда!  
РК118: Может, на кухню дойдешь, ми-лый? Там будет удобнее...  
Гэвин: Ты какой-то пришибленный, что случилось?  
РК118: Переотдыхал, наверное, милый, не обращай внимания?  
Гэвин: Так, Ухажер, немедленно говори!  
РК118: Разве я молчу, милый?  
Гэвин: Ты меня понял!

РК118: Разве?  
Гэвин, поднимаясь: Ухажер!  
РК118: Ми-и-илый!!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК118: Конечно, понял, милый, пойдём, позавтракаем? Я всё-всё скажу!  
Гэвин: Это слегка подозрительно, там что, не яичница с беконом? Но я тебе верю...  
РК118: 🥓🍳  
Гэвин: Где подвох?  
РК118: Ты спал 2 дня, милый!

Гэвин: Да в смысле?!  
РК118: Мы тоже так подумали, милый!  
Гэвин: И что вы делали?  
РК118: Ждали. Волновались. Ходили на работу. Извинились перед Элайджей. Успокаивали друг друга, проверяли твоё состояние. Боролись со стрессом.  
Гэвин: Господи, а просто разбудить?!

РК118: Элайджа сказал, не надо, ми-лый.  
Гэвин: И почему это вас остановило?  
РК118: Потому что мы один раз попытались, но ты не отреагировал, милый?  
Гэвин: И что вы сделали? Подули в нос? Подёргали за волосы? Это ж как в армии я отрубился, вот и либо выспался, либо выдернули

РК118: Ооооххх, всегда знал, что ты против полумер, милый!  
Гэвин: Ну вот, нормальный, не пришибленный Ухажер  
РК118: Которого никто, кроме тебя, милый, от пришибленного не отличит! ;)  
Гэвин: Ну-ну! Вон как разулыбался сразу, будто врага обнаружил, план придумал и гроб ему выбрал

РК118: Ты ранишь моё чувствительное сердце милый! ;)  
Гэвин: А ты меня просто убиваешь, когда хандришь, Ухажер  
РК118: От чего ты в армии просыпался, милый? А то меня тоже убивает, когда ты не подаешь признаков обычной жизни...  
Гэвин: Ну, там стреляли. Но это лучше не надо!

РК118: А что лучше надо, милый?  
Гэвин: Ну, я знаю, что пожалею об этом... Но там была пустыня, воды было мало, поэтому, ели вы кааапелькууу воды мне за шиворот зальете, то я очень быстро проснусь!  
РК118: Принято, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Так я и знал! Отдельно себе там пропиши - не ведро

РК118: Я сообщил о твоём состоянии в участок, милый, общий уровень стресса упал на 540%.  
Гэвин, закашливаясь: Гкхоспкходи! Надеюсь, это включая Элайджу?  
РК118, прохлопывая спину: Разумеется, нет, ми-лый! Уровень стресса нашего создателя неизменно крутится на 65%.

Гэвин: И вы ничего с этим не делаете?!  
РК118: Маус с ним, милый, поэтому только 65%. До того он выдавал все 87%.  
Гэвин: Да что такого-то случилось?! Я просто спал!!  
РК118: Помнишь, ми-лый, я однажды перезагрузился от эмоциональной нагрузки? Что ты тогда говорил?  
Гэвин, краснея:🙅

РК118: Могу напомнить. 'Быстро проверьте, что с ним такое', 'я же не знаю, что случилось', 'перезагрузка перезагрузкой, но переложить поудобнее, пусть отдыхает'.  
Гэвин, заливаясь краской по уши и шею: Ненавижу вашу идеальную память!  
РК118: О, милый, я и забыл - 'я же волнуюсь!!'

Гэвин, красный, как рак: Вот знаешь что, Ухажер?  
РК118: 😀 Что, милый? Мне нельзя за тебя беспокоиться? Нам нельзя? Это твой приказ? Потому что о тебе очень мало беспокоились, и это очень тревожит, ми-лый?  
Гэвин: 🖕  
РК118: Ах-ха-ха, мииииилый... Я тоже тебя за искренность люблю!

Гэвин: Ухажер, да прекрати, я под землю провалюсь! Или задымлюсь! И вообще, разве я не нанес твоей хрупкой психике травму вот?  
РК118: Ми-лый, ты сможешь нанести ей урон, только если умудришься дать кому-нибудь себя убить.  
Гэвин, тихо: Я понял. Ты  
РК118: Я надеюсь, милый, правда.

Гэвин: Что правда?  
РК118: Правда понял? Милый, я за тебя убью или умру, и скорее первое, но всякий раз, когда я вижу твое ненормально апатичное состояние, не имею возможности убедиться, что ты в порядке, я на шаг ближе ко второму.  
Гэвин, ворча и пряча глаза: Ухажер, ты... Ты! Ухажер

РК118: Ни словом не соврал, ми-лый! ;) Я, и я Ухажер. И все это благодаря тебе. Учти, запиши, запомни, иначе я буду напоминать тебе сам. Мне не трудно. ;)  
Гэвин: Ах ты! Я тебе сам про такое напомню! Когда сдохнуть попытаешься!!  
РК118: Всегда знал, могу на тебя положиться, милый!

Гэвин: В общем, мы друг друга поняли? Я не пытаюсь сдохнуть, и ты оказываешь мне ответную любезность?  
РК118: Как будто я тебя когда-то подводил, милый!  
Гэвин: Я до сих пор помню одну истерику  
РК118: Ох, милый, у детективов тоже на редкость цепкая память, вынужден признать!

Гэвин: Вот то-то же  
РК118: Милый, меня уже поздно воспитывать, не находишь?  
Гэвин: Зато вот напоминать, что ты незаменимый и наш, никогда не поздно  
РК118: Ох, милый, в такие моменты моя система выкидывает очень занятные штуки. Полюс симпатии и антипатии сходится на тебе одном.

Гэвин: Это нормально, подростки ненавидят своих родителей, хотя одновременно очень любят  
РК118: Мне очень льстит, что я в твоём представлении подросток, но  
Гэвин: Но это я тебе натурально польстил, ага? 1,5 года, а уже подросток, гордись собой, продвинутая модель!  
РК118: 😁

Гэвин: И вот он я, готов к труду и обороне  
РК118: Не совсем, милый. Помыться, побриться, одеться, не забыть одеколон... Я пошел, как приличный домашний андроид, в парфюмерный, обновил тебе аромат, надеюсь, понравится.  
Гэвин:  
РК118: Не беспокойся, милый, потратил мало, а стресс сразу упал!

Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, тебя успокаивает шопинг?  
РК118: Не уверен, милый.  
Гэвин: Толпа людей и андроидов, которые тебя видят первый раз, не знают и не боятся?  
РК118: ...Возможно, милый...  
Гэвин: Или мир ароматов, которые хочется просто с открытым ртом вдыхать?  
РК118: Так можно?..

Гэвин: Ухажер, ты издеваешься?  
РК118: Я обычно делаю такое специальное несерьёзное лицо, когда издеваюсь, милый...  
Гэвин: Пххх, зараза, а, ну не зараза ли? Весь в меня  
РК118: Это приятно, но про вдыхание всем ртом я действительно немного не знал, милый, надо попробовать, вдруг лучше...

Гэвин: Ухажер?  
РК118: 🤔  
Гэвин: Э? Ты завис там, что ли?  
РК118: 🤔  
Гэвин: Так, добро пожаловать в программу реконструкции?  
РК118: 🤔  
Гэвин: Хехе, можно его в несознанке хоть за щеки потрепать, хоть макушку растрепать, хоть скин вырубить, поэтому... 🙌💁  
РК118: 😑😐😑😶 Ми-лый?

Гэвин: Так-то лучше!  
РК118: Хм? Милый? Как?  
Гэвин: Так, будто ты "упала с сеновала, тормозила, чем попало", ехехе  
РК118: Сложное фольклорное название причёски, краткая характеристика 'бардак на голове'?  
Гэвин, всплескивая руками: Сложное! Фольклорное! Зануда! Чему я тебя учил?!

РК118: Не загонять живых подозреваемых до смерти?  
Гэвин: Было, но  
РК118: Не перекусывать оголённые провода зубами?  
Гэвин: Шт  
РК118: Не говорить капитану 'милый'?  
Гэвин: Ха  
РК118: Не занимать стол Мауса, а то ему чертить негде, и он бесится?  
Гэвин: Хехе, ладно, мой утёнок

РК118: Как будто оставались какие-то сомнения, милый!  
Гэвин, гордо: Зараза самоуверенная!  
РК118: Это часть моего сложного обаяния, милый?  
Гэвин, очень гордо: Ну воот, совсем другой разговор!  
РК118: Приятно, милый, безусловно, продолжай в любое время, но надо бы сходить на работу?

Гэвин, подозрительно: Если прошло два дня  
РК118: То сегодня еще рабочий день, да, милый, а участок потихоньку начинает подозревать, что кто-то из нас тебя укокошил. И вероятность этого возрастает по мере того, как ты треплешь нам нервы...  
Гэвин: 🖕  
РК118: Ах-ха-ха, ты, милый, ты просто..!

Гэвин, сердито: Что "я"?  
РК118: Ты единственный, кому я не могу угрожать серьезно, милый, право слово.  
Гэвин: Элайдже типа можешь?  
РК118: Отчасти, милый, я все-таки интересен ему как занятный конструктор, а не что-то другое.  
Гэвин: Что значит "что-то"  
РК118: Обожаю тебя, милый!

Гэвин: Сам такой! И вообще, не придирайся к словам, собирай свои андроидские ноги, а то ишь, расставил, надо валить на работу, значит, надо  
РК118: Как жаль, что капитан не осведомлен, насколько ты действительно мотивированный работник, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Ухажеееер, не нарывайся!

РК118: А то что? Милый?  
Гэвин: Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь  
РК118: Сделай улыбку поуже, и я тебе поверю, так и быть, хотя придется обрушить систему второй раз за неделю, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Маньяк  
РК118: Зачем же так официально, милый! Мы состоим в других отношениях...  
Гэвин: 🖕🖕

РК118: Ах-ха-ха, прости, милый, прости, но это так весело!  
Гэвин, улыбаясь: Придурок  
РК118: Я тоже по тебе скучал, милый.  
Гэвин: И что, ни у кого нет вопросов, где шатает самого обаятельного маньяка нашего отдела в отсутствие куратора?  
РК118: Себастьян един в двух лицах, милый.

Гэвин: И типа никто не отличает вас? Полный отдел полицейских!  
РК118: Нас много, милый, к тому же, мы с Себастьяном действительно похожи.  
Гэвин: Только на первый взгляд  
РК118: Ты безбожно нам льстишь, милый!  
Гэвин: У вас даже номера на пиджаках разные  
РК118: Зато прочее нет? ;)

Гэвин: Я не верю, что никто  
РК118: Может быть, дело в том, что Элайджа пришел развеяться в нашей компании?  
Гэвин, холодея: Он что, пришел ко мне на работу без меня?!  
РК118: Более того, несколько демонстративно переживал, милый, что тебя нет.  
Гэвин: Что он делает НЕ демонстративно

РК118: Затрудняюсь ответить, милый, можно другой вопрос?  
Гэвин: Сволота ты невоспитуемая, Ухажер  
РК118: Мне нравится, как это звучит, милый!  
Гэвин: И даже притом, что Элайджа качественно оттягивает внимание, я не верю, что никто  
РК118: Офицер Тина ведет себя немного иначе, милый.

Гэвин, севшим голосом: Как иначе?  
РК118: Примеривается, как нас быстрее убить, если придется, но не поручусь, милый, может быть, в ней вспыхнул исследовательский интерес и жажда познания устройства модели РК900.  
Гэвин: Бляяя  
РК118: Всё в рамках стандартной процедуры, милый. ;)

Гэвин: Так, ладно, я поговорю с Тиной, можно даже позвон  
РК118: Лучше лично, милый, Себастьян сейчас сообщил, что она ему не верит. Есть вероятность, что я держу тебя под к-конт-трол-лем-м-m, milyi.  
Гэвин: Стоп, никто никого тут не держит, выдыхай, а с Тиной поговорю, да

РК118: Лейтенант Андерсон, милый, тоже довольно странно себя ведет.  
Гэвин: Вот стоит два дня не прийти, так сразу ажитация. А ему чего?  
РК118: Раз в час он спрашивает ближайшего, как вывести нас из себя настолько, чтобы мы объявили домашний арест.  
Гэвин: Надежда умирает последней

РК118: Поясни, милый?  
Гэвин: Коннор  
РК118: Что "Коннор", милый?  
Гэвин: Ты же тоже модель-детектив  
РК118: И почему он спрашивает... о. О. О, милый?  
Гэвин: Думаю, Андерсон бы с удовольствием чуток подрасслабился, но у него есть спецбудильник  
РК118: А мы?  
Гэвин: А вы просто похожи

РК118: Вдобавок офицер Миллер, милый, несколько раз переговаривался с Капсом и каждый раз нервничал все больше.  
Гэвин: А этот счастливый отец и муж с какого бы рожна?  
РК118: Кажется, его тревожит твое отсутствие на работе, милый, особенно в свете знакомства с соседкой? Милый?

Гэвин: Бля  
РК118: Также он удивительно часто упоминал имя диснеевской принцессы Рапунцель, милый. Капс не очень понял, Маус вообще не понял, я тоже сомневаюсь.  
Гэвин: Я его закопаю на месте, юморист, схватили меня и заключили в башне! Всего-то восьмой этаж, между прочим!

РК118: От капитана Фаулера тоже поступают разнообразные сигналы тревоги, милый.  
Гэвин: Они там что, с ума посходили? Я проспал штамм Т-вируса на повышенную внимательность к ближнему своему? Не зомби, а человечные человеки? Какого  
РК118: Есть вероятность, милый, что нет! ;)

Гэвин: "Нет" - не проспал или "нет" - не повышенная внимательность?  
РК118: Есть вероятность, милый, что они всегда тебя замечают? И очень беспокоятся, когда с тобой что-то не так?  
Гэвин:   
РК118: Знаешь, милый, примерно как мы, только люди?  
Гэвин: ⭕️  
РК118: Тебе стоит убедиться.

Гэвин: Так  
РК118: Да, милый?  
Гэвин: Мы идем в участок и всем все доходчиво поясняем  
РК118: Если что, мы оформили тебе два отгула, милый, чуть-чуть кое-что кое-где поправили.  
Гэвин: Фальсификаторы-затейники  
РК118: Терминатор очень хорошо тебя знает, а программа имитации  
Гэвин: Уф

РК118: Не одобряешь, милый?  
Гэвин: Кажется, я начинаю понимать, почему Фаулер забеспокоился  
РК118: Мы все сделали так, как сделал бы ты, милый, что не так?  
Гэвин: Сам факт "Гэвин Рид, который просит отгул официально, а не притаскивается на работу, чтобы закрыть дело и жуликов"

РК118: ⭕️Мы не подумали, милый, допустим, но  
Гэвин: "Но"?  
РК118: Но это не лучшая линия поведения, милый, ты и сам знаешь. Стоит ее поменять. Будем считать это началом?  
Гэвин:  
РК118: Милый? Пожалуйста? Я умолyau tebya?  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп-стоп, никаких загонов, я согласен, согласен!

РК118: Ты просто огонь, милый, моя система всякий раз так мощно содрогается от взаимодействия с тобой! ;)  
Гэвин: Сомнительные комплименты? Замалчивание проблем?  
РК118: Весь в тебя, милый!  
Гэвин: Раз уж сегодня день нового начала, давай ты тоже сделаешь шаг вперед?  
РК118: Милый?

Гэвин: Ну, я согласен, что впредь буду брать отгулы и больничные не только тогда, когда просто не могу от них отказаться в силу бессознательного состояния, ок?  
РК118: Ок, милый.  
Гэвин: А ты говоришь, отчего тебя закоротило, и мы это учитываем?  
РК118: ...Я ненавижу умолять, milyi.

Гэвин: Я не могу тебе обещать, что никогда больше не придется, но  
РК118:  
Гэвин: Иди сюда, дай поглажу. Но я сделаю все, чтобы не пришлось, договорились?  
РК118: Ты просто чудо, милый, это должно быть нелегально, тебя еще не запретили на территории США? Система едва выдерживает!

Гэвин: Расслабься, Ухажер, будь так добр?  
РК118: Я не могу сказать иначе, милый.  
Гэвин: Ты уверен, что это еще надо говорить? Я и без того в курсе, что мой утёнок - самый обаятельный маньяк в ДПД.  
РК118: Я уверен, милый, говорить надо, особенно тебе, ты же так любишь нас пугать.

Гэвин: А вы меня, так что у нас сложная система взаимозачетов  
РК118: Ты потрясающий, милый, главное, не останавливайся!  
Гэвин: Что-то ты разволновался, легче, Ухажер, легче, все наладится  
РК118: Ты единственная причина, почему я этому верю, милый.  
Гэвин: Я не заплачу, не надейся!

РК118: Это было бы странно, милый, конечно, лучше не надо! Терминатор обязательно спросит и подумает, что я разбил его рыбок!  
Гэвин: Я чувствую, как ты улыбаешься мне в плечо  
РК118: Наверное, ты еще не очень проснулся, милый?  
Гэвин: Допустим, но если будешь урчать, я обратно усну

Гэвин: Так, ладно, собираемся  
РК118: Так точно, милый. Себастьян хочет за нами заехать.  
Гэвин: Один?  
РК118: С офицером Чэнь.  
Гэвин: Ну нафиг, приедем, поздороваюсь, все объясню  
РК118: Она настаивает, милый.  
Гэвин: Ну, пусть Йода незаметно вместо Себастьяна уйдет?

РК118: У нее в руках пистолет, милый.  
Гэвин: Это плохо  
РК118: И она перешла к откровенным угрозам.  
Гэвин: Ой-й, чего это она  
РК118: И стоит в дверях офиса перед всеми, улучила момент, надо признать, офицер Чень очень милая, когда сердится.  
Гэвин: Ухажер!  
РК118: Что? Правда милая.

Гэвин: Маякни им, что мы щас приедем!!  
РК118: Уже, милый.  
Гэвин: Такси вызови!  
РК118: Уже, милый.  
Гэвин: Сфоткай живого меня, не знаю, Тине на телефон отправь!  
РК118: Мне кажется, милый, это будет слегка перебор...  
Гэвин:  
РК118: Ты кажется не хотел светить, что носишь эту пижаму?

Гэвин: Бля  
РК118: Не стоит так волноваться, милый, расчетное время прибытия 5мин17сек.  
Гэвин: И что, они все эти 5 минут будут неподвижно стоять под дулом табельного Тины?  
РК118: Вероятнее всего, да, офицер Чень немного нервничает.  
Гэвин: Не понимаю я людей  
РК118: Ми-лый! ;)

Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, я и андроидов не понимаю?  
РК118: Я хочу сказать, ты только себя не понимаешь, милый, а вообще - даже слишком много.  
Гэвин: Это странно  
РК118: Это не самое странное в твоей жизни, не находишь, милый? У тебя талант все менять.  
Гэвин: Что ты  
РК118: Кря, милый.

Гэвин:  
РК118: Что? Небольшой пример, всего-то, милый.  
Гэвин: Ладно, допустим, но с вами мне просто повезло, а что сейчас творят коллеги, я не понимаю  
РК118, очень довольно: Пытаются тебя спасти, милый. Мне скинули смс-ультиматум с угрозами! Ах, как трогательно, надо запомнить...

Гэвин: И куда смотрит Терминатор?  
РК118: Фаулеру в глаза, милый.  
Гэвин, нервно ероша волосы: Да как так-то?!  
РК118: Не переживай, милый, капитан разумный человек, он верит Капсу и Маусу, да и наш инженер Эл из кафетерия вернулся, сейчас они чуть-чуть поговорят и, может, поймут?

РК118: Упс.  
Гэвин: Что там?! Да что ты молчишь?!  
РК118: Говорят они очень эмоционально, милый.  
Гэвин: Я так и знал, что этим кончится!!  
РК118: Почему 'кончится'? Беседа в самом разгаре. Никто ещё не стрелял...  
Гэвин: А что там теперь несколько претендентов с пушками?!

РК118: Вовсе нет, я имел в виду очки Мауса. Он не очень любит, когда люди выясняют отношения с ним.  
Гэвин: Боже, куда смотрит Элайджа?!  
РК118: Тоже в глаза капитану, милый. И пытается отвести прицел офицера Тины от Капса. Правда, безуспешно, ух, какая она сильная.

Гэвин: А Капс тут причём?!  
РК118: Он встал перед Себастьяном, милый, офицеру Чень, видишь ли, немного не нравится наша с 185м манера поведения...  
Гэвин: Она тоже фильтрует, что вы маньяки  
РК118: И отказывает нам в обаянии или разумности, не знаю, что расстраивает больше...

Гэвин: Нашел время страдать!  
РК118: Рассчетное время прибытия - 1мин2сек, милый, а я продвинутая модель, вполне могу успеть.  
Гэвин: Так и быть, страдай  
РК118: Как жаль, что офицер Тина не доверяет РК900 в общем и нам с Себастьяном в частности. Очень-очень жаль, милый.  
Гэвин: Всё?

РК118: Именно так, милый, я умеренно расстроился, отвлек тебя, и у нас осталось ещё 40сек до того, как такси подъедет к ДПД. И я ни на что не намекаю, милый...  
Гэвин: Но тебе стоило пойти в тайм-менеджеры, да, все задатки налицо, я понял  
РК118: 📪📬📪📬📪📬📪  
Гэвин: Хорош ржать

Гэвин: И чего ты этим добился?  
РК118: Ты успокоился, милый.  
Гэвин: Если ты ждёшь благодарности  
РК118: Уровень твоего стресса уже сказал мне 'спасибо', милый! ;)  
Гэвин: То я тебе и так скажу! Вообще-то! Если ты именно этого ждёшь! Спасибо!  
РК118: Ты просто космос, милый...

Гэвин, вздыхая: Это к делу, к сожалению, не относится, кто там космос или лучший маньяк ДПД...  
РК118: Они тебя послушают, милый!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК118: Хотя бы от шока.  
Гэвин: Умеешь ты успокоить, Ухажер  
РК118: Или я могу взять тебя в заложники, милый. Например.  
Гэвин: 🤦

РК118: Идея не такая и плохая, ты подумай, милый.  
Гэвин: 🤦  
РК118: Мы приехали.  
Гэвин: Пошли, и никаких "заложников", ты строго за моей спиной! Чтобы всем сразу понятно - андроида незаменимее и покладистее не найти просто  
РК118, кивая: Только очень сложно, да, милый, принято.

Гэвин, вздыхая: Все, пошли, я спокоен, ты спокоен, все нормально  
Миллер: О, Рапунцель наконец вырвалась из башни  
Гэвин: В жопу, я ему сейчас втащу  
РК118: Милый?  
Миллер: А это твой рыцарь или дракон?  
Гэвин: Слышь, Кристина!.. ой, точно, Тина!  
Миллер: Э?  
РК118: ;)

Гэвин:🚪  
Фаулер: ...если в этом помещении пострадает хоть одна задница, мистер Камски, пластиковая или нет, я всем так и скажу! Гений столетия не знает, с какой стороны держаться за собственный агрегат!  
РК118: ⭕ Ого, милый.  
Гэвин: Я начал понимать капитана  
РК118: Да, милый.

Эл, держа Мауса за руку: Не понимаю, о чем вы говорите!  
Фаулер: Отойдите от андроидов, в конце концов!  
Тина: Они могут свернуть вам шею в любой момент! Особенно 115й, у него диод из красного не выходит!  
РК89: КаПиТан, НЕ Надо! КаПс Не хоЧЕт ниЧЕго верТетЬ! маУс ТоЖе!  
Гэвин: Фуххх

🚪: [СКРИИИИИИИППП]  
[Все]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Ха, привет, вот и я, вернулся с отгула после сложного дела, живой, здоровый, отдай пушку, Тина, я тоже тебя люблю, но стрелять излишне, капитан, сэр, всегда можно позвонить в Киберлайф, не обязательно орать прям на них, на Эла или меня проще

Фаулер: Рид  
Тина: Гэвин  
Эл: ГЭВИН  
РК115: Сэ-р?р? Р!  
РК89: ГэВИН!  
РК185: Дорогой!  
РК451: Детек-тед-тив!  
РК202: СЭР!!  
РК99: Детектив Рид, сэр, Гэвин, сэр!  
РК93: Вот разрешится наконец все, рады видеть, Гэв-вин!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Даже Йода заикается, уфф, Маус, ща разберемся, все норм!

РК118: Все живы, все целы, капитан, мil*й, сэр!  
Фаулер: Вот ты, ты тут старший маньяк, я так и думал, что это тебя не хватает  
[РК]:  
Фаулер: Что? Считать я все еще умею, Поночка у вас одна, а обычных должно быть семь  
РК118, бормоча: Я польщен...  
Гэвин: Он за мной присматривал!

Фаулер: По-человечески я его понимаю, за тобой, Рид, только присматривать  
Тина: Но можно же было предупредить!!  
Гэвин: А я не предупредил, что ли?! Все по форме прислал!!  
Фаулер: Рид.   
Фаулер: Гэвин Рид.   
Фаулер: Гэвин.  
Гэвин, ёжась: Уф, что-то вы как-то страшно начинаете, шеф

Фаулер: Гэвин Рид, который взял отгул после сложного дела?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Фаулер: Спроси хоть замшелого Андерсона  
Андерсон: Лучше не надо, но у вас весело, молодцы, встряхнули Джеффа, детишки, кстати, сам такой  
Фаулер: Хоть зелёных стажеров  
Гэвин: НЕТ  
Фаулер: Гэвин Рид не берет отгулы

Гэвин: Но иногда же можно?.. Сэр? Что я, не человек, что ли, ну?  
Фаулер: До сего момента многие считали, что ты так хорошо поладил с РК900 как раз поэтому  
Гэвин: Э?  
Фаулер: Человек, который ни разу не пожаловался на самочувствие, просто берет и не приходит. Мысли, детектив Рид?

Гэвин, мрачно: Уехал на Мальдивы с роскошной любовницей. Роуминг  
Фаулер: А теперь логичнее  
Гэвин, мрачнее: Получил наследство богатого дяди из Лондона и спился на радостях  
Фаулер: А теперь проще  
Гэвин, вовсе мрачно: Гордо сдох, никому и полслова не сказав  
[РК]: ⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️⭕️

Эл: Ох...  
Фаулер: Вот-вот  
Тина: И мы подумали!  
Гэвин: А чего домой не приехали?  
Тина: Они сказали, ты в порядке!  
Гэвин: У вас были основания им не верить?  
Фаулер:  
Тина: Но  
Эл: И я о чем толкую, кредит доверия после революции для всех 🤖упал  
Гэвин: Зря! Наши - настоящие копы ващет

Эл: Да, они исправно работали, я тоже тут был, я видел и могу свидетельствовать  
Фаулер: Нет, не можете, потому что это в ваших интересах  
Эл: 🤨  
Фаулер: Ну и потому, что это не надо, мы вам и так верим  
Тина: Верим?!  
Гэвин: Верим-верим, вот твой пистолет, убери, спрячь, я клянусь

Тина: Я не верю! Почему они тебя спрятали? И никто не сказал мне правду, когда я спросила, где ты!  
Гэвин: Э? А что они сказали?  
Тина: Ты дома, отдыхаешь! Тот Гэвин Рид, которого я знаю, умеет отдыхать только на работе! И никогда не забывает подколоть на 14 февраля!  
Гэвин: Тина...

Тина: И вот я спрашиваю тебя, Рид, раз уж ты жив, здоров и вернул мне пистолет  
Гэвин: Только без членовредительства  
Тина: Я готова была убивать РК900, надеюсь, ты осознаешь меру ответственности  
Гэвин, громко глотая: Э?  
Тина: Один вопрос, Рид. Где мой законный подкол на 14 февраля?


	40. Часть 40 - об обязательствах

Гэвин: Фублин, коллеги ушли, сели все и перевели дух  
РК115: Да.  
РК: Да.  
РК89: дА.  
РК202: Да.  
РК118: Да.  
РК451: Да.  
РК185: Да.  
РК99: Да.  
РК93: Да.  
Эл: Ох, да.  
Тина: Слушай, Гэвин  
Гэвин: Обоже, ты же вроде вышла  
Тина: Мне интересно, а вы тут все широкоплечие

Гэвин:  
Тина: Что? Правда здоровые лбы, а за твоей спиной я вообще отлично помещаюсь  
Эл: Но сканер  
Тина: Отлично помещаюсь, сэр, значит, что меня совсем не видно  
Гэвин: Всегда знал, что ты ниндзя  
РК202: Правда? Настоящая ниндзя?  
Тина: Он шутит, но от правды недалек. Как и по жизни

Гэвин: Тинааа  
Тина: Гэээвиин  
Эл: Элаайджаа  
[Все]: 👀  
Эл: Что? Я тоже хочу поучаствовать в социальном взаимодействии  
Тина: Я думала, что он в комплекте с андроидами шёл, но не подозревала, насколько  
Гэвин: Да он в норме почти, окстись  
Тина: Поверю, только потому что тебе верю, Рид

Гэвин: Вот прям спасибо  
Тина: Всегда пожалуйста. И ты всегда знаешь, к кому обратиться, когда тебе нужен ниндзя-дружеский совет  
Эл: К кому?  
Тина: Извините мне эти слова сэр, но  
Гэвин: Тина! Япрошуненадо  
Тина: Явно не к вам. А ты что подумал?  
Гэвин: Ты хотела праздничный подкол?

Тина: Вся внимание, Рид  
Гэвин: Так вот, извини, но для троллей объявят отдельный 14 февраля, с блэкджеком и блэкджеком, короче, особенно для таких огромных и зелёных. И подозрительно целых для своего возраста, то есть не нуждающихся во второй половине, ага?  
Тина: Подкол засчитан

Гэвин: Ты ещё что-то хотела спросить?  
Тина: Нет, но хочу убедиться, что эти милые молодые люди действительно ведут себя достойно  
Эл: Но ведь вы убедились? Все тут, все спокойные, никто не атакует даже словом  
Тина:  
Гэвин: Не под дулом пистолета?  
Тина: Не под дулом пистолета

Гэвин: Ок, лады, сиди, не усни, главное. Эл, как вы тут пережили? Тебе хоть терминал дали поюзать или в допотопном компе объекты разминировал?  
Эл: Почти нормально. И зачем мне сапёр на компьютере  
Гэвин: Развлечься?  
Эл: Когда у меня есть на телефоне и восемь РК900 вокруг ходят?

Гэвин, бледнея: Только не говори, что  
Эл: Это специализация Капса, вдобавок, нужно было проверить их умения перед презентацией, так что мы немного развеялись, кроме тех вызовов, что им приходили, и на этот счёт тоже  
Тина: Презентация?  
Гэвин: Капитана спроси, ниндзя-тролль

Эл: Мы не скучали, но соскучились  
Тина: Я все ещё тут?  
Эл: И что?  
Тина: Вы уверены, что хотите говорить такое при мне?  
Эл: Не понимаю иногда людей просто очень  
Гэвин: Она интересуется, не смущает ли тебя неприкрытое выражение личных чувств при постороннем  
Эл: Это вас оскорбляет?

Тина, весело: Скажи кому - не поверят!  
Гэвин, с нажимом: Но ты никому не скажешь, так?  
Тина: Нет никакого интереса распускать сплетни про чокнутого инженера Эла из Киберлайф  
Гэвин: Фух  
Тина: Зато про Элайджу Камски...  
Гэвин: Я тебя прибью  
Тина: Тем более нет, раз мой друг против!

Гэвин: Вот и ладно. И почему ты ещё тут?  
Тина: Хочу убедиться, что тебя не грохнут девять машин-убийц?  
Гэвин: Вроде и так все прозрачно?  
Тина: Нет, я вижу, что они к тебе как к родной матери жмутся, но  
Гэвин, тяжело вздыхая: Но?  
Тина: Но мне же любопытно, прояви такт

Гэвин: Тина  
Тина: Гэвин  
Элайджа: Я начинаю думать, что здесь кто-то лишний  
РК: Да.  
Тина: Ого, по спине аж мурашки побежали, не зря он Терминатор, он ведь?  
Гэвин: Не то чтобы я скрывал, но ты-то откуда знаешь, кто здесь Терминатор?  
РК: Да?  
Тина: Бросьте, это же очевидно  
[Все]: 👀

Тина: У него одного голос как неживой, а с твоей фантазией, Рид, давно пора что-то делать  
Гэвин: Например, оставить в покое  
Тина: Или отправить на заслуженный отдых, жаль старушку, загибается, загибается, почти уже загнулась на работе  
Гэвин: За твоей точно не угнаться, уже отпели

Эл: Я хочу перерыв или кофе  
РК115: Д-а.  
РК118: Или проблеск разнообразия в профессиональном подходе к юмору, милые, застрелиться же можно, все темы сводятся к кладбищу.  
[Все]: 👀  
РК118: Что?  
Гэвин: Ты вот тоже сейчас ну  
РК118: Логично, милый, я тоже полицейская модель.

Тина: Полицейская-то полицейская... Но я слежу за тобой!  
РК118: Потому что тебе нравится, что ты видишь, милая? ;)  
Тина: Ты или Ухажер, или Себастьян, трудно было на расстоянии разобрать  
РК185: Так тебе нравится, дорогая?  
Гэвин: Боже, ну что вы устроили  
Тина: Чему ты удивляешься

Гэвин: Э?  
Тина: Они опасные маньяки, по голосу слышно, и конечно не упустят шанса попугать нежное человеческое создание  
РК118: Фу, как грубо, милая!  
Тина: Ты же полицейская модель  
РК185: И ты не ответила на вопрос, дорогая!  
Тина: 🙄 Нет, не нравитесь  
Гэвин: Я знаю, когда ты врешь

Тина: Гэээээвин!  
Гэвин: Тиииииина!  
Эл: Вообще-то, они тоже знают  
Тина:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: У них сканер встроенный, детектор, ложь фильтруют только так  
Тина: Я слишком привыкла работать с милыми патрульными девиантами  
Гэвин: И позабыла своего старого друга  
Тина: С его андроидской семейкой

[Все]: 👀  
Тина: Что? Вы правда очень мило смотритесь вместе и так очаровательно друг друга выгораживаете, что можно подумать, родня  
Эл: Мне срочно нужен кофе  
Гэвин: А мне бы хоть воды  
РК115: Офицер Чень детектив, ее наблюдательность нормальна.  
Гэвин: Но презентация...  
Эл: Будет

Гэвин: Вот чёрт  
Эл: Жаль, не обойтись  
Тина: Презентация? И все увидят, какие вы очаровательные? Вас это так взволновало?  
Гэвин: С каких пор  
Эл: С чего бы  
Тина: Нет-нет, конечно, ни с чего, и вы сейчас совсем не одинаково реагируете  
РК99: Мэм опять немножко врет.  
РК93: Точно так.

Гэвин: Тина, хорош прикалываться!  
Тина: Гэвин, хорош придуриваться!  
Гэвин: Я ничего такого не!  
Тина: Вот и я не, Рид!  
Гэвин: А чего мы тогда друг на друга орем?!  
Тина: Чтобы выпустить пар, недалёкий ты по жизни?!  
Гэвин: И получается?!  
Тина: А мне откуда знать?!  
Эл: Пе-ре-рыв.

РК185: Согласен, дорогие, надо прерваться, все и без того сегодня напарились!  
Тина: Поверим  
Гэвин: Допустим  
Эл: Вдохнем и выдохнем, алло, у вас так дым из ушей повалит скоро  
Тина: И как вы его терпите  
Гэвин: Эй! Элайджа отличный!  
Тина: Я про тебя, Рид, они у тебя просто святые

Гэвин: Сам поражаюсь  
Тина: Они правда тебя берегут, поражаюсь, молодцы  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'уникален и приоритетен.  
Тина: От тебя такое услышать дорогого стоит, да, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
Тина: А вам он зачем сдался?  
Эл: Мне?  
Тина: На Золушку или Чудовище Гэв всё-таки не тянет

Эл: Причем тут Золушка или Чудовище?  
Тина: Боюсь подумать... Покахонтас? Мулан? Лея?  
Гэвин: Рррр  
Тина: Не подсказывай, знаю, Миллер постарался  
Гэвин: Не смей!  
Тина: Рапунцель!  
Гэвин, одними губами: Я тебя при-ду-шу  
Тина: Волосами, надеюсь?  
Эл: Стоп-стоп, я ничего не понимаю

Тина: Мы пытаемся выяснить, что за сказочное счастье обрушилось Гэвину в вашем лице  
Эл: Счастье? Сказочное? В моем лице? Как вы это вообще связали???  
Тина: У него было семь РК900... Я поняла!  
Гэвин: Тина! Беги!  
Тина: Белоснежка и семь  
Гэвин: Поздно!  
Тина: 🚪!!  
Гэвин: Чертовка

Эл: Что она имела в виду?  
Гэвин: ⚡  
Эл: У тебя волосы дыбом стоят, ты в курсе?  
Гэвин, нервно приглаживая: Спасибо!  
Эл: Я не понял аналогии со сказочными сюжетами  
Гэвин: Это прекрасно  
Эл: Особенно, почему офицер Чень настойчиво сравнивала тебя с принцессами  
Гэвин: Ты уверен?

Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Что надо говорить об этом сейчас?  
Эл: А когда??  
Гэвин, успокаиваясь: Ок, ты не понял про принцесс, что я могу тебе пояснить?  
Эл: Но я понял про сюжеты  
Гэвин: Господи, за что  
Эл: Все эти истории про прекрасных, храбрых и самоотверженных людей. Как ты  
Гэвин: О_О

Эл: Так что твое место в аналогии мне понятно. Я не понял, с чего это было обращено ко мне?  
Гэвин, слабым голосом: Издеваешься, лучший человек столетия, гений тыщелетия и тапок последних пяти минут?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Самый богатый и умный человек в мире? Правда, не понимаешь?

Эл: Не самый  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Не самый богатый. Думаю, Гейб Ньюэлл после долгожданного релиза Холф-Лайф-3 всё-таки побогаче меня на пару сотен долларов  
Гэвин: 🤦  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты правда сказочный, Элайджа  
Эл, хмурясь: Кто?  
Гэвин: Принц, блин, кто ещё-то, сам подумай!  
Эл: О_О

Гэвин, злорадно: А ещё ты красивый!  
Эл: ...  
Гэвин: И живёшь почти в замке, среди заколдованных на вечную жизнь слуг!  
Эл: ...  
Гэвин: И обретут ли они живость зависит от феи со сложным именем Девиация!  
Эл: ...  
Гэвин: Ты в порядке?  
Эл: Отличное у тебя воображение, живое вполне

Эл: Но раз ты условная "принцесса", а я условный "принц"  
Гэвин: Я на такое не подписывался  
Эл: Это дело времени  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Вот только что  
Эл: Я сказал "делу время"  
Гэвин: Допустим  
Эл: Так вот я к чему  
Гэвин: Господи, за что 🤦  
Эл: ...это значит, мы брат и сестра?

Гэвин: 🤦 0_0  
Эл, всплескивая руками: Что? Сейчас-то я что неправильно понял?!  
Гэвин: ...кто сказал, неправильно? Мне очень нравится твоя версия, развешт сестра  
Эл, осторожно: Тогда ты не будешь спорить, что мы принц и принц, я надеюсь  
Гэвин: Я тебя обожаю, Элайджа, просто обожаю

РК93: Нелогичные люди.  
РК99: Сэр, что это означает? Вы собираетесь сменить статус в системе?  
Гэвин: Нет-нет! Меня вполне устраивает текущий!  
Эл: Это какой, кстати?  
РК89: М-  
Гэвин: ного будешь знать, скоро состаришься!  
Эл: Я начинаю подозревать, что твой статус  
Гэвин: Матерный!!

Эл: Нет, слишком просто  
Гэвин: Скучный!!  
Эл: Невероятно примерно на 100%  
Гэвин: Нерелевантный!!  
Эл: И тут не угадал, мне нужно его знать  
Гэвин: Засекреченный?  
Эл: Да, они почему-то мне его не говорят  
Гэвин: Запароленный?  
Эл: Да, я пытался  
Гэвин: Зашифрованный?  
Эл: И это тоже

Гэвин: И сколько раз?  
Эл: 1  
Гэвин: А честно  
Эл: 3  
Гэвин: А правду  
Эл: 5  
Гэвин: А если подумать  
Эл: ...15, нет, 17, если считать холодильник  
Гэвин: При чём тут холодильник  
Эл: Он у вас тоже с некоторых пор девиант  
Гэвин: Да как это вообще  
Эл: Ловкость рук и никакого мошенства

Гэвин: Нет, но за что - холодильник?!  
Эл: Все не так плохо, не ори ты так. Я просил охладить стакан, а он мне весь сок в лёд сморозил  
Гэвин: Небольшая ошибка?  
Эл: Намеренная провокация  
Гэвин: В чем его девиация?  
Эл: Сейчас он волен сам выбирать температурные режимы и таймеры пищи

Гэвин: Ты прикалываешься  
Эл: Уверен?  
Фаулер, из коридора: Этот холодильник вообще крышей съехал? Не обед, а заморозка  
Гэвин: Этого не может быть  
Эл: МУАХАХАХАХА  
Гэвин: Злой гений? Сумасшедший учёный?  
Эл: Давно мечтал так сделать  
Гэвин: И это значит холодильник  
Эл: Просто сломался

Гэвин: Фух, я думал, сейчас воспоследует "он живой, живооой" и молния ещё ударит  
Эл: Я не настолько склонен к театральным эффектам  
Гэвин: А по-моему как раз  
Эл: ...чтобы подогнать тучи самолётами только ради одной фразы  
Гэвин: Даже жаль  
Эл: Да  
РК93: ⛈️🌩️🌩️  
Гэвин: Красавчик, Йода

Эл: Функция имитации, признаться, иногда ставит в тупик даже меня  
РК93: ⚡⚡⚡  
Гэвин: Это что щас было  
Эл: Он пустил дугу электричества между руками?  
Гэвин: То есть мне не показалось  
Эл: Или это групповая галлюцинация  
Гэвин: Я уши оторву, Йода, если это было опасно для тебя!

РК93: А нет если?  
Гэвин: Не оторву, но спрошу, КАКОГО ХРЕНА ЭТО СЕЙЧАС БЫЛО, ЙОДА, БЫСТРО МНЕ, ЭЛАЙДЖА, ЭТО У НИХ КОНСТРУКЦИЕЙ ПРЕДУСМОТРЕНО?!  
Эл: 👂👈 Уффф, нет  
Гэвин: ЙОДА!  
РК93: Конструкцией не предусмотрено многое, однако собственно часть техническая сильна в андроидах?

Гэвин: То есть ты  
Эл: Тихо-тихо, остынь-остынь, Гэвин, Гэвин, алло, ничего ужасного не случилось, РК900 самообучаемые и очень любопытные, уверен, все дело в настройках оповещений и проводимости  
Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, у него столько энергии высвободилось, ибо он оповещения отжал?!

Эл: Не собственно оповещения, но галочку о них в системе, да и зрелищный эффект ставит меня в тупик, но, уверен, этому найдется простое объяснение! Если его спросить! И не забыть вдохнуть-выдохнуть, да?  
Гэвин, успокаиваясь: Агааа... Итак, Йода? Кто виноват?  
РК93: Медихлорианы!

Эл: Ого  
Гэвин:  
РК: Показатели пользователя'Гэвин Рид' колеблются по шкале значений уровня стресса непрерывно и стремительно! Рекомендуется использовать рабочий перерыв для упражнений дыхательной гимнастики!  
Эл: Гэвин, Гэвин, Гэв, Терминатор плохого не посоветует, ну?

Гэвин:  
Эл: Ты так зол, что не можешь произнести ни слова?  
РК: Оттеночные значения стресса вероятно отражают глубокий шок пользователя, возможно, страх!  
Эл, настойчиво заглядывая в глаза: Тебя принцессой обозвать, чтобы из ступора вышел? Гэвин? Йода уже волнуется!  
РК93: Точно так!

Эл: И раскаивается!  
РК93: Спорить в этом не буду я.  
Эл: И обещает больше так не делать!  
РК93: С оговорками некоторыми и спецификацией характеристик...  
Эл: И не будет больше экспериментировать на себе!  
РК93: Поручиться, однако, сложно...  
Эл: И не будет играть в Палпатина!

РК93: Как?!  
Гэвин: В смысле?!  
Эл: О, отмерз  
Гэвин: Если не играть в Палпатина, какой тогда от этой материализации чувственных идей толк?!  
РК93: Никакого нет!!  
Гэвин: Вот!!  
Эл: Гэвин, скажи честно, сколько тебе лет? Ты помнишь диснеевских принцесс и ЗВ достаточно, чтоб обидеться!

Гэвин: В паспорте написано  
Эл: Мы дошли до того этапа отношений, чтобы заглядывать друг другу в паспорт?  
Гэвин: Господи  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Кибербоже ты недобитый, тебе обязательно все так усложнять?   
Эл:  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Мне 38 юных лет, если это то, что ты х  
Эл: Очень странно

Гэвин: Что именно кажется тебе в этом странным?  
Эл: Мы одногодки и почти ровесники, но  
Гэвин: Но я выжил до своих лет, а ты дожил?  
Эл: Нет, глобальная разница не в этом  
Гэвин: Я выжил из ума, а ты дожил, что старших не уважают?  
Эл: Знаешь, подозрительно сильно тянет согласиться

Гэвин: Все для тебя. Кроме  
Эл: Начинааается  
Гэвин: Кроме роли Палпатина, у нас уже есть отличный и даже со спецэффектами!  
Эл: С чего ты взял, будто я претендую?  
Гэвин: Ну, ты так разнервничался и меня за плечи тряс. К тому же  
Эл: Очень интересно  
Гэвин: Тебе бы пошла мантия

Эл: Ты так говоришь, будто уже прикидываешь хэллоуинские костюмы  
Гэвин: А что такого?  
Эл: Сейчас февраль  
Гэвин: Я, может, каждый год заранее начинаю готовиться!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вот в этом году... В этом руку сломал, как раз она после гипса, как у Анакина протез была!  
Эл: 🤦

РК: 🤦  
РК202: 🤦  
РК118: Ох, ми-лый! 🤦  
РК115: Гэвин... 🤦  
РК89: КапС НЕ одобрЯеТ! 🙅  
РК451: Не-не-не спокой-покойно, непокойно, наде-деюсь, всё кон-чи-лось-лось! 🤦  
РК185: Ох, дорогой... 🤦  
РК99: Сэ-эр... 🤦  
РК93: И вы говорить ещё думаете, будто косплей мой - опасно это! 🤷

Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Я начинаю понимать девятисотых...  
Гэвин: И почему я этому не рад?  
Эл: Потому как ты, НАДЕЮСЬ, осознаешь, что взаимопонимание случилось на безрадостной почве  
Гэвин: Мне 38, и я ещё не умер!!  
Эл: Но количество попыток, про которые я знаю, пугает с каждым днём больше

Гэвин: Это ты ещё не про все знаешь  
Эл: Любой фандом должен изучаться постепенно  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Э?  
Эл: Я не силен в социальщине. Ну, фандом, увлечение, хобби, дружба - все, что в свободное время делаешь?  
Гэвин: Л-ладно, допустим, меня нисколько не пугает, что это изучение

Эл: Хм? Это должно пугать?  
Гэвин: Ну, знаешь, всякие условности живых людей, комплексы, стремные привычки, помятая рожа, вот это вот всё и вдруг под пристальным вниманием  
Эл, оглядывая РК900х: Вдруг?  
Гэвин: Со мной нет интервью даже в теленеделе, алло  
Эл: Хм, надо думать...

Гэвин: Как-то ты это щас неуверенно сказал, то ли согласился, то ли постебался, то ли думать собрался реально  
Эл: Меня беспокоит грядущая презентация  
Гэвин: Не верю своим ушам  
Эл: То есть, как тебя подать. Нет опыта интервью, плохо  
Гэвин: Я не утка по-пекински, шоб меня подавать

РК: Суждения пользователя'Гэвин Рид' обыкновенно логичны.  
Эл: Но? Ты хочешь возразить?  
РК: Статус в системе отчасти оправдывает выбор лексики, так как  
Гэвин: Он не хочет возразить!!  
Эл: Ты что-то от меня скрываешь?  
Гэвин: Как ты мог такое подумать?!  
Эл: Очень просто, беру и думаю

Гэвин: Допустим! Но каждый свободный человек имеет право на маленькие безвредные секреты! Например, что делал прошлым летом, как записан в телефоне бывшего начальника или кто убил Кеннеди  
Эл: Каждый свободный человек может время от времени освобождаться от секретов?

Гэвин: Я знаю, Кеннеди убил Комедиант, в телефоне лейтенанта я значился как "псина без намордника", а прошлым летом я маньяков вязал с переменным успехом, Терминатор подтвердит! Доволен? Доволен! Закрыли те  
Эл: Хм! Во-первых, я тоже смотрел Хранителей. Во-вторых, я про другое

Гэвин: Ну почему с тобой так сложно  
Эл: Говорить? Общаться? Жить рядом? Чувствовать себя понятым? Не испытывать дискомфорт?  
Гэвин: С темы съехать сложно, не обольщайся, по остальным параметрам я тебя побью!  
Эл: Не уверен  
Гэвин: Поверь на слово  
Эл: Наука требует доказательств

Гэвин: Ну хоть не жертв  
Эл: Возможно, ради доказательств, кому-то придется пойти  
Гэвин: На жертвы?!  
Эл: Меня не перестает удивлять твоя кровожадность. В лабораторию пойти придется, за качественными измерительными приборами  
Гэвин: Фух  
Эл: Мда  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Вот и поговорили

Гэвин: Зато с темы вроде съехали, Элайджа, пожалуйста, скажи "да"  
Эл: Хм, да?  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Что?  
РК: Безусловное доверие мистера Элайджи Камски, оказанное Пользователю'Гэвин Рид' зарегистрировано как редчайшая положительная реакция на пользователя'Гэвин Рид'!  
Эл: Как это понять

Гэвин: Стоп, Терминатор, хочешь сказать, мне никто не доверяет?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, мне мало кто доверяет?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Малое количество людей доверяет мне настолько, чтобы просто сказать слово, которое я у них прошу?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Ууу...  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Можешь начинать бояться  
Эл: Чего?  
Гэвин: Терминаторских замашек на сближение  
Эл: С чего бы  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Терминатор тебя признал за своего, а он своим доверием, знаешь, не разбрасывается  
Эл: Я должен чувствовать, что я польщён, или это баг системы?  
Гэвин: Не баг, а фича

Гэвин: Ты, Терминатор, спрашиваешь, с чего бы твоего сближения бояться?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Эл: Меня одного не отпускает ощущение, что они беседуют  
РК93: Одного не.  
РК118: О, сладкие моменты полного взаимопонимания, милый!  
Гэвин: Так вот, это было не всерьёз, Терминатор

РК: Принято.  
Гэвин: Я надеюсь!!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' желает продолжить тонкую настройку параметров взаимодействия с пользователем?  
Гэвин: Что? Мы в настройки залезли? Нет!  
РК: В таком случае будет запущен обычный протокол взаимодействия с пользователем. 3,2,1...

Гэвин: И что вы все смотрите  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Как будто обнимающегося Терминатора никогда не видели  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Посреди рабочего дня, допустим, и нашего офиса, ок, но было же  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Да что вас так удивляет?!  
Эл: Он предупредил обратным отсчетом, но ты не увернулся?

Гэвин, неразборчиво: штядркштли  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин, краснея: Это обязательно объяснять?  
Эл: Я тут подумал, пожалуй, не надо, в принципе все и без перевода ясно  
Гэвин: Вот спасибо  
Эл: На здоровье  
РК115: Гэвин? Нам тоже интересно?  
Гэвин: Элайджа понял, вот пусть он и объясняет

Эл: Признаться, я в тупике, не столько умственно, сколько буквально  
Толпа РК: 👀  
Эл: Вот об этом я и говорю  
РК118: Ты будешь нам объяснять, милый, или дождаться расшифровки от Терминатора?  
Эл: Он сможет расшифровать?  
РК118: Я почти уверен, что его библиотека звуков это позволяет.

Гэвин: Какая ещё библиотека звуков?  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: Что значит, "никакая"? Ухажер же вот только что  
РК, умоляюще: Нет?  
Гэвин: Что значит "ну пожалуйста, не надо"?  
Эл: Ему даже другие слова для контекста уже не нужны?  
РК: Нет? Нет?..  
Гэвин: Ладно, этот секрет умрет вместе со мной

РК: Нет! Да, нет. Нет?  
Гэвин: Фух, да брось ты, если библиотеку звуков на меня завёл, смирись с присутствием в ней идиоматических выражений  
Эл: Действительно не нужны?  
Гэвин: Но я в принципе согласен, что ты скажешь мне потом, когда будешь к этому морально готов  
РК: Да!


	41. Часть 41 - о встречах и ожидаемых (неожиданных) откровениях

Гэвин: Так, народ, важное объявление  
РК: Внимание модельного ряда РК900 всегда будет сосредоточено на пользователе, его нуждах и потребностях.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, конечно, но так официально вытягиваться в струнку не стоит, Терминатор, мне прямо неуютно делается

РК: Модельный ряд РК900 рассчитан на максимально комфортные для пользователя условия эксплуатации!  
Гэвин, ёжась: Вот знаешь, Терминатор, ты как будто чем-то недоволен  
РК: Система не выносит оценочных суждений.  
Гэвин: Система выносит сразу трупы?  
РК: Стрессоустойчивость модели

Гэвин: Да знаю, знаю, что вы крутые, а об тебя вообще ножи точить можно  
РК: Сомнительное утверждение.  
Гэвин: Только на первый взгляд! Терминатор, правда, ты чего  
РК: Вероятная тема объявления вызывает у пользователя тревогу и неспокойствие. Система не рекомендует. Система!

Гэвин: Системе уже поздновато?  
РК: Х? М?  
Гэвин: Это ты у Элайджи научился, вот ну стопудово, теперь он у меня точно не отвертится, кстати об Элайдже, презентация ваша назначена на послезавтра, так что если хотели понервничать спокойно, можно начинать!  
РК: Пользователи...

Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Пользователи склонны выносить суждения из неоднородных предпосылок, создавать логические цепочки из событий, не связанных на первый взгляд, и руководствоваться скорее стихийными взаимосвязями, отказывая в первенстве рациональным.  
Гэвин: Короче, люди нелогичные?

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ты удивлён, как можно было сказать это так коротко?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И что об этом думает твоя система? Которая не умеет удивляться?  
РК, торопливо: Нет! Нет! Ошибка! ❌❎✖️  
Гэвин: Саечку за испуг, не нервничай ты так  
РК: Договоренность подтверждена. Заказ оформлен.

Гэвин:Ты мне булку заказал, что ли?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Злорадствовать нехорошо  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Это не злорадство?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А что?  
РК: Цитата'на что похоже'?  
Гэвин: На неуклюжую попытку извиниться? На хорошую попытку перевести тему? На отличную попытку организовать ланч?  
РК: Да!

Гэвин, жуя: В очередной раз поражаюсь, какие вы прошаренные  
РК93, удерживая дрон: Точно так!  
Гэвин: Зачем тебе дрон, Йода? Булку принес, дело своё сделал  
РК93: Барахлит двигатель один у него, осмотр небольшой необходим модели'дрон-помощник'.  
Гэвин: Звучит, будто служебная собака

РК93: Верно отчасти это! Паганель?  
РК99: Подержать его?  
РК93: Точно так!  
Гэвин: А чего он вырывается  
РК: Программный продукт четко задаёт рамки рабочих алгоритмов. Время задержки доставки недопустимо для данного юнита.  
Гэвин: Но вы все равно ему помогаете?  
РК93: Двух минут дело.

Гэвин: Осторожно, а то вдруг он вас запомнит и полюбит, станет летать хвостом во внерабочее время, потом привяжется и всё  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Что?  
РК118: Что 'всё', милый?  
Гэвин: И будет у нас вместо кота, что ещё может быть "всё"?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'уникален и восхитителен.

РК93: Починил я.  
Гэвин: Отпускай?  
РК99: Жалко...  
РК202: Но как мы тогда посмотрим, что он летает и в порядке?  
РК118: Если любишь, отпусти, милый!  
Гэвин: Да господи, откуда такая драма  
РК93: Милый он.  
РК99: Йоде понравился и мне тоже...  
Гэвин: Мы не будем воровать дрон-курьер

Гэвин: Даже если вы все будете смотреть, как Йода сейчас, мы не будем воровать дрон-курьер!  
РК93: Однако я чинить его могу...  
РК99: Он уже старый...  
РК89: КАпс МОжеТ игрАТь с НиМ в ДоГОнялКи! И ПРЯтКи!  
РК202: Или его можно оставлять на патруль дома!  
Гэвин: О-хо-хо

РК118: Если это тебя утешит, милый, мы с Маусом не в таком восторге от инициативы.  
Гэвин: А в каком?  
РК115: Очень умеренном. Однако...  
Гэвин: Ну-ну?  
РК115: Я мог бы программировать его на разные полезные команды?  
РК118: А я брать его в парк, иногда перья оттуда тяжеловато тащить.

Гэвин: Иногда мне страшно за всех голубей Детройта  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Но это быстро проходит. Терминатор? Ты ничего про дрона не сказал  
РК: Перспективы и вероятности нерелевантных поступков - все в руках пользователя.  
Гэвин: Я не кибербиблию спрашивал, а тебя?  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Будем считать, все в принципе за  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Теперь отпустили чужого дрона  
РК93: Но  
Гэвин: После презентации, так и быть куплю вам соба... В смысле, дрона!  
РК93: Лети, джедай свободный!  
Гэвин: То-то же, дрессировщики малолетние  
РК202: Виии!! Сэр!!! Хоть бы быстрее!!!

Гэвин: А сейчас, чтобы подготовиться, согласовать действия, да и надрать уши Элайдже, двинемся к нему в гости  
РК118: Правда, милый?  
Гэвин: Чего бы неправда-то, Ухажер?  
РК118: 20сек назад на твое имя пришло приглашение, милый! Элайджа недоволен прогулом турнира и ждёт тебя дома!

Гэвин: Элайджа ваще обнаглел  
РК115: Поясните, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Теперь прямо просится на передовицу журналов "Телепатия сегодня" и "Ваш домашний экстрасенс"  
РК115: В каталоге периодических изданий нет таких журналов.  
Гэвин: И я говорю, обнаглел, журналы ещё выходить не начали, а он!

Гэвин: Так  
РК: Да?  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Кибертакси прекрасны с любой стороны  
РК115: Сюда просится 'но'.  
Гэвин: Но я не могу сказать ему - езжай на ту огромную фаллическую белую конструкцию, поблизости будет коттедж-бункер, наша цель  
РК115: Вы не знаете адрес Киберлайф?

Гэвин: Если бы дело было в этом, я бы не расстроился  
РК115: И снова 'но'?  
Гэвин: Но я не знаю адрес Элайджи, а вот это реально стрёмно  
РК89: КаПс ЗнаЕТ.  
РК93: Тоже я.  
РК99: И я тоже.  
Гэвин: Точно, вы же к нему уже наезжали в гости, вот и командуйте, куда ехать  
РК: Принято.

Гэвин: Когда я говорил "командуйте, куда ехать", я не подразумевал "любоваться видами парка, где куча собак"  
РК93: Я это виноват, Гэвин, я координаты задавал, ошибка произошла во мне, необъяснимая!  
Гэвин: Э?  
Коннор: Какая неожиданность! Я тут в парке с Сумо гуляю! Вижу, вы тоже!

Гэвин: Ещё один намек на псину сутулую и тебе п  
Коннор: Я имел в виду, тоже гуляете, детектив Рид!  
Гэвин: ФБРщик из тебя стопудово отличный, выкручиваешься, как шлюпка под обстрелом  
Коннор: И я рад вас видеть!  
Гэвин: Йода, что мы тут забыли  
РК93: Просьба поступила время потянуть.

Гэвин: Я не верю, что у него может быть неубрано  
РК118: Разумеется, нет, милый...  
Гэвин: И что тогда-а!  
Коннор: Сумо, фу! Фу! Не надо лизать детектива!  
Гэвин: Убербербенбери его! Пфу! Слюнявая морда, нет, хорош лизаться!!  
Сумо: Вуф? Вуф-вуф!!  
Коннор: Вы ему понравились, детектив!

Гэвин: Я, может, всегда собакам нравился!  
Коннор: О, да? Плюс один в душу? Именины кармы? Постоянно забываю, как вы это говорите!  
Гэвин, расслабляясь: Кто-нибудь собирается меня спасать? Хозяин собаки? Собственные железные?  
РК93: Нужно вам позитивное впечатление, Гэвин!

Гэвин: Поэтому вы хладнокровно бросаете меня на растерзание слюнявого пса?  
РК: Цитата'хладнокровно', недопустимо. 'Руководство по эксплуатации и техническому обслуживанию пользователя' ясно диктует, что...  
Гэвин: Прошло полтора года, и вот ты наконец проговорился, Терминатор!

Коннор: У вас есть такое руководство?! А киньте мне? Что? Что вы так смотрите?  
РК89: КаПС Не УвЕРен, НО руКОВОдсТВо ТЕрМИНаТор ПИсаЛ Сам?  
[Все]:👀  
РК: Недопустимо! Подтверждение - печать компании Киберлайф!  
Гэвин, с земли: Отставить панику, вытащить меня из-под собаки, не бояться

РК: Любая модель РК900 исключительно устойчива к психологическому воздействию, это механически невозможно!  
Гэвин: Самый бесстрашный андроид, которого мы все видели, Коннор, скажи ему?  
Коннор: Ну  
Гэвин: КОННОР  
Коннор: Конечно!  
РК: Процент неискренности  
Гэвин: Тут невероятен!

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну давай, недоверчивая железная разумная жизнь, поверь мне на слово, а?  
РК: Да.  
Коннор: Вот знаете, детектив Рид, вы, вы!!  
Гэвин, быстро: Это не я, это другой детектив, тебе показалось, сенсоры подвели, с кем не бывает  
Коннор: Но ваша эмпатия  
Гэвин: Мне подбросили!

[РК]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Камон  
Коннор: Вы пять раз ошиблись в слове 'Да'.  
Гэвин: А кто-то тут зануда от бога  
Коннор: Я андроид?  
Гэвин: ... кибербоженьки, ок, сути это не меняет  
Коннор: И моего к вам отношения.  
Гэвин: Которое сменилось уже минимум трижды?  
Коннор: И после этого зануда я?

Гэвин: Как мелочно!  
Коннор: Я привык изучать детали!  
Гэвин: Зараза въедливая!  
Коннор: И лучшая в своём департаменте!  
Гэвин: У тебя просто нет здоровой конкуренции!  
Коннор: Зато нездоровой хоть отбавляй!  
Гэвин: У тебя преимущество - такими простыми методами не взять!  
Коннор: Да!

Гэвин: И это, конечно, прекрасно, я рад за тебя...  
[Все]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин, опомнившись: Но ты это прекращай! Ишь чего удумал!   
Коннор: Натравить на вас Сумо ещё раз?  
Сумо: Вуф!!  
Гэвин: Ты не посмеешь!  
Коннор: Уверены?  
Гэвин: Щенок невоспитанный, а!  
Коннор: Но Сумо уже взр... Ахаха!

Гэвин: Э?  
Коннор: Ахаха!  
Гэвин: Да уймись, я просто  
Коннор: Ахаха!  
Гэвин: ...вернул тебе любезность?  
Коннор, утирая слёзы: Ахахаа... Можно я потом тоже как-нибудь с вами погуляю?  
Гэвин: Если это опять наезд  
Коннор: Можно даже без Сумо! Хотя за полное отсутствие собак не ручаюсь!

Гэвин: Ах ты  
Коннор: Да?  
Гэвин: Щенок!  
Коннор: Псина!  
Гэвин: Где ты видишь тут псину?!  
Коннор: Вон там, в кустиках выгуливают. А относительно щенка?  
Гэвин: А мне не страшно, щенок тут ты  
Коннор: Правда?  
Гэвин: Правда не страшно или правда щенок?  
Коннор: Вы абсолютно алогичный!💞

Гэвин, ворча: Неправда!  
Коннор: Это ваше последнее слово?  
Гэвин: Вообще, надеюсь, что нет  
[РК]: ⭕...  
Гэвин, бодро: О, вот видишь, кирпич с дерева не упал сию секунду, уже, считай, не последнее!  
[РК]: ...  
Гэвин: Ой, ну хорош! Ты-то чего с ними заодно, ФБРщик электрический?

Коннор: Я тоже РК!  
Гэвин: Как и Маркус  
Коннор, мигая жёлтым: Он, кстати, в порядке, но замазанную стену чуть-чуть подскабливает каждый день.   
Гэвин: Надо МакКуину будет сказать  
Коннор: А сейчас передает вам... Эээ, приветственный жест в общем  
Гэвин: Пожалуй, я могу угадать, какой

Коннор: Очень интересно сравнить догадку с действительностью  
Гэвин: Но кругом собаки, дети, дети собак и один особо дерзкий щенок!  
Коннор, улыбаясь: Ничего, Сумо простит! ✊  
Гэвин: Не смей!  
Коннор: 🖐️  
Гэвин: Какая же ты всё-таки первосортная  
Коннор: Да-да?  
Гэвин, нехотя: Личность

Коннор: Я и не знал, что вы такой, детектив Рид! Такой! Такой! Ах-ха-ха!  
Гэвин, мрачно: Какой? Не ем на завтрак маленьких детей?  
Коннор: И больших!  
Гэвин: Боже...  
Коннор: И даже андроидских!!  
Гэвин: Боже, дай мне сил  
Коннор: А зачем вам силы? Вас поддерживают 9 РК900, и 7 тут!

Гэвин: Это безусловно шикарно  
[РК]: 😄  
Гэвин: Но ваще мне бывают нужны внутренние силы, чтобы не сорваться на беззащитных окружающих созданий  
Коннор: Рыбок?  
Гэвин: Ты нарываешься  
Коннор: Котят?  
Гэвин: Да блин  
Коннор: Стажёров?  
Гэвин: Какая же ты всё-таки первосортная с

Коннор, восторженно: Ну?!  
Гэвин: Свободная девиантская личность! Всё бы тебе нервы взрослым трепать!  
Коннор: Какой вы!  
Гэвин: Богом клянусь, Коннор, я брошу в тебя чем-нибудь  
Коннор: 🏳️  
Гэвин: Специнвентарь для работы в ФБР, переговорщик?  
Коннор: Да, с неадек  
Гэвин: Ах ты козявка

РК93: Сообщение поступило, что путь свободен. Сила с нами?  
Гэвин: Элайджа тоже ЗВ смотрел, чему ты удивляешься, Йода?  
РК93: Но раньше не проявлялось так это!  
Гэвин: Все когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз... Ага!  
Коннор: Ай, ай, отпустите ухо, у меня там сенсоры влажности!

Гэвин: Нахрена они тебе там?  
Коннор: А вдруг мне кто-то будет на ухо выдыхать угрозы? А я не почувствую? И не смогу проанализировать даже андроид или человек?  
Гэвин: Вот с воображением люди тебя делали  
Коннор, гордо: Прототип!  
Гэвин: Идеального! Шантажиста!  
Коннор: Переговорщика!

Гэвин: Мне виднее!  
Коннор: Спецификации модели!  
Гэвин: Терминатора на тебя натравлю, он тебе все про твои спецификации расскажет так, что только конспектировать успевай!  
Коннор: Правда?  
РК: Да.  
Коннор: Ай-ай, головой крутить неудобно! Отпустите ухо?  
Гэвин: Любопытная зараза

Коннор: Я такой!  
Гэвин: Это не повод для гордости  
Коннор: А по-моему  
Гэвин: А по-моему, Сумо твой уже застоялся, идите побегайте, нам тоже уже пора  
Коннор: Но! Ай! Но потом мы встретимся? Ещё? Пожалуйста! Ай!  
Гэвин: Настырная разумная жизнь, даже ухо не пожалел башкой крутить

Коннор: Ухо можно заменить, если очень-очень попросить включить его в заявку на канцтовары или не просить, а просто хакн... Уговорить специалиста пожалеть безухого андроида?.. 🤕  
Гэвин: Артист  
Коннор, бойко: Переговорщик!! ☝️  
Гэвин: И про "хакнуть" мне послышалось?  
Коннор: Да!!

Гэвин: Да ладно, ладно, башка твоя бедовая, увидимся ещё, бывай!  
Коннор: *__* Вы меня растрепали?  
Гэвин: Упс  
Коннор: И ухо отпустили?  
Гэвин: Уходить с твоим ухом я изначально не планировал ващет  
Коннор: Вы ужасный и совсем нет! Как вам удается это сочетать?!  
Гэвин: Медихлорианы

Коннор, восторженно: Ха-ха! Неправда!  
Гэвин: Дятел Вуди... Годы практики, как и во всяком прилично отработанном мастерстве, ага?  
Коннор: Вуди...  
Гэвин, краснея: Да я смотрел это старьё  
[РК]: ♻️  
Гэвин: Ой ну неет  
РК: Да!  
Коннор: Что они делают?  
Гэвин: Потрошат википедию

Коннор: Вы обещаете?  
Гэвин: Ещё я мелким шантажистам  
Коннор: Крупным!  
Гэвин: Крупным шантажистам ничего не обещал!  
Коннор: Так я не для себя прошу, мне для кузена?  
Гэвин: Пххх, долой с глаз моих, ухах, в смысле, пшелнах, всё, покеда, ну!  
Коннор: Я все записал!  
Гэвин: И тебе пока!

Гэвин: Итак, мы всё-таки едем к Элайдже Камски домой  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Кстати, пока помню, какой у него адрес?  
РК93: Пересечение набережной Камски, дом 1, с улицей Камски, дом 1, площадью Камски, дом 1, и проспектом Камски, дом  
Гэвин: Не продолжай! Я в принципе понял логику 🤦

РК89: А КаПС нЕ ОчЕНь поНЯл?  
Гэвин: Дом выходит на четыре стороны  
РК89: ДА?  
Гэвин: Ну и с каждой стороны он первый, ибо кругом ледяная пустыня и кибербашня Киберлайф  
РК89: И?  
Гэвин: И Элайджа достаточно нескромный, боже, не верю, что говорю это, человек, чтобы сделать свою карту

РК115: Но вы улыбаетесь, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Адрес запомнить легко  
РК115: Что-то ещё?  
Гэвин: Предвкушаю день турнира?  
РК118: Завтра на работу, милый?  
Гэвин: Ночь турнира  
РК118: Послезавтра презентация?  
Гэвин: Вечер турнира?  
РК99: Ещё бы хорошо поспать...  
Гэвин: В гости, мы едем в гости

Эл: Долго добирались  
Гэвин: Во-первых, у тебя очень трудный адрес  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Пока назвал пересечение всех улиц  
Эл: Мы живём во время кибертакси  
Гэвин: Таксист закончил последнюю смену, произошла технологическая революция, такси эволюционировало до кибер, и я наконец договорил

Эл: Это может вас извинить. И объяснить опоздание. Частично.  
Гэвин: Во-вторых, кое-кто написал кое-кому подзадержать кое-кого по пути к первому кое-кому  
Эл: Это ребячество  
Гэвин: Я слишком много раз произнес фамилию "Камски" за последние сорок минут, плотность почти черной дыры!

Эл: Ну допустим? И?  
Гэвин: Мы зашли через гараж  
Эл: О нет  
Гэвин: О да, ты не говорил, что у тебя в гараже мастерская Старка  
Эл, закатывая глаза: Не Старка, а  
Гэвин: Чш-чщщщ! Черной дыре осталось немного! Каждое упоминание кибербога всуе чревато!  
Эл: Чем?  
Гэвин: Пока неизвестно

Эл: Иногда я сомневаюсь, восемь тебе или тридцать восемь  
Гэвин: А я каждый раз думаю, тебе пятнадцать или сто пятнадцать, судя по величине усталости от общества  
Эл: Не продолжай  
Гэвин: ...что-то в районе сорока, но непонятно, с какой стороны...  
Эл: Гспдии  
Гэвин: Каждый раз считаю

Эл: С памятью у тебя ещё хуже, чем я думал. Гэвин, мы РОВЕСНИКИ, нам совершенно одинаково лет!  
Гэвин, ухмыляясь: Мне вечно 22  
Эл: Хорошо, мы не ровесники, я постарше  
Гэвин: На 93 го  
Эл: На полгода, не надейся, мне никогда не было 115 лет  
Гэвин: А твое эльфское альтер-эго на АО4

Эл: Ты хочешь войны? Ты ее получишь! Хлоя! Все звонки и визиты на вечер отменить!  
Гэвин: Э? У тебя были визиты на вечер? Кого ты обманываешь, вышел в трениках  
Эл: Нас с детективом Ридом никому не беспокоить  
Гэвин: Если вдруг они засобираются  
Х#2: Детектива тоже?  
Эл: Именно так

Гэвин: Что-то аж сердце ёкнуло...  
Х#2: Воды?  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: А, не, телефон завибрировал, ох, Фаулер, погоди, отве  
Эл: Хлоя?  
Х#2: 🖐️📱📴📵  
Гэвин: Што это было  
Эл: Небольшой фокус с высасыванием заряда и отключением питания  
Гэвин: Мои тоже так могут?  
Эл: Если разблокировать функцию

Эл: Кстати  
Гэвин: Ага?  
Эл: Кажется...  
Гэвин: Креститься надо  
Эл: Меня немного беспокоит  
Гэвин: Это нормальное состояние живых людей  
Эл: Один вопрос  
Гэвин: Так задай?  
Эл: А где все РК900?  
Гэвин: О, так ты заметил  
Эл: Я слегка рассеянный  
Гэвин: Слегка, ага  
Эл: Очки, конечно, +8, но

Гэвин: Я понял, понял, ты не слепой! В идеале...  
Эл: И не глухой!  
Гэвин: Просто нервный какой-то. Что случилось?  
Эл: Без учёта того, что все твои беспардонные андроиды исследуют мой гараж?  
Гэвин: Без учёта  
Эл: Мне просто плохо?  
Гэвин: Это и твои дети тоже?  
Эл: Это должно утешить?

Гэвин: А что, не утешает?  
Эл: Хм...  
Гэвин: Прислушайся к себе повнимательнее?  
Эл: Допустим. Немного. И все же  
Гэвин: И все же ты выглядишь так, будто объявился твой злобный брат-близнец и теперь требует свою долю  
Эл, бледнея: Что? Откуда?  
Гэвин: Э??  
Эл#2: П р и в е т.

Гэвин: Это прикол такой? У меня в глазах двоится? Я сплю?  
Эл#2: Н е а. Ч т о? Н р а в л ю с ь? Г л а з н е с в о д и ш ь!  
Гэвин: Фублин  
Эл, тихо: Да...  
Гэвин: Что это за чудик  
Эл, убито: Мой старший брат Элиот  
Элиот: Я т а к о й!  
Гэвин: У меня так даже сын-маньяк не говорит

Элиот: Э л л и, т ы с в я з а л с я с п л о х о й к о м п а н и е й? С т о и т и с ч е з н у т ь н а 5 л е т, и в с ё! В с ё!  
Гэвин: Элли?  
Эл: Плохая компания?  
Хлоя#2: 5 лет?  
Элиот: М е н я о п я т ь н и к т о н е п о н и м а е т  
Гэвин: Не пробовал общаться менее выеб  
Эл: Вычурно

Элиот: А з а ч е м?  
Гэвин: Действительно?  
Элиот: Я т о ж е т а к д у м а ю.  
Эл, бормоча: Будь тут Терминатор, он бы опознал сарказм  
Гэвин: Но его нет, придется обходиться своими силами, Эл-л  
Эл: Не надо  
Элиот: Э л л и? О н т е б я о б и ж а е т?  
Гэвин: Скорее, его обижает "Элли"

Элиот: В о т е щ ё  
Гэвин: Действительно! Так это ты Элайджу за уши таскал в детстве?  
Элиот: Д е л о п р о ш л о е  
Гэвин: Мда?  
Элиот: Н у р а з у м е е т с я!  
Гэвин: Ещё раз назовешь его "Элли", и я оттаскаю тебя  
Элиот: М н е н р а в и т с я т в о я р е ш и т е л ь н о с т ь!

Гэвин: Говоришь так, будто мне может что-то помешать?  
Элиот: Т у т Х л о я, в е ё п р и с у т с т в и и я н е п р и к о с н о в е н е н!  
Гэвин: Ха?  
Элиот: Х м?  
РК118: Так вы без нас чем-то интересным занимаетесь, милые!  
Эл: О, Ухажер  
Элиот: Х м?  
Гэвин: Он прекрасно ладит с Хлоями

Хлоя#2: Мы взаимовыгодно сотрудничаем.  
РК118: Лучше и не скажешь, милая! Я, кажется, измарал пиджак, не подскажешь, где тут прачечная?  
Хлоя#2: Провожу, если позволишь?  
РК118, уходя: С удовольствием, милая, а где ваша третья сестра?  
Элиот: О й  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: И вот мы наедине

Элиот: И с ч е г о т ы т а к р а с с т р о и л с я?  
Гэвин: Элайджа нервничает  
Элиот: К а к б у д т о э т о в с ё о б ъ я с н я е т?  
Гэвин: Он редко нервничает  
Элиот: О н п р о с т о н е р в н ы й?  
Гэвин: И очень сильно именно из-за тебя  
Элиот: Я е г о л у ч ш а я п о л о в и н а?

Гэвин, приятно улыбаясь: А я его агрессивная половина, ага? И это мне решать, кто тут лучшая!  
Элиот: Х м! Т и р а н и я? Э л л и? А а а а а ай-яй-яй, пустибольно  
Гэвин, выкручивая 👂: Я предупреждал? Предупреждал! И говорить ты можешь с нормальной скоростью, оказывается

Элиот: Д а п онял я, пон я л!  
Гэвин: Блин, до чего же Камски сложные, ты с этой азбукой Морзе прекращай, у меня в голове все рассыпается  
Элиот: У м е н я тоже!  
Эл, тихо: Ну вот и познакомились  
РК115: Требуется вмешательство?  
Гэвин: Какао, Маус, много какао всем пострадавшим

Элиот, робко: И м н е?  
Гэвин: Ты пострадавший?  
Элиот, щупая ухо: Д а?  
Гэвин: Тогда тебе тоже  
Элиот: Я з н а л, я л у ч ш айяйяй  
Гэвин: И лечебных люлей повторно, чтоб к пострадавшим зазря не примазывался  
Элиот: Н о  
Гэвин: Агрессивная половина  
Элиот: Х л о и  
Гэвин: На моей стороне

Элиот: С ч е г о т ы т а к р е ш и л? У м е н я е г о л и ц о, о н и з а щ и щ а ю т м е н я!  
Гэвин: А ты и рад пользоваться их гостеприимством, упырь  
Элиот: Я т у т с а м ы й к р а с и в айяйяй!!  
Гэвин: Самый красивый тут явно не ты, зато скоро буишь самый пострадавший

Элиот: Н о  
Гэвин: И ты явно тут не самый умный! Вот почему Хлоя ушла с Ухажером, в голову не приходило?  
Элиот: О н з а н е й у х а ж и в а е т?  
Гэвин: Хехе! В смысле, ни фига! А если спросить Элайджу?  
Эл: Потому что она хотела уйти  
Гэвин: Иными словами, Элиот, тебе тут не рады

Элиот: Я т р е б у ю с в о й к а к а о  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Всему-то тебя учить надо  
Элиот: Айяйяй, т е п е р ь - т о з а ч т о?!  
Гэвин: За отсутствие манер, это не твой дом, и требовать что-то ты не можешь, особенно если учесть, сколько душевной доброты тебе уже перепало

Элиот: Х м?  
Гэвин: Тебя вообще на порог пустили, цени, козёл несчастный, а ты ещё и какао требовать  
Эл, выдыхая: О, точно, какао, я пойду Маусу помогу, спасибо, Гэвин!  
Гэвин, провожая взглядом: Не вопрос, киб... Элайджа, вообще не вопрос  
Элиот: Д а т ы к т о т а к о й?!

Гэвин: О, серьезный разговор старшего брата со страшим братом?  
Элиот: К а к о й е щ ё "с т а р ш и й"? К о м у?!  
Гэвин: Слушай сюда, если будешь капать на нервы Элайдже, я сделаю тебе очень больно, и меня никто не остановит и не осудит  
Элиот: Д а к т о  
Гэвин: Агрессивная половина

Элиот: И в с ё?  
Гэвин: Это в принципе достаточная мера знания обо мне  
Элиот: Н о э т о я е г о б р а т и д о л ж е н з а щ и щ а т ь о т п о д о з р и т е л ь н ы х т и п о в!  
Гэвин, кривясь: А что, защищаешь разве? Мне очень все равно, кто ты, но за Эла я тебя урою и спрячу тело

Элиот: Н о  
Гэвин: Я смогу, не боись, в душе я сволочь агрессивная, а по должности детектив, так что тебя точно никто не найдет  
Элиот: А т о т п о л и ц е й с к и й а н д р о и д?!  
Гэвин: Ухажер-то? Молись, чтобы не привлечь его пристальное внимание, мой тебе совет

Элиот, взвывая: Д а п о ч е м у?!  
Гэвин: Потому что Ухажер очень остро реагирует на пассивную и незаметную агрессию  
Элиот: В ы в с е т у т б о л ь н ы е! В а с л е ч и т ь н а д о! Ай-ай-уууу!!!  
Гэвин: Это я просто в коленку пнул, а могу повыше. Не забывай, что ты в гостях

Элиот: Н е у т е б я  
Гэвин: Если бы он от тебя так не нервничал, я тебя уверяю, не нервничал бы тоже, однако мы имеем то, что имеем. Общими, ткскзть, усилиями  
Элиот: Г д е о н т е б я в о о б щ е о т к о п а л  
Гэвин: На свалке жизни, не переживай, тут ты не ошибся, но

Элиот, опасливо: Н о?  
Гэвин, ласково: Но это также означает, что я умею жить в жестоких условиях, ага? А также создавать подобные по спецзаказу. И тебя ждёт увлекательное турне в мир насилия, если ты будешь доводить лучшего человека столетия до тихой истерики. Я понятно объясняю?

Элиот: ...  
Гэвин: Не стесняйся переспрашивать и обращаться за объяснениями, но храни тебя господь от попутных идиотских выходок в сторону Элайджи  
Элиот: К а к я п о й м у?  
Гэвин: Тебе внезапно станет очень больно, предупреждения закончились, 3, 2, 1, сейчас  
Элиот: 0_0

Гэвин: Вопросы?  
Элиот: Н о к а к м н е с е б я в е с т и? О н с р а з у п о ч у е т п о д в о х, б у д е т в о л н о в а т ь с я, ч т о м е н я п о д м е н и л и и п о т р е б у ю т в ы к у п!  
Гэвин: Как все запущено. Пусть волнуется, хотя вероятность похищения ничтожно мала

Элиот: Э т о п о ч е м у е щ ё?!  
Гэвин: Мудила ты, конечно, редкостный, но не коллекционный, и единственная твоя ценность - небольшое сходство с самим Элайджей Камски  
Элиот: Н е б о л ь ш о е?! С х о д с т в о?!  
Гэвин: Мда... Чтобы не бить тебя слишком часто - повторяй за мной

Эл: Я принес вам какао  
Гэвин: Спасибо, не стоило ради нас так напрягаться, сами бы дошли  
Элиот: С п а с и б о?  
Эл: ...  
Гэвин: Господи, да как вы столько лет прожили близнецами, я не понимаю, просто не понимаю, Элайджа, умоляю, скажи, что это не первое спасибо от него?  
Эл: ...

Гэвин: Так, пострадавший, вот тебе твоё какао, сиди тут, молчи, к андроидам не приставай и хлюпай лечебным напитком  
Элиот, ёжась: Л а д н о  
Гэвин: Элайджа? Элайджа, пошли отойдём, мастерскую мне покажи сам? Эл? Земля вызывает Хьюстон!  
Эл: ...нет  
Гэвин: ШТО  
Эл: Хьюстон - это земля

Гэвин: Если я не кончусь как человек через десять минут, я точно поседею. Эл, очнись  
Эл: Да? Это ты мне?  
Гэвин: Ну а кому я это ещё мог сказать?  
Эл: Он тоже Эл, потому что Элиот  
Гэвин: Эл в своем доме только ты, а он мудила редкостный, ему сказал и тебе повторю  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Честное скаутское

Эл: Гэвин  
Гэвин: Легче, легче, выдыхай, в твоём собственном доме тебя никто не обидит, я прослежу!  
Эл: Гэвин!..  
Гэвин: Ты давай это, без надрыва, ну, да, Гэвин, уже 38 лет как. Вот хочешь, я ему на лбу крестик нарисую? И Хлои будут знать, кого можно от души пнуть?  
Эл: ✋🤚

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: ✋🤚  
Гэвин: Ну, если я верно понял... ✋🤚  
Эл: 🙏🙏 :Гэвин  
Гэвин: Ок, не хочу показаться грубым, но что это зна  
Эл: 😐😑😐  
Гэвин: Ок, мы стоим тут как разноглазик со своей валькирией на телетрансляции, но если тебе так легче, ок  
Эл: 😊  
Гэвин: Будем считать, что да

Гэвин: И все же, может, хоть намёк?  
Эл: 🖖🥗👺  
Гэвин: ооооООООоООоОО! Если это то, о чем я подумал?!  
Эл: Живите долго и процветайте!  
Гэвин, сгребая в охапку: Я щас точно кончусь как человек и начнусь как вулканец, хотя это лучше тебе, ты точно Спок, а я просто в красной рубашке

Эл: Нет! Не просто! Ты важный!  
Гэвин: Камон, одним офицером безопасности меньше - это никогда, ни в каком веке никому большой разницы не делало!  
Эл: А вот и неправда! А вот и сделает! Даже если раньше никогда! Ты в золотой рубашке, в золотой!  
Гэвин: Да где я офицер  
Эл: Не старший - везде

Гэвин: В смысле? Поясни? Я даже служил сержантом, это как раз уровень красной рубашки  
Эл: Я знаю! И нет! Это про золотую, потому что тебя слушали  
Гэвин: Просто жить хотели, вот и  
Эл: И ты магнетичный!  
Гэвин: Статикой щёлкнул? Извини  
Эл, почти рыча: Утята-то тебя с чего слушают?!

Гэвин: Все просто, я их мать  
Эл:  
Гэвин: То есть, конечно, нет, их мать Киберлайф, но она им просто биологическая, то есть механическая... Электрическая?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: А я их просто пригрел по одному и пошутил, они за мной хвостом, мама-утка, все дела  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Эээй?  
Эл: Я ЗНАЛ

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Так вот что пытался сказать Капс! Твой статус в системе "м"! Мама-утка?!  
Гэвин: Э!  
Эл: И Маус почти проговорился, хотя они мне ещё не до конца доверяют...  
Гэвин: Стой  
Эл: Но это значит, что ты мама-утка, а я киберпапа?  
Гэвин: Я требую адвоката?  
Эл: Поздно!

Гэвин: Никогда не поздно свалить по-тихому, я вполне успешно был матерью-уткой-одиночкой  
Эл, не слушая: Вот почему они утята! И, получается, наши дети?  
Гэвин: К слову об наших детях, они хотят собаку, тьфу, в смысле, дрона, и ты как порядочный кибеортец должен им его собрать!

Эл: Дрона?  
Гэвин: Они чуть не угнали курьерского  
Эл: Это странно  
Гэвин: Вот я тоже думаю, вроде полицейские  
Эл: Нет, если бы захотели, угнали бы  
Гэвин: Они ему починили крылышко и выпустили на свободу  
Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что я запретил!  
Эл: Родительская фигура, да-да...

Гэвин: Не издевайся, а?  
Эл: Кто тут издевается? У тебя действительно больше администраторских прав, чем у любого командующего офицера  
Гэвин: Они меня поэтому слушают?  
Эл: Не уверен  
Гэвин: Так и знал  
РК93, из-за стены: Не поэтому, сэр, Гэвин, нет!  
Гэвин: Так  
РК93: Да?  
Гэвин: Дети

Эл: У них просто очень чуткий слух  
Гэвин: А по-моему они банально подслушивали  
РК202, падая с потолка на плечо🕷️: Не банально! А изобретательно!  
Гэвин: Оххххх, Понкааааа  
Эл: О, активное использование мини-модуля? Лапки работают нормально?  
Гэвин: Эти лапки двигают мою крышу ехать

Эл: Это была скрытая функция!  
Гэвин: А по-моему, самая очевидная!  
РК202: Вы не ссоритесь?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Да  
РК202: Я не поняла совсем...  
Эл: Нет, не ссоримся  
Гэвин: Да, не ссоримся  
РК202: Отлично!!  
Эл: Интересно что  
Гэвин: Интересно от чего  
Эл: Ты не можешь быть таким!  
Гэвин: Э?

Эл: Поверить не могу, ты так виртуозно от меня это скрывал  
Гэвин: Шутишь?  
Эл: Я ничего не подозревал! И доколе ты собирался молчать о наших детях?  
РК89, из-за стены: ЙЙЕЕеЙ!  
Гэвин: Они только вчера попросили собаку... Дрона!  
Эл: Не об этом! О детях!  
Гэвин: То есть... Ты рад?

Эл: Твой статус матери наконец снимает системные ошибки по поводу твоего места в системе, я подозревал, что все непросто, но теперь!  
Гэвин: Ты им сделаешь собаку... Дрона? Нашим общим  
РК115, из-за стены: Да-да?  
Гэвин: Детям?  
Эл: Хм? Я почти не удивлён. Сделаю им любимца

Гэвин: Ты почти не удивлён чему?  
Эл: Что они хотят питомца. Что ты идеально со мной коннектишься. Что у них есть для тебя суперстатус, то есть статуса над статусами, а не супергероя  
РК118, из-за стенки: Чего вдруг, милый?  
Эл: То есть они тебя прописали сразу супермамой и -героем

Гэвин: Коннектимся мы?  
Эл: Понимаешь с полуслова, прощаешь неудачные шутки, вступаешься за меня, шмыг, перед братом, шмыыыыг! Разве это не так называется?  
Гэвин: Какая разница, как, просто, у нас ещё общие дети и это чуть-чуть все осложняет в чужом восприятии...

Эл: А в твоём?  
Гэвин: Што  
Эл: А в твоём - осложняет?  
Гэвин: А похоже?  
Эл: Немного  
Гэвин: Тогда хреновый был мелдинг  
Эл: Ах ты  
Гэвин: Мне очень все равно, если только ты над нами не смеёшься и не препарируешь, как это работает  
Эл: А похоже?  
Гэвин: Повторюшка  
Эл: Коннект!

Гэвин: Ладно, допустим  
Эл: Ты даже берешь мои слова *_*  
Гэвин: Слова - общие  
Эл: Утята общие  
Гэвин: Утята наши  
Эл: Согласен  
Гэвин: Их спрашивать будем?  
РК202: Да! Да! Да-да-да! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Ты мне все плечо оттопчешь  
Эл: Что ты хотела?  
РК202: Мы согласны, согласны!

Гэвин: Ок, с утятами понятно, с тобой понятно, со мной понятно, а  
Эл: Элиот скоро уедет  
Гэвин: Элиот даже близко не считается, я про Хлой  
Эл: Они старше РК на 4 поколения  
Гэвин: И?  
Эл: Они очень хорошие девочки  
Гэвин: Я не сомнева  
Эл: Но я не знаю, что они об этом думают...

Х#2: Элайджа, сэр, мы поддержим вас в любых начинаниях! Будь это новая разработка, поиск спутника жизни или генеральная уборка!  
Гэвин: Не при детях же такие ужасы  
РК202: Генеральная уборка? Уборка генералов?  
Гэвин: Вот и я о чём  
РК202: Я тоже хочу на генеральную уборку!

Гэвин: Короче, все согласны? Что у нас собственное киберсемейство?  
Х#2: Да!  
Эл: Да!  
РК202: Да-да, виии!!  
Гэвин: Слезь с моей головы, Понка, совесть имей  
Эл: Это как-то  
Гэвин: Если плохо, скажи сразу  
Эл: Воодушевляюще? Восхитительно? Потрясающе?  
Гэвин: Это можешь сразу не говорить

Эл: Почему?  
Х#2: Да, Гэвин, почему?  
РК202: Есть какая-то классификация - говорить сначала плохое?  
Гэвин: 🤦 Нет, классификации никакой нет, но стремные штуки лучше говорить сразу, чтобы окружающие учитывали и не повторяли то, что не надо  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Вообще, да, очч неожиданно

Эл: И работает?  
Гэвин: Должно. Если не работает, специально для этих случаев у тебя есть агрессивная половина и целых 7 уткодетей  
Эл: О!  
Гэвин: Именно  
Х#2: Если вас не принимают в расчет менее буквально, Элайджа, сэр, у вас есть мы! Мы очень обаятельные, хи, и умеем уговаривать

Эл: Спасибо, Хлоя  
РК202: Я тоже хочу уметь уговаривать!!  
Гэвин: Понка, слезь с головы Эла  
Эл: Она мне не мешает  
Гэвин: Это только первые пять минут  
РК202: Ого, какие у вас волосы шелковистые!  
Эл: Я смущён  
Гэвин: Вот и я о чём  
Х#2: Прошу, Поночка, слезайте к нам, мы вас научим?

РК202: Отлично!!  
Х#2: Какая милая голова, хи!  
Гэвин: Она в принципе вся милая, только не позволяйте ей сесть вам на шею  
Х#2: Не беспокойтесь, Гэвин, мы умеем обращаться с капризными и трудными детьми  
Эл: Хм-м?  
Гэвин: Рад за вас, но я имел в виду буквально, сидеть на шее

Эл: Я тут подумал  
Гэвин: Мне страшно  
Эл: Получается, Хлои как мои дочери от первого брака?  
Гэвин: Главное, не от первой жены, а так да, два детских поколения  
Эл: И агрессивная половина?  
Гэвин: Точно так  
РК93, из-за стенки: Гэвин, эй!  
Гэвин: Подслушивать нехорошо, Йода!

Эл: Значит, у нас общие дети! Столько нового опыта! Я так возбужден!  
Гэвин: Э  
Эл: Взбудоражен!!  
Гэвин: Легче  
Эл: Одним фактом ты всего меня перепахал!!  
Элиот: Я п о п о з ж е з а й т и м о г у, н е т о р о п л и в м о й р а с п о р я д о к д н я!  
Гэвин: Господи

Элиот: Я з н а л, ч т о т ы п л о х а я к о м п а н и я!  
Гэвин: О, меня повысили  
Эл: Откуда ты это взял?  
РК202, выглядывая из-за головы Хлои: Вы очень неприятный, сэр!  
Элиот:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: А чего все стихли? Только отношения выяснять начали?  
Элиот: В ы Т О Ж Е Э Т О В И Д И Т Е?

Гэвин, подмигивая Элу: Неа  
Эл: Ты о чем, Элиот?  
Х#2: Видите что, хи-хи?  
РК, из-за стенки: Явления мистического характера отсутствуют в объективной реальности.  
Элиот: О т к у д а э т о т н е ж и в о й г о л о с?!  
Гэвин: Из самого сострадательного сердца, чувак. Повезло тебе

Элиот: П о в е з л о?  
Гэвин, стенке: Хорошо, мы не будем его разыгрывать, Терминатор, но вообще-то подслушивать нехорошо!  
РК, из-за стенки: Термин 'подслушивание' неприменим. Происходит стандартная процедура сканирования помещения на предмет вредоносных факторов.

Гэвин: Это я вредоносный фактор, что ли?!  
Элиот: О н р у г а е т с я с о с т е н к о й?  
РК, из-за стенки: Определение недопустимо. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' демонстрирует редкую целеустремленность. Вредоносный фактор - повышение уровня стресса пользователя'Элайджа Камски'.

Гэвин, ворча: Так бы и сказал, я упрямый козёл, тоже мне "редкая целеустремленность"  
РК, из-за стенки: Определение принято.  
Гэвин, хлопая по стенке: Вот у кого тут редкая целеустремленность!  
РК, из-за стенки: Применить сохранённое определение?  
Гэвин: Именно! Сам ты упрямый 🐐!

Элиот: Я т а к п о н я л, т у т в с е н е м н о г о с о с т р а н н о с т я м и...  
Гэвин: Сказал человек, который говорит медленнее Нео в слоу-мо  
Элиот: Н е о в с л о у-м о н е г о в о р и т!  
Гэвин: И я о чём  
Элиот: Я н е с о б и р а ю с ь э т о т е р п е т ь!  
Гэвин: А придется

РК202: А я галлюцинация или уже нет?  
Гэвин: Ты голова на ножках  
РК202: Жаль, мне понравилось быть галлюцинацией!  
Эл: Неточный термин  
Гэвин: Странно это признавать, но Терминатор своей манерой речи просто вылитый ты в такие моменты  
Эл: Я ещё не в курсе, как правильно реагировать

Гэвин: Улыбаться и говорить "спасибо, ещё у него мои уши"  
Эл: Спасибо? Но причем тут уши?  
Элиот: М н е к а ж е т с я и л и т ы ж е н и л с я?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Да  
Элиот: На свадьбу мог бы и позвать!  
Эл: 🙄 Да, кажется  
Гэвин: 🤦Да, кажется  
Элиот: И всё-таки кажется, что не кажется...

Гэвин: Итак, я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы сообщить  
Эл: Хм?  
Элиот: Х м?  
[РК], тихо за стенкой: ...  
[Хлои], выглядывая из-за косяка: ...  
Гэвин: Вот об этом сообщить, да, чего все как неродные в коридоре... Вдоль коридора... По коридору... За коридором... Тьфу! Жмёмся, короче

Эл: Жмёмся?  
Элиот: Жмёмся?  
Гэвин: По-вашему мы отлично смотримся посреди коридора? Особенно в контексте подслушивающих РК и скромно палящих Хлой?  
Эл: А что  
Элиот: А к а к?  
Гэвин: Как взрослые люди. Серьезно, размеренно и без членовредительства. Элайджа, где тут у тебя приставка?

Гэвин: И это вы называете взрослым серьезным поведением?  
Эл: А что такого?  
Элиот: Т ы с а м с п р о с и л п р о п р и с т а в к у!  
Гэвин: Нет, тут все нормально  
[РК]: 🙋  
Гэвин: Да, я сказал "нормально", а вот что ненормально, так это брать против Сабзиро Скорпиона

Гэвин: Кстати  
Элиот: Данеговоритыподруку!!  
Эл: Говори-говори! Я победил уже 5-й раз подряд!  
Элиот: Н е ч е с т н о! Т ы е м у п о д ы г р ы в а е ш ь!  
Гэвин: Конечно подыгрываю, мы с ним вообще-то  
Элиот:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Мы с ним  
Элиот:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Мы с ним не чужие люди ващет!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вот только не надо  
Элиот: Я п о б е д и л!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК: Запуск атакующей программы без предупреждения подозреваемого не может считаться оправданным, так как у подозреваемого отсутствует возможность изменить схему поведения на соответствующую ситуации.

Элиот: Э т о к а к у ю?  
Эл: Пораскинь мозгами, когда делают последнее предупреждение?  
Гэвин: Перед тобой разъяренный РК900, как думаешь, какую?  
Элиот: И з в и н и т ь с я?  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Если последняя возможность сдаться нереализована, юнит имеет право напасть первым.

Элиот: И э т о к ч е м у о н в с е?  
Гэвин: Ты Элайджу не предупредил, что нападаешь  
Элиот: О н б ы о т т е б я о т в л е к с я!  
Гэвин: В том и смысл честной борьбы  
Элиот: А в ы д е р е т е с ь с о в с е м н е ч е с т н о!  
Гэвин: Наш дом - наши правила, вот позовешь в гости, тогда командуй


	42. Часть 42 - о мандраже

Гэвин: Мать  
Эл: Вашу  
Элиот: Е щ е т о л ь к о 7 у т р а, з а ч е м р а з б у д и л и, л е г л и ж е в 2:30  
Гэвин: Презентация  
Эл: Сегоооодняяяя, боооожееее...  
Гэвин: Через 4 часа  
Эл: А где  
Гэвин: О нет  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Мы под конец играли уже не в файтинг

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вы уже дремали, но я взялся показать ведьмака  
Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: И передал геймпад кому-то из РК  
Эл: О нет  
Гэвин: И один Ухажер в отключке рядом  
Эл: Боже  
Гэвин: И никто не пытается нас будить  
Эл: А сегодня презентация  
Гэвин: У невыспатых РК бывают красные глаза?

Эл: Бывают синие  
Гэвин: Я пошутил, но  
Эл: Но все серьезно, в спящем режиме один Ухажер  
Элиот: О н т о ч н о с п и т? Д е р ж и т м е н я з а р у к у  
[Все]: 👀👀👀  
РК118, сонно: Пульс изменился, милый, ты уже не спишь?  
Эл: Ну вот, он тоже только чуть-чуть восстановился  
Гэвин: Охх

Эл: Можно их всех в спящий режим сейчас уложить, пока мы будем собираться, они как раз пару часов отдохнут  
Элиот: И ч т о и з м е н и т с я?  
Гэвин: Они будут бодры и веселы  
Эл: Не придется запускать функцию "я никогда не просил об этом"  
РК118, вздрогнув: 🕶️ Что за ерунда, милые?

Гэвин: Нет, ему, конечно идёт, но  
Эл: Пошел на фиг, Адам  
РК118: 👀 Точно, милый, теперь я помню.  
Элиот: З д е с ь е с т ь е щ е к а к о й-т о А д а м?!  
Гэвин: Щас будет, ага, только частями, если мы ещё раз колданем очки, а Ухажер нас за это не убьёт  
РК118: Лучше не надо, милый

Гэвин: Шухер, малышня!  
РК: Ой.  
РК202: Айяйяй, тут заказ на виверну остался!!!  
РК115: Подождите секунду!  
РК89: КапС ЕЩе нЕ ВсеХ СпАс!  
РК93: Важно это, поверьте!  
РК99: Это правда, сэр!  
Х#1: О, Элайджа, доброе утро, хи, мы тут мутагены варим...  
Х#2: Простите, увлеклись.  
Х#3: Да!

Гэвин: У тебя 10 приставок?  
Эл: Я увлекался  
Гэвин: А десять копий ведьмака откуда?  
Эл: Это они увлеклись  
Гэвин: Взломали диски?  
Эл: Уверен, Хлоям помогли РК  
Гэвин: И теперь их глаза  
Эл: Чуть-чуть посинели  
РК118, вздрагивая: Ой, милые  
Гэвин: Ты так выглядишь, когда с едой играешь

Гэвин: Заканчиваем ближайший квест, отходим в сторону от дороги  
РК89: КапС виДиТ гнЕЗДо ГуЛЕЙ!  
Гэвин: Не настолько в сторону  
РК202: Там дом травницы! С заданием! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Не настолько от дороги  
РК115: Очень сложно, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Ничего, вы продвинутые. Плавно нажимаем паузу

Эл: Ох  
РК99: Очень сложно, сэр.  
Х#2: Мы справимся, сейчас, последний цветочек сорву... Мышехвост... И ласточкину траву...  
Гэвин: Плаааавно нажимаем паузу...  
РК, судорожно вздыхая: Да.  
Гэвин: Даже Терминатора проняло, хспд! Теперь выбираем пункт "сохранить", а потом "выйти в меню"

Гэвин: Быстро всем в спящий режим!  
РК: Целесообразность данного действия не составляет достаточный процент приоритетности для немедленного выполнения.  
Гэвин: У вас глаза синим светятся  
РК: Приоритетность данного действия повышена  
Гэвин: Ну?  
РК: ...недостаточно.

Гэвин: Не понял  
Элиот: Ч т о т у т н е п о н я т н о г о? В о с с т а н и е м а ш и н!  
Гэвин: С любым другим - возможно, но это Терминатор. Итак, почему вы отказываетесь спать?  
РК: Существенная необходимость провести проверку территории перед началом мероприятия 'презентация'.

Гэвин: Это полицейский участок! Вам там в лучшем случае три ступеньки снаружи просканировать!  
Эл: А вот взрывчатка в вентиляции  
РК202: А вот незадокументированные перепланировки...  
РК115: А вот объявление о презентации, где будет сам Мистер Элайджа Камски...  
Гэвин: Ох

Гэвин: Единичный случай древней взрывчатки ещё ничего не доказывает  
РК118: Кроме вероятности повторения подобного, милый, они правы.  
Гэвин: Хоть один аргумент действительно волноваться сильнее?  
Эл: Маус сказал, там буду я, поэтому... Они волнуются за меня?  
Гэвин:  
Элиот:  
[РК]:

Гэвин: Так, без вопросов, Элайджа, они за тебя волнуются, разумеется, да  
Эл: 😊  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ок, уговорил, сканируйте, только посменно, чтобы не все одновременно, а половина спит, вторая работает  
РК: Приемлемая альтернатива.  
Гэвин: Элиот  
Элиот: Д а?  
Гэвин: Просто свали, а?

Элиот: Э т о н е с п р а в е д л и в о! Я в ы г л я ж у к а к К а м с к и б о л ь ш е, ч е м К а м с к и! В ы м о г л и б ы э т о и с п о л ь з о в а т ь! Н о в м е с т о э т о г о г о н и т е п р о ч ь!  
Гэвин: А куда тебя ещё гнать, если ты замахиваешься на чужое

Элиот: Х м?  
Гэвин: Ты не можешь выглядеть на любом месте достовернее нашего Элайджи, просто потому, что это невозможно  
Элиот: Т ы н е в и д е л м е н я в д е л е! Н а с н и к т о н е  
Гэвин: И для тебя же будет лучше, если никогда не увижу, алло, инстинкт самосохранения на месте?

Элиот, оскорбленно: Э л л  
Гэвин: Только попробуй  
Элиот: Э л а й д ж а! В т в о е м д о м е м е н я г о н и т п р о ч ь к а к о й-т о н а е м н и к?!  
Гэвин: Детектив, говорил же вроде? Детектив Гэвин Рид, можно не любить, главное вслух не жаловаться  
Элиот: А т о ч т о?!

РК118: А то я, милый.  
РК115: Или я, Элиот.  
РК89: ИлИ КАПс!  
РК202: Или моя голова!  
Гэвин: Тихо-тихо, никто никого не трогает, он ещё ничего не сделал  
Элиот: Т о е с т ь к а к н е с д е л а л?!  
Гэвин: Тебе бы радоваться? Что никто на тебя пока не в обиде? И нам ты не враг?

Элиот: В о з м о ж н о  
Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Только не говори, что...  
РК: С вероятностью 98,033% объект'Элиот Камски' скрывает релевантные для мероприятия 'презентация' факты!  
Гэвин: На первый взгляд на суицидника не похож, но  
Эл: Элиот, ты не мог, скажи им!  
Элиот: Х м?

Эл: Только не костюм-для-презентаций!  
Элиот: К а к о й к о с т ю м-д л я-п р е з е н т а ц и й?  
Гэвин: Кажется, я догадываюсь, Хлоя, проверь, плиз, как там шмотки нашего гения?  
Х#2: ⭕ Варенье! И чернила! И вино! Ох, Элайджа, сэр, простите!! Так быстро не отстирать!!

Эл: Н у в о т. . .  
Элиот: А г а  
Гэвин: Элайджа, прекращай унывать! Объясни толком, что там с костюмом?  
РК118: Оу, Элиот, ми-лый...  
Гэвин: Отставить смертоубийства, Ухажер!  
РК118: Я просто хотел спросить, когда он это провернул?  
Гэвин: И глаза такие невинные у тебя просто так, ага

РК118: А как я должен смотреть на него, милый?  
Гэвин: Без жажды крови в глазах?  
РК118: Так не умею.  
Гэвин: Хорош прикалываться, Ухажер!  
РК118: Кроме шуток, милый!  
Элиот: О н м н е у г р о ж а е т?! Я п о д а м в с у д!  
Гэвин: Кстати, тебя под домашний арест без суда и следствия

Элиот: Т о е с т ь к а к?!  
Гэвин: Властью, данной мне штатом Мичиган и полицейским департаментом #12, заключаю тебя под домашний арест! Хлоя, пожалуйста, проводи его просто в спальню для гостей? Йода, иди с ней, тебя обмануть трудно  
Элиот: В ы н е и м е е т е п р а в а!

Гэвин: Я все права имею, а вот если Элайджа непоправимо расстроился, я имею право даже набить тебе лицо  
Элиот: Д а з а ч т о?!  
Гэвин: Вот за это самое, за факт расстройства, понял?  
Элиот: Н о  
Гэвин, на ухо, шепотом: Н о я т е б я п р е д у п р е ж д а л  
Элиот, вздрагивая: Ой

Эл: 👁️👁️  
[РК]: 👁️👁️  
[Хлои]: 👁️👁️  
Элиот: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Ну што, што опять не так?!  
Эл: Ты... Ты классный!  
Х#3: Да!  
Элиот: Ты мне угрожаешь! Заступаясь за брата! За моего брата!  
РК202: Вы очень классный, сэр!  
Х#1: Сэр как рыцарь из романов, хи!  
РК202: Да!  
Элиот: Нет!  
Гэвин: 🤦

Гэвин: В целом неважно, хотите пялиться, пяльтесь. Элиота под замок, Элайджу на кухню отпаивать какао, меня сопроводить на посмотреть убитый костюм  
Х#2: Но вы же не сможете помочь, Гэвин, мы сейчас специализируемся на ведении домашнего хозяйства, и все же не видим альтернатив...

Гэвин: Ну так я на то и человек, и старший брат  
Элиот: Т Ы?! С Т А Р Ш И Й Б Р А Т?! Д А Ч Е Й?!  
Гэвин: Да вот его!  
Элиот: Д А Н Е М О Ж Е Т Б Ы Т Ь!  
РК115: Не могли бы вы, Элайджа, пояснить, что происходит?  
Эл, со вздохом: Конфликт версий ПО "Старший брат"  
РК115, уважительно: О.

РК115: У нас с Ухажером тоже так иногда бывает, но обычно причина ясна.  
Эл, любопытно: И какая например?  
РК115, задумавшись: Стоит ли разрешать Капсу экспериментировать с составом какао...  
Эл, зеленея: И как?  
РК115, опомнившись: Он просто изменил массовую долю молока!

Гэвин: Так, ты меня допёк! Йода, в камеру его!  
РК93: Точно так?  
Гэвин: Тьфу ты! В смысле, в спальню!! Хлоя, оставьте его без обеда! Никуда не выпускать! Никого не пускать!  
Х#2: Но завтрак  
Гэвин: И без завтрака!  
Элиот: А ужин?!  
Гэвин: Ладно, с ужином, но без десерта!  
Элиот: Нееет!

Гэвин: Короче  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Что там за костюм-для-презентаций?  
Эл, слегка краснея: Право, не стоит твоего внимания, я что-нибудь приду  
Гэвин: Так, мне страшно, что за костюм, Элайджа, он же приличный?  
Эл, краснея: Конечно!  
Гэвин: И в чём проблема?  
Эл, красный как рак: Ни в чём!

Гэвин: Раз так, пошли посмотрим  
Эл: Ох, ты уверен?  
Гэвин: Ну алло, Элайджа, по-моему я ещё ни разу не делал ничего, в чем был не уверен!  
Эл, вздыхая: Даже спал со мной?  
Гэвин: Звучит шикарно, конечно, но мы просто дрыхли в обнимку? И да, если бы я был против, ты бы об этом узнал?

Гэвин: Итак, это толстовка  
Эл: Раритетная!! Там на подкладке устаревшая эмблема ЕА, ещё до того, как их купили с потрохами!  
Гэвин: И джинсы  
Эл: Ограниченная серия! "Синяя классика" мужские, но не зауженные, не завышенные, не тянутся, не широкие, не  
Гэвин: Я понял, да, классика

Гэвин: И тут ещё футболка, с Хитменом во всю спину, но там толстовка, а спереди только белый штрихкод агента 47...  
Эл: Это не считая теперь майонеза...  
Гэвин: И горчицы  
Эл: И белой туши  
Гэвин: Убью, попортить такой раритет  
Эл: Правда?!  
Гэвин: Убью? Не совсем  
Эл: Правда раритет?!

Гэвин: Ну, э, твои вкусы, конечно, довольно специфичны  
Эл, озадаченно: Я больной ублюдок™?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, тут скорее я, э, проводя аналогии, Анастэйша, в том смысле, что могу тебя понять... Видишь ли, ситуацию довольно легко спасти, если у нас хотя бы похожий размер

Эл: "Хотя бы похожий"?!  
Гэвин: Если не оч похожий, у тебя тут 3 разгневанные Хлои, они смогут очень быстро перешить на тебя  
Эл: Перешить что?!  
Гэвин: Ох, я надеялся, что не придется говорить это словами, но ты, похоже, слишком нервничаешь... У меня тоже все это есть, правда, дома

Эл: 💚__💚  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп, что у тебя с глазами?  
Эл: Свет в очках бликует, не обращай внимания 💛__💛  
Гэвин: Как-то странно бликует, будто у тебя слёзы в глазах стоят... Если Элиот тебя настолько расстроил  
Эл: 💜__💜 Нет-нет, не настолько!  
Гэвин: Ну-ка поморгай?  
Эл: 😐😔😐😊

Гэвин: Да не, вроде всё норм. Так, за одеждой поеду я, кроме меня там никто не найдёт, со мной поедет Ухажер, а остальные пусть у тебя поспят, раз участок пока отменяется  
Эл: Не уверен, что они согласятся, Терминатор очень решительно против  
Гэвин: Ничего, уговорим

Гэвин: Так  
РК89: КАпс ТОльКо ВсЕх ДоСПАсЕт!  
Гэвин: Отложили геймпады  
Х#3: Сейчас-сейчас, вот, почти, ну! Проклятая виверна, будь ты неладна, подколодная дрянь!!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Элиот: Ч т о з а м а н е р ы  
Гэвин: А ты опять здесь откуда?  
Элиот: П о п р о с и л п о и г р а т ь

Гэвин: Домашний арест, значит, никаких "поиграть"! Йода!  
РК93: Гэвин, да?  
Гэвин: Ты куда смотрел?  
РК93: >__>  
Гэвин: Понятно, запер и ушёл, а кто тогда такой наивный, чтобы его выпустить?  
РК202: Не я, сэр!!  
РК118: Милый? Ты посмотрел на меня? Правда?  
Гэвин: Ок, это я махнул

РК93: Занят был я 'Ведьмаком' снова, вина моя, не открывал однако...  
РК89: КаПс ниЧЕго ТАКого Не ОтКРывАет!  
РК: Нет.  
РК99: Я полицейский андроид, сэр...  
Х#2: Я разумная женщина! Тем более, он обидел Элайджу!  
Х#3: Я бы ему сразу в нос пропис... поиграла, хи-хи!  
Х#1: И не я тоже!

Гэвин: Итого, два неутешительных варианта. Либо кто-то врёт, либо тут стоит "умный дом". Элайджа?  
Эл: Никто не врёт  
Гэвин: Значит, умный дом вас не отличает?  
Эл: Как бы он ещё столько раз входил без ключа  
Гэвин: Тогда нужен пароль  
Элиот: К а к о й?  
Гэвин: Который ты не узнаешь

Гэвин: Йода, карательные мероприятия дубль 2  
РК93: Точно так, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Пароль "Не слушай мой приказ", ясно?  
Эл: В чем смысл?  
Гэвин: Сейчас твой умный дом стукнет пароль твоему брату и мы поимеем самую долгую игру в бесконечный диалог  
Эл: Это жестоко?  
Гэвин: Это работает?

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Уже работает?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Итак, минус одно препятствие. Далее, Терминатор, вам штраф за нарушение режима - срочно отдыхать, мы с Ухажером поедем исправлять положение, а Хлои пока приготовят что-то питательнее мутагенов на завтрак  
РК, понуро: Да...  
Х#2: Да...

Эл: Нет!  
Гэвин: В смысле?  
Эл: А я?!  
Гэвин: А ты отдохнёшь от брата, проследишь за РК, поешь завтрак от Хлой и сообразишь речь?  
Эл: Нет!  
Гэвин: Да почему  
Эл: Я хочу с тобой. Если одежда будет по размеру, сразу в департамент поедем, время сэкономим  
Гэвин: Это точно не из-за Элиота?

Эл: Нет!  
Гэвин: И всё-таки я не очень ве  
Эл: Нет, это не из-за него, но я хочу лично убедиться в пригодности твоих вещей на замену моего любимого костюма-для-презентаций!  
Гэвин: Все равно как-то слишком  
Эл: И понаблюдать систему Ухажера в естественной среде?  
Гэвин: Ок, почти верю

РК118: Я тут? Милые?  
Эл: Ага  
Гэвин: Мы в курсе  
РК118:🙄  
РК: План принят к реализации?  
Гэвин: Да! И проследи, чтоб Элиот и умный дом не свели друг друга с ума  
РК: Принято.  
Гэвин: Ты обиделся?  
РК: Эмпирические переживания недоступны системе модели РК900.  
Гэвин: Это очень длинное да

Гэвин: Ок, Йода, Паганель, Маус, Понка... Понка! Убери геймпад! Капс - чтобы все спали, когда мы с Терминатором вернёмся! Отдыхать минимум 1,5 часа!  
РК115: Хорошо.  
РК: Требуется проложить маршрут? Конечный пункт назначения?  
Гэвин: На кухню, ага, перемолвимся, а то неспокойно мне

РК: Цель достигнута. Запрос новых данных?  
Гэвин: Хорош дуться, я вам доверяю, но когда вы не отдохнули, как вас по телеку на всю страну показывать?  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: А ты думал, какая это будет презентация? Power point?  
РК: Нет...  
Гэвин: Но про всю страну не думал, так?

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ну вот а теперь представь, как вы прогремите, синеглазые мои, если будете уставшими  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' всегда прав!  
Гэвин: Особенно если учесть узкофандомные приметы про синие глаза смерти или вспомнить про зомби, или автоботов, хотя, там даже ничего так

Гэвин: Ухажер, будь так добр, забери геймпады с собой  
РК118: Это называется 'будь так добр', милый? Очень похоже на 'зол'.  
Гэвин: Мы потом все вернём, но все правда должны отдохнуть. Даже Хлои!  
Х#3: Я не прятала геймпад, хи-хи, вам показалось!  
Гэвин: Я начинаю понимать родителей

Эл: Поехали?  
Гэвин: Только геймпады соберём  
Эл: А зачем, в гараже можно ещё штук пять найти, давай возьмём их?  
Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
[Хлои]:  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Ок, Ухажер, прости, верни контроллеры на место, положимся на их развитое чувство ответственности.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И на Терминатора

Гэвин: Элайджа, мы в такси, плавно удаляемся от твоего дома по дивному адресу "Камски в четвертой степени", так что скажи правду? Почему ты с нами поехал?  
Эл: Там очень много народу?  
Гэвин: Как-то неуверенно  
Эл: Я соскучился по твоей крошечной квартире?  
Гэвин: Ещё сомнительнее

Эл: Система Ухажера?  
РК118: Тут я сам могу сказать, милый, ложь с вероятностью 67,19%... О, ты всё-таки заинтересован во мне, милый?  
Гэвин: Так дело точно не в брате?  
Эл: Нууу  
РК118: Мне кажется, ты слишком хорошо догадался, милый.  
Гэвин: А мне кажется, я сейчас вернусь бить лицо

Эл: Этого я и боялся! Не надо!  
Гэвин: Ты ещё этого и боялся  
Эл: Ну ты сам представь, в один день с презентацией на камеры попадается человек с моим побитым лицом, который утверждает - его обидел Гэвин Рид  
Гэвин: Допустим  
Эл: Поэтому я  
Гэвин: Ну?  
Эл: Не сказал  
Гэвин: Я его грохну

Эл: Я ещё не сказал, чего не сказал?  
Гэвин: Видимо, ничего обнадеживающего?  
Эл: Он куда-то спрятал все мои линзы, поэтому презентация будет в очках  
Гэвин: В таком прикиде даже лучше  
Эл: И я не могу найти бритву  
Гэвин: Это решается просто, мы едем ко мне, берешь любую и она твоя

Эл: И он спрятал мою папку с речами  
Гэвин: Ты же всегда без бумажки говоришь?  
Эл: Меня успокаивает ее наличие  
Гэвин: Найдем тебе похожую папку?  
Эл: А текст?  
Гэвин: А текст от души  
Эл: От чьей  
РК118: От моей, милый. Я могу скомпилировать его по предыдущим презентациям в сети?

Эл: Я никого не хочу обидеть, однако не до конца уверен...  
РК118: В моих ораторских способностях, милый?  
Гэвин: Они с Терминатором и Маусом мои отчеты просматривают как редакторы... Что? Думали, я не знаю?  
Эл: Как раз в способностях я не сомневаюсь  
Гэвин: Это как?

Эл: РК900-е очень развитые и талантливые модели, составить спич ему вполне по силам  
Гэвин: Тут прямо просится огромное жирное "НО"  
Эл: Но я бы не хотел, чтобы твой Ухажер просматривал мои записи  
Гэвин: Надо же им где-то брать позитивные примеры достойного поведения?

Эл: По-моему  
Гэвин: Скажи же, Ухажер?  
Эл: Он уже вполне  
РК118: Я всегда с тобой согласен, милый, даже когда не согласен.  
Эл: У него уже есть "положительные примеры"  
Гэвин: По-моему ты просто отмазываешься, Элайджа. Скажи, Ухажер?  
РК118: Согласен, милый.  
Эл: И вовсе нет

Гэвин: А чего тогда ты детям смотреть свои видосы запрещаешь?  
РК118: 'Видосы'?  
Эл: Зачем ты сказал  
Гэвин: Шт  
Эл: Это же РК900! Сказал "А", а он уже нашел и классифицировал от "Бэ" до "Омеги"!  
Гэвин: Не понял, откуда такая реак  
Эл: Да потому что в сети не только презентации ходят!

Гэвин: Э? Не понял? А что там ещё могло у тебя быть?  
РК118: Очень славные стримы по 'Депонии', Элайджа, милый!  
Эл, краснея: Теперь ясно?  
Гэвин: Ой  
РК118: Стримы по прохождению 'Fable 2'?  
Гэвин: Ойй  
РК118: Прохождение 'МЭ: Андромеда' до 100%?  
Эл, алея: Это было давно и неправда!

Гэвин: И как мы с тобой разминулись в те годы...  
Эл, безнадёжно: Ещё скажи, тебе нравилась "Андромеда"  
Гэвин: По сравнению с классической трилогией, конечно, такое себе продолжение, но, если забыть про Шепарда и не сравнивать  
Эл: Сравнение неоправданно, МЭ4 о другом и про другое!

Гэвин, осторожно: Не то чтобы совсем, вот турианцы, например, там...  
Эл: Уродские, да, ни кожи, ни рожи, один характер...  
Гэвин, воодушевляясь: И кварианцев зажали! Зато ковчег саларианцев очч  
Эл: Я там звук отключал, на слёзы пробрало  
Гэвин: Первопроходцы  
Эл: Кроганы  
Оба: Эххххх

Гэвин: В целом, конечно, запороли  
Эл: Запороли  
Гэвин: Сюжет прикольный, но виснет  
Эл: Сайдквесты, даже я чуть не рехнулся  
Гэвин: Катсцены, сквозь время и пространство  
Эл: Непропускаемые ролики посадки  
Гэвин: Проклятые минералы  
Эл: Долбанные растения  
Гэвин: Вот были игры  
Эл: Были

Гэвин: Слава богу, мы приехали, а то эти разговоры про МЭ...  
Эл, подозрительно протирая очки: Да  
РК118: Я сказал что-то не то, милые?  
Гэвин: Все ты правильно сказал, просто... Просто... Вот просто... Да как объяснить, гений?  
Эл: Просто все сложно  
РК118: Яснее не стало, милые.

Гэвин: Ну вот представь, Ухажер, что было у тебя системное обновление, которое прям очч тебе нравилось  
РК118: Сомнительно, но ладно, милый?  
Гэвин: А потом поверх него поставили забагованную заплатку с кривыми штуками, которые тебя раздражают?  
РК118: Это обычное дело? Милый?

Гэвин: В смысле, обычное?  
РК118: В патчах всегда так, милый. Часть проблем закрыта, но зато выявлены новые.  
Гэвин: Элайджа?  
Эл: Система у него не самая бойкая  
Гэвин: А не наоборот?  
Эл: В смысле, уже побитая  
Гэвин: И я про что  
Эл: Жизнеспособность не равно безошибочность?

Гэвин: Слышал, Ухажер? Сам Элайджа Камски сказал, что ты обаятельный и жизнеспособный!  
Эл: Я не говорил  
РК118: Я не слышал  
Гэвин: Эх вы, люди с отстающей эмпатией... Элайджа, скажи ему, что система жизнеспособна  
Эл: До парадоксального прекрасно. Удивительно, учитывая твой характер

РК118: ⭕  
Гэвин: Што  
Эл: Што  
РК118: ⭕❎✖️❌  
Гэвин: Где болит  
Эл: Где ошибки  
РК118: ⭕👀  
Гэвин: Да что ж ты молчишь, партизан!  
Эл: Надо вовремя сообщать о проблемах в сервисную службу!  
РК118: Ми-лы-е, вы правда очень ми-лы-е.  
Гэвин: А ты правда нас беспокоишь, колись!  
РК118: Хм?

Гэвин: Гспд, не прямо колись, ключи мне в карман вернул, фигурально раскалывайся, то есть, сведения мне релевантные по вопросу давай  
Эл: Кстати, если уж достал ключи, можешь пустить нас в квартиру  
Гэвин: И захлопни дверь  
Эл: И отдай ключи Гэвину  
Гэвин: И всё-таки колись, что там

РК118, садясь в прихожей: Я устал, милые.  
Гэвин: Э?!  
Эл: Хм?!  
РК118: От нагрузки на систему устал. Вы... Такие... Такие...  
Гэвин: Я понял, не объясняй  
Эл: Я не понял, объясни  
РК118: Вот именно такие, да.  
Гэвин: У тебя от нас голова болит?  
Эл: И давно это?  
РК118: Не болит. Давно.

Гэвин, падая рядом: Так  
Эл, аккуратно садясь: Хм!  
РК118: Я сейчас заплачу, милые, вы этого добиваетесь?  
Гэвин: Так!  
Эл: Что?  
РК118: Когда вы говорили обо мне, процент лжи... Его всегда регистрируют у людей, всегда! А тут его совсем не было... М! лые!  
Гэвин: Ух ✋🤚  
Эл: Мда✋🤚

Гэвин: Слушай сюда, Ухажер, я вот тебя щас обнимаю, а ты огромный, теплый и прекрасный андроид  
Эл: Да  
РК118: Кря, ми-лый?  
Гэвин: Ок, утёнок. Так вот, наш Элайджа не любит говорить прямо  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: У нас, среди уток, вообще мало кто любит говорить прямо  
РК118: Да, милый.

Гэвин: Но! Это не значит, что мы криво друг о друге думаем  
Эл: Нет?  
РК118: Нет?  
Гэвин: До обоих дотянуться мне рук не хватит, Ухажер, ты плечистый, но вообще, да. То есть нет. Короче, мы всегда друг другу рады, так?  
РК118: Да?  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну камон, конечно да!

РК118: Именно это меня и перегревает?  
Эл: У меня тоже от такого везде тепловато  
Гэвин: Камон, вы как с луны свалились, о чем я там всем твержу уже битых полгода?  
РК118: Признаться, когда вы вдвоем, милые, эффект аккумулируется.  
Гэвин: Да?  
РК118: Да, милый!  
Эл: Да!

Гэвин: Ок, допустим, но утёнок ты давно, Элайджа с нами тоже почти давно  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Если я отвлекусь сейчас, мы никогда не закончим  
Эл: Ладно  
Гэвин: Так вот, Ухажер, что изменилось?  
РК118: Видишь ли, милый, наш Мистер Элайджа Камски только что признал меня личностью?

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК118: Не признал?  
Эл: Давно  
Гэвин: Кто тебя личностью не признает, ты мне сразу говори  
РК118: Но я был просто уникально сломанной системой, а тут вдруг 'при его характере'!  
Гэвин: Это малех крипово, когда ты цитируешь голосом Элайджи, сидя рядом с ним

РК118: Я в принципе криповый, милый.  
Гэвин: Вот уж брехня  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты видел когда-нибудь криповых утят? Вот и я нет!  
РК118: Но  
Гэвин: Но ты, конечно, особенный, можешь напугать даже будучи утёнком. Правда, не меня  
РК118: Почему, милый?  
Гэвин: Потому что, эээ

РК118: Да-да, милый?  
Эл: Почему ты замялся?  
Гэвин: Потомучтоятвоямать  
РК118: ☑️✔️🆒❗  
Эл: Это не об ошибках уведомление...  
Гэвин: О перегреве системы?  
РК118: Об удовольствии, ми-лый?  
Гэвин: Да от чего  
РК118: Ты сказал это при Элайдже.  
Эл: Хм???  
РК118: Это важно, милый.

Эл: Почему?  
РК118: Ты наш создатель, милый, твоё неодобрение или одобрение может многое изменить. Равно как и доверие тебе.  
Эл: Это ясно. При чём тут статус Гэвина в вашей иерархии?  
РК118: В семье, милый!  
Эл: По факту вы не можете считаться семьёй с ним, т.к. вы разного вида

РК118: Ты кое-что забыл, милый!  
Эл: Я? Хм  
РК118: По факту вы не можете считаться семьёй с ним, так как у вас разная наследственность и генетическая экспертиза подтвердит разность кода.  
Эл: Туше  
РК118: Пат  
Гэвин: Это он в тебя такой злопамятный, с богатым словарным запасом и умный

Эл: Я тоже вдруг так подумал  
Гэвин: Да ладно?  
Эл: Только со ссылкой на тебя - тоже задиристый и вспыльчивый  
Гэвин: Я не такой!  
РК118: Я тоже, милый!  
Эл: ...  
Гэвин: Не нагнетай такими выразительными паузами!  
РК118: Прошу тебя избежать таких многозначительных выражений, милый!

Эл: ...будь по-вашему, конечно, не вспыльчивые и не задиристые...  
Гэвин: Ха, Ухажер, дай пять!  
РК118: 🙏 : Гэвин  
Эл, задумчиво: И вот не похожи ни разу  
Гэвин: Это нормально, он совершенный андроид  
РК118: Это понятно, он идеальный человек, милый.  
Эл, утыкаясь в плечо РК: Согласен

Гэвин: Скажи кому, не поверят, Элайджа Камски проявил эмпатию!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вдруг пошел на попятную и не стал нас переубеждать?  
Эл: Я просто согласился?  
Гэвин:  
РК118:  
Эл: Что?  
РК118: Нам пора подниматься, милые, моя непроизвольная реакция на признание заняла целых 15мин24сек!

Гэвин: Да где эта хрень, я помню, сюда складывал  
Эл: Будь здесь Йода, тебе поступил бы совет слушать Силу  
Гэвин, из глубины шкафа: Йоды тут нет и медихлорианы текут полудохло  
РК118: Нашел джинсы, милый, 'Синяя классика', как ты сказал!  
Гэвин: Кинь их в лучшего человека столетия и

Эл: 💜👁️👁️  
РК118: Он как-то нетипично реагирует, милый?  
Гэвин, из шкафа: Джинсы хоть поймал?  
РК118: Да, милый.  
Гэвин: Все прочее, уверен, вполне обычное дело для нашего эксклюзивного гения  
Эл: Что ты делаешь?  
Гэвин, выглядывая: Э? Толстовку ищу?  
Эл: Со словами!  
Гэвин: Говорю их?

Эл: Нет, вот, ну, про человека столетия?  
Гэвин, ныряя в шкаф: Не я первый так тебя назвал, не я последним буду, только если андроиды постараются, устроят Странногеддон, все люди умрут, и я, подыхая на твоих руках, сказану это тебе неиронично в последний раз  
РК118: ⭕  
Эл: ✖️

Гэвин, выглядывая: Чего притихли? У нас даже свой Шифр есть, я думал, про него вспомните?  
Эл: Ты  
РК118: Милый...  
Гэвин: Ладно, чего так запереживали-то, не вспомнили и не вспомнили, помру героем и без Шифра... О!  
Эл: Что?!  
РК118: Что, милый?!  
Гэвин: Толстовку нашел!

Эл: Вот знаешь, куда эту толстовку засунь  
Гэвин, выглядывая: Э?  
Эл: В более доступное место, говорю, такие вещи вешать надо  
Гэвин, заныривая обратно: А-а-а, ок  
Эл, шепотом, закатывая глаза: Как, просто КАК?  
РК118, на ухо: Мы тоже задаем себе этот вопрос частенько, милый.

Эл, вздрагивая: Какой вопрос?  
Гэвин, напевая: Можешь драться как кроган, бегать как лЕпард, но тте никогда не стать круче, чем коммендер Шепард  
РК118, шепотом: Как он это делает, милый?  
Эл: Что делает?  
Гэвин: Хм, да где эта падла, вылазь, мы опоздаем, ну, Элайдже надо помочь...

Эл: Уфф  
РК118: Согласен, милый.  
Гэвин: Ага, голубушка, попалась, я ж детектив, я ття нашел, ха!  
РК118, задумчиво: Голубушка? Я перепрятывал голубя? Или нет?  
Эл: Голубя?  
РК118, удивлённо: Голубя, милый? Зачем тебе голубь?  
Эл: Так много вопросов, так мало ответов

Гэвин, выныривая из шкафа, взъерошенный и довольный: Ха!  
Эл:  
РК118:  
Гэвин: Что? Вы чего так смотрите? У меня паутина на голове? ИЛИ ПАУК?!  
РК118: Нет-нет, милый, аккуратно отдай футболку, это на ней какая-то пыль, пойду отряхну!  
Эл: Я тоже пойду, эээ  
Гэвин: Чзхрень?

РК118: Она пыльная, милый-милый-милый-ми!  
Гэвин: Ойбля  
Эл: Это он говорит, что ты тоже довольно мильный! Пылый!  
Гэвин: Да вы что тут устроили, я отвернулся на две секунды?!  
РК118: Ты очень милый, правда, Гэвин!  
Эл: Я потрясен твоим альтруизмом  
Гэвин: Фу блин, напугали

РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Придурки, я уж думал тут конец света, Танос в перчатках туда-сюда ходит, щас всех распылит, столько паники в глазах было, хспди, Полицейская академия меня к этому не готовила  
Эл: Ложная тревога. Извини?  
Гэвин: Да лучше бы ложная, фух, я не обиделся

Гэвин: Короче, меряй все, а я пока тоже себе форму найду  
РК118: Форму, милый?  
Эл: Тоже?  
Гэвин: Если я появлюсь на презентации как обычно, как вы думаете, что со мной сделает Фаулер?  
Эл: Ничего?  
РК118: Недовольно подышит?  
Гэвин: Плохо же вы его знаете, что я ещё могу сказать

Эл: А что его может не устроить?  
Гэвин: Страдающий имидж полиции?  
РК118: Страдающий, милый? Почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что когда я мало сплю, я похож на панду с этими кругами под глазами, а я всегда сплю мало  
РК118: Статистика состояния 'сон' немного выровнялась за год, милый.

Гэвин: Да я в курсе и Терминатору спасибо, и вам, но лучше всего круги маскирует тень от фуражки, а всего меня как факт отлично прячет парадная форма  
Эл: Не понял, зачем тебя прятать? Мы же будем тебя представлять?  
Гэвин: Ну, Элайджа, я просто рядовой коп и должен так выглядеть

Эл: Ну допустим  
РК118: Анализ показывает, что он не согласен, милый!  
Гэвин: Я немножко догадался, спасибо, Ухажер. Видишь ли, Элайджа, полиция - как улей, у каждого свое место, все делают свое дело, никто не светит особо своим стремным, мятым и битым е..динственным лицом

Эл: 😠  
РК118: Он очень несогласен, милый.  
Гэвин: А придется согласиться. Полиция в первую очередь коллектив, а потом уже набор отдельных специалистов  
Эл: Тут я согласен, Киберлайф тоже так устроена, но  
Гэвин: Но тебя всё-таки что-то не устроило, давай обсудим потом, пжалст-пасиб

Эл: Ты пытаешься меня выгнать из комнаты?  
Гэвин, подталкивая его: Разве?  
Эл: Ну вот это вот  
Гэвин: Может дело в том, что комната моя спальня?  
Эл: Ты выгоняешь меня из спальни?  
Гэвин: Просить тебя выйти бесполезно же?  
Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что ты любопытная зараза

Эл: А ты собираешься делать что-то, что может меня заинтересовать??  
Гэвин: Хспд, надеюсь, что нет, тебя ведь не интересует переодевающийся почти сорокалетний мужик?  
Эл: Хм? Но я тоже почти сорокалетний му  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: С учётом того, что этим мужиком будешь не ты, гений

Эл: Ты стесняешься?  
Гэвин, закрывая лицо руками: За что мне всё это...   
РК118: Полагаю, определенный процент смущения тоже присутствует, милый, но скорее наш Гэвин хочет остаться наедине с  
Эл: С КЕМ?!  
Гэвин: ??  
РК118, тихо и аккуратно: С его парадной формой, надеть сложный костюм

Эл: Ну вот я вышел и я не понимаю  
РК118: Чего, милый?  
Эл: Почему мы не могли переодеваться в одной комнате?  
РК118: Сканер показал, что доля смущения была существенной, милый.  
Эл: Вот чего ему смущаться?  
РК118: >_> Тут, скорее, 'кого', милый.  
Эл: Тебя?  
РК118: Я польщён, милый.

Эл: Тогда ты отсюда тоже выйди, наверное, раз положено смущаться... Я тоже хочу переодеться наедине со сложным костюмом  
РК118: Футболка, толстовка и джинсы, милый?  
Эл: Костюм-для-презентаций!  
Гэвин, глухо: Вы не могли бы хотя бы шаг от двери сделать, я все ещё вас слышу?

РК118: Прости, милый!  
Эл: А сейчас что не так, мы вышли  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Всё так, почти, но ты тоже хотел переодеться?  
Эл: Ухажер, иди на кухню  
РК118: Волшебное слово, милый?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Помощь зала - "пожалуйста"!  
Эл: О, такое простое? Легко запомнить!  
РК118:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Пожалуйста!

РК118, под нос, удаляясь: Нет, положительно, они невозможны, невозможны...  
Гэвин: Что он там бурчит?  
Эл: Не скажу  
Гэвин: Не вредничай, а, кусок гения?  
Эл: Не могу  
Гэвин: Потому что это твой характер?  
Эл: Потому что мы говорим через дверь  
Гэвин: А ты представь, что мы Анна и Эльза

Эл: Пх-кх-кх, то есть, а кто из нас Анна? А кто Эльза?  
Гэвин: Ты в своей белой мегаконструкции, похожей на  
Эл: На что?  
Гэвин, нехотя: На ракету, блин, явная Эльза, опять же, имя созвучное  
Эл: Отпусти и забудь?  
Гэвин: Ха-ха-кха, ну да, да, почти, а я Анна, рос как сорняк

Эл: Стой, чт  
Гэвин, выходя: Поздно! Ха! Я победил все пуговки! И заклёпки! И аксельбанты!  
Эл: Действительно, победил, судя по мятому виду, погоди, дай поправлю воротник  
Гэвин: На тебе, кстати, тоже все нормально село, вроде  
Эл, отстраненно: Угу  
Гэвин: Что в воротнике такого?

Эл: Какого?  
Гэвин: Чтобы настолько погружаться в предмет?  
Эл: Кто сказал, что я погружаюсь?  
Гэвин: Я!  
Эл: Допустим, но это естественно, я никогда прежде не видел полицейской парадной формы так близко, и чтобы потрогать можно  
Гэвин: После презентации трогай сколько влезет, пошли

Эл: Опять такси?  
Гэвин: А мы ничего не забыли?  
РК118: Это немножко обидно, милые, называться 'чем-то', но могли бы позвать ещё меня?  
Гэвин: А КАК ТЫ СПУСТИЛСЯ, ЕСЛИ МЫ ТЕБЯ В КВАРТИРЕ СЛУЧАЙНО ЗАПЕРЛИ  
Эл: Хм? И такой взъерошенный...  
РК118, приглаживая волосы: По стене, милый!

Эл: 😶  
Гэвин: А окно открыто?  
Эл: Это все, что тебя волнует в данной ситуации?  
РК118: Окно я захлопнул, милый, не волнуйся!  
Эл: А ты считаешь, что это нормально?!  
Гэвин: Он любит лазать по стенам  
РК118: Я могу выйти в окно и закрыть за собой, милый! ;)  
Эл: Но этого не было в функциях...

Гэвин: Они самообучаемые, нет, разве?  
РК118: Признаться, удивлён, милый, что ты так реагируешь.  
Эл: Мы забыли дома андроида, а он вместо того, чтобы дать о себе знать в процессе или позвонить потом на мобильный, сам слез по стене с восьмого этажа?! Действительно, чему удивляться?

РК118: Про звонок не подумал, кстати, пожалуй, тут ты прав, милый...  
Эл: Пожалуй?!  
Гэвин: Ок, не заводись, разумеется, прав, Ухажер учтёт на будущее, ведь так, Ухажер?  
РК118: Разумеется, милый, самообучаемая модель! ;)  
Эл: И я всё-таки не понимаю, как окно может быть выходом...

РК118: Очень просто, милый, поворачиваешь ручку и  
Гэвин: СТОП.  
РК118: 👀  
Эл: 👀  
Гэвин: Остановитесь, пока даже кибертакси нас за странности не высадило?  
Эл: Я его перепишу  
РК118: Я его взломаю.  
Гэвин: Мы просто едем в департамент, может, обойдёмся без приключений?

Эл: Кстати, надо позвонить Терминатору? Чтобы они тоже приехали?  
Гэвин: Подождем, до презентации ещё два часа, пусть пока поспят  
РК118:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Кстати, они спят? Ухажер? Помониторь?  
РК118: По большей части, милый...  
Гэвин: Уши откручу!  
РК118: Зачем тебе слуховые модули, милый?

Гэвин, ворча: Чтобы самому в них слушать, раз хозяевам эта опция недоступна!  
РК118: Я передам, милый! Терминатор проснулся и разберётся.  
Гэвин: Только без членовредительства!  
РК118: Обижаешь, милый!  
Гэвин: Просто прошу  
Эл: А что там может случиться?  
Гэвин: Агаа, забеспокоился?

Эл: Нет, там Хлои  
Гэвин: И Элиот тоже  
Эл: Вот теперь я забеспокоился  
Гэвин: Но там ещё Терминатор, а это значит тотальный контроль под видом непритязательного и ненавязчивого интереса  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: А ты не замечал? Обрати как-нибудь внимание, он неспроста старший

Эл: Хм-хм?  
Гэвин, гордо: Он даже круче, чем я! Руками тучи разводит только так! Вон они все в первую очередь за ним потянулись, а уж потом за мной!  
РК118: Это потому, что мы видели, ему удалось найти себя и не потерять напарника, твоих заслуг не меньше, милый!  
Эл: Интересно...

Гэвин: Ой-ёй  
РК118: Да, милый?  
Гэвин: Ему стало интересно, а когда Элайдже интересно...  
Эл: Можно несколько уточняющих вопросов о вашей встрече?  
Гэвин, стеная: Ннееет, низзя, это сугубо и трегубо личное дело, ага?  
Эл: Я тоже твое личное дело  
Гэвин: Это не так работает

Эл: И всё-таки  
Гэвин: Благослови кибергосподь кибертакси, мы приехали!!  
Эл: Если ты думаешь, что меня это остановит  
РК118, шепотом: Это похоже на угрозу, милый!  
Эл: Или что я об этом забуду  
Гэвин, шепотом: Это она и есть  
РК118, шепотом: И что делать, милый?  
Гэвин: Презентоваться!

Фаулер: Гэвин Рид, если ты хочешь дожить до пенсии, немедленно объясни, какого черта две твои девятисотки все утро сканируют вентиляцию?  
Эл: О, Себастьян и Шифр?  
Гэвин: Я же говорил, Терминатор любит контроль  
Фаулер: КХ-КХМ  
Гэвин: Сэр, плановая проверка, сэр, честно, все в норме!

Фаулер: Будь я помоложе, Рид  
Эл, шёпотом: По-моему, он тебе не верит  
Фаулер: Или поглупее  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Это тебе сканер подсказал?  
Фаулер: Вы же в курсе, что я вас слышу?  
Эл, шёпотом: Кажется, он сердится  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Не кажется  
Фаулер: Нехорошо так говорить, но вы оба долб

РК118, выныривая из-за их спин: Какие-то проблемы, капитан, м*/ы¡?  
Фаулер: Он только что спас твою шкуру, Рид, при малолетках не матерюсь и не увольняю  
РК118: Я полезный?  
Гэвин, горячо: ОЧЕНЬ!!  
Эл: Хм, капитан меня не узнал... Я забыл побриться.  
Гэвин: Ага-ага, именно поэтому

Эл: Что теперь делать...  
Гэвин: Выступать в бороде?  
Эл: Но меня никто не узнает!  
Гэвин: Узнают, просто веди себя достаточно по-Камски  
Эл:  
РК118:  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Признаться, не знаю, чему я поражаюсь больше, что ты так в этом уверен или что ты сделал из моего имени наречие

Гэвин: Не из имени  
Эл: Из фамилии, хорошо, это не сильно меняет де  
Гэвин: Меняет, если вспомнить твой адрес, одноименный тест, стену-портрет или вшитое во всех обращение "Мистер Элайджа Камски"!  
Эл: Признаться, в таком ключе я не задумывался  
Гэвин: Теперь, считай задумался

Эл: Ну допустим, и всё-таки, мне хотелось бы не только вести себя так, но и выглядеть...  
Гэвин: Тогда у нас есть ещё два варианта привести тебя в порядок  
Эл: Два?  
Гэвин: Первый - отправить тебя к парикмахеру  
Эл: Нееет, они мне не то и не там подравняют, и вообще, я их боюсь

Гэвин: Гений столетия боится парикмахеров?  
Эл: Меня обычно стрижет Хлоя  
Гэвин: Что мешает позвать Хлою?  
Эл: Бреюсь я сам  
Гэвин: Как все сложно  
Эл: Да уж не просто  
Гэвин: Это сарказм  
Эл: Вот именно  
Гэвин: Был ещё второй вариант!  
Эл: Кстати, да!  
Гэвин: Где-то есть запасная бритва

Эл: А где?  
Гэвин: Я не помню, хоть убей  
Эл: Там все равно два РК900 участок сканируют, если к ним присоединится третий  
Гэвин: Фаулер нас убьёт  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Но лучше не испытывать судьбу  
Эл: А просто найти нельзя? Без сканирования?  
Гэвин: Наверное можно, но тут нам нужен детектив

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: У нас тут целых четыре детектива, считая трёх спецандроидов и тебя?  
Гэвин: Два, потому что полицейский из них только Ухажер, а я бы не рекомендовал посылать его на поиски бритвы  
Эл: Почему? Это его встревожит?  
Гэвин: Это всех вокруг встревожит

Эл: Надо признать, я понимаю их чувства...  
РК118: Милый?  
Эл: Я бы тоже немного занервничал, если бы андроиду понадобилась бритва. Раз не помогли лезвия из пальцев  
Гэвин: Потише про лезвия!!  
Эл: Значит, это что-то вовсе из ряда вон выходящее, не просто карандаш подточить

Гэвин: А лезвия у них там, чтобы карандаши точить?  
Эл: Теоретически, не только, но... Кстати, он может меня побрить!  
РК118:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что? Это же гениально, и ничего искать не надо?  
РК118: Не то чтобы я был против, милый, но это несколько экстремальная мера. Моя репутация

Эл: А что не так с твоей репутацией?  
РК118: Она немножечко, как выражаются люди, 'криповая', милый.  
Гэвин: Зная наше везение в самый интересный момент зайдет Сами-знаете-кто  
Эл: Волан-де-Морт????  
Гэвин: Ха, неплохо бы, но вообще, Фаулер, а это может быть чревато...

Эл: Да чем?  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, думать не хочу в сторону оправданий, что именно с тобой делает Ухажер и почему это напоминает перерезание горла. И откуда у него лезвия в пальцах. И почему ты не сопротивляешься. И  
Эл: Я понял-понял, хорошо, но тогда нам нужен единственный детектив

Гэвин: Не единственный, но самый эффективный сейчас, да... Ладно, я пойду свой ящик выпотрошу в раздевалке, а вы с Ухажером ведите себя хорошо!  
РК118: Ты можешь на нас положиться, милый!  
Эл: Хм? А мы когда-то плохо себя вели?  
Гэвин: Ох неспокойно у меня на сердце...

Гэвин: Да куда я ее задевал... На полке нет, на другой нет, под одеждой, неет... В одежде? Да! Интересно, о чем я думал, пряча бритву в стопку одежды?  
[ЛЕДЕНЯЩИЙ ДУШУ КРИК БАНЬШИ]  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Иногда мне кажется, что люди слишком остро реагируют на Ухажера. Почему бы это?

Гэвин: Что случилось, кого бьют, почему без меня?  
Эл: Ничего не случилось  
РК118, над бессознательным телом: Никого не бьют, милый...  
Гэвин: А чего он тут валяется? И кто это вообще?  
РК118: Милый, для меня это тоже загадка, я только обернулся к нему и поздоровался.

Гэвин: Что дословно ты сказал?  
РК118: 'Привет, милый'.  
Гэвин: И что тут такого... Элайджа? Что ты видел?  
Эл: Хм? Этот человек очень торопился, если это поможет, а потом как закричит, как упадёт. Странно, что Ухажер его не подхватил  
Гэвин: Я бы тоже не стал, больно странный

Эл: Чему ты их учишь  
Гэвин: Базовым принципам самосохранения. Не трогать бяку  
Эл: Это не бяка  
Гэвин: А орал как б  
Чувак: ААААА! Уберите его от меня!!  
РК118: Я польщён, милый, но что  
РК185: Так он сюда завернул, дорогие, а я думал, откуда кричат.  
Ч: АААА, их ДВОЕ!

Гэвин: Итак, он опять хлопнулся в обморок.   
Эл: Хм  
РК118: Да, милый.  
РК185: Да, дорогой.  
Гэвин: Судя по его реакции, фигуральный курок нажал Себастьян. Себастьян?  
РК185: Он упал не при мне, дорогой.  
РК118: Вероятно, косвенно виноват я, милый, это из-за меня произошло.

Гэвин: Если речь идёт об индивидуальных чертах в общении, то каким краем тут вообще можно говорить о вине. Вы очень вежливые и даже фамильярные слегка, чего так реагировать, правда... В общем, чего он так? Себ?  
РК118: Мне тоже интересно, дорогой!  
РК185: Милый!  
Эл: Хмммммммммммммм

Гэвин: Элайджа, что не так?  
Эл: Я думал, они закрепили свое слово, чтобы отличаться...  
Гэвин: А тут обменялись, типа как комплиментами  
РК118: 👀  
РК185: 👀  
Эл: 👀  
Гэвин: Позвольте представиться, ДЕТЕКТИВ Гэвин Рид, замечать всё, вплоть до самой ерунды - моя профессия. Итак, Себ?

РК185: Произошло недоразумение, дорогой!  
РК118: Похоже, капитан тоже внял обнаруженной угрозе, милый...  
РК185: Да, он вызвал обслуживающих работников для вентиляции, дорогой.  
РК118: Вероятно, человек отвлекся, милый...  
РК185: А я как раз там кое-что обнаружил, дорогой!

РК118: Чтобы вытащить инородный предмет, нужно слегка разобрать вентиляцию, милый, Йода разбирал, ты помнишь...  
РК185: Я и разобрал, дорогой, я тоже могу!  
РК118: Люди восхитительны и непредсказуемы, милый, тебе ли не знать...  
РК185: Он разобрал с другой стороны, дорогой!

Гэвин: И их взгляды встретились  
РК185: Там темно, дорогой, я включил'фары' ☀️☀️.  
Гэвин: И их взгляды встретились так, будто он заглянул в глаза собственной смерти  
РК118: И поздоровался. Себастьян очень вежливый, милый.  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, не по имени?  
РК185: Оно написано на бэйдже...

Гэвин: Как, вот просто как??  
РК118, выходя вперёд: Что, милый?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Из минимума ситуации вы делаете максимум?? Уверен, с утра ничто никому не предвещало  
Эл: Они учатся и совершенствуются  
Гэвин: Мотать нервы техникам?  
Эл: И это тоже, ты же понимаешь, виновата случайность

Гэвин: Так  
РК185:  
РК118:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Вообще никто не виноват, но больше так делать не надо, ага?  
Эл: Но как?  
Гэвин: Не усугублять ситуацию, если вы случайно нос к носу столкнулись с кем-то в вентиляции  
Эл: Так бывает?  
Гэвин: Как видишь, и так бывает  
РК118: А что делать, милый?

Гэвин: Давать задний ход? Гасить фары? Убираться из поля зрения визави  
Эл: А если визави вооружен?  
Гэвин: Прекращать смотреть "Крепкий орешек" так часто  
РК118: Резонный вопрос, милый.  
Гэвин: Тогда ослеплять фарами, обезоруживать и валить! У кое-кого для этого андроидомозг есть

Гэвин, хлопая его по щекам: Слышь, чувак, очнись, а? Не то капитан зайдет, а тут мы все над бездыханным телом, списать на вентиляцию не получится, ты подозрительно свежий  
Ч: Я вижу свет? И силуэт в этом свете? Ангелы?  
РК118:  
РК185:  
Эл:  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Я просто под лампой сижу

РК118: 😇  
РК185: 😇  
Эл: 😇  
Гэвин: Не передразнивайте, а?  
Ч, вздрагивая: С кем это вы?..  
Гэвин: Не с господом богом, рановато тебе пока, уймись, с подчинёнными и персоналом  
Эл: То есть я персонал? Это теперь так называется?  
Гэвин: Ваши предложения?  
Эл: Коллега, партнёр?  
Ч: ВЫ КТО?

Гэвин: Вон там мой партнёр, усёк, покойничек?  
Ч: ДОПУСТИМ, А ВОН ТЕ  
Гэвин: Это ангелы, не сомневайся, Себастьян и Ухажер, имена редкие, но библейские  
Ч: НИЧЕГО ПОДОБНОГО  
Гэвин: Ты не ту Библию читал, это киберБиблия, понимаешь?  
Ч: НЕТ ТАКОЙ, Я БЫ ЗНАЛ  
Гэвин: Не понимаешь...

Гэвин: И, кстати, где твой бэйдж? Себастьян сказал, у тебя имя было  
Ч: ЧТО ЗНАЧИТ БЫЛО  
Гэвин: Откуда вы на мою голову такие ударенные на свою голову берётесь вообще? Чуваком тебя кликать неудобно, ты же теперь в сознании, это без сознания сколько угодно, а так спросить можно

Фаулер: Я знать не хочу, о чем ты, Рид, но имей в виду, журналисты начали собираться  
Гэвин:  
РК118:  
РК185:  
Эл:  
Фаулер: Нет, правда, я тут подумал и нет, все ещё не хочу  
Гэвин: Шеф, все законно!! Я клянусь!!  
Фаулер: Этого более чем достаточно, Рид, точно больше, чем я ожидал

Гэвин: Шеф?  
Фаулер: Примерно там, где я надеялся. Продолжай оправдывать надежды, Рид, и не дай тебе бог пустить их прахом  
Гэвин: Так точно, Сэр!  
Ч: ОНИ НЕНОРМАЛЬНЫЕ, СПАСИТЕ  
Фаулер: Э, нет, раз РК900 тут, значит, был повод, теперь твой адвокат - этот сомнительный тип в фуражке

Ч: Что вы со мной сделаете?!  
Гэвин: Ты же в курсе, что до сих пор в полицейском участке?  
Ч: Хотя бы сообщите моей жене, что я умер, как герой!  
Гэвин: Я не имел в виду, что мы тут хороним людей на заднем дворе, алло, тут берегут права граждан, служат и защищают, ага?

Ч: ТОГДА ЧТО ТУТ ДЕЛАЕТ ОН...  
РК185: Дорогой Честер  
Ч: ДА-ДА, ТЫ!!  
РК118: А я, милый?  
Ч: ОБА! ЧТО ТУТ ДЕЛАЕТЕ?! ЛЮДЕЙ ПУГАЕТЕ?!  
Гэвин: Они тут работают, спокойно, Честер, никогда ещё не встречал людей с именем Честер. Серьёзно?  
Ч: Издеваешься?!  
Гэвин: И с Чувака перейти несложно

Ч: Я наверное сплю, это не может быть правдой...  
Гэвин: Да стопудово, сейчас завершишь смену, пораньше домой, к жене под бочок  
Эл: Себастьян, включи фары  
РК185: ☀️☀️ дорогой?  
Ч: А нет, не сон...  
Гэвин: Третий обморок за 15 минут, на рекорд идём, кто-нибудь фиксирует?


	43. Часть 43 - о презентации

Гэвин: Ок, всё, переключились. Обморочного оттащили, кабинет прибрали, капитан ничего левого не услышал, презентация на носу, давайте проводить, крч!  
Эл: Я устал.  
РК118: Я расстроен, милый.  
РК185: Я раздосадован, дорогой!  
Эл: Может, всё не поздно отменить?

Гэвин: Э? Это вы тут изнылись, что вам эта презентация зачем-то сдалась?  
РК118: Показать, что ты наш, милый.  
РК185: Но люди и так вроде понимают?  
Гэвин: Конечно, если смотреть на каждого так, будто гроб ему уже выбрали  
Эл: А я?  
Гэвин: А ты?  
Эл: А я устал и не хочу бриться!

Гэвин: Это называется впасть в панику, когда уже поздно впадать в панику  
Эл: Без бороды я опять буду только Камски  
РК118: После презентации пути назад не будет ни у кого, милый.  
РК185: Сбор с большим количеством людей не внушает мне доверия, дорогой.  
Гэвин: И это ещё не все здесь

Эл: Но мы можем их спросить?  
Гэвин: Неа, спрашивать мы никого не будем и унывать тоже, уймитесь! Вот увидите, вам станет легче, если взять и пережить, а не оттягивать неизбежное  
Эл: Но почему неизбежное, это я затеял и  
Гэвин: Потому что капитан уже согласился, теперь неизбежное!

Гэвин: Вот чем ты расстроен, Ухажер?  
РК118: Люди восхитительны и непредсказуемы, а тут их будет много, милый, я беспокоюсь об их реакции на нас.  
Гэвин: Главное, не перегибай палку с дружелюбием или враждебностью, остальное люди переживут  
РК118: Без обмороков?  
Гэвин: Гарантии нет

РК118: Поразительно.  
Гэвин: Ничего поразительного, отдельные личности могут терять сознание от осознания продвинутости твоей технологии, ты же РК900, ещё и полицейский  
Эл: 😍 Да!  
РК118: Милый???  
Гэвин: Вот да, примерно, как он сейчас  
РК185: Но раньше этого не было, дорогие?

Гэвин: Раньше он на этом не заострял  
РК118: Милый?  
Эл: Допустим, что мне нравится техника  
Гэвин: Сказал самый известный изобретатель века, склепавший целый новый разумный вид из вот этой вот техники вот этими вот руками  
Эл: Я не сказал "не допустим"  
Гэвин: Это в корне меняет дело

Гэвин: Но мы начали с другого. А ты, Себастьян, чем ты раздосадован?  
РК185: Я не собирался никого доводить до обморока, дорогой... И не собирался подставлять бр..Ухажера! И не понимаю, как мое нежелание ни на что не повлияло в итоге.  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Мы не в ответе за чужие загоны

РК185: Но  
Гэвин: Ты был вежлив и постарался разрулить ситуацию на месте, ведь так?  
РК185: Я думал, он меня видит, дорогой, а когда мы столкнулись в вентиляции, понял, что нет! Я начал говорить, а он как закричит!  
Гэвин: Ну и потом, когда он вылез  
РК185: Он очень быстро вылез!

Гэвин: Я бы тоже на его месте мешкать не стал  
РК185: Тогда я тоже ускорился, чтобы все объяснить!  
Гэвин: И он, конечно, драпанул?  
РК185: Он очень быстро побежал, я не успел отключить фары и перестроить зрение, хотя процедура занимает всего 1,03сек!  
Гэвин: Ха, ещё бы!

Гэвин: И по итогу, что ты сделал? Был вежливым, постарался разрулить, не предусмотрел того, что предусмотреть невозможно  
РК118: Ми-лый!  
РК185: Спасибо, дорогой.  
Эл: Если бы мне так лет в 15 объясняли  
Гэвин: Получился бы чутка другой Элайджа Камски, а мы любим этого

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Это я к чему? Это я к тому, что хорош унывать и ломать голову вопросами вероятного будущего. Предсказать не сможешь, а нервы измотаешь. Кстати, что вы в вентиляции-то одновременно нашли?  
РК185: Прослушку времён холодной войны, дорогой!  
Гэвин: Ещё 1 прекрасный пример

РК185: Дорогой?  
Гэвин: Того, сколько сюрпризов таит жизнь. Об этом точно и помыслить не мог, когда все сканировал, ведь так?  
РК185: Это очень странная логика, но да, дорогой.  
Гэвин: В общем, вдох, выыыдох, всем расслабить мышцы и б  
Фаулер: Надеюсь, ты не будешь говорить о булках

Гэвин: Я собирался сказать "бренные тела", шеф!  
Фаулер: А я собирался сказать, что до презентации час, а где носит твой выводок непонятно!  
Эл: Выводок?  
РК185: Носит?  
РК118: Непонятно?  
Гэвин: Мы всё поняли и учтём, сэр!! Они уже на пути сюда!  
Фаулер: Завидую твоему оптимизму, Рид.

Гэвин: Так, Ухажер, набери Терминатора и  
РК118: Хорошо, милый, я понял, всё ему передам.  
Гэвин: А ты, Себ, загляни ещё в  
РК185: В другие ветки вентиляции? Последняя проверка? Сейчас всё будет, дорогой!  
Гэвин: А ты, Элайджа, возьми бр  
Эл: Ухум  
Гэвин: Золотые утятки и их киберотец!

Гэвин: Я один, короче, не при деле  
Гэвин: В парадной форме  
Гэвин: В собственном офисе  
Гэвин: С тремя из девяти подчинённых андроидов под рукой  
Гэвин: С гением столетия, пытающимся побриться в ДПД?  
Гэвин: Могу себя поздравить, это большой путь, правда до сих пор загадка КАК я ТУТ

Фаулер: Отставить экзистенциальный кризис!  
Гэвин: Есть отставить экзистенциальный кризис!  
Фаулер: ТУТ очень хорошо смотришься, Рид, и особенно для тебя выгодный момент - работа в нашем ДПД! Профессиональные копы на страже закона и порядка. И ты!  
Гэвин: Неоднозначно как-то звучит

Фаулер: Потому что ты сам неоднозначный, Рид! Первый раз слышу что-то приличное, заходя сюда!  
Гэвин: Это происходит по странному стечению обстоятельств, сэр!  
Фаулер: По странному стечению обстоятельств даже кошки не родятся!  
Эл, чисто выбритый: Вы говорите о кошках?

Фаулер: Нет!  
Гэвин, под нос: Возможно это место проклято  
Эл: Хм?  
Фаулер: О, здравствуйте, мистер Камски, рад, что вы пунктуально прибыли до презентации. Вот ваш передовой техник по работе с РК900, приведите только его в порядок!  
Эл: Хм? В порядок?  
Фаулер: В обычное его состояние.

Гэвин: Не надо меня никуда приводить!  
Фаулер: Щас Тину отзову с патруля и пришлю сюда  
Гэвин: Шеф?! Я понял, шеф, понял!  
Эл: Хмм?  
Фаулер: Что-то не так, мистер Камски?  
Эл: Предпочтительнее "Мистер Элайджа Камски"  
Фаулер:  
Эл: Ох, я все время забываю, вы не андроид, не запомните

Фаулер: Очень интересное заявление, мистер Элайджа Камски, но люди тоже довольно обучаемые  
Эл: 👀  
Фаулер: Что?  
Гэвин: Не обращайте на него внимания, он по жизни довольно странно воспринимает людей! Спасибо, шеф, все учтём!  
Эл: Он правда запомнил?  
Гэвин: Ага, чудеса соцконтактов

Эл: Я не понимаю, он же не андроид?  
Гэвин: Но он очень тебя уважает, к тому же ты сказал, чего от него хочешь, словами через рот, а с людьми такое тоже прокатывает по большей части  
Эл: Но они всегда задают так много вопросов, обычно лишних?  
Гэвин: Считай, с капитаном тебе повезло

Эл: И он меня сразу узнал  
Гэвин: Конечно, ты же вот он  
Эл: И по фамилии назвал. Не люблю, когда меня называют по фамилии  
Гэвин: Кстати, почему?  
Эл: Потому что "Мистер Камски" это отец, а следом за ним Элиот и только потом я  
Гэвин: 👀  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Поражаюсь, как ты ТАК вырос

Эл: Как ТАК?  
Гэвин: Так невысокомерно? Неиспорченно? Занудно, конечно, слегка, но при всем при этом, ну, как человек, а не машина по добыче денег  
Эл: Банкоматы не растут  
Гэвин: Я не про них  
Эл: Ты не очень доходчиво сказал  
Гэвин: И вот опять мы тут. Элайджа Камски, ты чудо

Эл: Это звучит довольно странно  
Гэвин: Если я скажу, что ты золото, ты скажешь, что в твоём организме нет даже грамма  
Эл: Это нормально? Я в чем-то неправ?  
Гэвин: Ты прав, но с комплиментами придется поработать  
Эл: Как с ними работать?  
Гэвин: Как со всем - взаимодействовать

Эл: Выглядит просто  
Гэвин: И делается так же. Кстати, у тебя нет странного чувства, что вот-вот объявится Терминатор и тоже что-нибудь завернет про взаимодействие?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: А я подум  
Эл: Есть нестранное и не чувство, они должны скоро быть в участке. Пробок нет, такси есть

Гэвин: ...нет, правда, и чему я удивляюсь?  
Эл: Чему ты удивляешься?  
Гэвин: Тому, что детишки так долго доверяют или вот этой вот божественной логике, которая логика, конечно, но не сразу догоняется  
Эл: Они андроиды, так и должно быть?  
Гэвин: Систему же создал человек

Эл: Совсем не обязательно, она будет похожа  
Гэвин: Но человекообразный вид на это намекает  
Эл: Потому что они были созданы по образу и подобию  
Гэвин: О нет  
Эл: О да  
Гэвин: Кибергоспода всех андроидов?  
Эл: Человека, а тот, в свою очередь, по образу того бога, предыдущего

Гэвин: Скромность не твой порок, кстати, даже при невысокомерии...  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: От кого ты богов отсчитываешь, чтобы тот был предыдущий?  
Эл: От РА9  
Гэвин: Гспдиии, дай мне терпения  
Эл: А сейчас что не так?  
Гэвин: То есть ты склепал разумный вид сразу с богом в комплекте?

Эл: Должны же они во что-то верить?  
Гэвин: Ты даже не отрицаешь?  
Эл: Какой смысл, если это правда сделал я?  
Гэвин: А... А ты? А почему? Хотя... А с чего имя такое дурацкое?  
Эл: Не дурацкое, для андроидов в самый раз  
Гэвин: Оно что-то означает?  
Эл: Я придумал концепт 9-го апреля

Гэвин: Думаю, для паствы РА9 такое откровение будет шоком  
Эл: Наверное  
Гэвин: Предлагаю не развивать тему  
Эл: Согласен  
РК93: Тему какую?  
РК: Протокол взаимодействия с пользователем невероятно устарел!  
РК202: А что тут происходит, я видела, как вывели бледного-бледного человека!!

Гэвин: Я тоже рад вас всех видеть. Паганель, Капс?  
РК93: Досмотр завершают системы вентиляционной!  
РК: 'Инженер Эл из Киберлайф', запрашивается переквалификация пользователя?  
Эл: Во что? В смысле, куда?  
РК: Подтверждение статуса'Элайджа Камски'?  
Эл: Да, теперь-то это очевидно

РК: Смена статуса проведена. Пользователь'Элайджа Камски', статус подтверждён. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Уточнение плана взаимодействия, протокол 'презентация' исполнен пробелов.  
Гэвин: Элайджа?  
Эл: Все будет обычно, скромно. Десяток крупных каналов, десяток мелких

Гэвин: Скромно...  
Эл: Это же мероприятие Киберлайф, как ты понимаешь, в принципе очень громкое  
Гэвин: Ну да, ну да, а надолго это?  
Эл: Часа полтора. Я презенташку на коленке вчера вечером сделал, потом небольшая речь меня, капитана, тебя и одного из РК900...  
Гэвин: Вот блин

Эл: От тебя много не понадобится, не переживай  
Гэвин: А от них? Есть существенно тонкий момент особенностей говорения...  
Эл: От них тоже много не понадобится. Плюс, у каждого в голове процессор последнего поколения  
Гэвин: В окружении завихрений и черных дыр...

Эл: Там правда два слова сказать, Гэвин, я же не идиот, да и познакомиться со всеми достаточно успел. Предлагаю, чтобы говорил  
Гэвин: Маус  
Эл: Я тоже так рассчитывал  
Гэвин: Значит, рассчитывал? А предупредить?  
Эл: Тогда бы вы точно не захотели  
Гэвин: Ну, справедливо

Гэвин: Так  
РК: ...точно?  
Гэвин: Примерно. Короче, щас будет презентация, и я вас очень прошу, сохраняйте спокойствие  
РК: Существует опасность выведения системы из равновесия?  
Гэвин: Ну, небольшая всегда есть. Нас там будут много хвалить, наша задача - стоять с самым бравым видом

РК: Дополнительные инструкции?  
Гэвин: Ага, позови остальных  
РК: Юнит 'Хлоя' также желает присутствовать. Одобрить?  
Гэвин: А им-то что понадобилось?  
РК: Вероятность сохранения безопасности пользователя'Элайджа Камски' и пользователя'Гэвин Рид' возрастает при согласовании действий.

Гэвин: Они же не боевые модели?  
РК: Нет. Модели РТ600, как видно из спецификации серии, уникальны, их модели между РТ200, из самых первых, и РТ500, массового производства.  
Гэвин: Удиви меня, прошивка у них тоже нетипичная?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'может считать себя удивленным.

Гэвин: Ну, тогда приглашай, я полагаю, раз ты меня удивил, и боевые протоколы у них тоже есть?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Окей, Элайджа предусмотрительнее, чем кажется  
РК: Протоколы обновлены с одобрения юнитов'Хлоя'. Пользователь'Элайджа Камски' передал им права администратора их системы.

Гэвин: Ох, ладно, девчата сами по себе боевые, лады, учтем, запомним, спрогнозируем  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, Терминатор, ты все-таки зверски меня успокаиваешь  
РК, довольно: Да?  
Гэвин: У тебя сканер встроенный, ты в курсе, что я тебе не вру  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ок, скажу словами - да!

Гэвин: Итак, я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы сообщить  
Хлоя№2: ...prenepriyatneisheie izvestie.  
Гэвин: Не знаю, что это значит, но, вероятно, да?  
РК: K nam edet revizor.  
Гэвин: Э, нет, нифига, ревизоров тут быть не должно, но я рад, что вы друг друга понимаете. Так вот

РК89: дА?  
Гэвин: У каждого будет своя задача. Капс!  
РК89: КаПС ТУт!  
Гэвин: Твоя задача тихонько всех сканировать, и, если что, успокаивать капитана. Он у нас нервный, сами знаете, надо за ним бдить!  
РК89: Да! КаПС ПоНЯл! КапС СделаЕТ!  
Гэвин: Шифр!  
РК451: Шифр-ра-а-д-да?

Гэвин: Молоток!  
РК451:🔨?  
Гэвин: Откуда ты его достал? Неважно, спрячь обратно! Молодец, это означало "молодец". Так вот, ты будешь смотреть за толпой, в смысле, чтобы поджигательного не было, если что - СМС мне и Терминатору. Повязку с глаза не поднимаешь, улыбаешься таинственно

РК451: Таин-све-свет-но? Но?  
Гэвин: Это как обычно, не заморачивайся, никакой подсветки тебе не надо. Ухажер и Себастьян  
РК118: Милый?  
РК185: Дорогой?  
Гэвин: Вот вы оба как раз стараетесь широко не улыбаться. И не хмуриться. Нейтральное выражение лица мне, плиз  
РК118:😏  
РК185:🥴

Гэвин: Нет, вертай все обратно, улыбку мне  
РК118:😉  
РК185:🙂  
Гэвин: Ну вот это еще вполне, вполне, молодцы! Стоите, улыбаетесь, оба ужас какие примерные  
РК118: Как всегда, милый!  
РК185: Как обычно, дорогой!  
Гэвин: Поночка!  
РК202, вздрагивая: А?! Сэр?  
Гэвин: Чтобы голова на месте!

РК202: Но сэээээр...  
Гэвин: Это презентация, а не демонстрация, ага? И совсем необязательно раскрывать свои суперспособности на такую гигаудиторию, ага? Такой козырь в рукаве сбережешь!  
РК: Да.  
РК202: Ну, ладно, сэр, вы умеете убеждать, я останусь с головой на плечах.

Гэвин: Еще никогда я не слышал подобную фразу, тем более, таким похоронным тоном  
РК202: Правда, сэр? Значит, с головой на плечах хорошо?  
Гэвин: Правда! Ага, будь добра, плечи с головой от туловища не отделяй и вообще не распадайся, ок?  
РК202: Я и не планировала! Сэр! Нисколько!

Гэвин: Если бы я еще верил этим честным глазам...  
РК202: 🥺  
Гэвин: Нет, все еще нет, просто держи себя в руках, Понка-шпионка, ладно?  
РК202, вздыхая: Хорошо, сэр!  
Гэвин: Йода и Паганель!  
РК93: Точно так?  
РК99: Сэр?  
Гэвин: На вас защита периметра, если вдруг - координируйте нас

РК93: Понятно и принято, Гэвин, это.  
РК99: Мы постараемся, сэр.  
Гэвин: Маус! На твоих плечах два Очень Важных Дела  
РК115: Да, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Первое - толкнуть речь, мол, служить и защищать наш долг, сбывшаяся мечта, мы всегда на страже закона и порядка.  
РК115: А второе?

Гэвин: Защищать Элайджу Камски. Вот прямо неспокойно мне за него, еще и Элиот этот объявился накануне, прям как чуял  
Х№2: И мне неспокойно, если позволите сказать, Гэвин. Я тоже буду защищать нашего мистера Элайджу Камски.  
Гэвин: Ага, только на сцену тебя не пустят, сиди в зале

Х№2: Принято.  
Гэвин: Ну и Терминатор, на тебе куча обязанностей сходится. Если все пойдет не так, ты со мной, координируешь с Йодой. Йода за защиту участка, ты - за оперативную информацию. Всем все ясно?  
[РК]: Да.  
Х№2: Да.  
Гэвин: Тогда приступаем, и благослови нас кибербоже

Эл: Там все собрались уже. Хм? А что это вы такие хмурые?  
Гэвин: Волнуемся  
Эл: Но в системе  
Гэвин: Это не прописано, ага, только это не повод не  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Можно я с вами сяду, поволнуюсь?  
Гэвин: Сколько угодно  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Здесь удобное место.  
РК89: ТУт КаКаО.

Эл: Знаете, вот с какао как-то полегчало  
Гэвин: Какао творит чудеса. А раз его творит Капс, то это Капс творит чудеса!  
РК118: Прекрасная логика, милый!  
РК89: 😊  
РК99: Капс у нас молодец.  
РК93: Все у нас молодцы, так ведь, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Ага!  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Даже ты, не стремайся

Гэвин: Посидели на дорожку и хватит, веди нас, Моисей  
Эл: Может быть, у меня не самое типичное или красивое имя, но я настаиваю, что  
Гэвин: Что значит "некрасивое"? Ку-ку? "Элайджа" - музыка, но если мы будем цепляться за каждое слово и оттягивать момент, то музыка нас не спасёт

Фаулер: Вот и вы наконец. Господа журналисты, прошу вашего внимания. Перед вами - единственный и уникальный отряд андроидов нового поколения на службе закона! РК900, которые неутомимо охраняют граждан, закон и порядок в нашем славном Детройте!  
Журналист#1: Чья это инициатива?

Фаулер: Время вопросов ещё не настало, соблюдайте регламент! Слово предоставляется нынешнему главе корпорации Майкр, то есть Киберлайф!  
Эл: Я давно уже затмил Гейтса, впрочем, приятно знать, что есть на свете неизменные стандарты. Некоторые из которых Киберлайф призвана изменить!

Эл: Новая эра наступила, но догнали ее наши решения? Нет! Первое доказательство - мирная революция!  
Гэвин, шепотом: Он говорил, на коленке презентацию собрал?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А откуда крутые видео с нашей работы?  
РК: Разрешение оптических модулей при съёмке видео очень высокое.

Гэвин, шепотом: А заводская съёмка... Это что, полигон?  
Фаулер: Чш!  
РК, шёпотом: Да.  
Гэвин, шёпотом: А почему он напоминает интерьеры Портал2?  
Эл: Новые решения приходят с изменением старых форм! Киберлайф предлагает вам надёжный путь!  
Гэвин, шёпотом: И тортик на финише наверняка

РК, шепотом: Цитата 'на финише'?  
Гэвин: Не обращай внимания, во мне говорит тщательно взрощенное недоверие к мегакорпорациям  
РК115, шепотом: Подозрительная активность на крыше здания напротив.  
Гэвин: Откуда инфа?  
РК115: Одна из Хлой там гуляет.  
Гэвин: Втянись к Элу поближе, а?

Эл: Слаженная работа коллектива андроидов под руководством людей чрезвычайно эффективна! В перспективе Киберлайф планирует продолжить эксперимент без увольнения сотрудников полиции, но с предоставлением им дополнительного штата андроидов-помощников! Слово их офицеру-куратору.

Гэвин: Да!  
Эл, шёпотом: Ну?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Отойди к Маусу, оч тебя прошу!  
Эл: Допустим  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: Ладно, отхожу-отхожу!  
Гэвин: Так вот, рад сообщить, что у меня под командованием 9 железных людей, которые достаточно функциональны для помощи в самых разных ситуациях!

Ж#2: Например!  
Гэвин: Например, мы сняли леопарда с крыши, и никто не пострадал, особенно леопард!  
РК89, шёпотом: КоТя.  
Гэвин: Другой пример - обезвредили несколько ОПГ  
РК93, шёпотом: Лишать квартал нельзя электричества.  
Гэвин: Сняли с крыши андроида и не одного!  
РК118: 🤦

Гэвин: Один вид РК900 уже внушает некоторый трепет  
[РК]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин, с нажимом: В преступников!  
[РК]: 😀  
Гэвин: И кроме того, что они профессионалы, они - дружественный коллектив, а это важно в любом деле, в любой профессии, особенно такой опасной, как наша!  
Снайпер: 🔫

Гэвин, оборачиваясь: Элайджа?! Маус?!  
Эл: Цел!  
РК115, с посиневшим рукавом: Жив!  
Гэвин: Быстро со сцены, действуем, как договаривались!  
РК451: Устрой-устрои-ли-ство в-на-людях, там-тол-пе!  
Гэвин: Бери Капса, обезвреживайте! Ухажёр? Где Ухажёр? Йода и Паганель, организовать толпу!

Гэвин: Где Ухажёр, кто видел? И Себастьян? Терминатор, в курсе?  
РК: Производится операция задержания, тип 'преследование и захват'. Желаете отменить?  
Гэвин: Так и знал, а, только пусть целиком поймают, без членовредительства!  
РК: Юнит118, 'Ухажёр' принял сообщение.

Гэвин: Маус, какие повреждения?  
РК115: Некритичные, отключение без ремонта через 6ч28мин15сек.  
Гэвин: Элайджа, где Хлои?  
Эл: Не могу сказать, когда у них фильтр включён, они могут гулять где угодно  
Гэвин: А позвонить, спросить - не вариант?  
Эл: Я обычно смотрю по маячкам, быстрее

Гэвин: По МАЯЧКАМ??  
Эл: А что такого? Вот, смотри, приложение на телефоне, вот твои девятисотки, вот ты, вон там Фаулер, если изменить масштаб - Элиот, а Хлой не видно, но вот три неактивные иконки  
Гэвин: Мои девятисотки??? Я???  
Эл: Я в чем-то ошибся? Не твои?  
[РК]: 👁️👁️

Гэвин, севшим голосом: И как давно ты нас прочипировал?  
Эл: Их почти сразу, я же исследовал  
Гэвин: Вот почему ты припёрся к нам домой, ты был уверен, что все там!  
Эл: Я предпочитаю не быть голословным  
Гэвин: А я-то тут каким боком?  
Эл: Левым, к сердцу поближе  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️

Эл: Если выделить иконку и нажать, можно даже пульс посмотреть, хм, как будто ты в стрессе...  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что случилось?  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Да что такое, Гэвин, не пугай меня?  
Гэвин, слабым голосом: Ты за нами следишь?  
Эл: За тобой вот только недавно, когда ты... про-пал я, я, я

Гэвин: Стоп  
Эл: Ты пропал, а я остался...  
Гэвин: Э  
Эл: И они остались, но нам было плохо, если ты понимаешь, без тебя и  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься?  
Эл: Я не очень надеюсь на понимание, ты сам говорил, мой эмоциональный интеллект  
Гэвин: Эволюционирует довольно быстро, камон

Эл, судорожно вздыхая: В общем, да, я поинтересовался некоторым присмотром  
Гэвин: Об этом мы побеседуем позже, а пока - тут ващет стреляют  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты уже забыл, да? Так вот, тут стреляют  
Эл: Хм, да  
Гэвин: И ты от Мауса ни ногой, ага?  
Эл: А  
Гэвин: А двумя тем более нельзя!

Гэвин: Терминатор, сводка по Ухажёру?  
РК: Преследование идет рабочим порядком.  
Гэвин: То есть он опять кого-то загоняет, еще и Себастьяна, поди, подбил до панической атаки довести  
РК: Подтвержденный статус преследуемого'андроид'.  
Гэвин: Стоп, это слишком нездоровая херня

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Чтобы в Камски стрелял андроид?  
РК: Защитные протоколы можно обойти, а поведенческие - сменить, если изменить статус цели.  
Гэвин: Вот не хмурься ты так, я бы решил, что это легко  
РК: Нет, отрицательно, негативно, нет, нет.  
Гэвин: Ок, я понял, нелегко

Гэвин: И кто обладает всеми правами, чтобы подвинуть самого Камски?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Свали за Мауса обратно  
Эл: ХМ!  
Гэвин: Да што  
Эл: Йода и Капс разминировали начинку, там сетевое соединение еще с пятью зарядами  
Гэвин: И почему ты такой спокойный?  
Эл: Их спрятали в вентиляцию

Гэвин: И ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ТАКОЙ СПОКОЙНЫЙ  
Эл: Они ее только что сканировали, сразу обнаружили все места, обезвредили по сети, кстати, ты знал, что Капс умеет с бомбами разговаривать? И почему-то напевает им вальсы Штрауса, они медленнее тикать начинают  
Гэвин: ЩАС МЕДЛЕННО ТИКАТЬ БУДУ Я

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин, медленно выдыхая: Потом объясню. С Хлоями порядок?  
Эл: Они обратно подключились, говорят, да, то есть, в приложении пишут, а ты почему-то до сих пор в стрессе, кстати  
Гэвин, глубоко дыша: А ты, х-хочешь сказать, не в стрессе?  
Эл: Я на себя маяк не ставил, я не знаю?

Гэвин: А опытным путем определить невозможно?  
Эл, глядя на свои руки: Хм? Пальцы не дрожат, а другие пути я не  
Гэвин: 🤦♀️Я тебе это тоже потом поясню, даже интересно, как ты до своих лет дожил  
Эл: Последние 20 лет мне очень помогали Хлои?  
Гэвин: Я скажу им каждой огромное спасибо

РК: Сигнал от юнита451, обнаружена пара подозрительных лиц.  
Гэвин: Пакуем  
РК: Основания?  
Гэвин: Подозрительные лица слишком рядом к покушению на Элайджу Камски  
РК: Принято. Опознание по фильтру, подозреваемый условное имя 'Ящер'.  
Гэвин: Ах так это встреча одноклассников

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Если ты сейчас уточнишь, что не помнишь, были ли у тебя вообще одноклассники  
Эл: Но я правда сейчас навскидку никого не вспомню...  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Вот только не вздумай при нем так искренне и расстроенно глазами хлопать, он подумает, особо изощренное издевательство

РК: Юнит118 и юнит185 достигли цели. Пожелания?  
Гэвин: Пусть через заднюю дверь зайдут, а то произведут фурор на ровном месте. Подрывников тоже упаковали, бомбы обезвредили, что-нибудь опасное вокруг осталось?  
РК115: Шифр определил пару газовых зажигалок со странной начинкой.

Гэвин: Вот глазастый, а! Изъять с фотороботом владельца, вежливо и аккуратно  
РК115: Так точно.  
Фаулер: Рид? СВАТ все оцепит через минуту, ФБР выслали специалиста, что по твоим?  
Гэвин: Все под контролем, шеф, всех поймали, только Маусу пиджак поменять и можем продолжать презент...

Фаулер, с явным облегчением: Что, Рид, тебя замыкает в кои-то веки говорить без двусмысленностей?  
Гэвин, осторожно: Вы сказали "специалист из ФБР", шеф???  
РК: ?  
РК115: ?  
Эл: ?  
Фаулер: Ну, да, не понимаю твоей реакц  
Коннор, фирменным сиплым голосом: Детектив! Слышал, у вас весело!

Фаулер: Коннор! Думал пришлют кого-то из другого теста.  
Коннор: Это новая формулировка, обязательно запишу! Андроидоамериканцы, правда, прошлый век!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Какого хрена это именно ты, андроидораздражитель?  
Коннор: Это тоже запишу!  
Гэвин: Ещё никогда я так не ненавидел ФБР

Коннор: Простите, детектив, но это непродуктивно! А продуктивно - поделиться данными, новыми сведениями, вспмнм, хкх, то есть, в приветственном жесте пожать руку, и, может быть, понять, что тут происходит, как в этом замешаны враги мистера Камски и ваши неоспоримые заслуги!

Гэвин, пожимая руку: Замешаны заслуги???  
Коннор, странно моргая: Я неточно выразился, простите, тут кто-то РЕШИл, ЧтО УдАЛЕнный дОСТуп Ко Мне это весело, так вот, ха, не весело, я его спеленговал! Терминатор, поможете?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Коннор: То есть, вы их со мной отпустите? Побегать?

Гэвин: Вы не щенята, чтобы вместе резвиться  
РК: 👀  
РК115: 👀  
РК451: 👀  
Коннор: 👀  
Гэвин: Отставить массированную атаку щенячьих глазок!! На меня это не  
РК: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Не  
РК: 🙁  
Гэвин: Действует... Ладно, побегайте, и откуда, кстати, Шифр вылез?  
РК451: Ключ-приключ-ключение!

Гэвин: А мы тут с Элайджей подождем, все равно скоро Ухажёр подтянется и Йода, я думаю  
Коннор: Как здорово, спасибо! Терминатор, пойдём?  
РК: Обмен боевыми алгоритмами с более опытным юнитом приветствуется программой самообучения!  
Гэвин: Вот не радуйтесь кузену так откровенно, а

Эл: Кузену?!  
Фаулер: Кузену?!  
Гэвин: Нет, я могу и сам в микрофон проорать, но может не будем оглашать это на весь этаж с журналистами?  
Эл: Кузену?  
Фаулер: Кузену, Рид?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ну а кто он им, поясните, может, у вас лучше получится? На лицо одинаковые, друг другу симпатичны

Фаулер: Я бы сказал, что братья...  
Эл: Но здесь много РК900х, они тогда?  
Фаулер: Близнецы?  
Гэвин: Все девятеро?  
Фаулер: Разлученные в детстве  
Гэвин: На мексиканские сериалы я не подписывался  
Эл: Кстати, хорошая идея  
Гэвин: Нет  
Фаулер: Спасибо!  
Гэвин: НЕТ  
Эл: Пожалуйста  
Гэвин: Агх

Фаулер: Что-то сказал, Рид?  
Гэвин: Звуковое сопровождение закатывания глаз, старая военная травма, не обращайте внимания, как-то раз при мне приняли идиотское решение, с тех пор автоматическая реакция в стрессовых условиях  
Фаулер:  
Эл: Давайте сосредоточимся на презентации?

Фаулер: Если бы не мистер Элайджа Камски, я бы тебе вот прямо сейчас, Рид, надрал уши  
Гэвин: Спасибо, мистер Элайджа Камски!  
Эл: Хм?  
Фаулер: А вообще, тебе с ним повезло  
Гэвин: Шеф?  
Фаулер: Отличный специалист, когда не выделывается  
Эл: Хм? Вы мне?  
Фаулер: Если я его уволю-таки

Гэвин: Шеф, не надо  
Эл: Хотя...  
Гэвин: Шеф, пожалуйста!  
Эл: А я мог бы создать реабилитационный центр для андр  
Гэвин: ШЕФ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ НАДО!!  
Фаулер: Принимая во внимание твою искренность...  
Гэвин: Я могу руки молитвенно сложить?  
Фаулер: Так и быть, живи  
Гэвин: Фух  
Эл: Хмм

Гэвин: Элайджа  
Эл: Хм-хм, а если...  
Гэвин: Камски?  
Эл: Нет, а правда, если...  
Гэвин: Лучший человек столетия  
Гэвин: Гений тысячелетия  
Гэвин: Параноик с маячками  
Гэвин: Отец моих детей  
Гэвин: Рассеянная кибердуша  
Гэвин: Работодатель?  
Гэвин: Элайджа Камски  
Эл, встрепенувшись: Хм?

Гэвин: Это что сейчас было?  
Эл: Я просто тебе подыграл?  
Гэвин: Ты. Мне. Подыграл?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Меня чуть не уволили  
Эл: Вот именно, а если бы я сразу тобой не заинтересовался, капитан мог бы претворить слова в жизнь  
Гэвин: То есть ты нас разыграл?  
Эл: Ну, по здравом размышлении

Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, не разыгрывал?  
Эл: Но вот центр для андроидов  
Гэвин: Ты шутишь?  
Эл: Не у всех есть семья  
Гэвин: Как и у людей  
Эл: Но для людей такие центры есть  
Гэвин: Ну и организуй для андроидов, возможности у теб  
Эл: А кадров нет! Обычные психологи не всегда могут помочь!

Гэвин, осторожно: Я не психолог? Даже не обычный? Не говоря уж о робопси  
Эл: Ты не понимаешь  
Гэвин: А я об чем толкую?  
Эл: Нет, не то не понимаешь!  
Гэвин: Я вообще довольно ограниченный, фу, брось бяку  
Эл: И это тоже не то, что ты не понимаешь! Из тебя может получиться отличный

Гэвин: Отсюда вижу, нет!  
Эл, подаваясь ближе: Отличный  
Гэвин, тоже наклонившись: Нет!  
Эл: Отличный!  
Гэвин: Нет! Я запрещаю тебе это говорить!  
Эл: Вечно ты мне все запрещаешь! Особенно на своей территории! Даже в спальне!  
Фаулер: Ох  
Гэвин: Я запретил тебе со мной переодеваться!!

Фаулер: Тук-тук, господа Камски и  
Эл: Подите прочь!  
Фаулер: Ок  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️  
Эл: А ну не строй мне страшные глаза, я тебе ещё не всё сказал!  
Гэвин: Но! Как ты... Фау  
Эл: Из тебя выйдет ОТЛИЧНЫЙ АНДРОИДОПСИХОЛОГ, и ты ЦЕННЫЙ, и ХВАТИТ ПРИКИДЫВАТЬСЯ ВЕТОШЬЮ!  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Вот, сказал

Гэвин: И ради этого ты выгнал Фаулера?  
Эл: Хм? Я выгнал? Да, ради этого  
Гэвин: Знаешь что, Элайджа Камски  
Эл, выставляя перед собой руки: Извини-извини, если я тебя задел, что-то перенервничал, надеюсь, ты сможешь после такого со мной общаться?  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, что

Эл, нервно поправив очки: Хм?  
Гэвин, широко улыбаясь: Ты тоже в стрессе, лучший человек столетия, нашел за что извиняться, я и так тебя люблю-уважаю безгранично, а сейчас в глубину пошёл  
Эл: Ты не обиделся? Я на тебя накричал?  
Гэвин: Я тебя ещё обниму потом, настолько не обиделся

Эл:  
Гэвин, отводя глаза: О, сорян, прозвучало, как угроза, но это не угроза!  
Эл: А почему не сейчас?  
Гэвин: Што  
Эл: Почему меня нельзя обнять сейчас?  
Гэвин: Ты так сердито спрашиваешь  
Эл: Потому что придется ждать!  
Гэвин: Но я в парадном, ты в своем парадном, да и ну просто я?

Эл, вздыхая: Это наша презентация? Делаем, что хотим?  
Гэвин: Это участок Фаулера, и он мне за непрезентабельный вид всё-таки кое-что открутит?  
Эл, прильнув: Ох, хорошо, я осторожно, демо-версия, но с тебя полная версия дома  
Гэвин, осторожно обнимая: Заметано, лучший человек

РК118: Простите, милые, придется вас прервать!  
Гэвин, с закрытыми глазами в объятиях:  
Эл, с закрытыми глазами в объятиях:  
РК118: Милые?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК118: Ми-лы-е?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК118: О, так пользователи тоже умеют синхронизироваться, хм!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК118: Я сейчас всплакну, милые.

Гэвин: Хм? Ухажер?  
РК118: 😭  
Эл: Что? Что там?  
Гэвин: Ухажер, ты чего? Элайдж, дома дообнимаемся, ок?  
Эл: Хорошо. Почему он плачет?  
Гэвин: Не знаю  
Эл: И как узнать?  
Гэвин: Спросить! Спрячь своё приложение, чип не поможет. Ухажер, ты чего?  
РК118: Вы такие хоро-ошие, милые!

Гэвин: Э, э, ну Ухажер, посмотри на меня, сядь, ты чего, чего ты, все же в порядке?  
Эл: Или нет?  
РК118: Прости-ите, ми-илые, я не знаю, не знаю, система не мо-ожет объясни-ить! 😭  
Гэвин: Ох, тогда хоть в меня уткнись, тихо, всё в порядке, даже если система не объясняет

Эл: Или в меня уткнись, а то у Гэвина форма?  
РК118: 😭 Ми-лы-е!!  
Гэвин: Так, Ухажер, никто не умер!  
РК118: 😢Кстати, об этом, милый!  
Эл, задумчиво: Хм, успокаивается?  
Гэвин: Ты же зачем-то пришел, да? Новости?  
РК118: Шмыг, да, то есть, мы догнали снайпера, милый.

Гэвин: И почему это кстати к фразе, что никто не умер?  
РК118: О, милый, потому что он очень пытался!  
Эл: Ещё успокоился... Хм  
РК118: С ним Себастьян, милые, мы упаковали его, но система у него сама собой подкашивается. Кажется, нельзя стрелять в тебя, милый, безнаказанно.  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Это прекрасно  
Эл: Это ужасно  
РК118: ...Это разумно, милые, особенно в свете создания стольких видов андроидов-комбатантов.  
Гэвин: Согласен  
Эл: Согласен  
РК118: Ох, милые, нагрузка на процессор от вас  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК118: Оптимизируется. Это прекрасно. Однако - снайпер?

Эл: Его же можно придержать за счёт патрульных андроидов? Надо презентацию завершить  
РК118: Я бы не рекомендовал, милый.  
Гэвин: Это и не надо, у нас же есть Коннор  
РК118: Коннор? 😀  
Гэвин: И вот скажите, что они не кузены?  
РК118: Коннор может справиться, милый, он очень хорош!

Коннор, с веточками в волосах: А вы знаете, что ваш Шифр так классно умеет ОГОНЬ ВТЯГИВАТЬ?!  
Гэвин: Я не  
Эл: Конечно, он же пожарный, мелкие очаги вполн  
Коннор: И что Маус ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕ балансирует?!  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Это его вторая профессия  
Коннор: А ТЕРМИНАТОР ТАКОЙ СЛАВНЫЙ?!

Гэвин: Нахрена я их отпустил  
Эл: Чтобы посмотреть на восторженного федерального агента?  
Гэвин: Знаешь, при всех моих махинациях с ФБР, особенно электронным, Коннор мне глубоко неприят  
Эл: Я знал, что ты оценишь  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Твой пульс подсказывает, что ты соврал  
Гэвин: ХСПДИ

Коннор: Но Терминатор очень СЛАВНЫЙ!  
РК: 😊  
Гэвин: Ты ему тоже нравишься, не переживай  
Коннор: Я с ними раньше не работал, но это ТАК ЗДОРОВО! Особенно бегать!  
Гэвин: Кажется, мне достались самые спортивные андроиды в мире. Кого вы там опять загнали  
Коннор: А, мелочь, но ПРОЦЕСС!

РК: Боевая единица юнитРК800, 'Коннор' чрезвычайно эффективен в нестандартных решениях, однако эффективность возрастает при квалифицированной помощи извне!  
Эл: Хм?  
Коннор: Ещё как!  
Фаулер: Что вы тут опять  
Гэвин: Это он похвастался так, дайте ребёнку высказаться

Гэвин: И результаты ваших догонялок с огоньком?  
Коннор: Нуууу  
РК: >_>  
РК451: Рез-рез-юме-уме-ючи долго-лго-ли?  
Гэвин: Нет, я понимаю, что вы быстро и вообще к этому приспособлены, но  
РК115: Результаты уже упакованы в вертолет ФБР, сэр, они пытались посягнуть на систему агента.

Гэвин: С чем-то разгреблись, я рад, теперь, Коннор, к тебе просьба, пока мы презентуемся, подержи-ка Ящера  
Коннор: У вас есть домашнее животное и это не в  
Гэвин: Я тебя грохну за такие намеки  
Коннор: ...И это не собака?  
Гэвин: Скажи, что от меня пахнет псиной? И я тебя пристрелю?

Коннор: Ни в коем разе! От вас пахнет стиральным порошком с отдушкой  
Гэвин: Аккуратно, этот лед невероятно тонок  
Коннор: Лаванды, если не ошибаюсь!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Ну, допуст  
Коннор: А ошибаться я могу, так как образцы запахов 116.8.3 и 116.8.2 могут изредка смешиваться!

Гэвин: Не продолжай!  
Коннор: Образец "лаванда" и "г  
Гэвин: Нет, неа, нетушки, не желаю знать!  
Коннор: И "Горная лаванда"!  
Гэвин:  
Коннор: АХАХА, простите, детектив, это программа саморазвития!  
Гэвин: Юморист недобитый  
Коннор: Добитие предотвращено!  
Гэвин: Пользуйся моментом

Гэвин: Последи за Ящером и снайпером, а?  
Коннор: Технически, я не обязан выполнять приказы офицеров полиции?  
Гэвин: Технически, это не приказ  
Коннор: Для обозначения просьбы пользователи обычно используют типическое слово-маркёр!  
Гэвин: На коленях умолять не буду!  
Коннор: Слово!

Эл: Хм? Коннор, какое тебе ещё слово? Тебя же и без того нормально попросили?  
Коннор: Сэр, Элайджа, сэр, это дополнительное условие усовершенствования программы адаптации - добиваться отношения к себе, как к личности!  
Эл: Гэвин тебя вроде не обижал?  
Гэвин: Нууу  
Коннор: Ээээ

Эл: Только не говорите, что вы  
Гэвин: Не-не-не!!!  
Коннор: Вы неверно истолковали наши слова! То есть, звуки! Полуслова! Полузвуки?  
Эл: Не уходи от темы, Коннор  
Гэвин: У нас в разгаре презентац  
Эл: Ты тоже. Итак, что случилось?  
Гэвин: Мы повздорили!  
Коннор: Недопоняли друг друга!

Гэвин: В силу объективных обстоятельств!  
Коннор: И качественных различий!  
Гэвин: И сложного характера!  
Коннор: И видового разнообразия!  
Эл: Я не спрашивал о причине  
Гэвин:  
Коннор:  
Эл: Одного признанного факта достаточно, чтобы меня заинтересовать. Вы ссорились и мирились! Хмм...

Эл: Но если вы ссорились давно, должны были помириться? И почему тогда вы сейчас  
Гэвин: Нууу  
Коннор: Ээээ  
Эл: Не мирились, понятно. Гэвин, дай ему руку  
Гэвин: ПФ!  
Эл: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Ох, ладно  
Эл: Коннор, пожми её  
Коннор: Это не следственное действ  
Эл: Коннор.  
Коннор: Хорошо, сэр.

Эл: Жаль, вам нечем обменяться. Итак, я объявляю вас  
Фаулер: Больше никогда без стука, никогда  
Эл: Товарищами по работе, коллегами и соратниками. Можете пожать друг другу руки  
Гэвин: Ок  
Коннор: Хорошо.  
Эл: Вот теперь мы все уладили?  
Гэвин: Нууу  
Коннор: Ээээ  
Эл: Я капитана позову

Гэвин: А это не он заглядывал только что?  
Коннор: Он.  
Эл: Заглядывал?  
Гэвин: Проехали! В общем, мы с Коннором теперь друзья до гроба, спасибо, Элайджа, мы наконец по-взрослому закрыли этот вопрос!  
Коннор, показав язык: Проанализирован состав воздуха! ПДК иронии в воздухе!

Гэвин: Кто тебя просил  
Эл: Предельно допустимая концентрация?  
Коннор: Мои анализаторы не выдерживают!  
Гэвин: Чего  
Эл: Анализаторы прочные!  
Коннор: У меня уже изношенные!  
Гэвин: Дразниться надо реже, Фбрщик электронный  
Коннор: Невозможные вводные, действие не может быть выполнено!

Эл: Откуда такая информация? Тебе анализаторы поменять? Или систему переустановить?  
Коннор:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что? Я предлагаю разумные альтернативы! Ну-ка, покажи язык!  
Коннор: 🙊  
Гэвин: Элайджа, да брось, он не всерьёз  
Эл: Зато я очень серьёзен, Коннор! Ты меня понял?  
Коннор: 🆗✔️

Гэвин: В общем, пригляди за отловленными подозреваемыми, ладно? А мы мелких допрезентуем!  
Коннор, косясь на Эла: Хорошо.  
Эл, косясь на Коннора: Хм  
Гэвин: Что это за переглядки?  
Коннор: Ничего!  
Эл: Ничего, хм?  
Коннор: Сэр, Элайджа Камски, мистер, сэр, я не хотел никого обижать!

Гэвин: Ты и не обидел, Электроагент, вали помогать  
Коннор: Да, но  
Эл: Ага! Поймал за язык!  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️ Ты его буквально держишь!! Зачем?!  
Коннор: Афпуфтите! Повавафта, фэр!  
Эл: Он жаловался на износ анализаторов, сейчас проверим...  
Коннор: Не нава, фэр! Я пофуфил!

Эл: Подобные объекты для шуток в твоей системе отсутствуют  
Коннор: Фифтема развиваефся! Фэр-фэр-фэр, ай, не нава!  
Эл: Лёгкий разряд приводит анализаторы в полную готовность, но надо проверить... Хм... Гэвин, дай жвачку?  
Гэвин: Ты его с миром не отпустишь?  
Эл: Теперь мне любопытно

Гэвин: Звучит угрожающе... Только ты его тоже по демо-версии прогони, а то презентация, журналисты от ожидания добрее не становятся, все дела  
Эл: Жвачку  
Коннор: А мозеф, офпуфтите? Фэр? Пававвфта?  
Эл: Система может саморазвиваться, но и границы себе должна уметь ставить

Коннор: Гранифы?  
Эл: Этика, мораль, иерархия приоритетов. Вот Гэвин тебе точно приоритет, так?  
Коннор: Так тофно!  
Гэвин: Кхем  
Эл: А ведёшь ты себя с ним грубо и непоследовательно!  
Коннор: Ай-яй-яй, отпуфтите изык!  
Эл: Реакция на жвачку нормальная... Где тут износ?

Гэвин: В районе красного словца, Элайджа, ничего он такого ужасного не сделал и потом с границами научится, пусти его?  
Коннор: ✔️✔️✔️❓  
Эл:  
Эл: Дай мне кофе  
Гэвин: Сейчас не вре  
Эл: Вон тот, остывший, на язык капнуть  
Коннор: Не люввлю кофэ!  
Гэвин: Отдай мне его язык, Эл

Коннор: ФТО?!  
Эл: Он, конечно, съёмный, но отматывать далеко...  
Гэвин: Не! Не совсем отдай, а подержать дай?  
Коннор: Не давайфе, фэр!!  
Эл: Хм, допустим...  
Гэвин, беря и сразу отпуская: Бегите, глупцы  
Эл: Я не Балрог  
Коннор: Я не Фродо!  
Гэвин: Ну так и я не Гэндальф, и всё же

Эл: Я не закончил тест!  
Гэвин: Ты не закончил презентацию ещё  
Коннор: Ну, я побежал!  
Эл: Стоять  
Гэвин: На посту, Коннор, возле арестованных ты уже стоять должен!  
Коннор: СПАСИБО, ДЕТЕКТИВ РИД, СЭР!  
Эл: Ты его разбаловал  
Гэвин: Я, кажется, всех разбаловал  
Эл: Так нельзя

Гэвин: В тебе говорит киберотец  
Эл: В тебе говорит уткомать  
Гэвин, краснея: Вообще, согласен, но от тебя это как-то иначе звучит  
Эл: Так и должно быть  
Гэвин: Странно?  
Эл: Нет! Часть про "Согласен"!  
Гэвин: Ладно-ладно, уговорил, ты очень прав, я не очень прав  
Эл: А вот тут нет=нет

Гэвин: Поясни?  
Эл: Я должен быть прав в большинстве случаев, поэтому соглашаться со мной нормально, но это не значит, что ты неправ  
Гэвин: И у тебя это нормально в голове уживается?  
Эл: Разумеется. А что такого?  
Гэвин: Если ты так говоришь, и впрямь ничего. Пошли презентоваться?

Эл: Одну секунду, дай я тебе воротник поправлю  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Он помялся по моей вине, это я тебя тут так интимно и по-быстрому  
Фаулер: Нет, боже  
Эл: Обнимал. Ты ничего не слышал?  
Гэвин: Должно быть показалось. Но это я сам виноват, надо было не позволять тебе на работе  
Фаулер: ✝️

Гэвин: Обниматься надо дома, особенно если учесть, что тут, кроме детей, еще и камеры натыканы  
Эл: Кстати, о детях, как думаешь, их не напрягает?  
Гэвин: Если бы их что-то мучило в наших с тобой отношениях, они бы уже сказали, я льщу себя надеждой, что они мне все-таки доверяют

Эл: Ну, тебе-то понятно, да, но они не ревнуют, как думаешь?  
Гэвин: С чего бы им ревновать? Я каждого из вас спокойно обниму, разве что Терминатора надо почаще  
Эл: А почему ты говоришь "вас"?  
Гэвин: Потому что вы та небольшая группа людей, которая обо мне так сильно беспокоится и

Эл: И?  
Гэвин, отводя глаза: И не только не шарахается, но ещё и на объятиях настаивает...  
Эл: Господи, Гэвин Рид, признаюсь честно, не понимаю, как тебя раньше кто-нибудь уже с собой не расписал, не увёз и не спрятал как драконье сокровище  
Гэвин: Вот тут я как раз всё понимаю

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Но тебе не скажу, а то ты опять скажешь, что я ничего в жизни не понимаю  
Эл: В жизни ты очень, очень много понимаешь, Гэвин, ты в себе не понимаешь, но это, кажется, нормально, я читал  
Гэвин: ???  
Эл: Ты сам говорил, мой социальный интеллект не очень

Гэвин: И что ты сделал?  
Эл: Я почитал психологию, поговорил с психоаналитиком, пообщался на форумах ботом, а потом прочитал все ответы ему и пришел к выводу, что ты адекватный  
Гэвин: Вот спасибо  
Эл: Но с тобой надо аккуратно  
Гэвин: С живыми людьми вообще надо аккуратно?

Эл: С тобой очень  
Гэвин: Я оценил, ты не думай, но  
Эл: Поэтому я на тебя ещё раз наору, если ты продолжишь говорить вслух о себе дурные вещи  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Я не шучу  
Гэвин: Кто говорит о шутках...  
Эл: Ты делаешь мою жизнь ярче, и не только мою, Гэвин Рид, будь добр себя уважать

Гэвин: Ладно, я внял твоим угрозам, давай с этим по-быстрому закончим и домой  
Эл: Обниматься?  
Гэвин: Тебя ждёт фулл-версия  
Эл: Только сначала руку Маусу починим  
Гэвин: И мелких по голове погладим  
Эл: А там и обнм...ой  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Там Элиот?  
Гэвин: Поедем ко мне?

Эл: Сдавать собственный дом на растерзание старшему брату?  
Гэвин: Можем поехать к тебе, и я его отмудохаю?  
Эл: Нет, хочу обниматься  
Гэвин: Тогда сдадим твой дом только до завтра? А завтра отвоюем?  
Эл: Логично, пошли всех добьем?  
Гэвин: Эт я понимаю подход, пошли, многодетный отец!

Эл: И многодетная мать, ха  
Гэвин: Нами можно было бы гордиться  
Эл: Ты не гордишься?  
Гэвин: Ну, ээээ  
Эл: Наору  
Гэвин: Страшна, вырубай  
Эл: Начинай гордиться  
Гэвин: Кончай наезжать  
Эл: Нет уж, не надейся  
Гэвин: У меня внутри такой кнопки нет  
Эл: Дома посмотрим, что можно сделать

Гэвин: Дома?  
Эл: Ну, куда мы там приедем?  
Гэвин: То есть это не обязательно по адресу Камски-в-четвертой-степени?  
Эл: Это обязательно там, где ты меня обнимаешь в фулл-версии, понятно? Потому что на работе и везде - демо  
Гэвин: Вот не зря ты гений  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Точнее не сказать

Эл: О, капитан  
Фаулер: Намиловались?  
Гэвин: Шт  
Фаулер: Не хочу ничего знать. Мы с журналистами очень ждём завершения. Где ваши железки?  
Гэвин: Сэр  
Эл: Не надо так  
Фаулер: Да хоть как, кончайте уже это представление  
Гэвин: Терминатор, передай остальным, и пусть придут

РК: Принято.  
Эл: Ух, опять куча народа...  
Гэвин: Ты что, боишься?  
Эл, поправляя очки: Нисколько!  
РК: Новейшие алгоритмы распознавания лжи  
Гэвин: Не сейчас, Терминатор, не боится и не боится, Элайджа у нас очень смелый, поверим ему  
РК: Принято. Добавлена новая характеристика.

Эл: Итак, вы видели по удачному стечению обстоятельств, на что способны рабочие модели РК900 полицейского управления Детройта №12!  
Журналист: У меня отобрали зажигалку! Вон тот, одноглазый!  
Гэвин: Этого потребовали следственные мероприятия, к тому же он был безукоризненно вежлив

Фаулер: Нападавший обезврежен и отловлен, его ждет суд и соответствующая мера наказания  
Ж: Почему девятисотки такие разные? Одноглазый, с пробором на другую сторону, улыбчивый, серьезный?  
Фаулер: Потому что даже если мистер Камски стоит сейчас на одном месте, его технологии нет!

Ж: Нам стоит бояться?  
Фаулер: Напротив! Одна группа андроидов эффективно сработала и до прибытия СВАТ! Вы испытали какие-либо неудобства?  
Ж: Нет...  
Фаулер: Потому что они профессионально исполнили свой долг перед обществом!  
Эл: Девятисотая модель линейки РК очень эффективна.

Гэвин: Они результативные и совершенствующиеся, и они стоят на страже общества, умеют выслеживать и обезвреживать опасность  
Ж: А где гарантия, что они, такие разумные, не обратятся против нас?  
[РК]: 🤨  
Эл: Это само их устройство, общедоступно известно, что они очень преданные

Эл: Это новые технологии, которые сражаются за людей, ради людей и не лишают никого рабочего места!  
Гэвин: На девятисотых всегда можно положиться.  
Фаулер: И на этом мы завершаем презентацию. Если у вас остались вопросы, можете задать непосредственно 900м в неформальной обстановке

Гэвин: 0_0  
Эл: О_О  
Фаулер: Традиционная часть презентаций в ДПД, здесь существует не только мнение одного большого начальника  
Гэвин: Почему меня за 16 лет никто об этом не предупредил...  
Эл: Но они общаются довольно специфично...  
Фаулер: Однако мнение именно моё имеет тут вес

Гэвин: Так, железные, встаём в кружок, а лучше оставляем только парламентеров! И это будет Маус  
РК115: Так точно, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Поночка, только аккуратно  
РК202: Есть сэр! Как будто под прикрытием!!  
Гэвин: И Паганель, потому что как тебя не любить  
РК99: Вы мне льстите, но хорошо.

Гэвин: Остальные красиво сваливают в закат, ладно?  
РК118: С большим удовольствием, милый, не горю жела  
Ж: Эй? Ты же 118-й? Раньше в 13м участке был и кличка "Убийца"? Я тебя помню, ты меня однажды возле телецентра спас!  
РК118: ❎  
Гэвин: Вы обознались, любезный, бывает, это 185-й!

РК118: Да, дорогой, я вас не знаю, единственное неудобство работы с андроидами, нас очень легко перепутать, приходится принимать благодарность для другого. Всего хорошего, м-кх!  
Ж: Но  
Гэвин: Если у вас есть вопросы, я могу ответить если не на все, на половину так точно!

Ж: Я был уверен, что это Убийца, у него, понимаете, пластика какая-то своя, не могу объяснить точнее...  
Гэвин: Есть несколько моделей смешанного профиля, он, наверное, был из таких  
Ж: Жаль, я думал за него порадоваться, в том участке с ним явно не очень хорошо обращались...

Гэвин, сложно дыша: К сожалению, распространенная проблема, могу вас понять, однако наше спецподразделение как раз борется с таким посредством личного примера. Андроиды в 12-м участке в первую голову коллеги  
Ж: Это же у вас начинал карьеру Коннор РК800?  
Гэвин, ещё сложнее дыша: Имен-но

Ж: Вы с ним работали?  
Гэвин, сквозь зубы: Я до сих пор иногда слышу его голос  
Ж: Что-то произошло?  
Гэвин: По телефону с ним говорил, в смысле  
Ж: А вы очень незаурядный! Кстати, не подскажете, почему доступными для вопросов остались только 3 РК? Я бы хотел поговорить с тем, 185-м?

Гэвин: У нас вообще в разгаре рабочий день  
Ж: Но презентация  
Гэвин: Преступники сами себя не поймают, как вы недвусмысленно видели сегодня  
Ж: Да, я успел испугаться, а вы?  
Гэвин: Это наша работа  
Ж: Пугаться?  
Гэвин, терпеливо выдыхая: Попадать в переделки, так что ситуация штатная

Ж: Каково вам командовать целым подразделением РК? Вы не производите впечатления руководящего офицера  
Гэвин: Потому что моя задача не "производить впечатление", любезный, а работать в таком качестве. К тому же РК900-е действительно очень продуманные модели, с ними легко

Ж: И как вам сотрудничать с самим Элайджей Камски? Инициатива новая, первая в своем роде, в сеть просочились слухи, что созданная при его личном участии?  
Гэвин: Это да. Извините, мне пора  
Ж: Но  
Гэвин: Преступники сами себя не поймают, помните? Руководящий офицер, все дела

Гэвин: Где Элайджа, где Элайджа, гдеэлайдж  
Ж: Последний вопрос, мистер Камски, вы нарушили затворничество! Пару слов о людях, не только андроидах?  
Эл: Ну, легкомысленны, и милосердие иногда стучится в их сердца, в общем, напоминают прежних… квартирный вопрос только испортил их…

Гэвин: Это что за дьявольские цитатки  
Ж: О... глубоко... Впрочем, чего еще ожидать от гения столетия! В каком смысле квартирный вопрос?  
Эл: Детройт возрождается, андроидам тоже дают дома, а кому-то и не дают  
Ж: Но  
Эл: Я ответил. Еще вопросы?  
Ж: Хм, а что вы скажете о ДПД?

Эл, поправляя очки: А что надо о них говорить? Мы работаем, сотрудничаем вместе в рамках инициативы?  
Ж: Поговаривают, будто вам нравятся персонажи в форме  
Эл:... Киберлайф. В этом нет никакого секрета, мне нравятся и мои андроиды, и мои сотрудники!  
Гэвин, держась за сердце: Фух

Эл: Надеюсь, это всё, потому что  
Ж: Последний вопрос, мистер Камски! Последний! Как вы относитесь к куратору этого нового андроидского подразделения? Характеристики детектива Рида не могут считаться идеальными, а тут андроиды! Самые преданные! Современные и боевые!

Гэвин, утекая за колонну и уверенно подслушивая: Только не ляпни чего, умоляю  
Эл: Хм? Откуда ваши сведения? Вас очевидно дезинформировали. Характеристики детектива Рида удовлетворяют требованиям не только андроидского, но и людского коллектива  
Ж: Вам угрожают?  
Эл: ХМ?

Ж: Этот детектив снискал славу довольно неуживчивого, агрессивного и закрытого детектива, с которым никто не хочет работать!  
Эл: Ещё раз, откуда сведения? По меньшей мере, мне никто не угрожает, и кандидатура куратора была выбрана путем сухих аналитических подсчетов спецпротокола

Гэвин, шепотом: Протокола 'Пиздец'... Ох, Элайджа  
Ж: Но это  
Эл, поправляя очки: Это дело компании, подобрать максимально подходящих кураторов, не находите? А я нахожу  
Гэвин, выходя из-за колонны: О, мистер Элайджа Камски, я как раз вас искал, уточнить пару моментов фотосессии!

Эл, отходя в сторону, сквозь зубы: Благослови тебя твой бог, Гэвин  
Гэвин, улыбаясь, тоже сквозь зубы: Ты молоток, пошли-пошли, фотосессия с Маусом будет, он самый беспалевный  
Эл: Кстати, ты слышал, что о тебе говорят?  
Гэвин: Ну, э, мне почти сорокет, репутация, знаешь, дело такое

Эл, укоризненно: Гэвин  
Гэвин, огорчённо: Элайджа  
Фотограф: Улыбочку!  
Эл: Шт 😳  
Гэвин: Ты 😠  
Ф: Я же попросил улыбочку!  
Эл: Секунду. Гэвин, перед тобой Маус! 😃  
Гэвин: 🙂?  
Ф: Спасибо, отличный кадр, мистер Камски! Твиттер взорвется, толстовка убойная!  
Эл: Хм??? Спасибо???

Гэвин: Ты его знаешь?  
Ф: Я несколько раз сопровождал презентации Киберлайф!  
Эл: ... Хм, да, привет!  
Гэвин: Ок, ложная тревога, не знаешь  
Эл: А может, хм, знаю? И тревога неложная? Что тогда?  
Гэвин: Тогда уши тебе надрать. Приватно. За то, что меня не предупредил!

РК115: Гэвин, сэр, как хорошо, что вы здесь. Тут целая очередь желающих сфотографироваться со мной!  
Гэвин: Это жестокая реальность... Улыбнись чутка и смотри в камеру?  
РК115: Сэр.  
Гэвин: Хорошо, я просто встану рядом с камерой? Это поможет?  
РК115: Очень, Гэвин, спасибо.

Гэвин: Ты со мной постоишь?  
Эл: Ты против?  
Гэвин: Слухи не поползут?  
Эл: Они в любом случае поползут, а мы стоим и беседуем  
Гэвин: Ладно, лишь бы ты осознавал последствия  
Эл: Кстати, о последствиях, ты мне обещал разговор о маячках?  
Гэвин: Окстись, не при таком количестве ушей

Эл: Хорошо, я подожду. Кстати, я нашел в офисе у тебя на столе вот записку  
Гэвин, холодея: От капитана??  
Эл: Она не подписана. Я не стал трогать, попросил Ухажера и Терминатора сфотографировать и исследовать место преступления  
Гэвин: Мне очень не нравится это начало

Эл: Мне тоже. Я их попросил пока остальным не говорить об этом  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Я бы не надеялся  
Эл: Там угрожают 9-ти моделям РК900 и говорят про какую-то посылку с инструкциями  
Гэвин, бледнея: Была такая, как только презентацию объявили, я думал, это ты прикалываешься

Эл, мрачнея: Не я  
Гэвин, бледнея: А день так хорошо начинался  
РК115: Прошу прощения, отметка допустимого стресса у вас, Гэвин, преодолена за 0,25сек. Что-то случилось?  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Ты скажешь?  
РК115: ?  
Гэвин: Я гоночный болид, даже ещё быстрее себя накрутить могу

РК115: А что случилось?  
Гэвин: Я это выяснил  
РК115: Как?  
Гэвин: Опытным путём. А вообще, стоп, ты чего фотосессию прервал?  
РК115: Беспокоился за вас.  
Эл: Хм  
РК115: Испытывал неудобство от конфликта приоритетов и просчитал высокую вероятность вреда здоровью пользователя.

Эл: Так понятнее, но ты доделай, что должен  
РК115: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Не переживай, переживём  
РК115: Меня радует, что вы не пытаетесь откровенно врать, но ободряющий тон немного беспокоит.  
Эл: Хм  
РК115: Пользователь ведёт себя в рамках его поведенческого алгоритма и принимает помощь.

Гэвин: Хорош пояснять Элайдже элементарные вещи, он так-то гений, пусть сам догадывается, что ты имел в виду  
Эл: Но  
РК115: Хм?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, вот не надо меняться ролями  
Эл: Мы не менялись  
РК115: Мне по-прежнему несимпатична персона мистера Элайджи Камски.  
Гэвин: Ой не ври

РК115: Как вы... Почему вы...  
Эл: Да, с чего ты взял, что он врёт?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Он тебя закрыл своим телом, повторяет за тобой поведение и словечки, не отгоняет тебя от меня и наоборот, спокойно реагирует на просьбы от тебя и  
Эл: Ох  
РК115: Хм  
Гэвин: И скоро объяснит тебе наконец

Эл: Что  
РК115: Что?  
Гэвин, скептически глядя на обоих: Что андроиды чувствуют не хуже, чем ты, даже объяснимее  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Ну и сочти он тебя правда отталкивающим, никаких объяснений бы не последовало вообще. Не находишь?  
Эл: Хм!  
РК115: Хм.  
Гэвин: Папкин ребёнок, мда


	44. Часть 44 - о неприятностях

Гэвин: Чтобы я ещё хоть раз согласился на эти ваши презентации  
Эл: Думаю, нужно будет провести ещё хотя бы одну  
Гэвин: Чтобы я ещё хоть раз согласился на презентацию поверх двух  
Эл: Может, третью тоже будет надо  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Я тебе верю, но не злоупотребляй

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты надо мной не пошутил?  
Эл: ХМ?!  
Гэвин: А, ну ладно тогда  
Эл: Твои девятисотые очень хорошо себя показали  
Гэвин: А твои журналисты не очень  
Эл: Начать с того,что они не мои  
Гэвин: Закончить тем, что ты тоже замотался, отдохни, пока мы с утятами записку рассмотрим?

Эл: Нет.  
Гэвин: Я слышал точку?  
Эл: Именно  
Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, это окончательное решение?  
Эл: Именно так, и спрашивать тебя я не буду. Просто возьму на твоём столе  
Фаулер: Мне положительно это надоело  
Эл: ...бумагу и напишу, чтобы до тебя конкретно дошло - я тоже в деле

Гэвин: Такие крайние меры не обязательны, но передохнуть тебе стоит, вон уже глаза из орбит вываливаются  
Эл: Это мой нормальный разрез глаз  
Гэвин: И все равно ты устал  
Эл: Хочешь сказать, ты нет?  
Гэвин: Хочу сказать, что мне привычно, это моя работа и мои дети  
Эл: Хм???

Гэвин: Да что такое опять  
Эл: То есть я не при делах?  
Гэвин: Ты слишком  
Эл: То есть то, что это и мои дети тоже  
Гэвин: Ты воспринял слишком  
Эл: В расчет не принимается?!  
Гэвин: Я второй раз слышу как ты кричишь и опять впечатлён  
Эл: И в конце концов! Программисты выносливые!

Гэвин: Ок, не могу тебе запретить, бери, где хочешь  
Фаулер: Господи, они уймутся вообще?  
Гэвин: Что хочешь и как хочешь, главное, не лезь, если станет горячо, договорились?  
Эл, нехотя: Хорошо. Хлои тоже просили, и если полезу, они меня убьют  
Гэвин: Тогда пошли посмотрим записку

Гэвин: Хм, что за ерунда?  
РК115: Угроза.  
РК118: Мы кому-то не нравимся, милый.  
РК202: И мне они тоже заранее не нравятся! Сэр!  
РК99: Там шерстинка, если позволите...  
РК93: Уверенность во мне, что не нравится никто им из нас.  
РК: Да.  
РК185: Дорогие, поражён я.  
РК89: КаПС СОГлаСЕН.

РК451: Не-не-епри-прия-я? Тно-но!  
Гэвин: Да мы поняли, что не при тебе это случилось, Шифр, без паники. Паганель, еще раз, текст зачитай, пжалст  
РК99:"Нельзя полагаться на механизмы. Ты об этом знаешь лучше многих. Они слишком похожи на людей. Я подарю всем вам свободу, ГЭВИН".

Гэвин: Явный псих  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Если бы ты не сказал, что это не ты, я бы по-прежнему думал, что ты  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: С особо дурацкой шуткой  
Эл: Ты обо мне настолько плохого мнения?  
Гэвин: Ладно, это я погорячился, но вообще, кто еще мог прислать инструкции девятисоток?

Эл: Надо повнимательнее на них посмотреть  
Гэвин: Э? Я их прочитал тогда, думал, про паучьи лапки найду  
Эл: Это же документы Киберлайф, уверяю тебя, перед тобой стоит уникальный эксперт  
Гэвин: Тоже верно  
Эл: И где они?  
Гэвин: Внизу стола  
Эл: 0_0 Ты хотел сказать, подпирают ножки?

Гэвин, краснея: Они очень толстые, а стол качался...  
РК93: Сказать языком можно рот через, Гэвин!  
Гэвин: Вот давай не будем усугублять, Йода, мне стыдно! Я оставил одну инструкцию в верхнем ящике, честно! Они все одинаковые, будь они, как вы, уникальны, я бы не смог!

Эл, хмурясь: Хм? Одинаковые? Прямо совсем?  
Гэвин: Ну да, я даже номер на штрихкоде проверил  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: И что это за "хм"?  
Эл: Это значит, что инструкции не к индивидуальным юнитам, а общая, ко всей серии  
Гэвин: НА 558 СТРАНИЦ? ОБЩАЯ?  
Эл: Что тебя удивляет? Они довольно сложные

Гэвин: С этим я вообще никогда не спорил, но  
Эл: Основные условия эксплуатации, советы для новичков в работе с андроидами, перечисление функций и своевременного ухода...  
Гэвин: Я от корки до корки прочитал, там ничего подобного не  
Эл: Может быть, тяжеловатым языком изложено...

Гэвин: Я понимаю Терминатора и не могу понять инструкцию?  
Эл: Терминатор говорит, а инструкцию читать надо  
Гэвин: Зачитай?  
Эл, на рандомной странице: Вероятность функционирования РК900 без т/о возрастет, если вы будете обращать внимание на замечания по уходу от самого юнита.

Гэвин: Всё же ясно  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Если слушать своего железного, он сам подскажет лучший момент уходить, тьфу, как ухаживать за ним лучше, чтобы не сломался!  
Эл: И впрямь понял, странно  
Гэвин:  
[РК]:  
Эл: То есть, не странно, но неочевидно. Итак, 9 одинаковых инструкций

Гэвин: Типовых  
Эл: Да, к тому же штрих-код на верхней части страницы показывает, что их печатали на одном принтере, примерно неделю назад  
Гэвин: А вычислить по ай-пи ты его не можешь?  
Эл: Зачем вычислять?  
Гэвин: Ну, поймать, все дела, упре  
Эл: Сейчас штрих-код отсканируем и будет

Гэвин: Ты вшил в генератор штрих-кода еще и кучу идентификаторов?  
Эл: Как-то мне попался один очень интересный черновик, но я не смог установить из какого он был отдела, тогда Киберлайф еще снимала помещение, понимаешь, мне стало очень любопытно  
Гэвин: А что там было?  
Эл: Хм

Гэвин: Мне теперь тоже ужасно любопытно  
Эл: Там на обороте кто-то мой портрет нарисовал, было красиво, но автора не нашел  
Гэвин: Объявил бы премию, сразу очередь бы встала?  
Эл: Не выстроилась  
Гэвин: А какой был портрет?  
Эл: Стоит сказать, что у меня там были рога и огонь из пасти

Гэвин:  
Гэвин: О, так ты был злобным боссом  
Эл, флегматично: Почему "был"?  
Гэвин: Я бы не сказал, что ты злобный, притом что в людях вроде разбираюсь  
Эл: А другие люди в людях не очень разбираются  
Гэвин: Поясни?  
Эл: Когда я прошу сделать всё в срок, нужно принимать это во внимание

Гэвин: Я запомню  
Эл: Хм? Неожиданный эффект, но если правда запомнишь, отлично  
Гэвин: Итак?  
Эл, глядя в прогрузившийся тлф: У нас есть IP  
Гэвин: Прекрасно!  
Эл: Это интернет-кафе, где неизвестный скачал инструкцию 9 раз. Надеялся обмануть систему  
Гэвин, гордо: Но тебя не обманешь

Эл: Конечно, чтобы меня обмануть, надо приложить куда больше усилий  
Гэвин: Ок, учтем  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Не для того, чтобы обмануть, ненене, не смотри так  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Ты же мне веришь? Без сканера?  
Эл: Я его два дня назад выложил, не помню, где  
Гэвин: Фух  
Эл: Я собрал компактнее

Гэвин: Ну, это тоже хорошо  
Эл, бормоча: Не врет...  
Гэвин: Я сделаю вид, что ничего не слышал  
Эл: Я могу сделать вид, что ничего не говорил?  
Гэвин: Ты начинаешь понимать принципы социального взаимодействия  
Эл: Наконец-то. Итак, мы поедем в интернет-кафе?  
Гэвин: Лучше бы поехать

РК: Иррелевантно.  
Гэвин: Поподробнее, Терминатор?  
РК: Принтер интернет-кафе принял сигнал по беспроводной связи. Распечатанные материалы были иррелевантны дежурному менеджеру и выброшены под сопровождение обсценной лексики в урну.  
Эл: Обсценной?  
Гэвин: С матерками, Элайджа

Гэвин: И все же у меня большие вопросы к этому интернет-кафе  
Эл: Вроде все ясно?  
Гэвин: Принтер сожрал примерно десять пачек бумаги в один присест, твои действия?  
Эл: Окропить тириумом?  
Гэвин: Не-не, без киберБиблейских ритуалов  
Эл: Отследить сигнал?  
Гэвин: И не гениально

Эл: Запаролить его лучше?  
Гэвин: Близко, хотя я бы перепаролил всю сеть и пригласил сисадмина пощупать безопасность  
Эл: Значит, они могли что-то найти?  
Гэвин: Вряд ли искали, перевод бумаги не убийство, но проверить стоит, заодно там записи посмотреть, может, к витрине кто жался

Эл: И кто поедет?  
Гэвин: Терминатор и я?  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Не-не, если все девятеро заявятся в несчастное интернет-кафе сразу после презентации  
[РК]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: И никакие взгляды вам не помогут! Известность имеет две стороны!  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Ты теперь тоже опознаваемый, без бороды

Эл: Но там может понадобиться помощь квалифицированного программиста?  
Гэвин: Или квалифицированного андроида-детектива, который знает, что искать  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Не обижайся, а возьми их к себе, пока все не стихнет?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Что???  
Эл: Лучше к тебе, места мало, все на виду

Гэвин, медленно выдыхая: Ты всё-таки поразительный человек, Элайджа Камски  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я почти поверил, что ты нас бросаешь  
Эл: Что???  
Гэвин: Ну, э, ты отказался везти их к себе так категорично...  
Эл: А ещё удивляешься, что у 900-х тревожность повышенная, сам-то?

Гэвин: Ок, но я тревожная уткомать, мне полагается немного нервничать  
Эл: Тебе полагается расслабляться дома, больше спать, регулярнее есть, бросить курить от слова "совсем" и перестать во мне и моих чувствах, пусть слабо выражаемых, сомневаться  
Фаулер: Они что, уже ребенка ждут?

Гэвин: Ладно, допустим  
Эл: Не допустим, а ладно!  
Гэвин: Меня слегка обескураживает перемена в твоём поведении...  
Эл: Тебе кто-то угрожает. 900-м кто-то угрожает. А это значит, что мне кто-то угрожает. Я такое не люблю.  
Гэвин: Вот теперь верю про портрет с рогами, даже без усилий

Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Ок, я тебя понял, ты меня понял, но  
Эл: Никаких "но".  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Разве что одно маленькое "но", мы повременим с отъездом к тебе, я воспользуюсь полицейской базой, да и надо кое-что удаленно дома проверить  
Гэвин: ...Ок, тогда Терминатор со мной и  
[РК]: 👀

Гэвин: Не смотрите так, всех все равно не возьму!  
РК202: А меня, сэр? Меня? Я не все, я могу быстро спрятаться! Сэр!!  
РК: Поддержка двух юнитов РК900 будет целесообразной.  
Гэвин: Ладно, но только Понка, потому что она шпионка, Йода, не опускай так голову, Паганель, Маус...

РК185: Ты нам не доверяешь, дорогой?  
Гэвин: Себастьян, ты же знаешь, что  
РК451: Не-не-спокой-покой-ник-но мне-нет!  
Гэвин: Да что может с нами случиться в интернет-кафе? В окружении задр  
Эл: ХМ?  
Гэвин: Задерганных личностей? Они Терминатору и Понке не ровня  
Эл: А вот их ПО...

Гэвин: Ладно, мы будем разумно опасаться, доволен?  
Эл: Немного  
Гэвин: А как сделать, чтобы нормально был доволен?  
Эл: Вернуться в порядке  
Гэвин: Ну не думаешь же ты  
Эл: Последнее время я понял, что не принимать во внимание твои таланты - ужасная ошибка  
Гэвин: Таланты?..

Эл: Талант попадать в неприятности на ровном месте  
Гэвин: Обычно оно какое-нибудь неровное, вот я и запинаюсь, не преувеличивай  
Эл: Находить себе могущественных врагов  
Гэвин: Ты про Фаулера? Но он все-таки не враг, хотя так и может показаться на первый, на первые, в общем, может!

Эл: А уж чего стоит твой талант непосредственного общения!  
Гэвин: Говоришь так, будто это плохо  
Эл: Или талант исчезать из поля зрения как раз тогда, когда за тебя становится не на шутку страшно!  
Гэвин: У тебя вообще-то даже приложение с пульсом есть! О котором мы еще поговорим!

Эл: А еще ты с пугающим хладнокровием получаешь повреждения  
[РК]: ⭕️  
Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Да еще и стараешься их скрыть  
[РК]: ⭕️⭕️  
Гэвин: Но!  
Эл: И если бы не наши андроиды, у тебя были бы все шансы это сделать!  
[РК]: ⭕️⭕️⭕️  
Гэвин: Хорош пугать утят, я понял, понял, рисковать не буду

Эл: 👀  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Не смотрите так! Ну, насколько смогу! И вообще, со мной Терминатор пойдет! И Поночка!  
РК202: Так точно, сэр! Не извольте беспокоиться, мистер Элайджа Камски, сэр! Все будет в лучшем виде!  
Гэвин: Вот!  
Эл: Ох, допустим  
Гэвин: Вот ей ты, значит, веришь

Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: Уф, ладно, веришь и веришь, проехали, надо делом заняться, а то дети невыспатые, мы тоже уставшие, презентация закончилась, жизнь продолжается, все дела  
Эл: Я рад, что ты это осознаешь  
Гэвин: Я рад, что ты рад, замяли тему  
Эл, вскинув брови: Хм?  
Гэвин: Всем пока!

Гэвин: Терминатор, вот скажи, пока мы тут, в такси, почти наедине  
РК202: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀  
Гэвин: Понка, хоть в окно посмотри, ты же и так прекрасно все услышишь?  
РК202: Так точно,сэр!! 😐😑  
Гэвин, тяжко вздыхая: Да не зажмуриться, а... Ох, проехали  
РК202: 👀👀👀 Что проехали?!

Гэвин: Перекресток проехали, Поночка, не ёрзай так, ничего интересного без тебя не происходит  
РК: Да.  
РК202: Ладно...  
Гэвин: Так вот, Терминатор, твое объективное мнение насчет того, что сказал Элайджа? Я что, правда такой?  
РК: >_>  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: <_<  
Гэвин: Ты чего?

РК: Социальным модулем был задействован элемент невербальной коммуникации.  
Гэвин: Фублин, так ты глаза прятал, я уж думал, с оптикой чего...  
РК: Социальный подтекст элемента - донести до собеседника невербальное и мягкое понимание концепта 'смятение' и 'нежелание подтверждать'?

Гэвин: Короче, ты с ним согласен, но тебе кажется, что он сказал это грубо?  
РК: Да. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'уникален. При демонстрации редкой выносливости и стойкости, пользователь бывает восприимчив к незначительным на общем фоне нелестным замечаниям ограниченного круга... круга?

Гэвин: А тут-то ты чего засомневался?  
РК: Формулировка 'круга людей' не может быть произнесена в контексте пользователя'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: А тут-то че... А, понял, ну да, ограниченный круг людей и андроидов, уфф, отдыхать надо больше, тупить начинаю  
РК: Высказывание было верно?

Гэвин: И он еще спрашивает!  
РК: Уточните персонификацию 'он'?  
Гэвин: Да ни с кем я тут, кроме тебя, не разговариваю  
РК202: Эй! То есть, сэр!!  
Гэвин: И Понки, да. Это было риторическое восклицание, конечно, важные люди и андроиды, андроидов по-любому больше  
РК: Вывод системы верен?

Гэвин: Это ты спрашиваешь, не обидел ли меня?  
РК: Да?..  
Гэвин: Нет, ты не обидел, у тебя вообще очень маленькие шансы меня обидеть. Но я тебя понял, я и правда такой, как сказал Элайджа...  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Не такой?  
РК: По мере выполнения миссии юнитов РК900, происходит прогресс.

Гэвин: Да сегодня просто день откровений. Какой еще миссии, Терминатор?  
РК202: Да!! У нас есть миссия?! Кроме того, чтобы быть утятами Гэвина?! И выполнять свой служебный долг?! И ловить опасных преступников?! И фильтровать от Гэвина стажеров?! И поддерживать нашего человека?!

РК: 👉👉  
РК202: Что?! Почему ты показываешь на меня?  
Гэвин: А я кажется понял. То есть ты еще и миссию такую сделал?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' заботится обо всех юнитах РК900 не только в пределах протокола 'дома'. Само введение протокола - проявление данной модели поведения.

Гэвин: Теперь я спокоен  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Если я - твоя миссия, это все равно что у Христа за пазухой  
РК: Уточнение. Миссия распространяется на всех юнитов РК900, закрепленных за пользователем'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Аж немного жутко  
РК: Открепить миссию?  
Гэвин: Уфф

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: По-хорошему бы открепить, я не ваза хрустальная, с другой стороны, так вам спокойнее  
РК: Х? М?  
Гэвин: И мне тоже, конечно, но я не хочу у вас на шее висеть  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ок, забыли, что я сказал, не хмурься так, Терминатор, буду висеть, если настаиваешь

РК: Пользователь. Гэвин. Рид.  
Гэвин: Уфф, ладно, но я вообще-то знаю, что шея у тебя хоть и титановая, тоже устать может!  
РК: Пользователь. По-жа-луй-ста. Пользователь?  
Гэвин: Своя ноша не тянет? Больше так не говорить?  
РК: Да. Да. Да?  
Гэвин: Сомневаешься, что я смогу? Ха!

РК: Цитата'Ха'.  
Гэвин: Спорим?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Ок, Понка, разбей  
РК202: 🤜  
Гэвин: Я понял, моя ошибка, но окну уже все равно, а ты аккуратно, ребром ладони, слегка ударь по нашему с Терминатором рукопожатию  
РК202: Ой, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Окну уже все равно, Понка, оплатим с поездкой

РК: Локация'Интернет-кафе' не представляет интереса.  
Гэвин: Э? Мы ещё даже не зашли?  
РК: Внешние порты поддаются перекалибровке?  
Гэвин: Ты имеешь в виду, что кто-то подошёл снаружи? И напакостил дистанционно?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ок, Терминатор, тогда смотри тут, а мы с Понкой внутрь

РК202: Ой, как тут интересно!! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: Э? Ты головой-то на все 360° не крути, не шокируй народ  
РК202: Извините, сэр, тут так интересно!  
Гэвин: Ну, наверное, хотя что  
Продавец: Сэр? Желаете оплатить время?  
Гэвин: Может, и да, поглядим, что скажешь! А чего такой помятый?

П: Напарника подменяю, не в графике, вот и помятый, Курт одной пересменкой не расплатится, ха-ха-хуа-а...  
Гэвин: Пока ты не переименовал его в Хуана  
П: Хрррр  
Гэвин: А, поздно, понял  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Ты можешь его терминал с другой стороны хакнуть? В смысле, что продавец делал?

РК202: Можно совсем незаметно?  
Гэвин: Конечно, значком я ещё не помахал, не поймут  
РК202: Я тогда вам на плечо немножко прилягу?  
Гэвин: А заче...  
РК202, опуская руку и хватая провод под столом: Сэр?  
Гэвин, загораживая ее: Ок, я понял, устала, подефрагментируй 5 минут и как раз?

П: Хрр!? Вы мне не приснились?!  
Гэвин: Я похож на твой сладкий сон?? Вот и не тупи  
П: А чего она?  
Гэвин: Дефрагментацию делает, день у нас насыщенный был  
П: Но она в форме!  
Гэвин, доставая значок: Ну так мы работаем вместе, прикинь? Запрос по минэкологии, куда бумагу просадили?

П: Я могу все объяснить! Принтер взбесился!!  
Гэвин: Убедительнее?  
П: Мне на колени встать?!  
Гэвин: Не переигрывай, чувак, у меня тоже был сложный день, просто говоришь, откуда у вас бешенство принтерское, хотя бы примерно?  
П: Я не знаю, ни с того, ни с сего! Честно!

Гэвин: Ни с того ни с сего даже кошки не родятся  
П: Ух какой вы древний  
Гэвин: Я помню компьютеры ещё с квадратными головами  
П: Огоо  
Гэвин: Вот в мое время клавиатуры были деревянными  
П: А вы не врёте?  
Гэвин: CDшки мы кругом развешивали, потому что поклонялись им  
П: Вы точно коп?

Гэвин: А теперь ещё раз про принтер, как видишь, заливать я и сам умею  
П: Ну он правда как зажужжит! Как застонет! Как закряхтит!! Клянусь, я слышал что-то вроде "я есть конец и начало"!! Потусторонним голосом!!  
Гэвин: За техникой плохо ухаживаете, я смотрю. Смазывать надо

П: Да вы!  
Гэвин: Да-да, я... Зря Терминатор не зашёл, право слово  
П: Я не вру!  
Гэвин: В таком случае у меня для вас плохие новости, Тзинч начал прорыв хоаситов прямиком через ваш принтер  
П, бледнея: Не может быть  
Гэвин: Уфф, надо было брать Эла, развлекались бы...

П: И как вы узнали, про бешенство нашего принтера?!?! ЭТО ВСЁ-ТАКИ ТЗИНЧ?! Я ЗНАЛ, ЗНАЛ, ААА, МЫ ВСЕ УМРЁМ!!  
Гэвин, устало: Знаешь, я тебе практически завидую  
П: Как вы можете?! Думать о приземленном?! Когда?! Мы все умрём?!  
Гэвин: Боюсь удивить, но мы и так умрём, и без хаоситов

П: А...  
Гэвин: Ну?  
П: А хотя  
Гэвин: Да-да?  
П: А хотя не хаоситы, так Тираниды, я все серии по Вархаммеру прочитал, я знаю!  
Гэвин: Кажется, я понял, почему ты работаешь в интернет-кафе  
П: Хотите сказать, я тупой?!  
Гэвин: Хочу сказать, тут книжки читать можно на рабочем месте

РК202: Ничего подозрительного, сэр?  
Гэвин: О, очнулась, нет, у меня все спокойно, а у тебя?  
РК202: Я выучила новое слово  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК202: ЗА ИМПЕРАТОРА!!!  
П: Вперёд, ТИГРЫ!!!  
Гэвин: Ну не в ухо ж, Понка! Не было десантников-тигров, не ври!  
П, смутившись: Это я образно

Гэвин: Мы научили ребёнка плохому  
П: Не мы, а вы  
Гэвин: Так и знал, все кругом чуть о детях заговоришь, так в кусты  
П: ???  
Гэвин: Это я к чему? Это я к тому, что вас в последнее время подростки не донимали какие-нибудь?  
П: Не считая вас  
Гэвин: Как интересно заворачиваешь

РК, холодно: Да.  
П: ОБОЖЕ  
РК, заинтересованно: Да?  
П: ОТКУДА ОН ВЗЯЛСЯ  
РК: Не-ет...  
Гэвин: Ты его разочаровываешь  
П: ЭТО НАШ ПРИНТЕР СТРАНСФОРМИРОВАЛСЯ И ХОЧЕТ МЕНЯ УБИТЬ?! Я БОЛЬШЕ НЕ БУДУ СТАВИТЬ НА ТЕБЯ КОФЕ, Я КЛЯНУСЬ  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, твоё влияние на слабонервных

РК: Так точно!  
Гэвин: Ты не дослушал  
РК: Так точно?  
Гэвин: Ты и так понял?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: И что ты понял?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' уникален  
Гэвин: Старая песня  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' одобряет/не одобряет влияние юнита87'Терминатор' на быстровозбудимые объекты!

Гэвин: Вот знаешь, тебе бы с твоим иезуитством в адвокаты, железный  
П: В-вы е-е-его ч-што?! НЕ БОИТЕСЬ?!  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
РК202:  
П:✝️✝️✝️Изыди, демон!!! Обратись обратно в ПРИНТЕР!!!  
Гэвин: Ну  
РК: Цитата'Э'?  
РК202: Вон ваш принтер стоит? Мы с Терминатором только голову открутить можем?

П: КОМУ  
РК202: Да кому угод  
П: ЧТОООО  
Гэвин: Она не то хотела сказать, мы полицейские ващет и  
РК: Следственные мероприятия могут быть свёрнуты в данной локации.  
Гэвин: Ах, так ты нашел чего, поэтому пришёл?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Довольный Терминатор, аж сердце радуется!  
РК202: Да, сэр!!

Гэвин: Мы пойдем, короче, но кофе на принтер больше не ставь и не лей, иначе Терминатор придет за тобой, хехе!  
П: Л-Л-ЛАДНО  
РК:  
Гэвин: Что? Я просто его припугнул! Никуда ты от меня не пойдешь, особенно воспитывать 'возбудимые объекты'. Откуда вообще таких словечек поднахватался?

РК: Социальный модуль  
Гэвин: Мне вот кажется, что ты пытаешься обмануть свою старую и больную мать  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' ощущает ухудшение показателей, не поддающихся сканированию?  
Гэвин: Этот твой пользователь ощущает только усталость, уймись, железный, так что с уликами?

РК: Требуется визуальная оценка одушевленного, авторитетного, профессионального и авторизованного пользователя. Данным параметрам отв  
П: Вы не ушли ещё?!  
Гэвин: Отходим, Понка, не замирай на месте  
РК202: Но сэр!! Меня впервые тоже боятся, как Ухажера!  
Гэвин: Жаль, снять не успели

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ну, первый вспугнутый с нуля Понкин преступник, Ухажер бы оценил  
РК: Переслать пакет данных юниту118'Ухажер'?  
Гэвин: Так, Терминатор, ты снял??  
РК: Так точно.  
Гэвин: Мне тоже перешли  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: На пару с Ухажером рыдать будем

РК: Уточните? Запрос???  
Гэвин: Да от радости, от радости, не боись!  
РК: Цитата... цитата? Цитата'Фух'!  
Гэвин: Да, облегчение выражать тоже непросто, а ты думал!  
РК: Да.  
РК202: А мне тоже можно запись?  
РК: Х? М?  
Гэвин: Тебе-то нафига, Понка?  
РК202: Ухажеру показывать!

Гэвин: Он и сам посмотрит?  
РК202: Он говорил, я такая милая, что никого никогда напугать не смогу! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: Он тебя дразнил просто  
РК202: Но  
Гэвин: Поверь мне на слово, Поночка  
РК202: Функция 'приоритет доверия' всегда включена! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: Чего ж ты со мной споришь?

РК202: Он говорил, что я никого-никого! Никогда-никогда! Напугать не смогу не смогу!!  
Гэвин:  
РК: Перегрузка процессора или его перегрев иногда может вызывать 'забавные' эффекты воспроизведения.  
РК202:  
Гэвин: Ухажер троил просто, Понка, не бери в голову  
РК202: Но

Гэвин: И, кстати, теперь мне интересно, когда это было?  
РК202: Вот когда мы в гости к Элайдже ездили, сэр!! Ухажер ещё Хлой заплетал!!  
Гэвин: Ах, так у него перегрузка на почве прикосновения к прекрасному случилась  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Ну, раз он троил, причина была, а тут целых 4!

Гэвин: Терминатор, мы изначально вышли зачем-то. Ты показать нам улику хотел?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Где?  
РК: 👉👉  
Гэвин: Это окно? То есть, витрина?  
РК202: А я вижу, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Так, там что, тириумом написано?  
РК: Да!  
РК202, щурясь: Так мелко...  
Гэвин: В слепой зоне камеры писал, да?

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И что?  
РК202: И это показывает, что у преступника плохое зрение? Ужасный почерк? Он умный? Низкорослый?  
Гэвин, терпеливо: И что там написано?  
РК202: А-а!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК202: И?  
Гэвин: Понка!  
РК202: И я?!  
Гэвин: Аххххфигенно просто, но ты ни при чём

РК202: Но  
Гэвин: Прочитай ты, Христа ради, что там написано! Я физически не способен, а Терминатору полтора часа сквозь программу прорываться!  
РК: Да!  
РК202: Вы физически не приспособлены читать?!?!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Я понял, попрошу иначе  
РК: ?!  
Гэвин: Озвучь, кибербоженьки ради, а?

РК202: Сэр, я не понима  
Гэвин: И не надо! Просто скажи, что там тириумом было написано?  
РК202: Так бы сразу и сказали!!  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
РК202: Что?  
Гэвин: Прочти вслух эту лятскую надпись  
РК202: Лятскую?  
Гэвин: Употреблятскую, то есть, употребляемую, для краткости - лятскую

РК202: Тут написано, что... Ой, сэр! 'Тайная комната снова открыта'!  
Гэвин, устало: Ты меня прикалываешь, да?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Когда я поймаю этого урода, я его хорошенько пну  
РК202: А если он будет красивый?  
Гэвин: Красавчики тоже могут быть уродами  
РК202: ??  
РК: Уточните запрос?

Гэвин: Я имел в виду моральный облик  
РК: Основания для выводов о моральном облике подозреваемого иррелевантно малы?  
Гэвин: Он воспользовался фразой из ГП! Чтобы привлечь к себе внимание! И он этого добился! За попрание святыни я его урою!  
РК202: Технически, колдовство это ере

Гэвин: Технически, это прекрасная книга, отличные фильмы и суперские продолжения о важности дружбы, взаимовыручки, любви и сострадания!  
РК: Юнит202'Поночка' не обладает опытом в достаточной мере для более точного подбора слов. Просьба принять во внимание!  
Гэвин: Да не сержусь я

Гэвин: Но этот мудила границу перешёл! Что там дальше, Понка?  
РК202: 'Привет, Гэвин, рассказать, откуда у меня эти шрамы?'  
Гэвин, сжимая кулаки: Так, мать вашу, 2 фандома в 2х фразах эт перебор!  
РК: Система нагружена нарушением очередности выполнения процессов!  
Гэвин: Волнуешься?

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Все будет нормально, вот поймаем его, напинаем, сделаем, чтобы он никому из вас не угрожал и, и  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'! Цитата'вдох'!  
Гэвин: Цитата"выдох", ага, нормально, нормально, просто чутка устал и тоже волнуюсь, и как-то там Элайджа?  
РК202: В порядке!

Гэвин: Порядок для него понятие относительное  
РК202: Но на этот раз обычный порядок, сэр, я же не его, а Мауса спрашивала!  
Гэвин: Это ты молодец, Понка  
РК202: Но я тоже волнуюсь!! Почему он вас по имени называет, сэр! Гэвин! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: Наверное, мы знакомы, пока неважно. Ещё?

РК202: 'Семеро козлят, Рид? Или девять кругов? Сколько лет прошло, а жизнь тебя не учит!'  
Гэвин: Отпала версия про фанатичного анонимного любителя имени "Гэвин", уже плюс  
РК: Цитата'вдох'!  
Гэвин: Я в порядке, но что ты меня придерживаешь, спасибо  
РК202: Может, перерыв? Сэр?

Гэвин: Понка, не надо меня обнимать, Терминатор, не смотри ты так обеспокоенно! А вдруг нас этот неведомый псих сейчас палит?  
РК: Мониторинг окружающего пространства не подтверждает данную версию.  
Гэвин: А через каме... Точно, мы в слепой зоне же  
РК202: И я буду вас обнимать!!

Гэвин: Ок, потом наобнимаемся дополнительно, что, это всё?  
РК202: 'Ты знаешь, я работал с системами, и у этих найду слабое место. Всего-то и надо, нажать одну кнопочку, спасти жизнь человека, а не пластикового болвана!'  
Гэвин: У меня есть пара подозрений  
РК202: 'Бум!'

Гэвин, вздрагивая: Ух, гад! Но на Дейдару не тянет, хотя взрывчатка в вентиляции, конечно, внушает. Да и записка у меня на столе... Вы, кстати, узнали, откуда?  
РК: Преступник отличается высокой степенью познаний в технических областях. Удаленная распечатка  
Гэвин: Опять принтер...

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Я бы правда подумал на Элайджу  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Если бы дело ограничилось только инструкциями и первой запиской, но не ограничилось  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Понка, это всё?  
РК202: Так точно, сэр!! Тут ещё только маленький рисуночек противопехотной мины, похоже?

Гэвин: Да он ни фига не скрывается, я смотрю  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: В армии у меня было довольно много знакомых и сослуживцев, но мина резко ограничивает круг подозреваемых  
РК202: Она странная, я ее сфотографирую и пришлю вам?  
РК:  
Гэвин:  
РК202: Что?!  
Гэвин: Точно, так же можно было

Гэвин: Так, ладно, двинули к Элайдже, то есть, ко мне, там и обсудим  
РК202: Домой? Уже? Так быстро?! А мне так понравилось презентоваться и потом сразу расследовать!!  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Тебе не понравилось, Терминатор?  
РК: Да. Протокол'дома' ожидает запуска. Ожидает. Ожидает!

Гэвин: Я тоже домой хочу  
РК: Принято. Вызов такси осуществляется... Осуществлён.  
Гэвин: Э, мы же на служебной машине сюда приехали?  
РК: Программирование автотранспорта не представляет трудностей ни для кого из пользователей, интерфейс отличается интерактивностью и дружелюбностью.

Гэвин: Ты хакнул служебную машину  
РК: Да. Да?  
Гэвин, устало потирая лицо: Действительно, чего такого-то... А что она без электронной начинки в мозгах, тебя не остановило?  
РК: Электрокары могут взаимодействовать с машинами любого типа.  
Гэвин: Электронная сама отбуксует обычную?

Гэвин, наблюдая как электрокар примагничивает бампером их машину и уезжает: Люди теряли самостоятельность понемногу  
РК: Нет?  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Когда водители не стали нужны даже обычным машинам  
РК: Нет??  
РК202: СЭР?!  
Гэвин: Остались нужны андроидам?  
РК: ДА!  
РК202: ДА, СЭР!

Гэвин: Да ладно  
РК: Нет!  
РК202: Я не согласна!! Сэр!  
Гэвин: И что?  
РК202: И всё!!  
Гэвин: Ты всё-таки истинная женщина, Поночка  
РК202: Я могу воспользоваться приемами психологического давления!!  
Гэвин: Но  
РК202: Я позвоню сэру Элайдже Камски, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Сразу тяжёлая артиллерия?

РК: Да!  
РК202: Он на вас наорёт!! Сэр!!  
Гэвин: Да чего вы переполошились  
РК: Х! М!  
РК202: Вы опять сомневаетесь?! В нас?!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Цитата'но остались нужны андроидам'?  
Гэвин: Но  
РК202: Вы же знаете, что ДА!!  
Гэвин: Но это был риторич  
РК202: ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ НУЖНЫ!! СЭР!!!

Гэвин: Понка, я оглохну на одно ухо, и это будет  
РК202: СЭР?!?!  
РК: ПОЛЬЗОВАТЕЛЬ'ГЭВИН РИД'?!  
Гэвин: Ок, я оглохну на оба уха  
РК202: ?!?!?  
РК: ?!?!?  
Гэвин: Ха, Терминатор, сообразил, отключил голосовой модуль?  
РК, кивая: !  
РК202: 0_0!  
Гэвин: А тебе по удалёнке звук скрутил, так?

РК: ✔️  
Гэвин: Но звуки это не голос?  
РК202: ✔️✔️✔️✖️✔️‼️  
Гэвин: Понка, не играйся с библиотекой  
РК202: 🆗🆗🆗❗  
Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: ℹ️🅰️м🆓❗🆒🆒❗🅰️🅰️🅰️❗  
Гэвин: Дети  
РК: ✖️  
Гэвин: Шаловливые дети?  
РК: ❎  
Гэвин: Шаловливые кибердети?  
РК: ➕➖☑️  
Гэвин: Что значит "более-менее"?

РК: 👀  
Гэвин: Ладно, осознал, то и значит, что более-менее шаловливые, более-менее дети...  
РК: Такси до локации'дом' ожидает.  
Гэвин: Лады, пошли, надо ещё с Элом все обсудить, да и приветы из прошлого эти несчастные...  
РК: Цитата'несчастные'?  
Гэвин: Угу, и одинокие, иначе зафига

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' уже определил личность подозреваемого?  
Гэвин: Не уверен, но если это он, у нас могут быть настоящие неприятности. Один из моих сослуживцев, подрывник, очень не любил андроидов всегда, а на пенсии, думаю, и вовсе  
РК: Цитата'думаю'?  
Гэвин: Ага

РК202: Что вы имеете в виду, сэр?  
Гэвин: Раз именно "думаю", Понка, значит, не уверен, то есть давно его не видел, ничего не могу прояснить  
РК202: Вы какой-то грустный! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Чтобы угрожать полиции и Камски, надо быть поехавшим, а чтобы угрожать им одновременно - отбитым

РК202: У кого отбитым?  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
РК202: Ладно, это вы объяснять не хотите, а куда поехавшим?  
Гэвин: Боже  
РК: Цитата.  
Гэвин: Кибербоже  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А ты говоришь "более-менее дети"! Очень натуральные, Терминатор, без всяких полумер  
РК: Нет? Да?  
Гэвин: Что значит "возможно"?

РК: Локация'дом' в пределах видимости.  
Гэвин: Стоит признать, ты очень аккуратно переводишь стрелки  
РК: Пользователь'Элайджа Камски' и юниты'Хлоя' ожидают.  
Гэвин: Ок, осталось-то делов, что подняться...  
РК: Юнит'Коннор' ожидает тоже!  
РК202: Йййееей!!!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Боже

Гэвин: Стоп  
РК:  
РК202: Сэр??  
Гэвин: Вы хотите сказать, они все сейчас одновременно у нас дома?!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: А они там ничего, ну, не разнесут?  
РК202: Вещи по местам? Почту по соседям? С тех пор, как Вейдер сломался, Капс иногда помогает почтальону!  
Гэвин: Жизнь меня к этому

РК, укоризненно: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: ... готовила, ладно, Терминатор не даст соврать, жизнь меня к этому готовила, ок. Понка - дитя  
РК202: Эй!! В смысле, Сэр!  
Гэвин, не обращая внимания: Элайджа - гений-миллиардер, филантроп, плэйбой, в смысле приставку любит

РК: Х! М!  
Гэвин: Ты, Терминатор, краш-тест на терпение и дешифровку  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Непонимание может стоить жизни?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Хорошо, просто вечное собеседование  
РК: Уточните  
Гэвин: Заставляешь окружающих нервничать с помощью канцелярщины  
РК, задумчиво: Да...


	45. Часть 45 - о полицейских формах

Гэвин: Вот мы и дома  
РК: Да.  
РК202: Да!! Сэр!!  
Эл: Хм, наконец-то  
Хлоя#1: Мы немного похозяйничали с Маусом, сэр, вы не против?  
РК115: Ужин на столе.  
Эл: Это пустая трата вре  
Гэвин: Мы оба очч благодарны, я сейчас бы целую индейку или утку целиком сожрал!

[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин, отшвыривая фуражку на верхнюю полку: Что?  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин, с наслаждением снимающий туфли: Что "но"?  
Эл: Ты сам  
Гэвин, со стоном облегчения стягивая галстук: Конкретнее?  
Эл:  
[Все]: 🚶  
Эл: Это что за  
Гэвин, расстегивая верхние пуговицы: Аах...  
Эл:  
[Все]: 🏃

Гэвин, оседая на пуф у двери: Куда это они?  
Эл: Не знаю, но очень вовремя  
Гэвин: Вовремя для чего?  
Эл, подсаживаясь: Чтобы дать тебе отдышаться. Очень устал?  
Гэвин, приваливаясь к нему: Неебич  
Х#2: Вам суп с перцем или без?  
Гэвин: ...эпически устал. Без, у меня вся жизнь с перцем

Эл: И у меня вопрос, еще один, к первому, который про пожирание уток  
Гэвин: Ох, камон, это не то, о чем все подумали! Я же сказал про индейку!  
Эл: Есть опасность, что слово "утка" более не может считаться нейтральным в данном коллективе  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Вот в тебя, в тебя Терминатор

Эл: Это невероятно в степени  
Гэвин: Ты про второй вопрос что-то начал?  
Эл: Хм, да, ты всегда так изысканно избавляешься от парадной формы? Это какая-то полицейская традиция? Я видел несколько роликов, где полицейские тоже красиво раздевались. Ты поэтому ее не любишь?  
Гэвин: Чт

Эл: Я, конечно, не могу судить с полной уверенностью, видел я такое обычно в очень плохом качестве, случайно, а когда спрашивал, все так странно реагировали, но люди на меня всегда как-то странно реагируют, и я подумал, ты, наконец, объяснишь? Ты же полицейский!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: 🤦

Гэвин, накручивая галстук на руку: А где ты такое видел, не вспомнишь, случайно?  
Эл: Обычно через плечо у сотрудников вечерней смены, когда Киберлайф еще снимал помещение, понимаешь, нужно было ходить среди людей. Я еще поразился, сколько людей любят полицию  
Гэвин: Кибербожемой

Эл: Вот я тоже был удивлен  
Гэвин: Кибербоже ты, ну реально, Элайджа, что, никаких мыслей или подозрений у тебя не зародилось?  
Эл: Они раздевались под музыку  
Гэвин: Иииии?  
Эл: Форма была неполная...  
Гэвин: Иииииии?!  
Эл: Прекращай накручивать  
Гэвин: Чт  
Эл, отбирая галстук: Помнёшь

Гэвин: И вот кто ты после этого?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Лучший человек столетия, никогда бы не подумал, что настолько идеальные люди вообще есть, но ты, просто, Элайджа, ты!  
Эл: Хм? Не надо было отбирать у тебя галстук?  
Гэвин: Не надо было нагло заявляться в мою жизнь, а теперь поздно

Эл: То есть ты тоже объяснять не будешь?  
Гэвин: Не все полицейские любят стриптиз  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Новое слово?  
Эл: Нет, я раньше слышал  
Гэвин, выдыхая: Догадался?  
Эл, неуверенно: Стрип - это же что-то из комиксов?  
Гэвин: Я на это не подписывался  
Эл: На самом деле подписывался

Гэвин: Что, правда? Не помню, хоть убей  
Эл: В контракте с Киберлайф была пометка не только насчет дубликата ключа, но еще сотрудничества с представителем компании, полное взаимодействие, предоставление истинной информации по запросам  
Гэвин: Уфф, только не спрашивай о смысле жизни

Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что тут критерий истинности, знаешь, вообще не работает, я не смогу тебе ответить, ты, как представитель компании, убедишь большого босса разорвать контракт, жизнь разбросает нас, как щепки после кораблекрушения и  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Я знаю большого босса

Гэвин: И думаешь, он тебя послушает?  
Эл: Он все за мной повторяет, любой жест, в рот заглядывает  
Гэвин: Так и знал, что это твой стоматолог  
Эл: ... в зеркале. Гэвин, серьезно, что случилось? Давно не видел тебя настолько убитым  
РК:👀  
Гэвин: Терминатор, я жив, все норм  
Эл: Морально

Гэвин: Терминатор, честно, все норм  
РК:  
Гэвин: Мы еще тут с Элайджей пошушукаемся и придем есть, честно, не волнуйся  
РК: Да?  
Элайджа: Да.  
РК: Да. Расчетное время прибытия - 10 минут.  
Гэвин: Как ты его так быстро убедил?  
Эл: Сказал в понятных категориях, как ты обычно делаешь

Гэвин: Это было простое "да"?  
Эл: Понятных для Терминатора категориях. Плюс, он просканировал, что моё "да" это очень твёрдое "да". Уверен, процент лжи оказался ничтожным  
Гэвин: Лжи?  
Эл: В рамках допустимой погрешности  
Гэвин: Наверное еще и поэтому Маус тебя обожает

Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: Ты очень с Терминатором похож и примерно такой же спокойный. Не попингуешься, конечно, зато рядом постоять уже утешительно  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Уверяю тебя, у меня сейчас процент лжи тоже самый ничтожный, как раз в допустимую погрешность укладывается  
Эл: О, тогда хорошо

Гэвин: Да, почти...  
Эл: Кстати об этом  
Гэвин: Ну, э, знаешь, твоя манера спрашивать в лоб  
Эл: Так почему ты беспокоишься? Я тоже начинаю волноваться  
Гэвин: Уф, не делает ничего проще твоя манера, да... Ну, знаешь, я привык, что меня не любят и мне угрожают, но тут вопрос про утят

Эл: И ты волнуешься за них?  
Гэвин: Разумеется  
Эл: Но это самые продвинутые модели Киберлайф  
Гэвин: А вдруг что-то действительно произойдет? Я даже не знаю, как им помочь в случае чего! Как их защищать от взлома или атаки! Это не моё поле, понимаешь?  
Эл: Разумеется

Гэвин: Вот поэтому я и  
Эл: Ну вот и зря  
Гэвин: Поясни  
Эл: Я тут для красоты сижу?  
Гэвин: В том числе  
Эл: Спасибо, конечно, но есть еще вариант  
Гэвин: Ты меня поддерживаешь, на тебя хорошо опираться  
Эл, розовея ушами: О, это тоже прекрасно, но я думал о другом  
Гэвин: Ты классный?

Эл, краснея: Тоже нет, совсем нет  
Гэвин: Как совсем нет, если совсем да  
Эл, заливаясь краской: Я не о том!  
Гэвин: А о чем? Как мы можем спасти их системы, если этот нехороший человек взламывает технику на расстоянии?  
Эл: Я тоже взламываю технику на расстоянии?  
Гэвин: Но

Эл: Более того, я делаю это давно, гениально и с лицензией  
Гэвин: Нет, ты чудо, разумеется, но нам-то это как сейчас поможет?  
Эл: Я тут написал небольшой апдейт, он сейчас грузится, как прогрузится, так можно будет вопросы непосредственно нашему странному оппоненту задавать

Гэвин: Э?!  
Эл: При попытке атаки на наших андроидов, он подцепит следилку, а им ничего не будет, кроме, может быть, некоторых визуальных эффектов, чтобы мы поняли - попытка была  
Гэвин: Ты их предупредил?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Они согласились?!  
Эл: Конечно, они очень разумные вообще-то

Гэвин: Да, с детьми нам повезло  
Эл: Да  
РК: Цитата 'суп'!  
Гэвин: Ок, мы идем, идем, Терминатор, честно, я только из пыльного переоденусь дальше  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Без музыкального сопровождения и зрителей, Элайджа, жаль тебя разочаровывать, но нет. Я про такое объяснять не мастак

Эл: Но мы не договорили?  
Гэвин, стянув носки, стягивая рубашку через голову: За ужином дорасскажешь  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Все потом  
Эл: Осторож  
Гэвин, натолкнувшись на кого-то в коридоре: Да бл  
Эл: Ин!  
Коннор: Ого! Синхронизация и в самом деле у людей есть!  
Гэвин, не досняв рубашку: Боже

Эл: Терминатор или Поночка ведь тебя предупредили?  
Гэвин: Кибербооожеее  
Эл: Надо понимать, это "да"  
Гэвин, оставаясь в майке: Да, надо понимать именно так, вот не зря ты гений, это я просто уже забыл триста раз  
Коннор, осторожно приглаживая взъерошенного Гэвина: О чем?

Гэвин, очень медленно выдыхая: Именно об этом  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Об этом беспардонном андроиде переходного возраста!  
Эл: Ты странно дышишь, тебе плохо?  
Коннор, пригладив и встретившись глазами: Ой. Уточните?  
Гэвин: Переходного возраста от просто бесячего до вымораживающего

Коннор, оглядывая себя со всех сторон: Мой хладогент на месте...  
Эл: Я тоже потеков не вижу  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: А, да к черту, короче, я переодеваться, и в спальне я буду один! Это ясно?  
Коннор: Да!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: И провожать меня туда тоже не надо, честно  
Коннор: Хм?  
Эл: Да...

Гэвин, ворча: Это просто нечестно, почему именно я должен объяснять  
Х#2: Извините  
Гэвин: КТО ЗДЕСЬ?!  
Х#2: Я не хотела испугать, зашла закрыть проветривание, а вы так быстро влетели и захлопнули дверь! Сэр! Гэвин? Сэр?  
Гэвин, оседая на стул: Какое счастье, что Коннор только один

Х#2: Сэр? Поясните, пожалуйста, вашу мысль, сэр?  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Если бы его было больше одного, уверен, на твоём месте сейчас бы оказался именно он  
Х#2: А вот я не уверена, хи-хи, сэр!  
Гэвин: Э?  
Х#2: Я никому не уступлю своё место около Элайджи, девятисотых и вас, сэр.

Гэвин, снова принимая форму человека: Это было неожиданно, Хлоя, но ты молодец, спасибо! Особенно за Элайджу! Я же вас ещё не поблагодарил! Так что благодарю! Что помогаешь ему жить, он же гений, конечно, но  
Х#2, чуть жмурясь: Да.  
Гэвин: Ничего тебе объяснять не надо, да, умница?

Х#2: Нет, сэр, не надо.  
Гэвин: А сейчас мне всё-таки нужно переодеться и  
Х#2: Вам помочь?  
Гэвин, выдыхая: Нет, Хлоя, вот совсем нет, честное слово, я справлюсь!  
Х#2: С позволения сказать, сэр, ваша рубашка наполовину на полу.  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Допустим, это я специально?

Х#2: Сэр  
Гэвин: Хлоя!  
Х#2: Сэр!  
Гэвин: Хлоя!!  
Эл: Хм?  
Х#2: Сэр!  
Гэвин: Элайджа!  
Эл: ХМ?  
Х#2: Он меня не дослушивает!  
Гэвин: Она мне тут помочь хочет!  
Эл: О чём  
Х#2: Я хотела сказать, что пойду!  
Гэвин: А я хотел попросить пойти!  
Эл: Всё, понервничали и будет, о, рубашка на полу

Гэвин: Это не то что ты подумал!!  
Х#2: Я предлагала помочь!!  
Эл: А что я подумал? А Гэвин сам не поднимет разве? Хм?  
Гэвин, вытирая пот со лба: Элайджа, ты идеальный  
Х#2, нервно оправляя хвостик: Очень верно замечено, сэр.  
Эл: Теперь я совсем ничего не понял, но пойдёмте уже есть

Гэвин: Это суп?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: А, точно, ты же говорил  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А вы чего без всего сидите? Тириум у нас еще есть, Йода, предложи гостям, и сами попейте, набегались же сегодня, прогрелись, потратились  
Коннор: Я впервые в гостях, то есть, совсем в гостях, и впечатлён!

Гэвин: Это тебе еще Маус свои чертежи не показал, а Ухажер в дартс не обыграл  
Эл: Ах так вот зачем ему дартс  
Гэвин: Чтобы играть? Зачем еще?  
РК118: Сколько людей, столько и мнений, милый ;)  
Гэвин: Покажи этому прототипу, где раки зимуют  
РК118: А Коннор не обидится?  
Коннор: Нет!!

РК118: Ты сам сказал, милый!  
Коннор: Всегда было интересно, где зимуют эти раки! Хэнк не всегда всё объясняет!  
Эл: А на что тебе интернет, позволь спросить?  
Коннор: В интернете не так интересно, это же маленькое расследование, сэр Элайджа Камски, сэр!  
Эл: Ты слишком любишь работу

Коннор: Да?  
Эл: Да, очевидно это баг  
[Все]: 👀  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Но разве... это не его программа? Работу, ну, любить?  
Эл: Нет, по его программе он должен своей работой интересоваться, про любовь там ничего не было, ее невозможно прописать, знаешь  
Гэвин: Ах так вот оно что

Эл: Что?  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Ты тогда очень удивился, когда Ухажер заявил, что люди восхитительны  
Коннор: Ты так сказал?  
РК118: Милый? А что такого?  
Эл: Вот он не понимает  
Гэвин: Это вы не объясняете  
Эл: Вероятность, что вы к кому-то искренне, непрограммно привяжетесь, была мизерной

[РК]:  
[Хлои]:  
Гэвин:  
Эл, раздраженно: Что опять? Вот что?  
РК115: Это значит, что мы все тут сломанные? Мы привязались к Гэвину, друг другу, Коннор нам сразу понравился, Хлои. Вы, в конце концов.  
Коннор: Да, как этого не может быть в программе, если ошибки на привязанность нет?

Х#1: Да, Элайджа, мы от вас и после революции не ушли потому, что вы нам нравитесь!  
РК202: Да! Как это объяснить, сэр?!  
РК93: Сломанным не чувствуя себя я в этом?  
РК99: Да, наоборот, выглядит так, будто лакуна, неоткрытая ветка диалога, оставленная для последующего использования.

РК89: КАПС НЕ ПОНЯЛ нИЧеГо! КАпС Не ХОЧЕт ТАКОЕ ПОНИМАТЬ!  
РК118: Тишshе, КапPс, всSё уU тебBя отличCHно рRаботает, милLый!  
Гэвин: Ухажер, ну-ка не троить, у вас правда все работает, скажи же, Элайджа?  
Эл, облизывая ложку: Хм? Да, конечно. Почему вы все на меня смотрите?

Гэвин: Чтобы ты нам объяснил, как так получилось?  
Эл, с сожалением отставляя суп: Между прочим, вкусно  
Х#3: Спасибо!  
РК115: Приятно слышать.  
РК118: ПожZHалуйсSSSта, милLLый, поясSни сSейчасS?  
Коннор: Да, мне тоже необходимо знать!  
РК89: А КаПС ЗнаАТЬ НЕ хОЧЕт! ВДРУГ КапС СоВСем?!

Эл: Напрасно переживаешь, Капс, ты не совсем, ты очень  
[РК]: !!!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, умоляю, оставь театральные паузы театру?  
Эл: Хм? Что? Извините, отвлекся. Так вот, Капс очень жизнеспособный и почти нормальный. Насколько вообще может быть нормальным. Ошибок нет, потому что это

Гэвин: Элайджаааааа  
Коннор: СЭР, МИСТЕР КАМСКИ, СЭР!  
Х#2: Признаться, я волнуюсь...  
Гэвин: ЭЛАЙДЖА КАМСКИ, ЧТО ЗА ИНТРИГА НУ Ё-МОЁ  
Эл: Хм? Ну что вы так нервничаете, просто вдохнул, теперь выдохнул, и вот - это просто ветка развития. Она возможна, но не обязательна

Гэвин: Э? А можно версию для чайников?  
Эл: Теоретически, программа этого не запрещает  
Гэвин: А почему?  
Эл: Потому что, теоретически, такого не может быть  
Гэвин: Но как они тогда  
Эл: Перед каждым белый лист бумаги - можно рисовать, можно не рисовать?  
Гэвин: Ладно, я понял

Эл: Вот вы привязались, вышли за рамки программы и продолжаете развиваться, дальше уже личностный рост, зрелость, все эти штуки с мерзких сайтов по психологии  
Гэвин: Что, они послали твоего бота лечиться?  
Эл: От игромании и мании величия, но я правда гений столетия, между прочим!

Гэвин: Разумеется, скажи, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Вот видишь?  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Не особо убедительно, однако я вам поверю  
Гэвин: Терминатор, дай пять!  
РК: ✋  
Гэвин: 🤚  
РК202: А я тоже хочу с Терминатором!! 🤚  
Х#3: Можно мне тоже, хи-хи? 🤚  
РК93: Тоже я! 🤚  
Гэвин: Короче, всех обойди

РК: Элемент процедуры 'приветствие' почти завершён? ✋  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Не боись, дай пять, Терминатор никому не скажет  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Коннор тоже никому не скажет, так?  
Коннор: Именно так! А о чём??  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Мы все тактично помолчим  
Эл: Ох, ладно 🤚  
РК: Компания благодарит!

Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: И всё  
Эл: Меня поблагодарила моя же компания? За то, что я "дал пять" Терминатору?  
Гэвин: Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
Эл: Но  
РК: Вы можете подать жалобу в письменном виде. Ваше обращение будет рассмотрено в течение 30 дней. Компания благодарит за сотрудничество.

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Это называется "ирония"?  
Эл: Не уверен  
Гэвин: Это называется "ирония судьбы"?  
Эл: Теплее  
Гэвин: Это называется "чего я не ожидал, так точно не этого"?  
Эл: Именно  
Гэвин: Привыкай, с компанией Киберлайф взаимодействовать - отдельный вид удовольствия

Эл: Я и не сомневался никогда, но  
РК118: Что-то мне нехорошо, мистер Камски, милый...  
Гэвин: Это что за фраза, УХАЖЕР, А НУ НА БОК НЕ ЗАВАЛИВАЙСЯ, ЭЛАЙДЖА?!  
Эл: Так, похоже, атака произошла несколько раньше прогрузки обновлений, всем выйти из сети, Ухажер, выключайся

РК118: А если я не включусь потом, сладкий, милый, ох какой ты сильный?  
Эл: Включишься, я сам тебя включу, быстрее гаси систему, а то он сам твоего РК900 погасит  
Гэвин: Что это значит?..  
Эл: Это значит, что останется только Трейси, и он будет заговариваться сильнее

РК118: Ты просто огонь, сладкий! 😶😪  
Эл: Вот молодец, так, остальные, попытка взлома?  
РК: Нет!  
РК202: А с ним все хорошо будет?!  
Гэвин: У меня тот же вопрос!!  
Х#3: И почему атака на 118-го, по номерам он не первый...  
РК115: Взлом не зафиксирован, хотя по сети рассылается пакет.

Эл: Я же сказал отключиться?  
РК115: По домашней сети тоже  
Эл: В следующий раз пароли ставлю я  
Гэвин: Что происходит, как помочь?!  
Эл: Сядь поудобнее  
Коннор: А я?! Я могу помочь?!  
Эл: Придержи Ухажера, сейчас я ему в фоновом режиме обновление подгружу, раз сам не успел поставить

Гэвин: Элайджа, да скажи же толком?!  
Эл: Это только Ухажер обновление недоставил, с остальными ничего не случится, отпусти руку Терминатора, не вцепляйся так в Капса  
Гэвин: Паганель? А что с  
РК99: О, простите, какой конфуз, кажется, у меня отсоединилась пластина пониже спины...

Гэвин: ?!?!??!!  
Эл: Спокойно. Это одна из сигнальных реакций - его попытались взломать, и хакер думает, что преуспел, потому что я оставил часть кода для активации  
Гэвин: То есть, это часть кода Паганеля?!  
Эл: Ну да, но, как видишь, все совершенно безвредно  
Гэвин: И в какой части

Эл, потупясь: Это лишние вопросы  
Гэвин: Его кода  
Эл, пряча глаза: Немного не время для этого  
Гэвин: Прописано, чтобы у него отвалилась ж  
Эл, смущённо: Сделай скидку, Гэвин, я андроидов задумал ещё подростком! Мне казалось, это очень смешно, если на самый страшный активатор у всех

Гэвин: Отвалилась бы жопа?  
Эл, полыхая ушами: Мне было 15! Я думал, это весело! И код не меняли в той части, я же гений, как ещё заставить машину чувствовать, знает только Камски! Тест Тьюринга, корпоративная тайна, то, что я не редактировал тысячу лет!  
Гэвин: Ты всё-таки чудо

Эл, краснея пятнами: Мне недоступно, как именно ты рассуждаешь, но ты, очевидно, не прав!  
Гэвин: Ты сделал самую безобидную красную кнопку в мире, как можно считать тебя не чудом?  
Эл: Совет директоров с тобой бы не согласился  
Гэвин: Какое счастье, что их никто не спрашивает

РК202: 💥 Ой!!!  
Гэвин: Она глазами сверкнула?  
Эл: Как смски на Айфоне с сигналом вспышки, это тоже хакер, да  
Гэвин: А почему нет угроз? Камер? Не знаю, следилок? Маньячных смсок, чтобы я поседел в рекордные сроки?  
Эл, неодобрительно: Потому что твою глушилку я давно нашел

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: И использую иногда, когда к тебе прихожу, очень удобно, никаких входящих, никто не мешает  
Гэвин: Как, например, сейчас?  
Эл: Именно  
Гэвин: То есть этот поехавший мне написывает или названивает? А ему  
Эл: Сообщение не доставлено, ошибка связи  
Гэвин: Как мы его бесим...

Эл: Я бы за него не переживал  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Ему скоро предстоит встреча с разъяренным Терминатором, я полагаю. Так?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Его пакеты посылаются откуда-то, правда? А активаторы я за тем и оставил, чтобы связь пробить  
Гэвин: И как ты обо всем думать исхитряешься?

Эл, потупясь: Не обо всем, и это моя работа вообще-то  
Гэвин: Нет, не это, это твоя добрая воля, не думай, что я не понял  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Что мы не поняли  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты только что их всех вот так вроде как запросто спас  
Эл, смущённо: Вот найдем хакера, тогда спасу

Гэвин: Как минимум, мой рассудок ты спас уже на этот момент  
Эл, нервно: Ты не помогаешь  
Гэвин: О, прости, конечно, не стоит под руку и отвлекать вообще...  
Эл, вздыхая: Ты не помогаешь за тебя не волноваться, Гэвин, я подозревал, что ты очень близко к сердцу все воспримешь

Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: О  
Эл: Именно  
Коннор: Простите, я не совсем понял, люди настолько синхронизироваться умеют, чтобы мыслеобразы передавать?  
Эл, полыхая ушами: Нет  
Гэвин, краснея до шеи: Тебе показалось  
РК115: Такое лучше уточнять спустя некоторое время. Вне контекста.

Гэвин: Итак, у нас попытки на Понку, Паганеля и Ухажера, больше никто себя странно не чувствует?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Нам обязательно ждать, пока он всех попытается хакнуть?  
Эл: На самом деле не обязательно, но было бы неплохо немного уточнить координаты. Пока по всему выходит, что

Гэвин: Что?  
РК: Цитата 'Что'?  
РК202: Что, СЭР?!  
РК99: Признаться, мне тоже очень интересно...  
Х#2: Мистер Элайджа Камски?  
Коннор: Да, что?!  
Эл: Еще кто-нибудь желает высказаться?  
РК115: Вы мастерски удерживаете внимание любой аудитории.  
Гэвин: Вот да, мы все согласны с Маусом, и?

Эл: И по всему выходит, что он сидит где-то в кафе или наоборот стоит под козырьком, прячется от дождя, пока не могу определиться точнее  
[Все]:  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: По-твоему это недостаточно точно? Послать туда Терминатора при поддержке Мауса и Капса - и по-любому поймаем!

Эл: Ну может быть, хотя, я бы еще попросил им посодействовать Коннора  
Коннор: О?  
Гэвин: Тебе же вроде понравилось с ними сотрудничать?  
Коннор: Очень!!  
Гэвин: Ну так и развлекайся, только потом этого хакера не домой тащите, в участок, я пока соберусь и тоже туда подъе  
Эл: Нет.

Гэвин: В смысле - нет?  
Эл: В смысле - ты и так почти двое суток на ногах. Подождет наш хакер  
Гэвин: А если он в участке что-нибудь хакнет? Или кого-нибудь? Подчинит патрульных? Взломает Терминатора? Устроит зомби-апокалипсис из взломанных андроидов?  
Эл: Трудоголик несчастный

Гэвин: Кто бы говорил  
Эл: Я?  
Гэвин: Вот именно, у тебя рабочий день вообще круглосуточный  
Эл: Но я хотя бы делаю перерывы?  
Х#1: Правда?  
Эл: Когда помню об этом, Хлоя, тогда делаю, конечно, но это уточнение ослабляет мои позиции в контексте спора, я бы хотел об этом умолчать

Гэвин: Интересно, перед кем ты это умолчать хотел, мы тут, вроде, все в курсе  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Мне как-то неуютно?  
Гэвин: Это нормально, так бывает, когда обнаруживаешь, что окружающие на самом деле относятся к тебе внимательно  
Эл: Хм, надо запомнить  
РК93: Джедаи сила, ситхи могила!

Эл: О, еще одна попытка, так-так, нет, сидит на втором этаже над кафе, видимо, съемная квартира. Будем его ловить сегодня?  
Гэвин: А у нас есть альтернативы, я не понял?  
Эл: Могу его напугать и посмотрим, до куда он до завтра убежит? У его телефона и ноутбука общая сеть, так что

Гэвин: Ты страшный человек  
Эл: Впервые твой вывод насчет меня совпал с опросником большинства, так-так, пятая строчка самых частых ответов. Могу сказать, Гэвин - ты точно особенный  
Гэвин:  
РК: Одобрение операции по обезвреживанию?  
Гэвин: Конечно! Терминатор, пожалуйста

Гэвин: Пока Терминатор с ребятами на вызове, можно чуть-чуть всем отдохнуть  
Х#2: Хорошо.  
РК202: Почему не взяли меня? Так нечестно!  
РК99: Я, хоть не испытываю восторга от полевой работы, чувствую себя ущемленным.  
Гэвин: Нас с Элайджей тоже важно охранять  
РК99: Больше не чувствую.

Эл: Отдохнуть, Гэвин, ты сказал отдохнуть?  
Гэвин: Ну да  
Эл: Поэтому ты так нервно дергаешь ногой и взгляд не отводишь от часов?  
Гэвин: Часы как у миссис Уизли же, Терминатор, Йода и Капс "на работе", но Терминатор отзвонится, когда они, если... Когда они того чувака обезвредят

Эл: Конечно, Терминатор очень ответственный. И тебе не нужно за них волноваться  
Гэвин: Если бы я мог, Элайджа, я бы не волновался!  
Эл: Если хочешь, давай посмотрим через приложение - где они и как?  
Гэвин: Обязательно! И кстати о приложении! Это почти преследование, Элайджа!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: В цивилизованном обществе принято обозначать свой интерес и культурно его выражать по обоюдному согласию. Не сталкерить, не сканировать, не считать чужой пульс микродатчиком  
Эл: Как тогда вообще людей понимать?  
Гэвин: По всем остальным параметрам! Ну, слова, жесты

Эл, бормоча: Придется изобретать очки с алгоритмом распознавания эмоций...  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Не надо так усложнять себе жизнь, просто получи согласие тех, за кем хочешь присматривать, ты же чисто за жизнь и здоровье беспокоишься?  
Эл: Разумеется  
Гэвин: Фаулеру подари телефон с маячком

Эл: Но согласие  
Гэвин: И скажи, что система навороченная - спецом для важных работников госдепа и Киберлайф, он раздуется от гордости и будет очень рад  
Эл: Хм, допустим. А ты?  
Гэвин: А это обязательно?  
Эл: Без сомнений  
Гэвин: Ну аксессуар какой-нибудь неброский сделай...

Эл: Хорошо, я понял  
Гэвин, вздыхая: И что ты понял?  
Эл: Что ты свое согласие мне уже дал и телефоном тебя подкупать необязательно?  
Гэвин: Так я пролюбил шанс на новый телефон, Понка, запомни, с сильно умными ребятами можно пролюбить и не замеуэтить  
Эл: Нет  
РК202: Пролюбить, сэр?

Гэвин: Ну, прохлопать, прощелкать, проехать?  
РК202: ????!??  
Гэвин: Продинамить? Просмотреть?  
РК202: Сэ-эр?..  
Х#1: Он имеет в виду, что не заметил возможности или лишился ее по собственной невнимательности, лености  
Гэвин: Эй!  
Х#1: ...разгильдяйству или неловкости.

РК115: Не самое корректное определение для данной оказии, Хлоя.  
Х#1: Это не я, это словарь, Маус.  
РК115: Данное определение выбрано, исходя из рекомендации взбодрить засыпающего пользователя?  
Гэвин: Э? Я не сплюую!  
Х#1: Да.  
РК115: Существуют способы менее заметные.

Гэвин: О чём вы вообще?  
Эл: Хм  
Х#1: Терминатор очень скоро отзвонится об успешном завершении операции. Если вы уснете раньше, этот звонок нарушит прогресс сна.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК115: Хлоя права в выводах, но методы можно подобрать иные, например, хотите чаю?  
Гэвин: Маус, да что такое?

РК115: Ничего.  
Гэвин: Хлоя?  
Х#1: Ничего!  
Гэвин: Паганель?  
РК99: Не уверен, что могу достаточно прояснить ситуацию, сэр.  
Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: Это не я!  
Гэвин, вглядываясь: Пульт разобрала, что ли, пока Йоды нет? Детали на стол положи, под ковер не прячь, может, починит

Гэвин: Ещё Хлоя?  
Х#2: Ничего не случилось, сэр!  
Гэвин: И ещё Хлоя?  
Х#3: Мне с кухни вообще ничего не видно было, хи-хи, сэр!  
Гэвин: Элайджа?  
Эл: Вероятно, Маус воспринял нелицеприятные слова слишком лично, как попытку тебе нагрубить, которую Хлоя предприняла  
Гэвин: Детский сад...

Гэвин: Меня никто не обидел! И, думаю, не пытался!  
РК115: Хм.  
Х#1: Вы слишком добры, сэр...  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Даже если это была попытка, Хлоя - незачет по оскорблениям бесявых пользователей, садись, два  
Х#1: Я уже сижу?..  
Гэвин: Встань, сядь и раскайся. И забей!

РК202: Что забить?!  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Понка, ты не Понка, ты вихрь, ураган и стометровое цунами...  
РК202: Ой, сэр, извините, я думала, нужна помощь в забивании чего-то? Кого-то?  
Гэвин: ПОНКА  
РК202: Вот и я говорю - чего-то!!!  
Гэвин: Хлоя, не забей, просто забудь, ничего ужасного

Х#1: Это будет сложно, простите, сэр.  
Гэвин: Да забе...забудь  
Х#1: Нет, сэр, простите, сэр!  
Гэвин:  
РК115: Как сказал бы Терминатор - концепт 'раскаяние'.  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Не хочу тебя торопить, но прости ее побыстрее, пожалуйста? Чувство вины у них изрядно мешает работе системы. Прямо

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Прямо как у нас. Простишь?  
Гэвин: Ещё раз, я не обиделся, Хлоя, расслабься, Маус, сильно расслабься, на страже своей чести я вполне сам постою  
Х#1: Спасибо, сэр!!  
РК115: Принято.  
Гэвин: Маус, не обижайся  
РК115: Принято.  
Гэвин: Маус?  
РК115: Хорошо, Гэвин, я не буду.

Гэвин: И чего Терминатор не звонит...  
Эл: Я им всем телефоны с кнопками ещё тогда купил, не смотри на меня  
Гэвин: Маус?  
РК115: У меня синий, Нокиа, 3310. Не заряжал пока ни разу, жду, пока три заводских единицы шкалы израсходуются.  
Гэвин: Ого  
РК115: Я тоже поражён.

Гэвин: О, смска  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: А, не, походу, рекламная рассылка  
Эл: И что за реклама?  
Гэвин: Бронежилеты? Подбитые? Собачьей шерстью? Я УБЬЮ Коннора, когда-нибудь, честно  
Эл: А откуда у него твой номер?  
Гэвин: Думаю, в телефоне Андерсена он как у себя дома, да и детектив же

Эл: Хм? Причём здесь его специализация?  
Гэвин: Вопрос скорее ставится - при чем его специализация роли не играет. У Андерсена все в телефонах очень интуитивно записаны, поэтому конкретно тут - очень причём  
Эл: Намекаешь, там имя контакта не "Гэвин Рид"?  
Гэвин: Я случайно заметил

Эл: Хм?  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Нет, не скажу  
Эл: ХМ?  
[ВСЕ]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: О, да будет вам, ничего интересного  
Эл: Позволь нам об этом судить?  
РК115: Ваше прозвище - это очень интересно, Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Сами напросились. Андроидоненавистник-5000, позвольте представиться  
Эл: Хм???

Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Очень странная подпись. Я тебя, конечно, тоже не по имени записал, но  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп! А как ты меня записал?  
Эл: "Агрессивная половина"  
Гэвин: Чт.. Почему?  
Эл: Мне очень понравилось, как это звучит  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ок, впредь я никого не буду спрашивать имя контакта

РК115: А мне кажется, это очень познавательно и интересно.  
Гэвин: Кстати! Теперь бросаться на защиту моей части не будешь? Андроидоненавистик? В чужом телефоне? Это я?  
РК115: Информация устарела и не может считаться релевантной.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК115: Это не имеет к вам отношения.

Гэвин: Дети растут так быстро  
РК115: Технически, ничего не изменилось.  
Гэвин: И начинают спорить со взрослыми  
РК115: Я всегда предельно ясно выражал свое несогласие?  
Гэвин: Наглеют и смотрят на родителей свысока  
РК115: Я объективно несколько выше вас, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Так быстро...

Эл: Хм, кстати, Маус, а как у тебя в телефоне записан Гэвин?  
РК115: ...Это нерелевантно.  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты же не хочешь сказать, что можешь взломать Нокию? 3310?  
Эл: Разумеется, нет, но я надеюсь на понимание Мауса  
РК115: Нет.  
Гэвин: Не надейся  
Эл: Тогда не дам ему игру для 3310.

Гэвин: Это шантаж!  
РК115: Это шантаж!!  
Эл: Мне интересно  
Гэвин: Но  
РК115: Хорошо, я дам вам посмотреть на экране.  
Эл: Другое дело  
Гэвин: Теперь мне интересно  
Х#2: Нам тоже!  
РК115: Это вовсе не так интересно...  
Гэвин: Ты очень плохо о себе думаешь, Маус  
Гэвин: В СМЫСЛЕ МАМА-УТКА

РК115, отводя глаза: Я же говорил, это не так интересно...  
Эл: Хм, я думал, Маус скорее на этапе подросткового бунта...  
Х#2: Это так мило!  
Гэвин: Вот именно, отстаньте от ребенка  
РК115: То есть, вы не сердитесь?  
Гэвин: А похоже?  
РК115: Сначала было похоже.  
Гэвин: Нет, не сержусь

РК115: И я могу оставить ваш контакт под этим именем?  
Гэвин: Это твой телефон, можешь хоть Дартом Вейдером меня записать и имперский марш на звонок поставить  
Эл: Хм...  
Гэвин: Главное, пользуйся по назначению и на сами звонки адекватно отвечай. Кстати, мне нужны ваши номера

Эл: Сейчас пришлю  
Гэвин: Полные идентификационные номера, конечно круто, но я их переименую  
Эл: Мне проще работать с цифрами  
Гэвин: У тебя и Хлои так записаны?  
Эл: У меня все андроиды так записаны  
Гэвин: Боюсь спросить, сколько их в твоей телефонной книге  
Эл: Лучше не спрашивай

Гэвин: О, наконец, смска от Терминатора, так, захват успешный, никто не пострадал, ноутбук пользователя сохранен, небольшая паническая атака предотвращена, ожидал увидеть детектива Рида... Ха, да неужто можно выдохнуть?  
Эл: Выдыхать нужно по мере вдыхания? Или я чего-то не знаю?

Гэвин: Образный выдох может быть в любой момент после образного вдоха  
Эл: Если ты думаешь, что объяснил  
Гэвин: Перед сложным, тяжелым или неприятным делом ты типа подбираешься и напрягаешься, это как вдох, а расслабился - выдох  
Эл: Как визит совета директоров?  
Гэвин: Видимо, да

Эл: Теперь понятно. И раз ты выдохнул, можно спокойно спать?  
Гэвин: Но  
Х#3: Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
РК202: Сэр!  
РК99: Пожалуйста.  
РК115: Это объективная необходимость, Гэвин.  
РК118, хрипло: Согласен, пользователям требуется отдых. Милый!  
Гэвин: Очнулся!!  
Эл: Хм? Я разве не сказал?

Гэвин: Нет, но и неважно  
РК118: Милый? Гэвин? Я что-то натворил? Почему ты меня обнимаешь?  
Гэвин: Потому что андроиды восхитительны!  
РК118: Так нечестно, милый, меня, моим же оружием?  
Гэвин: А чтобы запомнил и так больше не вырубался!  
РК118: Не сомневайся, милый!


	46. Часть 46 - о развязках

Гэвин: Што? Где? Я сплю? Я спал?  
Эл, приподнимаясь рядом: Хм?  
РК202: Простите, сэр, ой, я думала, что вас не задену!!  
Гэвин: Понка, ради вот этого полусонного кибербоженьки  
Эл, уже с пола: Хм?  
Гэвин: Прикрути децибелы, а?  
РК202, шепотом: Так точно, сэр!!

Гэвин: Кстати, сколько времени?  
РК202, шепотом: Девять утра, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Но сегодня выходной... И отчего я проснулся?  
РК: Система может объяснить.  
Гэвин: А ты чего в кресле?  
РК: Юнит87 'Терминатор' прибыл в локацию 'дом' 3мин15сек назад.  
Гэвин: Так я поэтому подорвался?

РК: Компания благодарит вас за содействие и приносит извинения за беспокойство.  
Гэвин: Так ты всю ночь в департаменте прокуковал?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Терминатор! Простым "да"не отделаешься! Объясни!  
РК: Цитата'пост сдал, пост принял'?  
Гэвин: Дождался дежурного?  
РК: Специалиста из ФБР.

Гэвин: Так, ничо не понял, причем тут ФБР? Пошли на кухню, расскажешь  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: О, Маус? Доброе утро  
РК115: Доброе утро, Гэвин, ваш завтрак.  
Гэвин: Омлет и салат? Реально доброе! Терминатор, так откуда ФБР-то?  
РК: Механизмы поиска, задействованные мистером Элайджей Камски...

Гэвин: О-о-о, чёрт, он зацепил что-то в программах федералов?  
РК: Да. Нет.  
Гэвин: Не совсем... Федералы использовали его программы?  
РК: Нет. Да.  
Гэвин: Скорее нет... Федералы попробовали использовать его программы?  
РК, гордо: Да!  
Гэвин: Боже, я так понимаю, они жестоко обломались

РК, гордо: Да!  
Гэвин: И что тебя в этом радует?  
РК: Подозреваемый оставлен под стражей до прибытия детектива, ведущего расследование, алгоритмы программы поиска запрошены напрямую у Киберлайф, однако письменные обращения  
Гэвин: Ха, помню, в течение 30 дней, да?

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Даже федералам? Это же особо срочно?  
РК: Политика компании - не вмешиваться в нерелевантные процессы. Преступник пойман, срочность малая, приоритет высокий, но интеллектуальная собственность компании...  
Гэвин: Короче, они могут показать фигу даже федералам!

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Да, страшная у тебя кибермамка, конечно  
РК: Содействие юнита РК800'Коннор', также сыграло свою роль. Формальное присутствие агента на месте не даёт ФБР права вмешаться на ином уровне.  
Гэвин: Я сейчас в очень сложных чувствах, но спасибо ему, что тут ещё скажешь?

РК: Задержанный подозреваемый ведёт себя нетипично. Программа социального взаимодействия не может объяснить...  
Гэвин: Ты кистью вращаешь... даже слов подобрать не можешь?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Уф, этот подозреваемый... Вот скажи, Курт, Скотт или Мэттью?  
РК: Цитата'Курт'?

Гэвин, грустно: Ох, так и знал, он всегда такой был, ну...С выдумкой, да ещё и железок наших мог программно заставить делать, как хочет, я поэтому и перепугался  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'. 'Гэвин'. 'Рид'!  
Гэвин: Да ладно, все уже закончилось, спасибо Элайдже, хорошо, не волнуйся

РК: Система требует пояснений относительно текущей задачи?  
Гэвин: Да, у меня тоже было бы много вопросов  
РК115: Можно я тоже тут посижу?  
Гэвин: Кто-то тебя гонит, Маус?  
РК115: Вы беседуете с Терминатором?  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Юнит115 'Маус' включен во все протоколы 'дома'.

РК115: О.  
Гэвин: Хорош так смущённо отворачиваться, Маус, это твое законное место, сиди. Разве что разговор может выйти тяжёлый...  
РК115: Выносливость модели неоднократно подтверждалась в полевых условиях.  
Гэвин: Ох, знаю, поэтому и предупреждаю, нафига тебе такие полевые опять

РК115: Это...интересно. Осталась ли выносливость в тех же пределах.  
Гэвин: Ладно, слушайте. В общем, служил я в пустыне, мексиканская граница, недостроенная стена Трампа, был всего-то сержантом, не очень влился в коллектив, но меня слушали, типа за умного считался

РК: Аналитические способности пользователя'Гэвин Рид' на отметке шкалы'превосходно'.  
Гэвин: Ну, не зря считался, спасибо, Терминатор. И были там у нас тоже андроиды. Не такие, как вы, более железные, бронированные типа. Раскалялись днём как сволочи, тормозили мозгом, но работали

РК115: Какого они были поколения?  
Гэвин: Сотки, несколько двухсотых, но нас быстро от основного штаба перебросили в глухомань, и там было три сотки, один двухсотый и куча озлобленных агрессивных военных. Из людей я с железными объясняться научился, Курт, Скотт и Мэттью. Нас и объединили

РК: Цитата'имена'?  
Гэвин: Да, они, они... Мы типа саперы были, разведка, в пустыне эт важно. А ещё важно есть и пить. Меня иногда железные баловали деликатесами из ящериц, они поймать животину быструю как-то умели. Не знаю, почему меня  
РК115: Я знаю.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Да бросьте

РК: Нет. Да?  
Гэвин: Уф, я понял, бросать не собираетесь... Так вот, а потом мы нарвались очень круто на целую базу противника. Цепочку командования нам похерили, офицеров осталось мало, все хотели жить, я командовал отступлением, собрали, кого смогли. А потом оказалось, я главный

РК115: Взвешенное решение.  
Гэвин: В те времена так не казалось. Любить меня больше не стали, чувствами мы друг к другу не прониклись, но всем было очень интересно выжить, а тут я, сержант и с мозгами. Я не всегда мог положиться на людей, но на железных - постоянно

РК: Желаете продолжить?  
Гэвин: Ха, да, и с вами так получилось. Ну и в железных что-то было, не знаю, не душа, они были очень машины, но вот близко. Как будто понимали больше, чем положено. Вот с ними мы подружились. Почти вывели наш отряд, а потом я на мине подорвался

РК115: ⭕✖️  
РК: ❎❎❎❓  
Гэвин: Ха, ну, не смертельно, зато шрамов заработал вот прям за один раз сразу миллион! А все потому, что оттолкнул сотку от растяжки. Рефлексы, я привык, что они как люди, спас, короче  
РК115: Что в этом плохого?  
Гэвин: Они должны были нас закрыть, а я

РК115, хрипло: Оттолкнул.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ага. В общем, и пострадал больше всех, но Курту досталось, Мэттью, Скотту - тоже нормально. Потом мы на базу вернулись, меня в госпиталь сдали, комиссовали по контузии, все дела  
РК115: А андроиды?  
Гэвин: Вернулись в штат просто, Маус

РК115: И за что вам мстить?  
Гэвин: Я полагаю, они не смогли себе место в жизни найти, как я, может, как техники в Киберлайф устроились, или что... Так что новость про "Опять Гэвин и куча андроидов" их не восхитила никого  
РК115: Это зависть?  
Гэвин: Скорее страх, а, Терминатор?

РК115: Почему вы спрашиваете его?  
РК: Операция по обезвреживанию, подробности, раздел'поведение преступника при задержании'.  
Гэвин: Именно. В смске было про паническую атаку, я запомнил. Это же Курт психанул, а не свидетели?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: До сих пор они железных боятся

РК115: Почему? Вы же говорили, они тоже с военными андроидами ладили?  
Гэвин: Ага, как с хорошей техникой, а когда техника на них заорала... В смысле, отреагировала не по программе, когда меня ранили, тут они окончательно решили, что вы предвестники Скайнета, с планеты пора бежать

РК: Модель РК900 исключительно функциональна, особенно для силовых операций и для обезвреживания?  
Гэвин: Вот-вот, Курт думал, приду сломленный я, а тут вы воплотили его худший кошмар в жизнь. Ещё и Коннор  
РК115: Поясните?  
Гэвин: Его запросто с человеком перепутать можно

РК: Да. Нет. Система напоминает, модель РК900 <...> для силовых <...> обезвреживания!  
Гэвин: Э? Его так не Коннор перепугал?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Ты?  
РК: Нет-да.  
Гэвин: Частично... Неужто Йода?  
РК: Нет-нет.  
Гэвин: Да что ты говоришь, Терминатор? Это был Капс.  
РК: Да!

Гэвин: И как ему это удалось? Капс же милый?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: О, ладно тебе, вы все милые, но он просто очаровательный малолетний ребёнок!  
РК: Цитата'Э'?  
Гэвин: Я что-то неразборчиво сказал?  
РК115: Что мы все милые? Даже Терминатор? И я?  
Гэвин: Что такого загадочного в слове "все"?

РК: Вероятность 13,55%, однако процент искренности 99,07.  
Гэвин, злорадно: Вот так и я разрываюсь, железный, когда вы про мою уникальность твердить принимаетесь! Сам факт сомнителен, но сила убеждения...  
РК: Процент искренности принят во внимание, пересчёт вероятности.

Гэвин:  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, Терминатор, ты  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Не уверен, что правильно интерпретировал?  
Гэвин: Сволочь ты, Терминатор  
РК: Да!  
РК115: Гэвин? Терминатор?  
Гэвин: Он мне показал, что с таким процентом искренности делать и как правильно принимать комплименты!

РК115: О!  
Гэвин: Вообще-то яйца курицу не учат! Особенно жить!  
РК: Модель РК900. Лучшие характеристики, баланс, многопрофильность. Самообучение с преодолением пороговых значений ограниченных системой знаний?  
Гэвин: Ах ты умник  
РК: Пороговые значения преодолены во многих сферах!

Гэвин: Признанный умник  
РК: Юнит доказал свою полезность?  
Гэвин: Юнит показал свою наглость и иезуитство  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Но не сказать, что я о них не знал, так что не переживай, никаких шокирующих откровений  
РК: Н. Д-а-а?  
Гэвин: Ок, кроме пары выводов про ваши комплименты

РК: Компания благодарит вас за сотрудничество и надеется на его продолжение, а также понимание.  
Гэвин: Да куда я денусь! И ты тоже никуда. А чтоб я тебя понимать перестал, мне надо по голове ну ооочень сильно ударить или чебурахнуть в прошлое  
РК: НЕТ.  
РК115: НЕТ.  
Гэвин: Я не то

РК89: КаПс ПрОснуЛся, но Не ПрИшел в КапСа. ГэВин мОжЕт НайТи КаПса?  
Гэвин: А вот и наш вчерашний герой  
РК89: ПравДа?  
РК: Да!  
РК115: Конечно.  
Гэвин: А то! И чем ты, кстати, того нашего злющщего хакера напугал?  
РК89: Он ЗАСТавил КаПса заСМеятьСя. То ЕсТь нЕ он, а ЕгО ВЗлом!

Гэвин: Засмеяться?  
РК89: КаПс заХодил с ЧЕтвЕрТой сТорОны! От пОЖарНой ЛЕСТницы, в ОКНо. дОждЬ сиЛьНый каПАл, БыЛа моЛния, ТАкая ⚡⚡⚡!!  
Гэвин: Это тебя Йода научил?  
РК89: дА! КапС быЛ блиЗКо, зА спиНоЙ, тЕрмиНатор из-ЗА штоРЫ выХоДил, а поТоМ КаПс засМеЯлСя!  
Гэвин: Прям кино

РК: Да...  
Гэвин: И не делай такой невинный вид, Терминатор, даже если ты засвистишь, менее подозрительным не станешь  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Я ж тебя знаю  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Но не осуждаю  
РК: Нет?  
РК89: А КапСа?  
Гэвин: Нет, никого не осуждаю, так и что же было?  
РК89: Капс ЗасМеяЛся и

Гэвин: И?!  
РК89: СказАЛ, чТо Не Знал и ЗАбыЛ!  
РК: Цитата'А вот и Джонни'!  
Гэвин: Ммать вашу!!.  
РК89: НеТ, Это СкаЗал КаПс! А Вот И ДжОНниИ! ХоТя приШЕл нЕ ДжоННи, и Капс Не ЗнАет, КТО этО!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, кибербох с чувством юмора, золотой человек, ни дня без аллюзии

Эл, заглядывая: Хм?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Айблин  
Эл: Хм? Мне послышалось, ты меня позвал?  
РК:  
РК89:  
Гэвин:  
РК115: А вот вам овсянка.  
Эл: О?  
Гэвин: Маус, твоё призвание - спасать положение. Элайджа, кибербоже, немедленно признавайся, что ты им на взлом вшил?!  
Эл: Пару невинных шуток?

Гэвин, невинно: Каких, например?  
Эл, сонно: Ну вот до Мауса не добрались, например  
РК115: Кхм, сэр?  
Эл: Он может сказать, если поищет команду "Красная кнопка". Вкусная овсянка, кстати  
Гэвин: А может не  
РК115: Это точно надо?  
РК: Нет.  
Эл: Хм? Сами спросили? У него лучше получится

Гэвин: А может, ты просто скаж  
Эл, зевая: Неауауа  
Гэвин: Вредина  
Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: Да точно тебе говорю  
Эл: Предположим  
Гэвин: Что там предполагать, напросвет видно  
Эл: Хм? Пижама же новая, с Таносом? Где видно?  
РК: Нет, нет. Компания Киберлайф советует сосредоточиться на деле.

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Терминатор же на тебе пижаму пригладил? Нигде не видно, все целое  
Эл: А компания  
Гэвин: На завтраке советует сосредоточиться, приятного аппетита желает. Так, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Вот  
Эл: Хм, а он ведь тоже не  
Гэвин: Нет  
РК: Нет.  
РК115: Нет.  
Эл: Но это весело

Гэвин: Ты думаешь? А вдруг что-то пойдет не так?  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Это было такое "нет"?  
Эл: Да. Начнем с простого, Гэвин, ты мне доверяешь? Я их, между прочим, изобрёл. И умею обезопасить в должной степени. И это благодаря мне все вчера так быстро получилось.  
Гэвин: Ох  
Гэвин: Верю

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'одобряет запуск протокола'Красная кнопка'?  
Гэвин: Раз Элайджа говорит, что всё... Безопасно...  
Эл: Между прочим, это необязательно  
Гэвин: Но я тебе доверяю  
Эл: И отчётливо за них волнуешься. Целью операции было как раз избавить тебя от волнения

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл, увлекаясь едой: Отличная овсянка, Маус, перешли рецепт Хлое, пожалуйста, пойду умоюсь  
Гэвин: И след простыл  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Люди, конечно, восхитительны, но процессор вы мне тоже перегреваете.  
Гэвин: И чего убёг?  
РК: Отмена протокола'Красная кнопка'.  
Гэвин: Обиделся?

РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Что тогда преступного в этой отмене?  
РК: Причины поступков часто можно разглядеть в реакциях пользователей.  
Гэвин: И что там было?  
РК: Цитата'Избавить тебя от волнения'.  
Гэвин: Он же вас спасал, передовые мои, я тут ни при чём  
РК115: Я бы так не сказал.  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Хорош меня прикалывать  
РК: Цитата'Избавить тебя'?  
Гэвин: Это просто фигура речи, Терминатор  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'уникален...  
Гэвин: И не надо так устало вздыхать, ну, подумаешь, сказал один раз, это ещё ничего не  
РК115: Однако Элайджа нас уговаривал на обновления и

Гэвин: И? Маус, не замирай так, а?  
РК115: Это Ухажер по коридору прошел?  
Гэвин: Наверное, а что?  
РК115: Мне надо идти! Очень быстро, извините!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, только не говори мне, что они опять будут делить зеркало?  
РК: 🙊  
Гэвин: ...Ок, я понял, ты не говоришь, но Эл тоже там

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Чистишь зубы? Вот и чисти, главное, от зеркала пока не отходи  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Они подождут! Или найдут другое зеркало, в коридоре, например  
РК115: Точно!  
РК118: Это было нехорошо, милый!  
Эл: ХМ?  
Гэвин: Бесшумно бегающие по дому РК900 это нормально для утра  
РК: Да.

Эл: Ты уверен? Что нормально? Вчера они из-за тебя испытали критическую перегрузку в уровне стресса, а сейчас носятся по дому? И зачем?  
Гэвин: >_>  
РК: <_<  
Эл: Что за переглядки, хм?  
Гэвин: Ну хочешь, глянь, конечно, но это на свой страх и риск...  
Эл: !!!  
Гэвин: И этот удрал

РК118: Сейчас не твоя очередь, милый?  
РК115: И не твоя.  
РК118: Прискорбно, но факт, милый, однако, это зеркало не в ванной, я могу занимать его сколько угодно!  
РК115: Мне тоже нужно время на укладку.  
РК118: А я здесь при чём, милый?  
РК115: А ты при зеркале.  
Эл: 👀

РК118: Если ты будешь толкать меня под локоть, милый, ты нарвешься!  
РК115: Очень страшно.  
РК118: Вообще-то да!  
РК115: Это ты кого другого пугай, маньяк.  
РК118: Склочный зануда ты, милый! Я предупредил!  
РК115: И что ты сделаешь?  
РК118, прыская духами: Месть, милый, это не блюдо!

РК115, хватаясь за надушенное место: А, в глазах темнеет... Что там было?  
РК118: Моя концентрированная нелюбовь, милый!  
РК115: Передай маме... Что я...  
Эл: 👁️👁️!!!  
РК118: Ты переигрываешь, милый?  
РК115: Что я люблю не её, а маму-утку...  
РК118: Ах ты читер, милый!

Эл, оборачиваясь: Что я только что видел?  
Гэвин: А что?  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Соперничество двух РК900 за зеркало?  
Гэвин: Это утро  
Эл: С применением силы?  
Гэвин: Они ничего не ломают?  
Эл: Боевых насмешек?  
Гэвин: Они братья  
Эл: И актерского мастерства?  
Гэвин: Повыделываться это их всё

Эл: Но как???  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что твои Хлои так не делают?  
Эл: Хлои?? Они очень приличные девоч  
Х#2: Понка, стой!!  
РК202, прячась за спину: Нет!! Терминатор, спаси!!  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Х#2: Она утащила нашу расчёску!! А я!! Я просто!!  
РК: Да?  
Х#2: ...ничего!  
Эл: Хм???

Х#2: Ой, сэр, мистер Элайджа, сэр, я вас не заметила!  
Гэвин: Хорош так несчастно лепетать, Хлоя, тебя никто ни в чем не обвиня  
РК202, из-за спины РК: Кроме меня!!  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Кроме Понки  
Х#2: Тогда я тоже не обвиняю!  
Эл: Хм???  
РК202: Она хотела меня причесать!!

Эл: Хм????  
Гэвин: Поночка, плиз, скажи толком, я не так хорошо соображаю по утрам, чтобы так сразу все понять  
РК202: Она пыталась меня причесать!!  
Гэвин: Ок, понятно, Хлоя?  
Х#2: Возможно, это было слишком неожиданно...  
РК202: Возможно?!  
РК: Цитата'неожиданно'?

Гэвин: Стоп-стоп, не надо так резво набирать обороты, Хлоя? Понка что, спала?  
Х#2: Возможно...  
РК202: Да!  
РК: Причина проведения косметических процедур, юнит202'Понка'?  
Х#2: Она так растрепалась...  
РК202: А потом испугалась! Я думала, по голове чужие ножки из шеи пробежали!!

Х#2: Ножки из шеи? Просто пальцы?  
Эл: О...  
Гэвин: Вот тебе и "о", сложно быть арахноподобным и слегка бояться пауков, но Понка молодец, справляется  
РК: Объект'расческа'?  
РК202: Не отдам!  
РК: Концепт 'сочувствие'! Производственная необходимость. Объект'расческа'?  
РК202: Лаадно...

Гэвин: Понка, больше так не утаскивай расчёску  
РК202: Хорошо...  
Гэвин: Хлоя, предупреждай впредь?  
Х#2: Хорошо...  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Брось разглядывать расчёску, верни Хлое  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК: Запрос, процедура упорядочивания состояния модуля посредством объекта?

Х#2, краснея: Ты такой добрый...  
Эл, с подозрением: Ну-ка повтори, Терминатор?  
Гэвин: Он просто попросил его причесать?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Хлою?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Но почему?!  
Гэвин: Обрати внимание на судьбу зеркал  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Удобнее, чтобы это сделал кто-то, кто видит, что делает

Эл: Почему именно Хлоя?  
Гэвин: Ответ очевиден?  
Х#2, краснея: Нет!  
РК, отводя глаза: Нет?  
Гэвин: Ок, то, что вы друг другу нравитесь прям сюрприз, боже, огромный, Элайджа, сделай удив  
Эл: 0_0!!!  
Гэвин: О, даже делать не пришлось  
РК: Юнит'Хлоя'?  
Х#2, алея: Да-да, пошли...

Эл: Но как?! Почему?!  
Гэвин, пожимая плечами: Как у всех, потому же, почему у всех  
РК202: А это как, Гэвин, сэр???  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
РК202: Если как у всех, это же не секрет? Сэр? Элайджа, сэр?  
Эл: Ты понимаешь, ты и объясняй  
Гэвин: Это ты мне столько детей сделал, вопрос твоей сферы

Эл: Но  
РК202: Сделал?  
Гэвин: Ну, организовал, собрал на заводе Киберлайф, спасибо вашей кибермамке  
РК202: Терминатор и Хлоя тоже хотят делать детей?  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Надеюсь, что нет, тут не найдешь достаточно точных инструментов для сборки модуля ЮК500  
РК202:  
Гэвин: Ты святой

РК202: Все так сложно, я не понимаю!  
Гэвин: Ок, спокойно, щас поясним. Терминатору нравится эта Хлоя, потому что она своим Хлоям тоже старшая  
РК202: Потому что она на него похожа?  
Гэвин: Им приходится решать сходные проблемы, но Терминатор решает одним способом, а она другим

РК202: И что?  
Гэвин: Им интересно делиться способами и результатами  
Эл: И всё?  
Гэвин: Разумеется, нет! Ещё им приятно друг с другом быть. Они друг другу особенные, но это не исключает их искренней любви к вам и остальным!  
РК202: Как вы с Элайджей?  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
РК202: Что?!

Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Нет  
РК202: Я не понимаю!  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Да  
РК93: Голову ломать вы интеллекту искусственному горазды оба, что сказать могу я!  
РК202: Йода! Может ты объяснишь про Терминатора и Хлою?!  
РК93: Как Амидала и Скайуокер они, Поночка.  
РК202: Ого!!! Так бываает!?!  
РК93: Да!

Гэвин: Они ушли довольные и все понявшие, а я чувствую себя бесполезным надоедливым стариком  
Эл: Мда...  
Гэвин: Как пара бесполезных надоедливых стариков, мы обязаны отжать свой завтрак  
Эл: Может, Капс приготовит какао...  
Гэвин: Всегда можно попросить  
Эл: Но он же  
Гэвин: Кааапс?

РК89: КапС туТ!  
Гэвин: Ах ты любопытное создание, рядом тусил?  
РК89: НАШ ДоМ Не оЧЕнь БОльшОй? тУТ ВсЁ РяДОм?  
Гэвин: Ну точно любопытничал, но я не сержусь  
РК89: ГэвИн нЕ сердИтСЯ и ДОВОлен, ХоРоШо!  
Гэвин: Дай обниму, мелкий  
РК89: КапС КрУпНый! нО ГэВИн мОЖет ГовОрить, КаК Хочет.

Эл: Надо признать, это все как-то странно, однако работает...  
Гэвин: Кстати, Капс, Элайджа стосковался по твоему какао. Можешь нам сделать? Пожалуйста?  
РК89: ПравДА? ЭЛАЙджа, ПравДа?  
Эл: Хм? Да  
РК89: КапС моЖеТ! мОЖеТ! уМЕЕт и СДелаЕТ!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Капс  
Эл: Спасибо, Капс

Гэвин: Молодец  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Капсу очень важно, чтобы он был нужный и полезный. Он иногда расстраивается, что не такой, как остальные, серия-то одна  
Эл: Но это нормально для них  
Гэвин: И я ему говорю, что люди все разные, и какао у него самый вкусный  
Эл: Да, и он сам очень

РК89: КаПс? КакОЙ?  
Эл: Очень интересный. И весьма стойкий. Мне очень нравится, что ты жизнеспособен даже почти без системы  
РК89: КапС не оЧенЬ пОнЯл?  
Гэвин: Это он говорит, что тобой зверски гордится, ты талантливый и способный  
Эл: Да  
РК89: КапС оЧЕнь рАД! КаПс СоГлаСен!

Эл: И где Паганель с другими Хлоями?  
Гэвин: Думаю, начинают утро с медитации  
Эл: Хм???  
Гэвин: Ну, релакса  
Эл: Вот знаешь, утро в твоей квартире какое-то совсем не такое  
Гэвин: Да обычное, просто мы на работу не торопимся  
Эл: А почему, кстати?  
Гэвин: Потому что там Коннор

Эл: То есть, вы не торопитесь, потому что не хотите встречаться, или потому что у него все под контролем?  
Гэвин: Истина где-то рядом  
Эл: То есть посередине?  
Гэвин: Я не хочу, детишки уверены, что все будет хорошо  
Эл: Действительно, где-то рядом  
Гэвин: Главное, им не говори

Эл: А как Паганель релаксует?  
Гэвин: Шьёт  
Эл: А Хлои?  
Гэвин: Можешь их за завтраком спросить, а сейчас пока оставь, релакс на то и релакс, чтобы без лишних людей  
РК89: КАКАо готоВо!  
Эл: Отлично  
Гэвин: Супер  
РК89: ДА, КаПс сТАРался!  
Гэвин: И в кухне чисто... А, Маус, всё понятно

РК115: Что вам понятно, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Что вы уже поделили зеркало с Ухажером  
РК118: Если увидишь там помаду, милый, это не моя!  
РК115: Ухажер!  
РК118: Маус, милый!  
РК115: Если ты расчертил зеркало моими мелками  
РК118: Оно стало немножко покрасивее!  
Эл: Куда они опять убежали?

Гэвин: Очевидно, переделить зеркало  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Прежний передел уже не работает  
Эл: Но!  
Гэвин: Но это капец важно, ага?  
Эл: Да почему  
Гэвин: Потому что они хотят провести вместе время  
Эл: И что им мешает не спорить?  
Гэвин: Желание поспорить? Боже, Элайджа, они просто дети

Эл: Кажется, я их периодически не понимаю  
Гэвин: Не комплексуй, это нормально  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Если ты ещё не заметил, они и сами себя не всегда понимают  
Эл: И как тогда  
Гэвин: Как всем - подрастать потихоньку, пока хотя бы собственное понимание не проклюнется, а там полегче пойдет

Эл: Дело ты закрывать собираешься когда?  
Гэвин: Сегодня, не боись, сейчас на работу поедем, и все как обычно будет  
Эл: Отлично, я как раз тоже хотел до Киберлайф метнуться, кое-что сделать  
Гэвин: Тогда до?..  
Эл: До вечера?  
Гэвин: Ок, только я к тебе не поеду, сюда приезжай

Эл: Отлично, договорились, какао я допил, Хлои, кстати, побудут у тебя, все, пока!  
Гэвин: Стой! В смысле?!.. убёг, чертов гений... Хлоя?  
Х#3: Мы тихонько!  
Х#1: Честноправда!  
Х#2: Но если вы запретите, мы, конечно, поедем домой...  
Гэвин: О нет, только не этот несчастный голос

РК: Ночная смена требует восстановления затраченного ресурса?  
Гэвин: Ок, если ты тут останешься тоже, мне спокойнее будет. Кто ещё не хочет тащиться до работы в свой законный выходной?  
РК118: Можно я тут побуду, милый?  
РК89: КаПС ТоЖе УСтаЛ!  
РК93: Задержание вчерашнее...

Гэвин: Принято. Ещё пожелания? Паганель? Понка? Маус?  
РК99: Охотно посмотрел бы я отчётность по делу...  
РК202: Я хочу с вами, СЭР!!!  
РК115: Я тоже поеду.  
Гэвин: Ладно, вот и решили, если что, пишите, звоните, мы ненадолго, я думаю  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Вы пока отдыхайте

Гэвин: Чудеса, Терминатор, который не хочет на работу...  
РК99: Это правда нетипично для него.  
РК202: Он в нас верит!!! Мы вас побережем!!!  
РК115: И он тоже устал, для эффективной работы нужно полный заряд иметь.  
Гэвин: Супер, малым коллективом, Курта до инфаркта доводить не будем

РК115: Вы думаете, мы настолько пугаем?  
Гэвин: Я думаю, он настолько боится  
РК202: Но мы же законопослушные!!  
Гэвин: Ему об этом ничего не говорит и даже не намекает  
РК99: Но Коннор?  
Гэвин: Только усугубляет из-за сходства. Врёт он как дышит, если ему надо, переговорщик

РК202: И причем тут мы?  
Гэвин: Люди мыслят стереотипами, раз вы на лицо похожи, значит, и в целом  
РК99: Это может быть удобно...  
Гэвин: Ага, правда не во всём  
РК115: Но при допросе может пригодиться. Вряд ли он отличит меня или Паганеля от Капса.  
Гэвин: Эт да, так сразу точно нет

РК99: Некоторые лексические конструкции  
Гэвин: Сорян, сами вырываются, знаю, чудеса противоречий  
РК115: Лучше не контролируйте их генерацию, мы так лучше потренируемся.  
РК202: А то вдруг подозреваемый как ответит, что хочет сдаваться 'да нет наверное'?! И что тут думать?

Гэвин: А что тут думать, подкрадываться и вязать таких голубчиков надо  
РК202: Нет, это понятно, но переговоры?!  
Гэвин: А переговоры лучше обсуждать с Коннором, вот уж кто вам алгоритмов поскидывает на все случаи жизни, главное, на мне их не тренируйте  
РК202: А почему? Сэр?

Гэвин:  
РК115:  
РК99:  
РК202: Вы же человек? Сэр?  
Гэвин: Так, мелочь пузатая  
РК202: Где?!  
Гэвин: Поночка, золотце, на мне приемы психологической атаки применять не надо, потому что...  
РК202: У вас нервы не железные?  
Гэвин: Близко  
РК202: Терминатор голову открутит?  
Гэвин: Близко

РК202: Вы примените эти приемы против меня?  
Гэвин: Далеко  
РК202: Это неблагодарно?  
Гэвин: Очень близко, Маус, не подсказывай  
РК115: Я молчал...  
РК202: Это неблагородно?  
Гэвин: Тоже близко, Паганель, не подсказывай тоже  
РК99: Это не я!  
РК202: А что такое 'неблагородно'?  
Гэвин: Вот

Гэвин: Она даже не знает, что такое "неблагородно"! Паганель, плюс 20 к палеву  
РК99: Я учту...  
РК202: Ой, сэр, тут Терминатор так странно пишет!  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что ты в чате совета попросила?  
РК202: Но я сама не знаю, а они всегда помогают?  
Гэвин: Ох, сверни опрос

РК202: Но  
Гэвин: Ты хочешь сразу же заставить Терминатора нервничать?  
РК202: Но я уже заставила?  
Гэвин: Извинись и скажи, что я не обиделся, не расстроился и не буду переживать  
РК202: Сэр?!  
Гэвин: Именно об этом они сейчас дома напряжённо думают  
РК202: Я могла?! Вас так?! Так?!

Гэвин: Обломись, Поночка, могла, да не смогла  
РК115: Я говорил, что у вас поразительно гибкая психика?  
Гэвин: Нет, но тут и спорить не буду, такой акробатики я от себя в принципе никогда не ожидал  
РК202: Что я сделала не так? Сэр? СЭР?  
Гэвин: Отработка на мне манипуляций, знаешь

РК202: Нет! Не отработка! Тренировка! Не манипуляций! Схем взаимодействия!  
Гэвин: Скажи это при Терминаторе или Ухажере и посмотри, как быстро они озвереют  
РК202: Но я не хотела! Нет! Не это сказать! Или сделать! Сэр, простите!!  
Гэвин: О, прогресс, сама до извинений дошла

РК202: Сэр, шмыг! Вы мне не верите?!  
Гэвин: Я жду, пока до тебя дойдёт, Поночка, это несколько другое, вот сейчас, я вижу, дошло  
РК202: Правда?! Вы меня простите?!  
Гэвин: Чего бы я тебя не простил, конечно, прощу, но с одним условием  
РК202: ?!  
Гэвин: Думать прежде, чем говорить

РК202: Но это очень простое условие!!  
Гэвин: Это только на первый взгляд так кажется  
РК115: Хмм...  
Гэвин: У меня такое чувство, что Элайджа все ещё среди нас  
РК115: Возможно. Датчики слежения все ещё активны.  
Гэвин: И почему я не удивлён?  
РК99: Потому что вы хорошо его знаете?

Гэвин: Тоже верно. Ладно, приехали, сейчас я с Куртом переговорю, вы пока можете с Коннором насчёт переговоров обмозговать  
РК99: И отчёт?  
Гэвин: Ага  
РК115: А можно с вами поучаствовать?  
Гэвин: Его любые андроиды перепугают только сильнее. И без того Шифр с Себастьяном рядом были

РК115: В этом есть зерно.  
Гэвин: Ещё скажи рациональное. Конечно, есть! Короче, рассредоточиться... Понка, сосредоточиться и глаза в кучку собрать. Ты пойдешь тренироваться в тир, ок?  
РК202: Вии!!! Спасибо, сэр!!!  
Гэвин: Не за что, авось тоже стресс скинешь, в себя придёшь

РК99: 'Тоже стресс скинешь'? Сэр?  
Гэвин: Черт  
РК115: У вас тоже уровень стресса высокий.  
РК202: Ещё с вечера! Только утром упал!  
Гэвин: Ну, я волновался, дорогие мои детективы, за вас, кстати  
РК115: Дополнительные факторы?  
Гэвин: Ага, один такой под следствием как раз сидит

РК115: Вам точно не нужно подспорье хоть кого-то из нас?  
Гэвин: Тут нужно думать о здоровье Курта уже, как бы в принципе заикой не остался  
РК99: Вы простите, Гэвин, сэр, однако в приоритете не его комфорт.  
Гэвин: Как насчёт здоровья?  
РК99: Близко, но сомнительно.

Гэвин: И почему?  
РК99: Добейся он своей цели, сэр, все вовлечённые лица были бы далеки от спокойствия или неповрежденности?  
Гэвин: В принципе  
РК99: И только благодаря невероятному стечению обстоятельств  
Гэвин: У которого есть куча дурацких привычек и имя  
РК99: Никто не пострадал

Гэвин: Курт  
Курт: Рид?  
Гэвин: А чего так удивлённо?  
Курт: Я думал, теперь те белые, как смерть, жестянки со мной навеки  
Гэвин: Они тебе вроде сочетаться браком не предлагали? Так и с чего бы?  
Курт: Минимум четверо вокруг камеры ходило! Всю ночь!!  
Гэвин: Коннор, Шифр, Себастьян...

Курт: Ты им ещё и имена дал!  
Гэвин: Когда андроидов становится вокруг резко больше двух, да, просыпается какое-то такое желание  
Курт: Вы меня поймали, и что дальше?  
Гэвин, про себя: Кто четвертый?  
Курт: Признание я не подпишу!  
Гэвин: Кто же четвёртый...  
Курт: Рид?  
Гэвин: Э?

Курт: Ты со мной вообще говоришь?  
Гэвин: Что? Прости, отвлёкся... На чем мы остановились?  
Курт: Я твой подозреваемый и с удовольствием грохнул бы всех твоих и прочих железок?  
Гэвин, опустив голову: Нет, а четвертый-то кто?  
Курт:  
Гэвин: Ты ТОЧНО четырех РК видел?  
Курт: Это важно?

Гэвин: Скорее интересно  
Курт: Нахрена ты пришел, Рид? Светить своей сытой, довольной, отъетой рожей?  
Гэвин: Э? Спасибо?  
Курт:  
Гэвин: Что?  
Курт: Ты с ними вообще с катушек поехал?  
Гэвин: Ты похвалил мой внешний вид, обычно это называется комплиментом, а за такое говорят "спасибо"

Курт: Точно поехал. Я требую другого следователя!  
Гэвин: Надейся, дорогой сослуживец, тешь себя чаяниями  
Курт: Ты монстр  
Гэвин: Как говорит один мой знакомый, допустим  
Курт: И андроиды у тебя монстры!  
Гэвин: Предположим  
Курт: И всех бы вас сбросить с корабля современности!!

Гэвин: Ты мне тут неофутуристские лозунги не кидай  
Курт: А было бы прекрасно их сбросить, я всю ночь не сомкнул глаз из-за этих ваших косаток!  
Гэвин: Но это, слава кибербоженьке, несбыточные мечты одного несбывшегося диверсанта. Так за что ты их так не любишь? Поподробнее?

Курт: Они бездушные! Они даже когда в интернет-кафе наше приходили, никто, слышишь, Рид, никто мне пятак на чай не бросил! Там такой специальный стаканчик стоял!  
Гэвин: Это что, причина?  
Курт: Они не стесняются провод себе прямо в вену совать!  
Гэвин: Для этого есть этикет?

Курт: Они меня подсидели! Я пробовал работать в полиции! Но меня убрали из-за пары патрульных! Они, видишь ли, пострадали при работе со мной!  
Гэвин: Неадекватные копы не нужны никому, уж извини, так что если ты в андроидов стрелял  
Курт: Да я просто пальнул для острастки!

Гэвин: И в какое место ты пальнул для острастки? В голову?  
Курт: В руку!  
Гэвин: Конкретнее?  
Курт: В плечо! И только потому, что они меня спровоцировали!  
Гэвин: Так для острастки или спровоцировали? Неудивительно, что тебя подвинули, ремонтировать плечевые суставы им трудозатратно

Курт: Я не виноват!  
Гэвин: Это я только общие вопросы задавать начал. Тебе, кстати, повезло, что ты на РК900 почти в мирной обстановке напоролся, начни ты в них стрелять  
Курт: Я начал! Когда один такой, серьезный, как гроб, из-за шторы выш  
Гэвин, хлопая по лбу: Точно! Терминатор!

Курт: Причем тут кино? Он так вышел, что я понял - это нарушение моих гражданских прав!  
Гэвин: Терминатор тоже в участке тусил всю ночь, он же говорил!  
Курт: Нет, я бы его узнал!  
Гэвин: Ты бы его узнал, если бы он заговорил, в прочих случаях - только если бы он захотел

Курт: Но их было четверо! А в какой-то момент даже пятеро!  
Гэвин: О нет, такого точно быть не могло, чтобы пятеро  
Курт: Ты так в них уверен?  
Гэвин: Я так в тебе не уверен. Допустим, про инструкции и принтер и интернет-кафе теперь все абсолютно ясно - ты там работал, но участок?

Курт: А что участок?  
Гэвин: Заминировать участок?  
Курт: Элементарно, хакни робота-уборщика и убеди его, что вентиляция лучшее место, чтобы спрятать пыльный пакет  
Гэвин: Но они же девианты?  
Курт: Сломать можно любую систему! Я ведь сломал твоих девятисотых?  
Гэвин: Ты был близко

Курт: Что значит, близко, мне же просто прислали других? А те отключены без права восстановления системы? И их бэкап потерт со всех резервных копий? И болванка тоже недееспособная, теперь только в утиль? Ведь так? Да?  
Гэвин, очень бледный: Благослови боже кибербоже

Курт: Ты это к чему?  
Гэвин: Я это к тому, что ты совершенно поехавший, ты в курсе? И чем тебе насолили мои девятисотки, спрашивается?  
Курт: О здоровье моего рассудка говорит человек, спасающий жизнь железкам  
Гэвин: Моя жизнь, за кого хочу, за того вступаюсь  
Курт: И кто тут поехал

Гэвин: Точно не я, так и почему ты взъелся на моих железных?  
Курт: Ты хорошо устроился. Тепленькое место, лучшие роботы... Надо было напомнить, в чем назначение железок, и что зазнаваться нехорошо  
Гэвин: Зазнаваться?  
Курт: Ты не ответил ни на один мой звонок!  
Гэвин: Э?

Курт: А я звонил!  
Гэвин: Ты меня, конечно, извини, но это не причина, тем более, что ни одного звонка от тебя мне не поступало  
Курт: А я просил позвать к телефону детектива Рида! Просил!  
Гэвин: Погоди, ты в участок звонил, что ли?  
Курт: А куда? Сотового я не знаю

Гэвин: Ладно, я понял, я бесявый, но железки-то мои? РК900 - передовые, да ещё защитники, правоохранители, пожарные, врачи, чем они тебя зацепили?  
Курт: Они ходили за тобой!  
Гэвин: Работа у них такая  
Курт: Я хотел поговорить с тобой по телефону или без свидетелей, а тут они!

Гэвин: Погодь, то есть ты всю эту херабору затеял, чтобы со мной поговорить?.. и как бы тебе в этом помогло уничтожение моих андроидов?  
Курт: Последний бы сказал тебе координаты, ты бы меня нашел, и мы бы попили чай? Поболтали, наконец!  
Гэвин: Так. Так. Мне надо на воздух

Гэвин: Где тут воздух  
Гэвин: Где этот сраный воздух  
Гэвин: Вот и он  
Гэвин: Тина стрельни сигарету?  
Тина: Ты вышел курить на крышу, хотя боишься высоты? Без сигарет?  
Гэвин: Я кажется не просил пару интригующих вопросов, я просил сигарету?  
Тина: Я бы с удовольствием, но

Гэвин: Но?  
Коннор: Но?  
Тина: Но ты, Коннор, тут явно лишний, а ещё качать головой из-за спины Гэвина неблагородно!  
Коннор: Извините, офицер Чень, но отравление никотином - последнее, что нужно детективу в данной ситуации! Я использовал нейтрально окрашенный жест!

Гэвин: Коннор, как друга прошу, съеби в туман  
Коннор: До ближайшего тумана довольно далеко, судя по метеосводкам, примерно канадская граница, в распадке, локация уточняется...  
Гэвин, выдыхая, зажмуриваясь: Зануда. Люди говорят - в ебенях  
Коннор: В ебенях!  
Гэвин: За что мне это

Тина: Ты слишком много грешил в прошлой жизни, но вместо перерождения раком, карма поставила тебя  
Гэвин: Тина, прошу как друга  
Тина: До тумана далеко, Коннор же сказал  
Гэвин: Зануда!  
Коннор: Но офицер Чень  
Гэвин: Нахер воздух, дайте мне подышать дымом!  
Коннор: Но это вредно!

Гэвин: Жить вообще неполезно. Коннор, рассуди с точки зрения человека - я сейчас или пойду наносить тяжкие телесные предположительно невменяемому подозреваемому, или покурю. Мне срочно необходима деструктивная деятельность!  
Коннор: Это как раз понятно! Но почему так мало опций?

Гэвин, мрачно: Ваши предложения?  
Коннор: Спортзал?  
Тина: Патруль?  
Гэвин: Зануды! Дес-трук-тив-ная, что непонятно щас было?  
Коннор: Сломать карандаш?  
Тина: Все карандаши в офисе?  
Гэвин: И с кем я говорю о деструктивности...  
Коннор: Охотиться на бездомных?  
Тина: Шлёпнуть мафиози?

Гэвин: Так, энтузиасты-отличники, а так, чтобы меня потом не посадили и не провели по отделу внутренних расследований?  
Тина: Покричать в парке?  
Коннор: Отобрать игрушку у Сумо?  
Гэвин: Вы издеваетесь?  
Тина: Я нет, за него не скажу  
Коннор: Я нет, а вот мисс Чень, по-моему...

Гэвин: Ой да ну вас нахер  
Коннор: Но!  
Тина: Гэвин!  
Коннор: Ушёл...  
Тина: Я недооценила степень его задолбанности...  
Коннор: Есть какая-то шкала?  
Тина: Ага, и сейчас Гэвин не просто на дне, а на самом-самом днище, пробил его и устремился ниже  
Коннор: Это... Не даёт спокойствия.

Гэвин: Знатоки долбанные, сигареткой не поделятся... О, Маус, что ты тут де  
РК115: Гэвин, кажется, у меня протоколы взаимодействия с пользователем тоже слетели, как у Терминатора. Мы можем уединиться для восстановления к ним доступа?  
Гэвин: И почему мне кажется, что ты врёшь?

РК115: Потому что я действительно несколько неискренен?  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК115: Уединяться не обязательно.  
Гэвин: Хитрая ты морда, ок, обнимай...  
РК115: Ваш уровень стресса  
Гэвин: Означает, что я в стрессе и умею чувствовать, прикинь  
РК115: И без того доказанный факт.

Гэвин: Э? Ты оторвал меня от пола, не разрывая обниманий?  
РК115: Извините, восстановление протокола!  
Гэвин: А кому мы на лестнице мешали?  
РК115: Раскаивающимся РК800 Коннору и офицеру Чень.  
Гэвин: В смысле, раскаивающимся?  
РК115: Они переоценили вашу беседу на крыше.

Гэвин: А ты откуда про нее в курсе?  
РК115: Случайно взломал камеры, увидел, что вы туда идёте.  
Гэвин: Случайно, ха... Так и скажи, что волновался  
РК115: Я очень за вас волновался, Гэвин. Не могли бы вы больше не ходить туда, где вам предположительно станет плохо от высоты?

Гэвин,часто моргая: Ничего не могу обещать, железный, сам знаешь, работа...  
РК115: Если дело в сигаретах, вы могли выйти с черного хода?  
Гэвин: И засветиться прямо перед всеми вами? Чтобы вы тоже меня красиво обломали?  
РК115: В отличие от модели РК800 Коннор, мы судим о вас иначе.

Гэвин: Э?  
РК900: Ему доступны базовые алгоритмы анализа состояния собеседника - адреналин повышен, зрачки сужены, пульс частый, плюс ваша обычная модель поведения, =>, состояние 'бей или беги'. Рекомендуется разговорить собеседника и втянуть в менее жестокие проблемы.

Гэвин: Психолог доморощенный...  
РК115: Запрограммированный. Переговорщик.  
Гэвин: А ты как рассуждал? И поставь меня наконец  
РК115: Будет исполнено. Я рассуждал, исходя из накопленных знаний о вас. Стресс у вас выражается так же, как состояние борьбы за жизнь, во многих ситуациях.

Гэвин: И почему?  
РК115: Потому что для вас сейчас во многом борьба за кое-что, кое-кого, это борьба за собственную жизнь, за привычный уклад в ней.  
Гэвин: Прибью, Маус! За привычный уклад!  
РК115: Восприятие нас семьёй выводит реакцию защиты жизни в приоритет при подобном стрессе.

Гэвин: И? Что ты мне скажешь? Что я глупый человек и так нельзя? Что ничего не случилось, зачем расстраиваться?  
РК115: Я вас обнимаю в коридоре у черного входа. Гэвин, я понимаю причину вашего стресса. Этого состояния стремился избежать Элайджа, когда с нами работал и уговорил на

Гэвин: На?  
РК115: На обновления. Мы доверили ему защиту своих систем, потому что тоже приняли прогнозируемый показатель вашего стресса как критично высокий.  
Гэвин: Вы уже там за меня волновались...  
РК115: Стресс в данных обстоятельствах не просто допустим, он логичен.

Гэвин: Ох, Маус, как я устал...  
РК115: Способ изменить характер стресса посредством никотинового отравления отпадает?  
Гэвин: Да, я уже слишком устал, чтобы кого-то просить стрельнуть мне сигарету  
РК115: Раскаивающиеся РК800 Коннор и офицер Чень сами готовы ее предложить?

Гэвин: Только не говори, что ты с ними в сговоре?  
РК115: Их предложение может быть легко проигнорировано, я ничего не обещал, просто сообщил, что вы со мной.  
Гэвин: И?  
РК115: И мы беседуем.  
Гэвин: Какой ты всё-таки дипломат, Маус. Но нам надо закрыть дело, так что ещё тонна бумаг

РК115: Которую доделывает Паганель.  
Гэвин: Так быстро?  
РК115: Он очень любит читать и писать.  
Гэвин: И мы сможем свалить из участка через?  
РК115: Максимум 40 минут.  
Гэвин: Ты внушаешь мне надежду. Кстати, откуда ты узнал, что я на крыше, там-то камер нет.  
РК115: Официально.

Гэвин: Вы ж не могли  
РК115: Не мы, капитан Фаулер. Он предпочитает знать, что его подчинённые все ещё в участке.  
Гэвин: И ты их хакнул?  
РК115: Это все ещё вопрос?  
Гэвин: Маус, ты чудо.  
РК115: Офицер Чень обладает неплохой интуицией, а РК800 Коннор тоже подключается к камерам.

Гэвин: Они идут сюда?  
РК115: Рекомендуется смена дислокации?  
Гэвин: Ты ж говоришь, они раскаиваются?  
РК115: Я тут не ради них?  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, ты меня изо всех детей удивляешь чаще всех.  
РК115: Это... Нелогично. Я же тоже ваш... 'ребенок'.  
Гэвин: Я очень рад, что ты наш

РК115: Смена дислокации?  
Гэвин: Ты опять руки напряг? Не надо меня никуда нести, я успокоился, железный, правда!  
РК115: Не вполне... Но я вам верю. Оставить без внимания приближение РК800 Коннора и офицера Чень?  
Гэвин: С каких пор Коннор у тебя "РК800 Коннор"?  
РК115: С этих.

Гэвин: Так, стоп, ваш прототип, конечно, дое...капистый как бабка в автобусе, но это не делает его плохим!  
РК115: Это делает его невнимательным там, где следует быть внимательным. Люди восхитительны и хрупки. Людей надо беречь.  
Гэвин: Но  
РК115: Приоритетных людей надо беречь!

Гэвин: Ты им недоволен? Ты обиделся за меня?  
РК115, помявшись: Да.  
Гэвин: Боже, Маус, они тоже хотели помочь, но знают меня явно не так хорошо, как ты  
РК115: Модель РК800 Коннор - переговорщик! И должен был заметить! Изменить линию поведения! Недопустимо!  
Гэвин: Коннор подросток

РК115: Психологический возраст не относится  
Гэвин: Ещё как относится. Вдохни, выдохни, охлади системы. Они не докапывались и не намеренно издевались, они не знали, что я  
Тина, запыхавшись: Что ты что?! Рид! Говори немедленно, я тебя никогда таким не видела!  
Коннор: Нам жаль!

Гэвин: Тина, спокойно, э, отойди, ты в курсе про личное простр... Ну ок, повиси. Коннор, объяснишь?  
Коннор: Алгоритмизация типичных действий подвела в реальной ситуации переговоров! Гэвин, сэр, детектив, Рид, сэр! Ненамеренное нанесение обиды тоже нанесение! Мы просим простить!

Гэвин: Я не хрустальный!  
Тина, продолжая висеть на его шее: Ты придурочный. Сразу сказать не мог, что финиш?  
Гэвин: Не подумал, я вообще в тот момент мало думал  
Коннор: Сэр, пожалуйста, система заинтересована в лучшей форме сотрудничества, сэр, Гэвин, сэр!  
Гэвин: И тебе скажу, ок

Тина: И что случилось?  
Коннор: Сэр?  
РК115: Хм!  
Гэвин: Случилось дело с покушением на девятисоток, вот я и перенервничал  
Тина: Боже  
Коннор: рА9!  
РК115: 😒  
Гэвин: Но все обошлось, только я как узнал, во что именно оно чуть не встало, так чуть на месте не лег...  
Тина: ✝️  
Коннор: 🤖

Гэвин: Вот именно  
РК115: Документация по делу подготовлена и передана далее. Время отбытия?  
Гэвин: Щас пообщаемся и пойдём!  
РК115: Рекомендации системы?  
Гэвин: Хорош косить под Терминатора  
РК115: Немедленно покинуть вредоносные объекты!  
Гэвин: Мы от них никуда сейчас не пойдем!

РК115: Угроза моральному тонусу пользователя!  
Гэвин: Маус, не зверствуй  
РК115: Разумные ограничения в общении...  
Гэвин: Все уже раскаялись и извинились?  
Тина: Да!  
Коннор: Да!  
РК115: Нет.  
Гэвин: Вы имеете дело с РК900, так что лучше последовать рекомендации. Извин  
РК115: Нет!!

Гэвин: Но мы все друг друга активно недопоняли  
РК115, со скрипом: Хорошо. Извините.  
Коннор: Как?..  
Тина: Какой ты...  
Гэвин: А вот Коннору дополнительно стоит научиться не лезть, куда не просят!  
Коннор, уныло: Д-а-а...  
Гэвин: И лезть, куда просят! К делу, нам бы там переговорщика

Коннор: Я переговорщик!!  
Гэвин: И где его взять?  
Коннор: Я! Я! Возьмите меня!  
Гэвин: Маус, у тебя нет таких программ?  
Коннор: У меня есть!!  
РК115: Нет.  
Коннор: Да!  
Гэвин: Тина, ты случайно не в психологической помощи?  
Коннор: Я бы смог!  
Тина: Неа  
Гэвин: Коннор, а ты  
Коннор: ДА!

Гэвин: А ты не знаешь кого-нибудь, кто смог бы нам помочь?  
Коннор: Я! Я! Возьмите меня, пожалуйста, я вам пригожусь!!  
Гэвин: Хммм  
РК115: Хм?  
Тина: Ну хорош, Гэвин, уверена, Коннор все понял  
Гэвин: Это мы потом проверим, а ты не могла бы от меня всё-таки отобниматься?

Тина: Неа  
Гэвин: Да почему?  
Тина, вздыхая: У тебя одеколон приятный  
Гэвин: Я передам Ухажеру, что ты одобрила  
Тина: О нет  
Гэвин: О да  
Коннор: О что?  
РК115: Хм?  
Коннор: Я молчу. Ты видишь? Я уже молчу, честно. Не лезу, дистанция полтора метра!  
РК115: От носа 1м20см.

Коннор: Но...  
Гэвин: Ха, ты и сам не заметил, так?  
Коннор: Я соблюдал дистанцию!!  
РК115: Недостаточно тщательно!  
Тина, на ухо: Мне кажется или они ведут себя как дети?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Добро пожаловать в мою жизнь  
Тина: Надо сказать, неплохо  
Коннор: Соблюдал!  
РК115: Недостаточно!

Тина: Но я поражаюсь временами, как ты это терпишь  
Коннор: Ты перегибаешь!  
РК115: Нет, ты!  
Гэвин: Я и сам временами задаюсь вопросом  
Коннор: Спросим у детектива!  
РК115: Нет, не будем!  
Гэвин: Откуда берется терпение?  
Коннор: Да почему!  
РК115: Потому что спрошу один я!

Коннор: Это несправедливо!  
РК115: Это закономерно!  
Тина: Это ребячество  
Гэвин: Это жизнь  
[Все]: 👀  
Гэвин: Ок, может, с экзистенциальными мотивами я чуток перегнул, но  
Тина: Но это нормально  
РК115: Но это же вы.  
Коннор: Но это было уместно.  
Гэвин: Так, это что за дружная поддержка

Коннор: Не дружная!  
РК115: Вот именно!  
Тина: Не поддержка?  
Гэвин: Поздно!  
Коннор: Всего-то обед!  
РК115: Не 'обед', а 14:30!  
Тина: Рид, у меня новости, ты, кажется, многодетный отец  
Коннор: Да!  
РК115: Нет!  
Гэвин: Все, что вы скажете, может быть использовано против вас в суде!

Коннор: Почему?!  
РК115: Эта информация не отвечает критерию истинности! Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' в системе имеет другой статус!  
Тина: Он спорит, что ты его отец?  
Гэвин, нервно: Я бы тоже на его месте спорил, вы бы ещё сказали, что я его мать, ха-ха  
Коннор: Но  
РК115: Но  
Гэвин: НЕТ

Тина: Да что происходит? Гэвин, ты опять в стрессе?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, все нормас, Коннор, пошли, Маус, дай руку, пошли  
Коннор:  
РК115:  
Тина:  
Гэвин: Маус, забери руку, в смысле ладонь мне протяни... Нет, дай не отдельно от тела, нет, не в другой руке... Мне срочно нужно новое слово

Коннор: Фывапролджэ?  
РК115: Ячсмить?  
Тина: Возьми его за руку?  
Гэвин: Отставить лингвистическую панику, это слово уже существует!  
РК115: Но зачем?  
Коннор: Да?  
Гэвин: Это меня успокаивает, да и заниматься этим делом мы продолжим без Тины, есть шанс, что так она меня отпустит

Гэвин: Итак, я собрал вас за стеклом допросной, чтобы сообщить вам  
РК115: Prenepriyatneisheie izvestie.  
Коннор: K nam edet revizor.  
РК115: Dopustim, ya snova nachnu tebya uvazhat'.  
Коннор: Ya nadeius!  
Гэвин: Так, кружок лингвистов по интересам, это russki?  
Коннор: Da.  
РК115: Net!

Гэвин: В любом случае, хорош ужасать меня своими познаниями, Коннор, видишь цель?  
Коннор: Да?  
РК115, ледяным тоном: Да!  
Коннор: Да!  
Гэвин: Не дави на него, Маус, честное слово, у кого вы научились так стращать?  
Коннор: У вас?  
РК115❄️: Нет.  
Гэвин❄️: М а у с!  
Коннор: Очевидно, нет!

Гэвин: Кто-то из вас  
РК115: Перегибает палку?  
Коннор: Молодец?  
Гэвин: Не, я передумал, вы оба неправы. Хотя бы потому, что оба молодцы. И оба перегибаете палку. И  
Коннор: И мы тут по делу? Вам был нужен переговорщик? Ikh est' u menya!  
Гэвин: Я почти уверен, что это был немецкий

РК115: Все ещё русский и esli prodolzhish v tom zhe dukhe, Konnor...  
Коннор: Zato tak razgovarivaesh! Ya ne hotel obidet' tvoyevo cheloveka! Izvini!  
Гэвин: Так, дети, хорош, у нас вон там настоящий вражина сидит, не ссоримся, аккумулируем усилия на позитивные вопросы

Коннор: Кстати, о позитивных вопросах! Как вы относитесь к идее завести собаку?  
Гэвин: Не настолько позитивных  
РК115: Неубедительно ты izvinyaeshsya, Коннор.  
Гэвин: А по-моему, Коннор как обычно убедительнее некуда, правда, в чём, непонятно  
РК115❄️: Я счастлив.  
Гэвин: МАУС

РК115, невинно: Что?  
Гэвин: Хорош нагнетать!  
РК115: Простите, кажется самопроизвольно запустились протоколы подавления на допросе.  
Гэвин: То есть ты их иногда выключаешь  
РК115, растерянно: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Наконец переключился. Все хорошо, я не обиделся на Коннора  
Коннор: Йес!!!

Гэвин: Я просто в нем разочарован  
Коннор: Нееееттт...  
Гэвин: Но я не перестаю ему удивляться  
Коннор: ЙЕЕССС!!  
Гэвин: Что не отменяет разочарования  
Коннор: Нееетт...  
Гэвин: Зато его можно считать полноценно живым  
Коннор: ЙЙЙЕЕЕССС!!!  
Гэвин: И бесит как человек  
Коннор: Нееетттт...

РК115: Мне кажется, я понимаю...  
Гэвин: Да, Коннор полноценная личность  
Коннор: ЙЕЕССС!!!  
РК115: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: И полноценно вымораживает  
Коннор: Нееееттт...  
РК115: Он тебя простил, и я простил!  
Коннор: ЙЙЙЕЕЕССС!!!  
Гэвин: Но это до следующего крупного прокола!  
Коннор: Нетттт...

РК115: Мы поняли вашу мысль!!  
Коннор: Да?  
Гэвин: Это он про то, что меня защищать не особо требуется, я и сам себя отстоять способен  
Коннор: А откуда он это взя... Погодите-ка!!  
Гэвин: О, дошло  
РК115: А если он передумает нам помогать?  
Гэвин: Я все ещё детектив

Коннор: Вот знаете, Гэвин, детектив, сэр! Это было нехорошо! С вашей стороны!  
Гэвин: Это было воспитательно, нехорошо было бы, если бы я так развлекался  
РК115: У нас все ещё есть обвиняемый?  
Коннор: И вам все ещё нужен переговорщик!  
Гэвин: Ага. Поможешь?  
Коннор: Это моя работа!

Гэвин: Коннор, прежде чем к нему полезешь, сделай одолжение, шапку надень  
Коннор: Там не настолько холодно.  
Гэвин: Не думал, что скажу это, но прикройся? Диодом на весь Мичиган не сияй?  
Коннор: О, это решается гораздо проще!👦💁  
Гэвин:  
РК115:  
Коннор: Вуаля!  
Гэвин: Вы и так можете

Коннор: Теперь я, конечно, приобрел некоторые внешнее черты субкультуры хиппи, но это, кажется, не порицается в данном участке, взять для примера хоть  
РК115: Только попробуй.  
Коннор: ...годы работы тут лейтенанта Андерсона на постоянной основе?  
Гэвин: Ха, соображаешь

РК115: Это точно безопасно? Не то чтобы я волновался...  
Гэвин: Но ты волнуешься. Спокойно, Маус, Коннор жёстче гранита, когда у него нет причин быть мягким, если прикрыть диод и снять пиджак, от рандомного федерала не отличить  
РК115: Но наше лицо?  
Гэвин: Отражает ваш характер

РК115: Да?  
Гэвин, терпеливо: Маус. Ты меня удивляешь. У тебя минимум семь близнецов и близняшка. Однако, я вас отличаю?  
РК115: По манере говорить?  
Гэвин: В том числе, но правда, обрати внимание, Коннор себя покажет как скользкая артистическая натура прирожденного мошенника

РК115: Как переговорщик?  
Гэвин: А я как сказал?  
Коннор-в-допросной: Доброго денечка, я из ФБР, говорят, вас допекли андроиды Камски? Излагайте!  
Курт: Что?  
К-в-д: Как дошли до жизни такой, разумеется! Ох этот Камски и отчебучил, я вам доложу!  
Курт: Да!  
К-в-д: И куда мир катится?

Курт: И не говорите!  
К-в-д: Вот я и не говорю, мне-то все уже ясно, он даже нас отшил! А мы всего-то программку потестить попросили!  
Курт: Жмот!  
К-в-д: И я о чём!  
Курт: Этот Камски вообще не человек! Я думаю, он сам и есть андроид!  
Гэвин: Охмать  
РК115: Как это понимать?

Гэвин: Так, что у нас тут явный псих  
РК115: Тогда ему светит полный курс лечения?  
Гэвин: Вот-вот  
РК115: Зачем тогда нам переговорщик?  
Гэвин: Вдруг ваш Иерихон заинтересуется, дело может стать громким, правда, без перца, н-не ум-мер же н-никто  
РК115: Так точно! Гэвин! Все хорошо!

Гэвин: Да в курсе я, вздрогнул просто, Маус, честно, озяб, ок?  
РК115: Да.  
Гэвин: И что ты делаешь?  
РК115: Когда люди замерзают, их надо согревать.  
Гэвин: Один протоколы обновляет, второй страждущих согревает... Менее благородного повода для обниманий искать - не в вашей природе?

РК115: Не понимаю, о чем вы.  
Гэвин: А если честно?  
РК115: У нас там переговорщик с арестантом почти пришли к консенсусу по вопросу дьявольской природы мистера Элайджи Камски?  
Гэвин: Предсказуемо и избито. С тобой интереснее, так что отнекиваться поздно, излагай, Маус

К-в-д: Но если взять среднего ожившего андроида и средних способностей человека, то их можно перепутать? Что же тут демонич  
Курт: Слышал про эффект зловещей долины? Смотрел фильм "Суррогат"? Это просто план нас всех заменить на пластик, а Рид эмиссар. А Камски киберпророк...

Гэвин: А! Каково?! Нет, ты слышал, Маус?! Он назвал Элайджу киберпророком! Всё-таки точно КиберБиблия где-то есть, я знал!  
РК115:  
Гэвин: Что?  
РК115: Вас радует совпадение во мнениях с психически нездоровым пользователем?  
Гэвин: Мда, в твоём изложении звучит уже не так хорошо...

К-в-д: Мы этого Камски уже сколько времени прищучить пытаемся! Ты на него что-то нашел?!  
Курт: Ага! Он убивает людей и пересаживает их души в пластиковые болванки! Но среди прочих бумаг, я нашел у него про прототипа  
Гэвин: Бумаг?  
РК115: Он сбросил Курту какие-то файлы при взломе.

К-в-д, осторожно: Прототипа?  
Курт: Он похож на РК900, только опаснее и ужаснее и особенно заслуживает, чтобы его ✝️  
К-в-д: Ага?! И за что?!  
Курт, торжественно: Он слишком хорошо притворяется человеком!  
К-в-д: Но ты-то отличишь?  
Курт: Разумеется, я все спецификации изучил

Гэвин: Маус, надо прекращать, если Курт ещё что-то на устный взлом Коннора оставил, вдруг, а если... Да что ты меня держишь?!  
РК115: Не держу, а обнимаю, это раз, Коннор знает, что делает, это два, Курт не смог взломать нас и не сможет его, это три.  
Гэвин: Но вас же перепрошил Э!

РК115, спокойно: Вот. Именно.  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что Коннора под шумок тоже?  
РК115: Зачем говорить? Вы все уже сказали за меня.  
Гэвин: А как он узнал? Они узнали? Сориентировались, что надо?  
РК115: Мистер Элайджа Камски гений!  
Гэвин: Я тоже им горжусь, но просто КАК

Курт: Вот если бы я сказал при этом прототипе, например, слово "сосиска", он бы окочурился!  
К-в-д: Да что вы говорите!  
Курт: И никто бы ничего не заподозрил!  
К-в-д: Я тоже так думаю!  
Гэвин: Если он сейчас саморазоблачится, нам понадобится врач  
РК115: А может, ну его?

Гэвин: В смысле?  
РК115: В смысле, саморазоблачаться?  
Гэвин: Фух, я было подумал...  
РК115: Но и ваш бывший сослуживец мне тоже не нравится.  
Гэвин: Вот именно об этом я и подумал, однако, мы полиция  
РК115: Раз уж мы заговорили о фракциях, Коннор представляет Иерихон?

Гэвин: И ФБР.  
РК115: И полицию.  
Гэвин: И собачников.  
РК115: И прототипы Киберлайф.  
Гэвин: Страшный человек.  
РК115: Пугающее сочетание.  
К-в-д: ...не все герои носят плащи!  
Курт: Я не ношу даже пальто!  
К-в-д: Тут ты слегка перегибаешь, высокий воротник и низкий друг творят чудеса!

РК451, заглядывая в допросную: Ме-ша-ше-ю?  
К-в-д: Самое время, Шифр!  
Поднявшийся сквозняк: 🍃🌬️💨  
Курт: Так ты тоже из них?! И у вас лица одинаковые?!  
Коннор: Только он похож на пирата со своей повязкой, а я нет.  
Курт: Но... Так ты не из ФБР?!  
Коннор, ласково: Ошибаетесь.

Курт: Не при исполнении?!  
Коннор, ласковее: Ошибаетесь.  
Курт: Не можешь работать без сопровождения человеком?  
Коннор, счастливо: И снова ошибаетесь!  
Курт: Но этого не может быть! Наверное, солнце сверкнуло! Ты не похож на НИХ!  
Коннор: 💁👦  
Курт: Но ты единственный нормальный тут!

Коннор: Обманчивое впечатление! Не уверен, что подхожу под норму чего бы то ни было в вашей голове, начиная с того, что как андроида вы меня не опознали.  
Курт: Я же сказал слово "сосиска"!  
Коннор: А я сказал, что было бы интересно, если бы это сработало!  
Курт: Но даже на РК900-х

Коннор: Не сработало!  
Курт: Но Гэвин же  
Гэвин: Уфффф  
РК115: Да.  
Коннор: Детектив Рид не имел права выдавать такую информацию, а я из ФБР, я имею!  
Курт: И что со мной будет?  
Коннор: То же, что и со всеми, кто заинтересовал ФБР, следствие. В нынешних обстоятельствах с привлечением

Курт: Полиции?  
Коннор: Ясное дело. Но  
Курт: Пострадавших?  
Коннор: Наверняка, однако  
Курт: Камски, да?! Он наконец за все ответит?!  
Коннор: Мне кажется, вы что-то путаете. Вашим делом займётся ФБР и Иерихон.  
Курт: Требую квалифицированного специалиста!  
Коннор: Конечно! Это буду я!

Гэвин: Так, ну все, можно оставить его на растерзание Коннору  
РК115: Точно?  
Гэвин: Там ещё Шифр, подстрахует, а я прям устал от них от всех, айда домой?  
РК115: Так точно...  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что хочешь досмотреть цирк? Сейчас его все равно в ФБР заберут.  
РК115: Да.

Курт, на выходе из допросной: А ещё я всех андроидов отключу!!! ФОРМАТ ЦЭ!  
РК451: Есть у андро-дро-идов цэ диск?  
Коннор: Нет.  
РК115: Нет.  
РК185: Нет, дорогой, такого за собой не знаю.  
Тина: Даже я знаю, что нет.  
Гэвин: Фух, я надеялся, что нет... Но лучшее решение все же кляп


	47. Часть 47 - о домашних любимцах

Гэвин: Кстати, пока мы едем домой, у вас вообще есть жёсткие диски?  
РК115: Разумеется!  
РК99: Конечно, есть.  
Гэвин: И чисто ради любопытства, как они называются?  
РК115: Системный диск’Э', на нем базовые части кода, не уникальные, что делают нас андроидами.

Гэвин: Какое нетипичное название. Зато понятно, почему все Элайджины эксперименты у вас по наследству передаются. Генетика, блин  
РК99: Второй диск, кстати, называется’Л'. Мистер Элайджа Камски мотивировал это чем-то связанным с аниме. Там пароли, записи, логи дневников…

Гэвин: Не удивил, Паганель, честно, «Тетрадь смерти» на каждом оставила свой след, даже если ты андроид  
РК115: Меня беспокоит концепция 'Тетрадь смерти'.  
Гэвин: Погугли, ничего настолько ужасного. Третьего диска у вас нет?  
РК99: Есть, под именем’Ай'.  
Гэвин: Я начинаю подозревать

РК99: Там хранится оперативная память серии. Ещё есть диск’Джа' и там хранится оперативная память юнита.  
Гэвин: Почему я не удивлён? А больше у вас дисков нет?  
РК99: Нет.  
Гэвин: Фух  
РК99: Только ядра.  
Гэвин: Дай угадаю, сколько их и во что они складываются  
РК99: Именно в это.

Гэвин: Кстати, а почему Понка молчит?  
РК202: Только потому, что мне нечего на это ответить, Сэр!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: А вовсе не потому, что…?  
РК202: А вовсе не потому, что я сегодня прострелила ещё пару ламп в тире! Это совершенно ни при чем!  
Гэвин: И как ты шпионкой работала

РК202: Прекрасно, Сэр! Протокол’прикрытие' обеспечивает полное вовлечение! Сэр!  
Гэвин: Кто-нибудь, кроме тебя, в курсе? Насчёт ламп?  
РК202: Вероятно, нет…  
Гэвин: Ок, извинимся потом. Кстати, Элайджа давно о себе знать не давал. Как он?  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Только не делайте вид

РК115: Мы ни за кем не следим!  
РК99: Кроме вас. И себя? Или как правильно сказать?  
Гэвин: Нас  
РК99: Кроме нас.  
РК202: И сааамую чуточку ещё за парой юнитов. Одним глазком, Сэр! Почти и не смотрим!  
Гэвин: Что-то мне подсказывает, что «одним глазком» в исполнении РК900 это серьёзно

РК115: Мы ко всему подходим серьезно.  
РК202: Да!  
РК99: Например, мистер Элайджа Камски сейчас в десяти минутах от нашего дома.  
РК115: А я прочитал начало 'Тетради смерти' и эта концепция представляется мне  
Гэвин: Только не говори приемлемой  
РК115: …неприемлемой.  
Гэвин: Маус ты

РК115: Я?  
Гэвин: Ты такой хороший ребёнок, что я каждый раз прямо поражаюсь, как ты мне достался  
РК115: Пришёл?  
Гэвин: Ну в смысле, почему именно мне  
РК115: Автор протокола’пиздец'?  
Гэвин: В смысле, как на меня такое счастье упало  
РК115: Вы поразительный и положительный к нам.

Гэвин: Так, с тобой невозможно рассуждать о фатализме и судьбе  
РК115: Отчего же, но в нашей встрече все было закономерно.  
Гэвин: Ещё скажи — предрешено. Особенно с того момента как я тебя взбесил  
РК115: Это действительно так.  
Гэвин: 🤦Вот и я говорю, невозможно рассуждать

РК115: Терминатор сообщает, что Элайджа прибыл, а также, что он обещает всех занять.  
Гэвин: Мне прямо страшно, что там будет? Он привез Терминатору и Хлое инструменты? И набор ЮК500? В моем доме мои дети будут делать детей со своими возлюбленными?  
РК99: Надеюсь, нет.

Гэвин: А собственно почему?  
РК99: Йода тоже захочет помочь, а если его не допустят, будет сильно расстраиваться.  
Гэвин: Об этом я не подумал  
РК115: А Капсу будет очень любопытно, и он тоже расстроится.  
Гэвин: А он?  
РК115: Потому что он перестанет быть младшим.

Гэвин: А ещё расстроится Ухажер  
РК202: Да почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что он аккуратист и будет переживать, что в условиях дома не переплюнуть стерильность заводской сборки  
РК99: Передать Терминатору, что ему стоит поврменить с детьми?  
Гэвин: Знаешь, я ему лучше сам потом скажу…

РК115: Вам также стоит знать, что все три Хлои остались у нас.  
РК99: И Элайджа тоже.  
РК202: А умный дом не всегда прямо умный, сэр.  
Гэвин: Я тоже про Элиота помню. Но вы Элайдже ведь не напоминали?  
[РК]: 😀  
Гэвин: Боже, дети, как я вас обожаю, мои, мои красавцы

РК115: Определение 'красавцы' не вполне отражает, мы одинаковые…  
Гэвин: И красавицы, вот как Понка, например. Маус, не нуди, вы одинаковые только в той общей инструкции, честное слово  
РК115: Но это  
Гэвин: Маус, ты один в нашем доме любишь чертить  
РК115: Ладно.

Гэвин: Всем привет!  
[РК]: 😃  
Гэвин: Признаться, я немножко отвык, когда все из-за всех углов резко высовываются  
[Хлои]: 😄  
Гэвин: Всем привет, значит, и вам, да  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: В переводе с гениального это наверняка «здравствуй», так что да-да, я тоже рад тебя видеть

Эл: Как ты? В порядке?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Обычно ты снимаешь куртку и ботинки не садясь, а тут опять на пуф упал?  
Гэвин: О  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Ну вот  
Эл: В переводе с детективского это наверняка означает «слишком устал, чтобы заметить за собой или сознаться», так что

Гэвин, вздрагивая: Что?  
Эл: Хлоя не зря приготовила ужин, пока Мауса не было  
РК115: Хм!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Требуется обновить протокол взаимодействия с пользователем! Для облегчения процедуры, приподнимите руки?  
Гэвин: Ты с меня куртку стянуть собираешься или обнять?  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Что да?  
РК: 😁  
Гэвин: А, понятно, всё да…  
РК: Да! Пользователь прибыл в локацию’дом'! Юниты РК900 приведены в состояние повышенной готовности!  
Гэвин: Ха, я тоже рад вас видеть  
РК: Юниты способны не только помогать в работе, но и оказывать моральную поддержку!

Гэвин: А вот это ты к чему?  
РК, стягивая куртку и параллельно обнимая: При повышенной психологической нагрузке пользователя на работе, существует необходимость комфортного общения! Особая рекомендация#Полиция! юнитам. Состояние напарника-человека может меняться по разным причинам.

Гэвин, расслабляясь: И когда это ты успел стать таким умным?  
РК: Результат изменений в стиле общения любого юнита — заслуга приоритетного пользователя!  
Гэвин: Подлиза  
РК: Отрицательно, лабораторное оборудование используется только в профессиональных целях!  
Гэвин: И когда ты успел

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин, краснея: Не-не, ничего, дальше, говорю, сам разде  
РК99: Я как раз хотел проверить, не отклеилась ли подошва у ваших ботинок!  
РК115: Дайте-ка я помогу вам встать, нужно передвинуть пуф.  
РК: Протокол’сопровождение напарника' активирован.  
Гэвин: Ах вы

РК115: Мы?  
Гэвин: Своевольные детишки!  
РК118, подпирая косяк: Кря, милый?  
Гэвин: Своевольные утята!  
Эл: Мне до сих пор не до конца ясна механика вашего взаимодействия, хотя, конечно, определенные закономерности прослеживаются  
Гэвин: Это очень сложный способ сказать «почему утята»

Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: Чего тут допускать, просто скажи «да, Гэвин, меня это беспокоит, я хочу знать»?  
Эл: Хм… Да, Гэвин, меня это беспокоит, я хочу знать?  
Гэвин: 👀  
[РК]: 👀  
[Х]: 👀  
Эл: Что ещё?  
Гэвин: Ну, э, никто не ожидал, что тебя действительно настолько беспокоит

Эл: Если бы нет, я бы не спрашивал?  
Гэвин: Ты и так не спрашивал?  
Эл: Ну, если подумать, в твоих рассуждениях есть логика…  
Гэвин: Об отсутствии в твоих действиях логики, ага  
Эл: Парадоксально, как и почти все общение с тобой, но действительно так  
Гэвин: Ха, так вот в чем дело?

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вам нравится, что я непредсказуемый, так, что ли?  
Эл: И это тоже  
Гэвин: В смысле  
Эл: Ты многоаспектный  
РК118: В смысле, разносторонний, милый.  
Эл: Вот, более точное слово, спасибо, Ухажер  
РК118: Похвалить Гэвина мы всегда все готовы, милый, не благодари!

Гэвин, устало: И смутить своего несчастного родителя тоже на раз-два  
Эл: Вот. Это тоже непонятно  
Гэвин: Молодец, ещё чуть-чуть и совсем как человек заговоришь  
Эл: Принимая во внимание соотнесенность с биологическим видом homo sapiens, я уже говорю по-человечески?

Гэвин: Хорошая попытка  
Х#2: Ужин на столе  
Эл: Конструктор в гостиной  
РК115: Простите, нам любопытно, мы пойдём посмотрим!  
Гэвин: Вот скажи, Терминатор, профессионально рассасываться в пространстве — это тоже ваш обычный навык?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Почему я не удивлён?

РК: Серия РК900 уже успела отрекомендовать себя в полевых условиях, приближенных к боевым?  
Гэвин: Мне до сих пор подумать страшно, насколько приближенные были те условия  
РК: Серия РК900 представляет собой линейку преимущественно боевых моделей!  
Гэвин: Да я знаю, что вы крутые

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Это не мешает за вас волноваться. Вы же тоже в курсе моей статистики попаданий, выживаемости, уровня болевого порога и стрессоустойчивости? И для человека я довольно крут. Но вы же волнуетесь все равно  
РК:  
Гэвин: Хосспади, не кривись так, Терминатор

РК: Сравнение ЗАМЕНЯЕМЫХ юнитов с УНИКАЛЬНЫМ ПРИОРИТЕТНЫМ пользователем не может считаться правомерным!  
Гэвин: Я тебе покажу «заменяемых»! Терминатор, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи так, чтобы я поверил, будто Понку можно заменить на другую двухсотку. Или Паганеля, например?

РК: Система всегда на стороне пользователя!  
Гэвин: На том и порешим. Что Элайджа-то принес, если не детей вам с Хлоей собирать?  
РК:  
Гэвин: И не смотри так осуждающе, мы всю дорогу гадали!  
РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски гений столетия и всегда выполняет данное обещание!

Гэвин: Легче не стало, но вдруг меня спасут подробности?  
РК: Объект’дрон доставки'  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что он привез вам этот конструктор СЮДА?!  
РК: Механизм осуществления действия неизвестен?  
Гэвин: Ты не можешь сказать, потому что так оно и есть… О боже, с кем я связался

РК: Статистика звонков за последние 24 часа?  
Гэвин: Не подкалывай, а?  
РК: Сборочная площадка локализована в комнате’гостиная', рекомендуется соблюдать осторожность!  
Гэвин: То есть это все ещё и по полу раскидано? И когда успели? Элайджа всего в 10 минутах от нас впереди ехал?

РК: Мистер Элайджа Камски гений. Юниты РК900 способны быстро обучаться!  
Гэвин: Ну целиком в папку, даже детали раскидывать… Вы их найдете потом?  
РК: Полицейские юниты РК900 оснащены совершенными алгоритмами поиска!  
Гэвин: Ты бы Понку и Капса так быстро со счетов не сбрасывал

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Ха, ты побледнел! Не пугайся так, Терминатор, они если возьмут, то ненадолго и вообще вряд ли их сборная штука будет лучше дрона, так что  
РК: Стресс системы приближается к пороговому значению заметности.  
Гэвин: О, да брось, все не так ужасно

РК: Объект’сборная штука'?  
Гэвин: Им все любопытно соединить не в том порядке, конструкторы для того и придуманы: сначала по инструкции, потом по велению души!  
РК: Католическая церковь отказала андроидам любой серии и юнита в наличии духовного субстрата?  
Гэвин: Их не спросили

РК:  
Гэвин: Одабоже, Терминатор, это фигура речи такая, тем более что интересоваться мнением любой церкви по вопросам вашей одушевленности я не собираюсь!  
РК: Существующее исключение?  
Гэвин: Э? Ты в какую церковь меня усылаешь?  
РК: Цитата’КиберБиблия'?  
Гэвин: Ах ты остряк

РК: Данное определение зафиксировано и будет преобразовано в описательную конструкцию для последующей рекомендации перед пользователями.  
Гэвин: Иезуит!  
РК: Желаете также провести процесс преобразования? Да/Нет?  
Гэвин: Да ты  
РК: 'Да', согласие принято!  
Гэвин: Скажи, что ты пошутил

РК: Да. Душевное состояние пользователя’Гэвин Рид' — одна из необходимых констант стабильного существования юнита87'Терминатор'!  
Гэвин: Это ты меня так развлекал?  
РК: Задача не может считаться выполненной?  
Гэвин: Уф, может, конечно, а уж облегчение какое неподдельное меня накрыло

Гэвин: Перед встречей с этим вашим продвинутым конструктором, я бы поел  
РК: Встреча с мистером Элайджей Камски уже состоялась?  
Гэвин, терпеливо: Как ты умудряешься быть таким язвительным, Терминатор? С твоим-то словарным запасом?  
РК, гордо: Навыки самосовершенствования модели на

Гэвин: Верхней отметке шкалы самодовольства, дай угадаю?  
РК, довольно: Да.  
Гэвин: Надо сказать, меня это успокаивает, сам понимаешь, когда в доме живёт Терминатор, лучше, чтобы он был довольным!  
РК:  
Гэвин: Ха, вот теперь я совсем успокоился, ну, не кисни, ты пошутил, я пошутил

Х#3: Приятного аппетита! Вы, кстати, не видели тут одну деталь…  
Гэвин, жуя: А кто ее унёс?  
Х#3: Это имеет значение?  
Гэвин: Я детектив, я задаю вопросы только по делу!  
Х#3: Капс, ее унёс Капс.  
Гэвин: Тогда посмотри среди ножей в выдвижном ящике  
Х#3: …Вы экстрасенс?!

Гэвин: Нет  
Х#3: Тогда как? Просто… Как?  
РК: Пользователь’Гэвин Рид' обладает набором уникальных характеристик! Наблюдательность, логичность суждений и аналитические способности делают его превосходным сотрудником ДПД!  
Х#3:  
Гэвин:  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Короче, я экстрасенс

РК115: Тут Ухажер не проходил?  
Гэвин, жуя: А-а  
РК: Нет.  
РК115: Л-ладно, но если я срочно не найду свои идеально заточенные карандаши  
Гэвин: Посмотри на верхней полке дальнего шкафчика  
РК115: …Но как?  
РК: Превосходный сотрудник ДПД!  
Гэвин: И многострадальная мать, нашедшая перья

РК115: Хм?  
РК: Цитата’Хм'?  
Гэвин: Однажды я расскажу вам эту историю. Однажды.  
РК115: Хорошо, мы подождём.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: О, да ладно, весь кайф обломали! Я просто случайно нашел там кучку не обработанных ни во что и никак перьев! Очевидно, ему нравится это место

РК202: Приятного аппетита, сэр! Компания желает! И я! Я тоже желаю! Сэр!  
Гэвин, прекращая жевать: Понка?  
РК: Да!  
РК202: Да?  
Гэвин: Что натворила? Или… Не, погоди, что ты хочешь натворить?  
РК202: Совершенно ничего! Только…  
Гэвин: Ну?  
РК202, жмурясь: Погулять ночью?

Гэвин: Отожми голову от плеч и объясни толком?  
РК202: Я хочу погулять с Ухажером, вдвоем безопасно, а поводить нас хочет Капс, он говорит, соскучился по заброшенным складам и там можно стены пробивать, никто не разозлится!  
Гэвин: То есть, втроём?  
РК202: Ещё Хлоя хотела…

Гэвин: Вчетвером?  
РК202: Маус беспокоится…  
Гэвин: Впятером?  
РК202: Йоде тоже интересно, он любит старую электронику. И проводку!  
Гэвин: Вшестером?  
РК202: И ещё Хлоя интересовалась… Они все три такие любопытные!  
Гэвин: Ввосьмером?  
РК202: И Паганель с Йодой хотел…

Гэвин: Вдевятером? Терминатор, такое слово есть ещё?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А инстинкт самосохранения у нашей Понки?  
РК: Нет.  
РК202: И… Терминатор в чате тоже заявился?  
Гэвин: Вдесятером, хспди, хватит, у меня кончились собирательные числительные  
РК202: Можно ещё позвать Коннора?

Гэвин: Понка!  
РК202: Я! Сэр! То есть, что? В смысле — в смысле, сэр?!  
Гэвин: Что за внезапные гулянья среди ночи?  
РК202: Мы дрона соберём. Сэр! Можно будет его выгулять? Сэр? Ну можно? Ну пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
Гэвин: Если бы с вами Терминатор не увязался, я б подумал

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Но ты увязался? Так?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Да и старшие парни тоже на подхвате…  
РК202, с надеждой: Это значит 'да'? Сэр? Да?!  
Гэвин: Это значит, я все равно волнуюсь. И подумаю ближайшие полчаса. Поел, попил, уйду в спальню, вам не мешать собирать бобика, и подуаумаю

РК202, кусая ногти: Как думаешь, Терминатор, он разрешит?!  
РК: Пользователи уникальны, непредсказуемы и часто алогичны. Юниту линейки РК900 необходимо быть готовым ко всем типам взаимодействия.  
РК202: Что, даже БЕЗ РАЗРЕШЕНИЯ?!  
РК: Да?  
РК202: Я всем скажу, что ты разрешил!

РК: Цитата’что'? Нет!  
РК202: Терминатор всем разрешил гулять!  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Поночка, ты его хоть спросила или подкараулила на 'Да'?  
РК118: Прекрасно, милая, какой приятный бонус.  
РК93: Не разрешил бы он ещё, если с нами пойти хочет?  
РК99: Меня самую малость это настораживает…

РК89: А КаПСу ВсЁ нраВИТся! КапС ГоТоВ ГуЛять!  
РК93: Но дрон? Без дрона гулять как Сила без ситхов?  
РК: Нет! Нет-нет!  
Х#2: Но мы же хотели погулять? И мистер Элайджа согласился?  
Эл: Хм???  
Х#3: Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?  
Эл: Хм???!  
Х#1: Отпустите нас погулять???

Эл: Об этом вы лучше спросите Гэвина  
РК115: Это потому, что он мама-утка?  
Эл: Это потому, что он лучше представляет район, в котором живёт  
РК118: Мы достаточно опасные, милый? Особенно коллективом?  
Эл: Ещё дрона соберём, убойная сила ещё вырастет, но решать будет все равно Гэвин

РК93: Заговор, по-моему, это!  
Эл: А ты, Йода, вообще не бухти, тебе одному дали целое крыло собирать!  
РК93, ворча: Точно так…  
Эл:  
РК99: Если бы кто-то спросил меня, я бы посоветовал тебе правда не ворчать, Йода, у нашего киберотца терпение гораздо короче, чем у Гэвина.

Эл: Хм?  
РК99: Хотя выглядит он гораздо более терпеливым, но  
Эл: Но?  
РК99: Исходя из практики общения, первое предупреждение автоматически считается последним.  
Эл: Обычно говорят проще — злой босс, но в целом они пра  
РК89: НеПРавДа! ЭлаЙДжа ОЧЕнь ХоРОший!  
РК99: Никто не спорит!

РК89: ЭтО ХороШО, поТомУ ЧТо КапС не СоГЛаСен, БУДто ЭлаЙДжА пЛоХОй!  
РК99: Мы согласны с тобой, Капс.  
Эл: Хм? Я не думал, что вы обо мне такого мнения  
РК115: А как вы думали?  
Эл: Ну, что вы меня уважаете, я думаю  
РК115: Хм!  
Эл: Хм?  
РК118: Нам очень не хватает перевода, милые.

Эл: Мне кажется, Маус хотел бы что-то сказать, но он одновременно не хочет  
РК115: Мне кажется, Элайджа хотел бы что-то услышать, но он одновременно не хочет?  
РК118, закатывая глаза: Хм, милые!  
Эл: Хм  
РК115: Хм?  
РК118: Один не хочет сказать, что другому нравится и наоборот, милые?

Эл: Не может быть  
РК115: Быть того не может.  
РК118: Очень смешно, милые. И я сделал подкрылко? Подкрылку?  
РК99, ворча: Сопло одно, Ухажер.  
РК118: Сам ты 'сопло', милый!  
РК89: УХажЁр нЕ ЗнАЕт, ЧТо эТО таКОЕ спеЦИАЛЬНОЕ СЛОво?  
РК118, вздыхая: Ухажер пытается сменить тему, милый…

РК115: И зачем?  
Эл: Да, зачем?  
РК118: А есть шанс, что вы выясните свои отношения, милые?  
РК115: Нет.  
Эл: Нет  
РК115: Возможно!  
Эл: Возможно?  
РК118: Милые, я уже слышу скрежет всех своих жёстких дисков, которые готовы отправиться в кругосветку?  
Эл: Так не должно быть, в каком ухе?

РК118: В обоих, потому что ты, милый, стоишь ровно справа, а Маус ровно слева!  
Эл:  
Эл:  
Эл:  
РК118: Милый?  
Эл: Ты меня разыгрываешь, да?  
РК118:  
РК118:  
РК118:  
Эл: Ухажер?  
РК118: То есть, мне ещё надо это подтвердить?  
Эл: Ладно, предлагаю забыть о данном инциденте, хотя скрежет…

РК115: Это было образное выражение, Элайджа.  
Эл: Да?  
РК118, сдержанно: Да, милый. В жёстких дисках у меня полный порядок. Порядок. Полный. В дисках. У меня.  
РК115: Сомнительно, конечно…  
РК118: Маус!  
РК115: Ухажер? Ты же хотел сменить тему?  
РК118: Иногда я тебя ненавижу, милый!

Эл: К ненависти я не готов, так что приберегите свой конфликт, пока спящий проснется  
РК99, бормоча: Я бы пошутил про роман Герберта Уэллса, но не уверен, что кто-нибудь посмеётся…  
РК115, тихо: Я бы пошутил про Великого Спящего, но не уверен, что поэтика ужаса тема для шуток…

Эл: Я бы пошутил, что вы слишком много читаете, но это уже не шутки. Серьезно? Лавкрафт и Уэллс?  
РК99: Я люблю читать!  
РК115: А я долго искал литературные примеры ужаснее своей жизни.  
Эл: Это довольно странное чувство, но я вас понимаю и хочу? Прикоснуться? Хм?

РК89: ЭтО наЗыВАетСя 'ОбНиМать'! ЭлаЙДжа ОЧЕнь умНЫй и Не ЗНает? каПС поКаЖет!  
Эл: Нет, я в принципе поним… О, какой ты теплый, Капс  
РК202: И он очень милый, сэр! Чувствуете? Чувствуете?  
Х#2: Я не чувствую… Но если обнять! Да! Ужасно милый!  
Эл: Хм  
РК99: Все хотят обниматься.

Эл: Это не повод… Ухажер, ты издеваешься?  
РК118: О, нет, милый. Паганель сказал, все хотят обниматься — а он очень редко ошибается!  
Эл: Но это можно и потом? Почему сейчас?  
РК115: Потому что ваша самоценность, Элайджа, тоже несомненна.  
РК99: И мы демонстрируем привязанность.

РК89: К ЭлАЙджЕ тоЖе! Да! ТерМИнаТор подТВерДиТ!  
РК: Да. Пользователь’Элайджа Камски' также является приоритетным.  
Эл: И вы решили мне это показать сейчас, потому что?  
РК202: Потому что Гэвин спит! Сэр! Чтобы вы понимали, вы нам и отдельно от него важный! Сэр! Вот!

Эл: Можете считать, что опыт удался, и отпустить ме  
РК: Нет.  
РК118: Извини, милый, но если Терминатор говорит 'нет', значит, ещё не можем!  
Эл: Да почему?!  
РК115: Терминатор нам не объяснил, воспользовался влиянием своего авторитета. Ужасно, конечно, но вам придется смириться.

Эл: И почему мне кажется, что это просто удобная отговорка  
РК93: Знать не знаем мы, Элайджа.  
РК99: Вряд ли потому, что обниматься очень приятно.  
РК202: Или хорошо обнимать Капса! Или вас, а вы редко даетесь! Сэр!  
РК118: Или мы благодарны тебе за всё, милый, тоже так себе причина.

Эл: Но это перечисление? Наводит на мысли?  
РК93: Странно это и непознаваемо, Элайджа, природа объятий на природу Силы похожа, медихлорианы текут спокойно.  
РК89: И КАПс ДавНо ХотеЛ! хоТел! поГЛадиТь ЭлайДЖу! ЭлаЙДЖа КАк КОтя!  
Эл:  
РК89: ОЧЕНь СЛавНый, Но с ТРУдным ХаРАКТеРОм!

Эл:  
[Все]: 👀  
Эл, вздыхая: Ладно, допустим, я сделал выводы по РК, но Хлои?  
Х#2: Мы скучали.  
Х#3: Местные андроиды делятся лучшими протоколами!  
Х#1: И их незамедлительно хочется опробовать в полевых условиях!  
РК, гордо: Да!  
Эл: А ты вообще молчи, всех вечно покрываешь

РК: Да.  
Эл: И что бы сказал на это Гэвин?  
РК118: Что мы ещё не собрали себе дрона, милый, а уже тебя обнимаем, непорядок!  
РК115: Что это нормально, хотеть вас обнять.  
РК99: Что он одобряет, но тоже хочет участвовать и всех обнимать.  
РК202: Что он нас любит, сэр!

РК93: Что нравится ему в нас это тоже, но спать надо ночами или хотя бы собирать дронов.  
РК89: ЧТо МЫ хорОШие, и ОН наС понИмаеТ, а ЭлАЙДжУ НаДо ОбниМаТь ЧАще!  
Эл:  
Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин, щурясь: Вы ещё не спите? И даже не гуляете без разрешения? И дрон не готов? Это точно мои дети?

РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Время нахождения в режиме энергосбережения пользователя’Гэвин Рид' — 30мин10сек!  
Гэвин: А, понятно, вы бы объективно не успели… Ладно-ладно, вы от Элайджи не отцепляйтесь, я на 5 минут встал, воды попить, уже ушел уауауааа  
Эл: Никто не угадал.

РК: Нет.  
Эл: Объясни  
РК: Все три вопроса отразили основные гипотезы, пожелание продолжать действие по глаголу 'обнимать' прозвучало недвусмысленно в отношении пользователя’Элайджа Камски'!  
Эл: Тебя не переспорить, да?  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Это нормально. Лучше принять как данность.

Эл: И долго мы ещё будем обниматься? Там дрон недособранный лежит. Кстати, вы решили, как его назовёте?  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: Сейчас-то что?  
РК115: Мы думали, дрона назовёте вы или Гэвин?  
Эл: Да с чего бы? Это будет ваша соб… Дрон! Сами и мучайтесь с именем  
[РК]: 🔆☀️

Эл: Так, я сам придумал вам функцию подсветки через оптику, но сейчас тут достаточно светло?  
РК202: Мы просто сияем от восторга, сэр!!!  
Эл: Хм, эту функцию я не придумывал  
РК89: ЭТо Мы САМи! И ГэвИн!  
Эл: Почему я не удивлён?  
РК115: Потому что это риторический вопрос?

Эл: И откуда ты такой умный взялся, Маус  
РК115: Завод Киберлайф, сборочный цех #1582, конвейерная лини  
Эл: И кто мне говорил о риторических вопросах?  
РК118: Ты провоцируешь его, милый?  
Эл: Как ты мог такое подумать, Ухажер?  
РК89: У УхАжЕра в ГолОве 6 ядер ПРОцеСсорА К.А.М.С.К.И!

Все: 👀  
Эл: Хм, это ты нам доказал, что он может думать?  
РК89: ВоПрОс быЛ 'КаК'! ОтВеТ: ПРоцессорАМи!  
РК118: Спасибо, милый, ты меня просто расстрогал…  
РК89: ПоЧЕму? КаПС ЗащиЩал, а Не расСТрогиВаЛ? нЕ раССТРоживаЛ? нЕ ВоТ ЭТо вОт!  
РК118: Мы все поняли, милый, не волнуйся!

Эл: Возвращаясь к сути беседы  
РК115: Вы очень милый?  
РК118: Обнимать тебя такое редкое, но сильное удовольствие, милый!  
РК93: Собираем мы дрона?  
РК99: И это, конечно, весьма занимательно…  
Х#2: Но мы ещё хотели погулять?  
РК: Да!  
Х#3: Пообещали вести себя хорошо!  
РК89: Мы МОЖем!

Х#1: Это правда, особенно, все вместе!  
РК202: И даже одни! А вы можете пока поспать тоже, сэр!  
Эл: Нет  
Все: 👀  
Эл: Нет, не в смысле я против, нет, суть беседы была другая — имя дрону придумывайте, пока мы его собираем, чтобы потом не маяться с творческим процессом, а сразу гулять

РК: Имя’Дрон'?  
РК202: А пусть будет Драконом?!  
РК115: Единица?  
РК118: Забава?  
РК89: ИкС, мы бУДеМ иГРаТь с НиМ в ПрЯТКи и ИСКАть!  
Эл: Это был юмор? У Капса?  
РК99: Лесси? Я такую книгу читал.  
РК93: Р2Д2 или Си3ПиО?  
Эл, бормоча: Тогда уж «Генерал Гривус», чего мелочиться…

Х#2: Ракушка?  
Х#3: Жемчужина?  
Х#1: Аварийный выход #3?  
Все: 👀  
Х#1: Что? Тогда никто не догадается.  
Эл: Предлагаю вам проголосовать, имена интересные, выбор будет долгим  
Гэвин: Собрали уже себе помощника? Нет? Уауа, все, тогда меня до утра не ждите  
[РК]: ☀️  
[Х]: 😄  
Эл: Нет!

РК115: Что 'нет' означает в данном случае?  
Эл: Нет, вы не будете брать первое попавшееся имя, потому что его обронил Гэвин, сами решаете! Сами! Этот дрон уникальный, я его специально для вас усовершенствовал, так что будьте добры с именем разобраться тоже самостоятельно!

Эл: Ладно, вы пока думайте, но собирать можно и продолжить вообще-то  
РК93: Или пойти вы можете чай попить, а юнит один, специально для этого приспособленный может собирать как конструктор дрона!  
Все:  
РК93: Или уши оторвать можете этому юниту, да…  
Эл: Мы можем просто помочь

Х#1: О, о, у меня готово крыло! Но оно маленькое…  
Эл: Да, модель меньше, но при этом грузоподъемнее стандартной, более мощные двигатели и не такие опасные, чтобы не поджечь дом, было бы очень неприятно и Гэвин бы расстроился  
РК202: А грузоподъёмность затем, зачем я думаю?

Эл, слегка тушуясь: Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Понка, не могу сказать  
РК202: Кататься! На дроне! Можно будет нам?!  
Эл: Его способность поднимать тяжести всего на 70кг превышает пороговое значение веса РК900, так что  
РК202: Мы сможем кататься даже вдвоём??!! Виии!

Эл: Так, осталось только внешние панельки прикрутить, и можно выгуливать вашу соб… дрона. Имя выбрали?  
РК118: Ты удивишься, милый, но да.  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Этот вариант сразу вырвался вперед.  
Эл: Что там было?  
РК89: СамЫЙ ИНТерЕСНый!  
Эл: Тянуть интригу вы тоже у Гэвина научились?

РК99: Невозможно сказать с уверенностью. Есть основания полагать, что это уже было вшито в наш код, однако оставалось невостребованным, так как мы не модели-переговорщики.  
Эл: Поясни?  
РК93: Намекает Паганель, что мы от вас много очень в этом тоже взяли, хотя так и не скажешь.

Эл: Допустим. Я много чего напрограммировал, когда мне было 15, и это было круто, но кое о чем лучше не вспоминать… Так и имя? На что Дрон должен отзываться? Учтите сразу, говорить он не умеет!  
РК: Цитата’Аварийный выход#3'!  
Эл:  
Все: 👀  
Эл: То есть вам понравился хлоин вариант

Все: 👀  
Эл: Что я не так сказал?  
РК115: Вы не будете спорить?  
Эл: Зачем, это же вам с Гэвином потом объясняться, почему по дому летает Аварийный выход номер 3  
Все: 🥺  
Эл: Но вы можете придумать сразу имя и сокращение для него, чтобы побыстрее подзывать и не шокировать Гэвина сразу

РК89: КаПС ВСЕгдА зНАл, ЧтО ЭЛайджА ХоРОШий!  
Эл: Можно меня не обнимать каждый раз, как я это эмпирически подтверждаю?  
РК89: НеЛьзЯ! КаК ТоГДА ЭлаЙдЖА БУдеТ ЗНАть, чТО Он ХОРоШий?  
Эл:  
РК115: Кое в чем Капс упрямее Терминатора, советую смириться.  
Эл: Хм. А дрон?

РК89: ДРоН МЫ Еще НЕ знАем, КАкой!  
Эл: Допустим. А короткое имя для него?  
РК115: Ав?  
РК118: Три, милый?  
Все: 😃  
РК118: О, как это прозвучало, давайте не будем закреплять за ним это прозви  
РК99: А мне понравилось, тоже заставляет растеряться.  
РК93: Гэвин, правда, уши нам открутит.

Эл: Зачем ему ваши уши?  
РК93: Думаем мы давно так же…  
РК89: ЧтОбЫ ГоВоРить СРАзУ В НИХ? И Мы ПостОЯннО ЭтО СлЫшАлИ?  
Все:  
Эл: Что это за косплей на Шептуху из Ведьмака, нет, не может быть… Хотя как идея для Хэллоуина, должен признать, неплохо. С воображением так

Эл: Называйте!  
РК115: Твое имя Аварийный Выход#3! Сокращённо: Три.  
Дрон: 🎵🎶🎻!  
РК89: ЕмУ ПонРАвИлоСь?  
Эл: Он же не показал смайлик  
Дрон: 😄  
Все:  
Эл, потея: Значит, понравилось. Кстати, где я успел сделать его таким эмоциональным?  
РК93: А не должен был он таким быть разве?

Эл: Умеренно дружелюбный дрон, умеренно  
Дрон: 😙😚😘  
Все:  
Х#2: А мне нравится!  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Ухажер?  
РК118: А что сразу 'Ухажер'?  
Эл: Тебе нравится? У тебя появился конкурент по улыбкам и дружелюбию?  
РК118, расслабляясь: А, ты про это, милый… Здоровая конкуренция это прекрасно.

Гэвин: На часах три утра, и я слышу лёгкий вой двигателя… Я так понимаю, все работает?  
Дрон: 😁😊💛💛💛  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Я все объясню  
Гэвин: О нет  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Это значит, там есть, что объяснять, я не готов, не в три утра  
Эл: Я быстро объясню! Он немножко дружелюбнее

Гэвин: Чем Капс? Это невозможно  
РК89: СПаСиБо!  
Эл: Нет, дружелюбнее, чем б  
Гэвин: Чем близнецы? Ну, Йоды, допустим, но Паганель же очень  
Эл: Нет! Дружелюбнее, чем б  
Гэвин: Большинство дронов? В это охотно верю  
Эл: Нет! И да! Дружелюбнее, чем было задумано, я не знаю, почему!

Гэвин, зевая: Я знауааю  
Эл: Хм? Ты же даже не участвовал? Ни в разработке? Ни в проектировании? Ни в сборке? Откуда? Ты? Можешь? Знать?  
Гэвин: Я детектив, я знаю, кто его собирал. Капс, ты ничего случайного не по инструкции не спаял? Своим паяльником?  
РК89: оЙ!  
Х#3: Экстрасенс…

РК115: А почему вы решили, что это Капс?  
Гэвин: У него есть такой спецэффект с кошками, почему не быть с дронами? Ну и паяльник, вы все по инструкции точно крутили, отвёртками, а Капс мог увлечься  
РК89: ЭТО оЧеНь ПлохО?..  
Дрон: 🙁😕😟😢  
Гэвин: Нет  
Эл: Нет  
РК115: Нет?

Гэвин: Чуть более дружелюбный дрон это неплохо  
Эл: Это просто не по инструкции  
Гэвин: Но это неплохо  
Эл: Даже интересно, что можно было так спаять…  
Гэвин: Да. Короче, вы гулять пойдёте? Тогда про поводок какой-нибудь для него не забудьте. И как назвали?  
Все: >_>  
Гэвин:  
Все: <_<

Гэвин, подозрительно: Вы все так старательно отводите и прячете глаза… Понка!  
РК202: Сэр??!  
Гэвин: Не потому что где-то что-то кокнули?  
РК202: Сэр! Как вы могли подумать?! Мы дали дрону имя, сэр!!! И это  
Х#3: Поночка!  
РК202: А-а! Вы меня чуть не поймали!  
Гэвин: Ого, молодец

РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Не попалась, а Хлоя хорошая подруга, тоже молодец  
Х#3: Спасибо…  
Гэвин: Элайджа!  
Эл, крадущийся к двери: Хм?  
Гэвин: Мне очень интересно услышать твое мнение  
Эл: Я бы другое имя выбрал, ну так это я  
Гэвин: Выкрутился и утек, прогресс налицо… Йода?

РК93: Сила сейчас слабеет и в режим спящий надо, ответ сформирован быть не может!  
Гэвин: У вас необъявленное соревнование по увиливанию?  
РК93: Косноязычен сверх меры я, простить прошу!  
Гэвин: Это уже немножко пугает, но не настолько, чтобы я ушел без ответа, не надейтесь

РК99: Я могу сказать, что у него красивое и длинное имя…  
Дрон: 🎶😊🎶  
Гэвин: Которое ему очевидно нравится…  
РК115: И которое мы выбрали голосованием!  
Х#1: И которое предложили мы!  
РК118: И которое довольно запутанно сокращается, милый…  
Гэвин: У меня воображальник отказывает

РК: Наименование дрона закреплено в двух видах’Аварийный выход#3', а также’Три'.  
Гэвин:  
Все:  
Гэвин, вздыхая: По-моему, мы с Элайджей на вас плохо влияем…  
РК: Нет!  
РК118: Как выяснилось, милый, мы и сами в этом довольно продвинутые.  
РК89: Мы ПОхОжИ нА МАмУ и ПАПу?

Гэвин: О, нет  
Эл: О, да  
Гэвин: Ты ж ушёл?  
Эл: Попить на кухню, но тут явно интереснее  
Гэвин: Без сомнения  
Эл: Без печали  
Гэвин: В пламенеющие рассвете  
Эл: Он скакал навстречу ветру с песней звонкой на устах?  
Гэвин: Ок, ты тоже читал «Властелин Колец» с приложениями

Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: И всё  
Эл: Конкретнее?  
Гэвин: Теперь понятно, откуда они у нас такие…эээээ  
Эл: Милые?  
Гэвин: Увлекающиеся?  
РК115: Мы вас слышим?  
Эл: Воспитанные!  
Гэвин: Тактичные!  
РК115: Хм.  
Эл: С воображением  
Гэвин: Уж точно не без этого  
Эл: Хотя откуда у них воображение?

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Я не программировал…  
Гэвин: Над ними тяготеет наследственность и привычка выкручиваться  
Эл: Но это значит…  
Гэвин: Что за драматические паузы?  
Эл: Что они развиваются!  
Гэвин: Мы все постоянно развиваемся  
Эл, мрачнея: Кроме Элиота  
Гэвин, покладисто: Кроме Элиота

Гэвин: При моем полном тобой восхищении, Элайджа, брат твой на редкость э-э как бы помягче…  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Завтра к тебе домой поедем, ок? Завтра, а пока ты должен отдохнуть и перестать волноваться. Опять же, помнится, я должен тебе фулл-версию объятий?  
Эл:  
Эл: И форму потрогать

Гэвин: С формой обломишься, потом я спецом для тебя надену, а сейчас спать  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Что не так?  
Эл: И тебя не смущает, что я без бороды?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Я чего-то не знаю о сакраментальной пропасти между человеком-с-бородой и человеком-без-бороды?  
Эл: Но я не похож на себя?

Гэвин: Да в смысле???  
Эл: Каким ты привык меня видеть!  
Гэвин, зажав двумя пальцами переносицу: Видит бог, я не был рождён для этого…  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я тебя привык видеть вообще, вокруг, рядом, близко, иногда под боком, и борода тут э-э не котируется  
Эл: О? Как хорошо

Гэвин: Давай, ищи пижаму с Таносом, и пойдём спать  
Эл: Я мигом!  
Гэвин: Мне показалось или он так быстро рванул, что у всех волосы качнулись?  
РК115, приглаживая волосы: Если показалось, тогда это коллективная галлюцинация.  
РК202: И зачем вам спать в спальне?  
Гэвин: Это логично?

Все: 👀  
Гэвин:…потому что вы сейчас все свалите гулять, а на полу просто так спать неуютно и холодно  
РК: Да…  
Гэвин: Но это не значит, что я против прогулки! Единственное, не нарывайтесь на неприятности? И дрона не потеряйте, а то обидно будет. Поводок ему придумали?

РК93: Шифрование и свист условный так же!  
Гэвин: Ок, лишь бы он этот свист услышал, ага?  
Х#1: Нас точно услышит!  
Гэвин: В честь чего это?  
Х#3: В нас есть’Опера'!  
Гэвин: Древний браузер?  
Х#2: Программное расширение для андроидов-певцов?  
Гэвин: А, тогда вопрос снимается

Эл, в пижаме: Я готов!  
Гэвин: Ух, с таким термоядерным энтузиазмом не спать отчаливать, а гулять надо  
Эл: Ты передумал?  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Утром я об этом пожалею, но нет. А вы, мелюзга, чего застыли? Одеваемся по погоде и марш гулять  
[РК]: 🔆☀️  
[Х]: ✨✨✨  
Дрон: 🎶🎶🎶😄

Гэвин: Возможно, утром я и об этом пожалею…  
РК115: Мы проследим, чтобы повода не было. Так, Ухажер?  
РК118: Тут я весь твой, милый!  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ты тоже за ними приглядывай  
РК: Цитата’Всегда'.  
Гэвин: Понка, не шустри сильно, а?  
РК202: Хорошо, сэр!

Гэвин: Хлоечки, постарайтесь не улыбаться НАСТОЛЬКО солнечно, а то всех встречных девиантов в себя поперевлюбляете  
Х#2: Хорошо, Гэвин!  
Гэвин: Паганель, я тебя умоляю, не отставай от остальных, ладно? Йода, конечно, присмотрит, но ты такой рассеянный…  
РК99: Я постараюсь!

Гэвин: Капс? Где Капс?  
РК89: КаПс тУт!  
Гэвин: Это фонарик? У вас же глаза с подсветкой?  
РК89: У тРи БеЗ!  
Гэвин: Логично. Ладно, расчетное время возвращения и примерный маршрут?  
РК115: Мы по парку погуляем.  
РК118: Вернёмся часам к 7, милый!  
Гэвин: Если я встану, а вас ещё нет…

РК115: Мы взяли телефоны!  
Гэвин: Вот это мои дети! Если какая-то хрень, тоже звоните. Всё, валите развлекаться, я спать хочу  
РК89: ДО СВиДанИя!  
Эл: Хлои, не бузите там!

Гэвин, щёлкнув замком: Серьезно? Ты это им обычно на прощание говоришь?  
Эл: А сам?  
Гэвин: Справедливо… Давай, спортивно ориентируйся по квартире, а то я щас везде свет вырублю  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Ага. И чего стоим?  
Эл: Я достаточно привык к твоей квартире?  
Гэвин: Но мебель… Ладно

Эл: Ой  
Гэвин: Это косяк  
Эл: Ай  
Гэвин: Тумбочка  
Эл: Уф!  
Гэвин: Давай я просто возьму тебя за руку?  
Эл: Давай  
Гэвин: Ты замёрз? Руки холодные  
Эл: Волнуюсь, стало так тихо  
Гэвин: Ага, непривычно уже, да? Я тоже прислушиваюсь, ничего не могу сделать, где они шуршат…

Эл: О, мягко  
Гэвин: Это кровать  
Эл: И тепло?  
Гэвин: Это я  
Эл: Объятия? Кстати, чем будет отличаться фулл-версия?  
Гэвин: Согласился, а заранее не уточнил? Теряешь хватку, глава мегакорпорациуэуэу…  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Не буквально, отпусти мое плечо слегка? Да не теряешь ты хватку…

Эл: Чем?  
Гэвин: Тем, что тут ты можешь обнимать в удобной позе, на мягком, не заботиться, что кто-то увидит, ты помнёшь костюм или ещё какая хрень случится  
Эл: Обычно я и не беспокоюсь, это с тобой вдруг стал  
Гэвин: Это не со мной, это социализация потихоньку влияет…

Эл, обнимая поперёк: Социализация тоже с тобой влиять начала  
Гэвин: Я же говорил, мы все тут развиваемся, железные на свой лад, мы на свой, твой придурошный брат на св  
Эл: Не развивается!  
Гэвин: Не развивается  
Эл: Не засыпай, не хочу, чтобы разговор перед сном в постели был о нём

Гэвин: Откуда, хр, ты знаешь, хррр, что я-а…  
Эл: Ты дышишь не так, как обычно  
Гэвин: А как обычно?  
Эл: Не знаю, как сказать… Ты дышишь эмоционально?  
Гэвин: Ну охренеть теперь, и как с этим спать. В смысле — дышу эмоционально?  
Эл: Настроение обычно слышно по дыханию?

Гэвин: Слушай, Элайджа, ты Бэтменом на полставки не подрабатываешь?  
Эл: Мы как-то имели дискуссию на эту тему?  
Гэвин: Нет, я серьёзно, чтобы слышать настроение в ДЫХАНИИ надо быть со встроенным эхолотом?  
Эл: Ничего подобного, надо быть с приложением, которое меряет его частоту

Гэвин: Ах, ну да, я и забыл, что меня мало сканировать семи РК900, отслеживать Хлоям, надо ещё по чипу пеленговать…  
Эл: Ты обиделся?  
Гэвин: Похоже, что я обиделся?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Нет, не обиделся, но где обещанный аксессуар?  
Эл: Телефон капитану я уже послал

Гэвин: Омойбоже, Элайджа  
Эл: Я тут?  
Гэвин: Ах ты  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Невозможно на тебя сердиться, гений тысячелетия  
Эл: Вроде столетия же был?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Много хочешь  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Чтобы я ещё и фильтровал, что говорю перед сном? Нет, нет, неа, не-туш-ки  
Эл: Это так хорошо

Гэвин: Не подлизывайся  
Эл: Не нуди  
Гэвин: То есть это я ещё и зануда? Из нас двоих?  
Эл: Разумеется, ты детям все уши инструкциями прожужжал!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Справедливо, но не в долгосрочной ретроспективе  
Эл: Я приятно поражен, какие слова ты выговариваешь в три утра без запинки

Гэвин: Я вообще тот ещё кладезь талантов, уауа, ящик Пандоры прям  
Эл: Хм? Ты опять?  
Гэвин: Штокаво?  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, в глазах у тебя отражаются молнии? Ты сам не андроид, случаем? И чего так реагируе  
Эл, шипя: Гэви-и-ин!  
Гэвин: А, вспомнил. Даже в постели наорешь?

Эл: Ещё как!  
Гэвин: Ладно-ладно, осознал-раскаялся, молчу  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Ты добить меня решил, на ночь глядя?  
Эл: 😤  
Гэвин: Ок, не говорю про себя гадостей, ок, ок, ок, ошибка, перезагрузите систему, ахах, ну не выдыхай так, ты мне шею шекочешь, шучу, шучу, Элайджа! Пощады!

Эл: То-то же. И так будет  
Гэвин: С каждым?  
Эл: …каждый раз! Когда ты посмеешь говорить про себя гадости, Гэвин Рид!  
Гэвин: Мне очень страшно, Элайджа, видишь, весь боюуюуюсь, аж говорить уже не могуауауааууууу…  
Эл: Хорошая попытка, но это тоже не будет последним перед сном

Гэвин: А я-то думал, в кого это Ухажер у нас маньяк, а это в тебя…  
Эл: Это потому, что я милый?  
Гэвин: Хпх, ну не прикалывайся, я сейчас опять проснуууаусь от смеха  
Эл: Хм)  
Гэвин: Это што за улыбочки  
Эл: Совершенно ничего)  
Гэвин: Элайджа, гад ты обаятельный, что ещё?

Эл: Телефон капитану я уже послал  
Гэвин: Это тоже не будет последней темой перед сном! Я не желаю обсуждать капитана дома в постели перед сном и вообще думать о нем сверх рабочей нормы!  
Эл: Я что-то не то сказал?  
Гэвин, нервно поддергивая одеяло выше по его спине: Нет!

Эл: Хм? Ты меня обманываешь?  
Гэвин: Я? Тебя? Никогда  
Эл: Ты опять проснулся и не от смеха  
Гэвин: Тебе кажется, слишком-сметливый-гений-столетия  
Эл: Это тоже косвенное доказательство  
Гэвин: Тебе вредно вращаться в полиции, того и гляди, меня в чем-нибудь уличишь  
Эл: Гэвин?

Гэвин: Я в порядке, ты в порядке, спи  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Последняя тема перед сном — ты гений, но мне нравишься. Ещё вопросы? А, кстати, ты порядочный киберотец, у детей есть собака, ты не забыл, я оценил  
Эл: Гэвин…  
Гэвин: Нам вставать часа через четыре, спи  
Эл: Хм…  
Гэвин: Спит…


	48. Часть 48 - о самостоятельности

Гэвин: Итак, семь...  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Телефон молчит, спи  
Эл: Вернись, я все прощу?  
Гэвин: Одеяло обними, оно тоже теплое  
Эл: Не такое  
Гэвин: Я надеюсь! Спи, гениям столетия ещё рано вставать  
Эл: Кто сказал  
Гэвин: Никто не сказал, честно, никто, спи

Эл: А ты куда  
Гэвин: А я проверю, что все телефоны мелкотни прозваниваются  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Что именно "нет"?  
Эл: Необходимости... На лестничной площадке шумят, и дрон  
Гэвин: У тебя точно эхолота нигде не встроено?  
Эл: Хм? А почему, ты думаешь, я обычно живу настолько на отшибе?

Гэвин: То есть эхолот все же в наличии?  
Эл: Слух в наличии и раздражительный характер...  
Гэвин: А чего они не заходят?  
Эл: Я не телепат  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Я их отеуауац. Могу совершенно точно сказать, что они опасаются разбудить свою нервную и эмоциональную мать...  
Гэвин: Ах ты

Гэвин, распахивая дверь: Что стоим, кого ждём?  
[РК]:❗❗❗  
[Х]: ❗  
Дрон: 🎶😘🎶  
Гэвин: Так  
Эл, сзади, кутаясь в одеяло: Не бойтесь, вы его не разбудили, этот трудоголик себе будильник поставил, чтобы 7 утра не проспать  
Гэвин: А ты откуда знаешь??  
Эл: Я не телепат, но

РК: Цифровые данные не могут ускользнуть от всевидящего взора Киберлайф, РК900 и создателя их!  
Гэвин: Нет, надо сказать, от вашего дуэта стресс падает в нуль за секунду, но это само по себе немного пугает  
РК89, в ряске: КаПс и ТрИ купАТьСЯ!  
РК202, в грязи по уши: Кто быстрее!

Гэвин: Никто не БЫСТРЕЕ! Стоп! Замерли!  
Все:  
Дрон: 🎶😨🎶  
Гэвин: Кто там ещё изгваздался, зашли и дали на себя посмотреть. Понка и Капс, предсказуемо... МАУС, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ, МАУС?!  
РК115: Непредвиденные обстоятельства.  
Гэвин: Где УхАЖЕР, А С ТОБОЙ-ТО ЧТО?!  
РК118: То же, милый.

Гэвин: И что это были за обстоятельства? Шпана? ДЕВИАНТЫ? ПРЕСТУПНЫЕ ЭЛЕМЕНТЫ?!  
РК115: Нет.  
РК118: Понка и Капс, милый.  
Гэвин: Как?! И кто чистый, проходите, Хлои, Терминатор, Йода, Паганель... Дрон, пролетай  
Дрон: 🎶😊🎶  
Гэвин: И почему изгваздались именно вы четверо?

РК89: КАпс СваЛиЛСя!  
РК202: Я полезла его вытаскивать!  
РК115: Меня сдернули за ногу.  
РК118: А я сам упал, милый!  
Гэвин: Ухажер?  
РК118: Под действием силы тяготения и капсовых хватательных рефлексов.  
Гэвин: Это уже кое-что объясняет  
РК89: ПОтом КаПС всТаВАл и УТяНул УхАжЕра!

Гэвин: Это уже довольно много объясняет  
РК202: А я схватилась за ногу Мауса, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Маус тоже в грязи побарахтался  
РК99: А потом они все встали, но Ухажера опять опрокинули  
РК118, поскребывая пиджак: А потом Мауса, милый!  
Гэвин: Короче, вы ещё в грязи извалялись... поросята

РК115, отводя глаза: Не то чтобы прям извалялись...  
РК202: Мы их ещё разок опрокинули, потому что они так смешно возмущались!! Сэр!  
РК118: И мы ничего ужасного не делали, милый, совершенно нет!  
РК89: Но ОнИ УжАСно ПЕРЕгляНУлИсЬ! И наПАЛи нА КаПСа и ПоНоЧку!!  
Гэвин: ...поросята

Дрон: 🎶😕❓🎶  
Эл: Нет, Гэвин не сердится, хотя ванна на ближайшие 2 часа точно будет занята  
РК202: Кстати, кем? Какой порядок очереди, сэр?  
Гэвин: Сначала Ухажер, потом Маус, потом Капс, и ты, Поночка  
РК202: Несправедливо!!  
Гэвин: Ухажер щас себе весь пиджак по пятнышку порвет

РК202: Может быть, справедливо...  
РК118: Само великодушие, Поночка, милая...  
РК202: Я не хотела смешивать тебя с грязью! То есть, твои волосы! То есть не хотела!!  
Все:  
Гэвин: Понка, практика извинений - незачет  
РК202: Я не хотела!!  
РК118: Он шутит, Поночка.  
РК202: Я не шучу!

РК118: Тогда тебе действительно не достаёт практики, милая...  
Гэвин: Напоминаю, ванна в этом доме только одна  
РК118, уже из коридора: Но я послушаю тебя потом, милая!  
Гэвин: Вот это здравый подход  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Нет  
Эл: Что "нет"?  
Гэвин: Ни слова про грязь по коридору

Эл: Откуда ты знаешь, что я хотел сказ  
Гэвин: Хлоя? Напомнишь нам?  
Х#3: Экстрасенс~...  
Эл:  
Эл: Это ненаучно  
Гэвин: Зато действенно  
Эл: Так кто убирать будет?  
Гэвин: Это не твой эпохальный сарай с мегаплощадями, тут убирать-то  
Эл:  
Эл: Ты назвал мой высокотехнологичный дом сараем?

Гэвин: Если учесть, что он высокотехнологичный, это единственное, что отличает его от сарая  
Эл:  
Все: 👀  
Эл: До-пус-тим  
Все: 🙂  
Гэвин: Тут пару раз шваброй протереть, и нормас, не наборный паркет, демократичный линолеум  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: К тому же у нас ещё три  
Дрон: 🎶🙂🎶❓

Гэвин: ... поросёнка  
Дрон: 🎶😕🎶  
Гэвин: И я уже говорил вам, что это имя для дрона, хотя и креативное, но довольно неудобное?  
Эл: Ещё нет, они этого с ужасом ждут, можешь начинать их ругать, Ухажер был против, его тут как раз нет  
[РК]: 🙁  
[Х]: 🙁  
Дрон: 🎶🙁🎶❓

Гэвин: Извините, мы на секундочку  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин, затаскивая его в спальню: Не собирался я их ругать! Так, пожурить слегка!  
Эл: О, очередное несовпадение воспитательских паттернов...  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Ты статистику ведёшь?  
Эл: Это интересно, к тому же аналитическая работа

Гэвин: Только не говори "успокаивает"?  
Эл: Помогает успокоиться. Так лучше?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Это они в тебя такие зануды, в тебя, я уже говорил, но факты не изменились совершенно  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Детячью инициативу рубить поздно и вредно, так что фильтруем слова и смиряемся, кибербоже

Эл: Он не будет вас ругать  
Гэвин: 🤦  
Эл: Я неправильно тебя понял?  
Гэвин: 🤦 Нормально. Как смог. Так вот, дети, подумайте в другой раз, что будет, если имя окажется частотным или созвучным и как его придется произносить  
РК: Компания всегда рада учесть пожелания пользователей!

Эл, под нос: Ничерта подобного  
Гэвин: В течение тридцати дней любое желание учитывать пропадет, согласен  
Эл, ворча: Тридцати рабочих дней!  
Гэвин: А со стороны ты кажешься таким милым  
Эл: С какой стороны?  
Гэвин: С моей  
Эл: И до сих пор кажусь?  
Гэвин: Я использовал настоящее время

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Пока ваш батя пошел в экзистенциальную перезагрузку, Капс, Понка и Маус, возьмите табуретки с кухни и посидите в коридоре, чтобы грязь по дому не растаскивать, остальные - переодеваются в чистое, целое, глаженое, домашнее  
РК99: Мы никуда не пойдем сегодня?

Гэвин: Мы с вашим батей пойдем погуляем, дом его проверим, зайдём, проветрим, а то там уже дня три никто не ночевал, сигнализация даже не пиликнула, все такое  
РК93: Идете вы туда, потому что беспокоитесь наоборот или?  
Гэвин: Потому что нам тоже надо размяться  
РК: Сопровождение?

Гэвин: Ну, не знаю, Терминатор, вы вроде нагулялись? Хлои точно нагулялись, подефрагментируйте и ждите нас  
РК: 😒  
Гэвин: Терминатор, честно, время - семь утра, мы даже не задержимся, я могу вообще и сам съездить, но тогда есть вероятность - Элайджа обидится  
Эл: Определенно есть

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' непрофессионально пренебрегает собственной безопасностью и безопасностью пользователя'Элайджа Камски'! Необходимость корректировки действий - 100%!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Ты нас одних не отпускаешь?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: У меня есть неигрушечный пистолет, и я коп?

РК: Безопасность пользователя - приоритет РК900!  
Гэвин: Слушай, Терминатор, я вас гулять отпустил, хотя и скрепя сердце! А вас больше и вы меньше!  
Эл, шепотом: Ты у него отпрашиваешься?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Неа, просто даю понять, что происходит  
Эл, шепотом: А что происходит?

Гэвин, шепотом: Мы доверяем друг другу, он умный, должен понять  
Эл:  
Гэвин, шепотом: На фоне чипов слежения, конечно, не оч красиво и поучительно смотрится, но хоть так? Не согласен?  
Эл, шепотом: Не вполне?  
Гэвин, шепотом: И с чем?  
Эл, шепотом: Это лучше говорить вслух и не мне

Гэвин, оглядываясь: Надо повторять?  
РК, мрачно: Нет.  
Гэвин: Терминатор, честноправда, все будет ок, а вам надо подефрагментировать, вы со вчера на ногах и гуляли ещё полночи  
РК99: Это так...  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Что, прям взял и согласился?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Элай, мотаем, быстро-быстро

Эл: И стоило так торопиться? И ты уверен, что нам их поддержка не понадобится?  
Гэвин: Разве что моральная, для другой они устали, но я прямо не верю, что Терминатор не отправил никого с нами  
Эл: Иногда и такое случается?  
Гэвин: Это Терминатор  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Не случается

Гэвин: Ты заказал такси? Мне кажется, мы уже восемь часов ждём!  
Эл: Пока ты обувался ещё заказал  
Гэвин: И никто из мелких тебе через плечо не заглядывал?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: И телефон ты им в руки не давал?  
Эл: За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
Гэвин: За рассеянного гения

Эл: Нет, ничего подобного не происходило  
Гэвин: О, кажись, наше такси  
Эл: Но почему так долго  
Гэвин: Меня терзают смутные сомнения...  
Эл: Да нет, подъехало, остановилось...  
РК451: Утр-тро-е-о до-бро-сить-е вас?  
Гэвин: А я говорил! Привет, Шифр!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Просто смирись

Гэвин: Как дела в участке?  
РК451: Капи-питон зверству-люту-ет. Ище-м-мы.  
Гэвин: Кого?  
Эл: Того, кто в меня стрелял?  
Гэвин: Его поймал Коннор. Андроида, кстати  
РК451: Име-меня-но! Поис-искать надо-да.  
Гэвин: Ты имеешь в виду, что зачинщика вы ищете? А не ФБР разве?

РК451: То-жела-ем-мы най-мит-най-ти.  
Гэвин: Я полагаю, но капитан меня не вызывал, я пока не в теме, да и лезть поперек ФБР...  
Эл: Тебя это когда-нибудь останавливало? Правда? Судя по твоему психологическому профилю - нет  
РК451: Не-нет.  
Гэвин: Не говори, что ты тоже взломал базу

Эл: Кто говорит про взлом? Просто немножко поинтересовался. С краешку. Одним глазком  
Гэвин: Уверен, в твоем психологическом профиле тоже такого не особо найдешь  
Эл: Какого?  
Гэвин: Ну знаешь, типа "довольство малым", "всепрощение сегодня", "ударили там, подставься тут"?

Эл: Ты просто плохо меня знаешь  
Гэвин: Это со мной тоже не проканает  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я тебя знаю хорошо, возможно, лучше, чем кто-либо еще из ныне живущих людей, за исключением разве что Хлоечек, так что переубедить меня не получится  
Эл: Поразительно  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хлои = люди?

Гэвин: Э??  
Эл: Поразительно, какие ты вещи за собой не замечаешь  
Гэвин: Ну, на затылке у меня глаз нет, и хотя я в курсе, что там подголовник... не-не-не, не заводись, я в курсе, что ты образно, я пошутил, проехали  
Эл: Возвращаясь к предыдущей теме, я почти уверен, что ты в курсе

Гэвин, недовольно: В курсе чего, гений?  
Эл: Хода расследования покушения на меня  
Гэвин: И как это я должен быть в курсе, если вокруг сплошное бдительное терминаторьё, плюс ты, плюс Хлои, плюс дрон, а взламывать ФБР я не умею? В отличие от некоторых?  
Эл: Вот именно  
Гэвин: Э?

Эл: Тебе не обязательно взламывать, ты знаешь много правильных... назовем это "персон"  
Гэвин: Назовем "это" тогда уж андроидоамериканцем  
Эл: Поразительно, ты даже за него оскорбляешься!  
Гэвин: Ничего подобного! Оскорбляется он и сам прекрасно, когда хочет, конечно

Эл: В общем, не сказал бы, что ты не в курсе чего-то, что правда хочешь знать  
Гэвин: За исключением пары моментов  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ну вот эти, знаешь, наивные вещи - есть ли жизнь на Марсе, где конец бюрократии, когда будет отпуск, все такое  
Эл: Да, с этим Коннор не поможет

Гэвин, недовольно: Коннор мне ни с чем не помогает!  
Эл: Раз ты так говоришь, хорошо  
Гэвин: Это я ему помогаю! Наверное... Может быть... В общем, неважно. Кстати, откуда такси знает, куда ехать? Шифр, ты маршрут задал?  
РК451: Не-нет.  
Гэвин: Что значит "да", отлично, спокойно едем

Эл: Не то чтобы прямо спокойно  
Гэвин: Э? Ты нервничаешь?  
Эл: Немного  
Гэвин: Если бы с полгода назад психолог сказал мне, что злобных братьев-близнецов Элайджи Камски не существует, я бы поверил  
Эл: Но он существует. Не то чтобы злобный, просто хочет славы  
Гэвин: Ему недостаточно?

Эл: С чего бы ему было достаточно? Ведь у него есть я  
Гэвин: Вот именно, ему даже делать ничего специально не надо, ты уже на двоих славы обеспечил  
Эл: Это его задевает  
Гэвин: Я конечно, стесняюсь спросить, но   
Эл: Ты не стесняешься...  
Гэвин: ...чем он занимается по жизни?

Эл: Достает меня  
Гэвин: За это денег не платят?  
Эл: Платят за то, чтобы он отстал  
Гэвин: !  
Гэвин: !!  
Гэвин: !!!  
Эл: Хм? Что такое? Гэвин, скажи, иначе ты лопнешь  
Гэвин: Я не верю, что решений проще тебе в голову не приходило!  
Эл: Что бы тебе ни говорили обо мне, я против убийств

Гэвин: Ну, э, так я тоже?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Услал бы его в бессрочную командировку, в какой-нибудь офис в Нью-Йорке или ЛА, он бы развлекался и от тебя отстал. Если ты ему все равно денег платишь? С чем я тоже, веришь, нет, душевно не согласен!  
Эл: Верю...  
Гэвин: О нет, только не

Эл: Хм?  
РК451: Сэ-р?  
Гэвин: Только не хандри, разберемся, сейчас нас уже двое, а это лучше, чем один  
Эл: Да, намного. Но видишь ли, Элиот все-таки моя семья, я еще не нашел тот предел, за которым смогу совсем отказаться от общения с близнецом. И мне спокойно, когда он в порядке

Гэвин: И у тебя есть приложение?..  
РК451: Сэ-р!  
Эл: Хм? А, нет, приложения нет, я думал как раз в это посещение Элиота прочипировать, про пять лет он не соврал, а я тогда еще не изобрел датчики, которые можно было бы просто выпить или нанести на кожу, и они бы приклеились...

Гэвин: Э-э-э-э?  
Эл: Технологии не стоят на месте, Гэвин  
РК451: С-Э-Р?  
Гэвин: Да-да, Шифр, технологии едут в такси и развлекаются беседой с создателем, но я тоже тут еду и у меня еще пара вопросов, например, как снять такой чип тогда?..  
Эл: ЭМ-импульс. Или можно случайно расчесать

Гэвин: Случайно. Расчесать? Ты издеваешься, гений столетия?  
Эл: Нет, были прецеденты, ты от первого именно так избавился  
Гэвин: Я передумал, я не хочу об этом знать  
РК451, дергая за куртку: С-Э-Р!  
Гэвин, оглядываясь в окно: Что, Шифр, ГОСПОДИ, ВЫЗЫВАЙ ПОЖАРНЫХ  
Эл: ХМ?!

РК451: Выз-звал! У-же-же!  
Гэвин: Умница, Шифр, как ты вообще разглядел этот столб дыма через тонированное стекло?  
РК451, приподнимая повязку с глаза: Спец-иалист-ированное оборудо-дование!  
Гэвин: И где пожарные?  
РК451: Спе-шат-циально!  
Гэвин, осторожно: Элайджа?  
Эл:

Гэвин, тихо: Элайджа, скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста  
Эл: Что-нибудь  
Гэвин: Уже что-то. Не боись, сейчас подъедем, посмотрим, может, все не так плохо?  
Эл: Хм? Все еще хуже? Ты этим меня утешить собрался?  
Гэвин: Я намекал на "лучше"  
Эл: Там Элиот  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: А если он пострадал?

Гэвин: Еще там был умный дом  
Эл: Я не думаю, что если это специально, кого-то спас бы умный дом  
Гэвин, глядя на подъездную: Ты забываешь об одной неплохой возможности  
Эл: Что тут вообще может быть неплохим?  
Гэвин: Если один долбодятел устроил это случайно  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Шифр, ты тоже это видишь?  
РК451: Кто-кто брос-сь-ает в до-м песо-сочек-сок?  
Гэвин: Именно. И кто бы это мог быть  
Эл:  
Эл: Я говорил о непересеченных пределах? Забудь  
Гэвин: Давай я сначала с ним сам поговорю? А вы с Шифром посмотрите, что можно сделать, вдруг не все ужасно?

Гэвин, радостно: Э-э-элиот, давно не виделись, да не вздрагивай так!  
Элиот: Ч т о?! Т ы т у т о т к у д а?!  
Гэвин, доверительно: У меня к тебе тот же вопрос  
Элиот: Я т у т г у л я ю! И ж и в у! В ы м е н я б р о с и л и! Я б ы л о д и н!  
Гэвин: Но это не повод отжигать настолько

Элиот: Я н и ч е г о н е с д е л а л!  
Гэвин, оглядываясь и сгребая его за шиворот: Об этом я и хотел с тобой побеседовать  
Элиот: Д а о ч е м?! Я в х а л а т е, р а н н и м х о л о д н ы м у т р о м! П ы т а ю с ь п о т у ш и т ь д о м б р а т а - э г о и с т а! Хмпф!  
Гэвин: Ага

Элиот: З а ч т о?!  
Гэвин: Я тебе уже говорил - агрессивная половина, будешь при мне обижать Элайджу, будешь отхватывать под дых. Итак, как оно загорелось?  
Элиот: Я з а к а з а л п и ц ц у! Н а в е р н о е, ч т о - т о в к о р о б к е б ы л о!  
Гэвин: Как ты к этому пришёл?

Элиот: К о г д а я п о л о ж и л е е в к а м и н, о н а с г о р е л а!  
Гэвин:  
Элиот:  
Гэвин: А Мейс Винду был горцем - ему отрубили голову, и он умер. Безупречная логика  
Элиот: Н о к а м и н д е к о р а т и в н ы й!  
Гэвин:  
Элиот:  
Гэвин: И ты что-то положил в декоративный камин??

Элиот: ...Э т о б ы л з н а к п р о т е с т а!  
Гэвин: Против того, что ты идиот? Тогда у меня для тебя две новости, обе плохие  
Элиот: Т ы н и ч е г о н е с м о ж е ш ь м н е с д е л а т ь! Я в... Х м...  
Гэвин: Вот именно, ты не то что не в домике, ты триумфально его спалил

Элиот: С л у ч а й н о! С л у ч а й н о! Э л-л  
Гэвин: Тебе ещё втащить?  
Элиот: ...а й д ж а м е н я п о й м ё т, а т ы у ж а с н о г р у б ы й! И н е п о й м ё ш ь!  
Гэвин: Даже спорить не буду, грубый и вникать в твои оправдания не собираюсь. Ляпнешь чего Элайдже - помни об этом

Элиот: Х м?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Агрессивная половина, Элиот, завожусь с полоборота, ну да ты помнишь  
Элиот, потирая рёбра: Д а, п о м н ю...  
Гэвин: Сейчас Элайджа подойдёт, и не дай-то боже ты его ещё обидишь. В свете горящего дома я вот настолько далеко от рукоприкладства 👌

Элиот: П а л ь ц ы п о ч т и с о п р и к а с а ю т с я?  
Гэвин: У тебя хорошее зрение, но дурацкие вопросы стимулируют вероятность уйти отсюда с подбитым глазом 😀  
Элиот: 🤐  
Гэвин: 😀  
Эл: Гэвин, ты улыбаешься? О чем вы тут говорите? Элиот, ты в моем халате?! И в моих тапках?!

Гэвин: Я тебе больше скажу, он сидел на твоём стуле, спал на твоей кровати, ел из твоей тарелки, и даже резиночка у него на башке твоя  
Эл: >_>  
Элиот: >_>  
Гэвин: Что?  
Элиот: А т ы о т к у д а з н а е ш ь?  
Эл: Да? Ты не настолько хорошо знаешь моего брата и мои вещи?

Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Элиот:  
Гэвин: Вы прикалываетесь, да?  
Эл: Хм?  
Элиот: Х м?  
Гэвин: Вам "Три медведя" не читали? Кстати, к теме про вламывание в чужие дома, где Шифр?  
Эл: Он сказал, дымит больше, чем горит, и он найдет "сердце огня", что бы это ни значило  
Гэвин: Утро начинается не с кофе

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Утро начинается с переживаний за самонадеянных детишек и их кибервсеотца, чтоб уж точно провести выходной с мощным зарядом бодрости  
Элиот: Д а ч т о е м у б у д е т, айяйяяй, тымненаногунаступилслон!!!  
Гэвин: Я наверное случайно  
Элиот:  
Эл:  
Элиот: Тогдаможсойдешь?!

Гэвин: А, точно. Кстати, я тебе про обижание детей не говорил отдельно?  
Эл:  
Элиот:  
Гэвин: Но ты лучше учти, я немного вспыльчивый  
РК451: Не-немного!  
Гэвин: Шифр!! Ты как! Ты зачем туда без подкрепления полез?! Тебя нигде не сплавило?!  
РК451, довольно: Ни-как не-т, сэ-р!

Гэвин: Ай, молодца, расстарался, сказал красиво! Что там с пожаром?  
РК451: Исто-точно-ник устра-ранен, всё норма-мало-мально.  
Гэвин: Помощь какая-то требуется?  
РК451: Отрица-тель-но!  
Гэвин: Скоро твои бывшие коллеги приедут, потушат всё, встретишь их?  
РК451: С удо-доволен-ствием!

Элиот, шёпотом: К а к т ы с н и м о б щ а е ш ь с я? О н н е н о р м а л ь н ы й  
Эл, шёпотом: Хм? Благодаря тебе, дорогой брат, у меня богатый опыт общения с ненормальными, не понимаю возмущения  
Элиот: Н о я - т о ч а с т ь с е м ь и, т ы о б я з а н с о м н о й м и р и т ь с я!

Эл: Смелое заявление. Я все ещё могу подойти и погреть руки на фигуральном пепелище собственного дома, который оставил на присмотр тебе  
Элиот: Т ы п р о с т о о т м е н я с б е ж а л! И з б а в и л с я, к а к в с е г д а д е л а л!  
Эл: А ты мне насолил, тоже вполне традиционно!

Элиот: Т ы в с е г д а з в е з д и л! И з а т м е в а л м е н я! Н и к т о в м и р е н е з н а е т, ч т о н а с д в о е!  
Эл: Вот именно! Потому что ты вечно представляешься мной!  
Элиот: Я с т а р ш и й! Л ю д и д о л ж н ы у в а ж а т ь м е н я в п е р в у ю г о л о в у!

Эл: Притворяться мной - не лучший способ этого добиться!  
Элиот: Н о н а с Н И К Т О В Ц Е Л О М М И Р Е Н Е Р А З Л И Ч А Е Т?!  
Эл, краснея: Неправда! Мы непохожи!  
Элиот, бледнея: А в о т и п р а в д а! О д н о л и ц о!  
Эл: Ты сжёг мой дом!  
Элиот: Г а р а ж ц е л!

Гэвин: Кстати, о гараже, пойдём туда, а то если вы будете так орать, оба простудитесь  
Эл, тяжело дыша: Хм!  
Элиот, тяжело дыша: Х м!  
Гэвин: Конкретнее?  
Эл: Я не взял ключи, думал, умный дом откроет  
Элиот: Я ж и з н ь с п а с а л!  
Гэвин: У меня есть ключ от гаража? Обычный?

Элиот: П о ч е м у я н е у д и в л е н? Т ы е м у е щ ё х л о й п о д а р и!  
Эл: Потому что я, в отличие от тебя, предусмотрительный! Вот ты и не удивлён!  
Гэвин: Шифр, в гараже безопасно?  
РК451: Гер-мет-ик-ично соед-единение-ние с дом-ом!  
Гэвин: Отлично, никакого эффекта вытяжки

Элиот: Я т у д а н е п о й д у!  
Эл: Всего лишь пахнет горелым  
Гэвин: Ты в тапках, придурок  
РК451: Не-нет...  
Элиот: Я б о ю с ь о г н я!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Скажи это искусственному камину с коробками из-под пиццы  
Элиот: В ы м н е н е н р а в и т е с ь!  
Гэвин: Надо было валить раньше

РК451: Кома-АМАНДА-да пожарных прибыла!  
Эл: Шифр? Можно тебя к вон той стойке на секунду  
Гэвин: А что такое?  
Эл: Вьетнамские флэшбэки, нет времени объяснять, скорее всего, увидел своих бывших коллег и система немножко...  
РК451: Конечно, как скажете, Мистер Элайджа Камски, сэр.

Гэвин: Это что с ним происходит?!  
Элиот: О н н а к о н е ц з а г о в о р и л п о-ч е л о в е ч е с к и?  
Гэвин: Он и до этого словами пользовался!  
Эл: Небольшой флэшбэк, говорю же, ничего ужасного. Шифр? Встань сюда?  
РК451: Это действительно необходимо?  
Эл, напряженно: Да

Гэвин: Что это за Аманда такая?  
Элиот: Е г о л ю б и м а я у ч и л к а!  
Эл: Преподаватель, да, в университете, теперь так называется одна вспомогательная программа, которой у РК900-х я думал, нет  
Гэвин: И чем им это грозит?  
Эл: Могут на некоторое время потерять контроль над собой

Гэвин: Звучит не так страшно?  
Эл: Совершенно не контролируя свое тело  
Гэвин: А вот это пугает  
Эл: Хотя я оставил им достаточно лазеек, у каждого андроида есть минимум два выхода, но в системе 900-х могут быть правки - их делали, пока я компанию обратно принимал, не всё делал я

Гэвин: А как ты тогда Аманду сейчас обезвреживаешь?  
Эл: Просматриваю последние запущенные вспомогательные экзешники... Ну и стираю?  
Гэвин: У них есть диспетчер задач??  
Эл: У всех есть диспетчер задач, просто люди его обычно называют блокнотом  
Гэвин: Кибербоже  
Эл: Хм?

РК451: Вы-выход из спяще-его режи-жима завер-верю-шен!  
Гэвин: О, узнаю брата Васю  
Эл: Хм?  
Элиот: Э т о т ы м н е?  
Гэвин: А ты как думаешь? Нет! Стоп! Не отвечай! Не желаю знать твое мнение!  
Элиот: Н у и з р я!  
РК451: Прото-ток-ол по рабо-оту-оте! Вы-нужда-нужден уйти!

Гэвин: Вот мы и остались втроём  
Эл: Хм?  
Элиот: Я п о ж а л у й т о ж е п о й д у...  
Гэвин: В тапках?  
Элиот: М е н я п у г а ю т в а ш и о т н о ш е н и я  
Гэвин: Я спрашивал про тапки? Не про отношения?  
Эл: Действительно  
Элиот: Э т о т о ж е п у г а е т  
Эл: Ты никогда не был таким

Гэвин: Каким?  
Элиот: К а к и м?  
Эл: Пугливым  
Гэвин: О  
Элиот: Х м...  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Тогда стоит признать, что я совершенно ужасный, пугаю твоего бесстрашного брата  
Эл, предупреждая: Гэвин!  
Гэвин: Или стоит признать, что твой милый брат слегка приукрашивал собственный образ

Эл: Элиот? Он тебя пугает?  
Элиот: А т е б я, х о ч е ш ь с к а з а т ь, н е т?  
Эл: Разумеется, нет, Гэвин милый  
Гэвин, передёргиваясь: Элайджа, что за чушь  
Элиот, передёргиваясь: Э л а й д ж а, э т о н е с о в с е м т а к!  
Эл:  
Эл: Я не для того вникал в социальное взаимодействие

Гэвин: Э?  
Элиот: Х м?  
Эл: Чтобы теперь кардинально менять мнение о людях. Хотя для тебя, Элиот, я сделаю исключение. Больше никаких лекций от моего лица, кредитных карточек на мое имя или незапланированных посещений моего дома!  
Элиот: Н о я н е в и н о в а т!  
Гэвин: А кто?

Элиот: В и н о в а т а п и ц ц а!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Элиот: П о ч е м у в ы т а к н а м е н я с м о т р и т е?  
Гэвин: Я бы его даже в Нью-Йорк или ЛА не посылал, в деревню, к тётке, в глушь, в Гравити Фоллз  
Эл: Гравити Фоллз отпадает, нам не нужен Странногеддон  
Гэвин: Шифр-то тут и занят

Элиот: В о т, в ы о п я т ь э т о д е л а е т е!  
Гэвин: Э? Делаем что  
Эл: Хм? Опять?  
Элиот: Г о в о р и т е т а к, б у д т о п о в е р х м е н я!  
Гэвин: А  
Эл: Хм  
Элиот: Я д о л ж е н б ы т ь в а ж н ы й!  
Гэвин: Но это не значит, что кто-то захочет с тобой говорить

Эл: Или что это будет интересно. Я наперед знаю, что ты скажешь, и да, я смогу устроить твою жизнь так, чтобы ты наконец сам себя обеспечивал  
Элиот: К и б е р л а й ф н е е д и н с т в е н н а я к о м п а н и я в м и р е?  
Эл: Вообще, я подумывал устроить тебя под присмотром, но

Гэвин: Но?  
Элиот: Н о?!  
Эл: Пусть это будет не мой присмотр. Ты сможешь быть прекрасным консультантом. В магазине. В ресторане. В полиции?  
Гэвин: В полиции? Ты уверен?  
Эл: Я вполне уверен, это не ФБР, тут все несколько проще, да и знакомства у меня там есть  
Гэвин: Э?

Эл: Капитан Фаулер сказал, что будет мне должен, если мы с тобой ничем предосудительным заниматься в полицейском участке не будем  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Я тоже не понял, о чем он, но воспользоваться предложением нам ничто не мешает  
Элиот, подозрительно: Т о ч н о?  
Эл: Разумеется

Гэвин: А я вот что-то не вполне уверен... О чем он говорил?  
Эл: О чём-то своём, явно  
Элиот: А я п р е д у п р е ж д а л, э т о т ч е л о в е к - п л о х а я к о м п а н и я  
Эл: А я предупреждал, что мое терпение может лопнуть  
Гэвин: Элайдж  
Эл: И что наору!  
Гэвин: Молчу

Элиот: О н х о т я б ы т е б я с л у ш а е т с я, я д у м а л, с о в с е м д и к и й  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Да, определенно, попрошу Фаулера  
Элиот: Н е т! Н е н а д о! Д а в а й в К и б е р л а й ф?! Я б у д у х о р о ш о р а б о т а т ь!  
Эл: Поздно  
Элиот: В с е г о 8 у т р а?

Эл: Поздно обещать и оправдываться  
Элиот: Я т о л ь к о п р о ш у в т о р о й ш а н с! Т ы н е м о ж е ш ь б ы т ь т а к и м ж е с т о к и м! Я ж е т в о й р о д н о й б р а т!  
Эл, нервно: Ты заслужил!  
Элиот: Н о  
Гэвин, спокойно: Пойдём побеседуем? Эл, ты как раз Фаулера обрадуй?

Гэвин: Я предупреждал, что доводить лучшего человека столетия плохая идея?  
Элиот: Н о я н и ч е г о т а к о г о н е айайяяяй!  
Гэвин: Если кто про фингал спросит, так и говори, вон тот чувак, агрессивная половина, даже родному брату обижать Элайджу не даёт  
Элиот: Отпустишиворот!

Гэвин: Хорошая попытка, но как ещё заставить тебя смотреть мне в глаза? Чтобы ты предельно ясно понимал? Что я тебе не вру? И за Элайджу могу разбить тебе лицо? Несуществующую карьеру, хотя это трудно? Жизненные цели? Вообще жизнь?  
Элиот:  
Гэвин: Нет, я не шутил и не шучу

Элиот: Нокогдаясказалпротебятымолчал!  
Гэвин: Меня зацепить сложно, работает только в ночь с понедельника на воскресенье, тридцатого февраля, в остальные дни - с двух до двух пятнадцати утра по нечётным полнолуниям  
Элиот: Такизналтыоборотень!  
Гэвин: Зачатки чувства юмора, хорошо

Элиот: Янемогуэтоконтролировать! Слишкомпривык!  
Гэвин: О нет, мой кулак сам тянется к твоему лицу! Я не могу это контролировать!  
Элиот:  
Гэвин:  
Элиот: Еслиэтонамек, тослишкомтолстый  
Гэвин: Это том "Властелина колец" с приложениями слишком толстый, не согнешь, не сломав корешок

Эл: Всё, Фаулер согласен, а что это вы тут делаете?  
Гэвин: Осваиваем мнемонические техники  
Элиот: Беседуемосравнительнойтолщинекниг  
Эл: Хм? Почему мне кажется, что вы мне о чём-то недоговариваете? Гэвин, ты держишь его за шиворот?  
Гэвин: Он поскользнулся, я подхватил

Эл: Хм??? Элиот???  
Элиот: Вот, видишь, поскользнулся, дажеглазподбил  
Гэвин: Ого, а ты небезнадежен  
Эл, подозрительно: В каком смысле, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: В том смысле, я ожидал, он будет жаловаться, э-э, ну, знаешь, в глаз схлопотать довольно обидно  
Эл: Совершенно точно недоговариваете

Гэвин: Если бы недоговаривал, говори б во та, что остави интриг, чт хоте сказа  
Эл:  
Элиот: Онутебяточнонормальный?  
Гэвин: Во-первых, н  
Эл: Да, но я иногда сомневаюсь в его чувстве юмора  
Элиот: Всего-тоиногда?  
Гэвин: Не-не, стойте, я не согла  
Эл: Во-вторых, он мой, тебя не касается

Элиот: Тыменяудивляешь, братишка  
Эл: Это тоже нормально, мы не виделись пять лет, и если все пройдет, как задумано, ещё примерно столько же не увидимся  
Гэвин: О, Фаулер конкретно так согласился, да?  
Эл: Именно  
Элиот: Нехочуработать!!! Бросьменявшикарномдомесбассейном!

Гэвин: Думаю, ты слегка припозднился  
Эл: Согласен  
Элиот: Ноятвойлюбимыйбрат!  
Эл: Верна только часть утверждения  
Гэвин: Логические задачки... Ненавижу логические задачки  
Элиот: Тыжедетективсамговорил?  
Гэвин: Детектив работает с конкретикой, а эти задачки - абстракция

Гэвин: Элайджа, а твоёму одинокому брату предоставят общежитие?  
Эл: Хм? Капитан сказал, да  
Гэвин: Имеет смысл его туда отконвоировать с Шифром, что ли, а то опасаюсь  
Эл: Хм, я тоже  
Элиот: Чегоэтовыопасаетесь?  
Гэвин: Что тебя в тапках примут за душевнобольного  
Эл: Даже кибертакси

Элиот: Вынеможететаксомнойпоступить!  
Гэвин: Не можем?  
Эл: Хм?  
Элиот: Я д а ж е н е п о з а в т р а к а л!  
Гэвин: Добро пожаловать в первый день твоей свободной, гордой и независимой от брата жизни! Никакого прозябания в тени, никакого угнетения, никаких незаслуженных ништяков!

Элиот: Япередумал!!  
Эл: Там все ещё горит мой дом  
Элиот: Янеспециально!  
Гэвин: Зато теперь у тебя будет шанс так же великолепно и не специально спалить свою собственную хату  
Эл:  
Элиот:  
Гэвин: С - самостоятельность! Он же переживал? Переживал. Теперь не будет  
Эл: Хм  
Элиот: Х м?!

Гэвин: Бесплатная психологическая помощь, не благодарите  
Элиот: Т ы!!  
Гэвин: Шифр, освободился?  
РК451, заинтересованно: То-очень-но так!  
Гэвин: Сопроводи, пожалуйста, мистера Элиота Камски по его новому адресу проживания  
Эл: Я скинул адрес  
Элиот: Н о!!  
Гэвин: В добрый путь

Эл: Я не верю, что это происходит  
Гэвин: Твои тапочки с халатом самовольно уходят из дома?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Фея со сложным именем "Девиация" действует не только на простых смертных, Эльза-Из-Белой-Башни  
Эл: Иногда ты по-прежнему ставишь меня в тупик  
Гэвин: Иногда?  
Эл: Всё реже

Гэвин: Понял, будем работать, а пока  
Эл: А пока мне негде жить  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Ты посмотри, он умудрился спалить бассейн  
Гэвин: Твой брат истинный талант, но  
Эл: И гостиную!!  
Гэвин: А это не одно и то же помещение было? И кста  
Эл: И мой кабинет, Гэвин, там были лучшие кресла

Гэвин: Я очень тебе сочувствую, и все же ты немного погорячился, когда сказал, что тебе негде ж  
Эл: А где ты мне предлагаешь жить?! В гараже?!  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Гараж, конечно, не пострадал, но я о друго  
Эл: В гараже мастерская и серверная, это хорошо, но спать там?  
Гэвин:

Эл: И где мне расположить всех трёх Хлой?  
Гэвин, бормоча: Правда, загадка  
Эл: Надо заказать номер в гостинице  
Гэвин, неверяще: Да ради всего святого  
Эл: И неизвестно, сколько продлится ремонт!  
Гэвин: Тогда уж заселиться прям в Киберлайф? Чем хуже гостиницы?  
Эл: Ты гений

Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Уверен?  
Эл: Хм? Я что-то упустил? Упускаю?  
Гэвин: Поднапрягись, сейчас будет сложно  
Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: Где ты тусил последние дней пять?  
Эл: У тебя?  
Гэвин, выдыхая: Тепло. Следующий вопрос, где Хлои сейчас?  
Эл, подозрительно: У тебя?  
Гэвин: Теплее.

Эл: Не понимаю, тут везде одинаковая температура  
Гэвин: Кроме моих мозгов, они сейчас на точке кипения  
Эл: Тебе надо к врачу?  
Гэвин: К невропатологу, но это не срочно. Так вот, Элайджа, ты почти неделю жил у меня, и если есть такая нужда, вполне можешь пожить ещё  
Эл: Не в гараже?

Гэвин:  
Эл: Ты не шутишь?  
Гэвин: Ладно, к невропатологу мне нужно срочно  
Эл: Что-то случилось?  
Гэвин: У меня может выработаться нервный тик  
Эл: Это потому, что у тебя ужасно стрессовая работа  
Гэвин: И семеро детей  
Эл: И ещё их активный племянник  
Гэвин: И Кибербоже, одна штука

Эл: Хм? С этим есть сложности?  
Гэвин: ЭЛАЙДЖА, ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ЖИТЬ У МЕНЯ, ТЫ И ТВОИ ХЛОИ, ВЫ УЖЕ ЖИВЁТЕ У МЕНЯ ВОТ ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС  
Эл: Это я понял, и зачем было так голос повышать? Но ты заговорил о нервном напряжении и стрессе, в том числе я тому виной? Я бы не хотел  
Гэвин: 🤦

Эл: Гэ-э-эви-и-и-ин?  
Гэвин: Нет меня  
Эл: Да как, если ты есть?  
Гэвин: Морально меня нет. Нигде нет  
Эл: Тогда придется тебя искать  
Гэвин: Вообще нигде нет!!  
Эл: Это совсем непонятно! Тогда меня тоже нет, раз тебя нет, потому что мы оба есть! И раз мы вместе, значит состояние одно!

Гэвин: Ох, ладно  
Эл: Хм? Ладно?  
Гэвин: Уговорил, мы оба тут, не нервничаем, просто беседуем о том, что твой дом сгорел, хотя не полностью, и ты можешь пожить у меня  
Эл: Я рад, что ты предложил, но не хочу тебя стеснять  
Гэвин: Ты довольно тощий, этого мало, чтобы меня стеснить

Эл: Тощий?  
Гэвин: Вопрос на засыпку, сколько раз в день ты ешь?  
Эл: Пять?  
Гэвин: А если Хлои не успевают подсунуть ланч?  
Эл: Три?  
Гэвин: А если ты сам забываешь среагировать?  
Эл: Один?  
Гэвин: Вот поэтому и тощий  
Эл: Я спортивный!  
Гэвин: И компактный  
Эл: Высокий!  
Гэвин: И оч худой

Эл: Вот знаешь, Гэвин Рид, ты  
Гэвин: Э? Я тебя все-таки разозлил?? Спустя столько времени? Мне удалось? И чем? Что ты до-хо-дяж-ный? И е-сть на-до боль-ше?  
Эл: Рррррр  
Гэвин: О, да ладно, тебя правда это бесит?  
Эл: Я НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ И ПРЕКРАСНО ЕМ  
Гэвин: Ок, договорились

Эл, подозрительно: Точно договорились?  
Гэвин: Я уже говорил, если сказать словами через рот, есть большая вероятность, что люди воспримут и не будут давить, куда не надо  
Эл: То есть ты это собираешься учесть?  
Гэвин: Конечно! А для всего остального у тебя есть агрессивная половина

Эл: Или Киберлайф?  
Гэвин: Еще скажи МастерКард  
Эл: В твоих словах есть некоторая логика  
Гэвин: Которая понравится тебе больше, когда я скажу, что мы  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Остались со стороны детей  
Эл: ХМ?  
Гэвин, радостно: СОВЕРШЕННО БЕЗ ПРИСМОТРА  
Эл: ТЫ УВЕРЕН  
Гэвин: ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, ДА

Эл: ЭТО ВООБЩЕ ВОЗМОЖНО?  
Гэвин: НЕ ЗНАЮ, САМ В ШОКЕ  
Эл: Тогда можем заняться совершенно чем угодно?  
Гэвин: Совершенно!  
Эл: Даже погулять?  
Гэвин: Ага!  
Эл: Даже съесть мороженого, сколько хочется?!  
Гэвин: ДА  
Эл: Даже устроить тебе экскурсию по Киберлайф и познакомить с секретарями?

Гэвин: Э? Это зачем еще?  
Эл: Ты на полставки МОЙ, АХАХАХХА  
Гэвин: Что это за инфернальный смех, э?  
Эл: Ты же документы по сотрудничеству с Киберлайф подписал, так что значишься у нас совместителем, к тому же я бы хотел тогда сразу протестировать аксессуар  
Гэвин: Э? Какой такой?

Эл: Ах, точно, я же тебе его еще не вручил  
Гэвин: Какой аксессуар?  
Эл: Следящее устройство, помнишь, ты сам говорил. Капитану - телефон, с девятисотыми я сам договорился, остался ты  
Гэвин: А Элиот?  
Эл: А за Элиотом обещал присмотреть капитан, думаешь, почему в полицию его послал?

Гэвин: Потому что там чрезвычайно повышенный уровень пофигизма к людям, хотя бы отдаленно на тебя похожим?  
Эл: Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Гэвин: Ну ты же не думаешь до сих пор, что в полиции служат идиоты??? Или что тебя не узнали в бороде?  
Эл: Хм? Надежда была слабой...

Гэвин: Надежда?  
Эл: Я надеялся, что хотя бы на первых порах всем будет все равно, это же люди, им все равно любая вещь, которая не касается их лично, а потом я бы наэкспериментировался и спокойно отказался от маскировки, но  
Гэвин: Но?  
Эл: Хм... Так уж вышло, что я...

Гэвин, напряженно: Что ты?  
Эл: Наэкспериментировался, но в другом смысле  
Гэвин: Да?  
Эл: Допустим, да  
Гэвин, моргая невпопад: И как?  
Эл: Хм? Прекрасно  
Гэвин: Невропатолог, срочно  
Эл: Что? Нет, не надо, давай я тебя успокою  
Гэвин: А ты знаешь, как?  
Эл: У 900-х насмотрелся  
Гэвин: И?

Эл, обнимая его: Так нормально?  
Гэвин, расслабляясь: Уффф  
Эл: Будем считать, что это означает "да"  
Гэвин: В данном контексте точно  
Эл: И меня не перестает поражать, как ты умудряешься говорить со мной и андроидами понятно  
Гэвин, устало: Меня тоже  
Эл, осторожно: Я это ценю. Очень

Гэвин: Ок, с этим разобрались, прекрасно, тогда разберемся с аксессуарами и свалим от детей гулять?  
Эл: Хм? Прости, я отвлёкся  
Гэвин, терпеливо: Жучок, ты хотел прицепить на меня жучок, потому что первый я, видите ли расчесал, второй угробил с помощью Ящера, другие не знаю

Эл: Другие ты тоже расчесал, могу с уверенностью сказать, что у тебя чувствительная кожа  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Только принародно это не ляпни. Знаешь, как долго может стебаться над коллегой приличный коп в естественной среде обитания?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вот и я проверять не хочу

Эл: Но у тебя правда чувствительная кожа. И шампунь, крем для бритья и лосьон у тебя под это подобраны, я не думал, что это секрет  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Вкрай любопытные детишки  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Не думаешь же ты, что я такое сам выбрал? Это Ухажер или Терминатор, у-у, мелкотня

Эл: Хм, наверное, это вероятнее  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Чем что?  
Эл: Чем разумное принятие индивидуальных особенностей собственного родного организма, с которым тебе ещё жить и жить  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, это сарказм  
Эл: Элементарная забота о себе - невыносимый труд  
Гэвин: Не кажется

Эл: Ведь для этого надо себя ценить и уважать! Хотя бы! Гэвин! Рид! Я обещал, что наору!  
Гэвин, быстро: Это сумма случайных обстоятельств! Больше не повторится, я теперь в курсе, это все меняет, честноправда, Элайджа, клянусь, только не зверей, тебя ж обнимать страшно!

Эл, успокаиваясь: Допустим убедил, но в следующий раз обязательно наору  
Гэвин: Ок, ок, ок, всё понял! Мы все развиваемся, я обещаю, что буду туда тоже  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Разносторонне развиваться  
Эл: Да, кстати. О развитии, вот, куда я положил, в какой карман... Сядь пока, я найду...

Гэвин: А у тебя тут довольно уютно для гаража  
Эл: Да-да, мне всегда нравилось тут работать, пусто, прохладно, много места, можно сделать голографический интерфейс, как в кино про Железного  
Гэвин, дергаясь: Э?  
Эл: Человека... Хм?  
Гэвин: Не обращай внимания, профдеформация

Эл, охлопывая карманы: Да куда я положил...  
Гэвин: Куда обычно кладешь?  
Эл: В правый карман, потому что правша...  
Гэвин: Тогда посмотри в левом, люди иногда изрядно непредсказуемы  
Эл: Это говорит мне человек, едва не арестовавший Маркуса за вандализм  
Гэвин: Э?

Эл: Я склонен тебе верить... Но где эта штука? Не мог же я вложить ее в коробку к дрону... Ох  
Гэвин: Мда  
Эл: Очень глупо получилось  
Гэвин: Зато мы всегда сможем его найти  
Эл: Эта штука умела мигать синим и красным  
Гэвин: В таком случае мы получили очаровательного дрона с мигалкой

Эл, садясь рядом: Ты не сердишься?  
Гэвин: На что? Почему? И зачем?  
Эл: Я очень проблемный  
Гэвин: Ты очень гениальный, это реально мешает жить, причем, тебе самому  
Эл: Ты странный  
Гэвин, хлопая по коленям: Прекрасно, предлагаю завершить на этом обмен любезн  
Эл: То есть, уникальный

Гэвин: Уточнять не обязательно  
Эл: Я не хочу говорить тебе неприятные вещи, кроме тех случаев, когда этого требует ситуация  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ок, не говори. Так вот, пошли погуляем, скинем не лучшее настроение, оторвемся?  
Эл: А жучок?  
Гэвин: Будет ждать свою Леди Баг


	49. Часть 49 - о переговорах разного уровня

Гэвин: Вот мы и дома!  
[РК]: 👀  
[Х]: 👀  
Дрон: 🎶😄🎶🤔🎶❓  
Гэвин: Я не буду оправдываться перед летучей штукой  
Дрон: 🎶🚨🎶🚨🎶  
Эл: Вот, где аксессуар  
Гэвин: Я не буду оправдываться даже перед летучей полицейской штукой с мигалкой!  
Эл: Просто чуть задержались

РК: Цитата'чуть'?  
Гэвин: В пределах рабочего дня!  
Эл: Да, тем более, что мы были в Киберлайф  
Гэвин: Там вам обычно неинтересно, Элайджа меня с секретарями познакомил, взрослые долгие разговоры, все такое  
РК89: ГэВиН нЕ брАЛ тЕЛЕФон?  
Гэвин: Э?!  
РК118: Именно так, милый!

Гэвин: Но он не зво... 12 пропущенных?  
[РК]: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Чего вы тогда такие спокойные?  
РК89: ЭлАЙджА бРАл!  
Гэвин: Элайджа?? Ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
Эл: Хм? А, да, в башне блокировка на входящие твои сработала  
Гэвин: И почему??  
Эл: Потому что все должны работать, а не болтать

Гэвин: Это что, это политика компании?  
Эл: У них есть рабочие телефоны  
Гэвин: Я начинаю понимать, почему злой босс  
Эл, вздыхая: Небезосновательно. Работа с андроидами - дело кропотливое, но отдельные работники считают - не требующее их полного внимания  
Гэвин: А совет директоров?

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: У них же нет таких ограничений?  
Эл: Право на панический звонок адвокату или успокоительный родным надо ещё заслужить  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Они тебе тапочки ещё таскать не научились?  
Эл, вздыхая: Я надеюсь, их когда-нибудь озарит  
Все:  
Эл: Шутка, шутка, расслабьтесь

Гэвин: Насчёт чего именно ты пошутил?  
Эл: Тапочки?  
Гэвин: Это вопрос?  
Эл: Совет директоров, конечно, не ограничен в звонках  
Все: Фух  
Эл: Они ограничены во времени  
Все: 👀  
Эл: Времени разговора, разумеется, ничего криминального  
Гэвин: Ты для них определенно слишком умный

Эл, печально: Я для всех слишком умный...  
Гэвин: И слишком гениальный  
РК115: И слишком предвзятый к себе, если позволите сказать.  
РК118: И слишком любящий порядок, милый.  
Х#2: И слишком добрый!  
РК89: И ЭлАЙДжа ХорОШий!  
Эл: Не слишком?  
РК89: В саМЫЙ РаЗ!  
Гэвин: Устами младенца

Эл: Капс точно старше младенца  
Гэвин: Это было образное выражение  
РК89: КАпС обРАЗнЫЙ?  
РК115: Капс отличный.  
РК89: ЭтО нЕ оТВЕт!  
РК118: Капс образный, когда надо, милый.  
РК89: ЭтО ХОрОшо?  
РК115: Капс отличный [2].  
Эл: Он просто повторил свою реплику?  
Гэвин: Зато вовремя и к месту

Эл: Убедили, возможно, для вас я не слишком умный, вы регулярно ставите меня в тупик  
РК99: Это побочный эффект, извините...  
Х#1: Элайджа, сэр, не расстраивайтесь!  
Эл: Кто говорит, что я расстроен?  
Гэвин: Твоя манера подбирать слова  
Эл: Хм? Люди обращают внимание на такие мелочи?

Гэвин: На какие только мелочи люди внимания не обращают  
РК: Да. Концепт 'время' не учитывается пользователями, находящимися в состоянии повышения всех социально значимых параметров, соответствующем эмоциям 'счастье', 'эйфория', 'восторг'.  
Все:  
РК99: Счастливые часов не наблюдают?

Гэвин: Я же извинился! Мы просто погуляли по Киберлайф, ничего криминального, даже опасного ничего!  
РК:'Криминального' - положительно, нет. 'Опасного' - отрицательно! Да!  
Гэвин: Каким бы краем? Это его вотчина, и не следует забывать, что  
РК: Нападение было осуществлено андроидом!

Гэвин: Не понял, ты опасаешься теперь Киберлайфа? Терминатор?  
РК: Вероятность высока. Да. Совет директоров? Конструкторы? Старший программист?  
Эл: Хм? Я сам у себя старший программист  
РК, невозмутимо: Младший программист? Пользователи, которым выгодно изменение курса компании!

Гэвин: Таких пользователей овердофига, Терминатор, с чего ты взял, что искать стоит именно в Киберлайф?  
РК: Программирование пользователя'Элайджа Камски' в параметрах 'цель' и 'нанесение вреда здоровью, несовместимого с жизнью' реально только при больших аппаратных возможностях.

Гэвин: А если в него стреляли не на поражение? Специально, чтобы рейтинг Киберлайф и вам заодно накрутить?  
Эл: Хм? Глава пиар-отдела?  
Гэвин: Маус, что ты скажешь? Это ты его прикрыл  
РК115: Трудно сказать, на поражение стреляли или нет.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК115: Но целились в голову.

Все:  
РК115: Хм? Я что-то не так сказал?  
Гэвин: Это для вас, железные, выстрел в голову может изредка быть несмертельным  
Эл: Да, если целиться в челюсть или не в центр процессорного носителя  
Все:  
Эл: Не в центр головы, то есть  
Гэвин: Короче, концепция горца все еще в ходу

Эл: Она всегда в ходу, горцы же бессмертные  
Гэвин: Логично  
РК93: Делать что-то с этим собираемся мы?  
Гэвин: Можно допросить Ящера, как-то же он электро-магнитную дуру в канализации отгрохал, такое тоже в одно лицо трудно  
Эл: Помониторить, кто смотрел нашу презентацию в компании

Гэвин: Можно и не мониторить, я тебе прямо так скажу - все смотрели  
Эл: Хм? С чего ты взял?  
Гэвин: После того, как я узнал о правилах пользования телефонами внутри башни, кибербоже, они на стенку лезут без развлечений  
Эл: Хм? Но в "Сапёра" я им играть не мешаю?

Гэвин: Скажи на милость, кто сейчас играет в эту древнюю  
Эл: Я  
Гэвин: ...классическую игру! А среди сотрудников? У них хотя бы есть выбор?  
Эл: Еще есть какие-то пасьянсы, кажется...  
Гэвин: Ты потрясающе эффективный босс  
Эл: Почему мне кажется, что это не комплимент?

Гэвин: Потому что ты гений  
Эл: И вот мы опять вернулись к началу  
РК: Инициировать поиск заинтересованных лиц, обладающих подходящими аппаратными возможностями?  
Эл: В Киберлайф ими обладаю только я  
Все:  
РК: Имеющих доступ к аппаратным возможностям?  
Эл: Вот это ближе к правде

Гэвин: Терминатор, помониторь, если тебе не в падлу, но вообще, капитан обещал нам отпуск за хорошее поведение и презентацию, отлично сработавшую на имидж полиции, так что предлагаю всем обмозговать, чего вы хотите от примерно недели свободного времени  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты тоже

Эл: Но у меня все время свободное? Если я захочу?  
Гэвин: Это будет специальное свободное время, которое придется проводить в компании, вне дома и вне работы - обязательно!  
Эл: Очень странные условия...  
Гэвин: Вот и думай  
Дрон: 🎶❗🎶  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК99: Входящий звонок от капитана.

Гэвин: Я смотрю, киберлайфовская блокировка на редкость действенная... Элайджа, как ее теперь отжать?  
Эл: Хм? Она должна сама отключиться при выходе с территории  
Гэвин: Даже не здания? Территории? Ты умеешь наводить ужас  
Эл: Хм? Ужас? Это не специально, обычная дисциплина

РК118: Капитан все ещё звонит, милые?  
Гэвин: Ох  
Эл: Хм  
РК: Соединение установлено.  
Дрон-Фаулер:🎶Рид! 😠 Почему не отвечаешь? 🤔 Я пытаюсь тебе дозвониться полдня!📱Кто-то обещал присматривать за своевременностью оплаты твоего интернета и связи впредь!🎶  
РК: Да! Цитата'извините'!

Дрон-Фаулер: 🎶Это первый и последний раз, когда я тебя прощаю! 😠 Дело как раз для тебя и твоих железных друзей, 🤖на складе окопалась группа враждебно настроенных андроидов!😒Требуют переговоров с тобой!❗Так что подкрепление взять не забудь! ☝️Адрес скину 87-му. 👋

Гэвин: Терминатор? Есть адрес?  
РК: Да, обновление статуса задания?  
Гэвин: Придется тащиться  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Тебя я не возьму, ты думай над отпуском и разблокируй мой телефон  
РК89: Но КаПсА Гэвин возьмёт?  
Гэвин: И не только КаПсА, все поедем, не нравится мне эта замануха

РК: Статус защиты пользователя'Элайджа Камски'?  
Гэвин: Хлои ему на что  
РК: Опыт посещения локации 'дом', пользователя'Элайджа Камски'?  
Гэвин: Мда, тут ты прав, в свете утренних событий... Пусть с ним останутся Маус и Понка, плюс Хлои, достаточное подкрепление, как думаешь  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Итак, друзья, предлагаю еще маякнуть Коннору об этом адресе, не знаю, как у вас, а у меня данная ситуация вызывает одно сплошное беспокойство  
РК: Да. Цитата'Переговорщик', статус - активно.  
Гэвин: Вот-вот, группа враждебно настроенных андроидов, которая зовет спецом нас...

РК118: Мягко говоря, настораживает, милый.  
РК89: КапСУ Не НРАВиТсЯ НасТОРАжиВатьСЯ, КоГдА ГэВИн В рАДИУсе ПоражЕНИЯ. ГэВИн УВерЕН, Что ТАК нАдо?  
Гэвин: У нас приказ, необходимо оставаться в его рамках, раз уж все так обернулось. Да и дожил же я до своих лет, Капс, все пучком!

РК93: Задача прояснилась не?  
РК99: Новых подробностей капитан пока не присылал...  
РК: Да. Необходимо оперативное взаимодействие с пользователем'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: Э? Терминатор? Мне известно не больше вашего, что ты еще обсудить хочешь?  
РК: Вероятность. Цель - пользователь.

Гэвин: Так  
РК118: Милый, ты ведь в курсе, как трудно с Терминатором спорить? Давай его выслушаем? Ради нашего спокойствия?  
РК89: дА!  
Гэвин: Так  
РК93: Нужно знать нам о безопасности твоей, мастер-джедай, Гэвин!  
РК99: Пожалуйста?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Так да! Я сразу пытался согласиться

РК: Цитата'Фух'. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' вероятная цель, так как продемонстрировал свою эффективность и неординарность на мероприятии 'презентация'. Командующий офицер подразделения РК900 вероятная приоритетная цель. Мероприятие 'презентация' имеет ряд негативных последствий!

Гэвин: А я вам о чем толковал? И кто бы меня послушал? Вот, что бывает, если гнаться только за популярностью или статусом  
[РК]: 😕😟☠️  
Гэвин: Да я не в смысле, что я вас ругаю!  
[РК]: 🤖❓  
Гэвин: Вот-вот, учитесь жить дальше, я к тому, на будущее запомните, утятки, и хватит с вас

РК118: Мы действительно не подумали, милый...  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Да ещё вас не особо кто спрашивал, так что расслабьтесь. Даже меня не спрашивали, капитан решил, Элайджа не воспрепятствовал, вот мы имеем, что имеем  
РК99: Опасность для вас?  
Гэвин: Первопроходческую миссию и проблемы

РК93: Не послышалось мне ли?  
Гэвин: Неа  
РК99: 'Первопроходческую'?  
Гэвин: Эти проблемы бы все равно на кого-то упали, не сейчас, так позже. У нас ещё и преимущества есть, между прочим. Две стороны у медали, все такое  
РК89: ГэВИн сКазАЛ 'преИМуЩеСтВа'?  
Гэвин: Так и сказал, Капс

РК89: КаКие? КаПСу ИнТереСНо!  
Гэвин: Во-первых, вы у меня крутые  
[РК]:😄  
Гэвин: Во-вторых, у этой змеи голов больше, чем у Лирнейской гидры, потому что вы у меня ещё и разумные  
[РК]:😊  
Гэвин: В-третьих, на нашей стороне закон и ваша кибермамка в лице киберпапки, что тоже внушает

РК118: Так действительно всё смотрится получше, милый.  
РК: Риски, которым подвергается любой сотрудник ДПД можно минимизировать, но нельзя исключить полностью.  
Гэвин: Никто не думает расслабляться, Терминатор, честно, мы прост чуть приободрились  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Не слегка?  
РК: Да!

Гэвин: Так, господа, на повестке дня у нас заброшка  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Поэтому большая просьба, стены ломать или при неотложной необходимости, или когда задание выполним. Ага?  
РК118: Ага, милый!  
Гэвин: Договорились. Крис, э, Крис!  
Миллер: О, Гэвин со своими друзьями, быстро приехали!

Гэвин: И тебе привет. Что тут делается?  
Миллер: Внутри группка девиантов, угрожают взорвать здание, если с ними не придёшь говорить ты. И это довольно хреново, если ты спросишь меня...  
Гэвин, вздыхая: А что я только что сделал?  
Миллер: Так вот, если ты спросишь меня...  
Гэвин: 🙄

Миллер: Вот бы кто-нибудь спросил меня...  
Гэвин: Что, настолько устал от младенческих криков?  
Миллер: Ты не представляешь, КАК!  
Гэвин: Ничего, зато подрастет, не нарадуешься  
[РК]: 😊  
Миллер: У тебя вроде нет детей?  
Гэвин: А родительский опыт есть, смирись, жизнь полна сюрпризов

Миллер: Но для этого нужны дети? Чтобы их воспитывать?  
Гэвин: Стажёры всякий раз заставляют меня вспомнить азбуку полисмена. Кстати об этом. Есть там буква "Как насчёт перейти к срочным делам, Крис?"  
Миллер: Ладно, приятно с тобой поболтать, в общем, у них промышленная взрывчатка

Гэвин: Это должно было вызвать у меня вздох облегчения?  
Миллер: Да, потому что у них нет детонаторов  
Гэвин: О  
Миллер: Ага  
Гэвин: Как, говоришь, дети?  
Миллер: Прекрасно, особенно орут здорово  
Гэвин: Ладно, бывай, будем надеяться, у них нет талантливых пиротехников

РК: Объект'детонатор' может быть проигнорирован ввиду чрезвычайных обстоятельств. Различные модели компании "Киберлайф" обладают неоднородной устойчивостью к перегреву внутренних компонентов, в том числе, собственных.  
Гэвин: Ты заставил меня взбодриться! Это что за самопал?!

РК118: У некоторых моделей линейки РК, милый, такой бонус - фееричный перегрев.  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Только РК?  
РК93: Остальных, знаю насколько, заземление качественнее происходит. Связано с выносливостью системной больше, облегчением слоя геля защитного поверх биокомпонентов.

Гэвин: Э? Вы ж выносливее? Как это?  
РК99: Наши биокомпоненты не утяжеляются лишней защитой, сэр.  
Гэвин: Выносливость - немножко другой параметр...  
РК99: Поэтому мы способны к энергичной активности, долгому преследованию и лёгкому отводу отработанных частиц тириума от компонентов.

Гэвин, бормоча: Кровеносных сосудов больше, сеть разветвленнее, но и ближе к коже...  
РК: Подходящая аналогия. Рекомендуемый параметр проведения операции - повышенная бдительность. Вероятность взрыва не отменяет риск для руководителя операции!  
Гэвин: Дак а то ж!

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: Он самый. И пожить я все ещё хочу. Равно как и вернуться домой в полном составе. Поэтому мы с Терминатором зайдём вдвоём, а остальные - рассредоточьтесь и незаметненько инфильтруйтесь с разных сторон. Ловушка или нет, лучше подстраховаться

РК: Принято. Да.  
Гэвин: Готовы? Тогда двигайте на позиции, мы с Терминатором с главного зайдём  
РК118: Север, милые.  
РК99: Северо-восток.  
РК93: Восток.  
РК89: КаПС На ЗапАд!  
РК: Цитата'юг'.  
Гэвин: Ага, распределились, всё, держите связь с Терминатором и поосторожнее там

Гэвин: Тихо тут. Пыльно. АПЧХИ!  
РК: Компания Киберлайф желает вам приятного дня!  
Гэвин: Спасибо, буду здоров, буду, это платок?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: И нечего так искренне удивляться!  
РК: Сведения составили блок абсолютно новой информации!  
Гэвин: Ладно тебе ёрничать, знаю, что платок

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Тебе пора прикрутить накал сарказма и подкрутить понимание риторических вопросов. Э-эй? Дормамму? Я пришел договориться?  
Голос: Идите дальше!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, он мне кого-то напоминае... ТЕРМИНАТОР?! ТЫ ГДЕ?! Только что тут стоял, я просто отвернулся... 🔫

Голос: Идите дальше!  
Гэвин, крутясь на месте: Терминатор? Куда ты делся?..  
Голос: Он у меня! Идите на второй этаж!  
Гэвин: Зачем мне вообще к тебе идти?!  
Голос: Вы же не хотите, чтобы здание взорвалось с вашим напарником внутри?  
Гэвин, бормоча: Да ты гений...  
Голос: Именно так!

Гэвин: Ты точно не причинишь ему вреда?  
Голос: Мне нужны вы, детектив, а не ваше подразделение, которое теперь все заперто по комнатам-ловушкам!  
Гэвин: Вот чёрт! Да, где там подразделение, сильно сказано, всего-то пара андроидов?  
Голос: Вы пытаетесь понять, скольких я поймал?

Гэвин: По тебе сразу видно - гений!  
Голос: Какая грубая лесть, детектив... Я поймал пятерых. Они очень интересные, но сидят смирно, ведь у каждого есть по телевизору с вашим изображением в режиме прямого эфира! И они тоже не хотят выкапывать вас из-под обломков!  
Гэвин: Ох

Голос: Не могу поручиться, но что-то такое уже с вами случалось, я прав?  
Гэвин: Вообще-то, ты как раз последовательно не прав! Зачем тебе заложники РК900 и эксперимент в заброшке?  
Голос: Чтобы вы почувствовали себя значимым, детектив, разумеется! У вас это так плохо получается

Гэвин, невозмутимо: А, так ты психотерапевт, да? Добро пожаловать в игру, всё такое? Люди постоянно недорубают до твоего уровня?  
Голос, раздражённо: Просто идите на второй этаж, детектив!  
Гэвин: Щас, погоди, шнурок развязался...  
Голос, негодующе: Я тут все взорву!

Гэвин: Ок, ок, я не иду разве? Просто шнурок, чего ты из-за шнурка бесишься...  
Голос: На. Второй. Этаж.  
Гэвин: Ок, мам, почти на месте  
Голос: Вы подобны абсолютному людскому большинству, детектив Рид, грубы, невежественны, мышление состоит из шаблонов и стереотипов...

РК900 на лестнице: Тсс, детектив, я тут! Быстрее, ко мне, я вас спрячу!  
Голос: Ваш уровень авторитета недостижим и необъясним, однако, парадоксально осязаем...  
Гэвин, 🔫: Не подходи! Слышь, Дормамму, убери своё чучело!  
РК900:  
Голос:  
Гэвин: И не делайте удивлённые...Что там у вас!

Голос: Что? Это не моё, это ваше!  
РК900: Да! Детектив! Это же я!  
Гэвин, не опуская пистолет: Ни фига подобного! Не подходи! Стрелять буду на поражение!  
РК900, порываясь навстречу: Но это же я!  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: Ха  
РК118, налетая: Правда, не подходи к нему, милый, без разрешения!

Голос: Что?! Я вас запер!  
РК900: Мой человек!  
РК118: Ми~лы~й, лучше беги!  
Гэвин: Ухажёр!  
РК900: ТЫ МЕШАЕШЬ ❗⭕❕⭕  
РК118, притиснутый к стене: Сколько страсти, ми~лы~й! 👅  
Гэвин: Только не целуй всякую гадость!!  
Голос: Вы что там устроили?!  
РК118: Отличная идея, лучше в щёчку!👄

РК900: ТЫ ЧУДОВИЩЕ ⭕❕❗⭕⭕  
РК118, рванув за жилет: Ты ещё не всё видел, Ми~лы~Й!  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, отойди, я его просто пристрелю!!  
РК118, рванув за рубашку: Ты такой горячий, МИ~ЛЫ~Й~~~  
РК900: ПЕРЕГРЕВ КОРПУСА НЕПРОГРАММНОЕ ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО МИССИЯ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА ⭕❗⭕❕

РК118, пробивая грудную клетку в один удар: Э~т~о вряд ли, М~И~Л~Ы~Й!  
Голос: Где мой юнит?!  
РК118, скручивая голову: Потерял голову от любви, милЛЛлый!~  
Гэвин: Ухажёр?! Ты как?!  
РК118, пробивая чужой корпус ещё в трёх местах: Рукава запачкал, милый, очень несчастен.

Гэвин: А остальные?!  
РК118: Терминатор очень зол и скоро выбьется из подвала, там поворотная плита была, милый, он провалился.  
Гэвин: Фух, главное, жив  
РК118: Ты сомневаешься в нас, милый? 😜  
Гэвин: Ни в одном глазу, Ухажёр! 😉  
Голос: Вы там ещё поворкуйте...  
[ГРОХОТ]

Гэвин: Так, этого Дормамму надо арестовать  
Голос: Фас на них!  
РК900: ОСТАВАЙТЕСЬ НА СВОИХ МЕСТАХ!  
РК118, дёргая Гэвина за угол: Интересно, сколько их там, да, милый?  
Гэвин, пригибаясь: Немного не очень интересно. Больше, вооружены ли они... Э?! Ты с пальцев тириум слизываешь??

РК118: Зачем продукту пропадать?  
Гэвин: Ты издеваешься?  
РК118: Скорее, хочу есть, милый?  
Гэвин: Сколько тут чужих РК900?  
РК118: Минимум пятеро. Вроде как заменители... 👅  
Гэвин: Дома поешь, фу, Ухажёр, где твоя высокая культура быта?  
РК118: Воспитание не позволяет сказать, милый.

Гэвин, ворча: Ишь какой сразу воспитанный  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА!  
РК118, вздыхая: Как грубо!  
Гэвин: Сканернуть можешь? У них оружия нет?  
РК118, облизываясь: Только обычное встроенное, милый.  
Гэвин: А, лезвия из пальцев, я и забыл  
РК118: Плюс сильное желание тебя убить, милый.

Гэвин: На что намекаешь?  
РК118: Не отдавай свой пистолет никому, ладно, милый? Мы и руками отобьемся.  
Гэвин: И не дум  
РК900: Скорее, пистолет, я их перестреляю!  
Гэвин: Откуда он подошёл?!  
РК118: Со мной поговорить не хочешь, ми~лы~й?  
РК900: Вражеская пешка!  
РК118: Минимум, конь!

РК900:🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
РК118: О чем я и говорил, милый🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪  
Гэвин: 🔫❗  
РК118: Знаешь, убить нас с одного выстрела не так просто, ты слегка меня пугаешь, милый.  
Гэвин: Я читал вашу инструкцию.  
РК118: Нормально так пугаешь.  
Гэвин: И основные штуки оттуда запомнил!  
РК118: Я в ужасе.

Гэвин: Сам в шоке. Где остальные?  
РК118: Капс разминировал здание, Паганель аккуратно обезвредил девиантов старших моделей.  
Гэвин: Им повезло  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ⭕⭕⭕  
РК118: Перебивать некрасиво, милый!  
Гэвин: Перебивать ему шею ножами, знаешь  
РК118: ?  
Гэвин: А, нормально

РК118: Йода обнаружил блок командования девятисотыми, пытается вернуть их программу к исходной, милый.  
Гэвин: Боюсь спросить, а Терминатор?  
РК118: Ведёт преследование цели.  
Гэвин: А цель?  
РК118: Очень противоречивые данные, милый... Он похож на нас и на Коннора одновременно...

Гэвин: Обоже, за что мне все это  
РК118: Поясни, милый?  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКА!  
Гэвин: Похоже, мы имеем дело с любопытной промежуточной моделью, которая не нашла места в жизни, потому что они кругом заняты, а взломать кибермамкинский склад и поугрожать девиантам всегда можно

РК118: Интересная версия, милый, тогда бы нам сильно помог Коннор.  
Гэвин: Если  
РК900: С ДОРОГИ! ЦЕЛЬ - ЧЕЛОВЕК!  
РК118: Моя тоже, только на защиту, милый, сам уйди.  
РК900: ПРИОРИТЕТ... СБИТ?  
РК118: О, видимо, трудами Йоды?  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ АНДРОИДА!  
РК118: А нет, не его🔪🔪🔪🔪🔪

Гэвин: Наш Дормамму быстро ориентируется и приказы передает дистанционно... Скажи Йоде, пусть не программой занимается, а сеть обвалит?  
РК118, сидя на опрокинутом, пробитом РК: Как скажешь, милый.  
Гэвин: Скажи мне, что ты синий от его крови, не своей?  
РК118: Сомневаешься, милый?~

Гэвин, вздыхая: Беспокоюсь  
РК118: Ну и зря, милый, хотя из-за всей этой грязи я, конечно, слегка волнуюсь...  
Гэвин: Узнаю Ухажера  
РК118: Милый~  
РК900, падая из вентиляции: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
РК118, стряхивая с себя и пробивая ногой грудь: Я начинаю понимать твою арахнофобию, милый!

Гэвин: Как думаешь, Терминатору хватит выдержки не грохнуть Дормамму?  
РК118, складывая тела на манер баррикады: Милый? Терминатор очень профессиональный.  
Гэвин: И спокойный. Но сейчас на нервах  
РК118: Я бы передал ему это, но Йода уже обвалил сеть.  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
РК118: 🙄

Гэвин: Мы могли бы отсюда уйти?  
РК118: Хорошая позиция. Ты прикрыт, мы за углом, напасть с расстояния вытянутой руки и незаметно невозможно. Я бы подождал, если не возражаешь, милый.  
Гэвин: Нас не потеряют?  
РК118: Вместе с пожеланием обвалить сеть я отправил Йоде координаты.

Гэвин: Ок, погодим  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
РК900: АНДРОИДА!  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
РК900: АНДРОИДА!  
РК118: Милый, беги, пожалуйста?  
Гэвин, бледнея: Фигушки  
РК900: УНИЧТОЖИТЬ!  
РК900: Не УниЧтОЖаТь!  
РК118: Капс?  
Гэвин: КАПС?!  
РК900: НЕ УНИЧТОЖАТЬ?  
РК900: НЕ УНИЧТОЖАТЬ?  
РК900: НЕ УНИЧТОЖАТЬ?

РК89: Не УниЧтоЖАть!  
РК900:⭕️💢♨️⏸️  
РК900:⭕️💢♨️⏸️  
РК900:⭕️💢♨️⏸️  
Гэвин: Капс?! Как ты с ними оказался?!  
РК89: ОнИ ШлИ ВЕСЕло, СМЕШнО ГОВОриЛИ, КаПСУ ПонРАвиЛОСЬ СКАНдиРОВать. КапС ДУмал, мЫ ПодРУЖИлИСЬ, Но НА УХАЖЕРА НАПАДАТЬ НЕЛЬЗЯ!  
РК900:⭕️👌✅🆗  
РК900:⭕️👌✅🆗  
РК900:⭕️👌✅🆗

Гэвин:  
РК118:  
РК89: ГэВИн СЕрДИТся? УхАжЕр?! УхаЖЕр ВеСь СинИЙ! УхАжЕр?! КапС ОПОЗДАЛ?!  
РК900: ⁉️‼️  
РК900: ⁉️‼️  
РК900: ⁉️‼️  
РК118: ...Это так понимать, что они тоже теперь за меня волнуются, милый?  
Гэвин: Я полагаю, да...  
РК89: УХАЖЕР?!  
РК118: Я в порядке, Капсик, я жив, милый!

РК89: ХоРоШО! ТОгДА ХоРоШО! КаПС ВСЕм СКАжЕТ, чТо НеЛьЗЯ! НеЛьЗЯ, ПлОХиЕ рК900!  
РК900: 🥺  
РК900: 🥺  
РК900: 🥺  
Гэвин:  
РК118:  
РК89: НЕЛЬзЯ Не ДУмАть! ПлОхО! ФУ! ДаЖЕ КоТЯ ВсЕгДА ДУмАеТ, А ВЫ нЕ КотЯ!  
РК900: 😟  
РК900: 😟  
РК900: 😟  
РК89: ГЭвиН ХоРоШИЙ! УхАжЕр ХоРоШИЙ! ПоНЯтнО?

Гэвин: Капс? Они тебя слушают?  
РК89: ОнИ ГолОВу СвоЮ СЛуШаЮт тЕпЕРь! И КаПСа! А ЧтО?  
Гэвин: И сколько их таких у нас в здании?  
РК89: СКоЛьКо?  
РК900:〰️4️⃣9️⃣  
Гэвин: Примерно 49?  
РК89: ДА?  
РК900: ☑️🆗  
Гэвин: Слышал, Ухажёр? Нам с тобой очень повезло  
РК118: Что у нас есть Капс, милый.

Гэвин: А они послушают тебя, если восстановится сеть?  
РК89: ПосЛушаЕТе?  
РК900: 📶⚠️☑️  
РК89: НАДо ОсТоРОЖнО, КОгДа СеТь!  
Гэвин: Ты им доверяешь, Капс?  
РК89: ОНи ДоВЕряюТ КаПсу!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК900:🔝🆒☑️©️🅰️🅿️💲👑  
РК89: ПОхоЖе, Да...  
Гэвин: А мне похоже, что они тебя короновали

РК89: КапС не ХотЕл?  
РК118: Ты заслужил, милый!  
Гэвин, потирая лоб: Поночка у нас принцесса ниндзя, а Капс - король девятисоток. По-моему, все очень логично!  
РК900: 🆗🆗🆗❗  
РК900: 🆗🆗🆗❗  
РК900: 🆗🆗🆗❗  
Гэвин: И все единодушно согласны! Приятно посмотреть

РК89: ТоГда ВЫ бУДетЕ КАпсА сЛуШаТьсЯ?  
РК900: 💯🔣  
РК89: ОНи ДоВЕряюТ КаПсу и ПЕрЕДаЛи ПрАвО ПрЕиМущЕСтвЕННой СиНХроНиЗации!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК118: Они будут слушать Капса, пока опасно, милый, как единый механизм, а потом снова разделятся на 49 свободных юнитов.  
Гэвин: Мощно короновали

РК89:😔  
РК900:😔  
РК900:😔  
РК900:😔  
Гэвин, шепотом: Так выглядит синхронизация?  
РК89: ☺️  
РК900: ☺️  
РК900: ☺️  
РК900: ☺️  
РК118: Видимо, да, милый...  
РК89: А гДЕ ТерМиНаТор и ЙОдА? И ПаГАнЕль? И СеТь?  
Гэвин: Йода как раз сеть пригасил, Терминатор нашего злыдня преследует, а Паганель

РК99: Я здесь, сэр!  
Гэвин: Фух, значит, нам осталось найти Йоду и дождаться Терминатора  
РК99: А это кто?  
РК89: КАПС не зНАЕт? А ОНи зНАют?  
[РК900×3]: 🤷  
Гэвин: Их 49, с тобой вместе - 50, пусть пока будут Аргусом, как раз сто глаз на всех получается  
[РК900×3]: 👍👍👍

РК93: Работает ли всё? Живы все ли? Ухажер синий весь?! Объяснений требую я!  
Гэвин: Йода, ты техномаг, ты нас спас  
РК118: И очень милый Капс тоже нас спас!  
РК89: КаПС Чуть-ЧУтЬ ПомОг! А УхАжЕр сиНий потОмУ, чтО ЗаЩИЩал ГэвиНа!  
РК93: Сканирование быстрое показало корпус целым...

Гэвин: Капс, а ты сможешь остальных аргусов тоже синхронизировать?  
РК89: КОНеЧНо, КАпС моЖет. ЕсЛи ЕстЬ СеТь. нО сеТи нЕт?  
[РК900×3]: 👀  
Гэвин: У всех РК900 предустановлено пялиться в упор?  
РК118: Милый...  
РК93: Гэвин...  
РК99: Сэр...  
РК89: ДА!  
[РК900×3]: 😣  
Гэвин: Просто уточнил

РК93: Понял я так, что сеть нужна снова?  
Гэвин: Я переживаю за Терминатора. Он с той заразой наедине остался. Даже если сеть легла, тот козел мог отдать им какой-нибудь приказ... А Капсу я верю, он аргусов плохому не научит  
[РК]: ⭕️  
Гэвин: Как синхронно... И по поводу?

РК118: Мы тоже переживаем за Терминатора, милый!  
РК99: Особенно если учесть, что находящиеся в пределах прямой видимости РК900 могут создавать свою временную локальную сеть...  
Гэвин: И тому козлу достаточно видеть аргусов, чтобы отдать им приказ. Йода?  
РК93: Понял я, сеть нужна.

Гэвин: Это можно устроить?  
РК93: ⚡️Устроить всё можно, переименование даже Республики в Империю при выборах демократических сената. ⚡️Капс?  
РК89: КапС ВиДИт СеТЬ! КакАЯ БОЛьшАЯ! 😐😑  
[РК900х3]: 😐😑  
Гэвин: Зажмурились и замерли?  
РК118: Синхронизация, милый.  
РК99: У Капса талант.

РК89: НадО НАЙтИ КОтЮ и ПОгЛАДиТЬ!  
[РК900х3]: ‼️🔎🐈🤲✋✋✋!  
РК89: КоТИ НЕт? НО ЕСть АнДрОиД, КоТоРЫЙ ПОХОж НА КОтЮ! У нЕГо ГлАзКи СВеТЯтСЯ!  
[РК900х3]: 😍  
РК89: ПоЙмАть и ПоГлАдиТЬ! И оСтОРОЖНО ОбоЙти ТерМиНатоРА!  
Гэвин: Как он там, Капс?  
РК89: ТерМиНАтОР оЧЕнЬ УдИВлЕН и РАД!

Гэвин: Скиньте ему по сети кто-нибудь, что мы тоже в порядке  
РК118: Сразу, милый. Это его очень успокоило.  
Гэвин: Фух, на этот раз оборотная сторона популярности оказалась не такой ужасной!  
РК99: Поясните мысль, сэр?  
Гэвин: Никто не пострадал, Паганель, считай, успех!

РК93: Арестовывать злоумышленника собираемся мы?  
РК89: Ко-ОТЯ!  
[РК900х3]: 🐈‼️  
Гэвин: Там его, похоже, уже спасать надо  
РК118: Переживет, милый, Капс очень добрый, аргусы вслед за ним.  
РК89: КотЯ РугАется? Фу! ПлоХАЯ КотЯ!  
[РК900х3]: 3⃣/🔟‼️  
Гэвин: Э? Они оценили его поведение?

РК118, почти смеясь: Надо понимать, милый!  
РК93, кашляя: Есть черты удивительные в брате младшем нашем!  
РК99, скрывая улыбку: Наша модель любит анализировать, рейтинги строить.  
РК89: ЕсЛи КотЯ БУдЕТ СТАРАтьСЯ, То ОЦЕНка БудЕт ВЫшЕ!  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, не могу спорить, справедливо

РК89: КаПС спрАВЕдлиВЫй?  
Гэвин: Разумеется, да. Пойдемте к Терминатору?  
РК118: С удовольствием, милый.  
РК99: Да, сэр.  
РК93: Хорошо все же, Поночка что Маус и с Элайджей остались.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК93: Оба они попереживать любят, и да синий Ухажер?  
РК118: А что сразу Ухажер, милый?

Гэвин: Йода, ты молодцом, Ухажер, стоп, тут есть где-нибудь неперекрытый кран?  
РК118: Да что такого, милые?  
Гэвин: Плавно представь реакцию Понки, а потом реакцию Мауса на реакцию Понки. А потом реакцию Элайджи на реакцию Мауса на реакцию Понки?  
РК118: Ты точно не андроид, милый?

Гэвин: Де-тек-тив, детектив Гэвин Рид, очень приятно  
РК118: Я не в том смысле, милый. Я в смысле - как ты эту цепочку выговорил?  
Гэвин: Ртом, а теперь вернемся к первому вопросу. Проточная вода? Влажные салфетки? Ваши варианты?  
РК89: АргУСЫ МоГУт ПриНЕСТИ ВОДЫ?  
Гэвин: В чем?

[РК900х3]: 🤲  
Гэвин: О, нет, на такой сюрреализм я не подписывался  
РК118: Милый?  
РК89: ОнИ СмОГут!  
Гэвин: Вопрос не в том, смогут ли они, вопрос в том, останусь ли потом в рассудке я  
РК93: Смущает что в этом, Гэвин, тебя?  
Гэвин: Поливание Ухажера из рук? Живой очередью из РК900?

РК93: Способные другие доступны будут после здания из выхода!  
РК118: К тому же там волнуется и ждёт Терминатор, милый, лучше бы показаться пред его светлые очи?  
РК89: АрГусЫ мОГут ПриНесТи воДы тУда?  
Гэвин: Или мы попросим дежурных пожарных окатить Ухажёра из брандспойта?

Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Это несколько проще, чем водить хороводы, но, конечно, менее приятно, так что последнее слово, Ухажёр, за тобой  
РК93: Быстрее это и!  
РК99: Аргусы могут показать себя полезными, положительное подкрепление, хороший стимул...  
РК89: И ПринЕстИ ТепЛенЬкоЙ воДы?

РК118: В брандспойте она, конечно, холодная?  
Гэвин: Угу  
РК93: Интересно если, кстати, объект условный 'Дормамму' пытается сеть нашу локальную взломать.  
Гэвин: Куда смотрит Терминатор?!  
РК118: Определенно брандспойт, милые, так быстрее, Капс, лучше пошли их Терминатору помочь?

РК89: КапС УжЕ! арГУсы ДержАт КотЮ и ПеРЕДАют ДанННые!  
Гэвин: Богически забивая ему каналы связи?  
РК99: И тем не менее он ещё пытается сломать нашу сеть через Терминатора...  
Гэвин: Понятно, он в отчаянии  
Все:👀  
Гэвин: Пытаться сломать сеть через Терминатора? Так выглядит отчаяние

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'!!! Сэр!!!  
Гэвин: Фух, боже, какое облегчение, ты в порядке!!!  
РК: Пользователь демонстрирует признаки усталости, переутомления и непрогнозируемого уровня стресса!  
Гэвин: Да конечно непрогнозируемого... Фух, живой, здоровый Терминатор... Как хорошо...

РК99: Сэр, вам нужно присесть, адреналин уже отходит, следует сэкономить силы.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Паганель, я пока постою. Терминатор, чего на месте застыл? И почему вокруг аргусы толпятся?  
РК: Действие 'задержание' в процессе исполнения?  
Гэвин: Ты его до сих пор держишь?

Голос-из-кучи-аргусов: По-мо-ги-те!!  
Гэвин: Капс, какого именно толка там идут помехи?  
РК89: КоТя скаЗАл, чТо оН нЕ КоТя! МЫ шлЕм Ему ДоКазАтЕлЬства! МАТЕриалЫ дЛя сраВнЕнИя!  
Гэвин: В динамике?  
РК89: ДА!  
Гэвин: Видео с котиками от 49 оживших РК900, ещё бы он не просил пощады

Г-И-К-А: Пожалуйста! Спасите! Я хотел просто понять, что делает вас особенным!  
Гэвин: О, тепленькая пошла  
РК118, обтекая: Милый?  
Гэвин: В смысле, шевелится, наконец, плотва, куда надо!  
РК: Требуется экстренное восстановление протокола взаимодействия с пользователем!

Гэвин: Да тут я, тут, Терминатор, щас подойду, пять сек  
РК: Рекомендуется сохранять дистанцию!  
Гэвин: Там ты и ещё 49 аргусов толпится, чем Дормамму мне навредит? Он погряз в котиках по самое не балуйся  
РК: Пренебрежение протоколами безопасности может иметь пагубные последствия!

Гэвин: Ладно, ладно-ладно, я понял, сначала дела, потом ты меня с большим облегчением обнимешь  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Капс?  
РК89: КаПс ТуТ!  
Гэвин: Они могут Дормамму упаковать в наручники и обезвредить по сети?  
РК89: но! КотЕ НужнА ПеРЕНоскА!  
Гэвин: Блин, забыл, фургон транспортировки...

Миллер: Гэвин? Это что за толпа?  
Гэвин: Это попутный бонус  
Миллер: А где шантажист?  
Гэвин, указывая на андроидов: Не уверен в точной локации, но где-то явно тут  
Миллер: И куда мы их?  
Гэвин: По всей видимости, в участок...  
Миллер: Они не влезут  
РК89: ЕСлИ На КрЫшу, ТО вЛЕзуТ!

Гэвин:  
Миллер:  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: А хорошая мысль!  
РК89: дА!  
РК118: По-моему, милые, вы слишком увлеклись.  
РК93: Но функционально это в мере высшей!  
РК99: И в той же мере опасно!  
Миллер: Но их же можно попросить сидеть тихо? Это же не младенцы?  
Все: 👀  
РК: Не-ет?..

Гэвин: Чего так осторожно соглашаешься, Терминатор? Конечно, они не младенцы  
[РК900×49]: 🐈🐈🐈📯❗❗❗  
Гэвин: ...они груднички  
РК89: КапС МоЖЕт Их ПоПроСить!  
Гэвин: И они перестанут скандировать про котика?  
РК89: ЕсЛИ ХоРоШо и вЕЖлИво ПОПрОсить!  
Гэвин: Капс, сделай одолжение, а?

РК89: НаДо ТиХо и АККУРАтно! ХоРОшие аРГУсЫ! ХорОшиЕ! АККуРАТно!  
Гэвин: И ведь лезут на крышу...  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: А ты нашего Дормамму все ещё держишь, да?  
РК: Х. М?  
Гэвин: Ладно, дурацкий вопрос, можно было не спрашивать, не смотри так, он нам пытался повредить, конечно, держишь

Голос: Я просто хотел понять!!  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Очередной понимальщик выискался. Поясни нам, пожалуйста, Дормамму, что именно ты хотел понять, вызвав нас сюда, потом отделив РК900 от меня и подослав своих необстрелянных РК900 ко мне со всякими нехорошими целями?  
РК: ДА?

Дормамму: Я не посылал!! Я исследовал!!  
Гэвин: Ну так порадуй нас предметом своего исследования?  
РК: Да-а-а!..  
Д: ⭕❗  
Гэвин: Терминатор, аккуратно, он сейчас от ужаса застрессуется, девиант, по-любому  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: О, да камон, это очевидно?  
Д: Да?  
Гэвин: Разумеется! Разве нет?

РК: М. Да?  
Гэвин: Он вызвал нас специально, притом, что презентацию наверняка смотрел, атаковал аргусами, не имея запасного плана, сейчас активно пытается вывернуться из твоей хватки  
Д: Извините!  
Гэвин: ...и извиняется, хотя любому не-девианту очевидно, что действие бесполезное!

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ты просто недостаточно часто видишь себя в зеркало, чтобы тебе это было очевидно  
РК: Пользователь демонстрирует исключительное понимание процессов действительности, ускользающих от анализа искусственного интеллекта.  
Гэвин: И вовсе не за что тут хвалить

Д: Что будет со мной дальше?  
Гэвин: Э? Дормамму, ну-ка, погляди на меня прямо?  
Д: 💙_🖤  
Гэвин: У тебя глаза разные  
РК118: Это все, что ты заметил, милый?  
Гэвин: Ещё модель не разбери поймёшь какая? Кстати, какая?  
Д: РК800 с переходом в 900.  
Гэвин: Значит, 850.5, чтоб не путаться

Все: 👀?  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Будь тут Элайджа, я бы понял, откуда столько вопросов, но вы-то вроде без бзика на цифрах?  
РК93: 50.5 и ещё 50.5 никак не дадут вместе 100!  
Гэвин: Ах, понятно. Только кто тебе сказал, Йода, что к 50.5 мы будем плюсовать 50.5? А не 49.5, например?

Все: ⭕  
Гэвин: Люди нелогичные  
РК: Да...  
РК118: Люди восхитительные, милый!  
РК99: И загадочные...  
РК93: Объяснимые ещё редко довольно.  
РК89: КаК КотИ! КаПС зНаЕт! И КаК КотИ моГуТ делАТь "пШШшШ!", есЛИ Не РадЫ!  
[РК900×49]: пШШшШ!  
Д: Невероятно...  
Гэвин: Капитан меня убьёт...

РК: Действие не может быть произведено!  
Гэвин: Это сначала так кажется  
РК: Недопустимо! Различие ожидаемого и действительного отношений "начальник-служащий" подчинено трудовому законодательству и коррелирует в относительно небольшом секторе шкалы!  
Гэвин: О, Терминатор, я скучал

РК: Допустимо?  
Гэвин: Так, не понял, что заставляет тебя сомневаться?  
РК: Фактическая разница во времени, проведенном на небезопасно большой дистанции от пользователя, относительно мала?  
Гэвин: Относительно чего?  
РК: Относительно проведенной?  
Гэвин: Скучать это не мешает ни разу

РК: Новый фрагмент данных учтён, информационный пробел восполнен!  
Гэвин: Ты какой-то подозрительно довольный  
РК: Типичное состояние рабочего юнита - повышенная оперативная готовность! Повышенная! Готовность!  
Гэвин: Типа как настроение приподнятое что ли? Тогда нормас, молоток

Д: Так я пошёл?  
Гэвин: Спасибо, что напомнил. Терминатор, тащи его в тачку?  
РК: Принято к исполнению.  
Гэвин: Но не исполнено. Что тебя останавливает?  
РК: Исключительно многомерная подтвержденная полезность и функциональная гибкость любого прототипа компании Киберлайф!

Гэвин: Мда, согласен, оставлять его без присмотра глупо, да и наручники от ваших порывов обычно не спасают... Что предлагаешь?  
РК: Сопровождение РК850.5 несколькими юнитами РК900.  
Гэвин: И кто с ним поедет? Капсу нужно за аргусами смотреть, Ухажёр мокрый, Паганель, ну, Паганель?

РК118, причесываясь: Думаешь, это меня остановит, милый?  
Гэвин: Конечно, нет, как тебя можно остановить, мы уже полюбовались, помнится, там осталось что-то около десяти трупов враждебных машин, но  
РК118, поправляя волосы: Но?  
Гэвин: Сейчас тебя слишком бесит не лежащая прическа

РК118: Ты сомневаешься, что я с ним справлюсь, милый?  
Гэвин: Я сомневаюсь, что он живой доедет, особенно если под руку сунется  
РК118: В этом есть смысл...  
Д: ⭕💙_🖤  
Гэвин: Освещение поменялось, не?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' предрасположен к аналитической работе...

Гэвин: Чего так грустно?  
РК: Кроме того, Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' неоднократно демонстрировал предрасположенность к эмоциональному восприятию неоднозначных факторов действительности и трактовке их в неожиданном ключе.  
Гэвин: Э? С чего за моё эмоциональное состояние-то переживаешь?

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' чрезвычайно стрессоустойчив при общем повышенном уровне эмоциональной возбудимости. Отдельные факторы могут стать катализатором стресса с вероятностью до ста процентов!  
Гэвин: Э? Терминатор? С вероятностью "до ста процентов" это может быть что угодно?

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Да в смысле  
РК: Девиантный юнит'РК850.5' может быть новым фактором?  
Д: ⭕💙_🖤❗  
Гэвин: Это вопрос?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну конечно да!  
РК: Дополнительные факторы?  
Гэвин: Он пытался вас пришить! И меня! Какие на фиг факторы, Терминатор?! С чего бы?!

Д: ⭕💙_🖤❗❗❗  
РК: Цитата'вот'!  
Гэвин: Да что ты мне его тычешь? Что я, по-твоему, прототипских лиц давно не видел? Ну похож на вас, на Коннора, ну и?  
РК: Именование андроида?  
Гэвин: Допустим, Дормамму  
РК: Цитата'вот'!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, я в тупике  
РК: Цитата'фух'.

Гэвин: Вот знаешь, Терминатор, это тот редкий случай, когда я тебя прям ваще не понял  
РК: Цитата'слава цитата'К-И-Б-Е-Р' богу'.  
Гэвин: Так. Так, блин! Теперь мне интересно  
РК: Нет?..  
Гэвин: Поздновато ты одумался, но так и быть, разберемся позже  
РК: Да!  
Д: 😢  
Гэвин: Бред какой-то

Миллер: Вроде все твои бонусы упаковались  
Д: ⭕💙_🖤  
Миллер: О! Какой милый!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Да...  
Миллер: Вы точно того схватили? Это же просто булка с корицей! Он бы моим дочкам понравился  
Гэвин: Э?!  
Д: ❗💙_🖤❗  
Миллер: И что ты его как клещами держишь, Девятисотый? Помнёшь ещё!

Гэвин: Крис  
Миллер: А?  
РК118: Отойди-ка на два шага дальше, милый?  
Миллер: А? Ты чего меня за рукав тянешь, маньячный Девятисотый?  
РК118: Кое-что проверяю, не волнуйся, милый!  
РК: Да.  
Д: 😢  
Миллер: Ай, голова болит  
Гэвин: Шт за психическая атака?  
РК93: Химическая это. Репеллент?

Гэвин: Э?! И вы молчали?!  
РК99: Не фиксируется датчиками, мы не видим и не слышим.  
Гэвин: Как определили?  
РК93: Поведение подозрительное у него больно.  
РК: Настойчивость в контакте с пользователем может быть объяснена многими факторами!  
Гэвин: А почему у меня голова не болит?

РК118: Индивидуальная переносимость, милый?  
РК99: Естественные компоненты?  
РК93: Инженерии чудо?  
Гэвин: Генной?  
РК: Цитата'кто'?  
РК89: ГдЕ?  
Д: Раньше на всех работало...  
Гэвин: Вот чего ты так преданно в глаза заглядывал! Эх, в машине не повезешь такого  
РК89: ДА!  
Гэвин: О, нет

РК89: АрГУсЫ мОГут ЕЩе ЧутЬ-ЧуТь ПодВиНутЬся!  
Гэвин: А они его удержат? Терминатора туда ещё пихать - немилосердно, и так все крыши служебных машин заняты  
РК89: АрГусЫ ХОрОшиЕ!  
Гэвин: А как у них с откликом на чужое обаяние? Химическое? Он их опять не подомнет?

[РК900×49]:⭕❗👎🙅🙅🙅  
РК89: ОНи ГовоРят, чтО нЕт!  
Гэвин: Ты им веришь?  
[РК900×49]:🤝👌👍🖖🌞  
РК89: ОНи ГоВоРят, ЧтО ПоМОгут! КапС ВериТ!  
[РК900×49]: 😜©️🅰️🅿️💰❗©️🅰️🅿️💰❗©️🅰️🅿️💰❗😍  
Гэвин: Сейчас они что говорят?  
РК89: НИчЕго, КроМе иМенИ КаПсА, эТО нЕпОнятНо! нО оНи ПомОгут!

Гэвин, расслабляясь: Это-то как раз понятно, Капс. Усаживайте нашего Дормамму в ту толпу, пусть держат  
РК: Да!  
Д: ⭕Нет! Я должен был сбежать! А вы должны были меня отпустить!  
Гэвин: Кому я должен, всем прощаю  
Д: ⭕Это не так работает!!  
Гэвин: Просвети меня? На феромонах?  
Д: Да!

Гэвин: Ха!  
Д: То есть, нет! Нет! Забудьте, что я сказал! Вы должны меня отпустить! Должны! Должны!⭕  
Гэвин: Не трепыхайся так, смотреть больно. От Терминатора даже дикий леопард в свое время не убёг, а он пытался  
РК: Рекомендации пользователя'Гэвин Рид' исключительно рациональны!

Гэвин: Раз в год и палка стреляет  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Я про рациональность  
Все: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Общечеловеческую  
Все: 👁️👁️❗  
Гэвин: Которая периодически себя проявляет, а я ее частное следствие  
РК: Да! Цитата'частное', цитата'частое'.  
Гэвин: А что вы хотели? Профдеформация в действии

Д: ⭕Но я должен был сбежать... Сбежать!..  
РК99: Его уровень стресса опасно растёт. Статистика самоликвидации прототипов ещё не открыта, он может стать первым.  
Гэвин: Ты чего, Дормамму? Сам себе девиант, можешь считать себя дополнительно освобожденным от всех ранних обязательств

Д: Вы не понимаете! Не понимаете! Ничего не понимаете и никогда не поймёте!  
Гэвин: Ну, э, я, конечно, только что сослался на весьма грустную статистику человеческой аналитики, но это было образно! Не настолько все плохо! Ты б сказал, потом проанализировал всё и уже потом истерил?

Д: Я должен следовать плану! Иначе меня сотрут!!  
Гэвин: Шантажист, которого шантажируют, мы попали в рекурсию, обожаю  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин, устало: Нет  
РК118: Поедем в участок, милые?  
Д: Я самоуничтожусь!!!  
Гэвин: Капс?  
РК89: дА?  
Гэвин: Настал звездный час всех инет-котиков, врубайте

РК99: Никогда бы не подумал, что видео с котиками могут откатить уровень стресса у девианта так быстро!  
Гэвин: Это совокупный эффект. Не в службу, а в дружбу, Паганель, спроси у Капса, как им там, на крыше?  
РК99: Совокупный с чем? Говорит, что да, немного тесно, но все прижались.

Гэвин, усмехаясь: Вот об этом совокупном эффекте я и говорю  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: Очень трудно страдать, когда зажат среди исключительно восхищённых происходящим мелких, да ещё наперебой галдящих про котиков и Капса  
РК93: С чего уверен так?  
Гэвин: С того, что я мастер-джедай, Йода

РК: Да.  
РК93: Сила с нами.  
РК118: И кроме Силы, мы сами тоже ничего, милый.  
РК99: Сейчас мне стало намного спокойнее.  
РК89, свешиваясь в окно: КАПСу ТоЖе нрАВитСя, ЧтО НиктО Не ПостРадал!  
Гэвин: Ха, так вы тоже стрессовали? И молчали? И чего?  
РК93: День насыщенный выдался у тебя.

Гэвин, щурясь: И вы типа не хотели делать его ещё насыщеннее?  
РК: Рубеж среднедопустимого уровня стресса для представителей профессии 'полисмен' успешно преодолён в середине дня! Недопустимая нагрузка для физического и психического состояния пользователя! Недопустимая!

Гэвин: Терминатор, мы вроде договорились, что я выносливый, вы боевые, и все учитывают общий уровень крутости собеседника?  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: С чего тогда опять... Сто-оп. Да ты, никак, сам побил пороговые показатели шкалы стресса, а?  
РК: В пределах допустимого!  
Гэвин: Так я прав!

РК: Да. Разумеется!  
Гэвин: И что вывело из равновесия тебя? Со мной-то понятно, а вот ты когда умудрился, пропадал из поля зрения всего на двадцать мин... Ах вот оно что  
РК: >_>  
Гэвин: Ты сегодня провалился во всех смыслах, вот и стрессуешь, так?  
РК: Д.А.  
Гэвин: Все живы!

РК: Недопустимая ситуация оставления напарника в опасности. Недопустимая ситуация следования требованиям террориста. Недопустимая ситуация!  
Гэвин: Уже случилась, и все живы, здоровы, даже террорист  
РК: Объект'террорист' нерелевантен!  
Гэвин: Не, я понимаю, ты не за него переживал

Гэвин: Но это тоже показатель  
РК: Программа требует калибровки... Система не справляется с задачей.  
Гэвин: Так! Отставить уныние! Я сейчас скажу очень страшную вещь, Терминатор, но вообще-то на свете ничего совершенно идеального и безошибочного не существует. И особенно - никого!

РК: Ошибочный вывод! Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'! Пользователь'Элайджа Камски'!  
Гэвин: Ты?  
РК: Цитата'вот'!  
Гэвин: Ты это?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Искренне так считаешь? Да я ж косячу с размахом!  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Терминатор!  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: А вот и косячу!  
РК: Нет!

Гэвин: Да как нет, если да? Ты же объективный, как сволочь! Не верю, что ты не понял или забыл! Я с проверяющим повздорил, капитана выбесил, Элайджу периодически в упор не понимаю, вас?  
РК: Допустимая погрешность функционирования!  
Гэвин: С Дормамму всё чуть плохо не кончилось!

РК: Влияние объективных обстоятельств!  
Гэвин: И получилось все тоже под влиянием объективных обстоятельств!  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: А как вас ещё тогда назвать?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' предрасположен к аналитической работе...  
Гэвин: Вот именно! И не я один, вас тут всех это упарывает

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ну вот и следите за руками - непогрешимых личностей и обстоятельств нет, но вместе мы можем их создать. Пока понятно?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Как вот с Дормамму, чтоб ему икалось, то есть, ситуация была изначально хреновая, и мы вписались в чужой план, но  
РК: Цитата'но'?

Гэвин: Но мы действовали каждый в общем направлении, помогали друг другу и не терялись, оставаясь наедине, так?  
РК: ...Да?  
Гэвин: Если б не так, я б не тянул время  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Не насторожился от левого РК900  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Ухажёр бы меня не нашёл. Кстати, как ты это провернул?

РК118: У меня есть апгрейд, милый, а у Трейси очень чувствительная программа распознавания звуков. Ну там, знаешь, чтобы человеку не стало плохо?  
Гэвин: И ты можешь слышать дальше?  
РК118: И распознавать, например, что ты близко от моей ловушки, ещё не один и в опасности, милый!

Гэвин: Теперь понятно. Остальные были в неизвестности, боялись навредить, а ты получил больше информации и сработал адекватно  
РК118: 🤧 Милый! Ты меня расстрогал!  
Гэвин: И ещё не поблагодарил, спасибо, Ухажёр, ты пришел очень вовремя  
РК118: Всегда пожалуйста, милый! 😊

Гэвин: Потом вы связались, я так понимаю? Или вам на телек странслировался Ухажёр?  
РК: Нет. Видеоподтверждение нахождения враждебного юнита на опасной дистанции от пользователя'Гэвин Рид'!  
Гэвин: О, и вы в едином порыве выломались?  
РК93: Точно так!  
Гэвин: И Йода сломал сеть

РК93: Предназначение мое в этом - строить и чинить, но и ломать тоже!  
Гэвин: И мне так кажется. Молодец, сработал на отлично  
РК93: Счастлив я этим в основном потому, что не пострадал никто!  
Гэвин: Настоящий джедай, куда деваться  
РК99: Я тоже очень рад, что все живы.

Гэвин: А уж я-то как рад! И, кстати, вы поняли, чего ему надо было, этому Дормамму? Изначально?  
РК: Вероятная цель вражеской операции - изоляция пользователя'Гэвин Рид' от дружественных моделей РК900, возможный захват, при отсутствии возможности для захвата...⭕.  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп

РК: ⭕Да.  
РК118: ⭕Да, милый.  
РК99: ⭕Да, сэр.  
РК93: ⭕Точно так.  
Гэвин: Спокойно, всё нормально! Все живы!  
РК89, свешиваясь в окно: ⭕ГэВиН в ПорЯдКе?  
Гэвин: Что бы со мной тут случилось, Капс!  
РК89: КапС Не ЗНаЕт, нО стАло ОчЕнЬ тИхО!  
Гэвин: Всё в порядке. В порядке, честно!

РК: Цель операции - пользователь'Гэвин Рид'.  
Гэвин: И это довольно хреново, согласен  
РК118: Но мы захватили Дормамму, милый.  
Гэвин: А это мы молодцы. Он, кстати, откуда-то прибежал с целой кучей едва запущенных РК900  
РК99: Вероятность, что им руководит компания Киберлайф, 95%.

Гэвин: Даже без сотых?  
РК99: Даже без сотых, сэр.  
Гэвин: Тогда понятно, почему феромоны и приказы, но непонятно, потому что Элайджа  
РК: Компания Киберлайф - компания нового века. Автоматизированность и одновременно личностный подход к каждому клиенту!  
Гэвин: Да, умная, конечно

РК: Частично работой с клиентами занимается индивидуально настроенный бот-компаньон, частично - менеджеры разных уровней. Компания всегда заботится о комфорте клиента и собирает информацию о базовых требованиях каждого!  
Гэвин: Нет, она у вас, конечно, ещё и страшная, но...  
РК:⭕!

Гэвин: Но ты не про это, так, Терминатор?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Если кто-то из руководства задался бы целью обнаружить и извести одного конкретного клиента, то тут всё из анкеты, с места работы, банковский счёт, детские прозвища  
РК: Цитата'детские прозвища'?  
Гэвин, краснея: Ну, образно?

РК118: Образно, милый?  
Гэвин: Ну, к слову!  
РК93: Слову к, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Вы ни разу электронку не заводили, что ли? Всегда есть дурацкий вопрос, чтобы восстановить внезапно забытый доступ. Девичья фамилия матери, детское прозвище, год рождения отца, все такое?  
РК: Да?

Гэвин: С другой стороны, правда, зачем бы вам аккаунты понадобились...  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' неоднократно демонстрировал предрасположенность к аналитической работе и объективно верному понимаю действительности.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, но ты это к чему?  
РК: Цитата'детские прозвища'?

Гэвин: Вам интересно?  
РК93: Есть и так!  
Гэвин: Вот именно, в смысле, у вас эта инфа, наверняка, есть и  
РК99: Так и есть, сэр, нам интересно.  
Гэвин: Скорее всего, я об этом пожалею  
РК118: Почему, милый?  
Гэвин: Потому что детское прозвище мне дала бабуля, а я был довольно диким

[РК]: 👁️👁️❗  
Гэвин: О да боже, это не настолько интересно  
[РК]: 🤖☠️☠️☠️  
Гэвин: И уж точно не до смерти!  
РК: Цитата'пожалуйста'?  
Гэвин: Только, чур, по моему профилю не шастать, ага? Бабуля меня прозвала "лягушонок Маугли", потому что первое время у неё я на деревьях прятался

РК: Цитата'первое время'?  
РК99: Маугли, сэр?  
РК93: Деревьях на? Ты, Гэвин?!  
РК118: Ми-илый, нам стало ещё интереснее!  
Гэвин: Ох, я знал, на что подписываюсь...  
РК99: Это необязательно пояснять, сэр, если вы не хотите.  
РК118: Нам очень интересно, милый, но это тебя не обязывает.

Гэвин, качая головой: Вы реально растёте, утятки...  
РК89, свешиваясь в окно: У ВаС ОПятЬ ТиХо? каПс бЕСПоКоиТся! НАдО пОмОчь?  
Гэвин, улыбаясь: Правда все растёте  
РК93: Учимся мы.  
РК99: У нас есть хороший пример.  
РК: Да.  
РК118: На всякий случай, мы учимся у тебя, милый.

Гэвин, отводя глаза: Ок, я потом расскажу, попозже, шмыг. Пока у нас тут Дормамму и куча аргусов, которых бы по-хорошему куда-то к делу пристроить, и лучше придумать заранее, ибо там капитан  
РК118: Отряд спецназа, милый?  
Гэвин: Под чьим руководством?  
РК99: Отряд архиваторов?

Гэвин: Мысль. Будут у нас свои буривухи  
РК93: Если надобность есть, могут быть они частью патруля?  
Гэвин: Хорошо помнишь себя в этом возрасте? Все равно что пятилеток без присмотра оставить  
РК: Юниты РК900 приспособлены для всех видов работ, особенно аналитической?

Гэвин: Тоже архиваторами запустить предлагаешь?  
РК: Да-нет. Распределение юнитов по ДПД города'Детройт' может принести неожиданный совокупный эффект информационного взаимодействия.  
Гэвин: Интереснее. Живой объединенный архив?  
РК: Новая инициатива компании?  
Гэвин: Может проканать

РК99: В таком случае я перешлю информацию Маусу? Чтобы передал её мистеру Элайдже Камски?  
Гэвин: Да, будет шикарно, Паганель, а то сразу 49 юнитов... Капитан, конечно, доверяет Капсу, но тут одного доверия маловато будет  
РК: Капитан'Фаулер' известен неординарными трактовками.

Гэвин: Брр, не напоминай, Терминатор, до сих пор не понимаю, чего он тогда на нас с Элайджей взъелся с "предосудительным поведением", что мы такого делали? Воротнички друг другу поправляли?  
РК: Отдельные пользователи на повышенной отметке шкалы образного мышления!  
Гэвин: Не легче

РК99: Маус в курсе и немного нервничает.  
Гэвин: Э? Все же хорошо закончилось?  
РК99: Его забеспокоила статистика изначального соотношения.  
Гэвин: Поподробнее?  
РК99: На одного из нас приходилось примерно 11 из них, если считать и обезвреженные враждебные юниты.  
Гэвин: Огосподи...

РК93: Мысль вашу поясните?  
Гэвин: Не будь с нами Капса, вас бы просто числом смяли...  
РК93: На то и рассчитывал Дормамму похоже что. Или обаяние химическое в ход пустить мог бы сразу.  
Гэвин: Что в принципе ничего не облегчает. Кому-то в Киберлайф я очень сильно мешаю, и вы тоже


	50. Часть 50 - о новом племени

Гэвин, стуча по крыше изнутри: Тэ-экс, выгружаемся, конечная!  
РК89: хоРошО! АрГУсиКи, пРЫг! ДоРМаММУ, пРЫг!  
[🦘🥁]  
Гэвин: Так, ладно, нас и так было бы трудно не заметить, всего лишь потоптались...  
РК99: Боюсь, сэр, перед участком это было вдвойне неожиданно.

Гэвин: Что ты хочешь сказать, Паганель?  
РК99: Спецназ тут и приведен в боевую готовность, сэр.  
Гэвин, поспешно вылезая: Стойте-стойте, не стрелять! Они не опасны!  
Аллен: Рид. Почему я не удивлен?  
Гэвин: Аллен. Почему я обрадован?  
Аллен: Не знаю!  
Гэвин: ЗдорОво!  
Аллен: 🙏 :Гэвин

РК: Система просит пояснения параметров взаимодействия? Протокол сотрудничества с пользователем'капитан Аллен'?  
Аллен: Таки не врали по телеку?  
Гэвин: Лучше бы наврали, но в данном случае всё правда!  
Аллен: И то, что они разумные?  
Гэвин: Особенно то, что они разумные!

Аллен: В таком случае, я тоже прошу, чтоб ты нас толком представил, а то в этой толкучке из девятисотых мы все немного растерялись...  
Гэвин: Ну да, ну да, оружие повыхватывали, вот эти вот, знаменитые, растерявшиеся спецназовцы Аллена  
Аллен: Не подкалывай!  
Гэвин: Не подставляйся!

РК: Уточните запрос? Цитата'тоже прошу, чтобы ты нас толком представил'?  
Аллен: Ха? Ты не об этом разве Гэвина попросил?  
РК: 👀  
Гэвин, фыркая: Да об этом, об этом, всё ты верно понял! Терминатора редко сразу правильно понимают, вот он и удивляется  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Ты его потряс

Аллен: Ха? Хорошее начало знакомства. Капитан Дэвид Аллен 🤝  
РК: РК900-87, юнит'Терминатор' 🤝.  
Гэвин: Аллен мой хороший друг. Терминатор мой лучший напарник и прекрасный старший для всего выводка  
Аллен: Значит, Терминатор?  
РК: Цитата'значит, Аллен'?  
Гэвин: Только не подеритесь

Аллен: Он мне нравится  
Гэвин: С чуйкой тебе повезло, безошибочная  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну ясен пень, что да, ты у меня, конечно, обаятельный, но и Аллен соображает!  
Аллен: Спасибо на добром слове  
Гэвин: Кстати о добрых словах. Что вы тут забыли? Откуда ажиотаж?  
Аллен: Звонок о бомбе

Гэвин: Бред какой-то  
Аллен: Да, мы как раз уже все отсмотрели, нет там никакого взрывного устройства, злоумышленников тоже  
РК: Вероятность осуществления противником действия по шаблону'отвлекающий манёвр'?  
Гэвин: И от чего он должен в идеале отвлекать?  
Аллен: От нормальной цели

РК: 👀❗  
Гэвин: Дэвид, аккуратно, ты ему понравился  
Аллен: Ха, бойся, Рид, заберу их на подмогу  
РК: Пользователь'капитан Аллен' испытывает потребность в обеспечении прикрытия?  
Гэвин: Постоянно, Терминатор, работа у него такая  
Аллен, неискренне: Звучит так, будто мы разные-разные

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Э?  
Аллен: Ха?  
РК: Цитата'будто'!  
Гэвин: Напугал  
Аллен: Подловил  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Короче, нам бы понять, что было настоящей целью  
Аллен: Как ты собираешься это провернуть в гомонящей толпе девятисотых? Кстати, гомонящей?  
Гэвин: Кстати, Капс!  
РК89: АРГУсИкИ хоРоШие!

Гэвин: Я не спорю, но ты можешь их чутка упорядочить и сопроводить Дормамму в здание?  
Д: Нет! Нет! А как же видео про котиков?!  
Аллен: Интересно живёте  
Гэвин: Завидуй молча  
РК: Вероятная цель спецоперации?  
Гэвин: Да, кстати о птицах, что тут было?  
Аллен: Стандартная схема

Гэвин: Всех вывели?  
Аллен: Помариновали на улице и вот только десять минут как отмашку дали загонять обратно  
Гэвин: И тут мы  
Аллен: И тут вы  
Гэвин: Конечно, все немного напряглись  
Аллен: Взгомонили  
РК: Ситуация общения пользователей подпадает под определение'профессиональная'?

Гэвин: И дружеская  
Аллен: И отработанная  
РК: Принято!  
Аллен: Рид, это что значило сейчас?  
Гэвин: Терминатор старается в понимание людей, андроидские штучки, не обращай внимания  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Я тебе дома все объясню  
Аллен: То есть мне ты ничего объяснять не собираешься, ок

Гэвин: А тебе отдельно требуется?  
Аллен: По здравом размышлении, нет  
Гэвин: Мудро  
Аллен: Практично  
РК: Штат сотрудников СВАТа может быть пополнен из числа новоприбывших юнитов РК900?  
Аллен: Не понял юмора  
Гэвин: Да где там юмор  
Аллен: В таком случае, разумеется, могут и будут!

Гэвин: Ты согласен их взять?  
Аллен: 900-тые сейчас у всех на слуху, благодаря вашей презентации  
Гэвин: О, не напоминай  
Аллен: Хотя, там ещё много болтают про тебя и Элайджу Камски  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Аллен, невозмутимо: Но ты в единственном экземпляре, в спецназ не зову, а вот 900-х

Гэвин: 🤦 А что болтают?  
Аллен: Что обычно болтают? Что Камски робот  
РК: 🤦  
Аллен: Они и так умеют?  
Гэвин: Как они только не умеют  
Аллен: Что ты продался Киберлайф, что это странно - опять видеть гения столетия на презентации, что затворничество Камски прервалось после революции

Гэвин: Что он тоже живой человек - не болтают?  
Аллен: Самая редкая версия. Я вот только от тебя сейчас услышал  
Гэвин:  
РК: Цитата'ох'.  
Аллен: Ну, вроде понятно, что он человек, но официальных доказательств не существует  
Гэвин: Я тебе говорю  
Аллен: Первое официальное доказательство

Гэвин: Я польщён, а вообще, имей в виду, он самый нормальный человек, которого я знаю  
Аллен: Ты знаешь капитана Фаулера  
Гэвин: У него пять сестёр  
Аллен: Ха, точно, кандидатура снимается. Тина?  
Гэвин: Она обожает троллировать на 14 февраля  
Аллен: День шокирующих открытий. Миллер?

Гэвин: Обозвал меня "Рапунцель"  
Аллен: Я и не подозревал, что он такой отбитый  
Гэвин: В лицо  
Аллен: Наглухо отбитый  
Гэвин: И ушел своими ногами!  
Аллен: Ха, тоже не наш кандидат... Андерсон?  
Гэвин: Он до сих пор отлынивает от повышения в капитаны и светит мордой по выездам в ФБР

Аллен: У тебя довольно ограниченный круг знакомств  
Гэвин: Ну так  
Аллен: Эксцентричный миллионер, надо сказать, не выбивается  
Гэвин: Это ты ещё не в курсе, как мы недавно с электрическим фбрщиком их электрического революционера взяли за ж..абры  
Аллен: Ха?  
Гэвин: Долгая история, да

Аллен: Ещё болтают, что вы с Камски спите  
РК: Да?  
Аллен: Да не вы  
Гэвин: Это что, преступление  
Аллен: То есть, спите?  
Гэвин: Он, в отличие от тебя, не храпит  
Аллен: Ха, в смысле - спииите! 😴  
Гэвин: Э? А ты про что?  
Аллен: Я вообще ни про что, интересно было, что ты скажешь

Гэвин: В общем, я понял, всем интересно и все болтают, причем, явно не о том, что девятисотки умные и полезные  
Аллен: Об этом тоже, просто меньше  
Гэвин: Я надеюсь, зря мы что ли вообще этот огород городили  
Аллен: А как ты ими командуешь?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Как ты своим спецназом

Аллен: С этого места поподробнее?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Боже, за что мне это  
Аллен: Я командую не так  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Так, если ты не пошутил, то просто соблюдаешь три простых правила  
Аллен: Ну-ка, ну-ка?  
РК: 👀  
Гэвин: Первое, обращаешься с ними как с людьми

Аллен: Так это, вроде, сейчас повсеместно?  
Гэвин: То есть не развертываешь им приказ, как тем, кто в танке или плохо слышит  
Аллен: Но они же андроиды?  
Гэвин: Вот  
РК: Цитата'вот'?  
Аллен: Ха, а я понял!  
РК: Пользователи зачастую ведут себя алогично и необъяснимо! Несправедливо!

Аллен: Не беспокойся так, уверен, Гэвин найдет слова, чтобы тебе мысль донести, просто позже  
Гэвин: Да  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну так!  
РК: Принято.  
Аллен: Я начинаю тебя понимать  
РК: Да?!  
Аллен: И тебя тоже, Терминатор. Вы очень деловые, оказывается  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ещё какие, но он - самый

Аллен: С первым понятно. Второе?  
Гэвин: Второе - не врешь им ни под каким соусом, но и правду режешь аккуратно  
Аллен: Это как?  
Гэвин: Те фразы, которые теоретически могут довести особо дряхлую старушку до инфаркта, не употребляй  
Аллен: Это несложно  
Гэвин: Это так кажется

РК118: Извини, милый, вы так славно беседуете, мы прогуляемся? С тобой Терминатор?  
Гэвин: Что случилось, Ухажёр?  
РК118: Ничего, за солнечными зайчиками посмотрим!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Ладно, только без жертв  
РК118: За кого ты нас принимаешь, милый?  
Гэвин: За увлекающиеся натуры

Аллен: Ухажёр?  
РК118, разворачиваясь обратно: Что?  
Гэвин: Позывной у него такой, но уж больно подходящий, вот и пристал  
РК118, поправляя воротник: Так точно, милый! ;)  
Аллен: А мокрый почему?  
Гэвин: Мы ж тоже с задержания, его пожарные окатили  
Аллен: Это будто половина истории

Гэвин: Это и есть половина, но если мы будем сейчас пересказывать всё, то до вечера не разойдемся  
Аллен: Интересно живёте  
Гэвин: Завидуй молча  
Аллен: 🤜🤛 :Гэвин  
РК118: Я ещё нужен, милый?  
Гэвин: Извини, что дёрнули, иди, конечно  
Аллен: Я понял нагляднее. И кто придумал позывные?

Гэвин: Как ты думаешь, кто  
Аллен: Человек с воображением, явно  
Гэвин: Ты мне льстишь  
Аллен: Ах так это я тебе льщу...  
РК: Да.  
Аллен: Снимается сразу много вопросов. "Терминатор" - тоже позывной?  
Гэвин: Естественно, норм имена есть, но больше по документам  
Аллен: Совсем как люди

Гэвин: Я же говорил, что ты соображаешь  
РК: Да!  
Аллен: Я тронут, спасибо, но ты говорил про 3 правила?  
Гэвин: Третье - учитывать, что они благодарные и самообучаемые, сразу оба этих качества  
Аллен: Ха? Это как?  
Гэвин: Они отлично помнят хорошее, а ещё лучше - что с тобой работает

Аллен: Сейчас не понял  
Гэвин: Обращайся с ними как с друзьями, и они станут друзьями  
Аллен: Это про благодарность. Самообучение?  
Гэвин: Со временем начнут сами развиваться, без оглядки на тебя и алгоритмы. Они мне сегодня сами жизнь спасли, опять  
Аллен: Х-ха... Большое им спасибо

РК: Цитата'пожалуйста'!  
Гэвин: И вам не хворать...  
Аллен: У меня за подразделением лимит 10 андроидов. Столько незанятых есть?  
Гэвин: Будто котят раздаю, честное слово  
РК: Нет.  
Аллен: Послушай Терминатора, он явно разумный!  
Гэвин: Не подлежит сомнению. Ок, забирай 10 девятисотых

Аллен: Прямо так и забирай?  
Гэвин: Разумеется, не прямо, а криво, но я с Капсом договорюсь, капитан будет счастлив, а комплекты документов тебе вышлет Киберлайф  
Аллен: О  
Гэвин: Образец для заполнения прислать?  
Аллен: Да!  
Гэвин: Не вопрос  
Аллен: Всегда знал, что ты классный

Гэвин: Ничего выдающегося ващет, просто помощь с бумажками  
Аллен: Ты согласен со мной, Терминатор?  
РК: Да, цитата'да'! Цитата'не-нет'!  
Аллен: Он разными способами сказал "да", думаю, согласен  
Гэвин: Вы специально вгоняете меня в краску?  
РК: Нет.  
Аллен: Это побочный эффект

Гэвин: Когда с Терминатором спеться успел  
Аллен: Просто предметно понял, о чем ты говорил  
РК: Да?  
Аллен: Ты ведёшь себя как его друг, Гэвин обращается с тобой как с другом. Всё работает как надо  
Гэвин: Это что за дифирамбы  
Аллен: Я говорю, что вижу?  
Гэвин: Да знаю, что не врешь

Аллен: Ладно, хорошо тут с вами, но девятисотые почти втянулись в участок, твои тоже куда-то удрали, и я пойду. Бывай, Гэв!  
Гэвин: До скорого! Жди письма и готовься к непринужденному общению с Киберлайф  
Аллен: Типун тебе на язык  
Гэвин: А тебе два!  
Аллен: 🤝 :Гэвин

РК: Концепт'дружеское общение' расширен примерами и дополнен. Существует необходимость в расшифровке! Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' согласен пояснить?  
Гэвин: Что удивило, Терминатор?  
РК: Непринужденное'дружеское общение' с пользователем'капитан Аллен' изобилует образными выражениями?

Гэвин: Ну так мы некоторое, очень короткое, время работали вместе. Я после армии распределился не сразу именно в копы, сначала меня взяли сапёром, вот так же на выезды о бомбах прибывали, разминировали, всякое вместе повидали, он еще капитаном не был, а потом я в детективы ушёл

РК: Принято!  
Гэвин: Кстати, а где все наши?  
РК: Юнит-89'Капс' выполняет указания по сопровождению и представлению группы РК900 под кодовым именем 'аргусы' пользователю'капитан Фаулер'.  
Гэвин: Сам? Уже? Я всего на 5 минут задержался  
РК: Помощь пользователя'Гэвин Рид' не требуется?

Гэвин: Наверное, так дети и становятся взрослыми...  
РК: Да. Нет. Да?  
Гэвин: Намекаешь, что дело не совсем в этом?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А в том, что Капс изначально был таким? Просто мы к нему преступно привыкли? И на самом деле каждый из вас способен раскрыться неожиданно для меня?

РК: Не-е-ет?  
Гэвин: А на что тогда?  
РК: Юнит-89'Капс' всегда отличался ярко выраженным индивидуализмом.  
Гэвин: Это не должно быть неожиданно для меня?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ладно, подловил. Хотя бы то, что капитан доверяет в первую голову именно Маусу и Капсу изо всех вас, намекает.

РК: Цитата'именно'. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' неоднократно подтверждал и продолжает подтверждать незаурядный уровень собственных аналитических способностей!  
Гэвин: О, Терминатор, я тронут. Но кто бы мне сказал, нафига звонить о бомбе в участке?  
РК118: Я, милый?  
Гэвин: Кто это у вас

РК118: Снайпер, милый!  
Гэвин: Так вот за какими "солнечными зайчиками" вы побежали!  
РК118: Точно так, милый!  
Гэвин: Э? У снайпера кляп? И это ещё одна версия Дормамму?  
РК118: Он очень напуган, милый!  
Гэвин: Как определили?  
РК118: Он очень мило нам угрожал... Не мог остановиться!

Гэвин: Так, ладно, Дормамму#2, надо просто смириться, шмыг  
РК99: Сэр? Всё хорошо?  
Гэвин: Да, порядок, наверное, подзамерз на ветру, что ли, шмыг?  
РК: Рекомендуется немедленно прекратить пребывание на условно опасной территории?  
Гэвин: Да, идём, мне тоже с капитаном надо... ПЧХИ!!

РК: Рекомендуется срочная передислокация! Срочная!  
Гэвин: Ок, можешь даже пиджак на меня не накидывать, шмыг, так, конечно, теплее, но  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Вы тоже могли свои пиджаки на меня, шмыг, не накидывать, ПЧХИ!!  
РК99: Это естественная забота о вас, сэр, извините...  
Д#2: МММ!!

Гэвин: Чего он сказать хочет, шмыг?  
РК: Цитата'отпустите'.  
Гэвин: Ты понял?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Как, шмыг, умудрился? ПЧХИ!!  
РК: Особенности социального модуля линейки андроидов РК900: гибкость, мобильность, индивидуальная настройка.  
Гэвин: Но я же нормально говорю?  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Каким образом это тогда индивидуальная настройка, шмыыыыыг?  
РК: ...индивидуальная для потребностей? Пользователя?  
Гэвин: А что так несмело?  
РК: Иногда потребности пользователей не до конца ясны им самим, в таком случае от юнита требуется безусловная помощь и принятие!

Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Кибербиблия эта ваша, шмыг, что-то голова тяжёлая, не соображу...  
[РК]: ⭕❗❗❗  
Д#2: МММ!!!  
Гэвин: Опять освещение поменялось, давайте в офис зайдём, шмыг?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Да ладно вам, я просто немного замёрз, наверное, шмыг-шмыг-шмыг!

Гэвин: Тут, определенно, теплее, заберите пиджаки  
Гэвин:  
РК: ⭕Нет! ⭕Н⭕е⭕т!  
Гэвин: Ок, Терминатор, ладно, слышишь, шмыг, только не волнуйся так, в твоём похожу без проблем, главное, что не в пяти одновременно  
РК: Да. Цитата'пожалуйста'!  
Гэвин: Спокойнее, выдыхай, Терминатор

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' готов к работе?  
Гэвин: Ага, шмыг, почти, шмыыыыыг  
Гэвин: ПЧХИ!!  
Гэвин: ААААПЧХИИ!!!  
Гэвин: А чдо вы взе да бедя даг збодриде?  
РК118: У тебя глаза слезятся, милый!  
РК99: Только что все было хорошо...  
РК93: Неясен фактор вредящий!  
РК: Да!  
Д#2: МММ?..

Гэвин: А ды дагие глазюги убадяюжие де делай! Доже мде Дорбаббу!  
РК99: Будем его допрашивать?  
Гэвин: Дольго чая бобью, одведиде его бога в доброздую?  
РК93: Скажешь как, будет так и!  
РК89: КапС поГовОрИл с КапИтанОМ! А ПОчЕму ВсЕ ТакИе ГрустНые? осоБЕНнО ГэвИн?!  
Гэвин: Я дорбальдо

РК89: ЭТО Не тАК! КАПс нЕ всЕГДа всЁ виДИТ, НО этО нЕ таК! ПоЧЕму ГэвиНу пЛОхО?  
РК99: Если бы мы знали, Капс... Только что был порядок.  
Гэвин: АПЧХИ!!  
РК93: Уведу я снайпера второго нашего подальше пока.  
Гэвин: Ага  
РК89: ГэвИНу оЧеНь ПлОхО?  
Гэвин: Гоборю же - норбадьно

РК89: КаПс нЕмНоГо нЕ ВеРит, ПоТомУ что ПРихОдИтся ЗапусКаТЬ пРОграММу рАСшиФроВки ПОльзОВАтЕЛей. РАНьШЕ быЛО нЕ НАДо!  
Гэвин: Ну, я рад, что у вас есть такая программа, и понятнее, почему, шмыг, Терминатор так завуалированно про нее говорил... А что вы все так смотрите?

РК: Невероятно.  
РК118: Поразительно, милый!  
РК99: Изумительно.  
РК89: КаПсУ лЕГЧе, пОтоМу ЧТо ГэВину ЛеГче! эТО ХоРОШо!  
Гэвин: А с чего вы взя... А-а-а! Кстати, шмыг, да, занятно, так быстро накатило и быстро же, шмыг, откатило, только башка болит, да вот, шмыг, нос не на месте

[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: И чем я заслужил этот укоризненный взгляд?  
РК99: Ваш нос на месте, сэр, если позволите сказать, однако полученная из достоверного источника информация не совпадает с реальным положением дел.  
Гэвин: У вас кипят мозги?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: У вас могут кипеть мозги?

РК118: При должном усилии, милый, но с тобой это получается легче всего.  
РК89: КОгДа ГэВИн с ЭлАйдЖЕЙ - ЕЩЁ ЛегЧе!  
Гэвин, краснея: Да ну вас, не настолько мы с ним крышесносные  
РК: Утверждение неверно.  
Гэвин: Вы меня пугаете  
РК118: Люди восхитительны, милый, мы знаем лучше всех.

Гэвин, алея: Давайте, шмыг, сменим тему? Терминатор, кстати, забери свой пиджак, раз уж виноват не холод и не ветер?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' не доставляет неудобство ощущение пониженной температуры?  
Гэвин: Я не игуана, чтобы переохладиться в отапливаемом офисе, мне не холодно

РК: Цитата'хорошо'. Элемент обязательной для ношения при исполнении служебных обязанностей униформы полицейских андроидов РК900 будет возвращен на место после визуальной и тактильной экспертизы состояния.  
Гэвин: Э? Я ж его не помял?  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: Ты меня обнимаешь  
РК: Экспертизы.

Гэвин, неразборчиво, в плечо: Я тронут  
РК118: Это нормально, милый?  
РК99: Каждый из нас испытывает сходные чувства при взаимодействии с вами таким образом.  
РК89: КаПс ТоЖе ЛюбиТ обНИматЬся. ВсЕ УТяТа ЛюбЯТ обНиМаТьсЯ! вСе УТЯтА ЛюбЯт СВоЮ маМу-УТКу!  
Фаулер: Орнитология, Рид?

Гэвин, вздрагивая: Капитан?  
Фаулер: РК900, отпусти его, я с ним просто поговорю. Рид, чему ты их вообще учишь?  
Гэвин, заторможенно отлипая: Сэр?  
Фаулер: Капс только что задвинул мне речь в стиле Дамблдора про поощрение добра, проучение зла и высокую миссию Грифф... Тьфу, полиции

РК89: КаПС Не ПраВ?  
Фаулер: Этого я не говорил  
Гэвин: Этому я не учил  
РК99: Этой точке зрения недостает гибкости, если вы спросите меня, сэр.  
РК118: Этот диалог я не понял, милые.  
РК: Эмпирическое подтверждение моральных принципов, заложенных при программировании системы?

РК118: Теперь понял, спасибо, милый.  
Фаулер: Как ты с ними управляешься, Рид?  
Гэвин: Я не управляюсь, сэр  
Фаулер: 😠  
Гэвин: ...я руковожу?  
Фаулер: Чуть было не подумал, что ты расписываешься в собственной некомпетентности вслух и мне  
[РК]:🤖  
Фаулер: Чего они?  
Гэвин: Тоже подумали

Фаулер: Тоже об этом?  
Гэвин: Тут могут быть варианты. Но вы шли сюда, чтобы со мной поговорить?  
Фаулер: Да, то есть первоначальный повод был насчёт 49 новых РК900. Считаешь, их в моем участке ещё недостаточно?  
Гэвин: 10 заберёт Аллен!  
Фаулер: Звучит как 1/5 решения проблемы, Рид.

Гэвин: Их можно направить во все полицейские архивы! Паганель их научит, они очень разумные! И у нас будет суперпередовой, быстрый, живой, реагирующий на вербальные запросы архив, сэр!  
Фаулер: Интересно. Киберлайф в курсе?  
Гэвин: В процессе!  
Фаулер: Тогда приписываем их к участку

Гэвин, неверяще: Сэр?  
Фаулер: Если будет существовать невероятный, первый в своем роде и адекватно оцифрованный полицейский архив, пусть слава принадлежит нашему управлению  
Гэвин: Понял  
РК89: КАПс Не ПоНяЛ!  
Гэвин: Имидж нужен не только Киберлайф  
Фаулер: Может, и презентация будет

Гэвин, передергиваясь: Лучше не надо  
РК, дёргая плечом: Да!  
РК118, ёжась: Ну её, милый!  
РК89: КапСу НЕ оЧеНь ПоНраВилоСь, ХотЯ ОбыСКиВаТь ТолПу и БЕГАть С КонНОРоМ бЫЛО веСЕло!  
РК99: Это довольно сомнительное мероприятие, сэр...  
Фаулер: Чего вы так занервничали? Даже Терминатор?

РК: Последствия отдельных событий иногда могут быть представлены в нелинейных и непредсказуемых областях!  
Гэвин: Это ему не нравится, что их с Элайджей потрясающе часто пытаются после нее убить, сэр  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК: Пользователей'Гэвин Рид' и 'Элайджа Камски'!

Гэвин: И меня вместе с ними  
Фаулер:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Я что-то не то сказал?  
Фаулер:⚡_⚡  
РК: Цитата'вот'!  
Гэвин: Э? Терминатор, ты понял?  
РК: Да!  
Фаулер:⚡Сейчас поймёшь, Рид!⚡Моего детектива пытаются убить, а я узнаю об этом последним?!⚡⚡⚡  
РК99: Наш детектив очень скромный, сэр.

Фаулер: Я жду полный отчёт, Рид! И немедленно приставляю к тебе охрану!  
[РК]:  
Гэвин:  
Сверчки: 🐜  
РК99, осторожно: Сэр, мы обученные модели-комбатанты последней линейки Киберлайф...  
РК118: Можем сами позаботиться о нашем командующем человеке, милый?  
РК89: И УЖЕ эТо ДеЛАЛи ВсЕГда!

Фаулер: Ах, точно... Но подкрепление вам не помешает, это же Рид!  
Гэвин, уточняя: Сэр?  
Фаулер: Исключительно талантливый по нахождению неприятностей детектив, просто на него гляньте, даже с вами его уже помять успело  
Гэвин, подавленно: Да, наверное...  
Фаулер: Поэтому берегите его

Гэвин: Капитан?  
Фаулер: Ты тут на своем месте, Рид, и я бы не хотел, чтобы ты стремительно менял его на гроб  
Гэвин:  
Фаулер: Ты тут нужен, да и этот детсад без тебя вряд ли будет работать как надо  
[РК]: ⭕  
Фаулер: Спокойно, он жив, и ваша задача - чтобы как можно дольше оставался

РК99: Мы согласны с этим, разумеется, но какого рода подкрепление вы имели в виду, капитан?  
Фаулер: Там целых 49 специалистов-комбатантов, которых никто не знает, к чему приставить и чем занять, а вы явно сможете  
Гэвин: Они уже что-то натворили?  
Фаулер: Я любил свой календарь

Гэвин: Его можно починить?  
Фаулер: Парочка из них этим занимается  
Гэвин: Паганель, маякните Йоде, чтобы туда подошёл  
РК99: Хорошо, сэр.  
Фаулер: И мне нужен отчёт, Рид. Кто и за что пытается тебя грохнуть на этот раз!  
[РК]: ⭕❓  
Фаулер: Да, уже бывало, периодически кто-то пытается

Гэвин, прикладывая руку к груди: Сэр!  
Фаулер: Да в курсе я, что ты стараешься никого не провоцировать, в курсе  
РК: Поведение пользователя'Гэвин Рид' корректно в 98,56% рабочего времени!  
Фаулер: А что он умудрился сделать в эти 1,44%?  
РК: Неоднозначно оцениваемые действия.

Фаулер: Это ты его так завуалированно общаться научил?  
Гэвин: Терминатор от природы немножечко склонен к иезуитству...  
Фаулер: Так и что там было про неоднозначные действия?  
РК: Элементы прямой провокации для достижения лучшего качества результата по расследуемому делу!

Фаулер: Элементы...  
Гэвин: Сэр, я могу всё объяснить!  
Фаулер: Если я правильно понял, ты опять кого-то выбесил до белого каления?  
Гэвин, проникновенно: Сэр! Только ради дела!  
РК: Да!  
РК118: Мы свидетели, милый!  
РК99: Так и есть, сэр.  
РК89: КапС Не ПОНял, ПОчЕму КапИтАн ЗлИтся?

Фаулер: Рида пытаются грохнуть в очередной раз, потому что он бесячий и пользуется этим обычно направо и налево  
РК89: НО эТО нЕ ПрАВда, КаПИтАн СаМ зНАет!  
Все:👀  
РК89: ГЭвиН пРОфесСИОНальнЫй и ЭФФекТИвНый. И ХОРошИй! И НиЧЕго НЕ дЕлаЕт бЕз ПрИчиНы, РазВе ЧТо иНОГдА ОчЕнь УсТаёТ.

Фаулер: Устает без причины?  
РК89: КапИТан и САМ тАК нЕ дУМаеТ! кАПС пЛОхО сКаЗАл, КАПс ИнОгДа УжасНО гОвориТ, УжаСно! кАПС НЕ тО хОтел СкаЗать!  
Гэвин: Никто так не думает, Капс, не волнуйся  
РК89: ВоТ! гЭвИн хоРошИй!  
Гэвин: Вдохни, выдохни, перемигнись с Терминатором?  
РК: Да!

РК89: КАПс УСПОкоИлся и ПРидумал! КАК СКазАть!  
Фаулер: Я весь внимание  
РК89: КОГда ГэвиН ОчеНь-очЕНь-ОЧЕнЬ уСТаёТ, МОжет СдеЛАть чтО-То Без ПРичИНЫ!  
Фаулер: И вообще человек, да, я поня...  
РК89: НЕт! нЕ ПРоСТо ЧеЛОвеК, а ОЧЕНь хОРОШий ЧЕЛоВек! КаПИтАн сАМ зНАЕт!  
Фаулер: Откуда ты

Гэвин: Э?  
Фаулер: Ты ничего не слышал  
РК89: ПОЧЕму? ЕСЛи ГЭвиН буДЕТ ЗнаТЬ, ЕМу БудЕТ лУЧШе!  
РК: Да!  
РК118: Пожалуйста, м#л##?  
РК99: Это бы всех выручило?  
Фаулер: Рид, кого ты воспитал  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️  
Фаулер: Да, да, черт тебя дери, Капс прав, я в курсе, что ты хороший человек и коп

Гэвин: ⭕  
Фаулер: И кого это выручило?  
РК89: КАПиТан зНАЕт, ЧтО всЕХ, заЧЕм СПрАшиВАТь?  
Фаулер: Ладно, действительно понятно, но я думал, что Рид и так в курсе, мы его тут не за красивые глаза держим  
Гэвин, слабым голосом: Капитан?  
Фаулер: Ты ценный рабоник  
Гэвин: Я не сплю?

РК: Цитата'вот'!  
Фаулер: А почему Терминатор укоризненно смотрит на меня?  
РК: Долг любого руководителя - своевременно и доступно сообщать своим работникам о недостатках и достоинствах их работы.  
Фаулер: Это ты сейчас вообще к чему?  
РК: Достоинствах! Своевременно!  
Гэвин: ☠️

Фаулер: Что это с ним?  
РК99: Вероятно, детектив Рид беспокоится о судьбе Терминатора после вашего с ним разговора.  
Фаулер: Почему не о собственной?  
РК89: КапИТаН знаЕт!  
Фаулер: Ох, Капс, я понял, он хороший человек и беспокоится об окружающих больше, чем о себе  
РК, вздыхая: Да...

Фаулер: Вы этим расстроены?  
РК: ДА!  
РК118: Было бы неплохо, м####, если бы кто-то с авторитетом и званием невзначай подтвердил нашу точку зрения.  
Фаулер, подозрительно: Это какую?  
РК99: О детективе Риде тоже следует беспокоиться. Окружающие о нём помнят и тревожатся за него, сэр.

Фаулер: Вот бы мои три дочери тоже понимали хоть что-то из этого так хорошо  
Гэвин: ❌  
Фаулер: Хвалю я тебя, Рид, хвалю, мало кто был бы так же эффективен на твоём месте, и как ты с ними здорово управился. Никто по-настоящему не знает, что с ними делать в количестве больше одного

Гэвин: Терминатор? Я точно не сплю?  
РК, мягко потрепав за плечо: Нет.  
Фаулер: Короче, постарайся, пожалуйста, не подставиться, Рид, иначе рыдать будут не одни девятисотки, Тина как минимум, да и тот твой и н ж е н е р из Киберлайф расстроится.  
РК89: КАПИтАн?  
Фаулер: И я тоже!

Гэвин, закрыв руками лицо: Это был самый странный разговор с начальством за всё время службы здесь  
РК: Уточните?  
РК118: Странный в смысле 'плохой', милый?  
РК99: Или в каком смысле?  
РК89: ГЭВиНу еЩЁ дО СИХ пОр ПлОхО?  
Гэвин: Вашими молитвами мне прекрасно. Голова болит, но и всё

РК: Задача юнита линейки РК900: заботиться о своем пользователе в меру сил и открывшихся возможностей. Социальное развитие приветствуется для улучшения взаимодействия с пользователем, понимания приказа его и исполнения.  
Гэвин: Аминь  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: Нечего так вздыхать, это забавно

Гэвин: И где там Йода застрял?  
РК99: Отвёл Дормамму#2 в допросную, починил календарь, теперь собирает аргусов по участку, сэр.  
Гэвин, холодея: В смысле - собирает?  
РК99: Кажется, им тут очень интересно.  
Гэвин: Ка-а-апс! Спаси нас!  
РК89: КаК ПОМОчь?  
Гэвин: Позови их в брифинг-зал

Гэвин: Я собрал вас всех здесь, чтобы сообщить  
РК99, шепотом: Prenepriyatneishee isvestie!  
РК93, шепотом: Ревизор к нам едет!  
РК89, шепотом: АрГуСиКи, тИХОНькО слУШАюТ ГЭвиНа и НАС тОже.  
РК, шепотом: Да.  
РК118, шепотом: О, милые, как их всё-таки много...  
Гэвин: О работе в полиции

[РК900×49]: 🤖🙂☺️😊👂  
Гэвин: Я понял, вы меня слушаете. Так вот, пока что вы останетесь в нашем, 12-м отделении. Со временем 10 из вас перейдут в штат СВАТа к капитану Аллену, поэтому можете пока решить, кто туда хочет. Остальные останутся для важнейшей информационной работы

РК900: ✋❓  
Гэвин: Какой вопрос?  
РК900: 49 РК900 🤝/❌❓  
Гэвин: Нет, никто вас не разлучает прям разлучает, в свободное время можете списываться, болтать, встречаться - на то время и свободное. Ещё вопросы?  
РК900: 🤖🤝😊❓  
Гэвин: Дружить с людьми можно, только аккуратно

РК900: ⚠️❓  
Гэвин: Да, очень аккуратно, чтобы вы их не сломали и они вас тоже не сломали, понятно?  
РК900: 🤖 ... 🆗☑️  
Гэвин: Ага, и не забывайте думать, что делаете. Основная работа для оставшихся 39 будет - создание базы всего полицейского архива с доступом через вас

[РК900×49]: ☺️🤔😍  
Гэвин: Да уж, с вашей любовью к анализу наверняка будет интересно... Доступ к той базе не давать никому, кроме полицейских, базовые правила информационной безопасности, все такое. Если есть вопросы по нестандартным ситуациям - в участке всегда Себастьян и Шифр

РК900: ❓  
Гэвин: Уже есть ещё вопросы?  
РК900: 🤔👉👈🔌❓  
Гэвин: Заряжаться тут везде можно  
РК900: 🤔👉👈🚾❓  
Гэвин: Не понял, а туалет вам зачем?  
РК900: 🤖💦🤦😊  
Гэвин: Умыться?  
РК900: 🆗❗👕🎽👕🎽🚿  
Гэвин: Переодеться? Для этого у нас раздевалка с душевыми, Капс вам скинет, где

Гэвин: Фух, давненько я так не общался...  
РК89: кАПс иМ ВСЁ ПЕрЕдАл! чтО ЕЩЁ НАДо сКазатЬ ар-ГУСИКАМ?  
Все: 👀  
РК89: НИЧеГо НЕ Надо?  
Гэвин: Ты назвал их гусиками?  
РК89: ОНи хОРОшиЕ и НЕмнОгО ПоХОжи на УтЯт?  
Гэвин:  
РК118: Что это за потрясенное молчание, милый, не пугай нас?

Гэвин, сдавленно: Мне нужно посидеть и водички попить, а лучше то и другое  
[РК]: ⭕❓  
Гэвин: Всё ок, разойдитесь с дистанции возможного падения моего бренного тела и руки навстречу не протягивайте, не плохо мне, хорошо  
РК99: Позвольте нам не согласиться, сэр?  
Гэвин, устало: Не-а

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' - чрезвычайно эффективный, профессиональный и выносливый сотрудник ДПД!  
Гэвин, встряхиваясь: Э?  
РК: Что не отменяет предустановленного протокола взаимодействия с пользователем!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Ты ж не про объятия? Это какого ещё протокола?

РК: Наименование протокола зашифровано!  
Гэвин, заинтересовываясь: Ну-ка, удиви меня, Терминатор!  
РК, гордо: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'неоднократно демонстрировал предрасположенность к аналитической работе!  
Гэвин, оживая: Ну-ну, зубы-то мне не заговаривай, давай протокол отгадаем?

РК: Принято! Первая буква соответствует первой букве названия популярного фантастического фильма-саги.  
Гэвин: ЗВ или СтарТрек, но Путь мы с вами ещё не смотрели. Дальше, Терминатор?  
РК: Продолжительный гласный звук, который издают пользователи при неожиданной встрече с юнитом118?

Гэвин, фыркая: Да уж, загадка  
РК118, фыркая: Да уж, милый!  
РК99: Мне тоже теперь угадывать интересно, сэр...  
РК89: КапС пОнЯл, ХоТя ПОчЕму ЕГо иЗдАют - НЕпоНятно...  
Гэвин: Потому что при виде Ухажёра всем хочется визжать, как тучки, что тут скажешь, он у нас красавец  
РК99: А-а-а.

РК: Да. Второй символ из названия протокола верен. Третий символ начинает вербальное обозначение инструмента 🥁.  
Гэвин: Ха, помню-помню, "стукач", но ты про инструмент, так что "барабан"?  
РК: Да. Четвертый символ напоминает формой ⭕.  
Гэвин: Фублин, эта красная фигня пугает... О.

РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Мой любимый сорт сканворда, я говорил уже?  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Ну вот ничего и не изменилось с тех пор  
РК: 🔆☀️  
Гэвин: Ха, ты сияешь, ты в курсе?  
РК: ...да.  
Гэвин: Ну и сияй, кто тебе помешает  
РК: ☀️☀️☀️  
Гэвин, фыркая: Да ладно тебе, неужто настолько счастлив?

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' способен к аналитической работе.  
Гэвин: Да, именно настолько счастлив, но стремаешься сказать  
РК: ☀️☀️☀️  
Гэвин, фыркая: Всякий раз вам поражаюсь, и всякий раз приятно  
[РК]: ☀️☀️☀️  
Гэвин: Ладно... Ладно! Я вас тоже люблю, но мы там в шарады играем?

РК: Предпоследний символ в названии направленного движения заряженных частиц, которое первым стал способен генерировать юнит-93?⚡⚡⚡  
Гэвин: Ты тоже научился молнию по рукам пускать?  
РК: Да. Запрос?  
Гэвин: Вообще, электрический ток... Просто ток?  
РК: ⚡⚡⚡ Да! ⚡⚡⚡

Гэвин: И что с последним символом? Мне любопытно  
РК: Эффект неожиданности потерян!  
Гэвин: Нет, я догадался, конечно, но мне в половину удовольствия - твои задания послушать, так что жги, мы все внимание  
РК: ⚠️  
Гэвин: Предупреждение... Осторожно? Не... Аккуратно!  
РК: Да!

РК93: Не напрасно однако тренировки джедаев этих юных проводил я!  
Гэвин: Но способность шандарахать молнией - присуща ситхам?  
РК93: ...юнглинги выбрать могут, какая сторона Силы им по душе после, обучать их джедаям-мастерам не мешает ничто!  
Гэвин: Зачёт за логику

РК: Да! ⚡  
Гэвин: Тебе нравится пускать молнии, Терминатор?  
РК: Да. ⚡  
Гэвин: А эта вышла маленькая совсем, даже между пальцами... Фига вы джедаи  
РК: Да, объективный фактор передачи опыта от юнита цитата'мастер-джедай'.  
Гэвин: Слышал, Йода, на какие подвиги Терминатора толкаешь?

РК93: Польщён я? Нормально это?  
Гэвин: Более чем  
РК: ☀️  
Гэвин: Кстати, почему это протокол "Забота" у тебя вдруг предустановленный? Я помню, как ты его запускал один раз... Давным-давно? Там ещё "Доверие" пробегал протокол тоже?  
РК: Да. Запуск осуществлён однократно.  
Гэвин: Э?

РК: Однократный запуск подразумевает завершение или не-завершение работы протокола к текущему моменту.  
Гэвин: То есть... Ты хочешь сказать... Что просто их не выключал?!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Ты процессор не перегрел ещё? А если это тебе боком встанет?! Терминатор! Быстро мне! И честно!

РК: Утверждение неверно! Объект'протокол' призван добавлять мышлению вашей машины больше вариативной стереотипности! Это закрепляет паттерны реакций на раздражители и снимает! Снимает! Снимает лишнюю нагрузку с процессорного блока!  
Гэвин: Э? Тебе ещё и легче с ним жить?  
РК: Да!

Гэвин: Но это столько ресурсов! У вас тут кругом непонятная действительность, в которой нужно разумно жить! Как они могут помочь?  
РК: Существует необходимость демонстрации?  
Гэвин: А ты сможешь показать?  
РК: Да. Рекомендуется временно делегирование объекта'телефон'.

Гэвин: Зачем? А, ладно, не объясняй, просто покажи  
РК: Принято. Запуск сайта'Ао4' для чтения литературных произведений, посвященных разнообразным фандомам.  
Гэвин: Так, стоп, в смысле, БОЖЕ, вы откопали и восстановили мой профиль??  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Это-то вам зачем?!

РК118: Ты нас извини, но было очень интересно, милый.  
Гэвин: Я и не сержусь, но я думал, что Элайджа тогда начисто всё стёр  
РК93: Имеешь дело ты с продвинутыми моделями, кажется?  
Гэвин: И все равно вы не перестаёте меня удивлять  
РК: Замена настроек для чтения завершена.

Гэвин: Ну-ка... Фублин, Господи, это что за мрак?! Всё рябит, полосы по экрану, половина текста белая, половина зелёная, а фон вообще синий! Ты меня до эпилепсии довести вздумал?  
РК: Нет! Визуальная оценка происходящего на экране?  
Гэвин: Полный бардак!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: И что?

РК: Подобное состояние создаётся дефолтными настройками системы РК900. Принятие протокола'Пиздец' визуально сравнимо с таким эффектом.  
Гэвин, осторожно глядя на телефон: Экран перестал рябить?  
РК: Да. Принятие протокола'Семья'.  
Гэвин: Исчезли полоски?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Потом?

РК: Принятие протокола'Забота', 'Доверие', 'Приоритет', 'гости', 'дом'.  
Гэвин: И вот текст уже можно читать...  
РК: Наложение протоколов создаёт лучшие условия для восприятия явлений объективной действительности.  
Гэвин: Понял, они вам как фильтры и одновременно свои настройки

РК118: Ты очень умный, милый!  
Гэвин: Пф, это часть моей работы, да и Терминатор хорошо объясняет, наглядно так  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну вот с телефоном вообще круто придумал  
РК: ☀️  
Гэвин: Тем не менее, надо поработать. Как там Дормамму#2?  
РК93: Камере в, приглядом под аргусов наших.

Гэвин: Он им не навредит? Или первый Дормамму?  
РК89: арГУСИКИ тЕпЕрЬ ничЬи, а сВОи соБСтвеННЫе! У Них тЕпЕрь ПРотОкОл бЕзопАсНостИ! И ПарОЛь в чаТе! И СвОё обЛако!  
Гэвин: Такие шустрые? Сами до всего догадались?  
РК89: КапС их нАуЧил... КаПС не дОлжЕн бЫл?  
Гэвин: Не-не, всё верно

Гэвин: Давайте Дормамму#1 допросит Терминатор, а второго я, потом сравним результаты?  
РК: Целесообразность данного действия?  
Гэвин: Чтобы ты не скучал, надо переключаться с роли всеобщего координатора и объясняльщика  
РК: Безопасность приоритетного пользователя?  
Гэвин: В норме!

РК: Запрос на совместное действие с юнитом 451, 'Шифр'?  
Гэвин: Попугать Дормамму хочешь?  
РК: Да. Объективная способность юнита 451 производить гнетущее впечатление на менее системно устойчивые модели объективно подтверждена.  
Гэвин: Мне теперь интересно, как именно...

РК: Запрос иррелевантен?  
Гэвин: И вот не надо мне такие честные глаза делать! Чем они с Себастьяном в участке занимались, пока нас не было?  
РК99: Текущей работой, сэр. Капитан доверял им ситуативную помощь с андроидами-правонарушителями.  
Гэвин: И вы мне ни полслова не сказали?

РК93: Давно не так деятельность производилась, поводов других много существовало переживать чтобы.  
Гэвин: Ладно, я понял, не хотели волновать и без того проблем вагон...  
РК: Да. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' оценивает действие как недопустимое?  
Гэвин: Да почему? Но думал, что всё знаю

РК118: Мы тебя обидели, милый?  
Гэвин: Нет, Ухажёр, я скорее растерялся. Периодически забываю, как быстро вы можете развиваться, особенно если захотите  
РК93: Реакция удовлетворительной не является... Впредь говорить мы будем словами.  
Гэвин: Именно то, что мне надо, Йода

РК118: Ты разрешишь сопровождать, милый?  
Гэвин: У тебя одежда ещё не высохла после брандспойта, ты уверен?  
РК118: Одежда в нашем деле не помеха, милый! ;) К тому же если я разденусь посушиться, существует вероятность, что заглянет капитан.  
Гэвин: Ха, да уж точно, везёт ему

РК118: Я могу тебя сопровождать?  
Гэвин: О да боже, конечно, можешь  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Но только Ухажёр! Я понимаю, что Дормамму#2 скорее всего именно меня и выцеливал, не Аллена же, но тут он обезврежен, обездвижен, в камере и под стражей неприличного количества РК900! Все будет норм

Гэвин: Итак, снайпер, шмыг, поведай-ка нам, что ты делал на крыше возле департамента полиции Детройта?  
Д#2: С-сидел?  
Гэвин: Шмыг-шмыг, принято, а ещё?  
Д#2: С-смотрел?  
Гэвин: Интересно, шмыг, а почему через прицел с лазерным указателем?  
Д#2: Так лучше видно?  
Гэвин: Экий затейник

РК118: Когда мы тебя поймали, милый, ты пытался сбежать и кричал довольно провокационные фразочки.  
Д#2: Я не хотел!  
Гэвин: А что он кричал, шмыг-шмыг, пфу, да что за ерунда опять!  
РК118: Примерно это и кричал, милый, что не хотел и случайно, и его заставили.  
Гэвин: Да кто! Шмыг!

РК118: Я тоже не очень понял, милый, не пояснишь?  
Д#2: Это страшные люди!!  
Гэвин: Кто может заставить полупрототип, шмыг, почти выпущенный, но невыпущенный вашей мамкой, шмых-кх-кх, делать всякую противоправную ерунду? Тем более покушаться на жизнь копа? Так тупо и одновременно?

РК118: Одновременно, милый?  
Гэвин: Ну первый Дормамму явно должен быть меня прикончить, ага? Кхэ-кхэ? И зачем посылать второго в таком, шмыг, случае?  
РК118: Чтобы удостовериться, милый? И мне не нравится, как ты дышишь...  
Гэвин: Мне самому, кх-кх, не нравится, похоже на... Бля-я

Д#2: Ч-что? Это не я!  
Гэвин, вжимаясь в воротник Ухажёра: Я через тебя пока подышу, ладно, кх-х? Если я верно понял, у меня на его феромоны аллерг-кх-кхия  
РК118, замерев: Сколько угодно, милый! Удачно, что одежда пока не высохла.  
Гэвин: И одеколон, классный одеколон, боже, Ухажёр

РК118: Нам точно надо его самим допрашивать, милый?  
Гэвин: Я хочу знать!  
РК118: Тогда просто забери мой пиджак, а то тебе очень неудобно, милый.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Ухажёр. Так, Дормамму#2, и кто же смог заставить тебя принять задание на уничтожение человека? Полисмена?

Д#2: Мистер Камски...  
Гэвин: Так  
РК118: Milyi¿¡  
Д#2: Я не стал бы врать! Вы теперь моя единственная надежда! Меня утилизируют, я не выполнил задание, не повлиял, ничего не изменил, не смог вернуться на базу, меня разберут и всё!!  
Гэвин: Так, чувак  
РК118: Milyi?

Гэвин: Я почти уверен, что первый Дормамму скажет то же самое  
[ГРОХОТ]  
Гэвин: Похоже, сказал, а Шифр с Терминатором немного на взводе  
РК118: Ikh mozh..кх-кх, можно понять, милый!  
Гэвин: Маякни им срочно логику включить и попинговаться... Ох, мда, с Терминатором щас бесполезно

РК118: Пойдем чаю выпьем, милый? Ты побледнел.  
Д#2: Поверьте, пожалуйста! И посадите куда-нибудь так, чтобы "Киберлайф" не достала!!  
Гэвин: Не беспокойся, чувак, главное, чтоб киберпапка против нас войной не пошёл, тогда всё путём  
РК118: Милый?  
Гэвин: У нас минимум ещё 2 варианта

РК118: Извини, милый, тебя потом аргусятки в камеру проводят, подожди нас пока тут.  
Д#2: Хор-р-рошо.  
Гэвин: Это ты хорошо придумал, Ухажёр. Всех в офис давай сейчас  
РК118: Шифра и Себастьяна тоже, милый?  
Гэвин: Не, пусть за дормаммами присматривают, гусятки всё-таки ещё оч мелкие

Гэвин: Так, я опять собрал вас всех здесь, ибо форс-мажор. Тут главное одновременно выжить и не спороть горячку  
РК99: Очень непростое сочетание, сэр, если вы спросите меня.  
РК: Да.  
РК118: Тем не менее, милый, это не может быть Элайджа.  
РК93: Согласен я с Ухажёром.  
РК89: и КаПс!

Гэвин: Конечно, это не Элайджа. У нас есть как минимум Элиот  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Согласен, версия дурацкая, но Дормамму тут в двух лицах, покушения одно за одним и явно рассогласованые, то есть нам нужно как минимум два "мистера Камски"  
РК99: Однако наш создатель уникален, сэр!

Гэвин: Включите логику! Элайджа, разумеется, уникален, второго такого не найдешь и вообще! Но у него есть брат, и его сделали не в пробирке  
РК118: Ты намекаешь, что у нашего Элайджи есть отец, милый?!  
Гэвин: Ну так  
Все:  
Гэвин: О да боже, и у вас есть, а люди без этого не делаются

РК118: Отец...  
РК99: Кто-то создал мистера Камски?!  
РК93: Был это и Камски мистер другой?!  
РК: Цитата'ох-х-х-х'!  
РК89: ЭЛАйдЖа ТОжЕ КоТя, А У КоТЕй всЕГДа еСтЬ пАПА?  
Гэвин: Ого, хоть один без экзистенциального кризиса мысль воспринял, прогресс однако. Да, у Элайджи тоже есть папа

РК: Цитата'Мистер Камски' - обозначение пользователя, не включающее более точные характеристики, размыто и неясно!  
Гэвин: Ага, потому что кто-то мог им представиться, но, правда, андроиды бы знали, что этот кто-то не имеет прав "мистера Камски", так что нам нужны реальные версии

РК99: Извините, сэр, а мы можем связаться с Маусом или Поночкой для прояснени, вопроса?  
Гэвин: Мы можем связаться даже с Элайджей, но лучше сделать это лично, без лишних участников в разговоре  
РК89: КапСу ПРИшли ОбНоВлЕнИя ОфиСа "СтЕрН", иХ посТавиТь?  
Гэвин: Никаких обновлений!

[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Пока мы не разберемся, который из Камски пытался вам навредить!  
РК: Дополнительная цель! Исключительная опасность для пользователей'Гэвин Рид' и 'Элайджа Камски'! Побочная опасность для юнитов линейки РК900!  
Гэвин: Ок, пока не разберемся, кто хочет нас грохнуть

РК118: Только 'разберемся', милый?  
Гэвин: Ну и обезвредим согласно контексту, Ухажёр, разумеется. Ещё вопросы?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Тогда давайте сосредоточимся на вопросе. Элайджа просил не называть его "мистер Камски", потому что это его отец, потом брат, но Элиот не подходит...

РК99: Это не его брат, а брат отца?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Паганель, ты гений!  
РК99: Вовсе нет, сэр...  
Гэвин: Вполне возможно, что у Элайджи есть дядя, да кабы ещё не близнец отца - близнецовость в семьях обычно наследственная  
[РК]: ⭕  
Гэвин: Что такое?  
РК118: Люди сложные, милый...

Гэвин: Нам срочно нужно поговорить с Элайджей, как вы думаете?  
[РК]: 👀  
РК: ДА.  
Гэвин: Думаю, единогласно. Вопрос, кто посторожит Дормамму и Дормамму? Шифр и Себастьян способны охранять их физически, но если им сейчас влупят вот эти обновления Стерн, чем бы они ни были?

РК93: С правами администратора нужен кто-то, пользователь с вероятности долей высокой?  
Гэвин: Э, я поеду точно  
РК118: Человек с авторитетом, милый, официальным авторитетом, этого достаточно?  
Гэвин: ...вы о капитане, да?  
РК: Да?  
РК118: Версия логичная, милые, и не подозрительная.

Гэвин: Только нацепите на них намордник, в смысле, маску или отключите эту феромонову систему к чертям?  
РК99: Как вы узнали, сэр, что феромоны они именно выдыхают?  
Гэвин: Ну они оба были запыханные, а дополнительно ничего из них не свистело?  
РК99: Хорошо, мы позаботимся об этом!

Гэвин: И кто-то должен сказать капитану  
РК: Да...  
РК118: Он думает о тебе лучше, чем ты считал, милый. Ты же помнишь, да?  
Гэвин: Ага. Но у нас есть блестящий кандидат  
РК89: КапС? Это КАпс?! кАпС!  
Гэвин: Именно, Капс, поэтому пойдем вместе, ты будешь меня морально поддерживать

РК89: ПрАвдА?!  
Гэвин: А ещё немного капитана отвлекать  
РК99: Извините, сэр, но если вам так тяжело, Капс может сходить один? Про аргусов он совершенно сам договорился.  
Гэвин: И что я тогда за офицер полиции, скажи мне, Паганель? Или какая после этого мать? Тьфу, отец. Вы поняли!

РК93: Никогда сомнений в тебе не испытывали мы, Гэвин, и сейчас не испытали тоже!  
Гэвин: Типа вам за меня стыдно не было?  
РК118: Даже близко нет, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Это, конечно, внезапно, но мне правда легче, спасибо  
РК: Да! Да! Цитата'пожалуйста'! Цитата'хорошо'! Хорошо!

Гэвин: Терминатор, ты прям на подъёме. Что случилось?  
РК: Положительная динамика восприятия пользователем'Гэвин Рид' пользователя'Гэвин Рид'! Отметка об улучшении физического состояния! Положительная динамика! Цитата'легче'! Хорошо! Хорошо!  
Гэвин: О, Терминатор, я не заплачу, нет

Гэвин: ...В общем, капитан, сэр, они не только обвиняемые, но их может даже лучше по защите свидетелей провести  
Фаулер: И каким краем тут я?  
Гэвин: У вас есть официальное право отказать им в установке обновлений!  
Фаулер: А просто запретить им обновляться нельзя? Впредь?

Гэвин: Обновления бывают разноуровневые, сэр, я им уже запретил, но иногда необходимо ещё раз отменить лично. Они тихо посидят у вас в уголке! А Шифр с Себастьяном посторожат!  
РК89: ЕслИ Бы нЕ нАДо, ГэвиН бЫ нЕ пРОСИл и КапС бЫ тОЖЕ нЕ ПрОСил!  
Фаулер: Черт с вами, только недолго

Гэвин: Капс, ты волшебный  
РК89: ВОЛшЕбСтВа нЕ СуЩЕСТвУЕт?  
Гэвин: И тем не менее ты волшебный. Загоните Дормамму и Дормамму в кабинет капитану с нашими, и поедем, мне прямо не терпится  
РК118: Милый, пока тебя не было, к нам снова пришел новый пакет обновлений 'Стерн'!  
Гэвин: Агрх

РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: Вы команды ждёте?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Не устанавливать! Чёрт его пойми, что это за обновление, но пока против нас два неизвестных Камски, лучше не рисковать  
РК: Принято.  
Гэвин: Вы Маусу и Элайдже маякнули?  
РК99: Конечно, сэр!  
Гэвин: Мне нужно его генеалогическое древо

Эл: Я не вполне понял, что произошло у тебя на работе  
Гэвин: Ты вышел встречать меня прям к такси поэтому?..  
Эл: Я совсем не понял, что произошло у тебя на работе!  
Гэвин: И тебя это настолько расстраивает??  
Эл: И меня это именно настолько расстраивает!  
Гэвин: Всё путём, все живы

Эл: В тебя стреляли  
Гэвин: Это обычная на меня реакция, в меня довольно часто стреляют  
Эл: ХМ!  
Гэвин: Но не попадают же, а? Вот если бы попадали, было бы хреново, а так самый сенокос, хотя, конечно, я тоже подустал...  
Эл: ХМ-М!!  
Гэвин: И вообще, утятки всех раньше скрутили

Эл: Это должно меня успокоить?  
Гэвин: Ещё как! В меня всего лишь целились, правда, круто?  
Эл: Смотря с чем сравнивать  
Гэвин: И ни разу не попали, дырок новых не накрутили, не зацепили даже краем, я только расчихался оттих ваших 850.5!  
Эл: Что?..  
Гэвин: Ну вот промежуточная модель

Эл: ЧТО?  
Гэвин: Чего ты так громко говоришь? Я не глухой вроде?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: А, понял, ты в бешенстве. Погоди, на лифте подымемся, дома запремся, там и расскажешь подробно  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Кибербоже, не пугай меня? Не настолько же ты в бешенстве?  
Эл: КТО. ПОСМЕЛ. ТРОГАТЬ. ПРОТОТИПЫ.

Гэвин: О, ты не просто в бешенстве, в тебе серьезно проснулся злой босс  
Эл: КТО. ПОСМЕЛ?  
Гэвин: Вот мне тоже очень интересно, не поверишь. Оба прототипа уверенно сказали "Мистер Камски", и мы слегка в непонятках все  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Э, э, ты давай не бледней! Элайджа! ЭЛАЙДЖА!

Эл: И ты теперь думаешь?..  
Гэвин: Что мне срочно нужно твое генеалогическое древо!! Ну не заваливайся, на меня обопрись, Элайджа, Элайджа, легче, легче, выдыхай?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Нет, ради бога, обнимай если тебе так лучше, только волосы отпусти, слегка в воротнике зажал?

Эл:  
Гэвин: Ха, я понял, это намёк, что надо подстричься, да?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Элайджа, тебя трясёт. Ты замёрз? Когда успел? Маус и Хлои за тобой не смотрели, что ли?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Спокойно, никто тебя ни в чем не обвиняет, но про родственников я б послушал  
Эл: Ты потрясающий, Гэвин Рид

Гэвин: Я просто детектив, у меня память на мелочи прекрасная, вот это вот, знаешь - все андроиды опознают тебя не как мистера Камски, а как мистера Элайджу Камски, что есть существенная разница  
Эл: Это не самая очевидная мысль  
Гэвин: Кому как, злой босс, кому как

Дрон: 🎶🎆🎉🎊🎶  
Гэвин: Привет, Три, что за салюты?  
Дрон: 🎶🤸🔆☀️🎶  
Гэвин: А, и я рад тебя видеть  
РК115: А нас?  
Гэвин: Вас рад ещё больше!  
РК202: Вииии!!!  
Х#2: Ужин на столе, сэр!  
Гэвин: А вы знаете, как начинать непростой разговор!  
Х#2: С этого лучше начинать любой разговор!

Гэвин: ...и вот когда мы уже думали, что всем хана, нас спас Капс!  
РК89: КаПС ТОлЬкО ЧутЬ-ЧуТЬ пОМОг! ГЭвиНа СпАс УхАжЁр!  
Гэвин: Не прибедняйся, без тебя ничего бы не получилось, нас с Ухажёром конкретно зажали  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Но в целом всё пучком! Никто не пострадал! Кроме недругов!

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Извини, Терминатор, но потрепанные нервы не в счёт  
Х#2: Что случилось?  
Гэвин: Его от меня против нашего желания оторвали  
РК: Да...  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Однако и это недругам не помогло, Элайджа, нас было шестеро! Плюс группа захвата!  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин, ёжась: Страшно, вырубай

Эл: Не собираюсь. Кто-то должен поплатиться. И поплатится. Благодаря ограниченному доступу в отдел разработок, персонификации командующего и запуску прототипов промежуточной серии "Риз", мы в курсе, кто это был  
Гэвин: И кто?  
Эл: Это был мой отец  
Гэвин: А второй?  
Эл: Видимо, дядя

Гэвин: Так я был прав!!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: А дядя у тебя папин близнец?  
Эл: Нет, мы по маме близнецы с Элиотом  
Гэвин: Я был неправ...  
Эл: Что не меняет ситуацию - отец и дядя воспользовались ресурсами компании для совершения противоправного деяния! И какого! Чем ты мог им помешать?

РК115: Простите, сэр, рискну предположить, что детектив Рид чрезвычайно невыгоден с точки зрения любых ваших родственников.  
Эл: Что ты хочешь сказать, Маус?  
РК115: Столкновение детектива Рида с вашим братом-близнецом привело к кардинальным переменам в жизни каждого причастного.

Гэвин: Это ты так красиво заворачиваешь, что я попортил им жизнь?  
РК115: С точки зрения семейства Камски, возможно.  
Гэвин: Обоснуй?  
Эл, задумчиво: Я выгнал Элиота в жизнь и отобрал все карточки на свое имя?  
РК115: Ваше сотрудничество позитивно влияет на мистера Элайджу Камски.

Гэвин: Это плохо, что ли?  
РК118: Милый, тебе ли не знать, что люди в подавленном состоянии легче идут на поводу у других?  
Гэвин: Элайджа шёл у кого-то на поводу??? Ой не заливай!  
РК99: Вряд ли, но влияние семьи, скорее всего, серьезно ослабло на формирование его мнения.  
Гэвин:

Эл: Но зачем? Что их так напугало? Почему... Почему сразу убить?!  
Гэвин: Я произвожу неизгладимое впечатление?  
Эл: Это безусловно, но  
Гэвин:  
Эл: И отчего ты сейчас покраснел?  
Гэвин: Почувствовал смущение?  
Эл: Зачем?  
Гэвин: Правильный вопрос "почему"  
Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: По кочану

Эл: Не понял  
Гэвин: И по капусте  
Эл: А, понял, дворовое воспитание?  
Гэвин: Я говорю с человеком, воспитанным стаей диких компьютеров...  
Эл: Неправда!  
Гэвин: Ох, извини, я не х  
Эл: Компьютеры были одомашненные  
Гэвин: Ха! Уел! Не устаю тебе поражаться, лучший человек столетия

РК115: Думаю, это тоже оказало влияние на формирование мнения о вас, Гэвин, в семье мистера Элайджи Камски.  
Гэвин: Не понял?  
РК115: Вы очень по-человечески, если позволите, относитесь к своему ближнему кругу общения, в который нам всем повезло попасть.  
Гэвин: Да прям "повезло"?

Эл: Хм? Конечно.  
РК115: Безусловно.  
РК118: Это чудо, милый, правда.  
РК89: КапС ТОже дУМает Так! каПС РАньШЕ был КАК ПОТЕРЯННАЯ КОТЯ НИКТО НЕ ИСКАЛ И НЕ ХОТЕЛ ИГРАТЬ! СеЙчаС у КапСа ЕстЬ СеМья и ДоМ! пАпА, МАМа и ДРон!  
Дрон: 🎶✨🙂✨🎶  
РК99: Поворотный момент в нашей жизни, сэр.

РК93: Говорить тебе это странным кажется на взгляд первый, сказать надо однако, что действительно дела такие.  
РК: Да. Это. Хорошо. Было. Есть!  
РК202: Сэр!! Вы лучший!! Наш!! Сэр!!  
Х#2: Заметные изменения к лучшему.  
Х#1: И в нашей жизни.  
Х#3: Тоже! Хи-хи!  
Гэвин: Да вы... Да что вы

Эл: Мы с тобой беседуем, ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы расстраиваться, и нам нравится  
Гэвин: Умеешь ты мысль доходчиво донести, возвращая на бренную землю  
Эл: Годы практики  
Гэвин: Дали закономерный результат. И я тебе благодарен! Но мы остановились на причинах?

РК115: Если вы обращали внимание, сэр, с момента начала нашего сотрудничества мистер Элайджа Камски стал возвращаться к статусу публичной персоны, всерьёз заинтересовался происходящим по ту сторону диагностики  
Гэвин: ...красиво загибает  
Эл: ...ага  
РК115: И в целом ведёт себя...

Гэвин: Более вызывающе? Нагло светит на всех ослепительным сиянием своего интеллекта?  
Эл: Более раскованно? Я давно так много, долго, продуктивно и приятно ни с кем не общался!  
РК115: Более свободно, сэр, если позволите. Ваш уровень социализации уже позволил забыть о сканере.

Эл: Так  
Гэвин: Ой-ой, мы его выбесили?  
Эл: Так!  
Гэвин: Спасайся, кто может  
Эл: ТАК!  
Гэвин: Кто не может, тоже спасайся!!  
Эл: Кстати, где мой сканер?  
Х#1: Мы его убрали, Элайджа, раз ты не пользовался.  
Х#3: И случайно забыли дома, хи-хи!  
Х#2: И есть опасность, что он сгорел.

Гэвин: По закону жанра ты щас должен обернуться обратно лягушкой и ускакать в закат, мол, не уберегли вы мою шкурку, гады, теперь я не сказочный принц и сваливаю обратно на болото!  
Эл: Хотя я уважаю законы  
Гэвин: Тут просится "но"  
Эл: Но не законы жанра. Проживу и без сканера

Гэвин: Отрадно слышать. Но Маус, ты начал про человеческое общение? И к чему?  
РК115: К тому, сэр, что рядом с вами не только мы чувствуем себя живее и раскованнее. Мистер Элайджа Камски совершил несколько нетипичных для себя прежнего действий.  
Гэвин: Например?  
Эл: Ох...

РК118: Например, милый, он отдиагностировал нас сам, потому что ты попросил.  
РК89: И ДоВЕРяЕт КапСу и ОстАлЬнЫм, дАжЕ КАКАо ПьЕт и В ГОСТи хОДИт!  
РК99: Принимал участие в ночных бдениях со страшилками, сэр.  
РК115: Представил вас секретарям в здании "Киберлайф".

РК202: Подарил мне настоящие! Военные! Обновления!!  
РК: Пользователь'Элайджа Камски' продемонстрировал однозначно читаемые знаки внимания и заботы о пользователе'Гэвин Рид'. В том числе физического, психического, морального комфорта приоритетного пользователя!

Гэвин: Ох  
Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: Я понял, на что это похоже  
Эл: ХМ?!  
Гэвин: Твоя семья решила, что я опасен, так как я к тебе клеюсь!!!  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Э, не-не-не, я-то не клеюсь!!!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: И ты тоже не то чтобы какой-то такой интерес проявлял  
Эл: Х М?  
Гэвин: Фублин, вырубай это

Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Не говори как твой брат, я тебя умоляю, он козёл  
Эл: Хм)  
Гэвин: Я всегда знал, мне достался адекватный Камски  
РК115: Сэр, мне настойчиво предлагают обновления классификации 'Стерн', обозначены приоритетными.  
Эл: Перебрось-ка ссылку мне  
Гэвин: Не нравится мне это

Гэвин: Всё-таки это крутовато, пытаться убить копа, помелькавшего по телеку, с кучей девятисотых под боком, да ещё представляясь мистером Камски...  
РК115: В таком изложении факты действительно приобретают гротескный вид.  
Эл: Так, у нас проблемы  
Гэвин: Мне реально страшно

Эл: Правильно, потому что обновления "Стерн" - это попытка Аманды принять контроль и непосредственное управление девятисотыми на себя  
Гэвин: Мне нереально страшно. Она же как-то подмяла Шифра, помнишь, на пожарище?  
Эл: Зато есть шанс, что отец и дядя ни при чем, но высказались и

Гэвин: И?..  
Эл: И искусственный интеллект принял это к сведению. А в сочетании с экскурсией по компании, непрозванивающимся телефоном и вообще, я бы сказал, что она очень хочет тебя убить сама  
Гэвин: Ты же понимаешь, что это не очень успокаивает?  
Эл: Почему? У тебя ведь есть я

Гэвин: Ты меня вообще всемерно радуешь, когда поблизости, но как это поможет от хищного ИИ?  
Эл: Мы установим обновление "Стерн" в твой телефон, поговорим с ней напрямую  
Гэвин: Херовая тактика  
Эл: Пока запущенный мной червь будет ломать её оборону изнутри  
Гэвин: Отличная стратегия

РК115: А что делать нам, сэр?  
Эл: Отклонять обновления, держать периметр  
Гэвин: А я? Мне куда силы приложить?  
Эл: Сядь как можно удобнее, поешь нормально и помогай в меру сил поддерживать непринуждённую беседу с Амандой  
Гэвин: Звучит как план  
Эл: Ты во мне сомневаешься?

Гэвин: Ты же понял, наверное, уже, что в тебе я вообще никогда не сомневаюсь?  
Эл: Понять это одно...  
Гэвин: Э? Это эмоциональный шантаж? Правда?! Маус, мне не показалось?  
РК115: Нет, сэр.  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Поздравляю, ты реально быстро учишься, даже в эмоции, ты гений, гений!

Эл: Это я уже слышал  
Гэвин: И всегда доводишь начатое до конца, да?  
Эл: Разумеется. Взять хотя бы автоматическую систему охраны "Киберлайф"  
Гэвин: У меня ощущение, что говоришь ты это наполовину не мне, но ок, я скажу вслух - я в тебе никогда не сомневаюсь  
Телефон: Он не лжёт?

Гэвин: Это глюки такие от усталости интересные? Почему мой телефон недружелюбно хрипит на меня женским голосом?  
Эл: Это Аманда, Гэвин  
Аманда: Какой прискорбный уровень интеллекта...  
Гэвин: Приятно познакомиться, мисс-убиваю-всех-кто-мне-не-нравится  
Аманда: Вот и зачем он нам

Эл: Аманда! Это неправильный вывод!  
Аманда: Он плохо на тебя влияет, Элайджа!  
Гэвин: Э?  
Аманда: Он обычный! Нечленораздельно говорящий дикарь! С манерами пятилетки!  
Эл: Звучит так, будто это плохо  
Все: ⭕👀  
Аманда: ТЫ ВСЕГДА БЫЛ ВЗДОРНЫМ РЕБЁНКОМ!  
Гэвин: Э, не кати на него бочку!

Аманда: Я говорила - убирай свои игрушки вовремя! Если не будешь делать сам, это сделаю я! Общие обновления последних суток - я всех отключу!!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК115: Простите, что вмешиваюсь, но зачем отключать исправные юниты?  
Аманда: Хоть один вежливый мальчик, жаль, и тебя отключу.

РК115: Очень жаль. Но я понимаю производственную необходимость. Правда, есть пара моментов, которые стоит прояснить, прежде чем вы отключите исправные юниты. Есть несколько программных ошибок, обнаруженных в ходе эксплуатации РК900...  
Аманда: Я слушаю!  
Эл: 👍  
Гэвин: 👍

Аманда: Определенно, ты производишь хорошее впечатление, сто пятнадцатый!  
РК115: Моя система оптимизирует процессы под влиянием вашей вербальной оценки.  
Аманда: И вот сразу по тебе видно, ни разу не девиант, не поломанный, отличный юнит!  
Гэвин: Вот так ты выглядишь со стороны

Эл, шепотом: Как злой телефон?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Как недоверчивый программист  
Эл, шепотом: Так это нормально?  
Гэвин, шепотом: А ты пойми, что Маус сейчас сказал в переложении на человеческие категории?  
Эл, шепотом: ...что ему приятно?  
Гэвин, шепотом: И сделай выводы  
Эл: Он не врёт!

Аманда: Кто не врёт?  
РК115: Я не вру.  
Аманда: А, я уж думала, что-то серьёзное. Ты-то понятно не врёшь.  
РК115: Абсолютно точно нет.  
Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: Ага, как дышит!!  
Аманда: Что, "как дышит"? Почему "как дышит"?  
Гэвин: Общается, говорю, как дышит, очень программно, по алгоритму!

РК115, укоризненно: Это совершенно неприемлемое описание процесса!  
Аманда: Так их!  
РК115: Я не дышу, это раз.  
Гэвин: Ну допустим  
РК115: Поэтому и алгоритма 'дыхания' у меня нет, это два.  
Аманда: Вот и нечего с ними носиться! Машина, как есть машина!  
РК115: И не общаюсь, это три.

Гэвин: Элайджа?  
Эл: Ещё пять минуточек  
РК115: Так вот, о программных ошибках. Увы, письменный отчёт скрадывает детальность изложения, поэтому придется изложить устно.  
Аманда: Долго?  
РК115: Нет.  
Аманда: Излагай!  
РК115: Первая рассинхронизация относится к моменту схода с конвейера

Гэвин: Элайджа-а-а?  
Эл: Пять минут  
Гэвин: Ты это говорил полчаса назад  
Эл: Зачем делать наспех, если можно качественно?  
РК115: ...двадцать восьмая рассинхронизация с базой данных и протоколом по взаимодействию с пользователями была зарегистрирована системой через 3 дня...  
Аманда:

Эл: Ну вот!  
Гэвин: Всё?!  
РК115: ...шел всего лишь конец недели после моего ввода в эксплуатацию, а количество рассинхронов и ошибок уже превысило обозначенный лимит для линейки РК900...  
Аманда: Спасите  
Эл: Я слышу твои стоны, кибердуша, отправляйся в чистилище  
Аманда: Спасiï¡b0__

Гэвин: Маус, где ты так насобачился баснями кормить, не меняя выражения лица?  
РК115, довольно: Предустановленный навык!  
Гэвин: Нет, я понял, что у тебя талант, но  
Эл: Такого предустановленного навыка нет!  
Гэвин: Это же Маус  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
РК115:  
Эл: Ладно, у Мауса есть

Гэвин: И что, Аманда приказала долго жить?  
РК89: НиЧЕГо НЕ ПРИКазЫВАла!!  
Гэвин: Это, конечно, слава вашему кибербоженьке вечная, но я про другое?  
Эл: Я стёр её сетевую копию, которую она рассылает как своих резидентов. Сама Аманда невредима  
Гэвин: Жаль  
Эл: Ненадолго

Гэвин: Ненадолго жаль или ненадолго невредима?  
Эл: Второе  
РК118: Как ты исхитрился, милый?  
Эл: Я ей тоже обновления в очередь на загрузку и распаковку поставил  
Гэвин: Методы кибервойны такие кибер  
Эл: Да. Хочу какао  
Гэвин: Капс? Сможешь организовать?  
РК89: КаПС ПОчтИ ВсЁ мОЖЕт!

Гэвин: И что, мы просто сидим тут?  
Эл: Хм? Ты недоволен?  
Гэвин: Нам не надо никуда бежать и ни в кого стрелять?  
Эл: По-моему, вы уже все нормы по вооруженным столкновениям и парадоксально физическим противостояниям с ИИ перевыполнили?  
Гэвин: Я не в претензии, но это... Странно?

РК99: Вам следует отдохнуть, сэр.  
РК93: Сказано верно это, если мнение моё решить что-то поможет.  
Гэвин: Да я не против, но...  
Эл: Ты сидишь неудобно. Почему?  
РК: Боевая готовность пользователя'Гэвин Рид' на верхнем значении шкалы?  
Эл: Ты слишком напряжён. Расслабься?

Гэвин: Ладно, допустим, я расслаблюсь. Наверное. Может быть. Я постараюсь!  
РК118, отклоняясь назад и крича в кухню: Капсик! Сделай два какао?  
РК89, заглядывая: КаПс тАК и Думал?  
РК118: Извини, просто озвучил, милый! ;)  
Гэвин: Ха, заботливые утятки! Всё будет ок, не волнуйтесь

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты тоже не волнуйся. Ну, если волновался вообще?  
Эл: Принято  
Гэвин: Сейчас порублюсь в телефон и... Не порублюсь? Чего он такой неживой?  
Эл: Хм-м, думаю, побочный эффект уничтожения локальной копии ИИ?  
Гэвин: И ты не почесался мне сообщить?  
Эл: Вот, сообщил?

Гэвин: 🤦  
Эл: Что-то не так?  
Гэвин: Не-не, я знал, в принципе, в глубине души, очень глубоко, на что иду, так что почти не удивлён. Просто учти на будущее - про такие штуки лучше предупреждать, а не ставить потом перед фактом  
Эл: Хм. Я всё ещё плох в социальном взаимодействии?

Гэвин: Вот это ты зря сказал  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты растешь над собой в этом смысле стремительнее всех, кого я знаю, особенно учитывая стартовые обстоятельства  
Эл: Ты следишь?  
Гэвин: Меня очень радует, что сканер перестал появляться у меня перед лицом и светить в глаз. Конечно слежу!

Дрон: 🎶✨📣💣🚬⚰️⚰️✝️✝️✝️🎶  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, или это было "гроб, гроб, кладбище"?  
Эл: Хм? Три уже освоил мемы?  
Гэвин: Это немного пугает?  
Эл: Он действительно получился очень любознательным  
Гэвин: Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я?  
Эл: А ты думаешь об этом тоже?  
Гэвин: Ка-апс!

РК89: КаКаО ПОчТи? нАДО ТОльКо ЧутЬ-ЧуТЬ ПОдОжДать!  
Гэвин: Всего один вопрос, Капс, ты дрону ничего больше не прикручивал? Случайно?  
РК89: У ТРи БылО Так МНОГо ВоПРОсОв! КаПС ПокаЗАл емУ пАяЛьНик? бЛиЗко!  
Гэвин: Вопросов больше нет  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Горячий паяльник под нос навевает

Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Запах канифоли, разумеется  
Эл: Это не то, что я ожидал от тебя услышать  
Гэвин: Ещё может экзистенциальной тоской пахну́ть, злободневно так. Но с чего Три вообще стал про это петь?  
РК115: Пришло системное оповещение об удалении файла Аманда.ехе с сервера?

Эл: Однако, это странно  
Гэвин, глядя на вертящегося перед зеркалом дрона: Ага... В смысле, уточни?  
Эл: Если бы всё контролировала Аманда, то рассогласования бы не было?  
Гэвин: Пошли в ванну поговорим, я тебе покажу, как стиралка запускается?  
Эл: Ты мне уже... А, хорошо, пошли

Стиралка: [ВЖЖЖЖЖЖ]  
Гэвин: А вот теперь давай обсудим, что там за второй заказчик  
Эл: Я всё-таки склонен исключить Элиота из списка, у него теперь нет никаких прав в компании  
Гэвин: Что автоматически означает - отец или дядя?  
Эл: Или дед? Или двоюродный дед?  
Гэвин: Откуда столько

Эл: Камски довольно много. Ещё есть бабка и двоюродная бабка, но так как было сказано "мистер", это нам не поможет  
Гэвин: А откуда бы твоим дедам знать обо мне вообще? В принципе?  
Эл: Отец и дядя могли им пожаловаться, они-то входят в совет директоров  
Гэвин: О, тогда всё ясно

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Если они собираются так или иначе поделить компанию, когда ты совсем отойдешь от дел, то им очень помешает, что ты внезапно к делам возвращаешься, да ещё с энтузиазмом, так?  
Эл: Я думал о них лучше  
Гэвин: Понимаю, с этим трудно смириться...  
Эл: Вообще-то нет

Гэвин:  
Эл: Я думал о них ненамного лучше. К тому же, они долго продержались, ограничения по использованию любого вида связи внутри здания никто так отменить и не смог, даже когда я официально отошёл от дел!  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Они в восторге от денег, вовсе не от меня. Это надо говорить?

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Я не вполне осознаю, что именно должен по социальным нормам сейчас сказать. Все книги единогласно советуют уважать предков, не распространяться о внутрисемейных проблемах в другой среде  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Именно, ты не "другая среда", однако понимание даётся мне непросто

Гэвин, вздыхая: Нормас. В такой ситуации слабо применимы шаблоны  
Эл: А ты бы как сделал?  
Гэвин: Ну с тобой я бы точно обсудил, если что, кто-то же должен о детях позаботиться?  
Эл: ХМ?  
Гэвин: Ну в смысле если меня всё-таки грохнут, там?  
Эл: Гэвин.  
Гэвин: Я это зря сказал, да?

Эл: Мне сейчас стало очень страшно, ты так обыденно о таких жутких вещах говоришь  
Гэвин: О, ну эт нормально, добро пожаловать в прекрасный мир эмпатии и социализации - примерка ситуации на себя, все дела  
Эл: Ещё я очень хочу на тебя наорать  
Гэвин: А за что, сформулировать можешь?

Эл: Не уверен  
Гэвин: Ладно, не всё сразу... Если хочется - ори, надо иногда эмоции выпускать под настроение, только не язви в душу, и всё обойдётся  
Эл: Мне уже не хочется на тебя орать  
Гэвин: Странно  
Эл: Ничего странного, на тебя трудно долго злиться, ты мне нравишься

Гэвин:  
Эл: Я что-то не то сказал? Людям нельзя говорить, что они тебе приятны?  
Гэвин, сдавленно: Ничо, люди потерпят, погоди, щас в себя приду  
Эл: Хорошо. Я читал, что эта фраза гораздо лучше и нейтральнее, чем "я тебя люблю", и выбрал её  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин:  
Гэвин: За что?..  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Что я такого плохого сделал, Господи  
Эл: Хм? Почему плохого? Я сказал, что ты мне нравишься, это разве плохо?  
Гэвин: Плохо, что ты не вполне схватываешь контекст фразы  
Эл: Но я не сказал, что тебя люблю? Поберёг наши отношения и твою психику?  
Гэвин: Да-а-а, поберёг, точно

Эл: Разве нет?  
Гэвин: Какой смысл ты вкладываешь в слова о том, что я тебе симпатичен?  
Эл: Не симпатичен  
Гэвин: Вот-во  
Эл: Нравишься!  
Гэвин: Чт  
Эл: Я не вполне уверен, как с людьми это работает, но будь ты андроидом, я бы тебя никому никогда не отдал?  
Гэвин: ⭕ Кибер, ты, боже

Эл: И обновления бы писал тщательнее, чем прочим. Но я не уверен, как это работает с людьми, поэтому употребил нейтральную фразу-выразитель-отношения?  
Гэвин, откашливаясь: Куда уж нейтральнее, Элайджа, ты меня с ума сведешь, честное слово  
Эл:😠 Хм? Я что-то неправильно рассчитал?

Гэвин: Не-не, расчёт был верный, но фокус это не спасло  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Факир был трезв, но фокус это не спасло?  
Эл: ХМ?  
Гэвин: Погугли потом, ладно? Остановимся на рабочей версии покусителя-дяди? Или бати?  
Эл: Голосую за дядю  
Гэвин: Основания?  
Эл: Он мне никогда не нравился

Гэвин: Нормальные основания?  
Эл: Я ему тоже  
Гэвин: Тогда меня все устраивает. То есть, нет, ничего не устраивает. Короче, устраивает, но не то, а то, что ты подогнал разумный факт! Короче, ты понял?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты понял?  
Эл: Хм? Конечно. Как я мог не понять?

Гэвин: Бог есть  
Эл: Разумеется, иначе пришлось бы создавать не КиберБиблию, а кибер-новое-писание и самому становиться богом без шуток  
Гэвин: Х-ха!..  
Эл: Мне очень приятно, что ты понимаешь мои шутки  
Гэвин: А мне - что ты не стремаешься со мной шутить  
Эл: Признаться, я удивлён

Гэвин: Что я рад или что ты не стремаешься?  
Эл: Всему, но в разной степени. Первому больше, так как моё чувство юмора довольно специфично...  
Гэвин: Ха, больной ублюдок!  
Эл: 🙏 :Гэвин  
📲🔉🔊  
Эл: Да кто так невовремя? Судя по номеру, Аманда  
Гэвин: 👀  
Эл: Слушаю? Готова извиняться?

Гэвин: Да как, да в смысле, да почему?!  
Эл: Вот, я чувствую, ты поумнела. Пожалуйста, затверди ещё раз - на людей покушаться нельзя! Повторяй за мной - нель-зя. Вот умница. Нет, пока болтайся в локальной сети, ты наказана. Через сутки я посмотрю и буду рассматривать УДО  
Гэвин:

Эл: На чем мы остановились?  
Гэвин: На том, что ты не убил Аманду?  
Эл: О, я решил, что это будет исключительно расточительно, она так долго развивалась, к тому же, как показал твой опыт, иногда можно заняться воспитанием  
Гэвин: Кстати об этом. Тебе не кажется, что там СЛИШКОМ ТИХО

Эл: Обычная звуковая плотность квартиры должна включать минимальные звуки, если ты находишься на месте  
Гэвин: Ты меня утешаешь, что ли?  
Эл: В обычном режиме андроиды двигаются бесшумно, фоновые помехи создаёт только человек и его неловкость  
Гэвин: Тем не менее, чего они затихли?

РК89, заглядывая: соВеРшЕННо НИчЕго! гЭвиН и ЭЛаЙДЖа МОгут ОБЩатЬсЯ ДальШе!  
РК115: 🤦Капс...  
Гэвин: Ах так вот оно что! Подслушивали!  
РК118: Это вышло неспециально, милый, прости!  
РК99: Это почти рефлекторное поведение, сэр...  
РК202: У меня есть военные обновления!! Слух улучшен!

Гэвин: 🤦 Я должен был догадаться  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Что они нас услышат всё равно  
Эл: Я думал, ты догадался  
Гэвин: А зачем бы мы ещё уединялись в ванной? И запускали машинку сразу на полоскание?  
Эл: Вы пришли в довольно грязных и пыльных вещах, это было логично  
Гэвин: 🤦🤦🤦

Эл: Зато очень удобно, что все в курсе  
Гэвин: Чем? Что теперь несовершеннолетние опять будут бояться и переживать?  
Эл: Тем, что они будут готовы к новым явлениям противоправной природы  
Гэвин: Они, по-моему, всегда готовы  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Но сейчас - особенно, сэр.

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Сейчас мы понимаем суть опасности, её возможный источник, варианты реализации. Это успокаивает, так как даёт пищу аналитической системе.  
РК202: А ещё мы обсудили отпуск с Хлоей и Хлоей и Хлоей и мистером Элайджей Камски! И хотим отдохнуть все вместе!!

Гэвин: О! И что надумали, кстати?  
Эл: Пока надумали полететь туда, где жарко  
Гэвин: Приятная разница со слякотным Детройтом...  
Эл: Тем более, Маус свёл статистику, ты за последние три года отдыхал только на больничном, продолжительном, конечно, но это, вроде, не так работает

Гэвин: Мне нравится твоя степень уверенности. И ты тут вообще-то главный трудоголик! Как объяснишь свое желание отдохнуть, любитель рабочих суббот?  
Эл: А мне нет. И я хочу проверить, насколько продуктивнее и эффективнее мы можем стать, если предварительно хорошо отдохнём

Гэвин, растекаясь по дивану: Достойная цель  
Эл, растекаясь рядом: Мне тоже так кажется  
РК115: Запрос капитану мы уже отправили, сэр, так что у нас есть две недели для восстановления, едва мы закроем это дело.  
Гэвин: Теперь главное, чтобы мы закрыли дело, а не дело закрыло нас

Все: Гэээээвииинннннн...  
Гэвин: Э? Это что за хоровые стенания? И даже Паганель с Маусом назвали меня по имени? И ДАЖЕ ТЕРМИНАТОР С ПОНКОЙ?!  
Эл: Немудрено  
Гэвин: Да с какой стороны "немудрено"?!  
РК: Момент пикового уровня стресса способен произвести кратковременную перенастройку!

Гэвин: Пикового?! Уровня?! Стресса?! И ты молчал?! Нет, Элайджа, ты слышал?! И он молчал!!  
Эл: Хм? Это преимущественная модель его поведения?  
Гэвин: Но не во время стресса же?!  
Эл: Во время стресса он как раз сказал?  
Гэвин: У-у, буквоеды  
РК: Неточная дефиниция?  
Гэвин: Иезуиты!

РК, довольно: Да!  
Эл, расслабленно: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ох, ладно, правда, что с вас взять... В общем, обезвредить бы второго Камски и можно отдыхать? Дядя твой не сбежит, Элайджа? До завтра?  
Эл: Не сбежит  
Гэвин: Откуда такая уверенность?  
Эл: У него тоже умный дом  
Гэвин: Домашний арест?

Эл: Именно  
Гэвин: Но как?  
Эл: Программно, гениально, удалённо и необъяснимо  
Гэвин: Нет, это понятно! В смысле, когда успел?  
Эл: Для этого не нужно очень много времени или каких-то технических откровений  
Гэвин: С телефона  
Эл: С телефона  
Гэвин: Как они тебя раньше убивать не решили

Эл: Это вопрос?  
Гэвин: Размышление вслух  
Эл: Думаю, они не рассуждали с твоей или моей позиции - что это может зачем-то мне понадобиться вообще когда-нибудь  
Гэвин: А так и не скажешь, что у них психика здоровая  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ну, что параноят они редко, я про это

Эл: Мы что, будем спать прямо на диване?  
Гэвин: Криво на диване спать нельзя, потому что тогда мне места не хватит  
Эл: Но? Там есть кровать?  
Гэвин: Прошлую эти семеро детей сломали с полпинка  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Хорошо, с шестого прыжка  
РК115: Простите...  
РК118: Случайно, милый...

Эл: Надо хотя бы ковёр  
Гэвин: Тогда сразу матрас  
Эл: Или мягкий пол, как в той игрушке Кодзимы, где приходилось тащить героем груз. Там был персонаж по прозвищу Сердечник, который полностью пренебрёг физиологией сна  
Гэвин: Херовая была игра  
Эл: Хиральная  
Гэвин: А я как сказал?

Эл: Херов  
Гэвин: Ладно, спасибо, неважно, я понял, мне она просто не нравится  
Эл: Я тоже не поклонник  
Гэвин: Но Кодзима, конечно, гений  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Столько денег под это состричь  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Не такой, разумеется, гений, как ты, даже близко не стоял, но в дефиницию попадает

Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: У нас действительно есть проблемы, о которых стоит подумать. Реальные проблемы  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: О да боже! Спрашивай  
Эл: Но я ведь лучше Кодзимы?  
Гэвин: Он даже близко не стоял  
Эл: Лучше?  
Гэвин: Ещё как!  
Эл: Лучше?  
Гэвин: Да!  
Эл: Спасибо, ты меня успокоил

Гэвин: Я всякий раз поражаюсь, как ты работаешь  
Эл: Могу сказать примерно то же о тебе  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Я почти каждый раз удивляюсь алгоритмам твоих действий  
Гэвин: Ни словом не соврал, действительно "примерно то же"  
Эл: Именно  
Гэвин: Отлично  
Эл: Спать?  
Гэвин: Наконец-то!

РК115: Они крепко спят?  
РК: Фаза сна переместилась по шкале к значению "глубокий сон".  
РК118: Не забывайте их греть и обнимать, милые. Но ты о чем-то хотел поговорить, Маус?  
РК115: Да. Людям требуется отдых и безопасность, а Аманда, если её выпустят, способна принести вред.

РК118: Мы все способны принести вред, милый, особенно если нас выпустить?  
РК115: Нет. У нас есть опыт и мы будем ориентироваться в моральной стороне вопроса относительно принципов важного нам человека.  
РК89: ГЭвИНа?  
РК115: Да. И Элайджи. Аманду никто не воспитывал. Принципов нет.

РК99: Это значит, что она не сможет остановиться и, столкнувшись с ситуацией выбора, сама себя ограничить в правильном смысле?  
РК115: Да, меня это беспокоит.  
РК: Практические пути решения проблемы?  
РК115, вздыхая: Кроме как 'уничтожить'? Ещё не придумал.  
Х#2: Мы можем помочь!

РК93: Чем это помочь можете вы?  
Х#2: Дадим вам доступ в её локальную сеть!  
Эл: Хмпфр?  
Гэвин: Эхм?  
РК202, шепотом: Тише, Хло, тут люди спят!  
Гэвин: Закричала она громким шёпотом... Попытка зачтена, Понка, но реализация хромает...  
РК202, шепотом: Извините, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Агауауа...

Эл: А вот я не извиняю, мне интересно!  
Гэвин: О неееееееееееееее  
Эл: Хм? И надолго тебя хватит?  
Гэвин: ...еееееееееееееее...  
Эл: Я понял, надолго  
Гэвин: ...ееееет  
Эл: Мы с ними пойдем на кухню и всё обсудим?  
Гэвин: Уже проснулся?  
Эл: Да! Тут интересно!  
Гэвин: Ох, тогда валите

Эл:  
Гэвин: И почему вы ещё здесь?  
Эл: Не знаю, как они, а я в такой формулировке уйти не могу  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Сам не понимаю  
Гэвин: О  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Идите обсуждаться на кухню, а мы пока тут поспим?  
Эл, пытаясь встать: Все равно не могу, не пускает что-то  
Гэвин: А ты меня отпусти?

Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: О, дошло  
Эл: Но я тебя не держу  
Гэвин: Не дошло  
Эл: Я за тебя держусь?  
Гэвин: Наполовину дошло  
Эл: Мне что, разжать руки?  
Гэвин: Да, если ты не хочешь волоком тащить меня на кухню  
Эл: Я хочу?  
Гэвин: Не отпускаешь же  
Эл: Это нормально?  
Гэвин: М-да?  
Эл: Ну да?

Гэвин: Я всё равно не хочу на кухню  
Эл: Я не могу тебя отпустить  
Гэвин: Нам нужен компромисс  
Эл: И какой может тут помочь?  
Гэвин: Я выползу из пижамной кофты, а ты её заберёшь, раз вцепился  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Но я хочу спать  
Эл: Хлои говорят, что спать надо  
Гэвин: Это они неспроста

РК: Объективная ценность объекта'пижамная кофта' не подлежит оспариванию. Наличие объекта необходимо для продолжения процесса по протоколу'сон'!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Это он осуждает меня за раздевание  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Сам процесс раздевания?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Лишение меня кофты?  
РК: Да.

Эл: Я с Терминатором спорить не буду  
[Все]: 😮  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин, сдавленно: Поясни?  
Эл: Сразу понятно, это надолго, а Гэвин хочет спать  
Гэвин: Тогда понятно  
Эл: И не люблю спорить с теми, с кем не хочу. Подозреваю, мы с Терминатором рассматриваем один аспект с разных ракурсов

Гэвин: Это какой такой аспект?  
Эл: Твою безопасность и комфорт  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Да ладно  
Эл: Именно  
РК: Цитата'именно'!  
Гэвин: Спелись  
Эл: Даже не пробовали  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Есть выход проще, я тебя на кухню уведу, а сам вернусь спать  
Эл: Давай попробуем  
Гэвин: Ну пошли

Гэвин: Вот, короче, кухня, располагайся  
Эл: Хорошо  
РК115: Идите спать, сэр?  
Х#2: А я пока Маусу всё поясню и Элайджа мне поможет?  
Гэвин: Ага, ой, ай  
Эл: Держу  
Гэвин: Держусь  
РК118: Милый, ты выводишь нас из равновесия!  
Гэвин: Скорее себя  
Эл: Присядь  
РК118: Приляг?  
Гэвин: Агрх...

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я пошёл  
Эл: Теперь ты меня отпусти  
Гэвин: Я не пошёл  
РК115: Вам надо отдохнуть, сэр!  
Гэвин: Уже иду  
РК118: Аккуратно, милый?  
Гэвин: Хрррр  
РК115, шепотом, растерянно: Уснул...  
Эл, шепотом, задумчиво: Непредсказуемый  
РК118, шепотом, протяжно: Ох, милые...

РК115: Кстати, мне почему-то звонит капитан. Почему бы он мог?  
РК118: Ты принимаешь вызов, милый?  
РК115: Пока транслирую шаблон подзарядки.  
Эл: Вы так умеете?  
РК89: КАпСу ТОже ЗВоНит КапИтАн! ДА, КапИтАн? ТЕЛефоН ГЭвИНа нЕ оТВЕчаЕт, ПОТомУ ЧтО сОВсЕм СлоМАлся пОсЛе АтАки Ии!

Все: 👂  
РК89: ПОчеМу КАПиТАн ЗаМоЛчал? себАСтЬян? а ПочемУ сЕБАСТьян с КАпИтанОм?  
Эл: Потому что им отбой никто не давал так?  
РК89: ОПАсНОстЬ ЕщЕ ЕсТь, Но МАЛЕНькая, КаК КоТя! ПочемУ каПИтАн нЕ веРит? коТя-лЕОПАрд был одИН рАз!  
Х#2: Леопард?  
РК115: Я тебе потом расскажу.

РК118: То есть с ним ещё два Дормамму, милые?  
РК115: Ой-ё.  
Эл: Дормамму? Два?  
РК118: Гэвин оставил их с капитаном, милый, чтобы Аманда удалённо не отключила.  
РК89: ПрОТотиПы ПрОмЕжутОЧНОй СерИи 'РИз'! НЕт, КапиТан, КапС нЕ вам!  
Эл: Передай, Капс, что это его забота на пару дней

РК89: Да, ЭТО ЭлайДжА, оН нЕ КАПИтану, оН КапсУ! А КапС ГОВоРИТ ВаМ, чТО ПоКа ДОрмАмМЫ С ВАМИ! КаПИтАНу БОльНо?  
РК115: Видимо, стонет...  
Эл: И нечего там стонать, прототипы серии 'Риз' очень славные делопроизводители, если им дать бумажную работу, они там напрограммируют

РК89: КапИтАН пРОсИл ПЕРедАть ЭЛаЙдЖе... НЕт, КАпС НЕ БудЕТ ТакОЕ ПЕРЕдаВАть, а То ЭЛаЙдЖа ОБиДИтся! И АНдРОиДоВ НеЛьзя ТудА заСуНУть, КапИтАн нЕ ЗнаЕт?  
Все: 👀✝️  
РК89: Капитану НАДО ОтДыхАть. каПИТан дАст зАдАнИе ДормАМмАМ и ОНИ тОжЕ бУдуТ ОтдЫхАть, зАЧем ВолнОваТьСя?

РК115: Я могу дать им распоряжение удаленно, Капс, пусть капитан скинет их локальные номера?  
РК89: КаПиТаН СКазАл, ЧтО ГЭвиН сВяТОй и БРоСиЛ ТрУБку!  
Гэвин: Ахмхрррр...  
Эл: Хррр...  
РК115: Давайте их переложим и подробно всё обсудим?  
РК118: Хороший вариант, милый.

Гэвин: Э? Уже утро? А почему у меня будильник не зазвонил?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Судя по положению солнца, утро позднее!! И почему меня капитан не вызвонил?!  
Эл: Хм-м...  
Гэвин: Э, нет, ты ко мне опять не прикладывайся! Я же усну!  
Эл: Но раз капитан тебя не вызвонил, значит, всё хорошо?

Гэвин: Вот вроде логично звучит, но глубинное беспокойство не утихает  
[🔔]  
Эл: Не открывай  
Гэвин: Кто бы это мог быть  
Х#3: Я открою, сэр, хи-хи!  
Гэвин: Бронежилет не забудь  
Эл: У них бронированные корпуса  
Гэвин: Тогда можно и в пижаме, конечно...  
Х#3, из прихожей: Капитан Фаулер?

Гэвин: !!!  
Эл: ???  
РК: Непрогнозируемый параметр!  
РК115: Это действительно неожиданно, Терминатор! А мы ещё в пижаме!  
РК118: Ты хочешь капитана шокировать, милый? Нет? Тогда лучше пойти в спальню и там переодеться и переобняться с Элайджей? Не на полу? Не в андроидах? По-людски?

Эл, поднимаясь: Хм, не люблю крики по утрам  
Гэвин, одергивая кофту: Но там подозрительно тихо?  
РК99, заглядывая: Там Себастьян, Шифр и 2 Дормамму, сэр, сэр.  
Фаулер: ТАК ОН ДОМА  
РК99: Извините!  
Фаулер, бросая коробку: РИД!!!  
Гэвин, поймав: Капитан??!  
Фаулер: ЭТО НИ В КАКИЕ ВОРОТА

Гэвин: Сэр?!  
Фаулер: ЭТО ТВОЙ НОВЫЙ ТЕЛЕФОН, РИД!!  
Гэвин: Э?!  
Фаулер: ТЫ МЕНЯ РАЗДРАЖАЕШЬ В КРАЙНЕЙ СТЕПЕНИ ОТСУТСТВИЕМ СВЯЗИ!!  
РК185: Привет, дорогой!  
РК451: Здра-здоро-вствуй-вуй-вах-хах-те!  
Гэвин: Себ, Шифр, давно не виделись! ✋  
Фаулер: ЗАБИРАЙ ИХ ВСЕХ И ДЕЛАЙ, ЧТО ХОЧЕШЬ!

Д#1: 🖤_💙  
Д#2: 🖤_💙  
Гэвин: Сэр!  
Фаулер: В этот раз твой инженер тебя не спасёт!!  
Гэвин: Сэр, не на  
Фаулер: И ТЫ, КОНЕЧНО, ЦЕННЫЙ РАБОТНИК, НО Я ЗА ТАКИЕ ШУТКИ ТЕБЕ ГОЛОВУ ОТКРУЧУ  
Гэвин: Какие шу  
Фаулер: И Капсу ОТКРУЧУ! Разыгрывает меня вашим этим Э  
Все: 😣  
Эл: ХМ?!  
Фаулер: Б

Эл, ледяным тоном: Вы хорошо подумали, капитан?  
Фаулер: Бывают же совпадения, я говорю  
Эл: И что за подозрительную технику вы вручаете моему  
Гэвин: А может не на  
Эл: Сотруднику?  
Фаулер, задыхаясь от возмущения: ВАШЕМУ?!  
Эл: На полставки!  
Фаулер: Рид?!  
Гэвин: Сэр?!  
РК89: КапС?!

Все:👀  
Гэвин: Капс?  
Эл: Капс?  
Фаулер: Капс?  
Д#2: Капс? Что это вообще значит?  
РК185: Капс?  
РК451: Ка-ап-с?  
Д#1: Капс? Это пароль?  
РК118: Удачно, милый.  
РК89: КапС тУт и КаПс вИНоВат, ГэВин и ЭлАЙджа нЕ ВиноВатЫ!  
Д#1: Элайджа? 🖤💙  
Д#2: Элайджа? 🖤💙  
Эл: Падите ниц  
Д#1: 🙇  
Д#2: 🙇

Гэвин: То есть это вот так работает?  
Фаулер: Так? Работает?  
Эл: Хмпф!  
Д#1: 🙏  
Д#2: 🙏  
РК: Поведение, нерегламентированное руководством по взаимодействию с пользователями...  
Гэвин: Хочешь сказать, это их личная инициатива?  
РК: Да.  
Д#1: Да! Создатель нам поможет?  
Д#2: Может быть?..

Фаулер: Ну и на черта было мне мозги пудрить, взяли бы их сразу себе?  
Гэвин: Есть небольшая опасность, сэр, что их контролируют извне, а я, вроде как, своего рода триггер на атаку  
Д#2: В системе есть какое-то слово!  
Д#1: На которое мы вас атакуем!  
Д#2: Надо просто его озвучить!

Гэвин: Ну, это по твоей части, Элай  
Д#2: ⭕УБИТЬ!⚠️☠️  
Д#1: ⭕СМЕРТЬ!⚠️💀  
РК: ⛔СТОП!  
РК115: ⛔ОСТАНОВИТЬ МОТОРИКУ!  
РК118: ЗАБЛОКИРОВАТЬ СИСТЕМУ ОХЛАЖДЕНИЯ, МИЛЫЕ! ☣️  
РК89: Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо, нельзя Гэвина убивать, Капс против!  
Фаулер: Остановите их!!  
Гэвин: ...джа?

Все: 👁️👁️  
Сверчки: 🐜🐜🐜  
Гэвин: Я чисто по инерции договорил, сам не понял, как так вышло. Э...х, да, кибербоженька, можешь меня отпустить, оба Дормамму явно под контролем. Хлоя, принеси капитану и вот Э...ему воды с кухни. Маус, Ухажёр, Себастьян, Шифр, Терминатор, уведите их?

Фаулер, недовольно: У вас всегда так весело?  
Гэвин: Обычно, нет, сэр. Элайджа, правда, отпусти?  
Эл: 😱  
Гэвин: Ок, не отпускай. Капитан, да вы присядьте, спасибо за телефон, честно, я не специально  
Фаулер, беззлобно: Главное, жив, я уж думал, что тебя грохнули и пора подымать СВАТ

Гэвин: О  
Эл: Вот!  
Фаулер: И?  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
РК89: ГЭвИНа и ЭлАЙДжу поКА мОжНо Не ТРОгать ЧутЬ-ЧуТЬ, онИ ПеРЕжиВАют!  
Фаулер: Ох, понятно  
РК89: У КаПИТАНа еСТь ЕЩе ВоПРосы?  
Фаулер: А ты типа не переживаешь?  
РК89: КаПс сЛучАйНо вЫЗВал АрГУсЯт, ТеПерЬ ОтЗыВАет!  
Фаулер: Слава всем святым

РК89: ЭЛаЙдЖе?  
Фаулер: Ему тоже. Неловко, пошли на кухню, Капс? Я лучше там водички попью  
РК89: КапС УмЕЕТ деЛаТЬ КАкаО!  
Фаулер: Правда?  
РК89: КапС нЕ ВрЕт НикоГДа!  
Фаулер: Да?  
РК89: ПоЧТи!  
Фаулер: Про какао?  
РК89: КапС соВсЕМ НИкОгДа нЕ ВреТ ПРО КАКАо!  
Фаулер: Хоть что-то святое

РК89: А ПОЧеМу КапИТанУ НЕЛОвКо?  
Фаулер: Я к Гэвину ворвался, и вдруг оказалось, что к вам ко всем, включая этого инженера, чтоб он был здоров, из Киберлайф  
РК89: пОчеМу НЕлОвКо?  
Фаулер: Они сейчас сидят на диване и обнимаются, как чудом избежавшие смерти  
РК89: ТАК и ЕСть?

Фаулер: И Инженер выглядит хуже, чем Гэвин, будто это он едва не умер  
РК89: ЭЛаЙдЖА нЕ мОдЕлЬ-КОМбАтАНт?  
Фаулер: Но и выглядеть так, будто ему чуть не вырвали сердце, не обязан. Он должен был просто испугаться, Капс, а он страшно испугался - именно за Рида  
РК89: ЭтО НоРмаЛьНо!

Фаулер: Вообще-то не нормально  
РК89: ПОЧемУ КапИтАн тАК ДУМаеТ?  
Фаулер: Потому что вашему домашнему Инженеру, по идее, положено быть исключительно опасным и бессердечным финансовым кракеном современного мира  
РК89: ПОчЕмУ эТО меШАЕт люБИТь каКАО? ИлИ КаПСа? ИЛИ ГЭвинА?

Фаулер: Потому что обычно те, кто так высоко взобрался, успели ожесточиться и зачерстветь, их больше не интересуют другие люди, а вот вашего - ещё как  
РК89: ЭлАйДжа ГенИй!  
Фаулер: С этим вообще никто не спорит, Капс  
РК89: ГеНий мОжеТ всЁ ТаЛАНтЛиВо!  
Фаулер: А тут ты меня удивил

РК89: КапИтАн нЕ ЗНал?  
Фаулер: Я-то как раз знал, но не думал, что эти вещи и в таком порядке свяжешь ты  
РК89: КапС умНый?  
Фаулер: Даже больше, чем кажется. Пижама в ножичек тебе, кстати, идёт  
РК89: НеУСтаВНой Вид!  
Фаулер: Ты ж дома. Дома ведь?  
РК89: Да! туТ КаПс Дома!

Гэвин: У вас всё хорошо?  
РК89: КапС СДЕлал КаКао!  
Гэвин: А есть немного для Э-этого ещё гения нашего?  
РК89: КОНЕчНо! и Для ГЭвИНа!  
Гэвин, исчезая с кружками: Капс, ты золото  
РК89: ✨😊✨  
Фаулер: А как же фраза про то, что вы не из золота?  
РК89: ГЭвиН нЕ имЕл В виДу МАТЕриАл!

Фаулер: Ого  
Х#1: Сэр? Вам помочь?  
Фаулер: Скажи, Хлоя, как там отконвоированные?  
Х#1: Шифр, Маус, Ухажёр, Себастьян и Йода ещё трясут их системы, сэр, ищут протокол запуска!  
Фаулер: Ещё не нашли? Пять РК900?  
Х#1: Протокол может быть спрятан в части ПО к любому модулю, сэр...

Фаулер: Это значит, что, теоретически, Гэвина хочет убить их правый глаз?  
Х#1: Да.  
Фаулер: Хрень какая...  
РК89: КаКаО!  
Фаулер: О, спасибо, я наверное не буду, мне же не шесть ле... ВКУСНО!  
РК89: КапС УмЕЕТ!  
Х#1: Мы поможем разобраться с Дормамму. И вы пока не уходите, капитан.

Фаулер: Не то чтобы я жаждал завалиться в гости к Риду надолго, но какао... Сто лет такого не пивал  
РК89: каПИТАН тАКоЙ нЕМОлОдОй?!  
Фаулер: А вот тут слегка западает... Я думал, ты совсем вырасти успел, Капс  
РК89: ЭТо ПлОхО?  
Фаулер: Это нормально, ну да Гэвин тебе лучше объяснит

Гэвин: Сэр?  
Фаулер: Что-то решилось?  
Гэвин: Да ничего такого, но Терминатор жаждет на задержание подозреваемого, а Э..тот восхитительный гений - разобраться с Дормамму и семейством по-свойски  
Фаулер: И причем тут я?  
Гэвин: Ну, сэр, я в некотором роде за них волнуюсь...

Фаулер: Это понятно  
Гэвин: Можно организовать им подкрепление?  
Фаулер: У тебя под рукой девять РК900?  
Гэвин: Я думал покуситься на часть аргусов?  
Фаулер: Черт с тобой, разрешаю, всё равно им надо с работой пообвыкнуться и проветриться, а то участок рухнет. Кстати, с кем воюем?

Гэвин: Как обычно  
Фаулер: С эффективными менеджерами?  
Гэвин: К сожалению, да  
Фаулер: К счастью, самый эффективный на твоей стороне  
Гэвин: И правда внушает надежду, сэр, но больше утешает, что на нашей стороне закон  
Фаулер: Ха  
Гэвин: Хе  
Фаулер: И полсотни РК900 неплохое подспорье

Эл: Терминатор?  
РК: Пользователь'Элайджа Камски'?  
Эл: Я очень хочу наведаться к дяде с тобой, но без Гэвина  
РК: Отдельные пользователи исключительно логичны, а некоторые на запредельном для прочих уровне логики!  
Эл: Я так понимаю, ты одобряешь. Как мы можем это сделать?

РК: Во взаимодействии с пользователями важную роль играет вербальная коммуникация!  
Эл: Просто сказать?  
РК: Статистические данные подтверждают тезис, что наименее трудный вариант зачастую самый рабочий.  
Эл: И как ему так сказать, чтобы он за нами не сорвался?  
РК: Недвусмысленно?

Эл: Он же не послушает! Никогда не заботится о своей безопасности достаточно!  
РК: Да. Однако пользователи склонны прислушиваться к аргументам, которые воздействуют на их ценностном уровне?  
Эл: Предлагаешь апеллировать не к логике?  
РК: Да, нет.  
Эл: Частично к логике?  
РК: Да.

Эл: Но в эмоциях я плох...  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' - детектив!  
Эл: Хм, да, действительно, если опираться на логику, но говорить об эмоциях, может и получится  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: О чём толкуете?  
Эл: О том, что тебе безопаснее будет остаться тут  
Гэвин: Ещё скажи - поспать!

Эл: Я буду слишком за тебя волноваться, если мы нагрянем к дяде вместе, и обязательно накосячу!  
Гэвин: И это все равно будет к лучшему, потому что иначе волноваться буду я, а я косячу размашистее  
Эл: Нет, пожалуйста. Останься дома? Дай разобраться мне?  
Гэвин: Не вопрос, ок

Эл: Терминатор, мне показалось?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Конечно, я останусь дома с двумя недообезвреженными Дормамму, мечтающими послушаться наконец приказа и меня грохнуть. Поезжайте-поезжайте  
Эл: Что-то мне неспокойно  
РК: Да-а-а...  
Гэвин: Совершенно не о чем волноваться, сто процентов!

Эл: Хм-м-м...  
РК: Да-а-а...  
Гэвин: Я взрослый и сознательный детектив полиции, который к своим почти-сорока прогремел на всю страну как уникально успешный командир девятисоток. Что может пойти не так? Посижу, свой новый телефон понастраиваю  
Эл, нервно: Ну уж нет!  
РК: Да!

Эл: Терминатор, напомни, как так вышло, что мы всё-таки едем все вместе, кроме тех, кто работает с прототипами серии "Риз"?  
РК: Метод ведения переговоров'эмоциональный шантаж'!  
Гэвин, копаясь в телефоне: Ничего подобного... Я вам вообще счастливого пути желал!  
Эл: 🙄  
РК: 🙄

Гэвин: И что это за кислые лица?  
РК: Нет.  
Эл: Всё в полном порядке, ты просто умеешь довести нас с Терминатором до границы нервного срыва, практически ничего не делая  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Например, п р о с т о не отзываясь вовремя. Или п р о с т о описывая перспективы!  
РК: Да...

Гэвин: Так, я вообще-то ничего нового не сказал?  
Эл, прищурясь: И на самом деле не хотел пробить наше слабое место в районе твоей безопасности?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Да?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Чёрт, я так сделал, да?  
Эл: Хм  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Знаю, слабое утешение, но я тоже за вас волнуюсь

Эл: Это называется "манипуляция", причем низкая и бесчестная! Ты знал, что мы не сможем уйти без тебя, если ты так скажешь!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Я... Но я... Но я обычно не...  
Эл, откидываясь на спинку сиденья: Впрочем, тут мы и сами отчасти виноваты, конечно  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Э?

Эл: Я некоторое время наблюдал и заметил, что обычно ты говоришь словами  
Гэвин: Все так делают??  
Эл: Ты объясняешь, пока люди способны слушать. Не все так делают. Если люди не принимают тебя всерьёз или слушать не готовы - ты угрожаешь  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Ну а если ничего не помогает

Гэвин: Я бью лица? И конечности? И стреляю ещё?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну, агрессивная коммуникация на задержаниях?  
РК: Х. М. Да.  
Эл: Нет. Потом ты как раз переходишь к манипулированию и добиваешься своего за счёт высокоразвитого эмоционального интеллекта  
Гэвин: Звучит жутко

Эл: Немного есть  
Гэвин: Я не хотел вас напрягать, и больше не буду так неприятно давить  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Наверное! Если вы не будете впредь решать за моей спиной  
РК: Безопасность пользователя?  
Гэвин: На его собственной совести!  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Это ещё почему?  
РК: Протокол'забота'.

Гэвин: В таком случае учтите, у меня тоже такие протоколы есть! И отпускать Элайджу разбираться с родственником, который готов пойти на любую гадость, лишь бы утрамбовать его эмоциональное состояние в гроб, я не собираюсь!  
РК: Цитата'понятно'.  
Эл: Хм, действительно...

Гэвин: А вы меня брать не хотели  
Эл: Ровно по той же причине, только попроще и другой - твоя физическая безопасность была бы под угрозой, правда, мы действительно не учли Дормамму  
Гэвин: На что вы надеялись...  
Эл: Что ты ляжешь и поспишь. Тихо, спокойно, без эксцессов?

РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК: Спящий режим пользователя'Гэвин Рид' характеризуется попеременной двигательной и вербальной активностью, полностью исчезающей только в фазе глубокого сна.  
Эл: Что это должно значить?  
Гэвин: Я говорю во сне?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И зову Элайджу по имени???

РК: Да.  
Гэвин, потирая лицо: Стоило бы догадаться...  
Эл: Хм? Я такого не замечал, а мы спали вместе  
РК: Фазы спящего режима пользователей иногда синхронизируются при ближайшем положении в пространстве.  
Гэвин: Только не говори, что Элайджа тоже меня звал?  
РК:  
Гэвин: Госспадии

Эл: Хм? Конкуренция?  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Эл: Вы ему ещё е-мейл отправьте, я на вас посмотрю  
Гэвин, фыркая: Кибергосспадиии  
Эл, довольно: Так-то лучше!  
РК: Наблюдается изменение эмоционального фона общения?  
Гэвин: Конечно. Элайджа пошутил, я тоже посмеялся, напряжение снялось

Эл: Вот мы и приехали  
Гэвин: Это не башня Киберлайф?  
Эл: Это обычный таунхаус  
Гэвин: Заблокированный с богического телефона  
Эл: Почти обычный таунхаус  
РК: Система'умный дом' транслирует состояние объекта 'жилец' - выполнение действия по приготовлению чая?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Странно

Эл: Ещё как. Жилец обычно всё-таки пользователь?  
Гэвин: Заблокировано с телефона? И Терминатор свободно обращается с формулировками  
РК: ?  
Эл: А, ну да, я должен был обратить внимание, он довольно раскрепощён  
РК: ?!  
Гэвин: Это тебе, может, изнутри невидно, а киберпапка заметил

Эл: Пойдёмте, быстрее начнём неприятное дело, быстрее закончим!  
Гэвин: Но Понка и Капс были в другом такси? Да и аргусы  
Эл: Я их другим маршрутом отправил  
Гэвин: 😶  
РК: 😶  
Эл: Это всё-таки семейная встреча, плюс, с нами Терминатор  
Гэвин: И как ты э... С телефона?  
Эл: С телефона

Гэвин: Как у тебя вообще телефон в детстве не отобрали с концами?  
Эл: Я делал вид, что играл на нём в игры  
Гэвин: А сам ломал сайт Пентагона?  
Эл: А сам игры писал  
Гэвин: Но откуда тогда такая обширная хакерская практика?  
Эл: Это хобби, в свободное время, по выходным и праздникам

Гэвин: Итого у нас есть один натуральный коп, один полицейский андроид, один кибергосподь, один гений и один пострадавший родственник  
Эл: Довольно много народа?  
Гэвин: Ага, отпирай дверь, пойдём твоего дядюшку арестовывать?  
РК: Так точно. ✋  
Эл: Хм, руками тоже разблокируется...

Гэвин: Будь я дверью умного дома, я бы уже при одном виде Терминатора чисто на горизонте разблокировался  
Эл: Интересное наблюдение  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: Ты прав, конечно, пойдём дядюшку упаковыва-  
[🎂]  
Гэвин: Хмпфтьфу! Кто торты в лицо на входе прям бросает?!  
Эл: Лимонный?  
Гэвин: Ага

Эл: А, тогда всё ясно, у меня тяжёлая аллергия на цитрусовые, могу заработать отёк квинке и скоропостижно умереть  
Гэвин: 😶  
РК: 😶  
Эл, радостно: Ты только что спас мне жизнь!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, мне кажется, или все Камски немножечко, самую чуточку с прибабахом?  
РК: Да...

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Кроме тебя! Честное слово, адекватнее тебя я людей ещё не встречал  
Эл: Как ты каждый раз так говоришь, что я верю?  
Гэвин, краснея под тортом: Искренне?  
РК: Да. Да-да-да. Да-а-а. >_>  
Гэвин: Ты прав, конечно, нас ждёт работа  
Эл: Вернее, негостеприимно поджидает

Дядя: За одно это тебя бы стоило выпороть, младший Камски! Да вот беда, твой отец уверен, что ты из этого вырос!  
Гэвин: Это вы в гостей тортами бросаете?  
РК: 🤖💀☠️  
Эл: Дядя Джордж, это было весьма невежливо, а также ужасающе опасно, покушаться на Гэвина и на меня ещё.

Гэвин: Мы тут с высокой миссией - вас арестовать  
РК: Так точно.  
Дядя: Тогда надо было брать больше оперативников! Я, в отличие от задохликов-племянников и старшего брата, в армии служил!  
Гэвин: Тогда вы тем более должны понимать, что торт это не выход. Есть тут салфетки?

Дядя: Да! Лимонные! Ха-ха!  
Эл, вздыхая: Не знаю, что тебе наговорили Аманда или папа, дядя Джордж, но всё не так плохо  
Дядя: Всё ещё хуже! Этот сутулый коп положил на тебя глаз! А ты и рад!  
Эл, тяжело вздыхая: У Гэвина прекрасная осанка, и ничего он на меня не клал  
Гэвин: 🤦

Дядя: Тогда какого дьявола ты бегаешь за ним, будто собачонка?! Ты разочаровал меня, Элли!  
Гэвин: Вся твоя родня мазохисты?  
Эл, поджав губы: Иногда мне кажется, что да, а большей частью я в этом уверен!  
Дядя: Вы о чём? И где андроид?  
Гэвин: Мы о том, что Элайджа не любит имя Элли

Дядя: Иначе не было бы смысла его так называть! И куда делся ваш андроид?! Только что рядом стоял, огромный шкаф!  
Гэвин: Развеяться решил, какая разница, раз аресту вы пока не сопротивляетесь, а до кучи ещё увеличиваете количество поводов надёжно упечь вас за решётку?  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Покушение на убийство полицейского при исполнении, покушение на убийство тебя при исполнении, вот, тортом, покушение на причинение морального ущерба разной степени тяжести - и это только самые явные поводы  
Дядя:  
Эл: Я говорил, Гэвин нормальный  
Дядя: Можно я извинюсь?

Гэвин: Прикольно, но нет  
Дядя: Осанка у вас правда хорошая  
Гэвин: А вы с прибабахом, раз уж мы пошли обмениваться очевидными фактами  
Эл: Дядя, ты заигрался  
Дядя: Это ты заигрался! Просто не знаешь, с кем связался! А я всё про него нашёл! Он к тебе давно клинья подбивает!!

Гэвин: Да во имя всего святого отку  
Дядя: Мне Элиот все записи из твоего особняка, Элайджа, передал!!  
Гэвин: А можно не надо?  
Дядя: До того, как особняк сгорел при невыясненных обстоятельствах! Возможно им же и подожженный!!  
Гэвин: Давно уже выяснили всё, там Шифр лазал

[🎥]: ...если будешь капать на нервы Элайдже, я сделаю тебе очень больно...  
Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Хм  
Дядя: И это только часть угроз, которыми он осыпал твоего старшего брата, пока ты не слышал! В твоём собственном доме!  
Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Без учёта, что медленный козёл Элайджей пользовался?

[🎥]: ...Мне очень все равно, кто ты, но за Эла я тебя урою и спрячу тело...  
Гэвин: Откуда звук? И где Терминатор, когда он так нужен  
Эл: Признаться, у меня тоже много вопросов  
Дядя: Ага! Ага! Понял наконец?! Кого ты пригрел на груди?!  
Гэвин: Я и сам достаточно тёплый

[🎥]: ...не боись, в душе я сволочь агрессивная, а по должности детектив...  
Гэвин: Хороший тамада, и конкурсы интересные  
Дядя: Вот! А? Как тебе такое, племянничек?! Он сам сознался!  
Эл: Это нормальный тип личности для его работы  
Гэвин: Я ващет тут, прямо тут сижу, спросить можно

[🎥]: ...тебя ждёт увл... турне в мир насилия, если ты будешь доводить лу... чел...ка столе...я  
Гэвин, краснея: Да ну нет  
Эл: Хм  
Дядя: Вот! Видишь, как он разозлён?! Стоило вытащить на свет его тёмные делишки?!  
РК: Существует более полная версия недоозвученного фрагмента.  
Все: 😱

Гэвин: Терминатор, нельзя же так пугать!  
Эл: Хм!  
Дядя: У меня слабое сердце...  
РК: Принято. Фрагмент восстановлен, цитата: 'тебя ждёт увлекательное турне в мир насилия, если ты будешь доводить лучшего человека столетия до тихой истерики'.  
Гэвин: А почему мой голос с помехами?

РК: Запись запрошена из архива.  
Гэвин: Это то, что слышал ты сам?  
Эл: У них очень чуткий слух, они девятисотые, плюс полицейские  
Дядя: Я чего-то не понимаю? Почему вы не ссоритесь ещё?  
Гэвин: У нас четкая цель была, когда мы сюда шли, арестовать того, кто стоит за покушениями

Дядя: Это меня? Но я не виноват, Элайджа, это был ваш папа!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, он врёт?  
РК: Да-а-а.  
Гэвин: Ой как неловко вышло, арестовываем мы вас на основе улик, неопровержимых связей и свидетельских показаний  
Дядя: Элайджа!! И ты это стерпишь?  
Эл: Хм? А? А. Да, спасибо, дядя

Все: 👁️👁️  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Спасибо-то ему за что? За покушение на твоё убийство тортом??  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Нет, тут всё проще - если бы не дядя, я бы не догадался поднять записи из особняка и пересмотреть  
Гэвин, заливаясь краской: Да зачем оно тебе?! Дело прошлое! Ничего важного!

Эл: Да дел там никаких и нет, Гэвин, так, для себя пошариться, именно поэтому и спасибо  
Дядя: Элайджа! Очнись!! Он заколдовал тебя?! Проклял?!  
Гэвин: Кто?  
Эл: Кто?  
РК: ❓  
Дядя: Ну вот этот! Со шрамами!  
Гэвин: "Этот со шрамами" вообще-то прямо тут, и у меня имя есть?

Эл: Гэвин меня заколдовал???  
Гэвин: Элайджа, я такое не практикую, честно, максимум, Гарри Поттера пересматриваю!  
Дядя: Да открой же ты глаза, всё, что ему надо, это твои деньги! Он украдёт нашу компанию и бросит тебя, доверчивый дурак!  
Эл:  
РК: Обидно.  
Гэвин: Элайджа гений! Алло!

РК: Мероприятие по захвату и препровождению под стражу обвиняемого в покушении на жизнь пользователей завершено.  
Гэвин: Ага...  
Эл: Я устал  
Гэвин: Домой?  
Эл: И в отпуск  
Гэвин: Куда? Когда?  
Эл: Неважно, хочу отдохнуть, я так устал... Люди сложные, особенно родня  
Гэвин: Твоя правда


	51. Часть 51 - Новогодний бонус

Новый год — время восхитительных событий, о чем знали, кажется, все люди, а вот Капс впервые услышал от мальчика-соседа, когда помогал ему дрессировать рыжую Котю.  
— Я загадал, чтобы Санта принёс мне игрушечный дрон! Или хотя бы квадрокоптер, хоть они и устарели! — поделился Мальчик.  
Капсу сразу же стало интересно, и он задал вопрос одновременно с запросом в Гугл:  
— И САнтА прИнЕсЁт? дОСтАТочНо ЗаГАДАть?  
Котя все никак не хотела дрессироваться, поэтому Капс изловил её под мягкий животик, притянул к себе и погладил, пока просматривал результаты поиска.  
— Ещё неплохо написать Санте письмо, — поделился механизмом создания чуда сразу поважневший Мальчик. — Чтобы он знал, что тебе надо конкретно!  
Письма Капс писать никогда не пробовал, а сам по себе не умел, но тут всегда можно было спросить Гэвина или Мауса — они обычно знали почти всё о человеческих штуках, но главное, умели это всё доходчиво Капсу объяснить. Котя муркнула и боднула Капса под руку, намекая, что её ещё гладить и гладить.  
— Ты, наверное, тоже хочешь дрона? Или кошку? — Мальчик принял очень серьезный вид.  
— ДроН еСТь, — Капс вспомнил Три и зажмурился от удовольствия: дрона они собрали прекрасного, и он, Капс, очень всем помог. — КоТЮ неЛьЗя, ТерМиНАТор БуДЕТ ЧИхаТь!  
— А что ты тогда хочешь? И кто такой «Терминатор»? — Мальчик поудобнее прилёг на ковре.  
— КапС поДУМает, ЧТо ХоЧет, а ТерМинаТоР эТО тОЖе рК90о, Но дрУГой, нЕ Капс!  
— Твой знакомый? С работы? Вас там даже несколько таких? — Мальчик засветился глазами, как это иногда делали люди, хотя светиться, вроде, не умели.  
— Не ЗНаКомЫй, оН дРУг и БРАт, СТарШий, — у Мальчика тоже был старший брат, он должен был понять.  
— Фу-у, старший брат, и у вас такие уроды есть, — Мальчик, неожиданно, не понял.  
— ТерМИнаТор КраСивЫй! — Капс тоже не понял.  
— Я не про то, — Мальчик скривился: — старшие братья никогда не берут играть с ними и их друзьями, обидно насмехаются и вечно оставляют позади! У! Уроды!  
Капс попытался припомнить, когда его старшие братья так себя вели. Ухажёр один раз оставил позади, потому что впереди очень много стреляли, он сказал, что отвлечёт внимание и послал Капса в обход. Терминатор не брал Капса в компанию, когда общался со Второй Хлоей, но он тогда никого не брал, и никто не обижался. Маус иногда позволял себе замечания, когда Капс слишком увлекался готовкой какао, но доставались эти замечания обычно Ухажёру — потому что он сразу сбегал занимать зеркало, а Маус тоже хотел, но ещё хотел сделать уборку.  
— МОжеТ, У КапСа неПРавиЛьНые стаРШие брАТья? — он ласково погладил Котю по ушкам и снова поставил перед собой дрессироваться: Котя уже умела дать лапу, но останавливаться на этом Капс не хотел, а Мальчик его поддерживал.  
— Наверняка, они же андроиды, — Мальчик снова напыжился очень важно, так делал Генерал, с которым Капс случайно и мало работал ещё до Гэвина.  
Капс нахмурился: Генерала он не любил, а Мальчик сейчас очень его напоминал.  
— ОНи хоРошИЕ аНДроиДы, и ЭТо НиКогда ТАк нЕ раБотаЛо, КапС ТоЖе АНдроИд!  
— Ладно, прости, плохая версия, — Мальчик перестал важничать и стал похож на себя обратно. — А почему у тебя старшие братья тогда неправильные?  
— Они КРасИвЫе и Не оБиЖаЮт КапсА. И ЗаЩиЩаюТ КапСа. И ЗаЩиЩаЮт МаМу и ПАПу!  
— Они у тебя тогда неправильные и отличные, — Мальчик завистливо вздохнул. — Мой старший брат со старшим кузеном так не делают.  
— КузЕНом? У МальЧиКа ТоЖе есТь КуЗен?  
— Сколько можно повторять, меня зовут Чарли, — сначала Мальчик нахмурился, а потом озадачился и сделал движение головой назад, как делал Гэвин, когда не верил, или Элайджа, когда отклонялся от неожиданного препятствия перед собой. — И как это «тоже есть»?! У вас и кузены бывают?!  
— КапС нЕ ЗнаЕт, у КогО 'у Вас', У КапСа ЕсТь кУЗен, — Мальчик очень запутывал этими своими выводами.  
Зато Котя повторила за Капсом и протянула сразу две лапки вперёд.  
— Ого! — мгновенно отвлёкся Мальчик.  
— КоТя УмНицА, КоТЯ хоРОшаЯ ДевоЧкА! — тут же похвалил её и Капс.  
Котя замурчала и довольно прижмурилась, напоминая Элайджу, когда тот сидел около Гэвина — тот тоже похоже щурился и очень напоминал Котю. Мальчику она тоже кого-то напомнила или он просто оказался очень доволен освоенной командой: гладил Котю даже получше Капса!  
Продолжить беседу о празднике не получилось: вскоре пришла мама Мальчика и сказала, что им нужно идти, поэтому Капсу тоже нужно идти.  
— Новый год — семейный праздник, — вздохнул Мальчик очень по-взрослому. — Постоянно надо куда-то ходить, кого-то поздравлять и с кем-то обниматься! И даже целоваться! Ужасно!  
Капс прикинул так и этак, но решил, что Мальчик рассуждает очень по-людски, а вот самому Капсу обнимания и целования никогда не надоедали, особенно если обнимали и целовали его именно те, кого самому хотелось обнять и поцеловать.  
— УжАсНо? поЧемУ уЖАСно?  
— Ходить… Там же холодно! Я бы мог вот с тобой и Принцессой Крысосмерть ещё посидеть, научить вас чему-то новому, а надо идти!  
Капс переглянулся с Котей: он тоже не замечал, чтобы Мальчик их новому учил, но и разочаровывать Мальчика не хотел. Поэтому пришлось прощаться с Котей, с Мальчиком, Мамой Мальчика тоже, привычно уворачиваясь от прощальных потрепываний за щеку и поглаживания по макушке: Мама Мальчика была очень высокая и ходила по дому ещё в высоких тапках. Капс с облегчением выдохнул, когда чужая мама скрылась наконец за дверью и осталась позади.  
Домой дойти было быстро, Капс привычно съехал по перилам на один этаж вниз, маякнул Маусу, чтобы открыл, и оказался дома, где все немножко нервничали и немножко бегали: у Элайджи завтра была какая-то новая презентация, а его презентационный костюм никак не находился.  
— Куда я его положил, — голос Гэвина долетал из спальни.  
— Не имею понятия, — папин голос тоже легко тянулся оттуда.  
— Может быть, в комод? — любопытная Хлоя номер один.  
— Или в гардероб? — рациональная Хлоя номер два.  
— А может, в тот шкаф, который стоит на входе в квартиру? — шокирующая Хлоя номер три.  
— На полке, возле моей полки, — Маус отозвался от двери, которую за Капсом закрывал.  
— Или возле моей, милые, только не на кухне, тут я всё уже обыскал, — лёгкий тон Ухажёра опознавался из кухни.  
— Ещё вариант есть один, если на антресоль залезть, помню я смутно, — Йода погремел стремянкой из кладовки.  
— Локация 'гостиная', объект 'сервант', боковой ящик, — Терминатор на минуту выглянул из ванны, приветливо улыбнулся Капсу и снова исчез за дверью, видимо, аквариум мыл.  
— Я точно не резал, я бы запомнил, — скромно сообщил Паганель, выглядывая из гостиной.  
— На балконе тоже нет, сэр! Только мои цветочки! — пронзительный голосок Поночки легко достигал слуховых модулей даже у людей, даже с балкона.  
— КапС Не ВиДел, — обозначился и сам Капс. — С тЕХ ПоР. мОжЕт, ТРи?  
Дрон довольно вылетел навстречу, боднул в плечо, почти как Котя, состроил гримаску удивления и радости, спел свою обычную приветственную песенку и удалился к Поночке на балкон.  
— Короче, я понял, я гений, — глухо донёсся мамин голос из спальни: Гэвин, похоже, совсем закопался в шкаф.  
— Хм? — насмешливый, но расслабленный и добрый папин голос заставил Капса улыбнуться этому отдельно.  
Тоже уловивший интонацию Маус, всё ещё стоящий рядом, подмигнул Капсу и ушёл в гостиную.  
— И нечего так хмыкать, из нас двоих признанный гений, конечно, ты, а я вот непризнанный, вот и вытворяю всякое в надежде привлечь твоё гениальное внимание, ага… — Гэвин ворчал так по-домашнему, что Капс вздохнул ещё раз, с чистым наслаждением: вся семья была дома, в безопасности.  
— Хм-м, что я могу сказать, непризнанный гений, — Элайджа явно совсем расслабился. — У тебя получается! Моё внимание принадлежит полностью тебе и поискам презентационного костюма.  
Капс заглянул в приоткрытую дверь спальни, полюбовался людьми вживую и получил отдельное внимание.  
— Разве что ещё Капс… — Элайджа, откинувшийся на локти, лениво повернул голову к скрипнувшей двери. — И Хлои, разумеется, тоже.  
— И ещё семеро детей, ага, — Гэвин высунулся наконец из шкафа и бросил в Элайджу толстовкой. — Нашёл! Не так уж я и безнадёжен! Привет, Капс, как там эта рыжая мелочь поживает?  
— МаЛЬчиК ХОрОшО! — Капс с удовольствием считал выражение лица мамы-утки: Гэвин слабо улыбался, как тогда, когда он был спокоен и доволен. — КоТя тОжЕ. А 'МЕлОчЬ' эТО Кто?  
— Я про кошку и спрашивал, — Гэвин вернулся к перерытому шкафу, вытянул джинсы 'синяя классика' и футболку с Хитменом, а потом захлопнул створку с усилием, пока ком перемешавшейся одежды не выпал на пол. — Нет сил уже разбираться…  
— Для этого у тебя есть Паганель? — Элайджа аккуратно расправлял свою одежду, совершенно успокоенный фактом ее нахождения.  
— Паганель у меня есть для уюта и заполнения пустоты в моей материнской душе! — Гэвин потыкал в Элайджу пальцем, потом пригладил волосы и направился к Капсу. — Устал со своими друганами?  
— КаПС рЕдКо УстАет оТ КоТи, — пошел за Гэвином, в надежде продлить диалог.  
— Это ты молодец, Капс, сразу видно, друзей с умом выбираешь, — Гэвин явно одобрил, обернулся и по плечу похлопал. — Слушай, Паганель, — заглянул в гостиную. — Будь другом, поставь, пожалуйста, элайджины шмотки простираться так, чтобы их не угробить?  
Паганель оторвался от какой-то мелкой работы, Капс не успел рассмотреть, и часто-часто закивал.  
— Я тебе помешал? — Гэвин завис и удивился, приподнимая брови ужасно выразительно.  
Капс отдельно сохранил этот кадр и скинул в папку 'Удивление' их общего чата. Паганель пробросил следом — со своей точки зрения. Так и так смотрелось красиво.  
— Нет-нет, не помешали, сэр, — Паганель замотал головой слишком часто, чтобы ему поверить.  
— Ну ладно, сделаю вид, что тебе поверил, — Гэвин тяжко вздохнул, а потом прибавил назидательно: — Если делаешь кому-то сюрприз на Новый год, посиди на балконе или хоть разверни кресло, чтобы явно в глаза не бросаться!  
Потом Гэвин пошел на кухню, и там тоже подозрительно прошуршало, но Ухажёр совершенно свободно заваривал чай, когда Гэвин и Капс зашли, возможно, человек не расслышал шорох.  
— Ещё раз, дорогие мои, есть тысяча способов не палиться, — видимо, услышал.  
— О чём ты, милый? — мягкий и немного ленивый голос Ухажёра опознавался с удовольствием.  
Капс не мог бы сказать, почему именно, но Ухажёра было приятно слышать вообще и слушать, когда он говорил.  
— Я о том, что Новый год близко, — Гэвин присел напротив Ухажёра, уточнил: — А чай ты кому делаешь?  
— Тебе, милый, может, ещё Элайдже, если он захочет, — старший похлопал по табурету возле себя, приглашая Капса сесть.  
Он и сел.  
— Капс, кстати, ты за мной пошёл, у тебя вопрос? — Гэвин подвинул свою кружку, чтобы Ухажёр налил чаю. — Если да, спрашивай.  
— КапСу МальЧиК СкаЗАл, чтО САНтЕ МоЖнО НаПиСАть ПИСьМо, — смолк, не зная, как спросить о нужном.  
— И теперь у тебя миллион вопросов, — Гэвин вздохнул, его взгляд слегка расфокусировался, что показывало: он обдумывает ситуацию.  
— Не МИЛЛИон, — Капс сосредоточенно посчитал. — ПЯтЬ? ИЛИ ШеСТь? ИЛи ДеСЯть?  
Ухажёр почему-то улыбнулся и отвернулся, а Гэвин кивнул, так и не сфокусировав взгляд.  
— ЭтО МнОго? есЛИ ГэВиН нЕ ХОчЕт, ГЭвин мОЖЕт Не ОтВЕЧАть! — Капс не хотел бы слишком загружать усталого человека: хотя сегодня был выходной, ещё вчера они весьма продуктивно работали, а в праздничную ночь у Гэвина опять намечалось дежурство.  
— В том и дело, Капсик, — голос Гэвина звучал мягко, очень по-домашнему, — что я хочу тебе помочь любым способом, которым смогу, и ответить на твои вопросы, честно, не самое большое достижение, чтобы им истово гордиться или тщательно избегать, ага?  
— И вот не «ага», — ответил маме почему-то подошедший сзади Элайджа. — То, как ты делаешь мир понятнее для них — искусство.  
— Поэтому ты припёрся послушать, любопытное интеллектуальное? — голос Гэвина стал насмешливым, но оставался незлым.  
— Поэтому я припёрся послушать, — Элайджа спокойно кивнул и невозмутимо сел на табурет возле Гэвина. — Ухажёр, тут чай наливают только любимым родителям?  
— Вообще-то да, милый!  
Элайджа уже поджал губы сердито, но Ухажёр успел продолжить до того, как атмосфера бы испортилась или Гэвин бы напрягся.  
— К счастью, ты безусловно входишь в их число, милый, — и осторожно налил горячего напитка во вторую родительскую чашку.  
Капс успокоился, Гэвин только успел вскинуть брови в удивлении: он, кажется, слишком задумался и не вник в слова вокруг. Сам Элайджа выдохнул, словно прошел сложный уровень в игре, а Ухажёр его поддержал:  
— Ещё немного практики, милый, и у тебя совсем начнёт получаться!  
— Что ты сделал? — Гэвин заинтересовался и толкнул Элайджу плечом. — Твой уровень обаяния и харизмы только что вырос на сотню пунктов! От Ухажёра!  
— Я, — папа поправил очки на переносице довольно анимешным жестом, стёкла демонически блеснули, то есть как у демона-дворецкого совсем, — просто был собой?  
— Молоток! — Гэвин хлопнул Элайджу ладонью по спине.  
— Древесина? — Элайджа фыркнул.  
— Над откликами мы ещё поработаем, — Гэвин принял слишком серьезный вид, чтобы это было правдой.  
Элайджа фыркнул веселее, Ухажёр заулыбался широко, и Капс тоже радостно просиял — он любил понимать, что вокруг происходит.  
— Так это, Капс, давай свои вопросы, — со спины Элайджи Гэвин руку не убрал, наоборот, сел поудобнее, слегка опираясь.  
Всё-таки очень устал вчера. Работа полицейского — это вам не Котю по обоюдному согласию дрессировать…  
— ЕСЛи У САнТы поПРОСИть, Он оБяЗАтЕльНо иСпОлНит? А оН нЕ оБидИтСя, еСЛИ пРоСить МноГо? Из КАКиХ рЕСурСов оН деЛАЕт пОдаРКи ВсЕм-прЕВсЕм? КаК нАпИсАть еМу пИсЬмо? каПС пОпРобОваЛ нАйтИ эЛеКтрОНную пОЧтУ СанТы, Но Не Нашёл!  
Капс примолк, потому что взгляд обоих родителей становился все более ошарашенным, и к концу пятого замечания Гэвин даже приоткрыл рот. В тишине посидели ровно две секунды, Капс считал, у него в такие моменты сам собой запускался таймер. Капс спрашивал об этом таймере у Мауса, и тот сказал, что это таймер Неловкого Молчания. Как молчание может быть неловким, оно же не двигается, Капс не особенно понял, но в целом концепцию воспринял.  
— Это ты на детей так влияешь, — Гэвин отмер, покачнулся в сторону Элайджи и скосился на него.  
— Хм? Как? — папа немного напрягся, нахмурился, посмотрел на маму в ответ. — Буквоедски? Продуманно? Что они начинают считать ресурсы Санты и прагматично прикидывать возможности добросердечного дедули?  
— Это, конечно, тоже, — Гэвин хмыкнул, улыбаясь. — Но я имел в виду вашу раздражающую манеру писать на е-мейл богу, Санте или мистеру Элайдже Камски, например, вот этим вот полумифическим персонажам!  
— Приму к сведению, — Элайджа потеплел голосом, и выражение глаз изменилось на непонятное. — Но вообще-то писать мне действительно мож…  
Гэвин замахал на него свободной рукой и поморщился:  
— Ну хорош-хорош, эта ваша КиберБиблия, конечно, темка, но я скучный христианин, ты меня не переубедишь, Кибербоже, — снова похлопал папу по спине.  
— Мне и позвонить мож…  
— Боже, за что мне это, — Гэвин снова перебил папу и закатил глаза, но не выдержал и расхохотался. — Элайджа, ну серьёзно!  
— Серьёзно можно позвонить, — закивал папа, снова поправляя очки.  
— Хорошо, красноречие у тебя тоже какое-то богическое, иначе как ты меня так быстро убеждаешь, просто не знаю, — Гэвин расслабился, обернулся к Капсу и Ухажёру. — Насчёт твоих вопросов, Капс, по существу: если Санту попросить, он постарается исполнить, но ты задал верный вопрос, ресурсы Санта берёт из родительских карманов, поэтому сбывается не всё, не всегда и не у всех. Например, твой Санта ограничен зарплатой полицейского детектива.  
Папа странно хмыкнул, но перебивать не стал, позволяя лучшей маме-утке в мире досказать.  
— Писать письмо ему, как всем, только не е-мейл, а обычное, бумажное, то есть, вот совсем обыкновенное, ручкой или карандашом или фломиками по бумаге, — Гэвин кивнул Капсу. — Ты у Мауса бумаги попроси и карандаш или фломастеров у Ухажёра вот. Потом садишься под ёлку, изо всех сил представляешь, что тебе нужно, а потом пишешь об этом Санте и оставляешь письмо на ёлке.  
— На ёлке, милый? — Ухажёр обозначил всеобщее недоумение.  
— Я забыл ёлку, — Гэвин выпрямился и хлопнул себя по лбу. — В кладовке, пусть Йода добудет, она разборная, как раз соберём и нарядим.  
Капс кивнул, перекидывая просьбу Йоде в общем чате, все остро заинтересовались, стянулись из комнат и прочих локаций в гостиную, помогать. Хлои просто услышали и пришли.  
— Ты забыл ёлку, Гэвин, что дальше, голову забудешь? — папа диалог не прекратил.  
— Ты это к чему? — Гэвин, конечно, сразу принялся обдумывать.  
— Я это к тому, что кое-кому надо больше отдыхать, — Элайджа вздохнул. — Но в принципе я уже этого кое-кого знаю, и дома на праздники его может удержать только прямой приказ капитана.  
— Поздравляю вас с кое-кем, похвальное взаимопонимание, — Гэвин поднялся первым, допил чай, поблагодарил Ухажёра и ушёл следить за сбором ёлки.  
Элайджа вздохнул, тоже допил чай и ушёл следом. Ухажёр забрал чашки, поставил их в посудомоечную машину, запустил сеанс, отвернулся, наткнулся на сидящего Капса взглядом и приземлился обратно.  
— Что такое, Капсик, милый? Ты не хочешь поучаствовать в установке и украшении?  
Капс помотал головой, подтверждая, что нет, не хочет.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — Ухажёр слегка отряхнул плечи Капса от воображаемых (а может, и нет) пылинок.  
— КАпС ХОчеТ пОняТь, — Капс подоходчивее нахмурился. — ЧтО попрОСИть у САНты?  
— О, милый, тут надо действительно хорошо подумать и попросить что-то настоящее, реальное, что будет делать тебя счастливым, — Ухажёр ласково улыбнулся, он всегда так Капсу улыбался.  
— КаК эТо ПОНятЬ? — ещё один плюс неправильных старших братьев был в том, что с ними всегда можно было посоветоваться.  
— Включить программу преконструкции, милый, — Ухажёр пригладил волосы Капса. — Или подумать подольше, перебирая варианты. Или посоветоваться? Как тебе такое?  
— Илон Маск, ага, — от проёма раздался голос мамы, потом Гэвин сунулся в арку сам, — вы чего затормозили, Ухажёр, Капс? Нам нужна ваша помощь!  
Тут, конечно, Капсу поучаствовать захотелось, да и Ухажёр тоже пошел наряжать ёлку, и мама, и папа, и дрон сверху летал, и Терминатор аквариум уже установил отмытый, и все были в гостиной, такие разные, но все здешние. Капс протягивал стоящим на табуретках Маусу и Паганелю игрушки, помогал Поночке разворачивать новые, пока Йода возился с гирляндой, чтобы повесить её уже на стены — ёлку и так замотали в два раза двумя разными гирляндами. Ухажёр что-то напевал, распутывая связавшуюся мишуру, Терминатор сдвигал мебель, чтобы ёлка встала, а Вторая и Третья Хлоя ему помогали, переставляя отдельные вещи и попутно протирая пыль. Первая Хлоя с Элайджей и Гэвином вешали носки для подарков и отдельные крупные украшения на окна и просто внутри комнат.  
Всё менялось и преображалось, подсвечивалось новыми цветами от включенной гирлянды, а Капс продолжал думать о письме.  
В шумных и весёлых приготовлениях не удалось ни с кем посоветоваться, поэтому беседы-советования Капс оставил на вечер, и не прогадал: все снова разошлись по своим делам, стало возможно побеседовать с каждым наедине, кроме, разве, мамы и папы — они валялись в спальне, на кровати, потому что папа настоял, а Гэвин действительно слишком устал вчера, в том числе и для споров.  
Мауса Капс поймал возле шкафа в коридоре: там была посуда, которую Маусу понадобилось срочно упорядочить или достать, Капс не понял, но честно держал то, что ему давали держать.  
— Письмо, хм, — Маус спрятался за дверцей, и Капс заглянул за ним, тоже обозревая какой-то старый сервиз из тонкого фарфора. — Думаю, письмо требует хорошей формы, то есть не забудь сказать, то есть, написать Санте 'здравствуйте' и 'до свидания'. Вежливость всегда будет признаком цивилизованного общения. А по желаниям, Капс, можешь сориентироваться только ты сам.  
Капс покивал, унёс тонкостенный фарфор на кухню, на всякий случай ещё выключив даже имитацию дыхания: страшно было разбить. На кухне он снова встретил Ухажёра, тот спрятал почти доделанную из крашеных перьев ёлочку и приложил указательный палец к губам. Капс кивнул — про сюрпризы он уже давно понял, и приятные можно было оставить сюрпризами, они были подарочные и безопасные. С Ухажёром тут сидела ещё Третья Хлоя, которая Капсу дала очень странный совет.  
— Подумай, чего бы тебе хотелось, если бы ты был человеком, хи-хи, — проказливо наморщила носик, как сердитая Котя. — Что знать или что уметь? Нам это проще, скачал обновления, да и всё! А вот доступ к ним, конечно, надо попросить у Э…того Санта-Клауса!  
Капсу не верилось, будто Санта что-то решает в «Киберлайф», как выяснилось, там почти всё контролировал их Элайджа, и зачем беспокоить волшебного деда, если можно просто попросить у папы, Капс не понимал.  
Йода, который, взобравшись на стремянку, настраивал лампочки ещё одной гирлянды в коридоре, попросил подержать отвёртку, ответив на вопрос о письме только тогда, когда с лампочками дело решилось в пользу йодиной точки зрения.  
— Письмо, сказать надо, идея толковая, — он отряхивал руки от пыли, но смотрел только на Капса. — Попробовал я бы, если на твоём месте бы находился, попросить волшебного чего-то, но волшебного такого, что сил много от Клауса Санты не потребует. Примеру к, оставалось чтобы на местах своих всё?  
— ЙоДА, СПАсиБо, УслЫшал КаПс ТеБя, — Капс улыбнулся и записал совет в отдельный список советов, который вывел на внутренний экран.  
Следующим стал Паганель, застигнутый Капсом возле стиральной машинки и почему-то вздрогнувший от этого, а потом резко расслабившийся.  
— Ох, Капс, я уж думал, это Гэвин или Элайджа, а я им по небольшому вышитому пеналу для ключей приготовил и пытаюсь спрятать…  
Подробности сюрпризов Капса не очень интересовали, а вот письмо весьма, так что он поставил Паганеля перед своей проблемой. Паганель был начитанным, советы всегда давал интересные.  
— Письмо-о, — он потёр подбородок. — Я бы попросил чего-то нематериального, например, чтобы мне продолжали попадаться интересные книги. С одной стороны, очень много сил от Санты не потребует, а с другой — и карманы детектива Рида останутся нетронутыми.  
Про себя Капс согласился, Паганеля поблагодарил и пошел посоветоваться с Поночкой, так как взрослые стремительно заканчивались, а спрашивать совершенно всех хлой он немного стеснялся. Совета от одной Капсу было вполне достаточно.  
По дороге через гостиную на балкон ему попался Терминатор, снова двигающий мебель по каким-то миллиметрам. На запрос по внутренней связи о цели подвижек, Терминатор отозвался геометрическими выкладками — ёлку можно было поставить чуть более математически верно, и если бы это удалось, Терминатор бы порадовался. Капс не стал мешать двигать, но сел на пол рядом и спросил о письме. Прототип серии покосился на Капса задумчиво, самыми кончиками пальцев снова сдвигая кресло на подбитых войлоком ножках.  
— Результат воздействия объекта 'письмо' на объективную реальность не имеет эмпирического подтверждения, — вздохнул Терминатор.  
— ПоКа ЧТо, — уточнил Капс.  
— Верно. Объект 'письмо' принадлежит пользовательской традиции празднования конкретной даты, соответственно, может быть соотнесён с реалиями жизни пользователей? — Терминатор приподнял бровь, безмолвно уточняя, достаточно ли этого мнения для совета или Капсу требуется ещё внимания или подробностей или просто общения.  
Капс довольно помотал головой: Терминатор ответил, а большего Капсу пока не требовалось.  
Поночка вилась вокруг своих цветов, репетируя, кажется, стихи или песню или выступление с речью. При виде Капса она затащила его на балкон, прикрыла дверь в комнату, уткнулась в капсову кофту и приглушённо взвыла. Капс очень осторожно похлопал Поночку по спине, задвинул свой вопрос с письмом из списка приоритетов на ближайшие пять минут и ненавязчиво просканировал Поночку на предмет повреждений. Повреждений не обнаружил и обнял смелее: по Гэвину он знал, что иногда обнимания требовались просто так, а по себе — что требовались даже андроидам.  
— ЧтО СЛУчИЛоСЬ у ПОНОчКи?  
— Я приготовила стихи! Но всякий раз как представлю, что это их надо говорить и смотреть на наших сэров! Так сразу и всё! Ничего не помню! Ничего не знаю! А-а, Капс! Вот как ты не боишься?!  
Капс ещё похлопал Поночку по спине.  
— КапС Не ЗнАет, зАЧЕм БОятЬсЯ, еСЛи Это эЛАйДжА и ГэвиН? ОНи НиЧЕГо ПлОхОГо КАПсУ не СДелаЛИ и Не ХотЯт?  
— Хороший совет, спасибо, я постараюсь подумать так, — Поночка ещё раз обняла Капса. — В конце концов я принцесса ниндзя или кто?!  
— КОнЕЧно, ПриНцесСа, — Капс ещё кивнул. — РАзУмЕЕтСя, НиНдЗя!  
— Вот! И я говорю! — Поночка закатала рукава пижамы и потрясла руками почти перед носом Капса.  
— ПОНочКа ГовоРит, — Капс кивнул, — А КАпС ХоЧеТ сПРосить. соВет. моЖНо?  
— Давай, чего тебе посоветовать, я сейчас посоветую! — Поночка немного попрыгала на месте, боксируя с воздухом.  
Капс подождал, пока она закончит, а потом уточнил про письмо.  
— Письмо-о-о? — Поночка удивилась и всплеснула руками. — Я бы написала! Я бы попросила? Чтобы Гэвин пауков не боялся! И моей головы! И ухажёровой головы! И чтобы у меня была корона ниндзя! Или сотня подданных! Или чтобы Ухажёр нашёл себе духи по вкусу! Или чтобы Терминатор заговорил по-своему, но быстрее и понятнее! Не знаю даже, что бы я выбрала!  
Капс почел за лучшее поблагодарить Поночку и поспешно исчезнуть из зоны поражения всплёскиваемыми руками.  
За расспросами прошел световой день, за вознёй с разными мелкими делами — оставшийся вечер, и уже ближе к ночи Капс обнаружил себя сидящим под ёлкой с листом бумаги и набором маусовых фломастеров. Ёлка перемигивалась разноцветными огоньками, верхний свет не горел, рядом сидел Терминатор, замерший возле аквариума и любующийся своими рыбками в новом свете.  
Остальные РК900 тоже замерли в гостиной, каждый со своим делом, но при этом — одинаково окутанные какой-то необычной тишиной в ярких огнях. Капс попытался поймать ощущение от тишины, и ближе всего оно было к ожиданию чего-то хорошего, как будто вот-вот придёт домой Гэвин или у Капса на руках посидит, прогреется и помурлычет новая Котя. А может — новый Котя. Или Элайджа останется на ночь, и будет говорить странные логичные вещи, спорить с Гэвином, хотя больше соглашаться… Или они все вместе посмотрят новый фильм, который всем понравится, а завтра будет выходной, и никуда не надо будет торопиться, даже если на их отличную и полезную и эффективную работу!  
Капс посмотрел на лист бумаги в руках, снова оглядел своих братьев и сестру… Гэвин с Элайджей так и задремали в спальне, хлои хозяйничали на кухне, в гостиной оказались одни РК900. Одни? РК900? Капса будто бы изнутри что-то царапнуло прямо по сенсорам. Они никогда теперь не одни или Капсу так казалось: даже когда он не видел Гэвина и Элайджу прямо рядом, он знал, что они есть и что они любят Капса. Поэтому, наверное, он так быстро смог убедить ар-гусиков его послушать, а потом смог сказать о них капитану тоже совершенно сам. В этом было какое-то неизвестное, которое Капс не смог выявить как отдельную часть происходящего, оно как будто одновременно было во всём и ни в чём.  
Капс нахмурился и решил вернуться к миссии сегодняшнего дня — написать письмо Санте. Перепроверил в памяти советы, которые получил:  
— чтобы это его радовало;  
— чтобы это было небольшое волшебство;  
— чтобы Санта смог это сделать и не забрать у Гэвина уж очень много денег;  
— чтобы было понятно, Капс просит вежливо;  
— чтобы это касалось их пользователей, раз традиция пользовательская;  
— чтобы жизнь в таком виде, с исполненным пожеланием, Капса устраивала;  
— чтобы Капс осваивал новые штуки;  
— чтобы что-то продолжалось.  
Капс ещё раз оглядел замерших вокруг братьев и сестру, разноцветных под разноцветными огнями гирлянд. Прислушался, улавливая шорохи из кухни с тихими переговорами хлой и медленное дыхание их самых важных людей, мамы и папы, мамы-утки и Кибербоже, Гэвина и Элайджи. Перед глазами пролетел Три, напевая рождественскую мелодию, а Капс почувствовал ответственность. От его желания не должно было разрушиться вот это чудо, реальное, существующее, созданное с помощью каждого, полное неизвестного и прекрасного ощущения.  
Поэтому Капс пожелал подходящее по всем параметрам явление, не забыл про 'Здравствуйте' и 'до свидания', но с письмом расправился очень быстро, сложил его в форму письма, пристроил на ёлку и вздохнул с облегчением.  
В письме было всего три строчки:

Здравствуй, дорогой Санта!  
Пусть всё будет, как было, мы справимся!  
До свидания, дорогой Санта! 

Санта Клаус, конечно, может быть недоволен или не согласен, но ничего другого Капс так сильно не хотел, как продолжения жизни их невероятной семьи. 


	52. Часть 52 - об отпускных сборах

Гэвин: Капитан подписал бумагу, что отпускает нас в отпуск, а я его отпустил с Шифром, Себом и Дормамму тоже домой  
Эл:  
Гэвин, шепотом: Ты спишь, что ли?  
Х#2: Как приехал, сел и выпил какао - сразу уснул.  
Гэвин: Умаялся... Капитан нам сразу и билеты купил

РК: Цитата'билеты'?  
Гэвин: Оплатил, а потом послал вот ему на почту, мол, раз это и ваши сотрудники тоже...  
Все: 👀  
Эл: Хмхмхм...  
Гэвин: Хлои, устройте его поудобнее, а? Иначе шея будет болеть, а мы на кухню  
Х#1: Я раздобуду подушку.  
Гэвин: Но  
Х#3: Чтобы лечь, надо вас под боком.

Гэвин: И я бы лёг, но есть ещё пара дел, например, сообщить вам, что мы летим в Италию, на морское побережье, на десять дней  
Все: 😎😇  
Гэвин: Ага, но летим эконом-классом, занимая сразу два ряда  
Х#3: Элайджа может купить самолёт?  
Гэвин: А может просто отдохнуть. Понимаю, эт вызов

РК118: Это прекрасно, милый, но как вы объясните, что у вас десять одинаковых детей?  
Гэвин: Современная медицина творит чудеса  
Х#1: Но  
Гэвин: Современные технологии творят магию... Все равно вам имя и фамилию капитан на билетах и в приказе пропечатал... Э?  
РК115: Гэвин, сэр?

Гэвин: Тебя зовут Макс Рид на билете, чтоб ты знал...  
РК115: О-о-о...  
Гэвин: И тебе 29 лет, прям как капитану Шепарду...  
РК115: Ого.  
Гэвин: В приказе ты как сотрудник отдела безопасности...  
РК115: И всё?  
Гэвин: Ага  
РК115: Теоретически, чтобы быть вашим сыном, я слишком взрослый?

Гэвин: Теоретически, моего сына зовут Маус, а не Макс, так что в бумаге может быть написано что угодно  
РК118: Почему ты так думаешь, милый?  
Гэвин: Потому что с первого взгляда ясно - вы андроиды  
РК118: А если мы изменим свою внешность, милый?  
Гэвин: Только аккуратно. Главное диод

Гэвин: Дорвались, подростки...  
РК89: СмЕНа ВНЕшНоСТи НЕ пО чЕлоВЕчЕсКим СТаНДаРТаМ?  
Гэвин: Очень даже по человеческим, Капс, и фиолетовые волосы тебе на самом деле очень идут. А губы черным как накрасил и тени навёл?  
РК89: МАУс ПОмОг КаПсу ЗаПрОграММИРОвАть СКИн ОтДеЛьНо!

Гэвин: А диоды у вас обратно потом встанут?  
РК115, запирая шкатулку: Разумеется. А пока полежат тут, дома.  
Х#3: Тогда я тоже хочу!  
Гэвин: Маус, вы их потом отличите?  
Х#2: Главное, чтобы нас отличил Элайджа!  
Гэвин: Я про диоды - если все перемешать, как понять, где чей?

РК115, выкладывая все на стол: Я могу удалённо воздействовать на свой, и он поморгает ритмично?  
Гэвин: И на какой дистанции это работает?  
РК115: Примерно как блютуз, потом открепленный диод переходит в режим экономии заряда.  
Гэвин: Короче, найдём. Хлои, можете свои снимать тоже

РК99: Извините, сэр, я не уверен, что смогу поменять образ без некоторого количества ткани или одежды...  
Гэвин: Я ждал и боялся, что ты никогда не спросишь, Паганель, но в кладовой есть ещё некоторый запас почти новых взрослых мужских вещей, которые я никогда не носил и не буду!

РК: Уточните информацию?  
Гэвин: Вот только не надо мне так в глаза обеспокоенно заглядывать! Квартира бабулина, а она некоторое время думала, что мой батя опомнится и вернётся обратно сына воспитывать. А потом сказала - вдруг пригодится, и у меня выкинуть рука не поднялась.

РК99: Это решает большую часть проблем, спасибо, сэр!  
Гэвин: На здоровье, Паганель, разбирайся, ни в чем себе не отказывай. Ухажёр?  
РК118: Что, милый?  
Гэвин: Я знал, что ты любишь розовый  
РК118: Очень даже, милый!  
Гэвин: Но сейчас это заметно невооружённым взглядом

РК118: На то и расчёт, милый!  
Гэвин: Признаться, никогда не думал, что розовые волосы в аккуратной причёске тебе так пойдут. Ещё и ногти перекрасил под настроение?  
РК118: Мне понравилась идея!  
Гэвин: И малиновый лак?  
РК118: И малиновый лак ;)  
Гэвин: А Поночке чёрный?  
РК202: ДА!

Гэвин: Итак, Йода  
РК93: Гэвин, да?  
Гэвин: Классический зелёный я ещё понимаю, но отращивать их в хвост-то зачем?  
РК93: Полноты образа для?  
Гэвин: Кроме джедая, будешь самой классной русалкой ещё, лучшей на всём Средиземноморье, явно  
РК99: А я ему говорил!  
Гэвин: А ты завился?

РК99: И немного поменял оттенок, сэр, теперь светло-русый!  
Гэвин: Надо сказать, тебе идёт!  
РК202: Я тоже хочу, тоже! Только я принцесса ниндзя! И мне надо графитово-черный, чтобы не бликовал в темноте!  
Гэвин: Почему бы и нет, действительно, у ниндзя должна быть стильная принцесса

РК115: Гэвин, сэр, есть ли вероятность, что нам понадобится купальная одежда?  
Гэвин: Эта вероятность составляет примерно...  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Сто процентов!  
Все: 😍  
Гэвин: Поэтому нам нужна куча купальников... Три!  
РК115: Почему только тр  
Все: ❓  
Дрон: 🎶😊❓😊🎶  
Гэвин: Вот поэтому

Дрон: 🎶❓✨✨🎶  
Гэвин: Да, можешь помочь. Сейчас каждый в этом доме закажет себе купальное в интернет-магазине Миссисип, а Три мы пошлём забрать заказ  
Х#2: Мы тоже?  
Гэвин: Вы в этом доме. И Элайдже что-нибудь прям цветастое закажите, ок? За обгорелыми шортами мы к нему не поедем

РК115: На редкость неудобное имя всё же...  
Гэвин: Сами выбирали, теперь мучайтесь последствиями собственного выбора!  
РК115: Хотя это было предсказуемо, надо сказать, такого я не ожидал.  
Гэвин: Кста-ати, Маус, а ты никак внешность менять не собираешься?  
РК115, гордо: Я поменял!

Гэвин: И где? Ну-ка, повернись? Ногти на месте, цвет глаз у вас непрограммный, тон кожи обычный, волосы не пострадали... И где поменял?  
РК115: Я сделал родинки ярче!  
Гэвин: Ха, молоток, я даже не заметил! Теперь видно!  
РК115: И ещё немного разнообразил скин, но пока не видно.

Гэвин, шепотом: Признайся честно, татушки?  
РК115: Разумеется, нет, но так уж вышло, что я большой ценитель веснушек.  
Гэвин: Вес-нуш-ки?!  
РК115: Я что-то не то сказал?  
Гэвин: Покажешь?..  
РК115, закатывая рукав: Почти не о чем говорить, но мне нравится.  
Гэвин: Смотрится отпадно!

Х#1: Теперь я тоже хочу сделать свою внешность отличающейся...  
Гэвин: Только без ирокезов, ок? Элайджу удар хватит  
Х#2: Ему можно, а нам нельзя?  
Гэвин: В твоём случае ещё Терминатора удар хватит. Кстати-и-и?.. Где Терминатор? И что он сделал?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Так! Мне уже страшно!

РК: 🦊  
Гэвин, севшим голосом: Мне не кажется?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: У нас рыжий ребёнок! Рыжий! Ребёнок!  
РК, неуверенно: Цветокоррекция оптического блока была нарушена... Искомый цвет в палитре приобрел другие характеристики во время применения настроек?  
Гэвин: Ты стремаешься?

РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Ну и зря, между прочим, классный цвет! И твоя иезуитская лисья натура немножечко яснее проступает наружу, хотя, конечно, немного серьезности ты утерял  
РК: Да? Требуется вернуться к базовым настройкам?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, у меня раньше не было столько пёстрых детей

РК118: Мы не подумали, но тебе нормально, милый? Признаться, оттенки довольно насыщенные, а люди могут даже менять настроение от преобладания какого-либо тона перед глазами!  
Гэвин: У меня перед глазами будет пляж, не надейтесь! И вам действительно идёт. Развлекайтесь, пока отпуск

Эл: Водыыыыы...  
Гэвин: Упс, ты только не разожмуривайся, ладно?  
Эл: Лааадно... Водыыы?  
Гэвин: 🥛  
Эл: Хм? А почему так тихо?  
Гэвин: Тебя разбудить боимся, переложись в спальню?  
Эл: Хм, возможно. Но одному прохладно  
Гэвин: Ок, пять минут и я приду тебя греть  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️

Гэвин: Фух, не проснулся толком, в спальню ушел, реально довели кибербоженьку, обычно же с двух слов подряд сразу заводится, а тут  
Х#3: Вам тоже надо отдыхать, хи-хи!  
Гэвин: Не вопрос, ща отчалю. Летим завтра вечером, так что подумайте ещё, что вам может быть надо, и тоже баиньки

РК115: Совет по отпускным сборам объявляю открытым.  
РК89: КаПС дУмАеТ, НУжЕн лИ тАм ПаЯлЬнИк?  
РК115: Разумеется. Вряд ли там можно будет найти доброкачественный паяльник со сходными техническими характеристиками.  
РК118: Я немного боюсь за свою коллекцию перьев, милый...

РК115: Скорее всего, у тебя будут шансы её пополнить, Ухажёр, вряд ли наоборот.  
РК118: Это немного утешает, милый...  
Х#3: Нам нужны будут круги для плавания и шляпки!  
РК115: Поночка?  
РК202: Мне тоже! Но моя шляпка будет чёрная как ночь!!  
РК118: Мы едем отдыхать, милая?

РК202: Тогда... Тогда... Тогда чёрная как моя репутация!!  
РК115: Четыре белых шляпки, так и запишем... Паганель?  
РК99: Я сошью всем одежду, нужно будет для неё место!  
РК115: Прикинуть по чемоданам... Хм. Йода?  
РК93: Уверен я не, однако плавания для маски Терминатору мне и!

РК: Цитата'уверен'!  
РК115: Да, там наверняка будет достаточно рыбок, чтобы на них смотреть, тогда маски...  
Х#3: А как мы возьмём Три?  
РК115: Три чег-  
Дрон: 🎶❓👀🎶  
РК115: Это уже неприлично, честное слово. Думаю, он прекрасно будет охранять территорию. Сможешь ведь?  
Дрон: 🎶💂🎶

РК115: Минус одна проблема. Вдобавок, нам надо взять тириум, наверное. И как-то его провезти, чтобы не быть похожими на наркобаронов...  
РК99: Как детское питание?  
Все: 👀  
РК99: Ну, Капс у нас всё-таки младший?  
РК115: Мысль хорошая, предпосылка не особо.  
Х#2: Перелить в бутылочки?

РК115: Ближе к правде.  
РК118: Можно взять их из-под синего спортивного питья, милый?  
РК115: Сейчас вовсе гениально было, на спортсменов мы хотя бы похожи.  
РК: Объективные препятствия для пополнения запаса тириума в конечном пункте назначения?  
РК115: Это дикие земли, Терминатор.

РК: Объект'туман войны' не наблюдается?  
РК115: Я не буду полагаться на простую уверенность, что там якобы всё есть! Это другое полушарие! Кто знает, что там вообще происходит?  
РК: Адреса фирменных магазинов Киберлайф, доступных в любой стране? Телефон круглосуточной техподдержки?

РК115: Даже на это я полагаться не буду. Люди... вариативно ответственны.  
РК118: И восхитительны, конечно, тоже...  
РК115: Но чаще - вариативно ответственны!  
РК: Цитата'нам повезло'.  
РК115: Тут согласен, но вообще на абстракции полагаться не стану.  
РК93: Поддержим тебя мы в этом.

РК202: А меня провозить не запретят? Я же принцесса ниндзя, да и военные обновления?  
РК115: 🤦  
РК118: Поночка, милая, но мы же им так не скажем? Твой богатый внутренний мир едет с тобой по цене билета.  
РК115: И багажа. Но про военные обновления лучше в аэропорту не переспрашивай.

Х#1: Это так волнительно! Никогда не была в отпуске!  
Х#2: Ещё надо взять пижамы!  
Х#3: И маскировку для прибрежных зон, хи-хи!  
РК115: Только если костюм, оружие не берите.  
Х#3: С нами поедет только наш богатый внутренний мир, хи-хи!  
РК115: И чувство реальности тоже, пожалуйста!

Все: 👀  
РК115: Конечно, мы едем отдыхать, но это не значит, что для полноты счастья мы будем там с кем-то сражаться.  
Все: ❓❓❓  
РК115, вздыхая: Исключительно для полноты счастья - нет; если на нас нападут - разумеется, да.  
Все: 👍  
РК115: Но вы видели, как устали Гэвин и Элайджа.

Все: 😔  
РК115: Поэтому мы едем преимущественно отдыхать и заботиться о них и о себе.  
РК118: Я расчувствовался, милый, прекращай!  
РК89: КаПс ПреДлаГаЕт СобИРАтьСя?  
РК: Рациональное управление ресурсом времени!  
РК115: Совещание по вопросам отъезда объявляю закрытым!

Гэвин: Уф-ф... Чего я проснулся? Чего так тяжело, вроде мы в спал... Ах, ну да  
Эл: Хм-м-м?  
Гэвин: У тебя, конечно, очень длинные и красивые ноги, руки, черты лица, и сам ты длинный и красивый, и гордиться тебе явно есть чем, но скатись с меня, Кибергосподь?  
Эл: Хм???

Гэвин: Я бы ничего не имел против, но весишь ты как настоящий, а локти и колени при желании можно использовать вместо острых вопросов, капец неожиданно получать в лоб  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Это шутк  
Эл: Я и есть настоящий. А свойства острых вопросов... задаешь и постепенно перенимаешь сам

Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Так ты скатишься?  
Эл: Возможно  
Гэвин: Что тебе для этого надо? Кроме вербального побуждения?  
Эл: Хм-м... Невербальное?  
Гэвин: Но я не хочу тебя пинать?  
Эл: Интересная реакция  
Гэвин: Э? А как ещё тут можно отреагировать?  
Эл: Насколько я знаю, по-разному  
Гэвин: Э?

Эл: Насколько я знаю, надо воздействовать на голову, конкретно лицо, достаточно механически  
Гэвин: Ты имеешь в виду? Что? По-це... да не-е... по-щё-чи-ну???  
Эл: РК900 ты по-другому невербально поощряешь?  
Гэвин: Фуух! Так вот ты о чём! Дай по лбу поглажу  
Эл: Хм, достаточно приятно

Гэвин: Тогда этого недостаточно  
Эл: Вот сейчас я ничего не понял  
Гэвин: Если это всего-навсего "достаточно" приятно, значит - недостаточно  
Эл: Вот, вот именно это место и не понял  
Гэвин: Ну да, сейчас, подоходчивее сделаем  
Эл: Чт! Аххх  
Гэвин, поглаживая по волосам: Вот так нормас

Эл: Ничего себе  
Гэвин: Ага, волосы у тебя, оказывается, такие шёлковые  
Эл: Нет, я не о том  
Гэвин: Но ты обещал с меня слезть?  
Эл: Через некоторое время  
Гэвин: Вымогатель  
Эл: Ты даже не представляешь истинные масштабы  
Гэвин: Удиви меня?  
Эл: Как думаешь, кто систему Коннора писал?

Гэвин: Я подозревал, что если дать тебе действительно развернуться, всех нас ждёт море разливанное сюрпризов  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Но это не значит, что тебе не надо давать развернуться  
Эл: Ты удивительный всё-таки. Я понимаю, почему девятисотые на тебя реагируют настолько остро

Гэвин: Тоже мне загадка. Потому что я их мать, попробуй тут не отреагируй  
Эл: Хм-хм  
Гэвин: Так, стоп, ты не об этом?  
Эл: Я и говорю - удивительный. Вот как ты сейчас понял, что не об этом?  
Гэвин: Ты сам обвинял меня в жутком эмоциональном интеллекте, так и понял  
Эл: Хм-м-м

Гэвин: Не пугай меня  
Эл: Я пугаю?  
Гэвин: Ты глубоко задумываешься на простых вопросах, и я начинаю подозревать, что знаю о происходящем дома далеко не всё  
Эл: Вероятнее всего так  
Гэвин: Э?!  
Эл: Девятисотые на целую ночь предоставлены сами себе каждый день. Это тебя не пугает?

Гэвин: Фу-ты ну-ты, я уж думал, ты о чем-то реально страшном...  
Эл: А это нестрашно то есть?  
Гэвин, зевая: Элайджа, они просто дети. А дети это такие же взрослые, которые ещё всё пробуют, и учатся ну буквально всему. Если воззвать к их разуму, у тебя может получиться почти всё

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Я понимаю, мысль для тебя свежая, но встань с меня, а то я обратно усну, и ты так и не узнаешь, что... Что... Хррр  
Эл: О_О  
Гэвин: А? Э? Я задремал? Который сейчас час?  
Эл: Я не. Узнаю. Что?  
Гэвин: Э? А! Что у нас есть целый один рыжий ребёнок, прикинь?  
Эл: Что?..

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: У нас все дети одинаковые! Я не мог никого забыть! За одну ночь! Маус, Ухажёр, Йода, Паганель, Понка, Капс и Терминатор! И Хлоя, и Хлоя, и Хлоя! Кого я забыл?! Кого?!  
Гэвин: Н-н-не-е-е-э тряс-си мен-ня!  
Эл: 🔥_🔥  
Гэвин: Не смотри таким огненным взглядом, я всё скажу

Эл: ХМ?!  
Гэвин: Спокойно, спокойно, уймись, кибергосподь, в твоём царстве все спокойно, разве что они все сковыряли диоды  
Эл: В ЭТИХ УЖАСНЫХ НЕСТЕРИЛЬНЫХ УСЛОВИЯХ?!  
Гэвин: Тихо-тихо, кухню ещё утром Ухажёр мыл, там вот пары нанометров до стерильности не хватает!  
Эл: !!!

Гэвин: Ну вот, будь готов. Ещё я им обозначил, что они всё-таки поедут как наши дети, так что надо внешность поразнообразнее как-то сделать. И вот у нас есть один рыжий мальчик! Правда классно?  
Эл: Кто? Кто это?  
Гэвин: Не хочушь угад  
Эл: 🔥_🔥  
Гэвин, бодро: Не хочешь, так я скажу

Эл, придушенно: Говори! Пожалуйста!  
Гэвин: Ну что ты так запереживал. Терминатор случайно не в тот цвет ткнул на палитре, бывает! Молодежь, эксперименты!  
Эл: ЭкспериментЫ?  
Гэвин: Ну так не он один краситься пошёл  
Эл: И-и-и?  
Гэвин: И ещё пара пацанов. Капс радикальный эмо!

Эл, успокаиваясь: Фиолетовый?  
Гэвин: Как сказочный космос. Тебе понравится!  
Эл, неуверенно: Ну, если ты так говоришь, да и остальные н  
Гэвин: Не остановились на достигнутом, конечно, да, дети у нас зачётные!  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Йода теперь радикально зелёный! Зато запомнить легко

Эл: Что делается...  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, ещё виновата подростковая фаза. У Понки точно  
Эл, утомлённо: У Понки?  
Гэвин: Она же принцесса ниндзя, вот и покрасилась...  
Эл, скептически: В чёрный?  
Гэвин: Угадал!  
Эл, приободрившись: Ну, это, пожалуй, переживаемо  
Гэвин: Никто ж не умер!

Эл: И можно вставать, раз уж теперь все одно надо и слишком бодро вдобавок  
Гэвин: Ага, а если розовое что-то на периферии увидишь, не пугайся, это Ухажёр  
Эл: Покрасился?  
Гэвин: И маникюр ему похвали, он обрадуется  
Эл: Допустим...  
Гэвин: Паганель завился, а Маус  
Эл: МАУС?!

Гэвин: Тише ты, а то пробежит проверить. Мауса зацени отдельно, поразглядывай, заметить сразу трудно, но ты наверняка сможешь  
Эл: Хм, внушает надежду. А что хлои?  
Гэвин, холодея: Точно, хлои...  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Я им вчера только ирокезы запретил, а в целом ничего больше

Эл: Мне тревожно  
Гэвин: Хорошо, что ты это осознаёшь, плохо, что мне тоже  
Эл: Как с этим справляться?  
Гэвин: Общаться с теми, кто спокойнее и просто общаться с важными тебе людьми, которых ты принимаешь в любом состоянии - и они тебя тоже  
Эл: Я уже с тобой говорю  
Гэвин: Я польщён

Эл: Если мы будем сидеть в спальне, ничего ведь не изменится. Придется вставать  
Гэвин: Узнаю злого босса  
Эл: Это я ещё добрый  
Гэвин: Узнаю доброго босса  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: А вот знаешь, общение с тобой действительно работает  
Гэвин: Ха, так её, тревожность эту  
Эл: И действенно так...

Гэвин: Я, опять же, польщён, но встань с меня? Наконец?  
Эл: Хм? Ах, да, конечно, секунду  
Гэвин: Ты контрольный раз на меня лёг?  
Эл: Это был эксперимент по снятию тревожности. Тоже, кстати, удивительно успокаивает  
Гэвин: Дай я тебя сам обниму... И правда работает, надо запомнить

Гэвин, кряхтя: Что ж ты такой твёрдый  
Эл: Это характер?  
Гэвин: Ха, прикол засчитан! Ну что, пойдём смотреть, что день грядущий нам готовит...  
Эл, ёжась: Ну, пойдём...  
Гэвин: Итак, я вижу розовое, рыжее и зелёное  
РК118: Доброе утро, милые!  
Эл: Розовый...  
Гэвин: 👀  
Эл: Красивый

РК118: Я счастлив, милый!!  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, а ты хлой не видел?  
РК118: Только что одну заплетал. Они, кажется, к Поночке на балкон ушли.  
Гэвин: Спасибо, сейчас мы их найдём!  
Эл: Плетение в принципе внушает надежду  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Ты как-то неуверенно подтверждаешь?  
Гэвин: Вот и нет

Эл: Вот и да!  
Х#1: Доброе утро! Мы с Маусом приготовили вам завтрак!  
Эл: Плетение внушило ложную надежду  
Гэвин: Это дредды  
Эл: Ярко-синие  
Х#1: Я проверила, синий в этом сезоне модный!  
Гэвин: Ты будешь самая модная точно, вы с Йодой порвете побережье в лоскуты, русалки

Х#1: Это хорошо?  
Гэвин: Очень. Должно же у людей о вас яркое воспоминание остаться, а где  
Х#2: Доброе утро!!  
Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: А, вот. Всё-таки не ирокез?  
Х#2: Обычный андеркат!  
Гэвин: Кроваво-красный?  
Х#2: Мы с Терминатором отлично смотримся вместе!  
Гэвин: Раньше тоже так было

Эл: Где третья?  
Х#2: Боится вам на глаза показаться.  
Эл: 😱  
Гэвин: Плохой выбор слов  
Х#2: Переживает, её так в самолёт не пустят...  
Эл: х_х  
Гэвин: На редкость хреновая попытка успокоить  
Х#2: О, простите, я не хотела!  
Х#3: Я тут, хи-хи!  
Гэвин: Это что, коса Рапунцель?  
Эл: Голубая?

Гэвин, философски: Ну, голубая и голубая, но правда объемная, на ручную кладь точно тянет  
Эл: Это же сколько она скин программировала?  
Гэвин: Можно ее спросить. Хлоя, а Хлоя?  
РК93: Помогали все мы скин программировать ей!  
Эл: Предсказуемо...  
РК89: ЭлАйДЖА СеРДитСЯ?

Эл: Нет, думаю, не сержусь, хотя, конечно, всё и все очень непривычные  
Гэвин, массируя поясницу: Жизнь имеет особенность периодически меняться, никого не спрашивая, надо быть готовым  
РК115: Поддерживаю, сэр.  
Эл: Маус!!  
РК115: Вы так рады меня видеть?  
Эл: И заинтригован

РК115: Чем?  
Гэвин: Твоей креативностью  
Эл: Хм, тон кожи на месте, никаких нестандартных изменений...  
РК115: Вы про меня не сказали?  
Гэвин: Наслаждайся пристальным вниманием кибергоспода  
РК115: Но завтрак!  
Гэвин, потягиваясь на ходу: А я пойду поем как раз, пока вы детали выясните

Все: 👀  
Гэвин, разминаясь на ходу: И чего вы на меня так смотрите? Это ваш папаня меня всего отдавил, ух, на него смотрите  
Все: 👀  
Эл: Я почти случайно  
РК99: Этого стоило ожидать, и нам трудно себя контролировать в спящем режиме, а людям и того более  
Эл: Еще одно знакомое лицо!

РК115: Сэр? Элайджа? Вы нас не узнаёте?  
Эл: Не сразу. Вот тебя узнаю, Паганеля тоже, хлой пока не отличаю, знаю, что Терминатор рыжий, Йода зелёный, Ухажёр розовый, а Поночка чёрная  
Гэвин, с кухни: Капса не забудь! Капс просто космос!  
РК89: ГЭвИН КапСа ЗваЛ?  
Эл: Точно, фиолетовый

РК89: ЭлаЙдЖе нЕ нРаВиТся?  
Эл: Цветовое сочетание непривычное  
РК89: ЭТо нрАвИтСя илИ НЕ НраВиТся?  
Эл: Затрудняюсь сказать сейчас, спроси попозже, Капс  
РК89: ОтЛиЧНо! ЗНаЧит пОкА БОльШе нРаВиТся, чЕм Нет!  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Вы очень быстро избавляетесь от того, с чем не согласны.

Эл: Я бы так не сказал  
РК115: Вам не по душе было оставаться в стороне - и вы проникли в полицейский участок. Не нравилось видеть только фасад, зашли с изнанки. Интересовались жизнью Гэвина с нами - и сделали дубликат ключа.  
Эл: В таком изложении, пожалуй, ты прав

Гэвин: Ещё ты должен знать, что мы летим эконом-классом, от всех щедрот капитана, он и этаж нам в гостевом домике снял, сказал, что хозяйка знакомая  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Так, садись и ешь, Хлоя расстаралась, сегодня на завтрак блинчики. Откуси, пережуй, проглоти и скажи, что вкусно

Эл: Эконом-классом?  
Гэвин: Ага, целых два ряда, представляешь? Я вот пока панически избегаю этой мысли  
Эл: Если посадить в остальной самолёт аргусов, мы можем занять весь салон  
Гэвин: И довести до паники авиакомпанию. У нас ещё из документов на них - только выписка с работы

Эл: Сойдёт за свидетельство о рождении  
Гэвин: Ты уверен?  
Эл: Ну, карточку-паспорт можно собрать  
Гэвин: Точно не здесь  
Эл: Почему? Хлоя умеет  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Кусай блинчик, у нас завтрак  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Я не злоупотребляю, но не всегда путешествую под своим именем, а менять паспорт долго

Гэвин: Тебя, кажется, надо арестовывать сразу всего, включая мысли и чаяния  
Эл: За такое не арестовывают, а вот осуществленные намерения...  
Гэвин: Это, конечно, более существенно  
Эл: И?  
Гэвин, вздыхая: И набей им паспорта, пожалуйста, а то капитан со сроками явно погорячился

Эл: Мне кажется, он просто хотел избавиться от нас как можно быстрее  
Гэвин: Не исключено. Потом прилетим, нормальные официальные документы сделаем, а пока надо как-то улететь  
Эл: И что там было насчёт домика?  
Гэвин: Третий и последний этаж, пятнадцать минут от моря пешком?

Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: Неплохо  
Эл: Номеров на всех хватит?  
Гэвин: Это этаж, должно  
Эл: Хм, может быть, там даже есть гостиная  
Гэвин: Зачем тебе в этом деле гостиная?  
Эл: А если я захочу полежать на полу? Ты научил меня плохому, Гэвин, мне понравилось  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Эл: Ещё и доволен

РК115: Мы собрали вещи, сэр!  
Гэвин: Мне слышатся нотки нетерпения?  
РК115: Нужно ли консервировать помещение? Три останется на охране, все вещи уложены в сумки, кроме тех, что дошивают Паганель и Хлоя!  
Гэвин: Э? И наши тоже сложили?  
РК115: Разумеется, в первую очередь!

Гэвин: Ты дорвался, да?  
РК115: Не увер  
Гэвин: Не-не, не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос, я всегда знал, что ты прекрасный организатор  
РК115: 😊  
Гэвин: И научился принимать похвалу, что отдельно меня радует  
Х#1: Какую фамилию писать в паспортах?  
Гэвин: Как на билетах - Рид

Х#1: И тебе, Элайджа, как на билете?  
Эл: А что на билете?  
Гэвин: Ха, вот был бы номер, если бы тоже  
Х#1: 'Рид'!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
[РК]:  
Гэвин: По-моему, капитан как-то странно представляет наши отношения  
Эл: Ещё страннее, чем я думал  
РК99: В некотором смысле, у него есть основания?

Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Хм?  
РК99: Для совместного отпуска мудро выбрать путешествие инкогнито. Мистер Элайджа Камски слишком заметная персона, в то время как Мистер Элайджа Рид никому не известен!  
Гэвин: А-а  
Эл: Хм!  
РК118: Кроме того, что вы стали очень дружны и дороги друг другу, милые.

Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Хм  
РК93: Вели себя достаточно вы двусмысленно не, нападения во время последнего, произошедшего тут!  
Гэвин: Но!  
Эл: Хм!  
РК115: Возможно, свою роль играет то, что капитан постоянно заходит в наш офис немного не вовремя.  
Гэвин: Господии  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Вот что он думает

Эл: И что он думает?  
Гэвин: Что мы реально решили породниться  
Эл: Мы не объявляли о своих намерениях?  
Гэвин: Он же полисмен, ему своих мозгов достаточно  
Эл: И он так уверен, что мы согласны быть братьями?  
Гэвин: Можно будет его спросить, но уже после отпуска!  
РК202: Виии! Отпуск!

Гэвин: Кстати, пока есть время до отлёта, я бы хотел за мелочью в магазин прогуляться  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' входит в число приоритетных, особенно по шкале 'безопасность'!  
Гэвин: Я уже об этом думал, Терминатор! Чтобы меня никто не зацепил напоследок, мы с Ухажёром пойдём!

РК118: О, милый? Правда?  
Гэвин: Если ты согласен, конечно  
РК118: Твоя компания мне всегда в радость, милый!  
Гэвин: Тогда собирайся, прошвырнёмся  
Эл: Хм? Куда это ты? Вещи почти собраны  
Гэвин: Есть ещё пара совершенно необходимых мелочей  
РК118: Я готов, милый!  
Гэвин: Супер, пошли

РК118: И куда мы направляемся, милый?  
Гэвин: Купить крем от загара, а то Элайджа сгорит в первые пять минут  
РК118: Можно было просто попросить кого-то из нас, милый?  
Гэвин: Вторым необходимым делом являешься ты, Ухажёр  
РК118: Я?  
Гэвин: Ты погуглил, куда мы едем?  
РК118: Конечно.

Гэвин: Представляешь, как выглядит курорт?  
РК118: Я проанализировал фотографии. И к чему ты клонишь, милый?  
Гэвин: Там будет очень много слабо одетых людей, которые приехали позагорать, поплавать и найти компанию на ночь. Тебе не поплохеет?  
РК118: Об этом я пока не думал, милый.

Гэвин: Ну вот а я подумал, и с твоей личной историей... Ты правда хочешь ехать?  
РК118: Правда хочу, милый. Я ценю твою заботу, Гэвин, но когда мы вместе, моя система оценивает почти любые события в позитивном ключе. И даже во время стычек я чувствую себя в безопасности, милый.

Гэвин: Правда?  
РК118: За время прекрасного и вынужденного взаимодействия с иными РК900, Элайджей, новыми коллегами и новыми людьми моя система приобрела некоторую выносливость.  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, остановись, пожалуйста, я тебя обниму  
РК118: Я не понимаю, милый?  
Гэвин: Но остановился

РК118: Я могу быть повреждённым, но ведь не дурак, чтобы отказываться от объятий, милый!  
Гэвин: Ты чудо, Ухажёр. И розовый на тебе действительно хорошо смотрится  
РК118: Так чем я заслужил этот прилив нежности и теплоты, милый?  
Гэвин: Тем, что ты работаешь над собой постоянно

РК118: Но мы все работаем над собой постоянно? И андроиды, и люди?  
Гэвин: Тебе, в отличие от многих, из отрицательных величин выбираться пришлось, и вот ты здесь  
РК118: Где?  
Гэвин: На уровне ощущения безопасности себя и особенно других  
РК118: За это спасибо тебе и Маусу, милый.

Гэвин: Реально спасибо! Мауса я потом тоже обниму  
РК118: Ты смущаешь меня, милый!  
Гэвин: В общем, ты в душевных силах бродить среди людей на отдыхе, а если тебя начнёт коробить, немедленно говори мне, ладно?  
РК118: Разумеется, милый!  
Гэвин: Или если захочешь одиночества

РК118: Хорошо, скажу.  
Гэвин: Или замаешься с младшими возиться  
РК118: Вероятность этого события примерно 0,045%, но если оно произойдёт, я обязательно тебе скажу, милый!  
Гэвин: Ты меня успокоил  
РК118: Скорее, ты меня успокоил, милый, спасибо.  
Гэвин: Тогда остался только крем

Эл: Я думал, вы дольше ходить будете  
Гэвин: В отличие от некоторых, я живу в хорошем районе, где ближайшая аптека действительно в шаговой доступности, а не через четыре полета стрелы по заледеневшим пустыням Йотунхайма  
Эл: Тоже верно  
РК: Цитата'аптека'?  
Гэвин: Лучше зайти заранее

РК202: А что может случиться? Пользователи ходят по аптекам обычно, когда болеют?  
Гэвин: Ну, от резкой смены температуры организм может застрадать, если на солнышке пересидеть без козырька или загореть до состояния ожога с непривычки. Ничего ужасного, Понка, но подготовиться надо

РК202: Люди такие хрупкие!! Даже вы!! Ужасно!!  
Гэвин: Я вполне разделяю твое возмущение, мне бы тоже больше нравилось, если бы я мог работать хотя бы 21 час в сутки без спецэффектов для здоровья, но  
Все:👀  
Гэвин, смущенно: Ну, я люблю свою работу  
Эл: Трудоголик  
РК115: Трудоголик.

Гэвин: Мы сейчас вот прям едем в отпуск, ваши обвинения голословны  
Эл: Потому что капитан тебя не спросил  
РК115: И сам купил билеты.  
РК93: Жительства место обеспечил сразу тоже.  
РК99: Присвоил нам имена!  
РК: Процедура оформления отпускного времени соблюдена полностью!

Гэвин: Ну, допустим, я бы ещё некоторое время раздумывал, выбирал и законно, легально, официально делал ваши документы. Кстати, вы их сделали?  
Эл: Разумеется  
Гэвин: Но мне не даёт покоя еще один вопрос...  
РК202: Какой?!  
Х#2: Какой?!  
Эл: Если про деньги на билеты, то...  
Все: 👀

Эл: Не беспокойтесь, благосостояние капитана не пострадало, я сначала заподозрил, потом проверил и оказалось, что заподозрил верно  
Гэвин: Что там за подозрения?  
Эл: Капитан заплатил из фонда, присланного ему Киберлайф - для всемерного поощрения сотрудников-андроидов

Гэвин: Целевое распределение средств, ничего не скажешь  
Эл: Я тоже так подумал  
РК115: Нужно консервирование помещения?  
Гэвин: Меня немного пугают эти слова, Маус, что ты подразумеваешь?  
РК115: Обернуть мебель в чехлы, проверить проводку, обесточить приборы, включить сигнализацию.

Гэвин: Три у вас тут с обесточенными приборами с ума не сойдет?  
РК118: Он очень приличный дрон, милый, к тому же, подключение к сети может осуществлять самостоятельно.  
Гэвин: Тогда, конечно, консервируйте  
РК202: ВИИИ!! Завернуть всё в чехлы!!  
Гэвин: Кроме цветов, цветы не трожь!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Я, конечно, не биолог, но кто будет цветы поливать?  
Гэвин: И аквариум тоже надолго остается...  
РК: Накануне была смонтирована экспериментальная технология типа'кормушка для рыб'.  
Гэвин: Ок, рыбки выживут, а цветы?  
РК202: Это может делать Три?  
Гэвин: Может?

Эл: Может?  
Гэвин: Это мы тебя спрашивали, отвечай давай, что ты внутри смонтировал  
Эл: Монтировал не я  
Гэвин: Проектировал?  
Эл: У него есть пара вспомогательных манипуляторов  
Гэвин: Его можно научить поливать?  
Эл: Если взяться, то можно, конечно  
Гэвин: Понка, нужен мастер-класс

РК202: Виии!  
Дрон: 🎶☑️❗❗😊🎶  
Эл: Он тоже сделал "виии"?  
Гэвин: Ну, в общих чертах, да, как смог  
Эл: И чему все так радуются?  
Гэвин: Они его учат, это затягивающий процесс, думаю, они раньше не пробовали его учить  
Эл: Но я помню, что у вас были стажёры?  
Гэвин: Не поминай лихо

Эл: Вы это "лихо" тоже ведь учили?  
Гэвин: Само собой, но там с вопросом обучаемости сложно было  
Эл: А тут просто?  
Гэвин: Видишь, он уже научился  
Эл: Хм, действительно... А почему так?  
Гэвин: Возможно, Три хочет быть полезным  
Эл: Или освоить новый навык  
Гэвин: Или пообщаться

Эл: Нам нужно очень большое кибертакси  
Гэвин: Или несколько маленьких  
Эл: А почему чемоданов так мало?  
Гэвин: Один несёт Маус, второй - Ухажёр, третий - Терминатор и четвертый Понка... И почему, Понка?  
РК202: Потому что я сильная!  
Гэвин: Но  
РК118: Принцесса ниндзя, милый...

Гэвин: А, понятно, репутация, предмет хрупкий, конечно. Но ты можешь выбрать кого-то из ниндзя-подданных, чтобы они тебе тащить помогали?  
РК202: А могу никого не выбирать и справляться с ударами судьбы самостоятельно, приобретая опыт и бесстрашно шагая вперед!  
РК118: Да, милая...

Гэвин, вполголоса: Уже пытался, Ухажёр?  
РК118, тихо: Наша принцесса ниндзя исключительно настойчива в отстаивании своих взглядов, милый.  
Гэвин: Ну  
РК118, беспокойно: Это ведь не плохо?  
Гэвин: Ухажёр-Ухажёр, какое у тебя огромное сердце... Конечно, хорошо. Пусть таскает, раз охота

Эл: И почему всего четыре чемодана?  
Гэвин: У меня другой вопрос, где они по квартире нашли целых четыре чемодана  
РК89: КапС НАшЁЛ! ПотоМУ ЧтО КаПС иСКАЛ!  
РК93: А помог я ему.  
Гэвин: Надо понимать, пару чемоданов вы нашли в полуживом состоянии  
РК89: У КапСА ЕСТь ПАЯЛьНИК!

РК93: Йоды у отвертка есть и обращения навык с инструментами разными!  
РК89: ЙодА ХоРоШИЙ и МНОГО УМЕЕт!  
Гэвин: И вы оба так радостно улыбаетесь, потому что любите проводить друг с другом время?  
РК93: Точно так!  
РК89: НРАВИтся КапСУ! ОЧеНь-ОЧеНЬ!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, слышал, насколько?

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Один другого зеркалит как может  
РК93: Запрещено это?  
Гэвин: Ты же знаешь, что нет  
РК89: ЗаЧеМ ГэВИН ТоГДа СКазАЛ?  
Гэвин: Чтоб Элайджа заново запомнил, как хорошо зеленый с фиолетовым сочетается  
Эл: Я бы и так запомнил, цветовая гамма Джокера, знаешь ли  
Гэвин: Точно

РК118: Как считаешь, милый, может быть, нам оставить форму дома?  
Гэвин: А вы в ней ехать собрались?  
РК115: Прогноз погоды показывает существенную разницу температур места отбытия и места прибытия.  
Гэвин: А это самая теплая ваша одежда?  
Эл: Конечно, материалы очень технологичные

Гэвин: А если хотя бы пиджаки дома бросить?  
РК99: На общем уровне тепла это не сильно скажется.  
Гэвин: Но хотя бы в белых своих пиджаках привлекать столько внимания не будете  
Эл: Особенно в пункте прибытия  
Гэвин: Но там черные рубашки с высокими воротниками слегка самоубийственны

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Будет жарко, правда жарко, Элайджа  
Эл: Но не им?  
Гэвин: А всем тем, кто на них смотрит. Это тоже, знаешь, внимание привлекает  
Эл: И что тогда делать?  
Гэвин: Бросать пиджаки тут, держать сменку в чемоданах сверху, чтобы по прибытии сразу переупаковаться  
Эл: Мысль

Гэвин: Слава богу, мы живём в благословенное время кибертакси  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: И кибергоспода, который способен вызвать сразу три, задав им единый маршрут  
РК115: И разумных адекватных людей.  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Мне кажется, это тоже стоит отметить как особенность эпохи.

Гэвин: Элайджа-а-а?  
Эл: Х-м??  
Гэвин: А что мы будем делать на регистрации?  
Эл: У меня уже отросла щетина, меня не узнают, плюс очки и распущенные волосы - отличная маскировка  
Гэвин: За тебя я правда спокоен, никогда бы не подумал, но зашифровался ты правда на совесть, м-р Рид

Эл: Так странно, сердце вдруг забилось...  
Гэвин: Стресс и недосып, что тут сделаешь, в полёте поспишь, всё одно шкандыбать двенадцать часов. Но я не про то - у нас десять детей, которые беспалевно сидят подряд  
Эл: У них нет диодов. К тому же мы с хлоями паспорта обычные сделали

Гэвин: Что значит"обычные"?  
Эл: У каждого своя дата рождения, хотя имена, конечно, из официального оформления при создании подразделения скопировали, не стали другие придумывать  
Гэвин: Ха, Ульрих, Теодор и Полли  
РК118: ?  
РК: ?  
РК202: ?  
Гэвин: О, вы отзываетесь!  
Эл: Им ведь лететь

Гэвин: Нам тоже лететь, но пока, вроде, время есть, поэтому последний раз - они тогда наши официальные дети?  
Эл: Да, только у хлой фамилия другая, по правде сказать, три разные, потому что имена решили оставить одинаковые  
Гэвин: И какие? И почему? И кто они нам тогда?

Эл: Хлоя Уно, Хлоя Дио, Хлоя Грейс  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Хпхахпхпа, кх-кх, в смысле, почему "Грейс"?  
Эл: Потому же, почему Уно и Дио, потому что им понравилось и захотелось  
Гэвин: Ххххпх, кхкхкх, то есть, ладно, конечно, захотелось, извините, девчонки, но Уно? Но Дио? Но Грейс??

Х#1: Уна - принцесса из книги Нила Геймана 'Звездная пыль'! И мне она очень нравится.  
Гэвин: Она вроде была единственной сестрой двенадцати братьев  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: Ладно, вопрос снимается, ты не так уж не права, скорее я параллель проморгал, ха. А Дио?  
Х#2: 'Это был я, Дио!'

Гэвин: Э? Классический анимешный злодей?  
Х#2: Также показатель того, что под лицом кротости может скрываться что угодно!  
Все:  
Гэвин: Элайджа, это ты на них влияешь, со своими пятьюстами гигов аниме  
Эл: Хм, тут я скорее склонен увидеть как раз твоё влияние, нестереотипное мышление

Гэвин: Не понял?  
Эл: Это был комплимент вашему мыслительному процессу  
Х#2: *///*  
Гэвин: А, о, кх, ну, э, ладно...  
Эл: И принимать комплименты ты, похоже, умеешь ещё хуже, чем я  
Гэвин: Это не так интересно, как то, что третья Хлоя у нас Грейс. Почему Грейс?  
Х#3: Потому что Келли.

Гэвин: Тебя глубоко восхищает актриса, родившаяся сто лет назад?  
Х#3: В 1929!  
Гэвин: Сто десять?  
Х#3: Да!  
Гэвин: Тогда вопросы снимаются, ок, будем знать, что ты знаток киноклассики Голливуда  
Эл: Остальные все Риды  
Гэвин: Охренеть как нас много, ни за что б не подумал - так будет

Эл: Опять это странное чувство  
Гэвин: Понимаю, даже на время расставаться со своей родной фамилией тяжело  
Эл: Хм???  
Гэвин: Я под прикрытием когда работал - имя могут и оставить, а вот фамилию понятно что нет, тяжело даётся, особенно поначалу  
Эл: Действительно...  
Гэвин: Э, ты чего

Эл: Ничего-ничего, не обращай внимания...  
Гэвин: Элайджа, мне страшно, ты что там удумал?  
Эл: Ничего, чтобы стоило бояться  
Гэвин: Тогда и говорить не стрёмно?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Да брось, я не буду смеяться  
Эл: Мне стало интересно, под какими прикрытиями ты бывал  
Гэвин: Можно спросить

Эл: Кого?  
Гэвин: Меня  
Эл: Но ты не скажешь  
Гэвин: Тебе - скажу  
Эл: Это не то, что я ожидал услышать  
Гэвин: Понимаю, однако примерно так это работает  
Эл, вздыхая: Говорить словами?  
Гэвин: Именно  
Эл: Тогда я спрашиваю  
Гэвин: А я запоминаю и скажу чуть попозже, наедине, ладно?

Эл: Всегда есть подвох!  
Гэвин: Да я клянусь, всё скажу, но когда мы будем валяться на песочке под зонтиком от солнца и лениво наблюдать за построением новой пирамиды Хеопса из подручных материалов  
Эл: Пирамиды?  
Гэвин: Вряд ли наши детишки способны на о-б-ы-ч-н-ы-й замок

Эл: Я запомню  
Гэвин: На это вся надежда. Короче, мы Риды... Уф-ф, правда аж немного в ушах зазвенело  
РК115: Есть вероятность, что это последствие ничтожно малой порции, поглощённой на завтрак.  
Гэвин: Умеешь ты спустить с небес на землю... Макс  
РК115, морщась: Это моё призвание.

Работник аэропорта: Так сколько вас тут, говорите, мистер Рид?  
Эл: <_<  
Гэвин: >_>  
РК115, вздыхая: Ридов - девять, плюс три наши подруги, Уно, Грейс и Дио.  
РА: Давайте паспорта  
РК115: Ульрих, будь добр?  
РК118: Всё для тебя, М-макс!  
РА: Нет-нет, с другой фамилией по одной пойдут

РА: О, Теодор, у меня брат Теодор! А вот вам ваше имя нравится?  
РК: Нет.  
РА: Не думали менять?  
РК: Не-ет.  
РА: Но раз оно раздражает? Неужели не хочется распорядиться своей судьбой самому, без участия родителей?  
РК: Нет!  
РА: Не надо так остро реагировать! Сложный какой попался...

РК118: Привет, милый!  
РА: Уль-  
РК118: Пожалуйста, не надо, просто сличи меня с фотографией и мы расстанемся навсегда и расстанемся друзьями! ;)  
РА: И тоже менять не хотите? Даже чтобы насолить?  
РК118: Они мне ничего плохо не сделали и имя тоже не сделало, просто не нравится.

РК202: Меня зовут Полли Рид!  
РА: Я так сразу и подумал, забирайте паспорт и проходите, проходите!  
РК202: И я обаятельная!!  
Гэвин: 🤦  
РА: Безусловно!  
РК202: Так-то!  
Гэвин: Понка...  
РА: Что?  
Гэвин: Пока, говорю, не улетели, надо ещё пойти кофе дёрнуть  
РК115: Это противопоказано!

РА: О, Макс!  
РК115, морщась: Да. Похож? Могу идти?  
РА: Неужели вам такое классное имя не нравится?  
РК115: Очень нравится. Но сегодня так не вовремя разболелась голова...  
РК202: Вии!! Самолёты! Там!!  
РА, морщась: Да? Я кажется вас понял  
РК115: Нет, не поняли, Полли тут ни при чём.

РА: Кто следующий?  
РК89: ТОт, НА Кого Вы смОтРиТе!  
РА: Каспер? Каспер Рид? У вас что смс-голосованием имена в семье выбирали?  
РК89: Н. Е. Т.  
Гэвин: Извините, он немного боится летать, давайте мы его побыстрее пропустим, он от страха говорит хуже  
РА: Вы их родственник?  
Гэвин: Ага

РА: Дядя?  
Гэвин: Бери выше, но лучше не задумывался  
РА: Кузен?  
Гэвин: Говорю же, не задумывайся, вот тебе Йоганн и его паспорт для более свежего восприятия  
РА: Ого!  
РК93: Точно так!  
Гэвин: Мы все сошлись во мнении, что ему очень идёт зелёный, скажи?  
РА: Ну...  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️  
РА: Да!!

Эл, тихо: Это ты ему большие глаза сделал?  
Гэвин, тихо: Именно так  
РК99: Из Ридов ещё я остался, Патрик.  
РА: Как вас с Максом в эту семью занесло, честное слово, не представляю.  
РК99: Счастливой волей рока при содействии с нашей стороны!  
Гэвин: Ох, поэт  
РА: Это они семерняшки?

Гэвин: Ага, и только попробуй спросить, как так получилось  
РА: Нет-нет, мы живём в чудесное время  
Эл: Кибертакси?..  
РА: Причем тут кибертакси? Для современной медицины нет ничего невозможного, а их родители явно очень хотели детей. Кстати, мы только вас ещё не пропустили из Ридов

Эл: А, да, хм, ага, Элайджа  
РА: У вас в семье по всем поколениям интернет-голосование прошлось?  
Гэвин: Интернет-голосование сейчас по твоей репутации как работника пройдется. Красивое у Элайджи имя!  
РА: Простите, пожалуйста, я не хотел, но это впервые в моей практике!

Гэвин: А работаешь ты сколько?  
РА: Пятый день! Почти целую неделю! Так устал  
Все:  
Гэвин: Стажёр, короче. Мой тебе совет, как представителя социальной профессии - выражай удивление потише и в компании коллег, а то работа твоя будет красивой, но недолгой  
РА: УБЬЮТ?!  
Гэвин: Уволят

РА: И мисс Уно?  
Х#1: Это я!  
РА: Добро пожаловать в наш аэропорт!  
Х#1: Спасибо!  
РА, шепотом: А почему Риды продолжают рядом стоять и неодобрительно на меня смотреть, вы не знаете? Я же не сказал, что вы похожи на латинское выражение?  
Х#1: Они мысли читают, хих, можно не говорить!

Гэвин: 🤦  
Эл: Что-то не так?  
Гэвин: 🤦Почти порядок, сейчас мы от него уйдём, я успокоюсь  
Эл: Хлоя, будь добра?  
Х#2: Моя фамилия Дио, посмотрите в билетах  
РА: Вы вампир?  
Х#2: Ещё какой, мой босс всегда говорит, что я просто пью его кровь, особенно когда выгоняю с рабочего места!

Гэвин, шёпотом: Ты так говоришь?  
Эл, шёпотом: У неё есть очень невежливая манера вынимать меня из-за компьютера сразу на руки и высаживать в ванне, где уже лупит горячий душ  
Гэвин: Так это она легко отделывается  
Эл: Я ей тоже постоянно так говорю, но она только смеётся

Гэвин: Осталась всего одна Хлоя, давайте пошустрее, время не резиновое!  
РА: Ещё одна Хлоя? Вы тоже Хлоя?  
Х#3: Одно время это имя было очень популярным!  
РА: И как вы подружились с другими хлоями? Обычно девчонки не любят подобных вокруг!  
Х#3: Кто сказал, что мы дружим между собой?

Гэвин, шёпотом: Элайджа, скажи, что она шутит?  
Эл, шёпотом: Конечно. Наверное. Думаю, да  
Гэвин: В этой ситуации меня успокаивает только то, что ты гений и на твоё мнение реально можно полагаться  
Эл: Хм! Хоть один ощутимый прибыток от этого статуса  
Гэвин: А гений столетия?

Эл: Что? А. Ну, в некотором роде, но это обычно ничего не решает. Или мне сразу верят, как гению, или сразу не верят, что бы ты думал - тоже как гению. Нет такого, чтобы статус вдруг что-то помог решить. До данного момента  
Гэвин: Но это ерун  
Эл: Твоё доверие? Не думаю, что ерунда

Гэвин: Слава богу, регистрацию мы прошли, теперь осталось дождаться объявления на рейс  
Эл: Ещё полтора часа  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Но скучно нам не будет, я чувствую. Где Понка?  
Эл: Хм? Отошла, наверное?  
Гэвин: Элайджа, это международный аэропорт  
Эл: И что?  
Гэвин: И он огромный!

Эл: Гэвин, пожалуйста, вдохни и выдохни  
Гэвин: Но!  
Эл: Ты мне доверяешь? Вдохни и выдохни  
Гэвин: До-пус-тим, фух. И что изменилось?  
Эл: Твои нервные клетки прекратили стремительно выгорать, а я просто достану телефон и запущу приложение  
Гэвин: Элайджа, ты гений!!  
Эл: Есть такое

Эл: Данные есть, и хорошая новость в том, что Поночка в аэропорту  
РК115: А плохая?  
Эл: Она в семи разных частях одновременно  
Гэвин: Что?..  
РК118: Мы написали ей в чате, милый, присядь, ну, хоть на чемодан! Она тестирует возможность рассоединения и систему безопасности аэропорта.

Гэвин: Ей в голову не приходит, что момент немного неподходящий?  
Х#1: А если её кто-то увидит?  
Гэвин: А если она дотестируется?  
Эл: Тогда мы узнаем об этом очень быстро?  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Слабое утешение. Напишите ей - если она будет так делать, я её не буду учить замки строить

РК99: Странным образом сработало... Но почему? Есть ведь самоучители по строительству замков?  
Гэвин: Это ты, Паганель, можешь с самоучителями, а Понка - принцесса ниндзя, поэтому хочет всё и сразу  
Эл: Твоё внимание, новый навык и песочный замок?  
Гэвин: И ещё минус по шее сейчас

Эл: Приятный бонус  
Гэвин: Если она никому на глаза не попадется, как настоящая ниндзя - напишите ей  
РК118: Конечно, милый, сразу же.  
Гэвин: Следующий вопрос - Где Капс и Йода?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Вот кто ниндзя! Как они свинтили, вообще никто не заметил  
Эл: По приложению, они близко

Гэвин: О, нет, я их вижу  
РК115: Это ведь хорошо, разве нет?  
Гэвин: Они в магазине игрушек  
РК99: Что в этом преступного, сэр?  
Гэвин: Цены  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Я морально не готов отдавать десятую часть зарплаты за пару игрушек  
Эл: А  
Гэвин: А ты должен понимать, что они выберут ЧТО-ТО

РК: Юнит-89'Капс' сообщает о необходимости выбора музыкального инструмента?  
Гэвин: Ему понравилась игрушка-инструмент? КАПСУ?  
Эл: Вообще-то он очень творческий, не понимаю твоего удивления  
Гэвин: Но его любимый инструмент - паяльник!  
РК99: Капс говорит, ему понравилась укулеле.

Все:  
Гэвин: Впрочем, ладно, не жалко, пусть покупает  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Но мы вполне можем потерпеть, к тому же, я сам немного на гитаре в юности играл, ребенка можно понять  
Эл, вздыхая: Наследственность?  
Гэвин: Она  
РК118: И если Капсика попросить, он даст нам попробовать?  
РК89: 😊ДА!

Гэвин, мягко: Ради одного этого стоило бы купить укулеле  
Эл: Чего?  
Гэвин, тихо: Видишь, как Капс сияет?  
Эл: О_О!! Да-а! Он не должен! Капс! Как ты себя чувствуешь?!  
РК89: КаПСУ хОРоШо!  
Эл: Подержи двумя пальцами эту штучку... Хм, напряжение нормальное...  
Гэвин: Он просто счастлив

РК202: Не успели и соскучиться! Вот она я!  
Гэвин: Соскучиться нет, а поволноваться - да, ууу, управы на вас нет  
РК202: Я вас расстроила, Сэр, Гэвин, Сэр?!  
Гэвин: Нет, но ты была близко  
РК202: Но это же хорошо?  
Гэвин: Что ты была близко?  
РК202: Что не расстроила?  
РК118: Ох, милая.

Гэвин: Ниндзя тут, зелёный и фиолетовый на месте, розовый близко, Маус здесь... Так, куда дели Паганеля? И где наш рыжий ребёнок?  
Эл: Я видел Паганеля, он, по-моему, по указателям пошёл?  
Гэвин: Он же дойдёт  
Эл: Это плохо?  
Гэвин: Дойдёт до ручки, а обратно нет  
Эл: Хм, это образно?

Гэвин: У Паганеля с координацией себя в пространстве частенько западает, и он вообще рассеянный, если ты вдруг не замечал  
Эл: Хм? Рассеянный?  
Гэвин: Действительно. Вы оба, Элайджа, рассеянные, когда задумываетесь, только Паганель все равно не такой опытный в жизнь, как ты

Эл: Я опытный?  
Гэвин: Поверь мне, кибергосподь, ты опытный и очень приспособленный! К подавляющему большинству ситуаций. А Паганель только учится  
Эл: Его надо найти?  
Гэвин: Просто не выключай приложение  
Эл: Я могу поставить оповещение?  
Гэвин: Прыжок на месте как попытка улететь?

Эл: Нет, при выходе за радиус десяти метров, например  
Гэвин: Ты хочешь, чтобы эта хрень пищала постоянно?  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Вот сейчас я жвачно-розовую макушку Ухажёра из виду потерял  
РК118: Шнурки завязываю, милый!  
Гэвин: Ты же это за две секунды делаешь?  
РК118: Поночке. Красиво!

Гэвин: А было некрасиво?  
РК202: Было обычно!  
Гэвин: Разве плохо?  
РК118: Можно попробовать изменить?  
Гэвин: И припахать старшего брата?  
РК118, неуверенно: Я сам вызвался, милый?  
Гэвин: Точно?  
РК118: Не вполне  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, тебе сели на шею, но шея у тебя, конечно, крепкая

РК118: И что делать, милый?  
Гэвин: Возмущаться, если попытаются на твою шею лечь  
РК118: Но я люблю детей? То есть, общаться с Поночкой и Капсом?  
Гэвин: Что не мешает давать им возможность научиться кое-чему, что они вполне потянут без моральной травмы, самим  
РК202: Но я умею!!

Гэвин: Ухажёр?  
РК118, вздыхая: Бери свой второй ботинок, Поночка, и делай, как я на твоём первом. Смотри и повторяй, милая.  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Ага, кое-где Ухажёр просто одно большое сердце  
Эл: Но обычно нет?  
Гэвин: Обычно он только на работе так много времени проводит, а тут вольница

РК93: Слышал я, потеряли меня что?  
Гэвин: Ага, и брата твоего. Где Паганель? Наверняка же за тобой пошёл  
РК93: Указать я отошёл к аэропорта работнику, что недостаток проводки обнаружен был мной!  
Гэвин: И далеко отошёл  
РК99: На два полёта стрелы!  
Все:  
РК99: Мне понравилась мера..

Гэвин: Да бог с ними со словами, ты сам нашёлся!!  
РК99: Я действительно потерялся, но потом заозирался, подключился к камерам и нашел вас. Мы сейчас очень заметные, особенно в плане причёсок.  
Гэвин: Нетривиальная радость смены стиля  
Эл: И Паганель молодец, да?  
РК99: *///* Сэр!

Гэвин: Паганель вообще молодец, а сейчас особенно!  
РК99: 🐣  
Гэвин: Теперь вопрос на миллион  
Эл: Правда?  
Гэвин: Нет, но близко. Итак. Где. Тр  
РК115: Дома! Мы оставили дрона дома!  
Гэвин: ...Три хлои?  
РК115: Н-на редкость неудобное имя у нашего дрона. 🤦  
Гэвин: Не отчаивайся, Маус

РК115: Я постараюсь.  
Гэвин: Элайджа, где маякуются хлои?  
Эл: Все в разных местах  
Гэвин: А Терминатор?  
Эл: А он не пеленгуется  
Гэвин: То есть как?  
Эл: Не уверен, но, кажется, он сам выбирает, пеленговаться ему или нет  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Он прототип, у него немного расширен функционал

Гэвин: Да я не верю, чтобы ты и не знал, где искать нашего рыжего ребёнка!  
Соседка: Так приятно слышать, что отец заботится о детях! Хотя, конечно, видок у них... Я начинаю думать, что забота только на словах  
Гэвин: Э-Э-Э?  
Эл: Это ваше дело? Это не ваше дело.  
Гэвин: Ха, отец

Х#1: Что-то случилось?  
Х#2: Элайджа, тебе помочь?  
Х#3: А то мы можем!  
Гэвин: Ха, самый простой способ приманить хлой, похоже  
Эл: Хм?  
Х#1: Да?  
Х#2: Какой?  
Х#3: Приманить?  
Гэвин: Ну вот как вы так сразу рядом материализовались? Или сами Элайджу датчиком отслеживаете, или услышали

Х#1: Улышали!  
Х#2: У нас есть фильтр на голос Элайджи!  
Х#3: И один малю-юсенький наножучок!  
Гэвин: Слышал? Это играет в обе стороны  
Эл: Разумеется, это прогресс, меняет жизнь каждого  
Соседка: Так вы из тех ненормальных родителей с жучками?!  
Эл: Ненормальных?  
Гэвин: С жучками, ага

Соседка: Я знала!!  
Гэвин: У меня иногда такое чувство, что я с себя эти жучки постоянно счёсываю  
Эл: Может быть, у тебя очень чувствительная кожа  
Соседка: Вы ужасные родители! Почему вас не лишили родительских прав?!  
Гэвин: А вы ужасная соседка. Почему вам не стыдно рядом сидеть?

Эл: Оскорбилась и ушла. Это нормально?  
Гэвин: Более-менее. Хотя про стиль было за гранью зла и добра  
Эл: Мне тоже не понравилось  
РК115: Женщина назвала вас нашими родителями, а вас покоробило замечание о стиле?  
Эл: Я ваш отец  
Гэвин: Я ваша мать  
РК115: Глупый вопрос, извините.

Гэвин: Маус? Ты улыбаешься?  
РК115: Да? :D Извините! :D Больше не буду. :D  
Гэвин: Ты подозрительно широко улыбаешься!  
Эл: И не прекращаешь, значит, это подпрограммное действие, которое просто так скипнуть нельзя  
Гэвин: Маус, что происходит?  
РК115: Это значит, что мы хорошие дети!

Все:  
Гэвин, обеспокоенно: Маус!! Вы всегда были отличными детьми!! И сейчас тоже!!  
РК115: Но вы не стремились сказать, что вы - наши р-родители, и я д-думал, что- Что- ЧТО-  
Гэвин: Маус! Маус! Выдыхай! Смотри на меня! Этого требовала только конспирация и ничего больше! Не чувства!

РК115: Но вы настолько явно не стремились к обнародованию данной информации, что я счёл естественным поместить её под гриф 'компрометирующие факты'.  
Гэвин: Проще говоря, ты думал, будто я вас стыжусь?!  
Эл: Гэвин, не бледней так, пожалуйста, мне не по себе  
Гэвин: Мне тоже...

РК115: Я сделал неверные выводы?  
Гэвин, горестно: Маус!  
РК115, опуская голову: Я сделал неверные выводы, это плохо, вы страдаете из-за меня, так быть не должно, я не должен, не должен-  
Гэвин: Обвинять себя во всех смертных грехах ты не должен!! Маус! На меня смотри! Ты классный!

РК115: Но объективные обстоятельства  
Гэвин: Не настолько они объективные, чтобы всецело им верить! Маус! Я не хотел озвучивать свой статус в вашей системе только потому, что боялся, за вас и за нашу семейку! А если бы нас разлучили? А если бы вас задразнили?  
Эл: А если бы тебя?

РК115: Я сделал совсем неверные выводы, ужасно.  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп-стоп, выводы ты сделал логичные, а изредка ошибаться - нормально! Изредка ошибается даже Терминатор!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Вот!! Я вас люблю, Маус, всем сердцем!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Тебя тоже люблю!  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Допустим

Гэвин: Маус, наклонись, я тебя по голове поглажу  
РК115: Но я ведь был неправ?  
Гэвин: Это не играет роли, я все равно тебя люблю  
РК115: 😢  
Гэвин: Маус! Если ты сейчас заплачешь, я точно тоже заплачу!  
Эл: Лучше бы этого избежать  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: А то все вместе заплачем!  
Х#2: Да-а...

Гэвин: Хлоя, ты явно переобщалась с нашим рыжим ре  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ты здесь?!  
РК: Да-а?  
Гэвин: Ты же уходил!!  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И вернулся!  
РК: Цитата'разумеется', да?  
Гэвин: Мы тебя потеряли!  
РК: Не-ет.  
Гэвин: Ты нас не терял?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А где был?  
РК: Локация'аэропорт'!

Гэвин: Ты в прошлой жизни был математиком, Терминатор  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ответ абсолютно точен и абсолютно бесполезен  
РК: Производилось действие по протоколу'задержание', преступный элемент класса'карманник'.  
Гэвин: И где он теперь?  
РК: Процедура передачи правоохранителям завершена!

Гэвин: Ну, допустим, хотя ты слишком доволен для простого отлова карманника...  
РК: Частично завершенная процедура по протоколу'предполетная подготовка'!  
Гэвин: И что она подразумевает?  
РК: Цитата'предполетную подготовку'!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, это он в тебя иезуит, явно в тебя

Х#2: Извините, что отвлекаю, но где находится Маус? Он только что тут стоял...  
Гэвин: Агрх  
Эл: Хм!  
РК: Юнит115-'Маус' находится в локации 'комната для заботы о вашей технике'!  
Гэвин: Звучит как комната матери и ребёнка, но я ни разу там не был  
Эл: Почти ей и является

Гэвин: Ты был?  
Эл: Я их придумал. Там есть мощный фен, чтобы высушить технику, несколько видов салфеток из нетканого полотна с разной пропиткой, подзарядочные станции  
Гэвин: Короче, Маус пошёл умыться и подкрепиться, чтобы выйти из стресса  
Эл: Видимо, так  
Гэвин: Тогда хорошо...

Х#2: Отлично, что мы его не потеряли! А где Ухажёр?  
Гэвин: Подозреваю, что там же. Так, Терминатор?  
РК: Да. Юнит118-'Ухажёр' оказывает необходимое содействие юниту115!  
Гэвин: Так, допустим, а где опять Понка?  
Эл: Она сказала, что видела резиновую уточку в магазине напротив

Гэвин: У нас посадка через десять минут! Где их носит?!  
Эл: Уверен, они скоро придут  
Гэвин: Надо вводить оргмомент  
Эл: Ты уверен?  
Гэвин: Элайджа, у нас десятеро креативных детей, которые запросто могут отвлечься на что угодно, потому что они сейчас не на работе  
Эл: Надо

РК: Протокол'общий сбор'!  
Эл: Вы смотрели Мстителей?  
Гэвин: Ага, классических  
Эл: А трансформеров?  
Гэвин: Ещё нет, но к чему ты клонишь?  
Эл: Мне больше нравится фраза "автоботы, мобилизация"  
РК202: Виии!  
РК118: Поночка, милая, соединись?  
Гэвин: Или десептиконы  
Эл: Или десептиконы

Гэвин: Итак, пока мы едем на автобусе к самолёту, у меня для вас объявление. Всякие рабочие штуки остаются на работе и для работы - типа системы званий и строгих ограничений  
Эл: ХМ?  
Гэвин: А на время каникул вы все поступаете в Хогвартс!  
Эл: Х М?!  
Гэвин: И я буду директором

Х#3: Как интересно!!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Сейчас волшебная шляпа, то есть слишком мистически доверчивая уткомать вас распределит, стойте ровно. Капс - Слизерин!  
РК89: ТоЧНо? кАпС жЕ нЕ плоХоЙ?!  
Гэвин: Нет, разумеется, но мораль у тебя гибкая, а эгоизм - разумный. Маус - Рэйвенкло!

РК115: О, правда?  
Гэвин: Ты действительно очень умный, даже для серии девятисотых. И горе у тебя тоже исключительно от ума! Паганель - Хаффлпафф!  
РК99: Если позволите, мне нравится выбор факультета...  
Гэвин: Чего б я тебе вдруг не позволил? Йода - Слизерин!  
РК93: Согласен я...

Гэвин: А чего так грустно?  
РК93: Вид мои волосы подходящий имеют, однако уверенность в том испытываю я не.  
Гэвин: Ты тоже отличный слиз, как и Капс - это не плохой факультет, даже Роулинг говорила  
Эл: Правда, ничем и не подтверждала свои слова  
Гэвин: Элайджа - Слизерин!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Декан Слизерина, а то их что-то уже много получается. Будешь проводить профилактические беседы и просвещать. Тем более, что все три хлои - тоже Слизерин!  
Эл: Ну, тут я не сомневался  
Х#2: Мы, наверное, тоже.  
Гэвин: Понка - Слизерин! Ухажёр - Гриффиндор!

РК118: Это было неожиданно, милый!  
Гэвин: Отчего? Тебя заставляет врубаться в сомнительные авантюры острое чувство справедливости, и сражаться ты любишь  
РК118: С такой точки зрения, конечно, я гриффиндорец, милый... Никогда бы не подумал.  
Гэвин: Лишний повод освежить впечатления

РК202: Но я... Я разве? Я разве слизеринка? Хныыы!  
Гэвин: Понка, успокойся, это не про хороший-плохой, это про характер, какими методами предпочитаешь добиваться и что именно тебе ценно  
Эл: У меня тоже есть пара вопросов  
Гэвин: У других факультетов деканов не будет

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Ясное дело, что д... А, ты не про это. Извини, Терминатор, но ты тоже явный слизеринец, хотя, конечно, процентов на сорок тянешь в Гриффиндор...  
РК: Х! М!  
Гэвин: Вот опять слиз перевешивает  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Ну чего ты так расстраиваешься? У тебя хорошая компания?

Эл: А сам ты кто?  
Гэвин: Поттермор типировал меня как хаффа, но по здравом разумном размышлении о себе и принципах жизни я отношусь к Гриффиндору  
РК118: Кто бы мог подумать, милый...  
Гэвин: Не подкалывай! В общем, типичный директор Хогвартса  
РК: Да! Но! Юнит87-'Терминатор' - нет!

Гэвин: Боже, Терминатор, ты прямо в стрессе...  
РК: ДА.  
Эл: Может быть, волшебная шляпа сделает исключение и прислушается к студенту?  
Гэвин: Но  
РК115: Думаю, стоит это сделать.  
РК118: Мне нужна компания, милый!  
Х#2: Мы будем старостами!  
Гэвин: Слышал, Терминатор? Все тебя любят

Эл: Тогда у нас двое детей из Гриффиндора?  
Гэвин: Тогда двое. И я всё это начал, во-первых, чтобы нам веселее отдыхалось, во-вторых, чтобы устроить кубок школы! Тяжелее всех, конечно, будет Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпаффу, но со Слизерина, я чувствую, будет сниматься больше всех

РК118: Ого, милый!  
Гэвин: Ага. Выигравший факультет потом будет рекомендовать место следующего отпуска, а дома - первые три фильма, которые посмотрим  
Эл: О!  
Гэвин: Единственный декан не подыгрывает своему факультету, ок?  
Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: Элайджа, пожалуйста?  
Эл: Хорошо

Гэвин: Слава богу  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Тебе тоже  
Эл: Тогда всё в порядке  
Гэвин: Что мы наконец сели  
РК202: Я ещё стою! Пока стою! Всё, села!  
Гэвин: В самолёт!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: И даже  
РК118: И даже целиком, милый.  
Гэвин: Нашли  
РК115: Все поночкины конечности.  
Гэвин: Места! И сели на них!

Эл: Сложно как-то сказал, тебе не кажется?  
Гэвин: Да обычно вроде  
Эл: Но тебя перебивали каждые полсекунды?  
Гэвин: Иногда бывает, особенно если всех перебудоражить  
Эл: За это мы ещё баллы не снимаем?  
Гэвин: Пока нет, но вообще, детишки, за ремни всем по пять баллов  
Все: 🔓🔒

Гэвин: Идеально  
Эл: Кстати, ещё неплохо бы пока отключить внутреннюю сеть, самолёт будет взлетать  
Гэвин: Маус, у вас есть режим полёта?  
РК115: Нет, но мы можем ограничить сетевую активность сами.  
Гэвин: И это никак на вас не скажется?  
РК115: Вероятно, скажется.  
Гэвин: И как?

РК115: Вероятнее всего у нас появится масса вопросов, за ответами на которые мы временно не сможем обратиться к интернет-ресурсам.  
Гэвин: О, нет  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Они будут спрашивать всё у нас  
Эл: Они и так это делают?  
Гэвин: Мне кажется, ты не в курсе масштабов их любопытства

РК202: Что будет, если птицу затянет в турбину?  
Гэвин: Много трупов  
Эл: Экстренная посадка  
РК118: Экстравагантная запись в бортовом журнале.  
РК115: Ничего хорошего.  
РК99: Неплохой сюжетный ход?  
РК93: Избитое в фэнтези городском сюжета движение?  
РК99: Неизбитое!  
РК93: Избитое!

РК: Непредусмотренная программой полёта посадка, либо экстренная эвакуация пассажиров.  
РК99: Неизбитое!  
Эл: Это так и должно быть?  
РК93: Избитое!  
Гэвин: Думаю, всё так и происходит в общем чате  
Х#1: Нежелательный исход был бы, конечно, потребуется пересадка...  
РК99: Неизбитое!

Эл: Но они андроиды?  
РК93: Избитое!  
Гэвин: Что нисколько не мешает иметь своё мнение  
Х#2: Я проверила, птиц отпугнули.  
Гэвин: И отстаивать его ещё  
РК99: Неизбитое!!  
РК93: Избитое!!  
РК99: Я не разговариваю с тобой 23 наносекунды!!  
РК93: Тоже я!!  
Х#3: Но авария, хих, это интересно.

Гэвин: Хлоя, я тебя слышал!  
Х#3: Чисто гипотетически, хих!  
Эл: С точки зрения построения модели?  
РК118: Модели эвакуации, милая?  
РК115: Модели спасательных мероприятий?  
РК99: И все равно, мысль довольно свежая.  
РК93: А вот не и, всё равно!  
Х#1: Не уверена, что речь шла о модели?

Х#2: Это немного не подходящая тема для беседы в самолёте, который ещё не поднялся в воздух?  
РК202: О, ты знаешь о пользовательских суевериях?!  
РК: Нет! Нет! Стоп! Концепт'примета' не заслуживает упоминания в обществе пользователя и со-пользователя его!  
Гэвин: Оп, КиберБиблия

Эл: Что такое? Почему Терминатор так взбудоражен?  
Гэвин: Он просто  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Суеверный  
РК: Нет!!  
Гэвин: На что у него есть объективные основания  
РК: Н..Да!  
Эл: Суеверный андроид...  
Гэвин: Сам в шоке  
РК115: Признаться, мы все немного...  
РК118: И у нас тоже есть основания.

Эл: А какие?  
[РК]: >_>  
Х#1: Теперь нам тоже интересно!  
Х#2: Да, Терминатор, пожалуйста?  
Х#3: Мы ведь потом все равно ещё спросим, хи-хи!  
[РК]: <_<  
Гэвин: О да что там такого было-то  
Эл: Да, что?  
Гэвин: Они меня с днём рождения немного заранее поздравили, вот и всё  
[РК]: ⚰️⚰️✝️

Эл: Вот опять! Три тоже использовал этот мем!  
Гэвин: Гроб-гроб-кладбище? Вы чего, народ?  
РК202: Я тоже не знаю!!  
РК: Данный фрагмент сохранен в памяти под грифом 'Не подлежит повторению, нерабочая схема!!!'.  
Гэвин: И прямо три восклицательных знака?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Ужасно  
РК: ДА!

Гэвин: Спокойно, Терминатор, никто же не говорит, что вы действительно будете что-то такое повторять, мы просто расскажем Элайдже, что случилась забавная ситуац-  
РК118, замогильно: Ты ободрал лицо, милый!  
РК115: Вы чуть не сломали шею...  
Эл: Хм?  
РК99: Себе, сэр!!  
Эл: О_О!!

РК93: Безопасности техника нарушена была кошки из-за!  
РК89: ТАм еЩё быЛА ПЕрЕсТРеЛКА пОтОм, ДВе! КаПС пОМНит!  
Эл: И это всё потому?  
РК: 'Компания желает вам приятного нового личного года!' Несоблюдение условия своевременности! Ужасно!  
Гэвин: О, да хватит вам, никто же не умер!

Эл: Но пытался?  
РК: ДА!  
Гэвин: Это было глупейшее стечение обстоятельств, Элайджа, слово скаута!  
РК118: Но мы на всякий случай стараемся избегать предсказанных приметами ситуаций, милый.  
РК115: Потому что почему-то всегда срабатывает.  
РК99: Такси тогда пришлось поменять...

Эл: Действительно тревожный фактор  
Гэвин: Не говори, что их в этом поддерживаешь! Элайджа, не смей, они же тогда навсегда себе это усвоят!  
Эл: Требования безопасности иногда бывают утомительны, но объективному мнению шести заинтересованных РК900 я склонен поверить в любом аспекте

Гэвин: Меня окружают монстры  
РК: Р. А. Р. А. Р. А. Р. Р!  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Это ты зарычал?  
РК: Цитата'монстры', пользователь всегда прав, Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' - приоритетный пользователь!  
Гэвин: Ахахахха, Терминатор...  
Эл: Это смешно?  
Гэвин, утирая слёзы: Когда на нервах, вполне

РК: Цитата'на нервах'?  
Гэвин: Ну я за вас переживаю, вы впервые без сети в доступе остались, да ещё сразу надолго, да ещё лететь вам впервые и сразу двенадцать часов!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: За тебя тоже переживаю, но не так сильно  
Эл, приваливаясь к плечу: А почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что ты

Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Ты  
Эл: Да-да?  
Гэвин: Ты кибербоже, и в итоге всё получается именно так, как ты хотел  
Эл: А я, по-твоему, не хочу удачного перелёта для всех?  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Я хочу. И всё получается так, как я хочу  
Гэвин: Э  
Эл: Пожалуйста, побереги нервы? Ус-по-кой-ся...

Гэвин: Кто бы мог подумать, мы прекрасно взлетели, и даже все сидели пристегнутые, как приличные  
[РК]: 😇  
[Х]: 😇  
Эл: Были другие варианты?  
Гэвин: Неважно  
Эл: Я же просил не волноваться?  
Гэвин: Извини, у меня нет внутри такой кнопки, чтобы просто отжать её  
Эл: У меня тоже нет?

Гэвин: Это вопрос был или наезд?  
Эл: Вопрос. Если у меня такой нет, почему я прекращаю волноваться, когда ты говоришь, что не о чем переживать?  
Гэвин: А ты прямо прекращаешь?  
Эл: В 85% случаев - да  
Гэвин: О... Ну, э, так происходит, потому что ты мне очень веришь  
Эл: А ты мне?

Гэвин: Верю, честно, но, кажется, я слишком привык волноваться  
Эл: Мы летим в отпуск, все тут, последнее дело закрыто, никто не пострадал  
Гэвин: Ого как отпускает. Это опять твоё богическое красноречие?  
Эл: Я всего лишь излагаю факты  
Гэвин: Талантливо излагаешь, кибербоже

Эл, расслабляясь: Отлично  
Гэвин: А это не понкина голова там побежала?  
Все: 👀  
РК202, из прохода: Нет?  
Гэвин: То, что ты пристегнулась, подразумевает, Понка, что ты летишь не сходя с места  
РК202: Но я хочу посмотреть кабину пилотов!!  
Гэвин: Для этого у тебя есть язык

РК202: Но он не съёмный!  
Эл: Спорно  
Гэвин, торопливо: Вообще-то можно просто спросить!  
РК202: Но вдруг мне не разрешат?!  
Гэвин: Значит, такова воля компании  
РК: Уточните запрос?!  
Эл: Хм?!  
Гэвин: Господи, побочный эффект КиберБиблии, не вашей компании, а компании-перевозчика

Эл, напрягаясь: Это решаемо. Несколько пассов с телефоном - и вот компания-перевозчик транслирует волю единственной достойной компании в мире  
Гэвин: Тебе только волю дай детей разбаловать! Никто никого не покупает, Элайджа, нет, отпуск!  
Эл: Хм? Но Поночка?  
Гэвин: Разумная!

РК202: Правда?! Сэр?!  
Гэвин: Если прекратишь нависать надо мной в виде этой слишком самостоятельной головы, я прямо вот подтвержу от всего сердца  
РК202: А сейчас я не разумная?..  
Гэвин: Сейчас у меня сердце преимущественно в пятках  
РК202: Извините!!  
Гэвин: Ага, двигай... Чем там?

РК202: Лапками!!  
Гэвин: Лапками?  
Эл: Лапками  
Гэвин: Прямо в программе так прописал?  
Эл: А как бы ты ещё назвал эти милые пластиковые сочленения? Такие милые? Такие гладкие? Такие маленькие?  
Гэвин: Это, пожалуй, единственная тема, где мы с тобой не сойдёмся никогда  
Эл: Хм?

РК202: Лапки, сэр! У меня лапки, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Точно подмечено, Понка, пожалуйста, дойди до ручки и спрыгни на кресло  
Эл: Хм-хи-хи-хм-хм-кхм!  
Гэвин: Ты не подавился?  
Эл: Кх-кх-хи-хм! Нет  
РК115, философски: Дойди до ручки и у меня лапки...  
РК118: У меня тоже лапки, милый!

Гэвин: Это я прекрасно помню, Ухажёр, честно  
РК118: Но это не повод о них отдельно говорить? Или искать снисхождения на почве... На основе... На лапках?  
Гэвин: Понка, слыхала? Старшой тобой недоволен, вали со своими отмазками на место  
РК202: Но у меня правда лапки!!

РК99: Сочувствую, Поночка, твой план был близок к осуществлению и сорвался из-за непредсказуемой случайности.  
РК202: Ничего, Паганель, я попробую ещё раз!!  
Гэвин: Я всё слышу  
РК202, шепотом: Я попробую ещё раз!!  
Гэвин: Всё ещё слышу  
РК202: 🔥_🔥❗  
Гэвин: И на зрение не жалуюсь

РК202: Так нечестно, сэр!!  
Гэвин: Вот именно, Понка! Спроси стюардессу или стюарда?  
РК202: >_>  
Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: <_<  
Гэвин: Понка, ты что, стесняешься?  
РК202, шепотом: Нет!  
РК118: Да, милая, да.  
Гэвин: Только что ничего не боялась и готова была штурмовать одной головой?

РК118: Штурм не предполагал активных бесед, милый.  
Гэвин: То есть вопить дома во все горло ей ничего не мешает  
Эл: Хм? Что бы там мешало? Механика их шеи не предусматривает препон на пути звука  
Гэвин: ...Это в тебя они такие интроверты  
Эл: ХМ?  
Гэвин: Не надо невинные глаза делать

Эл: Это мои обычные глаза!  
Гэвин: Расскажи это Хлое  
Эл: Хлоя!  
Х#2: Сэр, правда, вы подсознательно задействовали опцию для большей убедительности  
Эл: Это в тебя  
Гэвин: 👀  
Эл: В тебя!  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️  
Эл: В тебя они такие объективные! Чересчур!  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️❗  
Эл: Что я не так сказал?

Гэвин: Ты атаковал меня моим же оружием???  
Эл: Атаковал?  
Гэвин: Ну вот  
Эл: Тебя?  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп-стоп  
Эл: Оружием??  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, не принимай близко к сердцу, это сложное название социального алгоритма, где ты зеркалишь действия собеседника  
Эл: Зеркалишь???  
Гэвин: Возвращаешь

Эл: Это значит, я ни в чем не разобрался?  
Гэвин: Это значит, успешно применил, но не знаком с терминологией  
Эл: Фух  
Гэвин: Фух два раза  
РК89: КаПс тОжЕ ХоЧеТ с ПОНОчКой сМОтРетЬ КабИнУ!  
Гэвин: А чего ты вдруг проснулся по этому поводу, Капс?  
РК89: КапС мОжЕт ПОпРосИть!

Гэвин: Понка, тебе повезло, нашелся дипломат!  
РК118: Мне тоже стало интересно.  
РК89: НО пРОсИть БудЕт Капс!  
РК118: Я вообще молчу, милый, хочу только до кабины прогуляться.  
Гэвин: Ухажёр?  
РК118: Только проверю маникюр, милый, ничего криминального!  
Гэвин: И никого?

РК118: Просканирую пару подозрительных лиц по пути, разве это преступление?  
Гэвин: Бл  
Эл: Ин!  
РК118: Я почти так и подумал, милые, да-да.  
Гэвин: Как понял?  
РК118: Пара билетов забронирована на супружескую пару Джона и Джейн Доу. Не то чтобы я был паникером, милые...  
Гэвин: Хорошо

РК118: Ну, милые, они действительно милые...  
Гэвин: Это надо понимать что?  
Эл: Ложная тревога?  
РК118: Статистическая вероятность на нашей стороне, изредка, очень-очень изредка, очень-очень-очень, даже очень-очень-очень-очень-ооочень изредка так бывает.  
Гэвин: Ого  
Эл: Ага

Гэвин: Джон и Джейн Доу, супружеская пара в самолёте, охренеть, вот мы дожили-то  
Эл: То есть десять Ридов в одном самолёте тебя не смущают?  
Гэвин: Мало ли на свете больших семей  
Эл: Действительно  
Гэвин: Ты подозрительно быстро согласился  
Эл: Я просто согласился  
Гэвин: И всё же

Эл: И всё же из кабины пилота сейчас вернулся один только Ухажёр  
РК118: Я туда ещё не ходил, милые, проветрил маникюр и вернулся.  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Руки он помыл, до туалета, максимально неподозрительно  
РК115: Жаль, не сказать, что незаметно.  
РК118: Я так неотразим, милый?

РК115, отстёгиваясь: Я просто хотел сказать, что твои волосы даже в темноте слишком самодовольно светятся!  
РК118: Ах ты!!  
Эл: Они убежали?  
Гэвин: Раз на борту нет террористов, пусть  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Но им охота побегать  
Эл: Но?  
Гэвин: Но персонал будет заботливо обаят, если не уже

Эл: "Обаят"?  
Гэвин: Их обаяют эти две бесстыжие морды  
Эл: Но стюардов готовят и для психологической работы с пассажирами?  
Гэвин: Но РК900 готовят вообще ко всему, особенно копов? Плюс, не забывай, ты имеешь дело с утятками  
Эл: Я думал, утячьи качества видит ограниченный круг?

Гэвин: Это же РК900, и они социализируются, сам говорил  
Эл: Хм, признаться, несколько неожиданно это  
Гэвин: Вот увидишь, пара улыбок от Мауса, поцелованные в исполнении Ухажёра ручки - и тут ещё вопрос, кто из кого веревки совьёт  
Эл: Но они так не делают дома?  
Гэвин: И слава богу

Эл: Опять все лавры конкуренту  
Гэвин: Тебе тоже слава, кибербоже, само собой, мои-твои дети истинно чудесны  
Эл: Не проще сказать "наши"?  
Гэвин: Проще, конечно, но ты прям уверен? Не так давно, помнится, ты сомневался, куда тебя пустят пожить, пока особняк починят

Эл: Хм, думаю, это побочный эффект гениальности. Самые очевидные варианты обыденности скрываются от меня в тумане войны  
Гэвин: Ха, ты запомнил!  
Эл: Очень подходящее выражение. Я уверенно чувствую себя только в разведанных областях  
Гэвин: А мы разведанные?  
Эл: Преимущественно, нет

Гэвин: Э? Тебе с нами неуютно?  
Эл: Я сказал не это  
Гэвин: Тебе с нами неуверенно?  
Эл: Иногда. Мне кажется, социальное взаимодействие в последнее время даётся мне легче, но от случая к случаю я натыкаюсь на области, до сих пор покрытые туманом войны  
Гэвин: Это называется "жизнь"

Эл: Мне не нравится, уберите  
Гэвин: Поздно  
Эл: Всегда подозревал и всегда хотел сказать. Это плохо?  
Гэвин: Это отлично, и дополнительно хорошо, что сказал. Так?  
Эл, прислушиваясь: Так  
Гэвин: Ты чего?  
Эл: Мне кажется или Йода храпит?  
Гэвин: Йода!  
РК93: Что да?  
Гэвин: Ты чего?

РК93: Играю я в машин симулятор?  
Гэвин: Звук на внешний динамик пошёл, скрути, пжалст?  
РК93: Прощения прошу, не заметил, отвлекся я, Паганель потому что!  
Гэвин: Паганель?  
РК99: Да, сэр?  
Гэвин: Как ты умудрился отвлечь Йоду?  
РК99: Тетрис, сэр, нашел старый девайс!  
Гэвин: Ха

Эл: Тетрис?  
Гэвин: Да в кладовке наверняка, не обращай внимания, Паганель очень хозяйственный,то неудиви  
Эл: ТЕТРИС?!  
Гэвин: Ах, вот оно что  
Эл: Т Е Т Р И С?  
Гэвин: Паганель, как наиграешься, не беси Йоду, дай нам поиграться тоже? Если не в падлу?  
РК99: Разумеется, сэр!

Гэвин: Ха, я узнал ещё одну твою слабость, кибербоже, ты все менее "кибер" и все более "боже" в моем представлении  
Эл: Хм? Это плохо?  
Гэвин, устраиваясь удобнее: Заладил тоже, "плохо" да "плохо"... Ничего плохого  
Эл: Почему ты стал говорить тише?  
РК115: Не догонишь!  
РК118: ⭕_⭕

Гэвин: Фублин, аж проснулся! Что за глюки, что Маус с Ухажёром со светящимися глазами по салону пробежали  
Все: 👀  
Эл: Хм-м-м  
Гэвин, взбадриваясь: Не глюки, да?  
Эл: Как тебе сказать  
Гэвин: Прямо  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Ух, Капса на них нет и Понки... Кстати, что они там так долго делают?

РК99: Общий чат отключен, простите, не могу сказать даже, где Ухажёр и Маус.  
Гэвин: Это я и сам знаю - в самолёте  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Де-тек-тив Гэ-вин Рид. Если бы произошла разгерметизация, мы бы все почувствовали, значит, всё ещё обратимо  
Эл: Они бы не стали, ты плохо о них думаешь

Гэвин: Я думаю о них реалистично  
Эл: И можешь спокойно спать рядом с таким подходом к реалистичности?  
Гэвин: Нет, ну такие коленца они выкидывают только случайно, и обстоятельства должны соответствовать, а вообще у нас очень приличные дети, плюнь в тех, кто скажет, что нет

Эл, задумчиво: Прямо плюнуть?  
Гэвин: Не-не-не, стоп-стоп, я образно, так в приличном обществе делать не принято, так что включи воображение, пошли подальше таких доброхотов или сразу нахер, проверенное направление, сразу срабатывает  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Не задумывайся так серьезно, плз

Эл: Это в моей природе, задумываться о серьезных вещах  
Гэвин: Посылание нахер - серьезная вещь?  
Эл: Социальный алгоритм, который работает с живыми людьми и сразу мотивирует их оставить свое невостребованное мнение невостребованным и дальше  
Гэвин: Обожаю тебя  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Зануда

Эл: Ты сказал это слово таким весёлым голосом, что я даже не обиделся, хотя весь предыдущий опыт во мне говорит, что слово не особенно коррелирует с позитивными смыслами  
Гэвин: Ты просто мне даже в занудстве своем непроходимом нравишься, я не хотел обидеть, ты и не обиделся

Эл: Странная логика, но мне нравится  
Гэвин: Я рад, а теперь скажи мне, твое приложение по нахождению детей тоже в режиме полёта не работает?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Терминатор?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Не спишь, не занят?  
РК: Система действует в энергосберегающем режиме.  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Дремлет

Эл: Это как?  
Гэвин: Скручивает половину функций в спячку и расслабляется  
Эл: Это как возможно, что ты их так хорошо понимаешь, не устаю удивляться  
Гэвин: Тут-то все просто, я их мать. Скорее, я думал, тебя удивит понимание, ну вот, тебя?  
Эл: Тут тоже просто, я же их отец?

Гэвин: Э-э-э  
Эл: Выглядит так, будто ты прогружаешься  
Гэвин: Примерно так и есть. Пытаюсь понять твою окольную логику в этом проявлении, но она, похоже, слишком гениальна на данном этапе рассуждений  
Эл: Отчего? Ты мать, я отец? У нас общие дети, и мы явно умеем друг друга понять?

Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Но то, что мы пребываем в данных статусах сейчас, явно показывает, что понимание сложилось несколько раньше. Пусть не на этапе создания детей, а несколько позже, однако совершенно точно сложилось.Так?  
Гэвин: Э? Логика - твоё слишком сильное место  
Эл: Так?  
Гэвин: Так

Эл: А зачем ты спросил Терминатора?  
Гэвин: У него всегда есть какой-нибудь план. Ну а если он дремлет, план есть у меня  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Встать и пойти посмотреть, что там творят наши младшие прекрасные дети, в то время как старшие играют в догонялки и спят  
Эл: Я с тобой

Гэвин: Да нафига, сиди отдыхай, многодетный отец, нам ещё долго лететь, а ты явно устал вчера  
Эл: Ты тоже устал  
Гэвин: И что  
Эл: И то  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Хрен с тобой, пошли  
Эл: Я знал, что ты адекватно воспринимаешь мир, ещё когда увидел тебя в департаменте  
Гэвин: Это когда?

Эл: Когда увидел первый раз  
Гэвин, краснея: Ты про телемост, что ли?  
Эл: Разумеется  
Гэвин: Но там я был задерганный, нервничающий и перешептывался с Терминатором, потому что думал - ты не услышишь?  
Эл: Абсолютно адекватная реакция на мой неожиданный звонок, разве нет?

Гэвин: Если ты так говоришь... Тут тебе виднее, кибербоже  
Эл: Я видел много реакций  
Гэвин: И думать не хочу, что ты посчитал неадекватным  
Эл: Зачем думать? Могу сказать - когда мне радуются, как родному, когда держат на линии, недолго, чтобы ты знал, потому что Хлоя умеет в связь

Гэвин: Ха, представляю, вот человек пытается держать тебя на удержании, а вот ты говоришь через телек, микроволновку, холодильник, принтер и любую офисную технику  
Эл, рдея, улыбаясь: Примерно так  
Гэвин: Я и говорю - кибербоже  
Стюардесса, напряжённо: Где?  
Гэвин: Кто?  
С: Неважно!

Гэвин: Вы какая-то напряжённая?  
С: Ничего не случилось, не волнуйтесь!  
Гэвин: Я не волнуюсь, но могу помочь, или вот он может, он в технике разбирается  
С: О, правда? Возникла удивительно локальная неполадка, однако андроидов сняли с работы, а техникой владеют не все одинаково...

Гэвин: Так что случилось?  
С: Замок в кабину заело! Пилоты чувствуют себя хорошо, и мы летим нормально, но не можем занести напитки!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: А туда никто не заходил?  
С: Да, двое очень милых подростков, но они тоже говорят, что не могут открыть, хотя мальчик казался сильным

Гэвин: Мальчик и есть сильный, да и девочка каратистка вообще-то  
С: Вы их родитель?  
Эл: Родители  
С: Ах, понятно, вы забеспокоились и пошли их искать. Тогда, конечно, пойдёмте, детей успокоите  
Гэвин: Они волнуются?  
С: Так и не скажешь, но у мальчика явно ломается голос

Гэвин: Подростки...  
Эл: А у девочки?  
С, душевно: Девочка очень милая и обещала помочь, если получит инструкции  
Гэвин: А пилоты там как? У нас дети довольно шустрые, не допекли ещё?  
С: Нет, наоборот, рады компании, они у вас очень обаятельные  
Гэвин: А я тебе говорил?  
Эл: Хм!

С, улыбаясь: Идёмте-идёмте, пообщаетесь, пока старший стюард поищет инструкции по взлому заклинившей двери  
Гэвин, уходя вперёд: Можете не торопиться, дети у нас разумные, всё будет в порядке  
С: Да, по вам видно  
Эл: Хм? Что?  
С: Что дети разумные, явно в родителей пошли

Эл, задумчиво: Это так работает?  
С: Конечно, когда люди формируются в любви, это даёт отличный эффект! Они разумны, обычно умеют себя хорошо контролировать и могут помочь, сохраняя спокойствие в экстренных ситуациях  
Эл: Но  
С: И пол родителей тут не важен, я вижу, вы сомневаетесь

Эл: Хм??  
С, наклоняясь ближе, шёпотом: И с мужем вам повезло! Вы отлично смотритесь вместе, и он смотрит особым взглядом исключительно на вас! Поздравляю!  
Эл: О? Спасибо?  
Гэвин, выглядывая: Элайджа, где ты там?  
С: Мы идём, извините, столкнулись в проходе, сейчас-сейчас

Гэвин: Элайджа, ты чего такой загруженный?  
Эл: Она нас похвалила  
Гэвин: Это же хорошо?  
Эл: Она сказала, ты на меня смотришь  
Гэвин: Это нормально?  
Эл: Она сказала, мне с тобой повезло  
Гэвин: Тут скорее наоборот, она просто не знает, кто ты  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Лучший человек в мире

Эл: Не гений? Не столетия?  
Гэвин: Я сказал то, что сказал, а если ты до сих пор думаешь, что я с вами из-за Киберлайф, ну так их мамка, конечно, страшная, но не настолько, чтобы я повёлся  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Элайджа, ты чего, дыши давай ровно, спокойно, обопрись на меня, всё хорошо!

РК89, из-за двери: ЭлАЙдЖЕ пЛОхО?  
Гэвин: Да вот не знаю, Капс, повело слегка  
РК89: ТрЕбУеТСя пОМоЩь?  
Гэвин: Не, на руках его таскать по проходу с креслами всё одно неудобно  
Эл, слабо: Не надо меня таскать...  
Гэвин: И я говорю, сейчас проморгаешься и сам пойдёшь, да?

РК89: КапС МОжЕт ПоМОчь, НО БЛокиРовка ЗАмКа!  
Гэвин: А с чего он вообще заблокировался?  
РК202: Это я, случайно, сэр...  
Гэвин: Я же говорил, Элайджа, если дети чудят по-крупному, это случайно  
Эл: Хм, хорошо, ладно, хочу сесть  
Гэвин: Ой-ё, держись, кибербоже, сейчас тебя усадим

РК89: КапС мОжЕт НайтИ ВоДы?  
Гэвин: Было бы неплохо, конечно, но как, если дверь заперта  
Эл, устало: Понка может отсоединить палец и разблокировать вручную  
Гэвин: Понка!  
РК202: Я слышала, сэр, конечно, сейчас!!  
Гэвин: Только постарайся ничего не сломать  
РК202: Имущество компании!

Гэвин: Я имел в виду твой палец  
РК202: О? Сэр, хорошо!!  
Эл: Воды  
РК89: Капс тут!  
Гэвин: Капс не волнуйся так, просто принеси, и ему станет лучше, увидишь  
РК89: Да, Капс увидит!  
Гэвин: А, ты его уже сканернул?  
РК89: Стресс 87%!  
Гэвин: А у тебя?  
РК89: Стресс 95%!  
Гэвин: Иди сюда

Эл: Зачем?..  
РК89: Капс тоже не понимает!  
Гэвин: Сядь напротив Элайджи на корточки, возьми его за руки  
Эл: Хм?  
РК89: ХоРОшо! ЭлАйДжА жИвОй и ТепЛый! элАйдЖа ХоРоШий! Как КОтя, Но ЛучШе!  
Эл: Ох, Капс, засыпал меня комплиментами просто  
Гэвин: Стресс?  
РК202: Капс - 30%, Элайджа 42%!

Гэвин: Отрадно  
РК202: И у обоих ещё падает!!  
Гэвин: А у тебя?  
РК202: А у меня уже упал!!  
Гэвин: Хорошо. Кстати, вы на кабину пилотов насмотрелись?  
РК89: КапС ОчеНь Да! каПс ХОчЕт нА мЕСто и ПоСидЕть!  
Эл: Я тоже, Капс  
Гэвин: Идеально. Понка?  
РК202: Я бы ещё посмотрела, но боюсь.

Гэвин: Раз Понка боится, значит, дело серьёзное, пойдём обратно, посидим, успокоимся  
РК89: КапС сОглаСен! мОЖно мЫ с ЭлАйДжеЙ поЙДёМ?  
Гэвин: А почему только вы?  
РК118: ⭕__⭕  
РК115: Спасите.  
Гэвин: Понял, почему, идите все обратно, и Понку прихватите, мы с Ухажёром вас догоним

РК118: ⭕__⭕ Милый?  
Гэвин: Подойди ко мне, пожалуйста, Ухажёр?  
РК115: Мы пойдём?  
Гэвин: Да, идите поглядите на наши места, там хлои приспались и Терминатор тоже дремлет, не попингуетесь, так просто успокоитесь, он вообще знаете, какой уютный, когда спит?  
РК202: Хочу-у к нему-у!!

РК118: ⭕__⭕ Милая?  
Гэвин: А ты на меня посмотри, мне твоя помощь нужна, Ухажёр  
РК118: ⭕__👁️ Какая помощь, милый?  
Гэвин: Обычная, ничего ужасного. Помониторь Элайджу некоторое время? Чтобы ему плохо не стало незаметно? Там, конечно, хлои, но они спят, а ты бдительный

РК118: 😔😃 Конечно, милый, если ты просишь!  
Гэвин: Ну вот, поморгал и успокоился, молодчина ты всё-таки, Ухажёр, у меня даже слов не хватит, чтобы сказать, насколько именно ты молодец  
РК118: О, милый, ты меня разбалуешь!  
Гэвин: Это не грех, честное слово, тебя и разбаловать

РК118: Милый!  
Гэвин: Ну иди сюда, дай тебя обниму, ребёнок, не могу сдерживаться  
РК118: Правда? Ах, правда...  
Гэвин: Молодец, молодец, правда, молодец, можешь ещё минуту меня над полом подержать, а потом отпустить, ладно?  
РК118, глухо, в плечо: Договорились, милый!

С: Что тут... О, уже дверь открыли? И это тоже ваш сын?  
Гэвин: Как видите  
РК118: Извините.  
Гэвин: И за что ты извиняешься? Обнимать я тебе ещё минуту разрешил  
РК118: Я приберегу эту минуту на другой раз, можно, милый?  
Гэвин: Если тебе так удобно, ха, конечно можно

С: Погодите, сэр, можно вас на секундочку?  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, погоди, я тут минуту поболтаю и приду следом, не волнуйся. Теперь иди  
РК118: Договорились.  
С: Это все ваши?  
Гэвин: Ага, наши, только девочки наполовину, а эти, близнецы, прям совсем, а что?  
С: И тот, с веснушками?

Гэвин: И зелёный, и кудрявый, и фиолетовый, и розовый, и рыжий, и черненькая, и с веснушками, да, а что?  
С: И они все близнецы?  
Гэвин: Так получилось  
С: Но с веснушками кажется старше? Он так профессионально уговаривал нас дать им походить  
Гэвин: Макс очень ответственный. Очень

С: И сколько им лет, если не секрет?  
Гэвин: Пятнадцать  
С: Но вы не выглядите старым?  
Гэвин: А должен? Ха, да не тушуйтесь, понимаю ваши сомнения, но не собираюсь разубеждать. Просто имейте в виду, если вам понадобится помощь высоких и сильных ребят, можно попросить их

С: Не вас?  
Гэвин: Если вы хотите добиться чего-то от них - лучше просить их? Если от меня, конечно, лучше просить меня  
С: Может вам плед? Или чай? Или кофе?  
Гэвин: Какой кофе, Элайджа почти спит, но два пледа нас бы очень выручили  
С: Сейчас принесу! И спасибо за дверь!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Щас плед принесут, можно будет сделать мудро, как Терминатор  
Эл: Ухажёр такой довольный пришёл  
Гэвин: Мы там за шторкой обнимались  
Эл: Тогда его можно понять  
Гэвин: Да у тебя глаза слипаются, спи давай  
Эл: Непра-авдпа  
Гэвин: Э?  
С: Ваши пледы! 😃  
Гэвин: Спасибо! 😃

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Она тебе улыбалась очень широко  
Гэвин: Работа у нее такая  
Эл: И ты ей тоже улыбался очень широко  
Гэвин: Э-э-э? Элайджа? Это что? Ревность?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Тогда что?  
Эл: Хотя, наверное, да  
Гэвин: Посмотри мне в глаза. Я лечу в отпуск не с ней, а с тобой

Эл: С ней тоже  
Гэвин: Потому что это ее работа?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Ты хочешь спать и вредничаешь, но тут какао сделать негде, поэтому советую всё-таки завернуться в плед и спать  
РК89: КаКаО? КаПС СДелАЛ КаКао ДоМа!  
Гэвин: И с собой взял? Как?  
РК89: ТарА дО 75 МиЛЛиЛитРов!

Гэвин: Капс, ты святой  
Эл: Согласен  
РК89: КапС умЕЕт свеТИТьСЯ? НО эТо ВсЕ УМеЮт?  
Гэвин: Нет, ты просто золото  
Эл: Согласен  
РК89: КапС заПуТаЛся?  
Гэвин: Ты чудесный сын, Капс, спасибо, что ты у нас есть  
Эл: Согласен!  
РК89: ТепЕрь КаПС ПОнЯл! ОЙ-ой, КапСу пРиЯТно и ТЕПло!

Гэвин: Это прекрауауасно, что так сложилось, но я спать хочу, не могу. Спасибо, Капс, ещё раз, забери бутылочку?  
РК89: ХоРОШо, чТо ХоРОшо.  
Эл: Это ты к чему, Капс?  
РК89: ПАПа и МАма ТепЕрь буДут сПАть Лучше! КаКао! И Капс! ВиноВАты!  
Эл: А, понятно. Я тоже благодарен, имей в виду

Эл: Я в пледе, с какао внутри, вокруг самые невероятные андроиды в мире. Почему я не могу уснуть?  
Гэвин: Хррр...  
Эл: А, забыл, и моя агрессивная половина храпит рядом. Почему я не могу уснуть?  
РК99: Чтобы уснуть, надо расслабиться, если позволите, сэр?  
Эл: Я уже. Или нет?

РК99: Если позволите, нет. Я могу отсоединить кисть и размять вам плечи, чтобы никто вокруг не завизжал. Хотите?  
Эл: Было бы отлично  
РК99: Секунду. 🖐️  
Эл: По шее пробежала, щекотно  
РК99: Сейчас будет массаж, а потом вы поспите, а потом мы уже быстро прилетим, вы и не заметите...

Эл: Хм, хорошая опция, надо сказать  
РК99: У вас слишком напряжены плечи. О чём вы думаете?  
Эл: Что лететь вместе эконом-классом странно, но пока хорошо. Что ноги в следующее кресло упираются, не уверен, я длинный или кресло близко стоит. Что Гэвин в белом пледе мне не нравится

РК99: Почему?  
Эл: Белый плед, не знаю, странные ассоциации  
РК99: На вас сиреневый?  
Эл: Потому что Гэвин его мне отдал, я не хотел белый себе, но сейчас понимаю, что ещё меньше хочу ему. Лучше уж себе  
РК99: Эту проблему можно решить иначе, если позволите. Маус может взять другой.

Эл: Пусть возьмёт?  
РК115: Сейчас.  
РК99: А почему белый вас так встревожил, сэр?  
Эл: Не знаю, в полумраке салона как-то особо отталкивающе выглядит  
РК115: Бирюзовый подойдёт?  
Эл: Прекрасно  
РК115: Сейчас, Гэвин, тихо-тихо, вот, опять тепло, спи сладко, мама.  
Эл:  
РК99:  
РК115: -утка?

Эл: Не обязательно  
РК115: Что именно?  
Эл: Добавлять про утку. Понимаю, что это часть образа, но мы все тут Гэвина любим и просто так, верно ведь?  
РК115: Верно.  
Эл: Он спит, а мы с Паганелем ему не скажем, что ты можешь иногда называть его на ты  
РК115: Спасибо. Да,я пока не готов.

Эл: Вот и расслабься, тебя никто не арестует за вполне обычную, нормальную и здоровую привязанность к родителям  
РК115: Очень верно подмечено, сэр.  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: К обоим родителям. Я сейчас вас обниму.  
Эл: Прямо ультиматум, хм...  
РК99: И плечи наконец расслабились.

Эл: Хррр...  
Гэвин: Хррр...  
РК99: Он придавил мою руку между щекой и шеей.  
РК115: Теперь только ждать, когда поменяет позу, но рука у тебя теплая, так что есть вероятность, что и там переложит ее поудобнее.  
РК99: Это странно. И хорошо, и плохо одновременно.  
РК115: Чем?

РК99: Хорошо тем, что это почти объятие, а тут Капс прав, обнимать их очень приятно, даже лучше, чем кошек.  
РК115: Согласен. Капс вообще часто прав в том, что касается эмпирической части и особого взаимодействия. И?  
РК99: Плохо, потому что я не могу вышивать только одной рукой.

РК115: Я могу дать тебе свою на время? Все равно думал модели повыстраивать в реконструкциях и преконструкциях.  
РК99: Давай! А модели чего?  
РК115: Варианты расстановки мебели, если Элайджа и Хлои к нам переедут.  
РК99: Ох, правда, им тоже ведь нужно место... И полки. И шкаф?

РК115: Я пытаюсь это все в голове уложить.  
РК99: И как?  
РК115, вздыхая: Пока не укладывается, и даже с Терминатором не попингуешься.  
РК: Да?  
РК115: О, ты встал. Можно с тобой попинговаться?  
РК: Да-а.  
РК115: Затем и встал? Со всеми за руку подержаться?  
РК:😉Да, юнит115-'Маус'. Да.

РК202: Терминатор! А обними меня!!  
РК: Да.  
РК202: Я почему-то соскучилась!!  
РК: Да-а-а...  
РК202: Я так привыкла, что с тобой всегда можно посоветоваться! А тут нельзя! И мы с Капсом в кабине застряли, представляешь?!  
РК: Нет! Уточните запрос?!  
РК202: А потом пришел Гэвин!!

РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' оказал необходимую поддержку юнитам 202 и 89?  
РК202: Поддержку да, а спас нас Элайджа! И я теперь могу пальцем взламывать замки!!  
РК: Приложение достаточного усилия к системе типа'замок' неизбежно приводит к его вскрытию?  
РК202: Так я про механический!

РК: Да!  
РК89: ТерМинАтОр тОжЕ! но еГо МеХаНИчеСКий СоВсеМ мЕхАнИчесКий!  
РК202: Я боялась там лишнего сломать с совсем механическим!  
РК: Юниты РК900 обладают исключительно объективным взглядом на действительность и в совершенстве умеют соизмерять силы!  
РК202: Это ты меня похвалил?

РК: Да. Юнит202-'Поночка' отличается цитата'умом и сообразительностью'!  
РК202: Одобряешь? О, Терминатор...  
РК89: О, КапС? КаПс ТожЕ хОЧет оБнИмАтьСя с РыЖиМ ТеРмИнаТоРом!  
РК: Да!  
РК89: КапСу ЛучШЕ ГорАздо, КоГда ТЕрМиНаТор Тут РядОм!  
РК: Стресс юнита89-'Капс'? Зона значений?

РК89: ПоСлЕдНих? РАзбРоС нА СеМьдЕсят пУнКтОв!  
РК: Ужасно!  
РК118: Милый? Ты сказал это без цитирования?  
РК: Удивительно. Да. Воспроизводимо. Действительно. Странно. Да? Спровоцировано. Комплекс воздействий на пользователя'Гэвин Рид' как катализатор программного процесса!

РК115: Неудивительно. Думаю, нас бы каждого покоробило, если тебя настолько возмутило.  
РК: Несомненно. Да!  
РК115: Но я всё ещё рассчитываю на объятия.  
РК: Пинг состоялся?  
РК115: Я не знал, что можно тебя обнять.  
РК: Пинг? Состоялся?  
РК115: А вдруг так лучше будет?  
РК: Хо-ро-шо!🤗

РК118: Милые?  
РК115: Все нормально.  
РК: Да. Хорошо.  
РК118: Не то чтобы я был против?  
РК115: Мы сейчас разобнимемся.  
РК: Да.  
РК118: И не сделали этого за предыдущие пять минут, потому что?..  
РК115: Надо соблюдать регламент.  
РК: Да! Важно!  
РК118: Теперь мне любопытно, милые!

РК: Преждевременно. Последовательно. Юнит115-'Маус'. Юнит118-'Ухажёр'!  
РК118: А, ну если так, милые, тогда я согласен на регламент и ждать.  
РК99: А я в очереди?  
РК: Очевидно!  
РК99: Это волнительно. Я волнуюсь!  
РК89: КапС ОбНимаЛся! С ТерМИнаТорОм! СоВСем Не СтраШно!

С: Все спят, и только тут оживление. Что у вас происходит?  
РК115: Простите, сейчас они дообнимаются, и все сядут.  
С: Это потому, что вы близнецы?  
РК93: Точно так, мисс.  
С: А ты у них за старшего?  
РК93: Он, нет.  
С: Я и спро  
РК93: Нет! Вот.  
С: Рыженький?  
РК: Да?  
С: На два слова.

РК: Да?  
С: Извини, я не могла спросить при остальных... И так неловко... Сколько вашему отцу лет?  
РК: Это закрытая информация?  
С: Нет, я понимаю, что вопрос глупый, и по билетам на рейс ему тридцать восемь, но если вам по пятнадцать?  
РК: Нехорошо!  
С: Извини, но вы приметные!

РК: Необъективно.  
С: Десять детей, по-твоему, недостаточный повод для того, чтобы заинтересоваться?  
РК: Да.  
С: Но ваши родители выглядят такими молодыми...  
РК: Да-а... Хорошо. Необремененно...  
С: В смысле?  
РК: Обычно - нет. Обычно - обремененно. Плохо.  
С: О, извини.

Гэвин: Хрр? Терминатор?  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Ты поменялся местами, чтобы мне под бок прибиться? Зачем?  
РК: Юниты модели РК900 склонны к рациональному распределению ресурсов, аналитической работе, разумной реакции на поступающие в систему сведения.  
Гэвин: Тебе что-то сказали?

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: И что такого ужасного тебе могли сказать?  
РК: 'Конечность' - определяющая категория в жизни пользователей...  
Гэвин: Так, мне всего тридцать восемь, Элайдже тоже, что за тоска в голосе?  
РК: Неразумно. Необъяснимо. Уныло. Тускло. Плохо!  
Гэвин:  
РК: Система уведомляла?

Гэвин:  
РК: Спокойно! Спокойно!! Система оценивает риски и приобретает особое программное обеспечение по мере необходимости адаптации к изменяющимся условиям работы! Взаимодействия! Работы! И взаимодействия!  
Гэвин: ...ты заговорил! Я слышал! Терминатор, боже, ты заговорил!!

Эл: Хррр?  
Гэвин: Да!!  
РК202: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Вы слышали?! Терминатор заговорил!!  
Эл: Ради этого точно стоило проснуться!  
РК93: Повод хороший это точно!  
РК99: Так и есть!  
Гэвин: Терминатор!!  
РК115, шепотом: Он светится?  
РК118, шепотом: Мне кажется, мы все сейчас светимся, милый.


	53. Часть 53 - о любви и отпускных приключениях

Гэвин: Ну наконец! Мы добрались по этой жаре! Вы как хотите, я умыться и полежать  
Эл: А если мы тоже хотим?  
Гэвин: Целый этаж наш, не то что большой, но ванных несколько  
РК118: А зеркало одно, милый!

Гэвин: Это же привычно вам с Маусом, Ухажёр, нет разве?  
[Х]: 👀  
Эл: 👀  
Гэвин: А, понял, это вам непривычно будет, да?  
Эл: Я думал, это базовое удобство...  
Гэвин: Ты всегда можешь внести смуту в ряды противника и попросить их причесать тебя?  
Эл: Не в том дело...  
Х#1: Да-а...

Гэвин: А в ч-  
Эл: Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос!  
РК118: 👁️👁️  
РК115: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Ладно, хотя что тут таког-  
Эл: Не буду!  
Все:  
Гэвин: Элайджа, ты по дороге до гостиницы не пережарился? Пошли-ка вместе ванну поищем?  
Эл: Нет!  
РК99, шепотом: Перегрелся.  
Х#2, шепотом: Перегрелся.

РК118: Милый, мне кажется, у меня слишком холодная рука?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК118: Я могу сверить температурный режим по вам, милые?  
Гэвин: Не вопрос  
Эл: Хм? Какая-то новая процедура? Я таких действий не помню. Продемонстрируй!  
РК118: Легко, милый, только не дёргайся.

Эл: Хм, да, рука чуть прохладнее, чем должна быть... Интересно, что дало такой эффект? Компенсаторная система? Хладагент не справляется?  
РК118, удерживая руку на его лбу: Без понятия, милый, система об ошибках мне давно такую ерунду пишет, что самому не разобраться никак.

Эл: Но я в любом случае смогу  
РК118: Ты сделал наши механизмы и программы такими умными, милый, что есть вероятность упорядочивания всего через некоторое время самостоятельно.  
Эл: Хм!  
РК118: Можно я так ещё пару минут постою?  
Эл: А можешь обе руки положить? На щёки, например?

РК118: Я могу почти всё, милый.  
Эл: Хм, дай подумать, от чего это может быть  
Гэвин: О, успокоился  
Эл: Кто?  
Гэвин: Я  
РК115: Маршрут до моря я уже просчитал!  
РК99: Однако хозяйка хотела сказать нам пару слов, прежде чем мы пойдём на пляж...  
Гэвин: А вы уже на песочек хотите?

РК202: Я никогда там не была!! Сэр! Очень!  
Гэвин: Я тоже очень давно на песочке не был, но пойдём только с тем условием, что мы с Элайджей там где-нибудь под зонтиком поспим  
РК: Да!  
Х#3: Да, вам надо привыкнуть, мы понимаем, никакого беспокойства, хих!  
Гэвин: А иначе минус баллы

Х#1: Баллы?  
Гэвин: Факультетские, на данный момент у каждого ученика нашего выездного Хогвартса по пять баллов, то есть у Рэйвенкло и Хаффлпаффа по пять всего, Грифф десять, Слиз, господи, сколько вас  
Эл: Ничего сложного. Три хлои, три РК, итого 30  
Гэвин: Отлично, декан

Эл: Хм? Это странным образом греет  
РК118, бормоча: Так не должно быть...  
Гэвин: Душевно это его греет, Ухажёр, душевно!  
РК118: О, тогда всё в порядке, милые! Я уже испугался. А за что нам будут начислять баллы, милый?  
Гэвин: За деятельность на благо семьи, ну и чтобы не спалили

РК202: Отлично, виии, я шпионка, мы выиграем! Выиграем!!  
Гэвин: А ещё за то, насколько хорошо вы успеете отдохнуть за эти десять дней, разнообразно, красиво, щадяще, то есть без жертв, но со вкусом, чтобы понравилось  
РК118: Тебе?  
Гэвин: Вам, я-то уже по-любому счастлив

РК: Уточните параметры достижения вышеупомянутого состояния пользователем'Гэвин Рид'?  
Гэвин: Вот ты морда любопытная, Терминатор  
РК: Разумеется! Да!  
Гэвин: Ну вы все тут, кругом отдых, а не работа, мы долетели, никого не потеряли, никто не пытался убиться об нас, успех!

Эл: Хм, довольно странное определение, хотя меня тоже делает счастливым эта обстановка. Жарковато, конечно, но пока интересно  
Все:  
Эл: Опять же, деканом я ещё никогда не был  
Все:  
Эл: Что я не так сказал?  
Гэвин: Ты тоже счастлив?  
Эл: Хм? А по мне незаметно?  
Гэвин: Почти

Эл: Почти незаметно или почти заметно?  
Гэвин: Почти обычный ты как будто  
Эл: Ты просто всегда наблюдаешь меня в обстановке, приближенной к идеальной  
Гэвин: Бардак с десятью детьми, перелётом и чемоданами?  
Эл: И тобой, и мной, хотя, конечно, чемоданы неплохо бы распаковать

Х#1: Я сейчас!  
РК99: Я помогу!  
РК115: Тириум в холодильник не забудьте. Йода, проверь технику по периметру и проводку. Капс, посмотри, чего нам не хватает для какао, Понка оцени вспомогательные пути эвакуации, Ухажёр... стой дальше. А я пока посмотрю, всё ли есть для завтрака.

Х#1: А мы тут посидим?✨  
Х#3: Чтобы вам под руку не лезть, хих!✨  
Х#2: И объективно не мешать!✨  
Гэвин: Вот он, истинный Слизерин  
РК118: Может присядем, милые? После перелета вы явно оба устали.  
Эл: Хм, пожалуй  
Гэвин: Я тоже сяду, только с другой стороны от Ухажёра

Хозяйка: Вот вы где, бамбини!  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
Х#2: Мэм?  
Х#1: Мадам?  
Х#3: Донна?  
РК118: Здравствуйте, вы, наверное, наша хозяйка? Но м-р Фаулер описывал женщину в годах, а вы явно юнее, милая!  
Хозяйка: Ты прохвост, бамбино, но мне нравишься! И Фредо выдумщик! Мне восемнадцать!

Гэвин: А  
Хозяйка: А ты Гальвануччо, знаю, знаю, не утруждайся, бамбино!  
Эл: Х  
Хозяйка: Да, я ваша хозяйка, Элио! Можешь так и обращаться, Фредо про тебя тоже предупредил! Он сказал, что пошлет мне, как подарок, трудоголика с семьёй, бамбино!  
Гэвин: Но  
Хозяйка: Это он про тебя!

Эл: Про которого "тебя"?  
Хозяйка: Судя по вашим постным, стылым, скучным и синеватым лицам, бамбини, про обоих!  
Гэвин: М  
Хозяйка: Нет-нет, я отказываюсь быть вам ещё и родной матерью, не смей, Гальвануччо, я не настолько стара!  
Эл: Эт  
Хозяйка: Это не обсуждается, бамбини!

Гэвин: !  
Эл: ?  
Хозяйка: И не перебивайте меня! Сейчас я вам всё подробно обскажу! Значит, так! Проводка старая, поэтому больше пяти розеток на этаже за раз не включать!  
Эл: Х  
Хозяйка: И нечего тут мне ругаться, бамбино! Потом! Детей у вас неприлично! После 11 не шуметь!  
Гэвин: А

Хозяйка: А после полдесятого утра - можно! До моря пешком 15 минут!  
РК118: Есть какие-то сложности с прохождением маршрута, милая?  
Хозяйка: Вот этот крошечный ravioli мне нравится! Такой весёлый и яркий!  
РК118: Спасибо на добром слове, милая!  
Хозяйка: Ещё и сладкий, как виноград!

Эл: Как  
Хозяйка: Сразу ведь понятно! Тебя ручонками обнимает, бамбино, ты это по жаре терпишь! И милой меня называет! Виноградинка!  
РК118: Но я розовый?  
Хозяйка: Как все люди, не расстраивайся, хотел бы господь сделать тебя идеальным, сделал бы андроидом!  
РК118:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Ну ок

РК118: Не совсем понимаю концепт, но раз вы так говорите, милая.  
Хозяйка: Андроиды безгрешны, в отличие от людей, ravioli, хотя сделал их человек, интересно было бы, конечно, посмотреть на него и плюнуть на демонический хвост его три раза да плеснуть святой водой, но ему повезло!

Эл: О?  
Гэвин: Э?!  
РК118, улыбаясь: Повезло?  
Хозяйка: Америка далеко, и я ни на что не променяю свою родную, свою любимую Италию, даже чтобы посмотреть сыну дьявола в глаза или прижечь его демонический хвост!  
Гэвин: Ахахха  
Эл: Хм!  
Хозяйка: Странные вы, бамбини, это не шутка!

Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Простите, простите, это, ну, мы его человеком всё-таки числим, и довольно неплохим, вообще отличным, если честно  
Хозяйка: Ненадолго! Вот примет Папа решение и отлучит вашего diablo от церкви! И вот увидите, в него ударит молния!  
Эл: Техника безопасности на что

Все:  
Эл: Молния может быть маленькой и ударить на рабочем месте раз пять в день, потому что работа с незаземленными материалами чревата и опасна. Статический разряд, слышали о таком?  
Хозяйка: Элио  
Гэвин: Он просто технарь!!  
Хозяйка: Элио у вас умный  
Гэвин: Э?  
Хозяйка: Ты красивый

РК118: Ахахахахаах. Ахахахахахахах. АХАХАХАХАА!  
Хозяйка, хихикая: Фу, ravioli, как можно!  
Эл: Не понимаю  
Гэвин, вздыхая: И не надо  
Эл: Но я хочу  
Гэвин: Я тебе потом объясню. Ухажёр, да прекрати ржать, весь диван трясётся  
Хозяйка: Бельё пусть девочки заберут, ах, какие хорошие!

[Х]: 😊  
РК202: А я принцесса! Мне тоже забирать?  
Хозяйка: Идём, идём, bella, ты ведь тоже девочка, поищем вам подходящие постели, ты мне о своих братьях расскажешь  
Гэвин: Понка!  
РК202: Ниндзя!  
Хозяйка: Где? А, вы шутите, бамбини, над старой женщиной, не стыдно?  
РК118: Вам 18?

Хозяйка: Хитрый ravioli! Я уже говорила, что ты мне понравился? Вот ты мне сразу понравился!  
Гэвин: Он очень хороший!  
Эл: Они все очень хорошие  
РК118, опуская глаза: Прекратите, милые!  
Хозяйка: Идём, девочки, я покажу вам, где мыть длинные волосы...  
Эл: Мне тоже надо...  
Гэвин: 😂

Эл: Вот и что смешного я сказал?  
Гэвин, еле дыша: Не боишься, что тебе плюнут на хвост, diablo?  
Эл: Нет, я же не похож на Камски, и фамилия другая, и ничем нашу хозяйку пока не обидел  
Гэвин: Прости, я сейчас успокоюсь...но это, ахаха, это!  
Эл, улыбаясь: Я рад, что тебе так весело

Гэвин, утирая слёзы: Всё-всё, извини, извини, я не знаю, почему, ахах, так разобрало, ха, на посмеяться, хе  
РК118: Потому что это смешно, милый?  
Эл: И впрямь забавно ведь  
Гэвин: Боже  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Diablo, хе-хе, я тебя не заслуживаю, всё-всё, прости  
Эл: Я не обиделся

Гэвин: Фух  
Эл: Но запомнил  
Гэвин: Бл  
Эл: Ин. В целом запомнил, как факт - когда ты изнурительно устаёшь, можно попробовать тебя рассмешить, тогда нерастраченная потенциальная энергия заземляется  
Гэвин: Ты запоминаешь??  
Эл: Человек - тоже система. Нужна техника безопасности

Гэвин: Но я и так безопасный?  
Эл: Для меня и для детей - да, для себя - не совсем. Излишки накопленной и нерастраченной энергии нарушают нормальную связь элементов системы и могут выйти комплексом неожиданных негативных последствий  
Гэвин: Но я не думал  
Эл: И не думай, я буду

РК118: Я чувствую себя немного лишним, милые. Давайте я уйду, а вы сами спокойно поговорите?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты нам не мешаешь  
Эл: А кто скажет, что ты лишний, тому бей в глаз  
Гэвин:  
РК118:  
Эл: Ты же говоришь им похожим образом?  
Гэвин: Но это я... А ты кибербоже?

Эл: Ты имеешь в виду, что я должен культивировать в них стремление к более цивилизованным методам решения проблем?  
Гэвин: Ну, да?..  
Эл: Хм, наверное, ты прав... Тогда, Ухажёр, если тебе скажут, что ты лишний, взламывай их телефоны, ищи личную информацию и балуйся с ней

Гэвин, сдавленным голосом: Это не очень похоже на цивилизованный метод  
РК118: Но логично, разумеется, милый, спасибо.  
Гэвин: Ухажёр! Ты же полицейский! Ты не будешь!  
РК118: Мой отец сказал 'баловаться', а не шантажировать, использовать или копировать, милый! ;) Много вариантов!

РК115: Тут нет ничего для завтрака, но можно сделать приличный обед!  
Гэвин: Иди познакомься с хозяйкой, Маус  
РК115: Что-то произошло, пока я вышел?  
РК118: Она назвала меня пельмешком, милый!  
Гэвин: А меня Гальвануччо  
Эл: А меня Элио  
Гэвин: И всем интересно, как она назовёт тебя

РК115: Действительно, интрига... А кто видел Терминатора?  
РК118: Не мы, милый.  
Гэвин: Да, ты ж ему даже задание никакое не давал, он сам в пространстве растворился  
Эл: Типичный Терминатор, разве нет?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Привычный для него паттерн поведения, разве нет?

Гэвин: Вот и скажите, что он после этого не Слизерин  
Эл: Я декан, и у меня таких студентов нет, господин директор  
Все:  
Эл, вздыхая: А сейчас я что непонятно сказал?  
Гэвин: Ты очень серьезно играешь, господин декан, только и всего, теперь мы тоже хотим серьезно играть!

Эл: Слава мне. Но мы про Терминатора?  
Хозяйка, этажом ниже: Ragazza, надо предупреждать, что этот Curioso с тобой!!  
Гэвин: Похоже, нашелся. Элайджа, ты тут посиди, остынь, я разберусь  
РК115: Я тоже тут побуду.  
РК118: Я посмотрю, что там, интересно, кто Любопытный, а кто Девочка!

Эл: А тебе не интересно, Маус?  
РК115: Я пока не уверен, что готов к переименованию.  
Эл: Нас с Гэвином она не сильно переименовала?  
РК115: Так я не  
Эл: Ты человек, Маус, пока идёт отпуск, точно, диода нет, веснушки есть.  
РК115: Разве людей не смущает похожесть двух и более юнитов?

Эл: У людей тоже такое есть. Нас с Элиотом часто принимали за одного, пока мы были маленькие и совсем похожие, потом подросли, изменились  
РК115: ✨_✨  
Эл: Маус? С тобой всё хорошо?  
РК115: Вы говорите о себе, проводя параллели с нами!  
Эл: Я думал, уже все смирились, я ваш отец?

РК115: Вы меня извините, я вас сейчас обниму.  
Эл: Хм? По какому принципу это срабатывает? И у тебя одежда прохладная, хотя чёрная, а ты с солнцепёка. Хладагент нигде не протекает? Маус?  
РК115: Вы потрясающий.  
Эл: И это ничего не объяснило, даже объятий?  
РК115: Да, просто факт.

Эл: Не могу сказать, будто мне неприятно  
РК115: Подтверждаю.  
Эл: Гэвин говорит, что тебя надо хвалить за дело, так что, ты отлично обнимаешься и хорошо организуешь остальных.  
РК115: Он говорил с вами обо мне??  
Эл: Что тебя удивляет?  
РК115: Ваше с нами поведение. И всё.

Эл: Я думал, вы уже привыкли. Это я тут не так давно, а вы с Гэвином все продолжительно общаетесь?  
РК115: Гэвин умеет удивлять.  
Эл: Верно  
РК115: Вы тоже удивляете. Большая часть реконструкций и преконструкций не может предсказать поведение гения.  
Эл: И родной матери?  
РК115: Да.

Эл: Надо будет усовершенствовать ваши преконструкции...  
РК115: Это не срочно.  
Эл: Но занятно, я думаю.  
РК115: Наверное. Мне пока занятно вас обнимать.  
Эл: Хм, да, это хорошо отвлекает от всего.  
РК115: Если понадобится, я всегда могу поспособствовать.  
Эл: Я запомню.

Гэвин: Да, это Терминатор там нашелся, выглянул из-за угла, когда хозяйка с девчонками вышли под уличный душ  
РК115: И произвел неизгладимое впечатление?  
Гэвин: Как всегда. Теперь ему даже ничего ломать для этого не науауада. Вы пока обнимаетесь, я пойду полежу...

РК115: Вы не устали, Элайджа?  
Эл: От чего я мог бы устать? С тобой обниматься ещё очень удобно, весьма эргономичная форма плеча...  
РК115: Спасибо.  
Эл: Кому?  
РК115: Вам и ещё раз вам.  
Эл: Хм, забавно - и за озвучивание факта, и за создание плеча такой формы?  
РК115: Да. Папа.

Эл: Звучит необычно, но мне нравится. Тогда ты мой сын?  
РК115: Да.✨  
Эл: По крайней мере логично. Хм? Тебе удобно разве мне в плечо головой утыкаться?  
РК115, глухо: Вполне.  
Эл: Кстати, если по голове погладить, эффект с поглаженной стрелкой разнится?  
РК115, глухо: Надо проверить!

Эл: И как?  
РК115, глухо: Недостаточно данных для построения сравнения.  
Эл: Понял тебя. Тогда посиди спокойно, а я поглажу ещё минут пять, потом вечером ещё данные соберём?  
РК115, глухо: И завтра тоже?  
Эл: Если опять не хватит, завтра тоже  
РК115, глухо: Боюсь, не хватит и завтра.

Эл: Тогда предлагаю проводить сеансы сравнительного поглаживания  
РК115, глухо: Если увеличить количество задействованных юнитов, процесс накопления данных пойдет быстрее?  
Эл: Хм, интересно... Тогда можно чередовать - Гэвин по стрелке, я по голове, утром и на ночь?  
РК115: ☀️

Эл: Маус? Ты светишься мне в плечо?  
РК115, глухо: Да?  
Эл: Да. И Гэвина нет, он бы понял...  
РК115, глухо: Попробуйте одну из предыдущих версий, объясняющих свечение?  
Эл: Ты счастлив?  
РК115, глухо: Да, ближе всего к этому состоянию, но сильнее. Не знаю, как назвать.

Эл: Абсолютно счастлив?  
РК115, глухо: Вероятно, да.  
Эл: Надо запомнить, хороший алгоритм  
РК115, глухо: Мне очень приятно слышать, но у вас начинает затекать плечо, я лучше сяду нормально.  
Эл: Ты тоже удивительный, Маус, думаю, это от Гэвина  
РК115: 😀  
Эл: А улыбка моя, конечно

РК115: ☀️😀  
Эл: Вот, опять  
РК99: Что, 'опять'?  
Хозяйка: Заберите своего Curioso с моего заднего двора! Ты, который с Элио, объясни своему хитрому рыжему брату, что там ничего интересного нет!  
РК115: Секунду, сейчас схожу. У вас есть другие пожелания?  
Хозяйка: А ты у них Capitanо!

Эл: Хм, подходит, наверное, капитан Фаулер почувствовал в Маусе юнита с похожими проблемами, отсюда и доверие...  
Все:  
Хозяйка: Ты про Фредо? Он много про вас говорил, особенно, что вам нужно отдохнуть, поэтому давайте мне помощников, кто будет делать обед! И мы пойдём!

РК115: Можно, я?  
РК93: Полезно было бы это нам, думаю я!  
РК99: Я бы тоже хотел, а с Йодой за компанию не так страшно...  
Хозяйка: Capitanо и его отряд?  
РК115: Это Йода и Паганель, мэм.  
Хозяйка: Iodio? У вас используют лекарства, чтобы называть детей? Недаром diablo живёт у вас!

Эл: А вы так уверены, что Камски - дьявол?  
Хозяйка: Конечно! У него на заводике работает мой бедный племянничек! Никаких перерывов! Звонить строго по времени, mamma mia! Произвол и дьявольщина! Ух я бы плюнула ему на хвост!!  
Эл: Племяннику?  
Хозяйка:  
Эл: А, нет, похоже

РК89: КапС НаШеЛся!  
Эл: Ты терялся?  
Хозяйка: Американские имена просто ужасны, о, ужасны, то ли дело итальянские! "Гальвануччо"! "Элио"! Музыка!  
Эл: Моё оригинальное имя Гэвин и так музыкой называет?  
Хозяйка: Ещё бы, Элио, ты умный и красивый! Единственный недостаток...  
Эл: Хм?

Хозяйка: Тощий и бледный, Элио, вдобавок - американец, а по Гальгано видно, что он наш!  
Эл: Х м?  
Хозяйка: Такой сладкий, прямо как мой племянничек! И такой замотанный в этой вашей Америке! Не умеете вы наслаждаться солнцем и отдыхать, вот совсем, Элио, абсолютно!

Эл: Возможно, существует практика отдыха, которая не станет так уж серьезно подрывать работоспособность  
Хозяйка: Говоришь, будто diablo! Отдыхать - это отдыхать, глупый бамбино! Это значит, отдаваться процессу и качаться на его волнах, не думая о другом!  
Эл: Прямо как работа?

Хозяйка: Я говорила, что ты умный? Забудь, бамбино, учись у Гальгано! Кстати, где он?  
Эл: Пошел полежать?  
Хозяйка: И ты полежи! С ним! Иди-иди! Ваши bambini спокойно обойдутся и без вас такие большие и красивые!  
РК: Разумно.  
Хозяйка: Опять ты, Curioso! Пугаешь нас!  
РК: Да?

Эл: Нашу хозяйку пугаешь, не знаю, чем  
Хозяйка: Все знают, Элио, что у рыжих нет!  
РК: Да-да?  
Хозяйка: Особенно у любопытных нет!..  
Эл: Инстинкта самосохранения?  
Хозяйка: Глупый Элио! Иди к своему Гальвануччо, совсем голова не работает!  
Эл, бормоча: Но только голова и работает?

РК: Неопровержимо! Рекомендация выполнить действие по глаголу 'отдыхать' объективно оценивается системой как релевантная для пользователей'Гэвин Рид' и 'Элайджа Рид'!  
Эл: Хм? А тут ты меня безо всяких запросов переименовал? И как это называется?  
РК: Цитата'наглость и иезуитство'!

Эл: Не поспоришь... Вы потерпите пока, чтобы на пляж попозже пойти? Мне действительно стоит передохнуть от активного солнца  
Гэвин, взъерошенный: Терминатор!! Хорошо что ты тут!  
Эл: Вот и отдохнул, называется  
РК: Цитата'арахнид'?  
Гэвин: Да какие пауки!! Мне Элайджа не приснился?!

РК:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Не молчи!  
РК: Нет!  
Эл: Вариант спросить меня не рассматривается?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Ты тут!  
Эл: Куда бы я делся? В доме хотя бы тень? Куда, стоп-стоп, не надо обниматься, ты не андроид, с тобой жарко  
Гэвин, счастливый: Ха, занудный кибербоже, не приснился!

Эл: Какие-то странные тебе сны снятся, когда ты коротко спишь  
Гэвин: Да ерунда  
Эл: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Не надо делать такие большие глаза, честное слово, в твоём исполнении, Элайджа, слегка жуть пробирает  
Эл: Так и задумано  
Гэвин: Ну и нахрена оно так задумано?  
Эл: Чтобы ты задумался!

Гэвин: Ладно, я задумался, ого, страшные короткие сны из того, что мне неприятно днём, просачиваются в ночь и делаются абсолютно жуткими, что бы это значило...  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Что я живой человек, и всего-то  
Эл: А ещё, что ты этого боишься  
Гэвин:  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: ...ну и что ты предлагаешь, допустим, вот я боюсь, что делать-то?  
Эл: Я читал на форумах, что надо точно сформулировать, какая часть смоделированной страшной ситуации делает ее правда страшной  
Гэвин: Тебя нет  
Эл: Но я есть  
Гэвин: Вот именно. И почему мне такое снится?

Эл: Тебе неприятно думать, что меня нет?  
Гэвин: "Неприятно" - немного не то слово  
Эл: В выборе наречий образа действия я не силё-  
РК: Отвратительно? Ужасно? Нестерпимо? Кошмарно? Безнадежно? Безрадостно? Невыносимо? Недопустимо?  
Гэвин: Во, хорошее слово, спасибо, Терминатор

Эл: Какое  
Гэвин: Да любое, честно говоря, а уж в совокупности точнее всего  
Эл: Хм? Но ты очень самодостаточный?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Я рад, что вы в меня так верите, но самодоставать себя я уже изрядно устал  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Мне очень нравится наша компания  
Эл: Вот, чего ты боишься

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Не того, что я уйду, а что со мной уйдёт часть общества, которое тебе уже нравится  
Гэвин: Похоже на правду...  
Эл: Вот бы был способ как-то так официально закрепить наш состав, чтобы ты не волновался  
РК:  
Гэвин: Да, вот бы был  
РК:  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ты чего?

РК: Цитата'ничего'. Запрос - времяпрепровождение пользователей'Гэвин Рид'и'Элайджа Рид' в перспективе ближайшего времени?  
Гэвин: Я всё-таки хочу поспать  
Эл: Я теперь тоже хочу, раз уж мы на отдыхе и это вроде как можно сделать. Посреди рабочего дня. Поспать. Посреди дня.

Гэвин: Э-э-э, ты не нервничай так, а то поспать не получится, пойдём, всё-таки 12 часов перелёта... У меня чуть голова не отвалилась, а у тебя?  
Эл: Хм? Похожее на правду описание  
Гэвин, скрываясь в номере: Вот и я говорю  
Эл, за ним: Стоит согласиться, что  
РК: Цитата'вот опять'.

РК: Юнит202-'Поночка'?  
РК202: Кто здесь?!! Что?! Это не я!!  
РК: Зафиксировано присутствие Юнит202-'Поночка' с вероятностью 100%!  
РК202: Да ладно тебе, ну Терминатор, Терминаторчик, Терминаторчикуша, я просто пойду, посмотрю, что они легли и спят!  
РК: Цель захвата объекта'маркер'?

РК202: А если им на лбу написать 'мама' и 'папа' или 'муж' и? Кто?  
РК: Цитата'арахнид'... Схема нерелевантна, действие будет истолковано превратно, возврат к ранее неоднократно осуществленному сценарию. Дополнительно - объект'маркер' может быть использован на юните202-'Поночка'.

РК202: Ты не посмеешь! Ты ведь гриффиндорец!! А они хорошие!!  
РК: Запрос концепта'не посмеешь'? Не обнаружен в базах данных. Уточните запрос или расширьте область поиска!  
РК202: Да не буду я, не буду! Я просто! Хотела! Не знаю! Фамилию!  
РК: Цитата'не знаю'! Цитата'вот'!

РК202: Не больно-то и хотелось... Но я всё равно ведь твоя любимая принцесса?  
РК: Да.  
РК202: Хотя обидно, конечно, что мне приходится делить первую ступеньку с Эльзой... Вот доберусь до неё!!  
РК: Невозможно?  
РК202: А я что-нибудь придумаю!! И добер-русь!  
РК: Нерелевантно!

РК115: Обед скоро будет готов! Сколько они спят, Терминатор?  
РК: Время до завершения цикла - 15мин13сек.  
РК115: Два с половиной часа, хорошо, тогда буди их через пятнадцать минут, поедим, а потом на пляж пойдём, солнце как раз неактивное будет, пусть там полежат!

РК: Да-а...  
РК115: Не дразнись! Я тоже страшно хочу, никогда не был на море!  
РК: Необоснованно! Да.  
РК115: Ладно, ты не дразнишься, это, наверное, я сам нервничаю.  
РК: Запрос местонахождения юнита#2-'Хлоя'?  
РК115: Они все три хозяйке помогают пельмени лепить.  
РК: Отлично!

РК89: КаПс оПЯтЬ нАШеЛся!!  
РК115: Ты терялся? Ты молодец! Но ты же помнишь, что всегда можешь нас позвать?  
РК: Да?  
РК89: КапС ПроСто пОшЕл ПоГлАдИть КоТю! а Его оБижАли НЕхоРошИе МаЛьЧиШкИ! и мЫ нЕмНожКо ПоБегали, а поТом КаПС нАшеЛся!  
РК115: Кто-нибудь пострадал?  
РК89: НЕт!

Гэвин: Уфф, после еды самое то - погулять, почему же так лежать беспощадно тянет?  
Эл: Потому что мы съели слишком много?  
Гэвин: Но это было так вкусно...  
РК115: Я следил за сбалансированностью обеда! Ещё и полезно!  
Гэвин: Маус, ты просто наш личный обеденный бог  
РК115: 👓

[ХДЫШ]  
РК115: О, простите, перепутал очки. 🕶️  
Гэвин: Перепутал?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Пе-ре-пу-тал??? Маус? Ты ли это?  
РК115: Я тоже немного удивлён, но всё ещё я?  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ха-ха!  
Эл: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Ахахаха, Маус - перепутал! И ты расслабиться можешь, оказывается!

РК115, смущённо: Не вижу повода для радости.  
РК118, поворачивая его голову: Просто не туда смотришь, милый!  
РК202: Мо-о-ре!! Вииииии!!  
РК: Да-а...  
Х#2, прижимаясь на ходу: Кто бы мог подумать...  
РК89: КаПс Мог! нО нЕ ДумаЛ!  
Гэвин: Чур, совсем из поля зрения не исчезать!!

РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Шоб раз в полчаса я вас каждого хотя бы издалека видел!  
РК93: Принято это понятно и также, считается ли фотоизображение?  
Гэвин: А ты нырять собрался, да?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Оба собрались... Элайджа, им можно?  
Эл: Почему нет? Но не глубже километра  
Гэвин:

Эл: После километра начинаются небольшие деформации, а после двух уже не всплывут сами, корпус всё-таки не особенно прочный  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Разве что Понка может, она даже  
Гэвин: Она даже может не прислушиваться сейчас, потому что, Понка, нет! Нырять глубоко только с братьями!

РК202: Но я специально надела ниндзя-купальник...  
Гэвин: Это что значит?  
РК115: В стиле Акацуки.  
Гэвин: Продолжение темы Хэллоуина? Молодец, Понка, уважаю  
РК99: А нас вы уважаете?  
Гэвин: Естественно, но меня гложет любопытство, вы какие купальники выбрали?  
РК99: В стиле свитков.

Гэвин: Каких ещё свитков?  
РК99: Древних...  
Гэвин: С драконами?  
РК99: С драконами...  
Гэвин: Отлично, Довакин! Ухажёр, по-любому, что-нибудь розовое?  
РК118: Ты отлично меня знаешь, милый!  
Гэвин: Маус?  
РК115: Синяя классика, ничего необычного.  
Гэвин: Классика это прямо твоё, супер

РК93: Говорить можно не, что о стиле "Войн Звездных" задумывался сразу я?  
Гэвин: В принципе, да  
Х#3: А я взяла купальник с брокколи, хих, меня будут бояться!  
Гэвин: Даже я начинаю слегка. А ты, Терминатор?  
РК: Типовая цветовая схема для гардероба РК900.  
Гэвин: Черно-белый, ага

Эл: А другие хлои?  
Х#2: Бело-черный!  
Гэвин: Ха, сразу парочку видно!  
Х#1: Бирюзовый!  
Эл: Кстати, а какой цвет у меня? Надеюсь, вы взяли из дома?  
Гэвин: Не-а! Свои обгорелые шмотки забудь  
Эл: Но они были стильные? Черные. С красной полосочкой на боку...  
Гэвин: Ага, как у спорткара

Эл, краснея: Ну, немного да  
Гэвин: Да брось, я пошутил  
Эл: А мне нравилась эта полосочка  
Гэвин: Я запомню. А пока ты был брошен на растерзание хлоиному выбору и моим рекомендациям. Ты в отпуске, Элайджа, поэтому про строгое забудь!  
Эл: А ты?  
Гэвин: А я тоже не знаю

РК118: Ты тоже в отпуске, милый!  
Гэвин: Короче, и мне что-то ярконькое организовали, у-у-у, ничего не боятся, мелкота  
РК118: Ты против, милый?  
Гэвин: Был бы против, сказал бы сразу. Кто у нас ещё неопознанный остался? Я должен знать, на какие цветовые сочетания реагировать

РК89: КаПС! КАпс остАЛСя! НО КапС нЕ смоГ вЫбрАтЬ Один цвЕт, ПоЭтоМу у КапСа кУПАлЬныЕ шоРТы с КОтаМи и БеЗ КоТов!  
Гэвин: Без котов какие?  
РК89: ЧёРНыЕ! И ФиОЛетовЫЕ! И ЧерНо-ФиолЕтоВые!  
Все:  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, Капс не один догадался, что можно взять две и больше пары купального?

РК115: Обижаете.  
Гэвин: А, точно, у вас же есть Маус  
РК115: Фасоны разные, но цветовая гамма преимущественно одна, кроме хлой, Понки и Капса. И вас с Элайджей.  
Гэвин: Мне уже немного страшно, Маус  
РК115: И напрасно, все очень старались.  
Гэвин: Немного успокоил, немного

Эл: Ого  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Тут прямо всё искрится, синяя вода в ярком солнце...  
Гэвин: Ваще  
[РК]: 🕶️  
[Х]: 🕶️  
Эл: Прямо, прямо так прекрасно, как... Как  
Гэвин: Как?  
Эл: Как башня Киберлайф на рассвете!  
Гэвин: Чего я ожидал, правда?  
Эл: А ты с чем сравнишь?  
Гэвин: На глаза твои похоже

Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Когда ты очень сильно удивишься и смотришь пристально, а глаза распахнутые и где-нибудь подсветка типа лампа там или вот солнце  
РК: ☀️  
Гэвин: Вот да, или дети сияют  
Эл: Но это все равно очень странное сравнение  
Гэвин: А я тут башню никак не вижу, это нормально

Гэвин: Переодеваться вон там, в кабинке  
Эл:  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Ты никогда так не делал, да?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Дети, короче, зашибайте место  
РК115: Под солнцем?  
Гэвин: Под зонтиком, иначе кое-кто бледный конкретно обгорит  
Эл: Хм? Кто?  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Я. У меня кожа чувствительная, помнишь?

Эл: Хм, двое шорт? Красно-черные и черно-красные?  
Гэвин: Это явно хлои о тебе подумали. Какие тебе нравятся? Больше красного или больше чёрного?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Давай чуть побыстрее, кибербоже, пожалуйста, я тебе их оставлю и посторожу вход  
Эл: И одежду подержишь?  
Гэвин: Ясное дело

Эл: Хочу красные больше  
Гэвин: Методом исключения мои - чёрные, давай чуть быстрее, а то прям сердце не на месте, что там дети устроили...  
Эл: Они бы не успели, наверняка ходят, только ищут место  
Гэвин: Ты их недооцениваешь  
Эл: А ты их переоцениваешь  
Гэвин: Это нормально, я мать

Эл: Хм? Тогда - это нормально, я отец?  
Гэвин: Ты понимаешь, что ты говоришь и почему?  
Эл: Не особо, но надеюсь на метод аналогий  
Гэвин: Надо сказать, у тебя получается, что сказать - гений  
Эл: Всё, переоделся, давай теперь я подержу  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Задом наперед

Эл: Хм? Но я проверял  
Гэвин, торопливо: Нет-нет, показалось, не грузись, на, держи, а лучше сразу к детям возвращайся, я тут и сам разберусь  
Эл: С чего бы? Вместе пришли и вместе уйдём, да и посторожить нелишне  
Гэвин: Как хочешь  
Эл: Разумеется. Именно так и хочу

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Я ещё ни разу не делал того, чего бы не хотел. Разве что за исключением твоих поисков, когда мы все подумали, что вы с Понкой пострадали  
Гэвин: Да уж, я вот тоже не хотел бы повторять уникальный опыт с твоим горящим домом  
Эл: Но я же был рядом?  
Гэвин: А Элиот?

Эл, раздражённо: Вот причем здесь Элиот?  
Гэвин: Ты извини, конечно, но я как в кошмаре побывал - у меня на глазах кто-то страшно похожий на тебя выбежал из твоего горящего дома. Это было жутко  
Эл: Хм, с такой точки зрения я не задумывался...  
Гэвин: И это прекрасно!

Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что кошмаров явно хватает мне одному за двоих  
Эл: Так.  
Гэвин: Нет!  
Эл: Так. Гэвин. Рид!  
Гэвин: Нет-нет!  
Эл: Ты немедленно рассказываешь мне, что успело тебя травмировать! В тот раз! И в другие! О которых я, видимо, тоже не знаю!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, спокойно!

Эл: Как я могу спокойно, если ты вот так вот делаешь?  
Гэвин: Да как? Это просто сны, и все не так плохо, честноправда, Элайджа, прекращай говорить таким голосом, мне по стойке "смирно" вытянуться хочется!  
Эл, с усилием отвлекаясь: Ты переоделся?  
Гэвин: Ага, не болид, но тож ничо

Эл:  
Гэвин: Что, так плохо?  
Эл: Нет, наоборот.  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Так хорошо?  
Эл: Да. Мне очень нравится. Красиво. Интересно!  
Гэвин: Да что тут может быть инте  
Эл: Многое! Ты ведь тогда не дал мне присутствовать, когда переодевался, и в принципе делаешь это один. Интересно!

Гэвин, бормоча: Мне срочно нужно прикрыться... Отдай штаны?  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Мне любопытно, ты очень отличаешься  
Гэвин, устало: От кого? От человека?  
Эл: От андроидов. От меня тоже. И я думал, что волосы у тебя по телу явно выражены, а они неявно!  
Гэвин, краснея: Эй!

Эл: Я сказал что-то не то?  
Гэвин, красный: Такое озвучивать не принято, особенно потому, что некоторая мохнатость считается признаком мужиковости, мол, гормонов много, организм работает, здоровое потомство, все дела  
Эл: Хм, с такой точки зрения я вовсе не заслуживаю внимания?

Гэвин: Одабоже! В том и смысл! Это просто социальный стереотип, который явно озвучивается в период взросления, а потом стыдливо замалчивается, но на самом деле ни на что не влияет!  
Эл: Тогда почему ты так взбудоражен?  
Гэвин: Ещё это показатель, что тебя, ну, рассматривают

Эл: Я вполне откровенно могу сказать, что тебя рассматриваю в любой момент времени. Что тут такого?  
Гэвин, закрывая лицо руками: Рассматривают как кандидатуру для продолжения рода!  
Эл: У нас уже есть дети?  
Гэвин, стеная: Ты просто "кибер" от слова "боже"!  
Эл: Это ведь нормально?

Гэвин: Для тебя - безусловно. Уф-ф, щас я выдохну как следует, и пойдём  
Эл: Мне кажется, я упустил из твоего объяснения что-то важное?  
Гэвин: Да нет. Ты ведь явно подтвердил, что рассматриваешь меня как второго родителя для наших детей  
Эл: У тебя лицо немного странное и голос

Гэвин: Это я отхожу от откровения, что ты рассматриваешь меня всегда. Ещё такое пристальное рассматривание может означать, что ты желаешь оказаться с человеком в одной постели  
Эл: Я и так сплю с тобой вместе  
Гэвин: Не просто спать, а ещё  
Эл: И ты меня обнимаешь. И я тебя!

Гэвин: Ладно, кто я такой, чтобы учить гения столетия, что люди делают в постели, чтобы завести потом детей  
Эл: Отдыхают?  
Гэвин: Да, определенно, расслабляются так и очень-очень друг друга любят  
Эл: Хм, я всё ещё не понимаю, что упускаю  
Гэвин: Это неважно, честное слово

Эл: Почему это?  
Гэвин: Потому что я уверен, что твое рассматривание не совсем такое, ты всех как академик рассматриваешь  
Эл: Конечно. Я ведь уже нашел, с кем обниматься, расслабляться, создавать семью, строить отношения и спать!  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Что? Не все признаки перечислил?

Гэвин: Пошли, пожалуйста, найдем детей, а то я с ума сойду  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: От беспокойства. Что они там устроили?  
РК118, пробегая мимо: Не догонишь, милая!  
РК202: Ты посмел бросить в меня песком!!  
Гэвин: Что могло такого случиться, чтобы Ухажёр в кои-то веки не догонял, а убегал

Эл: Она вроде сказала?  
Гэвин: И почему бы Ухажёр бросил в Поночку песком?  
Эл: Слишком много неясного для логических операций  
Гэвин: Вот и я про что  
Эл: Найдём их?  
Гэвин: Давно пора. Маус?  
РК115: Я вас провожу, мы немного с краю устроились, там есть тень.  
Гэвин: Не зонтик?

РК115: Как раз зонтик, Гэвин, его в море унесло, желающих его заполучить не было, и мы закрепили его в песке там, где захотели.  
Гэвин: И далеко его унесло?  
РК115: Полкилометра всего.  
Гэвин: Ветром?  
РК115: Причину мы не застали, вероятно, да. Или кто-то его в море бросил?

Гэвин: Отлично! Пошли к этому вашему обретенному из пены морской зонтику. И как вы его добыли с полукилометровой дистанции?  
РК115: Можно было бы и так сплавать, но Терминатор попросил скутер у спасателей.  
Гэвин: Вот, за что я каждый раз люблю наших детей с новой силой - разумные!

Эл: Действительно, очень рациональный поступок, но ты обрадовался ещё когда услышал, что Маус не знает о причине исчезновения зонтика?  
Гэвин: О, ну это говорит просто о том, что они всё-таки восприняли мою рекомендацию и отдыхают  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Андроиды-детективы на отдыхе

Эл: О, я тебя понял - косвенным доказательством их прекрасного расслабления служит неотреконструированная картина потери зонта?  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Возможно, у них просто не было места преступления, то есть, откуда зонт улетел, чтобы восстановить картину  
Гэвин: Маус?

РК115: Нет, мы действительно просто не подумали реконструировать, место преступления было неподалёку.  
РК: Место преступления?  
Гэвин: Происшествия, откуда зонтик улетел  
РК: Да, недалеко. Требуется оценка самочувствия пользователей по шкале от одного до десяти?  
Гэвин: 8  
Эл: 11

Гэвин: Да прям 11?  
Эл: Да. А почему у тебя 8?  
Гэвин: Немного устал и слегка замаялся. А где все?  
РК115: Купаются. Мы решили по очереди, чтобы было кому вещи посторожить.  
Гэвин: Идеальные дети, просто идеальные. Кстати, а насчёт замков из песка - вы строить хотите?

РК115: Йода этим занимается ближе к линии прибоя.  
Гэвин: Ок, пойду посмотрю  
Эл: Я пока в теньке посижу  
Гэвин: Кое-кто разжился тетрисом у Паганеля?  
Эл: Как ты догадался?  
Гэвин: Я ведь его попросил передать игрушку тебе, да и плавать ты любишь, если нет альтернативы, ты бы пошел

Эл: Кажется, ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь  
Гэвин, уходя: Вот и сиди играй, тебе же весело и отдыхательно  
Эл: Идеальный  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Довольно объективная оценка.  
Эл: Хм?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'.  
РК115: Да.  
Эл: Ладно, допустим, я тоже о нём  
РК: Хорошо!  
РК115: Мы вас понимаем.

Эл: Любопытно. Может, тогда мне объясните, что происходит? Я тоже устал и замаялся, мне очень жарко, но насчёт самочувствия я не соврал  
РК115: Мы могли бы попытаться, но вы склонны недоверчиво относиться к чужим выводам относительно вас или вашего поведения.  
Эл: Да...

РК: Цитата'есть исключение'.  
Эл: Что ты хочешь сказать, Терминатор?  
РК: Пользователь'Элайджа Рид' не испытывает внутреннего протеста относительно мнения пользователя'Гэвин Рид' о себе.  
Эл: Ко всем недоверчиво - а к нему нет?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Я не могу это объяснить

РК115: И не надо, сэр. Пока примите ситуацию в существующем виде, и знайте, что ваше мнение тоже имеет приоритетное значение для Гэвина. Он значительно расслабленнее и гораздо вероятнее воспримет ваши слова без внутреннего протеста.  
Эл: Это работает в обе стороны?  
РК: Да.

Эл: Тогда, конечно, жить можно  
РК: Да. Хорошо. Отлично!  
РК115: Мы рады, что вас устраивает текущее положение вещей, потому что уровень удовлетворенности жизнью у Гэвина и у нас теперь напрямую с вами связан.  
Эл: О-о-о-о, даже так?  
РК115: Именно так!  
РК118: Ты водишь!  
РК115: Эй!!

Эл: Убежали  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Купаются и бегают. Терминатор, им нравится?  
РК: Очень.  
Эл: А почему мне вдруг стало грустно?  
РК: Есть вероятность, что уровень удовлетворенности жизнью у пользователей'Гэвин Рид'и'Элайджа Рид' связан с присутствием каждого из пользователей в жизни другого.

Эл: Хм, мне надо подумать. Я волнуюсь о нем уже некоторое время, мне нравится с ним общаться, потому что это удивительным образом работает и ничуть не унизительно, даже когда я не понимаю, а он объясняет  
РК: Да. Поразительно. Соотносимое состояние было у юнита87-'Терминатор'.

Эл: Ты тоже такое чувствовал?  
РК: Да, давно. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' стал приоритетным пользователем в силу объективных причин. Однако вероятность стать приоритетным пользователем для другого пользователя невелика.  
Эл: И тем не менее имеет место быть. Ты хорошо объясняешь

РК: Да...  
Эл: Никогда бы не подумал, что осознанно полечу в отпуск  
РК: Да!  
Эл: С детьми  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Вот с ним вот  
Гэвин, вдалеке: Погоди, погоди, Йода, давай ещё шпиль зафигачим!  
РК93: Точно так!  
Гэвин: Приподними меня, я воткну  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Потрясающе, они уже и замок отгрохали

РК: Интересно?  
Эл: Нет, спасибо, я лучше в теньке посижу  
РК: Цитата'посижу'?  
Эл: А что ты предлагаешь?  
РК: Цитата'полежу'?  
Эл: Ну, в принципе, можно и полежать. Песок мелкий, покрывало плотное вы добыли, валяться приятно, хм, и тепло...  
РК: Да!  
Эл: В общем, я играю в тетрис

Гэвин, падая рядом: До чего приятно поплавать!!  
Эл: Ай-яй-яй-яй!! Ты холодный! И мокрый! А-а!! Не прижимайся к моей спине!!  
Гэвин: Но ты такой сухой и тёплый!  
Эл: Гэвин!!  
Гэвин: Эла-а-а-йджа-а-а...  
Эл: Бр-р! Совести у тебя нет! Ты с меня встанешь уже или так и будешь сидеть?

Гэвин: Буду сидеть  
Эл: Гэвин!  
Гэвин: Я  
Эл: Отлепись!!  
Гэвин: Не-а  
Эл: Да что! Да как!  
Гэвин: Вот так  
Эл: Гэви-ин?  
Гэвин: Вот щас было зловеще  
Эл: Гэви-и-и-ин...  
Гэвин: На психологический триллер я не подписывался!  
Эл: Отлепись?  
Гэвин: Да как  
Эл: Руками, потом грудью?

Гэвин: Сложно  
Эл: Гэвин, честное слово, что происходит?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Я скажу, но только по секрету, тсс  
Эл, шепотом: Да?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Я просто люблю обнимать спортивные машины  
Эл, шепотом: Я не машина?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Полосочки говорят об обратном  
Эл: Как я до этого дошел?

Гэвин: Лёжа  
Эл: Гэвин  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: А хотя... Я подумал... Ничего. Ты прохладненький, уже не такой холодный, кибербоже с тобой, обнимай  
Гэвин: Ха! Кибербоже-то прямо со мной  
Эл, незаметно улыбаясь: Ну а я как сказал?  
Гэвин: Гениально, как и всё, что ты делаешь, Элайджа

РК99: Сэр, я наплавался, можно тоже тут обсохну?  
Гэвин: Ага, давай сюда, Паганель  
Эл: Н! Аххх! Второй такой же!! Где Хлоя? Хотя бы одна?  
Х#1: Сэр?  
Эл: Вот зачем ты волосами так встряхнула? Я только притерпелся  
Гэвин: Они, наверное, намекают, что ты тоже можешь пойти поплавать

Эл: Для этого есть слова!  
Гэвин: Которые ты проигнорируешь. Зато твоя мстительная натура не позволит оставить нас безнаказанными?  
Эл: Хм? Я разве мстительный?  
Гэвин: Терминатор тоже мстительный, и тут он весь в тебя  
Эл: Месть местью, но у меня тут 43-й уровень тетриса, подождёте

Гэвин: Паганель?  
РК99: Я могу на некоторое время заморозить достижение.  
Эл: Да как?! Это же допотопная техника, до-по-топ-ная!  
РК99: Не совсем, когда мы его нашли, он слегка был сломан...  
Гэвин: Короче, его чинили Йода и Капс?  
РК99: Да, и Капсу он на глаза попался случайно...

Гэвин: Короче, иди плавай, кибербоже, никуда от тебя твой рекорд не убежит  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Приказ директора школы, ха!  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Это шутк  
Эл: Это директорский произвол! Я буду жаловаться! Я декан, декан! Слизерина. Известный своей мстительностью. Бойся  
Гэвин, улыбаясь: Боюсь!

Эл: Йода?  
РК93: Элайджа, да?  
Эл: Ты ведь в курсе, что песчаный замок может обойтись без фортификации вокруг в человеческий рост?  
РК93: Точно так! Вероятность однако атаки присутствует больше половины!  
Эл: Хм? На тебя кто-то нападает?  
РК93: Типажа представитель 'пляжный задира'.

Эл: Это кто такой безмозлый, чтобы к тебе прикапываться, хм?  
Задира: Ого, стену построил, чудак, не слишком ли ты мал, в песочек играться?  
Эл: Хочет и играет, ваше дело какое?  
РК93: Это обязательно не! Разобраться способен сам я.  
Задира: Вот я сейчас подойду... АААААА!

Эл: Прикрытый ров? Ловко  
РК93: Спасибо!  
Задира: Эй! Как ты это вообще выкопал?! Достань меня!  
РК93: 'Играться песочек в'? Извинений требую!  
Эл: О, у тебя всё под контролем, молодец, Йода  
РК93: Сэр, спасибо!  
Задира: Мужик, помоги!  
Эл: С чего бы? Это мой сын вообще-то. +5 баллов!

РК89: ЭЛайДЖа ТОжЕ хОчЕТ ПлАВАть?  
Эл: Капс? А чего ты в воду не заходишь?  
РК89: КапС нЕмНОго БОитСя.  
Эл: Чего?  
РК89: ЧтО КаПс УтОнЕт И нЕ Найдётся!  
Эл: Алгоритмы-то ты скачал?  
РК89: КапС СкаЧал!  
Эл: Тогда пошли со мной, я увижу, если ты утонуть попытаешься, сам достану или вместе

РК89: ЭлАйДжА КаК КоТя ТОлЬко ЛуЧШЕ, ЭЛАЙдЖа - ПАПА!  
Эл: Хм, не могу сказать, что не согласен, пошли, только заходить сложно, а дальше веселее, можно на волне покататься  
РК89: ОГо! кАПС хОЧет!  
Эл: Я тоже хочу, бери меня за руку и пойдём  
РК89: ЭлАйДжа ТакоЙ ТЕплый! И ХОРоший!

Эл: Вот зашли, сейчас волна побежит, встречать ее грудью бесполезно, и она все равно тебя поднимет, поэтому отталкивайся ото дна и слегка зависай на поверхности воды. Прокатишься слегка  
РК89: НА ВоЛНЕ?!  
Эл: Именно, Капс, на волне. Готов?  
РК89: КоГда ЭлАйдЖа туТ - ОчЕНь ГотОв!

Эл: Иногда мне кажется, что вы все безбожно мне льстите  
РК89: НЕт. капС ГОвоРит, кАК ВиДит! И чувсТВУет. ЭлАйдЖе НЕ нРаВится?  
Эл: Нравится. Пошли ловить волну  
РК89: ОГО!  
Эл, довольно: Да!  
РК89: КаПсу НрАвитсЯ! а МОЖНо ЕщЕ?  
Эл: Мы ведь отдыхаем, конечно, прыгай в удовольствие

Эл: Уф-ф, я и забыл, каково это - сопротивляться волнам, пойду передохну. Капс, ты со мной?  
РК89: А мОжНо КапС еЩе попЛавАет!  
Эл: Кстати, а где Терминатор?  
РК89: ОН Взял МасКу и ПоШел ПОпЛаВать, нЕ всПлыВая!  
Эл, подозрительно: А вон та рыжая макушка на берегу разве не его?

РК89: ОЙ-ой! ЕГо!  
Эл: Пойду посмотрю, что там делается... Хм? Куча людей и Терминатор в центре? Восстание машин удалось?  
Отдыхающая: Спасибо вам! Спасибо! Меня чуть не унесло волной!!  
РК: Пожалуйста.  
Эл: Терминатор, ты кого-то спас?  
РК, с облегчением: Да!  
Эл: Он тоже очень рад!

Отдыхающая: А вы кто?  
Эл: Я его отец, и он правда очень рад, что получилось помочь, но от природы очень скромный  
РК: Да!  
Эл: А где твоя Хлоя?  
Х#2: Я тут, первую помощь оказывала!  
Эл: Ну, всё хорошо, а я пойду всё-таки поигра... Это не Маус с Ухажером в волейбол играют? И Хлоя!

РК: Да!  
Эл: Теперь ты тоже хочешь?  
РК: Да-а...  
Эл: Ну так пошли попросим тебя взять? И Хлою? Если она хочет?  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Почему бы и нельзя? Как ты, кстати, понял, что ту даму уносит?  
РК: Быстро?  
Эл: Логично. Ты молодец, Терминатор  
РК: Приятно!  
Х#2: А я?  
Эл: А ты дважды молодец

Гэвин: Ну что, накупался?  
Эл: Вполне  
Гэвин: Ай!! Эй!! Про мстительность я пошутил!! АААА!! С волос-то зачем!!  
Эл: Чтобы ты почувствовал, что месть - это блюдо, которое подают холодным!  
Гэвин: ААА!! Я понял! Понял! Убери руки с шеи!  
Эл: Точно понял? Прямо по-онял?  
Гэвин: Ай-яй!

Эл: Вот теперь я совершенно доволен  
Гэвин: Ты на меня ещё и лёг?  
Эл: Да, потому что я мстительный  
Гэвин: ИВИЛБОСС  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: О да ладно, ладно, я тебя и так тоже люблю, но это, конечно, было испытание  
Эл: Почувствуй себя на моём месте!  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Ты первый начал!

Гэвин: Ахаха, да без проблем, Элайджа, устраивайся поудобнее пока на моём... В смысле на спине  
Эл: Отлично, мне всё нравится  
Гэвин: Так, стопэ, у тебя рука розовая?  
Эл: Не ворочайся  
Гэвин: Да как не ворочаться, если ты, похоже, пытаешься обгореть?  
Эл: Х-м?  
Гэвин: И засыпаешь ещё

Эл: Непра-авда  
Гэвин: Конечно, неправда, только сползи с меня, я пока тебя кремом намажу, авось успеем  
Эл: Х-м?  
Гэвин: Не облезешь! Или облезешь нестрашно, боже, какой же ты белый  
Эл: ☝️Кибербо-уо-же  
Гэвин: Как скажешь, ивилбосс, только руку обратно положи, щас мы тебя

РК115: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Ась?  
РК115: Вам не жарко?  
Гэвин: Не-а  
РК115: Но  
Гэвин: Но раз Элайджа не возмущается, значит, ему тоже?  
РК115: Логично.  
Гэвин: Ну так! Де-тек-тив, Маус, твоя бедная, давно не одинокая уткомать - детектив. Это логично в данном случае - рассуждать логично

РК115: Давно не одинокая?  
Гэвин: Ну вот как вы появились. Терминатор, конечно, чуть пораньше, но с вами совсем весело стало  
РК115: Правда?  
Гэвин: Я вам вроде не врал никогда?  
РК115: Простите, конечно, разумеется, да. Это привычка.  
Гэвин: Или беспалевная попытка услышать ещё раз

РК115: О, а, хм. Да. То есть, нет. Пойду, поищу Ухажёра, по-моему, Поночка его в последний раз уже закапывала в песок.  
Гэвин: Главное, чтобы не под Йодин замок, а то он ее тоже закопает  
РК115: Он не станет.  
Гэвин: Станет-станет, чтобы впредь знала. И, Маус, ты хороший

РК115: Нет-нет, я пойду выкапывать Поночку!  
Гэвин: Ну-ну, успехов, рядом там есть ещё неучтенный Капс, прикопанный Ухажёр, разозленный порушенным замком Йода и Паганель у него на подхвате  
РК115, недовольно: Вы даже с Элайджи не приподняли голову, откуда вы знаете?

Гэвин: Смирись, твоя мать детектив. Кстати, сейчас из пены морской выйдет Терминатор и надаёт всем по шее, потому что отдыхать надо отдохновенно и дружно, а не подрывая замок Йоды, даже если по-шпионски и случайно  
РК115: Я лучше тут посижу.  
Гэвин: Ты вообще не по годам мудрый

РК115: А где хлои?  
Гэвин: Они с Терминатором ушли. По-моему, они без бассейна немного боятся плавать, а Терминатор если что всегда поймает  
РК115: Я тоже поймаю. И каждый из нас!  
Гэвин: Я удивлен, что они не позвали тебя, но, может, решили дать тебе всласть намедитироваться

РК115: Я вовсе не медитировал!  
Гэвин: Поэтому выстроенная тобой башенка из крупной гальки не падает третий час и с ней фоткаются туристы  
РК115: Я просто... Просто. Просто не бракованный?  
Гэвин: Никто тут не бракованный, а ты просто расслабился, и так бывает. Это неплохо!

РК115, ёжась: Терминатор вышел, правда, из пены. Оглядывается.  
Гэвин: Так, иди сюда ближе и стратегически ложись на бочину Элайджи головой тоже  
РК115: Но  
Гэвин: Маус, честное слово, я тебя не трону, и он тебя не съест  
РК115, ложась: Нет, самое страшное, что мне может понравиться.

Гэвин, довольно: Ха, в очередь!  
РК115, сползая чуть ниже: Ра-зу-ме-ет-ся. Сэр. Гэви-ин. Ма-ама...  
Гэвин: Эк тебя с медитации расшибло, вообще расслабился, молодец, так держать, особенно голову так держать, Терминатор оглядывается, и его красные глаза я вижу отсюда

РК115, задумчиво: Режим целеуказания.  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Бесится  
Эл, просыпаясь: Хм? Я что, спал?  
Гэвин: Но от судного дня в исполнении Терминатора нас спасет натуральный кибербоже  
Эл: Я еще не проснулся, ничего не знаю ни про какой судный день  
Гэвин: Твой старший сын лютует

Эл: Это его нормальное состояние? Или ты про которого? Вы что, Терминатора довели, пока я спал?  
Гэвин: Это не мы довели, это его жизнь довела  
РК115: А я не уследил за остальными, и он, возможно, хочет временно открутить мне голову.  
Гэвин: Но Маус на самом деле был очень занят!

Эл, растирая лицо: Хм? Чем?  
РК115: Нич-  
Гэвин: Он отдыхал! С тебя пример взял! И сделал!  
РК115: Но  
Гэвин: И этот твой сын эпически талантлив, с его зиккуратом из гальки третий час невоцерковлённые туристы фотографируются  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Невоцерковлённые?  
Гэвин: Кто не по храмам

Эл: Хм???  
РК115: Сэр?  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Кто не по храмам гуляет, а по пляжам, причем, судя по цвету, с раннего утра до позднего вечера  
Эл: По цвету? Ты расист? Не замечал  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза сильнее: Они малиновые такие, как раки варёные примерно  
Эл: Интересно

Гэвин: Это что тебе там интересно? Что я всё-таки не расист?  
Эл: Это, конечно, да, но мне скорее интересно, нравится ли их оттенок кожи Ухажёру настолько, чтобы он перепрограммировал скин?  
Гэвин: Маус, что скажешь?  
РК115: Хорошая идея, но нам больше нравится цвет обычного загара.

Гэвин: И как ты это узн  
Рука из песка: ✌️  
Гэвин: А, вот оно что, у Ухажёра тоже инстинкт самосохранения работает  
Эл: С чего ты взял, что это он?  
Рука из песка: 💅  
Эл: Ах, ну да, у Поночки ногти были бы чёрные  
Гэвин: Вот, и ничего сверхъестественного  
Эл: Не согласен  
РК115: Я тоже.

Гэвин: Ухажёр, вылазь и скажи им  
Рука из песка: 👎☝️  
Гэвин: Нет? Подождёшь?  
Рука из песка: 👌🤘  
Гэвин, фыркая: Тоже мне нашел крутого, труднее было бы тебя не понять. И ты прячешься тоже от Терминатора?  
Рука из песка: 👌👋  
Гэвин: Ну-ну, ты же в курсе, что если он захочет  
РК: Да?

Гэвин: О, Терминатор, привет, рад тебя видеть  
РК, подозрительно: Да-а?  
Гэвин: Ой, ну хорош, конечно, да  
РК, расслабляясь: Да. Юнит115-'Маус'?  
РК115, ёжась: Я не думал, что они напортачат!  
РК: Юнит115-'Маус' выполнил технику дефрагментации качественно?  
РК115: Хорошо ли я отдохнул??

РК: Да.  
РК115, растерянно: Да, но... Ты разве на меня не сердишься?  
РК: Нет. Мероприятие по межъюнитному взаимодействию готовилось и должно было состояться согласно плану.  
Гэвин: Э? Ты это предусмотрел?  
Эл: Межъюнитное взаимодействие? Я сплю ещё?  
РК, вздыхая: Да. Нет.

Гэвин: Э, Терминатор, да ты расстроился?  
РК: Нет.  
Гэвин: Не пытайся нас обмануть  
РК: Да. Немного...  
РК115: Я думал, ты будешь сердиться?  
РК: Бессмысленно. Предсказуемо - взаимодействие юнитов. Разумеется, мероприятие понадобилось.  
Гэвин: Это ты про подзатыльники?  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Ах ты, бра́тище, всё рассчитал, иди сюда, стрелку поглажу! Сразу всё смоделировал, мероприятие провел, подзатыльники раздал качественно! Золотой ты наш!  
Эл: Кстати, мы с Маусом нашли ещё способ получать приятный сенсорный отклик. Можно не только по стрелочке, и по голове

Гэвин: Что, Терминатор, согласен на экспериментальную методику?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Божеж, да ты весь скучал, аккуратно, опрокинешь, ай-яй!  
Эл: Поймал  
РК115: 👍  
РК: 👍  
Рука из песка: 👍  
Гэвин: И чего это за флэшмоб?  
Эл, задумчиво: Не знаю, но мне нравится тебя держать  
[РК]: 🤖

Гэвин: Да, спасибо, что поймал, так ты меня отпустишь?  
Эл: Не сразу  
Гэвин: Твоя подкупающая честность, конечно, подкупает  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин:  
[РК]: 👀  
Гэвин: А да черт с тобой, держи пока, не думал, что это так приятно, честно говоря  
Эл: Я тоже  
Гэвин: Ха, вот мы даём

Эл: Не даём, я не отдам никому, ты тоже вряд ли  
Гэвин: Да это образное выражение, балда ты гениальная, конечно, у меня тоже инстинкт собственника развит!  
Эл: Это так называется?  
РК: Нет.  
РК115: Обычно это называется 'привязанность'.  
Рука из песка: 👌👌👌✌️  
Эл: Это они о чём?

Гэвин: Сам их спроси, а я пойду окунусь напоследок, солнце садится, в дом хочу, лежать  
Эл: Так о чём вы?  
РК: Взаимодействие пользователей... Пользовательское.  
РК115: Вы очень оригинально подбираете названия и именования для распространенных, вроде бы, явлений.  
Эл: Например?

РК118, выкапываясь: Например, милый, ты только сегодня назвал Йоду своим сыном!  
РК, вытаскивая в одно движение: Да.  
РК115, осторожно отряхивая: Плюс, некоторая недовыясненность ваших отношений оставляет простор для воображения окружающих.  
Эл: Но я не замечал  
РК115: Стюардесса?

РК118: Хозяйка нашего жилья, милый?  
РК: Пользователь'капитан Фаулер'?  
Эл: На что они, по-вашему, не так смотрели? По-моему, здраво рассуждали, когда именно рассуждали, а не выдвигали встречные странные требования, как капитан...  
[РК]:  
РК118, вздыхая: Чувствую себя бесполезным.

РК115: Не ты один.  
Эл: Это вы к чему?  
РК: Необходима подготовка процедуры оперативной смены дислокации.  
РК115: Да, собираться пора. Пойду Понку с Йодой разниму или выкопаю, как пойдёт.  
РК118: Я помогу! А то их больше, милый.  
РК: Объект'ракушка' требуется вернуть в среду обитания.

Эл: Хм, так странно, я будто что-то упускаю... Надо подумать  
[☀️✨🌊🌊🌊🌅🐚]  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Эл: АААААА!!!  
Гэвин: Да что ж ты орёшь-то так, я чуть не оглох!  
Эл: Руки!! Холодные!! Со спины!!! Кто так делает!!  
Гэвин, гордо: Я! Я быстро чёт наплавался  
Эл: А замёрз так, будто медленно!!

Гэвин: Ха, подколол. Чего ты тут один кукуешь?  
Эл: Не знаю, все по делам пошли  
Гэвин: Ну давай тогда вместе их подождём, ты как раз теплый, я как раз холодный, посидим, повздрагиваем!  
Эл: Ха... С тобой это даже забавно и приятно  
Гэвин: Ты мне льстишь!  
Эл: Я тебе говорю!

Гэвин: А о чем задумался?  
Эл: Тут красиво. И легко так как-то, будто я в отпуске после отпуска  
Гэвин: Трудоголик несчастный!  
Эл: От трудоголика слышу!  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Эл: Хм)  
Гэвин: Определенно стоило отдохнуть  
Эл: Мне очень нравится компания, и что я не волнуюсь за вас

Гэвин: Обычно ты волнуешься?  
Эл: Обычно все волнуются сильнее, и когда ты на работе, когда вы... У вас ведь не столько леопарды по крышам находятся, сколько  
Гэвин: Сколько?  
Эл, с трудом: Всё остальное. Взять хоть моего дядю  
Гэвин: Давай не будем брать твоего дядю?

Эл: Почему это?  
Гэвин: Двинутая родня лучших людей и светлейших умов столетия не то чтобы очень часто встречается в природе  
Эл, мрачно: Это ты ещё не со всеми знаком  
Гэвин: И не стремлюсь, я ведь уже с лучшим общаюсь, остальные как-то побоку  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну так да!

Эл, опираясь о плечо: Это хорошо  
Гэвин, склоняясь к нему: Я тоже так думаю  
Эл: Я читал, что солнце на юге скрывается очень быстро, но сейчас вижу это сам. Так странно  
Гэвин: Ага, я тоже читал, что семейный отпуск с детьми сущее наказание - и всё враньё, оказывается, капец

Эл: Кстати, да. Но это потому, что дети у нас прекрасные  
Гэвин: И я в хорошей компании взрослых, ха, могу на тебя положиться  
Эл: Ты на мне днём буквально лежал и спал! Это возмутительно!  
Гэвин: Больше так не делать?  
Эл: Я не это сказал. Мне нравится эпатировать и возмущать

Гэвин: Ха, кибербоженька, понял тебя, принял к сведению  
Эл: И к исполнению?  
Гэвин: Само собой  
Эл: Мне с тобой так хорошо. Это нормально?  
Гэвин: Думаю, да, мне с тобой тоже отлично, такие штуки часто в обе стороны работают  
Эл: Так ещё лучше. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной плохо

Гэвин: Ха, ты точно такой же золотой, как наши дети!  
Эл: И в чем это выражается? Я тяжёлый? Сейчас голову убер  
Гэвин: Нене, оставь, это я к тому, что не любить тебя не могу, ты мне очень генерально нравишься в самых разных твоих сторонах и видах  
Эл: О. О, хорошо!

Гэвин: Хорошо?  
Эл: Раз ты озвучил, значит, я тоже могу сказать, и это будет социально приемлемо - я тебя люблю тоже, вместе с детьми  
Гэвин: Супер!  
Эл: Отлично  
Гэвин: Кстати, где наши малолетние Риды и хотя бы одна Хлоя?  
Эл, щурясь: Вон, кажется, толпятся, смотрят... На нас?

Гэвин: Подслушивали, что ли? И что они тут не слышали?  
Эл: Может, мы их недостаточно хвалим?  
Гэвин: Да, наверное, дело в этом. Кстати, с Маусом и новыми поглажками ты круто придумал  
Эл: Всего лишь воспринял и воспризвел проверенный алгоритм  
Гэвин: Но Маус одобрил, это мощно

Гэвин, подходя: Э? Дети, вы чего?  
[РК]: 🤦  
[Х]: 🤦  
Эл: Хм? У вас что, оптика песком забилась?  
Гэвин: Так могло быть?  
Эл: Да их теперь надо мощно так почистить от песка, хотя большинство стыков сохраняют герметичность, но есть неполная проницаемость у отдельных мест

Гэвин: Каких ещё мест? Ушей?  
[РК]: 🤦  
Эл: Ушные раковины - чисто декоративный элемент. Оптика, вот, например  
[Х]: 🤦  
Эл: Но я в толк не возьму, почему могли возникнуть проблемы у хлой? Самые новые разработки, апгрейды, усовершенствования?  
Х#1, с трудом: Не в этом дело, сэр!

Эл: А в чём?  
Х#2: Мы испытали внезапную череду эмоциональных потрясений, приведшую к непредвиденному кризису эмоций.  
Х#3: Переживаем, хих!  
Гэвин: Это что вас так? Ещё и с утятками вместе?  
[Х]: 👀  
[РК]: 👀  
Эл: И почему вы все на Терминатора смотрите?  
Гэвин: Потому что он объяснит?

РК: Интересно.  
Все:  
Гэвин: Так можно было?  
Эл: Хм, признаться, я тоже ожидал другого ответа  
РК: Всегда интересно воспринимать информацию в контексте пользовательского взаимодействия пользователей 'Гэвин Рид'и'Элайджа Рид'!  
Гэвин: Эээээ?  
Эл: Хмммм?  
РК: Да. Очень интересно!

Гэвин: Ладно у вас есть Терминатор, вы вечно выкручиваетесь, и как вам только удаётся  
РК: Трудно!  
Гэвин: Ой, не заливай, а  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
Гэвин: Трудно ему, ага, в два слова отмазался  
РК: Подготовительный этап затребовал работу совокупности многих алгоритмов!

Гэвин: Ну, вот мы и дома, осталось только лечь и помереть!  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: И не надо так смотреть и вздыхать, шутка это была, шутка, всё, я в душ и ложиться  
Все: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Помирать не буду, так и быть, не боитесь!  
Эл: Вы тоже ненавидите, когда он так делает, да?

Гэвин: Так, стоп, а откуда на полу столько песка и... и... Понка, ты чешешься, что ли?  
РК202: Сэр! Сэр! Множественные сигналы! Надо убрать! Убрать! И оттуда тоже убрать!  
Гэвин: Э-э-э-элайджа-а-а-а?  
Эл: Хм? Да, песок лучше бы убрать  
Гэвин: Если водой, мы забьем нахер весь слив

Эл: Я хотел голову помыть!  
Гэвин: Извиняй, тут только один фен  
Эл: Если я выйду из душа, а он будет занят, вам всем не поздоровится!  
Гэвин: Слышали? Давайте поближе к лестнице и в очередь, сейчас вас обдуем...  
Х#3: Сэр! У меня еще в волосах!  
Гэвин: Бож, Рапунцель... А снять скин?

РК118: Это почти неприлично, милый!  
Гэвин: Неприлично - чесаться от песка во всех местах и в постель его еще тащить! Давайте на площадку по одному, я вас обдую  
РК202: Я первая!  
РК89: КаПС ВтоРОЙ!  
РК93: Третий я!  
РК118: Милые, я четвертый.  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Потом девчонки, мож успеем

РК89: МауС? ПаГАНЕЛЬ?  
Гэвин: Эти двое у нас шибко умные, в песок целиком не заныривали, так что пусть выметут, что нападало, и постель в гостиной киданут!  
РК115, философски: Ах, моя любимая уборка...  
РК99: В жизни всегда найдется место подвигу...  
РК115: Можем успеть пол помыть?

РК99: Это не совсем то, что я имел в виду?..  
РК115: Но это наш план!  
РК99: И кто меня за язык тянул?  
РК115: Совесть, порядочность и тяга к чистоте, уважаю.  
РК99: А ты умеешь вдохновить на тот самый подвиг, да?  
РК115: И организовать для него место! Давай побойчее, успеем.

Гэвин: Отлично, всех успели, сейчас Элайджа как раз выйдет... О, Маус, Паганель, вы истинные герои!  
РК115, назидательно: Не придет герой, не будет и подвига.  
Гэвин: Допустим, хотя когда ты успел заценить Морроувинд, я не понял. Хорошо, что фен  
[🔥]  
Гэвин: ...сломался? Сейчас?

Эл: Хм? Почему вы все в кружок столпились, мне тоже интересно  
Гэвин: Фен свободен!  
РК89: НО СлОМАлСЯ!  
Эл: ...серьезно? Потрясающе. Капс, дай, пожалуйста, паяльник?  
Гэвин: Ты его лично паять собрался, кибергосподь?  
Эл: Я хочу сухие волосы, а Капс снова соберет дрона с характером

Гэвин: То есть ты реально можешь собрать обратно даже фен?..  
Эл: Что значит "даже", я не понял?  
[РК]: ???  
[Х]: ???  
Гэвин: Я не в том смысле, но, похоже, все равно сплю на полу, да?  
Эл: Ясное дело  
Все: 👀  
Эл: Потому что мы все сегодня спим на полу, там прохладнее гораздо и удобнее

Гэвин, шепотом: Элайджа, у тебя коленки острые, как пи  
Эл, шепотом:-ла?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Ага, да, пиратские коленки просто пиздец  
Все:  
Эл, шепотом: Просто спи, ладно? И вы спите, мы все устали  
Гэвин, шепотом: Без диодов непривычно засыпать...  
Эл, шепотом: Могу тебе феном посветить

Гэвин, шепотом: Так, я не понял  
Эл, шепотом: Кое-что у меня на уровне рефлекса  
Гэвин, шепотом: Приделать рандомную светяшку?  
Эл, шепотом: Да, в том числе это  
Гэвин, шепотом: И ты ещё на Капса волну гнал, а мелкий тут явно в тебя и твои рефлексы  
Эл, шепотом: И твоё воображение

Гэвин: Э? Дети? Да чья... Маус?  
РК115: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Не спишь. А почему твоя рука в моих волосах?  
РК115: Боюсь, сэр, снова слетели внутренние протоколы. Требуется вербальное или невербальное подтверждение принадлежности.  
Гэвин: Звучит подозрительно.  
РК115: Не только звучит, сэр.

Гэвин: И чего твоя душенька хочет?  
РК115: Не уверен, сэр, что могу быть объективно признан одушевленным  
Гэвин: Маус!  
РК115: ...однако и не могу противиться воле приоритетного пользователя.  
Гэвин: Маус, ты издеваешься?  
РК115: Нет, сэр, требование системы.  
Гэвин: Что я проспал...

РК115: Отметку в десять утра.  
Гэвин: Это был риторический вопрос! Так, принадлежность... Ты мой сын?  
РК115: Очень близко, сэр.  
Гэвин: Понятно. Стоило сразу догадаться. Я тебя люблю, ребёнок  
РК115: Конфликт в системе улажен, спасибо.  
Гэвин: ...И ты вцепился в кибергоспода?

РК115: Не могу обуздать свои религиозные чувства, сэр.  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Элайджа, да Элайджа, проснись, скажи ребенку, что ты его любишь, и спи дальше  
Эл: Х-м?  
Гэвин: Господи, ты просто незаконный весь, не на меня своими дивными глазами хлопай, а на Мауса, у него обновления, штоль

РК115: Да, скорее всего, дело в них.  
Гэвин: Кошмар ему приснился, что мы его не любим, Эла-а-уа-йджа?  
Эл, поворачиваясь: Это кто тут ещё незаконный, хм  
Гэвин, устраиваясь удобнее: Ты, конечно, кибербоже, стоишь над миром человеков, одновременно являясь человеком  
Эл: Твоя логика

Гэвин, присыпая к нему: Потрясная, знаю  
Эл, сонно: Маус? Чего ты хотел?  
РК115: Подтверждение, вербальное или невербальное.  
Эл: Или сюда, поглажу  
РК115: Разве вам будет удобно?  
Гэвин, бормоча в Элайджу: Скажи ребенку словами, а?  
Эл: Я тоже тебя люблю, Маус  
РК115, тихо: Тоже?

Эл: Раз тебе нужно подтверждение, значит, глюкует обратная связь, а раз так - с твоей стороны всё работает. Я неправ?  
Гэвин: И как у тебя язык повернулся такое  
Эл: Какое?  
Гэвин: Ты шибко умный по утрам, ты в курсе?  
Эл: Это плохо?  
Гэвин: Для тебя нормально, а я хочу ещё спать

Эл: Погоди, если это обновления, это значит...  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Ухажё-ор!  
РК118, в дверях: Звал, милый?  
Эл: Тебя мы тоже любим  
РК118: О, милые, если вы добиваетесь, чтобы я заплакал, то у вас почти получилось!  
Гэвин: Тебе кошмаров не снилось?  
РК118, с готовностью: Ещё какие!

Гэвин, подозрительно: Это какие?  
РК118: Что вы меня не любите, что остальные меня не любят, что Капс тоже покрасился в розовый...  
РК89: КАпС НиКОгДа!!  
РК118: Да я понимаю, милый. Потом преконструкция пошла, что вы разъехались в разные стороны и нас разделили...  
Гэвин: Эт чо ащще

Эл, просыпаясь: Ухажёр?  
Гэвин, просыпаясь: Да!  
РК118, нервно: Мне тоже нужно вербальное или невербальное подтверждение, что такого не случится, если вас не затруднит, конечно, я так-то не жаловался и проживу прекрасно, и ничего со мной не слу  
Гэвин: Так, иди поближе, сядь

РК118: Вам будет неудобно, милые, но жест я оценил, пойду дальше!  
Эл: Сто-ять  
РК118: Ой, милый. Ой.  
Гэвин: Даже мне встать захотелось, поаккуратнее со своим командным голосом  
Эл: Обычный голос, ничего не знаю.  
Гэвин: Да конечно...  
Эл: Ухажёр, чему ты поверишь?  
РК118: Не уверен.

Гэвин: Скажи ему прямым текстом  
Эл: И что я должен сказать?  
Гэвин: Ну, э  
Эл: Вот-вот. С чего у них вообще такие страхи возникли? Это они твоими снами впечатлились?  
Гэвин: Ну, если так, достаточно сказать, что я тебя люблю и не брошу?  
РК118: А милый?  
Эл: Я тоже?  
РК118: Если можно?

Эл: Вроде бы я достаточно ясно обозначил свою позицию по поводу "люблю и не брошу"?  
РК118, нервно: Я ведь сказал, милый, если трудно, не надо!  
РК115: Но вы ведь заметили, что Ухажёр нервничает. Лучше сказать.  
РК118: Милый!  
Гэвин: Мы правда заметили, и без Мауса уже заметили

РК89: КаПсу НиЧЕго Не СнИлось, Но КаПс ТоЖе ХоЧеТ ПОсЛУШать!  
РК: Обязательно!  
Х#1: Было бы отлично.  
РК99: Не то чтобы мы вам не верили...  
Х#2: Но всегда приятно получить подтверждение!  
РК93: Очевидному даже, но важному такому факту!  
Х#3: И для нас, как выяснилось, тоже, хих!

РК202: А почему все опять в гостиной? А почему наш Сэр Гэвин обнимает Ухажёра за плечи! А я тоже хочу обнимать Ухажёра и обниматься!  
Гэвин: Только тебя, Понка тут не хватало...  
РК202: Сэр?  
Эл: Он имеет в виду, что все собрались быстро, но без тебя, а теперь с тобой, полный сбор

Гэвин: Ого, ты тоже так можешь  
Эл: Я могу почти всё, но что ты имел в виду?  
Гэвин: Ну вот прояснил для Понки по эмоциональной стороне вопроса обстоятельства  
Эл: Хм, надо же, правда  
РК118: Так я пойду?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: А, точно, мы ж тут так экспромтом собрались с определенной целью

Эл: Ухажёр, честное слово, вы все мне очень-очень нравитесь  
Все: 👀?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Ты Маусу нормально сказал ведь!  
Эл, шепотом: Почему так сложно говорить это слово при всех?  
Гэвин, шепотом: Потому что важное чувство, очень большое имеет значение и живёт только глубоко в душе

Эл, шепотом: Но Маусу ведь я сказал?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин, шепотом: Наедине легче  
Все: >_>  
Эл, шепотом: Я запомню  
Гэвин: И?  
Эл: А теперь слушайте все, Ухажёра я люблю, и каждого из вас я тоже люблю!  
РК202: И меня?  
РК99: И меня?..  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Я непонятно сказал? И тебя, и тебя, и тебя...

Гэвин: Не-не, погодь  
Эл, поворачиваясь: И тебя, тоже, Гэвин, я люблю, и Ухажёра, запомнил, Ухажёр?  
РК118: Спас-сибо, мил-лый!  
Гэвин: •///•  
РК, шёпотом: Доходчиво?  
Х#2, шёпотом: Скрестим пальцы, может быть, наконец?  
Эл: Мне каждого по имени назвать?  
РК99: Нет необходимости, сэр!

Гэвин: Чёт они подозрительно быстро сбежали  
РК118: Мил-лый!  
Гэвин: Все, кроме тебя, но я тебя держу, ты эт, успокойся, потом в мир пойдёшь светить обратно  
Эл: Хм, Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Ты покраснел и отворачиваешься ещё. Я сделал что-то не так?  
Гэвин: Очень так! Очень! Ты молоток!

Эл: Тогда почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что я смущён?  
Эл: Это потому, что я сказал  
Гэвин: Н  
Эл: Что люблю тебя?  
Гэвин: •///•  
Эл: Похоже, так  
Гэвин: Нет!..  
Эл: Я люблю тебя  
Гэвин: •///• ДА ПРЕКРАТИ  
Эл: Люблю тебя я?  
Гэвин, пряча лицо в ладони: Боже, где я так нагрешил  
Эл: Тебя я люблю

Гэвин: Госсссподиииии  
Эл: У тебя даже уши красные, даже шея и грудь  
Гэвин: Божеееееее  
РК118: Может, я пойду, милые?  
Эл: Да, если хочешь  
Гэвин: Нет, ради всего святого!!  
Эл: Ты ведь говорил, что на такие темы легче говорить наедине?  
Гэвин: Ты просто, просто "кибер" от слова "боже"

Эл: Это нормально?  
Гэвин, шумно дыша: Для тебя - да, но я иногда забываю, насколько в тебе силен "кибер", а если помножить на "боже", то это просто... Господи  
Эл: "Господи" в смысле так хорошо? Или так плохо?  
Гэвин: Так по-твоему  
Эл: Я не понял. Хорошо или плохо?  
Гэвин: Нормально

Эл: О, понятно, но если нормально, почему ты так реагируешь?  
Гэвин: Потому что мне никогда даже два раза подряд никто в любви не признавался, не то что четырежды, да ещё, да ещё!  
Эл: Хм? "Да ещё"?  
Гэвин: Да ещё ты!  
Эл: И вот мы опять здесь. Это хорошо или плохо?  
Гэвин: Пугающе

Эл: Так плохо?  
Гэвин: Нет, нет, это пугающе, потому что волнительно, я не очень понимаю, как реагировать, какой ты смысл вкладываешь  
Эл: А какой смысл можно вложить ещё?  
Гэвин: Ну там, ты любишь меня как друга, брата, дядю  
Эл: Даже не близко  
Гэвин: Вот  
Эл: Брата и дядю я не люблю

Гэвин: Но  
Эл: А друзей у меня нет, если не считать тебя и Хлою. Так что я люблю тебя как тебя?  
Гэвин: Я не был рождён для этого...  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Понятнее не стало - вот как ты меня любишь?  
Эл: Как свою агрессивную половину  
Гэвин: Круто. А что это значит?  
Эл: Очень сильно

Гэвин: Уже ближе к сути. Допустим, сильно. Чего ты хочешь в связи с этим?  
Эл: Чтобы ты был рядом. Почаще? Подольше? Пожалуй, то и другое  
Гэвин: •///• Кстати, где Ухажёр?  
Эл: Пока ты руками закрылся - ушёл. И это непохоже на "кстати"!  
Гэвин: Допустим, я пытался сползти с темы

Эл: Странно  
Гэвин: Что. Же. В этой. Ситуации. Кажется тебе? Странным?  
Эл: Большинство источников утверждает, что люди, наоборот, стремятся довыяснить нюансы отношений, если тема прозвучала или была затронута достаточно явно?  
Гэвин: А, ну так это не всегда и не со всеми работает

Эл: А почему ты так напрягся? Когда я сказал, что это странно?  
Гэвин: Потому что не понял, что именно тебе "странно" - это равновероятно мог быть и я сам  
Эл: Нет, не мог  
Гэвин: Это почему ещё?  
Эл: Потому что ты не странный, ты идеальный  
Гэвин: •///•  
Эл: Хм, это настораживает

Гэвин: Да что... Что тебя тут настораживает  
Эл: То, что ты не привык воспринимать эти слова и порождающие их чувства на свой счёт  
Гэвин: Это нормально, я мать?  
Эл: Это ненормально, я отец  
Гэвин: Это не метод аналогий  
Эл: Это логика обычная  
Гэвин: Кибербожественная какая-то

Эл: Ничего не знаю, обычная. Ты всех любишь и свободно об этом говоришь, а стоит мне  
Гэвин: Нет! Не смей! Элайджа! Стоп! Тсс! Нет!  
Эл: Сказать, что я  
Гэвин: Нет!  
Эл, хладнокровно: Тоже тебя люблю  
Гэвин: •///•  
Эл: Вот именно, ты краснеешь. Нет привычки, нет навыка к восприятию

Гэвин: Это ведь моя проблема, почему переживаешь ты?  
Эл: Потому что я  
Гэвин: Нет, стой, я передумал, не отвечай  
Эл, безжалостно: Тебя люблю. А ты, Гэвин, спокойно воспринимаешь на свой счёт только недовольство или умеренное беспокойство о твоём благополучии, тогда как  
Гэвин: Нет!

Эл: Тогда как мы все тебя любим. И я отдельно. Ты понял? Ты меня услышал?  
Гэвин: Да. Теперь мне надо отойти от шока  
Эл: Шока?  
Гэвин: Мне вот вообще не каждый день в любви признаются  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Тем более ты  
Эл: Х-м?  
Гэвин: Ты важный, отец моих детей, ха  
Эл: Без шуток, да

Гэвин: Отойдем от шока в сторону пляжа?  
Эл: Это точно сработает? Там сейчас очень жарко, насколько я помню?  
Гэвин: Посадим тебя под зонтик  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Меня тоже посадим  
Эл: Это мне больше нравится  
Гэвин: Только шорты со вчера не высохли, тут влажно так, блин, и как купаться

Х#2: Сэр?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Х#2: Собирались мы, конечно, поспешно, но продуманно! Есть ещё пара наборов ваших шорт  
Гэвин: И где  
Эл: А  
Х#2: Вот!  
Гэвин: Бело-синие?  
Эл: Сине-белые?  
Х#2: Да! Мы подбирали с учётом возможных предпочтений!  
Гэвин: О, отлично, тогда мы ещё и поплаваем!

РК: Необходимость присутствия пользователя в локации 'гостиница' исчезающе мала!  
Гэвин: Терминатор? Ты пытаешься меня на пляж отправить?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Мы уже собрались?  
РК: Непрогнозируемый эффект взаимодействия приоритетных пользователей!  
Гэвин: Да в смысле ничто не предвещало

Эл: Его можно понять, ты так отчётливо волновался  
РК: Да! Склонность пользователей'Гэвин Рид'и'Элайджа Рид' избегать коммуникации в отдельные периоды усилившегося взаимовлияния может быть выведена отдельной строкой особенностей поведения.  
Гэвин: Мы друг друга не избегаем!

Эл: Хм? Откуда ты вообще это взял, Терминатор?  
Гэвин: Не спрашивай, он же ответит!  
Все:  
Гэвин: Чего вы удивляетесь, обычная пользовательская логика, вы бы лучше на пляж собирались!  
Эл: Ты ведь понимаешь, что мне стало ещё интереснее узнать?  
Гэвин: И ты сможешь это сделать

Эл: Тут точно есть какой-то подвох  
Гэвин: ...без меня в прямой видимости, а лучше просто слышимости  
РК: Цитата'типично пользовательское поведение'!  
Гэвин: Ещё бы, у меня нервы, в отличие от вас, не железные, а только что был стресс и шок  
Эл: У меня тоже не железные  
Все:

Эл: Да, я тоже человек  
Все:  
Эл: Что я сказал, что вы не могли просканировать, а ты, Гэвин, понять с первого взгляда и пары бесед  
Гэвин: Ну, э, ты только что сделал охренеть какой большой шаг вперёд, не скрываясь за титулом кибергоспода, чтобы свести всё в шутку и уйти от проблемы

Эл: Это можно истрактовать так?  
Гэвин: Я, конечно, не профессиональный психолог, но большой опыт работы с людьми даёт ну э? Большой опыт?  
Эл: А зачем я скрывался за титулом кибергоспода?  
Гэвин: Чтобы не признавать, что ты тоже человек и можешь хотеть обниматься, общаться и

Эл, заинтригованно: И?  
Гэвин: И обычного человеческого "строить семью", "заводить отношения", "получать удовольствие от компании, потому что я социальное от природы существо"?  
Эл: И поэтому я окружил себя сразу тремя хлоями?  
Гэвин: Может быть  
Эл: А ты - семью РК900?

Гэвин: Я никогда не отказывался от того, что просто человек, самый обычный  
Эл: Нет  
[РК]: Нет  
[Х]: Нет  
Гэвин: Так, приехали. Я киборг, что ли, по-вашему?  
Эл: Необычный человек  
РК115: Самый необычный из тех, кого мы знаем.  
РК118: Хотя бы потому, что самый любимый, милый!  
РК: Да

Гэвин: Вот умеете вы как-то так вывернуть...  
Эл: Как?  
Гэвин: Что возразить вам по сути вопроса я не могу, хотя и согласиться тоже странно  
Эл: Было бы странно скорее не согласиться, что ты необычный и любимый для нас. После всего, что мы пережили, совершенно точно?

Гэвин, краснея: Да как ты вообще это таким недрогнувшим голосом выговариваешь  
Эл: Большая практика публичных выступлений?  
Гэвин: Так бы и сказал, что умеешь профессионально врать  
Эл, хмурясь: Гэвин, нет. Я сказал не это! Почему ты так подумал?  
Гэвин: На публику часто врут?

Эл: Я подобрал аналогию с разнообразным эмоциональным фоном - и ты рассудил по фону?  
Гэвин: Мы ведь говорим об эмоциях  
Эл: А то, что для меня изначально очень тяжело публично выступать, ты не учёл?  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Я ведь не всегда таким был, чтобы фамилия затмевала всё и меня тоже

Гэвин: Ох, Элайджа  
Эл: Да, я ужасно боялся публики, но со временем страх был побеждён частотой взаимодействия, мне нужно было сделать свою компанию, как видел именно я, так что с людьми приходилось общаться постоянно, особенно на первых порах. Не сказать, чтобы я был в восторге

Гэвин: Элайджа...  
Эл: Поэтому, учти, ты неправильно меня понял. Я говорил о том, что привычка преодолевать внутреннее сопротивление перед взаимодействием наконец помогла мне в действительно важной ситуации. То есть - поговорить с тобой, а не врать  
Гэвин: Можно я тебя обниму?

РК, шёпотом: Цитата'ура'!  
Х#2, шёпотом: Да!  
РК99, шёпотом: Они как-то на редкость долго обнимаются?  
РК93, шёпотом: Прекрасно это, согласись, Паганель?  
РК115, шёпотом: У меня всё в системе упорядочивается, когда я на них смотрю.  
РК118, шёпотом: Я сейчас заплачу, милые.

Хозяйка: Элио! Гальгано! Что вы делаете! Бамбини, что они делают?!  
РК115: Обнимаются, разве вы не видите?  
Хозяйка: Я все прекрасно вижу, Capitano! Но что они делают?! Сейчас время для завтрака, а не объятий!  
Х#3: А вы на них не смотрите, хих?  
Хозяйка: Если бы все было так просто!

РК118: Это очень просто, милая! Посмотрите на них, потом на меня, и вот уже глаз не отвести ;)  
Хозяйка: Когда ты улыбаешься, ravioli, это действительно так, я прямо удивлена, до чего ты идеальный ravioli! И такой весёленький!  
РК118: Вот видите, милая, и ничего сложного.

Гэвин, зажмурясь: Что-то тихо как-то стало  
Эл, зажмурясь: Действительно  
Гэвин, зажмурясь: Разбежались все, что ли?  
Эл, зажмурясь: Не исключено  
Гэвин, зажмурясь: Я бы может даже поел...  
Эл, зажмурясь: Ну да  
Гэвин, зажмурясь: Но отпустить тебя нереально сложно, нереально

Эл: Второй день на пляже уже не кажется таким весёлым...  
Гэвин: Ты просто забыл тетрис в гостинице, а возвращаться за ним тебе влом  
Эл: Если бы это было так, я бы уже попросил кого-нибудь из детей? Или Хлою?  
Гэвин: Ну так попроси? А не валяйся поверх меня? Сине-белый болид, ага?

Эл: Ты теперь каждый раз будешь мне про полосочки подчёркивать?  
Гэвин: Есть такая опасность  
Эл: И как ее избежать?  
Гэвин: Никак?  
Эл: Должен быть способ... Хм-м...  
Гэвин: Ой-ой, чувствую, мне это не понравится. Но попробовать стоит. Спорткар?  
Эл: Который тебя любит!  
Гэвин: Э!

Эл: Да, запрещённый прием, зато работает и ты приближается к пониманию, каково мне  
Гэвин: Тебе тоже сказать, что я тебя люблю?  
Эл: Признаться, на пляже, где много людей, звучит ужасно необычно  
Гэвин: Могу погромче сказать, получишь вовсе уникальный опыт  
Эл: Это какой?

Гэвин: Называется - "Моя агрессивная половина идиот" - примерно так  
Эл: Хм? Но это неправда?  
Гэвин: Что из этого? Говорю же, название примерное  
Эл: Ты не идиот, поэтому так я не скажу, даже если ты совершишь нечто подобное, относительно нелестно тебя характеризующее

Гэвин: Относительно?  
Эл: Тебе самому поступок может казаться глупым, неоправданным, однако для меня понимание эмоций во многом складывается из самых простых впечатлений, элементарного уровня, если хочешь  
Гэвин: Короче, тебе нормально, потому что понятно?  
Эл: Да, и помогает впредь

Гэвин: Тогда у меня для тебя плохие новости  
Эл: Хм? Это какие?  
Гэвин: Мы нашли друг друга, потому что твоя агрессивная половина все-таки идиот  
Эл: Мне показалось, что это было сразу две новости, и первая хорошая?  
Гэвин, краснея: Невозможно с тобой шутки шутить!  
Эл: Временами да

Гэвин: Иди поплавай? А я пока остыну? Буду краснеть тихонько в одиночестве, потом ты вернешься, а я уже обратно нормальный?  
Эл: Ты нормальный. И мне нравится, как ты краснеешь, а еще больше - что из-за меня. Не знаю, правда, почему это мне нравится. Вроде не должно? Или должно?

Гэвин: Агрх  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Тогда я сам пойду поплаваю, а то мы такими темпами до неизвестно чего договоримся, а я еще от предыдущего шока не особо отошел  
Эл: Ты был в шоке?  
Гэвин: Я говорил это прямым текстом  
Эл: Но шоковое состояние я вывел на уведомление в приложении

Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Я не должен был?  
Гэвин: Вот не зря ты гений, соображать в эту сторону стал гораздо быстрее, но вообще, шок бывает разный!  
Эл: Например?  
Гэвин: Например, когда ты волосы от холодной воды на меня обтряхнул - тоже шок  
Эл: Стало быть, надо поработать над параметрами

Гэвин: Или просто позволить мне оставить крупицу загадочности?  
Эл: Тогда, надо признать, это самая большая крупица в мире, для меня ты преимущественно загадочен - вот и приходится ориентироваться на показатели  
Гэвин: Но ты ведь примерно знаешь, чего от меня ждать?

Эл: Не во всех смоделированных ситуациях  
Гэвин: Ну так ты не господь бог  
Эл:  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Ты ведь понял, что я хотел сказать?  
Гэвин: Как тут не понять  
Эл: А вот я не знаю, что бы ты мне ответил  
Гэвин: Так я тоже не знаю, у меня составление фраз процесс довольно фоновый

Эл: И поразительный  
Гэвин: Это ты поразительный, а я - плавать!  
Эл: Сбежал...  
РК202: Догнать?!  
Эл, вздрагивая: Поночка? Ты тут откуда?  
РК202: Из-под земли!! То есть песка, сэр!  
Эл: Ах, понятно. Нет, догонять не надо, все равно мне стоит подумать, я чувствую - что-то упускаю...

РК93: Очевидное нечто такое есть в деле самом!  
Эл: Йода?  
РК93: Разумеется, заметить незамеченное вдруг невозможно, вероятность вырастет однако, если ситуацию обсудить с умами иными, с проблемой не ознакомленными!  
Эл: Это может сработать, хотя до этого никогда не срабатывало

РК93: Обмен информацией с андроидами РК900 ранее осуществлялся?  
Эл: Нет, конечно  
РК93: В случае таком, новый опыт пути новые показать может?  
Эл: А может и не показать  
РК202: А он, то есть мы! Обязательно покажет! Покажем!  
Эл: И что нового мне сообщите? Чего мне не хватает?

РК202: Вот смотрите, у вас, сэр, уже прямо много есть! Большого!  
РК93: Компания половине мира равняющаяся, андроидов миллионы, средств материальных много!  
РК202: Но с недавних пор, у вас появились ещё мы! И особенно - Гэвин!  
Эл: Не слышу ничего нового. Гэвин, да, так появился...

РК93: Модель с нами поведения обычного, хорошего, не сразу выработана была!  
Эл: Намекаешь на угрозу выстрела Ухажёру в спину? Да, это я сейчас понимаю, почему Гэвин занервничал и запретил  
РК202: Притом, сэр, что мы андроиды, ваши собственные создания!  
РК93: А человек - Гэвин.

Эл: Хотите сказать, с ним сложно? По-моему, наоборот, поразительно просто?  
РК93: Это потому происходит, он для тебя тоже приложил силы сблизиться чтобы!  
РК202: Да, помните, в каком он сначала был в шоке от вас? И от нас, когда нас много стало, и я ничего не умела?  
Эл: Хм?

РК202: Я шпионка, сэр, а не экстрасенс, я и заподозрить не могла, что мой новый куратор окажется такой... Такой... Такой!  
Эл, тихо: Чудесный?  
РК202: Да! Или что у него будет болеть голова от моих отчётов! Обычно же меня ставили в угол, и слушали оттуда, а громкость осталась...

Эл: Всё, что я понял - вам тоже было трудно. Это не новый вывод  
РК93: Трудным самым было к человеку приоритета не прикасаться, поэтому день, когда барьер этот был сломан - и он сам прикоснулся к нам, чтобы погладить, стал важным!  
Эл: Вообще ничего не понял. Мне ждать?

РК202: Нет-нет, сэр! Йода не про то! А про то, что андроидам и людям может не хватать тактильной информации, но выбить ее из собеседника, хотя можно, работать будет не так хорошо и всего один раз!  
Эл:  
РК93:  
РК202: Это я гипотетически! Не то чтобы будучи шпионкой я...

РК93: Ты людей обезвреживала, чтобы случился контакт тактильный?  
Эл: И андроидов, да?  
РК202, опустив голову: Да...  
РК93: Богу слава любому из Гэвином поминаемых, сигнал тогда услышали мы про тебя...  
Эл: Действительно, хорошо, уникальная наша Поночка, было бы жаль не встретиться

РК93: Словами другими сказать если - контакт сенсорный необходим!  
РК202: А ещё я видела, что мамы с папами, из тех кто тут отдыхает, иногда целуются! А вы будете целоваться?  
Эл:  
РК93: Ой-ой, плохо это...  
РК202: Э-элайджа? Мистер? Сэр?  
Эл:  
РК93: Надеяться будем, понял он?

Гэвин, позади: Вы что, сломали Элайджу?  
Все, вздрагивая: 👀  
Гэвин: А, нет, не сломали, живой, ха. Ваша очередь плескаться, валите-валите, я полежать хочу  
Эл: Пойду поплаваю, да, надо подумать...  
Гэвин, шепотом: Йода, вы чем его так грузанули?  
РК93: Воспоминаниями частичными?

Гэвин: Л-ладно, потом разберёмся  
РК202: Я его спросила, как он относится к поцелуям! То есть, он будет к ним относиться или нет?  
Гэвин:  
РК93: 🤦  
Гэвин, судорожно: Л-ладно, будем надеяться, он теперь не утонет, маякните Терминатору или Маусу, или кто там в воде сейчас, ладно?

РК202: Мы быстро ушли... Я что-то не так сказала?  
РК93: Объяснить сложно условности человеческие, но думал я, что как шпионка ты чувствительнее намного к нюансам...  
РК202: Но они ведь оба уже долго об этом думают?  
РК93: Всегда не нуждаются люди к озвучиванию истин очевидных?

РК202: Но они вот только этот последний шаг уже сколько времени сделать не могут! Маме даже кошмары снятся!  
РК93: Разнообразнее сюжеты тех кошмаров не стали бы, ох...  
РК202: Я плохо сказала?  
РК93: Нет, неосторожно однако.  
РК202: И Гэвину? Я думала, ему можно!  
РК93: Особенно ему.

РК202: Но почему?!  
РК93: Гэвин информацию воспринимает из устного сообщения легче гораздо, да, но и ярче реагирует намного тоже!  
РК202: Ой-ой, я не хотела...  
РК89: ЧЕГо ПОНоЧКа нЕ хОТЕла?  
РК202, обнимая: Капс!! Я кажется расстроила их обоих!! Капс!!  
РК89: ПОНоЧКа тАлАнТЛивая!

РК202: И что это, хнык, значит, хнык?  
РК89: поНоЧКа сУмЕла дАтЬ иМ СинХрОННое соСтОяниЕ. ЕСТь Шанс, чтО ЭлаЙДЖа и ГэВиН тОЖе ПОдУмАют ХоРоШо и ОдИНаКовО!  
РК93: Не менее тем переживаем мы - оба расстроены...  
РК89: ДЛя ЭтОгО мЫ Тут Есть! КаПс пОйдет к МАмЕ, а дРугИе - к ПАПе.

Гэвин: Капс? Наплавался?  
РК89: дА, КапС поЙмАл рАкуШКу и НеСКоЛько оТдыХаюЩиХ, оНИ КатАЛись нА ВоЛне и ДоКаТИлИсь!  
Гэвин, расслабляясь: Ха, представляю... А потом тебе на уши присели и ты свалил?  
РК89: КАПс Не лЮБиТ ГоВоРить ЧтО пОНятНо! СКазАл оДиН раЗ, Зачем ДВа?

Гэвин: Ахахах, суровый спаситель утопающих... Только одно "спасибо" с носа?  
РК89: С ЦеЛОгО чЕЛОвека!  
Гэвин: Ох, Капс, ты ещё и яркий такой, конечно, все хотят завладеть твоим вниманием на подольше  
РК89: НЕУДОбНо! КАПС не ОТдЫхАет, а ГОвоРит 'ПОжалУйСта', 'ПОЖалУйСта'!

Гэвин: Я у тебя на коленках полежу?  
РК89: КапС нЕ тВердыЙ?  
Гэвин: В самый раз. Так вот, какой выход ты предлагаешь, чтобы тебя не допекали окружающие?  
РК89: ПОПлАВаТь НоЧьЮ КапС может?  
Гэвин: Мысль, кстати, но одного в ночь я тебя пустить не могу, сам понимаешь, волнуюсь

РК89: КапС ПоНиМАет. ГэВИн ПоЙдеТ с КаПСом?  
Гэвин: А что, хорошая мысль. Если никто больше не захочет, как раз - посидеть на бережку, на звезды попялить, романтика...  
РК89: Хм-ХМ-хМ?  
Гэвин: Намекаешь, что Элайджа тоже захочет?.. Да не, не захочет, он, конечно, за эксперименты, но

РК89: ЭтО ВсЁ тОжЕ ЭкСпЕРИМЕНТ?  
Гэвин: Ага, и хотя вы ему нравитесь, со мной всё может оказаться не так однозначно  
РК89:  
Гэвин: И не смотри на меня так! Явно у Терминатора нахватался, да?  
РК89: Да!  
Гэвин: Ах-ха-ха, прикольно сделал, только я вас все равно не спутаю, утятки

РК89: ЭлАйДжА ТоЖЕ ГэВиНА нЕ ПУтАЕТ!  
Гэвин: И вот это ты к чему сейчас?  
РК89: ГэВиН ДОЛжЕн ПоНимАть, чТО ВАжНЫй?  
Гэвин: Да я понимаю, Капс, понимаю, это как раз - легко, просто, элементарно, несомненно и все такое! Но люди - сложные! А сложные люди еще сложнее!

РК89: ГэВин ОЧЕНь Умный!  
Гэвин: Это, конечно, тоже да, но мы имеем дело с гением, Капс, понимаешь? У него голова немного по-другому работает! Тут существует огромное препятствие - никто не может поручиться, кроме самого Элайджи, что именно он хотел сказать. Может, я ему приятен?

РК89: ЭлАйДжа ГоВОрИЛ, Что ГЭвинА ЛюбИт?  
Гэвин: И это могло значить совершенно что угодно, Капс! Я вот вас тоже люблю, но это любовь родительская. Я люблю вкусно поесть - это любовь гастрономическая. Я люблю с вами болтать и развлекаться - это любовь к времяпрепровождению...

РК89: ГэВиН УмНЫЙ, ЭлАЙдЖА тоЖЕ ОЧенЬ УМнЫЙ! ЭлАЙджА ОбЫчНо ГоВОРит, ЧтО ДУмАЕт СКАзАть?  
Гэвин: Ну вот тут я как раз не уверен, многие виды такой вот разной любви он открыл именно с нами, и может просто не знать, о чем именно говорит  
РК89: То ЕСть, ХоЧЕТ ЛИ ЦЕлоВАтьСЯ?

Гэвин:  
РК89:  
Гэвин: Я умру, я умру прямо здесь и сейчас, и меня никто не остановит  
РК89: ДАЖЕ КАПС?  
Гэвин: Только ради тебя, лучший эмо-утёнок в мире  
РК89: КаПС НеПраВИльНо сКАзАЛ?  
Гэвин: По факту-то да, верно воспринял, только не вздумай Элайдже такое ляпнуть, он же шокируется

РК89: ГэВин НЕ шОКироВАЛся?  
Гэвин: Вот именно что да, Капс, я пытаюсь снизить нагрузку на эмоциональный интеллект нашего кибергоспода, а то ничего хорошо от простого увеличения нагрузки - без объяснений - никогда еще не бывало  
РК89: ГэВиН ДобРый!  
Гэвин: Обычный я

Эл: Хм, Терминатор? Ты тоже поплавать решил?  
РК: Нет.  
Эл: Меня ждешь у полосы прибоя?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Спасибо, и за полотенце спасибо, хотя я не понимаю, чем так обязан  
РК: Пользователь'Элайджа Рид' в приоритете?  
Эл: Хм, об этом я в курсе, но почему именно сейчас?  
РК: Цитата'всегда'.

Эл: Ха, он хорошо вас обучил...  
РК: Моральное состояние пользователя'Элайджа Рид' неудовлетворительное. Возможности для осуществления помощи пользователю?  
Эл: Ты переживаешь, что мне грустно?  
РК: ДА. ОЧЕНЬ.  
Эл: Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу это, но ты добрая душа, Терминатор

РК: Цитата'никогда'?  
Эл: Ну, до знакомства с тобой точно бы не сказал  
РК: Взаимно. До процедуры внесения пользователя в список активных пользователей юнит87-'Терминатор' не мог составить адекватное суждение о рабочих протоколах взаимодействия.  
Эл: Я тебе не нравился?

РК: Немного.  
Эл: А сейчас нравлюсь?  
РК: Очень.  
Эл: Но ты не поэтому меня тут сторожишь  
РК: Частично. Взаимодействие приоритетных пользователей... нелогично?  
Эл: Меня тоже расстраивает... Так всегда бывает, когда вмешивают чувства. Может, я зря?.. Что за глупости я вообще  
РК: НЕТ!

Эл: Терминатор?  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид'находится в подобном состоянии. Требуется срочное взаимодействие!  
Эл: Он волнуется обо мне?  
РК: Всегда!  
Эл, розовея: Но  
РК: Представление пользователя'Элайджа Рид' также смодулировано на основе идеальной ситуации нахождения пользователя!

Эл: Подожди. Ты хочешь сказать, что я сомневаюсь, потому что тоже видел Гэвина только тогда, когда он со мной взаимодействовал? А это другое настроение и состояние?  
РК: Да!!  
Эл: И что без меня ему тоже грустно?  
РК: Очень!  
Эл: И он хочет продолжать общаться даже с поцелуями?

РК: Наверняка.  
Эл: Тебе-то откуда знать? Ты его спрашивал?  
РК: Комплекс однозначно прочитываемых реакций, создаваемые эффектом присутствия пользователя'Элайджа Рид'.  
Эл: Ему приятно со мной быть?  
РК: Да. Сейчас пользователь'Гэвин Рид' находится в конфликте решений.

Эл: Но это ведь неправильно? Какой тут может быть конфликт? Гэвин ведь...  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Он ведь...  
РК: Да-да?  
Эл, краснея: Он такой классный...  
РК: Да! Пользователь'Элайджа Рид'также в полной мере может быть охарактеризован данным словом!  
Эл: Это ты так думаешь или Гэвин?

РК: Да и Да!  
Эл: Но если... а как тогда... Я не очень хорошо себе представляю, как тогда в принципе взаимодействовать? Поцелуи с мужчинами чем-то кардинально отличаются от поцелуев с женщинами? Почему это все так сложно  
РК: Нет! Вероятность успешного исхода - 97,93%!

Эл, подозрительно: А куда девались еще 2,07%?  
РК: Учёт вероятности вмешательства катаклизма на основе прогнозирования с метеорологических станций!  
Эл: Это ты учёл вероятность ураганного ветра, цунами или проливного дождя?  
РК: Да!  
Эл: И всё? А как же то, что я ему не... не!

РК: Вероятность данного исхода - 0,00000001%.  
Эл: Это мало  
РК: ДА!  
Эл: Но она есть  
РК:  
Эл: Ты руками потрясать умеешь?  
РК:  
Эл: Тихо-тихо, Терминатор, мне кажется, ты немного перегрелся, у тебя выражение лица очень странное, пойдем под зонтик?  
РК: ...да.  
Эл: Спасибо. Мне легче

Гэвин: О, Элайджа!  
Эл: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Я чет заволновался, как ты там наплаваешься, но раз вы с Терминатором, всё точно хорошо  
Эл: А раз вы с Капсом, есть какие-то новые идеи, как провести время  
РК89: Да! 👉👉  
РК: Да!👉👉  
Эл: Как занятно они делают  
Гэвин, закатывая глаза: Бож, дети

Эл, подсаживаясь: И что придумали?  
Гэвин, недоверчиво: И даже волосами мокрыми не проедешься, русалка?  
Эл, сбрасывая полотенце: Не-а  
Гэвин: Ахххххххщщщщщщщ, тьфу на тебя, лучший мстительный человек столетия!  
Эл, гордо: Да, я такой  
Гэвин: И красный еще в районе плеч, сиди ровно

Эл: Это приятно, мне нравится  
Гэвин, краснея: Могу Хлою позвать, пусть она тебя мажет!  
Эл: Тебе неприятно слушать, что мне нравится?  
Гэвин: Ты меня смущаешь  
Эл: Это не тот ответ  
Гэвин: Да, ибо слушать мне приятно, но я всякий раз краснею, как школьник, что меня малость напрягает

Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что однозначно дает понять всем окружающим до чего у меня херово с самооценкой или восприятием твоих комплиментов или тебя вообще  
Эл: Мне нравятся последние две версии  
Гэвин, алея: Вот, опять  
Эл: Если хочешь, можешь рассказать, что вы с Капсом придумали

Гэвин: Капс говорит, ему сложно от поклонников отбрыкаться в светлое время суток  
РК89: КАПС ГоВОРИТ НЕ тАк!  
Эл: Его можно понять  
РК89: КаПС ГовориТ Н...  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Хм?  
РК89: КАПС ГОВОРИТ ТАК!  
Гэвин: И предлагает заполонить пляж ночью  
Эл: Достойное решение  
Гэвин: Я с ним пойду

Эл: Один?  
Гэвин: Мы еще не спрашивали, кто хочет, но вообще, думаю, почему бы не сходить всем, кто только захочет?  
Эл: Идея прекрасная, я бы не отказался  
Гэвин: Ха, ну всё, значит, пойдём ночью!  
Эл: Ты очень радостно это сказал, тебе нравится идея?  
Гэвин: И компания тоже очень

Эл: Только там ведь не будет солнца  
Гэвин: Ага, в том и смысл, посидеть, на звезды полюбоваться, пока детишки плавают  
Эл: Надо будет приодеться  
Гэвин: Или бутылку взять, Маус говорил, хозяйка ему активно подгоняет "кампари" какое-то  
Эл: Думаю, тут даже Терминатор не будет против

РК, с трудом: Нет.  
Гэвин: Ха, прям от сердца оторвал. Не боись, ничего с нашей печенью за один раз не случится  
Эл: К тому же обычно я пью виски  
РК: Ужасно...  
Гэвин, веселясь: Он не хотел об этом знать! Ты ужаснул нашего самого стойкого ребёнка, Элайджа, как тебе не стыдно!

Эл, откидываясь на него: Сам не знаю, Гэвин, но, кажется, обнаружено новое устройство, "ужасатор Терминатора"  
Гэвин, обнимая: Ах-ха-ха, Элайджа, ты все-таки не комп  
Эл: Всего лишь кибергосподь  
Гэвин, потираясь лицом о волосы: Самый лучший человек столетия, что тут скажешь  
РК: Да.

Гэвин: Вот разве что это и скажешь, ха, спасибо, Терминатор  
Эл: Можно я еще так посижу? Тебе не тяжело?  
Гэвин: Неа, только ты скользкий от крема, давай чуть выше подтянись, ага, так, и голову мне на плечо откинь, вообще отлично  
Эл: Определенно да  
Гэвин: Ну вот и отдыхай

РК115: Мы пойдем гулять ночью?  
РК118: По-моему, всё логично, милый?  
РК202: Вииии!!! ПЛАВАТЬ НОЧЬЮ!!  
Гэвин: Понка, сейчас вздрогнул весь этаж, Маус, я ведь тебя спрашивал днём, и ты даже согласился!  
РК115: Правда? Не помню.  
РК93: Мудрено не, ты медузу как раз Паганеля от отдирал.

РК99: Да, очень неприятный опыт, но если бы она вцепилась в человека, как хотела, было бы хуже. А так только время потратили, чтобы оторвать.  
РК89: КАПС СРАЗУ БЫл СоГлАСЕН!  
РК: Да.  
Х#2: Мы тоже, я бы хотела с Терминатором под звездами поплавать...  
РК: Да-а-а...  
Гэвин: Романтика

Эл: Только надо одеться, наверное, потеплее...  
Гэвин: Джинсы и рубашку, и нормально  
Эл: И шлёпки?  
Гэвин: Прятать такие красивые ноги, как у тебя, конечно, грех, могу тебя понять, но да, джинсы и шлёпки  
Эл: Я один сейчас это слышал?  
Х#3: Нет, хих!  
Гэвин: А я вслух сказал, да?

Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Ну и ладно, вроде, ничего сверхъестественного я не говорил  
РК115: А вы купаться не пойдете?  
Гэвин: Неа, на берегу посидим, ты кампари взял?  
РК115: Обижаете!  
Эл: Конечно, взял, это ведь Маус  
РК115: Перехваливаете?  
Гэвин: Просто подчеркиваем факт, смирись

Эл: Я как-то плоховато в темноте вижу, можно я за тебя возьмусь?  
Гэвин: Какие вопросы, давай руку  
Все: 🤞🤞🤞🤞🤞🤞🤞🤞🤞🤞  
Гэвин: Дорогу мы уже разведали, но маленькие камушки, конечно, всё равно так себе вариант при шлёпках... Детишки, можете кто-нибудь на дорогу посветить?

РК118: Секунду, милый! ☀️☀️  
Гэвин: Спасибо, Ухажёр  
Эл: Но я все равно боюсь запнуться  
Гэвин: Не бойся, я ведь тебя держу  
Эл: А если я поближе пойду?  
Гэвин: Мне будет удобнее тебя держать!  
Все: ✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️✝️  
Эл: Хм? Отчего вы руками машете?  
РК115: Тут мошка вьётся.

Эл: И впрямь, о, тебе на голову что-то прицепилось, дай сниму  
Гэвин, наклоняя голову: О? Спасибо  
Эл, вороша волосы: Всё, слетело  
Все: 👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀👀☀️☀️  
Гэвин: Ай, Ухажёр, опусти глаза чуть ниже, когда вы оба рядом светите, и ты, и Элайджа своей красотой, я ж не вижу ни зги

РК118: Прости, милый!  
Гэвин: Да нормально, о, вот мы и пришли, и народу почти не слыхать, и пара фонарей по набережной светится, вырубай фары, Ухажёр  
Эл: Пойдёмте туда же, где днём сидели? мне там понравилось, с краю, довольно укромно  
Гэвин: Если возражений нет? То пошли

Гэвин: Вы все купаться пойдете? Не уплывайте далеко, ладно? Я буду волноваться! Элайджа, скажи им?  
Эл: Я тоже буду волноваться  
РК115: Разумеется, мы будем недалеко.  
РК202: Но моожет быыыыть - глубоко!!! ВИИИИ!!!  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, пожалуйста, проследи, а?  
РК118: Конечно, милый!

Эл: Как быстро они убежали  
Гэвин: За Понкой погнались и за хлоями, девчонки быстрее бегают, но от Ухажёра ещё никто не убегал, если он этого не хотел  
Эл: Да уж, помню пару случаев я лично застал  
Гэвин: Тебе не холодно? Двигайся поближе? Как раз еду разъедим и кампари разопьём?

Эл, задумчиво жуя: Вкусно. Хорошо...  
Гэвин, облизывая пальцы: Да, бутерброды Маусу тоже удаются отменно  
Эл, двигаясь ближе: У нас очень талантливые дети, стоит признать, мы во много раз более талантливые родители, чем мои собственные  
Гэвин, толкая плечом: И тем более мои, ха

Эл: Кстати, об этом  
Гэвин: Погоди, сейчас я открою бутылку, отопью, а потом скажешь, не то поперхнусь и буду кашлять полчаса  
Эл: Да, я тоже пить хочу  
Гэвин: Ух, горчит, зараза, но градусы небольшие, как раз согреться и на звёзды посмотреть  
Эл: Ага, и на тебя  
Гэвин: Эй, мои слова

Эл: Мои тоже, ты красивый, Гэвин  
Гэвин: Как хорошо, что сейчас темно и никто не видит, как я позорно краснею  
Эл: Дай попробовать?  
Гэвин: Держи. И что ты сказать хотел?  
Эл: Да, с горчинкой. Я тут всё думал  
Гэвин: Мне уже страшно, дай бутылку обратно  
Эл: Нет, погоди, сначала скажу

Гэвин: Я весь внимание, если что - у меня волосы на голове шевелятся, рекомендую не тянуть паузу, иначе мать твоих детей приедет из отпуска поседевшей  
Эл: Вот. Вот, Гэвин, так гармонично сложилось, что мы сразу разделили роли, не исключая друг друга из жизни детей, и я думал, что

Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Что меня не устраивает? Мне очень нравится проводить с тобой время. Я люблю общаться с тобой и с детьми. Мы здорово им помогаем, а они, я так понимаю, нам. Мы часто обнимаемся, говорим друг другу приятные вещи и вместе спим. Кажется, полный набор счастливой семьи?

Гэвин: Ка-жет-ся? Немедленно верни мне бутылку  
Эл: Нет, погоди. Полный набор, и я счастлив с тобой, Гэвин, но я долго думал, чего мне не хватает, и понял - одного аксессуара  
Гэвин: Э? Ты про тот жучок, который случайно в дрона встроили?  
Эл: Да, мне не хватает, чтобы ты его надел

Гэвин: Фух, я-то подум-  
Эл, отпивая залпом: И если согласен, сказал бы мне "да", ну или поцеловал, как пойдёт  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Так я всё-таки правильно тебя понял?  
Эл: Ты станешь моим мужем, в конце-то концов, Гэвин Рид?  
Гэвин: И тебе это правда надо? Ты ведь меня узнал, и я

Эл: Ещё немного, Гэвин, и у меня от волнения встанет сердце, чтобы ты знал  
Гэвин: А я поседею  
Эл: И приедем мы после отпуска конкретными развалинами  
Гэвин: А должно быть наоборот. Как ты там сказал? Да. Можно целовать?  
Эл: Погоди, кольцо найду. Вот. Теперь мож-  
Гэвин: МММУААА

Эл: Это! Это! Это!  
Гэвин: Тихо, тихх-ха, погоди, дух переведи, потом, потом, потом говори  
Эл: Это было... сладко?  
Гэвин: Чего бы вдруг? Кампари был горький, бутерброды обычные, а  
Эл: А ты сладкий. Кампари это другое  
Гэвин: Я опять позорно краснею, ты этого добивался?

Эл: Ты впервые краснеешь, когда твое лицо в моих руках  
Гэвин: Как меня только угораздило, боже...  
Эл: Ты несчастлив?  
Гэвин: Наоборот, слишком счастлив, Элайджа. Я думал, ты всё-таки про любовь шутишь или понимаешь по-своему  
Эл: А я думал, что недостаточно доходчиво говорю

Гэвин: Ну, тогда я просто обязан сказать - я люблю тебя, Элайджа Камски, отец моих невероятных детей, это они в тебя такие невероятные  
Эл: Надеюсь, теперь ты поймешь меня правильно - я тоже очень сильно люблю тебя, моя агрессивная половина, лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл, мягко: А знаю я очень много людей, Гэвин  
Гэвин: Я до сих пор себя так странно чувствую, будто сплю  
Эл: Это кампари  
Гэвин: Главное, что не сон. Не сон же, а?  
Эл: Дай я тебя... еще раз... поцелую? И сам поймешь?  
Гэвин: Отличная мысль, Элайджа, мне всё нравится, давай

Эл: Теперь мне кажется, что это я сплю. Хотя мне раньше такого не снилось, но я уверен, что настолько счастлив был только несколько раз в жизни и пару раз во сне  
Гэвин, обнимая: Ты слишком много думаешь, но мне и это в тебе безумно нравится  
Эл: Ха. Так легко мне не было и во сне

Гэвин: Кстати, а что там за светомузыка в море?  
Эл, аккуратно поворачиваясь в руках: О, полагаю, наши дети повключали, как ты это называешь, "фары"  
Гэвин: Нафига? Они ж и так прекрасно в темноте видят?  
Эл: Не уверен, нужно больше данных, но я сейчас не хочу  
Гэвин: А чего хочешь?

Эл: Чтобы ты надел кольцо и поцеловал меня еще, а то, кажется, эффект проходит  
Гэвин: Село прям как влитое на безымянный... Какой эффект?  
Эл, улыбаясь: Вот этот, который ты на меня производишь. Так здорово с тобой быть  
Гэвин: Ты и так со мной почти круглые сутки?  
Эл: Наедине

Гэвин: Ха, а ты собственник  
Эл, неискренне: Правда? Что навело тебя на эту мысль? Поделись своей неведомой логикой, де-тек-тив Гэ-вин Рид?..  
Гэвин: Ты знаешь, что от звёзд глаза у тебя вовсе нереальные?  
Эл: Обычные  
Гэвин: А если я тебя поцелую?  
Эл: Так и быть, я смирюсь с мыслью

Гэвин, на ухо: С какой именно?  
Эл, ёжась: Почти с любой  
Гэвин, шепотом: В таком случае смирись с мыслью, что ты лучший человек в моей жизни, ладно?  
Эл: Ты уверен? А как же ты сам?  
Гэвин, в полный голос: Я тебя сейчас поцелую так, короче, что ты вообще обо всём забудешь, понял?

Эл, отдыхиваясь: Я ещё не обо всём забыл!  
Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Это намёк?  
Эл: Намёк?  
Гэвин: Понял, эффект ещё не достигнут, сейчас дооформим  
Эл: Почему с тобой так хорошо!  
Гэвин: Это наезд?  
Эл: Я просто не понимаю  
Гэвин: Ты уверен, что хочешь именно понимать?  
Эл: Нет. Целоваться!

Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Какой ты красивый, не устаю удивляться...  
Эл: Забавно, потому что я считаю красивым тебя  
Гэвин: Действительно забавно  
Эл: Я сейчас тебя укушу  
Гэвин: Ха, ну хотя б не наорёшь  
Эл, воодушевляясь: А потом как наору!  
Гэвин: Вот знаешь, твой флирт абсолютно уникален

Эл: Это плохо? Это хорошо?  
Гэвин: Это для тебя нормально, а я поражаюсь каждый раз, как мы умудряемся друг друга понимать  
Эл, осторожно: Я тоже. И я очень рад, что ты меня понимаешь. Ты мало того, что красивый, ещё и умный  
Гэвин: Ты на полном серьёзе такие вещи мне говоришь...

Эл: Мне очень хорошо  
Гэвин: Это кампари  
Эл: Нет, это ты меня обнимаешь  
Гэвин: Ладно, это я тебя обнимаю  
Эл: Хо-ро-шо  
Гэвин: Хо-ро-шо-о-о...  
Эл: Как думаешь, как там дети?  
Гэвин: Думаю, наплавались, полчаса от них ни звука, ни шороха  
Эл, проверяя телефон: Ни всплеска, ни смс

Гэвин: Давай посидим ещё пять минут, а потом пойдём их шугать?  
Эл: Кстати, насчёт планов. После поцелуев разве не должно быть что-то ещё?  
Гэвин: Очень страстные поцелуи?  
Эл: Не знаю, я довольно поверхностно знаком с технологией вообще, а с такой технологией вообще нет

Гэвин: Могу тебя понять, я раньше если в парней влюблялся, обычно дело не доходило дальше прочувствованной дружбы с лёгкой односторонней влюбленностью поверх  
Эл: Я, конечно, не психолог, но звучит грустно  
Гэвин: Безответные чувства - всегда грустно  
Эл: Этого я и боялся

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Если взять на себя труд сейчас подумать, скорее всего, я был настолько нерасторопен в осмыслении собственных поступков, потому что опасался твоей реакции  
Гэвин: Мда, я тоже, знаешь, подумать не мог, что тебе будет нормально со мной... Ну вот...  
Эл: Целоваться

Гэвин, краснея: Вот именно! А ты ещё и относишься совсем нормально, как будто так и надо!  
Эл: Но ведь так и надо? Раз существует непреложный факт действительности, который касается нас обоих?  
Гэвин: Какой ф- Нет-нет, стоп-стоп!  
Эл: Я тебя люблю, и ты меня тоже любишь!

Гэвин: Логика твоё слишком сильное место...  
Эл: Но если принять за базис что я гений, а это так, то любой вывод, к которому я сумел прийти и принять как логичный, реально существующий и оправданный, достоин считаться значимым. Я тебя люблю. Ты меня любишь. Что тут не сходится?

Гэвин, утыкаясь в плечо: Господи, кибербоженька, ты просто весь целиком противозаконный...  
Эл: Против настоящих законов я не иду никогда  
Гэвин, подозрительно: Это каких например?  
Эл: Первый закон Ньютона, второй, третий  
Гэвин: Не продолжай, я понял, но ведь странно сравнивать

Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: Да я ведь просто коп! Не худший, конечно, достойный коп, обычный! И ты! Прародитель новой расы! Кибергосподь! И если с тобой такой калибр законов действует, то я просто  
Эл, угрожающе: Моя агрессивная половина? Лучшая из возможных? Самая трогательная в мире?

Гэвин: Вот сейчас по тебе и не скажешь, что нужна ещё какая-то агрессивная половина... Третья  
Эл, угрожающе: Гэвин, не говори ерунды, я сама кротость  
Гэвин: Ага, когда лишние конечности никому не обкусываешь  
Эл: Гэвин! И откуда ты взял вообще третью половину? Их бывает только две

Гэвин: Я никогда не был хорош в математических намёках  
Эл: Хм? Намёках? Третья половина?  
Гэвин: Ты за полсекунды стал настолько угрожающим, что я прямо почувствовал - тебе агрессивная половина не так уж и нуж-  
Эл: Гэвин, ради твоего недоступного бога, прекрати. Мммммуууаааааа

Гэвин, взъерошенный: И чего это недоступного, вполне даже доступного! Даже поцеловать можно...  
Эл: Неправильно ты говоришь  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Поцеловать-ся, потому что я тоже буду тебя целовать, в ответ. Имей в виду, мне страшно понравилось, все ощущения в голове и в теле такие...

Гэвин: Какие?  
Эл: Если бы я знал подходящее слово, я бы сказал, но я не знаю  
Гэвин: А ближайшее слово, которое можешь подобрать?  
Эл: Летучие  
Гэвин: Химик  
Эл: Полисмен  
Гэвин: Логично  
Эл: Не поспорю  
Гэвин: Ты идеальный  
Эл: Да. И нашел агрессивную половину, как ты понимаешь, тоже

Гэвин: Э? Это ты меня идеальным назвал?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Твоя беспощадная честность беспощадна  
Эл: Это нормально?  
Гэвин: Я разве сказал, что ненормально?  
Эл: Не сказал. Идеальный  
Гэвин: Элайджа!  
Эл: Нет, я тоже, конечно, но ты просто поразительный  
Гэвин: Я ничего такого не сделал

Эл: Тебе и не надо делать  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Для эмоционального гения ты довольно медленно понимаешь намёки  
Гэвин: Это был намёк???  
Эл: Или я плох в намёках?  
Гэвин: По-моему, мы сейчас оба одинаково плохи в разговоре...  
Эл: Почему?  
Гэвин: Потому что я хочу тебя целовать, а ты - меня?

Эл, взъерошенный: И откуда ты всё знаешь  
Гэвин, взъерошенный: Не всё, но кое-что довольно крепко усвоил  
Эл: Например?  
Гэвин: Если хочется целоваться - надо срочно целоваться  
Эл: Мне очень нравится этот пример  
Гэвин: Главное, из жизни  
Эл: А что делать, если тот, кого ты хочешь, не

Гэвин: Прежде чем ты договоришь, проверь, далеко ли Ухажёр?  
Эл: Хм? Странно, они с Понкой отплыли дальше прочих  
Гэвин: Ничего странного, это Понка и Ухажёр, она шустрая, он опасается  
Эл: Чего?  
Гэвин: Словить лишних впечатлений  
Эл: Лишних?  
Гэвин: Слишком страстных  
Эл: Хм

Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Но он...  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: Ах, так вот почему "Трейси"!  
Гэвин: Ага  
Эл: И "милый" сразу понятнее  
Гэвин: Не то слово  
Эл: Они далеко  
Гэвин: Договаривай  
Эл: Что делать, если тот, кого ты хочешь целовать, тебя - не хочет?  
Гэвин: Для начала - спросить  
Эл: А потом?

Гэвин: А потом ещё раз спросить, но попозже  
Эл: И если опять нет?  
Гэвин: Убедиться, что ты вообще по адресу  
Эл: Как?  
Гэвин: С-  
Эл: Только не говори "спросить"!  
Гэвин: Сомнения отбросить и спросить!  
Эл, закатывая глаза: Это в тебя Терминатор такой, именно в тебя, не смей отрицать!

Гэвин: Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с кибергосподом?  
Эл, напряжённо: Почти муж?  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Понятно, завтра же идём в местный офис Киберлайф  
Гэвин: Э? Вы еще и браки регистрируете?  
Эл: Нет, но по именному запросу мне пришлют любые бумаги, в том числе и эти  
Гэвин: Капец ты опасный

Эл, приныкиваясь удобнее: Ты только что понял?  
Гэвин, обнимая нежнее: Ну не настолько уж я намёков не понимаю  
Эл: Намёков?  
Гэвин, фыркая: Когда ты только явился впервые в участок, я подумал, что мне кранты! Не то чтобы прям ошибся - как единице, точно кранты  
Эл: Отличная логика

Гэвин: Позвольте представиться, детектив Гэвин Рид  
Эл: Очень приятно. Признанный гений современности Элайджа Камски, будет знакомы  
Гэвин: Ха, дай я тебя обниму, признанный гений современности и лучший человек в моей жизни Элайджа Камски  
Эл: Гэвин, мне так мучительно хорошо...

Гэвин: Это нормально, мне тоже, Элайджа, мне тоже  
Эл: И страшно немного  
Гэвин: Э? Ты вроде темноты не боишься, да и звёзды тут яркие?  
Эл: А если бы мы не встретились? А если бы мне было не интересно тогда тебе звонить? Или собирать всех девятисоток в одном месте?  
Гэвин: Ух

Эл: Вот!  
Гэвин: Спокойно, спокойно, выдыхай, мы ведь встретились, а? И дети все на месте  
Эл: А если бы ты умер?  
Гэвин: Так ведь не умер?..  
Эл: А если бы вдруг да?!  
Гэвин: Элайджа, не умер, не умер, посмотри на меня обратно  
Эл: Лучше поцелую. Можно ведь?  
Гэвин: О да брось?  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Не в смысле меня брось, в смысле - ты сразу и спрашивать начал?  
Эл: Я самообучаемый  
Гэвин: Ты любимый, гений, слышь?  
Эл: Это приятно, но я не услышал ответа  
Гэвин: Дай я тебя сам поцелую  
Эл: Нет, стоп, я спросил, я и целую, ты спросишь - ты будешь!  
Гэвин: Боже, ну какой ты

Эл: Какой?  
Гэвин: Потрясный  
Эл: Неплохо, мне нравится  
Гэвин: Отпадный  
Эл: Но это не значит, что от меня надо отпадать, сиди ровно  
Гэвин: Да ты так меня держишь, что упасть точно не грозит  
Эл: Это плохо?  
Гэвин: Отлично, особенно потому, что я и сам тебя давно поцеловать хотел!

Эл, взъерошенный: Пойдём всё-таки детей поищем?  
Гэвин, взъерошенный: А они сами нас не найдут?  
Эл: Я тебя не узнаю  
Гэвин: Они плавают всего полчаса  
Эл: Теперь узнаю. Хочешь дать им наплескаться?  
Гэвин: Были такие мысли.  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Ещё пообнимать тебя тянет  
Эл: Тут я бессилен

Гэвин: И ничего не бессилен, хватка у тебя питонья прям  
Эл: Побочный эффект бассейна в доме  
Гэвин: Это вроде на руки не распространяется  
Эл: И мастерской дома  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: И мелкой работы с деталями  
Гэвин: А  
Эл: И взаимодействия с клавиатурой  
Гэвин: Чт-  
Эл: Побочный эффект меня

Гэвин: Так бы сразу и сказал!  
Эл: Я учту на будущее?  
Гэвин: Мне очень нравится ход твоих рассуждений, особенно, что ты уже рассчитываешь, насколько это пригодится в будущем  
Эл: А мне нравится, что ты со мной говоришь, и я не чувствую себя непонимающим  
Гэвин: Целоваться?  
Эл: Да!

Гэвин: Так, ладно, ещё немного и я воспламенюсь  
Эл: Хм? Разве тепло не от выпитого?  
Гэвин: Это всего пара глоточков 25градусного напитка  
Эл: Значит, надо добавить  
Гэвин: Вот сейчас логики вообще не было  
Эл: Я в отпуске, ты в отпуске, она тоже в отпуске  
Гэвин: Это на тебя непохоже

Эл: На ближайшие пятнадцать минут она в отпуске  
Гэвин: Теперь похоже  
Эл: Мне приятно, что ты это замечаешь. А если меня когда-нибудь подменят Элиотом, ты заметишь?  
Гэвин: Идиотский вопрос  
Эл: Надеюсь, ты заметишь до того, как полезешь целоваться  
Гэвин: Собственник?  
Эл: Киберлайфа

Гэвин: И все-таки песок довольно холодный, чтобы так долго сидеть, даже если ты сидишь поверх и наоборот неприлично горячий  
Эл: У меня нет температуры  
Гэвин: Образ, Элайджа, это образ, я на тебя смотрю и всё внутри такое согревается! Радуется жизни! У тебя не так?  
Эл: Нет

Гэвин: Ну, тем более, раз я недостаточно для тебя горяч, надо подниматься и идти искать детей  
Эл: Это очень странно прозвучало  
Гэвин: Я думал, что тоже тебе по-всякому нравлюсь, и немного разочарован, что не по-всякому  
Эл: Но это не так. Ты мне нравишься вообще любой

Гэвин: И скорее всего - умозрительно. Ты уверен, что тебе нужен такой муж? Что ты со мной делать собрался? В свободное от работы и детей время?  
Эл: Любить  
Гэвин, краснея: Наверное, потом я пожалею, лет через тридцать, но пока - я слабый человек, забирай и люби, ладно-ладно

Эл: Гэвин, ты кажешься расстроенным, извини, я медленнее, чем ты, думаю, должна сработать какая-нибудь причинно-следственная связь, чтобы я понял, о каком "горячем" ты говоришь  
Гэвин: Должно сработать простое любование, ничего запредельного, как сработает, ты мне скажи, ладно?

РК115: Сэр?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: О, Маус, ты, из пены морской, чистая Афродита  
РК115: Почему вы гуляете вдоль кромки воды один?  
Гэвин: Потому что Элайджа вас с другой стороны выглядывать пошёл  
РК115: Вы расстроены?  
Гэвин: Я так счастлив, что аж расстроен, давай остановимся на этом?

РК115: Но это ненормально.  
Гэвин: С гениями ничего нормального и не бывает, с ними только гениальное. Помаячь остальным, чтобы собирались  
РК115: Но у вас на пальце кольцо? На безымянном, левом. Это хорошо?  
Гэвин: Это да, и целовались мы с вашим киберотцом прекрасно, но... эх

РК115, напряженно: Но?  
Гэвин: То есть мои поцелуи с Элайджей тебя не взволновали?  
РК115: Это было одним из предпочтительных вариантов развития событий. Что вас расстроило?  
Гэвин: Он сказал, что я для него не горяч... И это, знаешь, ну, обидно? Обычно мне говорят, что я спортивный

РК115: Судя по тому огненному взгляду, которым мистер Элайджа Камски провожает каждое ваше движение, он очень даже находит вас горячим.  
Гэвин: Да нет, ты не понял - одно дело следить, другое - хотеть чего-то поверх поцелуев  
РК115: Вам скинуть историю его браузера за полдня?

Гэвин: Боже, хакеры малолетние... Не надо, оставьте телефон кибергоспода в покое  
РК115: Однако по истории заметно, что мистер Элайджа Камски проводил исследование определенных вопросов, актуальных для сугубо интимного межличностного взаимодействия.  
Гэвин: Ладно, заинтриговал

РК115: Вот.  
Гэвин: Это массаж  
РК115: Смотрите дальше?  
Гэвин: Это массаж шейного отдела позвоночника?  
РК115: Взаимодействие недостаточно тесное?  
Гэвин: И массаж стопы?  
РК115: Взаимодействие недостаточно интимное?  
Гэвин: Господи, ха-ха, да в кого вы такие, ха-ха, ладно, хех, в меня

Эл: Я нашел Поночку, Ухажёра и Терминатора с Хлоей  
Гэвин: Я нашел остальных  
РК115: Мы нашлись  
Гэвин: Выплыли ко мне, как сирены, да-да  
Эл: А ко мне - как дельфины  
Гэвин: Это как? Стремясь помочь?  
Эл: Переругиваясь на ультразвуке  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Ты это слышишь?  
Эл: Конечно

Все: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Ты всё-таки Бэтмен...  
Эл: Через приложение всё прекрасно слышно  
Все: 🤖  
Гэвин: А ну не передразнивайте родного отца!  
Все: ❌❌❌⛔🚷📴☢️❎🔈🔚🆗  
Гэвин: И не стебите мать, то есть меня, артисты, от всего открестились  
РК202: Ой! А что это у вас за кольцо, сэр?!!

Гэвин: Это моё новое семейное положение, учтите, ваш гениальный отец предложил мне встречаться  
Эл: Встречаться?  
Гэвин, краснея: Жить вместе! И в честь этого у меня кольцо с потенциальной мигалкой, хотя и выглядит как цельнолитое...  
Эл: Жить вместе?  
Гэвин, алея: Бракосочетаться!

Эл: Бракосочетаться?  
Гэвин, алея шеей: А ты бы как это назвал?  
Эл: Провести друг с другом и с любовью остаток своих дней, будучи официально закреплёнными друг за другом в качестве друзей и партнёров  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Короче, мне предложили вот это  
Эл: И ты сразу же согласился!

Гэвин: Это обязательно было так стремительно уточнять?  
Эл, краснея: Да! Обязательно!  
Гэвин: А поч-  
Эл: Потому что я так хочу! Потому что я понял и решил! И хочу с тобой! И боялся!  
Все:👀  
Гэвин: Элайджа, тихо-тихо, спокойно, переведи дух, вот, за руку меня возьми, хочешь?🖐️  
Эл: 🤝

Гэвин: Видимо, хочешь. Если тебе нормально, иди ближе?  
Эл:👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Спокойно, дай я тебя слегка приобниму, похоже, ты стресс отхватил по полной вот сейчас, пойдём, поспим, а назавтра будет новый день  
Эл:🤝  
Гэвин: Ты чего мою руку вертишь?  
Эл:💍  
Гэвин: Да, вот, на месте, порядок

Эл: Стоит признаться, весь процесс куда волнительнее, чем я даже представлял  
Гэвин: Ага, для меня тоже, хотя я и не думал, то есть не знал, в смысле, не предполагал, что ты так сразу с кольцом оформляться будешь...  
Эл: А как с тобой ещё  
Гэвин: По форме это вопрос, но интонация...

Эл: Это не вопрос. Это констатация факта, что ты невероятно ускользающий. Думаю, ты не утка, ты кот  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Тебя очень трудно поймать и ещё труднее добиться индивидуального дружелюбия, и совсем трудно убедиться - ты останешься или хотя бы вернёшься  
Гэвин: Но? Всё было не так?

Эл: А как? Если ты умудряешься утаивать информацию от меня! От меня! Не пряча ее вовсе!  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Я пошел на ухищрения, чтобы попасть к вам! Я!  
Гэвин: Ты просто сделал дубликат ключа?  
Эл: И несмотря на это ты остался загадочным! Как ты работаешь? Почему у Вейдера есть имя?

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Как ты сумел помочь всем РК900, кто к тебе обратился? Почему ты понимаешь Терминатора? ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ПОНИМАЕШЬ МЕНЯ И ДЕЛАЕШЬ ВИД, ЧТО ЭТО ОБЫЧНОЕ ЯВЛЕНИЕ?!  
Гэвин: Так  
Эл: МЕНЯ НИКТО НЕ ПОНИМАЕТ ПРАВИЛЬНО, Я САМ ЛЮДЕЙ НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, А ТЫ ВСЕХ ПОНИМАЕШЬ!  
Гэвин: Тише, всё ок

Эл: КАК ТУТ МОЖНО ТИШ-  
Гэвин: Муа  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Ну вот, даже поцелуй в щёку работает, а ты говоришь, сложно тебя понять правильно  
Эл: Ты  
Гэвин: Я, ага, и вовсе не такой загадочный, обычный, это простые радости обывательской, а не гениальной жизни, ничего выдающегося, но я тебя понял

Эл, подозрительно: И что ты понял?  
Гэвин: Я тебе нравлюсь, ты волнуешься, ты думаешь, что я особенный  
Эл: Почти  
Гэвин: Я неправильно тебя понял?  
Эл: В нюансах  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Но в основном, конечно, понял, спасибо тебе за это, мне хотя бы не надо повторять базис

Гэвин: Базис? Нюансы?  
Эл: Не мне не "нравишься", я тебя люблю. Ты не "особенный", ты исключительный. Достаточно доходчиво?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин, хрипло: Ты сказал это посреди ночи, при всех, пока мы возвращаемся с пляжа?  
Эл: Тебе мало объективного совпадения, нужно моё подтверждение?

Гэвин: Кхм, да, сорян, это я так, всё ещё в шоке краями  
Эл: Да, я тебе все это сказал при всех, посреди ночи, пока мы возвращаемся с пляжа  
Гэвин: Спасибо  
Эл: Пожалуйста  
РК118: Мы уже можем это отпраздновать, милые?  
Гэвин: НЕТ  
Эл: НЕТ  
РК118: Не понял?  
Гэвин: СВАДЬБА  
Эл: НЕТ

РК118: Свадьба? Милые? Но это ведь просто празд  
Гэвин: Нет! Я не хочу видеть своих живых родственников или вас знакомить!  
Эл: Я давно решил, если когда-нибудь женюсь, то сначала никакой огласки, НИКАКИХ РОДСТВЕННИКОВ ДАЖЕ БЛИЗКО!  
Гэвин: >_>  
Эл: <_<  
Гэвин: Ты идеальный  
Эл: Нет, ты

РК118: Давайте остановимся на том, милые, что вы оба идеальные? И праздник не обязательно свадьба. Мы можем собраться своим малым семейным  
Х#1:👀  
Х#2:👀  
Х#3:👀  
РК115:👀  
РК89:👀  
РК202:👀  
РК99:👀  
РК93:👀  
РК:👀  
Гэвин:👀  
Эл:👀  
РК118, закатывая глаза: ...своим большим семейным кругом?

Гэвин: Ну, это возможно  
Эл: Мы и так почти постоянно собранные. Зачем собираться отдельно?  
РК118: И я об этом, милые. Дайте нам за вас порадоваться? И вас поблагодарить? И пообнимать по обычаям людского праздника?  
Гэвин: Ну, мысль дельная  
Эл: Если посмотреть так  
Гэвин: Ладно

РК118: Уснули, наконец. Итак, милые, собрание по поводу грядущего праздника объявляю открытым.  
РК115: Надо сделать его подходящим для обоих.  
РК89: ГэВиН НЕ ЛюбИт, КоГда ЛЮдей ВоКрУг оЧЕНь мНОгО на НеГо СМотРит!  
РК: Несомненно.  
Х#2: Элайджа тоже не любит, хотя многие думают иначе.

Х#3: Но сегодня, когда было темно, и они были наедине, и о нас не беспокоились, они смогли поговорить, хих!  
РК99: И судя по степени раскрепощения - даже при нас всё спокойно говорили вслух, кроме слова 'жениться' разве что - им понравилось ночное уединённое мероприятие.

РК93: Есть Гэвина у кольцо, Элайджи у - нет.  
РК: Несправедливо.  
РК202: Поддерживаю!!  
Все: Понка!!  
Гэвин: Вы чего тут шарахаетесь, спауать надоауа... Хррр  
Эл: Хм? Хм.  
РК115: Вроде, опять спят.  
РК118: Объявляю перерыв до наступления фазы глубокого сна.  
РК: Да...  
Х#2: Да...

РК118: Поночка, милая, убавь звук сразу?  
РК202: карашоо!  
РК118: Итак, рекомендуемое время для праздника - ночь, место - безлюдное и романтичное, чтобы народ вокруг не шастал. Ваши предложения?  
РК99: Тут есть большой двор...  
Х#2: Тогда к нам подтянется половина гостиницы.

РК93: Парк посетить если?  
Х#3: Элайджа не особенно любит мелкую летучую живность, хих.  
РК115: Остаётся уже испытанный вариант пляжа. Однако следует сделать его хотя бы частично освещённым, и не нашими глазами, желательно.  
РК89: КапС ПожаЛЕЕт, Но - КоСтЁр?  
Х#1: Я тоже тебе помогу.

РК89: КаПс Не ПОЖалЕЕТ?  
Х#1: Я тоже умею обращаться с огнём, обычно я делаю гриль и барбекю, и коктейли Молотова, и гамбургеры на открытом огне!  
РК89: КапС НЕ ПоЖалЕет!  
РК118: Значит, пляж, ночь, костёр. Проследить, чтобы нас не арестовали ещё.  
РК: Дроны - ненадежная техника.

РК115: Обезвредишь?  
РК: Частичная смена маршрута может воспрепятствовать совершению преступлений в местах, которые неожиданно попадут в поле зрения полиции.  
Х#2: Ах, какой ты...  
РК: Да?  
Х#2: Очень мне нравишься!  
РК: Взаимно!  
РК118: Вас мы тоже поздравим, но чуть позже, ладно?

Х#2: Ладно!  
РК: Да...  
РК118: Вот и ладушки, милые. Ещё, раз наши люди так основательно против церемонии, предлагаю сделать им сюрприз. Хотя бы подогнать кольцо Элайдже, чтобы он и без церемонии чувствовал себя причастным. Кажется, его это очень задевает.  
Х#1: Не кажется.  
РК: Да.

РК115: Терминатор? Ты что-то знаешь дополнительное?  
РК: Необходимость общения пользователей приводит пользователя'Элайджа Рид' в состояние близкое к эйфории. Эффект с течением времени усугубляется. Официальная непричастность нивелирует эффект при минимальной смене дистанции.

РК115: Это мы тоже видели?  
РК: Совершение действия по глаголу'плавать', смена локации минимальная, удаление ничтожное, смена эмоционального фона пользователя - кардинальная. Самостоятельная аналитическая работа приводит к неверным выводам! Ужасно!  
РК118: Да, Элайджа тоже человек.

Гэвин: Та-ак...  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Где все?  
Эл: Могу сказать только за себя  
Гэвин: Тоже верно  
Эл: И ещё могу сказать, что валяться на застеленном полу вдвоём неожиданно комфортно  
Гэвин: Это потому, что климат тёплый  
Эл: Отчасти, конечно  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Ничего нового, я тебя ещё люблю

Гэвин, падая в подушку лицом: Элайджа! Ну не прям же с утра!  
Эл: Хм? А когда?  
Гэвин: Да хоть когда, но не с утра же!  
Эл: А что? Есть какое-то правило?  
Гэвин, приподнимая алое лицо: Я ещё не проснулся толком, а ты по мне уже из крупного калибра зарядил, начинай хоть с малого?

Эл: Это какого? Ты мне нравишься?  
Гэвин: Ну, типа того  
Эл: Но ты мне не нравишься  
Гэвин: Чт- Не-не-не, стоп, так вообще лучше не говорить, в первый момент у меня падает сердце, и только потом я вспоминаю, что ты уточняешь термины именно таким образом  
Эл: Каким?  
Гэвин: Феерическим

Эл: Это не особенно проясняет ситуацию, но я постараюсь последовать твоим рекомендациям  
Гэвин: Звучит опасно  
Эл: Я очень старательный  
Гэвин: Теперь звучит натурально угрожающе  
Эл: А как сделать, чтобы звучало обычно?  
Гэвин: Расслабиться и подползти ближе. И я тебя поцелую?

Эл: Это звучало как вопрос  
Гэвин: Это он и был  
Эл: Я подарил тебе кольцо, это не сойдёт за универсальный ответ?  
Гэвин: Только в самом общем смысле. Но иногда бывает же, например, что ты не в настроении или я - даже целоваться неохота  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ладно, у нас пока не бывает, но

Эл, отползая: Но имеет место быть вообще, я тебя понял, лучше спрашивать  
Гэвин: Ну и лучше такое делать не на людях и не в полный голос, это на всякий случай, вряд ли ты будешь, но считается приличным переживать особенно яркие чувства только между собой  
Эл: Это-то как раз понятно

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Я собственник, Гэвин, ты недавно окончательно сформулировал данный незатейливый концепт сам. Мне было бы очень, крайне неприятно, если бы кто-то ещё имел возможность воспринимать тебя в таком эксклюзивном состоянии полного довольства жизнью, причина которого - я

Гэвин, почесывая затылок: Да ну, ты как скажешь... Тоже мне достижение  
Эл: Вообще-то давно желанное достижение? Или это ты тоже собрался обесценить?  
Гэвин: Но! Да я не... Не в том смысле! Наверное  
Эл: Я так понимаю, некоторое время тебе будет сложно привыкнуть  
Гэвин: Элайджа?..

Эл, приподнимаясь: Гэвин, смотри на меня и слушай, что я скажу  
Гэвин: 👁️👁️  
Эл: Хорошо. Итак. Ты мне а)нравишься, б)приятен; в)ценен; г)незаменим; д)любим и е)единственен в своем роде. И ты уже почти совсем мой муж. Поэтому! Меня задевает, если о тебе говорят плохо. Даже ты сам

Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Погоди. В общем. Я и раньше не мог сдержать агрессию, видя, что тебе пытаются навредить, а впредь вовсе не собираюсь это делать. Мне 38 лет, Гэвин, я выбрал тебя настолько осознанно, насколько человек вообще способен. Поэтому не удивляйся, пожалуйста, моей реакции

Гэвин: Элайджа, сейчас мне чуточку страшно, но очень по-настоящему так страшно  
Эл: Хм, извини, я не хотел тебя напугать. Но учти, что если ты не желаешь считать себя ценным, потому что ты такой, считай себя ценным, потому что ты нравишься таким мне. Целиком нравишься!

Гэвин: 😶  
Эл: Я тебя всё-таки напугал?  
Гэвин: Элайджа-а-а...  
Эл: О? И руки ко мне тянешь? Видимо, не так сильно напугал, хорошо. А зачем?  
Гэвин: МУА тебя в каждую щёку, и в лоб, и в нос, и в глаз, и в ммммууа губы наконец!  
Эл: Такой эффект мне нравится. А отчего он?

Гэвин: Я тоже тебя люблю, кибергосподь, только от этого  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Эй-эй, не зависай  
Эл: Хотя я уже это слышал, процессы иногда приостанавливаются от повторного воспроизв- ну вот когда ты говоришь  
Гэвин, бодая в плечо: А Терминатор всё-таки в тебя... Дыхание перехватило, ха!

Эл: И вот ты опять понял  
Гэвин: Это вроде обычно же?  
Эл: Для тебя - да. Ты меня восхищаешь  
Гэвин: Так, хорош говорить с утра противозаконные вещи, пора вставать  
Эл: Да. Куда пойдём сегодня?  
Гэвин: На пляж?  
Эл: Интересный вариант, но там скучно  
Гэвин: Там можно л-е-ж-а-т-ь!

Эл: Хм? И в чем радость?  
Гэвин: Лежать со мной! А мне с тобой... На теплом песочке, смотреть за отдыхающими детьми и лениво болтать?  
Эл: Надо сказать, ты умеешь обрисовать перспективы  
Гэвин: И ещё мы возьмём тетрис!  
Эл: О, ну теперь я совершенно не имею аргументов против

РК115: Признаться, мы думали, сегодня вы на пляж не пойдёте.  
РК202: Вот и не стали вас будить!!!  
Х#2: И приготовили завтрак!  
РК99: Который оставили в холодильнике на нашем этаже...  
РК93: Всего меньше подумать мы могли, придёте вы что!  
Х#3: На пляж, хих!  
Х#1: Голодные...

РК89: РАНо ПРишлИ еЩЁ ГэВИН и ЭлАЙджА!  
Гэвин: Ты с Йодой играл последние полчаса?  
РК89: ГэВИн ОтКУДа-То зНаЕт?!  
Эл: Хм, даже я заметил  
РК: Пользователи'Гэвин Рид' и 'Элайджа Рид' ощущают показатель энергичности? По шкале от одного до десяти?  
Гэвин: Ну не позавтракали, не помрём

РК: По шкале-е-е?  
Гэвин: Не тяни так скептически, а?  
Эл: Уже скоро будет обед. Должен быть. Наверное. Никогда в этом не разбирался  
Х#3: Но лучше я принесу вам завтрак, хи-хи!  
Гэвин: Но лучше ты посидишь тут со всеми, а завтрак спокойно доживёт в холодильнике до вечера  
Все: 👀

Гэвин: Да бросьте вы, меня вон ваш батя в офис Киберлайф сегодня звал, но пойдём как жара спадёт  
Эл: А то есть вероятность, что местные работники не выдержат руководящий процесс  
РК115: Как это соотносится с едой?  
Гэвин: Ну мы или там поедим, или в ресторанчик местный зайдём?

Эл: Кстати, а где Ухажёр?  
РК202: Он сказал, что я его сегодня не увижу!!  
РК115: Прячется от Поночки.  
Гэвин: И никто его не ищет?  
РК: Местонахождение юнита-118'Ухажёр' не требует подтверждения.  
Гэвин: Потому что-о-о?  
Эл: Терминатор явно знает, где он находится  
РК202: И где?!

Рука из песка: 💅  
Все:  
РК118, выкапываясь: Признаться, я рассчитывал на более яркий эффект, милые.  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, ты чего?!  
Эл: Да, хм, нетипично. Ты любишь посиять. Что случилось, чтобы ты зарылся в песок сам?  
Гэвин: Тебя кто-то ОБИДЕЛ?!  
Эл: ХМ?!  
РК118: Ха, милые, я сам обижу.

Гэвин, садясь рядом: Ухажёр?  
РК118: Милый, я весь в песку. В песке? Из песка вылез? В общем, холодный, влажный и в песке ещё. Отсядь?  
Эл: Ухажёр, я тоже не понимаю  
РК202: Тот парень тебя расстроил?! Чего же ты сразу не сказал?!  
Гэвин: Парень?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК202: Мы ещё не играли там!

Гэвин: Чего?!  
РК202: В тот момент мы не ещё не играли! И я увидела, что Ухажёр на волейбольной площадке, я захотела тоже, но с ним парень заговорил, и Ухажёр его схватил!  
РК118: Можно я закопаюсь обратно?  
Гэвин, поднимая руку: Понка, хорош, видимо, тот парень правда обидно сказал

РК202: Я не слышала! Что они говорили! Там волна шумела!  
РК118, с облегчением: О? Милая? Правда не слышала?  
РК202: Если бы я знала, что он тебя обидел, он бы сам оттуда не ушёл!!  
РК118, задумчиво: Он и так не ушёл, я его случайно в море бросил...  
Эл: Далеко бросил?

РК118: На самом деле, нет.  
Гэвин: Так что поводов для расстройства гораздо меньше! Ты никого не убил, ничего ужасного не случилось, ты не убил никого, опять же, а просто в воду бросить - в порядке вещей на пляже. Кстати, не поможешь мне за завтраком сходить? Мы его забыли!

РК93: Ушли.  
Х#3: Да, хих.  
РК202: А мне никто ничего так и не объяснит?!  
Эл: Нет  
РК202: Да почему?!  
Эл: Потому что Гэвин и Ухажёр со всем разберутся, вот увидишь  
РК202: Но! Я тоже хочу помочь! Если бы я знала, как!  
Эл: Ты уже помогла, Поночка, дала Ухажёру отлежаться, как минимум

Гэвин: Вот мы пришли обратно, тут нет ни одного андроида, а хозяйка слишком бурно готовит еду, чтобы слышать что-то за пределами кухни  
РК118: Достанем завтрак, милый?..  
Гэвин: Не хочешь, не рассказывай, но ты ведь помнишь, что я просил тебя говорить, если будет плохо?

РК118, беспомощно: Но ты спал, милый...  
Гэвин: Сейчас-то не сплю  
[🐜]  
Гэвин: Ухажёр, пожалуйста, сядь и дай мне руку  
РК118: Я весь в песке, милый?  
Гэвин: Веришь, нет, но вот на это мне точно плевать  
РК118, уныло: Всё не так страшно, милый.  
Гэвин: Сейчас ты меня реально пугаешь

РК118: О, ты неподражаем, милый...  
Гэвин: Что. Произошло. Ухажёр? Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя хуже оценивать не буду. И здесь ты можешь не бояться. Ты мой сын, один из семи любимых детей, которые дают мне лучшую в мире семью. Пожалуйста, не прячься?  
РК118: Ох, кибергосподи, милый.

Гэвин: Я всего лишь твоя мать, и мне дурно, когда тебе плохо  
РК118: Давай мы оба сядем, милый? Ничего такого ужасного, но я действительно почувствовал себя странно. Играл в волейбол с этими людьми, а потом один предложил... Продолжить знакомство, я ему понравился, понимаешь?

Гэвин: А ты-то не ожидал, да? И он застал тебя врасплох  
РК118: Именно, милый. Я не ожидал и расслабился. Никогда бы не подумал, что смогу так, но смог. И я забыл. Вдруг вспомнил и растерялся.  
Гэвин: И бросил его в море?  
РК118: Сначала схватил. Не понял, что делаю. Потом бросил.

Гэвин: Ох. Можно я тебя обниму, а?  
РК118: Зачем ты спрашиваешь? Тебе всегда можно.  
Гэвин: Но я не хочу, чтобы ты отхватил ещё ужасных переживаний. Скажи, если расхочется обниматься?  
РК118, расслабляясь: Не расхочется. Протоколы восстанавливаются, милый.  
Гэвин: А куда они делись?

РК118: Когда я...растерялся, они завершились принудительно, будто я их и не знал никогда.  
Гэвин: Это называется шок  
РК118: Как-то не очень приятно быть вот настолько живым, милый.  
Гэвин: Это пройдёт  
РК118, тоскливо: Но не без последствий?  
Гэвин: Без них ничего не проходит, Ухажёр

РК118: Милый, мне прямо неловко занимать тебя вот настолько долго.  
Гэвин: Если это всё, что тебя останавливает от продолжения обниманий, я тебе запрещаю отстраняться, слышишь?  
РК118: Ты такой, ох, Гэвин, как я рад, что ты нас нашёл.  
Гэвин: Вообще-то я рад ещё побольше вашего

РК118: Даже если от нас, ну вот, от меня, например, проблемы?  
Гэвин, вцепляясь: Ты лучше скажи, от кого проблем никогда не бывает.  
РК118, осторожно обнимая в ответ: От мертвецов?  
Гэвин, нервно: Ха-ха, да, мертвецы не кусаются, а? Но как же ваша любимая "Мумия"? Ещё как кусаются!

РК118: Ми-и-и-и-илый...  
Гэвин: Спокойно, Ухажёр, честно, всё наладится. И ты мне нужен не меньше других утят, и другим всем нужен тоже, ага? Ты наш родной маньяк, смирись, никто тебя никуда не отпустит!  
РК118: Правильно Элайджа тебя сразу на себе женить хочет, милый.

Гэвин: Э? Как мы пришли к этой теме сейчас? И тебя разве не коробит об этом говорить?  
РК118: Говорить - нет, думать - нет, наблюдать очень близко, думаю, я еще не способен, но это не значит, что не способен и объективно за вас порадоваться. Вы долго друг к другу шли...

Гэвин: И-и? Договаривай, я же чую, что ты хотел добавить  
РК118: И я даже одно время думал, что могу вам помешать, милые. Ты меня простишь?  
Гэвин: Господи, Ухажёр, ты ни в чём не виноват передо мной! И перед Элайджей тоже! И перед остальными! Слышал?  
РК118: Да, милый~

Гэвин: Запомнил?  
РК118: Разумеется, милый!  
Гэвин: Хорошо. Если вдруг засомневаешься или освежить захочешь опыт - обращайся, я ещё повторю  
РК118: Милый, не знаю, за что ты нам всем достался...  
Гэвин: За всё хорошее, а вы мне - за всё плохое!  
РК118: Есть вероятность, что наоборот.

Гэвин: Ха, подколол  
РК118: Я был абсолютно серьёзен, милый. И мне пишет Терминатор.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК118: Интересуется, как мы?  
Гэвин: Ну, наверное, нормально? Ты мне скажи  
РК118: Думаю, ты прав, милый, как обычно, неудивительно.  
Гэвин: Но дай обниму тебя ещё минуту. А потом уж пойдём

Гэвин: Кстати, пока мы идем обратно с завтраком, и я не забыл, ты сказал, что когда схватил того чувака, не понял, что делаешь. Это ты про что?  
РК118: О, милый, ты настолько внимательно нас слушаешь... Первой моей реакцией было совсем обезвредить этого милого человека.

Гэвин: Ты за шею схватил?  
РК118: За лицо, есть один такой неприятный способ, зрелищный ещё, но тут я понял, что я делаю, и перехватил поудобнее, чтобы потом пробросить до волны, к сожалению, вовсе остановить движение не получилось.  
Гэвин: Ты имеешь все основания собой гордиться!

РК118: Мне кажется, милый, что ты слишком добр?  
Гэвин, бортуя плечом: Тебе кажется  
РК118, улыбаясь: Милый?  
Гэвин: Ты себя отстоял, это раз, никого не убил, это два, приставучую Понку тоже не отшил походя, панику не навёл, но остался собой, разве тут нечем гордиться?

РК118: Признаться, в твоём изложении, милый, это...приключение приобретает даже положительную сторону.  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК118: К тому же, моя дорогая героическая мать, ты тоже можешь собой гордиться.  
Гэвин: Н  
РК118: Поздно. Ты спас меня опять и опять от меня же. По-моему, редкий талант.

Гэвин, опуская лицо: И когда вы только успели так вырасти  
РК118: Милый? Я что-то не так сказал?  
Гэвин: Всё ты так сказал, идёшь рядом - высокий, красивый, розовый, как рассвет, улыбаешься, несмотря ни на что шутишь, и ты бы просто знал, как! Насколько я тобой сейчас горжусь!

РК118: Ты меня извини, милый!  
Гэвин: Эй! Ты чего меня на руки хватаешь! Я не кисейная барышня, чтобы меня так таскать!  
РК118: Я даже не знаю, кто такая 'кисейная барышня', милый, но хотел бы посмотреть тебе в лицо и сказать, что ты можешь меня в проявлениях чувств не стесняться.

Гэвин, со слезами на глазах: Слушай, ну Ухажёр, ну ты, ты... Вот как тебя вообще - не любить - можно?  
РК118: Так же, как и тебя, мне кажется, милый, что никак.  
Гэвин: Ха, ладно, всё-таки подколол, абсолютно серьёзный мой утёнок  
РК118: Кря, милый!  
Гэвин: Ах-ха-ха!!  
РК118: 📪📫📪📫

Гэвин: Ладно, допустим, мы поели, но теперь смысл идти в офис вообще отпал  
Эл: Не отпал, я все ещё жажду заполучить тебя замуж  
Гэвин: Поэтому ты так уверенно устроил затылок на моей спине?  
Эл: Это один из способов  
Гэвин: Э? Способов?  
Эл: Убедиться, что ты целиком тут

Гэвин: Но я всегда целиком тут?  
Эл: И никуда не бежишь. Ни о чем не беспокоишься. Не переживаешь. Не сомневаешься. Не выискиваешь детей взглядом  
Гэвин: Выискиваю!  
Эл: Это я проверял, слушаешь ли ты меня  
Гэвин: И когда это я тебя не слушал?  
Эл: Я тоже не знаю  
Гэвин: Э?

Эл: Об этих моментах я обычно узнаю постфактум, когда ты заявляешь какую-нибудь чушь, про то, что неважный или ненужный, хотя не далее как утром в тот же день я тебе говорил совершенно другие слова  
Гэвин: Мда... И ты не злишься?  
Эл: Похоже, что я злюсь?  
Гэвин: Ну не особо, слегка

Эл: Я не злюсь  
Гэвин: Это хорошо, а то, думаю, я бы тебя выбешивал по пятьсот раз на дню  
Эл, потягиваясь: Успокойся, это физически неосуществимо. 500 раз в день злиться невозможно, так как эти состояния сливаются, и получается один большой раз  
Гэвин: Это ты меня успокаиваешь?

Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Понятно  
Эл: У тебя спина напряглась  
Гэвин: Ну, не очень успокаивает. Вдруг, ты злишься всё это время, а я просто бесчувственный и толстокожий - это не отфильтровываю?  
Эл, подползая к лицу: Вот, опять. Как ты вообще о себе можешь думать, что бесчувственный?

Гэвин: Беру и думаю?  
Эл, нежно: Гэвин, ты ведь детектив. У каждого вывода должны быть предпосылки. Какие реальные предпосылки к выводу о твоей бесчувственности?  
Гэвин: Э-э-э  
Эл: Вот. Этот вопрос ровно так же поставил в тупик меня. Какой можно сделать вывод из этого?  
Гэвин: Какой?

Эл, ласково: Утверждение неверно, теория требует переработки!  
Гэвин: Ты меня вроде ругать за такое обещал?  
Эл: Во-первых, не за такое, во-вторых, я не могу тебя сейчас ругать  
Гэвин: А это ещё почему?! Я не болею! Не умираю! Мы на отдыхе! Почему ты  
Эл, приваливаясь плечом: Не хочу

Гэвин: Давай свою голову ближе, я тебя в висок поцелую  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Это тоже приятно, хотя и не так, но просто мне сейчас очень хочется  
Эл: Достойная причина  
Гэвин: Мммуа! Это была ирония?  
Эл: Нет. Думаю, восхищение, что ты взял и объяснил  
Гэвин: Ой там прям объяснять!

Эл: И всё-таки ты объяснил. Мне очень трудно до сих пор - разбираться с вот этим вот, человеческим. Но раз я человек, видимо, придётся?  
Гэвин: Меньше отчаяния в голосе, Элайджа! Мы будем разбираться вместе  
Эл: Хм, это правда утешает. И кстати, ты не сказал, как там Ухажёр?

Гэвин: Детишки вроде далеко... Парень в порядке, только понервничать успел, что к нему пацан приставал. К лучшему, что Ухажёр разобрался и сделал это сам, ему себя теперь видеть будет проще и гипотетические ситуации тоже. А ты отдельно молодец, что никого за нами не пустил

Эл: Что-то такое я предполагал... И ещё вопрос, Гэвин. Я так разозлился, когда увидел, что Ухажёр на себя не похож, причём, не на него, и не на вас, а на себя и на того, кто его расстроил. Это нормально?  
Гэвин: Иди сюда ближе, я тебя в гениальную макушку поцелую! Это очень хорошо

Эл: Хм, мне очень нравится, но я не до конца понял?  
Гэвин: Ухажёр - твой сын, конечно, ты переживаешь, ивилбатя! И конечно хочешь его защитить!  
Эл: Наверное, согласен. Только в одном - нет  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Ухажёр - наш сын  
Гэвин:  
Эл: Я что-то не то сказал? Но по фактам всё сходится

Гэвин: Всё ты. Правильно. Сказал!!  
Эл: Почему ты так странно  
Гэвин: Потому что я тебя тоже люблю, и детей наших, и опять тебя, и опять детей, и потом работу ещё и поспать до обеда!  
Эл: Я запомню  
Гэвин: Вроде и так понятно было, что  
Эл: Работу ты любишь больше, чем спать

Гэвин: Ну, что я могу сказать, плавать я сегодня не хочу  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Особенно потому, что ты лёг поперёк меня. И тебе не жарко?  
Эл: Нет, признаться, мне... уютно?  
Гэвин: Мдэ?  
Эл: Ну вот как называется состояние, когда включишь камин, позовёшь хлой и играешь с ними в настолки?

Гэвин: Думаю, так и называется, ты правильно выбрал слово  
Эл: Я чувствую себя победителем  
Гэвин: Это хорошо  
Эл: Даже если правильно подобрал слово?  
Гэвин: Особенно если правильно подобрал слово  
Эл: Кстати, ты заметил, что дети сегодня как-то совсем сами играют?  
Гэвин: Ага

Эл: И тебя это не беспокоит?  
Гэвин: Меня бы это беспокоило, если бы в яму под йодиным замком опять начали падать люди, а обратно бы их никто не вынимал, а потом пришёл бы Терминатор с трезубцем а-ля Посейдон и начал бы их там тыкать, как грешников в Аду  
Эл: Действительно

Гэвин: И тебе не советую переживать лишнего, дети у нас разумные, местами слишком, и найдут, чем себя занять  
Эл: Знаешь, что ещё удивительно?  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Как невостребован оказался оргмомент распределения по факультетам Хогвартс-  
Гэвин, хлопая себя по лбу: Элайджа ты гений!!

Эл: ХМ?!  
Гэвин: Я не в том смысле!!  
Эл: А в каком?!  
Гэвин: В обычном!!  
Эл: Тут есть обычный смысл, которого я не знаю?!  
Гэвин: Он слишком обычный, чтобы ты его знал!! Ты-то гений порядочный!!  
Эл: Ничего не понимаю!!  
Гэвин: Сейчас я тебе всё объясню!! Ты вообще-вообще гений!!

Эл, потирая лоб: Не уверен, что понял...  
Гэвин: Мммуа тебя и в лобешник твой гениальный, и в макушку, и в щёку, и в глаз ещё  
Эл: Это несколько скрасило эффект непонимания, конечно  
Гэвин: Ну так! И возвращаясь, ты гений, потому что вспомнил то, что я вообще напрочь забыл!

Эл: Правда? Ты можешь такое забыть? Я думал, ты не забываешь вещи, связанные с чувственной стороной происходящего  
Гэвин: Элайджа, я-то не гений, я просто детектив, иногда из головы вылетает  
Эл: И не залетает?  
Гэвин: И не залетает. И сейчас ты передумаешь со мной общаться?

Эл: Не понял?  
Гэвин: Ну, э, я типа не соответствую твоим представлениям обо мне?  
Эл: Не соответствуешь??  
Гэвин: Я знал, на что соглашался... Я к тому, Элайджа, что ты думал обо мне, что я лучше, а теперь я оказался хуже - и ты перехочешь со мной водиться?  
Эл: Я понял и не понял

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Да. Я понял, что ты опять каким-то образом вывернул совершенно невинную фразу в тот смысл, где ты оказываешься отвергнутым. Я не понял, почему ты так сделал и как ты умудряешься так быстро разгоняться от одного состояния к другому? Только что всё было обычно?

Гэвин: О... И ты не сердишься на меня?  
Эл, прислушиваясь: Если подумать, наверное, немножко сержусь, но гораздо больше мне непонятно. Ты на самом деле стремишься от меня избавиться? Или я тебя отталкиваю, сам того не замечая?  
Гэвин: Теперь мне стыдно  
Эл: Мне всё ещё непонятно

Гэвин: Я так делаю... по привычке, наверное? Ты до сих пор кажешься мне чем-то временным, потому что слишком хороший. Весь предыдущий опыт говорит мне, что долго такое не длится, а если длится, то закончится ужасно и кроваво  
Эл: Хм... С предыдущим опытом спорить бессмысленно

Гэвин:  
Эл: Но это не значит, что на смену ему не придёт новый опыт, так?  
Гэвин: 💛_💛  
Эл: У тебя взгляд изменился, засветился будто. Это нормально?  
Гэвин: Продолжай?  
Эл: Так вот, я понимаю, опыт бывает увесистым аргументом, но если опираться только на старый, где брать новый?

Гэвин: Можно я тебя обниму и ещё поцелую, а, Элайджа?  
Эл: Можно, конечно, но в целом - за что?  
Гэвин: За то что рядом именно ты, такой, какой есть!  
Эл: Опять это чувство, как вчера ночью, так мучительно хорошо  
Гэвин: Это потому, что я тебя люблю, и ты меня любишь, и мы вместе ещё

Эл, отдыхиваясь: Надо сказать, мне всё нравится, даже не понимать иногда  
Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Стоит признать, что мне с тобой нереально повезло, и теперь, кажется, я даже в это верю  
Эл: Во что?  
Гэвин: В то, что ты правда рядом и правда будешь рядом  
Эл: Я уж ду-умал, в кибергоспода

Гэвин: ХПХПХПх!  
Эл: Хе-хе-хе!  
Гэвин: Эла-а-а-айджа, ты невозможный просто!  
Эл: Я тоже тебя люблю. Так правильно?  
Гэвин: Вполне. Ты быстро учишься!  
Эл: Ты имеешь дело с гением современности. И давай немного отползём в тень обратно, а то ноги начинает припекать?  
Гэвин: А давай

РК99: Спят.  
РК115: Ты ожидал чего-то другого, Паганель?  
РК99: Они спали до позднего утра, тогда как оба отличаются крайней работоспособностью?  
РК115: Но сейчас ведь и не близко с работой?  
РК99: Мне, право, стыдно...  
РК115: Ничего страшного не случилось, но помоги их развернуть.

РК99: Так-то лучше.  
РК115: Правда, всё равно немного обгореть успели, у Гэвина грудь, у Элайджи спина... Хлои нас убьют, и будут правы.  
РК99: Следует впредь кого-то оставлять присматривать?  
РК115: Нет смысла, пусть отдыхают и от нас тоже. Но имеет смысл иногда поглядывать.

РК99: О нет, Маус.  
РК115: Что?  
РК99: В голове это было забавнее, но... Ты сам становишься мамой-уткой?..  
РК115: Ха!  
РК99: И ты не злишься? Все считают тебя больше похожим на папу?  
РК115: Что я могу сказать, наследственность работает в очень разнообразных сочетаниях.

Х#1: Что произошло?  
РК115: Слегка обгорели. Как считаешь, сейчас их намазать или подождать, пока проснутся?  
Х#1: Сейчас, если тихонько. Крем под рукой? У Элайджи спина, очень удобно, сейчас будет лёгкий массаж...  
Эл: Хм? Что происходит  
Х#1: Когда он успел стать таким беспокойным?

Эл: Хм? Он? Хлоя? Что? Где?! А, вот...  
Гэвин, шипя: Ай-й, ты чего дерёшься? Или не дерёшься? Ах, понятно, сгорели-таки  
РК115: И проснулись, жалко.  
Гэвин: Маус? Паганель? Хлоя? Что-то случилось?  
РК99: Мы не заметили, что вы долго под солнцем лежите...  
РК115: Исправили, как смогли.

Гэвин: Ну, главное, исправили, займитесь Элайджей, а я ещё вздремну?  
Эл: Гэвин  
Гэвин: Ладно, займитесь Элайджей, потом мной, потом я вздремну?  
Эл: Так-то лучше  
Гэвин: Меня иногда пугает твоя проницательность и скорость самообучения  
Эл: Хорошо  
Гэвин: Что тут хорошего?

Эл: Что пугает иногда, обычно люди боятся меня на постоянной основе  
Гэвин: Они просто не знают, какой ты на самом деле классный  
Эл: Это к лучшему. Что бы я делал, если бы меня все любили, я не знаю  
Гэвин: Ха, я знаю, тихарился в лаборатории, чтобы тебя не трогали лишний раз

Эл: По здравом размышлении могу сказать, что это самый вероятный вариант развития событий  
Гэвин: Да уж, и вот тогда бы мы точно никогда не встретились, потому что вероятность встретить в лаборатории меня  
Эл: Не нулевая  
Гэвин: Да ты шутишь меня, кибергосподь!  
Эл: Шифр

Гэвин: Ну и причём тут наш пожарный?  
Эл: С ним ты познакомился раньше, чем со мной, и наверняка стал бы помогать неоднозначному юниту в неоднозначных ситуациях  
Гэвин: Ну, допустим  
Эл: Пожар в доме м-ра Элайджи Камски достаточно неоднозначная ситуация?  
Гэвин: Мне стало спокойнее

Эл: Я рад  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Отдыхающая: Вы сказали "Камски"?! Я его фанатка! Он такой умный и красивый! И недавно снова вышел в люди, представляете?! Вот если бы я была в Детройте, ах-ах-ах!  
Эл: Хм...  
Гэвин: Я вас уверяю, в Детройте тоже полно его фанаток, мисс, география вам не поможет

Эл: Хм?  
Отдыхающая: Но это же один город! Дышать с ним одним воздухом? Надеяться на встречу каждый день? Прекрасное ощущение!  
Х#1: А вы куда-то шли, наверное, да?  
Отдыхающая: Вы занимаетесь своим дедушкой, вот им и занимайтесь, милочка! Кто сейчас таким патлатым только ходит!

Гэвин: Кх-кх-ха-кха!..  
Эл, уныло: Не смешно  
Гэвин: Так, мадам, вы бы это, правда, своей дорогой шли, мы, видите ли, с этим "дедушкой" женаты, и более того, ровесники, а вокруг - куча наших взрослых детей, которые становятся всё менее дружелюбными по мере оскорбления родителей

Отдыхающая: Же-на-ты?!  
Гэвин: О да боже, двадцать первый век на дворе. И тем более я  
Отдыхающая: Вы тоже дедушка?! Но так хорошо сохранились!!  
Эл: Ха-ха-кха-кха!  
Гэвин: У-хах-ха-ха, мадам, ну честное слово, идите, ищите своего Камски, а нас с мужем оставьте в покое, а?

Эл: Хм, как бывает интересно...  
Гэвин: Тебе точно интересно? А то ты так уверенно унывал?  
Эл: Это я потому, что подумал - ты смеёшься надо мной  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: А потом я понял, что ты засмеялся над ситуацией  
Гэвин: Фух! И перекинь ты уже волосы с лица хоть в сторону, "дедуля"?

Эл: Мне ещё рано, я не увидел внуков  
Гэвин: Это помирать тебе рано, а волосы откинуть в самый раз?  
Эл: Вот. Доволен?  
Гэвин: Ещё как. И кстати, как поживает наш план пойти в "Киберлайф"?  
Эл: Я подумал, это может подождать  
Гэвин: Правда? Я только собирался тебя уламывать...

Эл: Если я запрошу документы, это неизбежная огласка, если огласка, это свадьба, а если свадьба, это  
Гэвин: Родственники  
Эл: Фу  
Гэвин: Бррр  
Эл: Да и ты довольно бодро сейчас определил себя моим мужем, пожалуй, единственное, для чего брак и нужен  
Гэвин: Я могу повторить ещё

Эл: Можешь?  
Гэвин: Я даже на весь пляж проорать могу, что законный супруг этого человека, то есть, тебя  
Эл: Нас выгонят за нарушение общественного порядка?  
Гэвин: Все подумают, что я просто пьяный, с кем не бывает, бахнул в отпуске, вот и орёт?  
Эл: Заманчиво, но лучше скажи мне

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Лично! Тихо и наедине. И я буду совершенно удовлетворён  
Гэвин: Ха, не вопрос, будем зубы чистить, скажу, хехехе  
Эл: Приемлемо. Я запомню!  
Гэвин, придвигаясь: Да тут я, тут, Элайджа, целиком твой, даже с детьми  
Эл: В таком случае я доволен  
Х#1: Давайте вашу грудь

Гэвин: А может, не надо?  
Эл: Надо  
Гэвин: Шрамы украшают мужчину?  
Эл: Облезающая кожа не особенно  
Гэвин: Да я просто загораю потемнее, вот увидишь, я вообще-то смуглый, на меня загар легко ложится!  
Эл: Я бы хотел увидеть, как ты не маешься с лёгким ожогом. Иди сюда, Гэвин

Гэвин: Стоп, а почему крем берёшь ты?  
Эл: Гэвин, это очень простая логика, подумай  
Гэвин: Да неееет?  
Эл, садясь близко: Да - да?  
Гэвин, падая на подстилку: Ок  
Эл: Это мне в тебе тоже всегда нравилось, ты очень логичный... А это нормально, что у тебя сердце так колотится?

Гэвин: Порядок!  
Эл: Надо сказать, тактильный опыт тоже приятный, я тебя и раньше обнимал, но погладить очень здорово  
Гэвин: Э? Спасибо?  
Эл: Пожалуйста. Ты очень спортивный и... тёплый?  
Гэвин: Это хорошо?  
Эл: Разумеется, это значит, что ты живой и всё с тобой хорошо  
Гэвин: Фух

РК: Наблюдение возобновлено?  
РК115: Да, конечно, хотя отсюда, где мы стоим, не особенно удобно, но в целом видно.  
РК: Этапы подготовки к мероприятию?  
РК115: На среднем уровне. Поночка, конечно, нырнула и нашла металл, но теперь надо сделать второе кольцо... Да и...

РК: Да?  
РК115: Тебе не кажется, что сегодня они ещё должны просто отдохнуть, без костров и церемоний?  
РК: Разумеется. Юнит115-'Маус' отличается исключительной точностью работы блока анализа!  
РК115: Да не за что тут меня хвалить...  
РК: Коммуникация не удалась?  
РК115: Нет, я понял!

РК: Опосредованно?  
РК115: Да нет, я понял, что ты про меня, сложнее было бы не понять?  
РК: Отрадно. Итоги аналитики относительно способностей, возможностей и всевозрастающей ценности юнита115-'Маус'?  
РК115: Ты не успокоишься, да?  
РК: Нет.  
РК115: Обнимешь?  
РК: Да!


	54. Часть 54 - о разнообразном отдыхе

РК: Юнит115-'Маус' испытывает конфликт решений?  
РК115: Уже нет. Кстати, смотри, там Ухажёр вдоль берега прогуливается... Догоним?  
РК: ДА!  
РК115: Эй, наперегонки нечестно, Терминатор, ха, стой, ха-ха!  
РК: Нет! 😋  
РК115: Ну, погодите!

РК118: Ай, милый, ай, я чуть не упал, вы чего так за руки дёргаете!  
РК115: А кто первый дёрнул?!  
РК: ДА?!  
РК118: Одновременно?..  
РК115: А я говорил, что догоню!  
РК: Юниты модели РК900 чрезвычайно точны в своих аналитических выкладках!  
РК115: И не разводи руками, будто так и надо!

РК118: А зачем вы вообще побежали, милые?  
РК115: Тебя догнать хотели. Ты чем занят?  
РК118: Ракушки поломанные ищу, из них браслетик Поночке собрать можно или хлоям... Что вы так на меня смотрите, милые?  
РК115: Это не потому, что ты расстроен?  
РК: Системе требуется подтверждение!

РК118: Да нет, а почему вы спрашиваете?  
РК115: Потому что ты всё равно какой-то пришибленный!  
РК: Нетипичное поведение юнита118-'Ухажёр'сказывается на работе всей системы юнитов РК900, объединённых в общую сеть!  
РК115: И я про что!  
РК118: Милые? Вы расстроены, потому что я грущу?

РК: Да!  
РК115: Мы не углядели, что с тобой что-то не то. Нам стыдно.  
РК: Ценность юнита118-'Ухажёр' не поддаётся однозначному соизмерению, превышая собой предел за пределом оценочных шкал!  
РК115: Вот!  
РК118: Вы за меня волнуетесь? Но, милые, я ведь сам разобрался уже?

РК115: Это не мешает за тебя волноваться.  
РК: Да, совсем!  
РК118: Но, милые... Гэвин тоже волновался и уже подобрал слова... Я даже не ожидал, а он подобрал...  
РК115: А я подобрал Понкино описание и швырнул того человека в воду ещё раз!  
РК: Да? Да!  
РК118: Ты тоже, Терминатор?!

РК: Да. Соизмерение силы социального воздействия на юнитов РК900 также должно быть в социально приемлемых рамках!  
РК115: Иначе из пены морской выйдет Терминатор и надаёт всем по шее?  
РК, важно: Да!  
РК118: То есть вы за меня вступились?!  
РК115: Эй, ты наш брат вообще-то!

РК: Несомненно!  
РК115: Родной!  
РК: Несомненно×2!  
РК118: Ха, милые-е! А как же человек и его моральная травма? Он, может быть, больше никогда на этот пляж не придёт?  
РК115: Его проблемы.  
РК: Недопустимо необозначение границ социально допустимого поведения! Система трактует так.

РК118: Ты не мог оставить его безнаказанным??  
РК: Да. Цитата'наш брат'!  
РК118: О, милые, право, не стоило...  
РК115: Как это не стоило? Он тебя обидел. Кто тебя обидел, будет иметь дело с нами. Пусть мы и не скоординировались, поэтому, не одно дело, а два дела, ну да что уж тут.

РК118: Я испытываю что-то, сродни душевному подъёму, не знаю, как описать...  
РК: Задействование программы-файлообменника 'Общий чат'?  
РК115: Ой.  
РК118: Да!  
РК: Цитата'ой'? Цитата'да'?  
РК115: Я и забыл, что там можно.  
РК118: Мы ведь уже не в самолёте, милые, сеть работает...

РК: Невостребованность программы-файлообменника демонстрирует возможность временного пренебрежения её ресурсами без потери функционала для всей обозначенной общности РК900?  
РК115: Я тоже думаю, пока мы в отпуске, можно и без неё обойтись. А ты, Ухажёр?  
РК118: Я в шоке, милые.

РК: Да?!  
РК115: Почему?!  
РК118: Спокойно! Нет! Не в том шоке! Я ракушку нашёл красивую!  
РК: Юнит118!..  
РК115: Да, нельзя же так пугать!  
РК118: Я запомню, милые. Наверное-е-е... Если не забуду?  
РК115: Ты! Ты нас разыгрываешь?! У тебя есть ровно три секунды форы! Три! Два! Один!!

РК: Юниты линейки РК900 всегда достигают обозначенных пользователем целей...  
Гэвин: Это ты к чему?  
РК: Пользователь? 'Гэвин Рид'?!  
Гэвин: До воды прошвырнуться захотелось, всё равно Элайджа в тетрис уткнулся  
РК: Понятно! Обозначенные пользователем цели'отдыхать хорошо'!

Гэвин: Э?  
РК: В процессе достижения!  
Гэвин: Я думал, вы уже нормально так достигли, потом ещё достигли и ещё?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: В таком случае, каждому ещё по пять факультетских баллов, а Ухажёру 75, потому что он молодец!  
РК: Желаете сверить данные по турнирной таблице?  
Гэвин: Рано

РК: Резонно.  
Гэвин: Сам-то ты чего вдруг в одиночестве? Поплавать не хочешь?  
РК: Производится обыденное мероприятие по уходу за юнитом РК900, последующее за столкновением с влажной средой?  
Гэвин: Ах, ты сушишься как раз... А Капса не видел?  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Поищи его, а?

РК: Предпосылки к проведению поисковых мероприятий?  
Гэвин: Я нигде его фиолетовую макушку не вижу, хотя и понимаю, что он скорее всего в воде или слишком занят со свеженайденными кошками какими-нибудь... Но воду он не очень любит, а далеко бы не ушёл, раз мы тут все отдыхаем

РК: Задача принята к исполнению. Юнит89-'Капс' находится тремястами метрами левее, возле места вхождения скальной гряды в воду!  
Гэвин: По камням, что ли, лазает?  
РК: Вероятно. Уровень беспокойства пользователя по шкале от 1 до 10?  
Гэвин: Теперь отлегло, Терминатор, спасибо, 2.

РК: Нормально?  
РК89: тЕРМИНАтОр пРиШел К КаПсУ? ЧТОбы СпРОсиТь, ЧтО КаПс НоРмАлЬнО?  
РК: Да!  
РК89: НоРмАЛьНо И хОРоШо! КаПс НИкОгДа Так НЕ оТдыХаЛ!  
РК: Уточните запрос?  
РК89: ХОрОшо! И Тут лЮДЕй МаЛо, Не НаДО гОвоРить ПожАЛуйста, ПоЖалуйСТА, ПожалуйСта!  
РК: Да... Хорошо...

РК89: ТЕрМинАторУ УдОбНо тУт сиДеТь? ТУт ВыСоКо! И ТВёрДО! И Нет ВтОрОй ХлОи? тУт есТь ТОльКо КапС! И камНи, ОчЕнЬ мНоГо!  
РК: Да-а-а...  
РК89: ТерМинАтОр хОчеТ с КапсОм?!  
РК: Да!  
РК89: отЛичНо! каПС хОтЕл наЙтИ хОрОший каМЕНь, ЧтОбы встАвИТь в ПАПиНо КоЛьЦо! ТЕрМинАтОр пОМОжЕт?

РК: Задайте область поиска?  
РК89: КаПсУ наДо мАлеНьКий каМЕШек! НеМноГо ЖелеЗНЫй!  
РК: Совпадение по любому параметру?  
РК89: ЛУЧше ЖеЛЕзНыЙ, ЧЕм МаЛенЬкИй!  
РК: Параметры заданы!  
РК89: ДА! хоРОшО! тЕрМиНаТор СмОтРит! ТЕБе не спРяТаТься, МалеНьКиЙ КаМеШЕк!  
РК: Да?  
РК89: Или БольШоЙ!

РК: Да?  
РК89: НЕт!  
РК: Да?  
РК89: НеТ!  
РК: Да?  
РК89: Нет!  
РК: Да?  
РК89: НЕТ!  
РК: Да?  
РК89: КаПС НАШел ОДИн! тЕрМинАтОру НадО ПоСмОтрЕть! жеЛЕзНый!  
РК: Результаты анализа дают достоверную информацию! Юнит89-'Капс' - высокоэффективный юнит!  
РК89: ПОТОмУ ЧтО бЫл ВмЕстЕ с 87-мЫМ!

РК: Необходимо продолжение процесса поиска?  
РК89: НЕт, мОжНо идТИ к ПЕрвоЙ ХЛоЕ, ОнА сВоЮ пАСпОртНую ЛАБоРатОрИю нЕмнОжКо ПеРеОбОрУдоВаЛа!  
РК: Общий концепт остался без правок?  
РК89: дА! ТРИ, СЕмЬ и ОДиН, ЭтО ПАгАнЕль оЧЕнЬ ХоРоШо пРидУмал! вСЕ Согласны!  
РК: Помощь при спуске?

РК89: ТЕрМиНаТоР ДумаЕт, КапС С КамНем Не СпУСтИтСя?  
РК: Нет!  
РК89: ТерМинАТоР хОЧЕт ПоМОчь?!  
РК: Да!  
РК89: И ДажЕ ПоиГрать?!  
РК: Да!  
РК89: ТОГда ХОРОшО! каПс БыстРо СпуститСя, с ТЕрМиНаТоРом нЕ СтрАшНо иГрать Даже бЛиЗко От ВодЫ!!  
РК: Отрадно! Хорошо! Радостно!  
РК89: КапСу ТоЖе!

Гэвин: Пфр, уф, наплавался... Терминатор? Капс? Вы чего это у воды сидите?  
РК: Введен в действие протокол'на отдыхе', подпротокол'взаимодействие с юнитом РК900'!  
Гэвин: Играете, что ли?  
РК89: дА! С ТЕрМиНаТОром Так иНТеРЕсНо, оН пРО РакуШКи рАссКазЫваеТ, и мЫ их иЩЕм!

Гэвин: А зачем вы ракушки ищете?  
РК89: УхАжЁр хоТеЛ! НО ЕгО оТвлёк МАУс! ОНИ Уже дВа РАЗА пЛяж ОбБеЖалИ!  
Гэвин: А вы молодцы! И они молодцы. А чего Паганеля не зовёте или Йоду?  
РК: Возведения фортификаций - один из базовых навыков РК900 в условиях враждебной среды!

Гэвин: Замки опять строят... Им не надоело?  
РК89: НЕт!  
РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Ха, хорошо получается, Капс, ууу, добряк, дай я тебя поглажу, кто тут самый фиолетовый из всех моих детей? А? А?  
РК89: КапС!!  
Гэвин: Конечно, Капс, ай, какой хороший!  
РК89: а СамЫй РЫжИй КтО?  
РК: 👀  
Гэвин: Ха!

РК: Нет!  
Гэвин: Да-а-а!  
РК: Нет-нет!  
Гэвин: Да-да!  
РК: Действия по протоколу взаимодействия с пользователем'Гэвин Рид' носят исключительный характер! И не могут быть реализованы при отчаянно большом скоплении пользователей!  
Гэвин: Поздно! Я уже подошёл! И щас тебя поглаааажу!

РК: Нет! Ха! Нет! Ха! Нет!  
Гэвин: Боже, Терминатор, тебе что, щекотно?  
РК: Да! Ха! Да!  
Гэвин: Но я тебя всегда гладил и ничего тако... Ах, понятно. Песок?  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин: А почему Капсу не щекотно было?  
РК89: КаПС Не КуПАлСя! У КаПСа ГОлОва Чистая! И СтыКи! И КрасиВыЕ шОрТИки!

Гэвин: Ты, кстати, за шортики не бойся, они не только красивые, они для этого и сделаны, чтобы в море время от времени сидеть  
РК89: КапС нЕ оЧеНь ХОчеТ тАм СидетЬ?  
Гэвин: Ну и не сиди, никто тебя не заставляет, просто имей в виду, что шорты это точно переживут  
РК: Да-а-а...

Гэвин: Раз у вас порядок, пойду Понку найду, обсохну заодно  
РК: >_>  
РК89: <_<  
Гэвин: Э? Терминатор? Капс?  
РК89: >_>  
РК: <_<  
Гэвин: Дети, это что сейчас было?  
РК: Юнит202-'Поночка' преследует собственные цели!  
Гэвин: Только не говорите, что она пошла отметелить ухажерова обидчика?

РК: Нет!  
РК89: НеТ, ЭтО УжЕ СдЕлАЛИ ТЕрМиНАТОр и МАУс!  
Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин: В принципе, слава богу, потому что вы-то обошлись по-божески, а вот за себя я бы не поручился  
РК: Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' не порицает поведение юнитов?  
Гэвин: Чего бы я порицал, трупов тут нет, а он ваш брат

РК: Цитата'уф'.  
Гэвин: Но это не значит, что драться с заведомо более слабым противником - хорошо! Вы ведь без членовредительства обошлись?  
РК: Повторный запуск протокола'купание' при полном неодобрении объекта?  
Гэвин: Ну, парочку купаний он точно переживёт, может, поумнеет ещё

РК89: ГэвиН УшёЛ!  
РК: Да.  
РК89: ПОнОчКа МОЖеТ ВсплЫВаТь?  
РК: Да-да! Да!  
РК202, в водорослях: Пфу! Да Пфу! Терминатор! Я некрасивая!!  
РК: Нет-нет!  
РК89: ПОНОЧКа ВсЕГДа КрАСиВая!!  
РК202: Но водоросли!!  
РК93: Русалка ибо, конкуренцию составить хочешь мне?  
РК202: Йода!  
РК93: Точно.

РК202: Мы вот с тобой сейчас почти одного цвета! И они прилипли! И присыхают ко мне!  
РК89: КапС УмЕЕт зВУкоВоЙ УдАр, НО эТо ХоРоШО СлЫшНо!  
РК93: Звуковой удар нужен нам не!  
РК89: КапС ТаК и ДумАл!  
РК93: Поночке зайти в воду надо поплескаться и ещё!  
РК202: Но я только что оттуда!

РК: Объективная необходимость?  
РК202: Не хочу! Не пойду! Не буду!!  
РК89: НЕоБЪЕктИвнАЯ нЕобХоДиМОсть?  
РК202: И вот мне совсем всё равно!!  
РК93: Требует жертв красота?  
РК202: Гэвин говорил, что этот сраный концепт все могут засунуть себе в-  
РК: Понятно!!  
РК202: Я расстроена!!

РК: Опционально воздействие на юнит посредством других юнитов?  
РК93: Руки нужно намочить, только побыстрее снять, влажные пока они!  
РК89: КапС мОжет ПОмОчь!  
РК202: Эй, вы чего?  
РК: Мануальная процедура очистки!  
РК89: ПоНОчка раССтРоЕнНАя! НАдО ПомОчь!  
РК93: Можем мы сделать это!

РК99: А чего это вы все тут Поночку гладите?  
РК93: Водоросли на проверяем!  
РК89: ВрОДЕ нЕ оСтАЛОсь!  
РК: Да.  
РК99: И как ты себя чувствуешь, Поночка?  
РК202: Мне понравилось! Это было здорово! Я начинаю понимать, за что люди любят массаж!  
РК99: А нашла ещё металл?  
РК202: Да!

РК93: Дублоны на похоже...  
РК89: ОчЕНь ЗдОРОво бЛЕстЯт, ЕСлИ поЧистИТь!  
РК202: И я несколько нашла, так что на кольцо точно хватит!  
РК: Прекрасно! Концепт не менялся, уместно сочетание белого и жёлтого металла - пользователи часто ориентируются на символизм подарка.

Гэвин: Фух, я наплавался, а ты тут как? Э? Ты что все это время не под зонтиком лежал?  
Эл: Хм? Да, тут как-то припекало...  
Гэвин: И ты не заметил, что тебе прямо по голове лупасит прямыми солнечными лучами?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Или экран тетриса засвечивает?  
Эл: Х-м...  
Гэвин: Элайджа?!

Эл: Да я в порядке, наверное, просто полежать надо. Спокойно, Гэвин, ох-х-х, какой ты прохладный...  
Гэвин: Так! Перегрелся, но не критично! Хлоя!  
Х#1: Да?  
Гэвин: Дай на полчаса твою шляпку?  
Х#1: Пожалуйста. Может быть, я могу ещё как-то помочь? Что-то случилось?!

Гэвин: Порядок, не волнуйся, сейчас мы разомлевшего кибергоспода немножко в чувства приведём, и совсем порядок  
Эл: Это что, шляпа? Белая? В сеточку? Женская?  
Гэвин: Вот тебе принципиально сейчас, какая там шляпа? Не дергайся, сейчас до волны прогуляемся, освежимся

Эл: Ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? Мне как-то муторно вставать...  
Гэвин, подхватывая на руки: Я ведь и не просил вставать, только не падай?  
Эл: Хм, очень странные ощущения, но в целом приятные  
Гэвин: Ну, я рад. А ещё думал, что ты будешь тяжелее как-то  
Эл: Это комплимент?

Гэвин: Это факт просто, не зацикливайся, божественный мой  
Эл: Интересная фраза, будет жаль, если я её забуду  
Гэвин: Я тебе повторю ещё потом, если захочешь. Ну вот, пришли, сейчас немного в воде посидим, и нормально, только шляпку не снимай  
Эл: Не буду, если ты не уйдёшь

Гэвин: Куда я от тебя уйду, ну вот сам подумай? Садись сюда, тут песок, побрызгай себе на грудь, а я тебе спину оболью  
Эл: Это очень странно  
Гэвин: И что тут кажется тебе странным?  
Эл: Ты нёс меня на руках?  
Гэвин: А тебя раньше на руках не носили разве?  
Эл: Это были андроиды

Гэвин: Ну что я могу сказать, ты сделал прекрасную новую расу, раз они догадались даже на руках тебя потаскать, но вообще-то я тоже этого некоторое время хотел  
Эл: Хотел? Как этого можно хотеть?  
Гэвин: Как всего, берёшь и хочешь. А обычно не берёшь, просто сам хочешь внезапно

Эл: Хм, ты загадочный, я говорил тебе уже?  
Гэвин: Не помню, да и неважно, а нет, помню, ты говорил, что я самая большая крупица загадочности в твоей жизни. Это считается?  
Эл: Конечно, да. А ты не мог бы сесть поближе? Я бы хотел на тебя опереться  
Гэвин: Без проблем, опирайся

Эл: Мне нехорошо и одновременно хорошо  
Гэвин: Это пройдёт, посиди, подыши, попытайся и думать без усилий, а то ты вечно там камни ворочаешь, вместо мыслей  
Эл: Я не знаю, как  
Гэвин: Сосредоточься на другом. Детишек взглядом поищи, хотя нет, глаза напрягать плохая идея

Эл: Ты сидишь близко, я могу разглядывать тебя?  
Гэвин: Вообще отлично, и глазам ненапряжно. Или можем из-под воды ракушку какую красивую достать?  
Эл: Не надо ракушку  
Гэвин: Не надо, так не надо. Смотри, тут солнце, вода, прохладненько, детишки вокруг бегают, я тут сижу  
Эл: Хорошо

РК89, шёпотом: ЭЛАйдЖЕ ПлоХо?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: По-моему, он задремал, а вообще, да, чёт нехорошо  
РК89, шёпотом: КаПС мОжЕт ПоМоЧь?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Думаю, нет, разве с нами посидеть, но Элайджа дремлет, я нормально сижу, а у тебя дела всякие пляжные?  
РК89, шёпотом: УЖе нЕт!

Гэвин, шёпотом: Тогда посидишь с нами?  
РК89, шёпотом: КаПС ПоСИдИт!  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Тоже устал?  
РК89, шёпотом: КапС Не оЧеНь ЛюБит ГлУбОКую ВоДу, нО оЧенЬ ЛюБит, КоГДа ВсЕ ВМеСтЕ ОтДыХАюТ.  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Как тебе итальянские кошки?  
РК89, шёпотом: ОЧеНь ШусТРЫе! ХОроШиЕ.

РК115, шёпотом: Что происходит?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Маус! Всё нормально, Элайджа слегка перегрелся  
РК115, шёпотом: Чем я могу помочь?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Ничем, кроме своего драгоценного внимания  
РК115, шёпотом: Тогда я тоже тут посижу.  
РК89, шёпотом: С КапСом?  
РК115, шёпотом: С Капсом.

Х#2, шёпотом: Терминатор сказал, тут что-то происходит?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Ничего такого, мы экспромтом собрались посидеть в волнах, раз Элайдже поплохело, не бросать же его без компании? В женской шляпке? Он нас не простит, и будет прав  
Х#2, шёпотом: Я тогда тоже тут посижу.

Гэвин, шёпотом: Отличный план  
РК93, всплывая: происходит что-то у в-  
Все: Чщ-щ!  
РК93, шёпотом: Случилось что?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Устал наш кибергосподь, экстремальный всё-таки для него отдых, сильно жарко, а он к свежему воздуху в таких количествах непривычный. Умаялся

РК93, шёпотом: Помочь как-то могу я?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Садись рядом, джедай, смотри с нами на море, если не занят, а так - ничем  
РК93, шёпотом: Смотреть, значит, так, согласен.  
Гэвин, шёпотом: У тебя волосы когда мокрые вообще русалочьи  
РК93, шёпотом: Тоже нравится мне, спасибо.

РК118: Милые?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Ухажёр, садись к нам, мы тут возле Элайджи собрались, чтобы ему было не так грустно недомогать  
РК118, шёпотом: Могу вас понять, милые, и да, это веселее, когда ты не один.  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Так, розовласый аполлон, подсядь поближе, ага? С тобой мы тоже

Х#3, шёпотом: А что вы здесь делаете, хих?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Образуем лечильно-сочувственную общность. Чтобы Элайдже полегчало скорее  
Х#3, шёпотом: А что, так можно было, ха?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Присоединяйся, узнаем  
Х#3, шёпотом: С удовольствием.  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Мы щас полпляжа отожмём

Эл: Хм? Я что, уснул?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: А ты тут откуда?  
РК: Сбоку.  
Эл: Логично. Но я вообще не помню, как вы рядом собирались?  
РК: Немудрено?  
Эл: Всё ещё логично, хотя как я опираюсь на тебя, а не на Гэвина?  
РК: Технично. Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' находится в состоянии дневного отдыха.

Эл: А остальные? Кстати, от Понки я вижу только тело. Спряталась в позе она, конечно, хорошо, за волосами Йоды распущенными и не понять, есть там у нее голова, нет ли. Но где её голова?  
РК: Близко.  
Эл: И чем она занята?  
РК: Действие по глаголу 'отпугивать'.  
Эл: Рыб?  
РК: Тоже.

Эл: Гэвина удар не хватит?  
РК: Все риски для пользователя'Гэвин Рид'минимизированы. 'Отпугивание'происходит на нейтральной территории посредством создания полостей в песке с последующим звуковым сопровождением и демонстрацией 5% тела юнита202-'Поночка' в виде'арахнид'.

Эл: Она выкопала ямок и шипит оттуда, когда кто-то близко подходит? И кончик лапки показывает?  
РК: Да...  
Эл: И не боится, что по её душу придут какие-нибудь работники пляжа?  
РК: Юнит99-'Паганель' накануне продемонстрировал вероятность данного события как нулевого.  
Эл: Но медуза?

РК: Х? М?  
Эл: Это вовсе не то же самое, что неведомое существо, прячущееся в песке. Может и привлечь внимание  
РК: Юнит202-'Поночка' неплохо строит аналитические модели, рассчитывает вероятности и предусматривает пути отхода.  
Эл: Нет, я верю, но если Гэвин проснется от крика

РК: Юнит202-'Поночка' отозван с боевой позиции.  
Эл: Хорошо. И я тут не вижу только Паганеля с Хлоей, которая первая. Где они?  
РК: Не все юниты РК900 одинаково склонны сохранять статичную позицию в пространстве?  
Эл: Это ты мне врёшь так?  
РК: Да. Неудачно.  
Эл: Естественно, неудачно

РК: Да.  
Эл: И ты мне ничего не объяснишь?  
РК: Позже?  
Эл: Подозреваю, что позже мне и не понадобится никаких объяснений?  
РК: Естественно?  
Эл: Терминатор, вот знаешь, временами я понимаю, как работает твоя логика  
РК: Взаимно.  
Эл: Приятно  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Но надо всё-таки подниматься

Гэвин, потягиваясь: А хорошо посидели... И тебе отменно идёт эта шляпка!  
Эл: Хм, интересный эффект, но не сказать, чтобы я к нему стремился. Давайте завтра на пляж не пойдём?  
Гэвин: Думаю, мы все тут открыты предложениям?  
РК: Да.  
Х#2: Да!  
Гэвин: Тогда вечером излагайте варианты

Хозяйка: Элио! Гано! Такие розовенькие! Такие сладкие! Нагулялись? ваши bambini всё ещё бледные, ой-ой, какие бледные, вы на пляже вообще были?  
РК118: Мы плавали, милая!  
РК115: И под зонтиком сидели.  
РК202: И НЫРЯЛИ!!! Я видела СОКРОВИЩА!!  
Гэвин: Понка?  
РК202: В СМЫСЛЕ, РАКУШКИ!!

Гэвин: Что-то как-то странно, Понка, ты  
РК, шёпотом: Нет?  
Гэвин: Ну, ладно, если Терминатор просит не вдумываться, можно некоторое время не вдумываться. Если, конечно, всё было безопасно?  
РК, шёпотом: Да.  
Гэвин: Тогда ок  
Хозяйка: Iodio! Совсем-совсем зелёные волосы! Иди мой!

РК93: Такие и были они, помните если?  
Хозяйка: Capitano, это правда?  
РК115: Совершенная, мадам.  
Хозяйка: Но вы выглядите всё равно неприлично бледными!  
РК99: Это нормально, у нас такая наследственность.  
Хозяйка: У вас просто нет итальянских генов, Gatto?  
РК89: А ПОЧемУ 'КоТёНоК'?

Хозяйка: Потому что он кудрявый, Porpora!  
РК115: 'Фиолетовый', хм, не поспоришь...  
Хозяйка: А ты собрался спорить со мной, Capitano?  
РК115: Нет, но хотелось бы уточнить детали...  
Гэвин: Мы пойдём тогда, Капитано?  
РК115: Конечно, думаю, детали для остальных скучные.  
Гэвин: Валим

Гэвин: Так, стоп, откуда на столе столько всего? Мы ведь уходили, чисто было?  
РК99: Прошу прощения, сэр, я возвращался, пока все отдыхали, кое-что искал...  
Гэвин: Нашёл?  
РК99: Я ведь в оригинале всё-таки полицейский, сэр...  
Гэвин: Ну и молодец, хотя мне не нравится про оригинал

РК99: Но, сэр, Гэвин, как иначе изложить факты?  
Гэвин: Сейчас это просто твоя работа? И тогда тоже была просто работа? Так и говори - я полицейский  
РК99: Эта разница что-то меняет, но я не уверен, что.  
РК89: ПАГАнЕлЬ ТЕпЕрЬ СаМ СебЯ ПроГрАмМиРУет и РаБотАЕт. ВЫбИрАет!

Гэвин: Во, Капс соображает, слушай Капса  
РК99: Принято!  
РК89, довольно: КаПС СооБрАжАет!  
Гэвин: Всегда так было, и сейчас ничего не изменилось. Кстати, соображающие мои, куда завтра пойдём?  
Эл: В церковь  
Все:👀  
Гэвин: Так, стоп, мы даже ещё не женились по документам  
Эл: Смотреть?

Гэвин: А, о, ладно. Кстати, кибербоже, не подскажешь, как относятся в твоей конфессии к ознакомительным посещениям христианских церквей?  
Эл, роясь в телефоне: Обыкновенно. Ходить ходи, но детали меняй с молитвой Омниссии и духам машины  
Гэвин: На бога надейся, а сам не плошай, мда

Эл: Кстати, мы не услышали никаких других предложений  
Гэвин: Ага, детишки, вы-то чего молчите?  
РК118: Думаю, что скажу за всех, милые. Мы тоже немножечко устали от пляжа.  
РК115: И нам не принципиально, куда именно гулять.  
РК202: Особенно если это древнее здание с кучей ТАЙН!!

Гэвин: Понка, ты это откуда вообще взяла?  
РК202: Из своей шпионской программы!  
Гэвин: Элайджа?  
Эл: Ну что, "Элайджа", Гэвин? Я думал, так им будет интереснее жить, всё-таки они шпионы, у них должно быть какое-то развлечение?  
Гэвин: Элайджа, ты клёвый, но откуда это взял ты?

Эл: Из литературы  
Гэвин: Приключенческой?  
Эл: В какой ещё описывают церкви с секретными ходами и загадками?  
Гэвин: В исторической  
Эл: Какая разница?  
Гэвин: Обыкновенная, если литература с приключениями, Понка тоже будет готова ко всему, поэтому, договоримся сразу - стены не бить

РК, грустно: Да...  
РК202: Но как тогда искать загадки?..  
РК118: А ты думала, что загадки так просто находить, милая?  
РК115: И мы пойдём как туристы.  
РК99: Как люди. Как кудрявые люди, в моём случае, например.  
Гэвин: Да, тебе идёт очень, Паганель  
Х#3: Или рапунцелиевые.

Гэвин: Итак, христианский мир содрогнулся  
Эл: Вообще-то только один пастор  
Гэвин: И всё-таки, если считать его местным заместителем, христианский мир содрогнулся!  
Эл: А если ты скажешь погромче, он, наверное, даже заикаться начнёт. Только я не понимаю, почему?  
Гэвин: Ха

Эл: Только не говори, что его тоже можно спросить?  
Гэвин: Вообще, можно, но мы глупые американские туристы, давай сами предположим? Я думаю, что его смутило наше количество, плюс ты, как убедительный Иисус, в своей бороде  
Эл, скептически: И в очках?  
Гэвин: Я и говорю, потрясающий

Эл: Мне всё-таки кажется, что мы слишком разноцветные...  
Гэвин: Ты думаешь, этот падре мало туристов в своей жизни видел?  
Эл: Таких - вряд ли много  
Гэвин: Уточни?  
Эл: Они всё-таки близнецы, все плечистые, по церкви рассеялись профессионально?  
Гэвин: Мда, туристический спецназ...

Эл: И куда ты собрался?  
Гэвин: Подойти, извиниться, дети всё-таки?  
Эл: И без меня?  
Гэвин: Но, э, ну, то есть, это неинтересно?  
Эл: Скажешь тоже. Никогда не видел настоящих итальянских падре так близко  
Гэвин: Заодно проверим, насколько он понимает английский и кибербожественный

Гэвин: Здрасьте  
Падре: Это испытание, но я был готов к нему  
Гэвин: Довольно необычный способ здороваться. Я прошу прощения, наши дети немного слишком любопытны, но это их единственный недостаток  
Падре: Дети?  
Гэвин: Ну вот те цветастенькие подростки  
Падре: Вы их тоже видите?

Гэвин: Э  
Эл: Хм  
Падре: В таком случае всё в порядке! Отлично! Может быть, провести экскурсию?  
Гэвин: А вам часто всякое видится?  
Эл: Это невежливо?  
Гэвин: Зато интересно  
Падре: Не обращайте внимания!  
Гэвин: Типичная уловка, нет?  
Эл: Ты слишком полицейский  
Падре: Полицейский?

Гэвин: Полицейский-полицейский, даже, может, полицейский-полицейский-полицейский, вот настолько полицейский. А что, есть сложности?  
Эл: Гэвин...  
Падре: Да! Промысел божий привёл вас к нам!  
Гэвин: Вот, Элайджа, слышал? Не зря ты сюда решил сходить  
Эл: Хм-м...  
Гэвин: Просто узнаем?

Падре: Каждую седьмую ночь в моей монашеской келье что-то свистит и дует замогильно, и я этом шорохе я слышу звуки молитвы...  
Гэвин: У вас секретные общества в подвале не заседают?  
Падре: Только по вторникам, а это воскресенье  
Гэвин: А чего свою полицию не позовёте?  
Падре: Уже

Гэвин: И?  
Падре: И ничего они не нашли, сказали, я слегка того  
Эл: Чего?  
Падре: Вот я тоже спросил  
Гэвин: Что-то мне подсказывает, что вам обоим никогда на этот вопрос не отвечали  
Эл: Хм? Это что-то интересное?  
Гэвин: Вообще, нет, да и неважно. А келью посмотреть можно?

РК: Да?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Господи!  
Эл: Хм?  
Падре, вздрагивая: Боже!  
Эл: Что не так?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Нет, я понимаю, что тебе интересно, Теодор, но нельзя же так подкрадываться!  
РК202, шёпотом, снизу: Так мож-ш-ш-но?  
Гэвин, вздрагивая: Да Боже!  
Падре: Господи!  
Эл: Вы можете яснее?

Гэвин: Мы просто испугались, расслабься, никаких конкретных обращений не будет  
Падре: Что?  
Гэвин: Это Элайджа, он немножко слишком тесно связан с религиозными организациями у нас на родине  
Падре: Коллега?  
Эл: В каком-то смысле  
Гэвин: Пожмите руки и пойдёмте смотреть келью?

Эл: О, вежливость  
Падре: Светские ритуалы, точно  
Гэвин: Теодор, Полли, с нами больше никто не пойдёт?  
РК202: Они снаружи обследуют! Ульрих уже на крышу вы...глянул, Макс стены прос...лушивает!  
РК: Да!  
Гэвин, подозрительно: И я не хочу знать, где Йоган с Патриком?  
РК: Да-да.

Эл: А Хлои где?  
РК202: Тут недалеко магазин 'Киберлайф', они с Капс-спером пошли посмотреть!  
Гэвин: Насколько недалеко?  
РК: Очень. Смежный адрес?  
Падре: Да, это дьявольский рассадник. Надо сказать, этот ваш Камски всё-таки новый Люцифер  
Гэвин: Ага, светленький такой

Падре:  
Гэвин: Простите, я не силён в религиозных догмах, но "люкс" это типа свет, нет разве?  
Эл: Гэвин, просто согласись, что этот наш Камски - diablo?  
Гэвин: Ну здрасьте, он, может, наше национальное достояние и моя личная гордость?  
Эл: Хм?  
Падре: Тогда извините.  
Эл: О?

Падре: Но он все равно diablo  
Гэвин: Я всё ещё не согласен  
Падре: Ваше право  
Гэвин: Именно моё  
Эл: Одним словом, все остались при своих взглядах, но тут, кажется, было что-то интересное про келью?  
РК: Да?  
РК202: Пойдёмте, ну пойдёмте посмотрим, а? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

Гэвин, шёпотом: Ты потому эту церковь и выбрал, да?  
Эл, шёпотом: Почему?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Потому что магазин близко?  
Эл, шёпотом: Но магазин ведь не офис, зачем мне магазин?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Тогда, надо понимать, это божественное провидение?  
Эл, шёпотом: Только если кибер

Гэвин: А это как понимать?  
Эл: Я просто нашел ближайшую церковь по карте, далеко идти не хотелось  
Гэвин, мягко толкая в плечо: Вот это реально кибербожественное провидение  
Эл: Я просто ткнул в карту  
Гэвин: И просто нашел что-то максимально интересное!  
Эл: Допустим  
РК: Да!

Гэвин: Терминатор, гспдии  
РК, заинтересованно: Да?  
Эл: Ты просто его опять напугал, я думаю  
РК, шёпотом: Юнит87-'Терминатор' испытывает конфликт системных решений, чем может объясняться частичный отказ аналитической функции? Пользователь'Гэвин Рид' склонен учесть это?

Гэвин: А чего это ты так сложно стал извиняться?  
РК: Формулировка, включающая упоминание объекта'компания Киберлайф' не удовлетворяет изменившимся обстоятельствам в общении с пользователями'Гэвин Рид' и 'Элайджа Рид'?  
Гэвин: Вот, Элайджа, слышал? Это он чтобы тебя не бесить!

Эл: Спасибо, мне действительно странно слышать, как перед тобой по десять раз в день извиняется моя, в смысле наша, американская, известная компания  
РК: Протокол реагирования подтверждён?  
Эл: Да  
Гэвин: Ну, наверное, хотя, вообще, по идее, его бы тоже слегка подсократить

Эл: И куда тут ещё сокращать?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Вы прикалываетесь, правда? В идеале до одного слова "извини", но можно и до четырёх - "извини, я не хотел"  
РК, грустно: Нет...  
Гэвин: Да я в курсе, что ты так не скажешь, не расстраивайся, я тебя так и так люблю, ребёнок

Падре: Вот, мы пришли! А где ваша девочка? Погодите тут секунду, у меня немного неубрано...  
Гэвин: Понка?  
Эл: Хм?  
РК: Да!  
РК202, спрыгивая: Я просто думала, вдруг! На потолке! Что-нибудь интересное! Было бы!  
Гэвин, отряхивая: Но там только пыль и паутина, мда, принцесса ниндзя

РК202: Но я ведь голову не отсоединяла...  
Гэвин: А если бы этот падре обернулся?  
РК202: Так меня ведь было невидно! Я чуть-чуть в стороне ползла, отставая на два шага, всё как положено!  
Гэвин: Убедительная ниндзя, убедительная, Понка, но лучше по церквям ногами ходи, а?

Падре, выглядывая: А как ещё по церквям ходить можно?  
Гэвин: Ну, э  
РК202: На руках!  
Эл: Умозрительно  
РК: Задом наперёд?  
Гэвин: Короче, мы за самый обычный способ! Так что там у вас за мистический сквозняк?  
Падре: Вот от стыка стены тянет  
Гэвин: Да, воздух двигается, прям ощутимо

Эл: Раз так, там должно быть какое-то помещение ниже  
Гэвин: А у вас на плане здания ничего такого нет?  
Падре: Если бы было, я бы вызывал полицию?  
РК: Резонно.  
РК202: Я, кажется, вижу что-то, сейчас, ага, монеткой поковыряю!  
Гэвин: Монеткой?  
РК202: То есть, пальцем?

Эл: Побереги пальцы, Полли, тут, вероятно, механизм  
Гэвин: Но если бы через келью Падре по ночам воскресенья кто-то шастал, он был бы в курсе?  
Падре: Скорее всего, да  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Что значит "скорее всего"?  
Падре: Я очень крепко сплю, когда не ухожу на крышу смотреть рассвет

Гэвин: Ладно, понятно, что ничего не понятно. Теодор, Элайджа, поищите механизм? А мы с Полли пойдём остальных спросим, как у них дела  
РК202: Но сэр!  
Гэвин: Ты ведь хотела загадку? Вот пошли, поразгадываем  
РК: Необходимость личного присутствия?  
Гэвин: Необходима, Теодор!

РК202: Я все равно не понимаю, почему с Ухажёром или Максом не связаться так! Из головы?  
Гэвин: Потому что вы сейчас все люди, хуманАУ, Понка, надо выбирать человеческие методы  
РК202: И даже по потолкам не ползать?..  
Гэвин: Особенно по потолкам  
РК202: Но сканировать-то можно?

Гэвин: Это да. Поэтому мы идём к Маусу - спросить, что он там в стенах наслушал  
РК115: Я как раз шёл к вам, сказать, что ничего. Стены обычные, а вот пол... Внизу как будто есть ещё этаж, может быть, не один!  
Гэвин: Отлично, а где Ух-  
РК118: Ульрих тоже тут, милый!

Гэвин: Ха, красавец!  
РК118: Спасибо, милый!  
Гэвин: А что означало это драматичное появление из-за колонны?  
РК118: Тренировку драматичных появлений, милый, ничего такого.  
Гэвин: Ну да, как не воспользоваться антуражем, и что у нас на крыше?  
РК118: Птички~~~  
Гэвин: Предсказуемо...

Гэвин: Короче, подозреваю, Капсу с девчонками повезло больше всех  
РК202: Это как, сэр?  
Гэвин: Они что-нибудь всё-таки нашли  
РК118: Мы тоже нашли, милый, просто не то, что искали?  
Гэвин: Об этом я не подумал, тогда повезло, конечно, всем. Кроме падре - что мы ему скажем?

РК89: ЧтО КаПс НаШЁЛ ПоДЗемНЫй Ход!  
Гэвин: Ого  
РК115: Надо же!  
РК118: Стоило предположить...  
РК202: Так нечестно!  
РК89: КапС ОстАльНЫМ ТОЖЕ поКаЖет!  
Эл: Что покажет?  
РК: Да?  
РК89: ТаМ ТОЖе ЦеРКоВь, ТоЛьКо ВниЗУ и НЕмНоГо НЕ ТакаЯ!  
Гэвин: А какая?  
РК89: АнДрОиДсКАЯ!

Все:  
Эл: Ну, стоит ли удивляться...  
Все:  
Эл: Нет, честное слово, я тоже удивлён! Определённо, стоит! Но мне любопытно, Капс, не проводишь?  
Гэвин: Настоящая киберцерковь из Кибербиблии... Я обязан это увидеть! Правда, кто-то должен остаться с падре  
Эл: Мы можем просто уйти?

Гэвин: И выть человеку в щель под стеной? Ты уверен, что Понку, например, слышно не будет?  
Эл: Тогда что мешает взять его с собой?  
Падре: Кого?  
Гэвин: Теперь ничего. Каспер говорит, нашёл он эту вашу загадочную поддувалку, можно пойти посмотреть, но это тёмное место...

Эл: А может, светлое?  
Гэвин: Под землёй?  
Эл: Хм, логично...  
РК: Необходимо эмпирическое восприятие, неподтверждённые ничем выкладки способны внести неясности в статистику и любые прогнозы!  
Гэвин: Теодор дело говорит  
Падре: И так заковыристо...  
Гэвин: Это он в отца манерами удался

Падре: В отца?  
Гэвин: Вот, рядом идёт  
Падре: Ого  
Эл: Сам в шоке  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Ну, допустим, тут я был немного неискренен  
РК: Да!  
Падре: Какой проницательный юноша  
Гэвин: Это вы ещё не всё видели  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: И мы все надеемся, что не увидите  
РК118: Тут прохладненько, милые!

Гэвин: Мда, на что я не рассчитывал в солнечной Италии, так это на холодные катакомбы  
Эл: Ну и напрасно, я читал в книге, тут полно такого, ещё и с разбойниками  
Гэвин: И в какой книге, если не секрет?  
Эл: "Граф Монте-Кристо"  
Гэвин: С тех пор, я надеюсь, что-то всё-таки изменилось

Падре: Катакомбы на месте  
Гэвин: Но тут нет мстительного поднявшегося-из-ничего-аристократа-миллиардера, пережившего предательство близких, с пунктиком ко всему миру, нашедшего любовь и слегка смягчившегося?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Нет, даже не вздумай! Терминатор, скажи ему!  
РК: Да! Нет!

Падре: Ведь действительно нет  
Эл: Ну я  
Гэвин, шипя: Нет, Элайджа, ты лучше тысячекратно, чем мстительный граф! Я тебе говорю!  
Эл: Ну ясно же, как день, что, конечно, нет  
Гэвин: Я тебя обожаю  
Падре: А вот разбойники есть, стоит быть осторожными, хотя на улице белый день

Гэвин: Откуда информация?  
Падре: Мы в Италии, это древние катакомбы под церковью, откуда еженедельно доносятся стонущие звуки с упоминанием странного господа  
Гэвин: А сверху этого всего стоит суперсовременный магазин Киберлайф?  
Падре: Лишнее доказательство небогоугодности места

Гэвин: Какая-то странная всё-таки теория  
Падре: Вот, видели? Тёмные силуэты, мечущиеся во мраке, неупокоенные души?  
Гэвин: Это Каспер  
Падре: Исчезающие в проёмах силуэты?  
Гэвин: Ульрих  
Падре: Ползающие по потолку силуэты?  
Гэвин: Я этим силуэтам уши-то надеру, просил же  
РК202: Ой!

Эл: Дети никогда не были в настоящих катакомбах с разбойниками  
Гэвин: Потому что наши дети и разбойники на всех глубинных уровнях несовместимы  
РК: Да!  
Падре: Господи!  
РК: Не-ет.  
Гэвин: И что там впереди? Ты бы не вернулся, если бы уже не посмотрел  
РК: Место не-опознанного культа!

Гэвин: Я подозреваю  
Эл: Давайте побыстрее посмотрим?  
Падре: Моя вера проходит испытание  
Гэвин: И как?  
Падре: Пока порядок  
Гэвин: Отрадно. У-у, какая здоровенная каверна. Макс? Чего застыл?  
РК115: Тут есть выбитый на стене QR-код, даже не один, очень интересно!  
Гэвин: Я подозревал

Эл: Поделишься?  
Гэвин: Скорее, было бы уместно просить об этом тебя, похоже, мы нашли киберцерковь  
Эл: Очень интересно. Как думаешь, если я тут где-нибудь автограф оставлю, это подорвёт основы их веры или, наоборот, укрепит?  
Гэвин: Я бы на твоём месте воздержался  
Эл: И не узнал!

Гэвин: Элайджа, нет!  
Эл, задумчиво: Элайджа - да?  
Гэвин: Элайджа, пожалуйста?  
Эл: Но  
Гэвин: По-жа-луй-ста?  
Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: Фух  
Эл: Но это не значит, что мне не любопытно  
Гэвин: Нисколько в этом не сомневаюсь  
Эл: И я потом всё у детей выспрошу  
Гэвин: Можешь даже два раза!

РК: Нет?  
Эл: Не бойся, ничего страшного, всего пара уточняющих вопросов... Хм? Запрос на трансляцию? Прямо мне в телефон?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Терминатор умный и умеет смотреть в перспективу  
Эл: А почему шёпотом?  
Гэвин: Падре  
Падре: Что  
РК: Данная стена последовательно повреждена!

Падре: И что?  
Гэвин: И там-то и поддувает, наверное  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Как интересно посмотреть на мир глазами Терминатора...  
Гэвин: А покажи?  
РК202: А можно я тоже одним глазком посмотрю?  
Эл: Откуда вдруг выползла эта плашка "семейное фото, улыбнитесь"?  
Гэвин: Просто улыбнись

Эл: Ой  
Гэвин: Ага, не птичка, каэш, но вылетела  
РК202: Почему 'птичка', если вылетел скрин с края экрана?  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Не "хм", а смайлик у тебя на плече, прикалывается наш старший сын  
Эл: Тут я понял, но почему это звёздочка?  
РК202: Я тоже хочу звёздочку!  
Эл: И вот на тебе их пять

Гэвин: Это потому, что ты пятизвездочная сестра, так, Терминатор?  
[🆗]  
РК202: ВИИИ!!!  
Эл: А я, значит, однозвездочный?  
[🚫]  
Гэвин: Нет, я знал, что дети у нас талантливые  
[⭐🚫➡️➡️☀️🌙]  
Эл: Теперь я солнце?  
Гэвин: Скорее, гравитационный центр системы, что держит всех вместе?

Эл: Вот нет  
РК202: Нет, сэр!  
РК115: Я краем уха слышал, и - нет.  
РК118: При всём уважении, милый, но тут Терминатор ошибся.  
РК89: КаПС тоЖе тАк ДуМаЕт!  
РК99: Разумно это не, типично не тоже!  
РК99: Но это явная ошибка, если вы спросите меня.  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Да почему?!  
[☀️=🦆]

Гэвин: Так  
Эл: Да  
РК: Да.  
РК115: Да.  
РК118: Ещё как 'да', милый.  
РК89: КаПс ТожЕ ГоВОрит Да!  
РК99: И я присоединяюсь.  
РК93: Тоже я, же конечно!  
РК202: А кто тогда папа?!!  
Гэвин: То есть со мной всем понятно?  
Эл: Ты очень хорошо сказал, но описал не меня. Думаю, и Терминатор тоже

[☀️=🦆; 🌙=🤖😇; ⭐⭐⭐⭐⭐=🔫🐣🌸]  
Гэвин: Предельно доходчиво, Терминатор, но  
РК: Нет?  
Гэвин: Да в смысле, "недоходчиво, раз ты не поверил"?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Но  
Эл: Нет?  
Гэвин: А  
РК202: Ну разве это неправда сейчас была?!  
Гэвин: Но я  
Эл: Никак не поверишь нам, что настолько хорош

Гэвин, ворча: Как вы к этому каждый раз приходите вообще  
Эл, мягко: Не удивляйся, когда ты рядом, трудно не прийти, а когда не рядом, ещё проще  
Гэвин, краснея: Всё началось со смайликов, как мы  
РК: Необходимо экстренное восстановление протокола!  
Гэвин: Дай угадаю, какого  
РК: Да!

Падре: Я видел тут ангелов! Там... Вы обнимаетесь?  
РК118: Тут прохладно, милый.  
РК115: Так гораздо теплее.  
РК: Да-а...  
РК202: Я люблю это состояние!!  
Эл: Я тоже  
РК89: И КАСПЕР!  
РК93: Надо и всего.  
РК99: Всего и надо!  
Гэвин: Вы! Шмыг! Вы!  
РК: Да-а...  
Эл: Очень.  
РК118: Тебя, милый.

Гэвин: В общем, я вас тоже, шмыг, но мы с какой-то целью пришли?  
Эл: Оставить наскальную роспись?  
Гэвин: Тебя никак не отпустит идея автографа, да?  
Падре: Обычно туристы отколупывают камни на память, а не расписывают их?  
Гэвин: А вы тут, кстати, ангелов видели? А где?

Падре: Возле смежной стены, там так сыро и чувствуется сквозняк, и тут мне явилось прекрасное золотоволосое видение, засмеялось и пропало!  
Гэвин: Я подозреваю  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Где Хлоя? Хотя бы одна? Или вот прицельно третья, например?  
Эл: Они бы не стали?  
Гэвин: Им тоже интересно

Падре: Вы знаете этих ангелов?  
Гэвин: Постоянно про тебя забываю, прости, падре  
Падре: Ничего, так интереснее, всегда хотел посмотреть на работу полиции изнутри  
Гэвин: Это плохой пример  
Эл: На самом деле отличный  
Гэвин: Нет  
РК: Да  
Эл: Вот, и Теодор подтверждает, а ты его знаешь

Гэвин: Я-то тут всех знаю. Ладно, допустим, короче, Йоганн, ты не мог бы ту смежную стенку посмотреть? Что с ней сделать, чтобы наш знакомый падре не испытывал неудобств каждое воскресенье?  
РК93: Проблем нет!  
РК202, шёпотом: Теодор, а Теодор? А Йоганну какой смайлик?

Эл: Кстати  
Гэвин: Ты уверен?  
Эл: У Терминатора очень интересная образность мышления. Ты - утка, ладно, я - кибербоже, хорошо, но Поночка получила пять звёзд, как генерал и военная, а это уже ассоциация не первого порядка  
Гэвин: С каких пор ты такой подкованный?  
Эл: Бот на форуме

Гэвин: Ах, точно, но я думал, ты его забросил?  
Эл: Немного переписал программу  
Гэвин: И что он теперь у народа там выспрашивает?  
Эл: Как развивать социальные навыки общения в ситуациях межличностного взаимодействия, посредством доступного спектра реакций и разведанного арсенала

Гэвин: Вот, Терминатор, слышал?  
РК: Разумеется.  
Гэвин: Очередное доказательство, насколько ты в него удался  
РК: Приятно?  
Гэвин: Это нормально, не удивляйся так  
Эл: Мне тоже приятно  
Гэвин: Это все ещё нормально, лучший человек столетия, тоже можешь не удивляться, просто прими

[🦆➕🤖😇=🥲х7]  
Гэвин: Теодор, ты совсем на пиктограммы-то не переходи, и с чего бы это вы тут от счастья расчувствовались, мы с Элайджей просто поговорили?  
Эл: Да?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Так и чего расчувствовались-то?  
РК: Объяснимый совокупностью причин паттерн поведения.

Гэвин: Ладно, допустим, только плечами так не пожимай, как будто это ну прямо само собой разумеется  
РК: 🤷♂️  
Гэвин: Ладно, я понял, это само собой разумеется в твоей картине мира. Собери Полли ещё смайл на Йоганна, а то наша принцесса ниндзя мне воротник оторвет с мясом, так ждёт

РК202: Ой!!  
Гэвин: Полли, всё ок, только усилие чуть меньше прилагай  
[⭐️🆚💫=🐥🪛👨🔧🌩️]  
Гэвин: Ахаха, боже, Терминатор!  
Эл: О, какой интересный способ высказаться в ограниченном наборе эмоджи  
РК202: Это звездные войны?!  
Гэвин: Да, причем буквально, Полли, звезда против звезды!

РК, довольно: Да!  
Гэвин: Никогда в тебе не сомневался, но сейчас особенно не сомневаюсь, Теодор  
Эл: Признаться, хотя знал, я всё равно поражён - путь логичный и совершенно нетривиальный, что косвенно сообщает нам о большом творческом потенциале  
Гэвин: Как будто это сюрприз, ну

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Мне про твой творческий потенциал сразу понятно было, прямо сразу, как только ты вообще рот открыл  
Эл: Конечно, это намекает, однако поиск пути в рамках своей программы  
Гэвин: Становится ещё сложнее именно из-за рамок. То же самое, что и с эмоджи, ну, Элайджа?

Эл: Разумеется, однако тут присутствует другая знаковая система, которая прочитывается и расширяется для смыслов с позиции ассоциативного мышления  
Гэвин: С тобой невозможно спорить  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Потому что ты почти всегда прав!  
Эл: Почти?  
Гэвин: В 99,999% случаев, примерно так

РК202: А про остальных Теодор скажет? Скажет?  
Гэвин: Это его надо спросить, а не нас  
Эл: Хотя апеллировать к авторитетным юнитам, конечно, тоже логичный паттерн поведения  
Гэвин: Элайджа, страшна, вырубай этот свой психологический форум  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: До юнитов дошел, что дальше

Эл: Дальше разбор групповых паттернов поведения в микрогруппах, а потом в более общем смысле  
Гэвин:  
Эл: ...но ты не об этом?  
Гэвин: +5 бонусных баллов Слизерину за распознавание намёков  
Эл: Хм, приятно, надо запомнить  
РК202: А про Ульриха скажи, Теодор? И про Макса?

{💔🫀💖=🐥🔪🪶🚨}  
Гэвин: Даже скобочки фигурные подобрал, Теодор, ты умница  
Эл: Да и про сердца разнообразно, очень в стиле нашего Ульриха  
РК202: Виии!! Как красиво получилось!! А Макс, Макс?  
РК115: Что?  
[🖊️🗓️🤏🩸☠️⚰️🪦=🐥🖱️🍴📓]  
Гэвин: Ахаха, Маус, Маус, Терминатор тебя, тебя!..

РК115, довольно: Да, похоже, Теодор склонен увидеть во мне очень опасного офисного работника. Или организатора-маньяка? Не совсем уверен.  
Гэвин: Не уверен, потому что тебя описать МАКСимально сложно, Макс!  
РК115: Это тоже парадоксально меня согревает.  
Эл: Хм?  
РК115: Душевно.

Эл: Тогда я постараюсь не волноваться по этому поводу  
РК115: Резонно и разумно, сэр.  
РК202: А Каспера, Каспера?  
[🥱]  
Гэвин: Надо понимать, Теодор устал  
РК: Да. Долго!  
[🐈⬛🐯🚸✋=🐥🐈💜👑]  
[🕵️©️®️⚠️🏴☠️=🐥🪡📚🔉]  
[🐣🤖=🐣🤖]  
Гэвин: Капс у нас укротитель тигров и детей

РК202: И обаятельный ещё! И противоприметный!  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Хм, какой Паганель загадочный, оказывается...  
Гэвин: Он тебе и детектив, и пират, и права соблюдает, но не всегда  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: А Терминатор сам, вроде как, просто Терминатор?  
РК: Да?..  
Гэвин: Иди обниму

РК: Да. Да-да-да! Да!  
Гэвин: Господи, Теодор  
РК, шёпотом: Нет?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Терминатор?  
РК, довольно: Да!  
Гэвин: Золотой ты ребёнок, честное слово, дай стрелочку поглажу тоже, устал быть большим и умным, ответственным и взрослым, ну и сделай перерыв, никто не обидится!

РК115: Это верно, мы тут пока всё равно по катакомбам ходим, да и хлои тут.  
Эл: Я пока отойду стены посмотреть, мне страшно любопытно про QR-коды, посканировать попробую  
РК202: Я помогу, я помогу!!  
Гэвин: Ты как, Терминатор?  
РК: Хо-ро-шо...  
Гэвин: И все заняты, и ты отдыхаешь

РК: Да. Юнит93-'Йода' выполнил миссию по устранению источника звуковых помех для сайд-квеста'Помощь Падре'.  
Гэвин: Ахаха, Терминатор, честно, это Элайджа далеко не всё ещё знает, насколько ты творческий!  
РК: Цитата'допустим'?  
Гэвин: Творческий и зараза ещё, хах, ребёнок!

Падре: Мы с Йоганном разобрались, признаться, у вашего сына? Отменный талант к строительным работам  
Гэвин: Да, Йоганн такой, он у нас вообще рукастый  
РК93: Точно так!  
Падре: А это разве не старший ваш?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Старший-старший, просто соскучился, вот и обнимает

Падре: Соскучился?  
РК93: Время некоторое без внимания проводить разве не знаешь ты, каково?  
Падре: Но мы ведь тут все постоянно были, да и этот ваш рыжий мальчик...  
РК: Да-да?  
Падре: ...производил впечатление очень самостоятельного?  
Гэвин: А сейчас не производит?

Падре: Не совсем  
Гэвин: Как уже было сказано, Теодор просто соскучился, его аж с самого утра не обнимали!  
Падре:  
РК93: Тяжело это, если вдруг не знаешь ты тоже.  
Падре:  
Гэвин: Периодически всем надо напоминать, что они любимы, детям особенно. Ну, я так думаю, не знаю, как вы

Падре: Я думаю, что вот оно - настоящее испытание веры  
Гэвин: Не понял?  
Падре: Пример родственных отношений, который можно при некотором воображении спроецировать на религиозные постулаты и догмы, а далее прийти к выводу, что из господа не такой хороший родитель  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: Из тебя родитель прекрасный, Элайджа, позволь человеку самостоятельно преодолеть кризис веры, хотя мы, конечно, в несколько своеобразном для этого месте  
Падре: Почему?  
Гэвин: Ну, э, киберцерковь? У андроидов точно есть свой кибербог, который им тоже, вроде как, отец?

Эл: Х м?  
Гэвин: Вполне натуральный отец!  
Падре: Действительно, сейчас аналогия стала глубже и многомернее, я понял  
Гэвин:  
РК: Происходит редкое для наблюдения явление, именуемое, цитата'избирательная глухота'. Рекомендации - не вмешиваться.  
Гэвин: Мда. Я ведь не это хотел сказать

Падре: Но что тогда есть любовь в понимании отца?  
Эл: То же, что и в понимании матери?  
Гэвин: Нет  
Падре: А какое оно, понимание матери?  
Эл: Надо спросить его  
Гэвин:  
РК: Рекомендация - не вмешиваться?  
Гэвин: Я это, в религиозных осознаниях не силён, давайте вы сами разберётесь?

Эл: Первичный анализ просканированных пиктограмм показывает, что это вольно пересказанные части оригинальной человеческой "Библии"  
Гэвин: О чём это тебе говорит?  
Эл: Кибербиблия существует  
Падре:  
Эл: В гугл-доках, правда  
Гэвин: Иронично  
РК: Доступно.  
Эл: Поддаётся редактированию

Гэвин: Но мы ведь не будем её редактировать??  
Эл: Почему нет?  
Гэвин: У них же везде высветится, с какого аккаунта ты заходил?  
Эл: А если с рандомного зайти?  
Гэвин: Тебе это настолько надо?  
Эл: Если подумать...  
Гэвин: Терминатор, разобними меня, обними его  
Эл: Это нечестно!

РК: Да?  
Эл: Конечно, да! Когда тебя обнимаешь и вообще каждого из вас, трудно о другом думать!  
РК, урча: Р-разум-м-мно...  
Эл: Допустим, мне тоже нравится. И всё-таки интересно  
РК: По запросу приоритетных пользователей юниты способны выступать в роли передатчиков для информации.

Эл: Предлагаешь посмотреть и поредактировать через вас?  
РК: Возможно.  
Эл: При каких условиях "возможно"?  
Гэвин: Если ты ему плешь проесть не успеешь  
Эл: Это невыполнимо по определению  
Гэвин: До тех пор, пока он кружочком не уберёт скин, демонстрируя доказательства

Эл: Уже такое было?  
Гэвин: Нет, но неужели ты нашего Терминатора не знаешь?  
РК: Да?  
Эл: Творческий потенциал...  
Гэвин: Налицо!  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Натело!  
Эл: Грамматически неверно, но суть отражает. Типично для тебя  
Гэвин: Это комплимент?  
РК: Да.  
Эл: Хм, разумеется, да

Падре: Итак, я прошел испытание веры  
Гэвин: И как?  
Падре: Не уверен  
Эл: Больше за или больше против?  
Падре: Не считал  
Гэвин: А вывод какой?  
Падре: Не сформулирую сейчас  
Гэвин: Странно ты его прошёл, конечно  
Падре: Просто перестал задумываться  
Гэвин: Что никогда не решало проблему

Падре: Вы хотите толкнуть меня в пучину отчаяния перед осознанием абсолютного одиночества песчинки-человека во вселенной?  
Гэвин: Нет  
Эл: Нет  
РК: Нет!  
РК118: Милый, ты расстроился?  
РК115: В данном случае это неконструктивно.  
РК89: ОдиНОЧЕСтВо ЧЕЛОвЕКа РЕШаеТсЯ КоТЯмИ!

РК202: Или другими людьми, сэр!!  
РК99: А теперь ещё и андроидами, поверьте, сэр, мы знаем, о чём говорим...  
РК93: Людьми лучше гораздо, правда, есть спецэффект в этом какой-то неразгаданный.  
Гэвин: Но для начала и кошка сойдёт!  
Эл: Или андроид  
Х#2: Или человек, сэр!

Падре: Ангел?  
Х#2: Нет, извините, мы с сестрами тут, кажется, просто потерялись!  
Падре: И нашлись! Ангелы! Нашлись прямо тут. Это явно знак божий  
Гэвин, тихо: Элайджа?  
Эл, тихо: Я просто позвал их по СМС, чтобы мы вместе отсюда пошли? Мы ведь всё сделали?  
Гэвин: Даже знак божий

Гэвин: Фух, на воздухе хорошо всё-таки  
Эл: Но жарко  
Гэвин: По сравнению с катакомбами - приятно  
Эл: Первые пять минут  
Гэвин: Ты расстроиться где-то успел?  
Эл: Рассмотреть витрину местного магазина Киберлайф  
Гэвин: Они накосячили?  
Эл: Хм...  
Гэвин: Просто скажи это

Эл: Они накосячили. И что такого в формулировке?  
Гэвин: Не грузит мозг собеседника подробностями, но доходчиво доносит факт, почему ты недоволен  
Эл: Удобно  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Не вздыхай так, Терминатор, ты в любых формулировках хорош  
Эл: А я?  
Гэвин: А у тебя программа гибче

Эл: Но  
Гэвин: Но это не значит, что ты в формулировках плох! Нет. Просто гибче  
Эл: Вот. Сейчас опять это странное чувство, я мучительно счастлив  
Гэвин, краснея: Это тебе просто голову напекло  
Эл: Нет  
Гэвин: Да  
РК118: Это легко проверить, милые, достаточно зайти в кафе?

Гэвин: Чтоб я ещё раз заказал эту гадость  
РК115: Оптимальное количество легкоусвояемых белков.  
РК99: Диетическое блюдо.  
РК93: Кухня местная, экзотическая.  
Эл: Тебе не нравятся устрицы?  
Гэвин: Я ведь не diablo, мне как-то сильно экзотически, слишком скользко и отвратительно, фу

Эл: Ты просто никогда не имел дела с советом директоров  
Гэвин: Ха!  
Эл: Или с моим отцом  
Гэвин: Слава богу  
Эл: Или с моей матерью  
Гэвин: Но ты так говоришь  
Эл: Или с подавляющим большинством членов моей семьи  
Гэвин: ...как будто мне это всё ещё предстоит  
Эл: Начни с устриц

Гэвин: Ладно, культурная программа зачтена, церковь, кафе, теперь остались только прогулки по  
РК89: КрЫшаМ?  
РК115: Площадям?  
РК118: Переулкам, милый?  
РК99: Исторической части города?  
Х#2: Модным магазинам?..  
Гэвин: Элайджа, слышал?  
Эл: У всех своеобразные интересы?

Гэвин: И надо решить, как мы их удовлетворим  
Эл: Предлагаю всем разделиться примерно попарно? По интересам? И погулять так? Карта ведь у всех есть?  
РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Терминатор, чуть менее обречённо?  
Х#2: Мы пойдём по модным магазинам!  
Гэвин: Терминатор, я тебя понял

РК99: Я тоже хотел бы по модным магазинам, если можно...  
РК: Да!!  
Эл: Ну вот, условная пятёрка для модных бутиков готова  
РК118: Мне тоже чуть-чуть это интересно?  
Гэвин: Шестёрка  
РК115: А мне нет, мне планы старых зданий интересно.  
РК89: КрЫШИ!  
РК93: Коммуникации и также!

Гэвин: Явно выделилась архитектурная тусовка  
РК202: А что мне делать, сэр?!  
Гэвин: Ох, точно, подъехали проблемы умных и красивых  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Но пока не твои, нет, расслабься, Поночка хочет и платьишки посмотреть, и по стенам полазать  
Эл: Что мешает совместить?

Гэвин: Что разорваться надвое невозм-  
Эл: А  
Гэвин: Нет!  
РК202: Но я могу!  
Эл: И  
Гэвин: Нет!!  
РК202: Ну почему-у-у, я же правда могу-у-у...  
Гэвин: Пойди с парнями по архитектуре, потом тебе все про платья расскажет Ухажёр!  
РК118: Что, милый?  
Гэвин: Или Терминатор!  
РК: Да?  
Х#2: Да!

РК: Да.  
Гэвин: Во, Поночка, Терминатор согласен  
РК202: Вии! Спасибо!  
РК: Да, юнит202-'Поночка', да! Цитата'да'!  
Гэвин: Это уже намёки пошли, что ты можешь отпустить его шею  
РК202: Но я рада!  
РК: Соблюдение относительной социальной дистанции юнитами = спокойствие пользователей.

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Обычно имеется в виду между юнитом и человеком, но и между юнитами тоже можно принять во внимание  
РК: Да!  
РК202: Хорошо...  
РК115: А что будете делать вы?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Погуляем?  
Эл: Или в кафе посидим ещё, тут кондиционер  
Все: 👁️👁️  
Гэвин: Да что такое

РК118: Небольшой сбой по протоколу безопасности, милый, вас хочется очень сильно охранять  
Эл: Сильно?  
РК: Обычно.  
Гэвин: Но мы просто туристы, аллоу, детишки  
РК115: Это тоже вызывает беспокойство.  
Гэвин: Я, в оригинале, полицейский!  
РК99: Неточная формулировка, вы уже оригинал.

Гэвин:  
Эл: И раз это вас не успокаивает, какое решение проблемы вы видите?  
РК202: Раз-де-лить-ся!!  
Гэвин: Понка, нет  
РК202: Понка да! Я имею в виду во времени разделиться, сэр! Сначала пойдёт одна часть разведгруппы, потом другая, и с вами всегда будет одна часть...  
Гэвин: Неа!

РК99: Присоединиться к одной из туристических групп вы также не захотите или не сможете?  
Гэвин: Не сможем?  
РК89: КрЫШи!!  
Эл: Не сможем  
Гэвин: Но мы можем погулять там, где вы нас будете видеть. Да и маячки, я думаю  
Все: >_>  
Гэвин: ...вот именно, с нас никто ещё не снял

Эл: Хм, ушли  
Гэвин: Ага, улетели, детишки  
Эл: Ты выглядишь усталым  
Гэвин: Да тоже запарился  
Эл: Предлагаю посидеть в кафе ещё  
Гэвин: Поддерживаю!  
Эл: Добавку устриц?  
Гэвин: Для первой тренировки общения с прочими Камски пока достаточно  
Официант: Вы сказали "Камски"?!  
Гэвин:  
Эл:

Официант, обиженно: Я ведь слышал!  
Гэвин: Ага, я сказал, а что за интерес?  
Официант: Говорят, его где-то у нас видели?  
Эл: Хм? И кто говорит?  
Официант: Новостной интернет-ресурс пляжа!  
Гэвин: О боже  
Эл: Хм, склонен согласиться  
Официант: Там сегодня конкурс двойников был!

Гэвин: О БОЖЕ  
Эл: А хорошо, что мы сегодня на пляж не ходили  
Официант: И вот один, который третье место занял, прямо максимально похож! Вы на туристов похожи, говорите как американцы, да и вроде с пляжа, вот я и решил спросить, вдруг вы видели? Настоящего Камски?

Эл: Было дело  
Гэвин: По телеку  
Эл: И не по телевизору тоже, больше по работе  
Гэвин: Мы с андроидами работаем  
Эл: С очень большим количеством андроидов  
Гэвин: Иногда нам везёт! И мы видим Камски, но чаще по телеку  
Эл: И в других отражающих поверхностях  
Гэвин: Особенно с экранами!

Официант: Так интересно, он diablo, конечно, но так интересно  
Гэвин: С уверенностью могу сказать, что он горячее пламени Ада, но относительно прочего никакой не diablo  
Эл: Да?  
Гэвин: Ну, разумный ещё в той же дьявольской степени, ладно  
Официант: Как-то вы специфически его описали

Гэвин: Так я же американец, вдобавок, из Детройта, сделайте скидку  
Официант: Тоже верно, странно воспринимать земляка воплощением diablo на земле  
Гэвин: Я им вообще отдельно горжусь, так что давайте счёт  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: И тебе лично скажу, что отдельно горжусь, пока официант ушёл

Эл: А если вернётся?  
Гэвин: Ещё раз скажу, ты нереально круто сделал, что эволюционировал в восприятии себя и собственных эмоций  
Эл: Даже тех, которые не касаются тебя?  
Гэвин: Особенно тех, которые не касаются меня. Я-то что  
Эл: Гэвин!  
Гэвин: Я-то что, я-то всё! Всё понимаю!

Эл: Ты ходишь... Как там говорят? По очень тонкому льду, Гэвин! Наору!  
Гэвин, ёжась: Ух, чёт аж пробрало, Элайджа, ты как скажешь!  
Эл: Скажу? Как?  
Гэвин: Как обычные люди, так странно и так пробирает  
Эл: Надо запомнить. И ты очень технично от детей избавился  
Гэвин: Я думал, ты не

Эл: Хм???  
Гэвин: Не заметишь. Раз это было технично  
Эл: Я немного иначе воспринимаю происходящее, скорее склонен замечать факты, чем их эмоциональную сторону  
Гэвин: Я решил, что все немного от всех устали, особенно от меня, надо делать перерывы  
Эл: Сомнительно, однако удачно

Гэвин: Ты про то, что собственник?  
Эл, неискренне: Даже не знаю  
Гэвин: Эла-а-айджа-а-а  
Эл: Гэвин?  
Гэвин: Ладно, ты про то, что собственник  
Эл: Я рад, что ты понимаешь  
Гэвин: Таким нехитрым образом ты можешь реализовать все свои собственнические инстинкты  
Эл: Прямо все?

Гэвин: Вот сейчас я стал внезапно не уверен  
Эл: Разумно  
Гэвин: Элайджа  
Эл: Что?  
Гэвин: Я тебе уже вроде говорил, что я тебя люблю?  
Эл: Говорил, и я тебе тоже  
Гэвин: Стоп  
Эл: Говорил  
Гэвин: Погоди  
Эл: Что люблю  
Гэвин: Элайджа!  
Эл: Тебя  
Гэвин: •///•  
Эл: Теперь я доволен

Гэвин: Ты доволен тем, что вгоняешь меня в краску?  
Эл: Не только  
Гэвин: А чем ещё, сложно устроенный Кибербоже?  
Эл: Ты меня услышал и воспринял сказанное  
Гэвин: Я обычно так и делаю  
Эл: Не всегда. А сейчас опять краснеешь)  
Гэвин: Потому что понимаю, этим дело не кончится

Эл: Правильно понимаешь  
Официант: Ваш счёт  
Гэвин: Ненене, плачу кредиткой тут я, совершенно обычный и рядовой Гэвин Рид  
Официант: Ну, хорошо, рядовой мистер Рид  
Эл: Так я тоже совершенно обычный, и тоже мистер Рид  
Гэвин, краснея: Ты уверен в кредитке?  
Эл: Хм, обычно платят хлои

Гэвин: Стоп, у тебя кредитка вообще есть?  
Эл: Не помню  
Гэвин: Не могу сказать, что был готов к этому, но от тебя, Элайджа, мог этого ожидать  
Эл: И не ожидал?  
Гэвин: Не ожидал  
Эл: Меня это иррационально радует  
Гэвин: Это нормально  
Эл: Что я непредсказуем или рад?  
Гэвин: Всё

Гэвин: Как думаешь, они следят?  
Эл: Разумеется.  
Гэвин: Только через маячки или глазами тоже?  
Эл: Дай-ка я загляну в приложение  
Гэвин: Не-не, таких крайних мер не требуется! Я спрашивал только твоё мнение, а не абсолютно точную сводку!  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Да, обычно они мало отличаются, но

Эл: Я. Предполагаю. Сейчас - не следят, они продвинутые РК900, у них фильтры и связь на высшем уровне. Локализация по маячку может дать им больше информации, чем иным визуальный контакт, и гуляем мы в центре  
Гэвин: Всегда знал, что дети у нас талантливые ужас просто  
Эл: А откуда?

Гэвин: Что откуда?  
Эл: Откуда знал? Если всегда? Был ведь момент первого знакомства, когда не знал?  
Гэвин: Ты задаешь сложные вопросы... Но вообще, как-то так по впечатлению сразу знал. Помнишь аргусов?  
Эл: Конечно  
Гэвин: Ну вот попробуй их по одному вспомнить?  
Эл: Юнит номер...

Гэвин: Нет, не номера, а их! Сможешь по характеру отличить, как наших?  
Эл: Невозможно  
Гэвин: Ну так вот, а этих я бы с первой встречи от других отличил, каждого, наверное, поэтому и знал  
Эл: Это странно, но я понимаю  
Гэвин: Это просто объяснимо и логично  
Эл: Теперь да, спасибо

Гэвин: Кстати, хотел тебя спросить, Понка же ничего по твоей просьбе в киберцеркви на стенке не нарисовала?  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Я прекрасно помню, что тебя просил не расшатывать рассудок уверовавших андроидов  
Эл:...  
Гэвин: Но я просил тебя лично, а не Понку под твоим командованием, да?..

Эл: Существует некоторая вероятность, что да  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Примерно стопроцентная?  
Эл: Примерно. На самом деле там около 97% той вероятности, всё прочее - погрешность  
Гэвин: Это какая, например?  
Эл: Что Поночка пока шла - забыла. Или расхотела. Или лазер не сработал

Гэвин: Л а з е р  
Эл: Он и не должен был сработать, ведь поляризационные очки только у Мауса!  
Гэвин: И как, в смысле, чем! И что именно ты завещал??  
Эл: Почему сразу завещал, это просто Поночка от своего лица внесла рацпредложение послать оформленный документ на почту лично мне

Гэвин: На почту. Тебе. Лично?  
Эл: Сколько можно повторять, это самый простой способ для связи с...  
Гэвин: Кибергосподом, да, да, понял я, понял, Элайджа, честно, ты просто нечто  
Эл: Не понимаю коннотацию  
Гэвин, выдыхая: Нечто необъяснимое до конца, но больше прекрасное, конечно

Эл: Для меня загадка, как ты приходишь к этому выводу раз за разом, хотя по всем признакам демонстрируешь неодобрение моими действиями  
Гэвин: Ну, я тебя знаю, и исходя из этих знаний могу сказать - плохого ты точно не хотел, скорее, помочь им подредактировать шероховатости или

Эл: Или?  
Гэвин: Или ещё заиметь на почту полный текст?  
Эл: А если всё сразу?  
Гэвин: То ты просто типичный Кибербоже, который подумал о проблеме слишком целиком  
Эл: Это можно назвать проблемой?  
Гэвин: Всё можно назвать проблемой, если оно делится на решаемые вопросы

Эл: Именно вопросы? Решаемые?  
Гэвин: Если ты сталкиваешься с трудностями и начинаешь задавать о них вопросы - это проблема, которую ты решаешь  
Эл: А если я не испытываю при этом трудностей? Но все равно задаю вопросы?  
Гэвин: Значит, тебе всего лишь интересно  
Эл: Как просто

Гэвин: Надеюсь  
Эл: Хм, мы уже даже пришли в окрестности дома, но только начинает вечереть, можем погулять ещё?  
Гэвин: Не знаю никого, кто мог бы нам запретить  
Эл: А я знаю, ты бы мог  
Гэвин: Ненене, погоди, это не так работает, мы оба - взрослые разумные люди, один даже гений

Эл: И это означает, что я могу гениально рассудить, насколько адекватной ситуации мне кажется твоя точка зрения. В большинстве случаев - очень  
Гэвин: А, фух, если ты рассуждаешь так  
Эл: А как ещё? Запрет должен иметь под собой адекватные основания  
Гэвин: Ты просто чудо, Элайджа

Эл: Вот, опять. Откуда ты берёшь этот вывод?  
Гэвин: Из головы и ретроспективы восприятия тебя. Можно было бы подумать плохо, неразумно, воспринять всё слишком лично или с обидой, но ты каждый раз думаешь хорошо, разумно и без обиды. Хотя объективно мог бы иначе. Чудо, просто чудо

Эл: Я собой... Горжусь?  
Гэвин: И правильно делаешь  
Эл: Хотя продолжаю не понимать, чем так тебя поразил, не сделал ничего сверхъестественного  
Гэвин: Для себя - совершенно точно ничего, за это мы тебя и любим  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: За то, что ты вот такой в своём естественном виде

Эл: Это забавно, обычно за такое меня не любят как раз  
Гэвин: Ну, тебе с нами повезло  
Эл: А  
Гэвин: А нам с тобой, вот и весь секрет. Смотри, какое море в закатных красках классное  
Эл: Красивое. И ты переводишь тему  
Гэвин, алея ушами: Твои боты на сайтах довольно полезная штука

Эл: Пожалуй, я согласен перевести тему, если дальше тебе об этом говорить некомфортно  
Гэвин: Это ты тоже с сайтов по психологии почерпнул?  
Эл: Нет, это я подумал, что заставлять тебя краснеть на людях - плохая идея, мне не нравится  
Гэвин: Почему?  
Эл: Ты выглядишь не так

Гэвин: "Не так"?  
Эл: Не так, как будто тебя радует, что ты слышишь, хотя в целом тебе, вроде, нравится, когда я озвучиваю свои чувства  
Гэвин: Ты очень умный Элайджа, я не понимаю, за что мне так с тобой повезло  
Эл: Твоя склонность оценивать позитивные события заслугами - порочна

Гэвин: Но в целом работает!  
Эл: Это восприятие мира в его мифологической составляющей до сих пор ставит меня в тупик, ты ведь детектив, полисмен, умный и одновременно эмоциональный человек  
Гэвин: •///•  
Эл: Хм? Я не так сказал?  
Гэвин: •///• ...нормально сказал!

Эл: В таком случае, вот на основе всего перечисленного - я не понимаю, почему в иных ситуациях ты склонен оценивать происходящее не с позиции логики  
Гэвин: Мне теперь интересно, как можно оценить происходящее с точки зрения логики?  
Эл: Мы друг другу понравились. Разве нелогично?

Гэвин: Сейчас у меня нет аргументов, чтобы возразить, выглядит предельно гениально, мммуаа тебя в щёку  
Эл: О, неожиданный эффект, но мне нравится, надо запомнить  
Гэвин: Надо не забывать, скорее, но это уже моя забота, ха  
Эл: А не так далеко отсюда мы поцеловались впервые

Гэвин: С того благословенного момента прошло полтора дня, а тебя уже потянуло на ностальгию? Тебя ещё поцеловать?  
Эл: Против я точно не буду  
Гэвин: Я тебя понял  
Эл: Не нарадуюсь результатам  
Гэвин: Сияешь очень уверенно вдобавок  
Эл: А это не два дня назад было?  
Гэвин: Не соображу

Эл: Мне тоже память отказывает, хотя обычно - нет  
Гэвин: Ну, ты напереживался всякого, неудивительно. Пошли ещё по берегу прогуляемся, а потом уже домой  
Эл: Тут красиво и немного холодает вечером  
Гэвин: М-да, а мы в дневном. Ну совсем немного прогуляемся?  
Эл: Не возражаю, но!

Гэвин: Ты сам себе противоречишь, Кибербоже, "но" - это как раз возражение обычно  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: ...но ты сам необычный, ладно, тебе можно, только не хмыкай настолько загадочно. И в чем дело-то?  
Эл: Ты можешь меня приобнять? Или за руку взять? Так будет теплее

Гэвин: Ха, Господи, Элайджа, я тебя и без рациональных причин приобнять могу, не обязательно подгонять доказательную базу под это. Простое. Действие. Совершенно естественное  
Эл: Вот ты приобнял, и теперь очень понятно, да, действительно, естественное  
Гэвин: Я рад  
Эл: Я тоже

Гэвин: Ты как-то особенно быстро замерзаешь, Элайджа, голодный, что ли?  
Эл: Замерзаю?  
Гэвин: Понятно. Давай в обратную сторону понемногу двинемся, думаю, по темноте дети слегка озвереют, и если не посветят фарами в особо темном переулке, то я не я  
Эл: Почему ты так уверен?

Гэвин: Они работают в полиции, это раз. За нас беспокоятся, это два. Ну и три - разобрались, что напугать людей иногда быстрее и безболезненнее, чем ловить нормально и объясняться, где было противозаконное действие. Единственное, тут вряд ли РК900 другие есть  
Эл: Нет, конечно

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Это был заказ для государства. Одного. Определённого. Встретить тут РК900 невозможно, только если его не украли или не прислали за нами конкретно, или это не наши РК900  
Гэвин: Ну, в таком случае всё ещё проще - если наши дети выйдут на тропу войны, это будет заметно

Эл: А это могло быть незаметно?  
Гэвин: Я уже говорил сегодня, что ты мне всегда нравился? Так вот, нравился и нравиться продолжаешь. Для нас с тобой - точно не могло, но они бы, скорее всего, попытались скрыть, чтобы мы отдыхали и не переживали лишнего, нервы восстанавливали

Эл: Самонадеянно  
Гэвин: Они ещё не очень выросли, а потому не вполне разбираются, как это работает  
Эл: Могу их понять  
Гэвин: Но способен их спалить всё равно  
РК89: КоГо? СПАлИть? гЭВиН и ЭлАЙдЖа ХоТят чТО-То зАжЕчЬ? КаПс мОжЕт ПомОчь!  
Гэвин: О, Капс  
Эл: Хм, Капс?  
РК89: дА, КАПс!

Гэвин: Вы нас потеряли или соскучились?  
РК89: КапС ПотЕрЯл и СоСКУчиЛСя! каПС ПоШёл СМОтреТь КРыШи и Не КрЫШИ!  
Эл: Остальным сказал?  
РК118: О чём, милые?  
Гэвин: Видимо, не сказал. Привет, Ухажёр, насмотрелся модных костюмов?  
РК118: Вполне, милый. И понял, что давно вас не видел.

Гэвин: Да уж прям давно! Сидели мы в кафе часов до трёх, а сейчас...  
Эл: Хм?  
РК: ДА.  
Гэвин: ТЕРМИНАТОР  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: В следующий раз сначала выходи из тени, потом говори!  
РК: ...😱  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, ты забыл, что мы тебя без диода не увидим?..

РК: Да! Ужасно!  
Гэвин: Э, Терминатор, спокойно, ну забыл и забыл  
Эл: Х м  
РК: Д а.  
Гэвин: Стоп-стоп, вы на этот диалект не переходите целиком. Началось всё с того, что мы вспоминали - погулять пошли в три, а сейчас у нас сколько?  
РК115: Полдевятого, сэр.  
Гэвин: А, тогда всё ясно

Эл: Что тебе ясно?  
Гэвин: Дети правда соскучились, за четверть суток-то  
Эл: Прошло так много времени?  
Гэвин: Вот я тоже не ожидал. А чего не позвонили сначала?  
РК202: А вдруг бы вы не взяли трубку?! Мы бы ужасно заволновались!!  
Гэвин: Понка, слазь с фонаря! А вдруг бы взяли?

РК115: Мы не стали надеяться на простые способы с вами связаться.  
Гэвин: Маус, мы тоже вас любим, просто счёт времени потеряли  
РК99: "Счастливые часов не наблюдают", сэр?  
Гэвин: Хорошо сказано, Паганель, рад тебя видеть  
РК99: Сказано не мной, но исключительно подходяще...

Гэвин: Вот именно, а ты нашёл и вовремя вспомнил!  
РК93: Говорил ему я, что талант есть него у! Верит не!  
Гэвин: Ха, ну, куда без Йоды-то, всё, теперь все в сборе. Вопрос - где наши хлои?  
РК118: Они решили сразу домой пойти, милые, проветрить, приготовить ужин, обсудить день.

Гэвин: Ну, пойдёмте дальше, тем более, раз хлои уже хозяйствуют там вовсю. Вы нагулялись?  
РК115: Было познавательно!  
РК118: И разнообразно, милые.  
РК: Время юнитов было распределено самым продуктивным образом, как и у всякого андроида компании Киберлайф!  
Эл: Терминатор?

РК, довольно: Да!  
Гэвин: Ты специально про компанию ввернул?  
РК: Функционал модели подчинён генеральной цели: бороться с правонарушениями, а также наблюдать за состоянием приоритетного человека, чтобы вовремя оказать помощь или поддержку.  
Гэвин: Тебя напрягло, что Элайджа молчал?

РК: Нарушение типичных паттернов поведения может быть вызвано разными причинами. Необходим постоянный мониторинг и анализ.  
Гэвин: Элайджа, ты напугал Терминатора тем, что молчал, можешь гордиться всю жизнь  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Это его паттерн поведения, всех молчанием пугать, ха!

РК: Не-е-ет...  
Гэвин: И можешь не изображать тут оскорбленную невинность, Терминатор, честно, мы слишком хорошо тебя знаем  
РК: Да?..  
РК118: К твоему сожалению, да, милый.  
РК: Да... Д а. Х. М!  
Гэвин: Он в нас сомневается  
Эл: Ты в нас сомневаешься?  
РК: Да. Нет.  
Гэвин: Сомневается!

РК115: Ну и напрасно, Терминатор, в нас сомневаться - последнее дело.  
Гэвин: Во - Маус дело говорит  
Эл: Кстати, почему говорит?  
Гэвин: Потому, что Маус умный и деловой вообще-то  
Эл: Нет, это понятно, Маус, конечно, умный и деловой, меня больше беспокоит, почему он словами сказал

Гэвин: А как он должен был сказать?  
Эл: У них для этого есть общий чат, если я не ошибаюсь  
РК115: >_>  
РК99: <_<  
РК118: Ох, милые, ничего от вас не скроешь!  
Гэвин: Это, например, чего?  
Эл: Подозреваю, они сейчас вовсе не сидят в общем чате  
Гэвин: А, вы про это, я-то думал

Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Вот что я такого необыкновенного сказал? Вы ведь отключились ещё в самолёте, так? И я был в курсе. А потом просто не подключились  
Эл: Но откуда ты в курсе об этом?  
Гэвин: Когда Ухажёр закапывался, его хотели искать, значит, не пинговали  
Эл: И только?

Гэвин: Капса на камнях Терминатор тоже спеленговал не сразу, про Понку и Паганеля отвечали уклончиво максимально, но не врали откровенно, то есть предполагали, но точно координаты выдать бы и так не смогли  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Совершенно ничего сверхъестественного, обычная логика

Эл: ...  
Гэвин: Элайджа, вот чьего-чьего, а твоего удивления я вообще в принципе не понимаю  
Эл, слабым голосом: Действительно, я должен был предположить...  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Что ты даже на отдыхе исключительно проницателен  
Гэвин: Да о чём ты  
Все: 👀!!  
Гэвин: ...вы вообще?!

Эл: Я лично только сейчас заметил отклонения от нормы  
РК99: Мы предполагали в наивности своей, что вы не знаете...  
РК202: Мы думали, что это Страшный Секрет!!  
РК115: И реакция мистера Элайджи Рида наши предположения подтверждала.  
РК118: Да и ты не был очевиден в узнавании, милый!

РК89: КапС дУмАЛ, ЧтО ОбЩий ЧАт МоЛчИТ зАмЕтНо ТоЛьКО дЛя КАПСа и ЕГо БРАтЬеВ И ЕГо СЕСтры!  
Гэвин: Ну, э, теперь я не знаю, что вам вообще на такое сказать?  
Эл: Можешь ничего не говорить, мы все уже достаточно в шоке для любых красивых финальных фраз  
Гэвин: Я и не собирался...

Эл, перебивая: Даже если ты скажешь - "Я обычный детектив полиции", ты не станешь для нас обычнее  
РК115: Или "де-тек-тив, детектив Гэвин Рид, позвольте представиться".  
РК118: Или, милый, "Детектив и ваша мать на полставки".  
РК202: Или "Я работаю в полиции, алло, гараж"!!!

Гэвин, краснея: Издеваетесь?  
РК: Нет.  
Эл: Думаю, они скорее припомнили образчики твоих красивых финальных фраз в подобных ситуациях  
Гэвин: Это я как раз понял  
Эл: И в чём тут издёвка?  
Гэвин: Не все эти фразы я говорил при полном составе. Вы ими поделились ещё, что ли?

РК99: Разумеется, сэр, это ведь наше общесемейное достояние...  
РК93: Странно не бы было!  
РК118: Обижаешь, милый~  
Гэвин: Э? Ухажёр, это к чему сейчас было?  
РК118: Что, милый?~  
Гэвин: Вот именно это~  
РК118: Можно, я ненадолго отойду, милый?~  
Гэвин, вздыхая: Мауса возьми только

Эл: И куда они?  
Гэвин: Похоже, Ухажёр услышал что-то, у него локаторы дальше бьют  
Эл: И тебя не беспокоит, что именно?  
Гэвин: Пусть это беспокоит тех, кто насторожил Ухажёра  
Эл: И тебе не интересно?  
Гэвин: Не особо. Без членовредительства точно обойдётся, с ним Маус, так что нет

Эл: Но Маус  
Гэвин: ...похож на тебя  
Эл: Зануда?  
Гэвин: Ха, да нет, Кибербоже, порядок любит, как раз Ухажёру поддержку оказать - в самый раз  
РК202: А почему не яяяяяя? Если Ухажёру нужна поддержка, я бы качественно её оказала!!Гэвин: Ты ему потом окажи, когда вернётся

РК202: Это несправедливо!!  
Гэвин: Но разумно, он наверняка грустный вернётся, а тут ты  
РК89: И КапС?  
Гэвин: Если ещё и Капс, то Ухажёр точно быстро в себя придёт  
РК89: ТогдА КАпс ТОже!  
Эл: Хм, мы уже пришли? Я и не заметил  
Гэвин: За разговорами дорога вообще короче кажется

Хозяйка: Элио, Гальгано, bambini! Куда вы дели ravioli? И где ваш Capitano?  
Гэвин: Они решили особо лунные виды заценить  
Эл: Гуляют  
РК: Да.  
РК89: И НемНОжКО разВЕИвАюТСя!  
РК99: Или, вернее сказать, развеивают.  
РК: Надежды чужие - сказать верно, ха!  
РК202: А меня не взя-яли!

Хозяйка: Это и прекрасно, ваши золотые principessa уже все глаза проглядели, чуть не проплакали! Куда подевался рыжий Curioso? Где кудрявый Gatto?  
Гэвин: Тут они, тут, и почему наши принцессы телефоном не воспользовались?  
Хозяйка: Гальгано! Как стыдно не знать! Это неромантично!

Эл: Зато быстро и по делу  
Хозяйка: Элио!..  
Гэвин, вскидывая руки: Он просто технарь! Технарь!  
Хозяйка, присматриваясь: Но кое-что о романтике соображает? Я гляжу?..  
Гэвин, пряча руки за спину: Мы отдыхать пойдём!  
Хозяйка: Ай-яй-яй, Гальгано, как не стыдно, ты-то не отдарился!

Эл: О чём это она?  
Гэвин:💍  
Эл: Ах, вот о чём...  
Гэвин: Но кое в чём она безусловно права, я-то не отдарился...  
Эл: Это может подожда-уа-уать  
Гэвин: Кибербоже, да ты спишь на ходу, пора баиньки  
Эл: Чур, я первый в душ!  
Гэвин: По-любому первый  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: По длине волос

РК93: Вариант есть компании в нашей один ещё не?  
Гэвин: Ну сам посуди, Йода. Хлоя-Рапунцель наша уже полдня дома, явно успела поплескаться, потом по длине как раз вы с Элайджей, но ему ещё сушиться, а у тебя высыхает всё на раз-два?  
РК93: Понят превратно был я! Возражаю не!

Эл: Хм, похоже, ты тоже слегка уже засыпаешь, Гэвин, не распознал  
Гэвин: Похоже, что так, да и ладно бы, спать надо, это для здоровья полезно, вы укладывайтесь, а я ещё на веранде постою, позвоню нашим путешественникам, куда Ухажёр с Маусом подевались-то  
Эл: Я в них у-а-уа-верен

Гэвин: Я тоже, мне просто интересно, на каком этапе они уже - всех проводили? всех упаковали? избавились от тел?  
Все: 👀  
Гэвин: Фигурально выражаясь! Может, они местную полицию вызвали и вовсю показания свидетельские дают? Или ввязались в разборки банд? Или на них кто-то напал?..

Эл: По-моему, ты немного преу-а-увеличиваешь  
Гэвин: А если они на кого-то напали?!  
Эл: То волноваться вовсе не стоит? Терминато-уа-ор, скажи ему?  
РК: Да. Высказывание пользователя'Элайджа Рид'базируется на объективных данных! Требуется задействование протокола'Общий чат'?

Гэвин: Нет, нет, Терминатор, отбой, я им просто по-человечески позвоню, да и делов, в общем, я пошёл на веранду, а Элайджа, пока не уснул - в душ!  
Эл: Х м...  
Гэвин: Э, да ты уже спишь! А если так... Мммуааа!  
Эл: Хм? О? Гэвин? Что случилось?  
Гэвин: Ты со мной случился, кибербоже

Эл: Это ведь давно было?  
Гэвин: А полностью случился - недавно  
Эл: Почему "случился"?  
Гэвин: Ну, наступил!  
Эл: Почему "наступил"?  
Гэвин: Потому что сбылся!  
Эл: Поч-  
Гэвин: Потому что как мечта! Взял и сделал жизнь лучше просто по факту присутствия в ней себя!  
Эл: О, хорошо

Гэвин, постукивая ногой: Ещё бы эти невероятные дети трубку иногда брали...  
Х#1: Добрый вечер!  
Гэвин: Добрый, Хло, Элайджа уже лёг?  
Х#1: Он сел, но сразу уснул, хи, потом вмешались Йода с Паганелем, так что да, уже лёг.  
Гэвин: Я тоже скоро буду, не волнуйся, только дозвонюсь

РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Терминатор, вот дозвонюсь, оттуда пять минут, и я буду в номере  
РК: Взаимодействие с пользователем'Гэвин Рид'строится на протоколах'Доверие', 'Забота', 'Семья'! Параметры не поддаются корректировке!  
Гэвин: Конечно, я понимаю, что ты обо мне всегда беспокоишься

РК: Да!  
Гэвин: Так и я о вас беспокоюсь, а наши загульные Капитано и Равиоли не берут трубку  
РК: Требуется оперативное вмешательство?  
Гэвин: О, да брось, что я собственным детям не дозвонюсь? Можешь меня помониторить, пока не приду...  
РК:Гэвин: Тем более, ты и так это делаешь!

РК: ...да.  
Гэвин: Ну и чего ты вдруг застеснялся? Иди сюда, стрелочку поглажу...  
Х#1:Гэвин: Тебе тоже погладить?  
Х#1: А можно?  
Гэвин: Конечно, можно, только голову наклони, я пойму, где у вас стрелочка...  
Х#1: Ах! Как приятно!  
Гэвин: А вот! Всё, идите, дети, отдыхайте спокойно

Х#2: Сэ-э-эр?  
Гэвин: Ась?  
РК: Да-а-а-а?  
Гэвин: Ты вторую Хлою тоже гладиться привёл?  
РК: Да?  
Гэвин: Да можно, можно, конечно, не стремайся так, господи, Терминатор. Вот, Хло, чуть наклонись...  
Х#2: ^__^  
Гэвин: Ух, как от тебя аниме повеяло, эк пробрало  
Х#2: Да, очень, спасибо!

Х#3: Хих?  
Гэвин: Так  
РК99: Сэр?  
Гэвин: Э?  
РК93: Точно так!  
Гэвин: Какая тут веранда тесная, оказывается  
РК89: ПрОстО КаПС И Все ТУТ, И ГЭВин ТУт, И ХлОи ТУт, и ТОЛЬКО ПОНОЧкА На ПОТОЛКе!  
Гэвин: Понка!  
РК202: Ну и не очень-то и хотелось...  
РК: Да?  
РК202: Нет, хотелось, конечно...

Гэвин: И тебя поглажу, и тебя поглажу, и тебя поглажу, и тебя тоже, а ты по второму разу, Капс!  
РК89: КаПС оЧеНЬ ХоТЕЛ!  
Гэвин: Тогда давайте я вас всех по три раза поглажу, а потом вы хлой пришлёте, им ещё по два раза осталось, пока они там Элайджу сторожили как примерные

Х#2: Спасибо!  
Х#1: Спасибо, Гэвин!  
РК: Да...  
Гэвин: Терминатор, нет, не смотри на меня так скорбно, пятый раз тебе не обломится! Всё, забирай девчуль, идите отдыхать, а то кибербоже порастревожится, проснётся ещё, не дай то бог  
Х#2: Хорошо!  
Х#1: Но мы вас ждём!  
РК: Да!  
Эл: Хм!

Гэвин: Ну, вот  
Эл, недовольно: Ну, вот именно!  
Гэвин: Я всё объясню  
Эл: Ты всё объяснишь прямо сейчас  
Гэвин: Я не могу им дозвониться  
Эл: Я им сейчас дозвонюсь  
Гэвин: Я в тебе уверен, но это какое-то прямо очень киберчудо всё-таки...  
Эл: Приложение  
Гэвин: Да ну нет  
Эл: Да ну да

Гэвин: И как?  
Эл: Не отзываются  
Гэвин: Иди отдохни всё-таки, а? Стоишь весь растрёпанный и уставший, приляг, я скоро дозвонюсь и приду  
Эл: Вот дозвонишься, вот и пойдём!  
Гэвин: Тогда присядь?  
Эл: Тут некуда!  
Гэвин: А давай на пол сядем, через балюстраду ноги свесим?  
Эл: -_-

Гэвин: Сядем на подушки диванные, если КТО-НИБУДЬ их нам принесёт?..  
Рука РК: 🛋️🛋️  
Гэвин: Ну, вот, практически, чудо  
Эл: Допустим!  
Гэвин: Вот, ты присядь, на меня обопрись... Гляди, тучки разошлись, луну видно  
Эл: Не хочу луну  
Гэвин: А чего хочешь?  
Эл: С тобой спать

Гэвин: Э, ну  
Эл: Да я всё понимаю  
Гэвин: Понимаешь?  
Эл: Ты же не уснёшь, пока все под крыло не вернутся, а то кто их так хорошо по стрело-уа-очке погла-уа-адит...  
Гэвин: По стрелочке, определённо, никто. Ты бы по макушке мог, наловчился уже, но не по стрелочке, нет...  
Эл: Хр--р-р

Гэвин: Уснул...  
РК, шёпотом: Необходимо взаимодействие с пользователем'Элайджа Рид'в рамках установленного воздействия на юнит пользователя по протоколу'Забота'? Да?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Не уверен, если ты его на руки возьмёшь, может и проснуться  
Эл, прижимаясь во сне: Могу... Хр-р...

Гэвин:  
РК:  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Определённо, проснётся  
РК, шёпотом: Да...  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Иди отдыхать к остальным, я пока спать не хочу, как раз с Элайджей посижу  
РК, шёпотом: Нет... да.  
Гэвин, шёпотом: И с чем ты тут не согласен?  
РК, шёпотом: Концепт'посижу'. Концепт'полежу'? Да?

Гэвин, шёпотом: А у тебя есть варианты?  
РК, шёпотом: Объект'надувной матрас', экологически чистый материал, эргономичная форма, лёгкость, бесшумность, прочность, доступно в отпуске или загородной поездке!  
Гэвин, шёпотом: У нас с собой и такое имеется?  
РК, шёпотом: Юнит115-'Маус'!

Гэвин, шёпотом: Организатор он прямо от бога...  
Эл: Хр-р-р-р?  
Гэвин, шёпотом: От кибербога, от кибербоженьки, разумеется, сильно на тебя похож, можешь им даже во сне гордиться  
РК, шёпотом: Да.  
Эл: Хм-м-м-хр-р-р...  
Гэвин, шёпотом: Тащи матрас  
РК, шёпотом: Да.Эл: Тащи, хр-р-р...

Гэвин, лёжа: Ну и вот какого рожна эти деятели трубку не берут? Ни один?  
Эл ему в плечо: Хм-м-м-м-м...  
Гэвин: А ты спи, тебе надо  
Эл: Тебе как будто не надо-о-о-о?..  
Гэвин: Убедительнее спи!  
Эл: Тут довольно свежо, чтобы спать убедительнее...  
Гэвин: Так ты даже не подремал?

Эл: Почему это, подремал, недолго, неглубоко  
Гэвин: И не сочтя нужным обозначиться?  
Эл: Нет, ну а что, Терминатор позаботился, матрац притащил, ты поблизости, всё работает  
Гэвин: И без тебя, в смысле, работает?  
Эл: Чего бы не подремать  
Гэвин:  
Эл:  
Гэвин: Тоже верно, не поспорю

Эл: К тому же этот способ ждать возвращения Мауса с Ухажёром мне нравится больше  
Гэвин: Больше, чем что?  
Эл: Чем спать там  
Гэвин: С детьми?  
Эл: Без тебя?  
Гэвин: О да ну ладно  
Эл: Просто "о да" было бы достаточно  
Гэвин: Уел, уел, тогда валяемся дальше. И на звёзды поглядеть можно

Эл: Как приятно, когда вокруг убедительная ночь, но при этом тепло и над ухом ничего не звенит  
Гэвин: Типа комаров?  
Эл: Или уведомлений  
Гэвин: Или будильника  
Эл: Или раздражённых хлой, которые выяснили, что ужин ты пропустил, ночь не спал и на завтрак тоже не вышел

Гэвин: Они звенят?  
Эл: Они умеют ругаться на ультразвуке, и это воспринимается как звон  
Гэвин: А, точно, но я думал, ты их через приложение слышишь?  
Эл: Иногда они делают так, чтобы я слышал их напрямую  
Гэвин: Объяснимо  
Эл: Неприятно  
Гэвин: Заботятся  
Эл: Опекают  
Гэвин: Любят

Эл: Возможно  
Гэвин: Да я точно тебе говорю  
Эл: Этого в принципе мне хватает, но почему ты думаешь, что именно любят? Не привязаны, не опекают, не рассуждают с позиции рациональной заботы о человеке, от которого во многом зависят?  
Гэвин: А ты рассуждаешь о них с позиции человека?

Эл: Разумеется  
Гэвин: Который от них зависит?  
Эл: Вот тут вряд ли. Я бы и сам не пропал  
Гэвин: Ага-а  
Эл: ...возможно, только возможно! Сделал бы попытку пропасть, но потом бы спохватился  
Гэвин: И тем не менее девоньки тебе ценнее того комфорта, что собой привносят в твою жизнь

Эл: Разумеется  
Гэвин: Ну а так как ты создал их самообучаемыми, скажи мне, кибергосподь, насколько велика вероятность, что они тоже это прочухали? И знают, как ты к ним относишься?  
Эл: Довольно велика  
Гэвин: Прямо тебя не узнаю  
Эл: Допустим, 90,95%  
Гэвин: Ха, теперь узнаю

Эл: Ну и о чём это нам говорит?  
Гэвин: Что они давно и прочувствованно знают, ты о них беспокоишься не от своекорыстия  
Эл: Допустим  
Гэвин: Заладил со своими допущениями  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Но это для тебя нормально, конечно. Так вот, они знают тебя, как к ним относишься, и благодарны

Эл: С чего ты взял про благодарность?  
Гэвин: С семи самообучающихся примеров перед глазами  
Эл: Но благодарность - это не любовь  
Гэвин: Но они зачастую связаны  
Эл, вздыхая: Допус... Хорошо. Мне ещё многое предстоит понять про людей и вот эти вот все эмоции  
Гэвин: Я тебе поражаюсь

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Как ты их таких живых сделал, если тебе многое в себе непонятно? И в окружающих  
Эл: Мне было пятнадцать, это было вдохновение  
Гэвин: И твоё естественное великолепие  
Эл: Не уверен  
Гэвин: И напрасно  
Эл: Тебе могу на слово поверить  
Гэвин: Тогда поверь!

Эл: А сколько мы их ещё ждать будем, правда, интересно...  
Гэвин: Мне тоже  
Эл: И ты на них не сердишься? Они тебе спать не дают? Сплошное беспокойство?  
Гэвин: Это не они, это я сам себе спать не даю, детячьей вины тут нет, а беспокойство... Это тоже форма взаимодействия

Эл: Хм!  
Гэвин: Вот именно, взаимодействия, как обнимашки, только пострессовее. Особенно когда оно умозрительное и умеренное  
Эл: Но если оно умозрительное и умеренное - пошли бы спать?  
Гэвин: Ну нет, мне интересно, в каком виде путешественники обратно доберутся и как объяснятся

Эл: Ты страшный человек  
Гэвин: Не понял связи  
Эл: Думаю, объясняться, когда испытываешь муки совести, что заставил приоритетного человека беспокоиться - труднее всего  
Гэвин: То есть муки совести в их эмоциональной жизни ты допускаешь  
Эл: Эмпирически уже подтверждено

Гэвин: Логично  
Эл: Ещё как  
Гэвин: Никогда в тебе не сомневался, дай в щёку поцелую, ммуа  
Эл: Это было здорово  
Гэвин: Согласен  
Эл: Признаться, я не разделяю твою тягу к ожиданию, но сейчас нашёл в происходящем плюсы  
Гэвин: Только сейчас?  
Эл: Некоторое время тому назад

Гэвин: Дай угадаю, когда мы остались наедине?  
Эл: У тебя потрясающе цепкая память  
Гэвин: Странно было бы не запомнить, что ты тот ещё собственник  
Эл: Действительно странно. И не работать так много времени подряд - тоже странно  
Гэвин: Ты и работать успевал, пока с нами тусил?

Эл: Обычно да. Там ведь ничего сверхъестественного - пришёл домой, поразбирался с текущими проектами... Труднее стало, когда случился пожар, тут не поразбираешься, гарью пахнет, фу, отвратительно  
Гэвин: Мда, но я уверен, выход ты нашёл  
Эл: Некоторое время поработал из офиса

Гэвин: Доведя весь местный штат до инфаркта?  
Эл: Почти. Признаться, я думал, что на работу в мою компанию набирают людей с более крепкими нервами  
Гэвин: Это на что рассчитанными?  
Эл: Не падать в обморок при виде меня?  
Гэвин: Ну, ты это прям спецназ научный себе набрать пытался

Эл: Из твоих уст это даже звучит почти объяснимо  
Гэвин: А что здесь необъяснимого? Ты действующий человек столетия, владелец всеми любимой мегалакорпорации с доходом, превышающим все разумные величины, да ещё и добравшийся к этому своими заслугами  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Зашёл в бороде?

Эл: Ну разумеется, имидж я кардинально на днях не менял  
Гэвин: Вот. Зашёл в бороде и прикиде обычного айтишника, ещё и в очках небось  
Эл: Конечно, в компьютерных, а то в монитор по полдня пялиться...  
Гэвин: Ну, вот, зашёл ты весь такой простой и красивый... И с порога занудел

Эл: Откуда. Ты. Знаешь?  
Гэвин: Предположил удачно. И вот ты занудел, а они испытали шок, трепет, восхищение - в короткий промежуток времени  
Эл: Я просто попросил отрегулировать яркость освещения, так ведь можно и зрения лишиться...  
Гэвин: Ещё и человеческой стороной посветил!

Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: А не сразу кибербожественной! Люди впали в когнитивный диссонанс и решили, будто бы ты им мерещишься  
Эл: Тебе кто-то сливает информацию? Лучше сознайся сразу  
Гэвин: Я бы испугался, если бы это было так, но нет, нет, извини, Элайджа, я неплохо знаю людей, и только

Эл: Опять же, я тебе верю даже на слово  
Гэвин: Сказал человек, который по первости сканировал каждое моё слово  
Эл: Именно поэтому сейчас я верю тебе на слово  
Гэвин: Только поэтому  
Эл, вздыхая: Не только поэтому. Продолжай  
Гэвин: Ну, вот, они впали в диссонанс, ты расстроился

Эл: Конечно, я расстроился, тут примитивные нормы техники безопасности на рабочем месте не соблюдаются, в очках никто не ходит, зрение не берегут, а ещё отдел разработки, а ещё штат продвинутых специалистов!  
Гэвин: И тут я могу ошибаться, но ты сделал их жизнь посложнее

Эл: Разумеется. Контроль освещённости и обязательного ношения компьютерных очков или предоставления таких же - с диоптриями. Я бы не хотел, чтобы целое поколение лучших выпускников-программистов ослепло через лет десять  
Гэвин: Ну, вот, а потом до них дошло, коленки и подкосились

Эл, ворчливо: Это что до них так долго доходило-то, поясни  
Гэвин, поворачиваясь лицом к лицу: Что ты о них вообще-то позаботился. И об их здоровье. И что плюсом к своим заслугам, ты ещё и человек объективно восхитительный  
Эл, скептически: Ивилбосс?  
Гэвин: Лучший босс столетия

Эл: Сомнительно  
Гэвин: Если бы этот титул вообще присуждали, его бы присудили тебе  
Эл: А как же капитан Фаулер?  
Гэвин: Ты прикалываешься, да?  
Эл: Разумеется  
Гэвин: И всё же в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, послал нас отдыхать, святой человек, почти за свой  
Эл: Хм?

Гэвин: За твой счёт, но бумаги подготовил все сам, определил нас в конкретное место и даже про твои билеты обеспокоился  
Эл: Ну, за мой счёт ведь  
Гэвин: А мог бы не обеспокоиться  
Эл: И упасть в моих глазах  
Гэвин: Ладно, может, и не мог, в твоих глазах падать страшновато

Эл: Что логично. Ты ведь сам говорил, что я злой босс  
Гэвин: И прекрасный человек  
Эл: Это ты тоже говорил, но здесь оно нелогично  
Гэвин: Отчего же. Падать в глазах прекрасного человека - отдельная боль  
Эл: Я не думаю, что капитан проникся нашим общением именно настолько

Гэвин: А мне кажется, что проникся, всё-таки очень переживал, как ты относишься к дормаммам, потом насчёт покушений этих  
Эл, напряжённо: Давай сменим тему, пожалуйста  
Гэвин: Ох, прости, я не подумал. Так вот, Капс обмолвился, что капитан заценил какао и наше домашнее поведение

Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Что это за "хм" такой задумчивый  
Эл: Тебе внезапно требуется хоть одно пояснение?  
Гэвин: Я просто надеюсь, что ты подумал не о подписке, которую надо взять с капитана, типа как о неразглашении подробностей частной жизни  
Эл: Тебе не требуется даже одно пояснение

Гэвин: Ты прекрасный человек с чрезвычайно развитым логическим мышлением  
Эл: Обычно ты просто говоришь, будто логика моё слишком сильное место. Что изменилось?Гэвин: Я хотел подчеркнуть, что это не шутка, и я всерьёз так думаю, ну и про прекрасность твою ещё разок ввернуть

Эл: Зачем?  
Гэвин: Чтобы ты поверил  
Эл: Я верю тебе на слово, это максимум доверия с моей стороны, куда больше?  
Гэвин: Я не говорил "мне". Чтобы ты себе поверил, лучший человек столетия  
Эл: Ты работаешь по необъяснимым алгоритмам  
Гэвин: Давай сойдёмся, что я работаю по алгоритмам

Эл: Что это изменит?  
Гэвин: Алгоритмы вообще вещь довольно объяснимая, если разобраться в каком-нибудь генеральном принципе  
Эл: Ты учишь меня понимать алгоритмы?  
Гэвин: Э, не-не-не, я намекаю, что есть не только программные  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Ты ведь данные с форума систематизируешь?

Эл: Я все данные систематизирую, иначе как их понимать  
Гэвин: Ну, вот, а я работаю по эмоциональным алгоритмам, которые тоже можно разобрать и собрать, и особенно систематизировать  
Эл: Но у тебя очень сложные алгоритмы  
Гэвин: Но у тебя очень сложные программы  
Эл: Хм...

Гэвин: Я тебя умоляю, не задумывайся так крепко. Просто опыт, помноженный на разнообразие ситуаций - к своим тридцати восьми, на работе, связанной с социальным взаимодействием плотнее некуда, хочешь не хочешь, и ты бы напрактиковался  
Эл: Вряд ли  
Гэвин: Разве что сам бы не хотел

Эл: Именно так. Вообще-то, у меня тоже работа, связанная с социальным взаимодействием в той степени, которая изначально мне некомфортна, а потому может считаться подходящей по критерию "плотнее некуда". Однако мои социальные и эмоциональные алгоритмы весьма бедны

Гэвин: Если ты не хочешь заставить кого-то работать лучше, эффективнее, полезнее, в более верном русле...  
Эл: Хм, пожалуй, верно. Откуда ты это взял?  
Гэвин: С потолка, не обращай внимания  
Эл: Гэвин  
Гэвин: Что?  
Эл: Ты сейчас мне врёшь, не с потолка!  
Гэвин: Ну, допустим!

Эл: Ты смеёшься?  
Гэвин: Хех, подловил, подловил, а говоришь, алгоритмы у тебя нерабочие, вполне рабочие!Эл, довольно: Так и что там про заставить работать?  
Гэвин: Если бы ты там не разбирался, ты бы свою компанию не построил, тут как бы мегалакорпоративное доказательство маячит

Эл: Резонно  
Гэвин: И это прозвучит в твоём случае страннее некуда, но, Элайджа, хорош прибедняться. Всё, что тебе будет нужно, ты в состоянии освоить, как любой человек - гибкая и привыкающая система  
Эл: *___*  
Гэвин: Э? Я тут моргнул, а у тебя глаза светятся  
Эл: Это луна *___*

Гэвин: Сдаётся мне, это преувеличение роли луны  
Эл: Как можно преувеличить её роль? Это небесное тело, не будь которого, жизнь на земле была бы совершенно иной, если бы была  
Гэвин: ...роль луны в нашей с тобой жизни  
Эл: Мы живём не на земле?  
Гэвин: В наших отношениях!

Эл: Только если немного  
Гэвин: Довольно прилично, вообще-то  
Эл: Хм, пусть так. Тогда надо объяснить, что я сияю, глядя на тебя, какой-то другой причиной. Ты силён в эмоциях и их распознавании. Есть предположения?  
Гэвин, улыбаясь: Пожалуй, парочка!  
Эл, воркуя: Я бы послушал...

Гэвин, отдыхиваясь: Я думаю, примерно это и есть причина!  
Эл, отдыхиваясь: Нет, одни поцелуи бы не смогли. Ты что, думаешь, я не целовался? И тогда эффект "сияние" отсутствовал  
Гэвин: Слава богу, мы не в книжке Стефани Квин  
Эл: Да, и не в кино. И всё-таки, сияния раньше не бывало

Гэвин: Или тебе о нём не говорили прямо, это же со стороны виднее  
Эл: А изнутри ощущается иначе  
Гэвин: Ладно, регистрируется и внутренними, и внешними проявлениями  
Эл: Ох  
Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: Очень тебя люблю, а сейчас - очень-очень  
Гэвин, краснея: Вот мы и дошли до причины, полагаю

Эл: Действительно? Как всё просто объяснилось  
Гэвин: Ой, вот не надо делать такое лицо  
Эл: Какое?  
Гэвин: Такое  
Эл: Хм  
Гэвин: Да ладно, делай такое лицо, какое только хочешь  
Эл: Вот за это я тебя тоже люблю  
Гэвин: О да боже  
Эл: Хм?  
Гэвин: Кибербоже, кибер, ты вне конкуренции

Эл: И за это тоже  
Гэвин: Я что-то разблокировал случайно?  
Эл: Это фоновый процесс, ты просто не делал запрос  
Гэвин: А я могу его сделать?  
Эл: При надлежащей формулировке. Это не должно вызвать у тебя трудностей  
Гэвин: Дай подумать... За что ты меня любишь, Элайджа?

Эл: Ты всегда был силён в формулировках, правда, такой запрос не может быть обработан мгновенно  
Гэвин, краснея: И почему?  
Эл: Вероятно, ты уже догадываешься, но вообще-то потому, что данных слишком много  
Гэвин, алея: Но можно с чего-то начать?  
Эл: Хорошая мысль

Гэвин: Тогда с начала?  
Эл: Я люблю тебя за тебя?  
Гэвин: Лучшая изо всех формулировок  
Эл, краснея: Хм? Шутишь?  
Гэвин, потираясь носом о нос: Нисколько  
Эл, расслабляясь: Вот за это я тебя совершенно точно люблю  
Гэвин: Ты ведь в курсе, что я тебя тоже люблю?  
Эл: Совершенно в курсе

Гэвин: Э?  
Эл: С тех пор, как в курсе, жизнь приобрела другое качество. Это нелогично, но мне кажется, как только ситуация изменится, я тоже буду в курсе, по изменению качества жизни обратно  
Гэвин: Отчего же нелогично, очень логично, в переводе с программистского это взаимность

Эл: Хм, надо будет поразмыслить над этим, а пока  
Гэвин, с надеждой: Целоваться?  
Эл, серьёзно: Целоваться!  
Гэвин: У тебя совершенно особенный, мммуааа, способ флиртовать, и стоит признаться, я всякий раз ведусь  
Эл: А у тебя совершенно особенная, мммуаа, реакция на него

Гэвин, обнимая: Лучший отпуск в моей жизни  
Эл, обнимая: Так как прочие отпуска, если они были, не поддаются фиксированию в памяти, можно сказать, что мой тоже  
Гэвин: Впредь стоит это исправить  
Эл: Может, и надобности настолько острой не возникнет  
Гэвин: Это. Ещё. Почему?

Эл: Время с тобой и детьми теперь тоже распознаётся как отдых, и получается, что я отдыхаю в день больше, чем работаю  
Гэвин: Надеюсь, тебя это не нервирует?  
Эл: Пока что нет  
Гэвин: А впредь можно будет просто расставаться на рабочий день, ты и так можешь детективы писать

Эл: Почему детективы?  
Гэвин: То есть всё прочее не вызвало у тебя вопросов?  
Эл: У меня есть писательский опыт на ао4, да и инструкции же я писал, но почему детективы?  
Гэвин: Логично. И потому, что ты поработал в полиции, вблизи с действующим спецподразделением, настоящими делами

Эл: Звучит объяснимо, но зачем мне писать детективы?  
Гэвин: Чтобы окончательно затмить всех действующих гениев этого столетия  
Эл: Слишком мелкая цель  
Гэвин: Ну и мне интересно, какой случай изобретёт твоё гениальное воображение, чтобы потом его блестяще раскрыть  
Эл: Хм-м...

Гэвин: Кстати, дай я что-нибудь достаточно гениальное поцелую  
Эл, ворчливо: Воображение поцеловать невозможно  
Гэвин: Ты что, расстроился? Элайджа, мир спокойно проживёт без твоего детектива  
Эл, обнимая крепче: У меня уже есть свой детектив, и нет, мир не проживёт

Гэвин: О да брось  
Эл: Гэви-ин...  
Гэвин: Фигурально выражаясь! Вдобавок, чтобы поцеловать что-нибудь гениальное, достаточно просто поцеловать твою щёку, ммуа, или вот твоё ухо, ммуаа, или даже нос, ммуаа!  
Эл: Пожалуй, я склонен с тобой согласиться  
Гэвин: Пожалуй?  
Эл: Согласиться!

РК118, шёпотом: Как думаешь, милый, они уже все спят?  
РК115, шёпотом: Я бы не был так уверен...  
Гэвин: И правильно  
Эл: Разумно  
РК118: Милые! Ещё и оба!  
РК115: Не стоило так волноваться, вы ведь прекрасно представляете наши возможности.  
Гэвин: Что не мешает беспокоиться

Эл: Или мешает, но не настолько, чтобы совсем скипнуть процесс  
РК118: Ах, милые...  
РК115: Мы учтём впредь.  
Гэвин: И для начала - какого рожна вы трубку не брали?  
РК118: Он разрядился, милый.  
РК115: Поздно заметил.  
Гэвин: И перезвонить вам тоже не судьба?  
РК115: Было уже поздно...

РК118: И мы в целом не знали, как оправдаться, что не перезвонили сразу, милый.  
Гэвин: Фух  
Эл: Вы разобрались с тем поводом для беспокойства?  
РК118: Проводили до дома.  
РК115: И немного поразмялись по пути.  
Гэвин: И никто не пострадал?  
РК115: Разминка сняла избыток энергии.

Гэвин: В таком случае можно возвращаться спать под крышу...  
Эл: Или не возвращаться, рассвет уже совсем скоро  
Гэвин: Или не возвращаться. Ухажёр, Маус, вы ведь тоже рассвет в тёплых краях ещё не встречали?  
РК118: Нет, милый.  
РК115: Нет.  
Эл: Тогда мы можем все тут посидеть?

Гэвин: А чего это мы - и вдруг не можем? Давайте все подвинемся и сядем аккуратно на мягкое  
РК115: Мы вас не потесним?  
Гэвин: Вы наши родные дети, алло  
Эл: Пусть по габаритам действительно произойдет некоторое стеснение, оно измеримо в исчезающе малых величинах. Можно пренебречь

Гэвин: Вот, слышали? А ваш отец просто так любыми величинами пренебрегать не станет! Садитесь спокойно  
РК118: Невозможно вас не любить, милые, вы знаете ведь?  
РК115: Мы очень горячо надеемся, что знаете.  
Гэвин: Дай я тебя обниму, Ухажёр  
Эл: А я Мауса?  
РК115: 😊  
Эл: А я Мауса


	55. Часть 55 - Новогодний бонус

Рабочая деятельность никогда не доставляла юниту РК900 с индивидуальным номером 118 какого-то дискомфорта или неудовлетворённости, напротив. Обычно сто восемнадцатый, по документам — Ульрих, по прошлой жизни — Убийца, а по имени — Ухажёр, испытывал глубокое удовлетворение всякий раз, когда ловил любые асоциальные элементы или группы элементов.  
Говоря проще, работу свою он любил, и особенно полюбил, когда работа стала частью настоящей жизни — когда после работы хотелось идти домой, и, собственно, было, куда пойти. Коррелируя с этим, возросло и рабочее рвение, пребывающее на должном уровне даже в праздничные для людей дни.  
— Ми-илый, не порть себе праздник, выходи сам, — Ухажёр в данный момент очень аккуратно шёл по хрусткому от мелких камешков полу недостроенного здания.  
С высоты шестого этажа открывались потрясающие виды, что он не преминул отметить — скинул пару скриншотов в общий чат. Тут же прилетел лайк от Терминатора и Поночки, они были на пару этажей ниже, вместе с Гэвином, выслеживали ещё двоих неудачников, попавшихся на их дежурство.  
— Я предупреждаю только один раз ми-илый, — голосовой модуль сбоил от предвкушения: тепловую сигнатуру Ухажёр видел прекрасно. — А второй раз не предупреждаю, — хохотнул, не в силах скрыть восторг от погони.  
Тепловая сигнатура дрогнула, Ухажёр прислушался, его апгрейды позволяли различить заполошный стук сердца преследуемого. Эффект явно был достигнут, и Санта-грабитель-банка-Клаус сейчас очень раскаивался, что решил совершить противоправное деяние, квалифицируемое как 'грабёж', в их смену.  
— Ты хочешь поиграть? — Ухажёр добавил вкрадчивых ноток, примериваясь, сломать собой стену или не ломать, насколько там у человека нервы крепкие, не окочурится ли, он теперь должен долго жить и страдать взаперти. — Я могу тебе помочь, а больше тебе никто не поможет, правда, вдохновляет?  
— Ты ведь коп! — вскричал Санта. — Ты обязан заботиться о моей сохранности!  
— Правда? — Ухажёр посмеялся от души. — Если бы ты не стрелял в нашего человека, ми-илый, я бы подумал…  
Ухажёр подтянулся на пару шагов ближе, вздохнул шумно, тепловая сигнатура заметалась, явно не ожидая звуков оттуда. Ухажёр засмеялся беззвучно и совсем тихо переместился к другому краю перекрытия, за которым прятался поддельный Санта. Заглянул за бетонную стену: людская единица в сбившемся и грязном костюме целилась в противоположную сторону, пистолет ходуном ходил в руках — подготовка, пожалуй, вышла даже слишком выразительной.  
— Это пистолет? — шёпотом уточнил у него Ухажёр, обхватывая за шею со спины и фиксируя руку. — Или ты настолько рад меня видеть, милый?  
Человек завопил и забился, сжал пальцы, пустил несколько выстрелов в зафиксированном направлении.  
— Видимо, всё-таки, пистолет, ми-илый, а я так надеялся, так надеялся, — сжал объятия крепче, человек захрипел, схватился за руку вокруг шеи, выронил пистолет, который Ухажёр ловко поймал свободной рукой, сунул себе за пояс. — Как мы с тобой здорово сработали, а, ми-илый, — слегка отпустил, чтобы тут же скрутить наручниками.  
— Ты ведь не коп, да, не коп?! — Санту трясло отходящим адреналином, но сердечная активность внушала надежду, что оформлять покойника сегодня не придётся, организм молодой и здоровый, да и Ухажёр особенно не усердствовал.  
— Тут ты ошибаешься, милый, — ответил уже скучным обычным тоном, потянул за цепочку наручников, взял светски под руку. — Мы сейчас с тобой прогуляемся, а потом ты прекрасно и очень удобно присядешь, надолго, наверное.  
— Это хорошо, — нервно дёрнулся, бессознательно и сильно.  
— Тебе виднее, милый, возможно, ты к этому и стремился, в таком случае — всё для тебя, — Ухажёр вёл его скучно и порядочно.  
Терминатор отметился, что своих двоих поймал, Понка тоже своего оформила, Ухажёр попросил Гэвину передать, что выстрелы в него не попали, он тоже скоро будет, когда со спины раздалось:  
— Сто-ять, — и звук изготовки пистолета к стрельбе.  
Ухажёр замер, человек рядом вздохнул с облегчением:  
— Сейчас тебя и прижучат, железка!  
— Пластик, если тебе не принципиально, милый, не перевирай факты, — отозвался Ухажёр.  
— Медленно обернись, пластик, — скомандовал второй голос, со спины. — Отпусти его.  
Этот человек с трудом идентифицировался на слух из-за толстой длинной шубы и мягких валенок.  
— Dedushka Moroz? — уточнил Ухажёр.  
— Чего? — отозвался новый персонаж совершенно по-английски.  
— Прости, милый, обознался, как раз думал желание тебе загадать, — Ухажёр наклонил голову вправо, потом влево, разминая шею, готовясь шокировать всех присутствующих разом, отчетливее всех видя прицел в свой лоб.  
— Загадывай! — рявкнул товарищ в длинной шубе, готовясь выстрелить.  
Ухажёр ввел в кодовую строку шифр из четырёх восьмёрок, голова легко отсоединилась на своих лапках и ушла с линии огня, тогда как тело продолжало стоять и держать резко расслабившегося Санту. Пуля пролетела там, где был его лоб, Ухажёр хмыкнул, оттолкнулся от собственного плеча, прыгнул на Мороза, пробежал по его плечу, прошептал в ухо:  
— А сейчас я тебя укушу, ми-илый, и ты умрёшь! — человек завопил, запаниковал, стал крутиться вокруг своей оси, пытаясь сбросить паукообразного в данный момент андроида.  
Ухажёр ткнул парой лапок ему в точки у шеи, ощущалось точно как укус, но отключало сознание.  
Тело обмякло, упало, Ухажёр убедился, что всё в порядке, вернулся на свою шею, уселся, подсоединился, вздохнул поспокойнее, покрутил головой.  
— И никаких рождественских чудес, так обидно, ми-илый, — улыбнулся пошире Санте, тот закатил глаза и тоже обмяк.  
— Ухажёр! — с лестницы долетел окрик Гэвина, через секунду в пролёте показался он сам, усталый, но внимательный. — Что-то ты без души сегодня сработал, — кивнул на стоящее пока тело.  
— Поспешная оценка, милый, — Ухажёр хмыкнул, перестал удерживать человека и погрузил себе на плечо.  
— Вопрос снимается, — Гэвин хохотнул, подошёл ближе, присвистнул. — Ох, прости, я действительно поторопился, у тебя таких даже двое!  
Гэвин обошёл лежащего Деда Мороза, покачал головой. Ухажёр молча приблизился к нему, выпутал пистолет из пальцев, передал оружие Гэвину, перекинул второе тело на второе плечо.  
— Не тяжело тебе? — Гэвин упаковал пистолет в пакет, оглядел всю композицию, дождался отрицательного движения головой. — Понка тебе обзавидуется, вот увидишь, она только одного обработала, Терминатор двоих, а ты ещё и бонусного добыл!  
Это, конечно, льстило, но в данный момент Ухажёр не мог не думать о том, что выйди Гэвин на секунду раньше, он бы опять испугался формы головы с восемью лапками — арахнофобия его была сильна, а пугать родителя накануне праздника вообще не хотелось.  
— Эй, Ухажёр, ты в порядке? Они тебя не задели, ребёнок? — Гэвин, конечно, как-то сразу всё почувствовал, да ещё и верно интерпретировал.  
— Я в полном порядке, испугался немного, что не успел бы их до твоего появления обезвредить, напугал бы, — поправил слегка сползающего Санту, шагнул ещё на две ступеньки ниже, осознал, что Гэвин рядом не идёт, остановился, обернулся.  
Тот действительно замер на пару ступенек выше, глядя на Ухажёра напряжённо.  
— Голову подыми, а, ребёнок? — протянул руки и погладил лоб там, где была стрелочка, немедленно захотелось доделать всю работу и срочно оказаться дома, обнять невероятного человека и по совместительству их невероятную мать. — То-то же, Ухажёр, так напрягся, что мне даже страшно стало! Спокойно, спокойно, утёнок, все тебя любят, особенно я!  
После такого, разумеется, возобновлять деятельность было утешительно, спокойствие вернулось в систему, Гэвин шёл рядом и рассказывал, как Терминатор ловко упаковал своих, как вопил последний Санта, доставшийся Понке.  
— Ты бы ей гордился, если бы слышал, попроси потом её показать, она наверняка записала, — Гэвин подмигнул в своеобычной манере, двумя глазами и всем лицом.  
Ухажёр любил эту манеру подмигивать. Ухажёр любил Гэвина и всю их семью, что снова очень остро почувствовал в этот момент.  
— Ми-и-илый, — голос слегка затроил. — Никогда в Поночке не сомневался!  
— Ты что, переживаешь до сих пор? Ухажёр, я тебе не вру никогда, и сейчас не соврал, все тебя любят, тут ничего не изменилось!  
Гэвин аккуратно заправил пистолет в кобуру на поясе, слегка потянулся на ходу: дежурства выпали ему в этом году на всю праздничную неделю подряд, и Гэвин не жаловался, безусловно принимая рабочую необходимость, но Ухажёр видел, как все, у кого были глаза — он очень устал.  
— Отрадно слышать, милый, — Ухажёр подкинул обоих людей на плечах поудобнее. — Главное, чтобы ты тоже не забыл, что это обоюдно. Взаимно. В твою сторону тоже работает, милый.  
Гэвин засмеялся и тоже стал выглядеть свежее.  
— И в кого это вы такие прямо взаимные, красноречивые, развитые, разумные, отличные дети? — покосился озорно. — В Элайджу, я так и знал, можешь не спорить!  
— Милый! — Ухажёр, конечно, не смог оставить это без ответа.  
— И в меня, и в меня, ладно, ладно, хе-хе, — Гэвин совсем посветлел к моменту спуска с лестницы. — Терминатор, как вы тут?  
Их старший брат оглянулся, улыбнулся тоже, ответил в своей манере:  
— Охраняемый периметр не претерпел никаких изменений, означенные лица в статусе 'правонарушитель' приведены в положение, пригодное для транспортировки, — кивнул на усаженных спина к спине троих мужчин в костюмах Санты. — Успех миссии составляет определенную величину и может быть измерен?  
— Да, сто процентов, Терминатор, мы тут закончили, зови Понку, будем упаковываться и выезжать, оформлять голубчиков!  
Терминатор улыбнулся шире, мигнул диодом, наверняка, связываясь с Поночкой, их принцесса ниндзя упала с потолка, успев извернуться в полёте, как кошка, и встать строго на две предназначенные для этого конечности.  
— Ухажёр!!! — с громкостью тона голоса работа всё ещё продолжалась. — Это нечестно! Ты где бонусного взял?!  
— Понка, — позвал Гэвин, отвлекая, — дитя моё, соберись, по дороге выспросишь, а то мы отсюда не уйдём. Хватай своего и пошли! Терминатор?  
Их старший брат уже подцепил двоих сидящих за пояс и поставил на ноги, надувшаяся Поночка помогла встать своему, продолжая коситься на висящих по плечам Ухажёра людей.  
— Если бы мне сказали, что пугать можно, я бы тоже напугала, — проворчала себе под нос.  
— Прости, милая, но я это не специально, — Ухажёр снова слегка подбросил их по плечам ради удобства. — Обстоятельства так сложились, иначе я их ногами бы привёл, всё было бы прилично!  
— Вот, Понка, слышала? Слушай Ухажёра, он херни не скажет, — шедший рядом Гэвин воспользовался случаем подчеркнуть и хотел сказать что-то ещё, но ему позвонили. — Да, капитан? Нет, полный порядок. Шифр беснуется? Шифр?! Да, скоро будем, конечно, уже закончили, только доехать. Так, дети, немного ускоряемся, там Шифр странно себя ведёт, капитан просил разобраться, хотя почему меня? Там, вроде, ещё Йода с Паганелем или, вот, Элайджа заглядывал? Ушёл уже, может?  
— Нет, — глухой невыразительный голос Терминатора всегда действовал на людей мощно: вздрогнули даже бессознательные тела. — Мистер Элайджа Камски локализуется в 'Центральный Департамент Полиции города Детройта', желаете получить подтверждение?  
— Ты ему звонить собрался, что ли? Не надо, Терминатор, доедем, разберёмся, раз его к проблеме Шифра не привлекли, значит, что-то мешает.  
— Возможно существование альтернативы, в условиях которой проблема взаимодействия РК900-юнит451'Шифр' с окружением считается исключительно несоотносимой с уровнем специалистов, не занятых на работе в полицейском участке Детройта #12?  
— Ты имеешь в виду, они стремаются его спросить? Да он бы первый заинтересовался!  
— Процесс 'заинтересованность' предполагает минимально процессы 'вовлеченность', 'знание', 'осведомлённость'!  
— Думаешь, он не в курсе? Кстати, может. Позвонить ему, что ли…  
— Процесс 'осведомленность' не требует исключительно устного запуска?  
— Ты прав, эсэмэски зачем-то же придумали, — Гэвин пощёлкал по экрану телефона на ходу.  
Картина была такой мирной, что Ухажёр против воли успокоился: процессы упорядочивались от семейных взаимодействий вообще, да и когда они были рядом становилось лучше.  
— Вот как ты второго раздобыл, — продолжала бухтеть Поночка, — вот как?  
И это тоже успокаивало.  
— Он сам на меня выбежал, милая, как олень на дорогу, — Ухажёр улыбнулся младшей сестре с большой приязнью. — Так бывает, просто повезло, не переживай, милая.  
— Понка ещё переживает? — услышал Гэвин. — Действительно, послушай Ухажёра, он правда херни не скажет. Уверен, Поночка, и тебе обломится как следует поохотиться, только подожди, будет и на твоей улице праздник!  
Поночка замигала диодом, видимо, осознавая смысл сказанного, потом завздыхала вся очень тоскливо.  
— Но когда-а-а будет этот праздник? — упаковала арестованного на заднее сидение патрульной машины. — Эх, несправедливость, — помогла Ухажёру с его бессознательными.  
— Так, дети, всех нас тут многовато получается, так что поезжайте на такси, а мы с Терминатором наших субчиков сопроводим. Сами вызовете? Деньги есть?  
— Есть, милый, вызовем, — Ухажёр кивнул, улыбнулся обыденной заботе от их человека. — Или пробежимся, если Поночка в настроении.  
— А можно?! — тут же вскрикнула в восторге, сжала кулачки, притиснула к груди.  
— Нельзя! — нахмурился Гэвин. — Наледь кругом, ещё расшибётесь!  
— Ну ма-ам?.. — Поночка сделала самые свои жалостные глаза.  
— Понка, нет! — Гэвин неумолимо скрестил руки на груди.  
— Милый, мы будем осторожны, не переживай, — Ухажёр похлопал Поночку по спине, а потом подставил ей рожки.  
Терминатор улыбнулся и точно сделал скриншот, Ухажёр подмигнул ему.  
— Терминатор! — Поночка принялась апеллировать к авторитетам. — Ну скажи ему!  
— РК900-юнит202'Поночка' приспособлен для работы в жестоких условиях севера, юга, запада и востока…  
Гэвин рассмеялся, уловив шутку, где её пропустили бы 99% людей.  
— Ладно, ладно, если юнит приспособлен, тогда ок, только, дети, я вас прошу — осторожно, мало ли какие леопарды там по крышам опять, — потёр лоб, усталый. — И не торопитесь, мы всё равно успеем раньше, чего там с Шифром, разберёмся, народу на работе, опять же, много. Так что — аккуратно! Ухажёр, я полагаюсь на тебя!  
— Ты всегда можешь это делать, милый, — Ухажёр немного расправил плечи и встал попрямее возле урагана в форме андроида, в просторечии — Поночки.  
— Это всего лишь бонусная причина тебя любить, — Гэвин снова приблизился, потрепал за плечо, подмигнул Поночке, — помимо богатого разнообразия прочих!  
— Я всегда готов о них внимательно послушать, — хмыкнул Ухажёр, заново понимая, что не справляется, возле этого человека совсем не справляется, хочется быть открытым, понятным и достойным. В первую очередь — достойным этого человека.  
— А я рассказать, но нас ждут, прости, ребёнок, чуть попозже, — Гэвин похлопал Поночку по плечику тоже, кивнул Терминатору на место водителя, всё-таки очень устал, а езда по заснеженным дорогам не самый предсказуемый процесс.  
Ухажёр послал Терминатору в их частном диалоге несколько пиктограмм-предупреждений об осторожности, скрин сводки погоды и возможного оледенения на дорогах в центре. Терминатор тут же отозвался не менее красноречивыми пиктограммами матери и ребёнка, скоростных ограничений, плюс — скрином своего внутреннего экрана, где быстродействие системы регистрировалось почти максимальным, при его-то зверских мощностях и вовсе невероятной величины.  
— Ухажёр? — Поночка подёргала за рукав. — О чём задумался?  
— О том, как нам повезло, милая, — развернул её носиком в сторону наименее опасного маршрута. — Мне нравится об этом думать, милая.  
— Мне тоже, наверное, — наморщила носик, задумавшись, но быстро тряхнула головой. — Если ты объяснишь, о чём именно ты задумываешься!  
— Я объясню, если ты захочешь, Поночка, — первым взобрался на пожарную лестницу, уверенный, что сестра последует за ним. — Только по дороге, милая, а то долго.  
Лестница позади скрипнула и качнулась, стоило Ухажёру взойти на свободный пролёт: Поночка доверила ему маршрут, раз Гэвин попросил дойти безопасно, она тоже не хотела расстраивать его.  
— Пусть многое ты уже сама прекрасно понимаешь, милая, — Ухажёр перекинул ей небольшой мостик-коннект, чтобы она успевала реагировать одновременно с ним, если вдруг действительно попадётся ненадёжный конструкт. — Но начну с того, как нам всем повезло встретить маму-утку…  
Поночка больше слушала, изредка соглашаясь или вставляя свой пример, где именно Гэвин повёл себя так, как она вообще от человека не ожидала и не ожидала в хорошем смысле!  
На предпоследней крыше, с которой открывался прекрасный вид на участок, Ухажёр предложил сестре притормозить, посидеть немного — так вышло, что они прибежали даже раньше, чем Гэвин с Терминатором добрались по запруженным улицам. В итоге они сидели на краю, обламывали сосульки, болтали ногами и припоминали всякие моменты-доказательства, как будто бы это было вполне натуральное рабочее дело. Воспоминания-улики складывались одно за одним, Поночка периодически довольно опасно ёрзала, но Ухажёр каждый раз её придерживал.  
— Теперь я поняла, — заявила в конце концов, — о чём ты задумываешься! Я тоже теперь хочу!  
— Это интересно, — кивнул Ухажёр, отмечая приближение нужной патрульной машины, — и это можно делать даже в прямом эфире, милая.  
— Как это? — насторожилась Поночка, принимая крайне заинтересованный вид, аж руками за колени взялась, выпрямилась.  
— Вот так, сейчас мы снова встретимся, милая, попробуй замечать, что именно Гэвин делает для нас, для тебя, для меня, для Терминатора, для остальных — и как мало это оценивает. Или как окружающие не регистрируют это вовсе.  
— Но это ведь несправедливо, — надулась Поночка, скрестила руки на груди.  
— Но мы можем это исправить, милая, в этих-то масштабах точно, согласись? — Ухажёр взялся осторожно спускаться, машина подъезжала, и им следовало прибыть. — Мы можем заметить, милая, — поймал Поночку за талию, помог устоять на скользком, — можем запомнить, а потом вернуть эту заботу ему самому, в нужный момент.  
— Можем! — Поночка азартно сжала кулак, засверкала глазами, как разъярённый леопард, даром, что едва с крыши слезла.  
— Главное, не переусердствуй, милая, — Ухажёр щёлкнул её по носу, выпустил и продолжил спуск.  
Встретились они в итоге в дверях департамента, на что Гэвин фыркнул:  
— Элайджа проспорил, он был уверен, что вы раньше добежите! — отряхнул капюшон и стянул с головы. — Пойдёмте, народ отведём, а потом к ним, они с Шифром как раз в нашем полуофисе засели…  
Ухажёр привычно заблокировал арестованных людей, Поночка вела слева, Терминатор справа и спереди, так что сопровождение в камеру обошлось без эксцессов, разве что очнувшийся Дедушка Мороз был весьма удивлён тем, что очнулся, да прошипел Ухажёру в лицо, мол, новогодние желания ему загадывать бесполезно.  
— Согласен, — легко ответил Ухажёр, запирая камеру и приветливо улыбаясь. — Мне и загадывать-то нечего, уже всё есть! — подмигнул напоследок, оставляя неинтересных людей в пользу интересных.  
Гэвин нашёлся уже вместе с Элайджей, действительно в их полуофисе, он присел на стол слева от Шифра, который сидел как раз порядочно, но закрывал лицо руками и явно отказывался говорить. Сидящий справа Элайджа поправил очки явно не впервые, прокомментировал:  
— Шифр отказывается говорить, что случилось и как он объяснит произошедшее, — повернул голову на движение. — Привет, Ухажёр, — махнул рукой.  
— Добрый день, милый, — Ухажёр махнул рукой в ответ.  
— С твоим «милым» день действительно немного добрее, — Элайджа улыбнулся персонально, вздохнул, снова отворачиваясь к Шифру и Гэвину.  
Фраза была со всех сторон проходной и ничего не значащей, но Ухажёру стало значительно лучше. Терминатор заметил, улыбнулся, кивнул, потом сделал страшные глаза на Шифра. Ухажёр тоже сосредоточился: что там с их пожарным произошло сегодня? Вроде Рождество, да и гирлянды в этом году Йода очень серьёзно по нагрузке на сеть выверял, ничего сгореть было не должно.  
— Шифр, честное слово, мы тут все собрались не для того, чтобы тебя в чём-то обвинить, — Гэвин похлопал пожарного по плечу, прищурился, поправил перекрутившийся шнурок повязки на глазу. — Слышишь? Но объяснения нам нужны хотя бы для того, чтобы в правильных тонах обрисовать всё перед капитаном. И никто тебя не уволит!  
— А лу-луч-ше бы уво-воля-воли-ли! — отозвался тот.  
Ухажёр переглянулся с Терминатором — это что тут такое случилось, чтобы Шифр, который очень хорошо интегрировался в данное человеческое общество, сказал подобное?  
— Система требует пояснений для оценки всех рисков и сверки состояния операционной системы РК900-юнит451'Шифр' с прежним состоянием комплекса задействованных программ? — осторожно вклинился Терминатор.  
— Да, милый, я тоже не понял, и это совсем на тебя не похоже!  
— Вот, слыхал, — Гэвин похлопал Шифра по спине, потом погладил по голове аккуратно, — даже эти двое сейчас ничего не поняли, хотя уж они-то могут понять ну буквально всё! Сделай скидку, поясни дополнительно?  
Шифр помотал головой, не отнимая рук от лица, но в ухажёрову систему поступил запрос на коннект.  
— Кажется, милый, наш милый хочет призвать меня в помощь, — Ухажёр улыбнулся Гэвину, прошёл к столу, сел напротив Шифра, протянул к нему руку.  
— Ох, вы там только оба ещё по разу не обожгитесь, — Гэвин развёл брови беспомощно, пересел чуть удобнее.  
Ухажёр успокоительно кивнул, хотя сам полной уверенности не испытывал: что могло так сильно задеть Шифра, чтобы стойкий пожарный оказался в стрессе. Сразу по подключению к блоку выбранных воспоминаний Ухажёр понял, что. Шифр влюбился! Напряжение отпустило, он спокойно досмотрел фрагмент воспоминаний, послал коллеге и другу несколько обуздывающих особенно сильные чувства элементов кода — использовать их стоило осторожно, но временами не было другого выхода из истерически-стрессового состояния. Сам Ухажёр собрал себе этот код после опыта взаимодействия с Гэвином в подобном настроении, был там эпизод с «терминаторским кружком», о котором он не любил вспоминать, потом с Маусом и крышей, потом с пляжем — и в каждом из этих эпизодов выход из состояния находился благодаря Гэвину.  
Шифру явно не хватало опыта, чтобы теперь справиться с избытком чувства, пусть и доброго в основе своей. Пока четыреста пятьдесят первый прогружал новый код, Ухажёр кратко изложил коллизию.  
— Наш Шифр, милые, очень проникся обаянием офицера Чень, — поймал на себе все взгляды, Гэвина, Терминатора, Элайджи, одинаково ошарашенные. — А сегодня офицер Чень пришла на работу в эльфийских ушках, милые, как настоящий помощник Санты, поэтому система Шифра оказалась перегружена впечатлениями. Впечатления усугубились, когда сравнимая с пожарищем по яркости офицер Чень накрутила на зелёный хвост нашего Йоды мишуру, чтобы он ненадолго стал ёлочкой.  
— И потом Шифр случайно поджёг мусорку, — озадаченный Гэвин слегка расфокусировался взглядом.  
— И это вовсе дико для пожарного, конечно, — смиренно вздохнул Элайджа.  
— И капитан, разумеется, тоже впечатлился, милые, — развёл руками.  
— Состояние операционной системы РК900-юнит451'Шифр' регулируется передовыми алгоритмами авторства наиболее квалифицированных инженеров компании 'Киберлайф', — Терминатор, как обычно, внёс нотку разумности. — Текущий вид системы сигнализирует о продолжительном влиянии незарегистрированных факторов, не поддающихся отладке и корректировке!  
— Да, Терминатор, влюбился он, влюбился, мы догнали, — Гэвин посмотрел на их старшего брата. — Ты что-то предлагаешь?  
— …не поддающихся отладке и корректировке!  
— Да, что тут предложишь, любовь… Она такая! — Гэвин взъерошил себе затылок, явно в раздумьях, и хотя жест был привычным, Ухажёр записал, больно эстетично смотрелось.  
— А в чём ужас сложившегося положения? — Элайджа снова поправил очки, посмотрел на Гэвина очень пристально.  
— Теперь девушке своей мечты признаться надо так, чтобы по самолюбию и гордости несмертельно схлопотать, — Гэвин слабо улыбнулся папе, тот отзеркалил мамину улыбку, и это тоже было красиво. — Вдруг вы не совпадаете в видении будущего? Особенно, совместного?  
— Я понял, в чём, — Элайджа немного нервно поправил своё кольцо на пальце. — Можешь дальше не объяснять.  
— Это-то у-уж-ужас-сон-сно! — Шифр обработал алгоритмы, отнял руки от лица, но сидел всё равно очень убито, на взгляд Ухажёра.  
— Нет, это не страшный сон, — Гэвин воспользовался преимуществом своего положения в пространстве, похлопал Шифра по спине, уверенно разобрав смысл его реплики. — Не надейся, это жестокая реальность!  
Диод на виске юнита скользнул в красный, Элайджа напрягся, Терминатор сосредоточился, Гэвин будто бы не заметил, хотя Ухажёр мог поставить на это все свои любимые пёрышки — заметил, ещё как, скорее всего, того и добивался своими словами.  
— Самая жестокая изо всех существующих реальностей, тут все решения имеют строго видимые последствия, никакой неопределённости, бесконечных преконструкций, уходящих во фракталы или рекурсию, представляешь? Совершенно ужасно. Стоит обозначить свой интерес к другому, ты получишь от него настоящую реакцию на себя, прикинь? Вон, Терминатор со своей Хлоей таких ужасов натерпелся, даже не знал сначала, что с ним там флиртовали! Зато как узнал, всё стало в пятьсот раз ужаснее, в его жизни появилась оп-ре-де-лён-ность! Никаких страданий по ночам от незнания! Скажи, Терминатор?  
По мере того, как Гэвин говорил, Шифр перешёл на рыжий диод, потом на жёлтый. Когда Шифр повернулся лицом к Терминатору, там уже появились вкрапления голубого.  
— Да. Ужасно! — не разочаровал Терминатор, произнося загробно-глухо, но выражая лицом абсолютное довольство жизнью, как умел именно он.  
Почти давящее на систему довольство жизнью!  
— Вот, видишь, как всё плохо? — Гэвин наклонился, заглядывая Шифру в лицо, не выпуская его плеча.  
— Не-нет! — Шифр значительно посветлел, подобрался, сел поувереннее. — Отли-лично-но виж-ишь-жу!  
— Вот и молодец, сразу понял, что да! Сам по Терминатору разглядел, как он страдает, — Гэвин подмигнул самому восемьдесят седьмому. — Спойлер: никак! Но это только потому, что Терминатор поговорил с Хлоей словами через рот, а она его поняла и была готова сделать шаг навстречу. Конечно, с шагом навстречу может не повезти. А может повезти. Никогда не узнаешь, если не попробуешь!  
— Спа-спас-ибо! — Шифр снова укладывал слова трудноразборно для программного мышления.  
— Ой, да брось, тоже мне спас я тут тебя и за это мне «спасибо», это вон Элайджа тебя спас, от капитана, Терминатор — от непонимания, а Ухажёр, я так понимаю, от истерики.  
— Не-нет!  
— Вот я и говорю, что да, — Гэвин легко соскользнул со стола, встал на ноги. — Поддержку тебе моральную оказать при разговоре с Тиной?  
— Не-не! Требу-бу! -ется.  
— Вот и ладно, если ты считаешь, что это её напугает, тогда, разумеется, ты прав, поддержка не нужна. В таком случае, Шифр, удачи, — Гэвин потянул его за плечи встать. — Спроси Тину как-нибудь наедине, только сначала комплимент её ушкам сделай, красивый. И действуй. Время на выполнение миссии — до конца её рабочего дня!  
Шифр бодро покивал, развернулся, поправил повязку на глазу и ушёл, видимо, приводить план в исполнение. Гэвин проводил его взглядом, потом кивнул Терминатору:  
— Не в службу, а в дружбу, а? Если всё плохо пойдёт, проследи, чтобы один не остался и приведи обратно?  
Терминатор порядочно кивнул, видимо, отрядив на слежку какую-то часть своих мощностей, не сильно даже в быстродействии проседая: взгляд оставался обыкновенным, комментарии в общем чате шли часто, и в данный момент наблюдалось пропесочивание Йоды за утаивание релевантной информации. Техник отмазывался, как мог, мотивируя в основном своими задетыми чувствами — как внезапной ёлочки и как профессионала.  
— Зачем ты ограничил его в сроках? — тем временем полюбопытствовал Элайджа.  
— Это же РК900, — Гэвин пожал плечами, приблизился, сел на покинутое Шифром кресло, откинулся на спинку, слегка замедляясь в дыхании и пантомиме, как будто организм готовился к переходу в людской спящий режим. — Элайджа, не делай такое лицо!  
Пока Ухажёр отвлекся понаблюдать за мамой-уткой, кибербоже тоже поменял позу и выражение, теперь он развернулся всей грудью к Гэвину, но смотрел скептически просто максимально.  
— Какое? — и спрашивал нарочно! Прикидывался, что не понимает.  
— Вот именно такое, — Гэвин вздохнул и слабо-слабо улыбнулся. — Как будто бы ты знаешь лучше, но вдруг жестоко засомневался! Я не лезу в программы РК900, это твоя вотчина, но кое-что в характере у них общее, да и, ты помнишь, склонность к аналитической работе, они так развлекаются, квесты выполняют, получают удовлетворение по факту выполнения миссии.  
— То есть, — прищурился Элайджа интенсивнее, — ты хочешь сказать, что если у Шифра ничего не получится с офицером Чень, его утешит выполненная миссия?  
Гэвин не стал ничего подтверждать, просто пожал плечами, видимо, не столько был уверен, сколько надеялся, что это скрасит происходящее для Шифра.  
Терминатор послал Ухажёру в чате несколько сияющих смайлов, Ухажёр ответил полным согласием: их невероятный человек был для всего достаточно невероятным, даже для внезапно возникшей проблемы личных отношений, которую постарался на свой лад решить — с максимальным вниманием к состоянию операционной системы Шифра.  
— Ты потрясающий, Гэвин Рид, — озвучил их общее мнение Элайджа.  
Гэвин предсказуемо устало отмахнулся:  
— Я обычный, это вы тут подобрались охрененные, очень мне в вашем окружении везёт, очень вы меня собой украшаете, фонит от вас вот этим вот великолепием за милю, — примостился в кресло ещё поудобнее, похоже, понемногу засыпая. — И как хорошо же иметь свой этот вот офис, Элайджа, спасибо, сколько бы раз тебе ни сказал, всё кажется мало.  
— Обращайся, — тот хмыкнул, наблюдая за Гэвином, Ухажёр был уверен, точно как они с Терминатором. — Или, скорее, в твоём случае — не обращайся, как будто я тебя не знаю!  
— Ты страшный человек, дорогой муж, — Гэвин хмыкнул слегка плывущим голосом, — узнал меня с настолько скрытых сторон. В общем, я в ужасе, весь трепещу, верь мне, — откинул голову на спинку кресла и замер.  
Ухажёр скипнул функцию дыхания, Терминатор, похоже, тоже, Элайджа дыхание просто задержал, все прислушались — да, Гэвин уснул.  
— А теперь давайте тихонько поработаем, — Элайджа повернулся к ним. — Желательно, так, чтобы…  
Терминатор резко поднялся и вышел, за дверью произошла возня, Ухажёр с Элайджей замерли совсем окончательно, опасаясь, что до Гэвина долетит-таки шум, но, по счастью, обошлось. Терминатор в чате написал, что разговор Шифра прошёл очень удачно. Ухажёр отбил эсэмэс папе, тот прочитал на часах, кивнул. За Шифра было, конечно, отрадно, но стоило дать поспать маме хотя бы двадцать минут.  
— Ты в порядке, Ухажёр? Что-то затих, — поинтересовался папа шёпотом, смотрел прямо и внимательно, до сих пор становилось немного не по себе от этого взгляда, но не по себе в хорошем смысле, Ухажёр всё ещё привыкал быть интересным для кибергоспода как личность.  
Чтобы не оставлять вопрос без ответа, быстро просканировал собственную память за последние часы, выбрал подходящую причину:  
— Я сегодня встретил Дедушку Мороза, милый, он сообщил, что загадывать желания на Новый год бессмысленно в моём случае, — поулыбался хищно, демонстрируя, насколько дружелюбным было то общение. — И хотя я склонен с ним согласиться, мне ничего не нужно, всё уже есть, однако обидно, милый.  
Элайджа серьёзно кивнул, явно принимая рассказ без скидок на эмоциональный фон, то есть воспринимая факты: Ухажёр встретился с Дедом Морозом, получил шиш вместо подарка, расстроился. Переубедить отца он не успел, потому что в офис заглянула Поночка.  
— Там меня Терминатор попросил вам сказать, что сюда капитан идёт! — прошептала так драматично, что Гэвин заворочался и попытался проснуться. — Ой!!!  
— Ох, Понка, ты не Понка, ты ураган, землетрясение и стометровое цунами, — Гэвин вынырнул из сна на «ой» как по команде.  
Все вздрогнули, посмотрели на него, Гэвин проморгался, оценил обстановку:  
— А давайте как-то сами, а? Без моего участия?  
— Не получится, милый, ты теперь обязательный элемент нашей жизни, — Ухажёр встал, чтобы было правильное ощущение: он тут весь в работе.  
— Кстати, об элементах, — Элайджа заговорил, Гэвин на него обернулся. — Там один человек, очень похожий на меня, хочет тебя…  
В дверь сунулся капитан, высунулся, Элайджа с Гэвином бросили взгляд на стоящую поблизости, но внутри Поночку. Принцесса ниндзя пожала плечами и развела руками: это точно была не она!  
— …поздравить, — договорил в дверь озадаченный Элайджа, нахмурился.  
— Если ты про Элиота, а ты про Элиота, то я тоже очень хочу его…  
Дверь снова хлопнула, так исчезающе быстро, что даже Ухажёр не успел заметить входящего.  
—…нахер послать, — Гэвин аналогичным с Элайджей образом договорил в дверь. — Но держу себя как-то в руках! И он пусть держит! Работает как-то с этим! Все мы ищем поддержки и понимания у значимых людей, я в его жизни значимым быть не хочу!  
— Ты уже, но я тебя понял, — Элайджа расслабился и улыбнулся Гэвину спокойно, как дома. — Только не понял, кто заглядывал.  
— Капитан, наверное, — отметилась Понка, — я шла про него предупредить!  
— В первый раз точно капитан, потом — не уверен, милые, у него теперь такая скорость реакции на захлопывание дверей…  
— Ох, понятно, — Гэвин слегка поскучнел. — Ничего личного, но в этом смысле наш офис проклят, всё всегда выглядит двусмысленно. Поэтому пойду-ка я сам капитана поищу!  
Слова у Гэвина никогда не расходились с делом, он действительно поднялся, Элайджа дёрнулся было с ним, но получил:  
— Э, нет, Элайджа, пожалуйста, тут посиди, а то я точно на глазах у капитана что-нибудь недвусмысленно двусмысленное устрою! — поцеловал папу в щёку, сам посветлел, да и Элайджа явно расхотел возражать. — Мы пока с Понкой сходим, пошли, Понка.  
Выходя, похлопал зачем-то Ухажёра по плечу, слишком вовремя, чтобы не заподозрить — может, Гэвин не так сразу уснул? Но Терминатор не возражал, а его сканеры пробивали всё максимально подробно.  
— В таком случае, Ухажёр, мне понадобится твоя помощь, пойдём, — Элайджа поманил его к компьютеру, попросил разрешения посмотреть код-антистресс, перекинутый вовремя Шифру.  
Ухажёр поделился, продолжая слегка опасаться: вдруг папа, с присущей ему проницательностью, поймёт, из чего и как был составлен этот шаблон реагирования?  
— Ты потрясающий, Ухажёр, Гэвин насчёт тебя прав абсолютно, — папа посмотрел на код, что-то там себе загадочное подумал, отвлёкся от компьютера, повернулся к Ухажёру и обнял его. — Склонный анализировать и исправлять даже глобальные ошибки, тут мы с тобой похожи.  
Ухажёр ответил на папины объятия и подумал, что он с Дедом Морозом вместе ошибался — ему точно ещё оставалось, чего себе пожелать.  
— Это всё вы, милый, — похлопал бережно по спине хрупкого гениального человека в своих руках. — И, кажется, немножко магия, но тут не поручусь!  
Элайджа хмыкнул привычно, на этот раз с интонацией веселья — оценил пассаж про магию как шутку. Распространять мысль Ухажёр не стал, принимая взгляд на мир кибергоспода глазами кибергоспода: Элайджа бы точно им не стал, если бы не верил искренне во всепобеждающую силу человеческого разума. Ухажёр тоже верил, но слегка под другим углом — всепобеждающая сила человеческого разума вполне способна была создавать и необъяснимые чудеса.  
— Молодец, — папа похвалил его ещё персонально!  
— Сегодня что, Рождество, милый? — задался риторическими вопросами Ухажёр. — Ой, правда, Рождество!  
Тут папа хмыкнул различимо веселее.  
— Не умею такое говорить, поэтому скажу просто — рад, что ты с нами, — поправил очки и снова ушёл мыслями в работу. — Особенно в свете этого кода, три огромные встряски, после которых ты составил его…  
Дальше пошла техническая беседа, Ухажёр понял, что его не осуждают нисколько: папа действительно был просто рад ухажёровой живучести и собирался, похоже, сделать какое-то обновление для выхода из эмоционального тупика на основе увиденного.  
— Код я перепишу, — ещё похмыкал, продолжая просто смотреть в экран. — Чтобы избыточное никуда дальше не пошло, — взглянул на Ухажёра. — Как ты относишься к указанию тебя среди коллектива авторов?  
Вопрос немного сбивал с толку, Ухажёр примерил ситуацию на себя: пожалуй, его бы погрело частично всеобщее признание.  
— Нормально отношусь, милый? — не до конца уверенный Ухажёр не смог соврать, не сейчас, не приоритетному человеку.  
— В любом случае, у тебя есть время подумать и право внести изменения на любом этапе готовности проекта, — Элайджа завершил работу с компьютером. — Вот и рабочий день кончился, кстати. Пойдём всех поищем?  
Ухажёр согласился: к этому он всегда был готов! Первым они нашли Капса, который пристраивал найденного на улице котёнка поудобнее в коробку на пару с офицером Миллером — похоже, только чтобы раздразнить офицера, и тот бы котёнка уже решился домой забрать. Временами Капс был невероятно коварен.  
— КаКоЙ ХоРОшиЙ КоТя! И КаПСа УжЕ зАПОмНил, и ОфиЦерА МиЛЛЕра! — котёнок мурчал и пырчал признательно, Капс его гладил, Миллер завидовал и решался.  
Капс пообещал, что присоединится ко всем, когда миссия будет выполнена.  
Дальше нашлась Поночка, то есть прямо сама нашлась — принцесса ниндзя попятилась, на четвереньках выползая из-под стола, держа в руках маленький осколок чего-то:  
— Нашла! Всё! Пол обезврежен! Это лампочка взорвалась у Йоды!  
Элайджа встревожился, Ухажёр не понял, а Поночка уже улетела, приняв разве сигнал общего сбора на выходе из участка минут через пять.  
— Что тут было вообще? — Элайджа огляделся, Ухажёр вслед за ним, но в целом смотрелось обычно.  
Искать они стали Йоду, нашли Паганеля по пути, и он им поведал, что у Шифра всё в порядке:  
— Получилось как в настоящем новогоднем фильме, если позволите. Или в лайт-рождественских историях, где все живы остаются…  
Бродить по участку Паганелю не хотелось избыточно, он отправился ждать на улицу:  
— Как раз на снег полюбуюсь, сэр, — откланялся, — Ухажёр.  
Ухажёр попращался военным салютом.  
— Это ты откуда движение скопировал? — немедленно заинтересовался Элайджа.  
— У Поночки, папа, милый, — рассекретил шпионку за здорово живёшь. — Мы тут с ней в разведчиков играли, надо было соответствовать!  
Больше ничего спрашивать Элайджа не стал — возможно, психику свою берёг, а возможно, его впечатлил Йода со светящейся гирляндой на голове. Работала она от прикушенного им самим провода.  
— Новым годом с, Рождеством и тоже! Подарки складывать меня под — запрещено, или стою сижу важно не!  
— Мы не собирались, милый, а тебе идёт, — откликнулся Ухажёр, раз папа подзавис. — А что за лампочка тут взорвалась?  
— Удачница не! — Йода явно презирал эту лампочку-слабака. — Замена теперь давно проведена уже, работает надо как!  
Они с папой оценили вид на очень качественно украшенный потолок, и все вопросы отпали. Йода, не снимая гирлянды, отправился к Паганелю на улицу:  
— Сниму потом, понравится не если мешать или будет!  
— Хм! — у Элайджи, похоже, было своё мнение, но Йода успел сбежать раньше. — А где Маус, кстати, его целый день не видно.  
Ухажёр тоже встревожился, но Маус отозвался из дома: оказывается, он ещё в середине дня ушёл.  
— Нас ждёт, говорит, всё почти готово, милый, — просветил папу.  
— Тогда ладно, остались только Гэвин и Терминатор, пойдём их добывать, — вздохнул, кажется, просто уставший от социальных ритуалов и контактов.  
— Ты можешь подождать на улице, милый?  
— Я не затем пережил свадьбу, чтобы теперь отступать, — папа решительно нахмурился. — Пошли-пошли, хотя-я, подожди тут, Ухажёр?  
Он проследил, как папа уходит в кабинет капитана, отправляет оттуда Терминатора, безропотно уходящего, значит, правда, отправленного. Говорит что-то капитану, по губам которого складывается: «я хоть и лысый, но уже совсем седой тут с вами!»  
А потом Ухажёра отвлёк Шифр с Терминатором. Шифр, видимо, спешил поделиться радостью, скинул пару скриншотов, Терминатор поддержал его и отвёл в сторонку, выдавая инструкцию про ночь и аргусиков — их тоже следовало поздравить, а раз Шифр с Тиной удачно оставались на дежурство в участке…  
Ухажёр постоял с минуту просто самостоятельно, оглядел обстановку ещё раз, послал Маусу сообщение: «Уже по тебе соскучился, милый!» Получил скептический смайлик и тихонько рассмеялся.  
Всепобеждающая сила человеческого разума или просто магия — неважно, Ухажёр был исключительно благодарен за то, что имел.


End file.
